Sunshine and Moonshine
by Nintendo Queen
Summary: After Duelist Kingdom, Kay is forced to move to Domino, Japan and meets up with Yugi and his friends. As she learns to accept her new life, she experiences new friends, new enemies, and even potential romances. OCxKaiba OCxYami OCxYugi *Complete*
1. Welcome Back to Duelist Kingdom

**Yay! The fic is back.**

**I'm sure most of you guys have already reread this chappie, but here it is again. The reason why I'm resubmitting it is because I combined a lot of schapters to make the fic shorter. So...yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Yugioh characters or story line. But I own any original ideas added to the storyline.**

* * *

_**Sunshine and Moonshine**_

**Chapter One**

_Welcome Back to Duelist Kingdom, Miss Simms_

"Are we almost there yet?" the blonde boy asked tiredly. He and his friends were walking in a thick forest, all hunched over with exhaust. There were four of them, three boys and one girl. The first boy was named Katsuya Jounouchi. He was a relatively tall young man with shaggy, blonde hair and brown eyes. He wore a dirty, green jacket with blue jeans and a white T-shirt.

The next boy was a little taller than Jounouchi with a darker skin tone, dark brown eyes, and brown hair in a spike that was lighter in the front and dark in the back. His name was Hiroto Honda, and he, unlike Jounouchi, was not a duelist in the Duelist Kingdom tournament. He wore a long, brown trench coat, dark pants, and a white shirt.

The final boy was much shorter than the other two with strange, spiky, black and pinkish hair and golden bangs. His eyes were round and sweet and the most beautiful violet. His name was Yugi Mouto, a very talented gamer and duelist who had defeated the champion, Seto Kaiba. He wore the blue Domino High School uniform and a strange, golden pyramid with an eye on it.

The girl in the group was taller than Yugi but shorter than Honda and Jounouchi. She had chocolate brown hair and apricot colored skin with large, vivid cerulean eyes. Her named was Anzu Mazaki. She wore a black, long-sleeved, turtleneck and a red skirt with white boots. She was also not a part of the tournament.

Yugi, Jounouchi, Honda, and Anzu trudged toward the castle tiredly. Yugi and Jounouchi finally had all ten star chips. Now they could get out of the forest and face Pegasus J. Crawford, the host of this tournament, in the Duelist Kingdom finals.

They looked up when they heard a helicopter; and it was really close. They immediately ran closer to the castle and saw a large, Industrial Illusions chopper land near the castle. The rudders slowed and a person stepped out of the chopper and walked up the steps to the castle.

"Who is that?" Anzu asked.

"A HOT GIRL!" Jounouchi cried happily.

"LEMME SEE!" Honda yelled, snatching the looking glass from Jounouchi. Yugi sweatdropped as he watched his friends.

"Where'd you get that, Jounouchi?" he asked. Jounouchi cleared his throat awkwardly.

"I'd...rather not say." Anzu and Yugi sighed, shaking their heads.

"Wow, you're right Jounouchi. But why is a girl like her going up to the castle?"

"...I don't know."

"C'mon, guys," Anzu snapped. "We have bigger things to worry about than some girl."

"Hey, this is heaven for a guy, to meet two hot girls in such a short time. I mean, first Mai and now her."

"Ok, first of all, you haven't met that girl. Second of all, YOU'RE AN IDIOT."

"Hey, I resent that!"

"Do you even know what resent means?" Honda asked.

"...shut up."

* * *

"Pegasus, what the hell did you do to my little brother?!"

Pegasus sipped some red wine. He and a young man were in a large, elegant dining room. The man was standing near one end of the table and Pegasus sat on the opposite side; wine in hand, a delicate and expensive lunch set before him.

Pegasus was a very debonair man, with long, silver hair, golden eyes, and that kind of air about him that gave one the feel of wealth and sophistication. He wore a red suit professionally tailored and, unknown to most; he hid a golden eye behind his long hair.

The man across from him was none other than Seto Kaiba, once a world champion at Duel Monsters – only defeated once by Yugi Mouto. He was a very tall young man with well-kept, brown hair, and olive skin tone, and cobalt blue eyes. He wore a long, blue trench coat with a greenish lining and a black shirt and pants.

"I sent his soul to the shadow realm." Seto rolled his eyes.

"Please, that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. What did you really do to him?!"

"Believe what you want, Kaiba. The point is; he's gone. You saw his soulless shell in the basement." Seto banged his fists on the table.

"Well I want him back and I want you to leave my company alone." Pegasus raised an eyebrow.

"That's an awful big request."

"I demand to duel you for both my brother and my company!"

"I'm a busy man, Kaiba. Tell you what-"

"Uncle!" a voice called out. A girl wearing a long (FAKE) fur coat, black sunglasses, a large sunhat, a short black dress, and black boots walked into the room holding a vanilla folder in her hand. "There you are." She looked at Seto. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you had company."

"Don't worry, welcome home." Pegasus walked over to her and hugged her.

"Here are those documents you asked for. I made sure they did not leave out anything."

"That's my girl." He smiled and took the folder. "Thanks for going."

"It's no problem. Besides, I got some shopping done. Wait till you see the presents I brought. Well, I'm going to my room."

"Alright then." Kay walked out of the room and Pegasus handed the folder to Croquet.

"Put this in my office, please."

"Yes sir." He walked away. Seto frowned impatiently.

"You were saying?!"

"Oh, yes." Pegasus reached into his pocket and pulled out five star chips then handed them to Seto. "Here are five star chips; you need ten to enter my castle. Yugi has ten. Duel him for five of his star chips and then I'll duel you, Kaiba-boy."

Seto did not answer; he just took the chips and walked out of the room.

* * *

Kay took off her jacket, sunglasses, and hat. She pulled her hair out of its bun. The wavy blonde hair fell an inch past her shoulders. Her green eyes searched the room for anything out of the ordinary.

Nothing. She brushed out her hair and put it in a pull-back. Then she slipped off her boots and got on her bed then lay on her stomach and started to write on some sky blue stationary.

_Dear Adelinda, _

_how is school? I just got home from Great Britain. It was really nice there. Next time you come and visit I'll give you the present I bought for you. Bet you can't guess what it is. _

_The Black Cat strikes again! I won my last tournaments with ease. I'm thinking of going for European champion instead of just German. What do you think? And do you think I should use my Blue Eyes White Dragons? I never did and it seems a shame that I made them and never duel with them. _

_How is your friend, Annarosa, doing? You never sent me any pictures of you two. Why is that? C'mon, sis. I only see you two times during the year: Christmas and Summer. Throw me a bone. _

_Well, I'm gonna wrap up this letter, then unwrap it, put it in an envelope, and send it to you. Yeah, I know that joke sucked. Have mercy on me here. _

_Love ya, Sis. _

_Sincerely, _

_Kay_

* * *

**And so ends chapter one. I hope you guys will like this story. I don't want to even THINK about a flame, let alone receive one. I work really hard on this fic, so please refrain from ticking me off. **

**I don't want to hear anyone calling me unoriginal because, frankly, there are hundreds of fics like this one that follow the Yugioh storyline or Naruto storyline or whatever! **

**Now, those who actually **_**like**_** the fic, I'd love some reviews. I would like at least three before I update. If I get more, I will be even happier. And flamers, I cannot stress enough to back the hell off! Later then.**


	2. Away to Domino

**Ok, now for chapter two! Pretty much the same, it's just alittle longer than before.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Yugioh characters or Yugioh plot.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_Away to Domino_

Kay put her hair into a pull back and slipped on a black dress similar to the one she had worn yesterday, tights, and some black heels. She applied some lipstick, blush, eye shadow, and mascara then walked out of her room.

It about three in the afternoon. She had spent her morning working on some new cards in her pajamas. Now she was bored.

She looked around for Pegasus. But, for whatever reason, the castle was pretty much a ghost town. Blinking in confusion, Kay checked all of his usual spots, but came up with nothing.

"Where is everyone?" she asked. "Oh! The tower." Kay ran off to the tower and gasped in horror when she saw two suits carrying a knocked out Pegasus and Croquet. "Croquet! What happened to him?!" she cried.

"Miss Simms, I'm afraid your uncle is gravely ill. We're rushing him to the hospital."

"B-but will he be ok?" she whispered. Croquet sighed, shrugging ever so slightly.

"We're not entirely sure. He disappeared after he lost in a duel with Yugi Mouto and we found him in this condition in his tower." Kay looked up at him.

"After losing to Yugi Mouto?" He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Miss Simms, we feel that...it would be best if you are not on the island while your uncle is in this condition."

"So where should I go?"

"Well...we have already arranged an apartment for you in Domino City. You can stay there and attend High School." Her eyes widened.

"Are you kidding me? High school?" she cried in disbelief. "Why are you making me do this? I should stay right here! Why in the world should I have to go somewhere I've never even heard of?" Croquet shook his head sympathetically.

"Please, Miss Simms. We're doing this for you. With all the stress around here it would be better for you to enter a new environment to keep your mind off things." She turned away from him, frowning.

"...fine, when do I leave?" she asked quietly, narrowing her eyes.

* * *

"B-big brother...grr, where IS he?" Mokuba cried frantically, carrying a silver briefcase in his hand and looking around frantically. Mokuba, Yugi, Anzu, Jounouchi, and Honda were outside of the castle, looking for Seto. "Is he really on this island?"

"We looked around but we couldn't find him." Jounouchi sniggered a bit.

"Maybe Kaiba's soul was summoned to heaven." Anzu glared furiously at him.

"Jounouchi, don't make jokes like that!" she snapped. Then she became serious. "Hey...where did Bakura go?" she asked.

"He's probably still looking for Kaiba in the castle..." Jounouchi said. Yugi looked up and so did Mokuba. Seto stood there on the top of the stairs to the castle, eyes narrowed against the sun.

"Nii-sama..." Mokuba thought, tears forming in his eyes. Seto looked down and gasped.

"Mokuba..."

"Kaiba!" Jounouchi and Yugi said.

"Big brother!" Mokuba cried, running up the stairs, tears running down his face.

"Mokuba!" Mokuba jumped up and hugged Seto.

"For Kaiba...Mokuba was the final piece. Maybe the puzzle of his heart is complete at last." Jounouchi was getting all emotional.

"Aw geez. Th-they're so...so brotherly...I just can't hate 'em. Th-those jerks!" he sobbed.

"And you got the prize money, Jounouchi!" Anzu added. "You can pay for your sister's operation." Jounouchi walked over to Yugi and held up the envelope.

"Yugi...is it really ok if I take this money?" he asked. Yugi nodded.

"It is! You were the real champion of the kingdom." Honda crossed his arms.

"That's true...it was a miracle he advanced to the finals..."

"He raised his level the most!" Anzu exclaimed.

"Yugi...I owe you big time."

"Jounouchi for us, the real test has begun." Yugi winked. "Someday, until the day you beat me, you can owe me one." Anzu looked at Jounouchi.

"What's your record and Yugi's record?" Jounouchi rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, starting from a week ago and including this kingdom, wins 0, losses 187..." Anzu and Honda sweatdropped.

"Oh man..."

"He's got a long way to go..."

Seto and Mokuba looked at Yugi. Yugi noticed this and looked back.

"Kaiba...take good care of Mokuba, ok?"

"Yugi...I owe you for saving Mokuba...but tell the other Yugi our battle isn't over yet." Seto turned and walked away. Mokuba laughed.

"Seto and I are flying out of here in our private helicopter! Too bad YOU losers don't have one!" he taunted.

"What?!" Jounouchi yelled. "Why you little _BEEP_!"

"By the way, how ARE we getting home?" Anzu asked. Seto turned around.

"Let's go, Mokuba! Small fry like them will have to swim in the ocean." Mokuba looked back at them for a moment.

"...hey Seto...let's let them ride in the helicopter too." Seto turned sharply.

"What?!"

"Please?" Mokuba added meekly.

"Grr..."

_Kay walked up to her helicopter, the staff carrying her bags._

_"Have a safe trip, Miss Simms."_

_"Thanks Croquet. Take care of my uncle." He nodded and she got on the helicopter. They took off and she looked back at Duelist Kingdom with a sigh as the island began to grow smaller._

"You guys better thank big brother for letting you come!" Mokuba said. Seto glared.

"Once we're back in Japan we're EVEN, got it?" Seto barked. Mokuba laughed. Yugi looked out the window and back at the island.

"Bye Duelist Kingdom."

Seto was surprised to see and Industrial Illusions chopper fly by at about twice their speed.

"What's that about?" he asked himself.

* * *

**Ok, huzzah. The scenes involving Yugi and them are not from the show, it's from the manga and some was changed or removed so...yeah.**


	3. Observation

**Chapter three! I hope you all like it. Thanks for reviewing the first two chappies.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Yugioh characters or storyline.**

* * *

_**Chapter Three**_

_Observation_

_Beep...beep...beep_

Kay groaned and opened her eyes groggily. She looked over at her digital alarm clock, face dull and weary. It was silent for a good five seconds…

"FIVE TIL EIGHT?!" she cried, jumping awake violently. "I OVERSLEPT!"

It'd been about two days since Kay moved to Domino. She had gotten about five copies of the domino school uniform and nearly had a heart attack when she saw that the jackets were pink and the skirt barely covered half of her thighs.

Yesterday, she had finished with her apartment and had dyed two of her uniform jackets black, two red, and one blue, and some of the skirts she dyed black and all of them had an additional inch or two of extra material sewn on to help hide her thighs, which were not her best feature. Even her short black dresses hid more than those blasted skirts.

Kay put on a black jacket and a blue skirt then took off running after grabbing a granola bar and her bag.

She munched on the granola bar as she ran. Kay got to an intersection and ran across the crosswalk, considering no cars were coming. However, a limo cruising about ten miles over the speed limit sharply turned the corner and braked quickly before hitting her.

Seto growled angrily and looked out the window to glare at her as she ran to the other end of the street.

"What the hell are you doing?!" he yelled. She stopped, spun around, and glared right back at him.

"I don't know if anyone told you, but you STOP at a crosswalk!" she yelled at him.

"And I don't know if anyone told YOU, but you go on GREEN, NOT red."

"Yeah and ever heard of obeying the speed limit?!" she shrilled, feeling her blood boil as she narrowed her eyes and glared viciously at this rude asshole.

"Why you little-" She waved a hand at him dismissively.

"Look, whatever. I'm late enough as it is, I don't have time to deal with you." She took off running again. Seto scowled and closed his window.

"Stupid girl," he growled, cobalt eyes narrowed.

Kay made it to school and by the time she got into the office, her hair was a complete mess and she was out of breath. The secretary, a brunette woman who appeared to be in her thirties with a nametag that read "Kana Shimizu," tilted her head at her.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"I'm...a new student here. I need my locker, textbooks, and schedule, please."

"Name?" Kay inhaled and finally was able to get her breathing under control.

"Kay. Kay Simms." Mrs. Shimizu typed on her computer then smiled and stood up.

"Alright. Wait here, I'll go and get your stuff."

"Ok..." She left and Kay collapsed in a soft beige chair.

She was soon ready and made it to her first class by the time the bell rang. Her teacher was tall man who looked to be in his forties with dark hair, darker eyes, and a very professional wardrobe. But he did not look evil or particularly strict – just very orderly and polite.

"Yes ma'am?" he asked, when he saw her.

"I'm your new student." He looked at a class roster that was, apparently, updated with her name.

"Miss...Simms?" he questioned, looking at her. Kay nodded.

"Yes." He smiled kindly at her.

"Well, we welcome you to Domino High. This is your first time attending a high school, correct?" Kay nodded, already hating the interrogation. She prayed he'd drop the questions. "You were home schooled?"

"Yessir."

"Ah, well I'm sure everyone here will be sure to make you feel at home." She faked a smile.

"Thank you." He smiled back and she thought dryly to herself, _"Pfft, yeah right."_

"Alright. Well, take any available seat you want. Oh, my name is Mr. Smith, by the way. Feel free to ask me any questions." She nodded.

Kay had already wanted a seat in the back corner. As she walked to her seat, she heard people whispering about her. She wanted to curse at all of them, despising the overdose of unwanted attention. Being a new kid made her feel like some alien on display. Everyone points and stares, making comments behind hands.

Once she took her seat, Mr. Smith began the lesson. Kay wrote down some notes and ignored the rest of his lecture.

She spent her class observing the students.

Kay had not attended a school since she was in sixth grade. But she never forgot the way students were stereotyped into groups, clicks. Preppies, goths, emos, skaters, jocks, band, geeks, nerds, drama, business, art, poets, and so on. There were endless stereotypes, infinite groups.

Within the class period, Kay figured what group almost all of the students were in.

School was almost like a filing cabinet when it came to the students. Each click was a different colored tab on a vanilla folder bunched together with the rest.

Although school was not THAT strict on the groups. Some people hung with two or more clicks. Some clicks were able to hang with another one. It all varied. Although, she kind of liked it that way. It's better than those high school movies where all the groups were almost divided by walls similar to how different races and religions of humans were divided throughout history.

In real life, although the students are stereotyped, they were not so divided that it was almost inhumane.

But she was storing the information in her mind. Who should she avoid, who would be safe to ask to be a partner on an assignment if she had to ask. It was all data. The students were data in her brain.

She was not there to make friends. She was there to hold it out until she was out of that rat hole of a town.

Kay did not like meeting strange people. It was weird and awkward. She also did not want a personal relationship with anyone here because when she moved back with her uncle, she'd probably never see them again.

I mean, sure you can e-mail and IM, but it isn't the same.

The most she would accept was maybe a person to talk to around here.

But until then, her only friend would be her laptop, notebooks, and books.

Kay continued observing the students and groaned inwardly when she recognized one. It was that stupid idiot from the limo. She frowned a little – he appeared familiar. Had she met him before coming to Domino?

He, like her, was done with the assignment and was reading. She narrowed her eyes slightly at him and continued scouring the room for more information on her classmates that was obtainable through the quiet room.

A few girls were eyeing the guy like a piece of meat. Perhaps he has a fanclub. Gross.

Some of the guys were eyeing the girls. One had blonde hair and was drooling a bit. Looks like one of those street tough guys who chased girls. And next to him was his friend with brown hair in a spike.

Kay rolled her eyes briefly. She saw most of the people in the room were stupid. It was not a theory; it was obvious by the way their stuff was organized, their behavior, and so on.

Some might be smart on the inside, but they all clearly acted stupid on the outside. What a waste of a young mind. To be honest, stupidity very rarely existed in itself. It was just an easier way of wording people who refused to expand on their natural intelligence.

The bell rang and Kay put her stuff together and walked out of the room silently. She went to her locker and dropped off her history book then walked to Pre-Cal.

Great, that guy was there too.

_"Don't tell me we have the same schedule!"_ she thought in irritation.

The rest of her classes were boring. Art and then Language Arts.

Finally a period that did not involve anything much: lunch.

Kay sat outside on a bench that was in the shade of a tree and ate her sandwich and chips. She worked on her new card designs and a new game she was developing based off of one of the books she was writing.

"Hi there." She looked up to see a boy with spiky, tri-colored hair.

"Um...hi?" she answered.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if you wanted to eat lunch with me and my friends."

"Thanks for the offer, but I kind of like eating by myself."

"Ok. Well, my name's Yugi so if you ever want to-"

"Wait, Yugi? As in Yugi Mouto? The Yugi who beat Pegasus?"

"Um, yes." Kay immediately glared a stood up, giving him a poisonous look.

"You little pest! It's your fault my uncle is in a coma!" she snapped, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"What?!" Yugi cried in shock as he stepped back, hands held up defensively. Kay's glare worsened. If looks could kill, Yugi would be a stiff on the ground.

"Ever since you beat my uncle, he's been in a coma. And because of that, I had to come here and deal with this damn town. I swear to you Yugi, if my uncle dies, I WILL get you."

"B-but I didn't do anything."

"Liar! And if you know what's good for you, you'll stay away from me."

"Hey Yuge, what's going on?" Jounouchi asked. Yugi turned to see Jounouchi, Honda, and Anzu walking up to him.

"Um...well..."

"So, you're his groupies." They all stopped and stared at Kay, clearly surprised by her cold statement.

"Excuse me?" Anzu asked. Kay glared.

"I'm the niece of Pegasus J. Crawford, and thanks to Yugi, he's out cold in a coma. And if my uncle doesn't pull through, you're all gonna get it." Jounouchi frowned.

"Look, I dunno what the deal is with your uncle, but Yugi-"

"Save it! You all are a bunch of liars. Everyone thinks Yugi is such a great duelist, but he might have killed my uncle! And he's one of the only people I have left. So for your sakes, you'd better hope he pulls through."

"Now hold on!" Honda said. "Yugi did not do anything to your uncle. Do you even know what Pegasus did? He took his grandpa's-" Kay glared daggers at Honda and he shut up due to the sharpness of her glare.

"Don't talk to me." He bit his lip and Kay gathered her stuff and walked away. She tried to shove past Kaiba. "Out of my way, jerk."

"Excuse me?" he said coldly, blocking her path by extending his arm to the wall. She looked up at him, hand on her hip.

"What? You hard of hearing or stupid? I said 'out of my way, jerk.'"

"Do you even know who you're talking to, wench?"

"No and I do not care." He glared.

"Well start caring. I'm Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp, Miss Big Shot."

"Well sorry, Kaiba, but my give-a-damn's busted. Your status doesn't scare me one bit. Now move." She pushed him out of her way and kept walking. Seto frowned.

"What the hell is her problem?" he asked before continuing on his way. Kay went into the library and sat down in a corner, staring ahead at nothing in particular. She shook her head.

"I'll never forgive him…He put Pegasus in his coma, he's the reason I'm stuck here, and I'll never forgive him for it."

* * *

**For those who know me personally and who know Kay, I'm sure you're surprised at her bitchy attitude. Well, I assure you, she's not all that bad. But she's kinda bratty at first and her emotions are going haywire because of what happened to Pegasus. So please don't assume she's a bitch, because she's usually not unless she's: a. PMSing or b. pissed at someone…or both.**

**(Yeah, didn't change that A.N)**


	4. A Serious Duelist

**Chapter four! I hope you all enjoy it! We get to see a duel in this chapter, YAY! Ain't that exciting?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Yugioh characters or storyline.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

_A Serious Duelist_

Kay walked to her apartment and quickly did her homework.

"Man, I hate this city." She sighed and changed out of her uniform into her usual black, cotton dress and some dark jeans underneath and boots that went up mid calf.

After flipping her hair up into a messy bun, she walked outside and around the city.

Nothing was very interesting to her. The only cool places were some card shops, a large arcade, and a few good restaurants. Oh yeah, and the Starbucks right by her house. Her thoughts wandered over her encounter with Seto Kaiba and Yugi Mouto.

It wasn't long before she fell into an incredibly bitter mood and felt like she had been sucking on a rotten lemon all afternoon.

She came to a darker area of the city, still grimacing due to her poisonous mood. The buildings were more damaged and coated with graffiti of various colors and messages.

"Hey babe, what are you doing out here all by yourself?" a gruff voice asked from behind. Kay turned and looked at him.

He was a tall, buff guy with short blonde hair and wild eyes which were wandering over her like she was a nice steak. She scowled at him.

"Back off, slick. I'm not interested."

"Well I am."

"What do you want? A Medal? Now leave me alone."

"Hey, I don't know who you think you are, but nobody talks to me like that. Do you know who I am?" he asked, frowning. She rolled her eyes.

"I don't know or care."

"Hirutani. You should learn to respect that name. Wouldn't want a pretty little face like yours to get hurt."

"Look, Hiru-whatever, I'm not some whore you can pick up off the street." She frowned when he still didn't show any interest of leaving. Thinking for a moment, she smirked and crossed her arms over her chest. "How about this, we have a little duel."

"Duel?" he asked, raising a eyebrow.

"Ever heard of the game called Duel Monsters?" she asked.

"Who hasn't?" he asked. Kay smirked.

"I propose you and I duel each other in one hour, so long as you know a good duel arena."

"Duh, Kaibaland has a million."

"Fine. Kaibaland it is. Meet me there in an hour. If I win, you leave me alone and never come near me again."

"And if I win?"

"I do whatever you want for a week."

"Whatever I want?" Hirutani asked, smirking evilly. Kay nodded. "Fine, you got yourself a duel, little lady. But just to be safe, you have to let one of my thugs follow you around until it's time for the duel, just to be sure you don't chicken out."

"Fine, but he can't come into my house."

"Deal."

An hour later, Kay stood outside of Kaibaland. She combed her bangs back behind her ear and looked at her watch. She frowned, he was late. Leave it to a man to by tardy for something like this…

"What are **you** doing here?" an icy voice from behind her asked. She turned to see Seto, frowning at her.

"Well, not that it's any of **your** business, but I have a duel."

"You? With who? A five-year-old?" Kay glared through slit eyes, really her blood boil with resentment.

"No, with some thug," she answered bluntly.

"Some thug?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah." She shrugged. "Doesn't matter, I'll win easy." At this moment, Hirutani walked up to them.

"Well, babe, ready to be my slave for an entire week?"

"Only in your dreams, hotshot."

"Hirutani?" Seto said. "You're dueling him?" She stared at him.

"Yeah? What of it?"

"He's the best duelist at Rintama high. Against a pro like me, it's nothing. But against you-"

"Hey Kaiba, why don't you keep your rich boy nose out of my business and let me take care of myself?" she snapped. Hirutani smirked.

"Listen to her, Kaiba. She's a big girl and doesn't need you to protect her. So she wants to play with the big boys, why do you care?" he asked. Seto frowned.

"I don't."

"Then get out of our way." Seto moved aside.

"Be my guest." She walked past him, flipped her hair over her shoulder to piss him off, and Hirutani followed, that stupid smirk on his smug face. Seto glared after her, resenting her sass.

They entered the dueling arena. Kay got onto the blue platform and Hirutani on the red platform.

"Prepare to lose!" Hirutani called as he placed his deck on the platform.

"That's my line." She placed her deck down.

"Duel!" 2000 life points appeared. They drew their hands.

"Ladies first!"

"So go already!" Kay yelled. Hirutani glared and drew a card.

"I play Claw Reacher in attack mode." Claw Reacher appeared on the field with 1000 attack points. Kay rolled her eyes.

"Big whoop." She drew a card.

"I summon Koumori Dragon in attack mode." Koumori Dragon appeared on the field with 1500 attack points. "Attack his Claw Reacher with Dark fireball." It attacked Claw Reacher and Hirutani lost 500 lifepoints. "I'll end my turn with two face downs." She laid the cards face down on the field and the two spaces on the field glowed yellow. She smirked. "What's the matter? Did I hit you too hard?" she asked in a babying voice.

"Beginner's luck!" he snapped.

"Whatever. Just make your move." He drew a card.

"I play the all-powerful Ryu Kokki." The monster appeared with 2400 attack points.

"Now, Ryu Kokki, attack her Koumori Dragon with Skull Fist." It moved to attack.

"Hold it right there, reveal face down - Negate Attack. Now your monster's attack is over." Hirutani frowned.

"I'll get you next turn."

"We'll see." She drew a card. "I switch Koumori dragon to defense mode." It switched to defense mode and had 1200 defense points. "Next I'll set this monster face down in defense mode. And that ends my turn." The face down card appeared on the field.

"Pathetic." He drew a card. "Ryu Kokki, attack her dragon again!" Ryu Kokki punched Koumori Dragon and it shattered.

"That it?"

"Yes."

"Good." Kay drew a card. "I end my turn without making a move." Hirutani tsked and drew a card.

"I summon Goblin Attack Force." The goblins appeared with 2300 attack points. "Attack her face down monster." They did so and the card vanished, but then Cyber Jar reappeared on the field. "Hey, why isn't your monster gone?"

"Clearly you do not know the effects of my Cyber Jar. It's a nifty little monster to have. Effect one: it destroys all monsters on the field." Cyber Jar self-destructed and Hirutani's Ryu Kokki and Goblin Attack Force all disappeared. "Effect two: We each draw five card and can summon or set any level four or lower monsters that we pick up."

They each picked up five cards.

"I set two monsters face down." Kay placed the monsters on the field.

"I summon Baron of the Fiend Sword and Mystic Clown." The two monsters appeared, Baron had 1550 attack points, Mystic Clown had 1500. "And since it's still my attack phase, I attack both of your face downs."

Element Dragon and Blackland Fire Dragon both disappeared. Kay shrugged and drew a card.

"I summon Curse of Dragon and attack your Mystic Clown." Curse of Dragon appeared with 2000 attack points and attacked Mystic Clown, causing Hirutani 500 points of damage. "And next I play one face down card. Give up yet?"

"Give up? I'm just getting started." He drew a card and smirked. "You're finished. I play Commencement Dance and sacrifice my Mystic Clown and my Jigen Bakudan to summon Performance of Sword." Mystic Clown disappeared and Performance of Sword appeared with 1950 attack points.

"Big deal. My dragon has 50 more attack points."

"Not for long. I equip Performance of Sword with Invigoration, which raises her attack points by 400." She now had 2350 attack points. "Go, Performance of Sword, obliterate her Curse of Dragon." She went for Kay's dragon.

Kay smirked. "You are so predictable."

"What?!"

"Reveal face down, Reverse Trap. So instead of gaining attack points, your Performance of Sword loses attack points."

"It can't be!"

"It can and it is." Performance of Sword's attack points flew down from 2350 to 1550.

"And I active my other face down, Reinforcements, which gives my Curse of Dragon 500 extra attack points." Curse of Dragon's attack went to 2500.

"NO!"

"Yes. This duel is done."

"Hey, even if you attack me, I'll have fifty points left!"

"I know, but you won't live to see your next turn. Curse of Dragon, destroy his Performance of Sword." Curse of Dragon attacked Performance of Sword was destroyed. Hirutani lost 950 life points and was now only at 50. "Your turn is over." Kay drew a card and smirked.

"I play Ookazi. You lose 800 life points and this duel." Hirutani's lifepoints dropped to zero.

"I-I lost." Kay took her deck and walked off her platform.

"See you never, loser." She walked out of Kaibaland and yawned in a bored way. "That killed fifteen minutes." Shrugging, she decided to just head home and watch a movie or something.

Little did she know; Kaiba had watched the entire duel due to his curiosity. He crossed his arms and watched her leave.

"Hm...maybe she has more skill than I thought." He smirked evilly. "I should be able to crush her easily, though." He walked to his limo and was driven back to Kaiba Corp.

* * *

**I kinda wanted to mention this. I know I mentioned Kay has the Blue Eyes White Dragon too.**

**Please don't assume she's Mary-Sue because of that. It's because she and her uncle designed the card together and it was her favorite, so her uncle made an exception and created three for her birthday. She and Kaiba are not related or something weird like that.**

**It's just something I wanted to do because Blue Eyes is my personal favorite monster and some combos involving Blue eyes can be wicked effective, not to mention I thought it's be a good little issue for Kay and Seto to either bond over, fight over, or some random combination of the two. **

**(Yet again, I did not change the A.N)**


	5. Great, Egoman's Hosting a Tournament

**It's time for chapter five! And I got a very goo dquestion in a review for the last chapter. I was asked if I'm writing this fic again or if I'm just submitting chapters regularly. The answer is I'm resubmitting chapters that have already been written. I have 31 chapters that are ready to be submitted. Why don't I submit them all at once? I'm a review whore. I like to wait for reviews for each chapter. Heh, yeah.**

**So, yeah. Hope you like the chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Yugioh characters or storyline.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five**

_Great, Egoman's Hosting a Tournament_

The next day of school went by slowly.

Kay sat alone at lunch once again, but she did not eat today. She wasn't hungry at all for whatever reason. Instead, she was working hard on her laptop, researching Egyptology for some inspiration for new card designs.

She remembered her uncle had traveled to Egypt and based Duel Monsters of an ancient form of the game played by ancient Egyptians sorcerers. That was why she liked the game.

Her three favorite cards that her uncle had based off the Egyptian games were Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, and her dear Blue Eyes White Dragon. Although, she assisted him with all those designs. She had looked at the carvings and together they had come up with brilliant cards.

"Hi!" Kay looked up to see a smiling girl with blue eyes and long blue hair tied into a ponytail with a yellow ribbon.

"Um...hello."

"I'm Miho Nosaka, and you are?" she asked with friendly politeness. Kay looked at her with uncertain diffidence.

"Um...I'm Kay."

"Well Kay, do you mind if I join you?" Miho asked. Kay noticed she was holding a lunch tray. Shrugging uncomfortably, Kay nodded a bit.

"Sure, I guess..." Miho smiled and sat down. She ate her lunch while Kay worked.

"So, you're interested in Egyptology?"

"Er...sure. You can say that."

"Egypt is really cool. I want to go there someday."

"Me too." The bell rang and Kay gathered her stuff. "Well, I'll see you around, Miho."

The next day, Miho sat with Kay at lunch again. She talked a little bit more to her but wondered why she continued sitting there. Kay was not exactly acting friendly.

The day after that, Miho sat there again.

"Do you enjoy my company?" Kay asked, amusement flickering in her eyes.

"Well...you seem like you could use a friend, and you're not mean or anything."

"Ah, I see." She pursed her lips, a thoughtful expression crossing her pale face. "Well, I admire your persistence."

"What do you mean?" Miho asked. Kay shrugged.

"I don't know if you noticed, but I have not really spoken much the past two days."

"Maybe you're the quiet type?" Miho offered. This made Kay laugh.

"No, no. Quite the opposite, in fact. I'm just bad at communicating with strange new people."

"Well, I'm not new, I'm not strange."

"That's true."

"So, do you want to hang out after school? My boyfriend, Ryou, and I are going to get some pizza."

"Well...um...sure, why not?" Miho smiled.

"Great."

* * *

Kay waited outside of the pizza place wearing a blue navel bearing T-shirt, a white jacket, and blue jeans. She felt a little weird about this whole thing. I mean, it's been so long since she hung out with other people her own age and since she dressed this casually.

All of her affairs at home had been traveling or business dinners, luncheons, and balls. Most of which were formal, I may add. As the niece of Pegasus J. Crawford, she was often involved in affairs with Industrial Illusions and was the only blood relative capable to inheriting it. She organized charity events, went to business meetings, attended balls, and picked up important documents on a daily basis. Or, at least, she **did** before the whole incident.

She frowned briefly at these thoughts, but quickly shook it off to avoid coming off as too grim. Tonight, she would try to lighten up and get over her own problems and attempt to get along with another person.

Her pessimistic attitude about this whole thing was becoming a pain, and she knew she had to get over it and move on. From the looks of things, she was gonna be stuck in Domino for a while.

Miho soon walked up, hand-in-hand with a boy who had long white hair and brown eyes.

"Hi Kay."

"Hello Miho."

"This is my boyfriend, Ryou Bakura."

"Nice to meet you, Kay."She noted his very heavy British accent and smiled politely.

"Likewise, Ryou." She shook hands with him formally.

"Well, let's get some pizza."

They went into the shop and ordered two pizzas.

Ryou and Miho were both very nice. Kay enjoyed their company very much, but she still avoided talking much, especially about herself.

Ryou stopped her from reaching for her wallet.

"It's my treat."

"Are you sure? I'd be happy to chip in."

"No no, it's my treat."

"Alright, if you're sure." Miho smiled and kissed Ryou on the cheek.

"He's so sweet." Ryou smiled and paid for the pizza, giving their waiter a very generous tip. Kay looked at the two before standing up.

"Well you two, this has been fun, but I need to head home."

"Alright, Kay. Thanks for coming along."

"No problem. Thanks for inviting me." She smiled and took her purse then walked outside and to her apartment. Overall, tonight had actually been really fun. She was glad she had gone. Smiling again, she thought that she might actually have found two friends here in Domino.

Maybe this town wasn't so bad after all…

There was a letter waiting for her, taped onto the door of her apartment. She looked at it curiously before picking it up and examining it closer.

"What is this?" She looked at the return address…or, rather, where the return address should be, but found it blank. "Great, no return address." She ripped open the letter taped to the top of the package and read it.

_Dear Ms. Simms,_

_You have been chosen to participate the Battle City Duel Monsters tournament. For further information, please come to Clock Tower Square at 9:00 for the rules on registration._

_Do not be late._

"Hmph, Battle City, eh? Fine. I'll go. I've got nothing better to do." Kay put the letter in her purse and walked back out of her apartment and to Clock Tower Square.

It was five till nine. There were already many duelists there.

She recognized a couple of them from International Tournaments. There was Mai Kujaku, one of the top female duelists in the world. She was a beautiful woman with a very voluptuous figure and long, thick blonde hair with violet eyes. She wore a purple, leather vest with a matching skirt, a white corset tube top, and black leather, high-heeled boots.

Then there was Weevil Underwood, Mako Tsunami, and Rex Raptor.

Kay groaned as she saw two familiar faces: Yugi and Anzu. Mai saw them too and immediately ran over to them.

"Hey Yugi, there you are!" Mai called, running over and waving.

"It's Mai Valentine!" Yugi said.

"Oh joy..." Anzu sighed.

"I **KNOW** you guys missed me."

"It's such a shame we don't hang out more often." Mai put Anzu in a playful headlock.

"Yes. It is. Isn't it?" Mai smirked. "You're looking snazzy, Tea. Is this a date?"

"We're just friends, Mai."

"Uh-huh." Kay rolled her eyes.

"Idiots." She walked away from them, just in case Mai tried to hug her next. Kay knew Mai from a German tournament she had gone to. They weren't close friends, at least not on Kay's terms. But Mai, despite her taciturn behavior, had always made fun of her. Usually for her wardrobe.

But Kay had to be formal. She sometimes announced the tournaments instead of competing in them.

Kay looked at the clock. 9:01.

"Who is hosting this tournament?" she asked. "They'd better hurry up and announce this."

"Look!" One person yelled. Kay looked up at one of the giant monitors and groaned.

"Oh great..." It was Seto.

"Greetings duelists. Welcome to the town of Domino." His face appears on every large screen on all of the sky scrapers. A scowl appeared on Kay's face.

"What an egotist. I should start calling him Egoman."

"But more importantly, welcome to my tournament." Kay heard Mai and looked to see her with Yugi and Anzu again.

"I don't know which is bigger: his ego or his melon on the big screen." This made Kay grin a little, but she still kept her distance and focused back on Seto.

"Let's hear what Kaiba has to say," Yugi said.

"I see you each received your private invite to Kaiba Corp's very exclusive duel monsters tournament and you had enough brains to show up here tonight."

Kay glared. "Who are YOU calling brainless, Egoman?" she snapped. Mai, Yugi, and Anzu looked at her.

"Hey! It's Kay!" Mai exclaimed. Kay groaned. She had not meant to call attention to herself. She forced a smile and waved.

"Hi Mai." Thank God, Seto decided to talk again. Now Mai would not want to relive old times.

"Being that you all are elite duelists, I've added special rules to my tournament just for experts. For example," The screen showed Seto's new version of the duel disk on his arm. "You will duel using these new and improved duel disks."

Kay frowned. She hated to admit it, but it exceeded her uncle's dueling arenas by far. Stupid Kaiba Corp. She wanted to smack everyone around her who was oohing and ahhing over that duel disk.

"Another new rule that I designed for the tournament is that before each duel, both players must ante up their rarest card and the loser of the duel must forfeit his card to the winner."

"Forfeit my Dark Magician?!" Yugi said.

"That means losing even one duel can ruin my deck!" Mai exclaimed. Kay thought about this with her lips pursed slightly.

She had three Blue Eyes White Dragons and one Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. None of these monsters had ever appeared in a public duel before. Nobody in the world - other than her uncle and sister - realized she owned these cards.

If she entered this tournament and played her Blue Eyes then LOST...

"I just won't lose..." she said silkily, smirking confidently.

"My competition will make Pegasus and his Duelist Kingdom tournament look like a joke."

"EXCUSE ME?!" Kay yelled. "YOU WANNA SAY THAT TO MY FACE, KAIBA?!" A few people stared at her, but she ignored them. Crossing her arms, she muttered angrily under her breath. "Stupid, inconsiderate jerk!"

She glared at anyone who agreed with Kaiba and they shut up. As soon as they met her gaze

The wind picked up and everyone turned and looked up to see a chopper with Seto hanging out of it, looking down at all of them.

"Kaiba!" Yugi said.

"I hope he falls and cracks his head open!" Kay spat, glaring up at him with her hand on her hip and over fist clenched at her side.

He threw his free arm up toward the sky.

"Don't forget to register and pick up your duel disks because exactly one week from today, my Battle City tournament begins!"

"You're on, Kaiba!" Yugi said.

Kay was still glaring.

"Prepare to lose, Kaiba. I'll show you who looks like a joke, you insensitive jerk." Kay walked away from clock tower square and then stopped. She was still peeved at him.

But, she quickly shook her head and continued to storm off before doing something unwise. Oh, how she wanted to simply call for a cab and go to Kaiba Corp and give that stupid, egotistical, megalomaniac what for.

However, if she wanted to prove herself in that tournament and beat him, it was not a smart move to stir up some trouble. Even she could think of that. No need to get herself kicked out before it even begins.

"Still…he's such an asshole…" she mumbled, narrowing her eyes. Sighing, Kay returned to her apartment and lay on the couch, staring up at the ceiling. Her thoughts continued to run back to Kaiba and her blood would boil.

"_Who does he think he is?"_

"_Why didn't I go to his stupid company and rack him?"_

"_I hate him!"_

These various thoughts continued to pop in her mind as a flurry of fireworks on the Fourth of July.

To take her mind off things, she grabbed the remote and switched on her TV, hoping to find a movie or something good to watch.

_Darkman III: Die Darkman Die! _was playing on the Sleuth channel. It'd been about a year since she had seen the movie, but she recalled it being fairly good, so she decided to just watch it.

After an hour, she decided to turn in for the night.

* * *

**DAMN! I had to watch my DVD to get those lines right. Sighs I hope you enjoyed the chapter. And yeah, those are the actual lines from the dubbed English Yugioh. But, you know, I put in my own stuff. It's not just complete parody.**

**I don't want anyone going after me thinking I'm stealing the show's ideas or whatever. Seriously, flamers back the hell off.**

**And yes, that Darkman movie is a real thing. It's actually a really good movie trilogy. It comes on Sleuth every once in a while.**


	6. Duel Disk, Locator Card, and Rare Hunter

**Now, tis time for chapter six! I thank you all for reviewing! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Yugioh characters or storyline.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six**

_The Duel Disk, Locater Card, and Rare Hunters_

The next day of school came. Kay was sitting outside with Miho and Ryou, eating her lunch and talking to them about the previous night.

"So you're invited to join in Kaiba's tournament?" Miho asked. Kay sipped her soda and nodded with a slight smile.

"Mmm-hmm."

"Well, Kay, that's great. I didn't realize you duel." Kay smirked at Ryou.

"Well, I have my skills. I've never appeared in a major duel before, but I know what the hell I'm doing. After all, I've helped my uncle design at least thirty percent of the cards currently out in production. I'm the one who comes up with the monster effects and stats, half the time. Uncle does the art."

"That's so cool!" Miho exclaimed. Kay giggled and grinned.

"Thank you very much. I certainly tell myself that."

"So you're picking up your duel disk after school today?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah." Kay sighed. "I hate to admit it, but that duel disk far outranks the duel arenas my uncle made. It's kind of depressing, really." She stirred her drink with her straw.

"Well, don't get yourself down, Kay."

"I won't. Industrial Illusions specializes in duel monsters anyway. Kaiba Corp can never steal that title. If Kaiba tries anything, I'll kill him." She clenched her fist slightly. Miho and Ryou exchanged glances.

"You really don't like him, do you?" Ryou asked.

"Not really. He's so rude and he insulted my family. I won't take that sitting down."

"So what are you gonna do?" Miho asked, tilting her pretty head.

Kay smirked evilly. "Smoke him at his own game in his own tournament. And Yugi too."

"Wait," Ryou said, shaking his head,"you hate Yugi too?"

"Yeah. What of it?" she asked bluntly.

"He's sort of our friend." Kay shrugged.

"Well, I don't like him."

"Why?" Kay banged her fist on the table.

"He's the one who put my uncle in a coma!" They both stared with wide eyes and exchanged glances at that.

"No, that can't be true. Yugi's the nicest guy I know." Ryou nodded.

"Yeah. When Yugi beat Pegasus, he disappeared so Yugi went to find him. And when he got there, they were carrying Pegasus from the tower."

"Well, he's the only culprit we have, so unless you can show me evidence he's innocent or unless my uncle wakes up from the coma and says it wasn't Yugi, I will loathe him." Miho and Ryou exchanged glances then looked at Kay again.

"Well...if that's what you want to do."

"It is." And they dropped the subject.

* * *

After school, Kay said goodbye to Miho and Ryou before taking off. She entered a game shop. There was a man there wearing glasses, a bandana, and had a bit of a beard and a mustache behind the counter.

"Yes? May I help you?" he asked.

"I'm here to register for Battle City." He stood in front of his computer.

"Alright, what is your name, miss?"

"Kay Simms." He typed on his computer.

"Not bad, five stars. That's the highest rank."

"I'm sorry?" He turned the computer monitor around and she saw a picture of herself, five stars on the bottom of the screen, and a picture of her Hyozanryu card.

"You see, each duelist has a ranking of stars. You need a rank of four or five stars to be able to participate."

**NOTE: I am not sure this is accurate. In the manga, it said five or more stars. In the show, it only said five is the highest rank so I went with the show.**

"I see. And why do you have a picture of my Hyozanryu card?" she asked.

"You see, all the duelists have the rarest card they have ever used in a duel on their page. Kaiba Corp. went to great lengths to learn everything about you and your deck."

"Mmm-hmm. Just like Kaiba to give himself such an advantage." She shook her head, the resentment returning. The man shruggedd and went to the shelf, taking a box off.

"Well, here is your duel disk. And you're in luck, it's my last one."

"Thanks."

Kay took the duel disk and walked out of the shop. She decided to take a shortcut through an alley when she heard someone behind her.

"Who's there?" She spun around to see three men in dark cloaks. "Can I help you?"

"We are rare hunters."

"...rare what?" she asked, giving them weird looks.

"I see you've been blind to us. Well, we rob duelists of their rare cards. We stalk our prey, and now we are after your Hyozanryu, little girl."

"That's nice."

"So prepare to duel for it under Battle City regulations, or you won't escape this alley alive." Kay felt the presence of more rare hunters behind her. She smirked.

"Well with that kind of enthusiasm, how can I refuse?" She opened up the box containing her duel disk and put it on her right arm then put her deck in. The rare hunter did the same.

"Duel!" They both gained 4000 lifepoints.

Kay drew her hand and smiled at the rare hunter.

"Ladies first." The rare hunter frowned but drew a card.

"I summon Sonic Bird." A monster which looked like a Bald Eagle wearing goggles appeared with 1400 attack points. Kay drew a card.

"I summon Getsu Fuhma in attack mode." A fierce woman dressed almost like a samurai with long red hair appeared with 1700 attack points. "And I'm not done yet; I equip her with Sword of Dark Destruction, which raises her attack points to 2100." The sword appeared in Getsu Fuhma's hand. "Getsu Fuhma, attack his Sonic Bird with Dark Blade Strike."

Getsu Fuhma slashed Sonic Bird and the Rare Hunter lost 700 life points.

"Grr." He drew a card. "I summon Giant Soldier of Stone in defense mode." The rock soldier appeared with 2000 defense points.

Kay drew a card.

"I'll play one card face down and summon Mataza the Zapper." The samurai appeared with 1300 attack points. "Now! Getsu Fuhma, destroy that rock." Getsu Fuhma attacked and the stone soldier crumbled. "Now, thanks to Mataza's special ability, she can attack you twice."

The Rare Hunter winced slightly.

"Mataza! Attack him directly with two shiruken blade attacks." Mataza attacked the rare hunter twice and he lost 2600 points.

Kay: 4000

Rare Hunter: 700

"Had enough?" she posed, smirking.

"Never!" He drew a card and smirked. "I play monster reborn to summon my Giant Soldier of stone and then I sacrifice him to summon the Gear Golem: the Moving Fortress." **(A.N: I think that's the right name)** The...monster appeared with 2300 defense points. The Rare Hunter laughed. "I'm one card away from victory, you cannot win."

"Oh yeah?" Kay asked. She drew a card and smirked. "I play Graceful Charity. It lets me draw three cards so long as I discard two." She drew three cards then sent two to the graveyard. "Next, I play Pot of Greed so I can draw two more cards." She drew two more cards and grinned.

"What are you grinning at?" the Rare Hunter snapped.

"You're about to find out! I summon Lord of D in attack mode and play one Flute of Summoning Dragon."

The yellow flute in the shape of a dragon head appeared in Lord of D's hand. He brought the horn to his lips and blew.

"Thanks to the magic call of my flute, I can summon any two dragons from my hand directly to the field. And I pick Hyozanryu and Luster Dragon number two." The two gleaming, diamond dragons appeared on the field.

"What?" the Rare Hunter cried. Both dragons growled menacingly at him. "No! I'm finished!"

"Now Luster Dragon, attack his fortress!" The Dragon reared its head and unleashed a powerful, glittery attack, destroying the fortress. The rare hunter covered his face from the power of the wind and looked up, scowling a little. Kay smirked.

"And now, Hyozanryu, destroy what's left of his lifepoints!" Hyozanryu reared back and unleashed a blue fire attack, causing the rare hunter's points to drop down to zero.

Kay sighed.

"Well that was lame. Your so-called claim of robbing duelists must only apply to the weak ones who don't know the difference between duel monsters and solitaire." The holograms disappeared and the rare hunter fell to his knees.

"I...I lost...but that's impossible... I have Exodia in my deck..." Kay ignored him and pushed past the other hunters, who were also shocked – too shocked to bother trying to jump her again for the card.

"Out of my way." She got home and put her duel disk away. At that moment, she noticed there was a clear card with what looked like a puzzle piece in it and a note saying to go to Clock Tower Square in a week. "Fine, whatever."

* * *

**Ha! Another victory for Kay!**

**And FYI, this duel takes place before Jounouchi duels the rare hunter and loses his Red Eyes. Just wanted to let you guys know that. Not sure what idfference it really makes, but it seems like a good thing to know.**

**Ok, I gotta go finish cooking dinner so, later.**


	7. Kicking Off Battle City

**Yeah! Time for chapter seven. I got so many reviews for the last chappie, I decided to give you guys another chapter today. YAYNESS! I'm going to imagine I hear you all cheering and clapping for the sake of the update. Ooh, saw Coraline today, good movie but VERY creepy AND I got a new flash drive. Or, rather, my boyfriend bought it for me. ...he spoils me. Anyway, getting off topic.**

**I changed the OC from Alex to Kristen. Alex is my best friend, but I don't have a major role for her in the plot or even a pairing, so I figured I'd keep the main OC's Cat, Kay, and Kristen and Adelinda so it doesn't get too gunked up with excess characters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Yugioh characters or storyline.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

_Kicking Off Battle City_

Kay sat outside of Domino High, reading a favorite book from the library. Well, tomorrow was the day Battle City begins. She was pretty uninterested about the whole thing. Ok, so she was a **little** nervous, but reading helped to clear her mind.

She was about halfway through her book, The Other Boleyn Girl, and not paying attention to the world around her. This is why she shrieked when she felt someone poke her in the back.

Kay spun around to kill whoever had done that and saw a girl with brown hair that fell a little bit past her shoulders, blue eyes, pale skin with a light dusting of freckles by her nose, and a shy but mischievous grin.

"Surprise, Kay-chan!"

"...Kristen?" Kay asked uncertainly, squinting her eyes slightly.

"Yup!" she chirped, with a small giggle. "Did you miss me?"

"I haven't seen you since I moved away so...YES!" Kay hugged her and they both squealed happily. "What are you doing here?" Kay held her at arm's length to get a good look at her old friend.

"Well, my dad got a new job here and I heard you moved here so I decided to come along. You know, you really should mention these things in your e-mails and not make poor Croquet give me all the juicy details."

"Well that's Croquet for you."

"Indeed."

"I can't believe your dad happened to get a job here."

"Well, right after I called and Croquet told me where you were; my dad came home and told me he had some choices for a job in about ten locations. One of them happened to be Domino, Japan. Apparently, he's working for some big game company here. He asked me if I wanted to come along with him or stay behind with Steph, but I said I wanted to come."

"Who cares about the details, I'm just so happy to see you!"

"Me too!" The two girls squealed and hugged again.

"Do you have your schedule?" Kay asked. Kristen nodded.

"Yup." She handed her the schedule and Kay scanned it.

"Alright! You have five classes with me."

"God is smiling on us." Kay laughed and nodded.

"Yeah."

"And you're smiling too, that's nice. I heard you weren't yourself anymore." Kay blinked in confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"When we went to school together, you were loud and crazy. Now, supposedly, you're all quiet and gloomy." Kay rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

"Well...uh..."

"Don't deny it." Kay smiled and shook her head a bit.

"Fine, whatever. Now come on, I should show you around the school."

"Okay!"

* * *

The school day ended and Kay and Kristen walked outside together. Kay was really happy to have her old friend back. Now she actually had someone at school she was close friends with.

"So you're entering a tournament?" Kristen asked. Kay had mentioned Battle City to her, but not the whole Kaiba issue and the Yugi issue. She also refrained from mentioning that Pegasus was currently in a coma, and whether or not he would wake up was still unknown by the paramedics.

"Tomorrow it starts."

"Can I tag along?"

"Absolutely. I'd love it if you could come and cheer for me in all of my duels. Besides, you've never seen me duel, have you?"

"No, I haven't. Not unless you count those little duels we had when we were younger." A limo pulled up and one of the suits who work for Pegasus walked out.

"Hello Miss Simms." Kay and Kristen exchanged glances.

"Um, hello."

"I am your personal chauffeur."

"Oh, um, ok." She grinned at him. He opened the back door and a girl with hair almost exactly the same as Kay's stepped out, smiling. Kay gasped and covered her mouth with her hands, staring at the girl in disbelief.

"Hi Kay-chan."

"Adelinda!" Adelinda ran over to Kay, arms outstretched, and Kay caught her, embracing her tightly. "I haven't seen you in so long! What brings you here?" she asked, releasing her and setting her hands on her shoulder.

"I got a letter about uncle and decided to come live here with you so you wouldn't have to be by yourself. I'm already enrolled in Domino Elementary."

"But what about the dance academy?" Kay questioned, frowning just a little. Adelinda smiled brightly, resembling an exact mini version of Kay's face.

"They said I can transfer back whenever I want to."

"Really?" She nodded.

"I'm gonna take some dance classes here to keep myself in tip top shape." Kay laughed and hugged her again, almost brought to tears at seeing her beloved little sister again and touched by her thoughtfulness.

"Thank you Adelinda, I'm so happy to have you here." Adelinda laughed and hugged her back.

"Hey, don't leave me out!" Kristen joined into the group hug.

At this time, Yugi, Jounouchi, Honda, and Anzu had walked outside and watched all of this.

"Wow...maybe that girl isn't too bad," Honda said.

"Hey, don't forget how she treated Yugi!" Anzu snapped.

"Well, she seems to think I'm the one who put Pegasus in a coma." Yugi looked thoughtful.

"No wonder she doesn't like you."

"Thanks Honda..." Yugi said. Anzu looked annoyed.

"He's just standing up for her because she's Miho's friend." Honda blushed.

"That's got nothing to do with it."

"Whatever." Yugi smiled and sweatdropped.

_'Yugi.'_

_'What is it Yami?'_

_'We need to focus on the Battle City tournament, it starts tomorrow. And I have a feeling that Kay wants us out of it, so keep your guard up if she challenges you.'_

_'I'm sure she doesn't duel and read minds like Pegasus did.'_

_'Perhaps not, but she's bound to have a powerful deck.'_

_'I know. Hopefully we can prove we did nothing to Pegasus and soon. I don't like people holding unnecessary grudges against us.'_

_'True. But be careful.'_

"Yugi?"

"Huh?" He looked at Jounouchi.

"Ya spaced out, pal. Something wrong?"

"No, just thinking about the tournament." Jounouchi smirked.

"Yeah. Exciting, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Kay got in the limo with Kristen and Adelinda and drove off. Yugi frowned a bit.

_'And a bit unnerving...I got Kaiba, Kay, and some crazed person after me...'_

"By the way…is it just me, or does that girls' friend kinda look like Anzu from here?" Jounouchi asked. The four of them exchanged glances and all shrugged in unison.

Seto walked by. "Well, Yugi, ready for Battle City?" he smirked at him.

"Uh, yeah. I am."

"Good, because I am taking back my title as King of Games." Seto walked away to his limo.

"Man, rich boy's dreaming. You're gonna beat him in no time, Yugi. And I'm gonna bury the remains after ya smoke him." Jounouchi clenched his fist and struck a dramatic pose of determination. Anzu sighed.

"Jounouchi, weren't you paying attention the other day? Yugi said don't rush into another duel with Kaiba."

"Yeah, yeah. First thing I'm doing is seeing my sister in the hospital after we go and get our duel disks."

"Today's her operation?"

"No, tomorrow. But I promised to spend the night at the hospital. You know, for emotional support." Honda grinned.

"Mind if I come along, my best friend?"

"Keep dreaming, jerk." Honda stuck his tongue out at him.

* * *

The sun rose and Kay washed up. She put on her jeans, blue tube top, white jacket, and boots. Then she puts her hair in a pull back, applied some make up, clipped on her blue choker, put the duel disk on her arm, ate a quick breakfast, then grabbed her deck and the clear card she had found in her duel disk.

Kristen rang the doorbell and Kay answered it.

"You ready to go?" Kristen asked. She was wearing a purple jacket, a blue tank top, and denim caprice with a cute pair of purple flip flips. Her hair was left down and she had a blue choker. Kay nodded.

"Yup." She locked the door behind her and they went to Clock Tower Square.

"Where's Adelinda?" Kristen asked.

"She said she had a play date with a friend."

"Already? But she just moved here." Kay shrugged.

"She's a social butterfly, I guess. Apparently, she met a boy and he promised to show her around Domino today."

"OK. But you aren't worried?" Kristen asked, looking a little concerned over the fact that a _boy_ was escorting the delicate, pretty eleven-year-old girl around this big city. Kay smiled and shook her head.

"No. Adelinda is pretty tough for her age. Despite her age and innocent appearance, she's not as naive as one might think. She also has her cell phone with her and some pepper spray." Kristen stared then started laughing.

They got to Clock Tower Square and stood there, waiting for Seto to announce the beginning of the tournament.

In boredom, they walked around aimlessly, awaiting the start.

"Greetings duelists! And welcome to Battle City."

"Huh? Where's that coming from?" Kristen asked, looking around.

"Try up there." Kay pointed up and there was a Kaiba Corp. blimp with a large monitor on it and Seto smirking evilly.

"It's time to put your dueling skills to the test. I hope none of you entered my tournament looking for friendly competition, because Battle City's gonna be an all-out war."

Kay smirked. "Sounds like my kind of game."

"Oh heck yes!" Kristen grinned with a determined look on her face.

"Before my Battle City tournament begins, I thought I should let you all know what you're in for in case you want to back out now." Kay clenched her fist.

"Bring it on, Egoman."

"Let's begin with my new duel disks. Everyone who I decided was good enough to enter received one. With it, you can duel anytime, anywhere."

"Thank you Captain Obvious!" Kristen yelled. Kay sniggered.

"And, they contain a tracking chip that allows me to watch every move you make."

"Stalker much?" Kristen mumbled. Kay nodded.

"Tell me about it." Seto put his deck in his duel disk.

"Next, let's talk about the most important tournament rule: the loser of each duel is required to fork over his rarest card to the winner." He held up his Blue Eyes White Dragon Card. "If you don't have the guts to risk losing your precious cards, then I suggest you forfeit now."

"In your dreams!" Kay said.

"And, anyone who's foolish enough can challenge me to a duel, because I'll also be competing in this tournament."

"Good, so I can crush you."

"But don't get your hopes up because I intend to win. And there's one duelist out there I can't wait to defeat."

"Bet it's Yugi...well I'm beating that pipsqueak first." Seto smirked again.

"And speaking of winning, only the eight best duelists will make it to the final round. And these finals will be held in a hidden location." Kay raised an eyebrow.

"Nice twist..."

"In order to find the finals, you'll need these locater cards." Seto held up a clear card, similar to the one Kay had.

"So that's what these are." She looked at hers. "I get it, it's a map. Collect all the pieces and you'll find the finals."

"You each received one with your duel disk but don't get too excited because one's not enough. You need six of them to make it to the tournament finals. Every time you win a duel, you get a locater card from your losing opponent. When six cards are stacked together, they produce a map of Battle city and activate a global positioning satellite which will transmit the location to you."

"Man, he didn't spare any expense or detail, did he?" Kristen asked.

"I'm wondering...isn't each of the locater cards different?" Kay wondered, looking over hers. Kristen nodded.

"Yeah. Your point?" Kay frowned slightly.

"Well how do you know if your opponent has a different card from you?" she asked. "Isn't it pointless if you have two of the same puzzle piece?"

"Uh...I don't know." They both looked at each other and simply shrugged, deciding to drop it and avoid pondering.

"But the tournament finals are a long time away and most of you will be eliminated way before that. Alright, everything I just said and more can be found in my tournament rule book. Just remember: only one player can win and claim the title of the number one duelist in the world."

"And boys, that'll be me."

"Yup."

"Now get ready duelists, let the tournament begin!" Everyone threw their arms up in the air and cheered.

* * *

**YEAH! Battle City totally rocks! Again, the lines were taken from the DVD of the English dub. Why? …I am very OCD about these details. So…let me be.**

**I hope you all are enjoying the fic so far. And some new characters will appear in Battle City. ...well, technically only once new character that's not from the show will appear. But...yeah, whatever.**


	8. Four Locator Cards and a Group of Thugs

**Chapter eight has arrived! And I'm so happy! I got my reviews so here we go!**

**Also, Cat belongs to my friend, Serena-hime. Cat is an OC, not the author herself. Read her fic "Eternal Snow" too. It's a good fic! She just updated it too! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Yugioh characters or storyline.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

_A Total of Four Locator Cards and a Group of Thugs_

"Wow Kay-chan, you totally creamed that guy!" Kay smirked and nodded.

"Yup. And this time we didn't bet locater cards so I won his rarest card." Kay grinned at Tri Horned Dragon card in her hand. It was a very powerful card. "My Dragons are impossible to beat," she said confidently, a smile on her face. _"And I still didn't need to use my Blue Eyes."_

"But you've beaten at least five duelists and only bet locater cards with one guy." Kay put the new card she had obtained in a small card case and pursed her lips a little.

"True...perhaps I should try and fit in two more cards before I go to find Adelinda."

"How about that guy?" Kristen pointed to a guy wearing a duel disk with a dark cloak on. Kay frowned at the familiar appearance of the man. He resembled the freak who jumped her in the alley and cornered her into a duel the night she got her duel disk.

"...hm...sure." Kay smirked and walked up to the man. He was on a laptop, looking at the Duelists. "Hey you." He looked up. "Care to duel?" He smirked.

"Well, looky here. The prey comes right to me." She rolled her eyes at the word "prey."

"Let me guess, another rare hunter?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"I see you're well informed."

"I beat the last one who challenged me quickly; let's see if you actually make me break a sweat." He chuckled.

"You're a feisty little one, aren't you?" Kay looked a little thoughtful.

"You might say that." He stood up and closed his laptop.

"OK, fine. We'll have a duel."

"Wait, how many locater cards do you have?"

"Two." Kay automatically grinned and held up her two locater cards.

"As do I. So let's wager our locater cards along with our rarest card."

"Fine, but your chances at victory are zero."

"Bring it, you caped clown." They both moved away from the small café the rare hunter had been sitting at and placed their decks into their duel disks.

They released their hologram projectors and drew their hands.

"Duel!" They each gained 4000 lifepoints.

* * *

_**Meanwhile at Kaiba Corp.**_

The workers were searching and observing the duels very carefully. All of them were women with the same hair styles in different colors and these odd bluish glasses over their eyes along with speakers. Suddenly, the automatic doors slid open and Seto walked into the room.

"Mr. Kaiba."A worker bowed to him respectfully.

"Have you found one of the Egyptian Gods, yet?" he asked.

"Sorry sir, but we're still searching."

"Hmph." Mokuba walked in with Adelinda at his side.

"Hey, my big sister is dueling." Adelinda pointed to the screen and you could see Kay's duel.

"That's your sister?" Seto asked, feeling a little stupid for asking after taking a look at them both and noticing the uncanny resemblance. Adelinda nodded with a proud smile on her face.

"Yeah. She's a really good duelist. I'll bet you she can win this whole tournament." Seto snickered a bit, but decided to hold back the first thought that came into his head.

"We'll see," he finally answered, smirking.

"She looks just like you, Addy." Mokuba grinned and Adelinda did as well.

"Yeah! Mokie, do you think we can stick around to watch Kay-chan duel?" Adelinda asked.

"You'll have to ask my brother. We're following his agenda."

"Mr. Kaiba, please?" she begged, giving him a cute face. Seto looked at her and frowned just a little. She had those puppy dog eyes that Mokuba often used on him when he wanted to stay up late for whatever reason.

"...fine."

"Yay!" Seto crossed his arms and focused his attention on the monitor. Now he could see how good this girl really was.

* * *

The duel proceeded. The Rare Hunter had 350 lifepoints left and Kay had 1200 left. He had Neo the Magic Swordsman on the field in attack mode and Kay had her Lord of D and two facedown cards on the field.

"It's my move." She drew a card. "Now, I active my Flute of Summoning Dragon to summon my Hyozanryu " The white, glittering dragon appeared with 2100 attack points. "Hyozanryu, destroy his swordsman and end this duel!"

Hyozanryu roared and attacked Neo with blue fire, causing the rare hunter's lifepoints to drop to zero. Kristen cheered.

"Yay Kay!"

"HA! See that? You Rare Hunter dorks have no chance against a duelist of my ability." The dueling holograms vanished. "Now hand over those locater cards."

"No...I-I...lost...AGH! MASTER!!" the rare hunter yelled, gripping his forehead. Kay stared at him.

"H-hey, what's the matter with you?" she asked, taking a step back.

"Kay, that guy's going nuts!" Kristen yelled.

"I can see that!" The rare hunter fell to his knees, hands on either side of his head.

"M-master, please forgive m-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"AHHHH!" Kristen and Kay yelled, jumping back and hugging each other fearfully. The hood of the man fell down and you could see a glowing eye on his forehead. He froze and his eyes became blank. His head rolled forward stiffly and he looked at Kay and Kristen without any emotion or life in his face.

"Hello, Kay."

"H-how do you know my name? And what happened to your voice?" she yelled, staring at him.

The rare hunter laughed. "This pathetic fool is now just a doll and I'm talking through him using the power of my millennium rod. But you have not been properly exposed to the power of the millennium items so I'll save my explanation."

"Who are you, freak?" she demanded, narrowing her eyes.

"I am Marik, and you should remember that name."

"Why?"

"Because I have watched you through the eyes of my rare hunters and I know that you can get in my way."

"Oh really."

"Yes."

"Hmph. So you've been stalking me?"

"My hunters are everywhere, like it or not."

"Great. First Kaiba, now some freaky dude who controls people. Terrific, just terrific." Kristen patted Kay on the shoulder.

"People are stalkers, Kay." Kay sighed and nodded.

"I know."

"Well, you had better watch out for those you care about and for yourself. We have our sights set on you and your rare cards. Although it's not registered in the computers, I know you have a Blue Eyes White Dragon."

"Don't even think about taking my Blue Eyes. I'll be dead before you get your paws on it."

"We'll meet again...sooner than you think..." The rare hunter fell over. Kristen blinked.

"OK, that was FREAKY."

"Yeah, who **IS** this Marik guy?" Kay snapped, shuddering just a little. The whole ordeal had left her freaked out beyond all reason. And a little disturbed.

"I wish I knew. Come on, let's just go."

"Should we call some help for him?" Kay asked, pointing at the fallen hunter. "He looks like he's…dead."

"Do you know the number for the nearest mental institution?" Kay gave her a dry look.

"That's not funny, Kristen."

"I'm not trying to be funny." Kay sighed and called for some help from a group of people and they worked to get that guy to the hospital. Before anyone came, she plucked the two locater cards from the Rare Hunter.

"I won these fair and square." Kristen nodded.

"Totally!"

It all ended in about half an hour. They walked away and wandered aimlessly around the park.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"That rare hunter said you had a Blue Eyes White Dragon." Kay froze, suddenly remembering that. How did that Marik guy even know she had that card? "I guess, by your face, it's true." She nodded.

"Yeah."

"That's cool, but I thought there were only four in the world."

"There were…originally. But I loved the monster so much; Uncle made me three for my birthday last year. However, I never use them in duels. It's too risky." Kristen nodded. Suddenly, a girl crashed into them, knocking them all to the ground.

"Ow!" Kay and Kristen said in unison.

"I'm sorry!" the girl cried. She was about their age with long brown hair in a ponytail, blue eyes, a blue, zip-up, turtle neck without sleeves, a silver cartouche with the name "Cat" carved on it, blue jeans, and tennis shoes.

"I-it's ok. Are you in a hurry?" Kay asked, rubbing her head as she stood up.

"Well, I am looking for my friend, Yugi. Have any of you seen him?" Kay looked annoyed at the mention of Yugi, but shook her head and answered calmly,

"No, we haven't seen him. Sorry." Kristen stood up as well, rubbing her hip. Cat sighed.

"Man, I've been running all over Battle City looking for h- Hey, are you a duelist?" she aske,d pointing at Kay's duel disk. She automatically looked at it before nodding.

"Um, yeah." Cat grinned.

"Cool! How many locater cards have you won?"

"She's won four!" Kristen said proudly. Kay smiled a bit and nodded.

"Yeah."

"That's great. You'll probably make it to the finals."

"Heh, that's what I'm hoping."

"My name is Cat."

"I'm Kay, this is my friend Kristen." Kristen waved at her.

"Hey, what's up?" Cat tilted her head a little.

"Don't you two go to Domino High?" They both nodded.

"Yes, why?" Cat automatically beamed.

"I go there too. Wanna sit together at lunch sometime? I don't have enough female friends. Most of our group is guys, actually." Cat grinned sheepishly. Kay smiled and laughed a little.

"Sure."

"Cool. Well, I'm off. Maybe I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Yeah, later Cat." She waved and ran off. Kristen looked at Kay.

"Well, she seemed nice." Kay nodded.

"Yeah. Come on, let's keep going."

Soon enough, Kay got a call on her cell phone from Adelinda and went to go meet her. Kristen was getting tired so she decided to head home so her parents wouldn't get too worried about her. Kay continued to the rendezvous point.

* * *

"Thanks for coming with me, Mokuba."

"No problem." They walked on and a gang of three thugs walked up.

"Hey, look guys; it's the little brother of that rich guy."

"Think he's got some money on him?" the second thug asked, grinning greedily.

"Heh, probably." They smirked and stopped the two kids.

"Hey, who are you jerks?" Mokuba asked.

"Now now, be a good little boy and give us your money." Mokuba narrowed his eyes and took a step back, keeping a protective arm in front of Adelinda.

"I don't have any money."

"Mokuba, I'm scared!" Adelinda hid behind him. She could usually handle one thug who tried anything, which was rare, but three? And they were gorillas!

"Don't worry, Adelinda." The three thugs laughed.

"Aw, how cute."

"Heh, yeah."

"Maybe we should snag em both so Kaiba will pay up."

"Good plan." Adelinda and Mokuba immediately started running.

"Get em!" The thugs chased the two into an alley with a dead end. One thug grabbed Adelinda and she started kicking like crazy.

"Hey! Let go!!" she yelled, wriggling around.

"Adelinda!" The thug grunted, irritated by her squirming.

"Come on, you little brat!" he snapped. "Stop making a fuss."

"Let her go!" Mokuba yelled. Another thug laughed nastily.

"Aw, look, he's trying to be brave. Heh, stupid kid." They grabbed Mokuba and he tried to get away, but to no avail.

"Now, come on, let's get em out of here before we draw attention to ourselves." The other thugs nodded.

"Help!" they cried.

"Yeah, let's g-" The thug was cut off by a grunt as he was punched in the stomach.

"Kay!" Adelinda cried.

"Let go of my little sister!" She punched the thug holding Adelinda and he immediately dropped her and the other thug with Mokuba did the same. The two ran away from the thugs and Kay stepped in front of them, her hands balled into fists. "Both of you get out of here and go for help while I hold them off." Mokuba nodded.

"Right, come on Adelinda."

"Ok." Mokuba took her hand and they ran out of the alley as fast as they could. The thugs quickly recovered from Kay's punches and frowned when they saw Mokuba and Adelinda escape. However, they figured they could have a little fun with this new person.

"Look boys; this chick thinks she's so tough. Let's teach her a lesson."

"Yeah." The thugs approached her menacingly, all cracking their knuckles. Kay held her ground, praying that help would come soon.

* * *

Mokuba and Adelinda ran across the street and a limo hit the brakes before crashing into them. Seto looked out the window.

"Mokuba?! What are you doing?"

"Seto, help us. These thugs jumped us and now Adelinda's sister is fighting them off alone."

"Please Mr. Kaiba, we have to help her." Seto stared at them.

Kay grunted as they pushed her into the wall. Her body was sore and she was tired from the fight. These guys were way too strong for her to handle alone and they were each about twice her size.

"Heh, did you honestly think you could beat all three of us?" Her head was spinning painfully and her vision was blurring and she blacked out.

* * *

**And…CLIFFIE! I added a little more detail to make this chapter sound better than it does on FAC, so everybody give a cheer!**

**I will update soon. I kinda want to get the pre-written chapters up soon so I can start to actually write new stuff! I left off at a friggin awesome part. **

**OK, I am done yapping. Laterz!**


	9. The Rare Hunters Mean Business

**Chapter nine! WHOOT! I love everyone who reviews me, you all make me happy. And I'm uber excited that you likey the fic thus far. Um…not sure what more to say other than, ONWARD! (Oh yeah, I feel complete now.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Yugioh characters or storyline.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

_The Rare Hunters Mean Business_

"..." Kay gave a soft, almost inaudible moan and slowly opened her eyes.

"Mokuba, she's waking up." She blinked and her vision cleared. Adelinda and Mokuba were looking down at her, smiles of relief on their young faces. Kay sat up and felt sore just about everywhere.

"Where...am I?" she managed to ask, looking around. The room was a tasteful bedroom with walls painted blue, a few pictures of landscapes up, and some other bits of furniture.

"You're at our mansion!" Mokuba said, smiling at her.

"Your mansion?" she asked, still a little out of it. He nodded.

"After you saved me and Adelinda, we ran out into the street. And to our luck, my brother was looking for us too and saw us. When we went back to the alley, you were unconscious so my brother rescued you."

"Your brother?" Kay asked in confusion.

"Yeah, Seto Kaiba." She automatically threw herself back into reality and shook her head a little, her eyes popping slightly.

"You mean **HE** saved me?!" Kay snapped in complete and utter disbelief.

"You sound angry. I would assume you'd appreciate having someone save your poor life and body from those types of people," a smooth, icy voice said. Kay looked up to see Seto leaning in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest and his trench coat draped over his left arm.

She narrowed her eyes a bit. "I don't particularly enjoy playing the part of a damsel in distress, Kaiba." Frowning, she swung her legs around the side of the bed and stood up. "Anyway, I fear we've worn out our welcome. Come on Adelinda, let's go home."

"Wait, Kay you've been knocked out for two hours. And it's already dark outside. Can't we stay...if it's ok with Mr. Kaiba?" Adelinda asked. Kay looked at her sharply.

"Adelinda," she said firmly, "I said we're going home. Is that understood?" Adelinda gulped nervously and nodded, suddenly very timid.

"Yes ma'am."

"Good. Now come on." She stalked toward the door. Adelinda looked at Mokuba and waved a little.

"Bye Mokie." She ran after Kay and Mokuba waved a little as well.

"Um, bye." Kay pushed past Seto and he snickered. She almost turned back around to demand what he found so funny, but she was in no mood. Now all she wanted to do was get to her apartment, shower, and go to bed.

She led Adelinda down the stairs, refusing water and towels and whatever else the various servants along the way offered and opened the front door, exiting the mansion without a word. Roland opened the gates for them and the two left Kaiba manor and marched away from it.

Once they were a safe block away, Kay looked at Adelinda, who was still looking just a little scared. She sighed.

"I'm sorry I suddenly got so strict, Addy." She looked up at Kay. "I just…I **really** don't like Kaiba. He's such a jerk." Kay made a face.

"Don't tell me I can't be friends with Mokuba!" Adelinda cried. Kay looked at her in surprise and then laughed.

"No, no. I like Mokuba; he seems nice. And I won't let personal prejudices get in the way of your friendships."

Adelinda hugged her. "Thank you, Kay-Chan." She smiled and patted her on the head.

"No problem, Addy."

* * *

_Tick...tock...tick...tock..._

Kay opened her eyes. She sat up and yawned then looked groggily at her clock. A moment of silence…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

The silence is broken.

Adelinda looked up from her cereal to see Kay running into the kitchen, brushing her hair and putting on her jacket and buckling a black belt.

"Addy! Why didn't you wake me up?!" she cried.

"I thought you needed some sleep."

"Honey, the tournament is still going on today and I need two more locater cards!"

"Oops, sorry sis." Adelinda smiled sheepishly.

Kay chomped down a muffin for breakfast and gulped a glass of milk then quickly brushed her teeth, pulled her hair in a pull back and applied a blue flower clip, put on some make up, clipped on her choker, and put on her duel disk all in fifteen minutes.

"Are you going with Mokuba today?" she asked quickly as she started to pull on her black boots. Adelinda nodded.

"Yeah. He's coming by a little later."

"OK, I'm gonna go." She kissed Adelinda on the temple. "Love you."

"Love you too." Kay ran out of her apartment and across the sidewalk. A limo stopped outside of her apartment and Mokuba watched her run off.

"Wow, she's late."

Kay sped off to Clock Tower Square and stopped to catch her breath.

"Oh...man...I need to...go to a gym or something..." She sighed and sat on a bench, running a hand through her hair.

"Well, well, well." She looked up and saw a rare hunter. "Lookie at what found."

"Hey, what do you want, punk?" she snapped.

"My prey." Again, she rolled her eyes at the word "prey."

"If you're looking for a duel, I have one right here."

"Very good."

"Do you have two locator cards?"

"Indeed I do."

"Then let's wager two locater cards along with our rarest cards."

"Alright."

"Well then." She stood up. "It's time to duel, freak." They both activated their duel disks and drew their hands and gained 4000 lifepoints.

"Duel!"

* * *

"Anzu! Jounouchi! Honda!" The three turned around to see Cat running up to them.

Sugoroku aka Yugi's Grandpa was also there. He was a shorter man with gray, spiky hair and a bandana on his head, overalls, and a faded shirt. He had quite a few wrinkles and dark eyes.

"Hi Cat." She stopped and panted.

"Have you all seen Yugi?" she asked.

"No. That's who we're looking."

"Do you mind if I come with you?" she asked. Anzu smiled, but there was a slightly cold look in her eyes.

"Sure." Anzu and Cat were friends, but Anzu held a slightly sour and very jealous attitude toward the innocent little brunette. Yami showed some interest in Cat, and this annoyed Anzu. She knew that they shared a connection that neither could explain, and quite frankly it made her steaming mad.

The group walked off in hopes of bumping into Yugi or in hopes that Jounouchi could find his next duel and win his final locater two cards.

Cat smiled at them. She, too, had been invited to attend Battle City. However, she had decided to decline because she felt that she should cheer Yugi and Jounouchi on. Besides, there would be plenty of other tournaments.

About an hour passed, and there was no sign of Yugi. Jounouchi had just defeated Mako Tsunami at the Domino Aquarium, and now had all six locater cards he needed to get to the finals. He was beyond excited and stopped to call his sister, Shizuka, and tell her he was getting to the finals.

Anzu loaned him her pink cell phone with a little Kuriboh charm on it. Jounouchi dialed the number for the hospital and asked for Shizuka's room. She answered and they had a quick conversation.

During this call, he discovered she could take off her bandages. Because of this, Honda left to go and pick her up and bring her back in time to see Jounouchi dueling in the finals. In his excitement, Jounouchi flung Anzu's phone up in the air, royally freaking her out.

But, it all turned out ok. The phone was fine, and everything was right with the world. Or so it seemed.

"Oh no, look!" Anzu cried. They looked up to see a boy carrying Ryou. His arm was cut and bandaged with some cloth. Miho was at their side, looking about ready to cry. "It's Bakura! And he's hurt!"

The other boy had sandy blonde hair, tanned skin, and violet eyes. They did not even know who he was, but now was not the time to concern themselves with that.

"Bakura!" Jounouchi yelled.

"What happened?" Sugoroku asked.

"Is he ok?" Cat asked.

"I just found him lying on the ground," the boy said, gently setting Bakura down.

"He doesn't look so good."

"I tried to take care of his injuries." Marik looked up at them. "You know him?" he asked hopefully. "He hasn't said a word since I found him." Jounouchi nodded.

"We're buddies." He leaned down. "Who do you think could have done this?"

"...Jounouchi..." Ryou said. Jounouchi looked at him.

"Bakura! What happened?" Ryou opened his eyes a bit and clutched his wound.

"It happened so quickly...I can't remember..."

"I'm lucky I found you all. He needs to go to a hospital, quickly."

"You're right." Cat nodded.

"Yeah."

"Sounds like Bakura's the lucky one. I'll take him to see a doctor right now." Sugoroku looked at Jounouchi. "Jounouchi, give me a hand."

"Can do."

They called a cab and Jounouchi helped Sugoroku carry Bakura into the back seat and he closed the door.

"There you go."

"He'll be alright. I'll call if there's some news."

"Alright, best of luck." The cab drove off and the gang watched it go. And little did they know, to the worst luck in the world, Yami and Seto were crossing the street nearby and the gang could not see them or be seen by them due to the taxi.

"See you later, Mr. Mouto."

"Feel better, Bakura." They all sighed a little and then turned to the strange boy who had been kind enough to assist Ryou.

Yami was worried. Marik had made threats after he won the duel with his mind slave, Strings, and took his God card: Osiris the Heaven Dragon. He threatened to harm his friends and make them into his mind slaves.

After Yami's duel, Seto had come up to him for a challenge, but Yami ran off to find his friends, only to run into Seto again. Seto had only agreed to help him so they could duel and he could defeat Yami with his own Egyptian God Card, The God of the Obelisk.

And right now they were on their way to the Aquarium a few blocks away from where Jounouchi, Anzu, Cat, Honda, and Sugoroku had just left.

"My friends are in a great deal of danger, Kaiba. I hope you've lead me to the right place."

"Relax, Yugi, your friends are here." They stopped outside of the aquarium.

"Really? How can you be certain?" Yami asked.

"Look, Kaiba Corp's tracking system traced Katsuya Jounouchi's duel disk to these exact coordinates. And it's foolproof." Yami ran off toward the entrance. Seto smirked a little. "Heh. Why Yugi cares about that third rate duelist is beyond me." He looked up, smirking evilly. "Soon he'll have bigger problems." Seto walked after him.

Jounouchi held up his hand to the boy.

"Hey, thanks a lot...eh...fella." Anzu slightly nudged him out of the way.

"What he means to say is we haven't introduced ourselves."

"I'm Namu, and you are?" He shook Jounouchi's hand.

"The name's Jounouchi."

"I'm Anzu. And this is Cat." Anzu turned and Cat was off in her own world. "Uh, Cat?" She looked up.

"Huh? Oh, sorry about that." she smiled. "It's nice to meet you." Namu eyed Cat's cartouche for a brief moment before smiling politely at her.

"The pleasure's all mine." She smiled nervously at him. Something about him, about his lavender eyes, made her feel uneasy. Maybe it was all in her head.

"Well, thanks for all your help, Namu." Anzu smiled.

"Of course, I just did what anyone would have done."

"Hm? Is that a duel disk on your arm?" Jounouchi asked. Namu blinked and looked at the duel disk he was wearing.

"Uh, yes but I'm afraid I'm not much of a duelist. You're not challenging me to a duel, are you Jounouchi?" he asked.

"I don't hafta duel, 'cause I already qualified for the finals, Namu." He smiled proudly and Anzu laughed a little.

"Wow! Impressive. You must be good. Maybe you could give me some tips one day."

Well, I'll see if I can fit you in."

"Hm. I feel as though I've met you before."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Smell ya later, Namu." Anzu, Jounouchi, and Cat turned and walked away.

"Nice meeting you three!" Namu said. Jounouchi looked at Anzu.

"He seems like a nice enough guy."

"Totally." Cat didn't say anything.

_"I don't know what it is..."_ Cat thought. _"But I don't know if I trust this Namu guy. There's something…hostile in his air."_

"Hey Cat?"

"Huh?" She looked at Jounouchi.

"How come you're so quiet?"

"Oh, it's nothing, really." She smiled. "I swear, I'm fine."

"You haven't said anything much."

"Don't worry guys. I guess I'm worried about Bakura."

"Yeah, me too. But I'm sure he'll be fine." Anzu nodded.

"Yeah. Try to think positively."

"You're right. Thanks, guys."

"Hey! Wait up! Jounouchi! Anzu! Cat!" Namu ran up to them and they stopped and turned to look at him.

"What's up?" Jounouchi asked.

"I don't mean to be an inconvenience, but can you give me a few dueling tips right now?"

"Sure, I could hit you with a few pointers."

"Thanks, I'd like to win at least one duel in Battle City."

_"Something isn't right..." _Cat thought, crossing her arms.

"You've come to the right place, Namu. I got so many dueling secrets; it'll make your head spin." Cat and Anzu smiled. Same old Jounouchi. "Just stick with me, Namu. You'll be a dueling expert in no time."

"Wait, Jounouchi, look behind you." Cat and Anzu gasped as a Rare Hunter grabbed Namu's shoulders. Jounouchi dealt with the one behind him.

"Take this!"

"They got him!" Anzu exclaimed.

"Piece of cake."

"AHHH!" A rare hunter grabbed Anzu.

"Anzu!" Cat exclaimed.

"Hey, let go of her, ya creep!" Jounouchi demanded. Cat shrieked as another one grabbed her.

"Look, what do you want?" Anzu asked. Jounouchi growled.

"You're real tough, why don't cha pick on me?" he asked. The two rare hunters he punched stood back up.

"Jounouchi, behind you!" Anzu warned.

"Look out!" Cat cried. But her warning came too late.

"You fool!" Jounouchi fell back as he was punched. Anzu and Cat gasped.

"Are you alright? Jounouchi!" Anzu cried.

"I've been better..." The rare hunter tightened his grip on Anzu and her cell phone started to ring.

"Oh!"

"Expecting someone?" one of them asked. Another one looked through her purse and pulled out her phone.

"I'll take that."

"Get off of my stuff!" she demanded.

"Yeah!" Cat snapped.

"Be quiet," the hunter holding her demanded roughly.

"You heard her, lay off!" Jounouchi added. The rare hunter answered the phone and, unknowingly, put it on speaker.

"Hello, Anzu, are you there? Hello?" Yami's voice asked.

"Yugi help!" she cried.

"Anzu! Where are you? Anz-" The rare hunter dropped the phone and stepped on it.

"No!"

"_Yugi! Help us…"_ Cat thought desperately.

"You're gonna pay for that!" Jounouchi snapped.

"Looks like your friend won't find you now."

* * *

Meanwhile, with Seto and Yami, Seto just received a call.

"Hm?" He hit a hidden button in the collar of his trench coat and activated the speaker.

Mokuba and Adelinda were sitting on the roof of a skyscraper. Mokuba was on his laptop.

"Seto, come in!"

"What is it, Mokuba?" he asked.

"We have a problem! Katsuya Jounouchi's duel disk isn't sending a signal to the satellite system. I think something's blocking it. I'll go back to headquarters and make sure the team starts working on the tracking problem right away."

"Do it."

"Alright. We'll find those guys, Seto. I promise!"

"When you do, let me know." Seto broke the connection. Adelinda sighed.

"Man...these Rare Hunters aren't kidding around." Mokuba looked at her.

"Hey, don't worry Adelinda. My brother and I will find those wackos, just you wait."

"Ah, yeah." She smiled. "I know you can do it, Mokie." He grinned sheepishly and blushed a little. Mokuba closed his briefcase with his laptop and stood up.

"There he is!" Some rare hunters stood behind the two and laughed evilly.

"Hey, who are you?" Mokuba demanded. The rare hunters jumped down and Mokuba and Adelinda backed away.

They tried to run off, but got blocked off.

"You're not going anywhere!" Rishid hit Mokuba and he flew back, dropping his briefcase.

"What's the rush?"

"Mokuba!" Adelinda shrieked.

"Hey, who's the girl?" one asked. She looked up, fear in her eyes.

"Let's take her too."

"Yeah." They grabbed her and she screamed.

"Hey...let go of her, you creeps!" Mokuba yelled.

"Heh, you're ours, now." He looked up at Rishid's cold, yellow eyes.

"Leave me alone! You're one of those rare hunters, aren't you?"

"Perhaps I am, and today you're my prey." They laughed evilly.

* * *

Kay walked down the sidewalk, grinning. In her hands she held six locater cards. That Rare Hunter had been a complete wuss.

"Battle City finals, here I come!" she said, smirking.

Her cell phone rang and she pulled it out of her pocket and looked at the number. She didn't recognize it and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi Kay." Her eyes widened at the voice and she stopped..

"Uncle! You're alright!" she cried happily. Pegasus laughed on the other line.

"Yup, I'm better than ever." She beamed and felt relief flood her along with a sense of happiness that seemed to have eluded her for the past few weeks.

"Oh thank God. I was so worried. What happened to you?" she demanded.

"I don't quite remember. But I know someone stole my millennium eye after I lost to Yugi Mouto."

"Was it Yugi's fault that you wound up in a coma?" she asked, frowning.

"I don't think so." She was quiet for a moment.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." She frowned and thought back to her rudeness against Yugi and his friends. All of a sudden, she felt guilty and knew amends were in order.

"...I have to go, I'll call you tonight, ok?"

"Alright, bye." She smiled and hung up. "I have an apology to make. Better go find Yugi." She ran off, searching the city for his spiky hair.

Kay ran all over the city in search of Yugi. Soon, she was at the pier. Kay stopped and looked around. Pursing her lips, she pondered.

"Hm...I wonder where I can find Yugi." In her thoughtfulness, she failed to notice a shadow creeping up on her. She screamed when someone grabbed her from behind.

"Lookie here, an intruder."

"Let's lock her up with the others."

"Rare hunters!" Kay growled. "Let go of me."

"Sorry, love. Can't do that." They dragged her to a room filled with cardboard boxes and threw her in. "Enjoy your stay."

"YOU CREEPS!" she yelled, jumping up and pounding at the door they closed.

"Kay-chan?" a small voice asked in disbelief. She stopped and spun.

"Huh?" Adelinda was sitting there, staring at her with a surprised look on her young face. "Adelinda?!"

"Kay!" Adelinda jumped up and ran to hug her. Kay looked to see Mokuba, Anzu, and Cat also there.

"Those creeps grabbed all of you too?" she asked. All three nodded.

"Yeah..."

"We need to get out of here."

"But how?" Mokuba asked. "They took my laptop so I can't call Seto for help."

"Can't we climb up those boxes?" Kay asked. Anzu shrugged.

"I tried that once, but it didn't work."

"Well, when at first you don't succeed, try, try again."

"Hm..."

"Look, Anzu, I know you don't like me. But if we want to get out of here, you have to trust me."

"Kay's right, Anzu." Anzu looked at Cat, then at Kay, and then nodded.

"You're right." They stacked up the boxes.

"Ok, let's get out in this order. First Adelinda and Mokuba, because they're the lightest. Then, Cat and Anzu will follow them out, and finally me. Sound good?"

"Yeah!" everyone agreed.

"Ok." Adelinda and Mokuba successfully climbed out the window and Cat was starting to get out when the door opened.

"Hey!" Kay looked at the rare hunters and gasped They were running towards the box tower and climbing up.

"Hurry, Cat!"

"I'm trying!" Adelinda and Mokuba were barely able to pull her out before the boxes collapsed, bringing Kay and Anzu with them and causing them to land on top of the rare hunters.

"Kay! Anzu!" they yelled. Both girls groaned in pain. Kay shook it off and looked up at them.

"Don't worry about us!"

"Yeah, just get some help!" Anzu cried.

"Yeah!"

"Right!"

"We'll be back for you guys!" Cat called before turning and running away with Mokuba. The rare hunters quickly snatched Kay and Anzu.

"Find them!" one of them growled at another one.

* * *

Anzu and Kay were being lead down the hall by tree rare hunters. Kay counted to five in her head.

"NOW!" She racked the guy who was leading her and he immediately released her. Anzu didn't get the chance to do the same because the rare hunter holding her, who was apparently smarter than he seemed, stopped her leg with knee and tightened his grip on her neck, making it difficult for her to move. "Anzu!" Kay said.

"Get out of here, Kay!" Anzu cried.

"But-"

"Please! Go and find Yugi and get some help. I'll be fine." Kay hesitated for a brief second, but knew that Anzu was right.

"Ah, ok. I promise; I'll be back." She ran out of the building and shrieked as she was chased by at least ten rare hunters. "OK! Maybe I should have thought this through a bit more...AHHHHHHHHHHH!" She picked up the speed and continued running.

* * *

**Whoo! The rare hunters part! I kind of like the ending because, you know, it's fun to imagine the part where Kay is running for dear life. Heh, it's pretty hysterical in my head. **

**I dunno; I have slightly strange sense of humor. I hope you like it!**

**Again, Yugioh lines were taken from DVDs and they are accurate except for the names.**


	10. Wait, You’re a WHAT?

**Chapter ten! I'm sorry I took a while to update. I'll try to get another chappie up tomorrow night after work if I get enough reviews. So, REVIEW! But firs,t enjoy the update.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Yugioh characters or storyline.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

_Wait, You're a WHAT?_

"We have to find my friends and your brother right now."

"Hmph." Seto turned away from Yami. "I'm well aware of that, Yugi." The two were on the top of a skyscraper and had just defeated two of Marik's rare hunters; Lumis and Umbra. But there was still no sign of Mokuba or any of Yugi's friends and it was troubling.

"Then help me think of a plan. Every second counts." They heard a noise that quickly grew louder.

"Hm?" Seto looked up. A helicopter flew up into their view. They both stared. Mokuba stepped to the open door and held on to the sides of the door to avoid flying out.

"It's me, Seto!" he cried.

"It's Mokuba! He escaped!" Seto cried, running to the helicopter, which was landing on the skyscraper roof.

Mokuba jumped out, followed by Adelinda and Cat, and they ran over to Yami and Seto.

"Cat!" Yami exclaimed. They ran up to each other.

"Tell me, are you two alright?" Seto asked Mokuba and Adelinda. Mokuba nodded.

"Mmm-hmm."

Yami looked at Cat. "Are you OK?" he asked her, concern in his violet eyes. She blushed lightly and nodded shyly.

"Oh, yeah. I'm doing ok. Thanks." She smiled sheepishly.

"But we had to leave Anzu and Kay behind." This caught Yami's attention again. Adelinda bit her lip worriedly and Cat hugged her comfortingly.

"Are they ok? And what about Jounouchi? And Honda?"

"Well, I'm not so sure about Jounouchi or Honda, but up until Kay and Anzu helped us escape from the rare hunters, they were doing alright. We gotta go back there."

"Please, Mr. Yugi!" Adelinda added. "I'm worried about my sister."

"Get in the chopper now!" They all looked at Seto in surprise. "Sounds like **your** friend Anzu and your sister saved Mokuba's life. And as much as I hate getting involved, I hate owing someone a favor even more."

"Thank you." Adelinda sighed with relief and smiled up at Seto. She was happy he was willing to help them.

* * *

They flew up and Mokuba operated his laptop. Seto sat in the middle of Yami and Mokuba, Cat and Adelinda sat across from them and there was one empty seat.

"Is our satellite tracking system working?" Seto asked Mokuba.

"Yes! I'm picking up a weak signal from Jounouchi's duel disk. It's coming from the same spot where those rare hunters were keeping us. We should be there in about fifteen minutes."

Everyone sighed and something beeped on the monitor.

"Huh?" most of them said.

"What was that?" Cat asked. Mokuba started typing on his laptop and a small red dot appeared almost where their helicopter's blue dot was.

"I set this to try tracking Kay's duel disk too and the system picked it up. According to this, she's right around here." Adelinda looked out the window and shrieked.

"AIYAH!! It's Kay!! She's running away from a group of those rare hunters!" she cried, pointing. Sure enough, Kay was below them, running from the rare hunters. And from the looks of it, they were fixing to catch her.

"Seto, we have to help her! She was the one who got us out of there." Seto growled.

Kay was growing tired and they were starting to gain on her.

_"Oh no, what do I do?!"_ she thought desperately. "_I can't keep running much longer and I can't hide anywhere."_ The wind around her began to pick up and the chopper was soon close to her. She stared at it in disbelief. "What the heck is that?"

Adelinda and Mokuba looked out and her eyes widened.

"Kay-Chan!" Adelinda cried.

"Adelinda?!"

"Grab our hands!" Mokuba yelled as they both reached their hands out. They got close enough and she was able to jump up and take their hands. The chopper began to rise back up, but the two kids weren't strong enough to pull her in. Yami and Cat tried to help, but her hand slipped from theirs.

"KAY!!" Adelinda cried. She gasped as she felt herself start to fall from midair, but a warm hand roughly snatched her wrist. She looked up to see...

"Kaiba?!" she said in disbelief, both relieved and annoyed that he had saved her.

He was somehow able to pull her up into the chopper by himself. And they both fell back. Kay tried to take a decent breath and get her pulse to return to normal. Seto frowned at her.

"How many times do I have to save you?!" he snapped. She glared.

"I'm not exactly asking you to."

"Fine, next time I'll let you fall and crack your head open." They glared daggers at each other, but only for a moment, because Kay was glomped by Mokuba and Adelinda, causing her to fall over again.

"Thank God you're ok!!" they both cried. She smiled and hugged them back.

"Yeah, thanks for coming. I would've been caught for sure if you hadn't helped me out." she sighed and looked at Seto. "And...thanks...for saving me..." she managed to mumble.

"Whatever."

"Even when you're nice to him, he's a cocky, arrogant b-" She stopped there and looked at Mokuba and Adelinda. "B-bee sting in the eye?" she offered. Mokuba and Adelinda exchanged looks.

"Nice save."

"Thanks Cat."

"Sure thing." Seto rolled his eyes and everyone took their seats

"So how did you three find Yugi and Kaiba?" Kay asked.

"I went back to headquarters and tracked their duel disks." Mokuba smiled proudly. Kay grinned.

"Awesome! You're so adorable, Mokuba. Not at all like your brother." She shot Seto a glare and he ignored her. Mokuba smiled and blushed a little.

"Thanks." Seto rolled his eyes.

Kay sat in between Cat and Adelinda. There were a total of six seats in the chopper. Yami sat across from Mokuba, Seto across from Kay, and Cat across from Adelinda. The seats were close enough so their knees almost touched.

Mokuba looked at his laptop. It's been a few minutes and they were getting closer to the pier. "The rare hunters' hideout...we're just about eleven miles away. I know exactly where those creeps are keeping Anzu, and Jounouchi should be nearby. We'll get them both out of there in no time."

"Wait, hold up. Anzu isn't being held captive in the same place anymore."

"What?" Yami asked. Kay looked guilty. "You see...right after Cat, Mokuba, and Adelinda were able to escape, we were dragged out of the storage room they locked us in. I racked the guy who had a hold of me and got away, but Anzu couldn't. She told me to find you but now I don't know where they took her. Sorry, Yugi..."

He sighed heavily. "It's not your fault, Kay."

"Well, they should still be nearby. There's no way they're traveling faster than we are, so we'll find them."

"I hope you're right, Mokuba."

"I'm concerned with more important issues," Everyone looked at Seto.

_"Great, here we go..."_ Kay thought.

"Like finding the third Egyptian God Card."

_"Egyptian God Cards?"_ Kay thought. _"That kind of rings a bell..."_ Suddenly, she remembered her uncle telling her of three powerful titans that rampaged Ancient Egypt and held power beyond belief and were considered creatures of the Gods.

Osiris the Heaven Dragon, God of the Obelisk, and the Sun Dragon Ra. She recalled how Pegasus told her the Gods overwhelmed him, but he went into no further detail than that.

She knew he had given the three cards he produced of the gods to a woman for hiding. But that's all she remembered. It had been years ago, before…what happened. She shook the shadows of her past out of her thoughts and focused back on the God Cards.

_"Could Kaiba actually have one of those God cards?"_ she wondered, frowning.

"Tell me, Yugi, who exactly is this Marik? He leads the Rare Hunters, but what else do you know about him?"

"Well I've never actually seen his face, but I know that he possessed a millennium item much like my own millennium puzzle." Cat looked up at this, worry in her face. Kay's face remained emotionless, but her mind was racing with thoughts, trying to make connections.

"Hmph, those again?" Seto asked. "Spare me the bogus magic talk, Yugi."

"Kaiba, you have already experienced the great power of a millennium item first hand. Or have you forgotten about Pegasus and his millennium eye?" Kay immediately looked up sharply at the mention of her uncle.

"That was just a cheap trick." Mokuba looked at Seto.

"But Seto, Pegasus DID use his millennium eye to trap us."

"That's enough, just drop it, Mokuba."

"I beg your pardon?" Kay asked coldly. Yami looked up at her.

"That's right, Pegasus never did let you in on what specifically happened during duelist kingdom, did he Kay?" She leaned back, arms crossed with a slightly fractious expression on her pale face.

"Hmph...the only reason I'm even talking to you or trying to help is because my uncle called me today and told me he's alright and I felt bad about falsely accusing you."

"Well, I can assure you I did not put him into a coma, but I'm glad to hear he is OK."

"Now what were you carrying on about? Magic or whatever?"

"Your uncle possessed a millennium item like my puzzle. And he used it to trap the souls of Mokuba, Kaiba, and my grandfather into the shadow realm."

"WHAT? You've got to be kidding me!"

"Don't listen to him." She looked at Seto. "Yugi and his friends have lost their minds. They still believe magic and fairy tales exist. Even though you are annoying and I think your uncle is nuts, I don't see much point in Yugi stealing your sanity." She glared at Seto.

"Gee, how sweet of you..." she muttered icily.

"Whatever, it's all a bunch of cheap tricks." Yami sighed.

"You can believe whatever you choose, but I assure you my puzzle is no trick. And Kay, I am not lying to you. Pegasus did use his millennium item; however he had good intentions behind it. He did it to revive his wife."

"A-Aunt Cecelia?" she stammered. Yami nodded.

"Yes." Her face fell.

"That's right...she died when I was just a little girl...Adelinda never got to meet her..." She sighed. "Poor Uncle...I forget how lonely he is."

"OK, enough pity over Pegasus, that nutcase doesn't deserve it." Kay looked up at Seto, anger flashing in her eyes.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?! If you don't care, then keep your big mouth shut, you idiot! Just because you HAVE no heart-"

"WHO ARE YOU TO JUDGE ME?"

"I COULD ASK YOU THE SAME THING!"

"Guys!" Mokuba cried desperately. "Please don't fight." They sank back into their chairs; their arms crossed over their chests and scowls on their faces.

"Fine!" they both snapped.

"They're like little kids!" Adelinda whispered to Mokuba.

"I know. That or an old married couple." They both snickered a little bit. Yami shook his head.

"Well, continuing with what I was saying. My puzzle is not a trick. And I'm not exactly who you think I am, Kaiba."

"Hm?" Seto looked at him.

"I am actually a 3,000-year-old spirit who lives within the chambers of the millennium puzzle." Everyone's jaws dropped, except for Cat's.

"That's a lie!" Seto said. "Do you honestly expect me to believe you? I know that you're some crazy alter ego of Yugi, but there's no WAY you're the entity of a ghost or something!"

"It's true, Kaiba. At one time I lived in Egypt. It was there I ruled as pharaoh."

"Say WHAT?!" Adelinda and Kay exclaimed in unison.

"As...pharaoh?" Seto said.

"No way!" Mokuba added. The expressions on the Kaiba brothers were completely identical. You could totally see the relation between the two.

"But it can't be."

"Cat, did you know this?" Kay asked, looking at Cat who seemed unfazed by all of this.

"Well...yeah..."

"Your pharaoh story's not true." They looked at Seto. "There's no way! That woman Isis told me the same lie at the museum. He chuckled evilly. "You? Pharaoh? What a joke. I spoke to that crazy woman also, Yugi, but unlike you, I didn't buy into her story."

"Stubborn as usual..." Kay muttered with a sigh.

"Look, what Isis said is true. I know it...I know who I must stop. And I'll never forget the day I first heard his name."

"Were you there for this too, Cat?"

"Yes. It was duel against a rare hunter with Exodia." Kay blinked and leaned back.

"Wooooow...that's tough." Cat nodded then smiled.

"Yup. But he won. He found Exodia's weak point."

"Really?! That's incredible." Cat nodded. "The only way I can think to beat Exodia is maybe Card Destruction or something like that."

"He used Chain Destruction," Mokuba pointed out. Cat shrugged.

"Hey, I was close." She giggled and Mokuba nodded before turning to Yugi.

"So let me get this straight, Marik wants to rule the world?" he asked. "And he thinks getting all three Egyptian God Cards will give him to power to do it? Guess that explains why he's going through all this trouble just to get his hands on them."

"That's ridiculous, Mokuba." Kay sighed.

"And here we go."

"Yugi, do me a favor and stop corrupting my brother's mind with your lies."

"They're not lies! And you've heard Marik's plan first hand, remember?"

"Were you there at this part, Cat?" Kay asked.

"I don't think so."

"Ok. So I'm not the only one in the dark at this point?" Cat grinned a little.

"Heh, I guess you can say that."

"Hm, using magic powers to control people's minds. I'll bet you still believe in the tooth fairy as well."

"Marik's powers are very real and very dangerous. And now that he's captured my friends, there's no telling what he plans to do with them." Yami clenched his fist. "We have to locate my friends and get them away from that madman as soon as possible...before it's too late!" Mokuba checked his laptop again.

"We're only two miles from our target, guys."

"Good. Then it won't be long before we find Anzu and Jounouchi."

"I'm tired of hearing about your friends, Yugi."

"Because you don't have any." He ignored Kay's comment.

"Especially that hack, Jounouchi."

"Jounouchi has become an extremely skilled duelist, Kaiba. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if he had already qualified to the Battle City finals."

"Jounouchi?" Kay whispered to Cat. "Is that the annoying blonde one?"

"Yeah." She smiled and an anime sweatdrop formed on her head.

"Hmm...he was weird. And he didn't look like much of a duelist."

"He's actually really good."

"I heard his deck is based off luck. Or was that a nasty rumor?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Cat rubbed the back of her neck.

"Well..."

"Ah, so I'm right?"

"Kind of...his deck does kind of depend on luck..."

"Mmm-hmm." Kay sat back. "Not a very stable strategy, but that's just my opinion."

"What's your deck based off?" Cat asked. Kay smiled and winked.

"That's a secret. But come the Battle City finals, I'll show off the secret powers my deck holds."

"Yeah!" Adelinda said. They both grinned identical smiles at each other and low fived.

"Not to worry my friends, I promise I will set you free."

"Wow, I forgot about Yugi for a moment."

"Look, the Rare Hunters' hideout." They all looked out the windows. "It's just up ahead!"

"Begin our descent. Immediately."

"Yes Mr. Kaiba."

"Does he even know the word please?" Kay asked Adelinda, who grinned a little and shrugged.

* * *

**And so ends this chapter. You kind of got the stories but there were parts that I changed so Kay and Cat could talk more. I mean, if you want all the lines, just go watch the episode. I have to have at least SOMETHING original, right?**


	11. The Deadliest Duel pt 1

**Chapter eleven has arrived! I hope you all enjoy it as you have enjoyed my other chapters. Your reviews make me even more eager to post this fic! And, I've had a really hard day today. Soemthing sad happened, my dog was bitten by a rattlesnake. Right now, we're waiting for the vet to call to know if he made it. So, yeah... **

**I hope you guys like the chapter. Please send nice reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Yugioh characters or storyline.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

_The Deadliest Duel pt. 1_

They approached the pier. Kay looked out the window and sighed, hoping Anzu was ok. She felt guilty for leaving her behind. Cat looked at her.

"Kay?" she asked.

"Huh?" She looked up at her, snapped back from her thoughts. Cat tilted her head a little.

"Are you alright?" Kay nodded.

"Oh, I'm fine. Just...thinking." Cat put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm worried about them too." Kay sighed and nodded again. Seto watched the two and rolled his eyes a bit.

_"Girls have to make everything seem like a soap opera..."_ he thought.

Yami was in his own little world. He started talking. To whom, I have no idea. "As soon as we land, Mokuba will lead us to my friends. We'll break in, and get them out." Kay and Cat looked up at him.

"Who's he talking to?" Kay whispered. Cat shrugged.

"Look Yugi, I brought you here and I'll be calling all the shots today." Cat, Kay, and Adelinda all automatically groaned.

"And here we go."

"And the first task on my agenda is to track down the third Egyptian God Card. After that, we'll find your friends." Kay lightly smacked her forehead.

"Yugi is going to explode in three, two, one..." She counted off with her fingers and pointed.

"Kaiba! Jounouchi and Anzu are in great danger and we must rescue them right away!"

"Jounouchi playing a damsel in distress, why am I not surprised?" Kay joked, trying to kinda lighten the mood between herself and Adelinda, who both giggled a bit.

"Sorry, but it's obvious that you and I have very different priorities, Yugi. So why don't we split up and fend for ourselves when we land?" Yami narrowed his eyes at Seto.

"That's foolish."

"I have to agree." Seto ignored Cat's comment. Apparently, to him, the three girls across from them have ceased to exist after turning the situation into a "soap opera."

"Maybe it is to you, but I've always worked better on my own. Haven't you realized by now the teamwork's not my thing?"

"Can anyone say emo?" Cat asked. Adelinda and Kay laughed a bit and bit their lips at the slight glare Mokuba offered them, but kept grinning.

"When we battled against Lumis and Umbra in that double duel, it was me who defeated them…and without much help. So do me a favor and stay out of my way, Yugi, because we're finished. I brought you here, now you can take care of the rest by yourself."

"...Kaiba did you just break up with Yugi?" Kay asked.

"I didn't know they were dating." Kay laughed at Adelinda's remark and Seto wasted no time glaring at both of them before continuing.

"I've done enough charity work already. Sorry, I'm through." Kay, Cat, and Adelinda all sighed in unison.

"Is it me, or is Kaiba's attitude getting old fast?" Kay murmured, massaging her temples.

"Don't worry, Yugi, we'll help." Cat smiled reassuringly at him. He sighed and nodded.

"Thank you, Cat." Imagine the over exaggerated anime tears running down Kay's face as she posed a little bit.

"Oh! What a touching moment! Young love is so beautiful!!" Cat and Yami promptly turned red.

"What? No!" they cried, waving their hands. Kay crossed her arms and smirked evilly.

"Ya sure?" she asked, leaning a little towards Yami. "You two sure seem like a couple to me." Mokuba nodded.

"Yeah."

"Stay out of this, Mokuba!" Cat cried, her face as red as a cherry. Kay giggled a bit, greatly enjoying the reactions for both teens. Who'd of thought they'd get so flustered over a little comment? Seto smirked.

"Look, the great King of Games is blushing over something so dumb."

"Quiet, Kaiba!" Yami snapped, his blush only growing deeper. To Cat and Yami's relief, they heard the pilot through a speaker.

"We're approaching our target now, Mr. Kaiba." Mokuba pressed his nose to the window.

"Hey guys, I think I see someone on the pier. And is kind of looks like...Jounouchi."

"Say what?" Kay, Cat, and Adelinda all squished together to look out the window too.

Yami stared in shock. "It is Jounouchi! And he seems to be all alone." Sure enough, the figure of the blonde was standing down there, not moving. It was a little scary to see him like that.

"What's he doing down there? Did he escape?" Cat asked.

"If so, why would he just be standing there?" Mokuba asked.

"Maybe he saw the chopper?" Adelinda suggested. Kay frowned and kept silent. She didn't trust this little coincidence in the least. Yami looked at Seto.

"Kaiba, we may be heading into a trap."

"Yugi please, I've heard enough out of you for one day." The helicopter landed and Yami stepped out, followed closely by the rest.

"Welcome!" Jounouchi said, smirking cruelly. Kay looked and automatically saw his eyes were blank.

_"That's not Jounouchi..."_ she thought. _"That mutt has never had such emotionless eyes. Besides, his voice is messed up. But...who is he? And what happened to the real Jounouchi? Is he some kind of robot or something?"_

She looked at Cat, who seemed to mirror her suspicions.

"Jounouchi!" Yami exclaimed. Kay looked at him.

"Yugi..."

"Not exactly." She turned her attention back to Jounouchi. "Katsuya is not present; he's gone away."

"What?!"

"It's Marik!"

"That's correct, and if you want your friends back, you will listen to me."

"What's going on?" Mokuba asked. "That sure doesn't sound like Jounouchi." Adelinda looked up at Kay.

"Yeah."

"It must be one of Marik's tricks."

Cat shook her head. "It's not a trick. I think this is much worse than a mere trick." Yami stepped forward.

"Listen, Jounouchi! You've got to be in there!"

"It's pointless. Now, you listen, Yugi. We are playing by my regulations. I'll release your pathetic friends as soon as I get what I want. Of course, since I want your puzzle and Egyptian God Card, there's only one way to do this-" He held up an arm with a duel disk on it. "You and I are going to duel!"

"Oh no..." Cat whispered. "Marik must have more to it than this..." Kay nodded.

"My thoughts exactly. I feel sick just imagining how twisted this could end up."

"You're insane!" Yami cried.

"Refuse; and your friends are mine forever!"

"Release Jounouchi from your control, Marik!" Yami commanded, glaring at him.

"What's going on, bro?" Mokuba asked, looking up at Seto.

"Well Mokuba, it appears that this Marik was somehow able to turn Katsuya Jounouchi against Yugi. Now Jounouchi wants to duel. This should be interesting, to say the very least."

"Interesting?" Mokuba asked, looking up at him in confusion. Kay looked sharply in Seto's direction. "But why?"

"Well, if Jounouchi is fighting on the side of Marik and the rare hunters now, he may be holding the third Egyptian God Card." Kay stomped her foot.

"Oh! Is that all you can even think about? A stupid card?" she snapped. "This Marik freak is clearly dangerous and somebody could get hurt! But all you care about is a stupid little card that anyone could just rip up and it'd be gone!" Kay yelled.

"What would you know?" he asked. "You're hardly a step above the mutt over there and not even close to my league." Imagine a volcano exploding. Now take that explosion, multiply it by about ten, that's approximately how pissed Kay is growing to be at this instant.

"EXCUSE ME?! I could duel circles around a creep like you! I've designed over half of the cards in duel monsters! If I demanded it, Industrial Illusions could take back your cards, including you Blue Eyes White Dragon, and I could burn them!"

Seto narrowed his eyes. "You wouldn't dare. You're all talk and no action."

"Oh, really, rich-boy? Well, imagine a bitch slap across the face, double that pain, and aim it to your crotch! You're about to experience that sensation in a matter of seconds if you don't shut your trap!" she snapped, getting ready to pounce.

Cat ran over and grabbed her shoulders to prevent her from attacking Seto or maybe doing worse.

"K-Kay-chan, calm down..."

"No! I'm sick of this guy. All he thinks about is himself and three stupid cards! It makes me sick."

"You know nothing about me, so you're not one to judge."

"HELLO HYPOCRITE, you've judged me SINCE DAY ONE!"

"And all of my assumptions are correct: you're a weak, worthless duelist who comes from a worthless family and thinks she is so tough when the only thing she has is a big mouth and the need for anger management." Ok, now imagine the sun exploding and multiply that by...two. Yup, that's how mad she is.

Kay charged at him and aimed a kick to a guy's, ahem, _sensitive_ spot, but Seto saw her coming and quickly moved aside, only to get elbowed by her quick reflex. He growled and quickly restrained her.

"Damn it, why don't you just back down?" he snapped. She growled at him, more than ready to elbow him again.

"Not until you take back what you just said! I am not one who takes insults lightly, you creep!" she snarled. And now let's focus on what the hell is going on in the meantime. Yami and Jounouchi had ignored this entire episode. How? I'm not entirely sure.

"Jounouchi, I know you can hear me. Your mind is under the control of Marik and you must break free, understand? The same Marik you vowed to help me crush. Think Jounouchi, you've got to remember your promise to me. When you gave me your Red Eyes."

"Wow...he's really determined..." Kay noticed Seto still had a hold around her waist and she thrashed violently. "Let me go!" He blinked and did so. She dusted off her jacket, glaring at him. "Sicko!" she spat. He glared.

"Like I'd EVER try anything on you."

"If you did, you wouldn't have any balls left! Not that you HAD any to begin with…" He twitched, a vein throbbing on his head.

"Why you little…" Adelinda sighed and rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly.

"Kay-chan sure likes pushing his buttons…"

"Marik couldn't defeat me in a duel, so he decided to turn you against me in order to win my puzzle and Egyptian God Card. Jounouchi...I know you're in there and I'm going to set you free."

"Yeah!" Cat exclaimed. "You can do it, Yugi." Kay nodded, ignoring Seto and returning her attention to the serious matter at hand..

"That's right."

"Go Yugi!" Adelinda cheered.

"Marik's power is feeble compared to the strength of our friendship. Please, say something Jounouchi...Jounouchi!"

"Jounouchi" leaned forward a bit, his smirk growing more malicious.

"You'll never set him free, unless you follow me, Yugi." Yami gasped as Jounouchi started to walk away.

"Jounouchi, wait!" Yami froze, trying to decide what to do. If he followed him, he could be falling into a brazen trap that would offer no way to help his friend.

"Yugi, you'd better do exactly as I say. They looked to their right to see Anzu walking down some stairs from a large cruise.

"Anzu!" Kay exclaimed. "Her eyes...they're blank just like Jounouchi's. Oh no, don't tell me Marik's brainwashed her too!"

"No, Anzu!" Yami said. Cat's eyes widened a bit.

"This is bad..." Cat whispered.

"This may come as an unpleasant surprise, but like your friend Jounouchi, Anzu too is under my control." She laughed evilly. "Surprised?" "Anzu" stepped off the steps and stood a few feet away from Yami, a malevolent smirk on her pale face.

"Marik! Leave her alone now! She has done nothing to you."

"Ha, looks like I've turned your closest friends into your greatest enemies. You're at my mercy." She snickered and turned, started to walk the same way as Jounouchi. "If you even want the slightest hope of setting your friends free, then you'd better follow me."

"Anzu!" Yami ran after her. Cat stepped forward, holding out an arm to Yami's retreating figure.

"Yugi, wait! It could be a trap!" But he was already running too far ahead. Kay shook her head and grabbed Cat's shoulder briefly before running ahead of her and after Yami.

"C'mon! We have to catch him before he does anything too stupid." They ran after him. Soon enough, they came to the set battle arena. There was an anchor hanging over a square hole in the pier that was filled with ocean water. Jounouchi stood to the left of the anchor.

"Welcome to my very special dueling arena." Cat and Kay stopped and stared at the arena in horror, followed soon by Adelinda, Mokuba, and last but not least, Seto.

"I've got a bad feeling about this..." Kay said. "That anchor looks ready to drag someone into that water."

"You're right."

"Look around you, should you accept battling against your best friend in a duel like none you've ever experienced for the highest stakes imaginable."

"This is nuts!"

"Alright, let's duel if it means saving my friends." Cat grabbed his arm.

"Yugi, are you nuts?" He ignored Cat and pulled his arm away before stepping forward. Anzu held up chains with a large cuff at the end. The metal had a few rust spots and was very thick.

"Let's begin. Why don't you both try these on for size?" In no time at all, Jounouchi and Yami were both chained up. "Notice that you're both securely fastened to a chain that leads to a large anchor hanging above you. Thirty seconds after a player's lifepoints reach zero, the anchor will drop to the bottom of the sea!"

"That's right," Jounouchi said, "now look down." Yami did so and saw a box. "That small yellow box is your lifepoint counter, but it also contains the key to your survival. When one player's lifepoints reach zero, the other player's box opens, revealing a key that unlocks his shackles. Remember, you'll have thirty seconds to free yourself before the anchor drops."

"So the loser of this duel will be dragged to the bottom of the ocean? While the winner frees himself at the last minute?" Yami asked.

"That's right. Quite ingenious, isn't it?" He chuckled evilly.

"That's just plain sick and wrong…" Kay muttered. "How could anyone play with people's lives in such a twisted way?"

"Yugi, you can't do this!" Cat cried.

"I doubt we can talk him out of this, Cat. But my question is how can Yugi and Jounouchi both make it out of this duel in one piece?" Kay asked. Cat's eyes widened a bit. Kay frowned. "Either way, it seems Yugi will lose no matter whose lifepoints hit zero. If he defeats Jounouchi, he may get to keep his puzzle, but Jounouchi will be dragged down and he'll drown. However, if Yugi decides to lose to save Jounouchi or is actually beaten, he is dragged down and loses his god card and his millennium puzzle, if I'm thinking correctly."

Jounouchi smirked at Kay. "You're pretty smart. Yes, that's it exactly. So no matter what you do, Yugi, you can't win."

"But wait, if I win this duel will you set my friends free from your control, Marik?" Yami demanded. Marik snickered viciously, entertained by that idiotic question.

"You'll have to fish Jounouchi out of the sea first. And don't think I left little Anzu out of all the fun." Yami gasped.

"Anzu!" They looked to see her sitting in a chair and they watched as some type of cuffs appeared, strapping in her hands and feet.

"But I'll get to her rules shortly. And just in case you had any plans refusing to duel, think again. If there's no winner within sixty minutes, the anchor will automatically drop, sending both of you plummeting into the sea."

"What?! But if that happens-"

"Marik wins it all." Kay looked thoughtful. "Wait, or does he?" she asked quietly, a pondering look on her face. Cat stared.

"We have to do something."

"I know, I know. But what?" Kay asked. "From where we're standing, there doesn't appear to be much that we can do."

"But you will lose, Yugi." They looked at Anzu again. "And before that anchor drops, I'll take your millennium puzzle **and** your Egyptian God Card."

"You're not going to get away with any of this, Marik!"

"Ha! And Seto Kaiba, don't think you're merely a spectator in all of this. As soon as I'm through with little Yugi and his friends, I'm setting my sights on YOUR Egyptian God Card; God of the Obelisk."

"Alright, I've heard enough!" Mokuba said to Seto, clenching his fist a bit. "This duel is getting way out of hand, Seto. You've gotta put a stop to it before someone gets hurt!"

"Yeah!" Adelinda said.

"Plus, Marik may try something like this on us next."

"WE might be useless, but Kaiba sure isn't. So why don't you prove you have a heart, rich boy." Kay crossed her arms. "Or at least a brain." Seto growled a bit.

"As head of the Battle City tournament, I demand that this duel be stopped now!"

"Sorry," Anzu said as a crane drove over, carrying a large, metal crate drove over to her until the crate was dangling above her, "but the duel will continued as planned. And speaking of plans, here's the final piece of my plot." Everyone gasped.

"What?"

"Hey, what's that? Above Anzu!" Mokuba asked.

"Oh my God...no way he would stoop this low..." Kay said, covering her mouth with her hands as her eyes widened with horror and disbelief. "Marik's insane!" Yami turned and looked.

"Anzu! What is the meaning of this, Marik?"

"I'm afraid that anchor won't be the only thing getting dropped. I've taken extra measures to make sure no one interferes, so don't try. If you attempt to stop this duel, the crate you see hanging over my head will fall. You wouldn't put poor Anzu in danger, would you?"

"MARIK YOU FREAK!" Kay screeched.

"Careful what you say to me, Kay. I control this entire duel. In fact, if you hadn't escaped, you'd probably be the one sitting in Anzu's chair, that or ready to drink poison." She grimaced and glared daggers at him.

"You're sick!" she spat venomously. "Anzu" laughed evilly.

"Make one false move and I release the crate hanging above the girl's head!" the rare hunter in the crane said, holding up a remote. Seto backed up half a step.

"I can't stop this duel..."

"Now that everything seems to be in place and everyone is familiar with all the rules, why don't we start the show? Oh wait, I almost forgot. I wouldn't want little Anzu to miss all of this." Her eyes returned to normal and she moaned and her head drooped.

"Anzu!" Yami yelled.

"Is she ok?" Cat asked. She slowly looked up and opened her eyes.

"Where am I? What's going on?" she asked. She tried to move but discovered the binds on the chair. "Hey! I'm trapped!"

"Now then, there's one last matter. Yugi! Your Egyptian God Card is off-limits. So if you were planning on using it against me, you're out of luck. Now remove the card from your deck so I may claim it when I win." Yami unbuckled his belt containing the case that held his cards.

"As you wish, Marik." He held up the belt. "I keep my special cards in here." He pulled out Osiris and added the Red Eyes Black Dragon to his deck, remembering how much it meant to Jounouchi and how it may trigger some of his memories.

"Now place Osiris on the ground, Yugi." He tossed the belt aside rather carelessly. "So whoever wins will retrieve that card while the loser goes swimming." He lifted the arm with the duel disk a bit, ready to activate it. "I think it's finally time to begin this duel."

"Yugi?" Anzu asked. "Verse Jounouchi?"

"Are you ready to duel, Yugi?"

"I am. Let's do this."

"Prepare to lose, fool."

"It's time to duel!" They both gained 4000 lifepoints.

* * *

**Yeah, I added some lines in this chapter.**

**I'm actually going to change the next chapter. I don't want the exact episode duel anymore. I will combined the parts of the duel into one chapter so it doesn't take up so much space.**

**And so…yeah. Please review, I greatly love your reviews.**


	12. The Deadliest Duel pt 2

**Yay! It's chapter twelve! And thanks for reviewing; I'm about half-way to 100 reviews! And that is happy news for me!AND it looks like my dog might survive the snakebite after all. He's mad eit thorugh th enight, now they're checking his kidneys. So, keep hoping for him, guys! I hope he'll be home by Friday.**

**Ok, enjoy the update!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Yugioh characters or storyline.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twelve**

_The Deadliest Duel pt. 2_

Jounouchi smirked evilly. "Yugi, you draw the first card. It's the beginning of the end for you." Yami stood there for a moment. "What's the problem, Yugi? Are you too frightened to play a card?"

"I don't think so, Marik. I summon Gazelle: the kind of Mythical Beasts." The beast appeared on the field. "That ends my turn."

"Very well." Jounouchi drew a card. "Yugi, say goodbye to your Gazelle, for I play Raikegi which destroys it!"

Yami gasped as a bolt of lightning struck his monster and it shattered. Everyone watching gasped.

"How did Jounouchi get a card like that?" Seto cried. "Raikegi is an illegal magic card in my tournament! His duel disk shouldn't have recognized it!"

"Wait, what?" Kay yelled. Jounouchi snickered.

"So sorry, Kaiba, but my rare hunters tweaked your little duel disk so I can play any card I choose." Seto growled.

"You snake…why don't you come out here and duel me?"

"All in good time, Kaiba, but first I have to destroy the pharaoh and claim my puzzle."

"It's not your puzzle, Marik, and it never will be!" Jounouchi's lips curled into a cruel smile as his blank, brown eyes narrowed.

"Oh, I beg to differ. Because last time I checked, you have no monsters on the field and I'm standing here, more than ready to launch an attack."

"Aw no...Yugi's wide open!" Cat cried.

"Now I summon Alligator Sword. Attack his life points directly!"

"Yugi!" Cat cried.

"That thing is strong enough to wipe out almost half his lifepoints!" Kay said. Yami grunted as his lifepoints dropped to 2500.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha. Surrender yet? Or do you want more? I hope you're not going easy on me because we're old friends, Yugi. You'll be sorry..." Jounouchi said, smiling wickedly. Yami straightened and drew a card.

"We're not friends, Marik." His voice was cold as ice and so were his eyes. "I play Big Shield Gardna, right now, in defense mode."

"Ah, good. That means Yugi's lifepoints are safe." Cat beamed. Kay frowned.

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch, Cat." She looked at Kay in confusion. "Jounouchi took out Yugi's Gazelle without even trying. Magic cards like Raikegi are extremely rare and powerful. And if he has a card like that and is working for these rare hunters, he must have an arsenal of rare magic cards just waiting to shatter Yugi's defense. And since he's messed with Kaiba's duel disk, he can play any and all illegal cards he chooses."

Seto nodded. "She's right. That Big Shield is not much of a threat if you have the right moves. But with a third-rate duelist like Jounouchi, we should not be too worried."

"Like I said, if he's working for the rare hunters, Lord knows what cards are in that deck." Kay frowned. "We'll just have to wait and see." Cat stomped her foot.

"Listen to you two, stop being so negative! It's Yugi we're talking about."

"I know, Cat." Kay smirked. "I hope you're not just saying all this because ya like him." She turned red.

"I just like him as a friend!" she cried, flushing. Kay laughed.

"Relax, just kidding you. Anyway, you're right. He is king of games, I'm sure he'll find a way."

"He won't be for much longer…" Seto mumbled. Kay glared at him.

"So, you think that's enough to protect your lifepoints, Yugi?" Jounouchi asked. "So naive." He held up a card. "I play my Hinotama magic card."

Kay and Seto's eyes widened.

"No way!"

"Yugi's in trouble!"

"Now watch closely: AS ITS POWER BLASTS AWAY YOUR LIFEPOINTS!"

"YUGI!" Anzu cried.

Cat's eyes widened and she clasped her hands over her mouth in shock. Kay winced a bit as the fireballs hits Yami, Adelinda covered her eyes and Mokuba hugged her and looked away.

Yami's lifepoints fell to 2000. Seto frowned.

"That third-rate duelist Jounouchi never had cards that powerful in his deck! So he is being helped..."

"YOU'RE JUST NOW GETTING THAT?" Kay yelled, staring at Seto in disbelief.

"And with half of Yugi's lifepoints gone after only two turns, I fear the worst is yet to come." Cat took a shaky breath.

"Poor Yugi..." Kay gave a small smile and gently hugged her.

"Hey, don't worry. As we said before, he's the King of Games. I'm sure Yugi will win." Cat shook her head, her own hopes drowning.

"But...he has to go against his best friend...and whoever loses-" She smacked her forehead a little, trying not to think about it.

"Try not to think like that. We'll find a way to get them out of this. Promise."

Cat looked at her. "How can you promise something like that?" she asked. Kay grinned and gave a peace sign.

"Hey, it's me we're talking about." she winked. "I always find a way. And this time won't be any different."

"Ah...you're right." Cat smiled and gave her a thumbs up. Kay laughed pleasantly and patted her on the back.

"See?" Seto smirked a bit.

"Pathetic." Kay glared and elbowed him in the ribs.

"Could you shut up for once?" She hissed. He didn't answer and tried not to show that it actually hurt when she elbowed him.

"Time is running out, Yugi." Jounouchi snickered. Marik was clearly enjoying seeing Yami squirm.

"It's my move."

"Hey! What in the world is going on here?" Anzu yelled. "Why is Yugi dueling against Jounouchi? Is this some kind of freaky dream?"

"No Anzu," Mokuba said, "some guy named Marik brainwashed Jounouchi and forced him into a duel."

"Why did he do that?" she asked, confusion on her face.

"Marik's trying to get his evil hands on Yugi's Egyptian God card so he's forcing Jounouchi to duel for him."

"This Marik guy's behind everything? Then he must be the one Isis warned us to watch out for. Everything's making sense to me now." Kay nodded.

"Yeah. But now we can't get Yugi or Jounouchi out of this duel safely."

"Why not?" Anzu asked. The rare hunter in the crate with the remote to cause the crate to fall looked out at Anzu.

"Hey you, stop making a fuss, will ya?" he growled. "If you don't keep quiet, kid, you're done, so don't test me." Anzu looked up at the crate then back at the rare hunter.

"You wouldn't do it! You don't have the guts."

"You wanna bet?" he snapped.

"Anzu, don't test him!" Cat yelled. "This guy isn't playing around!"

"Look Kaiba, you gotta stop this duel right away, or the whole world may be in danger of being destroyed. Do it now!" she cried. Kay looked at Seto. Mokuba did the same.

"We can't, too risky. If we try to stop this duel now, we'll be putting Anzu in danger, Seto." Kay bit her lip.

"There has to be a way to help her out." She tried to think. The clock was ticking. How in the hell would they be able to do anything with so many risks at one time?

The duel progressed.

Then, Yami traded control with Yugi. Kay was a little surprised at that.

"Hey, Yugi...he's taking over for the pharaoh?" Kay asked, staring. Cat blinked.

"But...why?" she asked. Kay thought then a small smile graced her lips.

"I think I get it...he wants to be the one to free Jounouchi. He knows that Jounouchi is his best friend and that if anybody can free him, it'll be him." Cat looked back at the duel, wringing her hands together.

"I guess that's true…I hope he's careful. I don't want to see anybody lose this duel."

"Ok, Jounouchi, it's just us now."

"He may be the only one who can win this...and get them both out of there."

"My turn, Marik."

Yugi fought and played the magic card "Exchange" to show Jounouchi the Red Eyes Black Dragon in his hand. He waited to see if Marik would take it, or if Jounouchi would let him keep it.

And he did not take it. It proved Jounouchi was starting to break free of the control. Jounouchi walked back to his side, Marik slightly feeling scorned.

"It's still my turn."

"Go ahead and make your pathetic move, Yugi. There's not a card in your hand that can stop me from wiping out the rest of your lifepoints."

"And now I sacrifice my two monsters," Kuriboh and Big Shield Gardna disappeared, "So I can summon this to the field," he placed a card on the duel disk, "Red Eyes Black Dragon!"

"That's Jounouchi's card!" Cat exclaimed.

"A Red Eyes Black Dragon? But if it's Jounouchi's card, why does Yugi have it?" Kay asked. Adelinda looked up at Cat.

"Yeah."

"You see, Jounouchi lost that card to a Rare Hunter and Yugi won it back but Jounouchi refused to let Yugi give it to him. He swore to one day duel Yugi for it."

"Wow, really? That's...kind of weird." Cat laughed.

"Yeah, I guess." Kay shrugged.

"Hey guys, look." They turned their attention back to the field.

Jounouchi's eyes widened. "It's my...Red Eyes...Yugi..."

"That's right, Jounouchi! Fight it! Look at your Red Eyes and break free! I know you remember your Red Eyes."

"I...remember...my...dragon..."

"That Red Eyes Black Dragon seems to be affecting Jounouchi's mind."

"Well, you heard Yugi; it used to be Jounouchi's card." Kay and Adelinda looked at Mokuba. "Must be a hard spot to be in: a card you really care about being played against you."

"It's about to get harder..." Kay looked back at the duel, a frown on her lips. An interesting turn of events, to say the least.

Time was running out! Jounouchi needed to break free of the control and fast.

"Jounouchi! Marik has taken over you mind and is using you to destroy me! So I'm going to try to blast you back to your senses. If it doesn't work, you, me, and the whole world are in danger!"

The duel progressed. And things were only getting worse. Yugi still couldn't snap Jounouchi back to his senses.

Jounouchi was down to 2400 lifepoints. But he used another Hinotama on Yugi making his lifepoints fall all the way down to a mere 1000. There were only 20 minutes left.

After the smoke cleared, Yugi struggled to trudge to Jounouchi, weakened from the power of the Hinotama attack. He gripped the chain of his Millennium Puzzle in his fist.

"Yugi, what are you doing?" Cat yelled.

"This duel needs to end!" Yugi put his millennium puzzle around Jounouchi's neck.

"It's yours now, Jounouchi..." he said, walking away. "Take good care of it…"

"He gave him his puzzle?" Adelinda asked.

"Why'd he do that, Seto?" Mokuba asked.

"I don't know, Mokuba."

"That means Yugi and the Pharaoh cannot switch out anymore." Kay nodded.

"Yes. And that cannot be a good thing." Kay frowned. _"We need to get Anzu out of there so we can end this madness."_

14 minutes left. Kay groaned a little, still coming up short on ideas.

Red Eyes Black Dragon was in pitiful condition. Yugi was able to turn an attack around against Jounouchi, weakening his Panther Warrior with his Rocket Warrior.

10 minutes left.

5 minutes.

Jounouchi tried to power up his Panther Warrior with Graceful Dice and lower Yugi's Beast of Gilfer's attack with Skull Dice, but Yugi negated a die and it failed, so his Panther Warrior was destroyed.

"Yeah! Go Yugi!" Kay cheered. Cat beamed.

"He did it! Alright!" Seto said nothing. Mokuba looked worried.

"Yugi only has 1000 lifepoints left. One more major attack by Jounouchi, and that anchor's gonna take him down, Seto!" Adelinda nodded.

"Mokuba's right, Kay."

"But if that timer runs out first, Yugi and Jounouchi will both be fish food." Kay sighed. She still was drawing a blank.

Suddenly, they heard a car horn and turned to see a blue sports car.

"Hey Jounouchi!" Honda yelled.

"Yugi!" The guy next to Honda yelled. Mai was driving; Honda was in the back seated next to a guy with black hair in a ponytail and jade green eyes. Everyone knew him as Ryuji Otogi: creator and champion of Dungeon Dice Monsters. And a girl with red hair and bandages over her eyes sat in the passenger seat.

"They found us! Help us, guys!" Anzu cried.

"Anzu?!" Honda exclaimed. "What in the world is going on?" Mokuba ran over to prevent Honda and Otogi from going closer.

"Don't get any closer!" he commanded. Honda stared at him like he was crazy.

"What're ya talking about?" Mokuba turned and pointed.

"Check it out. If we try to save Anzu, that rare hunter will release the crate handing above her head. It's too dangerous to risk, Honda."

"Why would they want to do that?" he asked complete shock on his face.

"So we don't break up Jounouchi and Yugi's duel."

"That's just sick!"

"If you think that's sick, Honda, just look at the dueling set-up these guys put together." The group gasped.

"These guys don't mess around!" Mai exclaimed.

"Man, what's the deal with the anchor and the chains?" Honda asked. "And how come Yugi and Jounouchi are dueling the first place? Come on, will someone please tell me what's going on?"

"Your friend, Jounouchi, is on their side," Seto said coolly.

"Huh?"

"Wait, whose side?" Mai asked.

Kay walked up to them.

"Jounouchi has lost his mind and he is now fighting on the side of the rare hunters and he's trying to get rid of Yugi the hard way. The loser of this duel goes down to the bottom of the sea along with that anchor."

"That's insane!" Honda said. Otogi nodded.

"We gotta stop this!"

"But we can't!"

"My brother!" The red headed girl said. Kay looked at her and blinked. She moved to take off her bandages.

"Shizuka!" Anzu cried. "Please don't take your bandages off yet!" Shizuka stopped and looked up in the direction of Anzu's voice. Kay also looked at Anzu. "Listen, you have to trust me on this one, OK?" she yelled.

"Anzu's right, Shizuka." Cat walked over to her. "Don't take the bandages off yet." She seemed confused at Cat's voice, but nodded.

"Poor Jounouchi..." she whispered. Mai put a comforting hand on her shoulder and hugged her gently.

"Don't you worry. If anyone can save Jounouchi, Yugi can." Kay clenched her fist.

The only reason they couldn't save Jounouchi and Yugi was because of Anzu's situation. But how could she get by that rare hunter?

Suddenly, it hit her! She spun around and looked at the set up again. Then Kay looked at Seto. She had an idea as to what he could do to help her.

Shifting her eyes and sighing a little in irritation of asking the world's biggest jackass for assistance, she knew there was no other way. As everyone focused on the duel, she snatched Seto's hand and pulled him back from the group, hissing in his ear to not make a noise.

She led him behind Mai's car and they both knelt down, facing one another.

"What is it?" he snapped.

"Look, I have an idea that could free Anzu. But we need a diversion to move the rare hunter out of the way so I can get past him and release her." She groaned inwardly and took a breath. "I need your help." He looked surprised.

"…fine."

"Any idea how we can pull this off?"

"I have something in mind." He smirked a little and Kay tilted her head in confusion.

3 minutes and 50 seconds.

Jounouchi drew a card and claimed it was the end. He had what he needed. Marik was about to win.

"No!" Honda yelled.

"There's gotta be a way to put a stop to this duel!" Otogi cried.

"They'll hurt Anzu."

"Guys, there's gotta be something!" Cat cried. She was quivering. Marik was so close to defeating Yugi.

"What do we do?" Shizuka asked.

"Seto, isn't there some way we can stop this without putting Anzu in danger?" Mokuba asked, looking up at Seto who had come back as though he had never left.

"Yeah, Mr. Kaiba. You always think of something!" Adelinda said. Kay frowned a little and looked over at the crane, narrowing her eyes a little bit.

_"Come on...get out of that crane..." _she thought as she drew as close as she dared.

"Come on you guys! Time is almost up!" Anzu yelled. "You have to stop this duel now!! Forget about me, just save Yugi and Jounouchi!"

"Anzu, we can't."

"If you don't do something soon, they'll both be in major trouble. Please! Just do it, I'll be fine." The rare hunter jumped out of the crane.

"I wouldn't listen to her. Hah."

_"Yes!"_ Kay thought. Seto also smirked a little. "Ready?" she whispered to him. He nodded. Kay backed up and slipped away from the group.

Once she was close to Mai's car, she hurriedly moved closer to the crane as discreetly as humanly possible. Unfortunately, Jounouchi saw her.

"YOU FOOL!" he yelled. "LOOK!" The rare hunter spun around and saw her.

"_Shit!"_ Kay thought.

"You've really pushed my button." He smirked at the pun. "Or should I say _her _button." Kay resisted rolling her eyes and ran closer, knowing that it was now or never.

"What is she doing?" Otogi yelled. The rare hunter stepped back, surprised at her sudden move.

"IDIOT, DO SOMETHING!" Jounouchi bellowed.

"Eh, right!" He got ready to press the button, oblivious as Seto ran towards him, drawing a card from his deck.

"_Please don't let this be a care card..."_ He drew and winced at the sight of his Blue eyes card. "Take this!" Seto flung the card.

"Huh?" It sliced the hunter's hand and he dropped the remote.

"AGH!" Kay grinned.

"Nice work, Kaiba!" she called as she ran past him. The hunter glared at her, clinging to his hand.

"You won't get away!" he ran for the remote. Seto ran for him.

"I don't think so." He jumped up and kicked the rare hunter down before he could take the remote. Everyone cheered.

"He did it!" Seto retrieved his card and studied it.

"Looks like I drew too well. Lucky for you, your filthy blood didn't stain my card." Kay ran over to Anzu.

"Don't worry, I'll get you out." She pressed the buttons on the chair, releasing the restraints.

"Thanks Kay," she said in relief, rubbing her wrist. Kay nodded and smiled.

"Now we're even." Everyone ran over to them.

"C'mon, let's save Yugi." Kay and Anzu nodded.

"Right." They all turned and ran back to try and stop the duel before the time ran out. Kay stopped and looked back at Seto, who was returning his Blue Eyes to his desk. She sighed and forced herself to swallow her pride.

"Hey Kaiba…thanks." He shrugged.

"I did what I had to do." She smirked.

"Don't think this means you're not still a stubborn asshole."

"Excuse me?" he asked sharply. Laughing tauntingly, she ran after rest of the gang.

At this point, Jounouchi had played Meteor of Destruction and Yugi had played Mystical Reft Panel. Jounouchi was free of the mind control, but now Yugi had the option to either destroy Jounouchi or himself.

Tears ran down his face. Only a few seconds left!

"I can't let you do this, Yuge."

"It's my decision...so now-"

"No Yugi!"

"Take care of my puzzle. Now it's time: Reft Panel, direct your attack toward me!"

The elf holding the attack turned and the meteor blasted Yugi.

"YUGI!" Jounouchi yelled.

"YUGI!!" everyone else yelled. Seto's eyes widened with disbelief. Yugi fell over from the impact of the blast.

"NO!" Cat screamed. His life points hit zero. The timer for the anchor started at 30 seconds. Jounouchi's key box opened.

"Jounouchi...free yourself now...you've only got 30 seconds to make it out...then the anchor falls...you have to unlock your chains now...come on Jounouchi..." Yugi's voice was fading. "And hurry...before the anchor falls and pulls you under..." Jounouchi shook his head, tears forming in his eyes.

"Forget it! No way am I letting my best friend become shark bait!" Yugi took off his duel disk weakly. "We're in this together, Yuge! And there's no way I'm letting you take the fall. We're gonna make it out of this. Don't give up Yugi...I'll think of something!!"

That's when Jounouchi remembered that meteor of destruction forces Yugi's monster to attack. Red Eyes blasted him and Jounouchi's life points hit zero and Yugi's key box opened. Then all of the holograms disappeared.

Jounouchi took off his duel disk and Yugi's millennium puzzle, then grabbed onto the chain and swung like Tarzan toward Yugi. Shizuka took off her bandages and threw them aside. She opened her eyes and was amazed.

"I can see..." she whispered. Then she saw Jounouchi, swinging toward Yugi like a hero. (Or Tarzan…I always knew he was part monkey) "It's Jounouchi!"

He reached for the key. So close...

Then, the anchor dropped.

He grabbed it. Yes!

The anchor splashed into the water.

Yugi was dragged limply. Jounouchi felt panic well up inside of him as he was pulled down into the waves. Honda ran forward.

"JOUNOUCHI!"

"HONDA!" He reached up for his hand but missed and was dragged into the waves. They all ran towards the edge.

"NO!" Anzu screamed. "YUGI! JOUNOUCHI!" she sank to her knees.

Kay stood there and stared at the waves and clasped a hand over her mouth.

"Oh my God..." she whispered. She fell to her knees and stared into the water, tears welling up in her eyes. "We're too late…" Cat let out a sob and covered her face with her hands.

"No, this can't be happening!" she said.

"Nii-sama!!" Shizuka screamed. Everyone stood there, pained expressions on all of their faces.

Suddenly, Yugi popped up to the surface. Everyone gasped.

"Yugi!" Anzu cried.

"Hold on!" Honda dove in and both pulled Yugi to shore. Kay pulled him up and gently laid him on the boardwalk.

"Yugi, are you OK? Say something." He opened his eyes.

"Kay?" he asked; still feeling a little weak. She sighed with relief.

"Where's Jounouchi?" Mai asked. Everyone looked up.

"His key! Jounouchi never took it from the box!" Mokuba cried.

"Hurry up and go get me his key! I'll dive down." Honda said, swimming toward Mokuba. He nodded.

"Right." Mokuba started to run and then stopped and gasped. Shizuka was diving into the water.

"Shizuka!" Honda yelled.

"She's got the key!" They all gasped as she splashed into the waves. Everyone stared intently at the water, holding their breath.

After a minute or two, Shizuka and Jounouchi surfaced.

"They're ok!" Cat exclaimed, tears forming in her eyes. Kay smiled. She was monitoring Yugi and he seemed to be pulling through just fine. The two siblings swam to the pier along with Honda.

They all got out of the water and made sure everything was all good.

"Hey, look." Everyone turned and realized the sun was already setting. They all watched the sunset, Jounouchi complained about being a bad big brother, and Mai slapped him, much to Kay's amusement. Yugi recovered enough to stand again and accepted Jounouchi's apology.

Finally, the sun set and the stars shone.

Jounouchi put the millennium puzzle where it belongs: back around Yugi's neck. And now, everything was as it should be.

Kay grinned at them all. _"Maybe these guys aren't so bad after all…"_ she thought, combing some hair behind her ear.

Seto and Mokuba took their leave, telling them they'd see them at the finals. And Kay knew it was time for her to go…for the time being.

"Well guys." They looked at her. "I'm gonna head home and wash up. But I'll see you all at the Battle City finals."

"Ya mean you got six locater cards?" Jounouchi asked, blinking. Kay grinned and nodded.

"Yup." Adelinda ran up to her and smirked at the group.

"Kay is totally going to win! Then there will be, not a king, but a QUEEN of games, right Kay?" she asked excitedly. Kay giggled a little at her enthusiasm.

"You got it, kiddo. So I'll see you all later." She turned and started to walk away.

"Kay!" Anzu said. Kay stopped and turned around to look at them all again. "Well...I just wanted to say thanks for your help." She smiled.

"Hey, it was the least I could do after the way I acted toward you guys earlier. Sorry. My uncle called me, he's fine." Yugi brightened.

"Well that's good." Kay nodded, saluted with her index and middle finger (sorta like Seto does at the end of Battle City), and walked away.

"Catch ya at the finals, guys!" she called over her shoulder. Cat stepped forward and waved.

"See ya later, Kay-Chan!" she yelled. Kay waved as she walked away.

_"So, the finals, huh? Well, time to show the world what I can do and what hides in my deck." _She smirked in determination._ "I won't lose."_

**

* * *

**

**Heh, there was a lot of skipping the specifics in this chapter. Ah well, it was kind of nice to not have all those lines written out. Hope you liked it.**

**Yes, Kay and Seto actually worked together! I tried to add in a little comic relief here and there. And if you notice, the way Anzu was saved is totally different from my original copy.**

**AND I made two chapters into one because I felt like it. No super major changes other than that, though.**


	13. The Finals Begin

**Chapter thirteen!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Yugioh characters or storyline.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirteen**

_The Finals Begin_

Kay got to her house and took a quick shower. She blow-dried her hair and put on an outfit almost exactly the same as before, except her jeans had blue rhinestones on it and her jacket had a small, blue tear drop identical to the one on her choker. She put on a blue tank top and her boots.

After applying a little bit of makeup, she put her hair in a pullback. Kay packed some clothes, pajamas, and other stuff she needed. Adelinda did the same. They put on their backpacks and ate a quick snack.

"OK, ready to go, Adelinda?" she asked.

"Yeah." They heard the doorbell. Kay blinked.

"Now who could that be? We have to get going." She opened the door and saw Kristen standing there, a blue backpack on her back. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she wore blue jeans, sneakers, and a baby blue tank top with a plan denim jacket.

"Hey Kay."

"Ki-chan!" she eyed her backpack. "Going on a trip?"

"I'm going with you to the Battle City Finals." Kay blinked.

"Really? Awesome! But, uh, how'd you know I'd be home?"

"I know you Kay. I figured you'd be smart enough to go home and pack some stuff you need for the finals. Who knows how long they'll be?" She smiled and Kay nodded.

"Good point. Well, if we're all set, let's head out!"

"Where're the finals being held?" Kristen asked. Kay looked at her locater cards. She had already looked at the location of the finals on her way home and she called for a taxi.

"Wait and see."

* * *

Kay walked into the Kaiba Corp. stadium, followed by Kristen and Adelinda. It was still under construction. She looked around, an uncertain expression on her face.

"Is this the right place?" she wondered out loud. "The locater cards pointed to this spot."

"I think so." Kristen pointed at a group of people waiting. Kay nodded and they approached them. She recognized Yugi, Anzu, Jounouchi, Honda, Cat, Mai, Seto, Mokuba, and Ryou.

_"Huh, I wonder what Ryou's doing here. I haven't seen him in a while." _

There were two other duelists that she did not recognize. A man with tanned skin, lavender eyes, and sandy blonde hair wearing a light, purple shirt with the lseeves cut off and black pants. The other man was tall and threatening and wearing a dark cape. She oculdn't really see his face due to the hood he had. Seto had almost been ready to leave when he saw her.

"Kay! Adelinda!" Mokuba called happily. He ran over to them. "You made it. We were almost going to take off." Kay smiled.

"It's a good thing we left when we did then."

"But wait a minute, this stadium is totally wrecked. You're holding the finals here?" Kristen asked, looking around in confusion.

"Just come over here and register and we'll explain."

"Very well." Kay walked over to Roland.

"Please present your locator cards." She held them up.

"All six."

"Alright, here is your ID." He handed her the ID card and it had the number 8 on it. "This is your pass to participate in the finals and it is also the key to your room, so keep it with you all times.

"Thank you. And I will." She walked back to her friends. Cat walked up to her and smiled.

"Hey, glad you made it, Kay."

"Thanks, Cat."

"Alright, may I have your attention please? All eight of the finalists have arrived, so now it's time to announce that although your locator cards led you here, this is not the sight of the Battle City finals."

"Huh?" Jounouchi said.

_"That's weird..."_ Kay thought. _"Then where will the finals be held?"_

"The actual tournament arena should be arriving here any second now, folks."

Everyone just stood there, confused.

"I'm lost..." Jounouchi said.

"What else is new?" Kay asked. He looked annoyed.

"Where are the finals?" Yugi asked. Honda pointed up at the sky.

"Look, up there!"

A giant blimp flew over the arena with the KC logo painted on the side.

"That's a good way to advertise!" Kristen exclaimed.

"It's Kaiba's blimp."

"It's huge!" Mai exclaimed.

"Just like his ego..." Kay mumbled. Adelinda giggled.

"Stand back, we'll all be boarding shortly. Kaiba Craft 3: you're in clear for landing."

"Oh man!" Jounouchi exclaimed.

"So we're dueling in the sky?" Yugi asked.

"You got it!" Kay smiled at Mokuba, finding him as adorable as ever. "In fact, 4,000 feet in the sky to be exact."

"Wow, now THAT'S a fun twist. All I need a parachute and it'll be perfect."

"What about a bungee cord?" Adelinda suggested. Kay looked thoughtful for a moment.

"That would work too."

"Idiots…" Seto grumbled.

The blimp landed.

"You got barf bags on board?" Jounouchi asked. "Just checking."

"Alright! Listen up! It's time to board Kaiba Craft 3 for the start of the Battle City finals!"

"Climb aboard and watch your step."

They started up the stairs.

"A girl could definitely get used to this kind of treatment!" Mai said.

"I hear ya, Mai." Kay grinned.

"Oh yeah baby! I'm kicking butt on a blimp!" Jounouchi said, grinning egotistically.

"Hold it! I can't let you seven on board without tournament IDs." Kristen, Cat, Adelinda, Shizuka, Anzu, Otogi, and Honda all stopped.

"Come on!" Anzu protested.

"Yeah!" Honda agreed.

"Please sir, I've been looking forward to actually seeing my big brother duel for a long time..." Shizuka pleaded sadly.

"Cut her some slack!" Otogi said.

"Aw, what's the big deal?" Honda asked.

"Let us go on." Anzu winked and gave a peace sign.

"We'll be quiet."

"Just this once?" Shizuka asked innocently.

"Me too." Kristen also put on the sad puppy dog look. "I've been waiting to cheer my friends on in the finals."

"And I want to be there for Yugi, Kay, and Jounouchi. Please sir." Cat bowed.

"I also want to be there for my big sister."

"It is against the rules-"

"Give it a rest Roland," Mokuba said, "we can bend the rules for them. I don't have an ID card."

"But they're- Mr. Kaiba's rules."

"Well Seto?" Mokuba asked; looking at Seto, who was standing there with his arms crossed. He closed his eyes, expression neutral.

"Whatever." Adelinda beamed.

"Yay!"

"Well, sounds good like a yes to me!"

They ran up into the blimp.

"Let the dweebs go."

"Thanks Seto."

Adelinda ran up to Mokuba and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you for helping us out, Mokie!" And she ran after the gang. Mokuba stood there, blushing bright red and rubbing his cheek.

"No...problem..." he said in a daze.

"Begin take off immediately!" Seto commanded.

And soon, they were off. But not before a mysterious figure with large, angled blue eyes, wearing a veil to cover most of her face, a hood with a slight cape attacked, and a long, cream colored dress that contrasted nicely against her tanned skin also boarded the craft, explaining that she was there to witness the duel of her brother.

* * *

They lifted off. Everyone crowded around the windows.

"This is awesome! I've never seen the city from this high up before!" Anzu said.

"Yeah, it's beautiful..." Cat breathed. Suddenly, a thought of the pharaoh flashed through her mind and she blushed.

"Hey Cat."

"Huh?" She looked at Kay.

"Are you alright?" she asked, looking at her with concern. "You're looking a little flushed."

"Oh, just fine. I guess being so high up is making me a little dizzy." She laughed nervously.

"Hm..."

"Really, I'm alright."

"If you say so."

"The lights are so beautiful, thanks for bringing me, Jounouchi." Shizuka smiled, amazed by the sights.

"Just one of the many perks of being related to a champion!" Jounouchi said before laughing. Seto walked by.

"You call yourself a champion, Jounouchi? You're here by a fluke." He spun around and shook his fist at Seto.

"Grr, keep walking, Kaiba."

"Enjoy this while you can and listen, I wouldn't get your hopes up too high because it's a long way down from up here. Oh, and uh, last time I checked, monkeys can't fly."

"MONKEY?! Who's he calling a monkey?"

Kay had to bite her lip so hard; she drew blood to keep herself from laughing. She gave an odd little muffled giggle before placing a hand over her mouth. Luckily, nobody seemed to hear her.

Cat smiled at the view.

"It's nice here."

"Yeah." Kay leaned over and whispered in Cat's ear. "Hey, have you noticed Kristen eyeing Yugi?"

"Huh?" Kay smirked and pointed.

"Take a look." Sure enough, Kristen was looking at Yugi, a pale pink in her face. This was the first time she and Yugi had been formally introduced. Kay felt a little awkward over the fact that her friend knew only a few people because of her original bitterness at the beginning of her life here in Domino.

"Hah, you're right!" Kay snickered and the two stood there in silence. She pulled her ID out of her pocket.

"Hey, I wanna go check out my room." Kristen and Cat raised their hands a little.

"We'll tag along." She nodded and they walked away down the corridors of the blimp until they came to a room with the number 8 next to a card slot on the left side of the automatic door. Kay slid her card in and a red light beeped before the machine ejected her card as the door slid open.

"Wow, check this out!"

It was a large room with a big bed, a fridge, a glass table, a couch, two chairs, paintings on the wall, and a TV. The three girls went in, gasping. Kay ran over to her window and smiled at the view.

"This is so cool!" Kristen went over to the fridge and opened the door.

"Dude, Kaiba went all out! It's completely stocked with all kinds of stuff." Cat and Kay were soon at her side, peering into the full fridge.

"Whoa!"

Kay sat back on a chair, sipping a glass of sparkling water she had poured herself. Cat and Kristen continued to raid her fridge for the exquisite foods Seto had spared no expense for.

"So Kay, are you excited?" Cat asked after sitting across from her, biting into a crepe.

"Hm. There isn't much competition." The two girls looked at her, tilting their heads in confusion.

"Huh?" Kay smirked confidently.

"I'm not losing."

"Yeah, that's the spirit, Kay-Chan!" Kristen cheered, mouth full of some type of chocolate pastry. Kay smiled a little bit.

"Attention duelists!" Roland announced. "The Battle City finals are about to begin. Mr. Kaiba requests the presence of all finalists in the main hall."

"Oh, that's you Kay-chan." Kay nodded and put on her duelist and loaded her deck into it.

_"Well Blue Eyes, we've come a long way together. And I'll bet I'll need you in the finals. And I know you won't let me down."_ She grinned. _"At last I can show the world the true power of the Blue Eyes White Dragon when controlled by a true master.."_

"Let's go."

"Right!" They walked out into the hall, to see Jounouchi about to exit when Seto walked past him.

"Winners first, money-boy."

"What'd you say, tough guy?" Jounouchi yelled after him. "Yeah, you'd better walk away."

Kay snickered and walked past Jounouchi.

"Well, Kaiba was right about two things." She looked at him. "One, don't get your hopes up too high because it is a long way down from here." Jounouchi blinked. Kay smirked. "And two," she started walking down the hall again, "monkeys can't fly. The same applies for half-evolved monkeys as well."

"WHAT?!" Jounouchi yelled. She shrugged as she walked and looked over her shoulder.

"Unless you want to have a test flight, be my guest Jounouchi."

"HEY!" Honda grabbed Jounouchi to prevent him from chasing Kay.

"Calm down, man!"

"Grr..." Jounouchi stood and calmed. "Yeah, you're right, Honda. No point in getting all worked up."

"There ya go, Jounouchi."

"Yeah! I'm gonna win this thing!" he said, posing.

"I wouldn't go that far." Anzu giggled a bit and Shizuka cheered him on.

"Hello Jounouchi." He turned.

"Hey Namu."

"Before we begin, let me just say may the best man win."

"I will. And let me just say I hope you're not too disappointed when I beat you, Namu."

"Well I admire your determination, Jounouchi, let's go."

"Yeah!"

* * *

The Main hall was really big and fairly empty other than a few tables with food and drink.

Kay found some Swiss chocolate and ate one in hopes it would calm her nerves. It didn't help. Frowning in frustration, she just wandered around, pretending to look at the food.

Seto was standing in the corner alone, as usual. Kay frowned and watched him from the corner of her eye.

_"Look at him. Probably thinking he's gonna beat us. I can't wait to blast him away. It'll be the most fun in a duel I ever have. Ugh, just look at him. Makes me sick. So tall, and cocky, and-"_

"Hot!"

"WHAT?!" She spun around furiously in time to see Kristen dropping some form of food on her plate.

"God! That was spicy." Kay sighed with relief. She placed a hand on her forehead and shook her head, a slight flush on her face at what she thought she thought.

"Dang, for a second I could have sworn I was losing it. By the way, what is that?"

"Jalapeno puffs with chili peppers." Kay blinked.

"…and you didn't think that was gonna be hot?" Kristen shrugged.

"Hey Kay, aren't you going to eat anything?" Cat asked before taking a bite into a cracker with some fancy cheese on it. Kay wrinkled her nose a little as the scent of the ripe cheese.

"I kinda want to and yet I don't. I already had some of the chocolate-"

"THEY HAVE CHOCOLATE?!" Kristen shrieked excitedly.

Kay giggled and nodded. "Right over there."

Kristen took off running. Kay and Cat rolled their eyes and Cat went to make sure Kristen didn't act too insane after being exposed to an excessive amount of chocolate. The last thing they needed was to get in trouble when it had been difficult to board the blimp in the first place. Mokuba and Adelinda walked by and Kay stopped Mokuba.

"Hey Mokie, you may need more chocolate, because Kristen just found out about it."

"Huh?" He looked to see Kristen piling the Swedish chocolate on her plate and in her pockets while Cat tried to keep her from going too overboard. He laughed. "It's no problem, Kay. Say, why are you here all alone? I'd expect you to be hanging with your friends." She shrugged.

"Just nerves I guess."

"Right, well don't worry. The finals should start any second now."

"OK."

"Mokuba, I'd rather you not talk to this brat."

"I'm the brat?" Kay asked, glaring at Seto.

"Come on, Mokuba." He turned and walked away. Kay started to lunge at him, but Adelinda grabbed her arm.

"Kay, don't get into a fight!" She clenched her fist and gave an acidic glare to Seto's retreating back.

"Grr..."

Soon, everything was in place. Seto snapped his fingers.

"Let's go!"

The lights died out. A device rose on the stage.

"Huh? What's that thing?" Jounouchi asked.

"Finalists and guests, may I have your attention please?" Roland asked. The lights came back on. "Now, the first two duelists for round one will be chosen by lottery."

"What's the jackpot?" Mai asked.

"To guarantee fairness, each pair of opponents will be selected completely at random. You've all been assigned a number from 1 through 8. The selector will now choose the first two numbers. The second pair of numbers will not be drawn until a winner is declared in the first duel, thus you will not know your opponent's identity until just before you duel."

Honda looked at Otogi. "I'm fighting the urge to yell out 'Bingo!'"

"Go ahead, I'll laugh."

"All eight balls are of equal size and weight. The selector produces results that are 100 percent random. Does everyone remember his or her number?"

Seto Kaiba - 1

Katsuya Jounouchi - 2

Yugi Mouto - 3

Mai Kajuki - 4

Namu - 5

Ryou Bakura - 6

Marik Ishtar - 7

Kay Simms - 8

"We shall now begin selecting the first two duelists for the finals round 1. I'll engage the machine. Random select!"

The balls swirled around the glass dome.

"Remember, if your number is chosen, you'll be participating in the first duel of the Battle City finals."

"Whoop-dee-doo..." Kay muttered sarcastically.

"And the first duelist is...number 6: Bakura."

"Me? I duel first?" he asked. Kay just noticed that he was there and saw the cloth wrapped around his arm. She furrowed her eyebrows a little.

"You sure you're alright man?" Honda asked.

"Yeah Bakura, you should really be in bed resting. You just got out of the hospital, remember?" Anzu asked. This caught her attention for a moment before she decided to look away toward somebody else in the room.

"You shouldn't even be walking let alone dueling." Kay wasn't paying much attention at this point and time. She was eyeing Namu.

_"I don't trust that guy. There's something really weird about him. He acts way too nice and yet there's a dangerous feeling around him_." She narrowed her eyes and then looked at Ryou again. _"I smell a rat."_

"Oh don't worry, I'm fine. Being the first duelist chosen just took me by surprise."

"Yeah, I'll just bet it did…" she grumbled, turning back to face the front. _"I dunno, maybe I'm just so nervous about these duels, it's screwing around with my head."_

"Stand by while we choose the next duelist. Please note the selection process is final. When the second duelist is chosen, both participants must proceed directly to the arena. Bakura's opponent in the first duel is: duelist number 3, Yugi Mouto. The first duel of the Battle City finals will begin immediately in the Stratos Dueling Arena."

"I guess I'm battling Yugi. This should be fun."

"..."

"Kay-Chan?" She looked at Adelinda. "What's wrong?" She blinked and looked down at her sister before offering a casual smile.

"Nothing, Addy-chan."

"This duel will be played in accordance with Battle City rules and regulations. The loser will relinquish his rarest card to the winner as well as be expelled from the finals. The winner will advance to round 2.

"The Battle City Finals are about to begin! The arena is located in the upper deck! Duelists 6 and 3 follow me. Those not dueling are welcome to observe. Take the central elevator to the Stratos level."

"Awesome! I'm there!" Honda exclaimed. Kay smirked.

"Sounds interesting. The first duel and Yugi is in it. I won't miss this. Come on, Adelinda."

"Right!" They all walked toward the central elevator.

* * *

**Well, the first duel is coming up. I promise I spared most of the detail. It'll all be in one chapter so…yay!**

**I hope you enjoyed it and anticipate the next update! There was humor in this chapter. Flying monkeys, the works!**


	14. The Dark Spirit

**WHOOT! I gots a lot of reviews, now! And, good news, I can probably take my dog home tomorrow. So, YAY! Enjoy leh update. (Which is now all one chapter, huzzah!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Yugioh characters or storyline.**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

_The Dark Spirit_

Everyone appeared on the Stratos level. Roland led Yami and Bakura onto the arena and everyone stood around it.

"Duelists! Take your marks! Elevate the playing field!" The dueling stage rose up.

"Whoa, dueling up here is insane!" Jounouchi exclaimed.

"And freezing..." Shizuka said with a shiver. Kay shrugged. She, unlike Shizuka, was wearing a jacket. But, admittedly, it was pretty chilly due to the high winds.

"Oh look, here comes the master of ceremonies now." Mai was right. Seto walked to his spot with Mokuba and Adelinda stood next to Mokuba.

"Alright, I'll make this speech quick so we can begin this duel."

"Him making a speech quick?" Kay whispered. "I think the apocalypse is coming." Cat and Kristen laughed a little but bit their lips to keep quiet.

"Kaiba Craft 3 is now cruising at an altitude of 4,000 feet. The strong winds and cold air will test your strength and stamina. If you can't take it, you don't belong here."

Kay raised her eyebrow. Kaiba really did know how to throw nice twists.

"Yeah!" Honda exclaimed. "I dig this little twist!" Otogi nodded with a grin.

"I have to admit, Kaiba does know how to throw a tournament."

"Are you prepared to lose it all?" Bakura asked.

"He sounds different..." Cat whispered. Kay nodded. Bakura's voice sounded smoother, colder, and creepier, but not too far off from its usual tone.

"I don't like this...something doesn't feel right..."

"I won't lose. Before we begin this duel, why don't you tell me who you really are and stop this charade."

"Hm hm hm." Bakura gave a soft, evil laugh. Kay furrowed her brows.

"Something definitely is wrong...it's like he's…possessed." Cat nodded.

"Yeah, you're telling me."

"Alright, have it your way then. But I think I know who you are." Kay gasped as something began to form on Bakura's chest. It was a necklace with a strange gold ring that had five spikes dangling down and a flat pyramid in the middle of the ring that had an eye carved on it.

"What...is...that?!" Kay asked, eyes widening.

"I don't know…but did that thing come out of his **flesh**? That's just wrong on so many levels!" Kristen said, shuddering.

"Oh no..." Cat whispered, automatically recognizing the millennium ring.

"It is you! The spirit of the millennium ring!"

"Hey, look at Bakura!" Anzu said.

"Oh no. He's wearing that millennium ring again."

"Millennium ring? What is that?" Kristen asked. Kay shrugged, totally lost to all of this.

"That can't be," Honda said, "I got rid of it at Duelist Kingdom. I tossed that thing into the deepest part of the woods: miles from anywhere. I don't know how Bakura got it back, but I know it's not a good thing."

"Um, Cat?" Cat looked at Kay. "Mind shedding some light on the situation."

"Well...it's sorta weird to explain. It's the same with Yugi and the pharaoh. Bakura's millennium ring has a spirit too."

"Only, judging by your reactions, the spirit is not good?" Kay suggested, examining the various expressions of worry sprouting on the group's face.

"Right. He's evil."

"Well, now that the introductions are over and done with, why don't we begin this duel?" Bakura asked. His voice was deeper and raspier, more demonic and malevolent.

"But first, tell me why you have entered the Battle City Finals and what it is you hope to gain! Is it about the millennium items?" Yami asked, glowering.

"Huh, perhaps. Yugi, perhaps there is something else that I am planning to take away from you besides your millennium puzzle."

"What are you talking about?" he demanded. Bakura smirked.

"You ask a lot of questions, don't you?" he asked, sounding amused.

"He does." Kay nodded.

"Yeah."

"There is so much about this tournament that you are unaware of. So many secrets being kept from you: for instance, how do you know that I am working alone? And are you sure one of the people you believe to be your friend isn't really your greatest enemy?"

"I don't believe you. Lies are a part of your game, but they won't help you in this duel."

"Hmph, I don't know if he's lying..." Cat nodded.

"You may be right, Kay. With that spirit in control, I'm not sure who or what to believe."

"It feels like everything is nothing but a charade..." Kay muttered. Cat nodded.

"Yeah…" Kristen looked at the both of them before smiling a little.

"Go Yugi!" Kristen cheered, trying to lighten the mood. The two girls smiled too and also began to cheer.

"Defeat him, Yami!" Cat yelled.

"Blast him out of here!"

Roland raised his arm up. "And now the first duel of the Battle City Finals will begin!" he announced. "It's time to duel!"

Yami and Bakura each gained 4000 lifepoints.

The two began dueling and Yami continued to wipe out Bakura's monsters – one after the other. Bakura's lifepoints had fallen all the way to 450 while Yami's were still at 4000.

Kay turned to Cat.

"Since the duel is pretty one-sided, why don't you tell us a little bit more about this spirit." Cat sighed.

"Well, the thing of it is, this is the first time I've actually seen him in person. I met Yugi and his friends right before Duelist Kingdom, and they went off to the island together while I was here. After they came back, they told me all about what happened, including fighting this spirit.

"He used the power of his Millennium Ring to trap their souls in their favorite cards and make them duel him. Yami was able to save them, but it was a dangerous match."

"Wow…" Kristen said.

"Apparently he wants all seven Millennium Items for himself."

"Wait, there's seven?" Cat nodded.

"Yeah. I don't know much more than that, though. Some of it is still sinking in." Kay whistled.

"Damn."

"I hold a card in my hand with dark powers beyond your wildest imagination." Bakura snickered.

"Wait, what?" The three girls automatically returned their attention to the duel. "But first, before I could play this all-powerful card, I needed a bit of assistance. Thanks for helping me destroy you." Yami's eyes widened a little.

"Oh no," Kay muttered, "I was afraid he'd have something like this planned."

"What's he going to do?" Kristen asked. Bakura stood ready to take a card from his hand and play it.

"Three of my monsters needed to be destroyed before I could bring forth my dark destructor. You made that possible."

"So that's why he gave up his monsters so willingly." Cat frowned. "Come on, Yami, you can still win this!"

"What card will he play?" Kay wondered. Bakura held up the card, smirking.

"Now I summon the beast that will cause your demise." He flipped the card for all to see. "Dark Necrofear!" He placed it on his duel disk and the card appeared on the field. A pink light swirled out of the card and floated around. "You have no idea what you are about to experience."

The light floated back in front of Bakura and started to form a shape. The light turned into dark smog and a creature started to come into view. It was a strange, blue, humanoid creature wearing a gold breast plate, and dark blue boots with armor on the knees.

"What **is** that freaky thing?" Mai asked.

"I dunno, but it looks like trouble."

"Yugi!" Anzu cried. Yami growled.

"I knew you were planning something." Dark Necrofear had 2200 attack points and 2800 defense points.

"It doesn't matter! You still fell into my trap and now you're about to pay the ultimate price!" He chortled wickedly. "This is it! You're finished, Yugi!"

"Man, that thing is creeping me out!"

"Me too, Honda. And if he was willing to lose all of those lifepoints to bring it out, it must be powerful." Jounouchi grimaced a little. "Bakura's got the freakiest taste in monster."

"Dark Necrofear is one of the most destructive cards in my deck. You'll never stop it!"

"I know a card in Yugi's deck that can." Mokuba and Adelinda looked up at Seto. "His Egyptian God Card, the mighty Osiris the Heaven Dragon. It all depends on whether or not Yugi has the courage to use it." Kay rolled her eyes.

"Again with the stupid God Cards."

"Stare into the face of defeat! You see, not only is my monster strong, possessing more attack points than either of your monsters, but it also possesses a dark magic hidden within, waiting to activate and destroy you!"

"Your monster may be powerful but it's not unbeatable!"

"I'm not ready to attack yet, so I'll end my turn." Bakura placed two cards face down before ending his turn. Kay, Kristen, and Yugi all stared, jaws dropped.

"Wha?" Kay snapped out of her expression and clenched her fist.

"Ok, he **must** be the world's worst duelist, because Yugi can sacrifice his monsters and summon something stronger." Kristen laughed.

"What an idiot!" Cat nodded.

"Totally! Come on, Yugi!"

"Blast him back to the minor leagues!" Kristen yelled.

"Make your move!"

"When I'm ready! You were foolish enough not to attack me when you had the chance. Now you shall pay the price, as I draw this!" Yami drew a card. "I sacrifice Gazelle, the King of Mythical Beasts."

He placed a card on the field and a dark figure came into view, starting to come into light.

"In order to summon my Dark Magician Girl!" She opened her green eyes and winked with a grin and spun around, posed and prepped for attack.

"Fool. I'm afraid your magical fairy is too weak to destroy my monster."

"She's a magician, not a fairy!" Kay yelled. "There is a freaking difference!"

"Whatever!" Bakura brushed off her comment. Kay glared at him.

"He's almost as big an asshole as Kaiba, and THAT is saying something." Kristen smiled a little.

"That's true that my Dark Magician Girl is weaker than your Dark Necrofear. And it's also true that she is a magician and not a fairy."

"Does that really make a difference?" Bakura snapped.

"Actually, it does. Especially when I play this; my facedown card."

"What?"

"It looks like you're the fool, Bakura. Behold my Magic Formula card."

"No!" A book appeared on the field and a key unlocked the binding, allowing Dark Magician Girl read it.

"Yes! Magic Formula allows me to raise my Dark Magician Girl's attack power by 500 points, making her more powerful than your Necrofear." Dark Magician Girl's attack strength rose to 2500.

"Yeah! Attaboy!" Jounouchi cheered. "Put that big creep six feet under!"

"And now attack his Necrofear with Dark Burning Attack!" Dark Magician Girl floated up and spun around, unleashing a bright attack from her wand. Dark Necrofear vanished, but instead of looking troubled, Bakura only grinned.

"Thanks. Once again, you've done exactly what I wanted, Yugi. Don't you realize I've manipulated every move you've made so far? Including destroying Dark Necrofear." He held up a card. "So I can play this." He placed the card in the slot for field cards.

"What's going on?" Yami asked.

"Watch as the entire playing field is engulfed in a shroud of dark magic known as Dark Sanctuary." A red and blue haze filled the area around the field. A dark castle stood behind Bakura and eyes and mouths appeared all over the place in the creepy sky.

Jounouchi yelped a little and hugged Shizuka.

"It's the evil eyes!"

"I don't like this!" she whimpered.

"What's up with these creepy eyes?" Kay asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Mokuba, I'm scared..." Adelinda whispered, hugging him. He hugged her protectively.

"It's ok, Adelinda. It's just a hologram."

"Then why does he feel so real?" she asked.

"Look around you! There's no escaping the magic of Dark Sanctuary. Well done! Everything had to go just right for this to work, and you played your part perfectly."

"Now what?" Yami asked.

"Just wait. You have no idea what you have just helped me to unleash. Prepare to experience an evil like you've never seen before!" Cat looked at Kay.

"Hey, Kay. You're Pegasus's niece, right? Have you ever seen this card before?" she asked. Kay shrugged.

"I'm not sure. I've seen and helped make hundreds, possibly thousands of cards. It's hard to remember them all. If you're asking me what Dark Sanctuary does, quite frankly I don't have a clue." She frowned. "We'll just have to wait and see." Kristen shivered.

"This is so creepy! I hope Yugi gets rid of this card soon."

"You and me both, Kristen." Bakura laughed evilly.

His Dark Sanctuary Card had an evil ghost roaming the field, and it possessed one of Yugi's monsters each turn. Yami declared an attack with Gamma the Magnet warrior, but a silver ghost flew out of it and struck Yami, causing his lifepoints to fall to 3250 and Bakura's points rose to 900.

"No way! He can drain Yugi's points and then take them? That's not cool!" Kristen cried.

"And he claims Dark Sanctuary has even more powers. I wonder what else it can do."

"Your lifepoints are still minimal. They'll be gone soon."

"We'll just see about that, Yugi. You have no idea of the terror that lurks in my deck. Let's see what's next. Are you ready?" Bakura drew a card. "I play Destiny Board. You're finished!"

"Destiny Board? What does it do?"

"You're about to find out." A blue board with a hand holding a shield with a hole in it appeared. It had "yes" and "no" written on the top, the alphabet, the numbers 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 0, and "good bye" on the very bottom. Jounouchi blinked and stared.

"That's weird. All that fuss for a board game?" Otogi frowned.

"I saw one of those things once in a haunted fun house." Jounouchi immediately looked freaked out.

"You mean there's going to be more ghosts?" Shizuka looked back at the duel.

"Hold on, Jounouchi. Isn't this all just a game?" she asked. Anzu looked back at the duel as well.

"Well, guys, let's hope so." Cat and Kristen exchanged glances.

"That's strange. Have you ever seen that card before, Cat?" Kristen asked. She shook her head.

"Never. Bakura seems to love throwing out things none of us have ever heard of. How about you, Kay?"

"Actually, I think I remember this card…"

"You do?" Kristen asked. She nodded.

"Yup. My uncle created this one. And it's not a fun one to be up against."

"Why, what does it do?" Cat asked.

"It gives you a message that determines your fate in the duel."

"A message?" Kristen tilted her head. "What kind of message?"

"Just wait and see."

After some more dueling, Yami's lifepoints fell to 750 while Bakura's shot up to 3400 thanks to the ghost of Dark Sanctuary possessing Yami's monsters and hitting him. Bakura's destiny board currently read D-E-A and Yami was in a pickle.

Until he used a magic card to absorb the ghost of Dark Sanctuary into Kuriboh and then destroyed Kuriboh with Exile of the Wicked. Everyone cheered as Yami started to regain control of the duel.

"You may have defeated my ghost, but my Destiny Board will still destroy you in only two turns when it completes its message."

"Don't count on it. This duel isn't over and it's still my move."

"All right!" Jounouchi cheered.

"Way to go, Yugi!" Anzu cried.

"All right, now it's time to bring a monster back from the graveyard. I play monster Reborn! I'll bring back a monster from your graveyard. Dark Necrofear, return!" The familiar, creepy monster appeared on Yugi's side of the field. "So say goodbye to your Dark Sanctuary. Since destroying Dark Necrofear released it, I knew bringing it back would defeat it." Bakura's eye twitched.

"No!" The cloud of Dark Sanctuary dissolved away.

"Now that Dark Sanctuary is gone, I'm afraid you are no longer permitted to have more than five magic cards in play at one time. This may foil some of your plans. And now I'll attack your lifepoints directly with Dark Necrofear!"

Dark Necrofear released a red beam of light that struck Bakura with a blinding effect.

Bakura's lifepoints fell to 1200. He growled and played the fourth letter to the destiny board. "T."

"D-E-A-T. Your word is 'death.' It's too bad you'll never play the last letter. Look at your duel disk. You have five magic cards in play, and you have no room for any others. So if you want to play to last letter of your message, you must discard your Dark Door magic card and its effect on my monsters, allowing me to attack more than once in a turn! And with no monsters to protect you, and only 1200 lifepoints, my three monsters would wipe you out in one turn. The decision is yours." Bakura's eye twitched again.

"This can't be true!" Honda grinned.

"Stick a fork in that guy, 'cause he's done." Jounouchi smirked.

"Be glad to."

Bakura used a monster to bring back Dark Sanctuary and was one turn away from completing his Destiny Board. Yami only had one shot – his Egyptian God Card.

"Prepare to experience a power like no other." Yami's eyes widened a little as he took a deep breath, placing all of his faith in his deck. He drew a card. Lightening rained from the clouds and blinding light was released from the arena.

"AHHH!" Bakura screamed.

"I sacrifice Dark Magician Girl, Gamma the Magnet Warrior, and Big Shield Gardna to summon the almighty Osiris the Heaven Dragon!" With a bunch of expensive lighting effects and lightening, Osiris appeared in all of his glory. The large dragon appeared, wrapping around the blimp. It bowed its divine head and roared. Osiris was so powerful; it actually caused half of Dark Sanctuary to completely dissolve.

"His Egyptian God Card!" Bakura exclaimed.

"What's...that?" Shizuka asked, trembling with her eyes widened in fear.

"Uhh...Jounouchi?" Honda asked.

"The hugest duel monster I've ever seen!" Osiris was a giant, red, serpent dragon lined with dark spines on his back. His head contained two mouths and the sharpest teeth. And his yellow eyes glared darkly and without mercy in them.

"It's incredible! That thing...how is it only a hologram?" Kristen asked.

"You got me..." Cat said.

"Yugi, your Egyptian God Card is powerful, but it does not guarantee your victory! I've come much too far to lose now!"

Osiris roared. "I'm afraid it's over!"

"Never! The Ghost of Dark Sanctuary is still wandering the field, Yugi. And now my evil ghost, it's time to attack! Possess Osiris!" The ghost tried to possess Osiris but it was destroyed. "What happened?! My dark ghost had no effect!"

Bakura was trapped. He had no more cards in his hand, no monsters, and his Dark Sanctuary was useless because of how powerful Osiris was. There was no way for him to win. The one facedown he had on the field was a dead card.

"I can't lose! There's too much at stake for me. I must win!" Yami clenched his fist.

"You won't win! This duel is over."

"Hmm, alright!" Jounouchi cheered. "Nice going, Yuge!"

"There's no way he can lose."

"Yay! Go Yugi!" Cat cheered.

"Prepare to lose!"

"This can't be!"

"Osiris the Heaven Dragon, attack his life points with-" His arm fell a bit and he stopped. Everyone stared. Why had he stopped?

Everyone turned to see "Marik" walking out with his millennium rod clutched in his hand.

"Marik?" Yami asked. "What does he want?"

After Marik warned Yami not to use Osiris, he raised his rod and freed Ryou from the possession of the spirit of the Millennium ring. He gasped and grabbed his arm, falling to his knees and trembling.

"Oh, my arm...it...hurts..."

"Bakura!" Yami gasped. Jounouchi stepped forward.

"Bakura!"

"Are you ok?" Anzu yelled.

"That's low..." Kay muttered darkly. "Very low."

"Yugi help me...I-I don't know where I am. What am I doing here in this duel?" he looked at his arm. "What happened to my arm?"

"It is him."

"He is in pain. Without the Spirit of Ring he is weak. Therefore, you may wish to reconsider your attack. The devastation caused by Osiris will more than likely kill him."

"What?!"

"Would you risk the life of your friend?" Marik asked. Yami offered him the most infuriated glare he could muster.

"Only a coward would do something like this to win a duel!"

"That's crazy!" Kay yelled, jumping to her feet. "There's no way Yugi can risk hurting his friend, you're a bloody **FREAK**, Marik." Cat ran over to her and grabbed her arms to keep her from pouncing.

"K-Kay, calm down!" she said.

"No way, she's right! This is beyond crazy!" Jounouchi yelled. "That's a cheap trick, Marik!"

"Bakura, hang in there!" Honda yelled.

"Yugi!" Anzu cried. Kay growled.

"Kaiba, aren't you going to do something?!" Seto did not answer. He didn't even have the courtesy to look at her. She growled at him, knowing her words were wasted on this heartless jerk. Marik turned around and walked away without another word.

"I don't feel very well, Yugi..."

"Bakura!" Yami yelled, and he started to run toward him but Roland held up a hand.

"Stop right there. You are not allowed to have contact with your opponent during a duel. Take one more step and you'll be disqualified." Yami growled.

"Stop the duel right now!" Anzu yelled.

"Bakura needs to see a doctor; we've got to get him to a hospital now!" Honda shouted.

"Please sir, we have to help him!" Cat begged. Roland ignored them.

"If you don't continue to duel, you will forfeit the match."

"Yugi...help..." Ryou pleaded.

"Yugi, I'll make this decision very easy for you." Kay glared at Seto, already hating the words she knew were about to come out of his mouth. "Finish him off!"

"Kaiba!" Kay snarled. He ignored her and it was all she could do to stop herself from punching him.

"I offer you a second warning: make your move or lose your spot in the finals. Now go!"

"Chill out buddy!" Jounouchi snapped. He had climbed up the side of the arena to yell at Roland. "Can't you see the poor guy's injured?! C'mon! What kind of show you guys running here?"

"Jounouchi, what are you doing?! Get down!" Honda demanded.

"Are you crazy?" Otogi asked.

"Get down or you will be disqualified from the finals as well."

"WHAT? Are you kidding me?" Jounouchi growled. "If I come down there, he's not the only one who's gonna need medical attention!" Honda had also climbed up and yanked Jounouchi back down and they both yelled loudly before they crashed. Kay slapped her forehead.

"I'm embarrassed to say I know those two idiots..." she sighed. Cat covered her face with her hand and groaned.

"Aw man..."

"Are you two ok?" Kristen asked, running over to them.

"Never…better…" Jounouchi mumbled.

"That's because you landed on me!" Honda snapped.

"Continue the duel now!"

"Yugi, do it!" Seto snapped.

"SHUT UP!" Kay yelled. "You-" Kristen, who had run over to Kay, smacked a hand over her mouth.

"Do you want to get disqualified too?!" she cried.

"Mammgth reggo mof murh!" Seto smirked.

"You might want to listen to your little friend, Kay. One wrong move and I'll be more than happy to kick you off this air craft." Kay ripped Kristen's hand from her mouth.

"I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!" Kristen, once again, smacked a hand over her mouth.

"Kay, shut up already!"

"Please, someone help me…" Bakura begged. "I don't feel well at all. I must lie down and get some rest. Please." Yami growled, twitching a little. He didn't know what to do. Could he risk the fate of the world for the safety of his friend?

Suddenly, the Millennium Ring glowed and he stood up. Everyone stared and gasped.

It was the evil spirit once again! Yami stepped back, his eyes widened in shock.

"What?"

"I'm back, Yugi." Bakura laughed evilly. "I'm back in control of your friend Bakura. I still need him. So if you plan on using your Egyptian God Card, Yugi, why don't you use it on me right now?" he challenged, smirking evilly. "Come on, Yugi!"

"Alright, it's time! Now, GO! OSIRIS!" he yelled, pointing dramatically at Bakura as the lightening attack built its power. "ATTACK!"

Osiris roared and unleashed its lightening. Bakura laughed evilly as the lightening attack hit him dead on. "Soon, I shall control the world's greatest power!" The millennium ring flew off of his neck.

The holograms vanished and the lightening was gone. Ryou was lying on the ground and appeared to be knocked out as his lifepoints fell to zero.

"And the winner is duelist number three: Yugi Mouto!"

"Bakura!" Yami yelled, running over to his fallen friend.

"Now, lower that arena and get them down here!" Jounouchi demanded. The stage lowered.

"Adelinda, stay here."

"Ok." Kay climbed onto the arena and ran over. She took Ryou's hand and felt his wrist.

"He still has a pulse, so at least he's alive. And he's still breathing." She looked at Yami. "But he is in desperate need of a doctor." Yami nodded.

"Yes." They helped him sit up and Ryou opened his eyes and was breathing heavily.

"Hey...so where am I?" he asked weakly.

"You're with your friends now, Bakura." Kay nodded.

"Hang in there, ok?" Kay said. "We're going to get you to a doctor ASAP."

"Alright..."

"He doesn't look very good. We really do need to get him to a doctor now!" Shizuka said.

"So why don't we get Kaiba to land this thing?" Jounouchi asked.

"Yeah!" Honda agreed. "But first, help him onto my back so we can get him to his room." They all helped get Ryou onto Honda's back.

"There you go." Honda carried Ryou away and everyone followed, except for Yami. Cat stopped and looked back.

"Yami?" He looked up at her. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine, Cat. I'm just thinking...if the spirit of the ring had not taken control again, I don't know what would have happened."

"Yeah, it must have been a terrible spot to be in. I can understand why it was a hard decision, but at least it turned out for the best." Yami smiled.

"Right, thank you Cat." She beamed and gave him a thumbs up.

"No problem." The puzzle glowed and Yami changed back into Yugi.

"Let's go."

"Right." They started running but Roland stopped them.

"Hold on! According to Battle City rules, as the winner of the duel, you are entitled to take the rarest card from your opponent's deck. So it's time to claim your prize, Yugi."

"No way! I think Bakura's been through enough already." He ran off with Cat. Adelinda ran after them.

"Hey, wait up!" she yelled.

* * *

Kay stood next to Bakura and checked to make sure he was alright. She made sure he was breathing ok and his pulse was not stopping. Adelinda sat next to her.

"Bakura's been through a lot," Otogi started, "he definitely needs rest, but we gotta land this blimp and get him to a hospital." Anzu nodded.

"Yeah."

"Some crazy stuff went down in that duel," Jounouchi looked away, "especially when Marik showed up. What exactly happened back there?"

"For some reason, Marik didn't want the Spirit of the Ring to lose. So when I was about to play my Egyptian God Card and win the duel, Marik used his Millennium Rod to free the real Bakura. Since he was injured, Marik knew I would forfeit the duel instead of attacking him. But the Spirit must have been afraid I **would** attack Bakura, because he took control again at the end."

"So, wait, do you mean to tell me the Dark Spirit of the Millennium Ring let you win?" Jounouchi asked.

"Yeah, because he depends on Bakura to survive and if I attacked Bakura with Osiris, the Spirit might have been in danger too."

"I'm confused."

"_What else is new?"_ Kay thought.

"Even though the evil spirit was in control, you still ended up attacking Bakura."

"No. Since the evil spirit was in control of Bakura when I attacked him, the real Bakura was spared." Anzu looked at Yugi.

"This is all so confusing."

"Not really." Everyone looked at Kay. "If Yugi had attacked Ryou with Osiris, Marik pointed out that the overwhelming power may have been enough to kill him. But Ryou's still alive, which means the spirit took the full blown attack." Yugi nodded.

"Right." Anzu pursed her lips.

"The way this all sounds, it seems that Marik and the evil spirit were in this together."

"Yeah, but I'm not sure how or why. I just know we can't let Marik win this tournament, and hopefully that evil spirit won't be coming back again." Yugi sighed. "I don't know about you, but I've had enough of evil spirits and mind controlling for one day." Jounouchi stood up suddenly and everyone gasped in surprised.

"Grr, I'm sick of that Marik! Come on! Let me at him!" he yelled.

"Hey! Don't get yourself in trouble again!" Shizuka warned.

"Yeah, monkey-boy." Jounouchi glared at Kay.

"What was that? Care to repeat that?"

"Nyah!" She stuck her tongue out at him and he growled. Honda looked at them all.

"Alright, I think it's time to talk to Kaiba about getting Bakura back to the hospital as soon as possible." Kay stood up.

"I'll come too. Maybe I can help since Adelinda and I are friends with Mokuba."

"Good plan, Kay."

"Shizuka, could you stay and watch Ryou?" Jounouchi asked.

"Yeah, sure." She nodded.

Everyone stood up and started walking out of the room. Suddenly, Yugi gasped.

"Hold on guys!" he exclaimed. Everyone stopped.

"What's wrong, Yugi?" Jounouchi asked. "Everything alright?"

"It's gone..."

"What's gone?" Otogi asked.

"Bakura's millennium ring. I don't get it, guys. He had it around his neck until the end of the duel. Now it's disappeared."

"That thing seems to come and go all the time without any explanation."

"Are you sure you're not exaggerating, Honda?" Kay asked. Cat shook her head.

"No, he's dead serious."

"Wow, weird."

"Your Egyptian God Card probably blasted that thing sky-high, Yugi. Now let's get going."

"Well alright...take care of him, Shizuka." She nodded.

"I'll stay too."

"Ok, Anzu."

"See you guys."

* * *

Roland came on over the speaker. "Attention Battle City Finalists. With the completion of the opening duel, there will be a half-hour intermission. At the end of this intermission, all remaining finalists are instructed to report to the main concourse for the selection of the next Battle City Finals match-up."

"We have to help Bakura!" Yugi said.

"And land this thing. So let's find Kaiba! He must be in one of these rooms."

Mokuba noticed them. "You guys, this is a restricted area!"

"Hey, Mokuba!"

"Where is your brother?" Yugi asked.

"We need to see Kaiba right now." Mokuba blinked.

"That's his room." He pointed to a door at his left. "But you don't want to disturb him." Jounouchi growled and started banging on the door.

"OPEN THE DOOR! LET'S GO, KAIBA!" he yelled.

"Are you nuts?!" Mokuba cried, waving his arms to try and get Jounouchi to stop. "He's preparing for a duel! Stop it!"

"I'm talking to you, Kaiba! Get out here now-" The door opened and Seto glared down at a rather surprised and somewhat frightened Jounouchi coldly.

"If it isn't Jounouchi. You're lucky to even be in my tournament, and yet you insist on making a nuisance of yourself over and over again."

"Grr…THAT DID IT!" Honda stepped in front of Jounouchi before he could do something stupid. Or, rather, stupider.

"Hey, this is no time to pick a fight, so just calm down, man."

"Honda is right, monkey-boy."

"WHO YOU CALLING MONKEY-BOY, KAY?!" Jounouchi yelled. She pointed at him.

"You," she stated simply. Jounouchi's eyes twitched.

"GRR!"

"Kaiba, you've got to help us!" Yugi said.

"Now what?" he asked, annoyed.

"Bakura's hurt! We have to land now! He needs to see a doctor right away, Kaiba."

"You're asking me to do the impossible." Seto sat in a chair. They were in his room at this point. "We can't make unscheduled stop."

"Don't you understand? Bakura needs help!" Honda nodded.

"He's been unconscious since losing his duel." Jounouchi glared.

"And if he gets any worse than he is right now, you'll be responsible!"

"That's a risk I'm willing to take." Kay stepped forward.

"Kaiba, please!" He looked at her and she looked at him seriously. "This is important! I know you don't care much, but Bakura's life is on the line. We're desperate and Bakura needs help."

"How can you say no?" Honda asked.

"Kay is right!" Otogi said.

"He shouldn't have left the hospital in the first place. This is Bakura's own fault."

"Kaiba! Please!" He turned his attention back to her. "Someone's life is more important than a game!" She looked up. "What if it were someone else? What if it was Mokuba instead of Bakura who was hurt? Would you refuse to land and get him help too?" she asked. He did not show how those words affected him. She had struck his only soft spot.

"Listen to her, Kaiba."

"Yeah, she makes a good point."

"What's wrong with you?" Jounouchi snapped..

_"Stupid girl..."_ he thought.

"I've had enough of this attitude, Kaiba. Find a way to land this blimp, pronto, or get ready to say hi to the business end of my fist!"

"I told you, we're not landing, Jounouchi." He stood up.

"Then let's dance!" Seto turned and walked away from him. "Hey! Come back!"

"Relax, Jounouchi!" Yugi said, holding him back.

"What gives?" Honda asked. Kay watched him. Seto pushed a button on a device on the wall.

"Send a medical team to Bakura's room."

"Good call, Seto!" Everyone looked at Mokuba. "Kaiba Corp's on-board medical staff has better training than the doctors at most hospitals do. Bakura's in good hands here." Kay's face immediately broke into a grin and she put a hand to her heart, sighing in relief.

"That's a relief." Adelinda nodded.

"Yeah!" She turned to Seto and bowed. "Thank you, Kaiba-sama."

"Hmph." He shrugged.

They exited the room.

'I hope Mokuba's right about the doctors on board." Cat nodded.

"Say, Kay, how did you manage to stay so calm?" she asked. "I expected you to be screaming and yelling at Kaiba." Kay laughed.

"Yes, well, that wasn't really working, and when my yelling and threats don't work, I switch to plan B. Controlling my temper and asking nicely while still hitting a soft spot."

"Smart."

"Yeah." She grinned. "Well, we should get ready for the next duel of the finals."

* * *

**MAN! I'm sorry about how long it is. I combined two chapters again. I considered removing all actual duels from Battle City out of the fic, but I decided against it. Hope you liked the updated chappie. **


	15. The Second Duel

**Chapter fifteen! And, yeah, Kay is going to duel Rishid instead of Jounouchi. Why? Because it's kind of cool and I already wrote it and I friggin loved it. LEAVE ME BE! Yeah, sorry, I've lost my marbles a long time ago.**

**Enjoy! And thank you for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Yugioh characters or storyline.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

_The Second Duel_

"Finalists and guests, may I have your attention please?" Roland asked. Everyone stood in the main concourse, waiting for the match-up for the second duel. "The second duel of the Battle City finals is about to begin."

"That's right," Mokuba said. "The selector will now randomly pick the next two duelists."

"Remember your numbers!"

Seto Kaiba: 1

Katsuya Jounouchi: 2

Mai Kujaku: 4

Namu: 5

Marik Ishtar: 7

Kay Simms: 8

"If you are selected you'll be participating in the second duel of the finals."

"No, I thought if we were picked we win the lottery!" Kay said sarcastically.

"And the first duelist chosen is: Number 8, Kay Simms."

"Yay!" Adelinda cheered.

"This will be great." Kristen grinned.

"I had a feeling I'd be dueling this time." Kay sighed and smirked confidently. "So who's my unlucky opponent?" she asked.

"And Miss Simms' opponent in this duel is: number 7, Marik Ishtar." Kay narrowed her eyes.

"It's him..." She frowned at Marik but did not say anything. He looked at her without emotion in his yellow eyes. She smirked a little and looked up.

"OK, it's time to duel."

"Kay? You don't sound very excited."

"I'll be excited when I reach the finals. That's when I'll use my secret weapon." She grinned a secretive little smile and Adelinda beamed.

"Oh yeah!"

"Interesting, Marik verses the Big Mouth. I wonder if he'll crush her with his God Card." Kay resisted punching Seto. Why give him the satisfaction of thinking she cared about his pathetic little insults?

And why get riled up before dueling against a madman? Having a clear head would probably make a world of difference. She shot her eyes and inhaled and exhaled slowly to clear her head, kicking all thoughts of Kaiba out of her head along with anything else that would anger her or cloud her good judgement.

"Alright, both duelists will now take their places in the arena."

They got to the Stratos dueling arena.

"Elevate the field." The stage rose. Kay stood there, arms crossed.

"..."

"Go Kay!" Adelinda cheered.

"Yay Kay-Chan!" Kristen cheered.

"You can beat him!" Yugi called.

"We have faith in you!" Cat yelled.

"The winner of this duel will advance to the next round of the Battle City finals. The loser will be dismissed."

_"I wish he'd stop stating the obvious already_..." Kay thought.

"Alright gentlemen..."

"AHEM!" Kay said rather loudly, glaring. "Do I look like a GENTLEMAN to you?" Roland blushed.

"I'm sorry. I meant...uh..." She shook her head.

"Whatever, just announce the duel and remember that I'm a GIRL."

"R-right." He cleared his throat, still red from embarrassment. "W-well, it's time to begin. If you'll please take your places on either side of the playing field, we can get this duel underway."

"Yeah, I don't know about you Seto, but Kay does not look like a man..." Mokuba said; a sweatdrop formed on his head.

"...no comment."

"Seto!" He smirked and something narrowly missed hitting his head. He blinked and looked to see a black boot nearby.

"Crap, I missed!" Kay exclaimed with a frustrated snap of her fingers. Kristen grabbed the boot and threw it to her before Seto could do something. Kay caught it and put it back on her foot before quickly doing her inhale, exhale exercise to calm down.

Kay and Marik began shuffling each other's decks.

"You'd better not try anymore of your cheap tricks, Marik."

"Hmph. Say what you want." She handed him his deck.

"Well, even though I think you are a total sleezeball, may the best duelist win." She offered a small, polite smile. He blinked and gave her back her cards.

"Thank you...I...suppose..." he said, sounding rather unsure. They stood on opposite ends and Marik pulled out his millennium rod. Everyone looked worry, except Kay who looked annoyed.

"Did I not just say to cut the cheap tricks, Marik? Put that stupid thing away and just duel with some honor, for the love of God."

"Hmph, very well." He put the rod on his belt.

"Look Marik!" Jounouchi yelled. Then he stopped and blinked. "Did you just say, 'very well'?" Jounouchi asked.

"Yes, he did. Now shut up, monkey, and stay outta this."

"Grr, MONKEY?! Why I oughta-"

"Katsuya, calm down!" Shizuka said. He growled and his eyebrow twitched a little.

"Man...she thinks she's so great! I swear; Kay is like a little mini-Kaiba!" He got hit in the head with a boot and fell over. Kay smirked.

"Direct hit." Adelinda tossed the boot back up to her and Jounouchi's eyes were little swirlies. Mokuba sweatdropped.

"Wow..."

"Nice shot, Kay-Chan!" Mokuba anime fell at Adelinda's cheer.

"Alright then... does this happen a lot?" he asked, a major sweatdrop forming on his head. Adelinda giggled a little at Mokuba's reaction. Seto smirked, admittedly very amused by this little display.

"Well, it's not like the mutt hasn't gotten plenty of head injuries before. One more shouldn't make too much of a difference."

"Ready, Marik?" Kay asked.

"Yes."

"Hey Seto, if Marik really is the leader of the rare hunters, he must have a ton of rare cards in his deck."

"There's only one card in his deck I care about, and that's his Egyptian God Card: The Sun Dragon Ra. And hopefully, that girl will last long enough in this duel for me to see how Marik's card works so I can win it for myself."

"But...I want Kay to win."

"I never said I want her to lose, I just want to see that God Card." Mokuba blinked and shrugged before looking back at the arena.

"Let's do this, Marik."

"It's time to duel, and destroy you!"

"Let the duel begin!" Roland announced.

"Prepare for defeat!" Kay smirked.

"I wouldn't count on that, Marik. Want to know why? I don't lose!" She drew a card. "I'll start."

"GO KAY!" Honda yelled.

"YEAH!" Cat yelled. Everyone cheered her on. A powerful gust of wind blew and Kay held onto her cards tightly.

"Ugh, it's so much more fun to watch someone else duel up here rather than deal with the wind myself..." she mumbled.

"Well, are you going to play a card this century?"

"Quiet, Marik. I set a monster in defense mode and that'll do it for me."

Marik drew a card.

"I'll play Temple of the kings." Kay frowned. She did not remember this card very well. The name was familiar, and she knew it was a field card, but she had no idea what it did.

_"Man...I don't remember this card...shoot."_

"Heh, the structure behind me is the ancient Temple of the Kings. Within this 3,000-year-old sanctuary lie the greatest treasures of the kings of Egypt."

"Well, mind giving me more details as to what it can do?" Kay asked, immediately getting a bad feeling about this temple.

"To protect the king's treasure, it limits the number of magic and trap cards you can play in one turn."

"Darn..."

"And in front of the temple, I'll lay two cards facedown as an extra boundary of protection, and with this move I end my turn. So try to attack me if you dare. You have no idea what danger lurks within these temple walls." Kay frowned.

"Dude, just be quiet and say 'I end my turn.' That's all it takes." Kay drew a card. "I play 'Graceful Charity.' It allows me to draw three cards as long as I discard two."

She drew three cards.

_"I promised myself I'd save my Blue Eyes for the finals, so I'll discard it along with my Luster Dragon #2."_ She discarded both cards. _"OK, right now, I have my Cyber Falcon facedown in defense mode. Marik is luring me to attack so he can spring a trap...but I'll bet one of them is one especially designed for negating any magic cards that could destroy his traps, so there goes that idea. I need to draw my Trap Jammer before I use my Heavy Storm magic card, or else I might be in big trouble. For now, I'll build up some defense for a safety precaution_."

She looked at her hand.

"I set one more monster in defense mode and one card face down. That'll do it for now. Your move."

"Observe, you fool. I place two more cards face down on the field and now my move is complete."

"Why won't he play any monsters?" Kristen asked. Mai frowned.

"That coward is just sitting back and waiting for Kay to attack so he can spring a trap. It's the oldest and wimpiest trick in the book."

"What? Aw man..."

"My move." Kay drew a card. "I play Card Destruction. We both discard our hands and redraw whatever number we discarded."

"Very well." Marik deposited his two cards and drew two. Kay got rid of four cards and drew four more.

"Reveal face down: the magic card, Heavy Storm. This magic card destroys every magic and trap card on the field."

"I don't think so: Go, judgment of Anubis! Stop her magic card."

"I thought you'd try something like this, I play Trap Jammer."

"What?!"

"Your trap is canceled. And Heavy Storm will wipe out everything, including your Ancient Temple." All of his face downs disappeared, except for the temple. "Wait, why is your temple still up?"

"Don't you know? If I sacrifice one trap or magic card from my side of the field, my temple is protected from the effects of any magic, trap, or monster card. Before your Heavy Storm destroyed everything, I activated this ability and sacrificed one of my cards."

"Fine, I don't care. I sacrifice my Cyber Falcon and summon Curse of Dragon." The face down shattered and in its place was Curse of Dragon. "Attack him directly with Dark Flame!"

Curse of Dragon attacked him and Marik's lifepoints dropped down.

"Yay! Kay took out half of his lifepoints!" Adelinda cheered.

"That was awesome!" Yugi said. Kristen clapped.

"Go Kay-Chan!"

"I must admit, that was a good move." Mai smiled.

"Wait, doesn't she have another facedown monster?" Cat asked. Mai shrugged.

"I guess she wants to save it."

"Yeah...I guess." Kay smirked.

"That'll end my turn, Marik."

"Fine." He drew a card. "I play 'Pot of Greed' and draw two cards." He did so. "And I play two cards face down and end my turn."

"Fine." She drew. "I play one card face down and end my move."

"Very well." Marik drew. "I play one more card face down and that is all."

"OK." She drew. "I'll pass."

He drew. "I also pass."

"I pass again."

"Perhaps now I'll draw a card worth using." He drew. "No, this one won't do at all. I'll pass again."

"Lovely. I'm sitting back and watching my own duel. Now all I need is a hot chocolate and a good book." She drew a card.

"Alright, now this is getting out of hand, Seto. If neither one of them plays a card this is gonna be a long duel, and boring too."

"No need to worry about that."

"Huh?"

"Knowing that girl and her impatience, she'll crack long before Marik does and then he'll make his move."

Kay smirked to herself. _"That may be how I act in real life, but in dueling it's a whole new story...I might seem to rush into everything, but I've always got a trap of my own formulated and ready to pounce. So watch and learn Kaiba, because I'm going after you next."_

She drew. "I'll play one card face down and summon Blackland Fire Dragon. Attack!"

"KAY!"

"What's she thinking?!" Mai asked.

"Activate Trap Card: Eye of Ujat. Now, your monster is under my control. Black Land Fire Dragon, attack her Curse of Dragon." Kay smirked.

"That's exactly what I wanted you to do."

"What?!"

"I play Attack Guidance Armor and redirect my dragon's attack to my face down monster."

"But why?"

"Because my face down monster has a special ability. When it is attacked, it destroys a trap."

"No!"

"Yes! Go, trap master! Destroy his eye of Ujat." Trap master popped up and destroyed the card.

"But your monster will be destroyed anyway; it's too late to stop the attack."

"So? I play another card that summons trap master back to my hand and your plan is negated."

"No!" Trap master vanished and the attack failed. "Grr...I play another trap card: trap hole. It destroys your Curse of Dragon." Curse of Dragon was gone and Kay frowned.

"I hate to lose one of my dragons like that...but I guess I can't do anything."

"Heh heh..."

"What's so funny?"

"Your mistake of attacking me."

"What?"

"You see, my Eye of Ujat card a ploy to get you to use up your face down cards. And when you attacked, you activated another card."

"Big deal."

"It is! For the trap you activated is a rare breed of card called a trap-monster."

"What?!" Kay's expression immediately grew fearful. "No! You can't have one of **THOSE** cards. There's just no way!"

"I do, and your attack activated it. Now, feel its rage!"

"It can't be!"

"It is! There's no escaping from Embodiment of Apophis. Assuming your fear, I take it you know how it works, right?"

"Yeah...Embodiment of Apophis is a trap card but it acts like a monster in every other way."

"Correct. And I'm afraid it only gets worse, because you've triggered not one, but three of my Apophis cards."

"Three?! Oh no! My lifepoints are in serious trouble!"

"Ha-ha, I'm glad your math skills are up to Parr. And now it's time for you to meet your doom. Come forth, my beasts!"

Three disgusting creatures appeared, each with 1600 attack points. Kay stared, her skin pale.

"What am I gonna do?! I don't have anymore facedowns and only one monster protecting me! If all three attack, I'll only have 800 lifepoints. I'm stuck!"

"That's insane!" Mokuba said. Seto smirked slightly.

"I must say, I'm impressed."

"Kay-Chan!" Kristen cried.

"Be strong, Kay!" Cat yelled. She frowned.

"What's the matter, Miss Simms? You were so confident before. Have you realized you have no chance at winning this?" She glared and Marik snickered.

"Shut up, Marik. Just attack, alright? I switch my dragon to defense mode and end my turn..."

"Kay-Chan, no."

"There's nothing she can do to protect herself!" Mai exclaimed.

"Hang in there, Kay! You can't lose to this guy!" Jounouchi yelled. Kay frowned, furrowing her eyebrows a little.

"Heh, you're about to feel what real power can accomplish, Miss Simms. Now, my three beasts, attack! Destroy her Blackland Fire Dragon!" One serpent destroyed her dragon.

"I'm wide open..."

"Now, my two remaining beasts, attack her lifepoints!" They slashed at her and she fell down to her knees from the power of the attack, grunting in pain.

Her lifepoints plummeted from 4000 to 800.

"Kay, no!"

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! One more attack and your lifepoints are history!"

"KAY, GET UP!"

"COME ON, SIS!"

"Well, are you going to stay down on your knees and accept defeat?"

"..."

"KAY! DON'T GIVE UP!" she looked at Mokuba and Adelinda. They looked up at her worriedly. Mokuba clenched his fists together.

"I know you can win this, Kay! I want to see you fighting in the finals!" he yelled.

"Me too! Kay-Chan, you know you can win this! Now let's see it happen!" Her lips formed into a smile and she nodded. Kay stood up weakly.

"Marik...read, my, lips: I will never give up. Either I win, or go down with honor!"

"Hmph, so be it...make your move..." She panted and narrowed eyes. "But remember, it will be your last!"

"No, it won't..." Kay drew a card. "I can promise you that." She looked at the card and smiled. "Guess what I just drew."

"What?" She smirked and held up a card.

"Harpies Feather Duster."

"What?!"

"Hey Mai, don't you have that card?" Honda asked. She nodded.

"Yeah. It sweeps up all magic and trap cards on the opponent's side of the field." Jounouchi grinned.

"Yeah! Go Kay!"

"Get rid of those creepy snake things!" Cat yelled.

"Heh, my magic card destroys your trap-monsters."

"I sacrifice one to save my Temple of the Kings."

"I don't care. Your monsters die." All of his serpents were destroyed. "Next, I'll summon Harpie Lady." The familiar, red-headed hawk-like woman appeared on the field. "Harpie Lady, attack him directly!"

Harpie Lady clawed at him and his lifepoints fell down to 700.

"Attack me all you want! You can't win. Remember, I possess have my Ancient Temple of the Kings. Just wait until you witness its unparalleled force."

"Then bring it on!"

He drew a card.

"You will regret those words. I play my Swords of Revealing light!"

"Darn..." The swords trapped her Harpie Lady.

"I end my turn."

"Fine. I switch Harpie lady to defense mode."

"Prepare to lose." He drew a card and looked at it, and then his face grew fearful.

"Yo Marik, what's the deal?" Kay asked. He didn't answer.

It took him a few minutes to look calm again. "I'll place this card face down on the playing field. Now prepare yourself for the next card I play will be the final instrument of your destruction!"

"Wow, Marik looks freaked out."

"Yeah, you're right Adelinda."

"What do you think he just drew?" she asked.

"Now, I seal this card in the sacred ark of the temple. By sealing this card of the gods, I have sealed your fate! Turn end."

"Card of the Gods?" Yami asked. Cat gulped.

"I have a bad feeling about this..."

"Fine." She drew a card. "I pass this turn."

"I play one more card face down and pass."

She drew. "I play Monster reborn to bring back my Lord of Dragons. Next, I'll use Flute of Summoning Dragon to summon my Hyozanryu and Diamond Dragon." The two monsters appeared on the field. "Next, I'll sacrifice my Lord of Dragons and Harpie Lady to summon Red Eyes Black Dragon!"

"HEY! She has a Red Eyes too?" Jounouchi yelled.

"Your turn and make it count, because after this, those lights are gone and I'm free to destroy you."

"Ha, you think just because you were able to acquire a few strong monsters you can defeat me? You are so naive for I am about to summon a beast that you can't destroy."

"What?"

"While your monsters were trapped in my Swords of Revealing Light, I was able to prepare for the arrival of my ancient creature. And this all-powerful entity will serve as the guardian of the Sacred Temple of the Kings, protecting my sanctuary and all of the secrets that lie within."

"Just tell me what your move is!"

"You can't win once I play this: Cup of Sealed Soul. Then I reveal my facedown card, Seal of Serket." Kay furrowed her eyebrows.

"Wait...I think I remember this...you're planning to summon the Mystical Beast of Serket!"

"Correct! Please hear my call, Guardian of the Temple, now! Mystical Beast of Serket! I summon thee!"

A giant, scorpion-like creature appeared. It had a large mouth with rows and rows of razor sharp teeth and menacing eyes. She growled, a little sweat forming on her temple from her anxiety of the great beast before her.

"Great, that beast is killer..."

"That creature is minute compared to what lurked within my sacred temple."

"So what do you have hidden?" she snapped.

"Within the sacred ark lies my Egyptian God Card: The Sun Dragon Ra!" Kay took a step back, her eyes widened.

"No! Not that card!"

"Yes. Face it, defeat is imminent! You cannot win!"

His scorpion had 2500 attack points; none of Kay's monsters were powerful enough. Her Hyozanryu had 2100 attack points, Red eyes had 2400, and Diamond Dragon had 1600.

"...there's probably a small chance of winning, but it'll take some good cards to do it."

Marik's Mystical Beast devoured her Red Eyes and gained 1200 attack points and was up to 3700. She used a trap to make it devour her Diamond Dragon instead of her Hyozanryu so it would only gain 800 instead of 1050 attack points.

"Can you see? It's pointless! My beast has 4500 attack points!"

"Listen, Marik."

"Hm?"

"...I know I'm going to win."

"What?!" she smirked.

"I may need to use a power in my deck I swore not to use, but if it comes to it, I will. My deck will not be defeated, I can promise you."

"Grr, foolish girl. You can deny it all you want, but victory will be mine." Kay smirked at her hand.

"Wrong, Marik. Wrong. And one more thing..." She looked at him. "I won't forget it when you controlled Jounouchi's mind, how low you stooped. However...you have fought a fair duel and a good one at that."

"Really?" he asked, giving her skeptical look.

"Yes. And that scum would have never done so." Namu growled a bit.

"What are you saying?" he growled. A small smirk graced her lips.

"Simple...you're not Marik."

"What!" Kay snickered.

"You look surprised. Why is that, Marik? Or whatever your name is..."

"Wait, that's NOT Marik?" Mai asked. Seto growled.

"Nonsense, she's insane! Of course that's Marik."

"Then who is Marik?" Yami asked.

"Yeah." Cat looked around. "I can't think of anyon-wait!" She looked in Namu's direction and Yami did too.

"I am Marik! Only I hold the Sun Dragon Ra and the Millennium Rod!" he said, holding up the rod. Kay raised an eyebrow.

"Really? So why don't you prove me wrong?" she asked, smiling. Marik narrowed his eyes.

"FINE! I sacrifice, MYSTICAL BEAST OF SERKET! And because it absorbed two monsters, it is considered three sacrifices which is enough to summon: THE SUN DRAGON RA!"

He turned and held up the rod to the ark of the temple.

"Ancient one, hear my call! I now offer up my Mystical Beast along with half of my lifepoints to release thee! Come forth my Sun Dragon and reveal your awesome strength in the name of the next great pharaoh: King Marik!"

A blinding ray of light shone up into the skies and black clouds gathered. In the lightening, a golden claw came from the clouds, followed by a divine bird-like creature.

"It's time, show yourself, my beast!"

The Sun Dragon was revealed as a grand, golden dragon/bird creature. It practically made up the sky.

"Let anyone who doubts my power feel the fire of the mighty the Sun Dragon Ra!"

"That thing looks unstoppable!" Cat cried.

"It is..." Yami said.

"How can Kay win now?" Kristen asked. Kay frowned. Seto smirked, eyes gleaming.

"The final Egyptian God card...at last, it's revealed."

"Behold the strongest of all the Egyptian God monsters. A being like no other. And, remember my Mystical Beast had absorbed the power of your Red Eyes and your Diamond Dragon, and now my Winged Dragon of Ra has a total of 4500 attack points."

"Don't forget, my Hyozanryu is still guarding me...so I still have time to defeat you..."

"HA! That would be a miracle."

"I've pulled off miracles."

"Do you not see the great beast behind me? Perhaps it needs to attack you and knock some sense into your mind." She crossed her arms.

"Well I'm waiting, attack me and get it over and done with. Or are you all talk?" she challenged. He growled.

"Here it comes..."

"Kay..." Kristen said.

"Yugi is there a way she can make it out of this?" Cat asked.

"It's slim..." Yami murmured heavily.

"What if she gets hurt like Bakura did? Yugi, remember what your God card did to him? These things are dangerous!"

"I know. I know."

"Now, Sun Dragon of Ra, attack her Hyozanryu and wipe out her last, pitiful line of defense!"

The dragon did not do anything. Namu noticed a powerful aura coming from his deck and grew worried. Kay blinked and stared up at it.

"...I don't think it heard you." "Marik" turned and looked at the dragon.

"Obey me! Attack my opponent now!" he commanded.

"Why isn't it attacking?" Otogi asked.

"Yeah, Yugi. What's going on?" Kristen asked.

"Do you think Kaiba's program has a glitch?" Cat wondered.

"I doubt it..."

"What's happening?" Anzu asked.

"Something's gone wrong!" Yami exclaimed, worry taking over his features.

"It's like the card is alive!" Kristen cried.

"That's impossible."

"It's more than a card." Lightning and thunder crashed from the black clouds that were now dominating the sky.

"Now what?" Rishid asked.

"This storm...it came out of nowhere. And what's happening to Ra? It's...it's turning black." Kay stared and took a step back. "This isn't normal...Kaiba," she turned and looked down at him, "if this is your dueling system that's causing this, you'd better fix it!" she yelled.

"Don't be ridiculous!" he yelled back. Thunder crashed and lightening flashed powerfully. Jounouchi stared.

"Either that is the best duel monsters hologram I've ever seen, or we'd better take cover!" he cried.

"Kay!" Kristen yelled.

"Get down from there!" Cat called. Kay looked at them and looked back at "Marik." She narrowed her eyes as a strong gust of wind blew back the hood of his cloak. Her eyes widened.

"It…that's not possible." Lightening was striking the arena now. Ra was dissolving and the storm was all that remained.

Rishid stood there, head hung down, a saddened expression on his face. He recalled everything, and silently apologized to his master: the real Marik, for failing him.

And with that, a bolt finally struck Rishid. The millennium rod in his hand cracked then shattered. Yami stared in shock.

"I'm sorry...ah..." he said as he began to fall. "I tried my best to serve you, my master. I tried. I...tried...unh!" He hit the ground. Kay stared.

"Rishid!" she yelled, running toward him.

"KAY! ARE YOU BLOODY NUTS!" Kristen and Cat screamed.

"Rishid!" She narrowly dodged a bolt of lightning and ran next to Rishid. "Rishid, please, say something!" she begged, shaking him lightly in an attempt to wake him up. Jounouchi climbed up the side of the arena.

"Kay, get your butt down here before you get struck too!" he shrilled.

"Get down!" Roland commanded. "There's a duel going on." He stared at him in disbelief.

"What? Are you blind? Kay's opponent is out cold! He needs to get some help."

"Enough!" They looked at Seto. "I don't know where the lightening came from, but it had nothing to do with the Kaiba Corporation's duel disk system. Whatever it may have seemed to be, this lightening storm is a freak act of nature and nothing more."

"Who cares what is was, Kaiba?" Honda snapped. "We need to get help!"

"Rishid, please wake up!" Kay begged, shaking him some more.

She remembered...

Suddenly, a bolt rained down on her and she collapsed next to Rishid.

"KAY!"

"NO!" Adelinda shrieked. Roland stared at the two and ran over to them.

"Should I declare this duel a double forfeit, Mr. Kaiba?" he asked.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" Jounouchi yelled. Honda and Otogi pulled him down before he could say anything else that would cause more problems. Seto shook his head.

"Not yet. Since the duelists both have lifepoints, give them five minutes. Whichever duelist gets to their feet first will be declared the winner and continue on in the finals."

"What?" Jounouchi asked, jumping off Otogi and Honda, who laid there in pain.

"Kaiba! That's ridiculous!" Yami roared.

"Kay, wake up!" Adelinda yelled. Roland looked at his watch.

"They each have three minutes. Once that time elapses, both duelists will be disqualified for the Battle City finals."

Rishid groaned and weakly opened his eyes. He started struggling up. He got to his knees.

"Oh no...take a look, guys."

"No, he can't get up first!"

"I won't...disappoint you...again...Master Marik..."

"It looks like we have our winner."

"And, the winner is-" But before Rishid could stand, he fell right back down, too weak to get back up to his feet. "Hmm."

"I'm...sorry...sir..." he said.

"You can still win, Kay!" Yami yelled.

"Please, get up!" Cat said.

"Kay!" And their voices dissolved into quiet echoes in her mind.

* * *

A younger Kay, about 14, stood with an even younger Adelinda, about 8, and was looking up at Isis, who seemed about 16 years old.

Pegasus stood next to them, talking to her. Kay tilted her head.

"Isis?" she asked. Isis looked at her.

"Yes, Kay?" Kay blinked.

"Hasn't this already happened before?" she asked.

"I'm not sure what you mean." Kay pursed her lips. Adelinda took off with Pegasus to get something, leaving Kay with Isis. She sat on the floor and looked up at Isis. "Have I told you the story about my two brothers?" Isis asked.

"I don't know…I think you have, but I can't remember." Isis smiled at her.

"Marik and Rishid. I have a picture of them when we were younger." Isis reached into a pocketbook she had and pulled out an old photograph of Marik and Rishid. "I had taken a camera from the outside world when I was younger and took this picture secretly."

"Where are they now?" she asked. Isis did not answer. She only looked sad.

"Kay-Chan!"

"Huh?" She turned around to see Cat, Kristen, and Adelinda.

"Guys? Um, what's going on?" she asked.

"You're dreaming." Kay blinked.

"I am?" She looked at herself and was no longer 14, but 16 again and wearing her Battle City clothes and her duel disk. "Wait, wasn't I dueling?" Adelinda nodded.

"You were dueling Rishid."

"But you got knocked out, and you need to get up or else you'll be disqualified." Kay stared at Kristen.

"What? No way!"

Jounouchi, Honda, Otogi, Shizuka, Anzu, Mai, Yugi, and Mokuba all suddenly appeared and looked down at her. Mokuba smiled at her.

"Kay, c'mon. You gotta get up."

"Yeah, Kay. That way you will make it to the next round."

"I don't know if I can, Yugi."

"Pathetic," a familiar, cold voice said from behind.

"Huh?" She turned around. "Kaiba?"

"I should have known you were too weak to get up. So it looks like you'll be a loser just like that mongrel." He pointed at Jounouchi who growled.

"Kaiba, you jerk." Kay glared and jumped up to her feet.

"I'll show you, Kaiba!"

"Come on, Kay." Adelinda smiled. "Show everyone what you're made of."

"Go get him!" they all said, smiling at her with encouragement. Kay nodded.

"Yeah!"

* * *

"Guys! Look!" Adelinda yelled, pointing at the arena. Kay was weakly getting up to her feet. Her eyes were still closed, but there was no doubt: she was standing up. She opened her eyes and looked up, just in time to hear Roland announce her as the winner.

"I...won?" she asked. The few duel holograms on the field vanished.

"KAY!" She smiled but stopped and spun around.

"Rishid!" She hurried and knelt next to Rishid. "Are you alright? C'mon, say something." She held him in her arms and he opened his eyes and was breathing heavily.

"Please, Kay...forgive me...I'm sorry..." She smiled.

"Hey, what's a little duel between old friends, huh?" she asked. Then she stopped. "Well, I never actually MET you before, but I know you. You know? Eh, forget it." He smiled just a little bit.

"Ok, call me nuts, but did she just say FRIENDS?" Honda asked.

"I'm lost..." Jounouchi said.

"She called him Rishid...but then, who's Marik?" Cat asked. Yami blinked and looked around a little.

"It was an honor to duel you, Kay."

"Same here, Rishid. But please, tell me, what happened? Why have you betrayed Isis? She told me the story a long time ago about you and Marik. Speaking of him, what happened to him?"

"I am now...just a servant for Marik. The real Marik...is there..." He pointed weakly toward Namu, who was clutching his head and groaning in pain.

"That's Marik?" Jounouchi and Yami asked.

"It's that rod!" Anzu pointed out. Indeed, he held the real Millennium Rod in his hand.

"So…that's Marik...I only saw a picture of you and him when you were little. I can't believe I didn't recognize him."

"Is that how you knew me?" Rishid asked. Kay nodded.

"Isis told me the story when my uncle gave her the Egyptian God Cards."

"Admit your true identity, Marik!" Yami commanded. Marik turned and looked at him, smirking evilly, sweat forming on his brow from the strain.

"Yes, it's true. I am indeed the real Marik, you fools."

"So Namu lied to us all along?" Anzu asked.

"Namu? He was a disguise to get me closer to Yugi."

"You little worm." Jounouchi glared.

"He's the one who brainwashed you." Marik chuckled evilly. Kay narrowed her eyes at him.

"So, pharaoh, we finally meet face to face."

"Master..." Rishid said.

"Now at last I can finish the job my pathetic servants couldn't! Yugi, your puzzle and power will soon be where they belong." Marik grabbed his head again.

"Oh no...I was afraid of this." Kay looked at Rishid. "We're all in great danger!"

* * *

**Yeah, I condensed the chapter into one. I thought it'd be better if it was just one instead of two. Hope you liked it!**

**REVIEW! OOH! And good news, my dog comes home TODAY at 18:30. YAY! I'm so happy!**


	16. A Darker Shadow is Revealed

**Chapter sixteen! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Yugioh characters or storyline.**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

_A Darker Shadow is Revealed_

"Oh no! I was afraid of this. We're all in great danger." Kay stared.

"Rishid, what are you talking about?" she asked, worry lacing her voice. Rishid was struggling to stay conscious, his eyes were starting to go blank.

"Beware...the great evil hidden within." His eyes closed for a moment.

"C'mon, stay with us, Rishid. What great evil?"

"Master Marik has a darker side and I am unable to contain it anymore. It's too late now..." He finally closed his eyes and fainted dead away.

"What's too late?" Jounouchi asked. Everyone looked at Marik who was groaning loudly.

"Let me out. You can't restrain me anymore..." a voice, similar to Marik's, said evilly. Kay stared.

"This has bad news written all over it." Kristen nodded.

"I'll say." Marik screamed.

"I'm gonna file this in the category of 'Not Good.'" Jounouchi took a step back.

"Marik! What's going on?" Yami demanded.

"Yeah!" Kristen was hiding behind Cat, Adelinda and Mokuba were behind Seto.

Marik's head was bent all the way back. He froze briefly before nodding his head forward again, and he was different. His face was far more sinister and seemed much older. The eyes were more narrowed and angled. His hair was ten times as crazy, it could give Yami's hair a run for its money.

He snickered evilly. A millennium symbol glowed on his forehead.

"I'm finally free again." His voice was darker and had a strange, resonating sound to it and it was a bit hoarser. "Which means I can do things my way. I was restrained for many years by that fool, Rishid."

"Who are you?" Yami asked. Cat bit her lip out of fear and froze. Seto stood there without emotion as usual. He was the only one who lacked fear.

"I'm the true Marik and I'm not as kind as the one you've come to know."

"Kind?" Kay retorted. "Oh yeah, possessing someone and forcing him to try and kill his best friend is simply a lovely thing to do."

"Heh, in my book, that is kindness. And soon, I'll finish the job he couldn't complete and strip you of your powers, pharaoh."

"This guy is ten times as twisted!" Kay said, glaring at the new Marik.

He looked up to the sky, smirking. "For I deserve to be pharaoh," he looked at Yami, "not you. So get ready for the real battle. And when I'm through with you, your puzzle will be around my neck where it belongs. And you will be dead along with your friends and Rishid as well."

"Hey pal, get a life!" Jounouchi snapped.

"I agree with monkey-boy." Jounouchi glared.

"Shaddap, Kay!"

"You fool. Thanks to Rishid's failure I now have a life. Of course, by failing, Rishid did prove one thing; only a chosen few can control the Egyptian God Cards. Kaiba, you're one." Kay looked at Seto.

"Heh, Marik. I'm sick and tired of hearing these Egyptian fairy tales. I control the God of the Obelisk because I am a master duelist."

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that, Kaiba." He glared at Kay.

"Care to repeat that?" he snapped. Kay smiled at him.

"No, I'm good."

"Ha! Don't deny your ancient past. You'll find you can't escape your 3,000-year-old memories. You'll learn in good time, Kaiba. Your role in this game runs much deeper than you can imagine. However, that won't matter once I take over." He chuckled evilly. "And I almost forgot; the third person who plays a part in this little game." He looked at Kay. "Khephera." Kay blinked in confusion. Cat frowned.

"Hey, her name is Kay!" she snapped.

"Yeah, she's right. Where do you come up with 'Khephera'?" Kay asked.

"Perhaps you are Kay now, but before you were a Priestess who also played a major part in the past. And you too, I can imagine, have the power to wield a god card."

"Well, too bad I don't want one. Those God cards are a cheap trick."

"What?" Seto asked, staring at her. Kay nodded.

"It's true."

"Well, you can believe what you want. I doubt we can test the theory as to whether or not you are able to wield the power of a God card. I will have killed you long before that."

"Hah! I'd love to see you try, freak."

"Hm hm hm. And of course, last but not least, there's little Luna." Marik looked at Cat, eyes narrowed. She took a step back.

"W-what?"

"The Pharaoh's little harem." She turned red.

"What are you talking about?" she cried.

"Her name is Cat and WHAT THE HELL?" Kay snapped. "Where in God's name do you get an idea like THAT? …or have you been hiding something, Cat?" Cat turned even redder.

"NO! And don't get off topic?" she shrieked.

"I wasn't off topic. It was perfectly legitimate question."

"KAY!" Marik snickered.

"You'll see in time." He directed his attention back to Yami, who looked embarrassed over the whole "harem" thing. "Yugi, the battle for the pharaoh's power will begin right now. A conflict 3,000 years in the making and there's no turning back." He laughed evilly.

"Ok, dude, you laugh WAY too much." Kristen nodded and raised her hand.

"Agreed to that."

"The Great Egyptian God monsters will serve and protect me while I rule the Earth as the new pharaoh!" And he laughed evilly again.

"...how was that funny?" Kay asked Kristen. She shrugged and shook her head.

"I have no idea!"

"Right...well, he's a freak." Kay nodded. "A freak that needs to ease up on the laughs. It stops adding dramatic content after the first five minutes."

"I'd say more like the first three."

"Yeah, OK Otogi. That works too."

"Depends on the laughter."

"True, and the plot and such."

"Yeah." Marik was still laughing.

"...wow...just wow...ok, time to sneak Rishid away." Cat jumped up onto the arena.

"I'll help you."

"Thanks, Cat." Kay and Cat were able to carry Rishid away while Marik laughed, ranted, and laughed more and they took him to his room. "Hopefully he'll be safe here..." Cat nodded.

"Yeah. What was up with that guy? He was ten times freakier than usual!"

"I don't know."

"Perhaps I can explain things." Both girls turned around to see a woman wearing a cream dress and a veil. She removed part of the veil which covered half of her face.

"Isis!" She nodded.

"Thank you for all of your help, both of you." Cat stared at Kay.

"Did you know she was here?"

"No. Did you?" She shook her head. Isis sighed heavily.

"First, allow me to explain why I am here. I've been watching the tournament for a while and I found out where the finals were held by watching Rishid and Marik. So, I came here in hopes of helping in some way. I prayed that Rishid could control Marik's evil, but I fear that is no longer possible."

"What do you mean?" Cat asked. Isis looked at them sadly.

"Now that Rishid is unconscious, my brother's true evil nature has surfaced. I fear that this evil in my brother will only create problems in the future."

"I know Marik is your brother and he's bent on taking the pharaoh's power, but now I'm confused. You said Rishid was controlling his evil?"

"His evil alter ego." Cat and Kay exchanged glances. "I shall explain all of this to you in time. But for now, I think it is best for you two to go. This has been a very traumatic night for you both."

"Yeah. Ok, Isis. We'll talk to you later." She nodded as the two girls left. Isis looked at Rishid again and sighed sadly.

"I am sorry, Rishid, for this burden you must bear."

* * *

**Again, cliffie and dramatic. And Isis is there to be special and sorta important to the plot again! How great is that? Sorry for shortness, but I did add some more content to the chapter.**

**I'm trying to add more Cat in there, because she's REALLY important to the plot. I just felt like I kinda ignored her role, so I'm kinda throwing her in more. So…yeah. More interesting info in the next chapter. I think you might like it…or not. I don't know.**


	17. Two Connections

**Chapter seventeen.**

**By the way, I just wanna point out that Cat isn't REALLY Yami's harem. She was actually engaged to him to be his wife, not just some harem. I just felt the need to clear that up again.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Yugioh characters or storyline. **

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

_Two Connections_

Kay was sitting in her room. She was listening to Evanescence on her Zen. She and Cat had split up, hoping to clear their heads. Kay chose to go back tot he room while Cat decided to go to the kitchen and get something to drink.

Everyone else was somewhere on the blimp, doing their thing. More than likely preparing themselves for the next duel.

_"'Don't want your hand this time, I'll save myself. Maybe I'll wake up for once. Not tormented daily, defeated by you, just when I thought I'd reached the bottom. I'm dying again. I'm going under, drowning in you. I'm falling forever; I've got to break through! I'm going under...'"_

"Kay?" She jumped and turned to see Cat standing in the doorway.

"Oh, hey Cat. You scared me." She pulled out her headphones and noticed the worried look on her friend's face. "Are you OK?"

"I'm just...really scared." Kay blinked.

"Why don't you sit down and talk to me about it." Cat took the seat across from Kay.

"That Marik...he's even freakier than before and after what Isis said..."

"And twice as hideous." Cat smiled a bit.

"Yeah...well, when he brought up how you, me, Yami, and Kaiba were connected to the past, it scared me. I suddenly got a vision about Egypt and I saw ME."

"You did?" Kay asked, blinking in confusion. Cat nodded.

"And I was standing next to the pharaoh and we were holding hands. And there was something else...I had an engagement ring." Kay's eyes popped.

"No friggin way!"

"Yes, it's true." Kay pursed her lips.

"Then...what Marik said was true? We're all connected to the past?" she asked. Cat nodded.

"It looks that way."

"Wow..."

"Yeah, I know." Kay closed her eyes and was hit by a vision so hard; she practically flew out of her chair.

"WHOA!" Cat jumped up in alarm.

"What?"

"I-I saw me! Well, not really me; my hair was longer and I did not have streaks in my hair, but it was me!"

"You had a vision like me. What was going on in your vision?" Cat asked.

"I was next to a girl with long, blue hair...I think...she was dying...me or my past self was crying and hugging her. And it made me sad too..."

"Do you know anyone like the girl in your vision?" Cat inquired, blinking. Kay shook her head.

"No, I don't...but...her hair...it reminded me of my- favorite monster!" Kay smiled nervously, not wishing to reveal the monster in her deck just yet. "Blue Eyes White Dragon."

"That's your favorite monster?" Cat asked. Kay nodded. "Wow, you and Kaiba have something in common." Kay winced a little at that.

"Ignoring that statement..." she muttered, her eyes twitching. Cat giggled sheepishly.

"Heh, sorry."

"Right."

"So what do we do?"

"Well, why don't we try and see if we get more visions and figure out who we are. Maybe the next vision I have there's gonna be some audio." Cat laughed.

"I know what you mean. Well, Jounouchi is dueling Kaiba next, are you coming to watch?"

"No thanks, I think I'll just stay here."

"Ok." Cat got up and started to walk out of the room.

"Hey Cat?" She stopped and looked at Kay.

"Yeah?" Kay smirked and leaned back in her chair, linking her hands behind her head.

"I knew you liked Yami." Cat felt her face color.

"KAY!" she shrieked. Kay snickered and Cat walked out of the room, pouting and blushing. She smiled.

"They really do have chemistry…I wonder if they both actually see it…" She shrugged and knew her matchmaking skills would probably have to come into play a little later. Kay sighed and sat there for a few minutes, her thoughts drifting away.

Then, she got up and walked to Rishid's room and found Isis crouched next to him, praying.

"How is he?"

"Not any better." She sighed. "I fear the worst."

"Don't say that, Isis. Try to be positive."

"I'm trying, Kay. But it's hard after what happened." Kay put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I know...Isis?"

"Yes?"

"Can you explain something to me?"

"I can try."

"Well, Cat and I both had these visions and we saw ourselves in a past life...Cat was with the pharaoh and I was hugging a girl with blue hair who looked like she was dying."

"Oh, yes...you do not know of your past lives, do you?" Kay shook her head. "Well...in Ancient Egypt, I know you were a priestess named Khephera and Cat was a princess named Luna. Luna and the Pharaoh were engaged, but he died before they were wed." Kay's eyes widened.

"That's terrible!" Then she stopped and smirked. "I knew she liked him!" Isis nodded.

"I know…well, at least the part about it being terrible that he died. So, Luna was forced to go to her home, a small tribe dedicated to the Goddess of the Moon, to marry another man named Koe. After bearing their first child, she died soon after, mostly of broken heart." Kay put a hand to her heart and felt like she was about to cry.

"Oh no...how could that happen?" she asked.

"Fate is cruel at times, Kay."

"Yeah, I can see...does Cat know of this?"

"Not yet. But, if you will bring her here, I shall tell her." Kay nodded.

"Very well. She needs to hear this." Kay sighed and stared at the floor. "I can't believe Marik was right about me and Cat being connected to the past. At first, thought he was nuts. But now…"

"Do you wish to know about Khephera?" Isis asked. Kay nodded.

"Yes please."

"Well, she was engaged to marry a priest."

"OK."

"And this priest is...Kaiba's past life..." Kay blinked and stared.

"WHAT?!" she shrieked after five seconds. Isis winced a little, but did not show much more emotion.

"Please don't kill me."

"YOU MEAN I MARRIED KAIBA?!" Kay roared. Isis held up a hand to try and calm her.

"Well, not exactly. Khephera was killed a week before their wedding. So...no, you did not get married." Kay sighed in relief.

"Pfft, good. I hate him."

"...my necklace tells me otherwise."

"Excuse me?" Isis touched her necklace.

"My Millennium Necklace can look into the future, and I can see you will grow to have feelings for Kaiba."

"NO WAY! NEVER!! UH-UH!!" Kay shook her head furiously. Isis sighed.

"Alright, fine."

"So who was that girl in my vision?"

"She was one of Khephera's best friends; Kisara. She died to protect Seth because she, too, loved him and you were sad not only because she died, but because you felt she deserved Seth and now they could never be together. Kay, have you ever wondered why you love the Blue Eyes so much? Kisara harbored the soul of the Blue Eyes White Dragon. You and Kaiba are the only ones destined to wield it."

"...I feel special."

"Indeed."

"But how do you know all of this, Isis? I mean, I know you study Egyptology but-"

"My Millennium Necklace also allows me to view visions of the past."

"Really?" She nodded.

"Yes."

"Did it show you a vision of me with Blue Eyes? Because nobody in the world, besides my family, knows I have it."

"Yes, actually. I saw a vision of Pegasus making you those cards."

"OK…can you kinda keep that a secret?"

"Of course."

"Good. So...what now?"

"You must assist the pharaoh in saving the world: you and Cat."

"Ok, I guess." Isis nodded. Roland came over the P.A.

"The next match of the semi-finals is now completed. Our final match-up, Mai Kujaku verses Marik Ishtar will begin in fifteen minutes. Duelists, please make your way to the Stratos dueling arena now."

"You should go." Kay looked at Isis. "You already missed the match between Jounouchi and Kaiba, at least watch Miss Kujaku face my brother...or, the person who was my brother. Perhaps, with one more person cheering for her, she will win." Kay smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, good point." Kay stood up. "Shall I call the doctor to see Rishid?"

"There's no need, Kay. Just go on and cheer for Mai."

"Alright, thanks Isis." Kay ran out of the room. Isis smiled a bit and looked down sadly at Rishid.

"Keep fighting, Rishid. I know the pharaoh will save us all."

* * *

**And now we get some insight into the past lives of the characters! Although, Cat does not really know about Luna yet…I might need to find a spot to add that part. Well, I'll cross that bridge when I get to it. Later! Sorry for the extreme shortness of this chapter.**


	18. Shadow Games Take a Whole New Level

**Yeah, I've condensed Mai and Marik's duel into one chapter. I think it should be better that way. AND, good news, I was able to write two chapters after the part we left off at in the original version of this fic. So...YAY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Yugioh characters or storyline.**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

_Shadow Games Take a Whole New Level_

"HOW COULD I LOSE TO THAT RICH PUNK?!" Jounouchi screamed. He, Shizuka, Cat, Anzu, Honda, Kristen, Yugi, Mai, and Otogi all stood in the hall. The duel between Jounouchi and Seto had ended only moments ago. You can guess the results.

"It's ok, Katsuya." Shizuka smiled at him encouragingly and patted him on the shoulder. "You fought your hardest and that's what counts."

"Eh, but I wanted to win my first duel for you, Shizuka. But that rich punk took it away from me." Anzu sighed and put her hands on her hips.

"Pull yourself together, will you? There's no point in being a baby about this."

"If that's your idea of a pep talk, Anzu, it's a crummy one!" Jounouchi yelled. She sighed.

"Look on the Brightside, Jounouchi, at least you fought a great duel Shizuka will always remember." Cat smiled at him. He sighed.

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks Cat." Anzu frowned a bit at her.

"Hey guys!" Kay ran over to them. They smiled at her.

"Hi Kay." Jounouchi stepped in front of the group, scowling at her.

"And where were you? I assumed you'd at least be a part of the cheer committee!" Jounouchi yelled.

"I was taking care of Rishid. Besides, why would you need me to cheer you on, Monkey-boy?" she asked. He glared.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-" Honda grabbed Jounouchi's arms and held him back from pouncing on Kay.

"Dude, calm down!"

"I take it he didn't win?" Kay asked Yugi. He shook his head.

"Nope."

"It was a close duel!" Kristen said. Kay looked at her watch.

"But...I left you guys about a half hour ago. How long did his duel last?" she asked. Everyone shifted uncomfortably and looked a little awkward at the question.

"Well..."

"Um..." Kay blinked.

"That short?" she asked.

"Let's just say that Obelisk was used in only three turns." Kay winced a bit.

"Ooh..."

"But Nii-sama fought hard and that's what matters!" Shizuka rooted. Mai nodded.

"Admittedly, he didn't too badly. He just had a really bad hand and Kaiba had a really GOOD hand." Jounouchi sulked. Kay sighed.

"Hey, don't worry. You'll beat Kaiba next time."

"Since when do you encourage me?" he asked, little tears running down his face. She rolled her eyes at his tears.

"Look, even though I pick on you, you're still a friend and I don't want to kick you when you're down."

"Heh, that's probably the nicest thing you've said to me." She took a step back.

"Hey, you're not gonna hug me, are you?" she asked, holding her hands up and eyeing him suspiciously. Jounouchi shook his head.

"No! That'd be weird!" Kay sighed with relief.

"Good. And besides, that Obelisk is nothing but a cheap trick, Jounouchi."

"Oh is it now?" a cold voice from behind said. Kay turned to see Seto, Mokuba, and Adelinda standing there. "I should have known you'd say something without thinking again, Simms."

"Beg your pardon? I already said I don't like those God Cards, Obelisk is no exception."

"Really now?"

"Yes really. What fun is it to just draw a card, play it, and say 'ha, I win. You suck.'? That's not skill! That's just stupid." She put her hands on her hips. "I designed almost half of the cards in this game and the point being to use them in synch and create strategies to make the game a challenge and fun, not just to play some strong monster and automatically win."

Kay shrugged.

"But, whatever."

"Hmph, do you really think I care?"

"No, I don't. But it's a shame because I thought you were one of the few people who really respects the game; other than Yugi." She sighed a little. "Kinda depressing to know I'm dead wrong for a change!"

"Hmph." Was all he said before they ignored each other.

"Now, are we going to see Mai's duel or not?" she asked the rest of the gang.

"Oh yeah!" Jounouchi cheered. "Let's go!"

"Race you, monkey." Kay took off running.

"HEY!" He ran after her. "GET BACK HERE!" he shouted.

"Kay-Chan!" Adelinda ran after her.

"Come on."

* * *

Kay got up there first and Jounouchi followed her and doubled over, panting.

"Man...can't you...go...slower?" he wheezed. She smirked. Everyone else arrived. Seto and Mokuba stood next to Kay and Adelinda. Everyone else stood in a small crowd a few feet away and Mai was on the dueling arena. However, Marik was not there.

"Where's Marik? The announcement was broadcast in every room!" Mai shrugged.

"Maybe he chickened out." The doors to the elevator opened.

"Or maybe not." Marik walked out.

"Oh, look. It's the walking, talking freak show with bad hair." Kristen looked at Alex.

"Um, nice way of putting that." Yugi frowned a bit.

"So, Kaiba."

"Hm?" He looked at Kay.

"You beat Jounouchi, right? Tell me, exactly how long did it take you?" she asked.

"Heh, I want to say ten minutes, but that sounds too long." Kay bit back a laugh.

"Wow, he's reached a new low. I almost feel sorry for the guy." She sighed. "Oh well, the competition still doesn't frighten me. Beating him is not much of a threat." Seto arched an eyebrow smoothly.

"Oh is that so? Consider yourself lucky that you're even going to the last round." Kay frowned.

"Just for that, I hope I can crush you first."

"Please, it'll be my honor to put you in your place; the minor leagues along with that pathetic mutt." She glared. Kristen and Cat looked over at the two and sighed before looking back at the arena.

"Great, they're at each other's throats again." Cat sighed. "Can't you two go ten minutes without fighting?" she asked. Kay and Seto looked at each other for a second and than back at Cat.

"No!" Cat sighed again. Kay frowned and crossed her arms.

"Me ever like him. You're crazy, Isis…" she mumbled.

"What was that, Kay?" Mokuba asked.

"Ah, nothing." He looked at her curiously but didn't ask again.

"It's about time!" Mai said when Marik took his spot.

"This won't take too long." He chuckled evilly. "Prepared to be cast into the shadows."

"Elevate the playing field!" The field rose up. "Mai Kujaku, Marik Ishtar, ready your decks! This duel will now begin." They both placed their decks into their duel disks and activated them.

"So let's go!" Mai said. "I'm ready to show you what real dueling's all about." They each gained 4,000 lifepoints.

"Good luck." **(A.N: Yes, he seriously said that without any sarcastic remark to it. I was shocked)**

"Thank you. Now ladies first." Mai drew a card. Mai played Dunames Dark Witch in attack mode and Marik played Revival Jam along with the magic card, jam breeding machine. Dark Witch attacked it, but Revival Jam regenerated itself. Marik drew and played Pot of Greed and his Jam Breeding Machine created its first slime token. Then, he played a facedown card. Then, Mai played Harpies' Feather Duster to destroy Marik's Jam Breeding Machine and his facedown trap.

Then, she attacked with Dark Witch and took out 1300 lifepoints. Finally, Mai, played a facedown card.

Marik used a magic card to special-summon a monster and sacrificed it along with Revival Jam to summon the Masked Beast Des Guardius. When he tried to attack, Mai used Mirror Wall to cut its attack in half and Dark Witch destroyed it but was controlled by Mask of Remnants as a result.

Finally, Marik used remove trap to destroy Mai's Mirror Wall.

"Now listen to me, foolish girl, I'm afraid that practice time is over." Marik laughed evilly. "I'd like to take this match to the next level."

"I beg your pardon? Mind saying that in English?" Mai asked.

"Oh no!" Yugi cried.

"Oh yes! Let my Shadow Game begin!" A black, blue, and purple fog appeared on the field. Yugi's Millennium Puzzle started to glow and he switched into Yami, who stared at the field in horror. His expression grew harsh and angry.

"This can't be happening!" Yami exclaimed.

"I'm scared, you guys!" Shizuka cried. Adelinda hugged Kay.

"Kay, what is going on?"

"I don't know."

"What's with this fog?" Mai asked. "This is not part of the game! What have you done, Marik?" she cried, fear and panic taking over her face.

"Welcome to the Heart of Darkness."

"It's just as I feared!"

"What, Yami?" Cat asked.

"This is a Shadow Game."

"A Shadow Game? What's that?" Kristen asked. Yami narrowed his eyes.

"It's a sinister game in which the loser of the duel must pay a heavy price."

"Like what?" she asked.

"Sometimes they are punished with illusions that correspond to their sin that upset whoever challenged them to the game. Other times it's their soul."

"You mean their life?" Yami shook his head.

"The soul is different. If it's taken away, your body is a hollow shell. Your body lives, but you die."

"How horrible!" He nodded.

"There are various other punishments. Death is a common one. But perhaps the worst is death through mind torture."

"What?" Jounouchi asked.

"Your mind is locked in a powerful state of hypnosis where you experience indescribable terror as you are tortured until you finally die, completely suffering in your worst nightmares." Jounouchi stepped back with a grunt that expressed a mix of shock and horror.

"We have to save her!"

"There's nothing you fools can do."

"Mai! Forfeit the match!" Yami yelled. "There's more at stake than you know!"

"Yugi, have you completely lost it? I've worked hard for this. It'll take a lot more than some creepy fog to scare me off."

"But Mai-"

"No buts, Cat. I've got a duel to win."

"Mai!"

"Listen everyone, I appreciate your concerns but my mind's made up. I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself, now please stay out of this."

"Well then, that's that. If there's one thing about Mai, once the girl makes up her mind there's no way to change it." Anzu nodded.

"Jounouchi's right. We'll just have to hope she wins and fast."

"We're with you, Mai!" Shizuka yelled.

"Send that caped clown packing!" Honda added.

"You ready, Marik?" she asked. He laughed evilly.

"I'm always ready for a shadow game."

Mai drew a card and summoned Unfriendly Amazon and she attacked her Dark Witch, only feel a pain in her chest. She looked at her chest and shrieked at what she saw.

"Blood?!" Marik smirked as he lost 200 lifepoints.

"Heh heh, I see my little game has startled you." She screamed. Everyone stared.

"Mai, what's wrong?" Jounouchi yelled. Mai fell to her knees and took shaking breaths.

"It hurts..." she moaned. She was bleeding from the chest from a fresh slit wound, similar to the one Unfriendly Amazon had given Dunames Dark Witch, but nobody could see any blood. Marik laughed.

"Your friend is experiencing the overwhelming pain of her monster's demise."

"MAI! SNAP OUT OF IT!"

"There's nothing you can do to save her, you fools. Each player is connected to their monster by a lifeline. So when one feels pain, so does the other."

"THAT'S INSANE!" Marik snickered.

"Call it whatever you want. Your little friend is history! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"MAI!" Yami yelled. "Don't be fooled!"

"What's going on?" Cat cried.

"It's only an illusion! That pain isn't real!" Mai looked at Yami.

"What? It's not real..." She looked and gasped. The blood was gone along with the cut on her chest. "He's right." Mai stood up. "Thanks Yugi." She smiled.

Marik drew a card and summoned Makyura the Destructor and equipped with the Mystical Black Pendent, making it stronger than her Amazon. But when it moved to attack, she used her trap – Amazon Archers, to lower its attack points.

"Now it's my monster's turn to attack! Go, Unfriendly Amazon! Soaring Slash attack!" Mai's Amazon slashed off Makyura's head. Suddenly, Marik's head fell off.

"What?!"

"Keh keh...nice hit..." Marik's head said.

"EEYAH!!" she screamed. "HIS HEAD!"

"Mai, are you ok?!" Jounouchi yelled.

"That scream wasn't normal!" Cat exclaimed.

"Miss Kujaku!" Shizuka called desperately. "What's the matter?" Marik's lifepoints fell to 1950.

"Pull yourself together!" Kay yelled. "Remember, it's not real!"

"Heh, why are you so afraid? You were the one who cut off my monster's head. And it hurts too." He laughed and held his head in his arm, licking his lips. "But here..." He snickered and reattached his head somehow. "Does this help? Besides, you've fallen into my trap. I'll double the pain you inflicted on me, Mai Kujaku."

"T-trap?"

"You see, when a monster wearing the black pendant is destroyed, its opponent loses 500 lifepoints." Mai's lifepoints fell to 3500. "And I'm afraid there's another penalty for you to pay, my dear. By sending Makyura the Destructor to the graveyard, you've activated its special ability which allows me to play any trap card I want from my hand."

"Ah!"

"And I think it will serve me best to activate this one: Rope of Life!" A rope appeared and plunged into a dark opening. "This card brings a monster back from my graveyard and empowers it with 800 extra attack points. So say goodbye to your Unfriendly Amazon."

"It can't be!" she cried.

"Oh, it can." The rope began to withdraw from the dark void, carrying Makyura with it, and it had a boost of 800 points, giving it an attack strength of 2400. "Makyura the Destructor, attack her Amazon now!"

Unfriendly Amazon was slashed and destroyed. Mai shrieked as another gash appeared on her, this one even worse than before.

"MAI!" everyone yelled. Yami glared.

"YO MAI! IT'S JUST AN ILLUSION!" Jounouchi yelled.

"YOU CAN WIN THIS!!" Kristen called.

"GO MAI!" Anzu and Shizuka yelled. Mai stood up and took a deep breath, overpowering the shadow illusion; but just barely. She was still woozy from the strain and from the horror of this twisted game.

"Is the danger perhaps a little too real for you?" Marik asked silkily, cackling.

"Not even close. Your head games don't scare me, sweetheart."

"YEAH! You tell him, Mai!" Jounouchi yelled. Kay grinned.

Mai played Amazon Chain Master and one facedown card on the field. Marik played the monster Viser Des.

"It may not look like much, but observe. Although it has only 500 attack points, it can still stop your monster! Viser Des attack!" Amazon chain master's head was gripped by the small arch with two large screws that had points on each side on either side of the head.

"What on Earth?" Mai asked.

"You see, my Viser Des is invincible for three turns and its torture attack is brutal. It squeezes your head until your brain leaks out of your ears!"

"WHAT?!"

"Heh heh, taste the pain." The attack started squeezing Amazon's head. Mai screamed as the horrible pain hit her. It was like two points were being pressured into each side of her head, crushing her skull.

She grabbed each side of her head, yelling out from the pain. Everyone gasped and stared in horror as Mai continued to scream.

"MARIK! Stop this madness!" Yami yelled.

"MAI GET A GRIP!" Jounouchi yelled.

"CUT IT OUT, MARIK!" Kay shouted.

"Stop hurting her!" Yami commanded, the millennium eye glowing on his forehead.

"Heh, nobody can end this dark madness, not even you, pharaoh. This woman will die when I win. Heh heh heh."

"You filthy..."

"Heh, that's right! HATE ME, PHARAOH! I am fueled by such emotions. They are what give me power. SHARE MY ANGER AND MY HATE!" He smirked wickedly and his face distorted in a shadowy way.

"You won't get away with this, Marik!"

"Yugi..." They looked at Mai. She was on her knees, panting and sweating from the pain. "Thank you for trying to help, but this is my fight. I'm a duelist, and I'll fight him until the end."

"But Mai..." She shook her head weakly.

"Stay out of it." Jounouchi grabbed Yami by the shoulders and whirled him around.

"Yugi, you're not really gonna sit here and let her keep fighting, are you?!"

"I am. Mai's made her decision." Jounouchi let go of him, a defeated look on his face.

"I sure hope it's the right one..."

"G-go, face-down card! It's my all-powerful Grave Arm..." Mai said, trying to speak without stuttering from her headache.

She used her card to destroy her Amazon and its special ability allowed her to steal a card from Marik's deck. She took his Egyptian God Card, the Sun Dragon Ra.

"You don't look so tough without your Egyptian God Card, Marik. Too bad." He smirked.

"You may possess the Sun Dragon Ra for now, but the only way for you to keep it is by defeating me."

"Don't worry, I plan to. I just thought I'd take it for a little test-drive first."

"Interesting turn of events." Kay looked at Seto.

"You said it!" Mokuba said. "Now that Mai had the Sun Dragon Ra, she may win!" Kay frowned and looked back to the duel.

_"Maybe, Mokuba..."_ she thought. _"Maybe not."_

* * *

**Flashback**

_"URGH! Why can't I read this text?!" Pegasus cried, banging his fists to his desk. A girl who looked around thirteen with fairly long, dark blonde hair with lighter blonde streaks and green eyes peeked her head into the room. It was Kay three years ago._

_"Something the matter, Uncle?" she asked._

_"I can't decipher the text I need for the Sun Dragon Ra! Osiris and Obelisk are done, but Ra...I cannot figure out this text." He stared at the cards in mad frustration._

_"But aren't you getting rid of those cards?" _

_"Not until tomorrow. But I want to at least know what it says before I get rid of them." Kay walked up to him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder."_

_"Cheer up, Uncle. I'm sure-" Her eyes darted to the card. The hieroglyphs flashed through her mind and she gasped as she fell to her knees, grasping her head._

_"Hm? Kay? What's wrong?" Pegasus asked, kneeling at his niece's side. "Answer me, Kay. What's wrong?"_

_"Urgh...j-just my head..." she murmured._

_"Well, you should go and lay down. Come on." He led her out of the office._

* * *

_"For some reason I was connected to that card. I only glimpsed at it and I could feel its power. I could read that text on the card...but will Mai be able to?"_

"It's my move!" Mai drew a card.

She summoned Amazon Fighter and played Amazon Magician to swap her monster's attack points with Makyura's and she attacked it, causing Marik's lifepoints to fall to 1050.

He played Card of Last Will and used it to play a trap card – Nightmare Wheel.

"Not another torture device!" Kay exclaimed. "If Mai is feeling the pain of her monsters, this card could..." She didn't let herself finish the sentence.

"It could kill her..." Cat whispered.

"This is the end for you, AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Marik snickered evilly, his face looking more distorted and evil.

"Not only does Nightmare Wheel trap your Amazon Fighter, it also will take 500 lifepoints from you each turn." Mai's eyes widened slightly.

"No way!"

"And it's gonna hurt her too?" Honda yelled, clenching his fist.

"He's nuts!" Otogi cried.

"Miss Kujaku!" Shizuka yelled, wringing her hands together. "Don't give up; we know you can win this!" Kristen looked at Yami.

"Yugi, is there any hope that Mai can win?" He smiled reassuringly at her.

"Kristen, no matter how tough the situation is, there's always hope. Just believe in Mai, she's a great duelist. And she never gives up."

"Ah, right!" Kristen smiled and nodded.

"Come on guys; let's make sure we yell so loud, Marik's little mind game can't possibly work!" Jounouchi yelled, punching the air confidently.

"GO MAI!" almost everyone cheered. She smiled in amusement.

"Thanks guys..." Her expression grew serious and she glared up at Marik. "I was expecting something I couldn't handle."

"Pardon?" Marik frowned, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"I thought you'd try something like this, Marik, so I play this card: Dramatic Rescue." The trap card flipped up. "Like the name suggests, this trap card allows me to rescue my Amazon Fighter from your trap. It also lets me summon a new monster to the field now."

"Do you know what this means?" Mokuba asked.

"Kay?" Adelinda asked.

"Just watch, Addy." Kay smiled. "Miss Kujaku is playing this game very well and you may learn something from watching."

"Hm..." Adelinda turned her attention back to the arena.

"So, are you going to summon the Egyptian God Card you took from me?" Marik asked, an annoyed expression on his face.

"Of course not! I paid attention the last time it was played and I know that if I summoned it now without sacrificing any monsters first it would have zero attack points. But not to worry, I'll play that Sun Dragon by the end of my next turn."

"Is she crazy?" Jounouchi asked, staring up at her. "How's she ever gonna pull that off, Yugi?" Yami didn't answer. He just watched the duel intently.

"But first things first. Amazon Fighter, return to my hand now." Amazon Fighter was freed from the Nightmare wheel and vanished and Mai put the card in her hand. "And now to summon a new monster."

Her hand consisted of the Sun Dragon Ra, Amazon Fighter, and Cyber Harpie.

"Ah, this ought to do." She placed a card on the duel disk. "I summon Cyber Harpie."

"Yeah!" Jounouchi cheered. "Mai's favorite!"

"All she needs is **that **Magic card and she can summon Ra!" Cat exclaimed, beaming.

Mai played Graceful Charity to draw three cards and she discarded two. She played Elegant Egotist to turn her Cyber Harpie in to the Harpie Lady Sisters.

"And now I'll sacrifice these three lovely ladies and summon the Sun Dragon Ra!"

A huge cyclone flew up to the sky after the Harpie Ladies vanished and the wind it excelled was powerful. Mai held up the card.

"The Sun Dragon Ra is now in my control!" She played it on her duel disk. A bright light glowed up in the dark sky like the sun and illuminated the stage. Marik was smirking maliciously and the millennium symbol glowed on his forehead.

The light started to vanish so you could see the monster. Mai blinked.

"What in the world is that thing?" A golden sphere floated above them and radiated an orange glow.

"The Sun Dragon Ra is locked in that sphere!"

"Hm? No way!" Seto exclaimed. Kay shot her usual glare at him and looked back on the stage. Suddenly, it hit her again and her eyes went wide.

"She can't read the text!" she said quietly. "_Mai…can't win this anymore…not unless she can read the text of that card."_

"But how can I use it?" Mai asked.

"Now that you've stolen my Egyptian God Card, why don't you try to use it against me?" Marik asked, snickering. Kay groaned a bit.

"This is not good."

"What's going on? What's up with that card?" Jounouchi asked.

"Who knows. But Marik sure seems smug about it." Otogi frowned.

"C'mon, Mai! Use that thing to crush him!" Honda shouted.

"Only I know how to tap the power of the Sun Dragon Ra. I told you this isn't a mere duel, and I'm sure the pain and suffering my torture cards have caused you made that obvious. We're playing a shadow game with ancient magic beyond your understanding. Once you lose this battle to me, you will be dead!"

"DEAD!" Jounouchi cried, his eyes nearly popping out of his skull.

"He can't be serious!" Shizuka shrieked. "He just can't be!"

"Mai!" Anzu yelled.

"Now as for my Egyptian God card, you were a fool to think you'd be able to use it. Only individuals with knowledge of the ancient scriptures can wield the power of Ra." Mai frowned.

"Give me a break! You're just jealous because you lost your Egyptian God card to a better duelist, and I'm gonna use it to knock you out of the finals, bud! Your Sun Dragon answers to me now."

"Then why don't you try reading the ancient text written on the bottom of the card?" Marik asked. Everyone gasped.

"Ancient text?"

"Can Mai read it?" Kristen asked.

"Let's pray she can, otherwise she cannot use the Sun Dragon Ra." Everyone stared at Kay, including Seto. He arched his eyebrow with interest.

"What do ya mean by that? She summoned it!" Jounouchi yelled. Kay sighed and shook her head slowly.

"I'm afraid, with this card, it takes more than that."

Mai looked at her duel disk. "Huh? What's that?" she asked. There were Hieroglyphs on the bottom of the card.

"That is the ancient text used to call upon the hidden powers of the Sun Dragon Ra!" Marik laughed. "Well, why don't you try reading the chant? Or perhaps you're in need of a lesson in the ancient Egyptian scriptures, my dear. Well, why don't I read the chant and regain control of it?"

"I was afraid of this!" Kay exclaimed. "Mai can't win this anymore." Jounouchi glared.

"No way! Come on, Mai, you can do this!" Jounouchi yelled.

"If Marik reads that text and takes back Ra, it's over." Anzu winced slightly in fear. "And Mai will lose the duel."

"There's far more at stake than just this duel..." Yami murmured bitterly.

"Can't we do something?" Cat asked.

"I think it's too late..."

"Hey Seto, what do you think it says?" Mokuba asked.

"Let's see. Photograph the card with our satellite camera and use the onboard network to translate it now."

"Awesome idea, Seto. I'll get on it right away." Mokuba ran off and Adelinda watched him go before wandering over to Kay. Kay looked down at her and hugged her before returning her attention to the duel.

"Stare at that card all you want. You'll never decipher the ancient words printed upon it. It's written in a special form of Hieroglyphic script used only by high-ranking individuals in Egypt and I doubt you fit that category. However, my family does. They guard the Pharaoh's tomb."

"Whatever!" Jounouchi said, tired of hearing Marik rant.

"I'll bet Kaiba could read it."

"Hmm? What's he mean?" Kay looked at Seto.

"In fact, several people on this vessel can trace their history back to ancient Egypt, be it a family tree or reincarnation, either way, they are related to the past in some way. Kaiba and Yugi are the two obvious ones, along with me and my sister, Isis. But let's not forget the two other women, Cat and Kay."

"What?" Cat asked.

"You both were there. So you two should be able to possess the power to control a God Card and read the text on that card."

"Blah, blah, blah. I don't need a history lesson to learn how to control the actions of my duel monster."

"Pegasus J. Crawford certainly did and not even he knew how to decipher the ancient text when he created the card." Kay gasped a bit and her eyes widened slightly. "But he knew that in ancient times the Sun Dragon Ra would only obey those who chanted the words. So, Pegasus printed the words in an ink that can only be seen when the monster is summoned.

"I'll ask you again, are you reading the chant? Or shall I release the Sun Dragon Ra? This is your last chance, foolish girl. Show me how you control an Egyptian God."

"Aw man, with no other monsters on the field, if Mai gets attacked by that Sun Dragon Ra, it's over!"

"Time is running out, my dear. So, make your move! Unless you're willing to admit defeat. Remember, you have no monsters on the field to protect you. And that means I can use my Egyptian God Card to attack your life points! So, prepare to die!

"This is your final opportunity to awaken the Sun Dragon Ra."

"I place once card facedown and end my turn." Everyone either made a type of moan or sigh in sadness. It was all over.

"Marik can take back his card..."

"Poor Mai..." Shizuka whispered.

"She fought a great duel..."

"No! I know Mai will get herself out of this mess, I know it!"

"Jounouchi, I'm all for hoping and being optimistic, but I don't think Mai can get out of this. She's done, you have to accept it." Jounouchi growled.

"No, she can't lose!"

"Would you be reasonable?" Kay snapped. He stepped back, a slightly shocked look on his face. "I want her to win too, but that God Card is going to return to Marik this turn. It's all over, Jounouchi." Kay closed her eyes and shook her head sadly. "Mai's done." Jounouchi winced.

"No…" He looked back up at the duel. "She can't be…"

Marik summoned Viser Shock and used its special ability to destroy Mai's facedown card – Gravity Bind.

Marik snickered. "Let the suffering begin and let the darkness engulf you. Now, Viser Des and Viser Shock, begin the execution!"

Mai was chained by the monsters which combined to form a large and powerful torture device. She gasped and it released a powerful charge of electricity.

"No card can save you, Mai Kujaku. Now, SUFFER!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed.

"MAI!!" Jounouchi yelled.

"She's trapped by those two torture monsters!" Her lifepoints fell from 2100 to 800. Her head drooped in exhaust from the power of the attack. She moaned in pain.

"Mai, are you alright?" Jounouchi yelled. Marik laughed.

"Curse you, Marik!"

"HAHAHA! Yugi, this woman walks on the brink of death! Her pain is proof that she's still just alive." He snickered. "It's time to awaken the Sun Dragon Ra by reciting the ancient chant and reclaiming my great beast so I can finish this duel once and for all!"

"Poor Mai..." Cat whispered, biting her lip. Marik crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"'_Great beast of the sky, please hear my cry. Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight.'"_

"Hey, check it out, guys!" Jounouchi pointed up at Ra. Light began to disperse in powerful beams from the orb.

"Marik's chant is awakening the Egyptian God monster!" The orb started to open. "Now the best belongs to him again!" The bowed creature began to unfold and it gave off more shining light, truly as bright as the sun.

Its foot formed along with parts of its wings and Marik continued the chant.

_"'Envelope the deserts with your glow and cast your rage upon my foe. Unlock your powers from deep within so that together we may win.'" _Ra glowed so bright, it was hard to make out what it looked like._ "'Appear in this shadow game as I call your name," Marik threw out his arms, "Sun Dragon Ra!'" _

The light finally weakened and a magnificent golden dragon with red eyes and a blue gem on its forehead roared. It was amazing, a truly divine creature. Wind and light expelled from the monster.

"There it is!" Seto yelled. Kay stared in amazement.

"So that's it...the Sun Dragon..."

"Behold, my great beast! The most powerful of all the Egyptian God Monsters." Ra landed behind Marik, perched and ready to attack. "It's time now to end this duel." He laughed. Ra had 5400 attack points.

"Just hang in there, Mai!"

"Jounouchi please stop. It's useless to cheer anymore."

"No way! I'm standing by Mai until the end!"

"Such a pity it has to end like this, my dear."

"No..."

"As soon as my monster attacks, your body will no longer be able to withstand this and you will finally die."

"That's enough!" Yami snarled. "Leave Mai alone! Your grudge is against me, not her, Marik."

"That's true, pharaoh, but I'm just having a little fun up here."

"Define fun!" Kay yelled.

"There's nothing I like more than killing off a weak mortal through endless torture and increasing my strength."

"Marik!"

"Heh, don't worry, we'll face each other soon."

"This madness has to stop, understand?" Yami snapped. "Right now!"

"This madness has just begun! Tormenting your little friend is merely practice. For soon, you shall suffer! While the world finally cowers in fear before me! This shadow game is over. The time has come to kill you."

Jounouchi ran toward the dueling stage.

"No! Jounouchi!"

"What's he doing?" Cat asked. Kay watched him.

"Something he shouldn't be doing."

"Hey ref! Pull the plug on this duel!" he commanded. Roland looked at him.

"That's in violation of Battle City rules."

"Then I'm doing it for you!"

"Stop right there! We have rules!" Jounouchi jumped onto the platform.

"Big deal, I'm already out of the finals so your rules don't scare me!"

"Jounouchi, are you nuts?" Kristen yelled.

"Get down from there!" Otogi yelled. He sighed and slapped his forehead. "I swear, does he ever listen?"

"Sun dragon Ra, direct attack!" Marik commanded. Ra roared and the energy of its attack began to build.

"This is it, guys!" Kay said. "This duel is as good as done."

"Look out, Mai!" Anzu and Shizuka yelled. Kristen looked away and covered her eyes.

"I can't watch!" Cat clenched her fists and watched; a helpless and saddened look on her face.

"Farewell."

"Hey Mai!" Jounouchi ran up to her. "I'll get you out of this.

"Katsuya!" Shizuka yelled.

"What is he doing?!" Honda cried.

Mai snapped out of her weakness. Her eyes regained their spark and she was able to forget how tired and sore she was. "Move it, Jounouchi, or you're gonna get hit! There's no way out of this thing."

"Shut up! There's no way I'm going to watch my friend get killed." He tried to free her, but realized it was impossible. "Rats, it won't budge!" He could sense Ra's attack forming behind him and drawing closer to its target. The light glowed around them and it was like a fire was behind them.

"You need to get out of here, Jounouchi! You can't die!"

"I don't care! I have to save you."

"Don't throw your life away!"

"Look I'm staying right here!" Her expression softened.

"Thank you." The blast drew closer.

"Hang in there. You're gonna be OK, Mai. I promise, and I never break a promise to a friend."

"Thank you so much, Jounouchi…" she whispered, closing her eyes. Yami jumped up onto the stage and in front of Jounouchi and Mai, his back to the attack.

"That's enough!" he yelled.

"Yugi!" Jounouchi and Mai exclaimed. Cat shrieked.

"Yami, what are you doing?" she yelled, her eyes widened with horror.

"Is he crazy?!" Kristen shrieked. Marik laughed.

"Well isn't that special? It appears I'll be able to destroy Yugi even sooner than I thought I would." Yami turned his head slightly so he could see Marik and grunted with the struggle of holding back Ra's full-force attack.

"Not quite! Your dark shadow powers will never penetrate me! I will shield everyone from your evil!"

"Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh. I doubt it. Nothing can withstand the unstoppable force of the greatest creature to ever walk the Earth. The Sun Dragon Ra! All three of you are finished!"

The blast finally subsided.

"Yugi!" Yami groaned and collapsed. Jounouchi ran from Mai to Yami's side.

"Oh no!"

"Yugi! Help him!!" Honda commanded.

"Please get up!" Anzu screamed.

"No, please be ok, Yami!" Cat cried.

"Kaiba, he needs helps!" Kay shrilled. Seto said nothing; he didn't even look at her. Kay's face grew into a murderous glare at his ignorance. "You…" She growled and ran toward the arena.

"Kay-chan!" Adelinda exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Yuge, you're gonna be alright."

"Heh, that's what you think, fool, but I'm afraid that I beg to differ. Looks like I've won this duel." Cat jumped onto the arena and ran to Yami's side.

"Yami, are you OK? Say something, please!" She cradled him in her arms, gently nudging him to try and snap him out of it. Marik looked at Roland.

"I'm waiting; her life points are gone so announce me as the winner immediately." Roland raised an arm.

"The winner of this duel is Mr. Marik Ishtar." The fog of the shadow game vanished. Marik snickered and moved closer to the group.

"Let's check the damage and cause some more."

"Yugi, come on, get up pal!" Jounouchi said. Mai was finally freed from the Viser Des and Viser Shock grips and fell so her knees.

"What do we have here?" Marik asked. He smirked and held his Millennium Rod then pulled the top half out, revealing a long knife and he aimed it Yami. "Shall I tear him apart right here and now?" he asked maniacally.

"You wish!"

"Relax, I still need him." Cat glared up at Marik, her blue eyes shining with an anger that was unlike her normal character. "I'll simply kill him in a duel in the ultimate shadow game!"

Jounouchi felt his body stiffen up and was horrified when he realized he couldn't move.

"Jounouchi?" Cat asked.

"Katsuya, what's wrong?" Shizuka yelled.

"Perhaps next time you'll think before you enter a duel uninvited."

"Jounouchi! What did you do to him, Marik?" Mai snapped. He squatted in front of her.

"Not to worry, he'll be fine. But there's something we need to discuss. You still have my Egyptian God card in your deck and I want it back. Keh heh heh. You're lucky you got away with your life but you'll regret it." He smirked. "You'll wish you had died her painlessly instead. The loser of a shadow game must be penalized.

"What?"

"I'll go into your mind and find a suitable punishment." He aimed his millennium rod at her. "Penalty game!" Mai gasped and felt her grip on reality slip away entirely.

Mai collapsed on the floor of the arena, her eyes open and completely blank.

"Mai!" Jounouchi was finally able to move. "Tell me what you did to her now, Marik!"

"Your friend made a costly mistake by dueling against me. And now, within the next 48 hours, she will die!"

"That's it, Marik, now you've gone too far! So, it's go time. Now put em up, cowboy!"

"Fool, threaten me again and meet the same fate as your friend."

"Jounouchi, you idiot! Fighting won't help you now!" Kay yelled, running over to Cat and Yami.

"Katsuya, please calm down!" Shizuka begged. Cat nodded, still holding Yami in her arms.

"Your sister is right, Jounouchi. Don't do something stupid." Marik walked away. Kristen, Alex, Anzu, Otogi, Shizuka, and Honda jumped onto the arena as well.

"We have to get Mai out of here." Honda ran up to her.

"Come on, Mai, snap out of it!"

"Yugi, you gotta get up!" Anzu said.

"Hey, he's waking up!" Cat exclaimed. Everyone looked at him. Yami grunted as he tried to get up.

"Yugi, you alright?" Kay asked.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. But are you and Mai okay, Jounouchi?" he asked.

"I'm fine, but Mai's not doing so well. Marik pulled something freaky with that Millennium Rod. He said she'll die in 48 hours."

"Seto, come in." Seto looked at his collar and spoke into the speaker hidden in it.

"Proceed." Adelinda, who had simply decided to remain where she was, looked up at him.

"I have an update. There's more written on this card than just that chant. I'll decode the text right now."

"OK, good work. We need to find out all the secrets of this card." He looked up. "Alright, you geeks. Clear the field, the duels are done and there's no reason for anyone to be standing there and wasting time." Yami glared.

"Kaiba..."

"Save it! I don't have time to deal with all of you." He started to walk away. Adelinda watched him. Kay noticed her face.

"Yo Kaiba!" she yelled. He stopped and looked over his shoulder at her.

"What now?" he asked, sounding annoyed. Kay crossed her arms over her chest.

"Take Adelinda with you."

"Hmph, why should I baby-sit your little sister?" he asked coldly. Kay rolled her eyes and sighed in frustration.

"Just shut up. She wants to hang out with Mokuba. And since you didn't do squat for anyone up here who **needed** help, you can at least be nice enough to let my sister hang out with your brother." Seto looked at Adelinda who had a pink tint in her face and was staring at her feet. "And besides, I need to help with Mai and it would be best if she's with Mokuba." Kay smiled at Adelinda gently before looking back at Seto sharply. "Well, Kaiba?" He rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"Whatever."

"Thank you, Kaiba-sama." Adelinda bowed. Seto shrugged again.

"Come on, then." He started walking. _"It's weird…her little sister has better manners then her."_

"Right!" she ran after him. Kay smiled momentarily before looking serious and focusing her attention back to Mai.

"Honda, can you take her to her room?" she asked.

"No problem, help her onto my back."

"OK." They hoisted Mai onto Honda's back and he took off. Only Yami and Cat remained.

"Yami?"

"Yes, Cat." She looked at her hands, which her playing with the end of her shirt.

"Please be more careful from now on." He looked at her in surprise. "It's just...when you got in front of that attack from Ra and passed out, I was so afraid you were...dead. And we all need you, Yami. Nobody else can stop Marik." He smiled and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Don't worry, Cat. I swear it will all work out, you'll see. I'll defeat Marik and Mai will be fine." She frowned and did not meet his gaze, but she nodded after a moment.

"Alright..." He smiled a little at her.

"Come on, let's get going." She nodded again and they walked after the rest of the gang.

* * *

**DAMN! It was still freaking long! But I'm trying to make this fic fewer chapters. That's why I deleted the old one, so the reviews wouldn't get so screwed up. **

**I hope you liked this chapter. It was about 8 pages shorter and 2200 words shorter than when I originally pasted the original. I changed some stuff and deleted some stuff I didn't like.**


	19. The Ancient Text

**I believe this makes three updates in one day. YAY! Only 12 more until we hit brand new chappies.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Yugioh characters or storyline.**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen **

_The Ancient Text_

Seto and Adelinda entered the computer terminal where Mokuba was busy translating the text on the Sun God Ra card.

"Mokuba, have you been able to translate all of the text on the Sun Dragon Ra yet?" Seto asked, Adelinda close to his side. Mokuba looked away from the screen and turned his attention to them.

"I'm pretty close, but for some reason the network mainframe is still having trouble with the last few words." Adelinda stood at Mokuba's left and Seto stood at his right. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Let's have a look."

"Right." Mokuba typed something and the image of the God Card appeared onscreen; blown up so the text was easier to see. Seto's eyes widened the moment he laid eyes on it.

"Ugh. Wait! This can't be!" Adelinda looked at him.

"Kaiba-sama?" she asked; concern on her face. "Is something the matter?" Seto just continued to stare at the card onscreen.

"I can read it!" Mokuba stared at him.

"You what?" Seto gaped at the screen.

_"That Egyptian text is completely clear to me. I can read that paragraph as if it were written in Japanese or English. But I've never seen that language before in my life!" _

"Mokuba, is Kaiba-sama OK?" Adelinda asked worriedly.

"I don't know, Addy-chan. Hey Seto, are you ok? Big brother?" Mokuba asked, waving a hand in front of his face.

_"Someone's toying with my mind. I'm not some ancient magician; I'm the CEO of Kaiba Corp."_ Seto fell to his knees.

"Hey Seto! Are you OK?" Mokuba cried. Adelinda ran over to him and gently took hold of one of his arms.

"Kaiba-sama, please say something."

"Seto!" Mokuba said. Seto's face was still in shock. He placed one hand over his face and was breathing hard. "Seto?" He shook it off.

"I'm fine..." he mumbled. Adelinda put a hand on his forehead to check.

"You sure? You feel feverish."

"I just got a shock." He patted her lightly on the head. "Don't worry." With that, Seto stood up again. Mokuba sighed with relief.

"Well that's good." Adelinda nodded and smiled.

"Yeah."

"Mokuba, why don't you take a break? I'll handle it from here."

"Uh, you sure?" Mokuba asked. Seto nodded. "OK. Hey Adelinda, want to check out some of the games I brought for my handheld?" She beamed.

"OK." Mokuba ran off with her to get his handheld game console. Seto took a seat and stared at the monitor, a frown on his face.

He sighed and started to type, trying to push all of Marik's crazy words from his mind and focus on the task at hand. But, for some reason, those words kept playing over and over in his head.

* * *

"Attention duelists. Round one of the Battle City finals is now complete!" Roland announced. "The four remaining finalists are Yugi Mouto, Seto Kaiba, Kay Simms, and Marik Ishtar. The competition will resume tomorrow when we land at our next dueling sight!" Roland announced over the PA system.

"Guess we're not dueling on the blimp anymore." Jounouchi looked at Yugi.

"Oh well, I was getting airsick anyway. I used up three barf bags." Kay grimaced.

"OK, Jounouchi, a little too much information there." Kristen nodded.

"I have to agree with Kay-chan on this one, Jounouchi." He shrugged.

"Hey, I don't like keeping secrets."

"You also don't like keeping that big yap of yours closed." Everyone laughed a bit, except for Jounouchi.

"Yeah, yeah, yuck it up, Kay. One of these days I'm gonna be the champion of one of the fancy shmancy tournaments." Kay put her hands on her hips.

"That's a lot of talk coming from someone who recently lost a duel in only ten minutes or so to Kaiba." Jounouchi winced and stuck his tongue out at her.

"He played the Egyptian God card, what I supposed to do?" he snapped. Kay shrugged briefly and closed her eyes for a moment.

"I don't know; find a way to crush it like a bug?" she offered, rolling her eyes. Jounouchi growled and balled up his fist, taking a threatening step forward.

"Watch it!" Cat stepped between them.

"Come on guys, stop bickering."

"Cat is right." Honda nodded. "We should go check up on Mai."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Let's go guys."

"Actually," they looked at Kay, "I don't really want to go."

"Huh? Why not?" Jounouchi asked, voice sounding a little testy.

"Yeah Kay, don't you want to be there for support?" Yugi asked.

"Look, I have somewhere else to be, ok? I'll visit Mai later."

"What's so important that you can't be there like a real friend?" Jounouchi demanded.

"Easy, man."

"No, Honda. I'm tired of her thinking she's so high and mighty and turning her back on us. Why, she's no better than Kaiba!" Kay glared.

"Watch what you say, mutt."

"Ya see?"

"LOOK!" She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "I'm just as angry as you are about what Marik did to Mai, but I have another friend in trouble. In case you've forgotten, let me give you a hint. It's Rishid! And he might be in more trouble than Mai right now so put a lid on it or prepare to get a nice kick in the crotch." She released his shirt and stormed off.

"Dude, I think you really screwed up." Otogi nodded.

"I'll say; she was even angrier than usual."

"Do you think Kay will be ok?" Cat asked, a concerned expression on her face. Kristen closed her eyes and nodded almost wisely.

"You kidding?" she x asked. "It's Kay we're talking about!" Cat blinked, a little unsure of what to make of this answer. "She just needs a little time and she'll cool off."

"Yeah, you're right. Guess I never know what to expect from her. I've only known her a short time."

"You'll get used to her moodiness. It's something about her that she can't really help." Cat chuckled a little bit.

"I can tell."

"Let's go and visit Mai now."

"You're right, Shizuka." They walked off.

Kay walked into the room with Rishid and noticed it was empty expect for Rishid, who was still passed out in his bed. Kay sighed and walked over to him.

"I'm sorry this had to happen, Rishid." She bit her lip and took hold of his hand. "Why did Marik have to do this to you, Rishid?" she cried, tears starting to run down her face. "Isis told me all about you and your childhood. You were a good, noble person, who only cared for his family." She released his hand and buried her face into her own, starting to cry for her friend.

It just wasn't fair!

Even though she had never known him in person, she knew him through Isis and she felt like he was her friend no matter what. And the fact that he had to suffer like this was not right.

Kay didn't leave Rishid for a while. Her eyes were red and puffy when she finally left. She went to her room and noticed that Cat and Kristen were back and asleep.

She took off her jacket and shoes and put her hair in a French braid. She slipped on a tight, black tank top and red shorts before folding up her jeans and shirt. With a small hiccup left over from her sobs, Kay crawled into bed and started to fall asleep.

It grew dark and after a few hours, Kay opened her eyes again and sat up with a yawn. She noticed Adelinda was not in the room, despite the darkness and instantly grew worried.

_"Where is she?"_ She looked at the clock and it read 1:27 in bright red. Kay sighed and pulled her hair out of its braid then pinned it up in a messy bun and put on some socks before going out into the hall.

It was dark but some extra lights lined the floor so you could see where you were going.

She heard the roar of the engine and descended carefully into the darkness. And what was creepy was she thought she could hear monsters roaring, but that was surely crazy. Shivering, she wished she'd at least put on her jeans before she'd left. The draft was pretty cold.

Kay peeked into Yugi's, Jounouchi's, Mai's, Isis', and the extra rooms, but no sign of Adelinda. She even looked in Kaiba's room. Although she didn't know where Adelinda was, she decided to play a little prank and sprayed some of his clothes with her perfume, Eu de toilette Japanese Cherry Blossom, which she ran back to her room to get just for the occasion.

"Hee hee, I love being me." She returned the perfume to her bag, taking care to hide it, and then continued down the hall.

Finally, she came to another room and walked in, seeing Kaiba typing like mad on his computer. He stopped to look at her for a moment, arching an eyebrow slightly at her pajamas, and then went back to work.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" he asked. She crossed her arms.

"Shouldn't you?" she asked, feeling a slight sense of discomfort. He rolled his eyes. "What on Earth are you doing?" she demanded.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I'm translating the text of the Sun Dragon Ra." Kay walked to his side and looked at the screen.

"Pfft, can't you read it?"

"Don't bluff."

"You think I can't read it?"

"I doubt you could if Pegasus couldn't." Kay raised an eyebrow. Seto shrugged. "It doesn't matter. Ra will be in my deck along with Osiris and Obelisk and then I will crush any duelist who stands against me."

"Geez, Kaiba, could you give that speech a rest already?" she sighed.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"I'm looking for Adelinda."

"She and Mokuba have been hanging out in here and they fell asleep." He gestured with his head and Adelinda and Mokuba were lying together on their chair, covered with Seto's trench coat. Kay smiled.

"Aw, how sweet."

"I guess."

"Do you even have a heart?" Kay asked dryly. "I'm starting to doubt it."

"Who are you to judge?" She rolled her eyes at that familiar question.

"I should ask you the same thing." He glared at her. Kay leaned against his chair and watched the screen.

"Having fun?" he asked sarcastically. She yawned.

"No, not really."

"You don't have to stay here."

"I'm awake, I might as well." Seto shrugged and continued typing.

"Suit yourself." Kay leaned against his head and he looked at her.

"You should go to sleep. You already translated the card."

"Not entirely. There's still more work to d-" She sighed and put a hand over his.

"You won't duel well tomorrow without some sleep. And I want at least a little bit of a challenge should I face you." Seto stared at her hand on his for a second and pulled it away.

"Heh, it's funny to hear you as if you have authority over me."

"Please, women always know what's best." She ruffled his hair and Seto winced. "Especially for stubborn boys like you."

"Hey, cut that out!" Mokuba woke up and rubbed his eyes.

"Huh? Seto..." Kay looked at him and Mokuba snapped out of his tired daze. "Seto, Kay, what are you two doing up? You both need some sleep. There's another round of finals tomorrow." Kay nodded.

"That's what I was trying to tell him but nooo. Don't listen to the clearly smarter, soon-to-be-champion." Seto smoothed his hair and glared at her.

"Would you shut up? And I'm aware of the finals tomorrow, Mokuba. That's exactly what I'm preparing for. We're currently on course for Kaiba Corp. Island. This is where the finals will end and the Champion will be crowned."

* * *

Cat stirred in her sleep and her eyes opened slowly. She sat up on the bed, putting a hand to her forehead. Kristen continued to sleep, breathing softly. She looked at her and carefully stepped out of the bed, not even aware that Kay and Adelinda weren't in the room.

She put on her shoes and smoothed her slightly bedraggled hair before exiting the room. Her eyes were a little sore because she was still feeling tired, but she couldn't get to sleep.

Yawning, Cat wandered down the halls and decided to just go up to the Stratos level in hopes that viewing the night sky would help her want to sleep. The moon and stars had a soothing effect, almost like a lullaby to her.

Sauntering to the elevator, she failed to notice someone walking around nearby. The elevator moved up and she leaned against the wall, yawning again.

"I wonder why I can't sleep…" she mumbled faintly to herself. The elevator stopped and opened, revealing the duel arena. Cat stepped outside and looked up at the sky.

It was still windy and cold, but it felt kind of good. Unfortunately, the gusts and nippiness only snapped her even more awake. This annoyed her.

"So much for this making me want to sleep…" she grumbled. Cat climbed into the lowered duel arena and sat down. She locked her hands behind her back and lay on her back, gazing up at the stars.

They glittered beautifully and seemed to wink at her. She allowed a peaceful smile to fill her face and she hummed one of her favorite songs; _Eternal Snow._ The sound of the wind filled her ears along with her humming, so she failed to hear footsteps behind her.

"Cat?" She jumped and sat up, whipping her head around to see Yami standing there, staring at her.

"Oh, Yami. I'm sorry, you startled me." He walked into the duel arena and looked down at her.

"It's late. Why are you out here?"

"I could ask you the same. And unlike you, I'm not dueling tomorrow." Yami chuckled.

"Touché." Cat giggled and he sat next to her.

"So, really, what brings you out here only to come upon me?" she asked.

"I couldn't sleep." She looked at him, arching an eyebrow slightly.

"You sure that's the **only** reason why you're here?" she asked.

"I sort of…heard something."

"And that something was?" Cat pressed on. Yami sighed.

"Marik…dueling…" Cat's eyes widened.

"Who?" she cried. Yami looked up at the sky.

"Bakura." She gasped and clasped a hand over her mouth.

"But…did he…?" Yami hung his head and shut his eyes.

"Bakura lost." She gasped again, a horrified look on her face. Her frame trembled slightly and she hugged herself.

"Oh my…so he's?"

"I'm not sure. After their duel, Bakura just dissipated…into smoke."

"T-that's horrible!" Yami nodded.

"I'm ashamed of myself. I saw it, but I couldn't do anything to stop it." Cat placed a hand on his arm.

"This isn't your fault, Yami. Don't blame yourself, please." He sighed and nodded.

"Yes, you're right, Cat." He placed his hand over hers and smiled. "You always find a way to make me feel better, no matter what's going on." She felt her face heat up slightly and looked away from his amethyst eyes.

"W-well, I'm just glad I could help you." Yami smiled again and removed his hand from hers to lightly brush her hair from her face.

"It's cold out here. We should go back inside." Her cheeks still red, Cat nodded and blushed even more when Yami offered a hand to help her up. Yugi appeared next to Yami in spirit form, smirking.

"_What are you grinning about?"_ Yami asked. Yugi's smirk only widened.

"_You love Cat!" _he chirped. Yami's face suddenly reddened and Cat looked at him in confusion as they stepped into the elevator.

"_He looks flushed. I wonder if something's wrong."_ Yami scowled a little bit in irritation as he pressed the button for the elevator and nothing more was said. But his face continued to look a little flushed. Cat smiled to herself. _"He looks cuter when he blushes…" _she thought, her own face turning pink again.

* * *

Seto took his trench coat back from Mokuba. Adelinda stirred and opened her eyes.

"Kay-chan?" she yawned. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, sweetie. You just woke up." Adelinda sat up and stretched. Seto started to exit the room. Mokuba followed and Adelinda did as well, making Kay feel obligated to mimic their actions.

They walked to the front of the blimp where the controls were and looked out the windows in front to the sea. An island was starting to come into view and grew larger as they drew closer. Seto smirked.

"It's a fitting place for my victory and soon we will arrive at the very sight where our stepfather was last seen after I took over the corporation and left him with nothing." Kay stared.

_"Their stepfather?"_ she wondered.

"The tower I built symbolizing the new era of Kaiba Corp. I changed it from a weapons company to a gaming company and that tower still stands as a reminder of my power. Mokuba."

"Huh?"

"Now do you understand why I've chosen this island for the conclusion of the finals? Because I'm finally ready to return to the land where our stepfather made his billions, for now, I too have built a mighty empire," Kay and Adelinda exchanged glances at this part of the rant, "and I've done it all on my own terms. And that's just how I'll win this tournament. With no help from anyone except for myself.

"It won't be long now, Mokuba before I prove to the entire world that there is no one on Earth who is superior to me!" He turned and looked at Kay. "And I'll knock down anyone in my way, and that means you, Yugi, and Marik." Kay smirked and walked up to him.

"Well, I hope you don't get your hopes up too high, because I'm gonna send you spiraling right back down." Seto also smirked and leaned a little closer to her, standing almost at her level.

"Then bring it on!" he hissed in a low voice. It almost would sound sexy, if Kay didn't hate him so much.

"Fine, I will." She turned on her heel and walked away. "Come on, Adelinda. I can't duel in a tank top and shorts. I need my jeans and my jacket and duel disk."

"Ah, right." She giggled a little and followed her without questioning.

"Heh, as if she stands a chance." Mokuba looked up at Seto and then after Kay and Adelinda, not sure how to comment on that.

* * *

**Yeah, this chapter is not really needed, but I felt like adding it back in anyway because I wasted part of my life to write it, so it might as well mean something. AND I added some beautiful, wonderful ETERNALSHIPPING!**

**Feel free to applaud. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I truly do. **


	20. The Duel Tower Four Way Duel

**WHOOT! I've hit 100 reviews again! Thanks guys. And we only havve 11 more chappies before I post NEW chappies. (Applause)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Yugioh characters or storyline.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

_The Duel Tower Four-Way Duel_

Kay and Adelinda returned to Seto and Mokuba after getting dressed. Kay had her hair down with bobby pins pulling it up a little at the sides and Adelinda stood at her side in her denim jacket, white T-shirt with a sequin star on it, blue jeans, and tennis shoes. Mokuba smiled at them.

"Hi guys."

"Hey Mokuba." Suddenly, Roland came on over the PA system.

"Attention duelists! We are now approaching Kaiba Corp. Island for the conclusion of the Battle City finals." Seto ignored Kay and Adelinda.

"This is it, Mokuba." Mokuba looked up at him. Kay rolled her eyes.

"And here we go, another long, and winded speech."

"Our timing is not very good, is it?" Adelinda asked. Kay shook her head.

"No it is not."

"There are only four finalists left, including myself. And before long, I will be crowned the world's greatest duelist on top of my Duel Tower. Plus, I'll have the most powerful deck in Duel Monsters once I win the three Egyptian God cards."

He smirked.

"When I defeat Marik, I'll get his Sun Dragon Ra, which seems to be the most powerful of the three Egyptian God Cards. Then I'll gain Osiris the Heaven Dragon when I wipe out Yugi." He held up Obelisk and looked at it. "And since I already possess the mighty God of the Obelisk, my deck will be completely unstoppable, and then I'll be respected and feared by every duelist on Earth." He clenched his fist. Mokuba blinked and looked at Seto.

"Not again."

Seto narrowed his eyes. "And now it's only a matter of time before the winner takes all." Kay sighed.

"Wow...just wow..."

"Those speeches do get a little old..." Adelinda whispered with a small giggle.

"And poor Mokie is stuck listening to him." Adelinda laughed and Mokuba smiled a bit. Seto glared at her.

"Shut up, Kay." She put her hands on her hips and prepared to give him a scathing remark, when Roland came over the PA again.

"Attention duelists, we're six miles from Kaiba Corp. Island. Preparing for descent."

"Cool!" Adelinda smiled. Kay grinned and patted her on the head.

"Yup, only six miles away from me winning this tournament." Seto snickered.

"Doubtful."

"Oh yeah? Why don't you save the big talk for our duel, Kaiba? Then I'll show you some real skills."

"You may have beaten Rishid and advanced this far, but there's no way you can match my superior skill. Pegasus could give you any card and it still wouldn't be enough."

"Keep telling yourself that." Mokuba sighed and stood between them.

"Guys, c'mon, don't fight."

"We're now beginning our descent upon Kaiba Corp. Island for the conclusion of the Battle City Finals! When we touch down, please exit the aircraft and await further instructions!"

"C'mon, Adelinda. Let's go find the others."

"OK." They ran out to meet up with Yugi and the gang in the hall.

"Hey guys!" They stopped and smiled.

"Morning Kay."

"So, Yugi, ready to duel? Because I'm here to win it."

"Well, I'll look forward to dueling you." Kay smiled and nodded.

"So, how's Mai? Any better?" They shook their heads.

"Nope."

"Aw, well, don't you worry Jounouchi. I'll duel Marik in your honor and get Mai back." He looked at her in surprise.

"Seriously?"

"Sure! Besides, I want to beat that evil freak anyway. He laughs too much." Kristen nodded.

"That he does!"

"Well, I'm sure you'll both do great." Cat smiled.

"Thanks Cat." Kay tilted her head at her. "You ok? You look kinda tired?"

"I'm fine, just had a hard time getting to sleep last night."

"Ah, I see." The aircraft landed and the doors opened.

"C'mon, guys. I'm sick of being stuck in this oversized hunk of metal." Jounouchi raced down the stairs and was followed by Yugi, Kay, Adelinda, Kristen, Cat, Honda, Otogi, and Anzu.

"Wow, what a dump..." Kay mumbled. The entire island was covered in debris from what looked like old buildings. The only thing standing was a huge tower of some sort in the center of it all.

"Check it out, guys!" Yugi exclaimed, violet eyes wide with wonder.

"That must be the Duel Tower Kaiba was yapping about. Now what?" Jounouchi asked, his arms crossed, a bored expression on his face.

"I'm sure we'll find out soon enough."

"Whoa...even I have to admit that's impressive." Kristen nodded.

"Yup." Seto walked over to them.

"Look, the island we're standing on is the site of the original Kaiba Corporation. But I tore it down."

"Does he have some serious anger issues or what?" Kay whispered. Yugi turned to look at Seto.

"And is that-"

"Yes. That's my Duel Tower," Seto pointed up at it, "and I plan to defeat you at the very top, Yugi." Yugi's puzzle glowed and Yami appeared. Jounouchi pointed an accusing finger at Seto.

"Look, rich boy, in case you forgot I was in this tournament too! And you ain't that big a deal so if you think you can win-"

"Must you insist on embarrassing yourself, Jounouchi? In case you've forgotten, I beat you in under ten minutes, mutt!" Kay bit her lip to fight laughter as Jounouchi sulked a little.

"Oh yeah..." He glared. "But that was only because you played that God Card, Kaiba!"

"True, but I could have played just about anything and still defeat you, amateur." Jounouchi glared.

"Hey, why don't we settle this with fists, not cards?" he challenged.

"Jounouchi!" Cat cried, but he was already charging. Seto sighed and moved out of the way easily, causing Jounouchi to trip over something and fall flat on his face.

"Pathetic."

"Hey, Jounouchi!" Honda ran over and helped him up. "You ok, man?"

"I'm cool...I'm cool..."

"Yo, Kaiba." He looked at Kay. "Heh, I'm not planning on losing to you. You may have beaten Jounouchi, but I've got some tricks you haven't even seen yet." He arched an eyebrow.

"Is that so?"

"Yes! And I'm knocking you right off that tower and becoming the Queen of the Games."

"Queen?"

"King is being sexist." Seto shrugged.

"Whatever. We're wasting time, so let's go." He led them towards the tower. Kay watched him, frowning.

_"Wait till I beat him...I don't care if he had a crummy past, I won't cut him slack. He's mean to us as it is. And I haven't had a cherry on top of a sundae lifestyle either. Hopefully I can knock some sense into that punk."_

"Will you geeks hurry it up?" Seto yelled.

"Well sorry, we're not all part sky scraper and walk as fast, Egoman!" Kay snapped before running to catch up to the group. Seto stared at her.

"'Egoman?'" he repeated.

"I know you are, but what am I?"

"Wait, what?" Before the two could continue to bicker, Marik decided to make his grand entrance.

"It's such a lovely day, isn't it, pharaoh?" Cat sighed.

"And it just got uglier." Kay, Kristen, Adelinda, Anzu, Honda, Otogi, and Jounouchi all nodded.

"You can say that again."

"And it just got uglier." They sweatdropped.

"Cat, we didn't mean that literally." She blushed.

"Sorry!"

"Too bad some of your friends can't enjoy it, seeing as they're dying in their hospital beds!" He stood on some rubble, cape billowing in the wind.

"What is he, king of the mountain?" Kristen asked. Cat shrugged a little bit.

"I'd say he thinks he's king of the world." Kay sighed.

"He's an idiot...I think he can almost give Jounouchi a run for his money in stupidity."

"Ye-HEY!"

"See what I mean?"

"Hey artichoke head!" Jounouchi yelled. Kristen looked at Kay.

"'Articho-'"

"I don't get it either, Kiki."

"You're going down!"

"Well, aren't you brave? But you're out of this tournament so I have no interest in dueling you."

"Oh yeah? Why don't you come down here and say that again."

"Easy, Jounouchi."

"Let's get on with these duels." He looked at Seto. "I'm in a bloodthirsty mood." He smirked. "But who will be my next victim? Kaiba, Kay, or the pharaoh himself?"

"Just chill out!" Mokuba yelled. "We'll tell you inside the tower, is that clear?" Marik chortled wickedly.

"Then why don't we proceed so the fun can begin?"

"Define fun, Marik!" Otogi snapped.

"Ya know what? I don't even want to know what his definition of fun is." Kristen looked at Kay and nodded.

"Good point." They walked up to the tower.

"So, what's inside this thing?" Jounouchi asked.

"Why don't you try listening for a change, Jounouchi?" Seto asked. He glared.

"Who said I was talking to you, rich boy?" he snapped.

"What, were you talking to Honda?" Kay asked sarcastically.

"Maybe I was!"

"And how would he know?" she sighed, shaking her head. Jounouchi threw his arms up.

"Don't ask me!" Kay smacked her forehead lightly.

"Idiot…" The doors to the tower opened. It was dark inside and Roland stood, waiting.

"Your attention please." The lights turned on. "Step to the center of the tower." Everyone walked in.

It was a fairly large room with four doors and an escalator as well as their entrance. Everything was made of steel and looked high tech but it was pretty empty.

"The second half of the Battle City Finals will take place right here."

"So far, it's not so impressive."

"Don't judge a book by its cover, Jounouchi." Cat smiled. "Maybe something will pop out of thin air. All in all, that wouldn't surprise me." Anzu nodded.

"I agree with all the weird stuff that's been going on in this tournament."

"This place doesn't look like a dueling arena," Kristen said, looking around. Mokuba smirked, arms crossed.

"Oh yeah? Just wait a see." Adelinda smiled at him.

"As you know, there are four finalists remaining. Yugi, Kay, Marik, and of course, Mr. Kaiba."

"Yeah, yeah, of course Mr. Kaiba." Seto smirked.

"Jealous, Kay?"

"Of what?" she snapped. He ignored her and she began to fume again.

"You'll notice we're surrounded by four doors. Each finalist must choose a door through which to enter. Choose wisely."

"What difference does it make?" Kay sighed.

"What's behind them?" Yami asked. The doors all opened.

"Before we may proceed with the next round of the Battle City Finals, each participant must choose one of the four doors that surround us."

"Didn't he just say that?" Kristen whispered to Cat.

"I think he wants to make sure they get it."

"Or he wants to make sure Jounouchi gets it!" Kristen and Cat giggled and Jounouchi glared at Kay.

"How are they supposed to know which door to pick?" Jounouchi asked. "What do you think, Yuge?"

"I don't think there's a wrong choice."

"Hey, I'll help ya pick." Jounouchi grinned and started spinning and pointing at each door. "One potato, two potato, three potato, four. Five potato, six potato, seven potato, more." Seto walked toward one door.

"How did that fool make it into the finals period?" he asked. Yami was smiling and had a sweatdrop on his head. Kay shook her head and walked toward a door.

"Just when I thought he couldn't be any stupider."

"Just a pick a door, you geek!" Seto snapped as he entered his own door. Kay nodded.

"Yeah! Spare us your idiocy. I fear it's contagious."

"I choose...you!" Jounouchi pointed at a door near Marik. "Alright, Yugi, we have a winner. That's your door right there." Marik growled a bit and walked into the door. "Hold it! I called that door for Yugi."

"It's alright, Jounouchi. I'll just go into this one."

"Huh?" He turned to see Yugi walking toward the final door. "But what about my potato song?" he asked.

"You're not even a finalist so just shut up and let's move on!" Kay snapped.

"Well, excuse me, Miss Thing."

"Everyone else, come on and follow me!" Mokuba called. Adelinda ran over to him and he smiled at her. They followed him to the escalator.

"Good luck, guys!"

"Knock em dead, Kay."

"We'll be rooting for you, Kay."

Kay smiled and looked at the dark blue terminal in her door. She walked over and stood on it.

"Hmph...so what now?" she asked, crossing her arms. The door closed and she frowned. "That answers that." Her terminal rose up.

Mokuba ran into another room and was followed by everyone else. "Come on!" he called. They stood in the middle and looked up. You could see the tower and there were marks on the walls for life points starting close to the bottom at 4000 and going up to the top.

"Whoa! I can barely see the top of this thing!" Anzu exclaimed.

"Yeah." Cat looked around. "But where's Kay and Yugi? And Marik and Kaiba?" she asked, confused.

"Yeah, what gives, Mokuba?" Otogi asked.

"Where are the duelists?" Kristen asked. Roland stepped forward.

"Why, here they come right now." Everyone looked confused.

A terminal rose up with Yugi in it.

"Hey, it's Yugi!" Seto's terminal rose up second, Marik's third, and Kay's fourth.

"Well, looks like everyone's here for roll call."

"So what's the deal?" Jounouchi asked. "Is this some kind of four-way duel?" he asked. Seto looked down at him.

"Roland will explain the rules, and I've asked him to speak slowly so anyone in this room with an IQ as low as yours can follow." Kay chuckled and grinned at Seto.

"Excellent thinking, Kaiba." He smirked.

"It's only fair, right?" Jounouchi's face flushed with anger.

"You got a big mouth, Kaiba!"

"Who're you to talk, monkey boy?" Kay asked.

"Kay, you'd better watch it! "

"Or you'll what? Not only can I duel circles around you, Jounouchi, I could beat you hands down in a fight."

"Sounds like a challenge. And **I'm **not the one flirting with Mr. Rich Punk up there!" Kay's face turned red and she glared.

"WHAT? Jounouchi, YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!" she yelled.

"Will you please?" Roland snapped. It grew quiet. "Thank you. Before the winner of the Battle City Tournament can be crowned we must first narrow down the finalists. So, in the semifinal round, the four remaining duelists will be reduced to two. But first, gentlemen the pre-"

"HEY!" Kay yelled. "DO I LOOK LIKE A MAN TO YOU?! SERIOUSLY! That's not once but TWICE you did that!" she yelled. Roland turned red.

"I-I'm sorry, Ma'am. I didn't mean-"

"THAT IS JUST SEXIST, BUB! I might not be a girly-girl, BUT I AM NOT A MAN!" she crossed her arms and looked away from him, scowling. "I could prove that but I don't believe in public stripping."

"You tell him, Kay!" Cat yelled, laughing a bit. Roland cleared his throat, face still red. Seto smirked at Kay, admittedly quite amused by her outburst. She was still scowling and muttering curses in a different language under her breath.

"Alright, let me rephrase that. Gentlemen and **lady**,"

"That's better."

"The preliminary duel must be played. This special duel will determine who faces who in the semifinals. And all four duelists will participate at one time. As you lose lifepoints, your terminal will climb higher. The first two duelists to reach the top will face each other in round 1."

"Hear that? It's a duel to see who duels."

"We caught that, Jounouchi. But it's good to see that you know."

"Why do you guys gotta pick on me all the time?" he snapped. Otogi shrugged.

"'Cause it's fun." Jounouchi sulked.

"Each duelist will being with 4,000 lifepoints, and when it's your turn, you can attack any of the other players." Everyone gained 4,000 life points. "And now for some new regulations. You must all limit your dueling decks to no more than 40 cards, so take this time to prepare you deck."

Kay pulled out her deck and pulled out ten extra cards from her old strategy and placed her deck in her duel disk before activating it.

"There."

"Now, connect your duel disks to the monitor in front of you." Everyone connected a cream plug that was in the monitor to their duel disk. "This screen will display the images of the cards you play. Remember; winning or losing this duel has no effect on how you place in the finals. This is simply a strategic way to determine who your opponent will be in the semifinal round. Again, this duel will not affect your overall placement."

"This is cool." Cat smiled. "I can't wait to see how this duel turns out." Kristen nodded.

"Totally!"

"At least all the pressure's off." Anzu smiled at Honda, Otogi, and Jounouchi. "It doesn't really matter who wins and loses in this duel, right guys?"

"That's not exactly true. This could be the most important duel these guys play."

"How do ya figure, Otogi?" Jounouchi asked.

"They can control who they will duel." Everyone looked at Kristen. "If someone wants to face someone else, they can have it so the other two players lose. And two duelists can even gang up on one." Honda smiled at Jounouchi.

"Hey, you should be happy you're not in this duel. Knowing you and your luck, everyone would go after you."

"Hey, that's not cool!" Cat smiled and patted his shoulder.

"Relax, Jounouchi. Just sit back and watch." Everyone was pondering on who they wanted to duel.

_"I should probably duel Marik first and knock him out. That way, at least Mai and Rishid will be OK. And I can cream Kaiba or Yugi in the finals. It doesn't matter who I beat, I care nothing for their God cards. My Blue Eyes is far more important and I'll show them how powerful it is_."

"Prepare yourselves, duelists! The four-way battle is about to begin! Remember, the first two duelists to lose their lifepoints will face each other in the semifinals. It's time to begin! Now, to determine which duelist will make the first move."

"Why doesn't Yugi just go first?" Jounouchi asked.

"Why don't you pay attention to the rules that Mr. Kaiba worked so hard to create? You'll each choose a monster card from your deck and the attack points will determine who goes first. However, the monster you choose cannot be used in this duel. Kay looked in her deck and chose her "Red Eyes Black Chick."

_"I don't want to lose a powerful monster. It's not worth it."_ Roland threw an arm up.

"It is now time to reveal your cards!" Each duelist held up their card. "Yes. Hold them up so all the plays can view them."

Seto had the Masked Beast Des Gardius. His was the strongest.

Yami held up Feral Imp.

Marik help up Rekunga.

Kay held up Red Eyes Black Chick.

"The results have been tallied. The order of duelists is as follows. First, Mr. Kaiba. And then Mr. Ishtar, then Mr. Mouto, and finally Miss Simms."

(Here's the terminal arrangement if you want to know)

Seto

Marik - - - - - - - - - - Kay

Yami

_"Well, time to get this show on the road. I'll take down Marik next round and get back Mai and Rishid for Jounouchi and Isis. Hopefully doing that can snap Marik out of whatever is wrong with his head."_

"Alright, enough waiting around! Let's start this duel!" Seto yelled.

"Alright, enough waiting around! Let's start this duel." Seto drew a card. "And now I'll place one card facedown, and then I'll summon Vorse Raider in attack mode." Vorse Raider appeared with 1900 attack points. "That ends my turn."

"Not bad, Seto Kaiba." Marik drew a card. "Then again, your monster's no match for my Newdoria." A weird, orange monster with green hair appeared in defense mode with only 800 defense points. "That's all for now."

"Is it me, or are Marik's monsters as ugly as he is?" Honda asked.

"It's not just you." Marik narrowed his eyes slightly and Kay frowned.

_"Such a weak monster...it has to have trick behind it."_

"Alright then, my move!" Yami drew a card. "I summon Big Shield Gardna to the field in defense mode." Big Shield Gardna appeared with 2600 defense points. "And place these face down." Yami placed two cards face down.

"My move." Kay drew a card. "Not too shabby. I play Royal Magical Library in defense mode." The monster appeared with 2000 defense points. "And I'll place three cards face down and end my turn."

"Which brings it back to me." Seto drew a card. "Heh, I suspected you wouldn't have much game, Kay. If you think that little defense will help you, you're sadly mistaken."

"You don't scare me, Kaiba."

"Not yet I don't."

"You're nothing but a pretty face, get over yourself."

"Well, we'll find out. I sacrifice my Vorse Raider to summon Judge Man." Vorse Raider vanished and a monster with 2200 attack points appeared.

"Hmph, that all?" she asked.

"No, this is! Judge Man, destroy her pitiful defense!" She smirked.

"Heh, I should have guessed you'd be stupid and fall for my trap."

"What?" Kay activated a card slot and the holographic card flipped up.

"I play Redirect. I'm sure you know how it works. This trap redirects your attack, and I aim it at any other target on the field. And I choose Marik's Newdoria." He growled.

Judge Man stopped dead before attacking Kay's monster and turned and charged at Newdoria. Seto growled a bit. Judge Man destroyed Newdoria.

"Heh heh, why thank you, Kay, for helping me use Kaiba to activate Newdoria's special effect. When it goes to the graveyard, I can destroy any monster on the field. So say goodbye to Judge Man." Kay smirked.

"Oh well, too bad, so sad, Kaiba." He narrowed his eyes at her.

"I'll get you for that." Judge Man was destroyed.

"I take it that you're ending your turn?"

"Just go, Marik."

"Very well. It's time for me to take charge of this duel." He drew a card. "Now, which one of my cards should I unleash first?"

Marik smirked and placed a card face down.

"I place these cards face down, for later." He played two cards. "Then I'll summon Lord Poison in attack mode." A hideous, green monster with purple spikes sticking out of its deformed body appeared with 1500 attack points. "Your move, pharaoh."

"I know!" He drew a card. "And now, behold, Kaiba. I sacrifice my Big Shield Gardna to summon my Beast of Gilfer." Big Shield Gardna vanished and was replaced with blue and red monster that had 2200 attack points. "And now my beast, prepare yourself for an assault! Beast of Gilfer, attack Kaiba's life points directly!"

"Seto, no!" Mokuba cried. The flame attack drew closer.

"Guess again! Your tactics are obvious!" He raised an arm up and then pointed. "Observe." One card flipped over. "You triggered my trap. And thanks to my card Attack Guidance Armor, I'll redirect your attack to any monster on the playing field. Now of course I could easily target your Beast of Gilfer, Yugi. Or not. Now, let's see."

Kay sighed.

"This could be a while."

"Hmm...obviously, my target is going to be Lord Poison, Marik's only monster." Marik glared and Kay smirked.

"Nice. That thing was making me sick anyway."

"Alright, Marik, I aim Yugi's attack at you!" The fire redirected. Marik smirked.

"Hmph, really? Not if I activate this! Mirror Force."

"Aw, I was so hoping that gross monster would be gone." Kay frowned and looked thoughtful for a moment.

"What? No way!" Seto exclaimed.

"Yes, so I'm able to reflect the attack back at Yugi. So your monster's destroyed."

"Don't be so confident, Marik." Everyone looked at Kay.

"What?!" She grinned.

"Yugi, consider this a little gift as I play the card Trap Jammer! This negates your Mirror Force, Marik." She snickered and shrugged, a confident smirk gracing her lips. "So sorry," she said silkily. He glared viciously.

"You little..." The mirror cracked and shattered. The attack struck Lord Poison and Marik glared.

"Well, too bad."

"Not so fast!" Marik hissed. Kay tilted her head.

"Hm?"

"I play a Magic Card, Spell of Pain. This handy little card allows me to redirect the lifepoint damage I would have received to someone else. So, Kay, since you were kind enough to destroy my Mirror Force, I'll gladly repay you by taking some of your life points."

"Please, you really think that's going to scare me." She lost 700 points and her terminal rose up.

"Kay! You ok?" Cat yelled. She looked down at the group and nodded.

"I'm fine. It's not like I'm scared of heights." She shrugged. "I'm actually rather fond of them."

"Just don't fall and you should be ok." Kay sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Jounouchi, if I wanted to fall, I would have jumped off yelling 'Free Fall!' But am I stupid like you? No!"

"Ouch."

"Wow, this duel's intense. My brother redirected Yugi's attack to Marik, and then Marik tried to reflect the attack back at Yugi, but then Kay destroyed his trap. So Marik's monster was wiped out but then he played a magic card and so Kay took the damage."

"Well, Kay, your lifepoints just dropped by 700."

"Thanks, Captain Obvious, but I'm well aware of that!" She drew a card and looked up. _"Let's see...Yugi still has his Beast of Gilfer and one face down card on the field. Marik and Kaiba have no monsters and no face down cards. I have my Magical Library defending me and my Flute of Summoning Dragon facedown. It only has one spell counter so I can play one spell card and maybe I can use a third so I can activate its power before I sacrifice. I should get some offense on the field soon or else I may not have another chance._

"What on Earth is taking you so long? Just make your move!" Seto yelled.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you not to rush a lady?! And good moves take time, but how would you know that, Kaiba?" Kay snapped. She placed a card on her duel disk. "I play the magic card: Pot of Greed. We all know how it works so I won't waste time explaining." She drew two cards. "Next I'll play Ookazi to inflict 800 points of direct damage to you, Kaiba." she pointed at him. He growled.

"You..."

"Heh, just a little present." Fires appeared around him, sapping away 800 of Seto's lifepoints. His terminal rose up past hers.

"You're going to regret that Kay."

"Hey, you got the easy way out. And now that three magic cards have been played while my library was on the field, I can activate its special ability. By removing three spell counters, I can draw a card." Kay drew a card. "And now I'll sacrifice my Library to summon Curse of Dragon!" The gold-yellow dragon appeared on the field with 2000 attack points. "Go, Curse of Dragon, attack Marik directly!"

"No!" Curse of Dragon reared its head and released a powerful flame attack to Marik and he lost 2000 lifepoints. "Grr..."

"Enjoy the view up there, Marik." He rose up even more. "To wrap it up, I place two cards face down. Alright, Kaiba, your turn."

"Heh, time to make you pay for touching my lifepoints."

"C'mon, you're boring me. Make a move." Yami stood there, a small sweatdrop on his head. He felt slightly ignored. Seto drew a card.

"Wow, this is getting complicated." Kristen nodded.

"Yeah. So far Yugi's in first place with 4000 points, Kay's in second with 3300, Kaiba's in third with 3200, and Marik's in last with 2000. But it seems like anything can happen in this duel."

"C'mon, Kay!" Adelinda cheered.

"Who's she trying to face?" Otogi asked.

"It might be Yugi, since they're closer to the bottom."

"I wouldn't count on that. I think Kay wants to face Marik so she wants to knock him out first and then lose too."

"She may want to face Kaiba."

"True. I don't know, with her it's a mystery." Everyone nodded.

"Well, one thing's for sure, this duel is never stable for long." Anzu sighed. "I kinda hope Yugi faces Marik because it's more than likely he'll win and then he's gone."

"That's true."

"I'll place three cards face down on the field, and then I'll summon the mighty Blade Knight in attack mode." A knight in light blue armor with a green and gold shield and sword appeared with 1600 attack points. "Time to lose more lifepoints, Marik!"

"If this works, Marik will only have 400 points left!" Jounouchi exclaimed. "I hate to cheer for Kaiba, but don't screw this up, rich boy!"

"Blade Knight, attack Marik directly!"

"I activate a trap card!" Everyone stared at Kay.

"What?!" Seto asked. She smirked.

"Reinforcements! It'll raise Blade Knight's attack points by 500 for the duration of the Battle Phase."

"You've got to be joking!" Marik exclaimed.

"I'll even help Kaiba to knock you out, freak!"

"You'd better pray you're not dueling me, Kay. I swear you'll die!" he hissed venomously.

"Your threats don't scare me!" He glared at her. Blade Knight's attack rose to 2100 and it knocked Marik's lifepoints to zero. Yami stared in awe. Marik was down and out. He rose all the way to the top of the tower, glaring.

"I'll get you for that…" he growled. Kay smirked and watched him go up.

Seto looked at Kay. "Why did you help?!"

"Because..." She grinned. "I want to face Marik, and I needed him out so he would not interfere with my plans."

"So she DOES want to face Marik!" Alex exclaimed.

"Yeah, Kay'll win back Mai's life!" Jounouchi grinned.

"Well, from the sound of it, you plan on losing this duel too."

"Gee, did you figure that out by yourself? And is your turn done yet?" Kay snapped.

"Yes. Now we go to Yugi."

"I know." He looked at his cards. "I'll attack Kay's monster with my Beast of Gilfer." Kay's Curse of Dragon was destroyed and Kay lost 200 lifepoints. She rose up a little past Seto. She drew a card.

"I summon Lord of Dragons. And I activate my face down, Flute of Summoning Dragon to special Summon Mirage Dragon and Hyozanryu. And I attack your Blade Knight, Kaiba." He smirked.

"You fell into my trap! I play Ring of Destruction." The ring appeared on Hyozanryu. Now we both will take 2100 points of damage. Correction, you do. Because I play ring of Defense which protects me."

"Sorry, Hyozanryu." Her monsters self destructed and she lost 2100 lifepoints. Kay rose up, lifepoints at 1000.

"Heh heh, that was a foolish move, Kay."

"You think so?" she mused. Seto furrowed his eyebrows slightly.

"Hm?"

"I'm not trying to win!"

"Kay, think this through!"

"Huh?" She looked at Yami and frowned a little. "Stay out of this, Yugi."

"Wait, are you sure it's wise to duel Marik?" he asked worriedly. She glared and placed her hands on her hips.

"What, you don't think I can handle it? Look, Yugi, I promised Isis and Jounouchi I'd bring back Mai and Rishid after I defeat Marik." Seto laughed evilly.

"How touching. Anyway, Yugi, don't think you can save her. There's no way you can defeat me before I defeat her." Yami glared.

"Yugi!" He looked down at Kristen. "Don't fight with Kay. Let her duel Marik." Cat nodded.

"Kristen is right! I think she could do it!"

"Don't protect her." Jounouchi nodded.

"Everyone's right, Yuge! Ya can't keep protecting your friends in their duels. We all gotta develop our skills on our own and fight our own fights."

"They made my point for me, Yugi." Yami looked up at Kay and back down at his friends before he nodded.

"You're right."

"If you're all done talking, I'd like to end my turn. So, Kaiba, you gonna finish me off? she asked.

"It'll be my pleasure." He drew a card. "Blade Knight, attack her lifepoints directly." Blade Knight flew up and slashed at her. "It's all over, Kay!" Her lifepoints hit zero and she chuckled.

"Thanks, Kaiba." He blinked and she winked at him. "I got my duel." Her terminal rose up. "Well, hello tall, dark and ugly."

"Heh, you're very misfortunate, having to face me."

"Heh, I'd say you're the misfortunate one. Ready to face me?"

"I'm always ready to kill another foolish mortal." Roland threw his arm up.

"This duel is over! The semifinal bouts have now been determined! The first semi-final duel will be Marik Ishtar against Kay Simms. Followed by Mr. Kaiba against Yugi Mouto."

"One of us will get past the next round. The other goes home a loser."

"Wow, Kay is dueling Marik." Cat bit her lip. "I hope she wins." Anzu nodded.

"I don't think I can handle it if she winds up meeting the same fate as Mai."

"Don't you worry." They looked at Mokuba. "Kay is good. She could even rival with my big brother, so she can crush that chump, Marik."

"Well, if Mokuba says it, then it must be true." Adelinda hugged Mokuba.

"Kay-chan will win! And then she'll face Mr. Kaiba."

"I think she'll face Yugi. No way he'll lose to Kaiba!" Jounouchi said, smirking confidently.

"I dunno; Seto's gotten a lot better since Duelist kingdom. I don't think Yugi stands much of a chance."

"Open the tower gates now!" Roland commanded. Everyone looked up. A mechanical click filled the air as four openings large enough for each terminal appeared at the top of the tower. "It's time to proceed to the next dueling site." Marik chuckled evilly.

"I take it you're ready to join your friends, Mai and Rishid in the land of the dead?"

"Trust me, Marik. I'm not losing."

"We'll have to wait and see, now won't we?"

"I have a little surprise in my deck for you."

"I've watched you duel through the eyes of my rare hunters, I know your deck." She smirked evilly.

"So you think." He arched an eyebrow.

"Well, in that case, I look forward to it."

"Launch the dueling platforms to the top of the tower." Seto and Yami's terminals sped up to the top.

"Aw, lucky!" Kay cried. "That looks cool."

"And let the semifinals begin!"

* * *

**WHOO! Again, I combined two chapters. And it was fun! No other major changes, but I did delete some parts and added a few lines here and there.**


	21. Near the Brink of Death

**WHOOT! It is time for Kay's duel with Marik, one of the most epic parts of my entire fic. YAY! And, we are no ten chapters away from new stuff. YEAH!! I'm imagining your excitement.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Yugioh characters or storyline.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-one**

_Near the Brink of Death_

"The four Battle City finalists are now being transported to the top of the tower for the first duel of the semifinals." All four duelists were racing up the tower in their dueling terminals. Marik was smirking at Kay and she was glaring at him.

"Our shadow game awaits. I hope you're prepared to be swallowed up by the darkness and killed within the shadows. Can you sense the blood lust already?"

"Heh, you wish, Marik. I won't lose to you."

"Heh heh heh, so confident, are we?" They continued up.

"Well this is it." Honda frowned.

"I hope Kay can beat Marik."

"You and I both, Cat." Kristen sighed.

"The duel starts now. Let's go!" Mokuba exclaimed, smiling. A door behind him opened. "Move it, or miss it." Everyone could not help but be cheered up by the adorable little Kaiba. They ran for the door.

"Wait." Everyone looked at Otogi. "Shouldn't someone head back to keep an eye on Mai? We sorta just left her."

"I'll go."

"Shizuka."

"Hey, it's no problem, Katsuya. And I don't think I want to watch another shadow game anyway."

"OK Shizuka, why don't you go keep an eye on Mai then? We'll tell Kay you're rooting for her." She nodded.

"Yeah. Thanks guys." And with that, she ran off.

"So, shall we go?" Cat asked. Everyone nodded and followed Mokuba.

The terminals finally reached the top and a half circle slot opened behind them and moved the terminals over a type of grid system to a designated position.

"Marik Ishtar and Kay Simms will face off in five minutes!" Roland announced. When Marik and Kay's terminals moved out of their paths into the sunlight and locked in on the roof of the tower, they each stepped off. Marik got there first. Kay was second. He smirked at her.

"Ready to duel?" Kay asked. "Or, rather, ready to lose and bring back each and every person who dueled against you?"

"I'm prepared to duel, but your victory is not possible."

"We'll just see about that."

"Yes, we will." Kay looked around.

"So where the heck is everyone else?"

"Why do you want your little friends here? So they can watch you die?" She growled and clenched her fist.

"Keep talking like that and I'll use this opportunity to fling you off the tower. And there won't be any witnesses."

"You could, but I wouldn't die."

"...that's just freaky, dude." At this moment, Yami's terminal rose up. He stepped off.

"Hey Yugi." He smiled at her.

"Hello Kay."

"I hope you don't mind if I beat Marik for you. But, I'll try to leave the remains for you." He chuckled.

"I wish you luck."

"Luck shmuck. All I need is my deck and I know I can whip this guy." Seto's terminal rose up.

"This shouldn't take long."

"What was that, rich-boy?!" Kay yelled, glaring murderously at him. Yami patted her shoulder.

"Kay, keep a cool head."

"Hmph, sorry Yugi. He infuriates me." He frowned seriously.

"Don't cloud your mind with anger. This duel may be the most difficult and dangerous one you'll ever face."

"Yugi." She smiled at him. "Pharaoh, whoever you are, thanks for looking out for me. But I can take care of myself. You worry about protecting everyone else. I'll win; just keep the faith in me." He was a bit surprised but then grinned and nodded.

"Alright." She winked and gave a thumbs up.

"Wake up, Kay. You don't stand a chance against his God card." Kay growled and whirled around to face Seto.

"Oh yeah? Just you wait. Did you forget I designed a majority of the cards in this game? My deck is filled with many hidden surprises you could never dream of."

"Is that so?" he asked.

"Talk is cheap. I can only display my power on the field, so back off and let me fight my fight."

"Fine." She walked away. Yami frowned at Seto. "I'm the only one who can defeat Ra, so she'll fall the minute it's played."

"Kaiba, the Sun Dragon Ra has powers we don't yet understand."

"Wrong, Yugi. I've uncovered the secrets of Ra. While you geeks were asleep, my computer was translating the Egyptian writing the no one else could. Kay," She looked at him, "you'll help me defeat his Sun Dragon."

"And what makes you say that?" she asked coldly.

"I'll be observing your duel very closely, so try to live long enough for me to see that dragon."

"I won't just survive that long, I'll live until his lifepoints hit zero." At this moment, Mokuba and the rest of the gang ran up the stairs and stepped outside.

"We're here bro!"

"Hey Mokuba." Kay smiled at him. Mokuba and Adelinda ran over to her and hugged her.

"Win, Kay!"

"Good luck, Kay." She smiled and hugged them back.

"Now how could I lose with you two cheering me on? Thanks guys. You're more supportive than Kaiba." Kay glared at him and he rolled his eyes before walking away.

"So, did we miss anything?" Anzu asked. Kay shook her head.

"Nope." She walked past them, a serious look on her face and stood in front of Marik. A gust of wind blew to increase the drama of the moment.

_"So...this is it...it's either win, or die, quite literally."_ Kay narrowed her eyes. "Marik, I will not lose to you."

"Heh heh, we'll see if you feel the same way once our shadow game begins." Roland took his spot and everyone stood around the field to watch.

"The first duel of the Battle City semifinals is about to begin. To my left, Marik Ishtar. To my right, Kay Simms." The dueling stage rose.

"C'mon, Kay!" Cat cheered.

"Knock him out of here and get back Mai!" Kristen called.

"I get it, guys." Kay sighed. "Sometimes I question whether or not having my own cheer squad actually helps." Marik chortled wickedly. Marik and Kay both gained 4,000 lifepoints.

"Marik will begin!"

"Whatever happened to ladies first?" Kay mumbled.

"As you wish." Marik drew a card. "I play Gil Garth in attack mode." An odd metallic monster appeared with spikes on its arms and legs and it had 1800 attack points. "Then I shall place one card facedown and end my turn."

"Alright then." Kay drew a card. "I summon Dark Blade in attack mode and play two cards facedown and end my turn."

"Well, Kay's monster is at least the same strength so even if Marik destroys it, his monster dies too."

"It's not that simple, Anzu. Kay's actually in a bad spot."

"Huh?" she looked at Cat.

"Marik can summon another monster and even if it's weaker, he can attack with Gil Garth and she'll be wide open."

"What about her facedowns?" Anzu asked.

"I don't know. But I never can stay calm when someone duels Marik." The Millennium Symbol glowed on Marik's forehead.

"The time has come to take this duel to the next level." Kay narrowed her eyes.

"Don't tell me..." A familiar fog filled the air and she glared. "Great. Just great." Everyone immediately grew uneasy.

"Not another shadow game!" Kristen exclaimed.

"C'mon, Marik, give it a rest!" Cat yelled.

"Heh heh heh, I don't believe in showing mercy. And your little friend acts so tough. Let's see if she can handle it better than Mai could." Marik raised his rod. "The darkness lusts for your life and blood. You're even younger than your friend Mai, which means you'll taste even fresher." Kay grimaced.

"Ok, that is disgusting! I do not want to hear you talking about how I taste. A. It's sick and wrong. B. I'll rack you if you keep it up. And C. Cannibalism is NOT cool."

"Who said I'm the one who will be feasting on you?" he hissed, licking his lips.

"You must really want a kick in the groin."

"You are not fooling anyone. I see the fear in your eyes." In response, she rolled her eyes.

"Well, you must be seeing things because the only thing that I'm afraid of is throwing up if I keep looking at your disgusting face. So bring it on, Marik, because I am not afraid of you or this twisted game of yours."

"Heh, fine. Prepare to feel the same pain as your friend Mai. Observe." A light blue glowing wire appeared from Kay's monster to her.

"What the heck is this wire?" she asked.

"You'll soon find out. As this game progresses, you will feel the same pain as your monsters. It's the same fate your friend Mai endured. Only now it will be even more intense."

"Look, chump. I know you tried this on Mai and it was all a head game. I am not going to fall for it."

"But I was not as powerful then. I have killed another since that moment and now my power is peaking. It will be much more difficult to break this illusion, if it even is an illusion."

"Are you here to blab or duel me because I'm falling asleep."

"Impatient, are we? Very well." He drew a card. "I'll summon Drillago in attack mode." A yellow monster made entirely of sharp drilled appeared with 1600 attack points. "Now, Gil Garth attack her Dark Blade and leave her defenseless."

"Oh no."

"Look out, Kay." She smirked.

"Reveal, face down!"

"What?"

"Remember this? It's a handy little trap called Reinforcements. And it just boosted my Dark Blade's attack by 500. Now, attack with Dark Slash of Demise!" Dark Blade slashed and obliterated Marik's monster. He doubled over a bit and grabbed his chest and his lifepoints dropped to 3500. "How do you like them apples?" She grimaced a little at the blood she saw on his chest, but told herself it was just an illusion.

"Heh, well, I should have seen this. You're not as weak as I may have thought. Fine, make your move."

"I will." She drew a card. "I sacrifice my Dark Blade to summon my Curse of Dragon." Dark Blade vanished and Kay's dragon appeared with 2000 attack points. "Go; attack his Drillago with Hell Flame." Curse of Dragon reared its head and blasted Drillago to bits. Marik grunted at the pain of the attack as his front was burned, yet his clothes remained in tack, and his lifepoints went down to 3100. "Well, so much for your Drillago. And here you thought it'd be an easy win."

Marik snickered and looked up, millennium eye on his forehead glowing. "Heh, you've had your fun. And thank you for the cut and burn, by the way." He drew a card. "But now it's time for me to end all that with this and let you taste some of this lovely pain. My Tribute Burial Card. Now I can bring back one monster card from each of our graveyards and sacrifice them to summon an even stronger creature to drain you of all will and strength with a brutal onslaught."

"Well let's see what ya got, Marik."

"Gil Garth, Dark Blade, I sacrifice you to summon this, the mighty Helpoemer." Yeah, it's this blue corpse-like monster on a gold and orange shield like thing. It's really weird to describe it. It's just ugly and freaky, ok? It has 2000 attack points. "And I can assure you that this new monster of mine is more than he appears to be."

"Well, he's ugly. I give him that."

"I'll place one card facedown and end my turn."

"Hm." Kay raised an eyebrow, surprised he did not attack.

_"That Helpoemer must have an important power that's crucial to his strategy if Marik didn't attack and destroy my Curse of Dragon." _Kay drew a card. "I summon Koumori Dragon in attack mode." The purple dragon appeared with 1500 attack points. Marik laughed.

"You foolish girl! You've fallen right into my trap. Reveal facedown card. By summoning a monster in attack mode, you activated my Hidden Soldiers trap card. The gives me the ability to summon any monster with four stars or less. Meet my Plasma Eel." A metal snake-like beast with dark blue pincers and two sharp yellow points on each side of its head.

"It's cute compared to the rest of your monsters." Marik looked a bit annoyed at the fact that she had called one his monsters "cute."

"You won't think it's cute for much longer when I activate its special ability. The power of Plasma Grip!" Plasma eel moved forward and clamped to Kay's Curse of Dragon, sinking its pincers into its head and binding the rest of the dragon with its body. "Now for the fun part. When my eel attaches itself to a monster, it lowers that monster's strength. So your dragon loses 500 points. And, due to our little game, you feel that monsters pain."

Curse of Dragon was shocked by Plasma eel and Kay felt as if her own body was being shocked. She fell to one knee, trying to shake off the feeling, and bit down on her lip to avoid yelling out in pain.

"Fight it, Kay!" Yami yelled.

"Hang in there!" Cat, Anzu, and Kristen yelled. She gasped as the shock finally stopped. Her body felt numb and it hurt everywhere.

"Well, now, are you beginning to regret dueling me?" Marik asked with a manic look in his eyes. Kay looked up, panting.

"So...that's what you put Mai through..." She stood up, eyes cold and angry. "Now that I know how she suffered I swear...you are going to pay..." He laughed evilly.

"Is that so?"

"Yes." She stood back up on her feet, still panting a little. "You can blast at me all you like, but I promised Jounouchi that I'd bring Mai back. And even if he is a pain, I promised I'd do it. So if I have to die to kill you, I will do so!" She straightened, looking just fine again. Marik was in shock.

"What?! You should be on your knees, begging for mercy." Kay smirked.

"You wish; bub. I am not gonna stay down like a weakling. And you failed to notice that even though your eel shocked me, I have my little face down card right over here."

"Hm?"

"Reveal trap card: Two-Way Fire. This trap card can only be activated if I have two dragons on the field and if you have one monster with 1500 attack points or more. This trap allows me to lower one of your monster's attack points by 150 for each star on my lowest level monster on the field. Koumori dragon has four stars, so Helpoemer loses 600 attack points. That's not all. The second effect of this card is I gain 100 lifepoints for every star my highest lever monster has. Curse of Dragon is a five star monster, so I gain 500 lifepoints."

Two bursts of fire appeared, one was red and one was blue .The blue flame hit Kay and boosted her lifepoints to 4500. The other burned Helpoemer and zapped some of its attack power form it. Marik groaned in pain as the flames licked Helpoemer.

"Heh. I just keep chipping away at your points. You might have strong monsters, but my traps act like leeches and I can still bring you down. Now, Curse of Dragon, destroy Helpoemer!"

Curse of Dragon reared its head and unleashed a fiery attack that destroyed Helpoemer. Marik's lifepoints fell down to 3000 and he groaned from the pain. After a moment, he began to laugh evilly.

"I confess; I'm amazed you've lowered my lifepoints this far so soon in the game. And you've pretty much burned all the skin off of my stomach."

"Yeah, don't show me that. I'm not interested in seeing it." His body shook as he continued to laugh insanely.

"But I have to thank you."

"Excuse me?"

"By attacking my Helpoemer, you have caused your own demise."

"How is that? What are you planning, Marik?"

"It's simple. When you sent my Helpoemer to the card graveyard, you activated my monster's special ability."

"Enlighten me, what does it do?"

"Patience, my dear, for you're about to find out and I doubt you'll like it."

"Don't call me 'my dear'! That is just friggin weird!" Kay yelled.

A blue spirit flew up and flew into Kay's graveyard.

"Helpoemer is in your graveyard now."

"And I take it that's not good?" she asked dryly.

"Heh, it gets much better. Now it can destroy you from within your own duel disk."

"Could you specify a bit more? What exactly will it do from within my graveyard?" A ghostly hand appeared. "What's that?"

"Time for you to learn Helpoemer's special ability. Say farewell to random card from your hand!" The hand snatched a card and dragged it to the graveyard.

"Hmph." It had dragged her Unity card. A helpful magic card but not too great a loss.

"Yes, and I'm afraid there's plenty more where that came from. For as long as my Helpoemer remains in your graveyard, you'll lose one card every turn." Kay glared.

"And you think that scares me? The card graveyard is still a part of the field, and it can be used in numerous ways." Marik frowned. "You might help me out by sending special cards to my graveyard, Marik. It could assist me in bringing forth some of my best cards."

"You're bluffing."

"I guess you'll have to wait to find out."

"So what's the deal with the card in Kay's Graveyard?" Anzu asked.

"It removes one card from her hand with every passing turn."

"This could be a big problem for her."

"It's my move." He drew a card. "Farewell." He placed two cards on the field. "I'll place two cards facedown and end my turn." Kay drew a card. "I play one card facedown on the field and switch Koumori dragon to defense mode. And now, Curse of Dragon, attack him directly!"

"Ha-ha! You fool, you have allowed me to activate my card of last will. Now I can draw five cards. Looks like my hand is full, now which of my new cards should I use against you first? Let's see..."

"Who cares? My attack is still going to wipe out a nice big piece of your lifepoints."

"I activate negate attack."

"Damn." Kay's dragon stopped.

"So much for that. Now your Battle phase is over." He chuckled. "And now I reveal my facedown, Coffin Seller."

"What?!"

"Now each time one of your monsters is sent to the graveyard, 300 lifepoints are deducted from your total."

"No way!"

"Yes, and there's more. Much more. Remember Helpoemer?" The hand lashed up and snatched a card. Kay frowned. It took her Cyber Jar. That was one of her best special effect monsters. Kay also lost 300 lifepoints and they were down to 4200.

"It's over for you. I've devised a foolproof system of depleting your lifepoints each turn without having to do anything at all."

"You want a medal? There are hundreds of strategies like this, and they can all be eliminated."

"Well, don't forget my Plasma Eel is still attached to your Curse of Dragon which lowers its attack points even more." Curse of Dragon was shocked and it lost attack points and Kay was shocked too. She was barely able to stay on her feet and flinched when the attack finally ended. "My move." He drew a card. "At last." Kay panted and glared at him. Those shocks were taking a lot out of her. "First I'll place this card facedown on the field. And then I'll activate this, Premature Burial. This allows me to summon any monster that resides in my graveyard."

"Well? Which freak show of a monster is going to darken the field again?" she asked.

"Once I give up 800 lifepoints I shall revive Drillago from my card graveyard." His lifepoints fell to 2200. "But there's still more. Next I'll sacrifice Drillago so I can bring forth this card." A strange, blue fiend of some sort with 1500 attack points appeared.

"What is that thing?"

"I've summoned an unstoppable creature known as the Legendary Fiend. This beast gets stronger by 700 attack points each turn. Now make your move, if you dare." Kay drew a card.

"I play pot of Greed. I get to draw two more cards." She drew two and smiled. "Now I play the magic card Graceful Charity and draw three cards then discard two." She did just that. "Now I play Mystical Elf in defense-"

"Not to fast. I play Nightmare Wheel!" Her Koumori Dragon got stuck in the torture wheel.

"What are you doing?!"

"Your pitiful little monster is now held captive by my nightmare wheel, which means he can't attack me or defend you as long as my trap card remains on the field. So basically, he's completely useless to you."

"Fine. I play Mystical Elf in defense mode and I'll switch Curse of Dragon to defense mode." Her dragon switched positions. "Now, your move."

"Drain her, Plasma Eel! Weaken her Dragon and her body." The normal shock, we know it. Kay gasped and coughed violently as the end of the assault. Everyone gasped.

"Kay, are you OK?" Cat yelled. She looked up, barely able to take a decent breath.

"Yes...for now..."

"Let the duel continue." Marik drew a card. "Oh, you also lose 500 points due to my nightmare wheel." Kay's points fell to 3700.

"Gee, thanks for letting me know."

"And my Legendary Fiend gains 700 attack points." Its power grew to 2200. "Now, feel his wrath. Legendary Fiend, attack her Mystical Elf." Mystical Elf was slashed and Kay grunted.

"God, that hurts..." She stared at her chest and saw blood. "This…how?"

"Haha! Like it? When your monster was destroyed, you were slashed as well, spilling out all your lovely blood." Kay shook her head.

"I-it's not real!"

"Oh, it's very real."

"SHUT UP!" she yelled, panting. Kay looked at herself and the blood was gone. She sighed in relief. Marik smirked.

"And there's more. Every time one of your monsters goes to the graveyard-"

"I lose 300 lifepoints. I get it, ok?" she snapped. Her points fell to 3400.

"Good, you paid attention. Next I'll play one card facedown and end my turn. Make your move, although it's hopeless."

"Kay...this is not looking good."

"Kaiba-sama, Kay can still win, right?" Adelinda asked. He looked at her.

"It's a small chance...but if he doesn't play his god card, Kay might be able to win." Adelinda nodded and Mokuba looked in surprise at Seto's words.

"My move." She drew a card. "I play the magic card soul release. It lets me remove up to five cards from either my graveyard or yours. And I choose to remove Helpoemer."

"Oh no."

"Your monster only works if it's in my graveyard, but when it's removed from play, it's of no use." Helpoemer vanished and Kay smirked.

"She did it!"

"And next I'll play this card, Heavy Storm."

"No!"

"Yup, it destroys all magic and trap cards on the field. So say goodbye to those pesky traps of yours." Marik growled as all of his traps were destroyed. "But that is not all. Next, I'm gonna summon a personal favorite, Lord of Dragons in defense mode. And his special effect renders all traps, magic, and monster effects useless on my dragons, so your Plasma Eel can be a pretty accessory for my dragon, but that's about it."

"It's already been drained so what does it matter?" he growled.

"True. But my dragon is not the star of this show. Check out one more magic card in my hand. It's called Flute of Summoning Dragon."

"Yeah! Now Kay can summon any two dragon monsters from her hand."

"Go ahead; you can't possibly have a dragon powerful enough." Kay snickered.

"Remember when I said my deck is full of surprises? Well, this one was one I've been dying to show everyone." Marik frowned and everyone else looked confused and intrigued. "You see, this card is so rare, everyone thought only four existed in the world, now one's destroyed and there's only three." Kay pointed at Seto. "And Kaiba has the only three." His eyes widened.

"No, she can't mean-"

"I do. I special summon one dragon and that dragon is the Blue Eyes White Dragon." The gorgeous white and blue dragon rose from the card hologram and threw back its graceful neck, roaring. And it had 3000 attack points, more than enough to wipe out Marik's fiend. Marik stared in disbelief.

"No way...how can you have that card?" he gasped, taking half a step back with his eyes bugging out. Kay shrugged, smirking.

"Hey, I got it for my birthday. And now, your fiend is finished. Blue Eyes White Dragon, attack with white lightening." Blue Eyes reared its head and unleashed its white lightening. Legendary Fiend died and Marik's lifepoints fell all the way down to 1400. "I warned you about my power. And come next turn, my dragon will wipe you out!"

Everyone stared in amazement, shock, and/or disbelief. Adelinda cheered.

"Yes! You rule, Kay!" she cheered. So far, Kay had Koumori Dragon, Curse of Dragon, Lord of Dragons, and Blue Eyes White Dragon on the field. Blue Eyes was her only monster in attack mode.

"Heh, I know. Well, Marik, you don't look so good." He glared, still feeling the pain of Blue Eyes' attack.

"It's not over. Even though my Plasma Eel won't drain your monster's attack, it will shock them and you!" He laughed evilly.

"What?!"

"Plasma Eel; show her what I mean!" Plasma eel shocked her Curse of Dragon. Although it lost no attack points, Kay felt the same pain and fell to her knees, panting.

"Kay!"

"I don't need monsters to bring you to your knees."

"This can't go on much longer, guys!" Cat cried. "Kay is really getting hurt up there."

"But she has a Blue Eyes White Dragon. There's no way Marik can beat that! He can't even summon his Egyptian God Card. He doesn't have any sacrifices."

"I wouldn't count on that." Anzu looked at Yami.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Don't forget. We still don't know all that the Sun Dragon Ra is capable of. Marik may have a way to summon it without sacrificing."

"But, Blue Eyes can still win! I mean, Marik only has one turn to fight back."

"That may be true, Kristen. But I have a feeling Marik is more determined to drain Kay of life rather lifepoints. Maybe he is not even planning to win this duel as we expect."

"No way! Marik ain't never gonna bring her down for long!"

"Open your eyes, Jounouchi!" Everyone looked at Seto. "Your little friend is down on her knees. What more do you think she can do? Even with the Blue Eyes, she's not a master, like me. And I doubt she can wield i-"

"SHUT UP, KAIBA!" Everyone looked at Kay who was glaring down at him, standing back on her feet. "You are NOT high and mighty. I'm just as good as you and when I beat Marik, I'll have proven I am your equal if not better!"

"Hmph, I'd like to see you try."

"I won't try, I'll succeed." She narrowed her eyes and turned back to her opponent. "Your move, Marik."

"Ha, you think you can defeat me? You should know that is no easy task." Kay growled and narrowed her eyes more. "Remember, your little friend Mai made the very same mistake, and you know well what fate befell her. Death."

"She's not dead yet, Marik!"

"No, but it won't be too much longer now. And I'll make certain your death will be much more slow and painful and I'll make it so nobody will be able to save you."

"Well then hit me with your best shot!"

"My move." He drew a card. "Just what I needed." He smirked. "I'm about to call forth an extremely powerful beast. It's an eight-star monster known as Lava Golem."

"I think that hair of yours is crushing your brain. Do you forget? You have no monsters to sacrifice."

"How perceptive of you. I have every intention of making a sacrifice. Lava Golem allows me to sacrifice two monsters on your side of the field."

"I beg your pardon?!"

"Look on the bright side. I said Lava Golem stays on your side of the field." Kay's Lord of Dragons and Koumori Dragon vanished. A steel cage appeared around Kay and a huge, molten beast appeared from behind her.

"Marik! What have you done?!"

"What's wrong? I thought you'd be pleased to receive a monster with 3,000 attack points, my dear."

"Hmph, I know everything you do comes with a twist, Marik. So why not spare me the overdramatic introduction and just lay it on me?" she snapped.

"Heh heh."

"Mr. Kaiba, what's the deal?" Adelinda asked.

"Yeah, why did Marik give Kay such a powerful monster?" Mokuba asked.

"Take a look. Lava Golem is now hers and she must deal with all its weaknesses."

"Your monster's beginning to melt!"

"Excuse me?"

"Each turn, Lava Golem melts and you lose lifepoints." Some lava dripped down and burned Kay's arm. She grabbed the spot and groaned.

"Ah!"

"Kay!" Kay looked up, shaking a little bit, trying to ignore the pain.

"I'm fine, Marik!" she hissed.

"You may be fine for now, but your lifepoints aren't. Look." Her points fell to 2700. "Now I place this card facedown and end my move. Now then, why don't you attack me with your monster? He does have 3,000 attack points, the same as your Blue Eyes. And it's more than enough to wipe me out."

"I'm not stupid; I can do the math, Marik."

"So what are you waiting for?" She glared. "I must say, there's not much else you can do." Marik laughed evilly. "Are you beginning to sweat? It's quite hot in Lava Golem's cage."

"Yeah, yeah. It's hot inside a volcano, now I know what that feels like."

"Better make a move before your monster turns up the heat even more." Marik continued laughing.

"ENOUGH! Stop laughing already!"

"Come on! Attack! Or are you scared? You don't really have much of a choice." Marik continued to laugh. Kay growled.

"I SWEAR! The minute I get out of this thing, I'm gonna smack you so friggin hard to shut you up, Marik. That laugh is so god damn ANNOYING! Give it a rest!" she screeched.

"Yeah!" Jounouchi yelled. "You tell that freaky Bozo the Clown what for, Kay!"

"What's wrong? I thought you wanted to rescue Mai from death! Well, now's your chance. Attack me and save your friend!"

"Shut up already! I'll make my move when I'm good and ready." Anzu looked at Yami.

"This isn't so bad. Now Kay's got another monster with 3,000 attack points. How can she lose now?"

"It's not that simple, Anzu. Marik GAVE Kay that monster. He's also trying to tempt her into attacking him, which means he must be planning something." Cat nodded.

"And now he's got that new face down card, and who knows what it could be."

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, now that your Lord of Dragons is gone, your Curse of Dragon continues to lose attack points thanks to my Plasma Eel!" Kay was shocked painfully.

"Kay-Chan!" Kristen yelled.

"This isn't good, guys!" Honda said.

"She needs to regain control of this duel!" Kay stood up, shakily.

"Getting tired?" he asked softly. She glared.

"I'm not backing down, Marik."

"Then make a move. I grow impatient."

"And I grow annoyed hearing you blab. So it looks like we're both unhappy." Kay drew a card. "Alright, since you want me to attack so badly, it's only fair I honor your request."

"Excellent. A very wise choice, one of the wisest you've made this entire duel."

"Shut it."

"I guess you've come to your senses. Or..." Marik tilted his head. "Have you finally realized there's absolutely no way you can win this?"

"I've realized the only way to shut you up to blast you off this tower! Attack!"

"Wait! Are you sure about this?" Anzu cried.

"Too late now!" Honda said.

"I can't watch, is it over yet?" Otogi asked. Lava Golem blasted an attack.

"Time to block your attack with this! Reveal trap! This card known as Relieve Monster allows me to return one of my monsters to my hand. Once that happens, I can replace that creature with any 4-star monster I'm holding in my hand."

"Nice move, genius, but you have no monsters!" Kristen yelled.

"Wait, don't forget about his Plasma eel on Kay's Curse of Dragon."

"Ah, no way!"

"Plasma Eel, return to me!" Plasma eel vanished and Marik held its card. "And since it's a 4-star monster, I can bring it back in defense mode." Plasma eel appeared again in time to take Lava Golem's hit. Marik laughed evilly. "Of course, you remember my Plasma Eel's special ability, don't you? It can't be destroyed in battle."

"So what?"

"So, you can't defeat me." She sighed, crossed her arms over her chest, and rolled her eyes in frustration.

"Are you done?"

"Not quite. There's one more thing. Just look. That Lava Golem of yours is beginning to melt now, costing you 700 lifepoints." Lava melted around her, causing Kay's points to fall to 2000. Marik chuckled evilly. "It's all over! Get ready, my move."

"Lovely..." Kay sighed.

"Go, Machine Duplication."

"Machine what?"

"Turn one Eel into 3!" Marik's Eels formed three. Kay glared.

"This can't be good news. He can lower the attack of more monsters." Two Eels swirled around Marik, making odd mechanical noises.

"Now you're beginning to catch on. Go, Plasma Eels!" The Plasma Eels clamped to Lava Golem and Blue Eyes.

"Not Blue Eyes!"

"Drain her monster of points and her body of life!" The Eels zapped her two monsters and Kay fell over from the power of the attack and coughed violently from the force.

"Kay! No!"

"Stay strong!"

"You remember the rule of this duel, don't you? With every attack, you grow weaker!" Marik moved forward, an eye widened grossly. "Soon you'll be too hurt to move, let alone duel! And then, I'll finish off what's left of your pitiful form and feed you to the hungry shadows." He snickered. "You'll die all alone, just like Mai."

"You...snake..." Kay hissed, barely able to stand straight now. "I won't lose..."

"Give it up. Don't you know it's hopeless?" Marik laughed evilly. "But since you insist on continuing, I shall place one card face down and let you go; if you can stand."

"Well it's about time. If you think I'm gonna let you win this, then you're even dumber than you look." Kay drew a card. "Heh, I am so glad I'm not you."

"Hm?"

"I play the magic card Malevolent Nuzzler! It increases the attack of any monster I choose by 700. And I decided to use it on your Plasma Eel. And when I do, your Machine Duplication is long gone."

"Grr..."

"That card only works on monsters with 500 attack points or less. So go, Malevolent Nuzzler!"

A green woman appeared and wrapped her arms around Marik's Plasma Eel. It glowed light green and gained 700 attack points.

"Well, according to my math, 1200 attack points exceeds the 500 point maximum, which makes your Machine Duplication card's effect null and void. And you know what happens next, right?" The two Plasma Eels shattered. "My Lava Golem and Blue Eyes are free from your magic card."

Marik glared.

"Yes! Go Kay!" Cat and Kristen said.

"That was an awesome move."

"Heck yeah!" Honda high-fived Jounouchi.

"And now, I sacrifice my Curse of Dragon and your Lava Golem to summon my second Blue Eyes."

"No!"

"Yes. Come on out!" Lava Golem and Curse of Dragon vanished and a familiar, blue and white dragon graced the field alongside the other and roared. Marik stared in shock. Then he stared laughing. "Mind saying what's so funny?"

"Your Blue Eyes are strong, but they can't destroy my Plasma Eel. It's invincible! And since it's in defense mode, I don't lose a single life point."

"Wrong!"

"Hm?"

"Your Eel is only invincible in battle, but Magic and Trap cards work just the same. First, I'm gonna play Pot of Greed to draw two more cards. Then, I'll discard one is order to activate this! Lightening Vortex!"

"It's not possible!"

"It is. And your Eel is long gone." She waved. "Bye-bye!"A bolt of lightning struck the Eel down and Marik stared in shock. "Now, Blue Eyes, attack Marik and make him pay for attaching that Eel to my first dragon! White Lightening!" Blue eyes reared its head.

"Ha! You'd better think again. Reveal the Facedown card, Nightmare Mirror."

"Oh no!"

"Oh yes. Take a close look at the terrified image in my mirror." A demonic looking mirror appear in front of Marik and reflected Kay. "It's you, the new target of your monster's attack! Now feel the lightening attack of your own Blue Eyes." Blue Eyes shattered the mirror. "I escape without a scratch, but you lose 1,000 points."

Marik laughed evilly as Kay's points fell to 1,000.

"Heh, there's only one small price I must pay for this magic card and it is to discard one card from my hand to my graveyard." Marik took a card from his hand. "And this is the perfect card for me to part with for now. Did you honestly think that you could take control of this duel away from me? This is a shadow game, you fool."

"Yeah, yeah. I get it, ok? Can you stop repeating yourself? Quite frankly, it's getting old."

"Heh heh." She frowned.

"I end my turn."

"A wise choice." Kay glared and looked away from Marik.

"Just go, Marik."

"Are you ready? My move." Marik drew a card. Marik's eyes widened and he started laughing, more manically than ever. Kay got a sick feeling in her stomach when she heard him. Worry filled her from head to toe.

"Enough with the laughing! Play a card and move on!" She sounded cool, but inside she was in panic. That look on Marik was not good. He had something big. She feared this might be the end of the duel for her, even with her Blue Eyes.

If Marik could use his God card on her, it was all over.

"You'll regret those words, foolish girl, for I'm about to eliminate you from this duel once and for all with Ra." Her eyes went wide.

"I was afraid of this."

"With Ra?!" Kristen, Honda, Jounouchi, Cat, Anzu, and Otogi all said in unison.

"His Egyptian God Card." Mokuba looked at Seto.

"Seto, now's your chance to find out the weaknesses of Ra." He heard a soft whimper of fright and looked at Adelinda. She had gone white and looked completely terrified. "I mean, as soon as Kay figures it out. She'll find its weaknesses and win!"

But Adelinda didn't hear the attempt at comfort. She was feeling nothing but pure terror. Would Marik win? Her eyes widened more. Would he kill her other big sister too?

It all came back to her. Walking through the door of their apartment with Kay. Seeing the entire place a wreck. Two figures wrapped. The police.

"Kay!" Adelinda yelled. "Please stop dueling!" Everyone stared at her. Kay looked down at her, a confused look on her face.

"Adelinda, what are you-?" Adelinda shook her head, tears glowing in her eyes.

"I can't lose you too! It was painful enough to lose Mom and Liz." Kay's eyes went a bit wider. "For my sake, forfeit now!"

Everyone was confused. What could she mean? Not even Alex knew what Adelinda was talking about. Kay's face darkened and she closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Adelinda."

"Huh?"

"I can't back down! Not now, not ever. If I walk away from this duel because I quit, I will not ever be able to face myself again. It's not only a matter of pride, I'm not about to let a friend die at my feet." She looked at her. "Have faith in me! I will not die!"

Adelinda looked up. Kay smiled a bit.

"I promise." Adelinda bit her lip and nodded.

"Then win!"

"I'm afraid there's no hope for you now. I activate the magic card, Monster Reborn to bring back Ra!" Wind picked up around Marik. "Show yourself my great beast of the sky!" The red hologram of the Monster Reborn card vanished and two golden wings were piercing through the sky. Kay stared in both shock and fear.

Everyone gaped. He was actually going to summon Ra! The wind grew more powerful and blew everywhere.

They all covered their faces with an arm as a shield from the gusts. Marik laughed evilly. The wings moved aside to reveal the golden beast.

"This is the last monster you will ever see, Kay Simms."

"But Marik's monster has zero attack points."

"How can it win?" Kristen asked Yami.

"I don't know. What kind of strategy is that?" Yami asked.

"First, I'll activate Ra's ability of Instant Attack so it can attack now. But that's just the beginning of your troubles." Ra released a burst of golden fire from its mouth.

"What's going on?" Cat asked.

"It looks like Ra is transforming."

"Into what?" Kristen asked. Golden fire engulfed the dragon and it became a giant, flaming bird.

"Behold the true form of Ra."

"What?" Kristen asked.

"Yo, tell us what's going on here! 'Cause where I'm from, giant flaming birds are not a good thing!"

"Yeah, give it to us straight!" Honda yelled. Kay glared up at Ra.

"My Sun Dragon has taken the form of Egyptian God Phoenix. In this mode, Ra is unstoppable!"

"It's awesome..." Mokuba whispered eyes wide with wonder.

"Yes, and soon it will belong to me." Adelinda stared on.

"Kay-chan…" she whispered.

"Now my beast is ready! Ready to tear you apart and feast on your soul!" Marik laughed evilly. "Now that my beast has taken its strongest form, victory is mine!" Ra growled. "Pharaoh!"

Yami looked at Marik.

"Kaiba!" Seto looked at Marik. "Take heed, for one of you will have to realize your darkest nightmare and face my Sun Dragon Ra in the next round."

"Marik!" He looked at Kay. "Would you JUST get on with your stupid attack?! This is REALLY starting to piss me off."

"Oh, anxious to die, are we?"

"I already told you, I will not die! And in case you haven't noticed, Ra has no attack points; one Blue Eyes has 3,000, the other 2,500. How do you propose to win?" Marik chuckled softly.

"You still don't get it, Kay. Like I said, Ra has powers beyond your understanding." Kay growled.

_"He's right. I can't remember all of its powers and how they work. I might be able to read the text on Ra, but I'm far from an expert."_

"And unfortunately for you, I'm about to activate yet another of my creature's special abilities." She smacked her forehead.

"Not another one!"

"Yes! In its Phoenix mode, Ra can instantly disintegrate your monster even though it has zero attack points. All I'm required to do is give up 1,000 of my lifepoints. Then Ra will be free to kill you."

"So what? Even if you destroy my Blue Eyes, my lifepoints won't be harmed."

"Don't you know? Losing lifepoints should be the least of your worries now. Look down." Kay looked to see two energy streams connecting her to both of her dragons. "Thanks to that energy stream, when Ra attacks, you will be completely drained of all power and die! Nobody can live through the devastating attack of an Egyptian God Card." Marik laughed evilly. "In a few short moments, you will lose what remains of your life."

"KAY!" Adelinda screamed, tears running down her face as she imagined what would happen if Marik attacked her.

"It can't be!"

"You'll be rendered completely useless before my Sun Dragon, Ra. The time has come." Marik held up an arm. "I'm moments away from claiming my victory! The Phoenix rises tonight!" The Millennium symbol on his forehead glowed. "The time has arrived.

"Sun Dragon Ra, attack her second Blue Eyes and drain her soul!" Ra moved forward with a blinding light towards Kay's dragon with 3,000 attack points. "There is nothing that can prepare you for the devastation you're about to endure." Marik laughed, yet again. A giant, red and gold beam erupted with a blinding light from the divine phoenix and blasted toward Blue Eyes. The impact of the attack was so powerful, it completely shook the ground.

Fires burst around her and she cried out from the extreme power of this attack.

"There's no escape from the fury of the most supreme Egyptian God!"

"Fight it, Kay!" Everyone stared in shock and fear at the display in front of them.

"Can you feel your soul rushing to escape your body and leave it as a hollow, lifeless shell?" Marik asked. He laughed.

"We've got to help her!" Anzu cried.

"Seto, this is nuts! Marik's gone way too far!" Mokuba cried. "We have to stop this duel now before things get worse!" Seto said nothing.

Blue Eyes roared through the power of the fire. It was destroyed..

"Your Blue Eyes is gone! And you're about to follow, so return to me, my great beast! Your task is now complete." Ra made a low type of trilling noise and flew back to Marik, leaving a large cloud of smoke behind it that covered Kay.

"When the smoke clears, you'll be nothing but a lovely corpse." He smirked. "And then, your soul will be fed into the darkness." The smoke started to clear and Marik stared in shock.

"It can't be!" But it was. Standing there, in the midst of the smoke, was Kay. Her body was hunched weakly, but there was no denying that she was still standing and very much alive. "No one can withstand the devastating fury of an Egyptian God monster! No one!"

"She's alive!" Adelinda cried, tears of relief forming in her eyes. Cat and Kristen hugged each other in disbelief, tears also forming.

"Kay made it!"

"Kay!" Everyone cried; looks of combined shock and relief on their faces. Even Seto was baffled by this.

"She's standing!" Yami cried.

"But for how long?" Anzu asked. Kay gave a cough that shook her entire body and nearly everyone jumped, fear returning to them.

"C'mon! You can still win, Kay!" Jounouchi called. "I know you can!" Kay opened her eyes. They were blank, but she was breathing.

"No! You can't! You should be dead by now!"

"I...don't...think so..." Kay growled, taking a deep breath. She blinked and the shine of life returned to her green eyes. She was sore, God she hurt everywhere. Her body begged for her to collapse and rest, but she fought it.

All of a sudden, Kay saw herself standing at the top of the tower, but it was in broad daylight. She blinked and looked up.

"What's going on?" she asked weakly.

"You're waiting for Kaiba and Yugi to finish dueling." She looked to her left and stared in shock. A woman with long, dark blonde hair and blue eyes stood there, smiling at her.

"Mom?" she gasped.

"This is a dream, Kay." She looked to her left and saw a young woman with shoulder length, blonde hair and blue-green eyes.

"Liz?" She nodded.

"Mom and I came to tell you to stay strong! If you can call out one more attack, you'll win the duel. And then," She smiled and pointed at Seto and Yami, who stood on the dueling arena, "you can face one of them in the Finals."

Kay nodded a little. "You're right." Her mom smiled at her and hugged her.

"Then what are you waiting for? Make us proud!" They both vanished. Kay smiled a little and looked back up at Seto and Yami.

_"Wait for me...both of you...I'll win this and have the honor to fight one of you..."_ The vision vanished and she was back in her duel with Marik. Unfortunately, with reality came her weakness and pain again. She grunted and slouched again, her knees almost buckling.

Marik stared in shock, sweat forming on his ugly face, an eye twitching.

"If she succeeds in attacking my lifepoints, I'll lose the duel and my Egyptian God card!" he cried through gritted teeth.

"Alright, this is it...It's my turn now and you're wide open..." Marik was twitching more.

"This can't be happening!"

"Oh yeah! Kay beat Marik at his own twisted game!"

"And since Marik could only destroy one Blue Eyes, all she has to do is call out the attack and she wins!"

"Kay's gonna beat him!" Kristen cried.

"And she'll make it all the way to the finals!" Cat added.

"This is awesome! Go Kay!" Mokuba cried happily. Seto was in total shock.

"How did she withstand Ra?" He took a moment and then a small smirk formed on his face. "I guess she's tougher than she looks. No matter, Ra will soon be mine anyway. I guess I'd rather face someone without much clue as to how to use it."

"Make your move, Kay, and end his madness!"

"And don't lose to that creep. If you made it this far." Everyone looked at Seto. Kay smiled a little, feeling oddly comforted by Seto's words.

"I don't plan to lose..." She drew a card but ignored it. Blue Eyes, she placed her faith in her beloved Dragon.

_"It all comes down to this. Blue Eyes will end this for me. I knew it wouldn't let me down."_

"Blue Eyes..." her eyes became half-lidded. "Attack Marik...directly..." Blue Eyes reared its head back as the power of its attack. Her eyes closed all the way and Kay finally felt her body start to fail her.

She opened her eyes again, just a little, so she could see her monster.

It unleashed its white lightening.

"I win..."

The attack hit Marik and unleashed a powerful cloud of smoke that covered most of the field again.

"This can't be!" he yelled.

Kay's eyes closed again.

"Thanks...Blue Eyes...you never fail me..." She took another breath and the minute Marik's lifepoints hit zero, Kay hit the ground, eyes closed, no motion in her.

"She did it!" Everyone yelled joyfully, hugging one another. However, their eyes widened as the smoke cleared and their happy expressions fell.

"KAY!" Adelinda screamed. The hologram of Blue Eyes White Dragon vanished.

Marik clutched his side, lifepoints at zero. But he was still his same, demented self. He panted a little, but a satisfied, wicked smirk graced his lips.

"Heh, I knew she couldn't survive…"

Roland stared on, not sure what to do.

"Who won?!" he yelled. "I can't pick a winner. Marik's lifepoints have reached zero, but Miss Simms is out cold!"

"KAY! PLEASE WAKE UP!" Adelinda yelled.

"KAY-CHAN!" Kristen cried. Cat covered her face with her hands and shook her head in disbelief.

"It can't be!"

"She needs help." Mokuba ran and jumped up onto the platform. He knelt next to her and felt her neck for a pulse before listening for breathing.

"She's still alive!" Mokuba exclaimed. "Roland, call for a medic team stat."

"Right away, sir." Everyone ran onto the stage as the fog from the shadow game cleared. Seto watched them before walking towards the elevator.

"She has thirty minutes to wake up. If she doesn't, then she's disqualified."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!" Jounouchi yelled. "Kay won that duel, fair and square! We all saw it, Marik's lifepoints hit zero!" Everyone nodded.

"Yeah!" Seto shrugged, frowning.

"That may be. But if she's out cold by the time of the last match, what good is she?" He glared.

"You jerk."

"Thirty minutes." Seto walked away.

"Come on; let's get her to her room."

"Good plan, Mokuba." Honda picked Kay up. Marik looked at them.

"To think, I came so close to losing." he growled. But then he shrugged and allowed another smirk to take his face. "Well, it doesn't matter. She is dead now." He walked away.

* * *

**WHOO! I also made this duel one chapter. I'm tired of having these duels cut up into multiple chapters. It kinda wastes space, y'know? So, I combined the two parts. It's really long, but it's all together now.**

**Here's the little skit I wrote for the end of this chappie. I enjoy it, so I'm not going to get rid of it.**

* * *

**Kay-Chan: **Kay. –Picks up chibified Kay and moves her aside- You're gonna stay there for the next few chappies and be less important, ok?

**Kay: **Alright. Can I watch movies?

**Kay-Chan: **Yes.

**Kay: **Sweet. -Sits in a chair and grabs a remote and turns on TV- Ooh, Step Up. ...I need popcorn.

**Kay-Chan: **Kitchen is over there.

**Kay: **Thanks. -Gets up and goes to make popcorn-

**Kay-Chan: **Extra butter for me, please!

**Kay: **Got it!


	22. She Won't Wake Up!

**Yay! I got so many reviews! I'm excited! I gotta get a jump on chappie 34. I did a basic part of it, but it's too fast-paced so I gotta add more to it.**

**And I actually watched Yugioh 5D's today. It wasn't too bad. Albeit a little strange, the duels on bikes and such, but it seems like a cool enough show. I'm not planning on getting too into it, but I guess I'll watch it when I can and give it a chance. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Yugioh characters or storyline.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

_She Won't Wake Up!_

"She still won't wake up!"

"C'mon, Kay!" Kristen grabbed hold of her friend's hand. Kay lay on a bed, numerous wires attached to her, her eyes still closed. Two doctors were in the room, running diagnostics, the works.

Everyone stood around her. Mokuba, Adelinda, Cat, and Kristen were right at her sides; everyone either sat somewhere or stood a few feet away to give them some space. Yami watched and Yugi was starting to cry.

_"It's not fair! Why did Marik have to take her soul? She beat him!"_

_"But the shadows themselves may have taken her before she could defeat him, Yugi. It was bad timing."_

_"I should have been the one to fight Marik_!" The Millennium Puzzle glowed and Yugi stood there, tears in his eyes. Jounouchi turned around and looked at his friend.

"Yugi?" He sniffed.

"This is my entire fault."

"What are ya talking about?" Yugi shook his head.

"I should have faced Marik and not let Kay do it. Now she's dying because of me!"

"Yugi, don't say that!" Jounouchi said, frowning at him seriously. "It's not your fault. Not by a long shot."

"But it **IS**, Jounouchi. Don't you see that?" Yugi cried, tears running down his face rapidly. Kristen looked up at Yugi.

"Jounouchi's right, Yugi..." she said softly. "It's not your fault. There was nothing you could have done."

"I should have faced Marik instead!"

"I'm not sure about that." Yugi looked up at her. "She wanted to face him. I doubt she would have let you interfere with that, Yugi." Cat nodded.

"Kristen's right."

"Still!"

"Yugi." Kristen stood up and walked over to him, offering a tissue. "Please stop crying. I'm upset about this too. But right now, you need to focus on beating Kaiba so you can fight Marik and bring her back." Yugi looked at her then accepted the tissue and dried his eyes.

"Thank you, Kristen." His smile could have lit up a room. She blushed a pale pink and nodded with a shy smile.

"Sure thing, Yugi." The door opened and Seto walked into the room.

"Seto." Mokuba looked at him in curiosity.

"Has she regained consciousness?" he asked curtly. Jounouchi glared.

"No, rich-boy, she hasn't! When are we flying this thing to get to a real hospital?" he snapped.

"We're not."

"WHAT?!" he yelled. Cat stood up.

"Are you kidding me, Kaiba?" He glared at all of them and brushed them off with a gesture of his hand.

"Look, this is my tournament and my airship so what I say goes. If you can find yourself another flight out of here, you're more than welcome to leave. But if not, you're stuck here until I say otherwise." Jounouchi clenched his fist and gritted his teeth.

"You bastard!" he snapped. Seto smirked.

"I'd watch my language if I were you, mutt."

"I'll show you language!" He rolled up his sleeve.

"Settle down, Jounouchi." Shizuka frowned at him. "Now's not the time to be picking a fight."

"And he takes orders from little girls? Heh, what a wuss." Shizuka glared at him.

"Do you always have to be so mean, Kaiba?" Seto looked thoughtful for a moment.

"To annoying brats like him, yes."

"Why?" she asked. He shrugged, smirking a little.

"It's fun." Anzu stood in front of him, her hands on her hips.

"What's so fun about this, Kaiba? Two people are dying right here right now because of YOUR tournament." She narrowed her blue eyes. "I'm sure this will give Kaiba Corp. some good publicity." Seto scowled.

"Look, Mazaki. Whatever happened to your friends is not my problem nor is it my fault. I did not do anything to them and you can't blame Kaiba Corp. for any of this."

"It was your tournament!"

"It could have happened at anyone's tournament, Mazaki!"

"Hey, cut it out!" Honda snapped.

"Stay out of this." Honda glared at Seto and crossed his arms.

"No, Kaiba, I won't. Fighting isn't getting us anywhere." Seto rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, I need to prepare myself for the next match." He started to leave the room. "Oh, and in case you weren't keeping track, it's past thirty minutes." The door closed behind him.

Everyone stood there for a moment before what Kaiba had just said registered fully into their dazed minds.

"WHAT?!" Jounouchi yelled.

"That means she's disqualified?" Shizuka and Kristen asked in unison.

"How can he do that?" Anzu snapped.

"C'mon, let's go knock a few teeth out and some sense into him!" Jounouchi yelled, clenching his fists and striking the stereotypical "tough guy" pose.

"Jounouchi, you know that won't work!" Yugi sighed. "We can't change Kaiba's mind." Cat stepped forward, her fists clenched.

"Oh yes we can." She walked out of the room. Everyone stood there for a moment and exchanged glances.

"Hey, Cat!" Jounouchi, Anzu, Honda, Otogi, Mokuba, Adelinda, and Yugi ran after her. Everyone else chose to stay in the room.

* * *

"Hey Kaiba!"

"Hm?" He turned around. "Well, if it isn't the dork parade. What a surprise." Cat stopped in front of him.

"I challenge you to a duel!" Seto chuckled.

"What? I'm supposed to be impressed? Stick with the minor leagues, Tsuru. It'll spare you the humiliation."

"If I win, you let Kay stay registered as a finalist and kick Marik out!" Seto stopped and looked at her.

"Why on Earth would I agree to that?" he asked. She crossed her arms over her chest, raising her chin a little and giving him a cold, serious look.

"Because, if you don't duel, Yugi won't either."

"What do you mean?" he snapped, narrowing his eyes. Yugi stepped forward.

"Yeah, what do you mean?" he whispered to Cat.

"It's simple. You can't call it defeating the King of Games unless you actually duel him. And if he doesn't duel and the public finds out you win by forfeit, questions will be asked. Catch my drift, Kaiba?" Cat asked, raising an eyebrow.

Seto stared down at her coldly.

"You little..." he mumbled. "Fine! Be outside the tower in five minutes. And let me promise you, I'll wipe that smirk off your face and you'll never want to pick up a card again by the time I'm done with you." With that, Seto stalked off.

"Cat, are you sure about this?" Anzu asked.

"I'm sure! My friend needs my help, and I'm determined to beat Kaiba." Yugi switched to Yami and he walked over to Cat, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"We'll all be right here beside you. Here." He handed her his duel disk. "You'll need it for the duel."

"Thank you, pharaoh." Anzu glared a little bit at Cat, her jealousy rearing its ugly head yet again.

"Well c'mon!" Jounouchi yelled. "This is the duel of the century right here, folks." Everyone laughed a little then ran down the corridor to exit the tower. Mokuba had left to go after Seto, and Adelinda stayed with Cat and the group.

**

* * *

**

**Oh my God! Cat verses Kaiba. This should be good. EPIC!**

**I feel like I had Kaiba very in character at the part where Cat confronted him. Maybe that's just me. Anyway, PLEASE review. Reviews make the world go round.**


	23. Kaiba verses Cat

**DAMN! I went off to eat dinner right after I posted, I coem back and there's already four reviews! So I'm gonna update again! YAY!!! Again, I made the duel one chapter. Double yay!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Yugioh characters or storyline.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

_Kaiba verses Cat_

Cat stood and waited for Seto to come out, Yugi's duel disk on her arm. The gang stood close by, awaiting the match. A figure appeared and out walked Seto, Mokuba at his side.

"Well, it's about time you showed up."

"I see you still haven't come to your senses." Seto smirked. "I'll give you one last chance to back out and spare yourself the humiliation." Cat held up her duel disk, a determined look on her face, and activated it.

"Enough talk. Let's duel."

"Fine." Seto activated his own duel disk and they both put in their decks and gained 4000 lifepoints.

"Let's duel!"

"I'll destroy you in no time."

"Take your best shot, Kaiba!" Seto drew his hand.

"Trust me; it won't even take my best. You're only a step up from that monkey that never completely evolved."

"HEY!" Jounouchi yelled. "You wanna say that to my face?"

"Hmph. My point proven."

"Hey Yugi, do you think Cat can win?" Otogi asked. Yami nodded.

"Yes. Although Cat's dueling experience is not as well known, she does possess a lot of skill."

"How do you know that, Yuge?" Jounouchi asked.

"Simple. I've dueled her before. When we get bored, sometimes we duel. She's come very close to beating me numerous times. Her deck has some good tricks and she's only improved since."

"Wow, I had no idea."

"I have confidence in her and I believe that she will defeat Kaiba."

"Then Kay can duel in the finals as soon as she wakes up. Alright!" Jounouchi punched the air.

"Your move, Kaiba."

"Very well, stand back." He drew a card. "I'll play Ryu-Kishin Powered!" The pinkish demon appeared with 1600 attack points and roared. "Then I'll place three cards face down and end my turn."

"Is that all? Please." Cat drew a card. "I play one card face down in defense mode and one card face down to end my turn."

"Really? Hmph." Seto drew a card. "I end my turn without making a move." Cat glared.

_"What's he planning?"_ She looked at his side of the field. _"He's probably just going to lure me into attacking, then spring his face down card on me. Well, I better prepare myself."_ Cat drew a card.

"I activate the magic card Pot of Greed. This card lets me draw two more cards. Next, I play one card face down and sacrifice my monster to summon Peacock!" Unhappy Maiden vanished and a brilliant blue peacock appeared with 1700 attack points.

"Alright! Her monster can knock Kaiba's monster right back down to the minor leagues!"

"And I'll equip my Peacock with Malevolent Nuzzler. It increases my peacock's attack to 2400."

"Go Cat!" Otogi cheered.

"You've got this in the bag!" Seto smirked evilly.

"_They're all fools if they think that'll be enough to defeat me."_

"Peacock, attack his Ryu-Kishin Powered!" The peacock ran for Seto's monster and jumped up, screeching. He smirked.

"You've activated my trap card. Heh, a costly mistake. Ring of Destruction!" The card flipped up and Peacock stopped in its tracks.

A metal wing with giant, red explosives appeared around Peacock's neck.

"Like it? When that ring explodes, not only will it destroy your monster, but it will also take out more than half of your lifepoints." Cat smirked.

"I don't think so."

"Hm?"

"Reveal facedown card! Trap Jammer!" Seto frowned and Cat grinned. "Like it? It's a handy little trap card. I can negate the effect of your Ring of Destruction and destroy it! So go, Trap Jammer!"

A green aura surrounded Ring of Destruction and it started to dissolve. Seto growled and Cat chuckled a little.

"So sorry, but now my Peacock is safe, so I can pick up right where I left off- destroying your monster!" Peacock continued toward Ryu-Kishin Powered.

Peacock slashed it with its wing and Ryu-Kishin Powered shattered. Seto growled as his lifepoints fell to 3200.

"GO CAT!" Honda and Jounouchi cheered. Cat smirked.

"So much for your monster." Seto glared at her.

"I'll get you for that."

"Maybe, but it's still my turn. And I'll place one more card facedown and end it. Your move, Kaiba."

"Yes." He drew a card. "First, I'll play Emergency Provisions. By sacrificing one magic or trap card on my side of the field, I gain 1000 lifepoints." One of Seto's facedown cards shattered and his lifepoints rose to 4200. "So much for your little bird's attack."

"Big deal, Kaiba. You don't have any monsters on the field and my Peacock has 2400 attack points. I dare you to beat that."

"Yeah! You tell him, Cat!" Anzu cheered.

"She just might beat that rich snob!" Otogi exclaimed, smirking.

"And Kay-chan can duel in the final round!" Adelinda added.

"One lucky shot doesn't impress me, Tsuru. That little parrot won't last much longer."

"Right, whatever. Empty threats don't frighten me, Kaiba."

"You know, you have a big mouth, just like your little friend. Is that a trend?" Cat growled.

"Watch it, Kaiba!"

"Man, Cat is totally different when she duels. She's much more confident." Yami nodded.

"Yes. She's not so shy and meek like most people think."

"I play a magic card; Pot of Greed." Seto drew two cards. "Now, let's see. Ah, this should do nicely. First, I'll summon Luster Dragon." The purple dragon appeared on the field and roared. It had 1900 attack points.

"Hmph, your dragon may be tough, but my Peacock is still stronger." Seto smirked.

"Not for long, I can assure you."

"What?"

"I play a magic card; Absorb Spell. It'll take the effect of Malevolent Nuzzler and transfer it to my dragon!"

"What? No!" Cat cried. The green woman flew up and out of Peacock and over to Luster Dragon. Luster Dragon glowed green and its attack points rose to 2600 while Peacock's points fell to 1700 again.

"Heh. I told you, your monster wouldn't last long. Now, Luster Dragon, attack her Peacock!" Luster Dragon growled and reared its head, releasing a fiery attack.

"Wait! I play Waboku!"

"Hmph. That won't save your monster."

"Maybe not, but it protects my lifepoints."

"For now, maybe." Luster Dragon destroyed Peacock, but thanks to Waboku, Cat's lifepoints stayed at 4000.

"Phew!" Jounouchi sighed. "I was really worried for a second there."

"Don't relax yet, Jounouchi. Kaiba just wiped out Cat's monster, and he stole the effect of her magic card."

"Yeah, and now his Luster Dragon has 2600 points."

"Oh…right…"

"Well, Tsuru, are you going to make a move? Or have you realized that you don't stand a chance?" Seto sneered. Cat glared and drew a card.

"I'm just getting warmed up." She looked at her hand. "I play one monster face down and I use the magic card Heavy Storm to destroy all magic and trap cards on the field. So say goodbye to Malevolent Nuzzler." Seto shrugged as Luster Dragon's attack points fell back to 1900.

"Big deal." He drew a card. "I summon Blackland Fire Dragon in attack mode." The green dragon appeared on the field and roared. It had 1500 attack points. "Next, I think I'll play this magic card; Stop Defense."

"What?" Cat gasped.

"So, let's shed a little light on your monster." Mystical Elf appeared in attack mode. Seto smirked. "She won't do you much good in attack mode, now will she?" Cat glared at him. "Blackland Fire Dragon, destroy the Mystical Elf!"

The dragon reared its head and spat out flames. Mystical Elf shattered and Cat's lifepoints fell to 3300. "Now, Luster Dragon, attack her directly!"

"Cat!" everyone gasped as the attack hit her. She grunted and her points fell down to 1400.

"See? I told you that you wouldn't stand a chance, Tsuru. So why don't you just cut your losses now and run?"

"No way!" she snapped. "I'm dueling for a friend, which is something **you** wouldn't understand, Kaiba. And let me tell you this, I have no intention to lose."

"You may not have any intention to lose, but you do not have the skill to win."

"You want a bet?" she snapped as she drew a card. Cat smirked. "I summon Dark Elf in attack mode." A woman who looked like the Mystical Elf only with peach skin and dark hair in darker clothes appeared. She had 2000 attack points. "What were you saying about me having no skill? Maybe this attack will prove my point. Dark Elf, destroy Luster Dragon!"

Dark Elf released a glowing, pink magic which destroyed Luster Dragon. Seto lost 100 lifepoints.

"Wow, you managed to make one good move. Congratulations. But that elf of yours comes with a price."

"Not for long. I play Dulled Pain. Here's how it works. This magic card will last for three turns. So long as it is on the field, any effects from my monster cards, trap cards, or magic cards that cost me lifepoints do not harm me. So, in other words, for three turns, I can keep my Dark Elf for free."

"Well, good for you." Seto rolled his eyes and drew a card. "I switch my Blackland Fire Dragon to defense mode and I play Saggi the Dark Clown in defense mode. To end my turn, I set one card facedown."

"Man, this duel is so great!" Anzu exclaimed. Otogi nodded.

"I know. One second Kaiba's ahead of Cat, but then she flips the duel back around in her favor."

"Heh, yeah! And Rich boy's so scared; he's hiding behind his monsters." Jounouchi laughed.

"You'll have to do better than that, Kaiba." Cat drew a card. "I summon Vampire Lady." A woman with green skin, green hair up in a bun, in an elaborate pinkish-purple dress appeared, smirking evilly. She had 1550 attack points. "Vampire Lady, destroy his Blackland Fire Dragon." Vampire Lady screeched and ran forward, biting into the neck of Blackland Fire Dragon.

It vanished and Vampire Lady leapt back to her spot on the field.

"Dark Elf, destroy his Dark Clown." Dark Elf released an attack and Saggi disappeared. Cat smirked. "Well, Kaiba, now you're completely defenseless."

"Not for long, I can assure you." He drew a card. "I set one monster facedown and end my move."

"Ha! Rich boy can't even summon a decent monster! He's toast!" Jounouchi yelled. Mokuba watched the duel by himself. He looked a little sad.

On the one hand, he wanted Cat to win so Kay could duel in the finals. On the other, he didn't want to see his brother lose. So, right now, he was completely conflicted.

"Well, Kaiba, so far you've only disappointed me." Cat drew a card. "Vampire Lady, attack his facedown monster!" Vampire Lady ran forward and pulled out a knife, slashing the hologram of the facedown card in two. "Hah!"

However, Cyber Jar suddenly appeared in place of the destroyed card and Cat gasped.

"Not Cyber Jar!" Seto smirked.

"Yes. You fell right into my trap, Tsuru. Now, all of your monsters are destroyed."

"Darn!" Dark Elf and Vampire Lady both disappeared.

"Now we each pick up five cards and any monsters with up to four stars can be summoned or set on the field." Cat picked up five cards.

"I set three monsters on the field."

"I summon Lord of D. and set one monster on the field." The holograms appeared. "And I'm assuming you can't do much more, so you'll be ending your turn, correct?"

"Just go, Kaiba!"

"With pleasure." Seto drew a card. "I summon La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp." A green genie appeared with 1800 attack points. "La Jinn, attack her facedown monster on the far right." La Jinn blew out fire and destroyed Cat's Witch of the Black Forest. "And I think I'll play one card face down and end my turn."

"Fine. But because you destroyed my witch, I can take any monster with 1500 defense points or less and add it to my hand."

"That won't do you much good." Cat took Red Archery Girl from her deck before shuffling it. Then, she drew a card. "I now flip summon my facedown monster; Shadow Tamer." A woman with long blue hair in an elaborate costume holding a whip appeared on the field.

"Why would you flip summon such a weak monster?" Seto asked. Shadow Tamer only had 800 attack points.

"Simple, she has a special effect."

"What effect?" Seto growled. Cat smirked.

"I can control any fiend you have on your side of the field for one turn."

"No way!"

"Way! So your La Jinn is mine!" Shadow Tamer cracked her whip and it wrapped around La Jinn's throat. The whip became a spiked collar and La Jinn floated over to Cat's side of the field. "But, I'm afraid it won't last very long, because now I sacrifice La Jinn and Shadow Tamer in order to summon Wingweaver!"

A woman wearing a yellow dress with a blue gem on it with six blue angel wings and long, purple hair appeared on the field. She had 2750 attack points.

"Wingweaver, attack his Lord of D!" Wingweaver flew toward Lord of D.

"I don't think so! Reveal facedown – Negate Attack! This trap stops your monster and ends your Battle Phase."

"Fine. Then I'll set one card facedown and end my turn."

"MAN! Cat is so gonna win this!"

"Jounouchi, calm down."

"DESTROY THAT RICH PUNK!" he yelled. Cat smiled in embarrassment.

"Every time I turn around, that mutt gets more and more pathetic." Seto drew a card.

"Why do you always have to do that?" Cat snapped.

"What? It's not my fault he's an amateur duelist with a big mouth."

"That doesn't mean you have to insult him like you do!"

"Hey, everyone has to have a hobby." She glared at him. "I play a magic card; Flute of Summoning Dragon.

"No!"

"Yes. And with it, I'll summon my Blue Eyes White Dragon." The familiar blue and white dragon graced the field. Cat took half a step back, her eyes widened.

"How can I beat that thing?" Seto smirked.

"You can't. Blue Eyes, destroy her Wingweaver!" Blue Eyes reared its head and unleashed its white lightening attack.

"Hold on, I activate a trap card! Enchanted Javelin. It raises my lifepoints by the attack points of your monster." Cat's lifepoints rose to 4400.

"It doesn't stop my attack!" White lightening hit Wingweaver and she was automatically destroyed. Cat's lifepoints fell to 4150. "Well, Cat, you don't look so good now."

"I will not lose to you, Kaiba!"

"Open your eyes. You only have one little monster set in defense mode and I have my Blue Eyes on the field. And thanks to my Lord of D, you can't destroy it with magic, traps, or monster effects. It will take a miracle for you to win now."

"You just don't get it, Kaiba. You think, when you're a step ahead, you've won. But I intend to turn this duel around, and I have a plan to do it." Seto narrowed his eyes.

"You're bluffing."

"I don't bluff."

"Fine, let's see what you've got." Cat looked at her deck.

"_I've got once chance if I draw the card I need. If I don't, I might lose this duel."_

Cat closed her eyes and hoped for the card she needed. She took a breath and tentatively drew a card. Opening her eyes slowly, she stared at the new addition to her hand. A smile broke out.

"Yes!"

"Hm?" Seto arched an eyebrow. Cat smirked.

"I got just the card I needed. But first, before I can play it, I must sacrifice my facedown monster."

"What good will that do? There's no way you can summon a monster as powerful as my Blue Eyes White Dragon."

"Maybe not, but I can summon a monster that can help me to get rid of your Blue Eyes."

"I think Jounouchi's stupidity must be contagious."

"HEY!" Jounouchi yelled, clenching his fist. "WHY DON'T YA COME OVER HERE AND REPEAT THAT? I DARE YA!"

"Jounouchi, calm down!" Honda and Otogi commanded, frowning.

"Hmph. Well, I sacrifice my facedown monster to summon my Dark Magician Girl!" The facedown card vanished and the familiar, blonde spellcaster appeared, smiling and winking at Seto. She floated next to Cat, her arms crossed and a confident look on her face.

"Yes, very cute. But your little magician doesn't stand a chance against my Blue Eyes."

"Maybe not alone. Which is why I'll use this card: Mages Stone. Thanks to its magic, I can automatically special summon Dark Magician from my deck."

"OH YEAH!" Jounouchi yelled. Dark Magician appeared, but he looked different from Yugi's version. He wore purple-blue robes, had green skin, and blonde hair.

"I didn't know Cat had those cards!" Adelinda exclaimed. Yami nodded.

"Yes. She traded for them at the game shop and they're two of her favorite monsters." Adelinda giggled.

"So you and Cat love the same monsters. I guess you're a perfect match, just like Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl, huh?" Yami promptly turned red and cleared his throat.

"I-I suppose you could say that." Adelinda giggled.

"You like her, don't you?"

"Uh…let's just watch the duel now." Yami turned redder as he tried to focus on the duel. Adelinda smirked and noticed Mokuba standing all alone. She tilted her head and walked over to him.

"Well, Tsuru, I see you've picked up on Yugi's pathetic strategy. But it's still not strong enough. Your Dark Magician only has 2500 attack points."

"Not for long, I can assure you. I play this; Magic Formula. It will raise my Dark Magician's attack points by 500, giving him 3000 attack points – enough to wipe out your dragon."

"Hmph."

"Dark Magician, attack his Blue Eyes White Dragon with dark magic!"

Dark Magician twirled his staff and unleashed a dark magic attack. Blue Eyes unleashed a white lightening attack. The two attacks collided and exploded on contact, releasing a wave of power which destroyed Blue Eyes and Dark Magician.

"So much for your Blue Eyes."

"You might have destroyed it, but I can assure you that it will not be gone for long."

"I intend to destroy you before it comes back. Now, because my Dark Magician went to the graveyard, my Dark Magician Girl gains 300 extra attack points." Dark Magician Girl's attack rose to 2300. "Now, Dark Magician Girl, wipe out his Lord of D."

Dark Magician Girl spun and aimed her staff at Lord of D. She released a blast of energy that destroyed Lord of D. automatically.

Seto's lifepoints fell to 3000 and he growled. Cat smirked and placed her hands on her hips.

"How do you like me now?"

"I'll get you for that, Tsuru. Nobody destroys my Blue Eyes and gets away with it." He drew a card furiously and frowned. "Not much good now. I place one card facedown and set a monster in defense mode. Your move."

"Heh, doesn't seem like you have a very good hand." Cat drew a card. "I summon Witty Phantom." The blonde fiend with a purple suit and top hat appeared. He smirked impishly and tipped his hat to Seto.

Seto grimaced slightly, recalling his unpleasant experience with the fiend back in his virtual reality world after Duelist Kingdom.

"Witty Phantom, attack his facedown card." Witty Phantom cackled and moved forward, slashing the monster. Dark Titan of Terror disappeared "Now you're defenseless. Dark Magician Girl, attack him directly!" Dark Magician Girl unleashed another magic attack and it struck Seto.

His lifepoints plummeted all the way down to 700. Jounouchi grinned and punched the air.

"YEAH! GO CAT!" He started to do a very odd victory dance, causing everyone around him to stare at him with large sweatdrops forming on their heads. Even Cat smacked her forehead in mortification.

"Oh my God…" she muttered.

"Don't celebrate, you mutt! This duel is far from over." Jounouchi paused and glared.

"Yeah right, Kaiba! You're down to your last 700 lifepoints and Cat's got over 4000. You've got no chance!"

"Want a bet?" he hissed. "I play a magic card; Change of Heart! For one turn, I can control one of your monsters."

"What?" Cat gasped. "You can't!"

"I can. And I choose your Dark Magician Girl!" A person that was half angel, half demon flew over to Dark Magician Girl and faded into her. She gasped and her eyes turned dark and she floated over to Seto's side of the field.

"I'll get you for this, Kaiba!" Cat growled.

"Call this payback for the demise of my first Blue Eyes. Next, I'll play this card: Magic Reproduction**.** I remove up to five magic cards from my graveyard and draw card based on the number I've removed from the game." Seto removed Ring of Defense, Emergency Provisions, Spell Absorption, Stop Defense, and Magic Reproduction. He drew five cards and smirked.

"Uh oh," Otogi said, "I don't like that smirk."

"What's he planning?" Anzu asked.

"Let's wait and see…" Yami muttered.

"I play another magic card; Cost down. It lowers the level of one of my monsters by two, so I don't require as many sacrifices to summon it."

"It can't be!"

"It is!" Seto grinned maliciously. "I sacrifice your Dark Magician Girl to summon my second Blue Eyes White Dragon." Dark Magician Girl disappeared and Blue Eyes appeared again, roaring. Cat growled.

"Kaiba, I swear I'll get you for stealing my card and sacrificing her."

"Right now, I think you should be more concerned with my monster on the field verses your pathetic monster in the graveyard." Cat twitched and glared at him furiously for destroying her favorite monster. "Blue Eyes, attack her Witty Phantom with white lightening!"

Blue Eyes growled and unleashed its attack, destroying the Witty Phantom. Cat grunted and her lifepoints flew down to 2550.

"Cat!" Yami, Anzu, Honda, Otogi, and Jounouchi cried.

"Man, just when she's got Kaiba on the ropes he jumps back up and summons his Blue Eyes!" Jounouchi clenched his fist.

"C'mon, Cat! You can still win this!" he yelled. Seto rolled his eyes.

"Another prime example of his stupidity and ignorance." Cat glared.

"Shut up, Kaiba! My lifepoints haven't hit zero yet."

"'Yet' is the key word in that sentence, Tsuru." She narrowed her eyes and drew a card.

"I'll play Swords of Revealing Light. Now you can't attack me for three turns." The glowing swords appeared and froze Seto's Blue Eyes.

"You're only prolonging your defeat. But have it your way."

"And finally, I summon Red Archery Girl." The aqua-haired mermaid in the giant clam shell appeared, poised for attack with her red bow.

"Hmph." He drew a card. "I pass this turn."

"Good." Cat also drew a card. "I summon Ancient Elf." The purple clad elf appeared on the field, its blue hair falling messily in its face.

Seto drew a card. "I'll set one card facedown and play the magic card Monster Reincarnation. If I discard a card from my hand, I can bring a monster back to my hand." Seto discarded a card and retrieved another one from his graveyard. "That's all for this turn."

"Fine, I draw." Cat did so and grinned. "I sacrifice my two monsters to summon Cosmo Queen in attack mode." The tall woman in red, velvet robed with a large, black and gold hat appeared.

"She's still 100 points weaker than my Blue Eyes," Seto stated smugly.

"I'm perfectly aware of that."

"Just making sure."

"You're too kind," she sighed sarcastically. Seto drew a card.

"I summon Battle Ox in defense mode and end my turn. Now, your swords have expired. So you'd better make this turn count."

"Don't worry, I will." Cat drew a card. "I play the field card yami." The entire field grew into a dark, purplish fog. "The dark magic of this card raises the attack and defense of all spellcasters and fiends by 200 points; giving my Cosmo Queen 3100 attack points."

"Hmph."

"What's the matter, Kaiba? Afraid I'll destroy your precious Blue Eyes again?"

"I'd hardly call myself afraid, Tsuru. Just get on with your pathetic attack. It should be quite amusing."

"Cosmo Queen, destroy his Blue Eyes!" Cosmo Queen created a ball of dark energy and shot it at Blue Eyes. Seto's lips tilted into a smirk.

"Did you honestly think I'd let you destroy my Blue Eyes so easily?" he asked. "Go, Reinforcements! For the duration of the Battle Phase, my Blue Eyes gains an extra 500 attack points."

"Oh no!"

"Go, Blue Eyes!" Blue Eyes unleashed its attack which canceled out Cosmo Queen's attack and struck her, destroying her. Cat's lifepoints fell to 2150. Seto laughed. "So much for your Cosmo Queen." Cat flinched and her hands shook a little.

"I play two cards facedown and set a monster on the field and end my turn…" she mumbled, still a little shaken up.

"That's really all you can do, isn't it?" he sneered. Otogi clenched his fist.

"Man! Cat is really in a though spot out there."

"Yugi, can she still win?" Honda asked. Yami nodded.

"Yes. I have faith in Cat. She's determined not to lose this duel and she is a powerful duelist." Anzu frowned, once again feeling a little jealous.

She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. Jounouchi noticed this.

"Anzu? What's wrong?" he asked.

"Huh?" The guys all stared at her and she blushed and waved her hands.

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all!" She laughed nervously and the guys just gave her confused expressions.

"My move." Seto drew a card. "I switch Battle Ox to defense mode and set a monster facedown on the field. Battle Ox, attack her facedown monster!" Battle Ox charged and destroyed Magician of Faith.

"Thank you, Kaiba. Because you destroyed my magician, I am permitted to take any spell card out of my graveyard and return it to my hand."

"As if that will save you." Cat chose Pot of Greed and added it to her hand. "Blue Eyes, attack her directly!"

"Not so fast! I play a trap card; Dragon Capture Jar!"

"No!"

"Yes! Now your Blue Eyes is forced into defense mode and it can't attack me." Seto glared.

"Not for long! I play Mystical Space Typhoon and destroy your Dragon Capture Jar." The jar cracked and shattered. "Finally, I'll play two cards face down. Next turn, Tsuru, I'll wipe out the last of your lifepoints."

"We'll see." She drew a card. "I activate Pot of Greed and draw two more cards." Cat drew two more cards and examined her hand. "I activate Lightening Vortex. By discarding one card from my hand, I can destroy all of your monsters! So say goodbye to your Blue Eyes."

"Wrong, I play Compulsory Evacuation Device. It allows me to return my Blue Eyes to my hand." Blue Eyes vanished and appeared back in Seto's hand.

"Fine, but your other two monsters are history." Battle Ox and Seto's facedown monster both were destroyed in a blinding storm of lightening. Seto growled. "Finally, I'll play two cards facedown."

"Why didn't she summon a monster?" Honda asked. "She could've wiped out the last of his lifepoints!"

"Something tells me she doesn't have any monsters she **can** summon, Honda." Seto drew a card.

"Alright, it's time for me to take control of this duel. I play the magic card Polymerization and use to fuse the three Blue Eyes White Dragons in my hand."

"But that means-" Anzu started.

"He can summon Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" Yami exclaimed.

"Look out, Cat!" Jounouchi and Honda yelled. The three Blue Eyes appeared on the field and flew up to a swirling storm cloud. A blinding light flashed and a three-headed Blue Eyes flew down and growled menacingly.

"There is it!"

"How can Cat beat **that**?" Honda cried.

"Hold on, she still has a chance." Seto laughed.

"What's wrong, Tsuru? You were so confident before. Has my dragon left you speechless?" She growled.

"Your Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon is powerful, Kaiba, but it does not guarantee you victory in this duel."

"Oh, really? Well, maybe if it attacks you, you'll realize that I will win this duel. Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, wipe out the remainder of her lifepoints with Neutron Blast!" Cat growled as the Dragon reared its three heads, preparing to launch an attack.

"Here it comes guys."

"I think this is it!" Honda exclaimed. Yami narrowed his eyes briefly.

"_Come on, Cat."_

Ultimate Dragon released its attack and it flew towards Cat. She pressed a button on her duel disk for a facedown card as the attack hit her dead on.

"_This…isn't…over!"_

"Ha! So much for my Blue Eyes not guaranteeing my victory, Tsuru." Seto's eyes widened. "What the?" Cat stood there and her lifepoints were at 1150. "Why do you still have lifepoints?"

"It's simple…I played this magic card; Life Supplement. If I'm about to lose more than half of my lifepoints, I can gain 2000 lifepoints on the spot." Seto growled.

"You are lucky, Tsuru, I'll give you that. But I'm done playing around. I plan to defeat you next turn!"

"Well then, I'll have to make it so you do not **have** a next turn, Kaiba." She drew a card.

"Impossible. I've destroyed all of your monsters. You've got nothing as powerful as my Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon."

"Maybe not, but that doesn't make your dragon invincible." Cat observed her hand. "I play monster reborn and summon my Dark Magician Girl to the field!" Dark Magician Girl flew up and gave Seto a peace sign. He frowned.

"What good will that do?" he asked. "I destroyed her earlier, I can do it again."

"It will not be so simple this time."

"Oh?"

"My yami field card is still in play, giving my Dark Magician Girl 200 more attack points. And since my Dark Magician is still in the card graveyard, she gets 300 more attack points, giving her a grand total of 2500 attack points."

"You're still 2000 points short."

"Not for long. I activate a magic card; Spell Robber. For the cost of 1000 lifepoints, I can steal any magic card from your deck."

"Now she's only got 150 points left!" Otogi exclaimed.

"I can't think of any magic card that's worth that."

"Hold on, guys. Let's see what she has planned."

"Hmph, how pathetic. Your own feeble deck is so weak, you're relying on mine."

"Call it what you will, Kaiba. But I can take any magic card you have in your deck."

"Fine, it won't save you now."

"Oh really? Well, I choose the magic card Shrink."

"What?"

"Yup." Cat took the card from Seto's deck and held it up, smirking smugly. "Thanks to its magic, I can slice your Ultimate Dragon's attack in half."

"No way!" Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon shrunk down to half of its normal size and its attack points flew down 2250. Cat grinned.

"Dark Magician Girl, destroy his dragon with Burning Magic." Dark Magician Girl twirled her staff and aimed it at Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. She released her attack and it was destroyed. Seto growled and his lifepoints fell to 450.

"Yeah! Only 300 lifepoints separate them now!" Honda exclaimed.

"And Kaiba's got no monsters. Cat has this in the bag!" Jounouchi added, striking a victory pose. Seto's expression darkened.

"It's high time I regain control of this duel." He drew a card. "I play a trap; Magical Trick Mirror. Here's the deal. It allows me to activate a magic card from your graveyard, and I choose Swords of Revealing Light."

"No way!" The familiar golden swords appeared on Cat's side of the field, immobilizing her Dark Magician Girl. Seto smirked.

"Now you can't attack me for three turns. And by then, I plan on summoning my ultimate monster and wiping you out." Cat glared.

"We'll see, Kaiba. I can easily remove these swords. And you only have one card in your hand now, so how do you propose to defeat me?"

"Well, good luck removing those swords. As for defeating you, I'll just let you sit back and watch as my plan is set into motion. Now, I play Card of Demise. It lets me draw until I have five cards in my hand, and in five turns I discard my entire hand. Of course, I intend to defeat you before that can happen."

"Good luck." Seto drew five cards. "I'll play one card facedown and end my turn for now."

"Good!" Cat drew a card. "I summon Mystical Elf in defense mode." Mystical Elf appeared on the field. "Your turn." Seto drew a card.

"I summon my Spear Dragon in attack mode and end my turn." A blue dragon with a white underbelly and a long, sharp nose appeared with 1900 attack points, but 0 defense points.

"Fine! I summon my Crimson Sentry in attack mode." A fierce female warrior in a long, red cloak appeared with 1500 attack points. "And I'll set one card facedown and end my turn." Seto drew a card.

"I summon Skull Red Bird in attack mode." A large, crimson bird appeared on the field with 1550 attack points. "And that's all."

"Ha! Rich Boy can't do much with **those** weak monsters!" Jounouchi exclaimed, chortling. "He must be desperate."

"I dunno, Jounouchi. Kaiba looks a little too calm. I think he really is planning something."

"What, Yuge? As far as I'm concerned, he's toast!" Otogi nodded.

"I hate to agree with Jounouchi, but I do. I can't think of a monster Kaiba can summon to defeat Cat, other than his Egyptian God Card."

"But he needs to sacrifice three monsters for that, and he only has two!" Anzu added.

"And by the time he summons a third, Cat can attack him." Yami frowned.

"That's true…but something tells me he has another plan."

"Alright, I play one more card facedown and I reveal my other facedown; Commencement Dance. By sacrificing my Mystical Elf and Crimson Sentry, I can summon my Performance of Sword from my hand." The two monsters vanished and a woman with long, pink hair appeared with 1950 attack points. "Next, I'll equip my Performance of Sword with Divine Sword – Phoenix Blade. This card raises her attack by 300."

Performance of Sword's attack rose up to 2250.

"OK, Kaiba, the swords have expired. Let's see this so-called plan of yours." Seto chuckled.

"Very well." He drew a card. "You were a fool to ever challenge me to a duel, Tsuru. I activate the magic card, Monster Reborn, to bring back my Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon."

Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon appeared on the field and roared. Cat smirked.

"I thought you'd try that! Which is why I'll activate this trap card; Unified Powers! Here's how it works; I remove one monster on my side of the field from the game, and its attack points are added on to any other monster on my side of the field for three full turns. So, good bye Performance of Sword!"

Performance of Sword vanished and Dark Magician Girl gained 2250 attack points, for a grand total of 4750.

"Oh wow!" everyone exclaimed.

"Cat's Dark Magician Girl is awesome!" Jounouchi exclaimed. "There's no way for Kaiba to win now."

"YEAH CAT!" Honda and Otogi cheered. "WIPE THE FLOOR WITH HIM!" Cat chuckled.

"Well, Kaiba, I thought you might try to bring back Ultimate Dragon and defeat me. That, or you'd sacrifice three monsters for your God Card. But now my Dark Magician Girl is stronger than both of your monsters, and she's ready to take you out! There's no shame in quitting now." Seto chuckled evilly.

"Me? Quit? Have you ever known me to do so, Tsuru? I'm far from finished!" Cat frowned.

"Give it up, Kaiba. There's no way you can defeat me now! You might as well cut your losses and go."

"You underestimate my plan, Cat. I don't plan on using my Ultimate Dragon."

"What do you mean?" she asked, frowning.

"I activate this magic card; De-Fusion. It splits my Ultimate Dragon back up into the original three Blue Eyes White Dragons." Cat's eyes widened slightly as the three Blue Eyes appeared again.

"But, what good will they do?" she asked.

"Allow me to demonstrate, by sacrificing my Blue Eyes to summon my Egyptian God Card! God of the Obelisk!" The three Blue Eyes vanished and became three beams of light that flew up and exploded in the sky.

Everyone shielded their eyes at the bright light and a figure started to appear. When everyone opened their eyes, the God of the Obelisk loomed over them.

"It's over, Tsuru!" Everyone gasped and stared.

"He summoned his God card!" Honda cried.

"How can Cat win now?" Otogi asked. Jounouchi punched them both in the backs of their heads.

"OW!" they both yelled.

"Are you idiots blind?" he snapped. "Look at the attack points! Cat's Dark Magician Girl is stronger by 750 attack points. If Kaiba tries to attack her, he'll lose the duel." Jounouchi smirked and crossed his arms. "And since magic cards don't work on God Cards, he can't power it up with anything."

"I think you may be underestimating the power of Kaiba's God Card."

"What do ya mean, Yugi?" he asked. Yami frowned.

"I've only seen God of the Obelisk twice. One time against you, where Kaiba simply attacked you and won." Jounouchi sulked.

"Thanks for the reminder…" Yami rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Sorry. Anyway, the other time was when Kaiba and I teamed up against two rare hunters. He summoned Obelisk and sacrificed two monsters to it."

"What happens when he does that?" Otogi asked nervously.

"Obelisk gains infinite attack strength!" Kaiba yelled. Everyone looked at him.

"Say what?" they cried. Seto chuckled.

"Yes. If I offer my mighty card two monsters, its attack points go to infinity for the turn. And that's all I need to wipe out Cat's pathetic little Dark Magician Girl."

"No way!" everyone cried. Cat hung her head in defeat.

"I was so close…" she murmured sadly.

"God of the Obelisk, I offer you my two monsters." Obelisk picked up Spear Dragon and Skull Red Bird. Both monsters turned into rays of blue light that were absorbed into the blue gem on Obelisk's forehead.

It turned red and its attack points rose up until it finally said infinity.

"Oh man! Check it out, guys!" Honda exclaimed.

"There's no way for her to fight THAT." Anzu shook her head sadly.

"She played a great duel, though." Jounouchi nodded.

"Yeah! But then Kaiba has to be cheap and use that God Card!" he snapped.

"Obelisk, attack her Dark Magician Girl and wipe out her lifepoints with Fist of Fate!" Obelisk moved forward and punched. Its fist hit Dark Magician Girl and she disappeared.

"_I'm sorry, Dark Magician Girl…"_ Cat thought. The wind from the attack blew powerfully and Cat's lifepoints fell to zero. Seto smirked as the holograms disappeared.

"I win." Cat fell to her knees in defeat and shook her head. Seto turned and started to walk away.

"Cat!" Yami, Anzu, Jounouchi, Honda, and Otogi ran up to her.

"Are you ok?" Jounouchi asked.

"No, I'm not!" she snapped, tears forming in her eyes. "I lost, Jounouchi!"

"H-hey, don't be so hard on yourself." Honda nodded.

"He's right! You fought an incredible duel. If Kaiba hadn't been so cheap and used that God Card, you'd of won."

"But now Kay-Chan's disqualified!" Cat cried. Yami knelt in front of her and put his hands on her shoulder.

"I'm sure, if she were here, she's thank you for trying so hard. You were incredible, Cat. I'm sure, if Kaiba wasn't so stubborn, he'd admit it too."

"You think so?" she asked. Yami nodded.

"I know so." A smile broke out.

"Thank you, Yami."

"Of course." Anzu frowned and crossed her arms, a vein throbbing in her head. Jounouchi smirked and step forward.

"Just think, Cat! Soon you'll be as good a duelist a ME! Katsuya Jounouchi!" He struck a pose and everyone stared at him, sweatdrops forming on their heads.

"Uh…" Cat looked at Yami.

"Maybe you should prepare for your duel with Kaiba." He nodded.

"I will. And don't worry, I'll win." Cat smiled.

"I know you will, pharaoh." Anzu spun around, her fists clenched, steaming mad. She walked away from the others, scowling.

"'I know you will, pharaoh!'" she mocked. "Man! Who does she think she is? Just because she loses a duel doesn't give her the right to flirt with Yami like that."

Adelinda looked at Mokuba.

"I guess your brother won." He nodded.

"Yup." Adelinda smiled sadly.

"I'm happy for Mr. Kaiba, but I'm sad Cat lost too. I kind of wanted her to win so Kay-chan could duel in the final round." Mokuba automatically looked a little guilty.

"Oh yeah…"

"Well, I guess I'll just root for Mr. Kaiba and Yugi in the next duel. And whoever wins, I'll cheer them on in the finals!" Mokuba stared at Adelinda in amazement. He was shocked she could maintain such a cheerful disposition.

"Um, yeah."

"I think I'll go back to see Kay-chan before the next duel. Talk to you later, Mokuba." She turned and walked away. Mokuba nodded and went to meet up with Seto.

"Hey, bro! Nice duel."

"It wasn't too difficult." Seto looked thoughtful. "But Tsuru is a challenge compared to that mutt, Jounouchi."

"She fought a great duel." Seto shrugged.

"I suppose." Mokuba smiled a little, knowing that, in Seto's own strange way, he was agreeing with him.

"Are you ready to face Yugi?"

"I've been ready, Mokuba."

"Awesome!" Seto smirked and walked towards his Duel Tower with Mokuba. Yami, Cat, Otogi, Honda, Jounouchi, Adelinda, and Anzu decided to check up on Mai and Kay again before the next duel started.

Thirty minutes were still on the clock before Seto and Yugi's match would begin.

* * *

**Whoo…that was a long duel. BUT, it was fun going over it again. Hope you all enjoyed it. Review!**


	24. The Clash of the Gods

**Yeah, this chapter is gonna be looooooooooong. BUT thanks for reviewing. That makes three updates in one day.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Yugioh characters or storyline.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

_The Clash of the Gods_

"How is she?" Adelinda asked. Kristen and Shizuka looked up at her.

"The doctor says her brain and heart are functioning, but she's completely unconscious." Shizuka nodded.

"She still hasn't moved or spoken since the duel with Marik." Everyone walked over to her. "The same thing with Mai…" she added quietly. Jounouchi squeezed his eyes shut sadly.

"This isn't right! Neither one of those two should be in this condition! Kay beat Marik, fair and square." Yami nodded.

"Unfortunately, in Marik's case, fair and square isn't enough." He growled.

"That jerk! I swear, if he comes near me, I ain't holding back."

"Katsuya, please don't!" Shizuka said. "It's bad enough we have Kay and Mai in this state. I don't think I could handle it if anything happened to you…" Jounouchi's face softened and he hugged Shizuka.

"I'm sorry, sis. You're right."

"What do we do now?" Anzu asked.

"Wait and see what happens?" Otogi suggested.

"What about Yugi's duel?" Cat asked. Everyone blinked.

"Oh yeah…"

"Well, some of us could stay here and the rest go to cheer Yugi on!" Honda said, smiling a little.

"But who will stay?" they asked.

"I will." They looked at Adelinda who was sitting next to Kay, holding onto her hand with a sad look in her eyes. "Kay-chan is my big sister, and I already left to watch Cat duel. You all cheer for Yugi."

"You sure you want to be here all by yourself, Adelinda?" Kristen asked. She nodded.

"I'll be ok. Yugi needs all of you out there. And I support Yugi too. But, um, can you also tell Mr. Kaiba I wish him luck?"

"Why would we do that?" Jounouchi asked, giving her a look. Anzu elbowed him and he doubled over. She smiled.

"We'll be sure to give him the message." Adelinda beamed and nodded.

"Thank you."

"So, should we get going?" Cat asked. Yami nodded.

"Yes."

"Take care, Adelinda." Kristen patted her on the head, smiling. "And make sure you let us know when Kay wakes up."

"I will, don't you worry." Everyone turned and walked out of the room.

* * *

The gang arrived outside the duel tower. Yami paused for a moment and everyone looked back at him.

"What's the matter, Yuge?" Jounouchi asked.

"You all go ahead. I'll catch up." They exchanged glances but decided to obey his command and continued on. Cat was the only person who lingered.

"Yami?" she asked. He sighed.

"Listening to Isis tell the story of Marik…it made me realize that I can't just defeat him…I have to try and save his good side." After the gang had left Adelinda, they'd run into Isis and she had explained the story of Marik and the tomb keepers.

"And you will, Yami."

"I'm not sure how I can do that, though." Cat walked up to him and patted his shoulder, smiling reassuringly.

"You'll find a way, I know it!" Yami hung his head, a look that made it seem he was struggling with something.

"Cat…you just don't understand! So many people have suffered because of this tournament. Marik has taken Mai, Bakura, and Kay. If I had only stopped him sooner-" Cat took a hold of his hand.

"Yami, I'm begging you, don't blame yourself."

"Then who can I blame, Cat? Marik is my responsibility, my fight! I should have stopped Mai from dueling him! I should have intervened in his duel with Bakura. I shouldn't have let Kay lose that four-way duel."

"They all fought him because they chose to, Yami. And even though they lost, they're not gone. You have to remember that."

"It's just hard to…" he muttered. Cat wrapped her arms around him and hugged him comfortingly.

"I have faith in you…" she whispered. "And so does everyone else. You just need to have a little trust in yourself." Yami rested his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes.

After a moment, they pulled away.

"Thank you, Cat." She nodded, a pale pink blush entering her cheeks. Suddenly, Yami blinked and looked. He saw his pocket was glowing and blinked. "What's going on?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Cat asked, blinking in confusion. Yami reached into his pocket and pulled out the Millennium Tauk.

It glowed with a golden light and made a soft humming noise.

"The Millennium Tauk!" he exclaimed, staring at it. Yami frowned and closed his eyes, focusing on the necklace.

"_If I concentrate, the Millennium Tauk will show me the future."_ He could see what looked like a dark hallway illuminated by a few lights. There was a bright light at the end of it and suddenly, the light grew stronger.

When it cleared, he saw something.

It was everyone standing at the pier, watching the sunset.

"It's all of us!" Yugi exclaimed, appearing next to Yami. Yami nodded.

"Yes."

"Could this be after Battle City?" he wondered.

"That's what it looks like." Yami gasped. "Yugi, look!" He pointed. "It's Mai, and Bakura, and Kay. They're alright." They both stared.

"Yeah! So, do you think this means we'll win against Marik?"

"I don't know, Yugi. I hope so."

"Me too…" The vision faded and Yami gasped and opened his eyes.

"Yami? What happened?" Cat asked.

"I tapped into the powers of the Millennium Tauk."

"No way! What did you see?"

"The end of Battle City. We were all standing at the pier, watching the sun set. I think it means that I will defeat Marik." Cat beamed.

"That's great!" Yami smiled and nodded.

"Yes."

"Well then, we'd better not keep everyone waiting." She sprinted toward the tower, calling back at him to come on.

"_Hey, Yami?"_

"_Yes Yugi?" _In spirit form, Yugi grinned at him.

"_Let's see if, in the future, you finally get the nerve to ask Cat out!"_ Yami automatically turned red.

"_WHAT?"_ Yugi laughed tauntingly and disappeared into the puzzle. Yami grabbed the puzzle and glared at it. "YUGI! Get back here and face me like a man!" he yelled. Then he blinked and realized he'd said that out loud and looked around.

Luckily, nobody was around to witness this little outburst of his. He sighed with relief before pocketing the Millennium Tauk again and running towards the tower.

* * *

Seto stood at the top of the duel tower, waiting for Yugi with his arms crossed. Mokuba stood next to him, also waiting.

"If Yugi doesn't show up, you'll win automatically, Seto."

"Yugi will show. He wouldn't back down." Mokuba nodded and looked a little sad, thinking about Adelinda and Kay.

"I hope they're alright…" he said quietly. Yami walked up the stairs, followed closely by his friends. Seto smirked.

"Well, well Yugi. So, you decided to show up after all."

"Of course. To miss this duel is to deny my destiny." Seto rolled his eyes.

"Spare me the drama. Look, Yugi, I'm here to prove once and for all that I am the world's number one duelist!"

"Yeah? Well keep dreaming, pal! Nobody can beat Yugi!" Jounouchi yelled.

"I honestly wish you'd wear a muzzle, mutt, because, quite frankly, you're really starting to bug me." Jounouchi growled.

"Why you little…"

"It's ok, Jounouchi. We're here to cheer for Yugi!"

"Yeah, you're right, Honda." He smirked. "Crush him, Yugi!" Yami nodded.

"I will." He moved forward to face Seto. Mokuba looked at everyone and tilted his head.

"Where's Adelinda?" he asked Cat.

"Oh, she wanted to stay with Kay in the Medical Ward." She blinked. "That reminds me. Hey Kaiba!"

"What is it, Tsuru?" he sighed.

"Adelinda told us to tell you she wishes you luck." Seto blinked, mildly surprised by this.

"Um…thanks?" he said, not even sure how to make a sarcastic comment to that. Cat nodded.

"Sure thing." Mokuba smiled a little.

"That was nice of her to wish Seto luck." Cat nodded.

"I'm sorry she didn't come, Mokuba, but I think she really wanted to watch out for Kay."

"It's fine, I understand. If it were Seto, I would have done the same thing." Cat smiled at him.

"Well, Yugi, are you ready to lose?" Seto asked, smirking.

"I will not lose to you, Kaiba." Roland stepped in front of them and held his arm up.

"The last semifinal duel will now begin! I repeat, this duel will end the semifinals."

"We know! Just get to the dueling part already!" Jounouchi yelled.

"Way to be the prime example of patience, Jounouchi…" Anzu sighed.

"Come on, Yugi!" Shizuka cheered. "You can win this!"

"All right, Yugi! Get ready!" They both activated their duel disks and gained 4000 lifepoints. Seto drew his hand, as did Yami. "We're about to find out which of our Egyptian God Cards reigns supreme. So let the epic battle begin!"

"Again with the God Cards!" Kristen exclaimed, smacking her forehead. "When is he gonna let up on that?"

"The winner of this duel will advance to the championship round to face Marik Ishtar for the Battle City crown!" Roland announced.

"The winner should be facing Kay!" Kristen snapped. Cat nodded.

"Yeah!"

"Forget it! Your friend had enough time to wake up, and she didn't!" Seto snapped. "Face the facts, she's passed out and can't duel period!" They glared up at him.

"I guess he's right, though…" Cat mumbled.

"Yeah…" Seto faced Yami.

"You're about to lose your Egyptian God card and your reputation. And a duel this momentous deserves an appropriate setting. Wouldn't you agree, Yugi?"

"What's he going on about now?" Otogi asked.

"I dunno." Seto held up his duel disk and pressed some buttons on it.

"Observe the latest in holographic technology." Yami looked at him in confusion. "I think you'll find this environment quite fitting." Holographic projectors moved into place on the duel tower and glowed. A rainbow hued cyclone spun around them. Yami looked around in confusion.

"Huh?" he asked.

"W-what's going on?" Jounouchi asked, looking around.

"Explain this, Kaiba!" he snapped.

"I just want to take you down in style, Yugi. So observe." The rainbow colors vanished and were replaced with a detailed hologram of a coliseum filled with cheering spectators. "Welcome to Duelist Coliseum!"

"Oh wow!" Cat exclaimed.

"This is incredible! It looks so real." Kristen walked over to the stand and tried to touch it, but her hand went right through. She jumped back.

"It may look real, Kristen, but it's still just a hologram." She nodded at Cat.

"Yeah, I know. The same thing goes with the monsters…thank goodness."

"Go, Kaiba! Go, Kaiba! Go, Kaiba!" the crowd cheered. Jounouchi's eyebrow twitched.

"Leave it to rich boy to program the crowd to cheer for him." Anzu smiled sheepishly at him, but didn't have another comment.

"Yeah, I hear ya, Jounouchi." Honda nodded.

"Well, Kaiba did build it, so I guess it makes sense that the crowd cheers for him."

"Yeah, I hear ya, Shizuka." Honda nodded again. Otogi pushed him out of the way.

"I hear you more!"

"Um…" she said as the two boys started fighting. Jounouchi growled a little and a sweatdrop grew on Anzu's head.

"Sometimes I ask myself why I stay friends with these two…" she said with a sigh, burying her face into her hand. Cat and Kristen chuckled quietly.

"Yugi, in ancient times, Roman gladiators would battle to their doom in order to prove who was the strongest. Now, it's our turn to see which one of us deserves to call himself the greatest in the world." He held his arm up. "So draw your first card and let the battle begin!"

"With pleasure, Kaiba." With that, Yami drew his first card. "Here we go."

"All right! Let's duel!"

* * *

Back at the medical ward, Isis entered and saw Adelinda sitting next to Kay silently. She walked up to her.

"Adelinda?" She jumped and turned around to see the tall, Egyptian beauty looking down at her in confusion.

"Who are you?" she asked, staring with uncertainty. Isis gestured to herself.

"My name is Isis. I am a friend of Kay's and I came to pay her a visit."

"Oh, alright." Isis took a seat next to Adelinda. They sat there in silence.

"Why are you not with Yugi and the others?" she finally asked. Adelinda looked up.

"I wanted to be with my sister, that's all." Isis looked at her but Adelinda was just staring at Kay, her face containing a pained look. "Ever since I was little, Kay-chan has always looked out for me. She's always taken care of me.

"When I was only three, our dad hurt her. He gave her that scar on her forehead and tried to rape her and beat her. Our mom found out and kicked him out. She sued him and he went to jail, but got out a year later.

"I remember moving away from Germany to Domino and living in a nice apartment. Just me, Kay, our mom, and our big sister, Liz. We grew up together and we were happy, until…" Adelinda bit her lip.

"Until what?" Isis asked.

"Our dad found us. Kay and I had dentist appointments. She was 11, and I was 6. We rode home in a taxi and went up to our apartment. But…when we opened the door, everything was a mess! There were policemen there and I couldn't understand what was happening.

"Then, one of them told Kay what had happened. Our dad broke into our house and killed our mom and Liz. Then he committed suicide. The neighbors heard the screaming and gunshots and called the police, but it was too late." Tears formed in her eyes and Adelinda took Kay's hand. "They said we were lucky!

"But I asked Kay how were we lucky? Our family was dead!" Isis placed a hand on Adelinda's shoulder and looked at her sadly. Something told her that nobody really knew this story about the two. Adelinda trembled and wiped her eyes. "Then, she told me that…we were lucky we still had each other. And that we always would.

"Now look at this! Marik did this to her! He took away my big sister and I want her back!" she cried. Isis hugged Adelinda comfortingly.

"I'm sorry you had to go through so much, Adelinda…" Adelinda cried into Isis' shoulder. After a few minutes, she calmed and wiped her face.

"I-I'm sorry, Isis. I hardly know you and I just blurted out all of that."

"It is fine, Adelinda. I can tell you had this bottled up inside of you for quite some time." Adelinda sniffled and nodded. "Try not to fret, Kay is a strong person. I'm certain she'll pull through."

"I hope you're right."

"Perhaps you should go and cheer for Yugi. He could use your support." Adelinda smiled and nodded.

"Yeah…can you watch Kay and Mai for me?" she asked. Isis smiled and nodded.

"Of course." Adelinda hugged her.

"Thank you, Isis."

"There, there, it's no trouble. Now go on." She ran for the door but stopped.

"Isis?"

"Yes?"

"Have we ever met before?" Isis smiled and nodded.

"A few years ago. I was the one your uncle gave the three God Cards to." Adelinda snapped her fingers in realization.

"That's right!" Isis laughed a little bit. "Ok, I'll see you later." She ran out of the medical ward. Isis turned her attention back to Kay and patted her hand.

"I'm sorry…" she sighed. "I'm sorry for all you and your family had to go through…"

Meanwhile, Kay was lost in a dream.

She stood in the middle of Clock Tower square, wearing her old black dress, jeans, and boots.

"What am I doing here?" she asked, looking around. "I thought I was in the Battle City Tournament. And…when did I change clothes?" she asked, looking at herself. "Where's my duel disk, what the heck is going on?"

"You're dreaming, Kay-chan!" she turned around and saw Adelinda.

"I am? Again? Didn't that happen when I dueled Rishid?" She nodded.

"Uh-huh! Now come on! We're going to Kaibaland with Mokuba and Mr. Kaiba," Adelinda took her hand and started dragging her away.

"We're going where?" Kay asked.

"Kaibaland! It's a theme park Mokuba and Mr. Kaiba built. We'd better hurry or we'll be late." Kay blinked.

"When did things stop making sense?" she asked.

"It's a dream Kay!" she looked to her left and jumped.

"Yugi! Where'd you come from?" she cried. She noticed that Yugi, Cat, Miho, Ryou, Kristen, Cat, Jounouchi, and Honda were all around her. "Hey, where did all of you come from?"

"It's a dream, Kay! It doesn't have to make sense." Kay groaned.

"Terrific…I'm starting to miss reality." Adelinda let go of her hand and the entire gang ran ahead. Kay stood there and watched them in confusion. They all ran up to Mokuba and turned around.

"Come on, Kay!" She blinked and shook her head. Suddenly, everyone was dressed differently. All the girls wore either sundresses or a tank top and shorts, and all of the guys wore knee length shorts and tank tops. Then she looked at herself and saw herself in a pretty blue sundress.

"Wait, what?" she asked.

"Well, Simms, what are you waiting for?" she turned to see Seto standing there, with his arms crossed. He was wearing denim shorts and a T-shirt with a Blue Eyes on it.

"Kaiba?" she asked, feeling dazed from confusion.

"I get you and your friends into my theme park for free and you're just standing there?" he asked; a smirk on his face.

"Wait, why would you do something like that? You hate us!" she cried. He grabbed her hand and pulled her.

"Just come on and stop talking nonsense." She stared at him and felt her face go red.

"_I __**must**__ be dreaming…"_ she thought.

"Kay, why are you blushing?" Adelinda asked.

"Yeah, you act like Seto's never held your hand before." Kay stared at Mokuba.

"Um…he hasn't…" she mumbled. They both laughed.

"Right, whatever." Kay groaned in frustration, annoyed by this twisted dream world.

"What happened to Battle City?" she asked.

"That ended a year ago!" Jounouchi chirped.

"Yeah!" Yugi added.

"So…who won?" she asked.

"Yugi did! You and him fought in the finals."

"We did?" Everyone nodded.

"You beat Marik!"

"I did?" she asked, feeling stupid. Seto rolled his eyes.

"Yes, and Yugi beat me…barely…" Kay looked up at Seto.

"When? Why don't I remember any of this?"

"Because, you passed out after dueling with Marik, Kay!" Kristen exclaimed.

"And why do you sound happy about that?" she asked, giving her a look.

"None of us are. You're still not awake." Kay looked up at Seto.

"So…what's going on now?" she asked.

"We don't know. We're a dream, remember? We only know what you know." Kay frowned.

"You have to wake up, Kay!" Adelinda cried.

"How do I do that?" she asked dryly, staring at the dream forms of her friend. Seto let go of her hand and stood with everyone else in front of her. Everything around them started dissolving and pixilating into nothing.

"Do something so outrageous here so that the shock will wake you up!" Mokuba suggested.

"…like what?" Kay asked him.

"We dunno." She sighed.

"Simms, just wake up instead of acting stupid." She glared up at Seto.

"Even in my dreams you're a selfish, inconsiderate, asshole!" she yelled. He smirked at her.

"Kay, just wake up." Adelinda smiled and everyone started to dissolve away.

"No, wait!"

"Just wake up, Kay!" She gasped as she looked down to see nothing but darkness. She shrieked as gravity started to pull her and screamed as she fell into the darkness.

* * *

Seto had just played his Z-metal Tank in attack mode. His monster fused with his XY-Dragon Cannon and formed XYZ Dragon Cannon, a powerful three-part monster with 2800 attack points and 2600 defense points. Seto had 2000 lifepoints, Yami had 4000.

Obelisk was pinned down by Yami's life force sword and Seto had one card facedown on the field. Yami had Big Shield Gardna and Queen's Knight in defense mode and one facedown card.

The crowd cheered. Marik had come to watch the duel and everyone continued to glare at him.

"How can Yugi stop that thing?" Shizuka asked.

"Don't worry, Shizuka, Yugi will find a way. He always does!"

"Honda's right for once, Shizuka." Otogi smiled at her.

"What do you mean 'for once'?" Honda snapped.

"Oh, nothing." Otogi twirled some of his hair.

"Say farewell to your Big Shield Gardna. Now, XYZ Dragon Cannon, attack his monster!" XYZ Dragon Cannon charged an attack and released beamed of energy which struck Big Shield Gardna and quickly destroyed it. Yami grunted. "That's one monster down, one to go. Then I can sacrifice my Dragon Cannon to unleash the fury of my Egyptian God Card." Yami smirked.

"Thank you. Destroying one of my defensive monsters is exactly what I was hoping you would do, Kaiba."

"Why is that?"

"Because you allowed me to play this. Behold, I reveal my facedown card; Soul Rope Trap." Seto's eyes widened and he gasped. "At a cost of 1000 of my lifepoints, this card allows me to summon any 4-star monster directly to the field whenever one of my creatures is destroyed." Yami looked over the cards in his deck. "And I choose King's Knight."

King's Knight appeared on the field next to Yami's Queen's Knight.

"Observe, Kaiba. Now I have both King's and Queen's Knight."

"It's not possible. Both cards?"

"That's right. Which means I can now summon Jack's Knight to the field."

"Then you'll have three monsters!"

"I see you're paying attention, Kaiba. I'll soon have exactly what I need to summon my Egyptian God Card. Jack's Knight, come forth!" Jack's Knight appeared on the field. "Thanks to you, I now have 3 monsters to sacrifice."

"Yeah Yugi! You're the man!" Jounouchi cheered. Adelinda ran up the stairs and went over to Mokuba and Cat after figuring out that the wall in front of her was a hologram.

"Hey guys!"

"Adelinda!" Mokuba beamed.

"What are you doing here?" Cat asked.

"Isis said I should come and cheer for Yugi. She promised to watch Kay and Mai."

"Oh, well, that was nice of her." Cat smiled. "It's nice to have you here."

Yami sacrificed his Knights and summoned Osiris the Heaven Dragon to the field. Isis looked out the window.

"The pharaoh has summoned his Egyptian God card."

Yami tried to attack, but Seto played Inter Dimensional Matter Transporter to save his cannon. Obelisk was freed and Seto sacrificed his dragon cannon and summoned the God of the Obelisk.

"Oh wow!" everyone exclaimed, staring.

"They both summoned their God Cards!" Jounouchi exclaimed.

"The battle of the gods has begun!" Marik exclaimed, laughing.

"Yugi, the Egyptian Gods are about to clash but only one monster will remain standing! Now it's time to find out which one. Your Egyptian God Card is no match for mine, Yugi."

"We'll see about that, Kaiba."

"Man, Kaiba's God is stronger by 2000 points!" Honda exclaimed.

"Yugi had better do something soon, or else he's in big trouble!" Kristen cried.

"C'mon, Yugi!" Anzu yelled.

Yami activated Osiris's second mouth ability and Obelisk lost 2000 attack points. Seto didn't attack that turn and played two cards facedown. Obelisk gained back its attack points and Yami used Pot of Greed, giving Slifer 5000 attack points.

Seto used Command Silencer. It released high frequency noises and canceled out Slifer's attack and Seto drew a card. Yami placed two cards facedown and weakened Osiris by 2000 points.

When Seto started his move, Yami played Card Destruction and then played Disgraceful Charity. Yami drew three cards and Osiris's attack rose up to 6000. Seto played a magic card and summoned two monsters to the field and sacrificed them to Obelisk. Yami created a wall of Kuribohs to protect his lifepoints. Seto placed one card facedown and ended his turn.

Osiris attacked Obelisk but Seto played a trap, Power Balance, Yami had to discard half the cards in his hand, and Osiris lost 3000 attack points and Seto drew three cards. Yami activated Necromancy and it brought back four of Seto's monsters to the field in defense mode. Osiris automatically attacked them all with its second mouth and destroyed them, causing Obelisk to lose 2400 attack points.

Osiris attacked but Seto used his Sword of Soul's special effect to give Obelisk 1000 attack points, for a total of 2600 and Obelisk attacked Osiris, but neither monster was destroyed because Yami used Electromagnetic Turtle's effect to stop Obelisk's attack. Yami placed a card facedown.

Yugi only had one card in his hand and Seto called for Obelisk to attack again. Yami played a magic card, Spell Textbook, and he has to discard every card in his hand and he can draw a card and use it automatically if it's a magic card. He drew and activated Card of Sanctity and both Yami and Seto had to draw until they had six cards in their hands.

Osiris gained 6000 attack points again, but Seto played Life Shaver, which shaved 2000 attack points off of Osiris. Obelisk and Osiris clashed and the results were explosive. A blinding light erupted from both of them. Isis stared.

"The true power of Ancient Egypt is beginning to reveal itself…" she said. Isis turned and left the room to go outside and get a better look.

Osiris and Obelisk were evenly matched. However, they still were not going away. The light grew more intense and Marik's Millennium Rod activated.

Yami and Seto found themselves thrown down into an illusion of a dark void with rainbow lights flickering everywhere. They floated above an ancient city. The clouds were dark and the tip of a pyramid was exposed through the sky.

Most of the city looked completely destroyed. Everything was dark and smoldering. The two flew ahead and saw stone statues of Obelisk and Osiris. Both stared on, horrified. They looked and noticed the darkness appeared to come from a palace before they suddenly vanished and reappeared over a room in time to hear familiar laughter.

They looked down and gasped. It was them! At least, it looked like them. Seto and Yami were faced against each other, wearing strange clothing. "Seto" was laughing and taunting Yami, whom he called "pharaoh."

It appeared the two were dueling. Seto held the Millennium Rod, and Yami wore his puzzle. Seto challenged the pharaoh, claiming he had no allegiance to him or the dark side. Two stone carvings rose and Seto summoned Blue Eyes White Dragon and Yami summoned Dark Magician.

The tablet containing the pharaoh's secret rose up and glowed before the two were flung through the void.

Isis looked up at the tower.

"The light is dimming…" she said. "What visions did the Gods show Kaiba and Yugi?" Seto and Yami were on their knees and the light cleared away. Obelisk and Osiris were gone.

"Kaiba, are you alright?" Yami asked.

"I'm fine…" Both of them were panting. "What just happened?"

"We were shown the origins of our destiny."

"Hey Seto! Huh? What happened to the Egyptian God Cards?" Mokuba asked.

"Now do you believe in your connection to past?" Yami asked. They both stood up. "Do you understand the significance of this duel?"

"I understand that I need to win, Yugi."

"You can't deny what we both saw!"

"What happened?" Cat asked. "That was weird."

"Yeah. One minute, those two God Cards are punching each other, the next some bright light, now everything's gone!"

"Mokuba?" Adelinda asked.

"I don't know what happened either, Adelinda. That light wasn't normal."

"What do you mean it wasn't normal?" Kristen asked.

"Our duel system cannot produce something that powerful."

"So then, what was it?" Kristen asked.

"I'm not sure…"

Isis sighed and walked back onto the blimp. She stopped by Rishid to check on him and was sad to see he was still not awake. She walked back to the medical ward and looked up.

She gasped. Kay was gone!

* * *

A figure hit the button for the elevator and walked inside weakly. They hit the button to go up and leaned against the wall.

"_Yugi and Kaiba are dueling now…I must see this for myself…I have to know who is going to duel Marik…"_

The elevator soon came to a stop and the figure walked up the stairs.

"All right, you may have saved yourself for now, but this duel's far from done." His lifepoints fell to 1900. Seto played two cards facedown and ended his turn. "Your move, Yugi." Yami drew a card. Yami had Red Eyes Black Dragon and Dark Magician on the field and Seto had two Blue Eyes White Dragons.

"We've got a long way to go, Kaiba! I'll place this facedown and I'll switch my Red Eyes Black Dragon to defense mode."

"Not quite! I activate my trap card!"

"No! Not that trap!"

The figure walked up the stairs and looked up at the hologram. They moved around the side through the holographic wall and hid in the shadows, watching the duel.

"It returns my Red Eyes Black Dragon back to attack mode!"

"It's worse than that. As long as my Final Attack Orders trap card is in play, every monster on the field stays in attack mode. And next, we choose any three cards we want in order to form a new deck, and the rest of our cards go to the card graveyard."

"Our whole deck?"

"That's nuts!" Otogi yelled.

"Only three cards out of their decks?" Jounouchi asked his eyes wide with disbelief.

"What kinda move is Kaiba trying to pull?" Honda asked. Seto chose his cards and discarded his deck.

"Now then, you may as well give up and admit defeat, Yugi, because my strategy is unstoppable!" Yami looked at his deck, a nervous expression on his face. He picked three cards and put them in his duel disk and discarded the rest.

"It's your move, Kaiba."

"It took you long enough. Don't you realize that it doesn't matter what cards you're holding? This duel belongs to me! Now stand back." He drew a card. "Ready?" He smirked. "Because it's time for the fun part. Enjoy."

"Uh oh, I don't like that smirk."

"Come on, Yugi!" Anzu cheered.

"You can still win!" Shizuka added.

"I play the magic card Monster Reborn. I take it you're aware of which monster I'm taking back from my card graveyard. My Blue Eyes White Dragon." Blue Eyes appeared on the field again and roared.

"No! Not that!" Honda yelled.

"Yugi!"

"Now I have three. Next, I'll activate this. Polymerization!" Seto's facedown card activated. "Now I shall fuse my three dragons together." Lightening rained from the sky and hit Seto's dragons. "Say hello to my Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. Nothing you do can stop my three headed beast!

"Look closely, for this is the creature that will strip you of all you have once and for all. I have you exactly where I want you; trembling in fear before my Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. Yugi, I've played out this exact moment in my mind over and over and over again. And now, here we are, at the top of my duel tower, face to face."

"Oh man…" Cat whispered.

"Can Yugi still win this?" Kristen asked.

"You see, this duel is about the past. It's about burying it! You see, after I was dropped off at the orphanage as a child, I had to fend for myself. I had to toughen up to protect Mokuba. Then, we were adopted by a tyrant known as Gozaburo Kaiba. He taught me to crush my enemies and trust no one!"

"Is that why Kaiba's such a jerk?" Kristen asked.

"Well…he has his reasons…" Adelinda said quietly.

"But nothing I ever did satisfied him! So, using the ruthless business techniques he taught me, I outsmarted him and took over his own company. Now, Kaiba Corp. belongs to me and he's long gone. But that's still not good enough for me. There's one conquest I need to fulfill, and that's where you come in, Yugi.

"So listen; I'm the best in everything that I do. But when it comes to being the best in Duel Monsters, you are in my way. So once I beat you I can forget the past for good. That's why I'm here!"

"Wow…he needs a life…" Kristen said. Cat nodded.

"Can't disagree with you there." Adelinda looked at Mokuba sadly and he was staring up at Seto.

"I never knew Seto felt so strongly about our past…" he said quietly so only Adelinda heard him. "I know things weren't easy back then, but we did have each other." He looked away and shut his eyes. "I guess that wasn't good enough for him. He wants to forget everything; including the person he used to be. But I liked Seto back then." Mokuba opened his card locket and looked at the picture of Seto inside. "He actually used to smile. Now he wants to get rid of that smile forever. Seto needs to realize that reaching the top doesn't mean being miserable."

Adelinda stepped over and hugged Mokuba. He hugged her back, appreciating the comfort.

"Face it, Yugi! Your reign is over!"

"You never cease to amaze me." Yami smirked.

"Why? Are you astounded by my superior dueling skills, Yugi?"

"Not quite. It's your complete stubbornness and lust for power that I find so puzzling, Kaiba." He frowned.

"Why's that?" Yami clenched his fist.

"It holds you back! That's why. You'll never defeat me with a heart full of hatred and mistrust."

"Heh. You're just trying to distract me because you're scared of losing."

"Why don't I let my actions speak for me? Reveal facedown card; my Double Spell magic card."

"Oh no! Not Double Spell!"

"That's right! This card duplicates the effect of every magic card you used on your last turn, Kaiba. That includes Monster Reborn and Polymerization. So first, I'll bring Buster Blader back from the graveyard." Buster Blader rose up onto the field.

"What's he doing?" Anzu asked.

"Wait and see."

"Now I'll use Polymerization , fusing my Dark Magician with my Buster Blader. " Both monsters vanished.

"Fuse whatever you want! My dragon is still stronger! Your magic card didn't help you at all."

"You're wrong, Kaiba, for my new fusion monster carries along every one of Buster Blader's special abilities. That means its attack strength increases by 500 points for every dragon on the field. That includes your Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon as well as my Red Eyes Black Dragon. Now behold the power of Dark Paladin; the Ultimate Magical Swordsman."

Dark Paladin emerged from a blue light, poised and ready for attack.

"It's incredible!" Kristen exclaimed. Cat nodded.

"I've never seen Yugi play that monster before." Dark Paladin slashed its staff as its attack points rose to 3900. Seto smirked.

"Good move, Yugi, but not good enough. Sorry. Look closer."

"What's your point, Kaiba?" Yami asked.

"You monster may be powerful, but it's still 600 attack points weaker than mine. And come next turn, my Ultimate Dragon can attack and wipe you out."

"We shall see." Yami drew a card. "My move." He looked at the card her drew. "I place one card facedown and end my turn."

"This is where it all ends, Yugi." Seto drew a card. "Now then, it's time to put an end to my past. As soon as I win this, I can finally move on."

"How foolish. It's our past that makes us who we are today."

"Whatever."

"You must remember what happened before so you can learn from your past. You can't ignore where you came from! Don't you know? It's out history that shapes our future, Kaiba."

"Save it, Yugi! It's time to move on, not look back! The past is over, and nothing you say will change my mind, Yugi. I need to take you down now! Only then will I obtain true greatness!"

"Your duel tower stands here surrounded by rubble and destruction. And to me is represents your heart. A strong object surrounded by anger and hatred. And as long as you're fueled by hate, you can never defeat me, Kaiba!"

"Don't you realize my inner hate pushes me forward? And that's what I'll use to crush you!"

"If that's the case, then go ahead and direct all of your hatred towards me and strike me down with your rage."

"Very well. But I assure you, you'll live to regret those words, Yugi. Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, prepare for attack! Now my dragon, attack!" Ultimate Dragon released its attack.

"Now I activate the facedown card Magic Formula."

"How pathetic. I activate Absorb Spell. This magic card will absorb the power of Magic Formula. Therefore, the power you just added to your Dark Paladin will be transferred to my Ultimate Dragon." Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon's attack rose to 5000.

"5000 points?" Jounouchi yelled;

"I hate to say it, but I think it's over."

"Poor Yugi…" Shizuka murmured.

"Now, you're history. Along with your Red Eyes and Dark Paladin; the Ultimate Magical Swordsman! Farewell." The attack drew closer. Marik chortled.

"It's over."

"I win!"

The figure stumbled through the hologram, a few feet away from Adelinda and Mokuba, but they were too absorbed in the duel to notice.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that. Remember, I still have one facedown card left. Kaiba, you're done."

"You lie!"

"As you will soon see, I've been destined to defeat you for 3000 years."

"Enough! My Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon cannot be stopped, Yugi."

"I'm afraid you're wrong. But I'll let my card speak for itself. So, I play this. My De-Fusion card." Seto stared, horrified. "This magic card splits up your Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon into the three original dragons you fused to form it, thus stopping your attack." De-Fusion activated and Ultimate Dragon split up into the three original Blue Eyes White Dragons.

The attack stopped dead, Yugi's monsters unscathed.

"YEAH! WAY TO GO!" Jounouchi yelled. Cat beamed.

"He stopped the attack, and Kaiba's Ultimate Dragon."

"Now he can win this once and for all!" Kristen added, grinning broadly.

"YEAH YUGI!" Jounouchi yelled, punching the air.

"Now, Kaiba, you have three dragons the field instead of one. And since my Dark Paladin receives 500 attack points for every dragon on the field, he's now the strongest monster in play. Now it's time for my final move."

"Just go!" Seto snapped. Yami drew a card.

"With pleasure, Kaiba." He looked at it. "All right, the card in my hand will not conquer the darkness that surrounds your heart. So now I play my final magic card; Diffusion Wave Motion. You're finished! All I have to do is give up 1000 lifepoints and this magic card will enhance the attacking capabilities of my Dark Paladin. Now my monster can attack all three of your Blue Eyes White Dragons at once! This duel is over."

Yami's lifepoints fell to 500. Dark Paladin raised its staff and it glowed with a bright blue light.

"Yugi! I will not be defeated in my own tournament!"

"Kaiba, you're too late. Dark Paladin attack!" Waves of power erupted form the staff of Dark Paladin and destroyed all three of Seto's Blue Eyes. His lifepoints fell to 0. "You lose, Kaiba."

Mokuba looked up at his brother, tears forming in his eyes.

"He lost…"

"I told you, you're hatred and your lust for power would never prevail."

"But…I had the perfect strategy!"

"My Dark Paladin would disagree."

"No! There must be some mistake!" Seto shook his head slightly. "No…" he said, mostly to himself. "It's over. I'm nothing." Roland held his arm up.

"And the winner is Yugi Mouto!" he announced. The holographic projectors folded up and the Coliseum illusion vanished as the duel arena lowered. "Tomorrow morning, he shall face Mr. Marik Ishtar for the Battle City crown!"

Everyone ran for the stage, to congratulate Yugi, except for Mokuba, Adelinda, and Marik.

"Yeah, Yugi!"

"You're the man!" Yami smiled at them.

"Thank you."

"That was some ending, right? You know the way my Red Eyes Black Dragon came through and helped Yugi to win?"

"Yeah! Way to go, Jou!" He laughed. Mokuba looked at Adelinda and back at Seto. She offered him her hand and he accepted it before the two went up to face Seto.

"I don't get it…" Seto said to himself. "My deck was unbeatable. Where did I go wrong? I executed my strategy perfectly – carefully playing each card exactly as I planned." Mokuba and Adelinda walked up to Seto's side.

"That was the most challenging duel I've ever fought, Kaiba." Yami walked up to him.

"Just save it!" Seto snapped.

"It's true. Destiny may have chosen me to be the victor, Kaiba, but you fought well."

"I don't need the pep talk, Yugi."

"It's quite obvious to me that you haven't learned anything from our duel today. And I'd say that's a shame. You can never truly be a success until you're able to conquer the monsters within your heart, Kaiba."

"All right, I've heard enough out of you."

"Deny the truth and it will destroy you! You were doomed from the start, fueled by your anger, your hate, your jealousy, your rage, and lastly the denial of your past. I, on the other hand, was fueled by faith. Faith in destiny and faith in my friends. **That's** how I won. Kaiba, I didn't crush you on my own."

"You cheated?" Seto offered sarcastically.

"Wha- NO!" Yami snapped. "You're missing the point! Jounouchi and I did it together using the card he gave me. Red Eyes is no ordinary card." Yami peeled it off his duel disk and held it up. "Its strength comes from the bond of my friendship with Jounouchi. That means I never duel alone, Kaiba." Jounouchi nodded.

"That's right." Seto clenched his fist.

"You never duel alone? Wake up! Don't you realize that every single one of us is alone in this world, Yugi? Look at me! I've never had to ask for anyone's help!"

"You don't consider anyone your friend, Kaiba?" Yami asked, arching an eyebrow a little. Seto frowned.

"Friendship is for fools! Didn't I tell you I duel alone? Depending on others is for the weak, Yugi. My future is in my own two hands so keep your friendship to yourself! I'm not interested in having any pals to slow me down." Yami sighed a little and shook his head.

"How sad."

Mokuba sighed, sad that his brother had lost. Adelinda squeezed his hand and smiled at him.

"It was a great duel." He smiled and nodded.

"Yeah…I still wish he could've won. But I'm proud of Seto, no matter what." She nodded.

"Mokuba…" The two turned and their eyes widened in disbelief. Kay knelt down and smiled at him. "For what it's worth, it was an excellent duel. You have every right to be proud."

"K-Kay?" he stammered in disbelief. She nodded, a smile on her face. The two both jumped onto her arms and hugged her, tears forming in their eyes.

"You're alive! You're alive!" Adelinda cried into her shoulder.

"Yeah. I came to watched the duel. I only saw the ending, but it was epic." They both laughed and pulled away.

"We're both just happy to see that you're ok." She nodded.

"I'm fine."

"Yugi, the time has come for me to accept my defeat as a man." The three of them looked up at the platform. It seemed that nobody had paid attention to the three. "Since there's no one else that I rely on, there's no one else that I can blame." Seto pulled a card from his deck. "As for the rules, take my rarest card!" He threw God of the Obelisk to Yugi and he caught it and looked at it.

Seto walked past him.

"Let's go, Mokuba," he said, without even looking at him. Mokuba looked at Adelinda and Kay. He hugged Kay one more time before hugging Adelinda and running over to Seto.

He was about to keep moving when Isis ran up the stairs. She stopped and panted, trying to regain her breath.

"Everyone, Kay is gone!" she cried. Everyone on the platform jumped and even Seto seemed a bit surprised.

"WHAT?" Mokuba blinked.

"Um…guys?" He pointed at Kay, who stood there blinking and waving sheepishly. At that moment, everyone seemed to actually **realize** that Kay was standing there.

"KAY!" they yelled. She jumped, a little startled.

"When did you wake up?"

"How did you get here?" She blinked.

"Uh, well, I guess I woke up…ten minutes ago? And I just grabbed my jacket and shoes and walked out of the medical ward so I could watch the duel. I was just standing here." Jounouchi ran up to her and grabbed her shoulders, tears running down his face.

"You jerk! We all thought you were…ya know! I'M JUST GLAD YOU'RE BACK!" he yelled, hugging her. She squirmed.

"GAH! JOUNOUCHI!" she yelled. "You can let go now!" However, instead of Jounouchi letting go, Cat, Anzu, Kristen, Honda, Otogi, and Shizuka all flew on top of them in a group hug.

Kay clawed her way out from under everyone and stood up, holding her back with little anime tears running down her face.

"Yeah, thanks for the fractured spine..." she muttered. Yami smiled and walked up to her.

"I'm glad to see you're ok." She nodded.

"And I'm glad to see you've won." She winked and gave him a thumbs up. "Way to go!"

"Thank you." Kay grinned and nodded before shaking his hand.

"Beat the crazy hair off that freak, pharaoh."

"OK, this pathetic little celebration is over! Let's go, Mokuba." Seto continued walking.

"Wait up, Seto." Mokuba ran after him. Jounouchi frowned.

"Hold on, Kaiba." He stopped again. Kay groaned.

"This had 'bad news' written all over it…" she sighed.

"Why don't you duel me?"

"In case you've forgotten, I was the one who knocked you out of the tournament, Jounouchi. What makes you think I would waste another second of my precious time on a pathetic nobody like you?"

"Kaiba has a point." Jounouchi looked at Kay.

"What? And to think I wasted a hug on you!"

"Yeah, I didn't ask for the hug, or the fractured spine. Anyway, Kaiba only won with that God Card…but he doesn't have it anymore."

"I don't need a God Card to defeat a third-rate duelist like him!"

"Maybe not. Or maybe you're all talk and no action."

"Look, I'm done! So why don't you losers just leave me alone!" Seto snapped before turning and walking away. Mokuba frowned at Jounouchi.

"Yeah, Jounouchi, leave my brother alone!"

"How can you stand up for this punk after what he said about you?"

"W-what did he say?" Mokuba asked. Kay blinked, seeing as how she had missed Kaiba's whole little speech about burying the past.

"He said he's all alone in the world, so I guess that means you don't mean anything to him." Seto stopped and looked back at them. Her eyes widened but then she frowned and glared at Jounouchi as she saw Mokuba's face begin to crumble.

"Jounouchi!" Kay snapped, her voice warning him to cool it. "You'd better watch it!" Jounouchi shook his head.

"No, it's true." Mokuba's face fell into a completely pained look and Kay growled furiously, unable to control her anger at seeing Jounouchi hurt Mokuba like that. She clenched her fist, a vein throbbing on her head, as her expression darkened.

"You idiot!" she hissed before punching him in the jaw and knocking him off his feet. Seto and Mokuba both stared in shock. "What are you trying to do here?" she growled.

"Me? You're the one who punched me!" Jounouchi retorted, rubbing his face.

"I don't like Kaiba's attitude as much as the next human being, but saying something like THAT-"

"What do you care?" Jounouchi asked, frowning at her. Kay stomped her foot.

"Don't you get it? Mokuba idolizes Kaiba, and Kaiba loves Mokuba. And to hear you say something so bloody insensitive and wrong just pisses me off! So watch what you say, or I'll fling you right off the tower!" She leaned closer to him. "And that's a promise."

Jounouchi swallowed hard and everyone just stared. Kay frowned and turned on her heel, marching away from them.

"Come on, Adelinda."

"Ah, right." They walked past Seto and Mokuba, who were too shocked to move. Everyone stood there, frozen.

"W-what was that about?" Cat asked.

"THAT was Kay in a bad mood…never pretty…" Kristen sighed.

* * *

Later that day, Isis knocked on Kay's door and entered her room. She found her reading a magazine on her bed and listening to her Zen.

"Kay?" She looked up.

"Oh, hello Isis." She pulled her headphones out of her ears and smiled politely.

"Hello." Isis sat in a chair next to Kay's bed. They were silent for a moment.

"Um, any particular reason for your visit?"

"Quite a few, actually. First, your little outburst on the duel tower…what was that about?" Kay looked thoughtful for a moment, trying to think of what had fueled her actions. She remembered Jounouchi yelling and seeing Mokuba's usually bright, hopeful face crumbling into a sad, pained look. The thought made her angry all over again.

"I love Mokuba like my own brother. He reminds me of Adelinda. And when I heard Jounouchi say something so stupid that hurt Mokuba like it did, I just lost it." She smiled a little. "If anyone had made my little sister look so hurt…I'd probably murder them right there."

"Ah, is that the only reason for your reaction?" Isis questioned slyly.

"What other-" Isis arched an eyebrow and Kay automatically started shaking her head. "No, oh no. I do NOT like that rich boy! Do not even TRY to force that idea on me again. My reaction was only because of Mokuba, understand? Mok-u-ba. Nothing else!"

"Alright, I won't mention that idea again. There's also something else I would like to know."

"Yes?"

"Adelinda…told me about your mom and your other sister." Kay's face paled and she looked away from Isis.

"Oh…"

"Have you not told anyone else?" Kay hung her head.

"…no…I haven't."

"Why?"

"I've been trying to forget it. Remembering it is so painful for me…and I don't want everyone to know about it. I don't like to think about it because it makes me cry…and I'm afraid it will make Adelinda worry."

"So, you're trying to protect your sister?"

"Yes. It's what I've always done. She thinks of me as a strong person but inside I'm just a big coward, hiding from myself."

"What do you mean?"

"I…I don't show what I'm really feeling half the time. It's why I'm better off being by myself. I was afraid to show anyone what I was feeling because I thought my weaknesses could be exploited. After mom and Liz were killed, I closed off to most of the world to keep myself safe so Adelinda could feel like she was safe.

"I told myself I was doing it for Adelinda's sake, but the truth is I did it for myself. I was being selfish. I wanted to protect myself from the pain and from being hurt again. That's why I've been so afraid to make friends. But…I came here and…I met Yugi and his friends and…I'd forgotten what it felt like to actually care about other people and become close to them."

Isis stared at her and hugged her in a motherly way.

"It's alright, Kay."

"Damn…if I keep this up, I'm gonna be **just** like Kaiba." She shuddered and Isis laughed before letting go of her and patted her on the shoulder.

"If I can offer you advice, I think Adelinda would trust you and believe in you, even if you didn't hide your feelings all the time. I notice that you're opening up to Yugi and his friends. Even when you were younger, you always seemed distant. Perhaps you were destined to come here and meet Yugi and everyone else. It seems like everything is happening for the best."

"I suppose you're right." Isis smiled and nodded.

"Yes." She stood up. "That was all I came to talk about. And uh, Kay?"

"Yes?"

"You and Kaiba have more in common than you may think." With that, Isis left. Kay laid back on her bed, arms crossed and a scowl on her face.

"That's growing more and more annoying."

Outside the room, Mokuba had heard Isis and Kay. He frowned and went to find Adelinda. She was in the kitchen, eating an apple.

"Adelinda?" She looked up at him and smiled.

"Hey Mokie, what brings you here? Did you want to sneak a snack too?" He sat across from her.

"I wanted to ask you about something." She smiled.

"OK. What?"

"…about your mom and someone named Liz. What happened to them?" Adelinda face fell.

"O-oh…I…I don't really like to-" Mokuba leaned forward.

"Please, Adelinda? I promise, I won't tell anyone. You can trust me." She looked at Mokuba sadly and sighed before nodding.

"Ok…" With that, she retold the story about their mom and Liz to Mokuba. Unknown to either one of them, Cat and Kristen had gone to get a snack from the kitchen and overhead it all.

Kay continued to read her magazine when someone else knocked on her door. She sighed and looked up at the door.

"Who is it?" The door opened and Seto walked in. She frowned at him before glancing back at her magazine. "Can I help you?"

* * *

**Man, this chapter was kinda difficult to edit. I wanted to dive more into Kay's thoughts so I added more to her conversation with Isis and deleted some parts with Seto and Yami's duel. Hope you liked it. It felt kinda corny, but I think it came out pretty good. **

**Eh, whatever. REVIEW!!**


	25. A Semi Peaceful Night

**Thank you guys for reviewing! I'm excited about getting closer to new chappies.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Yugioh characters or storyline.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

_A Semi-Peaceful Night_

Kay lay on her bed and continued to flip through her magazine, J-14. She was halfway through her horoscope when she heard a knock on the door. She sighed.

"_Now who is it?"_ she wondered. No way could it be Isis again. Kay lowered the magazine and looked up. "Who is it?"

The door opened and Seto walked in. She frowned at him before glancing back at her magazine, reading over the "Love" portion of the Taurus horoscope.

_Right now, you have a potential romance budding. But you both might not see it coming for a while._

"Can I help you?" she asked simply.

"We're about to find out." She rolled her eyes.

"Why have you disturbed my quiet time, Kaiba? I am busy reading my horoscope." He arched an eyebrow.

"I never thought you'd be into that stuff."

"You thought wrong then."

"Right."

"Now, what exactly do you want? The sooner you're gone, the sooner I can indulge in my magazine."

"Fine. What was the deal today with Jounouchi?" he asked. Kay blinked up at him as the events of earlier that day replayed in her mind.

"You mean the part where I punched him?" she asked simply. Seto blinked at how casual she sounded.

"Yes; and the part where you practically threatened his life." She shrugged.

"He pissed me off, that's all." Seto sighed.

"I figured, but I don't see **why** you got mad. His insult was directed at me, not you."

"But he hurt Mokuba."

"What?" Kay rolled her eyes.

"God, for a 16-year-old genius and CEO of a major game corporation, you are really stupid." Seto glared at her.

"Pardon?" She turned her head and looked at him, a slightly irritated expression on her face.

"OK, I'll try to make this as easy to understand as humanly possible. I like Mokuba. He's a sweet kid and Adelinda likes him. So when Jounouchi, being the idiot he is, said what he said and hurt Mokuba, I got really mad and I punched him and then threatened his life. Does that answer your question?"

"Hm, I suppose."

"What? Did you think I actually liked **you** and that's why I did that?" she asked, sarcasm dripping off every word. Seto scowled.

"Hell no!" he snapped. "Why would I think something so completely ludicrous?"

"I don't know. I do not try to comprehend the minds of the opposite sex, seeing as most of you appear not to think with the head up here," she tapped her skull, "put the head down there." She pointed down and Seto looked away, a slight flush of embarrassment on his face.

"Not all guys are like that."

"I didn't say that. I just said **most**. And that's coming from my personal experience."

"Right, whatever…" he mumbled.

"So, is that the only reason for your intrusion?" she asked.

"Intrusion?"

"Or disturbance. Whichever noun fits your preferences. Take your pick."

"Well, you certainly are amusing, aren't you?" She smirked.

"You know it." Seto's lips tilted into a small smirk.

"Alright. I'll leave you to your…'quiet time', as you called it." With that, Seto walked out of her room. Kay looked up momentarily.

"Hmph…he's…weird…" she said slowly to herself.

"_And hot!"_

"WHAT?" she yelled. Then she realized that, apparently, Jounouchi had eaten something spicy in the room next to hers and had yelled loud enough for her to hear him through the wall.

She sighed and fell back on her bed, feeling flustered at even assuming she'd thought of Seto Kaiba as hot. That was the second time this incident had occurred during Battle City.

"_What an annoyance! It's what Isis said that's getting to me. As if I'd EVER like Seto Kaiba. I doubt we could stand to be in the same room alone for longer than ten minutes without trying to slaughter one another with forks."_

"_Why forks?" _a second voice in her head asked.

"…_I dunno. They're sharp?"_

"…_right…" _Kay took the headphones to her iPod and shoved them back in her ears. She continued reading and bopped hr head, mouthing the words to her favorite songs. She continued to read her horoscope, but she frowned slightly at her romance forecast.

_Right now, you have a potential romance budding. But you both might not see it coming for a while._

* * *

Cat and Kristen were walking away from the kitchen almost lifelessly. They were staring at the floor with expressions that were difficult to properly describe. Finally, Cat spoke.

"I…I can't believe what happened to those two." She looked up at Kristen. "Why didn't she ever tell us?"

"I don't know, Cat. I've known her for about three years, and I didn't even know about her family. She never mentioned it."

"It's so sad…" Cat murmured. "Poor Adelinda and Kay…" She frowned as she remembered hearing Adelinda tell Mokuba the tale and bursting into tears.

"What should we do about this?" Cat gave Kristen a look.

"What do you mean? What is there to do about this?" she asked. Kristen shifted uncomfortably.

"I don't know…" she whispered. "Should we tell Kay that we know?"

"Know what?" a cold voice asked. They both jumped and turned to see Kaiba, looking at them suspiciously. "Just what are you three up to?"

"Nothing!" Cat and Kristen squeaked.

"….you do realize that was not exactly convincing, right?" Seto asked dryly.

"We're not up to anything, Kaiba."

"Oh, really?" Cat nodded.

"Yes, really." He frowned but continued walking, deciding not to waste his time with an interrogation. Cat looked over at Kristen.

"We're not very good liars, are we?"

"No, not really. I'm just not so great under pressure."

"Same here. Come on, let's just go and find the others."

"Right." They walked and found everyone hanging out in Yugi's room for a change. Jounouchi was wolfing down spicy jalapeno puffs and occasionally yelling out about how hot they were before guzzling water and then eating five more.

Everyone watched him with slightly varied expressions all around.

"What is he doing?" Cat asked, staring.

"With Jounouchi, it's best not to question." She smiled sheepishly and walked over to join Yugi and Shizuka, who sat on the couch. "Hey guys." They looked up and smiled.

"Hi Cat."

"Where have you two been?" Shizuka asked when Kristen walked over to join them.

"Just, you know, wandering around."

"Well, Katsuya has been eating various foods with Honda and Otogi. Now he's trying to prove he can eat all of the jalapeno puffs."

"He is going to get WICKED indigestion later."

"Not Jounouchi!" Yugi laughed. "He's got bowels of steel."

"…interesting way of wording that, Yugi."

"I know, but it's true." Kristen chuckled.

"I'll take your word on that."

"So where are Kay and Adelinda?" Anzu asked, looking over at them.

"Adelinda is with Mokuba, and we haven't seen Kay since she punched Jounouchi and threatened to fling him off the tower."

"So what do we do now?" Kristen asked.

"About what?" Cat asked dismissively. Kristen sighed.

"Nothing, I suppose." Yugi looked at them in confusion.

"What are you guys talking about?" he asked.

"Nothing." He and Anzu exchanged glances but didn't ask.

* * *

Night fell. Everyone retired to their rooms.

Cat, unfortunately, could not sleep. She sighed and slid out of bed and walked outside the blimp and looked up at the duel tower in the dim light of the moon and stars. She wanted to go up to the top and look to the sky, kind of like she did on the blimp that one night.

She ran for the tower and was surprised that she could get in.

Cat rode up the elevator to the top. It was pretty windy, but she had a sheet wrapped around herbaby blue tank top and lavender sweatpants to keep her warm.

The stars glittered beautifully against the night sky and the moon was a crescent. It was a cool, crisp, clear night. She could smell the sea in the wind and it calmed her.

Sitting on the side, she let her feet dangle under the railing of the tower and looked up at the sky, singing quietly to herself.

"We always seem to meet up this way." Cat jumped and spun to see Yami approaching her, a small smile on his face. He was wearing a black T-shirt and his jeans and some white socks.

"Oh, hello Yami." She smiled at him. "What brings you up here?"

"Just nerves. It's keeping me from sleeping."

"By you do you mean you, or Yugi?"

"Both of us, actually." He smiled sheepishly and sat next to Cat. "I'm not all too surprised to find you up here as well."

"I like being outside if I can't sleep. It's so relaxing…plus, it's really beautiful out here…"

"Yeah, it is." Yami grinned and looked up to the sky as well. They were silent for a while.

"I know you'll beat Marik tomorrow." He looked at her.

"You think?"

"I know." She smiled encouragingly at him. "And we'll all be at your side, cheering our guts out!"

"I'm just worried about what kind of disturbed shadow game he'll try to force upon me."

"Probably something that causes you pain."

"More than likely." Yami grimaced. "He's a sick, twisted person…if I can even call him that."

"Tell me about it. But try not to let that get to you. Just be ready and defeat him as soon as humanly possible before he can cause anymore damage." Yami nodded.

"You are absolutely right, Cat." She giggled.

"That's good."

"Where would we be without you?" Yami asked, smirking. Cat looked thoughtful.

"You would have probably still felt depressed over that whole Kay-Marik thing and lost your duel with Kaiba." Yami blinked and thought about that.

"Oh my God…you're right…again!" Cat nodded.

"Of course!" Yami chuckled.

"Well, although sleep is essential, I am much more amused."

"As am I."

"Why couldn't you sleep?"

"In all truth, there were a few reasons. Mostly nerves on your behalf. Marik really freaks me out and…I'm scared for you. I don't think you'll lose tomorrow, but Marik does some pretty lowly, dirty things. I'm scared to even think what he might try to pull."

"I know…" Yami murmured seriously. He looked up. "But…I see Marik as the dark sky. It's big, it's powerful, and it's vast. But the moon, and the sun, and the stars overpower it, even if they seem smaller."

"…Yami, when did you become a fortune cookie?" Cat asked. He stared at her momentarily before they both burst out laughing.

After a few minutes, they finally settled down. He sighed and ran a hand through his spiky hair, still grinning a little from his laughter.

"Despite how…cheesy that sounded, it's true. And with you all there for me, I feel like I can defeat Marik, no matter what."

"Of course you can." Cat shot him a beaming grin. "You're…you're an amazing duelist, Yami. You're also one of the greatest people I know, and people like Marik can't beat people like you."

"You really love to build my ego, don't you?" Yami asked, laughing a little.

"Hey, don't go all megalomaniac on me. Kaiba and Jounouchi both do that job a little too well."

"Oh, c'mon. Jounouchi's not THAT egotistical!" Yami retorted, smirking.

"Well, compared to Kaiba, not so much."

"Cat Tsuru, are you actually insulting someone?" Yami put a hand to his chest. "Be still my heart." She lightly punched his shoulder.

"Shut up. I can insult people once in a while. I'm not always sugar sweet, you know."

"Yes, yes. That bruise should form in about ten minutes."

"I barely hit you."

"You hurt my arm's feelings."

"Yami!"

"It's true." He put on a sad face and rubbed the spot where Cat punched him. "My arm thinks you don't like it…" She sighed and leaned forward, kissing the spot where she punched him.

"There, better?"

"Now my other arm feels left out." She giggled and leaned over, kissing his other arm.

"Ok, I've kissed both of your arms. Satisfied?" He chuckled.

"For now." She rolled her eyes.

"I think Jounouchi's dorkiness is contagious."

"You think I'm a dork?" Yami asked in amusement.

"Kind of." He faked shock and put a hand to his heart.

"That hurt, Cat."

"I'm sorry." They sat there in silence.

"I have to wonder…" Yami said softly. Cat looked at him in curiosity. "What was I really like as pharaoh? I remember so little of myself, and it feels so strange. It's as if…you're all friends with a stranger."

"You're no stranger, Yami. Even if you don't remember your past, there's no way you were that much different."

"Maybe…" He smiled. "I remember going with you and Anzu to the museum…"

* * *

_Yami and Anzu were walking around town on their "date" when they bumped into Cat at the arcade. Anzu quickly grew jealous and decided to try to impress Yami on the DDR machine._

_The whole incident with Johnny Steps occurred and Yami defeated him in a duel easily. Afterwards, he declared wanting to go to the museum after all._

_The three walked around, admiring the exhibits. Yami stopped and stared at a door and Cat looked at him._

"_Yugi?" she asked. Anzu also stopped and stared at him. He stepped closer to the door. It was open and there was a stairway that was dark. The Millennium symbol glowed on his forehead._

"_I sense something down here."_

"_But, I don't think we're allowed down there!" Anzu protested. Yami ignored her and walked down the steps. Cat tilted her head and followed him. Anzu stood there, blinking, before shaking it off. "Hey, wait for me!" she yelled, running after them._

_They all carefully tread down the stairs and came to a darkened room. They could barely make out some glass on the wall with two huge, dark shapes under them._

"_What is this?" Cat asked. Yami furrowed his eyebrows slightly._

"_I'm not sure." Suddenly, the lights switched on. A large stone revealed itself behind glass. Yami stared. "Look! Those carvings resemble duel monsters." Cat and Anzu gasped. _

"_You're right!" Yami turned and walked over to the second stone. He looked up at it and his eyes widened._

"_It can't be!"_

"_What is it?" Cat asked._

"_Look!" He pointed and Cat stared. She gasped._

"_But…that's you!" she exclaimed. "How is that even possible?"_

"_Perhaps I can explain." They turned to see Isis walking towards them._

* * *

"And that's how we found out you were a pharaoh." Cat smiled. "It was also the first time I knew your name was Yami." He nodded.

"Yes. And I still feel as if there's more to this puzzle than what we know, much more. For example, Marik mentioned you and Kay were also descendents of the past."

"Yes…I remember…" He looked at her.

"Cat, do you know anything about that?" he asked. She blushed a little.

"S-sort of…"

"Sort of?" he asked.

"Well, Isis told me and Kay a little bit about it. She was a priestess, and I was a princess. And…we were…engaged…" she murmured, her face burning red. Yami blushed a pale pink and cleared his throat awkwardly.

"I-I see…"

"Yeah…" He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, then…at least now I understand what Marik meant…by the…harem part…" Yami continued to blush. Cat made a face.

"I was personally insulted by that."

"I can see why. But, even though I don't remember anything, I'm sure you would have been my one and only wife. I'd never resort to womanizing!" Cat smiled.

"I know, Yami." He returned her smile with one of his own. Suddenly, they heard footsteps behind them and turned to see Kay, walking toward them with her head bowed thoughtfully. Her ponytail caught the wind and she wore her jacket over her tank top and jeans.

She paused when she noticed them and blinked.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Suddenly, she smirked. "Was I…**interrupting** something?" she asked. Yami and Cat looked at each other and immediately went red again.

"No!" they cried; blushes apparent on their faces. Kay snickered.

"Right. Well, I'll leave you two alone." She turned and walked away, snickering. Cat and Yami looked at each other again and immediately panicked.

"KAY!" They jumped up and ran after her. She beat them to the elevator and they both groaned.

"It's times like this when I almost miss her being passed out!" Yami said. Cat nodded.

"I know!" They groaned inwardly and hurriedly entered the elevator and chased her before she could start waking people up and spreading around what she thought she saw.

* * *

**YAY! Another chappie. Not much different from before. But, whatever. Please review!**


	26. The Final Face Off

**Ohh lord, this might be the longest chapter in the world...I'm sorry. But, I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Yugioh characters or storyline.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

_The Final Face-Off_

The morning finally came and everyone woke up and prepared themselves to experience the final duel. Everyone stood at the top of the tower, waiting for Marik. He soon arrived and chortled wickedly.

"Well, well, I see everyone's here. So good of you all to come and watch the defeat of your former pharaoh. I hope you enjoy bowing to me instead."

"Dream on, loser!" Honda snapped.

"Yeah, Yugi's gonna kick your cheating butt!" Otogi added. Roland walked up.

"Hey Roland, where's rich boy? Ain't he gonna announce the last duel of his own tournament?"

"That's really none of your concern, Jounouchi."

"Eh, he's probably too busy sulking in a corner somewhere 'cause he lost to Yugi again." Roland promptly glared at Jounouchi.

"The duel between Marik and Yugi will begin in fifteen minutes."

"Oh good, just enough time for a quick bathroom break." Jounouchi sped off and everyone sweatdropped.

"…wow…"

"That's Jounouchi for you." Kay looked thoughtful.

"I'll be back in a sec."

"Are you following Jounouchi's example?" Otogi asked. Kay hit him on the back of the head.

"No, are **you** following the example of stupidity?"

"Ok, first – OW! And second – NO!"

"Right." She walked away from them and took the elevator down.

"_I wonder if Adelinda and Mokuba are still with Kaiba. I don't want them to miss the duel."_ She walked outside and toward the blimp, looking around for anyone.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps and turned to see the shadow of a person going down another hall. She followed them back outside and tried to figure out where they had gone.

After squinting for a moment, she saw Mokuba and Adelinda racing off together toward Kaiba, who stood with his arms crossed waiting for them.

Kay sprinted after them.

"Adelinda!" She stopped and looked at Kay.

"Kay-Chan." She waited for her sister.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you coming to watch Yugi's duel?"

"I was about to. I just wanted to hang out with Mokuba for a bit." Kay looked at Mokuba.

"What do you mean for a bit? Aren't you coming, Mokie?" He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Seto.

"What's the hold up, Mokuba? We're leaving."

"Leaving?" Kay looked at Mokuba. "As in leaving the island? So soon? What about the last duel?"

"That's none of your business, Simms. I'm done. And Mokuba is coming with me." Kay stared at Seto in disbelief.

"So you're running away? Because you lost? Kaiba, you're no better than that mutt! Running away with your tail between your legs." He growled.

"Excuse me?" he hissed.

"You heard me, Kaiba."

"Why you little brat, you need to learn how to shut your mouth."

"And what if I don't? You mad because I'm telling you the truth? That you're a coward?" His eye and his fingers twitched with the urge to reach out and grab her neck then pin her to a wall and squeeze until she blacked out from air loss.

But he maintained control. Barely.

"I'm no coward…" he said in a soft, dangerous tone. She did not even wince, much to his dismay. _"Stupid girl…"_

She crossed her arms, a frown gracing her lips. "Why are you so bitter? Your attitude always leaves a bad taste in my mouth."

"That is none of your business. Now, if you're done, I will be going now." She rolled her eyes.

"Fine, run away."

"Come on, Mokuba. There's no reason to stick around this dump anymore." He started to walk away. Mokuba looked at Kay and Adelinda sadly, and Adelinda gave him a sympathetic look. "Mokuba! Let's go." He turned and slowly trudged after Seto.

"Mokie…" Adelinda said, sighing. Kay put a hand on her shoulder. They heard light footsteps and turned to see Isis. Seto stopped and looked at her.

"Great, what do you want?"

"I would advise you to be present for the final duel of your tournament, Kaiba. Yugi will need your help to defeat Marik and fulfill his destiny."

"No thanks. As far as I'm concerned, I'm done. Battle City's over for me and the sooner I put this all behind me, the better." He walked past her. "I've had about all I can take of you people! So leave me alone and have a nice life." Kay sighed.

"Isis, save your breath. He's too pig headed to hear any of this."

"Kaiba, wait."

"And I'm ignored."

"Walking away now is a huge mistake."

"Heh, really?" he asked, not amused. He stopped waling momentarily. "And why is that, Ishtar? Let me guess, you read about it in one of your ancient fairytales. Come on, Mokuba."

"Your future's at stake." Seto stopped and looked over his shoulder, surprise evident on his face. Even Kay looked up, her interest piqued. "And deep down, you know that as well as I do. Right? I know you are able to read the Ancient Egyptian text." Kay's eyes widened.

"_No way! He can read it too?"_

"And you're well aware of what's written on the stone. The sorcerer may have been the pharaoh's rival, but he was also his friend. The sorcerer is you, Kaiba, and you must do for Yugi what you did for the pharaoh 3000 years ago. Help your friend. Without you, he can't save the world from destruction."

"Heh, goodbye."

"Don't you realize that if you continue to deny your ancient heritage, the entire world will suffer because of your stubbornness? Your rivalry with Yugi has been in existence for thousands of years and it will continue to exist for eternity."

"Wow…seems like a ridiculous amount of time to be butting heads with some dude over duel monsters." Adelinda nodded.

"Gotta agree with you there, Kay-Chan."

"As a skilled sorcerer you constantly challenged the pharaoh, strengthening his skills in battle, and it was with your help that the pharaoh was able to save his people. History is now repeating itself, Kaiba. Yugi needs you." Seto spun around.

"That's enough! I hosted this tournament so I could become number one, not to help Yugi!"

"Wrong. You were destined to organize this event, Kaiba. And you had no choice in the matter. You were guided by a force beyond your control and if you leave now, you'll be turning your back on mankind."

"That duel tower stands as a symbol of my hatred for my father. I can't stand that sight of it, Isis." A breeze blew and she watched him, her gaze unwavering.

"I see. That's why you must go. To run away from your father." Her voice flowed smooth as syrup and almost seemed to taunt him despite the steady, unwavering tone. Kay crossed her arms.

"Which brings us back to the coward statement." Seto spared a second to glare at her briefly.

"Don't you realize that this is about more than you and your family, Kaiba?"

"No, I designed this whole tournament." He clenched his fist. "And I was robbed of my victory, but I can still bury my past by destroying that duel tower." Kay and Adelinda exchanged looks.

"Wait, what?" they asked in unison, staring at Seto. Mokuba gasped a little and looked away, sadness glazing his eyes.

"Mokuba, prepare for detonation." Kay and Adelinda looked to the younger Kaiba, shock on their identical faces. He didn't answer Seto. "Mokuba, did you hear me?"

"I heard you," he said, looking at Seto, "but I don't think destroying the tower is gonna solve anything. All it's gonna do is cause more destruction, more anger, and more hatred." Seto stared at his little brother, a look of disbelief on his face.

"Mokuba…" Kay nodded her head a little, feeling newfound respect for the young Kaiba.

"You tell him, Mokie." Mokuba looked up at Seto, tears forming in his eyes.

"I think what Yugi and Kay said about you is right! You're filled with hate! Why don't you smile anymore? I know our childhood wasn't the best, but at least we had fun sometimes. And now you're always in a bad mood, and I want it back the way it was!"

"Poor thing…" Kay whispered, her heart going out to Mokuba. Adelinda nodded sadly.

"Those days are over!" Seto snapped. Mokuba shook his head.

"They don't have to be! You can change! Instead of causing more damage, you can help Yugi win and prevent more damage. If you know the secret to defeating Marik, then tell Yugi!" Seto just stared at Mokuba, his words still reeling in his head.

Kay and Adelinda walked next to Mokuba.

"He's right, Kaiba." Seto growled and looked away from them and up at his duel tower. He was silent for a moment before shaking his head a little.

"I'm afraid Yugi's chances of defeating Marik and winning the tournament are slim. Marik's too tough, but as Mokuba said, I've figured out the only way to beat his Sun Dragon Ra. There's one card…just one, that can do it. This all-powerful card lives in my deck and my deck alone." He smirked. "Heh, but it's not just a matter of holding this card.

"It has to be played in a certain way in order to take down Ra." He started walking again, only this time towards the tower. Mokuba wiped his eyes and watched his brother.

"Seto? Hey, where are you going?"

"To the top of my duel tower." Kay and Isis gasped a little.

"_So he's really…?"_ Mokuba stared and then smiled and laughed a little.

"Does this mean you're going to help Yugi win, Seto?"

"Just follow me."

"Right behind you, Seto!" Mokuba sprinted to catch up to him. Seto stopped and looked over his shoulder at Isis, Adelinda, and Kay.

"Are you all coming or not?"

Isis and Adelinda followed. Kay lingered for a moment, watching them. Then, she chased after them and walked a few feet to Seto's left.

"You're just full of surprises, aren't you Kaiba?" She looked at him. He smirked.

"I guess you can say that." She blinked and stared at the ground.

"To think, you're actually going to help Yugi."

"Hmph, helping? More like giving him the smallest amount of assistance." He eyed her and then turned his head to look at her fully when he saw her smile at him. And it wasn't a small one, but a full, pretty smile.

"Maybe you do have a heart!" He blinked, swearing he felt a small amount of warmth in his face and he watched her run ahead of them, Adelinda following her. "Come on, we'll miss the start of the duel if we don't hurry!" she yelled after them.

Seto frowned.

"_That girl is just plain weird…"_

* * *

They rode up the elevator toward the top of the tower and stepped onto the stairway to the very top.

"I hope you've made the right decision, Kaiba." He said nothing, just continued going up. Yugi and Marik were now standing on the dueling platforms, ready to face-off.

"Raise the platform!" Roland said.

"Hey, where's Kay? She's gonna miss all that action!" Kristen said. Everyone looked around.

"Who knows?"

"I'm sure she'll be here soon. No way she'd miss this."

"The final duel of the Battle City tournament in about to begin!"

"Hold on, Yugi!" He blinked and turned at the familiar voice. Everyone stared at Kaiba. "I've got something you need."

"Really?" he asked. "And what's that, Kaiba?" Seto held up the card.

"Take this!" He flung the card at Yami and he caught it, an uncertain expression on his face. He stared at the card, furrowing his brows slightly.

"_Why did Kaiba give me his Fiend's Sanctuary magic card? He said it was something I'll need. But can I trust him?"_

"Use it wisely."

"What is the meaning of this, Kaiba?"

"That's for you to figure out. I don't have time to sit down and tutor you in how to work that card. I've offered you the tool; you just need to figure out how to work it. Yugi, if you want to win this duel, you'll use that card instead of counting on the support of your little fanclub."

Kay sighed and walked over to said fanclub.

"What does that mean?" Honda asked.

"Doesn't he get that we're all fighting the same enemy?" Anzu asked, frowning.

"He did give Yugi that card."

"Yeah, but I don't trust him. If I were you I'd toss that card right off the tower, Yuge!" Jounouchi yelled. Kay sighed.

"You're an idiot…"

"I wish I could argue with you, Kay, but I can't," Cat said, grinning sheepishly. Jounouchi glared at them both.

"Yugi, no one said you had to use the card, so feel free to give it back." Yami stared at the card for one more second before quickly shuffling it into his deck, a poised, strong, confident look to him.

"No, what're you doing, Yuge?" Jounouchi asked. Yami replaced the deck into his duel disk.

"Kaiba, we may not always agree but I still trust you." Cat smiled a little.

"_Maybe now he has an even stronger chance at defeating Marik."_ She looked at Seto. _"I know Kaiba's a huge jerk, but I do trust him. And Yami feels that same way too. Deep down, he's with us and we're with him no matter what."_ Kay looked at Cat.

"What are you smiling about?" she asked.

"I dunno. I just have…confidence in Kaiba and Yami right now." Kay grinned and nodded.

"Funny, so do I. First time for everything, huh?" she asked, another smile blooming on her face. Marik snickered. Roland threw his arm up into the air.

"Attention! The last duel is about to begin! Duelists, prepare your cards. Marik Ishtar will face Yugi Mouto, and the winner will receive the Battle City crown."

"Pharaoh, I have been waiting for this moment for my entire life. Soon your infinite power will be mine."

"Marik! Not only will I defeat you, I'll free you from the darkness that controls you." He snickered manically.

"Now that I'd like to see so come and get me!"

"He's gross."

"Way to state the obvious, Anzu."

"Take him down, Yugi!" Otogi said, clenching his fist.

"Yeah, it's all you, man!"

"I know that Yugi has two Egyptian God cards and Marik only has one, but Yugi's are gonna be tougher to summon to the field."

"And why's that, Jounouchi?" Anzu asked.

"'Cause in order to summon Obelisk and Osiris, Yugi's gotta sacrifice a total of six monsters. But Marik has a way of summoning the Sun Dragon Ra with just one card, remember?" Kay winced at the memory. "Marik's Egyptian God card has so many special abilities, it's almost impossible to beat."

"That's not good…" Kristen said a worried look on her face. Jounouchi gasped and looked at Seto but said nothing. Kay blinked before smacking Jounouchi on the back, freaking him out.

"Hey, what you just said about the God Cards was actually pretty smart. There really IS a first time for everything!" He growled and faced her.

"Watch it!" She snickered and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Duelists, please cut and shuffle your opponent's deck." Yami and Marik met in the center of the arena and exchanged decks and started to shuffle. Marik laughed.

"Yes, shuffle well, pharaoh and hope with all of your soul that Ra ends up on the bottom." Isis looked at Seto.

"Thank you."

"For what? Just because I gave Yugi a good card doesn't mean he'll win. He'll have to figure out how to use it. And even if he does, he'll probably lose anyway." Kay sweatdropped along with Cat and Kristen.

"Way to be the optimist, Kaiba!" Kay yelled.

"Maybe then you'll stop believing the fairytales come true. Yugi's no pharaoh, Isis. And he's not destined to save the world, so wake up and stop living in the past. I realized a long time ago that the only way to succeed is to look ahead."

"Such ignorance…" Kristen sighed airily.

"That is not true. Just watch. When this duel is over, you will believe me, Kaiba. Mark my words."

"Here's your deck, pharaoh." Yami took it wordlessly and handed Marik his cards, frowning seriously up at him. "Now it's time, time for the shadows to consume your soul after I finally kill you!" He laughs…again.

"Marik, destiny's on my side today." He replaced his deck into his duel disk. "The whole world is counting on me." And he laughs again.

"Your foolish confidence shows me that you have no comprehension of the true horror that awaits you in this duel."

"I will defeat you, Marik."

"I'd like to see you try." Roland raised his arms up.

"Commence dueling!" he yelled.

They each drew five cards and they received 4000 lifepoints.

"Duel!" Marik snickered.

"I'll begin this duel. But before I do, let the fun begin." He held up his Millennium Rod and a familiar black and purple fog covered the dueling field.

"I should've seen this coming," Honda said.

"Oh no, it's another shadow game."

"Are you surprised, Anzu?"

"But what can Marik do to Yugi? I mean, won't his Millennium Puzzle protect him from the shadow game?" Kristen asked.

"Good question, Kiki. But we're in no position to assume anything."

"Yugi, our battle will be the greatest shadow game of all. The doors to hell will open. Can you see it?" Yami's eyes widened. "Hah! An old friend has come to grace us with her lovely presence."

Everyone gasped. Floating up in the dark abyss was an hourglass with Mai in it. Her eyes were closed and she was covered in disgusting insects.

"Mai!"

"The feast has already begun. Already she is being consumed by darkness, as her life oh so slowly fades away."

"Mai!" Yami yelled again, but in vain. She disappeared again into the black clouds and he growled. "You'll pay for this, Marik!" he spat venomously. Marik snickered.

"Oh, and one more thing. I've given you a sacrifice too, and a nice fresh one. Take a look to your left." Yami turned to see Yugi there, bound by black chains.

"Yugi!"

Marik snickered.

Yugi opened his eyes and they were blank. He blinked a few times and life came back into them.

"What?" He looked at Yami, shocked. Marik laughed insanely.

"Do you understand what's at stake now? Lose the duel, and not only will you lose your beloved friend Mai, but Yugi dies along with her!"

"What?! That's sick!" Kay screeched. Kristen gasped in horror.

"Marik, you've gone too far!" Jounouchi said, glaring venomously at Marik.

"Marik, this fight is between you and me alone. Leave Yugi out of this!"

"That is not true, Pharaoh." He grinned and pointed to his left. "You're forgetting my weaker half." Yami gasped. Floating up next to Marik, also bound by chains, was the good side of him. His head was drooped and his eyes were closed. "He's involved in this conflict as well. I thought it was only fair that _**I**_ share the burden of a sacrifice as well as you."

"This is no burden to you, Marik. You enjoy torturing and killing." Marik snickered.

"I guess I can't argue with you there. An innocent soul shall die today, no matter who wins. Isn't that the best twist of all?"

"You're a sick man!"

"So you say. Now let's duel so I can claim the power which is rightfully mine!" He drew a card and placed it on the duel disk. "I summon Vampiric Leech."

A nasty, green leech with red tentacle things and a series of red horns around its face appeared with 500 attack points and 1200 defense points.

"Attack him directly!"

"No!" The tentacles thrust out at Yami and slashed his face without mercy. He grunted in pain and stumbled back slightly, his lifepoints falling to 3500.

"Did you enjoy that, pharaoh? In a shadow game, the pain is real." Marik snickered. "You lost 500 lifepoints. But that's not all you've lost. Take a look." He pointed and Yami heard Yugi screaming.

He gasped and looked to see Yugi's right knee fading away into shadows.

"Yugi!" Marik snickered.

"In case you haven't figured it out, whenever you lose lifepoints, little Yugi is the one who pays the price. He loses part of himself to the shadows, and when you lose all of your lifepoints, he'll be gone forever! Ah ha ha ha ha!"

"That's madness…"

"That's ingenious!"

"Yugi! Hang in there, buddy!" Jounouchi yelled.

"How can he do something so horrible to Yugi?" Kristen asked, shaking her head in disgust.

"He's a sick, twisted man, Kiki. But don't worry, the pharaoh will win and Yugi will be fine." Kay nodded.

"Cat's right."

"I refuse to duel you, Marik. I won't put two innocent lives on the line." Yugi groaned.

"You…have to…duel…"

"He's right, pharaoh. You must duel, because I am in control of this shadow game. We're in my world, and I can destroy Yugi anytime I wish."

"You'll pay for what you have done!"

"Writhe in pain, squirm and shout. Every time you do, pleasure runs through my entire body!" Kay shuddered.

"**That **sounds so wrong…"

"Does anything he says ever sound right?"

"Pharaoh…you have to fight. We have to beat him!"

"Yugi."

"I'll be fine. Just win so we can end this madness." Yami nodded.

"Yes."

"Heh, my turn's not over yet. My Vampiric Leech has a special power. If I discard one card from my hand, I can switch it into defense mode. Now, which card shall I discard." He studied his hand briefly before picking a card. "This is the perfect card for me to part with for now." He placed it in his graveyard, smirking.

"_I'll just bet he placed the Sun Dragon Ra in his graveyard. I'll have to stop him before he can revive it."_

"So I place Vampiric Leech into defense mode and play one card face down. That ends my turn." Yami drew a card.

"My move." He studied his hand. "I summon Queen's Knight in attack mode."

A woman with long blonde hair in red armor appeared with 1500 attack points and 1600 defense points.

"Attack his leech!" Queen's Knight charged forward and slashed the leech with her sword. It screeched before disappearing.

"My leech was in defense mode so my lifepoints remain unaffected. Too bad, pharaoh."

"I place two cards facedown and end my turn!" Marik cackled.

"Very well. Time for me to continue my onslaught. Heh, I can't wait to see what I have in store for you this turn." He drew a card and snickered crazily. "I drew a nice card."

Yami's eyes widened in horror.

"But before I play this card, I'll summon a monster – Juragedo, come forth!" A crazy looking purple monster with 1700 attack points and 1300 defense points appeared on the field. "Dethrone his queen!"

Juragedo slashed Queen's Knight and she disappeared. Yami grunted as his lifepoints fell to 3300.

"HA! So much for her. And now little Yugi will suffer more!" Yugi cried out as part of his left leg and part of his left arm started to face away.

"No!"

"D-don't worry. I'm still fine."

"For now, but you won't be if the pharaoh continues to make careless moves and allows me to chip away at his lifepoints. Heh, and now for this card. The card that will kill you."

"Just play it, Marik."

"Oh, with pleasure. I activate Left Arm Offering."

"What is that?"

"Allow me to explain. This magic card allow me to take any magic card I desire from my deck so long as I discard my entire hand. A small price to pay, for I choose Monster Reborn!"

"Gee, that's a shock…" Kay said, sarcasm dripping off every word. Yami's lips twitched into a smirk.

"In that case, I activate my facedown card: Exchange."

"Why you little-"

"Choose one card from my hand, and I'll take your Monster Reborn."

"Yes, he did it!"

"Way to go, Yami!" Cat cheered.

"Beat that freak!"

"Take it."

"With pleasure." They exchanged cards and Marik stalked back to his side of the field.

"Too bad," Seto said with a smirk, "now Marik can't bring back his Egyptian God Card."

"And now it's my turn again." Yami drew a card. "I summon King's Knight!" A buff man with a sword in orange armor with blonde hair and a blonde beard appeared on the field with 1600 attack points and 1400 defense points. "And next I'll play Monster Reborn to revive my Queen's Knight."

Queen's Knight reappeared on the field. Marik smirked.

"I see."

"Now, with both of my monsters in play, I am permitted to summon my Jack's Knight!"

A young man in blue armor with long blonde hair, a sword, and 1900 attack points and 1000 defense points appeared in between King and Queen's Knight.

"The 'three musketeers' of face cards. Now Marik, we'll see who summons God first."

"Yes, we will." Marik snickered. "I'll be honest, I'm not impressed. Your strategy was obvious the minute you played that Queen's Knight. You plan to sacrifice your three monsters to summon a God Card. But when you do, pharaoh, I will be ready."

"He's bluffing, Yuge. Take him down!" Jounouchi cheered.

"Yeah!" Anzu added.

"You've got this, man!" Honda said, punching the air.

"Yugi, you da man!" Otogi said, grinning confidently.

"Wait a second, guys. Marik has two cards face down." Kay nodded.

"Cat brings up a good point."

"What's the matter, Yugi?" Marik challenged, smirking malevolently. "Attack me! Or has fear of my cards left you paralyzed?"

"I end my turn."

"Why didn't he attack?" Honda asked.

"It's called a duelist's instinct, Honda. I get it too. See, in a duel, you can have an upper hand one second, and be on the defense in another. And with Marik, who knows what nasty little tricks he might be able to pull in this twisted game." Jounouchi crossed his arms over his chest. "If ya ask me, Yugi was smart to chill and not attack this turn."

"Yeah, except, nobody asked you." Jounouchi twitched and a vein throbbed in his head.

"Ignoring that."

"My turn." He drew a card. "Yugi, I know you don't have a God Card in your hand and, frankly, it's pathetic waiting around, watching you hope for a God every time you draw a card. So, instead of wasting time sitting here, I've decided to assist you."

"What?"

"Honestly, even if you drew Osiris he'd be near useless because of how few cards you have in your hand. So I have a little gift for you. A card to help up both." He placed a card in a slot of the duel disk. "Card of Sanctity. This card lets us both draw until we have six cards in our hands. So enjoy it, pharaoh."

"Fine, Marik." Yami drew five cards and Marik drew six.

"To end my move, I'll switch Juragedo to defense mode and set one more card facedown. That'll do…for now."

"My move!" Yami drew a card. "And now, you will pay the price for giving me my new hand. I sacrifice King's Knight, Queen's Knight, and Jack's Knight in order to summon Osiris the Heaven Dragon." Marik's eyes widened and he grinned in triumph.

Osiris appeared behind Yami and roared, his red scales gleaming in the dim light, red electricity sparking around him.

"Just as I thought, the war begins!"

"Yeah! Way to go Yugi!"

"With 6000 attack points, Yugi's set!" Jounouchi grinned.

"Marik's move backfired!" he said. Cat frowned.

"_I'm not so sure…Marik looks too calm. He wanted Yugi to summon Osiris."_

"Are you ready? Go, Osiris! Attack with your thunder!" Osiris reared its head back and unleashed its lightening attack. Marik cackled.

"The time has come to show you the power of Ra! Reveal trap; Revival of Darkness!"

"What is that?"

"It allows me to use any magic card from your graveyard. In this case, your Monster Reborn!"

"No!"

"And now I can bring forth my Sun Dragon Ra. Rise, my all powerful beast, in your unstoppable phoenix mode!"

In a flurry of fire and golden feathers, Ra emerged as a brilliant, flaming bird. It moved its great, golden wings in front of Marik and the lightening hit them without having any effect.

"He's absorbing my attack!" When Osiris's attack ended, Ra floated back up behind Marik, who laughed.

"On the turn my beast is summoned, Ra is immortal! Nothing can kill it. Yugi, I will burn you to cinders along with your God. Nothing can battle the unstoppable fury of Ra."

"Wrong! When you summoned Ra, you activated Osiris's special ability. Its second mouth." Osiris opened its second mouth and shot lightening. Marik cackled and the lightening bounced off Ra. Yami's eyes widened. "It didn't work!"

"Of course not. Did you honestly think your pathetic lightening could stop my God? If so, you're even more of a fool than I thought! And now, it's my turn to attack, and I'll activate another one of Ra's special powers."

"Just go, Marik."

"Oh, I shall." Seto smirked.

"This is it. Another one of Ra's powers. Which one will it be, Marik?"

"In order to use this ability, I must give up 1000 of my lifepoints." Marik smirked as part of his good half's arm faded away. "Now, let the flames of Hell consume Osiris! Go, Phoenix God!" Ra flew up and dived toward Osiris, leaving a trail of fire in its wake.

Flames consumed Osiris and it roared as it tried to fight back. Yugi and Yami grunted as they tried to shield themselves from the cyclone of fire.

"This is nuts!" Jounouchi yelled.

"Yugi, stay strong!" Anzu cried.

"Sorry, Pharaoh, but Osiris is dead!" Everyone gasped as the fire vanished. Osiris was gone.

"Yugi, are you alright?" Yami asked hoarsely. Yugi nodded weakly.

"Yeah…but we lost our God Card. Now we only have one left."

"I believe that covers all the damage I can cause for now, so Ra returns to my graveyard." Ra flew up and disappeared back into Marik's duel disk. "According to the effect of my Revival of the Dark, your Monster Reborn card will return to your Graveyard at the end of your next turn. At least, until I do this!"

He revealed another facedown card.

"Zombie's Jewel! This card brings Monster Reborn back to _**my**_ hand!"

"No!" Marik snickered.

"And you understand what that means. On my next turn, I get to summon Ra all over again. Although, this card does come with a price. You get to draw a card. So go ahead and draw. Let's see how long one more pathetic card can keep you alive."

"Is this it, guys?" Anzu asked.

"No way! Yugi can get through this. He can get through anything!"

"He just needs to draw a good card!" Cat said. "Maybe…" Kay looked at her.

"Maybe what?"

"Maybe…that card from Kaiba could help."

"Cat, you have no idea what that card was."

"I know but…you never know. It _**could**_ help."

"I guess…"

"Oh, and one more thing." Marik reached into his shirt. "Remember this? Ha!" He pulled out the Millennium Ring. Yami gasped.

"Hey, that's Bakura's!" Honda said.

"Why does that freak have it?" Otogi asked.

"It must be Marik's fault that Bakura's missing!"

"Just wait until next turn, Pharaoh. I'll show you the power that sent Bakura straight to Hell! Do it, draw!"

"Hey Seto, maybe Yugi can win if he draws the card you gave him." Adelinda and Mokuba both looked up at Seto. He smirked.

"Hmph, I doubt it. But it should be interesting to see if Yugi can use that card properly." Yami closed his eyes.

"_This is it. I have to draw the card Kaiba gave me, or else it's over."_ He placed his hand on the top card and furrowed his eyebrows slightly in concentration before drawing the card.

Isis saw golden lights in the shadows briefly and her eyes widened.

"_The pharaoh's faith in Kaiba has invoked the powers of Ancient Egypt."_

Cat and Kay both perked up slightly.

"Did you sense something too?" Kay asked. Cat nodded and put a hand to her head.

"Yeah. It was weird."

Yami held the card out before inserting it into a slot on his duel disk without opening his eyes.

"I place one card facedown and end my move." He opened his eyes and stared at Marik seriously. Marik's eyes widened and he gasped, a look of confusion striking his face.

"What's the deal? Yugi didn't even look at that card!"

"I've never seen Yugi do that before."

"Hey Kay, Cat, any clue on this?" Anzu asked.

"I dunno. But something tells me that Yugi got his card." Cat nodded.

"Yup."

"Hey Seto, what card do you think he just drew?" Mokuba asked. "Seto?" Adelinda tilted her head.

"Mr. Kaiba?"

"_This is ridiculous! There is no way in Hell Yugi could know what card he just drew without looking at it. He's finally lost his mind. I guess his hair finally crushed his brain." _He frowned and his eyes widened briefly as Fiend's Sanctuary flashed across his mind. _"Unless…he really DID draw that card. No, it's not possible!"_

"It seems the impending threat of death has clouded your mind, Pharaoh. You must be desperate to place a card on the field without even looking at it."

"Marik, you wouldn't understand." He frowned.

"Alright, have it your way, then. Victory is within my grasp anyway." He drew a card. "My move; and I'm sure you can already guess what it is. I play Monster Reborn to summon Ra back to the field." Ra appeared on the field.

"It's back!"

"I will now activate my Egyptian God Card's most devastating ability."

"Marik's disappearing!" Marik started to fade away.

"I'm transferring my strength to Ra!" All but Marik's eye vanished. He appeared on Ra's forehead without his left eye. "I have joined with my God!" Ra's attack rose to 2999. "And now I'll sacrifice my Juragedo and take its attack points." Ra's power grew to 4699.

"If Ra attacks him, Yugi's done!"

"Brace yourself; I'll boil your blood to steam. Heh, this is the same exact power I used to kill your friend Bakura. Ra, attack!"

"I reveal my facedown card, Fiend's Sanctuary!" Seto's eyes widened and he gasped.

"It can't be! It is the card I gave him." He shook his head. _"How is that possible? Yugi placed that card on the field without even looking at it! How could he know he played the right card? It doesn't make sense! …well, let's just see if it works."_

"Behold the power of Fiend's Sanctuary!" A golden seal made of light appeared on Yugi's side of the field.

"What the? Something is appearing on your side of the field. What is it? Tell me, Yugi!" Yami smirked. A strange, metallic, humanoid beast appeared.

"It is a fiend token."

"Fiend token? I don't understand, how can that thing possibly help you?"

"I'll show you. Take a good look at Ra's new target."

"Huh?" Marik stared at the token and realized in horror that it was reflecting his floating eye on the opposite side of the field. "That's me!"

"That's right. My fiend token's effect allows it to become a substitute, making you the target instead of me."

"No, this can't be! If Ra attacks, I'll lose the duel!"

"Yes! And it's too late to call off your attack!" Marik grunted as Ra moved to strike.

"Yes, Yugi!" Anzu cheered.

"He's got Marik beat." Ra unleashed a flaming attack.

"This better work!"

"Marik, as soon as your attack hits my token, this duel is over!" Fire hit the token and Yami grunted. The fire cleared after a moment and her lowered his arms.

"Nice try, Pharaoh!"

"What?" Everyone gasped in horror and looked to Marik's side of the field. The smoke cleared and he stood there, unharmed. His lifepoints were up to 4700. "How did you survive? That's impossible!"

"Heh, it's quite simple, pharaoh. Before my attack hit, I activated a magic card. I actually have you to thank for it." He grinned at a card on the field. De-Fusion.

"So you used my magic card to separate yourself from Ra before the attack hit."

"Yes, and by doing so it canceled the attack and I emerged unharmed. And because I gained back lifepoints, my sacrifice got his body back." He gestured to his good half. "See? Now Ra returns to the grave!"

Ra trilled before vanishing from the field.

"I'll also put Monster Reborn in the graveyard. Then, I play one card facedown and end my turn."

"Fine. My move." Yami drew I card. "My token requires 1000 lifepoints to remain on the field, so I'll give 1000."

"Heh heh, how careless of you. Don't you remember that with every lifepoint lost, your partner loses part of his body?" Yami looked to Yugi, who was fading away again.

"Yugi, are you alright?"

"I-I'm ok."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine, don't worry." He forced a weak smile and Yami looked back at Marik.

"I activate my facedown card, Multiply!"

"What good will that card do?" Marik asked.

"It allows me to multiply my one fiend token into three!" Seto's eyes widened.

"He did it! Does that mean-?"

"And now I sacrifice my tokens to summon the almighty God of the Obelisk!" In a flash of bright light, the giant God appeared on the field.

"No, he actually did it!" Marik stepped back, growling.

"Unbelievable! Yugi summoned Obelisk!"

"YEAH! He's got this duel won!" Jounouchi punched the air in triumph.

"I guess Kaiba's card was helpful after all." Kay grinned. "Now Yugi's a step closer to winning."

"Obelisk, attack Marik directly! Fist of Fate!" Obelisk brought his fist down and hit Marik with all of his might. Marik growled.

"I…will…not…lose this duel!"

"I…won't…lose…this duel!" Marik growled as Obelisk's attack hit him straight on. He flew back and hit the ground painfully.

"You've lost nearly all of your lifepoints in one attack, Marik. And come next turn, this duel will be over!" Marik growled and glared venomously at Yami.

"YEAH! Yugi, you've got this in the bag!" Jounouchi yelled. Cat and Kristen did a little victory dance.

"Go Yugi, go Yugi!" they sang.

"See that? Marik didn't even know what hit him out there!"

"That was so awesome!" Mokuba said.

"Yay, Yugi!" Adelinda cheered, grinning. Seto just stood there, arms crossed, leering seriously at the duel overhead. Marik chuckled darkly and forced himself to stand, his body hunched and wavering a little bit at he shook from his malevolent laughter.

"Impressive, pharaoh…" he murmured, his voice scarier and more toxic to the ears than before. He looked up, one eyes half closed, the other wide open, and veins throbbing in his face – giving the most frightening, warped look imaginable. "That one **hurt** Oh yes, it was beyond painful…"

"I don't like where this is going…" Kristen said quietly. Kay looked at her and nodded.

"Definitely."

"But don't forget, I'm not the **only** one who was hurt." Yami frowned, furrowing his eyebrows in perplexity. Marik pointed over his shoulder. "**He's** the one who **really** feels the pain. Thanks to that attack, his body is being eaten away by the shadows, Yugi.

"So thank you for doing my job for me, and feeding my weak side to oblivion."

"Marik!" Yami exclaimed, his eyes widening in horror as he watched the good side of Marik dissolving into purplish smoke.

"Keh, keh. Poor fool. He was cursed with the fate of a tomb keeper, given the task to guard the pharaoh's tomb and this is where his fate left him. To be destroyed by the hands of the very pharaoh he was to guard. I could laugh from the irony."

"You despicable…"

"This is it, Yugi. I will devour your spirit and feed the scraps to the darkness. Now I'll repay you for the pain Obelisk gave me…I'll give it back to you twice as hard."

"What are you talking about?"

"You hurt me, Yugi. You really took a lot of my life. But in addition to that, you activated my facedown card!"

"Wait, traps don't work on Gods!" Jounouchi yelled.

"The trap is not targeting his Obelisk. No, it is triggered when I lose lifepoints. Behold!" His card flipped up. "Metal Reflect Slime! This monster will become a clone of the monster that attacked me with a defense three-fourths of your monster's attack."

"And you think that will protect you?" Marik snickered.

"Wait and see, pharaoh. Go, Metal Reflect Slime! Clone Obelisk!" The silver goop started to morph and shift and expand.

"Look! Marik's slime is growing!"

"It's so…gross!" Anzu hugged herself and shivered in disgust.

"I-it's really doing it!"

"God Slime!" Marik laughed as a giant, silver Obelisk loomed up behind him. Its defense was 3000 points.

"It can't be!"

"But it is. And with it, I'll destroy you!"

"No way, is it as strong as Obelisk?" Honda asked.

"No way! It's just a cheap knock off of Yugi's real God card. Yugi will crush it come next turn!"

"C'mon, Yugi!"

"Marik, your copy is no match for the might of my real Obelisk. I will wipe it out next turn."

"Don't be so sure, pharaoh. Yes, my card's defense is 1000 points weaker than your Obelisk's attack, but I have a card in my hand that will render points useless."

"You're bluffing." Marik snickered.

"You'll find out shortly, won't you?" He drew a card, grinning. "I summon this monster. Revival Jam in defense mode."

"What? Not that monster."

"Oh, yes. Revival Jam."

"Yo, ain't that the same monster he used on Mai?" Kay nodded.

"Yup. The monster that cannot be destroyed."

"So what can Yugi do to stop it?" Anzu asked.

"I don't know. But whatever it is, he'd better do it fast."

"I place one card face down and end my turn."

"Fine." Yami drew a card. "I summon Big Shield Gardna in defense mode!" Big Shield Gardna appeared with 2600 defense points.

"Obelisk, attack God Slime!"

"Wait, Yami!" Cat yelled. "What if it's a trap?"

"Too late!" Kay said.

"Reveal facedown card." Obelisk punched God Slime and it splattered. Yami frowned.

"Did I defeat it?" he asked himself. Marik snickered.

"Come now, did you really think it'd be so simple?" Yami's eyes widened.

"No, that's impossible! Your monster's regenerating itself." Everyone gasped and gaped as God Slime started to reform itself. Marik snickered.

"Yes. Look at my card, pharaoh." Marik gestured to a face up polymerization. "I fused God Slime with Revival Jam to create an indestructible barrier. Nothing can kill my immortal God Slime."

"Damn it! With that stupid sludge ball in play, Yugi can't even scratch Marik."

"Grr….my turn is over."

"Well, it's about time."

"Just. Go."

"With pleasure." He drew a card. "I place a card facedown and summon Bowganian in defense mode." A strange, green and yellow monster with a bow and arrow appeared on the field. It only had one giant eyeball on its body and two arms.

"Your monster is weak."

"That may be, but so long as it remains on the field; I can take 300 points from you every turn! And that will do for now."

"Fine, my move." He drew his card. "I also play one card facedown and I sacrifice Big Shield Gardna to summon my Dark Magician Girl!" Dark Magician Girl popped out of her card and smiled.

"Heh, how cute. But your little girlfriend won't be able to do much."

"We will see. Dark Magician Girl, attack Bowganian with Dark Burning!" Dark Magician Girl waved her wand and aimed her attack at Bowganian. Marik snickered.

"Reveal facedown."

"A trap?"

"Yes! And it will be the end of you. Jam Defender!"

"No!"

"Immortal God Slime, intercept!" The monster moved in front of the attack and splattered before quickly reforming. "You cannot destroy me, Yugi. Not even a God card can save you. Oh, and because your little fairy's attack points were weaker than my God Slime's defense, you lose lifepoints and your little friend loses more of himself."

Yami gasped and looked at Yugi who cried out in pain as more of his body faded away.

"Yugi!" he cried. Kristen shrieked in horror and slapped her hand over her mouth.

"HANG IN THERE!" Jounouchi yelled.

"You're gonna be ok!" Kay said.

"Stay strong!" Cat added.

"Now, before your turn ends, I'll add injury to injury. Bowganian, attack him with crossbow bolt of Hell." An arrow hit Yami in his chest and he gasped in pain, his eyes widening and going blank for a moment.

He clutched at his breast, lifepoints falling to 1000.

"Y-Yami!" Yugi said, wincing to the best of his ability as a little more of himself faded.

"I'm fine. But are you alright, Yugi?"

"Yes, don't worry."

"I won't let him kill you, Yugi…I swear."

"Ha! Even God! Even the pharaoh! All things bow before me because even they fear death!"

"C'mon, Yugi, pull yourself together!" Anzu gasped and her eyes went blank.

"Y…Yugi…" she said, her voice distorted. "Yugi! Don't hold yourself back. I am prepared to die. Crush the evil heart I bred inside me!"

"Anzu, what the heck are you talking about?" Jounouchi asked. Everyone stopped and looked at Anzu.

"Marik!" Isis gasped.

"Yugi, I swore to get revenge on you for killing my father. That was why I formed the Rare Hunters. But I didn't know the truth…" She pointed up at Yami Marik. "It was my other self who murdered him! It was you who did it!"

"Heh, who me?" he asked, voice syrupy with mock innocence.

"A-Anzu?" Jounouchi asked, waving a hand in front of her face.

"Seto, what's happening?" Mokuba asked.

"Well, Mister Ishtar, you should have realized that before your body became mine. All you can do is take your guilt and foolishness to the grave."

"I'll drag you down to hell with me."

"You'll what? Eh, is Anzu home?" Jounouchi asked, waving a hand in front of her face.

"Jounouchi, quit being stupid…wait, I'm asking for the impossible." Jounouchi glared at Kay.

"Ha! That's impossible. Nobody can destroy me." Isis ran over to Anzu.

"Marik!"

"Isis, I'm sorry…"

"I can't believe it, it's really you again."

"But…why didn't you ever tell me the truth? That it was me who killed father…" Isis hung her head and didn't answer. "You knew, didn't you? That it was my fate, our family's fate, that I would fight the pharaoh in Battle City. Your Millennium Tauk told you, didn't it?"

"I-It did. But that was years ago, Marik. I hoped…I wanted you to keep living, Marik. Even if you were obsessed with revenge, I just wanted you to stay alive. That was the only fate I wanted for you."

"But sister…I am far too weak to keep him at bay forever. I won't let it happen again. I will lay to rest my entire existence."

"No, Marik!"

"Yugi! I know you can stop my dark side!"

"Give it up, you fool. Your wishes are hopeless now. Just die!" Yami frowned at him. "Heh, now, on with the duel." He drew a card. "I play a magic card – Magical Stone Excavation. This card grants me the power to bring back Monster Reborn so long as I discard two cards!"

"No!"

"Yes! The time has come…the darkness of Hell is finally here to take you away. I play a card facedown and summon Granadora." A hideous, green monster appeared on the field with 1700 defense points and 1900 attack points. "When I summon this monster in defense mode, I automatically get 1000 lifepoints. That'll do." His lifepoints rose to 1700.

"My move…"

"C'mon, Yugi! You have to win before Marik brings out Ra!" Honda yelled.

"But…I don't get it. Yugi should have won by now. Why's he pulling his punches?"

"Don't you see?" "Anzu" asked. ""They're not fighting an ordinary duel. This duel is the ultimate shadow game. Remember, if Yugi wins…I am destroyed. But if my evil side wins, Yugi is destroyed."

"I know!" Jounouchi yelled. Cat put her hand on his shoulder.

"Jounouchi, please calm down. Getting angry won't help anything."

"But it's his fault this is happening!"

"Jounouchi!" Kay snapped.

"No…he's right…I've done nothing but cause you all pain."

"That's right! Now get out of Anzu's body."

"I wanted to help the pharaoh win this duel so I took over Anzu's body sop I could speak to him while I was unable to."

"This whole mess is your fault!"

"I know, and for that I am truly sorry."

"C'mon, Yugi!" Anzu gasped and her eyes returned to normal.

"W-what happened?" she asked.

"I place one card facedown and summon Gazelle the King of Mythical beasts in defense mode and end my turn."

"Not so fast. Don't forget, you now lose 300 lifepoints. Bowganian, attack him!" Yami grunt as another arrow hit him and half of Yugi's face started to dissipate.

"Yugi!" Yami gasped, coughing.

"You can win this, Yami."

"Yugi, don't die!" Yami said, his eyes widening with panic in their depths. He turned to face Marik, panic replaced by rage and hatred. "I won't let you die."

"Poor Yugi…" Kristen bit her lip and Kay hugged her.

"Don't worry Kiki, Yami will save Yugi."

"Marik's evil…" she whispered, disgust lacing her tone.

"Yeah, and he's gonna get his butt kicked!"

"Draw! And now, the time has come for me to destroy you! Reveal facedown card! Monster Reborn!" Yami frowned. "Are you ready? You're burn to death with one sweep of Ra's wings."

"Here it comes, guys!" Golden light erupted from his duel disk.

"Ra, come forth in your move devastating mode." With a trill, Ra appeared as a giant, golden, fiery bird. Egyptian God Phoenix.

"Is this it?" Otogi asked.

"No way! Yugi's got three monsters on his side of the field, and one of them's Obelisk. No way he'll lose!"

"I'm not so sure…" Kay said quietly.

"Next I'll give up 1000 lifepoints to activate Ra's power. Burn his God to ashes!" Ra flew towards Obelisk and Marik laughed. "It's over! Your God is dead!"

"Reveal facedown!" A card flipped up.

"Nothing you do will matter. Ra's attack will kill any monster – even a God!" Fire consumed the field and Marik laughed. "Obelisk is dead." Yami smirked.

"Are you so sure about that?" Marik's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Take a closer look."

"Huh?" Marik stared on and gaped. "Osiris the Heaven Dragon? But where did he come from?"

Osiris was wrapped around Obelisk, protecting it from the flames of Ra. "How is this possible?"

"Simple, when you attacked I activated my facedown card – Monster Reborn. I used it to summon Osiris, and it protected my Obelisk from your fires of Hell. In other words – Obelisk emerges unharmed! Now Ra returns to your graveyard."

The golden fire returned to Marik's duel disk. Yami grinned, but his face quickly fell as he heard Marik chortling. He looked up, grinning insanely.

"So what? This card will kill you for sure."

"What c-?"

"A magic card! Surprise Attack from the Darkness! With this card, I get a second battle phase and I get to replay my attack."

"No way!" Jounouchi yelled.

"That's gotta be illegal!" Honda said.

"Come forth, Ra!" His graveyard glittered gold and lightening shot up in the air. Bright light filled the air and Ra appeared as a golden sphere.

"It's locked in that sphere!"

"Correct, and only I can unleash it." Marik crossed his arms. _"Great beast of the sky, please hear my cry. Transform thyself from orb of light."_ Light was released from the sphere again. _"And bring me victory in this fight. Envelope the desert with your glow and cast your rage upon my foe."_ Ra unlocked itself from the orb and roared. _"Sun Dragon Ra!"_

"He did it…" Yami said quietly.

"Now I will merge with my creature and together we will destroy you." Marik dissipated into smoke and reformed on Ra's forehead and Ra gained 699 attack points. "Yugi, if I sacrifice all the monsters I have, Ra's points will climb to 6899. I can blast you to oblivion with one shot! Brace yourself."

"We'll see about that."

"I was waiting for this. For the moment your evil heart manifests in the form of a beast. Reveal facedown – Soul Taker."

"You plan to sacrifice me along with Ra?"

"Magical effects only work for one turn against Gods."

"Sacrifice Ra? Yugi's crazy if he thinks that's going to work." Seto frowned. Marik laughed.

"If you think Soul Taker will affect me, you're even more of a fool than I thought! And by sacrificing all of my monsters, I can increase Ra's attack to 6899."

"Hmph, I never said I was targeting your dragon, Marik." His face fell.

"What? You're not?"

"No, I have something bigger in mind."

"Yeah…I'm lost…" Honda said.

"What's Yugi up to?" Jounouchi asked.

"Look at the field."

""Huh?" Marik looked to see a vortex engulfing God Slime. "Your target was Immortal God Slime? But why? What good will that do you?"

"Your monster is a fusion of two monsters. And when I sacrifice them, I can activate Obelisk's true power. All right Marik…or whatever your name is. These are your last moments on Earth."

"No!"

"Obelisk's attack points rise to infinity. Now, attack! God Hand Impact!"

"Before you attack, I sacrifice 1000 lifepoints and my monsters Bowganian and Granadora. Feed Ra!"

"What? But why?"

"What's the deal? It don't matter how many attack points he piles on Ra, it ain't got a chance."

"With Marik, it's never that simple, Jounouchi."

"Yugi's card gave Marik 1000 extra lifepoints and now Ra has 4899 attack points. But that's useless." Seto frowned.

"You can't live through this, Marik!"

"We'll see about that!" The attack exploded and the earth trembled from the impact.

"This duel is over!" Yami looked up and gasped. "What? How did you live?"

"Heh, I activated a magic card to protect it. Class system. Because Ra is higher in rank than Obelisk, your attack failed!'

"Then…that's it…" Honda said.

"I can't think of anything more he can do…" Kay said quietly. "I think…Marik might have won this."

"No way! If I know anything about anything, it's that Yugi won't lose!"

"Jounouchi-"

"NO! Yugi will win this!" Kristen nodded.

"Yeah, he's right." Kay looked back and forth between them and shrugged.

"Ok, I guess we can play cheerleader a little longer."

"GO YUGI!"

"Now die you dried-up mummy! You pathetic ghost! God Blaze Cannon!" Ra reared back and unleashed its attack. "Heh…I win." Yami grinned.

"Are you sure?"

"What?"

"I reveal my magic card – Dimension Magic! This card allows me to sacrifice two of my monsters."

"What? Don't tell me you're sacrificing your God Card!"

"I am."

"But why? Why would anyone in their right mind sacrifice a God? It doesn't make any sense! You must be desperate to pull something like that."

"Say what you want. I sacrifice Obelisk and my Gazelle, so your attack fails." The two monsters vanished into smoke and Ra's attack flew into the sky and disappeared uselessly.

"Heh, now both of your Gods are dead, pharaoh."

"I don't need to depend on my God cards to win this duel, Marik." He squinted.

"Something is there…" He stared as a weird casket chained up in a strange structure appeared. Dark Magician Girl flew through the hole in the center of the casket, grinning.

"Now, time for a little magic."

"What?" Dark Magician Girl tapped the casket with her staff and flew out of it. It opened up and a figure stepped out.

"The highest magician and his disciple."

"The Dark Magician!" Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl stood side by side, smirking confidently.

"Yeah! Yugi brought out his best monsters! He didn't need that God card weighing him down."

"Marik, the tables are turned. When these two monsters are together, they can destroy any monster."

"They can't destroy Ra."

"Are you so sure about that?" Marik gasped and looked horrified. Could they really do it? He shook his head and laughed crazily.

"You forget, Yugi, if you destroy me that will leave me with only one lifepoint. If that happens, my weak half will die."

"What? That can't be!"

"Oh, it can. Try it, if you're prepared to kill him." Rishid limped outside and panted, looking up at the duel.

"Master Marik!" he cried. Everyone gasped and looked at Rishid.

"Rishid! He's alive!" Kay exclaimed. Isis gasped and put a hand over her mouth.

"I can't believe it! He's alright!"

"So, you're still alive? Heh, you're as tough as a scarab beetle. But you're too late. I'm far too strong for you to seal me in Marik's mind again. The Marik you know is too weak to even speak, let alone survive."

"Master Marik! The cruel fate of the tomb keepers is what brought this tragedy upon us. Hatred and resentment is what created the evil heart in you!" Rishid yelled.

"Shut up!" Marik hissed venomously.

"Master Marik…you are about to throw yourself into the darkness of despair. But you have to keep living! Even if your path leads to darkness! That is not just your fate as a tomb keeper, but the fate of all human beings."

What remained of Marik's good side was tiny. However, his eye widened at this revelation.

"I said shut up!" Marik groaned and grabbed his face. "W-what the hell? What have you done? Rishid!"

"Marik's acting strange." Yami shrugged a little.

"More so than usual, Yugi?" Yami asked.

"Hm…good point."

"Master Marik, it is not through death that people go into light. There is only light in life. Fight his evil with all your might!"

"GAAH! H-how are you…" The part of Marik's face that incomplete formed into the good Marik's eyes.

"Yugi! Strike me!" he commanded. Yami gasped.

"But-"

"Just do it! I'll be fine! I can't hold on much longer and I need your help to banish my dark half. I'm sorry for all I have done to you and your friends. What I've done was wrong, but I am now finally ready to take responsibility for my actions and attempt to right the wrongs I have committed." Rishid smiled.

"Well done, master. I've waited for so long to hear those words."

"Strike me down, pharaoh. It's my only hope for survival!"

"Alright. I'll trust you, Marik. I activate my facedown card – Ragnarok."

"No!"

"Yes. And because my Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl are both on the field, the magic of Ragnarok can be released. All I have to do is remove every other monster I have in my hand, deck, and graveyard."

"No! You're making a mistake!" Pink, glowing orbs flew up from the ground on Yami's side of the field.

"I'm afraid it's too late." Osiris loomed up behind Yami and Obelisk stood next to him. Soon, a spiritual form of every single one of Yugi's monsters appeared and flew around the field and even off the arena.

"This is incredible." Everyone gasped as Kuriboh flew by. Said Kuriboh flew over to Seto and made a face at him (to the best of its ability) before flying in front of Mokuba and Adelinda and waving at them. They both reluctantly waved back and it flew back up to the arena, Seto glaring at it the entire way.

"Now, Dark Magicians, with the help of my entire army of monsters, unleash your incredible force!" The monsters all charged forward – Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl leading them. "You and your Egyptian God Monster are through."

Osiris wrapped itself around Ra and Obelisk grabbed it from behind and trapped Ra in a headlock.

"No! Stop! Call these creatures off right now!"

"Yeah freaking right!" Kay yelled.

"Go Yugi!" Kristen yelled.

"No one can destroy my Sun Dragon Ra. Release me!" Kuriboh flew in front of Ra and waved its hands at it.

"That Kuriboh's so cute!" Kristen squealed. Kay nodded.

"Yeah." Seto just glared at it.

"It's pointless for you to try and resist my monsters. They have you trapped in their unbreakable grasp." Ra started to rise up into the sky. Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl brought up their staffs and they glowed.

"Your reign of evil is over!" A pink magician symbol appeared in the sky over Ra. Ra flew up into the seal and a powerful light was released, causing everyone to cover their eyes. The light slowly dissipated and there was only a cloud of smoke on Marik's side of the field.

Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl floated back down on Yami's side of the field.

"Did that do it?" Jounouchi asked.

"We'll soon find out."

"Marik has one lifepoint left, so the duel isn't over yet."

"Yugi, destroying the Sun Dragon Ra should have destroyed Marik's dark side."

"Let's hope so. But what about his good side?"

"We'll see." The smoke started to clear.

"Master Marik…" Rishid said quietly. Isis gasped softly, biting her lip nervously.

"Brother…please tell me you're alright…" The smoke finally cleared and Yami's eyes widened at the figure in the smoke.

"He made it!" Everyone gasped. The regular Marik stood there, clutching his chest weakly and was slightly hunched over. His frame shook and Isis and Rishid gasped. "Marik, it's over! Your evil side has been banished forever."

"We're sure this is his good side, right?" Honda asked.

"Well, his face isn't as weird now."

"Pharaoh, there is still one last task you and I must face. I still have one lifepoint left." Next to Marik, Yami Marik's eye appeared.

"What? What's going on?" he asked. "No! This can't be happening!"

"Yes, you do not control me any longer. And now I will destroy you with my own hands."

"You lie! What do you plan to do? Die to destroy me?"

"I will not die. Pharaoh, our duel is done. Thank you for saving me."

"Y-you're not…no, you can't-" Marik placed his hand over his deck.

"He surrendered!" Cat exclaimed.

"That means…his lifepoints automatically hit zero and his evil half will be gone forever." Kristen sighed.

"Well it's about time."

"Be gone!"

"No!" Marik's evil eye vanished into smoke as Marik's lifepoint hit zero and the shadows around them vanished. Marik looked up, a small smile on his face, as Yami stared back at him with a look of surprise evident on his face.

"Pharaoh, you win."

* * *

**Well, that was loooong. But, I am glad it's all in one chapter now. Review!**


	27. The End of Battle City

**DUDES! I'm so friggin excited to hurry up and finish the old chapters. I prewrote about five new updates and they're EPIC! I hope you all like them when I post them. But for now, enjoy the end of battle city. (finally!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Yugioh characters or storyline.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

_The End of Battle City_

"I forfeit the duel." Yami gasped.

"Of course. By forfeiting the duel, his lifepoints will automatically drop to zero and kill what remains of his dark side."

"If you do this, you'll be sorry!" Yami Marik growled.

"Begone!" Marik commanded.

"No!" Yami Marik's eye burst into smoke and Marik's lifepoint fell to zero.

"It is finally over. Congratulations, pharaoh. You are victorious." The shadows on the field dissipated. Yami smiled and nodded.

"Yes." Next to Yami, Yugi's spirit reformed itself and he floated down to his feet.

"We won the duel!" Yami smiled at him.

"You're safe now."

Roland raised his arm up into the air. "And the winner of the Battle City Championship crown is Yugi Mouto!"

"Yeah, way to go Yuge!" Jounouchi yelled. "Yugi won it all!"

"Yeah!" Anzu, Otogi, Honda, and Jounouchi yelled, jumping up and cheering. Jounouchi, being a klutz, fell and landed on his stomach and everyone looked down at him and laughed. Kay grinned.

"He really did it." Cat nodded.

"I guess we won't be seeing that freaky half of Marik again." Kristen looked thoughtful.

"Well, Yugi said he was dead." Kay nodded.

"Yeah."

The duel monster holograms vanished and the arena started to lower. Jounouchi was the first to make a mad dash for it, followed closely by Honda.

"Yugi!" He jumped up.

"That was amazing, man!"

"Yeah. The way every monster in your deck showed up. That was classic! Up high, pal." Yami grinned and high fived Jounouchi.

Cat, Kristen, Anzu, and Otogi joined the group on the arena and all congratulated Yugi.

"Yes. Thank you all for supporting me. I don't think I could have succeeded without you all."

"No problem. With me around, there's no losing."

"Unless you're the one dueling, Jounouchi." He narrowed his eyes and spun around, waving his fist.

"Watch it, Kay." She laughed. Seto stepped forward.

"Sorry to interrupt these touching and sickening moments, but as the Battle City organizer, I guess I should congratulate the winner."

"That must have taken all of his willpower to be able to do that. Kaiba, we salute you!" Kay saluted and Cat snickered before imitating her.

"Even though you only won that duel thanks to Marik's forfeit." Kay and Cat blinked.

"Ok, we take that salute back." Mokuba smiled.

"Nice duel. And as the winner, you get to keep the rarest card form your opponent's deck, Yugi."

"He's right. And the pharaoh is going to need that card soon," Isis said. Marik nodded.

"That's true." He approached Yami.

"Make sure he doesn't give you the fake one." Anzu elbowed Jounouchi in the gut.

"Jounouchi!"

"Ow!"

"Pharaoh, I must tell you that all whose lives were put on the line due to my evil side should be awake and well again now."

"It's about time!" Jounouchi said, beaming.

"You said it!" Honda said.

"Thank you."

"Here, my Sun Dragon Ra." Marik handed Yami his card. "You'll need this card in the future." Yami pulled out his other God cards and looked at them all.

"_At last, we have all three. Osiris, Obelisk, and Ra."_

"_But now that we have them, what do we do with them?"_ Yugi asked.

"Now, pharaoh, this is the key to your memories that has been protected by my clan." Marik started to pull off his shirt.

"What the?" Kay ran over to Kristen and covered her eyes.

"Kay! What're you-?"

"Spare your innocence, Kiki." Marik pulled off his shirt and Mokuba covered Adelinda's eyes.

"Hey!"

"Look, pharaoh." Marik turned and everyone gasped. On his back, a series of hieroglyphs and pictures were carved into his flesh. Anzu gasped.

"How awful!"

"Marik…that was carved into your back?" Kay asked. He nodded.

"Yes. For generations, this was how the Tomb Keepers clan guarded the secrets of the pharaoh." Isis stepped forward.

"These hieroglyphs contain a prophecy passed down for three thousand years._ 'In the future, one will come who will wield the stone slabs of the three gods. By the gods, you shall know him, for it is he in whom the pharaoh's soul resides.' _Yugi, the three Egyptian God cards are simply the modern form the stone slabs. You possess them which proves that you are the king."

"Yugi, can you actually read that chicken scratch?" Jounouchi asked. "It's all a bunch of gabbly gook from where I'm standing." Yami nodded.

"I can, Jounouchi. Not so much read the words, but I get a feeling from these words." He looked at his cards. _"It's like the gods are sending me a vision…"_

"I have one thing I still must do before my task is at an end. Here, pharaoh." Marik held out the Millennium Rod. "This belongs to you now. And the Millennium Ring." He offered them both to Yami.

"Yugi, thank for you for all you have done. Now that my brother is free, we Ishtars will move toward a future in the light instead of in darkness. And we have you to thank for that."

"If you even visit Egypt, I hope you come to see us as friends." Yami nodded.

"Yes." Kay walked over to Rishid.

"So you three will return to Egypt?" He nodded.

"Yes. My sister and brother and I want to live a new life now."

"I wish you all well."

"And we wish the same to you."

"Alright, you geeks! This victory celebration has gone on long enough. The Battle City tournament is over. So if you'd like a free ride home, I'd highly suggest you board my aircraft now because in one hour the island will self-destruct."

"What? You're gonna blow up the tower?" Jounouchi cried.

"You're kidding, right? Please say yes!" Honda said.

"I don't kid." Kay gaped.

"Wow…he really **is **a sore loser." Seto turned.

"Come on Mokuba, we're leaving." Adelinda smiled a little at Mokuba before rejoining Kay. Mokuba ran after Seto.

"Hey! We can't just stand here like this; we gotta get on the blimp!"

"Let's hurry!" Everyone raced to get off the tower and return to the blimp.

46 minutes till detonation.

Everyone ran down the halls of the blimp when Anzu stopped.

"Hold on, what about Mai?"

"Don't worry, Anzu, we're heading there now to make sure she's alright." She nodded and they all ran to the medical ward.

"Mai!" Jounouchi cried. He stopped dead when he saw her still lying in bed, eyes closed. Shizuka looked up, pain in her face. "Sis, what-"

"I'm sorry, big brother. Miss Kujaku…stopped breathing." Jounouchi felt his heart beat and then it seemed to stop and everything went cold around him. Everyone gasped and looked horrified.

"I-it can't be…Yugi beat Marik, she should be fine!" He ran over to her and grabbed her shoulders and started to shake her. "Mai! You can't be dead!"

"Oh no…" Anzu whispered.

"I-I don't understand…" Yami said. "She should be back to normal."

"Mai!" Jounouchi cried, tears forming in his eyes. "I'd give anything to have you back." He fell to his knees, head bowed. "Anything." Shizuka covered her face with her hands and started to cry. Honda put his hand on her shoulder and looked at Mai and Jounouchi sadly.

At this moment, he felt the sheets shaking and a muffled sound. He looked up in confusion to see Mai's body trembling a little.

Shizuka started to lower her face from her hands and was also shaking, but not because she was crying. It took them a moment to grasp that both girls were…laughing.

Mai cracked an eye open, still laughing at Jounouchi.

"W-what? Mai?" He sweatdropped as she continued to laugh. "What's going on?" She rolled on her side, still laughing, before sitting up and pointing at him.

"She's…fine…" Cat said, blinking. Kay nodded.

"Looks like it."

"That expression is priceless." She pulled Jounouchi into a playful headlock. "Did I hear you say you'd give anything to have me wake up? 'Cause there's a few cards in that deck of yours that I've had my eye on. Nice doing business with you, Shizuka." Mai winked and grinned.

"Shizuka, you were part of this?" Honda asked, staring at the red head.

"You were right; he bought it hook, line, and sinker." Mai snickered and Shizuka smiled sheepishly.

"Shizuka!" She giggled and stuck her tongue out at Jounouchi playfully.

"Oh I just couldn't resist."

"That was not cool…" Otogi sighed, burying his face into his hand. Mai grinned.

"Come on, you guys know it was all in good fun." Yami sighed and sweatdropped.

"Guess everything's back to normal." Cat giggled.

"Looks like it." He smiled little.

"Let's go." They left the medical ward and bumped into Ryou, who was alright. Then, they decided to check on when they were finally leaving the island.

"This aircraft is not going anywhere! Not without the Kaibas!" Roland growled.

"Yo, what's going on?" Honda asked.

"We taking off or what?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Well why not? This place blows sky high in less than half an hour!"

"Master Seto and Mokuba are not one board."

"They're not?" Adelinda cried.

"Where are they?" Kay asked.

"We're not sure."

"Well we gotta find em! I'm not gonna sit here and get blown up because Kaiba's being stupid. Let's go!"

"Right." Everyone ran after Jounouchi to look for the Kaiba brothers.

* * *

"I'm entering the password, big brother." Mokuba typed something onto a keyboard and Seto stared at the screens, displaying the island.

"The symbol of our stepfather will finally sink to the bottom of the ocean."

"Okay Seto, I put in the password."

"Password accepted!" the computer said. "Please enter key cards." Seto and Mokuba each removed their locked and placed them in two slots on the computer. "Key cards accepted. Twenty minutes until detonation."

Mokuba retrieved his card and ran for the exit. "C'mon, Seto." Seto followed him slowly, lost in his thoughts.

"_Even if I destroy this tower, the symbol of hatred for my stepfather…" _He looked at his picture of Mokuba. _"Where do I go from here?"_

He recalled a time, back when they were little, when they created an amusement park of sand. Kaibaland before he had even obtained the name Kaiba.

He remembered telling Mokuba how he would build them all over the world.

Maybe, now, that dream could actually happen.

"_Perhaps, like this island, my heart was buried in ruins and under it was the road to my dreams…" _

* * *

Five minutes until detonation…

Jounouchi glared at Roland.

"Dude, you got to get this blimp off the ground! There's only five minutes left!"

"But Kaiba and Mr. Mokuba have not boarded yet."

"Do you think they're still on the island?" Yami asked.

"Man, Kaiba better not be trying to kill himself because he lost to Yugi. I mean, it's not like it's the first time he's tried that."

"Don't say that!" Anzu snapped at Jounouchi. Kay and Adelinda ran up to them.

"Any luck?" Yami asked. Kay shook her head.

"No. We couldn't find them anywhere, and we ran and looked all around the tower."

"I'll bet you Kaiba's just boarding on his private jet."

"But-"

"Look, Roland, we gotta get out of here!' Kay nodded.

"He's right. We'll have to trust Kaiba and Mokuba found their own way off the island. There's no time for us to sit and wait. If we do, we're going to be blown to smithereens." Roland gulped and nodded.

"Fine…" He ran for the front of the blimp, followed closely by everyone else.

"Has everyone else boarded?" Jounouchi asked.

"I think so." Another Kaiba Corp. employee looked up at Roland.

"We have to go now, Roland. There's only three minutes left!"

"I know. But we still haven't found Master Kaiba."

"I'm sorry, but we have no more time to waste. If we want to clear the explosion, we have to leave now."

"I know there's no alternative…take off now."

"Activating thrusters." They flipped switches. "Main engines on." The roar of the engines filled their ears and the blimp rose off the ground.

They looked out the window and Adelinda hugged Kay.

"Poor Mokuba…" Otogi, Shizuka, Mai, Ryou, Kristen, and Cat ran into the room.

"Hey, is everyone here?" Kay asked.

"Yeah. The Ishtars are in their room."

"Did you find Kaiba?" Cat asked. Kay shook her head.

"No."

"Oh no!" Shizuka said. Roland looked at his watch.

"One minute left. We need to accelerate or else we won't clear the explosion."

"I'm on it!"

"Kaiba…why?" Yami asked, looking out the window. Kay and Adelinda stared outside mutely.

"Thirty seconds!"

The island grew smaller.

"Three…two…one…"

The island completely exploded in about five different spots, releasing smoke and fire into the air.

"Kaiba!"

"Look at the tower." The duel tower imploded and collapsed into rubble in the heart of the explosions. Everyone gasped as the entire island crumbed and started to fall under the ocean waves.

"It's all sinking!" Yami shook his head, a pain stricken look on his face.

"Kaiba, how foolish…"

"So…does that mean they're gone?" Cat asked softly, tears forming in her eyes. Kay held onto Adelinda, shaking her head.

"_C'mon, Kaiba…don't tell me you're that stupid…"_

"Huh? Hey, what's that?" Jounouchi asked, pointing to a dark shape in the smoke. Everyone gasped as what looked like Blue Eyes White Dragon rose from the smoke. It flew up at incredible speed over the blimp. "Blue Eyes?" Jounouchi yelled.

The dragon flew by the blimp and everyone realized it was a jet, with Kaiba at the controls – laughing.

"WHAT?! He had a fighter plane?!" Jounouchi cried.

"Mokuba's ok too!" Adelinda cried out, happiness ringing in her voice. Kay sighed in relief.

"I hate to say it…but I'm glad you're ok, Kaiba."

"Where does he get this stuff?" Honda asked.

"Oh, who cares?" Anzu sighed.

"Let's be glad it's over…" Otogi mumbled.

"KAIBA! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" Jounouchi yelled into a speaker.

"Settle down, mutt. Unlike you losers, I have my own agenda."

"WHAT?"

"Me and Seto aren't going back to Japan. We have important Kaiba Corp. business to take care of."

"Oh yeah? What? Another tournament?"

"You'll just have to wait and see, Jounouchi." Adelinda grabbed the speaker from Jounouchi.

"Mr. Kaiba, Mokuba, good luck!"

"Thanks Adelinda. I'll see you when we come back." Kay grinned and pat her sister on the shoulder.

"Looks like your little boyfriend's safe after all." She turned red.

"KAY!" Mokuba blushed pink but laughed.

"And Kay! I'll see you around too." She nodded and grinned.

"Count on it."

"Don't worry," Seto said, "you geeks haven't seen the last of me. Especially you, Yugi." Yami's lips twitched into a small smirk.

"Same old Kaiba." Seto grinned and offered a small salute.

"See you losers later. Are you ready Mokuba?"

"Yeah! Let's go!" Seto pushed the controls and the plane sped forward before turning and flying away in the opposite direction.

"Those two are really something else." Cat chuckled. "But I'm glad they made it out."

"Yeah."

"So, back to Domino we go!"

"We should arrive before the day lets out."

"Hey, that's good news."

It was sunset by the time the blimp landed at the pier. Everyone disembarked and the blimp took off again.

Honda sighed and looked out to the ocean.

"Well, we made it home in one piece."

"Barely!" Anzu said.

"Pharaoh, thank you for saving my brother."

"Yes, thank you." Yami smiled and nodded.

"Now, we must bid farewell to you all."

"I hope our paths will cross again someday."

"They will." Marik nodded. Isis, Marik, and Rishid walked away to a boat.

"Bye guys!"

"Smell ya later!"

"Take care!"

"Have a safe trip home!" Jounouchi walked up to Yami.

"Ya know, for an evil, psychotic, nut job, he wasn't such a bad guy after all."

"You really have a way with words, Jounouchi."

"Heh, I do, don't I?"

"Note sarcasm!"

"Now that's not cool, Anzu." The boat took off and the Ishtars sped away to their new future.

"I hope life is better for them now…" Cat said. Yami nodded.

"I believe it will be."

"Ok, guess it's time for me to say goodbye now." Everyone looked at Otogi.

"Why's that?" Kristen asked.

"I've gotta do some business with Dungeon Dice Monsters and the likes. But don't worry, you'll see me around." He took Shizuka's hand. "See you around, Shizuka." He let go of her and walked away.

She blinked and looked into her hand to see a piece of paper folded up.

"What's this?" Honda blinked and grabbed it.

"What?! The jerk slipped her his phone number! Real smooth, Otogi! As if she'd ever call you!" Otogi snickered and walked away, his arm offering a wave.

"Later!"

"Yeah! Much later, dice boy!"

"That was…weird…" Kristen said. Kay nodded.

"But here, weird seems pretty normal."

"Nice oxymoron."

"Thank you." Jounouchi smiled and looked back to the sunset.

"I guess everyone's going their own way."

"That's life, I guess."

"Y'know, it makes me feel like I should have some sort of plan." Anzu looked at Honda.

"There's still plenty of time to figure it out."

"It just makes me think, 'what's gonna come next for me?'" Shizuka smiled.

"Like Anzu said, you'll find it eventually. Just wait."

"You're right." He took her hands. "I just have to trust in fate." He let her go and walked away. She blinked and looked at her hand.

"What's this?" Jounouchi leapt over to Honda, shaking his fist wildly at him.

"HONDA!" They both smirked and started laughing. Mai smiled.

"Ok, my turn." Everyone turned to look at her.

"What's that?" Yami asked.

"You're not leaving too, are you Mai?"

"I'm afraid so, Shizuka. I'm the king of gal who wanders and never can set her roots down for too long. Right now, the open road calls."

"But Mai…don't go. You've been like a sister to me. Thank you for everything, Mai." Mai smiled at Shizuka and walked over to her.

"I should be thanking you, Shizuka. When I was in the medical ward, you took care of me and never left my side. Thank you." He looked up. "Hey Yugi, next tournament, it'll be me against you."

"You're on." She looked at Jounouchi.

"Mai…uh…what I wanna say is…uh…never mind." She gave a small smile and looked at everyone.

"Bye guys. See you around." She ran into the alley to get to where she parked her car. Anzu elbowed Jounouchi.

"Jounouchi, don't be such a dork! Do something right for a change, will you?" Kay nodded.

"I'm with Anzu on this one, lover boy."

"Uh, what're you guys talking about?" Kay's expression softened.

"Simple. Go get her." He blinked.

"What?"

"We can't just leave it here without any real romance." Jounouchi blushed.

"But I-"

"Just go, ya dork!" Everyone cheered him on and Jounouchi finally chased after Mai.

"Twenty bucks he chickens out."

"You are on, Kay."

"Then I guess we should leave." Yami asked. Everyone nodded.

"Yeah." They started to walk way. Kay stood still and looked thoughtful.

"By the way…"

"Huh?" Everyone looked at her.

"Don't tell us you're leaving too, Kay." She shook her head.

"No, it's not that, Honda." She automatically pulled Kristen into a playful headlock and gave her a small noogie. "I just recall, in Yugi's duel, you were **very** worried about Yugi-kun, Kristen." Everyone blinked in confusion.

"Huh?!" Her face promptly turned bright red. "I…that is…I wasn't…it…the…KAY!"

"Follow Jounouchi's example!" Yami smirked and his puzzle glowed.

"KAY!"

"C'mon, Kiki."

"Yeah, go for it! Ask Yugi out!" Cat said, grinning.

"CUT IT OUT!" Yugi stood there, turning read.

"Uh…Yami! What'd you do that for?" Everyone looked at Yugi and his blush deepened. "Uh…" He laughed sheepishly.

"Let's just get out of here." Kay grinned. They all walked along the pier as the sunset on Battle City.

"_I wonder…what comes next…"_

* * *

**That was fun. BATTLE CITY IS OVER! And is was about ten chapters shorter than before. THANK YOU GOD! Now, we only have 4 chappies before it's ALL NEW BABY! So, review and I'll post!**


	28. Monster World pt 1

**I'm getting a little short on reviews, but I'm eager to update so I hope to have osme more reviews by tomorrow night. No guarantee that I can post because I'm working until 10, so yeah. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Yugioh characters or storyline.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

_Monster World pt.1_

Kay yawned and stretched back into her seat.

"Well, it's the end of Battle City and back to school." Kristen nodded.

"I know." Cat smiled.

"But, at least we can rest easy knowing that Marik is down and out for the count."

"I suppose…but I have this nagging feeling in the back of my mind."

"What do you mean, Kay?" Kristen asked, tilting her head. Kay shook her head.

"Nah, it's nothing. I'm just paranoid is all." She looked at her brunette friend. "By the way, did you ask Yugi out?" Kristen flushed.

"No! What makes you think I'm going to ask Yugi out?"

"Because it's brazenly obvious that you have a crush on him."

"KAY!" she cried. The teacher entered the room.

"Settle down, class." Kristen glared at Kay who answered with a smug smirk. School progressed and Ryou stopped the girls in the hall.

"Hey guys."

"Hi Ryou."

"I wanted to invite you all to come and play Monster World at my house after school today." Kristen tilted her head.

"Monster World? What's that?"

"It's an RPG," Cat said, "a role play game." Kay nodded.

"Yeah, players create characters and travel in a world and create their own stories."

"So, do you all want to come?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"You guys can meet up with me outside the school."

"Can do." He smiled and walked away. They failed to notice his face changing into an evil smirk.

"_Heh, the fools."_

* * *

The day let out and Kay sighed as they walked outside.

"Freed from hell!"

"C'mon Kay, school wasn't that bad."

"You didn't have a Pre-Cal and Physics test back to back." Kristen and Cat exchanged glances.

"I guess you have a point." Kay nodded.

"So yeah."

"Yo, guys!" They turned to see Jounouchi, Honda, Anzu, and Yugi approaching them.

"Hi guys."

"Did you get invited to Ryou's place too?" Honda asked. The three girls nodded.

"Have you figured out what's the deal with those God Cards?" Kay asked Yugi. He shook his head.

"Not yet. The museum was closed today. They're probably trying to figure out what to do now that Isis has left."

"Without warning, I might add." Yugi smiled at Cat.

"Yeah. Hopefully, it'll open soon. I can tell that Yami is really anxious to learn about his past."

"Who wouldn't be?" Kristen asked.

"Hello everyone." They turned to see Ryou smiling at them.

"Hey, Ryou."

"Are you ready to go?" They all nodded.

"Uh-huh."

"Great. Follow me." Ryou led them away from the school.

"Hey Kay, do you know what happened to Miho?" Cat whispered. "I haven't seen her since Battle City started."

"Yeah, her dad got relocated. I called her and she told me they moved to China." Cat's eyes popped.

"China? Just like that?" Kay nodded.

"'Fraid so. That's why she didn't watch any of us duel. She had to pack her bags. I called her before the finals and she told me she was leaving that night."

"That sucks." Kay nodded.

"I know."

"Well, here we are." Ryou pointed to a tall, apartment complex that looked like it was really classy. Jounouchi's eyes widened.

"Dude, you **live** here?"

"Yup." Ryou smiled. "Follow me." They entered the building and he took them up five flights of stairs before stopping outside room 601. "And this is my room." He pulled a key out of his pocket and unlocked the door.

Ryou's apartment was very nice and kept very clean. He had some potted plants and a couple of rooms.

"Follow me. I set up my game in the living room." He led them through the small hallway and into the living room. Everyone gasped in amazement.

There was a large table set up with a forest, mountains, villages, and a castle at the end.

"This is my custom battle board for monster world."

"Dude, that's awesome!" Jounouchi exclaimed, grinning. Yugi nodded.

"Totally. This is going to be so much fun."

"Now, let's do some role playing, shall we?" Bakura sat in a chair on the other side of the board near the castle. "Allow me to explain the rules first. The players split into two groups. The "D.M," or Dark Master, on one side and the adventurers on the other. The Dark Master controls the monsters and evil creatures that lurk throughout Monster World. His role is to stop the adventurers by playing them to the best of his ability.

"The adventurers work as a team. Each person chooses their character's race, class, and ability scores and then work together to defeat the Dark Master. The Dark Master has to defeat all of the adventurers to win and, of course, I shall be the Dark Master. For the adventurers to win, they have to find the monster boss then destroy him."

"Sweet!" Jounouchi said. Yugi frowned momentarily and looked at Bakura.

"_Am I imagining things…or has Bakura's expression changed?"_ he asked.

"Yuge!" Jounouchi punched him in the pack. "We get to kill things, man!"

"Uh, yeah." He smiled.

"By the way, do you all know the true meaning of role playing? Becoming your character. That is the true beauty of this game."

"Well, how do we make our characters?" Kay asked.

"Yeah. You said something about races, classes, and stuff." Bakura smirked.

"Don't worry; I was just getting to that. Here." Bakura handed them sheets of paper. "Fill in your data on these character sheets. Begin by choosing one of the seven available races."

_Human – average wisdom, strength, and speed._

_Elf – high wisdom and charisma. Make good magicians. Low strength._

_Half-Elf – a human-elf crossbreed._

_Hobbit – small, but very fast and well muscled for their size. Make good thieves._

_Pixie-Fairy – high wisdom, able to fly, one of the "magical races."_

_Dwarf – low wisdom but high strength and constitution._

_Birdtail – a race of bird people. Able to fly. High charisma._

"Ooh, Honda! You should be a pixie-fairy, that race was made for you!"

"You're the fairy, stupid!"

"Maybe I'll be a half elf," Yugi said, pulling his ears to make them pointy.

"What are you gonna be, Kay?" Kristen asked.

"I think I'll follow Yugi's example and be a half-elf. How about you?"

"A pixie-fairy."

"Interesting. What about you, Cat?"

"I kinda want to be human." They both nodded.

"Once you have chosen your race, you need to pick a class."

_Warrior_

_Magician_

_Priest_

_Martial Artist_

_Magic Gunman_

_Merchant_

_Beast Tamer_

_Bard_

_Enchanter_

_Diabolist_

_Illusionist_

_Thief_

"Ooh, I want to be a magician!" Cat said, smiling. She failed to notice Anzu's slight glare at her, because she, too, wanted to be a magician.

"I'm torn between bard and illusionist…" Kay mumbled. "I love writing, but illusionist sounds so cool. What do you think, Kiki."

"I think I'll be a priestess."

"Ah, good choice. A healing pixie-fairy sounds about right." Kristen grinned and nodded. Kay looked at the classes again.

"Ok, we're finished with our characters!" Jounouchi said. Ryou looked over the sheets.

"Very good, and you rolled your ability stats fair and square. Okay, let me put the final touches on your miniatures."

In some amount of time, Bakura handed them each a little wooden figurine that bared a striking resemblance to all of them.

Yugi was a half-elf, beast tamer. His little figure wore blue armor with a yellow chest plate and red shoes.

Anzu was an elf magician. She had a blue and yellow, pointed hat, a red staff, a blue cape, a white and yellow top, and blue pants and shoes.

Jounouchi was a human warrior. He held a sword and a blue and yellow shield, had red and yellow armor, and blue shoes.

Honda was a human, magic gunman. His outfit was brown and red with a small belt that seemed to contain ammunition and a small gun in his hand.

Cat was a human magician. Her outfit was a blue and yellow hat with little red stones in it. She had a white and yellow wand in her hand, a red shirt with some blue and gold material in front of it. a blue cape, and black pants and shoes.

Kristen was a pixie-fairy priestess. She had lilac wings, wore the traditional priestess attire (red pants and a white, kimono style shirt) along with a lilac flower in her hair and a pendant with the same flower.

Kay was a half-elf illusionist. Her hat was midnight blue and purple with stars and moons on it and her midnight blue cloak had moons on it. She had a small wand, purple and white clothes, and black shoes.

"Wow, it's amazing how much these figures look like us!" Anzu said, smiling. Bakura nodded.

"Indeed. I take pride on my attention to detail. I'll enter your character data into the computer for reference." Bakura typed on a laptop, entering the character information onto some charts. "Alright, it's all ready. Place your pieces on start and let the adventure begin."

Everyone set their figurine at a wooden gate with "start" painted on it. Jounouchi blinked and looked at the board.

"Hey, where are the enemy pieces?" he asked.

"Your enemy monster is hiding. When they appear depends on your actions, or sometimes they come out by random chance."

"We hardly know anything about this world. We don't even know who the enemy really is."

"Why not go to the town for information?" Cat offered. Again, Anzu glared at her for suggesting the town before she could. Kristen noticed this and frowned a little but said nothing.

"Sounds like a plan."

"Alright then. You all take five turns to enter the town." Bakura lifted the model of the town and there was a little pub with a bunch of figures inside of it. Jounouchi grinned.

"Cool! This is awesome."

"How did you find the time to make all of this, Ryou?" Kay asked. He snickered.

"I make time. Let's just leave it at that."

'Hey old man," Jounouchi said to the elderly man figure behind the counter, "as you can see, we're highly skilled adventurers. Anyway for us to make some dough?"

"You start with money?" Honda asked. Kay punched Jounouchi in the side of the head.

"Please ignore this idiot," she said.

"At those words, the villager sends a glance your way and sighs as he speaks."

"_If money could solve our problems, I would give you all that I've got. But before you could claim your reward, you'd be dead." _

"With that, the old man move away from the bar."

"Hey, hold on there, old timer. Sounds like you got a story. We're all ears!" Honda sweatdropped.

"He's really into this." Kristen moved her figure forward.

"Please, sir. If you have a problem, we'd like to try and help."

"Hearing those words, the old man opens his mouth and says in a heavy tone,"

"_Until a few years ago, village was peaceful. However, Lord Zorc assassinated the king and changed the castle into a den of evil."_ Kay moved her figure forward.

"Sir, who exactly is Lord Zorc?"

"_Nobody is really sure. Few have actually laid eyes upon him and lived. They say he is a monster of darkness. Others say he is a wicked magician who controls the monsters that have appeared in our once peaceful land. But nobody knows for certain what he really is, if he's human or something else._

"_Many villagers have fallen prey to his army of monsters. A few have attempted to stop this evil being, but all have failed and perished."_

"WHAT?" Jounouchi yelled, causing Kay and Honda to flinch back at his sudden passion."THEY CAN'T GET AWAY WITH THAT! Awright, dude. We'll take of Zorc for you! So let's see some gold pieces. Hand em over."

"DUDE!" Honda said. Kay smacked her forehead.

"What a greedy idiot."

"Hey Yugi, did you notice that little figure really sounds like an old man is talking?" Cat asked.

"Yeah."

"Is there a speaker in there?" Anzu asked.

"Well, all characters other than the adventurers are acted out by the Dark Master, so I guess Bakura's just throwing his voice."

"Wow, he's really good at it." Kay looked at Kristen and then back at the old man.

"A little too good…"

"_If you are truly serious about wanting to fight Zorc, speak to the man in the corner. He can tell you the safest route to the castle."_

"Hey, you!" The villager turned around. "How do we get to Zorc's castle?"

"The villager trembles a little, fear taking his face."

"_I have only traveled that route once and it nearly killed me. Heed my warning. Turn away from this place and never go there. You will surely die."_

"I never run away!" Jounouchi declared.

"Oh yeah, as if."

"Watch it, Kay!"

"Please, sir, tell us how to get to the castle," Kristen said.

"The villager looks at you all once more and sighs but nods."

"_Very well, I will tell you the route. Zorc's castle is the north, outside of the village. However, you must avoid the forest for it is filled with deadly monsters. The journey will be long and there will be many beasts along the way who will try to prevent your quest."_

"Thanks."

"C'mon, let's skip town and start hacking!" Jounouchi said. "Now we know our mission, so let's go to Zorc's castle!"

They moved their characters away from the village.

"Now, you are in an area where the chance of a random encounter can occur. Now there is a judgment roll to decide if these monsters will appear or not with these ten-sided dice." Bakura held up two ten-sided dice – one red and one white.

"So how does that work for us?" Kay asked.

"The white dice is the ones column, and the red dice is the tens column. If I rolled the die and the red landed on five and the white landed on two, the value of that roll would be 52. Does that make sense?" Kay nodded.

"Yeah."

"But how do we know if a monster will appear or not?" Cat asked.

"If the outcome is from 31 to 99, you have avoided a monster. Now, I roll." Bakura dosed the dice. Red came up 2, white came up 1. "The judgment roll is 21, and that is less than 30 which means a monster appears." Bakura placed a monster on the board. "A level 3 Goblin."

"Awesome, we found a monster!" Jounouchi exclaimed.

"How do we fight it?" Kristen asked.

"Simple, you roll the dice. This Goblin has an HP of 75. You all take turns rolling. Based on your stats and the number you roll, I can calculate the power of your attack."

"Me first!" Jounouchi yelled, reaching for the dice.

"Whatever happened to 'ladies first?'" Kay mumbled. Jounouchi shook up the dice in his hand.

"C'mon, daddy needs a new pair of shoes." Everyone promptly sweatdropped. He tossed the die and it landed on 13.

"Now, based on Jounouchi's stats, he needed a roll of 40 or less to kill the Goblin, so it goes down."

"Alright!" Kay tilted her head.

"40 or less?" Bakura nodded.

"Shall I explain how my calculations work?"

"Yes, please."

"Alright. When you roll the die, you get a number that varies from 00 to 99. Jounouchi's roll was 13. I subtract 13 from 99 and add that amount to Jounouchi's strength, speed, and courage stats times his level. Then, I take 13 percent of that amount and subtract it to give me the total amount of damage he causes.

"99 minus 13 is 86. 86 plus 57 equals 143. 13 percent of 143 is 18.59. 143 minus 18.59 gives a grand total of 124 points of damage."

"Oh, I get it."

"But what about wisdom points?" Kristen asked. "You don't apply those to the calculations?"

"No. Wisdom only applies in special situations against tricksters. In a pure battle, wisdom does not apply in the overall calculation of damage."

"Yo, who cares about that? I beat that stupid goblin!" Kay rolled her eyes.

"I guess it's good for Jounouchi's sake that wisdom doesn't count, otherwise he'd be sunk." Jounouchi promptly glared at her.

"Shut up, Kay!" Bakura chuckled.

"Well, the closer to double zero you roll, the more damage you do to an enemy. However, if you throw a fumble, or a 99, you have to pay a penalty."

"What's the penalty?" Cat asked.

"Let's just leave that surprise." Yugi shivered suddenly.

"Yugi?" Kristen asked.

"I'm fine. Just got some chills." She tilted her head at him but didn't pry.

"Ok, let's keep going!" Jounouchi said excitedly, grabbing his figure and moving him ahead. Yugi looked at Bakura.

"_I have a bad feeling about this game all of a sudden…"_

"_What do you mean, Yugi?"_

"_I feel like…if we fumble, that penalty will be something terrible."_

"Yugi, c'mon. You're just sitting there spacing out." Yugi blinked and looked at hi friends.

"Oh, sorry." He moved his figure ahead.

"Suddenly, you stop because up ahead someone is lying across your path."

"Look, that dude's passed out!" Jounouchi said.

"Without coming closer, you cannot tell much about the person on the ground. Are they alive or dead? You can find out or move on without helping him. Which do you choose?"

"We have to help them out," Kristen said.

"But what if it's a trick?" Honda asked. Kay shrugged.

"Well, I'd rather try to help them. Maybe they can help us out by giving us information if we help them."

"Or money!" Jounouchi said. Kay narrowed her eyes.

"Can you stop thinking about money for two seconds?"

"What do you think guys?" Anzu asked.

"This does seem a little strange. Maybe Honda's right and it's a trap." Jounouchi shook his head.

"Don't worry, I'll poke him with my sword."

"The warrior prods the stranger with his sword and he moves slightly. It appears to be a young man. He looks at you and seems very afraid."

"Don't worry, man. We're not with the enemy you don't have to be afraid."

"_Please help me. A monster attacked me in the forest and stole my treasure. A holy sword that can slay Zorc."_

"A sword that can slay Zorc?" Jounouchi repeated with a thoughtful look on his face.

"_Please get my treasure back!"_

"Do you respond to the young man's request?" Bakura asked.

"But the villager said to stay away from the forest!" Anzu said.

"Who cares? We're talking about treasure here!"

"This whole thing seems fishy to me…" Kay said. "How can there be a sword that would just kill sword? That's way too simple." Yugi nodded.

"I know what you mean."

"C'mon, guys. Every game has a freebee that makes it easier to win against the boss. I say we go for it!" Jounouchi said. "Take us to the forest."

"_Thank you, kind travelers. I shall come with you."_

Bakura flipped the forest and it became accessible.

"The darkness of the forest is ominous. Here, the chances of a monster encounter is 80 percent."

"80?"

"Yes." Bakura took the dice. "Judgment roll." Red came up 0, white 5. "Ooh, not good for you. The closer to 00, the stronger the monsters.

"Five monsters come from behind the trees."

"Let's get them!"

"Straight into battle, the players attack first."

"I go!"

"You already went first, Jounouchi!" Kay snapped. He rolled the dice and he got 82.

"Too bad, Jounouchi. You needed a 30 or less to hit Beega. You miss and trip and fall."

"That sucks." Kay snatched up the die.

"My roll." She threw the dice and it landed on 11.

"Excellent roll. The illusionist is able to hypnotize Beega before it devours Jounouchi and then destroy it with dark magic."

"Yeah!"

"Way to go, Kay!" Beega was destroyed.

"That's one down, four to do."

"My move." Yugi picked up the dice and threw them. It landed on 25.

"Yugi, you can use your magic to turn a monster into an ally. You have a success rate of 50 percent, and you succeed."

"OK, I pick you." Yugi used his powers on a strange, wrinkled pinkish monster. When his spell was complete, a cute pink and white creature appeared.

"Pokii!" it said.

"Ooh, how cute!" Kay said, smiling. Yugi smiled.

"The evil is gone from Pokii's heart and he's now our ally."

"There are still three monsters left. Who attacks?" Kay asked.

"I will!" Anzu and Cat said in unison. Anzu frowned and Cat looked at her.

"You want to attack, Anzu?" she asked, offering her the dice.

"No, that's ok. You can do it." Cat shrugged and tossed the die. It landed on 00. Bakura gasped.

"That's amazing! You rolled a super critical. You can use top level magic." Cat blew away the last three monsters and everyone gaped. Anzu glared, turning a little green.

"Way to go, Cat!" Jounouchi said, grinning.

"So that's how powerful a super critical is," she said, eyes widening. Kay hit her back in congratulations.

"Way to play, Catty Cat!"

"Alright, let's keep going!" Jounouchi said.

"_H-ha ha ha ha."_

"Huh?" They all turned to look at the stranger.

"_So, you are the heroes who would defy me. You fell for my trap and entered the forest of death. Now, your adventure ends!"_

"Suddenly, the young man changes before your eyes into the Dark Master Zorc!"

A large, dark figure with a sword slung over his chest appeared before the adventurers.

"Zorc!"

"_Before you die, you should know that no sword in this world exists that can ever kill me. It was all a trap and now you die!"_

"Because the players are shocked by the deceit, Zorc attacks first." Bakura rolled and smirked.

"Super critical hit."

"No way!" everyone exclaimed.

"And his target is Anzu!" Anzu's eyes went blank and she collapsed onto the table.

"Anzu! What's wrong?" Yugi asked. Jounouchi shook her.

"Yo, Anzu." Bakura snickered and Yugi's eyes widened.

"You!"

"Yes, Yugi. Too little, too late. Your friend, Ryou, is gone and I'm in control again."

"No way, it's the spirit of the millennium ring!" Anzu's figurine blinked and her eyes shone with more life than before.

"Huh? Where am I?" she asked.

"Bakura, what have you done to her?" Yugi demanded, glaring. He snickered.

"I've simply helped her…get into character. Beware Yugi, for this is the fate that awaits you."

"_YEEEK!"_ Everyone gasped and looked at the game.

'The figurine just screamed! In Anzu's voice!" Jounouchi cried.

"She's been turned into a miniature!"

"Anzu!"

"_Guys, help me!"_

"When the dark lord, Zorc, rolls a Super Critical or any of you fumble, a player's soul is sealed into their figurine."

"That's sick!" Kay hissed.

"Well, the game is still going. If you want to save her, you have to kill Zorc." Jounouchi growled and picked up the dice.

"Leave it to me!"

"Hold on, Jounouchi, it's not your move."

"Whose is it?" he asked.

"Your little friend's." Bakura pointed to Kristen. She gulped and threw the dice. Bakura smirked and the dice hit the table. Everyone gasped.

"A fumble!"

"Well, isn't that too bad? Penalty!" Kristen gasped at her eyes went blank and she fell against the table, just like Anzu did.

"Kristen!" Kay yelled. Kristen's figure blinked and she gasped.

"Oh no!"

"Kristen, not you too!" Anzu said. Bakura laughed.

"That's two of you locked into this world. If all seven of you are trapped, then there's no one to roll the dice and the game automatically goes to me. Then you will be trapped here forever."

* * *

**Heh, was that not awesome? The idea of Monster World belongs to the manga. It's featured in mangas 6 and 7 before the Duelist manga begins. However, I did add my own touches to it. It's not an exact follow of the manga.**

**I split Monster World into two chapters.**


	29. Monster World pt 2

**YAY! The last part of monster world! Next comes the original saga! And that means we are just a jump, skip, and a hop away from the new chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Yugioh characters or storyline.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

_Monster World pt.2_

Bakura laughed.

"That's two of you locked into this world. If all seven of you are trapped, then there's no one to roll the dice and the game automatically goes to me. Then you will be trapped here forever."

"Bakura, you're going to pay for that!" Kay growled.

"Heh heh. It's time for the magic gunman to attack Zorc." Honda gripped the dice, his hand shaking a little.

"Come on, Honda. You can do it!"

"You must roll the dice. If you get less than 70, you have conquered your fear and may attack first. However, if not, Zorc makes the first move."

"Me? Afraid? HA! My hand does not shake with fear, Bakura. It shakes with anger!" Honda tossed the dice and they hit the table. Bakura smirked and Honda gasped.

It landed on 94.

"Are you kidding me? I'm not scared of Zorc!"

"There is no you, only your character. The magic gunman is frozen in fear. He curses his cowardice. Now, I roll for Zorc."

Bakura threw the dice. Kay, Honda, Yugi, Cat, and Jounouchi gasped in horror.

"A super critical?" they cried.

"That's two in a row! Bakura, what have you done to the dice?" Yugi yelled. Bakura snickered.

"The dice don't lie…" he said softly. Honda's eyes went blank and the magic gunman flinched.

"Honda!" Anzu and Kristen said.

"I'm sorry…guys." He looked up at them. "But I wasn't afraid! Believe me." Anzu nodded.

"We know that."

"I guess it's up to the others, now."

"Well, I guess it's now up to your four."

"Whose turn is it, Bakura's?" Jounouchi growled.

"Hers." He pointed to Kay.

"Fine." She snatched up the dice and threw them.

72.

"Too bad, it looks like Zorc gets to attack again."

"Damn it." Bakura smirked.

"Hold on a second!"

"What is it, Jounouchi?" Bakura sighed, a bored look on his face.

"Forget Kay's roll. I wanna go up against Zorc. Mano e mano."

"Jounouchi, don't be stupid."

"Unfortunately, I can't ignore a roll. When the dice are thrown, I have to go off their outcome. And now…" Bakura tossed the dice. He smirked. "Super critical."

"That's impossible!"

"Sorry." Kay's eyes went blank and she collapsed against the board as well.

"Kay!" Her figurine shook its head and blinked.

"You alright?" Kristen asked.

"Yeah. Something reeks of a fix. No way Bakura could roll three super criticals in a row by chance."

"My thoughts exactly, Kay." Honda nodded seriously.

"I guess we leave the rest to Cat, Jounouchi, and Yugi."

"My move!" Jounouchi picked up the dice and tossed them. Bakura grinned.

"Haste makes waste, Jounouchi."

"Wha?" His eyes widened at the dice. "Fumble!"

"Yes, exactly."

"Bakura, this isn't right! There's no way you could keep rolling super critical and my friends roll fumbles!" Yugi yelled. Bakura chortled.

"I'm sorry Yugi, but it's like I already said – the dice don't lie." Jounouchi's eyes also went blank and the warrior blinked. He looked around at the other figures.

"Sorry, guys."

"It's ok, Jounouchi."

"Well, Yugi, I'll let you and your little friend decide who faces Zorc next." Bakura smirked. "So let's have it."

"Yugi, can I roll next?"

"Cat, are you sure about that?" he asked. She nodded.

"We can't afford to let you turn into a figurine. You're the best gamer here. And, who knows? Maybe I'll be lucky." She picked up the dice and tossed.

"You need less than 60 to have the courage to face Zorc." At gasped.

"Less than 60? But I thought it was less than 70!"

"Your courage is less than that of your friend's." The dice spun and landed. Bakura grinned.

"65. Too bad." Cat growled. "My roll." He tossed the dice and they landed on, you guessed it-

"Super critical!" Cat's eyes went blank too and she collapsed against the game board.

"Oh no, Cat!" Her magician blinked and she looked around.

"Ugh, sorry guys." Yugi growled and glared at Bakura, who continued to smirk arrogantly.

"Well, Yugi. Amazing how quickly the others have left the game. You're the only one who can roll and you must move all of the figures." He snapped. "And before I forget, if any of their hit points reach 0, the character dies. And I don't just mean the figure,

I mean the person within the figure dies too."

"No way!" Jounouchi cried. "I'm too young to die."

"You can do this, Yugi!" He gasped and looked down the figures. Kristen was looking up at him. "I believe in you!"

"Us too!" Yugi nodded.

"Well, Yugi, the magic gunman gets another chance to strike Zorc. So roll your dice."

"Before I do, Bakura, transfer my soul into my miniature as well!" His face fell into shock.

"What?"

"Yugi, what are you doing?" Jounouchi cried.

"I want to fight with my friends on the board. If they're risking their lives, then I want to share the same fate."

"Yugi…it would be simple to grant that wish. But who shall throw the dice if you're a miniature?"

"You'll just have to wait and see."

"Ah well. As Game Master, it is my duty to be of service to the players. I'll do as you say. And with it, it's game over!" Yugi's eyes went blank and he fell back against his chair limply. His miniature blinked and came to life.

"Yugi!"

"Well, all of the players have been turned into lead figures, so I guess it's game set and-what?" Yami sat in Yugi's seat, smirking.

"It's the pharaoh!" Bakura growled. "Damn it, I forgot about you."

"It's my roll, Bakura. Magic gunman has a chance to hit Zorc." He tossed the dice and Bakura gasped.

"03? That's a critical!" Honda smirked.

"Finally, time to do a little damage. Thunder grenade!" He aimed his gun at Zorc and shot his left arm.

"You got him!" Zorc stared at the smoldering arm. Bakura glared at Yami.

"I'll get you for that one!"

"Way to go, Honda! You shot off Zorc's left hand!" Kay's figuring raised her left hand. "High five!" His figurine high fived her.

"Let's just get on with this game, shall we?" Bakura said, frowning.

"Look at Zorc's hand!" Kristen cried, pointing.

"It's mutating!" The clawed hand started to shift and morph into a dragon and a floating eyeball monster.

"Any piece of flesh cut from my body transforms into a monster on my command."

"Rats!" Pokii floated up to Yugi.

"_Zorc is the source of all darkness. His evil will continue to sprout more monsters until you destroy him once and for all."_

"_Leave them to us, Master Zorc…"_ the monsters said.

"Very well," Zorc said, turning around, "kill them."

"You're running away, Zorc?" Kay asked in disbelief.

"Coward!"

"I have a special place for our duel. Fight your way to may castle while the fires of hate continue to burn in your heart. That is…if you can." He snickered and spread a pair of dark wings before flying away toward the castle.

"With those words, Zorc takes flight toward the castle to await your duel with him.

"Warrior, it's your turn to attack." Jounouchi smirked.

"Let me at 'em, Yuge. I'll kill these monsters."

"Go on, Yugi, throw the dice. But if you fumble, Jounouchi will die." Yami smirked and threw the dice. Bakura gasped and his eyes widened.

"I don't think he'll die yet."

"Super critical?!"

"The warrior cuts the monster in half with his sword." Jounouchi grinned.

"Heh, I'm awesome."

"That was amazing, Yugi!" His figure anime fell. "You got another super critical." He turned and glared at Anzu.

"Hey, what about me? I did all da work!" he yelled.

"Please, Jounouchi. You can't even move without him rolling those dice." He glared at Kay.

"So Bakura, I killed the monster. What happens now?"

"Uh…seeing his companion slain, the monster freezes in hesitation and loses his turn. Beast Tamer attacks next."

"I'll capture the monster!" Yugi said.

"Your potential of brainwashing is very low. You must roll under ten to take control of the dragon." Yugi gripped the dice.

"Here goes." The red die hit first and landed on 8.

"Heh, the tens column is an 8. Wait, what?!" The white dice spun and smacked the red one, throwing it and causing the number to change.

"One of the many ways of cheating with dice is a double hit. The same class as your series of super criticals, Bakura." Yami smirked. The dice landed on 02.

"Another critical!" Yugi grinned.

"That means I brainwash him!" The dragon transformed into a cuter, chibified version of itself.

"So Bakura **was **cheating." Kay and Jounouchi glared at him.

"Hey Yuge, can you really control the roll of the dice?" Yami nodded.

"Yes." Yami smirked. "Too bad for you Bakura, if you can cheat, I can too."

"Ok, from now on this is how we roll. We let the dice roll off our hand – spinning is prohibited."

"I'll agree to that." Jounouchi pointed his sword at Bakura.

"Yo, Bakura! Next time you cheat, you should turn into a miniature too!"

"On with the game!"

"Hey Yugi, should we go straight to Zorc's castle or what?" Kay asked.

"Maybe it'd be smarter if we go for another village to obtain supplies and possibly extra information."

"No way! I wanna beat that freak now and get back in my own body!" Jounouchi said. Kay sighed.

"Jounouchi, if we go now, Zorc might kill us instantly. Do you honestly want to take that chance?"

"Uh…I guess not."

"The adventurers leave the forest."

"Very well. It takes two turns. I will roll the dice to see if you encounter more monsters." The died fell of Bakura's hand. "Judgment roll."

They bounced and landed on 92. He growled and cursed silently. Yami chuckled.

"Looks like no monster encounters here. My adventurers escape your forest of death." They left and Jounouchi sighed.

"Man, is it good to be out of there." Cat nodded.

"I'll say. Now the monster encounter chance is back to 30 percent, right?" Bakura nodded.

"Indeed. So, Yugi, what is your next move?" Yami looked thoughtful and scanned the board. There were two villages on the board besides the one they had already visited. One was in the mountains and the other was close to Zorc's castle but at the edge of a dark forest.

"The adventurers will go to that village." He pointed to the one in the mountains.

"Interesting choice, Yugi; and a wise one at that. Monsters don't tend to live in the mountains. They're too easily spotted. Once you enter the mountains, the encounter rate drops down to 10 percent."

"Good move, Yugi!" Kristen said. Yami nodded.

"It takes six turns for the adventurers to reach the mountains. Time for another judgment roll." Bakura rolled the dice and grinned.

"04."

"Oh no! Another critical!"

"Two monsters fly down from the mountain peaks." A dragon and a gargoyle snarled at them. "It's the magician's turn to attack."

"Which one?" Anzu asked. Bakura pointed to Cat.

"Her." She glared at Cat who nodded in determination.

"OK. I'll attack the gargoyle." Yami rolled the dice.

"You need a roll of 10 or less to kill it." Yami watched the dice hit the table and grinned.

"08." Bakura gasped.

"Then…she kills it." Cat waved her wand and created an explosion that incinerated the gargoyle.

"Way to go, Cat!" Kristen and Kay said. She smiled sheepishly.

"Way to go, Cat!" Anzu mocked bitterly, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Who attacks now, Bakura?" Yami asked.

"The priestess." Kristen gulped.

"Ok."

"The dragon has an HP of 140, so it would take a super critical to kill it."

"You're forgetting about her wisdom, Bakura. My roll does not mean she will try to kill the dragon."

"What can she do, then?"

"You'll soon find out. But first, I must know who will attack after her?" Bakura looked at his laptop.

"The illusionist."

"Alright." Yami threw the dice and they landed on 34.

"Too bad. That's nowhere near enough to kill the dragon."

"I already said my intention was not to kill it. This is your game, Bakura. I'm surprised you are unaware of what other powers my priestess has."

"What do you mean?"

"She can temporarily transfer some of her attack power to an ally. Since I rolled a 34, she will give 34 percent of her wisdom points to the strength and speed of any other adventurer I choose for two turns." Kristen's figure glowed with a lilac light.

"And you're choosing the illusionist, correct?" Bakura asked venomously. Yami nodded.

"Yes. And since 34 percent of 18 rounds to 6, my illusionist gets a new strength of 16 and a new speed of 24 for two turns." Bakura growled.

"So, what happens next?" Jounouchi yelled.

"The dragon is too nervous by the spell cast by the priestess, it does not move. Attack goes to illusionist." Kay grinned.

"Thanks for the power boost, Kristen!"

"Sure thing, Kay."

"Heh, fools." They all looked at Bakura. Even with the new power boost, you must roll 05 or less to kill the dragon. And next turn, the dragon gets to attack you unless you destroy it."

Yami threw the dice and they landed on…

"05." Bakura's eyes widened.

"That's impossible!"

"Go, illusionist." Kay raised her wand and glowed red. The dragon also started to glow and it looked dizzy. It spun around in the air before passing out on the ground and fading away.

"Whoa…" Jounouchi shrugged.

"Not at cool as when I slice em up with my sword." Kay hit him over the head with her wand. "OW!"

"Idiot…" she sighed.

"The adventurers continue on their quest through the mountains until they come upon the village. Unlike before, the villagers appear a little more at ease and friendlier to them."

"Now this is more I like it." Jounouchi grinned and Honda hit him in the head.

"Be careful, doofus. We don't know if this is a trick."

"Ow!"

"Maybe we can get some better equipment while we're here."

"While in this village, the heroes increase their hit points."

"Get out!" Honda said.

"Yes. You each gain 10 hit points that will last unless you flee from a battle."

"Sweet!"

'so what now, Yugi?" Kristen asked.

"I'm not sure."

"Let's get some new weapons!" Jounouchi exclaimed excitedly.

"Jounouchi, we have no money."

"_Ah, so it's money you want, is it?" _

"The adventurers turn to see an old woman smiling at them."

"_If you wish to earn a little money, perhaps you can assist me. See, I sell rare stones for a living, but there is a nasty goblin guarding the area I usually collect the stones from. If you could come with me to help defeat the goblin, I will pay you handsomely."_

"Do the heroes accept or deny the old woman's request?"

I say we take it!" Jounouchi said, grinning.

"You moron, remember the last guy we tried to help? It nearly killed us!" Kay snapped.

"Maybe we can split up?" Honda suggested.

"What good will that do?" Anzu asked.

"Well, if it's just a goblin, maybe Jounouchi and I can take care of it ourselves. And if it is a trick, the rest of you won't have to deal with it."

"But, if it **is** a trick, what if you two…y'know, don't make it?" Cat asked. Jounouchi struck a pose.

"Hey, we're heroes! Dat's what heroes do!"

"Wow…that was so lame in so many ways…" Jounouchi stumbled and glared at Kay.

"What do you think, Yugi?" Honda asked. Yugi sighed.

"Well, as much as I don't want to split up and take the risk, it does seem like a pretty ok idea. Just be careful you guys."

"Hold on, should they both go?" Kristen asked. "I mean, they do have the strongest stats. Maybe one should go and someone else should join them."

"How about Cat?" Anzu suggested.

"Me?" she asked, blinking. Jounouchi grinned.

"Yeah, Cat. You're mega tough!"

"Well…ok, if you say so."

"So it's settled." The old woman turned.

"_Follow me."_ Jounouchi and Cat waved good bye to everyone else and followed her.

"So, the magician and warrior follow the old woman while the rest of the adventurers stand by at the village inn. She leads them into the mountainous terrain to the highest mountain."

"_Here. The goblin lives high up, where the stones form, inside a dark cavern."_

"The two heroes climb the mountain without too much difficulty and reach the Goblin's cavern. When they arrive, a deep growl from deep within the darkness rumbles."

"_Who dares to tread upon my home?"_

"Goblin, we're here to send you packing!" Jounouchi growled.

"The goblin exits the cave and looms over the two heroes." A large, ugly goblin walked out of the cave, a bone hanging out of his mouth.

"_Fools. I will eat the flesh off your bones."_

"Judgment roll for whoever attacks first. Lowest number attacks." Bakura rolled his dice and landed on 56. Yami rolled and landed on 48. "Very well, the warrior gets first strike." Jounouchi smirked.

"I am ready."

"The Goblin has an HP of 100. You must roll less than 25 for it to die." Yami rolled.

"33."

"The goblin takes 82 points of damage." Jounouchi slashed and cut off the arm of the goblin. "The magician steps up to finish the task. You must roll less than 75 to defeat it. The odds are in your favor."

Yami rolled the dice and came up with 63.

"The goblin dies." Cat cast a spell and the goblin blew up.

"We did it, Jounouchi!"

"Heck yes!" They both grinned. The old woman crept up to them.

"_Well done, young heroes. Come with me and I shall fetch your reward."_ Jounouchi grinned greedily.

"Ya don't have to tell me twice!"

"So, the two heroes follow the old woman into the cave. However, they find that nothing is there."

"Yo lady, where's the reward already?"

"_Oh, silly me."_

"The old woman stops and turns around."

"_Come closer and I shall give it to you."_

"Jounouchi, I'm not so sure about this…" Cat whispered.

"C'mon, Cat. Don't be such a scaredy cat." Jounouchi paused and then laughed at his own joke. Cat rolled her eyes and they both approached the old woman.

"Suddenly, the old woman shoves the two and they fall down into more darkness, only to hear her laughing."

"_Enjoy your reward of wandering in the old mines forever!"_

"She shouts down at them." Yami's eyes widened.

"Cat! Jounouchi!"

"Meanwhile, at the village…"

"They have been gone a long time…" Honda said. Kay nodded.

"Yeah, I'm getting worried." Anzu shrugged.

"I'm sure they're fine."

"With Jounouchi, I'm not too sure…" Kay mumbled.

"The sound of a scream from outside captures their attention."

"What was that?" Yugi asked.

"The five run outside and gasp to see dark knights on black, winged beasts flying around, terrorizing the townspeople."

"Who do those punks think they are?" Honda growled, placing his hand on his gun.

"Suddenly, one of the knights notice them and fly to them."

"_You are conspirators against Master Zorc. We are here to destroy you."_

"Bring it on!"

"Three knights are there total on three beasts, which makes for a total of six enemies. The knights have 70 hit points and the beasts 40."

"That's nothing!" Honda said.

"Be careful, Honda. If their hit points are low, they probably have incredible strength."

"Magic gunman makes the first move." Yami threw the dice.

"14."

"Missile barrage!" Honda shot a knight and his beast, destroying them both.

"Seeing one of the knights dead causes the other two to hesitate and the Beast Tamer attacks next."

"Ok." Yami rolled.

"30."

"You have just enough power to wipe out one knight." Yugi used Pokii and his dragon's power to attack one of the knights, killing him. "The knight's beast is angry at Yugi for attacking and moves to strike." Bakura rolled the dice and it landed on 07. "The beast attacks and wipes out 21 of Yugi's 27 hit points."

"Yugi!" He fell down and shook, but was still alive.

"I'm ok…" he said weakly. Yami glared furiously at Bakura, who merely smiled.

"Illusionist attacks next."

Yami rolled again and Bakura gasped.

"Super critical?!" Kay aimed her wand at the remaining knight and two beasts. She created a dark spell that smothered them before exploding with a pretty, glittering effect.

"Good job, Kay!"

"Now, I roll again."

"What?" Bakura asked. Yami threw the dice and landed on 17.

"Good. Now I can activate my priestess' healing powers to cure Yugi." Kristen glowed pink and walked over to Yugi. She touched his forehead and he, too, glowed pink and his hit points were restored.

Bakura growled.

"Damn it!" Yami smirked smugly. "Fine, back to the other two. Deep within the mountains is a network of tunnels from old, abandoned mines." Cat opened her eyes and sat up.

"Ugh…hey, Jounouchi. Are you ok?" she asked. He sat up, dazed.

"Yeah…I just hurt…everywhere. But otherwise, I'm peachy." She sighed and looked around.

"It's too dark to see anything." She looked at her wand and it lit up, illuminating the cave.

"The tunnels are dark and dusty with rotting wood and rusting tracks." Cat stood up and looked around. Then frowned at Jounouchi.

"I told you not to trust that old lady. But nooo, don't listen to Cat."

"Aww, shut up! Like you're always right."

"Well, what's done is done. Now we need to figure out how to get out of here."

"The chance for a random monster encounter in the mines is 0. However, there are monsters hidden in there, so if your characters accidentally come across them, they will attack. The mines are a maze, so one way can be safe and another deadly. Be careful…"

Yami frowned and looked at the board, which had flipped to reveal the network of mines.

"There is, lucky for you, more than one exit. But the difficulty of getting to each one varies. Good luck, you'll need it."

Cat and Jounouchi walked along the tunnels and came to a fork.

"Which way do we go?" Jounouchi asked. Yami frowned. The left way would be closer to the village, but he guessed monsters were hidden along that route."

"Go to the right." Cat and Jounouchi walked down the white tunnel. Bakura chortled.

"That move was completely predictable. A monster appeared!"

"What?" A gargoyle appeared and roared. Jounouchi and Cat yelped.

"Due to their surprise, the Goblin strikes first." Bakura rolled and got 21. "The goblin slashed its claws at the warrior and takes away ten hit points." Jounouchi's points went down to 15.

"Jounouchi!"

"Because her comrade is in pain, the magician must step up and attack first." Yami rolled the dice and got 39. "The magician is afraid, but her wish to assist her friend gives her strength and she attacks, taking out most of the gargoyle's hit points. And because of her determination, she gets to strike again."

Yami grinned and rolled again, landing on 56.

"She gathers up just enough power to destroy the gargoyle."

"Jounouchi, are you ok?" Cat asked. He nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine…let's just keep going." They continued down the dark tunnel. Bakura smirked.

"The way they chose makes for a longer journey out of the tunnels. And who knows what traps I have lain." Yami frowned and crossed his arms over his chest.

"We'll be ready for them, Bakura." Bakura snickered and grinned at Yami, a dangerous gleam in his eyes.

"We shall see, Yugi. We shall see…"

"What was that?" Jounouchi asked stopping and looking around. Cat stared at him.

"What is it, Jounouchi?"

"I thought I heard something."

"It was probably the echo of our footsteps. We need to keep moving."

"Suddenly…" Bakura started and Jounouchi groaned.

"I hate it when he does that!"

"As Jounouchi steps forward, he steps on a trap that causes some of the ruins to come alive and form a monster!" The old tracks and wood laying around in the minds began to float and swirled around, taking the form of a wolf-like creature. "The monster has 50 hit points."

"Brace yourself, Cat!"

"The warrior and magician take a defensive stance and the monster, angry at their trespassing, attacks first." Bakura took the dice and rolled. He frowned. 78.

"That's a low number, Bakura. You seem to be losing your touch," Yami stated smugly, earning a glare from the spirit.

"Quiet, you!" he hissed. "The monster rears up to attack, but the magician and warrior dodge it. Warrior attacks." Jounouchi grinned.

"Yeah! Roll a good number, Yuge." Yami threw the dice.

21.

"The warrior strikes the monster and injures it. Magician quickly steps up to finish it off. You need a roll of 40 or higher to defeat the beast." Cat stepped forward, a look of determination on her face.

Yami rolled up a 28.

Cat spun her staff and unleash an attack, destroying the monster.

"The warrior and magician celebrate their victory before continuing to look for a way out of the dark mines." Bakura frowned.

"And now, let us return our attention to the others."

"Of course…" Yami said coldly.

"Jounouchi and Cat have been gone for a **really** long time," Kristen said quietly. "do you think something happened to them?"

"With Jounouchi, that's a pretty safe bet." Kristen bit her lip anxiously.

"Do ya think we should go look for them?" she asked.

"I dunno. I want to. Let's ask Anzu, Honda, and Yugi." She nodded.

"But before the Illusionist and Priestess can move, they hear screams."

"Again?" Kay asked.

"Someone needs help."

"The two foolishly run out of the village and come across an ogre." Bakura placed a giant ogre figurine on the field.

"_GRAH! I AM A SERVANT OF ZORC! THOSE WHO DARE TO OPPOSE HIM SHALL SUFFER!"_ the ogre growled viciously.

"The Illusionist and Priestess brace themselves for battle."

"Let's beat this thing!"

"The ogre has 200 hit points. Illusionist strikes first." Yami rolled the die.

"09. A very good roll. Illusionist creates a spell that leaves the ogre dazed and allows the priestess to move." Yami rolled again and winced.

"89." Bakura tsked.

"Not your best roll. The Priestess stumbles and the ogre recovers before striking at her." Bakura rolled and smirked.

"04." Yami's eyes widened.

"Critical!"

"The ogre swipes at the priestess, nearly removing all of her hit points." Kristen fell back, and Kay gasped.

"Ki-chan!" She sat up weakly, left with only two hit points.

"The illusionist, fueled by anger for her friend, attacks next." Yami rolled.

"25."

"A powerful hit, but not strong enough to wipe out the ogre. The ogre takes the illusionist by surprise and attacks her next." Bakura rolled.

"34. The attack causes her to lose seven hit points. Illusionist attacks next. You need a roll of 65 or higher to win." Yami rolled.

"52."

"The illusionist finishes off the ogre and rushes to the side of her friend and takes her back to the village for medical treatment. Back in the mines…"

"Ugh, where are we. I feel like we've been in here for days."

"It's only been a little while, Jounouchi."

"Hey, does that look like light to ya?" Jounouchi and Cat stopped, looking up above them.

"Instead of continuing on their path, the warrior and magician stop, looking up at a small sliver of light peering through the ceiling above them. What do they do? Attempt to find an exit at this point, or move forward?"

Yami smirked.

"They say only reach for the light at the end of the tunnel. They'll remain here." Bakura's mouth formed a thin line.

"Very well. Upon investigation, they discover the light is a hole and the warrior strikes with his sword, creating an exit."

"Yeah!"

"The magician and warrior climb out of the mines and into a clearing a good distance from the mountain."

"Ah, light!" Jounouchi exclaiming, spreading his arms out wide to embrace freedom. Cat nodded.

"It's good to be out of there."

"While the two are safe for now, it is still a good distance away from the village where their comrades reside. Travel with caution." Yami chuckled and Bakura growled. "What is so funny?"

"You try to intimidate but look at the area. My characters are in a field, where monsters are unable to hide. And it is a straight shot back to the village. The encounter rate is under ten percent."

"Don't be overconfident." Yami smirked and Bakura scowled. "It takes you four turns to return to the village." Bakura rolled the dice for monsters, but none of his rolls made it. He growled and Yami smirked. "The two reach the village, hungry and thirsty, but only to forget this when they find their friend hurt."

"Kristen!" Jounouchi and Cat exclaimed.

"You're ok!" Yugi, Kay, Honda, and Anzu said.

"The friends reunite and learn that the priestess will recover by the next day." Yami nods and Bakura looks at his laptop. "The adventurers stay the night at the village, an innkeeper offering them rooms and a meal as thanks for protecting their village.

"The sun rises the next morning and the travelers prepare for their expedition. However, before they go, the town elder confronts them at the village gates."

"_You are very brave. Thank you for assisting our village."_

"Hey, no prob. That's what we're here for!" Jounouchi says, laughing. Honda punches him in the back of the head.

"You weren't even here to help!" he snapped.

"OW!"

"The elder chuckles and holds out a bag."

"_I offer you these gifts as thanks for your help. I hope that these will help you to defeat Zorc."_

"Within the bag, you find two potions to heal your hit points. After thanking the elder, the adventurers continue on for Zorc's castle and prepare for the final showdown. The travelers reach the gates."

They stood outside a dark castle with clouds surrounding it, blocking out all sunlight. Kristen shivered.

"This place is creepy."

"It's the last battle we will face!" Honda said, nodding with determination. "I'm ready."

Pokii flew over to Yugi.

"_Be careful! There are traps for you in Zorc's castle!"_

"Ok, we'll be careful Pokii."

"The gate to the castle opens. It seems Zorc is expecting you." A wooden gate rolled down from the castle and everyone gulped. "At last, we have reached the goal of the adventurers. The path to the castle is now open."

"Awright, let's do this!" Jounouchi said, raising his sword to the darkened sky.

"And with that, the adventurers enter the castle." The castle folded away, revealing the gaming area. "You've come to the last stage of your quest. Somewhere in this castle lurks Zorc, awaiting the adventurers."

"Zorc, come out here so we can kick your butt!"

"Do you really want to provoke a fifty foot monster that could eat you?" Kay asked dryly and Jounouchi glared.

"Shut up!"

"Hey." Honda poked them. "Look at that tower." He pointed to a tower with an opening on the bottom and a stone with half of two ovals on it. The group walked over to it and stared.

"What do ya think that is?" Jounouchi asked.

"I'm not sure." Cat, Yugi, Jounouchi, and Anzu all stepped through the indent.

"Wait a sec; guys-" Kristen started.

"No, wait!" Yami yelled. Jounouchi looked back.

"But we're already in here." A sound from above made them look up.

"The ceiling's falling!" a square plate with spikes fell on them and the force knocked back Kay, Kristen, and Honda.

"NO!" Yami said. Bakura tittered wickedly.

"The adventurers have fallen into a trap. But do not fear, it's not instant death. You have three turned to save them before the ceiling completely crushes them all."

"Damn you…" Yami growled.

"Ouch! I can't hold it up!" Cat squeaked.

"I don't think we got a choice, Cat." Jounouchi winced. "Yowch! This thing isn't just heavy, it's got spikes!"

"Yami, please hurry!" Yugi cried.

"In order to save them, you must create column to support to ceiling. For that, you must roll a certain number." Yami glared and threw the dice.

04.

"Yes! A critical!"

"Unfortunately, that isn't enough." Yami gasped.

"What?!"

"What are you talking about, scumbag?" Honda shouted up at Bakura. He, Kay, and Kristen could only stand there, unable to help out.

"You need to roll a specific number. Here's a hint, you must roll doubles. Oh, that reminds me. This is Zorc's castle. There's a thirty percent chance that Zorc will appear. Judgment roll!""

"No!" Bakura smirked as 28 came up.

"Read it and weep." Yami growled and Honda stood ready.

"Don't worry, we'll handle Zorc!"

"Zorc appears!" Indeed, the monster appears to them all. Yugi, Cat, Anzu, and Jounouchi yelp from fear and from the pain of holding up the ceiling.

"_Fools! You have wandered into my trap! Now I shall rip you to shreds while you are held by my deadly spikes!"_

"Not while we're around!" Honda said, aiming his gun.

"The magic gunman distracts Zorc so you have one chance to try and save your friends, pharaoh. Heh, good luck." Yami rolled and it came up 13. He grunted.

"No good."

"Distracted by the failure, magic gunman does not move quickly enough and Zorc attacks first." Bakura rolled and came up with 41. "Not the greatest roll, but enough to inflict 10 points of damage to the gunman, illusionist, and priestess." Kay, Kristen, and Honda flew back, their hit points lowered.

"No!"

"This is your last chance, pharaoh. If this roll fails, your friends will be crushed to death. And, uh, you know what that'll mean, right?" He smirked.

"You sick, twisted fiend!" Bakura chuckled.

"Why thank you." Yami gripped the dice.

"Let this be the right number!" He tossed the dice and they rolled. His heart thumped in his chest as he watched them fixedly. "Come on…"

33.

"Was that it?"

The pillar appeared and everyone cheered. Yami sighed in relief and smiled.

"They're safe."

"You found the pillar, but Zorc gets to attack now. He turned back to the other four." Bakura rolled.

12.

"Zorc strikes the tower." Yami smirked.

"you forget, my characters have higher speeds. They escape before Zorc destroys the tower."

"What?!" Zorc turned to look over his shoulder to see all seven adventurers.

"Now that they are at his back, surprise attack!" Yami rolled a 15 and Jounouchi slice at Zorc.

"Take that, ugly!" he yelled.

"Hmph…on this turn, the adventurers snuck up behind Zorc and gain and extra attack."

"Yami, let me kill him!" Honda said.

"Ok. Roll!" Yami threw the dice and came up with 09.

"Gah, another critical?!"

"Gotcha, Zorc!" Honda shot a barrage at Zorc.

"Now, my magician gets an attack."

"Which one?" Anzu shouted. Yami looked a little taken back.

"Uh…" Kay coughed.

"CAT!" she said between phony coughs. Anzu scowled and Bakura snickered.

"Yes, Cat gets the next attack." She smiled sheepishly and Yami rolled.

12.

She fired a powerful attack and Zorc fell back.

"You are able to perform one more attack…" Bakura said quietly, his voice laced with venom.

"Who goes next?" Kristen asked. Yugi stepped forward.

"I will." Yami rolled a 07. Yugi sent Pokii and his dragon after Zorc and they both dealt a good deal of damage. Bakura winced.

"How is Yugi rolling all of these criticals?" he asked himself, trying desperately to figure out how to stop it.

"Heh. Don't you get it Bakura?" Jounouchi asked. "Winners never cheat and cheaters never win!" Bakura smirked and chuckled.

"Oh really?" He smirked and the smoke cleared and Zorc stood with a hole in his chest, but otherwise looking unharmed.

"How is that possible?" Honda shouted.

"After those criticals, he should be down!"

"Fools, you are all at level one! You do not have the skill to defeat Zorc!"

"What?!" Yugi cried.

"_That's dirty!"_ Pokii said.

"Now, Zorc attacks!" Bakura held up the dice and rolled.

00.

"Not a super critical!" Bakura laughed as Zorc attacked with an explosive assault, dealing damage to all seven of the adventurers and knocking them back.

"HA! Zorc's power is so devastating, they are all dead."

"That can't be…" Yami said darkly. The miniatures lay on the ground, eyes blank. Bakura shrugged.

"Don't delude yourself. But to humor you, I'll look at their stats with my computer." He typed something in, still grinning smugly. But the results made his expression drop instantly. "That's impossible! They each have one hit point left?!"

Everyone stood up weakly, glaring at Bakura and at Zorc. Yami's face brightened.

"I knew it!" Yugi smiled at him.

"You…didn't really think we'd lose so easily…Bakura?" Jounouchi asked, smirking. "We're not going down that easy…" Bakura stared ahead and gasped in horror when he noticed that his left hand was typing on its own…without him thinking to do it.

"What the hell is going on?" he cried. The message appeared.

_I am Ryou Bakura. I won't let you kill my friends. I'll fight too._

"It's not over yet, Bakura!" Yami rolled the dice and it came up 05. Kay jumped up and struck Zorc's eye with her magic attack, blinding him in that eye.

"Kay took out his eye!" Honda exclaimed.

"Awesome!" Cat said, grinning. They all cheered and Kay grinned.

"Yugi…you're starting anger me…" Bakura muttered, his left eye closed as if Kay has struck his eye too. He noticed his left hand again and grunted.

_I won't let you control me anymore! I'm going to help my friends strike you down!_

Bakura looked panicked for a moment, but his expression cooled and he moved his computer away from his left hand, smirking victoriously.

"Now, let us continue. Zorc's left eye was destroyed, but only a small fraction of his hit points are lowered."

"Gah! It doesn't matter how many criticals we get! We're not dealing enough damage!" Jounouchi cried.

"What can we do?" Anzu asked.

"Now, according to the scores, Anzu's magician is next."

"Finally!" She waved her wand and created a wave of magic that healed all of them completely.

"Yeah Anzu!" She beamed and smirked a little at Cat, who was oblivious to it.

"Fine, you're healed! But Zorc hits with 80 or less. He'll wipe you out this turn, just watch!" Bakura started to roll with his right hand, but the left threw dice and he gasped.

"What the-"

He got a 99.

Zorc created an attack that blew up in his face.

"Ha! Fumble!" Bakura gripped his left hand, growling.

"This damned hand!" he said. He slammed it through a sharp tower of the castle and everyone gasped as he bled. "Take that, Ryou Bakura!"

"Ryou…"

"You mean, he's helping us?" Cat asked.

"I think so." Jounouchi frowned. "Just like in duelist kingdom…"

_Insert flashback here_

"I know what to do!" Yugi stepped forward. "I will use my controlling hand's powers."

"What? Are you joking?" Bakura asked. Yami smirked.

"No. This is no joke." Yami rolled the dice and landed on 05.

"Critical!" Zorc laughed.

"_Fools! Your level could be infinite before you can dream of controlling me! Y-…WHAT?"_ Smoke came from where his left hand had once been. Yugi's hand extracted a small, white person from the arm. He landed in front of Yugi.

"Ryou…" Ryou smiled up at Yugi.

"Thank you for saving me." He stood. "I am the white wizard, Bakura. Please let me join your party."

"Of course!" everyone exclaimed.

"Let's defeat Zorc!" Ryou nodded.

"Yes." Bakura growled at them, his fist clenched and trembling slightly as he watched in horror. He was losing control of his own game!

"Magic gunman strikes next!" Yami rolled and came up with 15.

Honda smirked and shot Zorc in the chest, slicing through the flesh.

"_GAH!"_

"Hey, what gives? Did you see how powerful that was?" Ryou smiled.

"I lowered his defense with my magic. I do not obey that Bakura's rules. I go by the other game master – Ryou Bakura." A huge hole appeared in Zorc's side and everyone cheered.

"Ryou, you rock!" Kristen and Cat cheered in unison.

"We've gained a very powerful ally!" Yami said with a grin.

"You won't win so easily!" Bakura growled.

"Don't be so sure." Bakura's grin widened into a malevolent smirk and he chuckled wildly.

"I am sure! Behold."

"Hey guys, Zorc's changing shape!" Anzu yelled, pointing. It was true. Zorc morphed into a strange, dark, skeletal monster form of himself, and he looked even stronger than before!

"Behold Zorc's final form. He is now more powerful than before." Jounouchi gulped.

"Uh, guys? Any ideas? 'Cause I'm fresh out." Yami narrowed his eyes.

"Now, Zorc attacks!" Bakura rolled the dice and it came up…

00.

"NO!" Laughing, Bakura pointed.

"This is the end for all of you!" The hole on Zorc's chest opened and an eyeball peered out at them before it glowed, storing energy for the ultimate attack. They stood there, bracing themselves for the devastation that was sure to occur momentarily.

He finally stopped gathering energy and released a hot, white beam from the hole and it flew at the group.

"NO!"

Ryou leapt up and aimed his staff.

"Shining shield!" A shield of glowing, white light appeared in front of them all and fought the attack. Everyone grunted and tried to fight back.

Finally, the attack and shield faded, leaving everyone badly damaged but still alive.

"You all ok?" Kristen asked. Ryou was on the ground and everyone rushed to him.

"Ryou! Are you alright?" Cat asked.

"I-I'm ok. But this needs to end now. I don't have enough magic to protect us again. If we don't defeat Zorc this turn, it's all over!"

"Look!" Yami pointed at the revealed eye on Zorc's chest. "That must be his weak point." Yugi nodded.

"Yeah!"

"No, it's closing!" It was true. The hole was beginning to close and cover the eye again.

"We can't let it close!" Bakura chuckled.

"Looks like you're out of luck."

"_NO!"_ They all gasped.

"Pokii!" Yugi cried. The little pink creature had lodged himself into the hole, preventing it from closing.

"_Hurry! You need to defeat him now and destroy me with him! Please, do it now!" _Pokii cried.

"But…we can't destroy Pokii!" Kay cried.

"He's our friend!"

"Don't worry." They looked and Yami grinned. "We'll never sacrifice a friend for the sake of destroying an evil soul so long as there's an alternative way." Yami smirked. "Beast tamer!"

Yugi stepped forward and Yami rolled.

02.

Yugi created a powerful punching hand and hit Zorc's critical spot and extracted Pokii, safe and sound.

"He's ok!" Kristen exclaimed, beaming. Bakura doubled over, glaring.

"You little…you'll pay for that!"

"Zorc's down! Warrior strikes next!" Yami rolled the dice.

01.

"YES!"

Jounouchi slashed at Zorc and sliced his torso off his lower body.

"He did it!" Anzu cried.

"We've won!" Yami growled and glared seriously.

"Not yet…" Zorc growled and used his right hand to support himself, glaring at them all.

"He's not dead?! But how?" Kay asked.

"Yugi, now we must roll once more to decide who moves next! This roll will determine the fate of your friends!" Bakura said, pointing at Yami.

"Fine, let's go!" Yami said.

They threw their dice up into the air and everyone watched, hearts pounding in anticipation as they awaited the fall of the white and red dice.

Yugi's roll landed first and everyone stared. They gasped in delight.

00.

"YES!"

"Not so fast, pharaoh." Bakura pointed. "It's not over until you see my roll."

00.

"What? But…how?"

"HA! This is how it ends. Both sides die! Zorc unleashes a deadly attack at the same time as the heroes and they all perish! How dramatic. How moving. THIS was the best game ever." Yami growled.

Bakura smirked, but he heard a noise and looked at the dice. His expression crumbled into uncertainty and then fear. The dice jiggled back and forth and cracks began to form.

"How is this…no…it can't be…" Bakura leaned forward. "RYOU BAKURA?!"

"Ryou…he…how is he doing this?" Cat asked.

"His soul is in those dice!" Yami said.

"But how?" Kristen asked.

"If he destroyed the dice which his soul inside…how will he survive?" Yugi asked. Yami didn't answer. They all knew the answer.

"RYOU!" The dice shattered and everyone gasped, staring.

"NO! My dice are nothing but dust! This can't be happening!!"

"Hmph. No dice, Bakura? No roll! We attack Zorc!"

"No!"

"Cat, attack with a final magic blast!" Cat leapt up and aimed her staff at Zorc, creating a powerful magical attack that destroyed him.

"We've done it!" Bakura's ring glowed dark and he yelled as he vanished, leaving Ryou with his head resting against the table.

"We've done it!"

"But…Ryou…" They all looked up.

"He…his soul was in the dice."

"So…he's dead?" Kristen asked.

"No." They all looked at the white wizard. "Ryou's soul is also inside of me. If Yugi can roll a critical, I can use my magic to bring him back."

"Yugi?" They all looked up at him and he smiled.

"I'll be sure to roll a critical." He threw the dice.

Soon, everyone began to open their eyes.

"Yugi?" Ryou said. Yami pat his shoulder and smiled.

"It's over, Ryou."

* * *

"Man, am I glad **that's** over!" Jounouchi sighed the next day at school as he reclined to a chair. Kay nodded.

"I'll say. It feels good to not be five inches tall anymore."

"I'm glad we beat that evil spirit."

"Yeah, but it seems like he never stays down for long…" Honda mumbled.

"Way to keep a positive attitude!" Anzu snapped, elbowing him in the ribs.

"Ow! Well excuse me for being realistic." They all laughed a little. Ryou walked into the classroom, carrying something in his hands.

"Hi everyone."

"Hey Ryou."

"What's up?"

"Check this out. I made it myself." He placed a box on the desk and they all gasped and stared with wonder. "This diorama is a memento of our adventure!"

"Wow, it's so cool!" Cat exclaimed. Ryou smiled.

"I hope we can all play again someday." They stared at the diorama. It had miniatures of Yami, Yugi, Anzu, Jounouchi, Honda, Kristen, Cat, and Kay as well as Pokii and the dragon, all posed and ready for action.

"Sure! Just so long as you don't go psycho and turn us into miniatures again."

"Jounouchi!" They chuckled a little before the teacher came into the classroom.

"Take your seats, class!" And things slowly returned to their normal routine.

* * *

**Yeah, I made the Monster World filler two parts instead of one. I hope you liked rereading it.**


	30. Hostile Takeovers

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Yugioh characters or storyline.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty**

_Hostile Takeovers _

Kay sighed and fell forward, her forehead colliding with the smooth surface of her desk. Kristen stared at her. She, Kristen, Anzu, Honda, Yugi, and Jounouchi were sitting in the library.

"You ok, Kay-chan?" she asked.

"Just tired…" she mumbled into the surface of the desk. Kristen nodded and pat her on the shoulder.

"I hear that. But look on the bright side, Spring Break is right around the corner! Then we can all sleep as much as we want without the worries of the educational system."

Kay didn't say anything, but nodded. Or, at least, that's what Kristen chose to interpret it as. To be honest, she just scraped her head down then up against the desk.

"I'm glad I finished my book report. I mean, As I Lay Dying is a really confusing book. It took a while to understand it all."

"Kristen, I got two words for you – Spark Notes."

"And Jounouchi, I got two words for you – bad grade. If the teacher finds out all you did was read and copy spark notes, it's an automatic F."

"That's why you read some of the book, spark note it, read more, spark note the rest. Simple." Kristen rolled her eyes.

"No wonder you're getting a D in our Lit. class."

"Hey! I got a D **plus**, thank you very much."

"Hi guys." Kristen and Jounouchi looked up to see Cat walking towards them. "How're you?"

"Fine. But Kay's feeling kind of wiped out."

"Ich bin total K.O…" Kay mumbled into her desk.

"Aw, poor baby." She looked up and glared at Cat before falling back into her desk again. "So, any plans for the rest of the day?"

"Nah. You?"

"I was thinking we all go and get some pizza tonight, maybe catch a movie. You guys in?"

"Sure!" Kristen said.

"Wild duel monsters couldn't keep me away." Honda nodded.

"Sounds fun." Anzu smiled'

"I'm in." Yugi nodded as well.

"Me too." They looked at Kay expectantly.

"No…"

"What? Why?"

"Adelinda and I have plans tonight. She's got a dance recital and I promised to be there. Uncle Pegasus can't fly out to see her, so if I don't come she'll be crushed. Besides, there aren't any good movies out."

"What about Wolverine?"

"Saw part of it. Didn't care much for it."

"When'd you see it?"

"Last week. I went to the theatre to give this guy his backpack and they let me into the movies and I watched a bit of Wolverine before I left."

"Oh."

"Yeah…"

"Well, we'll miss you tonight, Kay." She sat back up and pulled back at her hair, tying it into a ponytail.

"Yeah. Maybe another time." The bell rang and everyone gathered up their books. Kay waved goodbye to her friends and headed for the door. Students filed out of the door. She stopped at her locker and deposited her books quietly.

Her phone vibrated and she picked up.

"Hello?"

"_Kay?"_

"Yes, Adelinda?"

"_I have to be there at 6:00. They won't begin seating until 6:30."_

"OK, that's fine. Did you want to get something to eat before going?"

"_Yes. Is it fine if I bring two friends? They'll give me a ride to the show."_

"Yeah, sure. Where do you want to go?"

"_Um…Burger World?"_

"Ok. I'll be home soon and we'll go there at around five. Call your friends up."

"_Alright. See you soon."_

Kay hung up and finished putting stuff into her locker before closing it, turning the lock to 0 and heading for the door. At this point, most of the students were already out and there wasn't a blood thirsty mob fighting at the door.

She stepped outside and was stuffing her phone into her bag, that the stairs caught her off guard. Her foot slid and she squeaked in surprise as she began to tumble forward.

Kay slid down the hard steps, her arm flailing for the rail. She caught it and stopped mid step, her purse on the step above her and a nasty scratch on her left leg.

"Ah, shit…" she mumble, trying to stand. Her leg hurt like crap and she expected a nice bruise to form by tomorrow. Wincing, she reached for her purse.

Kay took her stuff and walked home, irritated at her clumsiness. She unlocked the door to her apartment and dropped her bag by the door, collapsing onto the couch. Adelinda peeked her head out of the kitchen.

"Hi Kay!" She walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"Hey Adelinda. How was school?"

"Ok. Same as usual."

"Yeah, I hear that. Well, you might want to go and get ready."

"I just need to change clothes. I have everything ready for tonight."

"Good." Adelinda ran off for her room and Kay retreated to her bedroom. She slipped off the uniform and put on some jeans and a black T-shirt with a picture of a red dragon on it. She combed out her thick blonde hair and put it up in a messy bun before fixing her make-up.

Adelinda peeked into her room.

"You ready, Kay-chan?"

"Yeah, let's go."

* * *

Kay paid the bill for Burger World and left a tip for their waitress before slipping on her black jacket and heading for the door.

She dug her headphones into her ears as she walked on the sidewalk, the city lights starting to come to life as the sun began to set. She listened to _Right in Front of You_ by Celine Dion as she walked aimlessly around the city.

There was only one more day of school left until the weekend, and then a full week off from school. She grinned to herself at the thought of a full week of sleeping, video games, and junk food without the interference of homework and the likes.

Kay looked at her watch. 6:15 p.m. She decided to get moving to the theatre so she could be sure to get good seats. It took about ten minutes to get to the small dance studio and she waited outside with a load of parents and siblings.

When they were told to come in, she practically ran for a spot in the front row and set her bag down by her feet. Adelinda's class was performing a routine to the song _Love Shack _by B-52. After that, she was performing a small number with four other classmates to the song _Venga Bus _by the Vengaboys. After this, there were two solos and one duet before Adelinda appeared in the final jazz performance to _You Can't Stop the Beat_.

The lights dimmed and the curtains parted. It was dark, but you could see the figures of the dancers as dark outlines, posed and ready to begin.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, the Domino Performing Arts Academy is proud to present the showcase for our Level III class of 2009. Our first performance tonight is to Love Shack, featuring our entire class. Choreography by Cheryl Lima."_

The audience clapped and it was silent for a moment.

The music started and a spotlight hit one of the students. She spun and started to dance. The lights hit a few more students as the song opened up. The rest of the class danced out from the wings and they all took a spot and started to dance in unison.

The costumes were bright red and pink with sequins. It was a cute, spunky little attitude in the dance and it made the audience chuckle a few times and clap. The dancers, mostly girls, all did very well. Occasionally, someone stumbled or fell out of time, but they usually fixed the problem in a few short counts.

Kay laughed and clapped.

It was a really fun performance. Clearly, everyone loved it.

Adelinda's performance in Venga Bus was cute, but Kay did think the Love Shack one was better. It had better dance moves. The Venga Bus performance was a little too restrained for the exciting song. But it was cute.

In the middle of the second solo, Kay felt her phone vibrate. She frowned and quietly slipped down the aisle and into the bathroom.

"Hello?" she whispered, hearing the song _Dancing Queen_ in the background.

"_Miss Simms?" _came the urgent response on the other line.

"Croquet? Is that you?"

"_Yes. I'm afraid something terrible has happened here! We need you to come home this instant!"_

"Wait, what? Croquet, you can't expect me to just hop a plane and-"

"_Please! It's quite urgent."_

"…ok. I'll try to leave tonight."

He hung up without another word. Kay sighed heavily and put her phone in her pocket before returning to her seat to watch the rest of the performance without much reaction.

When it was over, everyone went onstage to take a bow. The announcer made a speech, and then it was over. The dancers came out from the stage and ran to hug parents and family and earn compliments on how great they were, take pictures, get flowers. And so on.

Kay's eyes darted around, searching for her sister in the mob of people. She found her taking a picture with one of her best friends from dance class and hugging her goodbye before running to Kay.

"Did you like the show, Kay-chan?" she asked, practically glowing. Kay smiled softly and nodded.

"Of course! But I'm afraid we need to go home right now."

"Oh, ok. But why the-"

"I mean our home with Uncle Pegasus." Adelinda's eyes widened.

"What? But why?"

"I don't know. Croquet called me and told me it was urgent that we return home at once. He didn't tell me much more than that."

"But…but we can't just **leave**."

"I can't leave you here alone."

"Can't I stay with a friend?"

"Adelinda, I don't know how long I'll be gone. And Spring Break is next week anyway. We'll go back home, figure out what's wrong, and try to fix it as soon as possible." Adelinda sighed and nodded.

"Ok."

"Now, we need to go home and pack and try to get a plane tonight." Adelinda nodded and ran to get her bag before Kay rushed her out the door and called a taxi.

After packing their bags with a week's worth of supplies, the two raced for the airport and caught a plane at one in the morning. Tired and spent, they both passed out into a dreamless sleep as they flew across the Pacific toward America.

* * *

"Hey, where's Kay?" Kristen asked. Everyone at the lunch table shrugged.

"She wasn't in Pre-Cal," Ryou said.

"She wasn't in Art." Kristen frowned.

"It's not like her to cut class, and she didn't seem sick yesterday." She whipped out her phone and started dialing.

"Kristen, if an administrator sees you with that, they'll take it aw-"

"Shh!" she hissed at Cat. "It's ringing…"

"_Hi, you've reached Kay-"_

"Gah!" She frowned and hit a button. "Ok, she's not answering at home. Let me try her cell." She dialed again and waited. Again, she got the machine. "Ok, something's not right here. Usually Kay will pick up either her cell or her home phone."

"I hope she's ok…" Cat said quietly, frowning worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm sure she is. That girl's not dumb enough to wander into any real trouble, right?" Jounouchi asked.

"I guess you're right."

"When am I ever wrong?" Honda looked thoughtful.

"I'd say roughly ninety-nine percent of the time." Jounouchi shook his fist at him threateningly.

"Watch it, wise guy!"

"Would you two be quiet!" Anzu snapped.

"What she said!" Kristen grumbled. She stared fixedly at her phone and sighed. "Nothing."

"Now what?" Before they could respond, a hand caught Yugi's shoulder. He squeaked and jumped then turned to see their principle.

"Yugi Mouto…" he said in his deep, threatening voice. The boy gulped and stared up fearfully. "Your grandpa's here for you and your friends." He sighed with relief as Solomon looked around at Yugi.

"I need to take you kids home, it's very important."

"What is it, Mr. Mouto?" Kristen asked.

"You'll see when we make it back to the gameshop." As soon as they arrived, Grandpa put a tape in the VCR and hit play on the remote. It was static for a moment before Pegasus appeared.

Yugi, Anzu, Jounouchi, and Honda all jumped as the memory of what happened last time Pegasus sent them a tape entered their thoughts.

"Yugi, I'm sorry for sending you this message so suddenly, but I need your help! My company is in terrible danger. It's being taken over by someone and I have no idea who it is. It appears that they seek mysteries hidden inside of my company's databases, and I may be in need of your assistance."

"What about us?" Jounouchi asked, scowling.

"SHH!" everyone hissed.

"I've arranged for a flight to take you to my home tonight. I request you and all of your friends come at once. Please Yugi, I need your help!" The screen flickered and went blank.

"Well what do you suppose **that** was all about?" Cat asked.

"I don't know…but I have to help Pegasus."

"Hey, if Yugi's going, count me in!" Jounouchi said.

"Me too!" Honda nodded.

"Me three." Yugi smiled at his three friends.

"Thanks guys."

"Um…can we go?" Cat asked nervously. Anzu frowned briefly at her, but Yugi smiled warmly and nodded.

"Absolutely! I could use all of you there to help me."

"Well then we better get packing! We're going to America!" Jounouchi exclaimed excitedly before racing out the door.

* * *

**Well, that's that for now. Sorry for the abrupt ending. I'm gonna try REALLY hard to make it so these next few chapters don't totally suck. It'll be a (hopefully) relatively short saga. Then, we move into the KC Grand Prix. Yay!**


	31. Mysterious Enemy

**WHOO-HOO! I got a lot of reviews! Annnnd, more importantly, THIS is the last chapter before Sunshine and Moonshine has all new updates! (Insert loud cheers and appluase here) I can feel the excitement! So read, review, and have a great day!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Yugioh characters or storyline.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-One**

_Mysterious Enemy_

"Kay, Kay wake up!"

She opened her eyes slowly and saw Adelinda staring at her.

"Adelinda, what is it?" she asked with a yawn. They've been on a plan for almost ten hours and Kay was feeling grumpy from the discomfort of the flight. Even though they had good seats, flying for a long time had a way of rumpling her spirits.

"We're landing in ten minutes."

"Ok, ok." She yawned and looked out the window. There was the light of the early morning peeking through her window and she sighed before shaking her head. "Is all of our stuff together?"

"Yeah."

"Ok." She groaned and put a hand on her head. "God, I hope whatever it is that is going on, it won't take too long to fix."

"What do you think is happening with Uncle Pegasus?"

"I honestly don't know. It could be his health?"

"But I thought the doctors said he was fine."

"Sorry sweetie, but I honestly don't know what could be wrong. We'll find out soon enough, I suppose."

The plane landed smoothly and rode down the runway. Kay and Adelinda sat in their seats, waiting to leave the plane.

They reached up for their carry-on luggage and exited through the tunnel into the airport and went to find their luggage. After another hour or two, they were finally sitting in a cab and on their way to Industrial Illusions.

Kay yawned, still feeling that irritating jet lag. They pulled up and two suits ran over to the taxi and opened the door for them, took out the luggage, and paid the driver.

"Miss Simms."

"Croquet. What is going on?" she asked, frowning. The suit sighed. He wore his typical suit and black sunglasses and his dark gray hair was in its typical haircut. He hadn't changed a bit since Duelist Kingdom.

"Follow me inside." Thunder rumbled in the distance and he looked up at the gray sky. "Quickly." They were led into the large building, followed by the other two suits that carried in their bags.

It was dark inside. The usually bustling corporation was completely empty and shrouded in shadows. It looked like someone had died or something of that sort. The dark atmosphere sent shivers up and down Kay's spine.

"What happened?" she asked, looking around. "Where's Uncle?" she asked.

"He is at his manor. Someone's taking over the company."

"What? Who?"

"We still don't know. All we know is that someone is hacking into the company databanks and buying up everything. We can't stop them. Our firewalls aren't working; we can't trace them, nothing. Mr. Pegasus is exhausted just trying to figure out who's behind this. We've tried the police, but even they aren't of any help."

"Oh God…"

"There's more. We have reason to believe that we are not the only company in jeopardy. We just found out that Kaiba Corp. and Schroder Corp. have been hacked in similar ways. But the offender is not hacking our banking information or even into our latest technologies. They're searching into hidden data files that only the top authorities know about."

"What exactly are they looking for?"

"We're still trying to figure that out." Kay shook her head.

"I can't believe this. What do you expect us to do about it?" she demanded, frowning. "I don't have a clue how to stop a virus like that! I only know the basics of C# and Java programming. I have no clue how to stop viral loops in the system!"

"Mr. Pegasus just insisted we bring you here."

"To do what?"

"He wants you to look into the system and see what you can find. He has a theory that the research they are trying to obtain has something to do with duel monsters." Kay frowned.

"Fine, I'll look. But don't expect me to find anything. In fact, don't be surprised if the computer blows up in my face."

"Follow me." Croquet led her to the main database computer on the top floor of the building. It usually had a large number of workers typing on it, working diligently on whatever project Pegasus had for them. Now, everything was off and it was almost pitch black.

Croquet flipped a switch and the light flickered on. He turned on the computer and Kay sat in one of the chairs and put the headphones on. She typed the password into the system and waited.

The screen glowed and she started typing to peer into the system's coding. She gaped at the complex coding and saw at least fifteen different loops placed into the program at very nasty spots.

"Oh Jesus…" She turned. "Have you brought computer experts in to have a look at this?"

"Yes. They said the only way to rid our systems of this virus is to completely wipe it out. But it's looped into all of our data. There's nothing we can save." Kay turned back around and stared at the screen.

"God…whoever this guy is, they really know what the hell they're doing." She typed again and opened up file after file, searching for encrypted data. She read for older files and tried to decipher their meaning.

At one point, she found a vault of data that had not been affected by the viruses. It was so heavily coded and guarded, she couldn't figure out how to access it.

"I think I found the treasure that virus is mining for. Has Uncle looked into these files yet?" she asked.

"I'm not sure, ma'am."

"Can you patch me through to his phone line?"

"Yes, ma'am." She heard the sound of dialing in her headphones and a brief ringing. It wasn't long before she heard her uncle's voice on the other line.

"Uncle, I've been looking into the main computer's database and I found some files in a type of vault that I can't access. And even the virus is unable to break through. Have you looked into these files?"

"_I know they are there, but I haven't opened them. It's too risky. If the virus finds the opening, it can corrupt the data."_

"What are the files?"

"_Old research from my archeology years."_

"Is that what they're looking for? Old research?"

"_I think so…it contains hidden data on the Ancient Egyptian shadow games and the God Cards."_

"Yugi has the God Cards."

"_I know, but there's more to it than that. There's information that Isis may not even know. It's dangerous knowledge."_

"Then what do I do with it? Delete it?"

"_You cannot delete it without breaking through the vault. We cannot let the virus break through the vault."_

"Ok then, so what do we do?"

"_We need to know who's behind this. If you can begin there and keep the data safe, we can stop th-"_ Suddenly, the line went dead. Kay was silent.

"Uncle?" She sat up. "Uncle?" she asked, panic in her voice rising. She looked at Croquet. "He's gone." Croquet frantically tried to get through again.

"For some reason, I can't get through! It's like someone's interfering with the line."

"God damn it!" Kay pounded her fists on the table and shook her head. "We've got to track down whoever's responsible for this. And we have to do it fast. Croquet, I need computer specialists here now. Get every programmer, every scientist, anyone who knows how to work coding on these damn things, and get them here now!"

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

"We are here at last!" Jounouchi exclaimed as they walked out of the airport.

"So…what now?" Cat asked.

"I guess we wait for someone from Industrial Illusions to pick us up." The gang stood there, waiting for someone, and a limo pulled up in front of them. A man in a dark suit with sunglasses stepped out.

"Yugi Mouto, I presume?" he asked.

"That's right."

"Welcome. Please," he opened the door to the limo. "Master Pegasus awaits your arrival." Yugi, Cat, Anzu, Kristen, Jounouchi, and Honda all slipped into the limo and the door was closed behind them. They soon drove off.

"Did you bring your Egyptian God Cards, Yugi?" the man in the suit asked.

"Um, yeah. Why?"

"It is possible that we will need them in order to stop this threat."

"Hey, what kinda threat are we talkin' about here?" Jounouchi asked. "Didn't we just save the world from a two-bit whack job? Don't tell me we gotta do it again." Anzu punched him in the shoulder.

"Shut it, Jounouchi!"

"Um, sir? Where exactly are we going?" Cat asked.

"You shall soon see." She frowned, getting an uncomfortable vibe from this guy. She looked at Yugi and could tell by his expression that he had the same bad feeling about all of this.

The limo drove on for two hours and everyone was quickly growing restless.

"Yo driver!" Jounouchi said. "Are we almost there? 'Cause my bladder's fixing to burst!" There was no response.

"Um, excuse me?" Kristen asked. The suit turned around.

"Yugi, the time is almost here. I require your Egyptian God Cards."

"Huh?" He held out his hand.

"The God Cards, now."

"I…I would rather wait to give them to Pegasus if he really needs them."

"You will not be seeing Master Pegasus."

"What? Then where are we going?" Honda demanded. The suit smirked and opened his door.

"Down…" He laughed and jumped out of the limo. Everyone gasped and Jounouchi looked to see that they were racing straight for the edge of a cliff.

"Oh my God!" He leapt into the driver's seat and tried desperately to turn the wheel, but it wouldn't budge. He slammed his foot on the brakes and struggled with the wheel. "I can't stop it!"

"Try the emergency brake!" Kristen yelled. Jounouchi pulled the brake, but the limo still wasn't slowing down.

"GAH!"

"What do we do?" Anzu shrieked. Honda tried the doors, but they were locked.

"We're trapped!" Jounouchi looked around frantically.

"Does anyone know how to hot wire a car?" he yelled. Honda jumped into the passenger seat.

"MOVE!" He punched under the wheel and pulled out some wires, the electricity crackling between them. He pulled out more wires and everyone clung to their seats, easy widening as they approached the edge.

"Honda, hurry!" Anzu yelled.

"We're not slowing down!" Cat cried.

"I'm working on it!" He yanked at more wires and the limo finally started to slow. They still headed for the edge and the tires were just about to go over…when the limo stopped.

Everyone opened their eyes slowly and breathed a collective sigh of relief.

"We're not out of the woods yet. We gotta get everyone out." Honda nodded. He opened the driver's door and Jounouchi go out first. Honda helped Kristen, then Cat, and then Anzu climb out and Yugi followed. Honda hopped out last and they moved away from the limo. The trunk was somehow open so they grabbed their stuff and frantically searched for a cell phone.

Anzu grabbed hers and tried to dial for help, but there was no signal. They all groaned and sat on the dry earth.

"What now?" Yugi asked.

"Beats me."

"We need to get out of here and find a way to a town or something, and then we'll figure out where to go from there."

"Cat, we're in the middle of nowhere!"

"I understand that, but what other option do we have? If we can at least find the road again, we can follow it to some form of civilization."

"I'm with Cat on this one." Kristen nodded.

"Me too." Jounouchi and Honda exchanged looks.

"I dunno…" Yugi nodded.

"Cat's right." Anzu frowned slightly at that. "We need to try and find a town or something."

"Should we just leave all of our stuff here?" Honda asked.

"Might as well take it with us, just in case. Besides, I got soda and candy bars and chips in my backpack." Everyone stared at Jounouchi. Anzu sighed.

"That figures…" After gathering their bags and deciding what could be left behind, the gang took off.

* * *

"Keep them working." Kay stood up and walked toward the door.

"Miss Simms, where are you going?"

"To see Uncle Pegasus. Make sure they all work nonstop. I'll be back soon."

"But-"

"No buts, Croquet. I already set up for the Industrial Illusions chopper to take me there. It should take an hour to fly there." And with that, Kay left the room. On the roof, a helicopter was perched and ready to take off.

Kay stepped onto it and they took off into the sky. She pulled out her phone and dialed Adelinda's cell.

"_Hello?"_

"Are you at the hotel?"

"_Yes."_

"Ok. I'm going to see Uncle Pegasus. Please don't go anywhere."

"_Alright, Kay. I'll see you later."_

"Bye." She hung up her phone and stared at the window at the dark sky.

--

"Seto, what are we doing here?" Mokuba asked as the Blue Eyes jet landed outside of a manor. Seto frowned and leapt out of the plane and onto the pavement below.

"Pegasus just doesn't know when to quit." Mokuba climbed down after Seto and stared at him confusedly.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. Seto opened his mouth to answer, but the sound of a helicopter filled his ears and he looked up to see an Industrial Illusions helicopter coming in their direction.

It landed a few feet away from the Blue Eyes jet and Seto stared at it through his narrowed, cobalt eyes. The door opened and Kay stepped out.

They stared fixedly at each other for a moment before yelling simultaneously,

"YOU?!"

Of all the people she **had** to run into when she was;

having to deal with some mysterious freak trying to take over her uncle's company

sleep-deprived

c. wearing the same blue jeans, black tank top, and black jacket she was wearing almost two days ago

and d. in a **bad** mood due to how tired she was and how much she wanted to shower and change

"What are you doing here?" she snapped, glaring at him.

"I should be asking you the same thing!" came the cold reply. She frowned and crossed her arms over her just.

"It's my uncle's home and it was mine before I moved to Domino! I have every right to be here. What's your excuse?"

"I have business to attend to with your uncle."

"Well so do I. And family comes first!"

"No, success comes first."

"Great, all the more reason why I get to see him before you do." He glared and she stuck her tongue out at him. Mokuba sweatdropped at seeing his 16-year old brother acting like a 5-year old.

"And it's Battle City all over again…" he said quietly.

Seto, Kay, and Mokuba made their way to the manor, bickering the entire time. As they came to the door, it opened suddenly and they both grew quiet.

* * *

**YAY! Now we're back to where we left off before. Thanks for rereading everything. Review so I can hurry up and post a brand new chapter!!**


	32. An Awkward Team

**Finally! We have a new chapter to enjoy! HUZZAH! …enjoy the update. and yeah, didn't get a lot of reviews last chappie, but I understand if the site was down that it made it impossible to review. I hope to ge tmore review for this chappie and maybe a few more for the last chappie. Ok, ONWARD! (Oh yeah, it's been FOREVER since I used that word)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Yugioh characters or storyline.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

_An Awkward Team_

One of Pegasus' body guards walked out and stopped when he saw Kay, Seto, and Mokuba gawking at him. He blinked behind his thick, dark glasses and cleared his throat.

"Um, yes?" Kay frowned. She did not recognize this particular man. Maybe he was new to her uncle's staff. She stepped forward.

"I demand to see my uncle."

"You are?" She glared.

"Pegasus' niece…" she growled dangerously. Seto snickered and she elbowed him in the stomach, a little harder than intended, and relished his slight cough of pain.

"Well, sorry. You can't."

"What do you mean I can't? This is my house! I can have you fired at the snap of my fingers!" The body guard held his hands up defensively.

"Hey, sorry miss. I'm just doing my job. I was told not to allow anyone here."

"Really? It looked like you were just fixing to leave." Kay stepped up to him. "I lived here, I am the niece of Pegasus J. Crawford, and so I am going to see him. If that is a problem, then that is too bad." She marched past him and the body guard stared after her.

Mokuba blinked and went up to the man. "We're her guests!" he said quickly before dragging Seto in.

The body guard stared after them and shrugged, smirking mildly.

"Suit yourself. We got what we came for." He pressed a button on the lapel of his jacket. "Agent 570 reporting. Pegasus incapacitated and being delivered to base. However, we have three snooping around."

"_Who?"_ came the male voice.

"His niece, Seto Kaiba, and Mokuba Kaiba."

"_Hmm…well, I doubt they'll find a way to pin us. Leave them be, we'll take care of the Kaiba brothers at a later time."_

"Sir." Agent 570 ran off.

* * *

"Uncle!" Kay said, but her voice echoed in the halls of the large, empty mansion. She frowned. "I smell a rat. There's no way uncle could just vanish like that!"

"Hmph, with Pegasus, I wouldn't be surprised if he just dropped dead." Kay narrowed her eyes at Seto.

"Why don't **you** do just that?" she snapped.

"Guys, c'mon," Mokuba said. "Stop fighting." Kay shook her head and went off to find her uncle's room.

"_This isn't right. There's nobody here. No servants, nothing! It's really creepy."_ She ran up the stairs and down a hall, hearing her footsteps clicking against the marble floor.

She ran past a countless number of doors and finally she came up to a pair of twin doors built of a polished red wood. Taking the brass handle, she pushed the doors open. Seto and Mokuba were walking after her, when they heard a loud scream.

"Kay!" Mokuba cried. He and Seto ran towards the scream and found her inside of a large, master bedroom.

"What happ-" Seto stopped. He and Mokuba examined the room with widened eyes. A phone was off the receiver and the wire was cut. The window had been shattered and there was some blood on the floor along with a broken table, a broken chair, and fallen paintings and picture frames.

"Oh wow…" Mokuba whispered. Kay was white as a ghost. "Kay?" Mokuba asked, lightly touching her arm. Her eyes rolled up a little and she started to collapse. Mokuba's eyes widened. "Seto, catch her!"

Seto moved forward and she fell into his arms. His eyes widened as he nearly fell down trying to hold her up.

"Jesus, woman!" he grunted as he tried to support her. She was really heavy… He finally was able to pull her up and picked her up bridal style, his breathing a little heavier.

"What do we do?" Mokuba asked.

"I don't know." Mokuba looked thoughtful and snapped his fingers.

"I got it! Let's call Adelinda." He pulled out his phone and dialed a number. Seto rolled his eyes.

"Yes, that sounds great. Let's get mixed up in all of this when our company is falling apart, Mokuba."

"Shh, it's ringing!" Seto shook his head. He knew full well he was stuck with this girl for the time being. Mokuba wouldn't allow him to just leave her. "Adelinda! Thank goodness you answered. Where are you? …uh-huh…ok. …why am I asking? Well…Seto and I came to talk to your uncle and we ran into Kay. And she…kinda fainted. …no, no, she's fine. I'll explain it to you when we get there. …ok, bye." He hung up the phone.

"Where are we going?" Seto asked.

"To get Kay to her hotel. It's about an hour away by air."

"Mokuba, we have our own problems to deal with!"

"Seto, it's almost dark anyway. We may as well stop for the night! Pegasus isn't here, clearly something's up! Maybe Kay knows something." Seto sighed and looked at the passed out girl in his arms.

"…fine…but if they don't know anything, we are leaving first thing tomorrow and leaving this girl on her own. Do you understand me, Mokuba?" Mokuba smiled and nodded.

"Absolutely, Seto!"

"Alright, let's go." Mokuba and Seto left the mansion and carefully got into his fighter plane with Kay. Seto was scowling as he flew towards the city. She didn't move or make a sound the entire ride and he decided to go ahead and land on the roof of Industrial Illusions.

After all, there wasn't exactly an airport or a big open field anywhere nearby.

Mokuba jumped out and Seto put Kay over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and jumped out as well, nearly dropping her. Mokuba waved his arms frantically.

"Seto! Be careful with her!"

"Yeah, yeah. Like I'd like to deal with her after she gets another head injury." Mokuba frowned a little and they took the stairs off the roof and an elevator to the ground floor of Industrial Illusions. Mokuba called a cab and they drove off to the hotel.

Adelinda was pacing her room nervously, her arms behind her back. The phone rang and she ran to answer it.

"Hello?"

"_Miss Simms? This is the front desk. There's a young boy named Mokuba Kaiba here to see you."_

"Yes, thank you!" Adelinda grabbed her card key and raced out of her room down two flights of stairs into the lobby where Mokuba was standing with Seto who still had Kay over his shoulder. "Mokuba!"

He looked at her and she ran over. Adelinda stopped and stared at Kay, her eyes widening a little.

"What happened to her?" she asked.

"I'll explain later. Right now, let's get her to your room."

"Right." Adelinda lead them to the elevator and they went up to her suite and set Kay on one of the queen-sized beds. (It's a VERY nice suite) Adelinda put a hand on her forehead and felt her pulse.

Mokuba and Seto watched her; Seto emotionless and Mokuba expressing his concern.

"So, what happened?" Adelinda asked. Seto glanced sideways at Mokuba and Mokuba looked at Seto nervously before looking back at Adelinda.

"Well…we went to see your uncle, but…when we got to his room, it looked like someone broke in and he was gone. I guess it shocked Kay so badly that she fainted." Adelinda's eyes widened.

"Uncle is gone?!" she shrieked. Mokuba nodded awkwardly. She sat on the bed, staring at the floor with widened eyes. "I don't believe it…how? Why? First someone hacks into our company and now this? What's next?!" she cried.

Seto arched an eyebrow.

"Your company's been hacked too?" Adelinda nodded.

"Yes. Kay went there today to try and figure it out and told me to come here. Then she called and said she wanted to see Uncle and she left about two hours ago. Now, here we are." Seto looked thoughtful.

"Somebody is trying to take over Kaiba Corp. and Industrial Illusions…" he said quietly before turning and heading for the door. "Mokuba, we're getting a suite for the night."

"Uh, ok."

"Adelinda."

"Hm?"

"When your sister wakes up, tell her I want to talk to her first thing tomorrow morning. And it would be a good idea not to refuse because, right now, our enemy appears to be one in the same."

"Ok, Mr. Kaiba." He and Mokuba left the room. Adelinda sighed and watched over Kay for the rest of the night.

* * *

"Aw MAN, we've been hiking for hours and not one sign of civilization." Jounouchi groaned. "I'm exhausted."

"You and the rest of us!" Honda grumbled. Cat sighed.

"Just hang in there, guys. I'm sure we'll find something soon."

"But Cat," Jounouchi whined, "it's getting dark out. Who knows what the heck's out here at night!"

"Then that should only encourage us to move faster. We have no way to set up a camp here so we may as well keep walking." Everyone winced.

"Good point," Yugi muttered.

"Yeah," Anzu nodded. Cat smiled, happy to know she had made her point and she continued to march forward.

"Come along, then." Sighing, the gang followed her down the street. They continued on until the sun set.

Jounouchi and Honda grumbled the entire way. Yugi didn't say much and neither did Kristen, and Anzu was growing more and more irritated – with the boys and with Cat.

"Are you sure we're even going the right way?" she snapped.

"Well, Anzu, the road can only lead one way. I'm sure we'll find civilization eventually." Anzu stomped her foot.

"You said that an hour ago!" Yugi blinked.

"Anzu, calm down."

"No! Who elected little Ms. Perfect leader anyway?" she asked, feeling her blood spike with a slight feel of resentment. Cat blinked and everyone stared at Anzu.

"Nobody elected anybody, Anzu. Cat just took charge and we were willing to follow. No need to get angry about it," Kristen said softly.

"Kristen's right, Anzu."

"Oh sure Yugi, take her side!" she snapped icily. Jounouchi stepped forward.

"Yo, Anzu. Just take a chill pill, will ya? Sure, we're all tired, but there's not much more we can do at this point. Don't get mad at Cat." Anzu glared.

"Great, so now I'm the bad guy?"

"Nobody's the bad guy, Anzu. We're just trying to keep together. It doesn't help us if we fall apart." Honda frowned. "So cool it." She narrowed her eyes at them all and glared at Cat.

"Well, lead the way…" she spat. Cat looked at her feet and continued walking without comment. Everyone else slowly followed and Anzu was last. Yugi walked up next to Cat.

"Don't worry, Cat, I'm sure she didn't mean any of that. She's just tired and frustrated. We all are." Cat smiled a little bit.

"I know, thanks Yugi." He smiled and nodded.

"Don't mention it." They continued on down the dark road as the sun set in the distance.

* * *

Kay opened her eyes slowly and sat up, putting a hand to her head.

"Lord, I feel like I got hit by a truck…" she mumbled. She looked around and saw Adelinda sleeping next to her. Blinking in confusion, she looked around and tried to figure out where she was. The last thing she remembered was going to see Pegasus and…

Her eyes widened as she remembered seeing his room completely trashed. After that, it was all a blur. Kay lightly shook Adelinda.

"Addy, wake up!" she said. Adelinda stirred and slowly opened her eyes. She gasped and sat up.

"Kay, you're awake!" she exclaimed, hugging her. Kay hugged her back.

"Yeah, but what happened? How did I get here?" she asked. Adelinda looked up at her.

"Mr. Kaiba and Mokuba brought you here after you fainted." She snapped her fingers. "Oh yeah, that reminds me! Mr. Kaiba wants to talk to you. He told me to tell you to come and see him whenever you woke up." Kay frowned.

"Why would I want to talk to him? Does he expect a thank you or something?" Kay asked coldly. Adelinda looked thoughtful.

"Well, apparently his company is getting hacked into as well, so he told me that your enemies are one in the same or something." Kay frowned and leaned back a little, staring up at the ceiling thoughtfully. She ran a hand through her hair and stood up.

"Where is he?" she finally asked, not even caring that she probably looked like hell.

"He's just down the hall in room 305." Kay nodded and exited the room. She walked down the hall and knocked on the door. She only waited a few moments before the door opened and Seto loomed over her. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"You wanted to talk to me?"

"I'm surprised you didn't bother to change or fix yourself up." She looked down at her wrinkled clothing and figured she had a major case of bed head.

"I'm not trying to impress anyone important." He arched an eyebrow smoothly and shrugged.

"Fair enough." He opened the door wider and gestured for her to come in. Mokuba was sitting on the bed, still in his pajamas.

"Kay!" He ran over and hugged her. "I'm so glad that you're awake. How're you feeling?" he asked. She smiled and pat him on the head, ruffling his dark hair a little.

"I'm doing alright. Thanks for worrying about me, Mokuba."

"Of course." Seto sat on the other bed and looked at her. She noticed he wasn't wearing his trench coat, just the black clothing underneath. She had only seen him like that once, during Battle City when he refused to sleep.

"Now, as you know, Kaiba Corp. and Industrial Illusions are both being hacked by an unknown company." Kay immediately grew serious and pulled up a chair, sitting across from Seto.

"Yes. I looked into the coding of our company's main computer and found at least fifteen viral loops thrown into crucial areas of coding. The only way to clear them out is to wipe out our system completely, and that would mean losing everything." Seto raised his eyebrows.

"Your company's in a worse state than mine. We only have some research and development areas hacked."

"Has your accounting information been touched?"

"No."

"The same applies to our company. They don't seem interested in our money or new technology designs. But, I found a vault with hidden data that hasn't been touched. It's too heavily guarded to access without the proper information."

"That must be what they're after." Kay nodded.

"But I can't see why they'd want to hack into your company as well. And why kidnap my uncle?"

"To access your vault of information, they're probably going to try and get it out of Pegasus. And as for my company, I honestly don't know. I thought it was Pegasus who was trying to hack me, but clearly not." Kay frowned and shook her head.

"So what now?"

"Simple, find this hacker and figure out what he wants and put a stop to it." Kay stared at him incredulously.

"I have a team of computer specialists working on this problem and they don't have anything. What makes you think that it can be so easy to find this person?" she asked.

"It's simple. I'm unrivaled when it comes to computers and technology. I can probably trace the hacker to their source." Kay arched her eyebrow.

"Really, now? If you're so great, how'd they hack you in the first place?" she asked. He frowned at her brazen point.

"They caught me off guard." She smirked.

"Of course." He scoffed and stood up.

"I'll get to work on the problem."

"Hold it. How do you intend to do this?"

"I'll check the Kaiba Corp. mainframe via satellite."

"That's hardly going to help. You haven't been struck as severely as us. Face it Kaiba, the only way we'll be able to get to the bottom of this is if we work together." He narrowed his eyes.

"I don't need your help, Simms."

"Clearly you do, or you wouldn't have needed to talk to me about any of this. You'd have been taking care of the problem right now, right?" She smirked, knowing she was completely correct. Seto cursed under his breath.

"Damn it…" he said.

"I'm not too happy about it either. But, for now, we need to work together. Face it, without me you can't get to the heart of the problem." He frowned.

"Fine, I'll let you help me take this hacker down." She narrowed her eyes.

"Egotistical as always, I see. Fine!" They both shot glares at each other before she turned and walked away. Mokuba stared at Seto and sighed.

"Even when they're trying to work together, they're at each others' throats…" he said quietly.

"What was that, Mokuba?" Seto asked.

"Nothing, Seto."

* * *

"So, you and Mr. Kaiba are working together?" Adelinda asked as Kay blow-dried her hair. She had just taken a shower and was getting ready to go down to breakfast with Adelinda. Adelinda wore a purple headband in her hair, jeans, a denim jacket with silver rhinestones, and a purple tank top with a rhinestone butterfly. Her shoes her simple white tennis shoes and she didn't have any jewelry on.

"Unfortunately, yes. He thinks he can track the hacker once he gets a look at our company's computer."

"Oh, I see." Kay turned off the blow-dryer and began to put her hair up in a messy bun. She smiled a little.

"So you can spend plenty of time with your little Mokuba." Adelinda promptly turned red.

"Kay! What do you mean by that?" She laughed.

"Oh, nothing." Kay smiled to herself as she put on her clothes. "Let's head down for breakfast." Adelinda looked up at her to see Kay was wearing a long-sleeved, turtleneck dress that went mid thigh and was a very pretty blue with a light blue teardrop on the upper right corner of her chest. She wore a pair of dark blue jeans underneath with a cool pair of black, lace-up boots with a blue flap on the top and 1-inch heels. The dress hugged her curves and the outfit was very flattering.

"Ooh, Kay, is that dress new?" she asked. Kay smiled and spun.

"Yeah. You like it? I had the water drop sewn on."

"I love it." She smiled and offered her arm to Adelinda.

"Shall we?"

"Yeah!" The two sisters left their room and ran into the Kaiba brothers. Mokuba was wearing jeans and a black T-shirt with a cool, modern, silver design on the front and black sneakers. Seto wore his typical silver trench coat and black clothes underneath. Mokuba smiled.

"Hey Adelinda."

"Hi Mokuba."

"Are you two going down to breakfast?" he asked. Kay nodded.

"Yes. I take it you two are doing the same?" she asked, not bothering to even look at Seto. Mokuba smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. Why don't we all sit together?" Before Seto or Kay could object, Adelinda nodded.

"Yeah! Let's go!" She grabbed Mokuba's hand and the two ran off. Kay and Seto stared after them, dumbfounded. Kay was the first to sigh and put a hand to her head.

"I swear, when that girl puts her mind to something there's no stopping it." Seto smirked.

"I wonder where she gets it from. Her stubborn, pig-headed sister." Kay glared viciously.

"Well, at least Mokuba didn't get the lack of personality, huge ego, and pea-sized brain." Seto narrowed his eyes and she flipped her longer bangs at him before walking in the direction Mokuba and Adelinda had run off, her heels clicking on the floor.

Seto watched her walk off and shook his head before following.

"_These next few days are gonna be hell…"_

* * *

**Ugh…I hope this chapter isn't as bad as I'm afraid it is. I really did my best. I have some ideas for this arc and I hope it won't be longer than ten to twelve chapters, but there's really no telling. I'm gonna try as hard as I can to keep it shorter than Battle City.**

…**PLEASE God, keep it shorter than Battle City. And I hope you like Kay's new outfit. Specially designed for this arc, I thank you very much! Mokuba's outfit…I didn't feel like looking up his usual clothes so I gave him something else.**

**Reviews make the world go round, but flames cause depression and pain. So ixnay the flames, and esyay the reviews! Yes, my pig Latin fails miserably.**


	33. Opened Vault

**Yay! got 4 reviews quickly so I'm posting again. Unfortunately, this one's a pretty short chappie. But I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Yugioh characters or storyline.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

_Opened Vault_

Kay, Seto, Mokuba, and Adelinda all sat at a table, eating breakfast. Kay was forced to sit next to Seto and drank her coffee with spite and resentment making the coffee taste bitter in her mouth; despite the three cubes of sugar she'd used.

Mokuba and Adelinda continued chattering over their pancakes and mixed fruit salads while Kay and Seto sat in a very taciturn manner, drinking coffee or occasionally eating what little food was on their plate. Kay and Seto both reached for the cream and when their hands bumped, they wasted no time glaring.

"Ladies first," he said in a very cold, silky way. Kay forced a smile.

"Such a gentleman," she said in a false, cordial tone with her antipathy lacing her undertones. She took the cream and added it to her…what was this, her third cup of coffee? She finished and handed it to him. Seto gawked briefly.

"Is there even any coffee in that?" he asked, staring at her pale coffee. Kay stared. She usually filled her cup about half-way with milk and half-way with coffee plus three cubes of sugar unless she needed something bracing to wake herself up.

"Yes, I just like to soften the flavor with a lot of cream. I don't like bitter coffee." He shrugged and added cream to his cup and stirred.

"So, when are we leaving?" Adelinda asked. Kay and Seto exchanged glances.

"Whenever you're done, I'm guessing." Seto shook his head.

"You and Mokuba are staying here."

"What?!" they both asked.

"You'd find it boring. And besides, I don't want any distractions…at least, no more distractions." He shot Kay a sideways glance and she frowned but didn't say anything.

"Aww…" The two hung their heads, not bothering to hide their disappointment. Kay smiled kindly.

"C'mon, Adelinda. It just means you and Mokuba can spend the whole day together. Just make sure you two don't wander off too far." The two sighed but smiled at each other.

"Yeah, ok." Seto finished his coffee and set the cup down.

"It's settled. Are you ready?" Kay blinked and swallowed the last of her coffee.

"I need my bag." She stood up and walked away. Seto sighed and sat there, tapping his fingers on the table. Mokuba looked at Adelinda.

"What do you want to do today?"

"We can watch some movies I brought."

"That sounds fun." She smiled and nodded. Seto sighed and Kay came back with a black backpack on her arm.

"Ok, let's go."

"Right." He stood up and followed her outside. It was raining outside and they both frowned, staring up at the gray sky. "Did you call a cab?" he asked.

"No, I called Croquet to send a limo. It'll be here in a moment." A minute or two after she said those words, a stretch limo pulled up and a chauffeur came out with an umbrella.

"Ms. Simms." He bowed respectfully and walked over to her, holding the umbrella for her. She smirked at Seto and walked towards the limo. He rolled his eyes and followed her, getting a little wet from the rain in the process.

She slid in and he sat next to her before the chauffeur shut the door behind them. He brushed water drops out of his hair and she leaned back as the driver got back in.

They took off and Kay sat with her leg crossed her knee and her arms crossed over her chest, staring out her window at the rain. Seto also stared out the window and it was very quiet between the two.

A loud clap of thunder sounded shortly after lightening ripped the sky and the two jumped a little closer together, looked at each other, and jumped away as far as possible, leaning up against the doors and glaring at each other. Their expressions read, "That was **your** fault."

The limo pulled up outside of Industrial Illusions and Kay looked at Seto.

"Come on." They exited the limo and ran through the rain to the building. She shook her head, and quickly raced in, Seto following close behind. It was still very dark inside and she sighed. He looked around.

"Is the power out or something?" he asked. She snatched his wrist and dragged him to the stairs, running up the flights until they came to the computer room.

There were about twenty people, all typing and chattering rapidly as they attempted to figure out what was in the system and where the problem was coming from. Croquet was shouting orders, trying to keep everyone working nonstop.

Kay ran up to him and spoke to him in hushed undertones before her eyebrows shot up and her eyes widened. She ran down to where she was sitting earlier. Seto blinked and followed her. She put on headphones and started typing rapidly.

"What's the deal?" he asked.

"They've broken past the vault's first measure of security! The virus attack is eating away the defenses and there's nothing we can do!"

"Ok, so what's the big deal?" he asked.

"Seto, who knows what kind of data is in that vault? Uncle told me that it needs to remain secret and that I have to keep that hacker from getting in. But they figured out how to get past the first security measure and now there's only two to go."

She started typing the coding rapidly and bit her lip.

"It's no good! There're at least twenty types of viruses eating into the coding. I can't stop them all in time." Seto stared at her before leaning over her and typing.

"You clearly don't know anything, so leave this to an expert." She stared but stood up and let him sit down, leaning close to him and gluing her eyes to the screen. Seto typed in coding faster than she could and stared fixedly at the blue screen in front of him, typing in binary.

He didn't make any sound other than the melodious sound of his fingers hitting the keys. Kay was amazed by how fast he was able to type. Gaping, she saw him use programming skills to counteract the viruses. But it still wasn't fast enough to stop them before Croquet announced,

"They've broken through the second security measure!"

Kay bit her lip and Seto frowned and began to type furiously. There were still ten viruses going at the vault.

He struggled to destroy them. Each virus grew more and more complicated and he needed to create his own virus to counteract them and it was difficult to do it quickly enough with the rate that they were eating through the vault's firewalls and antivirus software.

Whoever the hell was doing this was a bloody genius!

Kay pushed the guy sitting next to Set off his computer and sat down, running a diagnostics check on the vault's security. The computer's power source sparked suddenly and everyone jumped. Kay typed rapidly and stared.

"Kaiba! They've eaten through fifty percent of the final security measure! You have to hurry!"

"I'm working as quickly as I can!" he snapped. He'd only managed to stop two of the ten remaining viruses. There was no way to stop them in time. Even knowing this, he did not stop typing.

"Only twenty percent of the security measures still active and functional." Kay shook her head. "The virus is accelerating. Kaiba, you can't stop them all in time."

He grunted in defeat and stopped typing. Everyone was silent as the final lock of the vault was almost completely eaten away. Kay bit her lip and suddenly, an idea hit her.

"Kaiba, can you create a series of viruses, miniature ones, to delay the access of the vault's contents for, say, thirty seconds?" He blinked.

"I think so. Why?"

"Do it now." He blinked and quickly began to type again. Kay pulled out a flash drive she had attached to her bag and plugged it into a USB port on the monitor. The viruses ate through the vault and Seto used his viruses to delay them. Kay opened the vault up and quickly copied all of the files to her flash drive and deleted the files from the vault before yanking the flash drive back out.

"There."

The power supply sparked again and the computers began to malfunction. Everyone jumped out of their chairs as the computers continued to spark.

"Get out of here now!" Croquet shouted. Kay grunted and ran towards him.

"Shut down the core power unit immediately!"

"Yes ma'am!" The computers all showed warning message boxes and Croquet quickly had the main power cut off. It grew nearly pitch black and Kay sighed.

"Whoever they were…they didn't get what they wanted." She sank down against the wall and pulled out her flash drive. "But it won't be long before they come for this. Maybe then, I can find out who's behind this."

Seto stood next to her and she looked up at him.

"…that was pretty smart." She arched an eyebrow. "But that was also stupid. Now they're bound to come after you for whatever information was in that vault."

"I realize that. But it's a risk I'm more than willing to take." Seto smirked.

"You've got guts, I'll give you that." She nodded.

"Yeah, I know." The two remained there and heard the rain outside.

* * *

**That was a really lame ending, but now I have a plan and I need to hurry up and use it before I friggin forget what it was. I'm prewriting as many chapters as possible to minimize the waiting time between each update. And, this way, if I change my mind, I might have a chance to rewrite the chapters before I post them.**

**YAY! So, review please!**


	34. Monster Attack

**YAY! I got my reviews. So now, I'm finally posting again. I'm gonna try to prewrite as much of this saga ahead of time before posting it. Okies, enjoy the update!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Yugioh characters or storyline.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

_Monster Attack_

"What do you mean you weren't able to obtain the data in the vault?" a deep male voice growled. Five men dressed in black suits wearing dark sunglasses were kneeling before a shadowy figure sitting on a type of throne.

One of the men was Agent 570, a taller, thinner man with dark hair and a slight mustache.

The second man was shorter with dark blue hair pulled into a long ponytail and no facial hair. Agent 470.

The third man had a shaved head and a tattoo of a snake on the left side of his face. Agent 370.

The fourth was the buffest of the five and had a messy head of black hair and a deep scar that ran from the top of his lip to his chin. Agent 270.

And the final man was semi-tall with a bit of a beard and mustache and short, auburn hair. Agent 170.

"Sir, our viruses were delayed by a series of minor viruses created and by the time we destroyed them, the vault files were deleted."

"That does not help me, Agent 470. How do we obtain that information now? It is crucial to Operation Restoration." Agent 270 looked up.

"Sir, if I may add that we have reason to believe that the files were saved on a portable data storage device."

"Speak, Agent 270!" Agent 270 stood up and approached the throne.

"Pegasus' niece, she saved the files. The hidden camera footage confirms it."

"Then bring her to me! We may not have all the information to stabilize the monsters, but they are strong enough to exist for a couple of hours before degenerating. Send a team of twenty to hunt her down and bring me the data."

"Sir!" The five stood up and crossed their chests before doing a salute that moved into a bow before walking away. The mysterious man frowned.

"Pegasus' niece…" He turned his head and hit a keyboard, activating his laptop. He began to type with one hand and a picture of Kay came up. He continued typing and received some video feed of Battle City.

His eyebrows went up and he frowned.

"So, she has a Blue Eyes White Dragon. And she ranked third in the Battle City tournament finals. Impressive." He smirked a little. "I do relish a challenge. But I also enjoy an advantage…" He snickered wickedly and his laughter echoed in the large, empty chamber.

* * *

The limo drove in the heavy rainstorm and Kay sat next to Seto in silence. The storm refused to let up even a little. Kay frowned, feeling very sick to her stomach.

Her nerves were all jumbled and she could only stare at the flash drive in her hand. Lord knows what types of secrets were contained on that device. And right now, those secrets were being hunted.

She sighed a little and Seto twitched just a little.

"How many times are you going to sigh like that?" he growled irritably. She glared at him.

"Well, sorry!" she snapped.

"Hmph." He leaned back and stared outside as well. She narrowed her eyes and sat back as well, closing her fist on the flash drive and crossing her arms over her chest, staring out the window at the torrents of rain.

A motorbike came up along the side of the limo. She didn't think much of it, until she noticed there was one on Seto's side of the limo as well. Sitting up, suddenly feeling very alert, she saw the rider hold up an arm with a duel disk and a green necklace glowed around their neck as they put a card down on the activated duel disk.

She stared in shock as Spikebot formed in the rain.

"_What the hell is that guy doing?_

The two motorbikes pulled back and she stared out the window, wondering what was going on. She looked at Seto, but before they could say anything, something crashed on the top of the limo and she screamed. Their driver panicked and they veered off the road and crashed into a lamp post.

Kay and Seto sat there, hearts racing, not making a sound. Another crash on the roof of the limo made them jump and they quickly exited the limo along with the chauffeur. Kay shrieked when she saw Spikebot on the top of the limo.

"Kaiba, explain THAT?" she yelled.

"I don't know! My duel disks couldn't have done this."

"They summoned that monster with YOUR duel disk!" she yelled. Spikebot looked at them and jumped off the limo and landed in front of them. They both jumped and screamed.

"Come on!" Seto grabbed her wrist and they ran off before Spikebot could hit them with its "fist." They raced through the rain and down an alley.

"Where are we going?" Kay shouted over the downpour.

"Back to the hotel! I have to make sure Mokuba's ok!" She nodded and they ran as fast as possible, hearing the sound of Spikebot trailing them.

They continued weaving and bobbing into a countless number of alleys and stopped dead when they came to a tall brick wall that blacked their path. Kay and Seto looked back and could see the shadow of Spikebot forming as it approached the mouth of the alley. Seto looked around and sighed.

"Ok, I'll hoist you up onto the wall and you pull me up." He knelt and locked his hands. She nodded and stepped onto his hands and he pushed her up. She grabbed the wall and grunted as pulled herself up to sit on it.

Seto looked and could see Spikebot's shadow getting bigger.

"Hurry!" Kay reached down and grabbed his hand, pulling him up while he did what he could to climb up the wall. She shrieked as she fell back, taking him with her, and they landed in black bags of garbage. Kay groaned and tried to move, but couldn't because Seto landed on top of her.

"Get off!" she cried. He rolled off of her and she coughed a little. He put his hand over her mouth.

"Shh!" They were both silent, listening for Spikebot. They waited until they heard its thudding footsteps receding. When it was quiet again, they both sighed and looked at each other before standing up awkwardly and dusting off their clothes.

"Come on. It won't be long before that thing tracks us down again." Seto nodded and the two ran off into the rain. They raced into the lobby and Kay gasped to catch her first decent breath.

"Jesus, Kaiba! Did your duel disks have a major malfunction or something? That monster was **real**. What kind of hologram is that supposed to be?" she demanded. He gasped and shook his head.

"That…wasn't…possible."

"We just **saw** it. C'mon, we need to find Mokuba and Adelinda." Kay ran to her room and Seto ran to his. Mokuba and Adelinda were sitting in Kay's room, watching _the Dark Knight._

"Hi Kay. …how come you're soaking wet?"

"Talk later. We need to get out of here!"

"Huh? Why?"

"No time to explain. Get your stuff now. We need to leave." Adelinda and Mokuba exchanged worried looks and Mokuba went off to pack his suitcase. Kay dug around her suitcases and finally found her duel disk and deck.

She put it on her arms and loaded everything else in her bags.

"Kay, I don't get it, what's happening?" Adelinda asked, panic evident in her voice.

"I'm not sure, but I need to get you home pronto. Whatever's happening could put you and Mokuba in danger." They both ran out of the room to find Seto and Mokuba in the hall.

"Come on, let's go!" Seto commanded. Kay grabbed Adelinda's hand and she grabbed Mokuba's hand and they all quickly raced down the flights of stairs and out of the lobby, past the very confused hotel employees and guests. They ran out in the streets, ignoring the rain at this point.

"Where to now?" Kay yelled at Seto. He looked at her briefly.

"Industrial Illusions!" Seto said. She blinked in confusion.

"Why there?" she asked. At that moment, she noticed that he was also wearing his duel disk. He looked at her. They ran down the vacant streets, doing what they could to refrain from slipping or falling.

"My Blue Eyes jet is on the top of Industrial Illusions. We can use it to leave." Kay nodded and they ran down the soaking wet streets. However, they were only one block away from Industrial Illusions when Spikebot and Leogun suddenly came from an alley and blocked their way.

They all stopped and Adelinda and Mokuba screamed. Adelinda grabbed the hem of Kay's dress and looked up at her fearfully.

"Kay! Are those monsters real?" she shrieked. Seto looked at the two and dropped his single suitcase.

"Mokuba, take Adelinda and Kay and run to my jet. If I'm not there in five minutes, activate the autopilot and get out of here."

"But Seto-" Seto tossed him the keys (?) to the Blue Eyes jet.

"Go now! I'll hold them off." Kay stared at him, but not for long before Adelinda grabbed her arms and pulled her along after Mokuba.

"He'll be fine, Kay!" she said. Kay ran with them and looked over her shoulder at the two monsters and at Setp before they rounded a corner.

"I hope you're right…" They raced for the Industrial Illusions building and, thank God, the doors were still open.

Meanwhile, Seto drew a card. "I summon Dark Blade!"

The dark warrior appeared and held up its sword. Seto pointed.

"Dark Blade, attack Leogun!" Dark Blade hit Leogun with its sword and the lion stumbled back before Spikebot moved to attack. Dark Blade leapt out of the way and Seto yelled for another attack. Spikebot stumbled back and fought it, soon destroying it. Seto growled and heard laughter from the alley. He looked into the shadows and could see a figure emerging from the darkness. He narrowed his eyes.

"Who are you?"

* * *

Kay, Mokuba, and Adelinda climbed up flight after flight of stairs before finally reaching the roof where Seto's jet was still perched. They panted and lightening streaked across the sky, thunder booming loudly.

Mokuba quickly opened the hatch and helped Adelinda in. He offered his hand to Kay, but she was staring off into space.

"Kay, we have to go!" he yelled. She looked at him and instead of taking his hand; she threw her suit cases to him. He nearly fell back as he caught them and Adelinda gasped before helping him.

"You two need to go now! I'm going back to help Kaiba!" They both stopped dead and looked at her in disbelief. But before the two could protest, Kay took off running again.

Mokuba stood there, holding onto the bags.

"What now?" he yelled. "Should we seriously leave them?" he cried.

"I don't know!" The two sat there, not sure what to do.

Kay finally got down the stairs and she ran out the front doors to Industrial Illusions. She had the flash drive gripped in her fist, knowing that this was what those monsters wanted. Her heart pounded in her ears as she raced for the psot where they left Seto.

"_God, __**please**__ let him be alright…"_

"Kaiba, what are you doing?" she yelled.

"What does it look like? Dueling the weirdo who's been following us!" he snapped. Kay frowned and watched the two. Seto had 3500 lifepoints and the mysterious man had only 100. Kay blinked, wondering how long this duel had gone.

Seto was able to knock out the remainder of the man's lifepoints by destroying his Dark Gray equipped with Malevolent Nuzzler with his Luster Dragon. The man fell to his knees and the duel holograms disappeared and Spikebot and Leogun both disappeared.

Kay smiled.

"He won!" Seto walked over to the man and glared down at him, narrowing his cobalt blue eyes.

"Alright you, explain yourself!" He grabbed the man by the lapels of his suit. "And if I were you, I'd start talking now."

"Agent 570…" the man mumbled. "Forgive me, master. I failed you…"

"Who is Agent 570? Explain yourself!" Seto growled. The man coughed up blood without warning and Seto jumped back in shocked. He started to cough violently and threw up blood. Kay grimaced and ran over to Seto.

"What's wrong with him?" she cried.

"I have no idea." The man collapsed, his skin blanched and his eyes blank. The glowing, blue rock around his neck fell off and landed at Seto's feet. He picked it up and stared at it.

"What the hell is that?" Kay asked.

"Hell if I know." Seto closed his fist around it and looked at Kay. "What are you doing here? I thought you left with Mokuba and Adelinda." Kay sighed and shrugged.

"Well, you're stuck with me because I told Mokuba and Adelinda to leave."

"Why?"

"I couldn't leave you to deal with those two monsters alone! No matter how much I may loathe you." Seto stared at her.

"Thanks…I suppose…" he mumbled, not sure how to react to that. "Did Mokuba and Adelinda leave?"

"I hope so…I ran off and told them to go." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"So now what?" he asked.

"I'm not sure." She stared at the flash drive in her hand. "Wait for them to come back."

"You **kept** that?"

"Whatever is on here must mean a lot to them. We can't just leave it somewhere, they'll find it somehow, I'm sure. So I figure, it's better to have it so we can lure out the whackos."

"I suppose."

"Besides, I want to know what the deal with that rock the guy had is." She blinked and ran over to the guy and shook him. "Hey, dude, wake up!"

She blinked when he didn't answer and listened for breathing. When she didn't hear anything, she quickly felt his throat for a pulse. After a moment, she shrieked and jumped back. Seto stared at her.

"WHAT?" he yelled. Her face was pale again and her eyes were very wide and she was trembling. She raised an arm and pointed at the man.

"H-he…he's dead!" she shrieked. Seto's eyes widened.

"But how?!" he cried. The two stood there, staring at the dead man in disbelief.

* * *

**Oh yeah…THAT was epic. I finally found an idea that worked for me. Now, I was originally gonna make that guy an Agent and write out a full duel, but it felt too soon, so I decided to make it an underling and spare you the long details.**

**More about what the hell happened will be explained next chapter. But until then, REVIEW!**


	35. Agent 570

**OOH! This one's epic because it has an actual duel in it. I hope I didn't screw it up...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Yugioh characters or storyline.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

_Agent 570_

"What do you mean? Speak, Agent 570!" He coughed awkwardly and walked closer to the throne reluctantly, his head down.

"My disciple, Reggie, was defeated by Seto Kaiba. Furthermore, it appears he has lost his stone and is now dead…"

"Of course he lost the stone, you fool! The ancient restoration stone of the Aztecs was almost completely destroyed thousands of years ago! The few that remain can only be possessed by a chosen few of strong heart and mind. If one is not strong enough, one loss and the Aztec stone will take your life!"

"I…I understand that, sir. But I was so sure Reggie-"

"Reggie was a weak minded, greedy fool who only sought revenge for the death of his parents! He does not understand our goals and therefore was not worthy to bear the Aztec stone." The shadowy figure stood and walked away from the throne. Agent 570 ducked his head, afraid to look at the man before him.

"M-Master Aldric…please forgive my poor judgment…" Aldric frowned at him. He wore a black cloak with a hood to hide his eyes and hair. He was tall man with an olive complexion and a tattoo running down the side of his face.

"Agent 570, do you understand why you are an Agent of Restoration? It is because the ancient Aztec legends have chosen you. Ancient Egypt played deadly shadow games with powerful monsters and the Aztecs sought to restore the power of those ancient creatures, and succeeded. However, they were unable to control so much power so they destroyed the Restoration stone and scattered the pieces they could not destroy.

"They hid the books and scrolls containing the secrets to these mysterious stones and hoped to have buried the power forever. However, I have found the secrets of these stones. At least, most of the secrets. I am just missing the final piece of the puzzle, the final image of the required formation of the stones to make their effect permanent.

"Today, duel monsters is a modern form of the ancient Shadow Games and thanks to Kaiba's technology, we can easily summon monsters without much effort. But we also need to concern ourselves with Kaiba and Pegasus' niece, for they now hold a stone. I leave it to you to destroy them, Agent 570."

"Y-yes, master."

"And Agent 570?" He walked back to his throne and sat down. "Do not fail me. For if you do, you are useless."

"I-I understand." He stood up and bowed before running out of the room. Aldric leaned his head against his hand, frowning.

"One man killed under the influence of the Aztec stone. This only proves that such a power is only destined for a chosen few. I wonder…" He frowned and shook his head, not wanting to think about it anymore. "He'd better not fail…"

Agent 470 entered the room and bowed.

"Sir, we just got a report that Yugi Mouto and his friends have reached the city."

"Have they now? Well, they're early. Agent 470, I leave it to you to capture them."

"Yes, sir." He bowed and left. Aldric smirked.

"I now have an ace in the hole. Even if 570 fails; I'll have a backup strategy." He smirked wickedly before laughing maniacally. "It's only a matter of time!"

* * *

Kay and Seto walked down the road and the rain finally started to let up. Kay looked up and saw some of the clouds parted to reveal some sunbeams. She smiled a little and Seto stopped and looked back at her.

"Are you coming?" he asked. She looked at him and ran after him. They continued and looked around, surprised at how deserted this city seemed to be. No cars, no people on the street. It was kind of creepy. "Is it usually like this here?"

"No. I'm getting kind of freaked out." Kay frowned as they continued walking but did not see a living soul anywhere. They came up to a library and Kay looked at Seto. "Why not attempt pulling a little research on that freaky rock?" she asked. He shrugged.

"Fine, whatever." She rolled her eyes and they entered the library tentatively. It was fairly empty, but she noticed five or six people sitting on couches, reading.

What a relief! At least the city wasn't deserted. But that still didn't explain why the streets were so completely empty. They walked in together and up to the librarian. She was sitting at a desk and typing on her computer.

"Um, excuse me?" Kay asked.

She was an older woman with brown hair streaked with some gray pulled into a tight bun, sharp purple eyes, and a few wrinkles and wearing the most awful, salmon colored suit. Hey sharp eyes glanced up at them and she frowned a little.

"Yes, may I help you?" she asked, lacking as much sincerity as possible. Kay frowned.

"Where are your computers?" she asked, deciding instantly that if this lady would be a bitch, she'd be one right back. The librarian frowned and pointed in a direction.

"Just walk straight, you'll find them. There's a sign."

"Thanks." She didn't say anything, just went back to typing. Kay walked in the direction she pointed, followed by Seto. "Bitch!" she said under her breath. Seto snickered a little bit.

They found the computer section and Kay instantly plugged in her flash drive and opened up a file called 048701. Seto sat next to her and leaned over to look at the monitor.

The file was an image of a rock with some strange symbols on it. Kay furrowed her eyebrows.

"What IS that?" she asked. Seto shrugged.

"Your guess is as good as mine." She frowned and looked at the illustrations before opening up all the files. They all were photos of strange rocks with symbols and pictures carved in them.

"I don't get it. What does all of this mean?" Seto raised an eyebrow and pointed.

"Look. It seems like there's a couple of small stones that came from a larger one. Maybe the one we have is one of them." Kay nodded.

"That makes sense. But what are they used for?"

"Good question. Well, let's see…there seems to be a way you need to put the stones in some sort of pillars. And that's all I'm getting from this chicken scratch." Kay leaned back with a sigh.

"Well, I'm guessing these whackos understand all of this and they need this information to carry out whatever plan they have with those stones." Seto nodded and stared at the stone in his hand. It seemed to pulse and he frowned but ignored it.

"Whoever those whackos are, we need to stop them. They could threaten my entire company." Kay scowled.

"Of course, your company. For all we know, these freaks are gonna try to wipe out humanity or whatever. But, why should we care? I mean, what with your precious company at stake!"

"Shh!" a person hissed and Kay frowned but lowered her voice.

"For once, can this not be only about you?" she snapped. Seto rolled his eyes and Kay stood up, snatching her flash drive. "God, I hate you."

"Yeah, well the feeling's mutual."

"Then I'll just go! Who needs you?"

"Funny, I was about to say the same thing to you!" They glared at each other before she walked away from him and out the door. The clouds were finally clearing up but there were only small patches of sunlight and plenty of dark clouds left.

She sighed and shook her head before taking off down the street.

The hell with Kaiba! She had her own problems to worry about. Her uncle was missing, there was a bunch of creeps chasing her for some weird pictures she had on her flash drive. I mean, this wasn't exactly a good thing.

"What do I do now?" she asked herself, sitting on the steps of some random building. Working with Kaiba hadn't made anything easier, but at least she wasn't in it alone.

To be frank, wandering off by herself so suddenly left her feeling cold and afraid. The sudden exposure and realization was like a slap in the face and she felt lost.

* * *

Seto finally walked out of the library and looked around, noticing that Kay was gone. He frowned a little, surprised that she actually took off, but shrugged.

"Good riddance." He walked down the street and looked around at the buildings. He walked in the direction of the lighter clouds and hoped he could come across something useful or maybe a person who could provide him with some information.

However, he failed to notice a shadow following him until he heard a rustling sound. Seto stopped and spun around.

"Who's there?" he demanded, narrowing his eyes. Silence. He frowned and looked around, trying to figure out who was tailing him.

Finally, a person walked out from the side of a building. He noticed he was wearing dark sunglasses and a black suit and he frowned.

"What are you supposed to be?" he asked.

"I am known as Agent 570." Seto frowned at the name. Where had he heard that before? He gasped.

"You…"

"_Alright you, explain yourself!" He grabbed the man by the lapels of his suit. "And if I were you, I'd start talking now."_

"_Agent 570…" the man mumbled. "Forgive me, master. I failed you…"_

"_Who is Agent 570? Explain yourself!" Seto growled. The man coughed up blood without warning and Seto jumped back in shocked. He started to cough violently and threw up blood. Kay grimaced and ran over to Seto._

"_What's wrong with him?" she cried._

"_I have no idea." The man collapsed, his skin blanched and his eyes blank._

"That weirdo I dueled before…he mentioned you before he died!" 570 chuckled darkly.

"You're talking about my former disciple, Reggie. Yes, it appears he was too weak to handle the power of the Aztec stone."

"Aztec stone?"

"A shame, really. But, now I'm here to take the information you stole from us along with that stone he dropped." Seto frowned but immediately realized he was talking about the flash drive and the rock he found off Reggie.

"If you want either one, you have to duel me first!" Seto activated his duel disk and 570 chortled.

"Foolish, but very well. I accept your challenge." Shadows consumed his arm and formed into a duel disk. Seto took half a step back, staring in shock.

"What…"

"Are you ready, Seto Kaiba?" Seto frowned.

"I won't lose!" They both placed their decks in their duel disks and gained 4000 lifepoints as they drew five cards.

"Duel!" Seto drew.

"I go first." He looked at his hand. "First, I activate Graceful Charity in order to draw three cards." He drew his cards and picked out two. "Then, I discard two." He sent them to the graveyard. "Next I'll set a monster in defense mode and play two cards facedown. That ends my turn."

"Is that so? Very well." 570 drew a card. "Now, which of my cards shall I unleash against you first?" he asked. "Ah, I think Witty Phantom would be a good start." He summoned the monster and he chuckled wickedly, bowing and removing his top hat before replacing it on his head.

Seto grimaced a little bit at the all too familiar monster.

"And next I'll power him up with my Dark Energy magic card." Witty Phantom's attack rose from 1400 to 1700 and his defense rose from 1300 to 1600. "Now, Witty Phantom, destroy his facedown monster."

Witty Phantom ran towards the hologram of the facedown card and tossed a knife at the card. It split in two and was destroyed.

"Your monster's gone!" Seto smirked a little.

"Really?" 570 frowned and Cyber Jar reappeared on the field.

"Wait, what's that?"

"It's a monster known as Cyber Jar. Here's how it works. By attacking, you activated its special effects. The first one is to self destruct and it destroys all monsters on the field."

"No!" Cyber Jar exploded and Witty Phantom disappeared.

"Next, we each draw five cards, and any level four or lower monsters can automatically be summoned or set on the field." 570 growled and picked up his cards. He got Creature Swap, Morinphen, Call of the Haunted, Reload, and La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp.

"I summon La Jinn!" the green monster appeared and chuckled.

"I set two cards."

"La Jinn, destroy the facedown on the left." Seto smirked as La Jinn breathed fire. The monster appeared and the attack didn't work. Mystical Elf stood there, her eyes closed and her hands folded gracefully.

"Sorry, my Mystical Elf's defense is too strong. You lose 200 lifepoints." 570 frowned and looked at his hand.

"I set one card facedown and play reload. This magic card lets me return my entire hand to my deck and draw the same number of cards." He replaced six cards in his deck, shuffled, and drew six more. "I play another card facedown. That ends my turn."

"I'm guessing you didn't draw anything useful. How sad." Seto drew a card and smirked. "I sacrifice my two monsters to summon my Blue Eyes White Dragon."

"Already?!" Seto smirked. Mystical Elf and Cave Dragon disappeared and they were replaced by Blue Eyes. "Damn it…"

"Now, Blue Eyes, attack his La Jinn!" Blue Eyes roared and unleash its White Lightening Attack.

"Not so fast, first I play Enchanted Javelin to raise my lifepoints by 3000, thanks to your Blue Eyes." He glowed purple and his lifepoints jumped to 6800. "Next, I play Call of the Haunted to revive my Witty Phantom in attack mode to intercept your attack."

Witty Phantom reappeared and Blue Eyes automatically destroyed it, causing 570's lifepoints to drop to 5200.

"What was the point of that?"

"My La Jinn is safe and my lifepoints are now higher than yours." Seto frowned.

"Fine, I end my turn."

"Not much more you can do, is there?" 570 smirked and drew a card. "My move." He looked at it and grinned. "Oh yeah, this is just what I need. I play the magic card Star Recycle! Here's how it works, by sacrificing my La Jinn, I am able to subtract the number of stars it has to any monster in my hand. So I choose my Cosmo Queen!"

La Jinn vanished and was replaced by Cosmo Queen.

"How do you like that?" Seto smirked.

"Not bad, but your Cosmo Queen is still 100 points short of my Blue Eyes."

"Not for long. I activate my Book of Secret Arts and my Sword of Dark Destruction to give my Cosmo Queen a major attack boost!" Cosmo Queen's attack rose from 2900 to 3600 and her defense rose from 2450 to 2950. "Now Cosmo Queen, attack his Blue Eyes!"

"Not so fast, I activate the trap card Reverse Trap! Here's how it works, instead of increasing your monster's attack and defense, my trap causes your monster to lose attack and defense points."

"What?! No way!" Cosmo Queen's attack fell to 2200 and her defense fell to 1950.

"I'm afraid so, and since you already called your attack, my Blue Eyes can destroy her with White Lightening." Blue Eyes unleashed its attack and Cosmo Queen was destroyed. 570's lifepoints fell to 4400. He growled.

"I'm not done yet."

"It won't be much longer now. My move." Seto drew a card. "Blue Eyes, attack him directly!" Blue Eyes attacked 570 and his lifepoints fell down to 1400. Seto chuckled. "So much for your lifepoints. Come next turn, I'm going to wipe you out! But first, I set one card facedown. Your move. Unless you want to give up now. There's no way you can defeat Blue Eyes."

"We'll see about that!" 570 drew a card and looked at his hand. "I activate Pot of Greed to draw two more cards." He drew two cards and smirked. "Perfect. First, I activate Monster Reborn to bring back my Cosmo Queen." Seto blinked.

"Why that card? My Blue Eyes destroyed it last turn."

"I'll show you. Next, I activate the trap card Change of Heart, to give me control of your Blue Eyes."

"What?!" Blue Eyes roared and it appeared on 570's side of the field.

"Don't worry; I won't attack you with your precious monster. Instead, I'll sacrifice it to summon Swordstalker from my hand." Blue Eyes disappeared and Seto frowned. "Oh, and in case the shock has rendered your thoughts incoherent, allow me to point out that you're defenseless and my two monsters are more than capable of completely wiping out your lifepoints."

Seto glared but didn't say anything.

"Looks like it's game over for you, Seto Kaiba, as I attack with Swordstalker." Swordstalker ran at Seto and slashed with its giant blade. Seto grunted and his lifepoints fell to 2000. "Now, Cosmo Queen, end this duel!" Cosmo Queen began to form her attack.

"Not so fast! I activate my trap card, Ready for Intercepting It allows me to flip one spellcaster or warrior into facedown, defense mode. I choose Cosmo Queen." Stopped her attack and disappeared, replaced by a hologram of a facedown card. "Your attack's been canceled."

"Grr…well, it doesn't matter. I play a card facedown and end my turn. Give it up, Kaiba. I have two powerful monsters on the field while you have nothing. There's no way you can stop me, and on your next turn, I'm going to wipe you out."

"We'll see." Seto drew a card. "I activate Pot of Greed to draw two cards." He drew two cards and looked at his hand. "Next, I'll play Card Destruction. It forces us to discard our hands and redraw a new one."

They both threw out their cards. Seto drew 7 new cards and looked at his new hand. "Now, I'll activate Soul Absorption. Now, every time a card is removed from the game, I gain 500 lifepoints for each card. And then I'll activate Soul Release. This card allowed me to remove up to five cards from my Graveyard. I choose my three Blue Eyes White Dragons and my Luster Dragon number 2."

"But why would you do that?" 570 asked as Seto's lifepoints rose to 4000.

"You're about to find out. Next, I'll activate a trap card known as Return from the Different Dimension." The card flipped up on his side of the field. "Here's how it works, I need to pay up half of my lifepoints and when I do, I can summon any of my monsters that were removed from the game. And I choose my three Blue Eyes White Dragons and my Luster Dragon number 2."

570 gasped as the four dragons appeared on Seto's side of the field.

"It can't be!"

"It is."

"Well, I activate the magic card Fissure! It destroys your Luster Dragon number 2." Luster Dragon number 2 was destroyed and Seto smirked.

"And you think that will save you? Well, guess again! Blue Eyes, attack his Swordstalker with White Lightening!" Blue Eyes wiped out Swordstalker and 570's lifepoints fell to 400. "Now, my second Blue Eyes, destroy his Cosmo Queen!"

Blue Eyes attacked 570's facedown Cosmo Queen, she temporarily appeared and was destroyed. 570 grunted.

"No! Now I'm completely defenseless."

"Yes! And now my final Blue Eyes can wipe you out! Go, Blue Eyes! Destroy him!" Blue Eyes roared and unleashed its white lightening. 570 cried out as his lifepoints fell to 0.

He fall to his knees and stared at the ground.

"I lost…" He looked at the Aztec stone around his neck and sighed. "I suppose I am not worthy to be an Agent of Restoration after all…forgive me, Master Aldric."

The holograms disappeared and Seto walked over to him.

"What are you babbling about? I want some answers, now!"

"Heh, you don't think you'll really get anything out of me, do you?" He smirked and snickered before his eyes widened and he gagged before vomiting. Seto jumped back, grimacing.

570 retched for a while before falling over to the ground. His limbs jerked a little before he blanked out completely. Seto stared at him and the Aztec stone he wore suddenly fell away from him and seemed to hop over to Seto's feet.

He stared at it and picked it up.

"Another one?" he asked, frowning. "That freak said something about the Aztecs…I need to look into this." He stared at 570 and sighed before looking for a payphone so he could call a doctor.

It was about fifteen minutes before the ambulance arrived. Seto made sure he was gone by the time it came. He had bigger fish to fry.

* * *

**Yes…yes. I am proud of this one. I made a deck for Agent 570 and I embellished some cards. I also had to work with Seto's cards from memory. Some I know he's used some before, others are cards from my collection that I thought would fit him.**

**I do like how that duel came out, it did not feel like a failure. And now we know the name of the villain. Isn't that exciting?**

**Well, review please!**


	36. Agent 470

**WHOO! I fianlly got my internet ocnnection back. Our phoneline was down yesterday so...yeah.**

**NOW! This is important, I'm not updating this fic for a couple of days! Mor ethan likely until school's gonna start, but I doubt I can wait that long. I'll probably not update for about a week. I wanna prewrite a few more chapters. PLUS I want some time to get some voting results in. More about that at the end of the chapter.**

**So, enjoy the update!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Yugioh characters or storyline.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

_Agent 470_

Kay continued walking down the streets, just waiting for something to come up and attack her. She turned a corner and gasped when she saw the destroyed limo from earlier. Kay ran over to it and looked inside. She was amazed it was there, completely untouched.

Even her bag was still there!

She pulled it out and looked inside, amazed that everything was completely intact.

"Maybe my luck is finally starting to change!" she exclaimed, putting her backpack on her back. She put her flash drive inside and decided to keep walking to see if she could find any clues as to who took her uncle and where they might be.

She turned onto a fairly busy street and walked past the shops, happy to know people were actually out and about.

However, this spot was too busy for her to find anything helpful so she decided to go for another part of town. Her feet were starting to hurt, but she continued to walk.

The sun set lower and lower into the sky as Kay arrived to the run down part of town. Graffiti practically coated the walls of buildings and she could hear police sirens in the distance. There was more trash on the street and some less than savory looking figures hiding in dark alleys and on street corners, watching her with evil eyes.

She continued walking, more than ready to break anyone's nose with her duel disk.

Suddenly, she heard a scream and gasped.

She ran down the street and turned a corner, hearing another scream. This one was closer and she followed the sound into another alley. Kay gasped and saw Boar Soldier cornering a group into the alley and behind it stood a figure in a black suit. He chuckled wickedly.

"There's no point in resistance. My master wants to see you." Kay walked into the alley and gasped when she saw who the people were. It was Yugi, Jounouchi, Anzu, Honda, Kristen, and Cat.

"Guys!" she exclaimed. They all looked at her and the man turned around to look at her.

"Kay!" they exclaimed. She growled at the man.

"Leave my friends alone!"

"Well, well. Isn't this a treat?" He smirked and looked at her. "My master's been looking for you, Kay Simms. You seem to have some information most crucial to him. If you would be so kind as to give it to me, I'd be more than happy to let your friends go."

"Kay, do what he says!" Jounouchi yelled. "These freaky monsters aren't holograms!" Kay frowned.

"I'm not handing it over that easy. How about we duel for it? If I win, you have to let my friends go. And if you win, I'll give you my flash drive without any more of a fight. Sound fair?" Agent 470 looked thoughtful.

"Alright." He smirked and activated his duel disk. "Prepare to duel!"

"Oh, and I have one more condition. You tell me what you did to my uncle if I win!"

"Heh, we'll see." Kay frowned and activated her duel disk. They each gained 4000 lifepoints and drew five cards.

"Duel!" 470 drew a card.

"I'll start." He smirked. "I play Hard Armor in defense mode and play one card facedown. That'll do for now." The monster appeared with 1200 defense points. Kay frowned.

"Is that all you've got?" she asked, drawing a card."I summon Koumori Dragon in attack mode." Her purple dragon appeared. "Koumori Dragon, attack his Hard Armor!"

"Not so fast, I active my magic card. The Reliable Guardian. This card increases my Hard Armor's defense by 700." Hard Armor's defense rose to 1900. "So, as a result, you lose 400 of your lifepoints." Kay growled as her lifepoints fell to 3600 and 470 snickered. "You'll have to do much better than that if you want to defeat me."

"Yeah, well, I'll play one card facedown and end my turn."

"Good. My move." He drew a card. "Now, how to destroy you?" He smirked. "First, I'll summon my Obnoxious Celtic Guardian. Then, I'll discard my Science Soldier in order to equip it with my Wicked-Breaking Flameberge – Baou. This card raises my Celtic Guardian's attack to 1900. And, just in case you planned on using your facedown card to save your dragon, I activate Mystical Space typhoon."

Kay gasped as Waboku was destroyed.

"Now, I'll switch Hard Armor to attack mode and attack your Koumori Dragon with my Celtic Guardian." Kay grunted as she lost 400 lifepoints. "Now Hard Armor, attack her directly!" The blue suit of armor slashed her with its sword and her lifepoints fell to 2900. "That's all for now. But come next turn, I intend to destroy you!"

"Aw, Kay! C'mon, pull it together!" Jounouchi yelled.

"She's getting creamed by this weirdo!" Honda exclaimed. Cat glared.

"Stop being so negative, we need to cheer for her! I know she can beat this guy. Remember how she dueled in Battle City."

"Yeah, but this ain't Battle City, Cat." Anzu punched Jounouchi in the back of the head.

"Cat's right! Stop being so negative! We have to root for our friend!"

"Go Kay! Go Kay!" Jounouchi said, sweatdropping.

"My move." Kay drew a card. "I set one monster in defense mode and end my turn."

"Aw man, that's it?!" Jounouchi cried.

"I think that's all she can do, dude." 470 smirked.

"Heh, pathetic." He drew a card. "I summon Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke." The monster appeared and Kay frowned. "Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke, attack her facedown monster!"

It moved and threw two kunai knives at Kay's facedown card and she smirked.

"So sorry." Royal Magical Library appeared and 470 lost 200 lifepoints. "None of your monsters are powerful enough to take out my monster."

"No matter, I'll destroy you soon enough. I switch Hard Armor to defense mode and end my turn." Kay drew a card.

"I set another monster in defense mode and play one card facedown. That'll do."

"Aw, c'mon Kay! Attack already!" Jounouchi cried.

"Easy, Jounouchi. She's probably just waiting for the right card."

"Another move wasted." 470 drew a card. "I sacrifice my Hard Armor in order to summon my Judge Man." Hard Armor disappeared and was replaced by Judge Man. "Now, attack her Royal Magical Library!"

Judge Man punched the monster and it disappeared.

"Now, Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke, attack her facedown monster!" It struck the card and Mystical Elf appeared, causing 470 to lose 200 more lifepoints. Kay smirked.

"So much for that." He glared.

"No matter. Come next turn, your elf won't be around to protect you, and I'll wipe you out with my Celtic Guardian and my Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke. This is your last turn!"

Kay frowned and drew a card. "I activate Pot of Greed in order to draw two cards." She drew her cards and grinned. "Next, I'll sacrifice my Mystical Elf in order to summon my Summoned Skull." Mystical Elf disappeared and her Summoned Skull appeared. "And then I'll play Malevolent Nuzzler to up my Summoned Skull's attack to 3200."

"No!"

"Yes. Now, Summoned Skull, destroy his Judge Man with Dark Lightening!" Summoned Skull sent out electricity and it struck Judge Man, destroying it. 470's lifepoints fell to 2400. "So much for your Judge Man."

"This isn't over yet!" He drew a card. "I switch both of my monsters to defense mode and set another monster. That'll end my turn."

"Ok, fine. I draw!" Kay drew a card. "Hm, this'll come in handy later. For now, I activate my trap, Just Desserts. It's a handy little trap that inflicts 500 points of damage for every monster you have on your field. I count three, so you lose 1500 lifepoints!" 570's points fell to 900. "Next, I'm summon my Element Dragon in attack mode."

Her monster appeared with 1500 attack points.

"Element Dragon, destroy his Obnoxious Celtic Guardian!" It attacked and his monster was destroyed. "Now, Summoned Skull, destroy his Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke!" 470 growled as his monsters were destroyed.

"Now you only have one monster left. Come next turn, I'll destroy it."

"We'll see about that!" He drew a card and smirked. "I set one monster facedown and end my move."

"Hmph. Fine." Kay drew. "I place one card facedown and summon my Kaiser Sea Horse in attack mode. Now, I attack your facedown card with Element Dragon." Element Dragon attacked and destroyed Princess of Tsurugi.

"You activated my Princess's special effect. You lose 500 lifepoints for every spell and trap card on your side of the field. You have two, you lose 1000 lifepoints."

"Big deal. Now my Kaiser Sea Horse will destroy your other monster! Go, Kaiser Sea Horse!" It attacked the facedown card and Shadow Tamer appeared. She used her whip to tie up Summoned Skull and it went over to 470's side of the field. "Summoned Skull!"

"Surprised? Don't be, When you attacked my Shadow Tamer, you activated her special ability, which is to control one fiend monster until the end of my turn. Meaning, your Summoned Skull."

"I end my turn."

"That's really all you can do, right? Very well, I draw." He drew a card. "Now, I'll attack your Element Dragon with my Summoned Skull!"

"Hold on, I activate a trap card – Drain Shield. This trap not only stops your attack, but it raises my lifepoints by Summoned Skull's attack power. So I get a 3200 lifepoint boost." He pointed went up to 5100.

"Very well, then I'll simply sacrifice your Summoned Skull in order to summon Empress Mantis." The monster appeared with 2200 attack points. " Next, I'll active card of demise. It allows me to draw five cards so long as I discard my hand in five turns. So I'll set one card facedown. Your move."

"Alright." She drew a card. "I switch all of my monsters to defense mode and set a monster facedown in defense mode. That ends my turn."

"Heh, alright." He drew. "Perfect. I activate Stop Defense in order to switch all of your monsters back into attack mode." She gasped.

"Aw no, look out, Kay!"

Kay's Masked Dragon appeared in attack mode.

"Then I'll summon my Crimson Sentry in attack mode and attack your Masked Dragon." Crimson Sentry shot an arrow and destroyed Kay's dragon.

"You activated my Masked Dragon's special effect. When it's destroyed in battle, I can automatically summon a dragon monster with 1500 attack points or less to my side of the field. I choose my Blackland Fire Dragon!"

The monster appeared on the field.

"Ooh, I'm so scared. You think that puny dragon will save you? Empress Mantis, crush her Element dragon!" Element Dragon was destroyed. Kay lost a total of 800 points in those two attacks and she was down to 4300 lifepoints. "Your move."

"Man, this duel keeps flip flopping. One minute Kay's winning, the next that freak gets a jump on her."

"C'mon, Kay!" Kristen yelled. Kay drew her card. She smirked.

"You were foolish to leave my Kaiser Sea Horse on the field. Now, I activate its special effect. I can treat my Kaiser Sea Horse as a double sacrifice so now I can summon my Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

"No way!"

"YEAH! That's what I'm talking about!" Jounouchi cried.

"Before you attack, I'll activate my trap card, Gift of the Mystical Elf. This card gives me 300 lifepoints for every monster on the field, so I now gain 1200 points. His lifepoints rose up to 2100.

"Well those points won't be there for long. Blue Eyes, destroy his Empress Mantis with White Lightening."

Empress Mantis disappeared and 470 lost 800 lifepoints. "Now, in order to prevent you from summoning a stronger monster next turn, I'll use my Blackland Fire Dragon to destroy Crimson Sentry!"

Blackland Fire Dragon attacked with flames and both monsters were destroyed, leaving only Blue Eyes on the field.

"I think that's enough for now. Your move." Everyone cheered.

"There ya go, Kay! That's showing him!" Jounouchi yelled.

"C'mon Kay, you got him on the ropes!" Kristen yelled.

"Beat him, Kay!" Cat added. They all continued to cheer. 470 drew a card.

"_I have to regain control of this duel now! There's no way I can disappoint Master Aldric."_ He looked at his hand. "Alright, let's see…I think I'll set this monster facedown and end my move."

"Very well. I draw." Kay drew her card. "Blue Eyes, attack his facedown monster." Blue Eyes destroyed it and 470 smirked.

"You just destroyed my Warrior Lady of the Wasteland, and her effect allows for me to summon a warrior from my deck. I choose my Exiled Force card." The monster appeared on his side of the field. "Now, it's my move, and I draw." He drew a card. "I summon Hayabusa Knight in attack mode. Then, I'll sacrifice my Exiled Force."

Exiled Force disappeared and Kay gasped as Blue Eyes was destroyed.

"What did you do?"

"I activated my Exiled Force's special ability. By sacrificing it, I can destroy one card on your side of the field. Now my Hayabusa Knight can attack you directly, and it has a special effect also. It can attack twice!"

Kay gasped. Hayabusa Knight ran at her and slashed her once with its sword and then once more before jumping back to its side of the field. Kay grunted as her lifepoints fell down to 2300.

"Aw man, this duel is intense!" Honda said.

"What do ya mean? Kay's still winning."

"Yeah, but look at the field. That guy has one monster and he's only behind by 1000 lifepoints." Yugi nodded.

"That's true, Anzu, but it's Kay's move. And I have a feeling she's about to make her comeback."

"More like her second or third, comeback. This duel keeps changing and changing, it's making my head spin." They all looked at Jounouchi, sweatdropping.

"Right, Jounouchi."

Kay drew a card. "I set one monster facedown and end my turn."

"That's it?!" Jounouchi cried. "What about her comeback?" he asked.

"Easy Jounouchi. It'll be fine."

"Pathetic." 470 drew a card. "I summon Armed Samurai – Ben Kei." The monster appeared. "Now, Hayabusa Knight, destroy her facedown monster." Hayabusa Knight attacked Magician of Faith.

"You activated her special effect. I can bring any spell card from my graveyard back to my hand. I choose my Pot of Greed Card."

"Big deal. I attack you with both of my monsters." She flinched at her lifepoints fell to 800. 470 snickered wickedly.

"You'd better be ready to give up that flash drive, because next turn I'm going to wipe you out." She glared at him.

"I'm not giving up that easily! I know that if there's a will, there's a way! You may have destroyed one Blue Eyes, but I still have two in my deck."

"Ha, but you can no monsters on your side of the field. How do you expect to summon it?"

"Just watch and learn." She drew a card. "I activate Pot of Greed!" She drew two more cards and smirked. "Next, I'll activate Graceful Charity." Kay drew three cards and discarded Dragon Piper and Card Destruction. She grinned and 470 immediately looked nervous.

"What are you grinning about?"

"I just drew all the cards I need in order to completely wipe you out! First, I'll activate my Monster Reborn card in order to bring back the Blue Eyes you destroyed earlier."

"Oh no!" Kay grinned as Blue Eyes appeared on the field again.

"Next, I'll activate Polymerization in order to fuse my Blue Eyes on the field with the two in my hand in order to summon Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

"There's just no way!" Kay smirked.

"I'm afraid so! Now, meet my ultimate dragon!" The three-headed dragon appeared and roared, glaring down at 470 viciously and he took half a step back.

"How am I supposed to defeat **that** thing?" he asked.

"You have one turn to figure it out, because the rules state I can't attack with a fusion monster on the turn I summoned it. So now, make your move."

He drew a card and growled.

"I switch both of my monsters to defense mod and set a third monster in defense mode. That'll end my turn." Kay smirked.

"That's really all you can do, isn't it?"

Jounouchi cheered.

"Heck yes! Kay's got this guy beat! There ain't no way he's got a card stronger than her Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

"Ultimate Dragon, attack his Hayabusa Knight with Neutron Blast!" Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon reared its head back and unleashed its attack, destroying Hayabusa Knight. Growling, 470 drew again. His eyes widened and he smirked.

"I set a card facedown and end my turn. So go ahead, attack me again…if you dare." Kay frowned and drew a card. Her eyes widened and she smirked.

"Your facedown card doesn't scare me, because I summon my Lord of Dragons in attack mode. And in case you didn't know, this monster protects all of my dragons from any monster, trap, and magic card effects."

"WHAT?"

"Heh, so sorry. And now I'll use the magic card, Flute of Summoning Dragon, in order to special summon Hyozanryu." The diamond dragon appeared on the field and roared. 470 took half a step back.

"What more can I do now?" he asked. Kay smirked.

"I have the answer to that – nothing. Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, destroy Ben Kei and Hyozanryu, destroy his facedown card." The two dragons flew up and attacked the two monsters, completely wiping them out. 470 gasped and stared at the field.

"No, I'm completely defenseless!" He cried.

"I won't attack with my Lord of Dragons because you'd be left with 100 lifepoints, not to mention if you spring a trap on it that can destroy him, my dragons might not be safe next turn. So that's all for now."

470 growled and drew a card. He gasped and stared. His deck contained nothing but useless magic and monster cards. He couldn't even summon anything!

"I…I end my turn." Kay smirked.

"That's really all you can do, isn't it?"

"Just go!" he snapped. Kay pointed.

"Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, wipe out the remainder of his lifepoints and end this duel!" Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon roared and unleashed its Neutron Blast, causing 470's lifepoints to fall to 0. He fell to his knees and the holograms disappeared.

Boar Soldier dissolved and the gang ran over to Kay.

"KAY!"

"Great timing, I thought we were goners!" Jounouchi said. Kay smiled and nodded.

"Sure thing. But I still need to talk to this guy and figure out what he was trying to pull." She walked over to 470 and glared. "Alright, now spill! What have you done with my Uncle?" she demanded. 470 chuckled malevolently.

"He's with Master Aldric…but I won't tell you where. We kidnapped him to learn about the vault and now we'll keep him until our plans are complete."

"What are your plans?" she demanded. "Answer me!" He laughed.

"Like I'd tell you…" He gasped and started to cough violently and he fell forward. The Aztec stone rolled over to Kay's feet and he stared at it. "The…Aztec stone has rejected me…yet I still live…" He coughed. "Forgive me, master…"

And with that, he fainted dead away. Kay ran over to him and shook him hard by the lapels of his jacket.

"No! Who is Aldric? Where is my Uncle?" she screamed, but he said nothing. Growling in frustration, she dropped him and picked up the Aztec stone.

"Kay, what's going on?" Yugi asked.

"I'll explain it to you later. Right now, let's get out of here."

"Ok." The gang left the alley and left that section of the city in order to find a safe place where they could talk.

* * *

"WHAT?! Both Agents 570 **and** 470 have failed me?!" Aldric hissed. 370, 270, and 170 all sat before him, bowing.

"Yes, master. Our sources have confirmed that, not only did they fail, but they have lost their Aztec stones and are now in intensive care at two hospitals."

"Failures…both of them…" He shook his head in disgust. "Too bad they did not simply die. For their failure is completely unforgiveable. Who has the stones?"

"Seto Kaiba has two and Kay Simms has one. It also appears that she has joined up with Yugi and his friends."

"And what of Kaiba?"

"Still traveling alone."

"It is disappointing that Yugi and his friends are even alive. He has the God cards, and those creatures can greatly jeopardize my plans. We need to take Yugi out before we focus on Kay and Kaiba. Agent 370, I leave this task to you. Don't disappoint me."

"Yes, master. I will not fail." He bowed and ran from the room. Aldric sat there, frowning.

"Two of my Agents of Restoration defeated in so little time. We need to prepare for this threat. I think it's time we…personally invited them all here."

"Sir?" Agent 270 asked.

"If 370 should fail, we will have to call for some drastic measures. So long as we have all of the stones in one place and the information required, we can complete our plans. However, this girl and her friends are making things complicated."

"What do you want us to do, sir?"

"Work on your decks and make them as powerful as possible. I want you two to deal with Kay and Kaiba if they ever come here. In the meantime, I have an extra twist for this game that I need to prepare."

"Yes, Master Aldric."

* * *

**Oh…this is getting epic. And in my saga, Yugi's not the main hero for a change. But he will duel, it's just not right if he doesn't. But I have some EPIC plans for what's coming up next. **

**Seriously! I think you guys are gonna like it. But I have some housekeeping to take care of in the next chapter before I can add in another duel, so the next chapter will probably be a little bit shorter. However, it'll explain a lot of stuff.**

**So, review! **

**OKAY! Now, this is incredibly important!**

**In about four chapters, I'm doing a double duel. It's going to be Agent 270 and 170 verses Kay and…WHO?**

**a. ****Yugi****b. ****Seto**

**I leave the choice to you guys. Who is Kay gonna duel with? Place your votes in your reviews. And if you wanna give an explanation as to why you think she should duel with them, I'd love to read it! So, REVIEW! Please.**


	37. The Hawkins Family

**Yeah, no duels in this chapter. Just a little housekeeping for the KC Grand Prix chapters. Gotta set this stuff up. And I cheated. I'm posting two days earlier than I said I would. Just couldn't resist. AND, good news, the Double Duel chapter is wrriten and ready for action. BUT, you all will have to wait a couple more days/weeks to read it. Sorry. XP**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Yugioh characters or storyline.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

_The Hawkins Family_

The gang all sat together in a Best Western suite and made sure the door was locked and the blinds were down on the window. Kay sighed and sat on the bed. Jounouchi walked up to her, his arms crossed and a frown on his face.

"Alright, Kay, spill! What the heck's been going on? I mean, this is the second time we've almost been killed!" She looked up at him in surprise.

"The second time?" she asked. Kristen stepped forward.

"Yugi got a video from your uncle, telling us to come here, but when we came, we went into a limo and it nearly went off a cliff." Kay's eyes widened.

"What?! That's insane!" Cat nodded.

"That's what we thought. It took us a whole day of walking in the middle of nowhere to finally reach this city. And after we got here, that weird guy started following us and he used his monster to corner us in an alley."

"What did he say to you?" Kay asked.

"Hey, I'm the one asking the questions!" Jounouchi exclaimed, but everyone ignored him.

"He just told us to come with him, but we didn't trust us. He asked us a few more times before summoning that monster." Anzu frowned at the memory. "It was pretty frightening."

"How is it that he summons a REAL monster?" Honda asked. Kay sighed.

"I wish I knew. See, I came here because Croquet called me and said something was wrong. I arrive and learn that our entire company has been hacked by a series of viruses. When I look into the system, the viruses are so bad that the only way to rid our system of them is to wipe out everything!

"So, I had Croquet bring in as many computer experts as possible and went to talk to my Uncle after our phone call was cut off. I ran into Kaiba when I got there and I went to his room to find it trashed and him gone."

"So Pegasus was kidnapped?" Yugi asked. Kay nodded.

"I also learned that there was a vault of hidden data in the Industrial Illusions main computer. I was able to stop them from gaining the data with Kaiba's help and now I have the data on a flash drive in my backpack."

"But why would you keep something like that? Won't those weird guys go after you?" Honda asked.

"That's kind of the point. I figured it was the only way I could ever hope to find my uncle." They all nodded and Jounouchi pat her on the shoulder.

""Ya got guts, kid."

"Don't touch me." He pulled his hand away from her.

"So what are you going to do now? And you said Kaiba helped you, where is he?" Yugi asked.

"Kaiba and I went our separate ways because I couldn't tolerate him anymore. And I'm going to do what I can to find my uncle. There's not much more I can do."

"We'll do what we can to help you." Kay smiled a little.

"I appreciate that, Cat, but it's probably too dangerous." Jounouchi scoffed.

"Please! We practically eat danger for breakfast. Did you forget that we all recently saved the world from a madman? It's pretty much part of our job description. I swear, I'm gonna put it on my resume." Everyone rolled their eyes at Jounouchi.

Kay snapped he fingers.

"That reminds me…" She pulled out the stone Agent 470 dropped. "He said this thing had something to do with the Aztecs. I need to get some research done on that. It might explain what exactly these guys are up to."

"Then let's go!" They all stood up and Kay nodded before following them. They left the hotel and walked towards the library.

"By the way…Yugi, do you happen to have your duel disk?" Kay asked. He shook his head.

"I didn't bring it with me. I have my deck, but I didn't have room in my suitcase for the duel disk. Besides, we left a lot of our stuff in that limo and it's out somewhere in the middle of nowhere."

"We need to get you a duel disk in case you need to duel against these whackjobs!" He nodded with a small smile.

"Sounds good to me." Kay reached into her bag and held out a card to him.

"Go to that game shop over there. It's run by Industrial Illusions." She pointed to a small store that had signs with pictures of duel monsters. "Show them that card and tell them I sent you to get a duel disk." Yugi blinked.

"Ok."

"Kristen, why don't you go with him? We'll meet you guys at the library. It's just down the street." She nodded.

"Can do!" The two ran off and the rest of the gang continued on their way to the library. Yugi and Kristen ran inside the game shop and there was a young girl, about 16 or 17, working there with spiky black hair, a stud in her nose, and pretty outrageous make-up. She was reading a magazine and chewing on some gum when she noticed Yugi and Kristen.

"Oh, hey. How can I help you?" she asked, moving her magazine to the side.

"Um, yeah." He handed her the card. "Kay sent me here to get a duel disk." She examined the card.

"Oh yeah, no problem." She handed him the card and turned to get a duel disk off the shelf. She handed it to Yugi with a smile. "Here ya go!"

"Thanks."

"Hey…you look kind of like Yugi Mouto." Yugi blinked and shifted his eyes a little.

"Really?" he asked slowly.

"Yeah. Albeit you're a little short and your hair's a little different, but you definitely look like him."

"Um…thank you?" She smiled.

"No problem. Have a good day." Yugi and Kristen left and exchanged looks. They then shrugged and walked up the street until they came to the huge library. Yugi grinned a little.

"Think this is the place?" he asked Kristen. She giggled a little.

"No idea." They both exchanged smiles and were about to enter when…"

"YUGI!" They both stopped and turned in time to see a short person with blonde hair and wearing a pink sweater hug Yugi around the middle. Startled, Yugi dropped the duel disk but Kristen caught it before it hit the ground and sighed with relief.

She looked at the girl hugging Yugi and frowned a little bit.

"Yugi, who is this?" she asked, trying to keep her voice calm and hide the obvious jealousy she was feeling. Yugi shook his head.

"I don't know." The pulled back and looked up at him. She had green eyes, glasses, and freckles.

"Ya mean you don't remember me?" she asked, pouting a little bit. "Well this should help jog your memory." She pulled a card out of her pocket and held it up to Yugi, grinning proudly. Yugi blinked and looked at it. His eyes widened.

"Ties of Friendship! You're Rebecca Hawkins!" She grinned and nodded.

"The one and only."

"Wow, you look so different without your teddy bear and with the glasses, I didn't recognize you." He smiled a little.

"_That and the fact that she pretty much jumped on you so you couldn't even see her face."_

"_Shut up, pharaoh!"_ Yami chuckled.

"So what are you doing here by yourself, Rebecca?" Before she could answer, an older man with gray hair and a mustache wearing a cream colored suit ran over to them, huffing and puffing.

"Rebecca! I asked you to slow down!" he gasped. She smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, grandpa." Yugi smiled.

"Professor Hawkins!" He grinned.

"Hello Yugi, it's been a while."

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked. Professor Hawkins smiled.

"Your grandfather told us you came here to visit Pegasus and I needed to talk to you about something most important, so Rebecca and I came here." Rebecca smiled and nodded.

"I've changed a lot since you last saw me, Yugi! I gave up my teddy bear and now I have a boyfriend!" She grabbed his arm and he blushed.

"Um…well…I…uh…" he stammered, blushing. Kristen frowned, a vein throbbing in her head, but she shook her head and forced a saccharine smile.

"Hi, I don't believe we've met. I'm Kristen." Rebecca automatically looked at Kristen and didn't even make an effort to smile back. She frowned at her, suspicion in every inch. Professor Hawkins, on the other hand, beamed at her and offered his hand.

"A pleasure to meet you, Miss Kristen. I'm Professor Arthur Hawkins. I'm an old friend of Yugi's Grandpa's." Kristen gave him a genuine smile and shook his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Professor."

"Yugi, are you here alone with her? Where's everyone else?" Rebecca asked, not bothering to keep the bitterness out of her tone. Yugi blinked before remembering that everyone else was waiting in the library for them.

"They're in the library! Kristen and I needed to go and pick up a duel disk for Kay." Rebecca's expression darkened.

"Who's Kay?" she asked. Kristen frowned, already feeling irritated by this girl.

"She's my friend. By the way, Rebecca, don't mind me asking, but when did you meet Yugi?"

"I met him after Duelist Kingdom. I dueled against him and he gave me this card." She held up the Ties of Friendship, smirking smugly.

"I see…and, uh, how old are you?" she asked. Rebecca immediately glared.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she snapped.

"Nothing. It's just that you said you gave up your teddy bear so I'm just curious." Rebecca frowned.

"I'm nine." Kristen stared at her in disbelief. NINE?!

"I thought you were at least thirteen." Rebecca smirked again and flipped her long, blonde hair over her shoulder with her free hand.

"I do look pretty mature for my age." Kristen frowned a little and Yugi looked from the girl with a death grip on his arm to the jealous brunette, a slightly clueless look on his innocent face. Professor Hawkins smiled a little with a sweatdrop on his head – completely aware of what was going on.

"Why don't we go inside and talk to your friends?" he asked. Yugi blinked and nodded.

"Sure." Rebecca giggled and lightly pulled Yugi.

"C'mon, Yugi-poo." Kristen twitched a little, another vein throbbing on her head as Rebecca led Yugi inside. Professor Hawkins looked at Kristen and smiled awkwardly.

"You'll have to forgive my granddaughter. She's very…um…brazen about things."

"I noticed…" Kristen mumbled before the two followed Yugi and Rebecca into the library. They walked inside and looked around for the rest of the gang. They found Kay and Anzu in the computer section of the library.

"Hey guys," Kristen said, walking over to them, "find anything?" she asked.

"There's this legend about an Aztec stone that somehow connects to Egypt, but it doesn't really make any sense to me."

"Perhaps I can help explain things." She jumped and turned to see Professor Hawkins. Kay looked at him and then at Rebecca, still hugging Yugi, and raised an eyebrow before looking back up at Professor Hawkins.

"Not to be rude, but who are you?" she asked. Anzu looked up.

"Oh, it's Professor Hawkins and…" She stared at Rebecca and Yugi, frowning a little, "Rebecca. What are you doing here?" she asked, intending for it to be a general question but directing it more towards Rebecca.

"We came here to see Yugi. For you see, I've researched the Aztecs as well as the Ancient Egyptians." Kay immediately looked interested.

"Really? Do you know anything of this?" she asked, holding up the Aztec stone she got from Agent 470. Professor Hawkins gasped and took it, looking at it carefully.

"Well I don't believe it! I've read about it but I never thought I'd get to see one in person."

"What is it, Grandpa?" Rebecca asked, FINALLY releasing Yugi's arm and going over to Arthur.

"It's a piece of the Stone of Restoration. There are only ten in the world." Kay, Anzu, Kristen, and Yugi all blinked and exchanged glances before looking back at Arthur.

"Sir, can you please explain?" Kay asked.

"Absolutely. You see, the Aztecs were an incredibly advanced culture. They had an incredible stone known as the Stone of Restoration. They used it to bring to life monsters like the ones used to play the Shadow Games in Ancient Egypt. However, the Aztecs knew that these monsters were too dangerous so they found a way to destroy the stone.

"However, ten pieces remained of the Aztec stone. Some of the Aztecs wanted to revive the monsters again and carved directions as to how you can use the ten pieces to permanently revive monsters. Other Aztecs feared the return of the monsters and scattered the stones.

"Some believe this feud over the Stone of Restoration is part of what destroyed the Aztec civilization."

"So, those weird pictures I have, those are instructions as to how you can use the Stones of Restoration?" Kay asked.

"I'm guessing yes."

"But what good would it do to create these monsters?"

"There's a legend that claims these monsters can destroy humanity and create a new world. Perhaps our enemy wishes to create these monsters in order to begin a new world."

"But they've already created real monsters! Why do they need the information Kay has?" Yugi asked.

"If my theory is correct, the Aztecs never fully completed the rituals in order to permanently restore the monsters. The monsters would die and fade away in a matter of hours. Perhaps our enemy can only call upon the monsters temporarily, but they don't have the final step to complete the Restoration process."

"This is all so confusing…" Anzu said. Kay looked thoughtful.

"So…they need the information I have in order to call upon these monsters. Then I guess I can never let them have the flash drive." She sighed. "But I have to save my uncle! He could be in serious danger." Yugi nodded.

"We'll save him, Kay. Professor, do you have any idea who this guy could be?" Yugi asked. Professor Hawkins shook his head.

"I'm afraid I have no idea."

"Wait, I just remembered something. I guy I dueled with mentioned the name Aldric. Does that name ring any bells, Professor?" Kay asked. He shook his head.

"I'm afraid not."

"Hmm…I also have another thing to point out. I remember when Kaiba dueled one of those guys. His Aztec Stone fell off his neck and rolled to Kaiba's feet, and then the man started to cough up blood and he was dead! But the guy I fought only passed out. Can you explain that?"

"If one loses in a duel and possesses the Aztec Stone, it will reject them and go to the stronger of the two. However, if you possess a stone and do not have a strong enough heart and mind, the stone will consume your life." Kay shuddered.

"That's creepy…"

"Yes."

"We should probably tell the others all of this."

"Where are they?" Yugi asked.

"The reference section. I'll bet Jounouchi's brain is fixing to explode."

"Excuse me, Miss Kay; may I see your flash drive? I'd very much like to view the pictures you have." Kay looked reluctant and she glanced at Yugi, who smiled and nodded. She pulled the flash drive out of her bag and handed it to Arthur.

"Here you go, Professor."

"Thank you." She stood up and he took her vacant seat and put the flash drive in a USB port on the computer and opened up the files. Rebecca stayed with him while Yugi, Anzu, Kristen, and Kay went to the reference section to find the rest.

Cat and Honda were reading large books without a problem, but Jounouchi looked really bored/annoyed.

"Gah! I can't take it anymore!" he cried. Cat and Honda looked up at him.

"Jounouchi, it's only been ten minutes!" Cat pointed out. Jounouchi massaged his temples.

"Yeah, but I'm ready to die of boredom and my brain is starting to hurt." Honda and Cat exchanged glances before letting out a sigh, shaking their heads.

"Have no fear, Jounouchi; you don't need to read anymore."

"Thank God!" he cried, putting his book back on the shelf. Cat looked up at Kay.

"Did you find out anything?"

"Tons! Come back over here with us." Honda and Cat put away their books and followed them back to the computers where Professor Hawkins and Rebecca were looking at the pictures on the monitor.

"Hey, it's, uh…that guy!" Jounouchi said. Honda punched him in the head.

"Idiot, that's Professor Hawkins and Rebecca!"

"I knew that! I was just trying to see if you remembered."

"Cat, do you know who they are?" Kay asked. Cat nodded.

"Yeah. I was there when Yugi dueled Rebecca."

"Why'd he duel her at all?" Kay asked.

"Well, Yugi's Grandpa had Professor Hawkins' Blue Eyes White Dragon card."

"Wait, what?!" Kristen asked. Kay nodded.

"Yeah. Other than mine, there were four Blue Eyes White Dragons in the world. I heard one was destroyed, I just didn't know the story."

"Kaiba ripped it." Kay frowned.

"Well **that** figures…"

"Anyway, Rebecca wanted that card back and made Yugi duel her. He let her win and she went to take the card back, but freaked out when it was ripped. But Professor Hawkins came into the picture and explained the story of why he gave Yugi's Grandpa that card. He also revealed that Yugi would have won if he hadn't surrendered to Rebecca."

Kay giggled and pinched Yugi's cheek. "Yugi, you're such a sweetie."

"Ow! Kay!" he cried in protest. She laughed a little bit and Rebecca frowned at the two before looking back at the computer monitor.

"And then Yugi gave Rebecca his Ties of Friendship card that he won at Duelist Kingdom to show that they'd always be friends." Kay raised an eyebrow.

"From the looks of it, she has more than friendship on her mind." Yugi turned red.

"Kay!" he protested again. Kay laughed and shrugged.

"Sorry, Yugi, just calling it as I see it. That girl practically had a death grip on your arm." Kristen frowned and looked away from the group to hide her expression as she recalled Rebecca calling Yugi her "boyfriend."

"So, anyway, that's the story."

"Ok. Now we have all the details, let's get back to the task at hand. What do we do now? Wait for the next guy to attack?" Yugi nodded.

"Seems like the only thing we can do. Though, I'm kind of curious as to what happened to Kaiba." Kay frowned.

"Oh yeah! I forgot to mention that Kaiba Corp. was hacked as well. Think they assumed Kaiba had some information they wanted?" she asked.

"It's possible."

"Finished!" They turned to look back at Arthur.

"Did you figure anything else out, Professor?" Kay asked. He looked at her and nodded, a proud look on his face.

"Yes, I did. I think I was able to make out what those stone carvings meant. From the looks of it, there are ten pillars in which the stones must be placed, and a sacrifice will be needed in order to power the stones and use them to summon the monsters."

"What kind of sacrifice?" Jounouchi asked, grimacing a little. Arthur frowned a little and Rebecca looked up at them.

"From the looks of it, a human sacrifice." Everyone gasped and either looked freaked out or disgusted. Kay's eyes widened.

"You don't think…"

"What?" Kristen asked. Kay's face paled into a sickly, white color.

"You don't think **that's** why they're holding my uncle captive, do you?" she asked softly. Everyone grew silent. Jounouchi was the first to speak.

"Nah! And besides, it doesn't matter 'cause we're gonna stop this weirdo before he can do anything!" Everyone nodded and agreed and Kay smiled a little bit.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Arthur handed Kay her flash drive.

"Here you are."

"Thanks."

"So where do we go now?" Jounouchi asked.

"I need to research this a little bit more. What I found was just scratching the surface. Why don't we go to my laboratory?" Arthur asked. Rebecca beamed.

"Yeah! We have tons of books about the Aztecs there! Maybe we can figure some more stuff out, like where those pillars are. Besides, it'll mean I can spend more time with my little Yugi-kins." She hugged him and he blushed, looking very embarrassed. Anzu and Kristen both started fuming while Kay and Cat looked just a little annoyed at Rebecca.

"Where is your laboratory, Professor?" Kay asked.

"We'll take my truck. It's about three hours away from this town."

"Wow, convenient!" Jounouchi exclaimed. Kay nodded.

"I'll say."

"Let's go!" And they followed Arthur out of the library. Kay looked back at the city and wondered how Croquet and the others were doing. Her thoughts wandered to Adelinda and Mokuba. Did they make it home ok? And finally, she thought about Seto and her face turned a pale pink for reasons she did not understand.

I mean, she hated him, right?

With that, she followed Arthur and the gang to a truck. They all piled in the back and Arthur took the driver's seat. Rebecca insisted on sitting with Yugi, much to Kristen and Anzu's dismay.

"We all set?" Arthur called.

"Yup!" Rebecca chimed, snuggling up to Yugi who continued to look embarrassed.

"Then we're off!" He started the engine and they drove off. Kay looked back the entire way until they left the city and she sighed.

"Hold on, Uncle. I'll find a way to rescue you."

* * *

**And THERE we go. That ends this chapter so far. But I'm sure you're all wondering, "Where's Kaiba? Where's Mokuba and Adelinda? WHAT'S HAPPENING?" Well, wait until next chapter to find out! Yeah, had to include Rebecca and Arthur in here. She's the crazy fangirl. It adds humor and hints towards Nekoshipping. Hee hee.**

**And with that, I request that you REVIEW!**


	38. Agent 370

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Yugioh characters or storyline.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

_Agent 370_

Seto sat in a café, drinking a cup of strong coffee. He frowned slightly and looked at his laptop. From the looks of it, the hacker had left the Kaiba Corp. mainframe and everything was great. But now he had another problem.

Apparently there were monsters wandering around in some cities and people were starting to blame Kaiba Corporation's dueling system for these monsters. He grimaced at this. This was the last thing his company needed!

He had already set up for a press conference that day and he was gulping his coffee to wake himself up. He already needed to go out and buy a new suit, seeing as how he failed to pack one. The last thing he expected was a press conference to defend his company.

Seto drained the last cold dregs of coffee and stood up, taking his silver briefcase with him. He walked outside and went to the small shop that sold everything for men, from tuxedos to wristwatches and cufflinks.

The man handed him the suit and Seto wrote him a check and took it without a word. He walked outside and sighed, already hating what today had in store for him.

He wondered how Mokuba was doing. He was surprised that the younger Kaiba had not e-mailed or called. Seto decided to try calling him after the press conference.

* * *

The wind whipped past them and Kay sighed a little and sat back. Cat looked at her.

"Kay, you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She looked at Cat and smiled. "Cute outfit. Is it new?" she asked. Cat blinked and looked down before smiling a little. She was wearing a shirt that was designed to look like a zip-up vest with a V-neckline. It was a very pretty blue with a hood that was lighter than the rest of the vest. She wore a slightly darker blue skirt that ended a few inches above the knees and was pleated like the skirt from their school uniform.

To complete the look, she wore knee-high, light brown boots with a flower design on the front and baby blue, fingerless gloves that went to her elbows, a black belt, and golden cuffs on her upper arms. Her hair was in the usual ponytail and she had her famous cartouche on as well.

"Yeah. We all packed up and I wanted to go for a new look."

"It seems like everyone's done just that." Kay looked around at everyone and smiled a little.

Anzu was wearing a red, square neckline shirt with a white, button-up jacket over it, a yellowish skirt with a red stripe about two inches below the waist, brown boots with a one-inch tall, thick heel, and a golden necklace. Her hair was left down as always and Kay honestly thought her outfit was way cuter than her previous one in Battle City.

Jounouchi wore a white T-shirt, a denim jacket that was a bit shorter than the shirt, jeans, and his white sneakers along with his necklace from Battle City. He looked a little bit more put together.

Honda wore a white T-shirt with a brown, leather jacket over it and long, dark green pants with a belt. His shoes were plain and black and it looked pretty good, all together. Kay automatically thought Honda had better taste in clothes than Jounouchi.

Kristen wore a pale purple tank top with a light green blouse left open on top, blue jeans, and cute little ballerina flats that were white with a purple flower on them. She wore a silver necklace with a flower charm and the matching earrings and her hair was left down with a clip on the side. She also wore a few silver bracelets and white, fingerless gloves that ended at her wrists.

Yugi was the only one who had not changed his look. He wore the same, black, muscle shirt and his school uniform with his dog collar and Millennium Puzzle. She couldn't help but find it funny how such a sweet, innocent looking guy dresses up so hardcore.

"We all look so different compared to Battle City."

"Yeah. I find it funny how all of us girls are wearing skirts or dresses." Kay blinked then laughed.

"You're right!"

"Did your dress come with that water drop on it?" Cat asked, pointing. "It looks just like the one on your choker."

"I actually had it sewn on."

"That's cool." Kay nodded. They continued driving when Arthur gasped and hit the brakes, sending everyone tumbling forward.

"Ouch!" Jounouchi cried.

"Get offa me!" Honda yelled and Jounouchi rolled off Honda who grunted in pain. Cat rubbed her head and looked up.

"What happened?"

"Yo, Professor, what was that about?" Jounouchi cried, standing up and looking ahead of the truck. His eyes widened as he saw a wall of monsters consisting of Stone Ogre Grotto, Inpachi, UFO Turtle, Battle Ox, and Oni Tank T-34.

In front of the monsters stood another agent in his typical black suit and dark sunglasses.

"Who's that guy?" Jounouchi asked. Kay frowned.

"It's one of those weirdoes with the Aztec Stone!" The agent approached the truck and looked at everyone in the back. He pointed at Yugi.

"Yugi Mouto, come down here and duel me! I have direct orders to duel against you."

"And what if he refuses?" Anzu asked, frowning.

"Yeah!" Kay, Cat, and Kristen agreed. Agent 370 sighed and snapped his fingers. Steel Ogre Grotto stomped over to the truck and lifted its fist.

"Yugi, if you don't duel, I'll crush your friends."

"No!"

"Yes." Steel Ogre started to bring its fist down and everyone screamed.

"WAIT!" It stopped and Yugi jumped out of the truck, put on his duel disk, and pulled his deck out of his belt, frowning. "I'll duel you." Agent 370 smirked.

"A very wise decision." He beckoned for Yugi to follow him to the midpoint between the truck and the wall of monsters.

"Now, what are the conditions of this duel?" Yugi asked.

"If I win, I get your God cards." Yugi frowned.

"Yeah, didn't see that one coming. And if I win, you let me and my friends go."

"Heh, didn't see that one coming!" he mimicked, coughing Yugi to frown. "Very well, now that we are both clear, let's duel!" The Millennium Puzzle glowed and Yugi closed his eyes before changing into Yami.

"Yes…but before we begin, perhaps you can tell me what your name is." Agent 370 snickered wickedly.

"I have no name. I am merely Agent 370, an Agent of Restoration."

"Agent of Restoration?" Yami asked.

"Enough talk! It's time to duel!" He activated his duel disk and gained 4000 lifepoints. Yami did the same thing and they each drew five cards.

"Duel!"

Agent 370 drew a card. He smirked.

"I summon Overdrive in attack mode and end my turn!" The armored vehicle appeared on the field and Yami frowned.

"Is that all?" he asked. "Very well, my move!" He drew a card. "I set a monster in defense mode and play two cards facedown. That ends my turn."

"Hiding behind your monsters already? How sad." Agent 370 drew a card. "I summon Oni Tank T-34 to the field in attack mode and play a card facedown." The green tank with the face of a fiend in the front appeared. "Oni Tank T-34, attack his facedown monster!" Oni Tank T-34 attacked and Mystical Elf appeared, causing 370 to lose 600 lifepoints.

"A very hasty move on your part."

"Who said I'm done? I activate Acid Trap Hole, which destroys your Mystical Elf." Yami gasped as Mystical Elf disappeared. Agent 370 smirked. "Now, my Overdrive can attack your directly!"

"Not so fast! I activate my trap card – Spellbinding Circle! Now, your monster cannot attack me." Agent 370 growled.

"C'mon, Yugi!" Rebecca cried. "Show him who's boss!"

"Yugi, you can beat him!" Anzu yelled.

"My move." Yami drew a card. "I set another monster in defense mode and end my turn."

"Is that all you're going to do this game? If so, you're going to be something of a bore." He drew a card. "Your spellbinding circle card may stop my monster from attacking, but it doesn't stop me from sacrificing. I sacrifice Overdrive in order to summon my Spikebot!"

Spikebot appeared in attack mode but Yami looked relatively neutral in emotion.

"Good God!"

"What is it Kay?" Cat asked.

"Ugh, I remember that monster…and it's not a happy memory."

_A motorbike came up along the side of the limo. She didn't think much of it, until she noticed there was one on Seto's side of the limo as well. Sitting up, suddenly feeling very alert, she saw the rider hold up an arm with a duel disk and a green necklace glowed around their neck as they put a card down on the activated duel disk._

_She stared in shock as Spikebot formed in the rain._

_The two motorbikes pulled back and she stared out the window, wondering what was going on. She looked at Seto, but before they could say anything, something crashed on the top of the limo and she screamed. Their driver panicked and they veered off the road and crashed into a lamp post._

_Kay and Seto sat there, hearts racing, not making a sound. Another crash on the roof of the limo made them jump and they quickly exited the limo along with the chauffeur. Kay shrieked when she saw Spikebot on the top of the limo._

"_Kaiba, explain THAT?" she yelled._

"_I don't know! My duel disks couldn't have done this."_

"_They summoned that monster with YOUR duel disk!" she yelled. Spikebot looked at them and jumped off the limo and landed in front of them. They both jumped and screamed._

"That thing nearly killed me and Seto." Cat's eyes widened.

"Holy crap!"

"You're telling me."

"Now, Spikebot, attack his facedown monster!" Yami smirked as Spikebot struck with its ball and chain fist, striking Big Shield Gardna.

"Oh well, it seems you lose even more lifepoints." 370 growled as his points fell from 3400 to 2700.

"YEAH! He's lost close to half his lifepoints and Yugi barely had to lift a finger!" Jounouchi cried, grinning. Honda nodded and cheered.

"Oh yeah! He's got this one in the bag!" Kay rolled her eyes a little.

"Yeah, well, we'll see."

"I end my turn."

"Very well. I draw!" Yami drew a card. "I sacrifice my Big Shield Gardna in order to summon my Dark Magician Girl!" Big Shield Gardna vanished and the blonde magician appeared and winked, doing a peace sign. "And then I'll equip her with Magic Formula!"

Dark Magician Girl started reading a book and her attack points rose to 2500.

"Now, Dark Magician Girl, attack his Spikebot with Dark Burning Magic!" Dark Magician Girl twirled her staff and aimed it at the Spikebot. A ball of dark, crackling energy appeared and it shot at Spikebot, hitting it in the chest and destroying it. 370's lifepoints fell to 2000. Yami smirked. "I place one card facedown and end my turn."

"WHOO! Yugi!" Honda and Jounouchi yelled. Kristen beamed.

"He took out half of that guy's lifepoints and now he has a monster on the field with 2500 attack points!" Cat nodded.

"That's the pharaoh for you." Kay smirked at Cat and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Sounds to me like you **really** admire him." She turned red.

"W-what?! No, Kay! I-it's not like that! We're just friends and, I, uh…" Kay laughed a little bit.

"Guess I'll have to play matchmaker."

"Wait, what?!"

"Alright then, my move!" He drew a card. "I set a card facedown and activate Scrap Metal! Here's how this card works, I can sacrifice one machine type monster in order to draw five new cards. If I don't draw any machine monsters, I have to discard all but one card in my hand. If I draw at least one machine monster, I just have to discard one card from my hand. So I sacrifice my Oni Tank T-34."

His monster disappeared and her drew five cards.

"Well, I drew a machine monster so I only have to discard one card, and I choose My Amphibious Bugroth MK-3. Next, I'll play the magic card, Robo exchange! By sending two machines from my hand to my graveyard, I can automatically summon Roboyarou and Robolady from my deck or my hand." He sacrificed his two monsters from his hand and Robolady and Roboyarou appeared on the field.

"Dude, what's he up to?" Jounouchi asked.

"We'll soon find out."

"Next, I activate Graceful Charity." He drew three cards and discarded two. "And now, Pot of Greed!"

"You kidding me?" Honda cried.

"What are you planning?" Yami asked.

"You'll soon find out." He drew two cards. "I activate polymerization to fuse my two monsters together to form my Super Roboyarou!"

The two monsters jumped up and fused together to form a tougher looking version of Roboyarou with a huge sword.

"Ha! What a waste! His monster only has 1200 attack points!" Jounouchi cried.

"Don't judge a monster by its appearance, Jounouchi!" Rebecca warned. "We don't know what kind of special powers it may have."

"Next, I'll activate Heavy Storm to rid the field of all y our trap and magic cards." Magical Hats and Magic Formula both disappeared and Dark Magician Girls' attack points fell back to 2000. "Next, I activate a Magic Card known as Limiter Removal. This magic card allows me to double the attack points of my Super Roboyarou."

Everyone gasped.

"His attack doubles?!" Jounouchi cried.

"That means he can destroy Yami's Dark Magician Girl!" Cat cried.

"Finally, I'll add the magic card 7 Completed to raise Super Roboyarou's attack by an extra 700 points."

"Whoa! That's 3100 attack points!" Honda exclaimed.

"Super Roboyarou, attack with electric blade!" Super Roboyarou charged forward and slash Dark Magician Girl with his sword as it crackled with blue electricity before jumping back. Dark Magician Girl shrieked and was destroyed. Yami grunted as his lifepoints fell to 2900.

"That should do for now."

"Alright then. My move!" Yami drew a card.

"I place one card facedown and I activate Pot of Greed to draw two new cards." He drew his cards. "Now, I summon Queen's Knight in attack mode and end my turn."

"Ha, a foolish move, Yugi. Even thought the effect of my Limiter Removal is expired, I still keep the 700 points from my 7 Completed, which is more than enough to wipe out your little Queen." He smirked and drew a card. "I play one card facedown and attack your Queen with Super Roboyarou!"

"Not so fast! I activate my trap card – Mirror Force! So now your attack is redirected at you."

"Hold on! I also have a trap – Negate Attack! So my Robo is safe and my lifepoints are untouched."

"Hm."

"Holy cow, this duel is just epic!" Jounouchi said. Honda nodded.

"I'll say."

"I hope Yugi wins…" Kristen said. Cat nodded.

"He will. I know it!"

"My move." Yami drew a card. "I activate Graceful Charity and draw three cards and then I'll discard two." He drew three and got rid of two. "I now summon my King Knight. And when he and Queen's Knight are on the field, I can automatically summon Jack's Knight from my deck!"

The three monsters stood together on the field and Jounouchi struck a pose.

"Oh yeah, baby! A Royal Flush!"

"Hmph, well, none of your monsters are stronger than mine so it looks like it was all a waste."

"You may think that, but you're wrong, for I use the magic card Polymerization!"

'What?!"

"Now, by fusing my three Knights, I am able to summon my Arcana Knight Joker!" 370's eyes widened as the three monsters flew up and held up their swords, meeting the blades and spinning. They vanished in a bright light and the knight appeared on the field in his black and gray armor, a determined look on his face.

"That monster's amazing!" Kristen gasped.

"Your Super Roboyarou doesn't stand a chance against my warrior! Come next turn, I will wipe it out!"

"We'll see about that." He drew a card. "I activate the magic card Monster Reborn in order to summon my Roboyarou back to the field." Roboyarou appeared. "But it won't be here for long, as I sacrifice it along with my Super Roboyarou to summon my Mechanical Hound."

"Ha! That monster's 1000 points short of Yugi's monster." 370 smirked.

"Not for long. I activate my trap card, Deal of the Phantom. Thanks to this card, I can give my Mechanical Hound 100 points for every monster in my graveyard. I have 11, so my Hound gains 1100 attack points."

"Oh no!" Mechanical Hound's attack points rose up to 3900.

"Mechanical Hound, destroy his Arcana Knight Joker with sonic howl!" Mechanical Hound howled and the sound waves destroyed Yami's knight. "Ha! I destroyed your monster and you have no cards left in your hand. Come next turn, you're finished Yugi!" Yami's lifepoints fell to 2800 and Mechanical Hound's attack fell back to 2800.

Yami frowned and looked at his deck.

"_I need to believe in the heart of the cards. Please, guide me!" _He drew a card and looked at it before smirking.

"I set one card facedown and end my turn."

"Ham so that's all you can do? How sad. My move!" He drew a card. "Mechanical Hound, attack him directly!"

"I activate my trap card, Magical Trick Mirror! I can use this card to activate any magic card in your graveyard, and I choose Monster Reborn to call my mighty Arcana Knight Joker back to the field!"

Arcana Knight Joker appeared and Mechanical Hound's sound waves were deflected by his sword and he slashed, destroying Mechanical Hound. 370 stared on, his eyes widened in shock behind his sunglasses as his lifepoints fell down to 1000. Yami smirked.

"It looks like I've destroyed your monster. And now it's my move, seeing as you have no more cards left in your hand."

"This is impossible! How can I lose?"

"It's simple. Arcana Knight Joker, attack him directly!" The knight slashed at 370 with his sword and he fell to his knees, his lifepoints falling to 0.

"YEAH YUGI!" The monsters around them all vanished and Yami approached Agent 370.

"Why? Why did I have to lose? Master Aldric is going to be furious with me!" he cried.

"Listen to me, you do not have to serve this man."

"You just don't understand!" he yelled, rage lacing his tone. "You just don't…urgh!" He grunted and beads of sweat formed on his temples. "The…Aztec Stone…I lost and…now…it rejects me…" He groaned as the stone fell away from him and rolled to Yami's feet.

He stared at it and 370 coughed.

"It shouldn't…have ended like this…I should have won…"

"Face it, dude, ya lost!" Jounouchi yelled, smirking smugly.

"You'll all…get what's coming…" And with that, 370 fainted. Yami frowned at him and picked up the Aztec Stone. Kay, Rebecca, Cat, Jounouchi, and Kristen all ran over to him. Kristen leaned down.

"Is he…?" she asked.

"No, he's not dead."

"What do we do with him?" Jounouchi asked. "We're kind of out in the middle of nowhere."

"I can call for a doctor and tell them our location." Rebecca pulled out her phone and dialed a number. The Millennium Puzzle glowed and Yugi returned to his normal self.

"Good thinking, Rebecca!" She smiled smugly and Kristen frowned just a little bit. Rebecca got a hold of a doctor and told them their location. She hung up and announced that an ambulance would arrive within the next fifteen minutes." Yugi nodded.

"That's a relief."

"Would he be ok if we continued on our way?" Kay asked. Rebecca nodded.

"Yeah. He just passed out. It's not like he had any injuries or anything." Jounouchi nodded.

"Yeah! Now let's get this show on the road!" he said, running back to the truck. Kay rolled her eyes.

"That Jounouchi. Always a prime example of patience…" she sighed. They all hopped back into the back of the truck and drove away. Kay looked back at Agent 370 and frowned, knowing this couldn't be the last of them.

She wondered what their next enemy would be like and how much closer they might lead her to this "Master Aldric."

"_I have to help Uncle. No matter what."_

* * *

**Ooh, EPIC! And Yugi got to duel this time. Yay! AND, next chapter is that double duel I had you guys vote for. And you guys chose...**

**SETO!**

**So, Kay and Seto team up again in two chapters. I am uber excited for it, hope you are too. So review, review, review! So I can post that chapter. I'd love to post chapter 40 by Sunday, if possible, to celebrate going back to school! (Celebrate, dread it, same difference)**


	39. Press Conference

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Yugioh characters or storyline.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

_Press Conference_

"Hmph, so 370 was defeated as well?" Aldric asked.

"Yes, sir." Aldric smirked darkly and leaned back on his left hand.

"Pity. Though I can't say I'm very surprised. After all, Yugi Mouto is the world's strongest duelist. He even beat the creator of Duel Monsters at his own game."

"Sir, what do you propose we do?" Aldric stood up and walked forward. He wore a dark, violet cloak with the hood raised so his face was almost totally hidden aside from his mouth and nose. He passed the minion and pulled a match from his robe, lighting some candles on the opposite wall and illuminating a large stone carving with a series of complicated symbols.

He frowned at it, for there was a large section missing.

"I want you to go and personally invite Kaiba, Kay, Yugi, and all their friends here. I need that information and those stones back."

"Yes sir!" The minion bowed and ran out of the room. Aldric reached forward and stroked the wall, a cold look on his face.

"Absolute power is within my grasp. I've come so far, and I won't let those fools ruin it! The Aztec blood, which runs through my veins, demands for me to complete what my ancestors started! And I shall complete this task no matter what the cost!"

He allowed his cape to fall off his shoulders and stood there in a black muscle shirt with silver spikes lining the edges of the sleeves and black jeans that were slightly frayed. His skin was pale and he had sharp, angled, orange eyes and dark hair in a ponytail that went to the middle of his back and no bangs. His face was very sharp with noticeable cheek bones, no dimples, and no cleft chin.

A tattoo of a snake ran up his left arm and he clenched his fist.

"I have all the keys I need to unlock this power. All but the final step. Once I obtain it, there won't be anyone who can stand in my way as I tear this world apart with my monsters and create the ideal world my ancestor's dreamt of! It's only a matter of time…"

He snickered a little before throwing his head back and laughing maniacally, his laughter echoing in the empty chamber.

* * *

Seto sighed a little and stood there in a black, silk suit, messing with the blood red tie nervously. He looked amazingly put together for a guy who hadn't rested in the past 24 hours. He'd carefully worked to hide the dark spots under his eyes and groomed his hair to typical perfection.

The suit, however, was not in his favor. He preferred white suits. Instead, he was stuck in all black with a slight pop of red. Not a bad choice overall, but it just didn't suit him as well. (Ha ha, that was a pun!)

He tapped his foot, waiting anxiously for the damn conference to begin so he could just go on and clear up this whole entire mess and be done with it! This whole thing wasn't doing shit for his company's reputation.

In his muddled thoughts, he almost didn't catch someone shouting, "Seto!" from behind him. Blinking, he turned in time to see Mokuba fling himself into his arms and nearly knock him to the ground. Seto gasped.

"Mokuba!" The younger Kaiba looked up at Seto and smiled.

"Yup!"

"How did you get here?" he asked.

"Adelinda and I took a cab."

"Adelinda…? Wait, what?!" Mokuba gestured to Adelinda who was standing in front of the two brothers, looking a little sheepish and awkward. "Why didn't you two go to Domino like I asked?"

"We were worried about you, Seto. And Kay too! Where is she?" he asked, looking around eagerly. Seto immediately looked uncomfortable at the mention of her name. He had no freaking clue what the hell had happened to her since they split up.

Seto blinked and grimaced. He had just made it sound like they broke up, which was just wrong on so many levels.

"Seto?" He blinked again and looked down at Mokuba's eager face. He knew his brother was expecting an answer. And judging by Adelinda's expression, she was waiting for the same thing. He didn't know what to do!

I mean, it's not like he could play something like this off. He'd all but abandoned the girl after some stupid fight. Ok, truth be told, she walked out on **him** but he knew that didn't make it any easier to explain to the two.

"I…well she…uh…"

"Yes, Seto?" Mokuba pressed and Seto wanted to curse. His brother was not making this any easier for him.

"We, uh, decided to…split up…to see if we could find Pegasus faster." Mokuba automatically frowned and Seto thought for a moment that he didn't believe him! Shit!

"Why would you two do that?" he asked.

"We were hoping it'd make things faster. Then I ran into trouble with Kaiba Corp. getting the blame for the rampage of Duel Monsters, so I set up this press conference."

"So where's Kay now?" Mokuba asked. Adelinda walked over to them, clearly wondering the same thing.

"Er…right now, I'm not sure. She said she'd call if she found anything," he lied. Mokuba's face instantly looked relief.

"Well, that's good." Adelinda didn't look completely convinced, but she smiled and nodded.

"Yeah." Seto nodded and realized how deep he was. That lie would only buy him a little bit of time before the two would grow suspicious. He had never been more thankful when he was told that they were ready to begin the press conference.

Honestly, he didn't usually lie to Mokuba. His brother was mature enough to handle the truth of most situations. However, this time, he didn't know how to answer the question of the younger Kaiba. I mean, for all he knew, that girl had been killed by those weirdos!

Something in his gut told him that wasn't true, but it definitely was a possibility. And he didn't have to heart to say something like that to his brother, nor their real reason for splitting up – which, all in all, was a pretty damn stupid reason.

He forced himself to push these thoughts out of his head as he stood before the mob of reporters, journalists, and flashing cameras.

He listened to the chants of, "Mr. Kaiba! Mr. Kaiba!" and took a deep breath.

Well, here we go.

* * *

The truck pulled up outside of a large building with mobile home parked in front of it. Arthur turned and smiled at his tired passengers.

"Well, here we are!" he announced.

"Great! Ya got any food?" Jounouchi asked, only to receive a powerful punch in the head, courtesy of Kay.

"Can't you ever think of anything besides food?" she snapped.

"Not on an empty stomach!" he snapped. She frowned and shook her head.

"Guys, c'mon, don't fight. We're all just a little tired from the car ride!" Cat said. Yugi nodded.

"Cat's right. What we all really need is a good night's sleep. First, we'll eat something and then wash up."

"Yeah, now you're speaking my language, Yuge!"

"Professor, is it alright with you?" Anzu asked. Arthur smiled.

"But of course! After all, you're all my guests." Everyone beamed and quickly piled out of the truck and into the laboratory.

"So, where's the kitchen, professor?" Kay asked. Jounouchi jumped.

"What?! You don't mean to tell me that **you're** cooking for us, are you?" he cried. Kay put her hands on her hips.

"What? You have a problem with me cooking?" she asked.

"Sorry but I don't wanna die young." Kay glared, a vein throbbing in her head. She crossed her arms and looked away from him.

"Well, looks like you'll die young due to starvation!" she said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Wha-?"

"Guys, c'mon!" Cat said, sighing. Jounouchi pointed at Cat.

"Why not let her cook? At least I trust her!" Kay glared and Cat took half a step back, waving her hands nervously.

"I-I'd rather not." Anzu smirked a little before faking a completely sweet smile.

"Aw, c'mon! Don't be shy Cat. I'm sure we'd all love it if you cooked for us!" She grabbed Cat's arm and pulled her toward the kitchen.

"No, wait, you don't understand!"

"Aw, it's gonna be fine." Cat shrieked as she was pushed into the mobile home. "We'll be in the lab! Call us when dinner's ready!" Cat stood there, looking around awkwardly.

"But I…can't cook…" she said softly.

Outside, everyone started walking towards the lab. Kay frowned a little at the mobile home before following everyone else.

"Do ya think Cat'll be ok?" Kristen asked.

"I dunno. I've never seen her cook before." Kay looked thoughtful. "But Anzu seemed pretty eager with the idea, so she must not be too bad." They went inside and everything was perfectly spotless.

There were pictures of ancient ruins and old writings handing everywhere along with plenty of bookshelves."

"Welcome to my humble lab!" Arthur said with a smile.

"I really dig the place, Professor!" Jounouchi said, grinning. Rebecca grinned proudly.

"Nice, isn't it? Only the best for my grandpa!" Everyone smiled a little.

Arthur offered them the full tour. He took them through every room, pointing out something important and offering some fun historical trivia. Jounouchi and Honda looked ready to fall asleep, Yugi was too embarrassed because of Rebecca snuggling up against him to pay close attention, Anzu was glaring at the two, and Kristen was obviously trying not to let her jealousy show.

Kay looked around and wondered how Cat was doing.

"Um, Professor?" she said. He looked at her.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry, but would you mind too terribly if I went to check up on Cat?" she asked. He smiled kindly.

"I don't mind at all. You go right ahead."

"Thank you!" As she passed, her heard Jounouchi and Honda mutter, "lucky!"

Grinning, she ran out of the laboratory and towards the mobile home. The sun was setting lower and lower in the sky but it was still pretty light outside. She opened the door and was greeted by a huge cloud of black smoke.

Coughing and waving her arms, she managed to yell, "Cat!" and found her way inside of the trailer, groping at the walls and furniture to make up for her impaired vision.

"H-here!" came the response. Kay worked to open the windows and the smoke started to clear out and she could see Cat waving frantically at some blackened substance in the bottom of a pan, smoking profusely. It burst into flames and the two girls shrieked Kay looked around for a fire extinguisher frantically and found it under the table.

She aimed it at the pot and sprayed the white foam, coating most of the stove and part of the counter with it. The smoke soon stopped and the two girls stood there and sighed a long sigh of relief. Kay looked at Cat incredulously.

"Cat, what the hell happened? What were you trying to cook?" she asked.

"Um…I think it was fish…" Kay stared.

"You…think?" Cat nodded a miserable expression on her face.

"I was going to make fish and rice."

"Cat, how often do you cook?" Kay asked, staring at the completely charred…"food" in the pan.

"I…I don't every cook because **this** happens every time I try. If I cook anything! I can make water catch on fire!" She sank to her knees and shook her head, her face burning. Kay sighed a little bit.

"Ok, Cat. It'll be fine. Let's just clean this mess up and we'll work on making something nice and simple, ok?" Cat looked up at Kay.

"…ok, I guess." Kay smiled reassuringly at her.

"Not being able to cook is nothing to be ashamed of, Cat. But I'm still trying to figure out why Anzu volunteered you so readily."

"I don't know." Kay offered a hand and pulled Cat up.

"Help me clean this up, ok?" Cat nodded.

"Alright." Together, the two girls were able to whip up some rice and mixed vegetables with some pork mixed in along with a nice salad. Kay instructed Cat and taught her the dish. Cat tried, but she struggled to get it right.

She made the salad correctly and made certain the rice didn't get overcooked. Cat set the table while Kay put the food in bowls before she ran over to the laboratory and opened the door.

"DINNER!" she yelled before running back. It was only a matter of second before Jounouchi and Honda came racing in.

"FOOD!" they cried, sitting at the table. Everyone else followed and Anzu looked surprised to see the food on the table. She looked at Cat.

"Did you really cook all of this?" she asked disbelief in her tone. Cat seemed shocked and uncomfortable at the question and Kay frowned a little, arching an eyebrow.

"Um, well…I…" Kay smiled and walked over to Cat, putting an arm around her shoulder.

"Aw, don't be so modest, Cat!" she said. Anzu frowned before sitting down at the table.

"W-why did you say I cooked?" Cat whispered.

"I never said that," Kay said with a small smirk. "I let Anzu assume whatever she wanted to." Cat sighed a little and Kay lightly punched her on the shoulder.

"Don't look so glum. Let's eat!" Everyone gathered at the table and loaded their plates before digging in.

"Wow, good!" Jounouchi said with his mouth full. Honda nodded. Everyone agreed and chowed down.

"Ah, that hit the spot!" Honda said. Yugi nodded.

"You said it. Thanks Cat!" Everyone thanked her and she blushed, shifting uncomfortably.

"Sure thing…" she mumbled. Everyone just lounged a bit, taking some time to rest. Cat went outside and Kay followed her.

"Hey, you ok?" she asked.

"I guess…but I don't like the fact that everyone credits me for the dinner you cooked." Kay shrugged.

"Cat, after the unfortunate cooking incident you had before I came, I say you deserved the credit. Don't worry so much."

"I just feel…weird taking the credit is all." Kay sighed.

"I swear, you're just too damn sweet for your own good. You need to toughen up or else you'll get eaten alive one of these days." Kay looked thoughtful. "Unless, of course, the pharaoh guards you every day…" Cat flushed.

"KAY!"

"What? I'm just saying." Kay smirked and Cat turned even redder at her friend's joke.

"That's not funny, Kay!" she cried.

"Ha, says you!" She laughed blocked her friend's attempts to punch her, trying hard not to laugh even more. Cat sighed and stopped.

"You're mean, Kay!" she finally said, pouting. Kay smirked and pat her on the head. Cat protested and waved her hand away, trying to smooth her hair again. Kay shook her head and walked back toward the trailer.

"C'mon, let's go back."

"Alright." The two walked back and Kay looked up at the sky.

"Still…"

"What?" Cat asked. Kay looked at her seriously.

"Do you and the pharaoh have something going on?" Cat blushed.

"Of course not!" she protested. "We're just friends!" Kay shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but I can't help but doubt that." She continued walking and smirked confidently. "Just you wait, Cat. You'll see soon enough that there's more than friendship there!" Cat just stood there, a burning blush on her cheeks.

"I…I doubt it…" she said, but the uncertainty in her voice perplexed her to no end.

The two girls walked inside and Yugi beckoned for them to come over.

"Guys, there's a press conference on TV with Kaiba!"

"What?!" Kay honestly did not mean to race over to the couch and plop herself between Yugi and Jounouchi so frantically, but she did. And she leaned forward to stare at the screen. Sure enough, there was Seto.

Unable to help it, she let out a sigh of relief.

"_At least he's alright."_ Then she caught herself feeling so relief and shook her head furiously and glared at the screen, leaning back against the couch. Jounouchi looked bored.

"Why don't we watch something else?" he whined.

"Shh!" Yugi, Anzu, Rebecca, Honda, Kay, Kristen, and Cat hissed. He pouted and grumbled under his breath.

"_Mr. Kaiba! Mr. Kaiba! How do you explain to random appearance of duel monsters?" _

"_I can assure you, Kaiba Corp.'s duel disk technology is not responsible for these monsters appearing. Whatever is happening is not the fault of my company."_

"_But Mr. Kaiba isn't it true that your 3-D Holograms are so life like, you can feel a monster attack?"_

"_That's true, but my monsters can only appear in a duel with the use of my duel disks, and the monsters cannot be created on such a scale that they can run wild in cities."_

"_But Mr. Kaiba, witnesses claim they've seen figures with duel disks calling these monsters to wreck havoc!"_

"_But…that's impossible. As I said before, my company's not responsible for this!"_

"_Mr. Kaiba! Word is that your company was recently hacked by an outsider. Is it possible that this outsider stole your technology and is now using it to create real monsters?"_

"_That's absurd! And my company's duel disk information was not hacked."_

"Man, Kaiba's getting some serious beef about this whole thing!" Kristen said. Cat nodded.

"Yeah. This isn't good for his company." Kay frowned a little before getting up and walking away.

"Huh? Where're you going, Kay?"

"Take a walk and clear my head. It's been a long day." She walked outside of the trailer and wandered away from it. She thought about Seto and sighed a little. "Well, what do I care? At least he didn't get crushed by those whackos. Maybe they're not targeting him at all, now that we've split up."

She wandered away from everything but then she heard something. Kay blinked and looked up at the sky to see a helicopter approaching the laboratory. She blinked and stared.

"What the heck is that about?" she asked, before turning and walking back. She watched the chopper pass over the laboratory and drop something dark from the top. Kay stared as the helicopter retreated and watched the laboratory.

Everyone else was still inside the trailer when all of a sudden…

BOOM!

The entire lab exploded and became nothing but a roaring fire. Kay shrieked and ran for the trailer. Everyone ran outside and gaped at the fire. She rejoined the group and Arthur gasped in horror.

"My lab! My work! It's all gone!" he cried, staring at the inferno before him in utter disbelief. The helicopter rounded and returned back to them. A rope ladder rolled out and man jumped out. He grabbed the rope ladder and hung on before hitting the ground.

He pulled out a black envelope and smirked at Kay.

"From Master Aldric." He flung it her and she caught it. They took off again and she looked at him.

"Hey, hold on!" But it was too late. The helicopter and the strange man were both soon gone. Everyone stood there, looks of uncertainty on their faces.

"So, what is that?" Kristen asked. Kay stared at the envelope in her hands.

"Only one way to find out…" She gulped and hesitantly ripped the top. Her hand shook a little as she pulled out the slip of paper.

"Well, what is it?" Jounouchi cried.

* * *

…**yeah. I'm doing it. I'm ending it here.**

**Ha, I love doing that. Okies, if you wanna know what it is, you gotta review! But don't flame. Because flames make me sad. And sadness makes me cry.**

**Do you WANT to make me cry? DO YOU?! …I didn't think so. Heh, okies. Done being a spazz…for now. So, uh, please review!**


	40. An Invitation to Double Duel

**Yeah, this chapter is loooong. I hope you enjoy it! Took a long ass time to write it…**

**Now, this is kind aimportant. Um, I won't be updating for a while. Because, 1. This is the last chapter I had prewritten. 2. I'm starting school tomorrow. And 3. I need a little time to get some more inspiration flowing. I need time to get back in the swing of things, adjust to school, work, manage my free time. So, there's really no telling when exactly I'll update again. Please bear with me. I'll do what I can to update as frequently as possible.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Yugioh characters or storyline.**

* * *

**Chapter Forty**

_An Invitation to Double Duel_

"So, what is that?" Kristen asked. Kay stared at the envelope in her hands.

"Only one way to find out…" She gulped and hesitantly ripped the top. Her hand shook a little as she pulled out the slip of paper.

"Well, what is it?" Jounouchi cried.

"It's…it's a…invitation." Everyone stared.

"Wait, what?" Kay nodded.

"Yeah."

_To Miss Kay and Mr. Yugi and company._

_Master Aldric invites you to his current dwellings. Please arrive at the enclosed address by 5:00 pm tomorrow. Do not be tardy. Also, bring your flash drive and the Aztec Stones you took. We'll be waiting for you._

"That jerk!" Jounouchi snapped. "Well then, I say we go there and show him a thing or two!"

"Hold on, Jounouchi. For all we know, we're walking right into a trap!" Anzu nodded.

"Honda's right, Jounouchi."

"Well we can't just sit around and do nothing!" Rebecca looked over at Yugi.

"Yugi, what do you think we should do about all of this?" she asked. Yugi looked at Kay and she nodded.

"There's only one thing we can do." His Millennium Puzzle glowed and Yami appeared.

"We must do as they instruct and take them down!" Jounouchi grinning and punched the air.

"Yeah! Now you're speaking my language, Yugi!" he said. Anzu looked at him.

"Yugi, are you sure?" she asked. Yami nodded.

"Yes. Right now, it's our only option." Kay nodded.

"Agreed."

"Well, count me in! I'm ready to kick some bad guy butt!" Jounouchi said. Honda nodded.

"I'm in too." Cat and Kristen stepped forward.

"So are we."

"Hey, don't leave me out!" Anzu smiled a little. Rebecca grinned.

"You know I can't just let Yugi leave like that!" Arthur smiled as well.

"I'll help however I can." Kay smiled at Yami.

"Well, looks like we're all in to stop this Aldric guy. Hopefully, I can find my uncle and we can rescue him before Aldric does whatever it is he's trying to do."

"That's right! We'll get this Aldric guy so good he won't know what the heck hit him!" Jounouchi declared. Everyone nodded.

"Right!"

"But first, let's get some rest and we'll set off first thing in the morning." Arthur looked over the directions. "From the looks of this, this location is about two to four hours due northeast."

"Alright! Time for some shut eye!" Jounouchi announced, clearly excited.

"What about getting Aldric?" Kay asked, arching an eyebrow. Jounouchi pouted a little bit and stretched.

"Hey! I can't get bad guys without my beauty sleep or on an empty stomach!" Everyone laughed a little before piling into the trailer. It was pretty cramped, but they made room for everyone to sleep.

Kay rolled on her side and stared out the window at the night sky.

"I wonder how Adelinda is doing…" she said softly. _"I hope she and Mokuba are ok. Hopefully, they're home by now."_

She curled up in her sheet and shut her eyes, feeling tears sting them. She just wanted this nightmare to hurry up and be over already.

* * *

"Hey, rise and shine!" Kay groaned and opened her eyes slowly to see Jounouchi and Honda looking down at her. She shrieked and punched them both, coughing them to stumble back and grab their noses, yelling in pain.

"Hey, what's going on?" Anzu asked, peeking around a corner.

"She punched us!" Jounouchi cried, pointing at Kay, who was now brushing through her bed head with her fingers.

"Only because they were in my face when I woke up and scared me half to death!" she snapped, glaring at the two. Jounouchi and Honda grumbled and Anzu sighed.

"Well, you slept through breakfast and we're making lunch before we leave." Kay heard her stomach rumble and laughed a little.

"Great, 'cause I'm starving. What're we having for lunch?"

"Sandwiches and lemonade."

"Ok, I'll go wash up." Anzu nodded and Kay went to the bathroom to change out of her tank top and shorts into her dress and jeans before she put her hair up in the same messy bun as before. She brushed her teeth, washed her face, and applied perfume and deodorant before rejoining the group.

They were all dressed the same as yesterday and gathered around for sandwiches. Some were completely veggie and cheese, other shad ham or turkey. Kay ate three veggie sandwiches and gulped down her lemonade.

"So, when are we leaving?" she asked after setting down her glass. Rebecca looked around at everyone at the table.

"I guess when everyone's done." Arthur nodded.

"Yes. After we clean up, we'll get going." Jounouchi and Honda quickly swallowed what was left of lunch and Cat offered to do dishes while Kristen dried them and Anzu cleaned off the table. Everyone else sat around.

Kay looked through her deck, knowing that she would probably have to duel as soon as they got there.

It wasn't long before Professor climbed into the car attached to their trailer and they took off. Jounouchi and Honda cheered and sang songs about being on the road again, both completely off key, until Kay and Anzu shoved socks into their mouths and screeched at them to shut up.

Cat smiled a little and looked outside to the blue skies. Yami sat across from her, lost in his own thoughts. She looked over at him before straightening a little and staring at him for a moment.

"A penny for your thoughts?" she offered. Yami blinked and looked at her, a slightly surprised look on his face. She smiled sheepishly and he smiled a little as well.

"Sorry, Cat, I was just thinking about what will happen whenever we confront this Aldric person. Who is he? What kind of trap will have set for us? Will we even confront him?" Cat shrugged.

"I don't have the answers to that, Yami. All I can say is that you need to stay calm. We'll stop this guy, so you have nothing to worry about." Yami chuckled.

"Yes, I suppose you're right. I guess I should take this time to look over my deck and see if there are any changes I should make to it."

"That sounds like a good idea, Yami."

"Perhaps you should look over your deck as well, Cat. After all, you may have to duel as well."

"But I don't even have a duel disk!" she protested. He wagged his finger at her.

"It never hurts to be prepared. We may require your dueling skills." She blushed a pale pink and nodded.

"Okay…" Yami stood up and walked away and Cat sat there, her heart beating a little faster than usual.

"_Ugh, what's the matter with me? I think I'm letting what Kay said get to me. Yami only sees me as a really good friend. Still…why is it that whenever he says things like that, my heart beats faster?"_ She shook her head. "I don't get it!"

"Don't get what?" She shrieked when she saw Kay smirking at her.

"K-Kay! W-what are you…how long have you been there?"

"Oh, long enough." Kay sat across from Cat at the table, that familiar smirk on her face and the glint in her eyes that just seemed to read, "Ha! Caught you." Cat looked away, still blushing. "So, you seem awfully flustered from Yami's compliment."

"I-it wasn't much of a compliment, Kay. He just thinks I'm an ok duelist."

"Ok? Catty, if you were simply 'ok', he probably wouldn't have bothered saying that. I know I've only known him for a short time, but Yami doesn't seem like the type to waste compliments. Sure, he encourages people, but he doesn't place false flattery." This only made Cat blush more.

"He…he…" Kay sighed.

"Look, Cat. Just drop the denial for one minute and try to see things in my point of view. You two have more chemistry than regular friends. You need to acknowledge that instead of denying it! Besides, we don't know how long Yami will be here so you should enjoy him while you can."

"I…I know that…"

"Then why are you so hesitant?" Kay asked.

"Because I just am, ok?" Cat snapped. Kay seemed surprised by her outburst and Cat immediately felt guilty. "I…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap."

"Hey, it's cool. Don't worry about it."

"I just…don't like being pushed, I guess." Kay frowned.

"Sorry Catty, but you seem too hesitant to get anywhere without a shove in the right direction." Cat sighed again and leaned her cheek against the palm of her hand. Kay tilted her head a little and shrugged. "Alright, I'll back off a little. It seems like my prying is making you really uncomfortable. But, are you going to look through your deck?"

"I might. I don't know yet." Kay sat back and looked up at the ceiling.

"You know…I don't think I've ever seen you duel." Cat smiled a little.

"It's funny. I dueled Kaiba in Battle City."

"You did? When?"

"After you dueled Marik and you passed out. I was so mad about him disqualifying you; I challenged him to a duel."

"That's right."

"I lost to him…" Cat frowned at the memory. "But it was so close."

"_You were a fool to ever challenge me to a duel, Tsuru. I activate the magic card, Monster Reborn, to bring back my Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon."_

_Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon appeared on the field and roared. Cat smirked._

"_I thought you'd try that! Which is why I'll activate this trap card; Unified Powers! Here's how it works; I remove one monster on my side of the field from the game, and its attack points are added on to any other monster on my side of the field for three full turns. So, good bye Performance of Sword!"_

_Performance of Sword vanished and Dark Magician Girl gained 2250 attack points, for a grand total of 4750._

"_Well, Kaiba, I thought you might try to bring back Ultimate Dragon and defeat me. That, or you'd sacrifice three monsters for your God Card. But now my Dark Magician Girl is stronger than both of your monsters, and she's ready to take you out! There's no shame in quitting now." Seto chuckled evilly._

"_Me? Quit? Have you ever known me to do so, Tsuru? I'm far from finished!" Cat frowned._

"_Give it up, Kaiba. There's no way you can defeat me now! You might as well cut your losses and go."_

"_You underestimate my plan, Cat. I don't plan on using my Ultimate Dragon."_

"_What do you mean?" she asked, frowning._

"_I activate this magic card; De-Fusion. It splits my Ultimate Dragon back up into the original three Blue Eyes White Dragons." Cat's eyes widened slightly as the three Blue Eyes appeared again._

"_But, what good will they do?" she asked._

"_Allow me to demonstrate, by sacrificing my Blue Eyes to summon my Egyptian God Card! God of the Obelisk!" The three Blue Eyes vanished and became three beams of light that flew up and exploded in the sky._

_Everyone shielded their eyes at the bright light and a figure started to appear. When everyone opened their eyes, the God of the Obelisk loomed over them._

"_It's over, Tsuru! God of the Obelisk, I offer you my two monsters." Obelisk picked up Spear Dragon and Skull Red Bird. Both monsters turned into rays of blue light that were absorbed into the blue gem on Obelisk's forehead._

_It turned red and its attack points rose up until it finally said infinity._

"_Obelisk, attack her Dark Magician Girl and wipe out her lifepoints with Fist of Fate!" Obelisk moved forward and punched. Its fist hit Dark Magician Girl and she disappeared._

"_I'm sorry, Dark Magician Girl…"__ Cat thought. The wind from the attack blew powerfully and Cat's lifepoints fell to zero. Seto smirked as the holograms disappeared._

"_I win."_

Kay leaned back and looked thoughtful. She shook her head. "You know, he only won because of that God Card." Cat smiled and nodded.

"I know."

"You have a magician deck, correct?"

"Yeah. I use a Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl combo." Kay smiled.

"Like Yami?" Cat couldn't control the blush that seeped into her cheeks and nodded.

"Yeah…" Kay laughed a little.

"Can you blame me for teasing you about Yami? It seems like you blush every time his name comes up, Catty Cat."

"Th-that's not true."

"Ok, ok. I promised to back off. Still, that's pretty cool how you both love the same monsters." Cat crossed her arms.

"Well, you and Kaiba both love the Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Kay fought to prevent her face from turning red, but failed.

"T-that's different." She cleared her throat. "Unlike you and Yami, Kaiba and I completely and utterly hate one another. And that's never going to change, Cat."

"If you hate him so much, then why are you blushing?" she pointed out, smirking. Kay frowned.

"I decided to be nice and back off you about Yami. But if you try to pull that on me, I'll make you regret it." Cat held up her hands defensively.

"Alright, alright! I won't mention anything about you and Kaiba again."

"Good."

* * *

"Is this the place?" Jounouchi asked. Arthur nodded.

"According to the directions, this is the place."

"But it's just an old building!" he complained. It was true. The building before them had a large dome and looked like an old museum that had been abandoned a long time ago. Kay frowned.

"I gotta agree with Jounouchi for a change. I don't see what's so great about this place."

"Well, may as well go in and see what's there." Yami stepped forward. Anzu frowned and grabbed his arm.

"Wait, Yugi. Are you sure that's such a good idea?" Rebecca stepped forward as well.

"Anzu's right! How do we know we're not walking right into a trap?" she asked. Kristen frowned and looked thoughtful.

"But, sometimes, if you walk into a trap, you can at least find your enemy." Yami nodded.

"This is the only way we can hope to stop Aldric before he causes more damage. While we do not know exactly what he is capable of, we do know that he must be stopped."

"Yeah, before he maims us!" Jounouchi exclaimed. Kay crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Yes, thank you for that lovely thought, Jounouchi."

"Guys, don't fight!" Cat said, putting her hands on her hips. Everyone shut up and they walked towards the front entrance of the museum and carefully opened the door. It was dark inside and Kay gulped a little before stepping forward, followed by Yami and then the rest of the gang.

"_My uncle's here. I just know it."_

They walked down the dark corridor and the door suddenly closed behind them. Everyone shrieked and Honda ran over to the door and yanked at the handle. He grunted a few times before giving up.

"It won't budge! We're trapped!" Kay frowned and looked forward.

"Well, seems like our little friends don't want us to run. Now there's no turning back." She continued down the hall. Everyone else was a little reluctant to follow, but they did, seeing as they had no other option.

The halls were too shadowy to really see them. Kay heard her heels clicking against the marble floor and she kept a hand against the wall to prevent herself from slipping or tripping on any cracks in the marble.

"Kay, do you know where you're going?" Jounouchi asked nervously.

"It's a one-way hallway, Jounouchi. There is no other way to go." Cat looked around the darkness and shuddered.

"This is the kind of place I'd see in my nightmares when I was younger." Kay frowned.

"You're telling me."

"Ugh, don't even mention nightmares!" Jounouchi said, shivering. "Next thing you know, zombies will pop outta nowhere and eat our brains."

"BOO!" Honda yelled suddenly and Jounouchi screamed like a little girl and clung to Anzu for dear life.

"Jounouchi, you spazz! Get off!" she yelled. At the sound of Honda's laughter, Jounouchi promptly released Anzu.

"Hey, what's the big idea, Honda?" he yelled.

"Sorry dude, but that was just too easy!" Jounouchi huffed and marched forward.

"Guys, stop fooling around!" Kay hissed.

On a hidden camera lining the halls, Aldric sat back and watched. His lips twitched into a smirk and he looked over to Agents 270 and 170.

"Our special guests have arrived. Make sure you release the gas quickly."

"Sir!" They turned and walked away. Aldric watched the camera, smirking.

"I'll deal with these fools first, then I will focus my attention to Kaiba, whenever he arrives." He turned and walked away from the monitor and pulled on his black cloak, complete with the large hood to completely hide his face.

He disappeared in a swish of the dark fabric out of the room, failing to notice the front doors opening again.

As the group continued to move, they saw a light forming at the end of the hall. Kay stopped and squinted.

"What is that?"

"A way out!" Jounouchi cried happily, taking off with Honda.

"Guys!" Yugi, Anzu, Rebecca, Arthur, Cat, and Kristen chased the two. Kay held up a hand.

"Wait! Guys, it could be a trap!" she cried. But they were racing too far ahead and she sighed before chasing after them. Jounouchi and Honda reached the light first and it wound up being to a large room. There were glass, display boxes that were empty and dust and cobwebs anywhere.

"Hey, where are we?" Jounouchi asked. Everyone caught up to them and looked around the room, puzzled expressions on their faces.

"You took the words right out of my mouth."

"That's strange. Why would they lead us to this room?" Yami asked. Kay shrugged.

"I don't know. But I'm not getting a very warm and fuzzy feeling about it." Cat nodded.

"The same goes for me." Arthur walked in front of Jounouchi and Honda, examining the display cases.

"These looked like they haven't been touched in ages. What a strange place. I wonder why this museum was abandoned in the first place."

"Simple, it's out in the middle of nowhere." Rebecca flicked Jounouchi's ear and he yelped. Kay snickered.

"Just like a dog."

"Shaddap!" They all failed to notice a strange canister rolling out of an air duct near the door or that it began to hiss and a strange, greenish fog started to fill the room.

"Hey, what is that?" Kristen asked as the room was filled with a green hue. They all paused and looked around.

"Yeah, what th-" Jounouchi startled everyone when he suddenly fell over.

"JOUNOUCHI!" Next, Honda toppled over, followed by Rebecca, then Arthur collapsed and knocked over the glass display he was standing in front of and caused it to shatter into a million pieces.

Anzu collapsed, then Cat, then Kristen, and finally Yami and Kay passed out along with the rest. But the two swore they heard an evil snicker before everything went black.

* * *

"_Wakey, wakey!"_

Kay groaned and opened her eyes slowly. She jumped when she saw two men standing over her and moved to kick them in the face, but they dodged. She glared.

"Who are you two?! What do you want?!" The first men smirked at her. She couldn't see his eyes due to the typical pair of dark sunglasses, but she noticed that he had short, messy black hair and a very nasty looking scar on his mouth that went down to his chin. She wondered briefly how he had obtained such a harsh mark, but shuddered to think about it.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Agent 270." She gasped and glared a little. The second man also smirked and bowed a little. He had auburn hair kept very neatly, a slight beard forming on his chin, and a mustache along with the typical glasses.

"And I am Agent 170." The two men wore black suits, just like the other agents, and Kay frowned.

"Ok, good to know. Now what do you want from me?" she demanded. Agent 170 chuckled darkly.

"We have a feisty one on our hands." Agent 270 nodded.

"Indeed." Kay growled and clenched her fist.

"Feisty? I'll show you feisty if you goons don't hurry up and tell me where my uncle is!" she snapped.

"All in good time, dear. But, uh, first you may want to worry about your friends." Agent 170 snapped his fingers and a light went on in the corner of the room. Kay looked around the two Agents and gasped when she saw Yami, Cat, Kristen, Anzu, Jounouchi, Honda, Rebecca, and Arthur in a large, steel cage – all of them passed out.

"What have you done to them?!" she cried.

"We just gave them a little dose of chloroform. They're unharmed, for now." Kay glared at the two.

"What do you want?"

"The information you have on your flash drive and the Aztec stones you stole from us, of course."

"If you think I'm just going to hand them over, you're out of your mind!"

"We don't expect you to simply hand them over. We expect you to duel us." Kay stared at the two in disbelief.

"Both of you?"

"Yes."

"At once?" she asked, already seeing how this was fixed. They smirked wickedly and nodded.

"Yes."

"You scum!" she hissed and they both chortled malevolently, sending shivers of fear up and down her spine.

"If you refuse to cooperate, we will make things…**very** difficult for your friends." Agent 270 smirked. "I was thinking target practice with poisonous darts."

"Or, perhaps, dropping large boulders on their cage and seeing how quickly it crushes them."

"STOP! I'll duel you."

"Heh, excellent." Agent 170 offered Kay his hand to help her off the table she was sitting on, but she slapped it away and got off by herself. She looked at the duel disk on her arm and pulled out her deck.

"What are you doing?"

"Making sure you didn't add any nasty tricks to my deck!" She looked through her cards and was relieved to see they seemed to be untouched.

"Well, are you ready?" Agent 270 asked.

"I don't have much choice in the matter." The two pulled out their decks and began to shuffle.

"You always have the choice to surrender and hand over the information willingly. However, we cannot simply take back the Aztec stone willy nilly." Kay arched an eyebrow and Agent 270 nodded.

"We are required to duel you for it."

"And I assume the stone doesn't care that you're ganging up on me and pretty much cheating, right?" Agent 170 snickered.

"No, not particularly. If you were so worthy to possess the stone, you should be able to defeat us easily." Kay narrowed her eyes. Even she had doubts about taking on two opponents at once.

"If I was taking you each one at a time, that task wouldn't be an issue."

"What's the matter, sweetie? Afraid we'll beat you and take your precious flash drive away and that you'll never see your friends or your uncle again?" Kay grimaced and twitched.

"**Don't** call me sweetie!" she snapped. Before more words could be said, they were all thrown off by a sudden voice.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" Kay gasped and spun to see Seto, Mokuba, and Adelinda walking into the room.

"Kaiba?!" she exclaimed. He frowned a little at the two Agents, who looked startled.

"270, I thought Kaiba wasn't supposed to be here yet!"

"That's what Master Aldric said." Seto glared and walked over to Kay's side.

"You two are disgusting. Ganging up on a girl like this. If there's one thing I can't stand, it's a bully." He put his duel disk on his arm and Kay stared at him in disbelief.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? Saving you…again." She rolled her eyes.

"Yippee, Egoman to the rescue!" she said. He frowned at her and didn't notice the look of relief on her face, or her mumbled "thanks."

"Now, I'd say we've evened the odds." The two Agents glared at Seto.

"Fine! We'll crush you both at once and take back the Aztec Stones and the information the girl has. Then we'll destroy Yugi and Master Aldric will have all he needs."

"Trust me, that won't happen." They exchanged decks and shuffled before taking them back and stepping away from each other. All four duelists drew their hands and gained 4000 lifepoints.

"Duel!" Agent 270 smirked.

"It only seems fair that the lady goes first." Kay smirked.

"Well thank you. I never knew you could be such a gentleman. The whole kidnapping, threatening lives thing threw me off." She drew a card. "I set a monster in defense mode and end my turn."

"Heh, is that all?" Agent 270. "My move!" He drew a card. "I summon Cure Mermaid in attack mode and place two cards facedown. That ends my turn." The blonde mermaid appeared on the field, a confident smirk on her face. Seto grinned.

"Aw, how cute. Now," he drew a card. "I summon my X-Head Cannon to the field in attack mode and play one card facedown. That ends my turn." The blue and yellow cannon appeared on the field.

"Finally, my turn." 170 drew a card. "I summon Girochin Kuwagata in attack mode and activate the magic card, Dark Door. Now, we can only attack with one monster each. Finally, I'll set two cards facedown and end my turn." The pincer insect appeared on the field and screeched.

"Alright." Kay drew a card and examined the field. "I set another monster in defense mode and play a card facedown. That'll do it." Seto frowned.

"_What is she doing? Does she plan on hiding behind her defense monsters for the entire duel?"_ he thought.

"I activate my trap, Acid Trap Hole! Now, let's see what that facedown monster is. If it has a defense of 2000 of less, I can destroy it." Royal Magic library appeared and was destroyed. Kay frowned and 170 smirked. "So sorry."

"Now, my move." 270 drew a card. "I activate my Cure Mermaid's special ability. During each standby phase, she gives me an extra 800 lifepoints." His lifepoints rose to 4800. "Next, I'll set a monster in defense mode and switch Cure Mermaid to defense mode. That ends my turn."

"Fine. I draw." He drew his card and smirked. "I set another card facedown and attack Girochin Kuwagata with my X-Head Cannon." X-Head Cannon charged an attack and blasted Girochin Kuwagata, destroying it. 170's lifepoints fell to 3900. "That's all for now."

"Ok." 170 drew a card and smirked. "First, I activate my trap – Call of the Haunted. I can use it to revive my Girochin Kuwagata." The monster appeared on the field again and Seto smirked.

"What good will that do you?"

"I'll show you. Next, I sacrifice my Girochin Kuwagata in order to summon my Labyrinth Wall in defense mode!" The walls rose from the ground into a maze that covered 170's side of the field. 270 smirked.

"Heh, nice partner."

"But I'm not finished yet! I equip my monster with the magic card, Magical Labyrinth!" Kay and Seto gasped.

"Oh no!"

"Oh yes! With these two cards in play, I can bring forth my Wall Shadow!" The labyrinth covered the playing field, hiding the monsters of their opponents. "Try to get through our maze of death with our Wall Shadow lurking about. When our Wall Shadow attacks a monster in the maze, it gains 500 attack points."

**A.N: Yes, this is total B.S. However, Wall Shadow actually sucks to play in real life because it has low attack and it takes a shit load of work to summon it. So, I just decided to play with the effect and make it stronger. And instead of tributing Labyrinth Wall, it stays as a field card and powers up Wall Shadow. Leave me alone, this is my fanfic.**

"Um, Kaiba, I hope you have a plan."

"Don't worry. Your monsters haven't entered the maze yet, so my Wall Shadow can't attack you yet. But if you want to attack any of us, you have to navigate the maze."

"But have no fear; the same thing applies to us." Kay frowned.

"Ok, my move!" She drew a card. "I set one card facedown and summon Luster Dragon and set a card facedown. Then, I'll descend into the maze to attack Cure Mermaid."

"Alright, it seems that the maze was kind enough to offer a direct path. And because it isn't my turn, I cannot attack your dragon. So you attack successfully." Luster Dragon destroyed Cure Mermaid. "However, now you're in my maze with no escape."

"Hmph."

"But first, my move." 270 drew a card. "I set a monster in defense mode and end my move." Seto drew a card. "I summon Z-Metal Tank and combine it with my X-Head Cannon to form XZ-Tank Cannon." The two monsters morphed together to form the tank and stood, poised to attack with 2400 attack points. Even with your Wall Shadow's power boost, it can't destroy my Tank."

"Maybe not, but you have no way of finding my shadow."

"Well, I move my Tank into the Labyrinth to attack 270's facedown monster."

"But due to the distance, you have to wait another turn before you can attack, and now you're caught in the heart of the Labyrinth."

"Fine. I end my turn."

"Good." 170 drew a card. "Wall Shadow, seek and destroy Luster Dragon!" Wall Shadow popped out of the wall behind Luster Dragon and now had 2100 attack points. Luster Dragon turned around and growled.

"I activate my trap, Negate Attack! Now your Wall Shadow can't destroy my dragon." 170 growled as Wall Shadow was thrown back into the wall. It disappeared and Kay's Luster Dragon remained unharmed.

"Very well. I end my turn."

"Good." Kay drew a card and smirked.

"Perfect. I activate Call of the Haunted in order to bring back my Royal Magical Library in attack mode." The monster appeared and the two Agents laughed.

"A lot of good that'll do. It has 0 attack points." Kay smirked.

'Oh, it'll do me a lot of good, actually, because I sacrifice my Luster Dragon and my Royal Magical Library in order to summon my Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

"What?!"

"No way!" Kay grinned and Seto smirked a little as well.

"Yes way. And because my dragon appeared where I left my Luster Dragon, it's poised to attack your facedown monster. Blue Eyes, White Lightening!" Blue Eyes reared its head and attacked 270's facedown monster, destroying Spirit of the Harp.

"That'll end my turn." 270 growled and drew a card.

"Your Blue Eyes does not guarantee victory!" He looked at his hand. "I set another monster in defense mode and set a card facedown. That ends my turn." Seto drew a card.

"Heh, you two look nervous at the might of a Blue Eyes." He looked at the card in his hand and smirked. "I activate my De-Fusion Magic Card to break my XZ-Tank Cannon back to its original parts."

"Not so fast, I activate my trap card – Magic Drain. Unless you can automatically discard a spell card, your De-Fusion is useless." Seto smirked.

"Looks like you wasted your trap, because I can discard a spell!" Seto discarded Soul Exchange and smirked. "So your trap was wasted, and now my monster reverts back to its original X-Head Cannon and Z-Metal tank. Then, I'll summon my Y-Dragon Head."

"No! Not those cards!" Seto smirked evilly.

"Yes. Now, I remove all three of my monsters from play in order to summon my XYZ-Dragon Cannon. And now, I activate the special effect of my monster. By discarding one card from my hand, I'm able to destroy one card on the field. And I choose your Labyrinth Wall."

"It can't be!" The stone walls began to crack and crumble before completely disappearing. Wall Shadow appeared on 170's side of the field with 1600 attack points, Blue Eyes appeared back on Kay's side of the field, and XYZ-Dragon Cannon appeared back on Seto's side of the field.

"You destroyed my maze!" 170 cried. Seto smirked.

"And now, because I don't have to seek out your Wall Shadow, I can destroy it with my XYZ-Dragon Cannon!" XYZ-Dragon Cannon bombarded 170's Wall Shadow and his lifepoints fell to 2700.

"You'll pay for that, Kaiba!" 170 drew a card. "I activate Card Destruction. Now we all throw out our hands and draw an equal number of cards to the ones we just threw out." 170 threw out two cards and drew two; Kay threw out two cards and drew two. 270 threw out two cards and drew two. And Seto threw out one card and drew one. "Next, I'll summon my Petit Moth in defense mode."

"What good will that do?" Seto asked. 170 smirked.

"I'll show you. My moth will transform into Cocoon of Evolution. And now I'll play one card facedown. Your move, Kay." She frowned and drew a card. "I summon my Lord of D. Then, I'll attack 270's facedown monster on the left with my Blue Eyes."

Blue Eyes attacked and destroyed Petit Angel.

"That ends my turn."

"What's the matter with you? Why didn't you attack his cocoon?" Seto hissed. Kay frowned.

"Kaiba, you know as well as I do that this duel can't be won if we're so impatient to attack. You have to trust me on this." He frowned.

"Aw, are you two already at each other's throats? How sad. My move!" 270 drew. "I set another card facedown and end my turn."

"Again? When are you going to do something interesting. My move." Seto drew a card. "I'll attack your Cocoon with my XYZ-Dragon Cannon."

"Kaiba, what're you doing?!" Kay yelled. 170 smirked.

"I activate my trap card, Fiend's Looking Glass! It allows me to activate a trap card in anybody's graveyard, and I choose Kay's Negate Attack!" XYZ-Dragon Cannon's attack was absorbed. "So sorry, Kaiba."

"I end my turn."

"Good. Now, I draw." He drew and smirked. "I activate the magic Card, Swords of Revealing Light. Now, neither one of you can attack for three turns." Kay growled.

"Just great."

"That'll end my turn for now." Seto frowned and looked at her.

"Now look what you did!" Kay immediately looked shocked.

"Me?! How the hell is this my fault?" Seto crossed his arms over his chest, frowning.

"If you'd have attacked his Cocoon last turn, I could've destroyed it!" She narrowed her eyes and stomped her foot.

"Well, excuse me for not wanting to walk right into a trap like an **amateur** duelist!" His eyes widened and he growled, turning to look at her.

"Why you little-" They glared at each other viciously and the two Agents roared with laughter.

"170, have you ever seen such a pathetic team?"

"Doubt it! This is just pathetic!" Kay and Seto looked up at them before glaring at each other.

"Look, Kaiba. As much as I hate saying it, we need to work together."

"Hmph, I don't need your help."

"UGH! Will you just get over your stupid pride thing already? Last time I checked, this is a double duel! Which means, we need to back each other up!"

"Hmph." She growled in frustration.

"Fine! But if we lose, it's because you're so hard-headed! My move." She drew a card. "I set a monster in defense mode and end my turn.

"Heh, good. I draw." 270 drew a card. "I summon Dancing Fairy in attack mode. That'll do it."

"Alright." Seto drew a card. "I activate Pot of Greed to draw two more cards." He drew his cards. "Next, I'll summon Battle Ox in attack mode and end my turn."

"Fine." 170 drew a card and smirked. "That'll come in handy later. I end my turn."

"Ok." Kay drew. "I end my turn without making a move."

"Ugh, this is gonna be a long duel…" Mokuba said to Adelinda. The two had stood on the side quietly under Seto's instruction. Adelinda watched her big sister worriedly.

"I hope they win."

"I activate my Dancing Fairy's special ability, which raises my lifepoints by 1000." 270's points rose to 5800. "Next, I'll sacrifice my Shining Abyss in order to summon Gyakutenno Megami." The beautiful, green fairy appeared on the field. "Now, attack Kaiba's Battle Ox!" Gyakutenno Megami attacked with a ball of energy, destroying Battle Ox and causing Seto's lifepoints to fall to 3900. "That ends my turn."

"Finally." Seto drew a card. "I end my turn without making a move."

"Ok." 170 drew a card. "I end my turn."

"Good. After this turn, your swords will expire." Kay drew a card. "I activate my Graceful Charity. I can draw three cards as long as I discard two." She drew three cards and discarded two. "I play two cards facedown and end my turn."

270 drew a card."I activate my Dancing Fairy and gain 1000 more lifepoints for a total of 6800. Then, I'll summon another Dancing Fairy and end my turn." Seto growled and drew a card. "I summon my Cave Dragon in attack mode." His dragon appeared with 1900 attack points. "That ends my turn. Now your Swords of Revealing Light have expired."

"And you think that scares me? Please." He drew a card before he started to laugh malevolently. "Yes! This is perfect!"

"What?"

"I have just drawn the perfect card that will make me unstoppable. I set one card facedown and activate the magic card, time skip!"

"What?!" This magic card allows me to skip two turns of the duel so long as I remove two cards from my graveyard from the game." He removed Labyrinth Wall and Wall Shadow from the game. "Now, it has technically been six turns, which means my Cocoon will evolve into my Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth!"

Two blue wings erupted from the pink cocoon and a loud screeching was heard as the wings flapped, giving off what seemed like sparkling dust. Kay and Seto gasped as the moth erupted from the cocoon. 170 smirked.

"Behold, the creature that will spell out your destruction! Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth, destroy Kaiba's XYZ-Dragon Cannon and leave him defenseless!"

"Hold on, I activate my trap card – Ring of Destruction. Too bad, now that your monster is wearing my ring, not only will it be destroyed, but you take damage equal to its attack points. I also activate my Ring of Defense magic card to protect my lifepoints from your attack." 270 smirked. "Not so fast, Kaiba! I activate my trap, Fairy's Hand Mirror to transfer your Ring of Defense to my partner."

"What?!" Ring of Defense appeared in front of 170 and he smirked. "Thank you, Partner. Now, my lifepoints will remain untouched. However, I don't like the thought of my Great Moth getting destroyed so I'll activate a little trap of my own – Spiteful Fiend. It allows me to move the effects of a trap card aimed at a monster to any other monster on the field. And I choose your XYZ-Dragon Cannon. So say goodbye to your cannon along with 2800 of your lifepoints!"

Ring of Destruction switched to Seto's monster and he grunted.

"Hold on! I also have a magic card, Spell of Pain! This magic card allows me to transfer lifepoints damage to any other player on the field. And I choose you, 270!"

"Why you little-" Seto's dragon exploded and 270's lifepoints fell to 4000. Seto gasped and looked at Kay.

"You! You saved my lifepoints!" he exclaimed. Kay arched an eyebrow at him.

"Are you that surprised?" she asked. "We're a team, Kaiba. I'm not just going to sit here and let them beat you, whether you want help or not." He growled and looked at the field. 170 frowned.

"Well, that was unexpected. I end my turn." Kay sighed. Seto had nothing on his side of the field, 270 had four monsters and a facedown card, and 170 had his Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth and his Dark Door card in play. She had 4000 lifepoints, 270 had 4000, Seto had 3900, and 170 had 2700. She drew a card.

"Well, 270, you were foolish not to switch your monsters into defense mode. I'll attack one of your Dancing Fairies with my Blue Eyes!" 270 gasped.

"Oh no!"

"White Lightening!" His Dancing Fairy was destroyed, and his lifepoints fell all the way to 2000.

"Damn it! I'll pay you back for that."

"Well, it's your move." He frowned and drew a card. "I gain my 1000 lifepoints for my remaining Dancing Elf and switch it to defense mode. Next, I'll sacrifice my other two monsters in order to summon my Wingweaver!"

"Your monster is 250 points short of my Blue Eyes."

"Heh, I never said I was targeting your Blue Eyes. I'm targeting your partner!"

"You-"

"Wingweaver, attack Kaiba directly!" Wingweaver unleashed a series of lights that flew towards Seto. He braced himself for the attack.

"Hold on a second. You were foolish to attack at all, I reveal my Mystical Elf and use her to activate my Magic Cylinder Trap. Mystical Elf, defend and redirect his attack!"

"WHAT?!"

"Mystical Elf appeared on Seto's side of the field and absorbed the attack. Seto gaped and looked at Kay.

"_Why does she keep wasting her trap cards on me?!"_

"Redirect, now!" Magic Cylinder shot the attack back and it flew towards 270.

"Reveal Trap, Gift of the Mystical Elf! With this trap, I gain 300 lifepoints for every monster on the field. I count seven, so I gain 2100 lifepoints."

"That won't save you from the attack! You'll still lose 650 lifepoints!" He grunted as the attack hit him dead on and his lifepoints fell to 2350.

"I activate a magic card form my hand – Quick Flip! It allows me to change my Wingweaver to defense mode so long as I end my turn immediately, which I do." 170 growled.

"What are you doing?!" he hissed.

"Me?! You should have destroyed Kaiba by now!" Kay wagged her finger and tsked.

"Now boys, don't make me separate you two." Seto frowned, still feeling annoyed that Kay had saved him, not only once, but **twice**.

"My move." He drew a card. "I activate Graceful Charity to draw three cards and discard two." He drew his cards and smirked before discarding two. "Next, I activate Monster Reborn in order to summon my Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

"Oh no!" Blue Eyes appeared on the field and roared.

"Next, because Lord of D. is on the field, I'll activate the magic Card, Flute of Summoning Dragon, to special summon the two dragons in my Hand – Hyozanryu and my second Blue Eyes White Dragon. And I play all three of my monsters in defense mode."

The three dragons appeared on the field and Kay beamed.

"Good work, Kaiba!"

"Hmph, I know." She sweatdropped at his arrogance and the two Agents were beginning to sweat.

"170, how did we let them get this far?!"

"I don't know, but we need to put a stop to it now!" 170 drew a card. "I activate Pot of Greed to draw two cards." He drew two cards and smirked. "Perfect! Next, I activate Insect Imitation. If I sacrifice a monster on our side of field, I can summon an insect type with another star. I'll sacrifice Wingweaver in order to summon my Metal Armored Bug from my deck. Next, I'll activate Insect Wings. With this card, so long as I have at least one insect on the field, I can destroy all monsters with 2000 or fewer defense points on my opponent's side of the field. This includes all facedown monsters." Kay gasped as her Lord of D, Mystical Elf, and Trap Master were all destroyed.

"No!" 170 smirked.

"Yes. Next, I'll destroy my Dark Door card to free up my monsters. So my Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth can destroy your Blue Eyes." She winced as Blue Eyes was destroyed and her lifepoints fell to 3500. "Now, Metal Armored Bug, attack her directly!"

She braced herself.

"Hyozanryu, defend!" Kay gasped as the white dragon quickly flew to her side of the field and absorbed the attack. 170 growled.

"Well, Kaiba. I'm amazed you actually protected her." Kay looked at him in disbelief. Seto smirked.

"Well, my partner was in danger, so I used my monster to save her." Kay continued to stare. "I owed you for saving my lifepoints." She blinked and nodded.

"Right."

"Hmph. Very well, I end my turn." Kay smirked.

"Good. I draw." Her eyes widened and she grinned at the card in her hand. "Yes! I activate Pot of Greed to draw two cards." She drew her cards. "Next, I'll play Monster Reborn to bring my Kaiser Sea Horse back to the field."

"What good will that do you?"

"I'll show you. I activate my monster's special effect which allows me to treat this card as two tributes for any light attribute monster in my hand, and I choose my second Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

"No!" blue Eyes appeared on the field and 170 growled.

"Not another one."

"But I'm afraid that I'm not quite done yet. I activate the magic card Lightening Vortex! If I discard a card from my hand, I can destroy all face-up monsters on my opponent's side of the field."

"It can't be!"

"Oh, it can!" She discarded a card and lightening rained down on their opponents. Seto smirked as Dancing Fairy, Metal Armored Bug, and Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth all disappeared from the field." 270 growled and took half a step back. He looked over at 170.

"We're completely defenseless! We have no monsters of traps to defend us!"

"I know!"

"Glad to see you guys noticed. So, now, I'll attack you directly, 170!"

"No! That Blue Eyes will wipe out the rest of my lifepoints!"

"Exactly!"

"Hold on!" Kay stopped and stared at Seto.

"What?"

"I want to finish him off." She stared. "Attack his friend. I'll destroy 170." She arched an eyebrow but shrugged.

"Fine, Blue Eyes, attack 270!" He shrieked as Blue Eyes unleashed its White Lightening attack. 270's lifepoints fell to 0 and Seto smirked.

"And because your lifepoints have hit zero, I am next in line to attack. So I switch all three of my monsters to attack mode and unleashed a triple attack on 170."

"N-no! Have mercy!"

"Too late! Attack him, my dragons, and destroy him!" Blue Eyes and Hyozanryu all released their attacks and they morphed together to form a devastating attack that completely wiped out 170's lifepoints and sent him flying. He groaned as his points hit 0.

"We won." Kay grinned as the holograms disappeared. She looked over at Seto. "But…don't you think that was overkill?" she asked. He shrugged and she ran over to the Agents. They coughed violently and spit up blood.

"W-wha?" they rasped. Their stones rolled away from them and to Kay and Seto's feet.

"N-no! The Aztec Stone! I-it's rejected us!" 270 coughed up some more blood.

"W-we've failed." 170 gasped and his eyes began to bulge and he looked very much like a fish yanked out of the water. The two passed out simultaneously and Kay stared at them before picking up her stone and examining it.

"Well, looks like we win."

"Hmph, I suppose so." She sighed before running over to the cage Yami and the rest of the gang was trapped in. She searched for a key and found it hanging on a hook and opened the door. She ran in and began shaking everyone.

"Wake up!" she cried. Cat stirred first and looked up at Kay.

"Kay? W-what happened?" she asked, feeling a little dizzy. Slowly, everyone else started coming around. Seto watched them, his arms crossed over his chest with a slight frown on his face. Mokuba grinned.

"Awesome duel, Seto!"

"I suppose." Adelinda ran past Mokuba.

"Kay-chan!" Kay whirled around in time to for Adelinda to hug her.

"Adelinda?! When? How?" She looked up at Kay, tears forming in her green eyes and a smile on her face.

"I've been with Mr. Kaiba and Mokuba. He took me here. I'm so happy you're ok." Kay smiled and hugged her back.

"I'm happy you're ok too, Adelinda."

"Aww, gotta love the sibling love!" Jounouchi said.

'You really do have a weakness for touching sibling moments, don't you?" Anzu asked.

"Hey, it's all a part of this big heart of mine!" Everyone laughed a little.

"Ok you geeks! Hate to break up the dork fest, but we still have to find this Aldric person." Kay grew serious and nodded.

"As much as I hate to say it, Kaiba's right. And with those two out cold, they won't be of much help to us." Honda gaped.

"When'd that happen?" he asked. Kay smiled sheepishly.

"A lot happened while you guys were passed out."

"MAN! We missed all the cool stuff!" Jounouchi cried.

* * *

**YES! That double duel was difficult to write, I hope it didn't suck. I liked it, personally. I gave 270 a fairy deck (**_**snicker**_**) and 170 an insect deck. And, unfortunately, most of my combos have been done in the show. But, whatever. I made up some cards, made Kay and Seto work together.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the…semi-Ryuuza moments. And I think you guys will love what I have planned next. So, review! And school is starting so my updates will be seldom, as I mentioned before. I'm sorry, but I'll do what I can to update. I'd love to finish this fic by the end of next summer if not sooner.**

**AGH! I'm gonna be a senior! **_**-Spazzes-**_

…**review! ^^**


	41. Exploitation of Weakness

**Wow, sorry this took forever and a day. I was having a hard time getting this chapter to work. It feels too much like a real episode, which kinda irritates me. But I don't want to change it. So, to cleanse my mind, I'll go and watch Yugioh Abridged. WHOO! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Yugioh characters or storyline.**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-One**

_Exploitation of Weakness_

"So…how did you get here, Kaiba?" Anzu asked. Everyone was walking down another corridor they'd found. Unlike the last one, this one had some lighting. Mind you, it was rather dim and almost ghostly, but it was enough illumination to see the way.

"I was invited." He pulled out a letter similar to the one Kay had received.

"What a coincidence." She pulled out her letter and Seto didn't say anything. They kept walking straight, surprised that there were no doors or other halls.

At last, they came to an octagonal room. The walls ended in eight angles. One six of the walls was a door, the seventh produced the entrance to the corridor they had just come from, and the last wall contained a painting of some person with eyes that seemed to move.

"Where are we?" Cat asked.

"Hey, check that out!" Kristen pointed at the doors and everyone noticed that each door had a label with two names on it.

"What the heck is that about?" Jounouchi asked. Kay frowned.

"Guess we need to go through the door with our name on it."

"But…that would mean splitting up. What if Aldric is planning something?" Anzu asked. Yami stepped forward.

"We'll meet up again. And it's not like we're going into the rooms alone. We'll each have one other person with us." Kristen nodded.

"Yugi has a point."

"Then let's get going." They all split up to find the doors with their names on it. Yami and Cat stood in front of a door, Kristen and Anzu stood at the door next to them (Anzu glowering a little), then Rebecca and Arthur stood at another door, followed by Kay and Adelinda, then Seto and Mokuba, and finally Honda and Jounouchi.

Kay took a deep breath and stared at the mahogany door in front of her. Adelinda looked over at Mokuba and he smiled a little at her. She nodded and grabbed Kay's hand. She smile ddown at her.

"Ready?"

"Yeah!" Kay turned the knob and they walked through and the door closed behind them. Everyone else did the same and their doors all closed behind them.

* * *

"Yami, where do you think we are?" Cat asked. Yami looked around.

"I'm not sure." The place where the two had wound up looked like a forest with a blue sky peering through the leaves of the tree above them. Cat gasped and turned around.

"The door! It's gone." Yami looked over his shoulder and frowned.

"I can't say I'm very surprised to see that. It looks like our only option is to move forward." Cat nodded and the two started to walk down the forest path. Birds were singing in the trees and it was all extremely peaceful.

But she still got a very uneasy feeling about the place. It didn't feel…real to her.

"I wonder where the others wound up…" she said softly.

"I don't know. Hopefully, if we keep going, we'll meet back up with them soon. I'm sure this is all one of Aldric's tricks."

"Yeah, I agree." A wind blew and leaves swirled around them – softly at first. But the wind picked up and soon became powerful gusts. Yami and Cat used their arms to shield their faces and Yami squinted to see the leaves and wind spiraling around a single spot.

"Who's there?!" he asked. Soft laughter floated in the air and a figure appeared. He was a tall, slender young man with pointy ears and semi-long, light green hair with a grown of leaves on his head. His robe was cream with leaves embroidered on the bell-sleeves. His hand looked like a root of some sorry and he had a small, confident smirk on his face.

"Who are you?" Cat asked. Yami frowned.

"Green Phantom King." The man smirked.

"How right you are." His voice was smooth and flowed like syrup, but it had a cold, cruelty hidden in the undertones which sent shivers up Cat's spine. "What an honor to be recognized by the king of games."

"What do you want from us?"

"I am the guardian of this forest. If you ever wish to pass and see your friends again, you must defeat me in a duel. However, if you lose, you and your friend will be trapped here forever and will feed my children." Cat shuddered, her eyes widened at the thought of becoming plant food.

"That's just creepy!" she shrieked.

"Very well, Green Phantom King. I accept your challenge!" Yami activate his duel disk and Green Phantom King smirked.

"I knew you wouldn't refuse." A duel disk appeared on his arm. "Let us begin."

"Duel!"

* * *

"Whoa, this place is weird." Kristen and Anzu looked around. They were in a field of pink flowers and there wasn't anything else for miles. The flowers filled the sent with their sweet scent and petals flew around in the breeze.

"Where do you think we are?" Anzu asked.

"I don't know. I don't see how something like this can exist here. It's all desert around this building and the doors were so close, I don't know how we can come into such a big room and not see anyone else around us."

"What if it doesn't really exist?" Anzu asked. Kristen looked thoughtful.

"That **would** explain things…anyway, let's just keep going." They started to walk forward when they heard a voice.

"Ah, ah, ah!" The two girls jumped and spun around.

"Who's there?!"

A creature rose up from the ground. She was a feline with reddish fur and what looked like ancient gladiator gear. In her hand she held a golden staff and the other was a golden shield. She opened her yellow eyes and smirked at the two startled girls.

"Who are you?" Anzu asked.

"My name is Lady Panther."

"Ok, and what do you want from us?"

"I am the guardian of this field. None shall pass unless they can best me in a duel. If you wish to ever see your friends again, you must duel." Her shield glowed and was replaced by a duel disk.

"But we-" Kristen stepped forward, holding a deck.

"I accept, so long as a duel disk is provided." Lady Panther smirked and something glowed on Cat's arm. She gasped when a duel disk appeared and she placed her deck in it. "Well that's convenient." Anzu stared.

"Where did you get that?" she asked.

"I made it before we left. Kay's not the only one who can duel out of the two of us, you know."

"Heh, be warned. For if you lose this duel, not only will you never see your friends again, but you'll be trapped here forever!"

"I won't lose!" Kristen said with determination.

"Very well, then let our duel commence!"

"It's time to duel!"

* * *

"Seto, where are we?" Mokuba asked. The two were on a trail that cut through a series of mountains with gray skies overhead. The mountains were a dark gray and rugged like ancient arrow heads. Seto frowned a little.

"This must be some kind of hologram. It seems like this Aldric guy is better than I thought if he can make such a realistic, virtual world."

"So what should we do?"

"Keep walking and see if we can figure out how to pull the plug on this place." The two boys started to walk into the winding, dirt path of the mountains. They came to an old, wooden bridge that cut across a deep gorge and Mokuba hid behind Seto.

"That bridge looks like it'll give out any minute! Is there another way across?"

"I don't think so, Mokuba. Remember, this whole place is an illusion. Just stick close to me." Seto stepped onto the first board and listened to it creak. He paused, testing his weight. When the bridge didn't stir he continued to walk forward. Wild laughter caught on the wind and he stopped and looked around. Mokuba jumped.

"What was that?!" he asked.

Seto squinted his eyes as something flew off the top of the closest mountain and descended towards them.

"Duck!" The two jumped down in time to avoid a female with long pink hair and wings from hitting them in the head. She turned in the air and flew back, landing a few feet in front of them. She smirked.

"Hello there, Seto Kaiba."

"You…you're Harpie Lady."

"Ooh, I'm such a lucky girl to have a cutie like you know my name." She winked and Seto grimaced slightly. He was used to fangirls, but a duel monster hitting on him was just a little disturbing. Especially one that wasn't completely human.

"What do you want?"

"To duel, silly! I thought it'd be obvious. I'm guardian of the mountain trail."

"Let me guess, if I don't defeat you, I don't pass. Right?"

"Ooh, you **are** sharp. Yes, that's it exactly! If you lose, you and your little brother will wander in these mountains and become food for my tribe of Harpies!" Mokuba grimaced. "Of course, if you happen to win, you can pass and reunite with the others!"

"Heh, looks like you aren't giving me any other options?" Seto asked, smirking, as he put his deck into his duel disk. Harpie Lady grinned and whistled. Seto blinked and looked up to see Harpie's Pet Dragon flying towards them. The red and black dragon dropped something as it flew overhead and Harpie Lady flew up to catch it.

Seto noticed it was a duel desk, complete with a deck.

"Ready, sweetie?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Let's duel!"

* * *

"Man, for a duel monster, you really know how to duel!" Jounouchi exclaimed. He and Honda had found themselves outside of a volcano with rivers of lava flowing freely around them. And their welcoming committee was none other than Mr. Volcano, a fiery young man with fire red hair, a white shirt with a green vest, black slacks, and gray cape with red, satin lining.

His deck was a pyro and machine deck, and the duel was really heating up. (Ok, ok, I'm done with the corny puns)

Jounouchi was already down to 2700 lifepoints and Mr. Volcano still had all 4000 lifepoints.

Jounouchi drew a card.

"I summon my Panther Warrior and activate a magic card – Scapegoat. Now, if I sacrifice a scapegoat, my Panther Warrior can attack! So go, Panther strike!"

Panther Warrior absorbed a scapegoat and destroyed Robotic Knight, knocking out 400 of Mr. Volcano's lifepoints.

"Yeah, baby! Now that's what I'm talking about!" Jounouchi said.

"Way to go, man!" Honda cheered. "Extinguish that volcano!" Mr. Volcano snickered and drew a card.

"Things are heating up quite quickly, aren't they?" he asked. His voice was very smooth with that natural, cordial feel that a fine gentleman would have. He eyes his deck and grinned.

"I activate Monster Reborn to bring back my Robotic Knight and I'll sacrifice him to summon myself, Mr. Volcano." The very image of Mr. volcano appeared on the field, the same smirk on his face. "Mr. Volcano, attack!"

He moved his arms around in a circle and fire formed on his hands and left beautiful trails as he moves his arms. Mr. Volcano sprang forward and punched Panther Warrior.

"Hold on! I activate my Fairy Box!" Panther Warrior disappeared and bobbed up and down through the holes of the Fairy Box. Mr. Volcano looked stunned and attacked a hole, but Panther Warrior emerged unharmed. "So my Panther is safe."

"Very cute. But that Panther won't last next turn."

"We'll just see! My move!"

* * *

Yami growled as Green Phantom King continued to leech away at his lifepoints with parasitic plants. Right now, Yami's monsters were frozen by Swords of Revealing Light and Green Phantom King's monsters all had the ability to attack him directly.

He grunted at his lifepoints fell by another 300, leaving him with 2100.

"Yami!" Cat exclaimed.

"I'm fine…" he grunted.

"You don't look so good, Yugi. Could it be that you don't have what it takes to face my children?" he asked.

"No…I will defeat you. Now, watch!" Yami drew a card. "I activate the magic card Mystical Space Typhoon, destroying your Swords of Revealing Light! Now my Chimera can attack your monsters. Go, Chimera!"

The fusion beast roared and charged forward.

* * *

Kristen grunted as her Injection Fairy Lily was destroyed by Panther Lady's Boar Soldier. Luckily, she was in defense mode so Kristen didn't lose any points, but her lifepoints were already low from activating Lily's effect earlier.

"Hmph, is that all you've got?" Panther Lady asked. Her lifepoints were pretty low from Lily's attack, but they were still higher than Kristen's.

"No! Watch this!" Kristen drew a card. "I activate Dian Keto the Cure Master to give me 1000 lifepoints. Then I'll play one card facedown and activate Emergency Provisions to restore another 1000 lifepoints so long as I destroy a magic or trap card. Next, I'll set this monster facedown and end my turn."

"That's really all you can do, isn't it? Very well! Look out!" Panther Lady drew a card.

* * *

"Now I'll summon my Ruby Dragon!" Rebecca and Arthur had wound up in a desert and Rebecca was dueling against Destroyer Golem.

The red dragon appeared on Rebecca's side of the field.

"Now, attack his facedown monster!" Ruby Dragon unleashed a fire attack and Giant Soldier of Stone appeared, and Rebecca lost 400 lifepoints as a result of her attack. She growled.

"You'll have to do better if you ever want to defeat me."

"Don't worry, I will. And then I'll reunite with my sweet Yugi in no time!"

"Well, it is now my move." Destroyer Golem drew. And by draw, I mean a card floated from his deck to float in front of its face along with the other cards in its hand. "I summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior in attack mode and set one card facedown." The two cards floated onto the duel disk that rested on its arm. Rebecca frowned.

"_Why summon that monster? It's too weak to destroy my monster."_

"Well, I'll take it that's all you can do, so my move." She drew. "Now, I'll activate a trap card – Royal Decree. This stops the effect of all trap cards other than this one. Now, I'll attack with my Ruby Dragon!"

"I play a Magic Card – Malevolent Nuzzler, to raise my Warrior's attack by 700."

"Oh no!"

"So your Ruby Dragon is destroyed and you lose 600 lifepoints."

"I'll get you on my next turn."

"We shall see."

* * *

"NO!" Uraby tumbled back as its lifepoints hit 0. Kay and Adelinda were in a Wasteland and Uraby turned into sand and blew away in the wind. Kay frowned but Adelinda cheered.

"You did it, Kay-chan!"

"But that was far too easy. I smell a rat…" The Wasteland around them began to flicker and fade away. Kay looked around and smirked.

"I thought this was an illusion." The world around them faded and they were standing in a small room with hologram projectors in the walls around them. A computerized voice said,

"_Hologram projection override. Door unlocked_." She stared at the door in front of her and grabbed the handle. It turned easily and she walked into a large room with stone pillars lining the edge of a long, red carpet that let to what looked like a throne.

There were stone carvings all over the wall. She squinted and recognized them to be similar to the pictures of the carvings on her flash drive. She looked around the room as they walked down the red carpet towards the throne.

"Welcome, Ms. Simms." Kay jumped and spun to see a man behind her wearing a dark cloak and a hood.

"Who are you? Are you Aldric?" she demanded. She could see the man's lips twitch into a sinister smirk.

"I am."

"What do you want from me?"

"The two Aztec stones you took from my Agents of Restoration along with the flash drive you have in your pocket."

"I won't just hand them over to you!"

"Oh I know. That's why we'll duel for it. I wanted to make sure your friends didn't interrupt so I kept them busy with holographic duels so I could deal with you; the biggest thorn in my side, first."

"Hmph. Fine, where's your duel disk?"

"Oh, you won't be dueling me." Aldric snapped his fingers and smirked. "Turn around." Kay looked over her shoulder and gasped when she saw two henchman dragging Pegasus out. Adelinda shrieked.

"Uncle!"

Pegasus looked up weakly and gasped when he saw the two girls.

"Kay! Adelinda!" Aldric smirked. The two henchmen pushed Pegasus forward and he stumbled a little but quickly stood up.

"You'll be dueling your uncle." Kay gaped and noticed Pegasus was wearing a duel disk…along with a green, glowing stone around his neck. Her eyes widened. "As you can see, he's wearing an Aztec stone." Aldric approached Kay and pulled some hair from her ear, speaking low so only she could hear him. "However, your uncle is not a chosen one to wield a stone. So, I feel it's only fair to warn you, if he loses…"

"He dies!" Kay gasped. Aldric smirked and nodded.

"Yes, very good." She moved to slap him but he backed up a few feet in time and she stood, glaring viciously at him.

"You sick bastard!" she hissed.

"But, if you lose, we'll free him and take back our stone while sparing his life. And you must also turn over your Aztec stones and your flash drive."

"And I take it I have no other choice?"

"Correct." Kay growled and activated her duel disk. Adelinda stared at her with wide eyes.

"Kay, what are you doing?!" she cried. "You can't duel Uncle!"

"Adelinda, get out of the way." Pegasus put his deck into his duel disk and faced Kay.

"I never thought I would have to duel my own niece like this." Kay nodded.

"I know what you mean. Ready, uncle?"

"Yes." They drew five cards and gained 4000 lifepoints.

"Duel!" Kay drew a card.

"My move. And I'll summon my Mirage Dragon in attack mode and play one card facedown. That ends my move."

"Very well." Pegasus drew a card.

"_I don't know what Aldric said to Kay, but if I don't win this duel he'll kill her and Adelinda! I have to defeat her, no matter what."_

"I summon Flying Elephant in attack mode!" The elephant appeared on the field.

"You've activated my trap card – Trap Hole. It automatically destroyed your elephant." Pegasus growled as his monster was automatically destroyed. "Sorry, uncle. But you'll have to do better than that."

"I will. I play one card facedown and end my turn."

"Very well. I draw." Kay drew a card and swallowed. She didn't know what to do! If she defeated Pegasus, he'd die! But if she lost, she'd put everyone at stake. "I summon my Kaiser Sea Horse in attack mode, place one card facedown, and I'll stack you directly, first with my Mirage Dragon!"

"Hold on, I activate the magic card, Doppelganger!" Kay frowned and Pegasus grinned. "You didn't really think I'd let you win so easily, did you? I can now clone any monster I want from your side of the field." Doppelganger wrapped around Pegasus and he looked a little awkward. "Oh, beg your pardon, any monster **he** wants. And I'm guessing he's interested in that Kaiser Sea Horse."

Doppelganger grinned and nodded before flying onto the field and morphing into a clone of Kay's Kaiser Sea Horse. It deflected Mirage Dragon's attack before it could hit Pegasus and destroyed her dragon, causing Kay to lose 100 lifepoints.

Pegasus wagged a finger. "You're going to have to do much better than that, Kay."

"Don't worry, I will. I end my move."

"Very good. My turn." Pegasus drew a card and smirked. "I sacrifice my Kaiser Sea Horse in order to summon my Parrot Dragon!" The cartoony, green dragon appeared on the field and Kay frowned. "Now, Parrot Dragon, destroy her Kaiser Sea Horse!"

"Not so fast, I activate my trap card – Negate Attack! Not only does it protect my Sea Horse, but it ends your Battle Phase."

"Alright, very nice. Then I'll end my turn."

"Good." Kay drew a card. She bit her lip. She wished this duel wasn't such a struggle for her. She was afraid of every move she made. But could she really let Aldric get what he wanted? Even at the risk of her own uncle, could she afford to lose this duel?

Staring at the cards in her hand, she squeezed her eyes shut and grabbed the card.

"I'll sacrifice my Kaiser Sea Horse. And by using its special effect, I am able to summon my Blue Eyes White Dragon." The powerful, blue and white creature rose up onto the field and roared. Kay swallowed hard and felt sick to her stomach. The creature that usually brought her such joy now brought her great fear.

From the side, Aldric smirked.

"_I'm surprised. She's not showing very much mercy toward her dear uncle."_

"Blue Eyes, attack his Parrot Dragon!" Blue Eyes roared and its attack built up. Kay struggled not to flinch as the attack struck the dragon and destroyed it. Pegasus grunted as his lifepoints fell by 1000. "I play a card facedown and end my turn."

"Hmph, not bad, Kay. But don't think I won't get you back for that attack. I draw!" Pegasus drew a card. "I activate Pot of Greed and draw two new cards." He drew his cards and smirked. "Perfect!" Kay furrowed her eyebrows. "I'll activate the magic card Toon World!"

"Ugh, great." The green story book appeared and spun around before flipping open.

"Well, I doubt you have a toon strong enough to wipe out my Blue Eyes!"

"Wrong. I activate the magic card Cartoon Reel! It allows me to summon every toon in my hand – and I choose my Blue Eyes Toon, Toon Gemini Elf, and Toon Dark Magician Girl.

"What?!"

The two chibified Gemini Elves appeared on the field and giggled before winking. Then, a really cute, blue-eyed, chibi Dark Magician Girl appeared and giggled before giving a peace sign. Finally, an adorable, chubby, and chibi Blue Eyes appeared. Kay squealed.

"OOH! IT'S SO CUTE!" she exclaimed at the sight of the Blue Eyes. It grinned and blushed a little while Pegasus chuckled.

"Same old Kay." But he quickly grew serious. "And because my Blue Eyes is a toon, it can destroy your monster without being destroyed." Kay gasped.

"No way!"

"Yes, I'm afraid so! Now, Blue Eyes Toon, destroy her Blue Eyes White Dragon!" She shrieked as her Blue Eyes was destroyed and she gasped.

"No! Now I'm completely defenseless!"

"Exactly! Now, Toon Gemini Elf and Toon Dark Magician Girl, attack her directly and destroy the rest of her lifepoints!" The two monsters moved forward. The two Gemini elves twirled around created a ball of dark energy and aimed it at Kay. She grunted as her lifepoints fell by 1900. "Now, Toon Dark Magician Girl, destroy the rest of her lifepoints!"

Dark Magician Girl twirled her staff and moved forward.

"It's over, Kay!"

"Kay-chan!" Adelinda exclaimed.

"I activate my Trap Card – Gift of the Mystical Elf. This card will increase my lifepoints by 300 points for every monster on the field." Her lifepoints rose to 2900 and Dark Magician Girl attacked. Kay grunted as her points fell to 900.

"Well, you survived that turn, but come next turn, I will defeat you!"

"We'll see about that!" Kay drew a card.

* * *

Seto smirked as Harpie Lady's lifepoints reached zero. She screamed and a powerful gust of wind blew and she became nothing but feathers that were blown away. Mokuba grinned.

"Way to go, Seto!"

The world around them began to flicker and fade away. A computerized voice spoke.

"_Hologram projection override. Door unlocked_."

"Very good. Now we can get the hell out of here." Seto walked forward and opened the door. He entered a large throne room and looked around.

"Where are we, Seto?" Mokuba asked.

"I'm not sure." Adelinda gasped and turned around.

"Mokuba! Mr. Kaiba!" she exclaimed.

"Adelinda!" The two walked over to her and Mokuba looked up. "Hey, why is Kay dueling Pegasus?" he asked.

"Aldric is forcing them both to duel! If Kay loses, she has to give up the Aztec Stones she has along with her flash drive."

"And what if she wins?" Seto asked.

"I don't know. He told her something I didn't hear." Seto looked around.

"Where is this Aldric guy anyway?" he asked. Adelinda gasped and looked around.

"Where did he go?!" she asked.

"Hey Adelinda, you might wanna watch this duel. Things don't look good for Kay."

Kay grunted. Pegasus' toons were too powerful for her to defeat. She could only hide behind her monsters and traps, but she knew she wouldn't last long.

Her lifepoints were low and her Swords of Revealing Light would expire after this turn. She had two monsters in defense mode. She could use her monster Reborn Card to bring back Blue Eyes and use polymerization to fuse it with her other Blue Eyes, but then she would defeat her uncle.

Kay's hand shook as she tried to take the card.

"_I have to win this. If I don't, I'll be putting everyone else at risk!"_

"Kay, stop hesitating and just defeat him already!" Seto snapped. Kay gasped and looked at him.

"Kaiba? When the hell did you get here?" she asked.

"A couple of minutes ago."

"Oh. Thanks for informing me."

"Kay, sorry to interrupt, but we have a duel going on."

"Ah, right." Kay stared at the cards in her hand. "I'm going to activate Monster Reborn to bring back my first Blue Eyes and I'll use my polymerization to fuse my three dragons to form Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. Next, I'll use my trap – spellbinding circle to trap your Blue Eyes Toon. Then, I'll attack with my Ultimate Dragon and destroy your monster – reducing your lifepoints to 2500.

Pegasus grunted as his lifepoints fell.

"I'll end my turn."

"Go Kay!" Adelinda exclaimed. Pegasus frowned and looked at his cards. He drew.

"It's time to end this duel! I summon my Toon Masked Sorcerer and equip it with Black Pendant. Then I'll activate its special ability and attack you directly!"

"No!"

"Yes! And there's nothing you can do to stop the attack. So now, you lose!" Kay gasped and braced herself for the attack and Masked Sorcerer wiped out the rest of her lifepoints.

"Oh no!" Adelinda cried. Kay's lifepoints hit zero and all of the holograms disappeared.

"I…I lost." Pegasus stood there. Aldric snickered darkly and stepped forward, clapping slowly. Pegasus turned around.

"You…alright, I did as you told me. I won the duel, now you must spare them."

"Oh, have no fear. You've done exactly what I asked. I'll just take this." Aldric snatched the Aztec Stone from around Pegasus' neck and approached Kay. He smirked.

"I'll take that flash drive and my Aztec Stones, please." Kay glared at him.

"You two-faced, son of a bitch!" she hissed. Aldric smirked.

"You think that of me? Well, you'll hate this." He closed his fist around the stone in his hand and clenched, then uncurled his fingers, revealing a small pile of greenish sand. Kay's eyes widened.

"It was a fake?!"

"Of course it was." The Aztec Stones in her pocket glowed and Kay gasped as she felt like someone was squeezing her throat. She fell to her knees, gripping her neck, as beads of sweat began to form on her temples.

She coughed and blood stained her lips before she completely blacked out.

"KAY!" Pegasus gasped and moved forward, but two guards grabbed him.

"What are you doing?! Let me go!" Adelinda and Mokuba shrieked as guards snatched them and Seto as well.

Aldric knelt down and picked up Kay over his shoulder.

"What do you think you're doing, Aldric?!" Seto snapped.

"Don't worry. I'll deal with you soon, Kaiba. But for now, why don't you all sit back and wait for your little friends while I take Ms. Kay to help me find the missing part of the prophecy." He smirked. "Bye."

"KAY!" Adelinda yelled as the guards dragged them away and Aldric carried Kay in the opposite direction.

* * *

**Oh…drama! Sorry that this chapter wasn't as well-written. I've been working on it for a while now and I'm just getting kinda tired. The next chapters should be better. Pray to God this saga ends within five chapters. PLEASE GOD! I'm anxious for the KC Grand Prix.**

**Okies, please review, don't flame. School's tough, but I'll do what I can to get the updates going. Later.**


	42. Whatever it Takes

**WHOO! I'm happy for two reasons. One – everyone said they liked the last chapter. Two – I'm writing this update from my new laptop. YAY! I'm uber excited. But I have to go to work in about an hour so…nyeh. But then I'll come home at six and continue writing. YAY!**

**Okies, so enjoy the update.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Yugioh characters or storyline.**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Two**

_Whatever it Takes_

Jounouchi and Honda fell into the cell and the iron barred door was slammed shut behind them. Jounouchi automatically sat up and waved his fist after the guards.

"That's right, walk away! You two chickens scared of jumping Katsuya Jounouchi, aren't you? That's what I thought."

"Jounouchi, shut up!" Anzu said, frowning in irritation.

"Hmph, of course the mutt gets thrown in here last. I'm surprised you even won your virtual duel."

"Hey, can it Kaiba!" Jounouchi snapped. "Hey, so, where are we anyway?" he asked.

"Some sort of prison," Yami said, looking around. Seto rolled his eyes.

"No, really?" he asked sarcastically.

"So what do we do now?" Cat asked. The entire gang was locked in a small, gray cell constructed of stone with black, iron bars for a door and not much else in the room other than some chains on the wall and cobwebs.

It looked like a prop used in a horror movie around a deranged killer or a movie about medieval dungeons. The place gave most of them the chills.

Adelinda was in the corner with Mokuba and Pegasus, crying softly into Pegasus's shoulder while Mokuba rubbed her shoulder comfortingly. Honda looked at them and nudged Kristen, pointing.

"What happened over there?" he whispered. Kristen looked sad.

"Well, Kay and Adelinda got out of their duel first and they found Aldric, and he made her duel with Pegasus. She lost and he took her away and dragged Mokuba, Adelinda, Kaiba, and Pegasus away to this dungeon."

"Are you serious?" Honda asked.

"What?" Jounouchi asked, looking at Kristen. She sighed and retold the story to Jounouchi and his brown eyes went wide.

"That creep! We gotta bust outta here and save Kay!"

"But how do you suppose we should do that?" Cat asked. "In case you haven't noticed, we're trapped." Jounouchi wagged his finger.

"It's like they say in one of my favorite movies, 'things aren't always what they seem.'" He walked over to a random spot in the cell and gestured to a large slab of stone. "Observe." He started pushing against it and it didn't budge. Everyone stared as he continued to struggle to push the wall. "Come on, rock!" he grunted.

Sweatdrops quickly formed on everyone's heads as they watched.

"…and just what was that going to prove?" Honda asked.

"Man! It looked so easy when Jafaar did it!" Jounouchi exclaimed.

"…are you referring to Aladdin?" Kristen asked.

"Jounouchi, that's a cartoon!" Anzu cried, slapping her forehead. Jounouchi frowned.

"Hey! Cartoons teach very valuable life lessons."

"Right, Jounouchi."

"Hold on." Everyone looked at Yami expectantly. "Perhaps Jounouchi is on to something. For all we know, there could be a secret passageway out of here. After all, wasn't this a museum before Aldric made it his lair?"

"Well, we can only assume that, Yami."

"Still, check everywhere for a spot that we can escape." Everyone wandered around the cell and began hitting the stone bricks in the wall. Cat lightly tapped a spot with her knuckles and noticed that it rang back as hollow. Her eyes widened and she pushed the stone.

It slide back with ease and revealed a narrow staircase.

"Guys!" she exclaimed. "Look!" Everyone ran over and Yami beamed.

"Excellent, Cat!" Anzu fumed a little and Cat smiled.

"So, this cell was just a prop with a hidden exit." Honda shook his head. "You would think Aldric would have thought that over a bit more."

"Let's think about that later and just get out of here." Everyone started going. Seto stopped and looked back.

"Mokuba, let's go."

"Coming, Seto!" He took Adelinda's hand and they ran after everybody along with Pegasus.

The stairwell was long and windy with very little room between the walls. Jounouchi grimaced a little.

"I think I'm getting claustrophobic." Seto smirked.

"I'm surprised you even know what the word 'claustrophobic' means, mutt."

"Hey, shut up, Kaiba!"

"Both of you shut up!" Anzu called back. Yami led the way and they finally came to a wooden door at the end of the stairs. He opened it slowly and they found themselves in what looked like a prop house for medieval torture devices and weaponry. Jounouchi gulped.

"I don't know about you guys, but this room doesn't exactly give me a warm and fuzzy feeling." Cat nodded.

"Ditto."

"Let's get out here!" The gang moved through the room, wary of traps, and went out the door on the other side. They found another flight of stairs and moved up and out the door above. The next room left them gaping.

"W-what the heck is this?" Honda asked.

"It looks like a maze."

"Oh, are ya **kidding** me?!" Jounouchi exclaimed.

* * *

Kay groaned softly and could hear soft piano music in the background. She opened her eyes slowly and immediately noticed that the room she was in was very well lit. It was a pearly white kind of room with gold trimming everywhere and expensive silk draperies and paintings everywhere.

She sat up and looked down to find that she was sitting on a soft, feather bed with satin sheets. Looking up, she could see a cloaked figure sitting at the piano, playing a soft tune. She furrowed her eyebrows and slowly slid off the bed and approached the figure.

"Hey!" she said. They didn't turn or ever acknowledge that she had spoken to them. Kay frowned and stood behind them. "Hello! I'm standing here talking to you!" she snapped. Still, no answer.

Kay reached out to grab their shoulder and screamed when her hand went straight through them before she jumped away.

"Jesus!" The figure flickered briefly before returning to normal. Kay was breathing a little heavier than usual as she looked around the room.

"Where the heck am I?" she asked. A sound caught her attention and she gasped as a door began to form in the wall. She stared at it as it opened and Aldric entered. She took half a step back and narrowed her eyes at him. "You!" she hissed. He smirked.

"Hello."

"Where have you taken me? Where are they? Adelinda and my uncle? And Kaiba? And Mokuba? What have you done with them?" she demanded. He held a hand up. "Rest assured – your friends are fine."

"They'd better be."

"I give you my word."

"Your word means nothing to me after you lied to me about killing my uncle!" she hissed.

" Now now. Don't be like that." He approached her and reached his hand out, and she promptly slapped it away, glaring.

"Don't touch me!" she hissed.

"Well, aren't you testy?" Aldric said, smirking. She narrowed her eyes and balled up her fist.

"I'll show you testy! What do you want from me?" she snapped.

"Well, I was finally able to look at the contents on your flash drive and I found an interesting piece of information. And I'll need you in order to fulfill the…requirements of the Aztec Stones."

"What exactly do you mean be 'requirements'?" she asked, taking half a step back. Aldric laughed wickedly.

"Oh, all in good time my dear." He snatched her wrist and pulled her form the room and she screamed.

"What are you doing?! Let me go!"

* * *

"Seto! Seto, wake up!" Mokuba cried. Seto groaned and opened his eyes slowly. His rubbed his head as he sat up and looked at Adelinda and Mokuba's worried faces.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You hit your head and got knocked out. Remember? The walls of the maze moved and you pushed us out of the way." Seto tried to think back and he remembered it all.

"I guess we got split up from the rest of the geek squad, right?" he asked. Mokuba nodded.

"Yeah."

"Well, nothing much we can do but keep going, right?" he asked. Seto stood up and started walking – Adelinda and Mokuba close behind. They navigated the maze and continued on. Seto frowned. Something felt wrong.

If the walls could move, maybe they were being forced into a circle.

There had to be a way to get out of this maze.

He followed his gut and went down path after path and searched for any clues that may lead them toward the exit. Suddenly, he heard a scream in the distance. Adelinda's eyes widened.

"That sounded like Kay!" she exclaimed.

"You're right." The Aztec Stone tied to Seto's belt glowed and he stared at it before he held it in his hand. "What's going on?" he asked.

The stone's glow intensified and he could see a greenish image of Aldric dragging Kay down some stairs and he fighting to free herself and screaming.

"Help!" she cried. His eyes widened.

"Kay!" he exclaimed in shock before the image was gone. Mokuba gaped at the stone in Seto's hand and then looked at Seto.

"What was **that**?!" he asked. Seto didn't answer. He just continued to stare at the stone in his hand.

"_I must be seeing things! Is my mind playing tricks on my again? There's no way this stupid rock could show me something like that!"_

"Seto?" Mokuba asked.

"Mr. Kaiba?" Adelinda whispered. He huffed and put the rock away.

"Come on! Let's keep moving." He trudged on and the two exchanged glances before chasing him.

* * *

Aldric sat in a room with hundreds of monitors in front of him. He frowned at Seto.

"Kaiba…too stubborn to acknowledge the power of the Aztec stone. Still, I find it disturbing how he was able to get such a clear visual with his Aztec stones." He clicked on a button and an image of Yami and the gang passed out in a small room appeared. "I'll deal with Yugi last. Kaiba has more of my Aztec stones, and I can function with nine if I have to.

"But now I have to lead Kaiba to me. The influence of the gas I used on Yugi and his friends will not last much longer. I must deal with Kaiba quickly." He stood up and looked thoughtful. "Perhaps the girls will be useful to me in more ways than one."

* * *

Yami opened his eyes slowly and looked to the side. He gasped and quickly sat up and leaned over to grab Cat's shoulder. He shook her lightly.

"Cat. Cat! Wake up!" he whispered urgently. She moaned softly and opened her eyes slowly.

"Yami?" she whispered in a soft, dazed voice. He sighed in relief.

"I'm glad you're ok." She sat up and looked at everyone.

"Oh my gosh! Is everyone ok?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. I just woke up myself." They both moved towards everyone and tried to wake them up, but to no avail. Cat's eyes widened with panic.

"Yami, what's wrong with them?" she asked. He shook his head.

"I don't know. And I'm not sure how we managed to wake up and be fine but they can't." He listened for Jounouchi's breathing and felt for a pulse. "They're alive, but it's like they're in a deep sleep."

"So what do we do?" Cat asked. Yami opened his mouth to answer, but his Aztec stone suddenly started glowing. He gasped and pulled it out of his pocket.

"The Aztec Stone!" he exclaimed. They both stared fixedly at it and an image appeared to them. It was of a cloaked man standing outside of a cage and Kay was lying inside, her eyes closed, and a pained expression on her face.

"Kay!" Cat exclaimed.

The vision changed to the man lowering his hood and putting on a duel disk.

"First I'll defeat Kaiba, then I'll kill the girl, and then I'll take my last Aztec Stone from Yugi! Nothing will stop me now!" He threw his head back and laughed before the vision flickered and disappeared. Cat bit her lip to suppress a scream of horror from escaping.

"He's going to kill Kay!" she exclaimed.

"I know. We have to stop him!"

"But we don't know where he is."

"We need to find Kaiba and then we need to come up with a plan. But how?" Yami asked. As if to answer his question, the stone in his hand pulsed with power and the two stared at it. It let off a beam of light that pointed in the direction of a door.

The two stood up slowly and walked in the direction of the beam of light. The door led to another corridor and the two exchanged glances and looked back at the rest of the group.

"Should we really leave them behind?" Cat asked.

"There's no other way, Cat. We'll come back for them." She sighed and nodded before following Yami down the corridor – the light of the stone their only guide.

* * *

Seto tried to focus, but he couldn't get her scream out of his head. He walked blindly through the labyrinth, until finally, they came to an exit. It led to a corridor with nothing but doors lining the walls.

Groaning a little, they pressed on. He felt a little bit like he was trapped in a carnival fun house. The hall was incredibly long with a countless number of doors.

"Where do we go now, Seto?" Mokuba asked.

"Just keep walking straight." Mokuba looked at Adelinda who seemed nervous. He offered her his hand and she blushed a pale pink and took it. Seto watched the two out of the corner of his eye and his mind ran silent for a moment as they walked down the hall.

They went past a number of red and brown doors when one suddenly burst open. Adelinda and Mokuba jumped and Seto stood in front of them, ready to fight off any threat. Yami and Cat stumbled out into the corridor and shook their heads, trying to allow their eyes to adjust to the light.

"Yugi? Cat?" Mokuba asked. "Where did you come from?" The two looked up. The stone in Yami's hand had stopped glowing and he was holding onto Cat's hand and the two were covered in some kind of dust and it looked like part of a cobweb was stuck in Yami's hair.

"That's not important right now. The important thing is that we've found you, Kaiba." Seto rolled his eyes.

"Oh great. Are you going to lecture me about how friends should stick together? Or maybe how destiny brought us together? Please, Yugi, give it a rest." Yami frowned and stepped forward, tugging the web out of his hair and brushing off his clothes.

"Kaiba, did your Aztec stone give you a vision that Kay was in trouble?" Seto's eyes widened. How did he know that?

"Hmph, my mind was just playing tricks on me."

"I'll take your answer as a yes. I received a vision too. Aldric has Kay."

"I thought we all established that in the cell a while back."

"I'm not finished, Kaiba. He wants to kill her." Seto's eyes widened and Adelinda screamed. Mokuba quickly hugged her and noticed that he knees had give out on her and she was clutching to him for dear life.

"There's no way a little rock could have told you that, Yugi! You must have imagined it!"

"Kaiba, if you could please listen to reason for once. If you don't, Kay might just die because of your selfishness." Seto growled.

"Well what do you intend to do?!" he snapped. Yami smirked.

"Not to worry. I have a plan."

* * *

**Yeah, sorry for shortness. I really didn't want to write out another duel again. I'm getting a little bit sick of them, so right now I'm just trying to get on with the ending. I'm not stretching it out anymore. This saga will end in a few chapters! I'm determined now!**

**So, uh, review, please! And this chappie took one day to write. YAY! But the next chappie may involve a week's time if not longer. Sorry.**


	43. Rescue Plan

**Wazzup! I'm at school right now working on an update because I love you guys that much. Yes, yes feel much appreciated. If you don't, I'm gonna hunt you in your sleep. …not really! …maybe… Ok then, moving on!**

**Enjoy the update!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Yugioh characters or storyline.**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Three**

_Rescue Plan_

"Yugi, you can't really be serious about this. There's no way this plan of yours is going to work!" Seto snapped.

"Kaiba, will you just trust me for once?" Yami sighed, frowning a little bit. Seto frowned and looked away.

"I just don't see why you should be the one to duel that freak! My company's the one that's suffering because of him."

"That may be, but he's expecting you first. He won't be expecting me, so while  
I defeat him, you can save Kay in case he wants to try anything. Remember, Kaiba, he's planning on killing her." Seto frowned and looked away, glowering slightly.

"Fine! I'll go with you on your stupid plan just this once!"

"Good."

"So, what do we do?" Cat asked.

"Cat, you need to go with Kaiba in case he runs into trouble along the way."

"What?! Shouldn't you be saying that in reverse order? I am more than capable of taking care of myself, Yugi!"

"I realize that, Kaiba. But right now it's a matter of time, not of saving yourself. If you run into a lot of obstacles, you need to break through quickly – which may prove difficult if you're completely alone." Seto growled, already loathing this plan before it even started.

"What about us?" Adelinda asked.

"You two should come with me. It'll be safer."

"How so?" Seto asked icily.

"Simple. You two will be traveling more. Once I find Aldric, so long as the two stay close to me, it's highly unlikely that he'll be able to do anything to them."

"Somehow I doubt that…" Seto mumbled.

"Right. But, Yami, where do you think Kay is? I mean, I know we were able to find Kaiba with your Aztec stone, but how do you think we'll find Kay?" she asked. Yami stared at his stone.

"That's a good question. Kaiba, take your Aztec Stone and focus on Kay's location. Perhaps the stone will guide you as it has guided Cat and I." Seto rolled his eyes.

"Oh please, Yugi! Do you have any idea how ridiculous you sound?"

"Kaiba!" Yami snapped, frowning. "Will you please just listen and now complain?" Seto smirked.

"You're asking for the impossible when it comes to you, but fine. I'll focus on the magical rock in my hand." He stared at the Aztec Stone and focused on Kay. He imagined her when they were working together and during Battle City. He imagined her struggling in his vision.

But the stone did nothing. Seto sighed.

"See? I told you nothing would happen."

"How strange…" Yami remarked. Cat looked thoughtful before snapping her fingers.

"Maybe the Aztec Stones can only find people with other stones!" she suggested. Yami nodded.

"Yes! That must be it."

"Oh please."

"So what do we do now?" Cat asked. Yami sighed and massaged his temples, trying to form another idea.

"Well…Kay used to have an Aztec Stone. Perhaps if we use all of our stones, we can track her." Seto gave him a dry look.

"Are you serious, Yugi?"

"Kaiba, it's worth a try." He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Fine, whatever." He held out his Aztec Stones and Yami did the same. Cat stood with them and the three focused.

"_Tell us where she is…"_ they thought. The stones all glowed with a brilliant, green light and they opened their eyes to stare. A beam of light shot up and hit the ceiling, creating ripples of light similar to a disturbed surface of water.

The light spread all around them and formed ancient symbols and they could hear distant voices singing some song that they did not recognize.

"What is that?" Cat asked.

"I'm not sure…" Yami said.

"Look!" Cat pointed in the heart of the light, where a glowing ball of white light was starting to form like a star. It spread into an oval and something began to appear.

It showed a hooded Aldric pressing something over Kay's mouth and her passing out in his arms. He smirked and carried her over his shoulder down the very hall they were in and into a door on the right.

He tossed her in and she lay on the stone floor, unmoving. He slammed the door shut and whisked down the hall past about five others doors until he came to a large set of double doors at the end of the hall.

The light suddenly went out and everything faded away in a burst of sparkling green light. The three gasped and stared at each other with expressions that read, "Did you see that too?!"

"…whoa…" was all Cat could say.

"What was all that crazy light about?" Mokuba asked.

"So you two saw it too?" Cat asked. Adelinda and Mokuba nodded.

"How could we miss it?" they asked.

"So what was it?" Adelinda asked. The three exchanged glances, afraid to tell her what exactly they say.

"We know where Kay is now."

"You do?!"

"Yes. Now, we need to keep going down this hall. Let's move!" The five ran down the hall. It felt endless and there were countless doors. But, finally, they found the door at the end of the hall. Yami stood there and stared at the polished, reddish wooden door and the golden handles.

"Ok, Kay was five doors down on the right side. Kaiba, Cat, you need to hurry up and get her and I'll deal with Aldric." Cat nodded.

"You got it, Yami." Seto didn't say anything. Yami nodded and gestured to Adelinda and Mokuba to follow him. But Adelinda hugged Seto around the waist, frowning.

"I want to go with Mr. Kaiba!" she said stubbornly. Seto blinked down at her in surprise. Yami walked over to her and knelt down her level.

"Adelinda, it might be too dangerous. We don't know if Aldric has any traps. Cat and Kaiba may not be able to protect you. I promise; you will get to see your sister again soon. But for now, you have to come with me."

"…do you really promise, Mr. Yugi?" she asked softly. He smiled and nodded.

"I promise." Adelinda looked up at Seto.

"Will you take care of my sister?" she asked. He blinked and looked down into her large, green eyes. He couldn't help but think of Kay and could only nod.

"I promise." She smiled and ran over to Mokuba and Yami. He smiled a little at Adelinda and Mokuba before looking up at Cat and Seto seriously.

"Good luck you two."

"Same to you. Be careful, Yami." Yami nodded and walked away with Adelinda and Mokuba. Only once, when he was at the door, did he look back at Seto and Cat. Then, he opened the door.

"Ready?" Seto asked Cat. She jumped out of her thoughts.

"Oh, um, yes." He turned the handle to the door and the two walked into the dark room together, squinting at the lack of light. Cat stepped forward.

"Kay? Are you in here?" she called. Seto frowned and looked around.

"It's too dark to see anything."

"I have an idea." Cat activated her duel disk and the word ERROR appeared where the lifepoint counter was and she waved it around, the dim light emitted from her duel disk and illuminated the room a little. There was nothing in there except for an old bookshelf and some fallen papers and books.

"Well, it's empty. Big surprise."

"Wait!" Cat pointed at a folded bit of paper on the floor and she hesitantly walked over it and knelt down to take it. She unfolded it carefully and read it.

_Hello,_

_I assume you're seeking out your little girl, right? Well, if you want her, you have to go past the book shelf, through the fire, and under the water. You will find her there._

_But don't get your hopes up. I doubt you will find her before my plans are complete._

_~A_

"We have to go past the bookshelf, through the fire, and under that water."

"What does** that** even mean?" Seto asked.

"I'm not sure." Cat frowned and approached the bookshelf. She examined it curiously and pushed it. She was shocked when it moved aside to reveal a small hole in the wall. "Kaiba!"

"I see it. Well, let's go." He knelt down and crawled through the hole in the wall. Cat stared after him in surprise before shaking it off and following him. The two crawled through what seemed like a narrow tunnel with almost zero visibility.

Finally, they came to a light that shone through an iron grid. Seto pushed the flap open and they both tumbled out into a well-lit room. He looked around.

"God, how many rooms can one place have?" he asked.

"Funny, I was just about to say the same thing." The two stood up and looked around. It was a long room, almost like a hallway, with one door on the other side and statues of dragons and serpents on pedestals lining the walls and facing each other.

"This is too easy…" Seto said.

"The note said we needed to pass through fire. What do you suppose it meant by that?" Cat asked.

"I'm betting there's a trap in this room. Hold on…" Seto hit a button on his duel disk and held it up. It glowed with a violet light and they both saw red laser tripwires lined the floor in a grid pattern. Cat gaped.

"What the-"

"Ultraviolet light. I installed it for certain holographic situations. Turns out it comes in handy for a number of situations."

"You're telling me."

"Well, just follow me and make sure you don't touch any of the red beams."

"I've seen plenty of spy movies to know better than that."

"Fine, whatever." He stepped over a beam and carefully stepped over another, following a straight path through the grids. Cat moved to do the same thing, but at the third grid or so, after Seto passed, the dragon to her left suddenly shot off a stream of fire.

She screamed and jumped back, almost stumbling into a beam of light. Seto whirled around to see her standing in a square, panting and sweating from fear.

"What happened?!" he snapped.

"What happened?! The stupid dragon breathed fire! That's what happened!" Seto frowned and stared at the statues.

"I'm guessing this is what he meant when he said we'd have to walk through fire. I'm betting these statues are timed to breathe fire whenever someone passes a point in front of them. So the next one will probably-"

He was cut off as the statue in front of him exhaled fire as well.

"Ah ha. We need to move quickly. Get over here." Cat gulped and hopped over the lasers so she was standing right next to Seto. He went over the laser in front of him and she followed him and he held out an arm to stop her. "Wait for it…"

On cue, the fire blazed in front of them. Cat jumped and Seto smirked.

"I knew it. Just keep following me." The two continued to move slowly, dodging the fire. Unfortunately, they were only one statue away from the door when Seto accidently moved his arm back a little too quickly and hit Cat, causing her to stumble and fall flat on her stomach, hitting the laser.

"NO!"

An alarm blared and the statues closest to the entrance began to blaze fire. Seto yanked Cat by the arm and pulled her up.

"Come on! We're almost out!" He dragged her towards the exit and the statues behind them were quickly beginning to blaze fire. Cat looked over her shoulder and shrieked as they continued to race for the door.

She could hear her heart pounding her ears as they got past the final statue just moments before it blew fire at them and got through the door, both panting.

**A.N: When did this become Indiana Jones?**

Seto sighed and looked over his shoulder at the door before wiping some sweat off his brow. He looked over at Cat and forced the typical glare.

"Way to go." Her blue eyes shot up to glare at him.

"What do you mean?! **You're** the one who made me fall."

"Well, maybe if you weren't so clumsy-"

"Ex-CUSE me!" she snapped, frowning. Cat was usually a very mild-tempered girl. But Kaiba was one of the few people who were able to set her off. He smirked and walked forward. Cat glared at his back and followed him.

They walked down the small corridor into another room that was filled with a bluish light, much like an indoor pool when the lights were off except for some light in the water. Cat stared ahead at what looked like a huge lake spread out before them.

"It said we needed to go under the water, but how? It's not like we have gills."

"I realize that." Cat closed her eyes.

"_What can I do? I have to help Kay."_

"Kaiba, do you think that, if we dive underwater, we can maybe find something like a pipe that will take us where Kay is?"

"I don't really know. We have no way of knowing how deep the water really is."

"Well, my friend is in trouble, so I'm going in!" Cat moved toward the edge of the water sand Seto stood next to her and removed his silver trench coat, setting it on the ground. She looked at him in surprise and he shrugged.

"I don't have any better ideas for a change." Cat blinked before looking at the water in determination.

"On three…one…two…three!" The two jumped in together and swam under the surface.

The water was cold…almost ice cold and a little murky, but still clear enough to see. Cat looked around in the water and tried not to shiver. She blinked and noticed an opening at the bottom of the "lake" that was closed with a steel gird.

She waved at Seto and pointed before swimming down to the grid. She yanked at it but couldn't get it to move. Seto swam next to her and looked around and saw something carved into the wall.

_Congratulations for making it this far. But don't think this will be easy. The switch is found in the belly of the beast hidden in this lake._

Seto could feel his lungs starting to hurt and he grabbed Cat's arm and swam hastily to the surface, gasping for a sweet breath of air and coughing. Swimming in freezing water made his whole body feel numb.

"'The switch is in the belly of the beast?' What the heck does **that** mean?!" Cat asked. Seto shook his head.

"I don't know. We'll have to swim around and see if we can figure it out. Come on! We're running out of time!" Seto said. The two dipped under the surface and swam around, searching the water. The grid door was on a small, brick, cube structure in the middle of the lake. They swam over it and Seto stopped Cat.

The rest of the lake was filled with what looked like seaweed and swimming through it was a sea serpent type beast.

It was long and blue with black spikes all along its back and two hands in front of it with webbed fingers and claws along with flippers in the back. Its eyes glowed yellow and its teeth were greenish and razor sharp.

Cat choke don a mouthful of water and scrambled to get to the surface. She gasped and coughed violently and Seto came up next to her.

"What happened?" he snapped. Cat stared at him through her coughs in complete disbelief.

"What did it look like? I was choking on water!"

"Only an idiot would swallow a mouthful of water like that."

"Ex-CUSE me, Kaiba! Forgive me, but seeing a giant sea snake freaked me out!" He opened his mouth to say something, but she held up a hand to stop him. "I don't want to hear it. We have to find that switch and it said it was in the belly of the beast."

"So we let that thing swallow us?" Seto asked.

"There's no way it's something like that. There has to be a trick to this. Maybe Aldric expected that thing to scare us away."

"What's your point?" Seto sighed, obviously growing irritated.

"I'm saying there's no way that thing is real!"

"Last time I checked, you and your friends were buying into the idea that this guy was summoning real duel monsters. What makes you think this one is fake?"

"You have a point…"

"Well, you can sit here and think it over. No hologram is going to scare me." Seto dunked under the water.

"Kaiba, wait! Ugh…" Cat inhaled in deeply before diving under the water and swimming after Seto. He paddled toward the beast and noticed a rusted spear that looked like it was from the statue on the floor of the lake along with a lot of other debris that seems to be rusting iron.

He swam down and took hold of the spear. It was a little heavy, but not too bad. He swam around the back of the beast and Cat moved toward him, but it noticed her and turned around. She froze in the water and the beast hissed, baring its razor sharp teeth and moving towards her.

Cat "shrieked" and dove under and the serpent narrowly missed taking her leg. She flipped around and stared after it. The snake spun and Cat quickly swam to hide in a clump of seaweed. Seto moved towards it and she wanted to yell at him to stop, but she couldn't.

And to top it off, her lungs were starting to burn from lack of oxygen. She knew she needed to go to the surface now, but how could she avoid getting her head eaten off?!

Seto moved and the serpent growled and its purplish tongue darted out along its teeth. Seto narrowed his blue eyes and it moved at him. He darted to the left and it spun around. Before Seto could move again, it bit his arm and Seto grunted as the blood flowed freely.

So, it was real…

He lifted his spear up and got it between the eyes. The serpent screeched and let go of him and Seto hastily swam to the surface to breathe. Cat did the same and gasped.

Seto's arm tingled with pain and her gripped it, grunting; blood covering his hand. They looked down to see the creature screeching and thrashing violently before it faded away. A small remote fell down to the bottom and settled in the gray dust.

"Are you ok?" Cat asked.

"Do I **look** like I'm ok?!" Seto snapped, irritation lacing his voice. Cat tried not to wince and only frowned.

"Well, sorry for asking!" she retorted.

"Whatever. Let's just get the stupid switch." Seto dove under the water and grabbed the remote with his uninjured arm and the two swam back around to the front of the lake and pressed the button on the remote.

The iron grid creaked and lifted up slowly to reveal a hole large enough for them to swim through. Cat gestured to Seto and the two of them swam inside. They came into a large room and the door behind them closed and water began to drain out. The coughed and stood up. There was another door with a key pad next to it.

"_Enter password."_

"WHAT?! Are you **kidding** me?!" Cat asked. Seto looked thoughtful.

"A password…look for a clue around here. Aldric's been leading us this whole time." The two ran around the damp room but it seemed pretty empty. Seto frowned and checked by the entrance but he couldn't find anything.

Cat looked around and shook her head.

"It's gotta be here somewhere." A drop of water hit her on the head and she looked up automatically and her eyes widened. "Uh…Kaiba?" He looked at her and she pointed up. Seto looked up to see a carving of what looked like an eight with a bunch of small symbols and designs all around it. "An eight? What does that mean?"

Seto looked thoughtful. "And eight…wait! Eight sideways is the symbol for infinity! The password must be infinity." Seto ran over to the keypad and typed in "infinity" and the red light beeped before turning green.

"_Password accepted. Welcome, Master Aldric."_

The door slid open and the two entered the dimly lit room. It was a simple room with a bunch of pillows and two torches on the wall. On the pillows lay Kay.

"Kay!" Cat ran over to her and shook her. Seto walked over slowly and knelt in front of her. "She's not waking up, Kaiba!"

"Aldric must have drugged her." He reached over and touched her face and she flinched in her sleep. He examined her face and lightly opened an eyelid and noticed that they were slightly bloodshot. "I'm guessing he used chloroform."

"How do we wake her up?" Cat asked. Seto leaned close and put his mouth close to her ear.

"…WAKE UP!" Kay jumped awake with a scream and bolted up, nearly hitting Seto's chin.

"Wha-who the?!" she exclaimed before noticing Seto and Cat. "Kaiba? Cat? What are you two doing here?" she asked.

"Saving you," Seto said bluntly. Cat nodded.

"Uh-huh. Are you ok?" she asked. Kay put a hand to her head and nodded.

"I think so…my head's spinning just a little. But…where are we?" she asked.

"We're under a lake. Aldric trapped you here." Kay hit her fist to her palm as she began to recall everything.

"That's right! He said he needed me for his plan. That the Aztec Stone needed a young, strong heart to be powered fully before he stuck something over my face and then it's all dark from there on." Seto frowned.

"He planned to kill you."

"Say what?!" she exclaimed, horrified. He nodded and looked at her seriously.

"Yeah. So be careful from here on out." She looked at him in surprise. Was he being serious or sarcastic? All at once, the almost soft expression on his face was replaced by one of irritation. "I mean, how many times do I have to save you? It's becoming quite pathetic."

All at once, she no longer felt anything remotely close to affection or happiness towards him. All she felt was pure anger at his ego and rudeness.

"Well, sorry! What do you expect me to do when a freak job drugs me and locks me away somewhere?!" she snapped.

"Hmph." The two bickered and Cat sighed as a large sweatdrop formed on her head.

"And here they go…" she murmured. Kay moved to slap Seto but her caught her wrist with his hand and she jerked it away and noticed the blood. Her eyes widened and she stared at him and saw the cut on his left arm.

Shrieking a little, she snatched his arm and stared at it, forgetting all of her anger completely.

"What happened?!" she cried.

"Huh? Oh…some sea snake thing bit me."

"Wait, what?!"

"It's nothing." He yanked his arm free and Kay looked around. She snatched a pillow and began to rip the material, causing feathers to fly everywhere. She ripped the material into a long strip and snatched Seto's arm.

"Kay?" Cat asked. Kay didn't say anything. She wrapped the material around Seto's cut and applied some pressure to it. He winced.

"Damn it woman; that hurts!" he hissed. She rolled her eyes.

"Stop being such a baby!" She tied the material and nodded at her handiwork. "There! Now we're even!" she snapped. Seto stared at her and at her careful bandaging. Cat smiled.

"Very good, Kay. But now we have another issue…how do we get out of here?" she asked. "The door closed behind us." Kay looked at her.

"Your guess is as good as mine." They looked around the room and noticed an unusually large tapestry on a wall. Kay stood up and ran over to it, ripping it away. What was behind it looked like an old elevator.

"Do you think it works?" Cat asked.

"I don't really know." Kay pushed a button and a mechanical voice spoke.

"_Welcome Master Aldric." _The doors opened without warning and Kay stumbled back.

"I'm guessing it works." The three of them entered the elevator and the doors closed. They heard a rumbling sound and the ground shook. Cat fell into the wall and Kay fell into Seto and he grunted a little as they crashed into the wall and fell onto the ground.

The elevator slowly started to move up and the three chose to stay sitting on the floor to refrain from getting knocked off their feet again. When the elevator finally stopped, they were still afraid to move.

The door opened and the mechanical voice spoke.

"_Thank you, Master Aldric."_ The three scrambled to get out of the elevator and found themselves outside of the lake. The elevator closed and went down and the shaft it had used sank under the water again.

"This place is insane!" Kay exclaimed. Cat nodded.

"I'll say!"

"Well, let's go and find Yugi."

"Right!" They ran out of the room quickly and moved to find Yugi.

* * *

Yami grunted as he lost more lifepoints. Aldric laughed wickedly.

"Well, here's the so-called King of Games, down to his last 100 lifepoints and me at 6000! This had to be the easiest duel of my life." Yami grunted.

"You haven't won yet, Aldric! And it's my move." He drew a card. His lips twitched into a smirk. "I will now sacrifice three monsters on the field in order to summon the almighty God of the Obelisk!"

Dark Magician Girl, Buster Blader, and Obnoxious Celtic Guardian all disappeared into a golden light that shot up into the sky. A pair of blue fists pierced the sky and Aldric gasped and stared as Obelisk appeared and growled.

"Behold! The almighty God the Obelisk! Your chances of defeating me are over! I activate a magic card, Royal Pair! I need to discard five cards from the top of my deck in order to summon King's Knight and Queen's knight back from my graveyard."

Yami took five cards off the top of his deck and sent them to the graveyard.

"Now, I can bring back my King and Queen's Knight!" The two monsters appeared on the field beside Obelisk. "Now, Obelisk, I sacrifice my two monsters to you to grant you infinite strength!" Obelisk picked up King and Queen's Knight and absorbed their power.

Aldric gasped and stared on in horror.

"Now, Obelisk gains infinite strength! Obelisk, destroy his monsters and the rest of his lifepoints!" Obelisk growled and moved forward. "Fist of fate!"

"NO!" Aldric fell back and his lifepoints fell to zero. The holograms disappeared just as Seto, Kay, and Cat ran into the room.

"Yami won!" Cat exclaimed happily.

Aldric coughed and glared up at Yami.

"You may have defeated me, but it's too late now! Six of the stones are in the ancient pillars and if they absorb enough power, my plans will not fail." Aldric pulled a knife out of his cloak and ran away to the end of the room where a fountain was.

"What is he doing now?" Seto asked.

"You fools! Because you all are here, the Aztec Stones will grant power to each other. So long as a powerful soul is fed! I will sacrifice myself to bring forth the power of the Restoration!"

"What?!"

"He's nuts!" Cat exclaimed. Aldric stabbed himself in the chest and everyone stared in horror as red blood poured out of his wound and into the water, immediately dying it red. The symbols all around them began to glow with green light and he collapsed into the red water.

Power seemed to radiate from everywhere. Yami's stone glowed and so did Seto's. They gasped as the stones rolled away from them and glowed brightly before going black and falling to the floor, cracking and turning into dust.

Aldric's body glowed with a black energy and floated up, his eyes glowing red. The water swirled around him and became a black slime that formed and molded over his body and became a hideous, black and green monster with four eyes, a hound's muzzle, sharp fangs, and a hunched back with green pikes lining the spinal cord and pointed ears.

"_Ah…yes…I can feel the power of the Aztec Stones running through me!" _

"Uh…pharaoh? Any ideas?" Kay asked.

"_Foolish mortals. Did you honestly believe you could defeat a power so great as this so easily? But the Aztec Stones hunger for more power!"_

"We must duel him!"

"All four of us?" Kay asked.

"five!" They turned and saw Jounouchi standing there, duel disk on his arm, and everyone else behind him.

"Guys! How did you get here?" Cat asked.

"We could hear four you calling out to us!" Anzu said. Rebecca nodded.

"We knew you were in trouble and it was like we were led here." Jounouchi stood next to Yami.

"I'll duel this freak with you! There's no way he can take down all five of us!"

"_Five or five-hundred. You will never be able to defeat the power of the Aztecs!" _A large, stone version of a duel disk appeared on his arm.

"This is our last chance." Kay, Seto, Jounouchi, Yami, and Cat all activated their duel disks.

"Let's take him down!" Kay said. They all gained 4000 lifepoints.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**THE FINAL SHOWDOWN! Oh my God…I was so scared this would suck, but  
I actually love how the last part came out. The only thing I was kinda "eh" about was how the gang got there. But I wanted Jounouchi to be important and it didn't seem right for just him to magically find them.**

**So, sorry if it was weird. I did my best. NOW! I have one huge duel left to do and then a final chapter for any closure needed and this saga will be DONE! So thanks for sticking with this part of the story. Now my best saga ever, but it didn't suck NEARLY as much as I thought it would.**

**So, review, and I'll get an update ready ASAP. But don't flame please…**


	44. Final Showdown

**WOW! Last chapter got more reviews than other chapter! Thank you very much! I love all of the reviews you guys send me. **

**Ok, this is the second to last chapter of this arc. The next one will provide closure and set up for the KC Grand Prix. WHEE! So, enjoy! Sorry it took so damn long to finished this update. i've been working on it for a while though, hope it's good!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Yugioh characters or storyline.**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Four**

_Final Showdown_

"I'll go first!" Cat drew a card. "I summon Magician's Valkyria in defense mode and place one card facedown! That ends my turn." The blonde magician appeared on the field and twirled her blue staff before kneeling on one knee and holding it out in front of her. Aldric…or, at least, the monster he had become snickered.

"_How fitting. A weak monster for such a weak duelist."_

"Hmph. We'll see about that."

"_Yes…" _

"But until then, my move!" Yami drew a card. "I summon big Shield Gardna in defense mode and play two cards facedown. That ends my turn!" Big shield Gardna appeared and Aldric snickered.

"_Pathetic. Now, how to destroy you_?" he drew a card and smirked. _"I'll set a monster facedown and one card facedown. That will end my turn." _

"Hmph, pathetic." Seto drew a card. "I summon my Luster Dragon in attack mode and set three cards facedown." Luster Dragon appeared on the field and Seto smirked. "You can't win a duel if you simply hide behind your monsters."

"_You also can't win if you don't have any strategy, which is something you know nothing about." _Seto growled.

"You two-faced, son of a-"

"It's my move!" Kay drew a card. "I summon Mirage Dragon in attack mode and set one card facedown." Mirage Dragon appeared. "That ends my turn." Jounouchi grinned confidently.

"Finally, my move!" he exclaimed.

"Joy…" Kay muttered. Jounouchi glared and drew a card. "Look out!" He smirked. "I summon Baby Dragon on the field and end my turn."

"Jounouchi, what are you doing?!" Kay exclaimed.

"What? It's Cat's turn now, isn't it?"

"No! Because there are five of us against Aldric, it's his move again. And **he** can attack!"

"Wait, what?!" Seto rolled his eyes.

"Big surprise. The mutt screwed up on his first turn." Aldric smirked.

"_Yes. Now."_ He drew a card. _"I activate the field spell Umi to cover the playing field in an ocean." _The illusion of an ocean appeared around them. _"Now, all fish, sea-serpent, thunder, and aqua monsters gain 200 attack and defense points while all pyro and machine monsters are weakened. Next, I'll move my facedown monster to attack mode. Rise, The Immortal of Thunder!"_

A blue skinned man with a gray beard, a bald head with gray hair around the side, red eyes, and a red robe carrying a golden staff appeared and grunted.

"_Thanks to his special ability, I am granted 3000 lifepoints when he's flipped to attack mode." _The Immortal of Thunder raised his staff and it glowed, hitting Aldric with a ray of light that made his lifepoints rise to 7000_. "Now, his power will rise thanks to Umi."_

The Immortal of Thunder's attack rose to 1700 and his defense rose to 1500.

"_Now, to add to his strength, I'll equip him with The Staff of Zeus to raise his attack points by 300 along with an additional 100 for every monster on the field, including my immortal. I count six monsters, which makes for a total of 900 extra points."_

Everyone gasped as the Immortal of Thunder's attack points rose to 2600.

"_Now, Immortal, destroy Baby Dragon!"_ The Immortal of Thunder charged and punched Baby Dragon. It squeaked and was destroyed. Jounouchi grunted and lost 1400 lifepoints. _"That's enough damage for right now, so I'll end my turn."_

"Fine! My turn again!" Cat drew a card. "I summon Maha Vailo in attack mode!" The spellcaster appeared. Maha Vailo was dressed entirely in blue and was poised and held no form of weaponry in his hands.

"_Your monster doesn't stand a chance against my Immortal."_

"Maybe not. But it has a special effect. I reveal my facedown card – the magic card Black Pendant. This magic card raises Maha Vailo's attack points by 500. And my monster has the special effect that raises its attack points by an additional 500 for every equip card. So this gives my Maha Vailo a grand total of 2550 attack points."

"_Ha! All in vain, for my monster is still 50 points superior."_

"Not for long!" Everyone looked at Kay. "I activate my facedown card, Reinforcements, which will raise the power of Cat's Maha Vailo by 500."

"_What?!"_ Maha Vailo's attack rose to 3050. Kay smirked.

"It wasn't all too smart to duel against five talented duelists at once." Cat grinned.

"She's right! Now, Maha Vailo, destroy the Immortal of Thunder!"

"_Stop! I activate a trap, Compulsionary Evacuation Device! Not only does it return my monster to my hand, it also stops your attack."_ Maha Vailo froze and The Immortal of Thunder glowed and disappeared.

Aldric smirked as the card returned to his hand.

"Fine, but now your lifepoints won't be safe from Yami's attack."

"Right. Now!" Yami drew a card. "I summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior!" The silver-green monster appeared and posed. "Now, Alpha, attack him directly!" Alpha buzzed as it struck Aldric, lowering his lifepoints to 5600. "That will end my turn."

"_Ugh…you got lucky with that attack, Yugi. But make no mistake; it will be your last one_." He drew a card. _"I'll discard one Thunder Dragon from my hand and this allows me to bring move Thunder Dragons from my deck to my hand." _He discarded one card and moved two cards from his deck to hand. _"Next, I'll use the magic card – Polymerization, to create the best of your demise – my Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon!"_

Two green dragons with wings and serpent bodies appeared on the field, hissing, and flew up around each other. They glowed yellow and morphed into a single creature and the light faded, revealing a red dragon with green, bird-like feet, a purple horn on its nose, and a mouth on its neck. It screeched and sparks crackled around it.

"What **is** that freaky thing?" Cat asked, frowning.

"_**That**__ my dear is the dreaded Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon, a creature that will spell out your destruction. This dragon is one of the most feared creatures in duel monsters!"_

"**One** of the most feared is the key word, Aldric."

"_We are all aware that you are referring to your Blue Eyes White Dragon, Kaiba. And quite frankly, it doesn't worry me at all. For my dragon gains 200 attack points from my Umi card and it now has 3000 attack points."_

Twin Headed Thunder Dragon snarled and expelled some electricity that got caught in the waves of Umi.

"Holy fandango, that's a powerful monster!" Jounouchi exclaimed. Cat looked at him strangely.

"'Holy fandango?'" Cat asked. Jounouchi smiled proudly.

"Like it? It's my new catch phrase!" Kay coughed.

"IDIOT!" she said between her fake coughs. Jounouchi frowned and glared at her.

"Hey!" Seto smirked.

"For once I agree with her." Jounouchi scowled.

"_Enough of this foolishness! Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon, attack Jounouchi directly!"_

"Nyeh?!" Jounouchi exclaimed. Cat gasped.

"He'll lose the duel!"

"Big Shield Gardna, defend!" Big Shield Gardna jumped up and raced over to Jounouchi side of the field and leapt in front of Jounouchi, taking the lightening attack. Jounouchi gasped and looked at Yami.

"You saved me!" he smirked.

"Well, what do you expect? We're a team." Jounouchi smiled and nodded.

"_Don't fret; I'll destroy you all in good time."_

"Hmph, only in your dreams, Aldric. Right now, it's my move." Seto drew a card. "I set a monster facedown and switch my Luster Dragon to defense mode. That ends my turn."

"_I thought you were the one who told me I couldn't win a duel by hiding behind my monsters."_

"I thought you were the one who told me I couldn't win without strategy."

"_Touché." _

Kay frowned a little and stared at Seto's monsters. She drew a card and grinned. "I play one card facedown and switch my Mirage Dragon to defense mode."

"Aw, c'mon, Kay! Get you're a-Game on already!" Kay glared at Jounouchi.

"This is one of those moments where strategy is crucial. But what would **you** know about that?" she asked icily. Jounouchi scowled.

"Hey!"

"Is for horses." He blinked.

"What?" Kay and Seto sighed and unison and mumbled,

"Idiot…" They gave each other freaked out glances and shuffling about five inches away from each other.

"Well, ignoring them, it's my move!" Jounouchi cried. "Look out!" He drew a card and grinned but then his eyes widened in panic. Everyone gasped.

"Gee, I wonder if he has a bad hand…" Honda said.

"I'm gonna take that as a yes." Jounouchi quickly forced a calm and relaxed look on his face.

"I play the magic card Scapegoat. These four will protect my lifepoints." The four little goats appeared in front of Jounouchi and Aldric snickered.

"_I have never seen anything so pathetic in my life. It will be easy to take you out first!"_ Aldric drew a card and smirked. _"I summon Thunder Nyan Nyan in attack mode!"_

A cute, red headed girl with brown eyes in yellow, tiger print clothing with drum sticks in her hands appeared on the field and did a quick little drum solo on the air before grinning and winking at Jounouchi. He blushed a little.

"Oh! She's so cute!" he said, grinning like an idea. Kay rolled her eyes.

"Back up, cowboy. She's a duel monster."

"Seems uncharacteristic of a freak like Aldric to have such a pansy monster," Seto said. Thunder Nyan Nyan's face puffed a little in anger and she put her hands on her hips, glaring at Seto.

"_Heh, never judge a monster by her appearance. This little sparkplug packs quite a punch. Especially when I equip her with Electro-Whip for an extra 300 attack points along with Umi's 200 attack points for a total of 2400 attack points."_

"2400 attack points?!" Cat exclaimed.

Thunder Nyan Nyan grinned as her drumsticks were replaced by a yellow whip with a spike at the end. She beamed and cracked it one, allowing blue static to crackle. Jounouchi shuddered.

"Suddenly she's less cute!" he exclaimed.

"_Now, Thunder Nyan Nyan, attack Kaiba's Luster Dragon."_

"Kaiba!" Seto grunted at his monster was destroyed. Aldric grinned.

"_I'm sure she appreciated the revenge. Now, Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon, attack Cat's Magician's Valkyria."_

"Cat!" The blue electricity hit Magician's Valkyria and she shrieked before she was destroyed. Aldric snickered.

"_Now your magician's exposed, and I'll end my turn." _

"Good." Cat drew a card. "I activate magic card Magic Formula to raise my Maha Vailo's attack points by an extra 500, plus 500 more thanks to its special effect." Maha Vailo's attack rose to 3550.

"Yes! Now Cat can destroy Aldric's dragon!" Honda said. Rebecca and Anzu both cheered, but Anzu scowled when she saw Yami smile at Cat.

"Maha Vailo, destroy Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon!" Maha Vailo moved forward and formed a ball of energy and unleashed it at Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon. "Say goodbye to your monster!"

The attack struck Twin-Headed Thunder Dragonand Aldric's lifepoints fell to 5050. Aldric smirked a little and Cat grinned.

"So much for your big, bad dragon. I set one card facedown and end my turn."

"_Don't think that's the last of my dragon, by any means."_

"Well, now it's my turn." Yami drew a card. "I activate Graceful Charity to draw three cards as long as I discard two." Yami drew three cards, smirked, and discarded two. "I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior and activate the magic card Monster Reborn to bring back Gamma the Magnet Warrior!"

The pink and yellow warriors appeared on the field and formed a triangle formation with Alpha.

"Now that my three monsters are on the field together, I can activate their ability and they can change form!" The three warriors split up and started to reform as a single entity. "Valkyria the Magna Warrior!"

"Wow! Yugi just summoned a monster with 3500 attack points in one fell swoop!" Honda exclaimed.

"Go Yugi!" Rebecca cheered.

"You've got him!" Kristen added.

"Valkyria, attack Thunder Nyan Nyan!" Valkyria moved forward and attacked Thunder Nyan Nyan. She shrieked and was destroyed, causing Aldric to lose 1100 lifepoints, leaving him with 3950.

"Heh, you're starting to lose your edge, Aldric."

"_This duel is far from over, Kaiba. Now, it is my move."_ He drew a card. _"I activate Pot of Greed." _Aldric drew two cards. _"Next, I'll send my Electric Virus to the graveyard in order to take control of one spellcaster monster on the field. I choose your Maha Vailo."_

"Oh no!"

Maha Vailo twitched and flew over to Aldric's side of the field.

"_Now, who to attack? I could attack you, Cat, but I'm sure your boyfriend will use his Magna Warrior to defend you. And then there's Jounouchi and his pathetic scapegoats, but why waste my time? And Kay, her Mirage Dragon is not much of a threat. But, Kaiba…your facedown monster…I may regret leaving it on the field so I'll attack it!"_

"What a dummy! What's he thinking?" Anzu asked.

"Yeah! He just left Yugi's Valkyria on the field."

Maha Vailo attacked Seto's monster and he winced. Aldric smirked as Cyber Jar appeared on the field. Everyone gasped.

"_Now…let's see…Cyber Jar's first special ability is to destroy every monster on the field." _Seto growled as Cyber Jar exploded and destroyed Maha Vailo, Valkyria, Mirage Dragon, and all four scapegoats were destroyed. Kay growled and narrowed her eyes at Seto.

"Kaiba…" He frowned.

"Don't start!" he hissed.

"_Special effect two, each player picks up five cards and can special summon any level four or lower monsters." _All six duelists picked up five cards.

Cat summoned Gemini Summoner in attack mode, Card Ejector in defense mode, and Mystical Elf in defense mode.

Yami summoned Queen's Knight in defense mode and Obnoxious Celtic Guardian in defense mode.

Aldric played Rai-Mei in attack mode and his monster gained 200 attack points from Umi. Rai-Mei's attack rose to 1600.

Kay played Kaiser Sea Horse in attack mode and it gained 200 lifepoints from the power of Umi, raising it to 1900.

Seto played Familiar Knight in defense mode and Divine Dragon Ragnarok in attack mode.

Jounouchi summoned Comrade Swordsman of Landstar in defense mode and Gunman of Landstar in defense mode.

"_It's still my battle phase, so I'll attack Kaiba's Divine Dragon Ragnarok with my Rai-Mei." _Rai-Mei dove forward and slashed Seto's dragon. He winced as she destroyed it with an electric punch and he lost 100 lifepoints. _"Now, how shall I use my new hand against you? I think setting one card facedown will do it for now."_

"You're done? About time!" Seto drew a card. "I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Divine Dragon Ragnarok and then I'll use Polymerization to fuse my Dragon with my Lord of D. from my hand and summon King of Dragun!" The two monsters jumped up and fused into the huge beast.

It hissed and flapped its shadowy wings before screeching.

"Whoa…" Kay said.

"Now **that's** some monster…" Jounouchi said.

"King of Dragun, destroy Rai-Mei!"

"_Not so fast. I activate my trap card – Gravity Bind. It stops all level 4 and higher monsters from attacking."_

King of Dragun froze and silver energy surrounded it along with every other monster except for Comrade Swordsman of Landstar, Gunman of Landstar, Card Ejector, and Rai-Mei. Seto growled and Aldric chuckled.

"_So sorry."_

"I end my turn." Kay sighed and drew a card.

"I sacrifice Kaiser Sea Horse in order to summon Hyozanryu in defense mode." The beautiful, white dragon appeared and folded its wings in front of it like a shield. "That ends my turn."

"Hah! My move!" Jounouchi drew a card and grinned. "Yeah! I switch both of my warriors to attack mode." Comrade Swordsman of Landstar and Gunman of Landstar both switched to attack mode and Comrade Swordsman's attack rose by 400 points. Swordsman's attack rose to 900 and Gunman's attack rose to 1300. "Next, I'll equip my Gunman with Toy Rifle to increase his attack by an extra 500 points!"

Jounouchi's Gunman held a large, plastic rifle and its attack rose.

"Now, Gunman, destroy Rai-Mei!" Gunman took aim and shot at Rai-Mei. She shrieked and fell back before disappearing. Aldric's lifepoints fell to 3750. "Now you're wide open!"

"_Wrong! See, when Rai-Mei is destroyed, I can summon any level 2 or level 1 monster from my deck to the field; and I choose Mega Thunderball in defense mode."_ MegaThunderball appeared in defense mode.

"Fine! But you can't stop my Swordsman from destroying it! Go, Swordsman!" Comrade Swordsman of Landstar dashed forward and slashed Mega Thunderball with his sword, cutting it in half before it exploded. "Now you're completely defenseless!"

"_Perhaps, but it's my turn!"_ Aldric drew a card. _"I activate the Magic Card, Reversal Sand! It allows me to bring back all monsters that were sent to the graveyard last turn. So, my Mega Thunderball and Rai-Mei return to the field!"_

The two monsters appeared back on the field.

"_Next, I'll activate the magic card Shooting Star Bow – Ceal. This is the instrument of your destruction, for it increases my monster's attack by 1000 and it allows it to attack directly." _Rai-Mei's attack rose to 2600. _"Rai-Mei, attack Jounouchi directly!"_

"No!"

"He'll lose the duel!" Anzu cried.

"I activate my trap card!" Everyone gasped and looked at Cat. "Attack absorption! If anyone declares a direct attack on another player's lifepoints, I can direct all damage to myself."

Rai-Mei turned and aimed at Cat. She shot a glowing, white arrow that shot past Cat's monsters and struck her directly.

"Cat! Are you alright?" Yami asked. She grunted and nodded.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine." Her lifepoints fell to 1400.

"_How noble, protecting your little friend like that. But I can assure you, you'll regret it. Mega Thunderball, destroy her Card Ejector!" _Mega Thunderball rolled forward and struck Card Ejector, destroying her. _"I'll set one card facedown and end my turn."_

"Fine!" Cat drew a card and frowned. "I'll switch Gemini Summoner to defense mode and end my turn." Yami frowned a little and drew a card.

"Alright!" He looked at his cards. "I set one card facedown and end my turn."

"He what now?!" Honda exclaimed.

"_How sad. Alright then." _Aldric drew a card. _"Now then, let's try an attack again. Rai-Mei, attack Jounouchi again!"_

"What?! Not again!" he cried.

"Not so fast, Aldric! I activate my trap card – Queen's Judgment. As long as my Queen's Knight is on the field, I am able to freeze the use of a single magic card on the field for the duration of the turn. And I choose your Magical Star Bow – Ceal." Aldric growled as Queen's knight ran forward and tossed a sword as Rai-Mei. She shrieked as her bow was hit and flew out of her hands. Yami smirked. "So much for your attack." Aldric growled and Jounouchi sighed in relief.

"Thanks, man."

"Sure thing."

"_Fine, I'll end my turn. But you won't be safe for much longer."_

"About time."

"_You're so confident, Kaiba. Have you forgotten that my Gravity Bind is still in effect? And my monster's bow is back."_ Magical Star Bow appeared in Rai-Mei's hand.

"Trust me, I'm well aware." Seto drew a card. "I sacrifice my Familiar Knight in order to summon Dragon Seeker in defense mode. And that will end my turn."

Dragon Seeker appeared, crouched and with its hands crossed in front of it.

"My move!" Kay said, drawing a card. 'I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards." She drew two cards and grinned. "Next, I'll play cost down! It lowers any monster's level by two, and I choose my Spirit Ryu." The dragon appeared on the field and Aldric stared.

"_What good will that do you?"_

"I'll show you. Next, I discard two dragons from my hand," She held up Red Eyes Black Dragon and Cave Dragon, "in order to raise Ryu's attack by 2000!" Spirit Ryu grew bigger and its attack rose to 3000. "Spirit Ryu, destroy his Rai-Mei!" Spirit Ryu dove forward and screeched. Aldric smirked.

"_I thought you would try that."_

"Huh?"

"_Reveal Facedown! Electric Tripwire! Here's how it works. If I have at least one thunder monster on the field, I can sacrifice that monster in order to absorb the power of your attack and add it to my monster's attack, and then fire it at any other player on the field."_

"Oh no!"

"_Oh yes! So I'll sacrifice my Mega Thunderball so my Rai-Mei gains 3000 extra attack points!" _Mega Thunderball dissolved and Rai-Mei's attack rose up to 5600. Everyone gasped. _"And because she is still equipped with her magical bow, she can attack any player directly. So thank you, Kay, for my monster now has the power to wipe any one of you out in one blast! And there's nothing you can do about it!"_

**(I can so see that as an ending to an episode. I mean, it's just perfect! Dramatic music and all.)**

"Guys, watch out!" Kristen called.

"_The suspense must be killing you all. Heh, so I think I'll put you all out of your misery and aim my attack at…Yugi!"_

Cat gasped and looked at Yami, who growled a little. Aldric snickered wickedly.

"_Rai-Mei, attack Yugi directly and destroy his lifepoints!"_ Rai-Mei drew back the string of her bow and a silver arrow of light formed. She took aim and released the arrow. It flew with a deathly little shriek as it moved towards Yami. He frowned and Aldric laughed. _"This duel is over for you, Yugi!"_

"Not quite!"

"_Hmm?"_

"I send Kuriboh from my hand to the graveyard!" He sent the card to the graveyard and Kuriboh appeared on the field and took the arrow. Aldric gasped.

"_What was that?!" _Yami smirked.

"It's simple. By discarding my Kuriboh to the graveyard, all damage I receive this turn is reduced to zero."

"_Fine! But come my next turn, all of your little tricks will be used up."_

"But your next turn is still a while away, so I'll end my turn."

"_And your dragon's attack returns to normal."_ Spirit Ryu's attack dropped back down to 1000.

"But now it's my turn, so look out!" Jounouchi drew a card. "I set one card facedown and activate the magic card, Machine Gun! If I add it to my Gunman and he already has Toy rifle, instead of only gaining 100 attack points, he gains 1000! So check out those beautiful attack points!"

Gunman of Landstar's attack rose all the way up to 2800.

"Now, if my math is right, 2800 is higher than 2600 so I can attack your monster and get rid of her once and for all! Go, Gunman!" gunman of Landstar aimed and shot with its machine gun, destroying Rai-Mei.

"_You may have destroyed her, but her special ability lets me summon a new monster. I choose another Mega Thunderball in defense mode!"_

Mega Thunderball appeared and Jounouchi rolled his eyes.

"That thing again? Please! Comrade Swordsman of Landstar, wipe out that Thunderball!" Swordsman of Landstar charged and slashed at Mega Thunderball, destroying it. Aldric frowned. "Now, you're wide open!"

"_For now…" _Aldric drew a card. _"I activate the magic card, dimension fusion! So long as two or more fusion material monsters are in the card graveyard, if I remove them from play, I can summon the monster they were meant to fuse into! So I remove Mega Thunderball and Ocubeam from the card graveyard in order to summon Kaminari Attack!"_

Two spirits of Mega Thunderball and Ocubeam appeared on the field and floated up in the illusion of gray clouds and electricity crackled. Down came a giant with a gray beard and thunderbolts in his hand. He resembled Zeus from Greek mythology or Thor from Norwegian mythology.

"It's huge!" Jounouchi said.

"But it only has 2100 attack points with that Umi card in play."

"_Oh, not for long, I can assure you. I activate another magic card – Thor's Hammer. This is only the beginning. This magic card not only gives my monster a 300 point boost, it also makes it invincible for a total of two turns. Two turns where I cannot be attacked, which is more than enough time for me to destroy you fools. Of course, it also means I cannot attack, but my Gravity Bind took care of that for me."_

"Are you done?" Cat asked, frowning.

"_Ooh, impatient to lose, are we? In that case, yes, I'm finished."_

"Good! Now it's my move!" She drew a card. "I sacrifice Gemini Summoner in order to summon my Dark Magician Girl in defense mode!" Dark Magician Girl appeared on the field and stood in front of Cat, a look of determination on her face. "Next, I'll equip her with the magic card, Magician Barrier! For every spellcaster in my card graveyard, Dark Magician Girl gains 400 defense points. I count four, so my Dark Magician Girl gains 1600 defense points!"

Spiritual forms of Card Ejector, Magician's Valkyria, Gemini Summoner, and Maha Vailo appeared around Dark Magician Girl and she glowed with bluish energy as her defense rose to 3300.

"That ends my turn."

"_I see."_

"Now." Yami drew a card. "I summon my King's Knight in attack mode. And because Queen's Knight is on the field, I can automatically summon Jack's Knight from my deck."

"_What good will that do you? None of your monsters can attack me."_

"All in good time. I end my turn."

"_Very well."_ Aldric drew a card and smirked. _"I activate Graceful Charity so I can draw three cards as long as I discard two." _He drew three cards and laughed wickedly before discarding two. _"The time is almost here to unleash the most devastating force upon you all. I play another magic card, Belt of Thor. This mystical belt of the gods increases one's strength, so my monster gains 500 attack points, but cannot destroy another monster that is a higher level. However, it's a small price to pay."_

"What are you planning, Aldric?" Yami asked.

"_You'll find out, come my next turn."_

"You won't make it until your next turn!" Seto drew a card. "I set two cards facedown and end my turn."

Kay drew a card.

"I switch Spirit Ryu to defense mode and end my turn."

"That's it?!" Jounouchi cried.

"Well, seeing as I can't attack, yes!" she snapped.

"Tch, fine. My move!"

"Don't screw this up, man!" Honda said. Jounouchi drew a card. Kay crossed her arms.

"Well, Jounouchi, where's this amazing move of yours? We're all waiting."

"I play a card facedown and end my turn."

"What?" Kay gasped, looking shocked. "That's it, Jounouchi?"

"Shut up, Kay!" he snapped.

"_Alright, you fools; the time has come for me to end this duel." _Aldric drew a card and he started to laugh insanely. The five duelists all frowned, feeling a sense of fear wash over them at the insane laugher.

"What is it, Aldric?" Yami asked.

"_The card that will spell out your end! Behold the magic card that will spell out your destruction – the Chariot of Thor! When these three mystic items are placed together with Kaminari Attack, I can sacrifice my monster and perform the Ritual of Incredible Thunder."_

Kaminari Attack vanished and was replaced by an alter with three pedestals and flames glowing bright and all golden.

"_Now, I bring forth the three mystic items; The Hammer of Thor, the Belt of Thor, and the Chariot of Thor. These three items can only be fully utilized by the God of Thunder. Now, I call upon the ultimate being of thunder! Come forth, Almighty God Thor!"_

Light shot up from the three objects and they flew up into the illusion of swirling gray clouds. Huge amounts of lightening sparked out and thunder raged. Everyone gasped as they watched the display before them.

"_Prepare to witness devastation unlike anything you have ever witnessed before!" _Aldric snickered. _"It's over."_

A bright light filled the field and the chariot of Thor came down with a large, powerful man with red hair and a red beard at the reins, racing down towards them. He held the hammer in one hand, the reins in the other, and wore the belt. The chariot stopped in front of Aldric and Thor stood there, determination on his face.

"Heh, he doesn't look so tough. He only has 2100 attack points!"

"_Really? Well, you haven't taken into consideration the number of power boosts he will receive. First, Thor gains an extra 1500 from the combination of his hammer and belt. Then, he gains 700 from the chariot, for a total of 4300 attack points."_

Everyone gasped as Thor grew twice his size before and glowed with a yellow energy.

"_And Thor has a number of special effects. First, he can destroy any magic or trap card I want for the low cost of 500 lifepoints. And I'll destroy my Gravity Bind." _His lifepoints fell to 3250 and Gravity Bind was destroyed. _"Next, Thor has the power to force all monsters into attack mode for the duration of the turn, so long as he attacks."_ Everyone gasped as their monsters were hit by blue electricity and forced into attack mode.

"No!"

"_Yes! And the finally effect is for every monster Thor destroys, he gains half of the monster's defense points added to his attack points. So, I think I'll destroy Cat's Dark Magician Girl for an extra 1650 attack points!" _She gasped.

"Cat!"

"_Oh, and you'll also lose 2300 lifepoints, more than enough to destroy you."_

"No she won't!" Everyone gasped and looked at Jounouchi. "I activate a magic card – Trap Reflection! It allows me to take a trap card from any player's graveyard and use it this turn, and I use Cat's trap card – Attack Absorption. This will allow me to direct all the damage to my lifepoints!"

"Jounouchi!"

"Are you nuts?" Kay yelled.

"Cat saved me, now it's my turn."

"But Jounouchi, you'll lose the duel!" Honda cried.

"I know. But I'm tired of standing on the side and hiding behind my friends. If I gotta lose to save everyone else, then that's a risk I'm willing to take. So I activate the power of Attack Absorption!"

"Jounouchi, no!" everyone cried. Thor's hammer glowed and he unleashed a lightening attack that flew past Jounouchi's monsters. They appeared startled and the attack struck Jounouchi.

"AHHH!"

"Jounouchi!" everyone cried. His lifepoints fell to zero and he fell to the ground. His monsters vanished and a pulsing sound filled the air and Aldric glowed with an eerie, blue light momentarily. He laughed.

"_The Stone of Restoration is being fed more energy! Now my power only continues to grow!"_ Kay ran over to Jounouchi and started shaking him.

"Jounouchi, wake up!" she cried. He didn't move. Cat gasped and covered her face with her hands, tears forming in her eyes.

Yami looked away, clearly fighting back the tears and Seto simply looked down slightly, no particular change of emotion in his face. Anzu sank to her knees.

"He…he's gone?" she whispered. Honda stood there, a look of horror spreading on his face. Rebecca started to cry a little and Kristen wiped at her face with her sleeve.

Cat trembled a little and shook her head.

"Jounouchi he…he gave up his lifepoints to save mine!" she cried, tears running down her face/. "And now he's gone! Aldric…" She looked up, anger shining in her blue eyes. "We will defeat you!"

He threw his hideous head back and laughed. _"I'd like to see you try, little girl!"_

"It's my move now!" Cat drew a card. She had Dark Magician Girl and Mystical Elf on the field and 1400 lifepoints. She had a chance… "I sacrifice my Mystical Elf to summon Elva Vera to the field."

Mystical Elf disappeared and a woman with long, purple hair in a brain and a white robe appeared with light green skin and elf ears. She smiled and had 1600 attack points.

"_Ha ha! You think that weak monster can save you?"_

"Yes, I do. For I activate her special power! If I sacrifice Elva Vera and remove two spellcasters from the game, I can evolve a spellcaster on the field. So, I'll sacrifice Elva Vera and remove Mystical Elf and Gemini Summoner and used Elva Vera's power on Dark Magician Girl!"

A purple light hit Dark Magician Girl. The light was so bright, all you could see was her silhouette as her staff grew and her costume changed. The light faded and Dark Magician Girl stood in a black and purple costume. She wore a dark purple hooded cloak with a lavender jewel pinning it at the front, and a black robe with purple designs. The robe had two high slits on each side and revealed her new, purple, high-heeled boots and she had cool tattoos on her face.

Her staff was much longer and midnight blue with gold on it.

Her attack rose to 5000 and her defense to 4500.

"Dark Magician girl has gained a powerful magic and is now the Divine Sorceress Arivana. But in order to keep her on the field, I must discard a single card from my deck every turn. A small price to pay in order to take you down."

"Whoo! Go Cat!" Kay cheered.

"Wow! Dark Magician Girl looks so cool!" Kristen said. Anzu frowned, her jealousy rearing its ugly head for the umpteenth time. Especially when she noticed how impressed Yami looked. Seto crossed his arms.

"Looks like her deck has improved since Battle City."

"Now, Divine Sorceress Arivana, destroy Thor!" Divine Sorceress spun her staff and jumped up over Thor. She aimed her staff and unleashed a powerful ball of magic and it exploded. Aldric lost 700 lifepoints and Cat grinned. "So much for Thor!"

Aldric smirked. _"Is that so?"_ The smoke cleared and Thor was still on the field. Everyone gasped.

"No way! Thor should've been destroyed!" Rebecca exclaimed.

"_Did I forget to mention that Thor cannot be destroyed in battle?"_ Everyone gasped.

"That's messed up!" Honda shouted.

"But damage calculation still applies as normal! So you only have 2550 lifepoints left!"

"_Yes, but that hardly matters. I still have Thor on the field!"_

"Yes, but now it is my turn! I draw!" Yami drew a card. "I summon King's Knight to the field. And because Queen's Knight is on the field, I can automatically summon Jack's Knight from my deck!"

The three warriors stood on the field.

"Perhaps my monster cannot destroy your monster in battle, so I'll activate a magic card – Full House! Because I have my three knights on the field, I can use their power to destroy any monster on the field."

"_You think you can destroy Thor?"_

"I don't think, I know. Now my knights, destroy his monster and avenge Jounouchi!" His three knights held up their swords and energy formed above them.

They unleashed it and hit Thor.

"Your monster is vanquished!"

"_Don't be so sure!"_ His lifepoints fell to 2050 and the attack stopped. Yami gasped.

"What happened?"

"_I gave up 500 lifepoints to negate your magic card and stop your attack."_

"Urgh, I play one card facedown and end my turn."

"_Finally. Now, I can destroy another one of you fools. But who should it be?"_ he asked. Aldric drew a card and smirked evilly. _"I set one card facedown and attack Kaiba's King of Dragun!"_

"I activate my facedown card! Ring of Destruction!" Seto said. "This destroys Thor and subtracts his attack from our lifepoints. Well, yours, at least. Because I also have the magic card Ring of Defense! It will protect me from your attack!"

"_I activate my trap card, Trap Transfer! And I'll give the lovely ring to Cat's Sorceress!"_

"No!" Yami said. The ring of destruction appeared around Divine Sorceress's neck and she grabbed at it in confusion.

"_Now your sweet little Cat's monster will be destroyed and she'll lose 5000 lifepoints."_

"Cat!" She shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Yami…" The ring exploded and her lifepoints fell to zero.

"CAT!" Kay gasped in horror as Cat collapsed. Seto stared in shock as his ring of defense disappeared. Aldric snickered.

"_Two down, three to go."_

Yami ran over to Cat and shook her a little, trying to urge her to open her eyes. It didn't work. He clenched his fist.

"Aldric…you will not harm anymore of my friends…by God, I swear, I will destroy oyu and your evil and save my friends! That's a promise!"

"_Save your friends? You can't even save yourself."_

"We will see." Seto drew a card.

"My move!" He looked at his cards and laughed. "I activate Pot of Greed to draw two cards!" He drew his cards and laughed. "Now, I activate Polymerization in order to summon my Blue  
Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

The beautiful, three-headed dragon appeared and roared. Aldric frowned.

"Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, attack Thor with Neutron Blast!" Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon roared and unleashed its attack, causing Aldric to lose 200 lifepoints. "Only 1850 left, Aldric. You're not looking so tough."

"_Kaiba, if you think your pathetic dragon will save you, you are sadly mistaken."_

"Well, now it's my turn to take a shot at you for Cat and Jounouchi's sake!" Kay said, drawing a card. "I summon Clone Dragon! This monster can form an exact copy of any monster on the field! I choose Kaiba's Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon and I attack Thor!"

Clone Dragon attacked Thor and Aldric lost another 200 lifepoints. He frowned as they fell to 1650. "I play one card facedown and end my turn."

"_Alright, this duel has gone on long enough." _Aldric drew a card. _"I activate Spell of Limit. This magic card lets me use a magic card for the duration of one turn so long as I remove it from play, so I use the card Shooting Star Bow – Ceal."_

"Not that card!"

"_Yes, now Thor's attack is raised by 1000 and he can attack one of you directly!"_ Thor's attack rose to 5300. _"Now, attack Kaiba's lifepoints directly!"_

"Kaiba!" Yami yelled. Thor's hammer glowed and lightening rushed towards Seto. He growled.

"I activate my trap card, Sacrificial Offering! If I sacrifice my monsters, I can redirect an attack back at the player who laughed it! So your attack will hit your directly!"

Kay's monster's disappeared and the lightening reversed and flew towards Aldric. Aldric smirked.

"_That's exactly what I wanted you to do! Now I can discard my entire hand and activate another power of Thor."_

"Aw come on, Aldric! How many more powers can that thing have?" Honda yelled.

"_By discarding my hand, Thor can redirect an attack! And I aim it straight at you, Kay!"_ She gasped as the lightening flew at her and struck her directly.

"NO!"

Kay's lifepoints fell to zero and she fell over. Adelinda and Mokuba tried to run over to the duel but Honda and Kristen grabbed them and they fought to get away. Yami went over to Kay but didn't bother to try waking her up. He knew it was pointless.

Seto stared at her in horror, realizing that she only lost because she tried to save him.

"Kaiba…we can't let this madness continue…" Yami said slowly, setting Kay down.

"Right…"

"It's a whole new duel." Yami drew a card. "I activate Card Destruction! Each player discards their entire hand and draws new cards!" Seto and Yami drew their cards. "I set a card facedown and end my turn."

"What's wrong, Yugi? Where are those God Cards you were waving around during Battle City?" Seto smirked and drew a card. "I summon Clone Dragon and use it to duplicate my Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon! Now I'll attack with both of my dragons!"

Seto's monsters attacked and Aldric lost 400 lifepoints and went down to 1250.

"That will do."

"_You fools should have destroyed me while you had a chance, but now it's over for you both!"_ Aldric drew a card. _"I activate a magic card, Double Thunder! It increases Thor's attack by 800 and he can attack twice if I give up 1000 lifepoints!" _Aldric's lifepoints fell to 250. _"Destroy Ultimate Dragon!"_

Thor struck Ultimate Dragon and Seto lost 500 lifepoints. Aldric smirked as Thor's attack rose to 6850.

"_And now I'll attack your Dragon Seeker and destroy uou! So Thor, destroy Kaiba's Dragon Seeker and put an end to his meddling!"_

Thor struck Dragon Seeker and Seto's lifepoints hit zero. He grunted and Mokuba cried out and struggled against Honda even more, trying to run to his brother. Seto grunted and fell to his knees, looking over at Yami.

"Yugi…you'd better not lose…" he grunted before falling over.

"Kaiba…" Yami said. He growled and looked at Aldric. "ALDRIC! This has gone far enough! I vow to destroy you this turn!"

"_I'd love to see you try, fool!"_

"Watch and see!" Yami drew a card. "I sacrifice two of my knights in order to summon Dark Magician!" Dark Magician appeared on the field and Aldric smirked.

"_Pathetic. Your Dark Magician may be powerful, but he isn't strong enough to destroy Thor!"_

"Not alone, but next I activate Monster Reborn in order to summon back Cat's Dark Magician Girl!"

"_What will that do?"_

"Just wait! I activate the last card left in my hand! Ragnarok! Now at the cost of every monster left in my deck, I can unleash its power to destroy all monsters other than my Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl on the field!"

"_No! You can't destroy Thor!"_

"I can, and I will! Now, I discard all of the monsters in my deck and unleash Ragnarok to put an end to your madness and free my friends from your evil!" Dark Magician Girl and Dark Magician raised their staffs up and unleashed a wave of energy.

An illusion of all of Yami's monsters appeared on the field.

"Whoa…it's just like Battle City…"

"Now my monsters, destroy Thor and Aldric's final hope for victory!"

All of his monsters attacked Thor and there were a series of explosions. Smoke flooded the field and Aldric took half a step back, shielding his face. When the smoke cleared, Thos was gone.

"_No! How could you have destroyed Thor!" _he cried. Yami smirked.

"It wasn't that hard. Now, there's one time left to do. Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl, destroy the remainder of his lifepoints with Dark Burning Magic!"

The two magicians lunged forward and unleashed their attack on Aldric. He yelled as his lifepoints plunged down to zero.

"YUGI DID IT!"

"No! NO!" Aldric fell to his knees, grabbing his head. "The stone…it…it's rejecting me! NOOOOOOOOOOO!" He began to melt as the entire building started to tremble. The walls and ceilings cracked as dust fell from the ceiling.

"We have to get out of here!" Yami yelled. He hoisted Cat over his shoulder and Honda ran and supported Jounouchi and Seto and dragged them out. Kristen and Anzu helped Kay and they ran through the halls as the building started to collapse around them.

They barely escaped before the entire structure collapsed.

Coated in dirt, they panted and stared at it.

"So…is it over?" Anzu asked.

"I think so…" Yami said.

* * *

**LORD! Thank the friggin LORD I'm done with that! The next chapter will be MUCH shorter and set us up for the KC Grand Prix. Hope you all liked the duel! I had to BS a lot of cards because most of this was written at school, which is also why it took me so long to post.**

**Review, but don't flame!**


	45. A Sense of Peace

**Well, this chappie is gonna be MUCH shorter than the last one. Sorry if it's a little bit of a letdown. But, hey, gotta prep for the next saga. Short prep before we jump into the next major part and there's **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Yugioh characters or storyline.**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Five**

_A Sense of Peace_

The Stone of Restoration shook and shattered, releasing a bunch of bright lights. The lights reached up and shot across the sky like stars. They struck 570, 470, 370, 270, 170, Jounouchi, Cat, Kay, and Seto where their hearts were and a pulsing sound rang in the air.

Simultaneously, they all opened their eyes slowly.

"Cat!" Yugi exclaimed. Everyone looked up and gasped.

They were outside the rubble and the four fallen duelists had been laid on the grass.

"Kay! Mr. Kaiba!" Adelinda said, running forward and hugging the two. The both promptly fell back when Mokuba joined in the hug.

"Hey, what about me?" Jounouchi asked. "Where's the love?" he asked. Honda ran over and gave him a noogie.

"Jounouchi, you're back!"

"Awp! Too much love! Too much love!" he cried, struggling to get away from Honda, who merely laughed at him.

Seto and Kay untangled themselves from Mokuba and Adelinda. Kristen ran over and hugged Kay, knocking her back again.

"Agh!"

"Kay! I'm so happy you're ok!" she said.

"Yes, that's great Kiki! But please let me breathe!" Kristen jumped back and Kay sat up. "Ok, new rule – no more hugs for another 24 hours!" she said, frowning and standing up, dusting herself off.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Kristen asked.

"Yeah, just a little dizzy. I take it Yugi and Kaiba defeated Aldric?" she asked. Anzu stepped forward.

"Actually, the pharaoh did. Kaiba lost shortly after you." Kay smirked.

"Why am I not surprised?" she asked, snickered. Seto frowned and glared at her.

"If I recall, you lost before me."

"Yes, trying to save your ass."

"It's like I said before, you should only depend on yourself. Saving other people is a pointless waste of time."

"Oh, really? Well maybe I should have let Aldric whip your sorry butt right away instead of wasting my time!"

The two started to fight and everyone else watched them with sweatdrops growing on their heads.

"Guy...guys…GUYS!" Cat yelled. Seto and Kay stopped mid-sentence and looked at Cat, identical frowns on their faces. "Stop fighting and let's get out of here!" she said.

Kay and Seto shot each other glares and crossed their arms.

"Fine!" Kristen sighed.

"You'd think after all those two have been through together they'd be able to at least tolerate each other!" she whispered to Yugi. He grinned and nodded.

"You're telling me. Guess it takes more than near-death experiences to get those two to bond." Kristen giggled and nodded. Rebecca noticed this and promptly started to turn green. She hurriedly butt in between the two.

"Hey! Let's head back to our trailer!" Arthur nodded.

"Sounds like a good idea."

"You guys go ahead. Seto and I will go back to take care of some Kaiba Corp. business." Adelinda looked at Mokuba in surprise.

"What? You guys are leaving already?" she asked. Mokuba nodded ruefully.

"We need to deal with Kaiba Corp. stuff. After all, those monsters were spotted all over the world. The press is gonna be going after us so we need to set it straight."

"I see."

"Mokuba, let's go. I can only take so much of the geek squad." Seto turned and started walking away.

"How are you two going to get to the next town? Walk?" Adelinda asked. Mokuba laughed and shook his head.

"No. Seto bought this really cool car and we used it to get here, so we'll just drive back."

"Oh, ok. Bye Mokuba." Adelinda gave him a quick hug and he smiled before running after Seto. Everyone else stood there, watching the Kaibas go.

"This feels oddly similar to Battle City…" Honda said. Everyone except Rebecca and Arthur nodded in agreement.

"Yup."

"So, where do we go from here?" Yugi asked.

"We can always go back to our mobile home."

"But I need to go home and take care of some Industrial Illusions business. Our entire mainframe is down." Kay nodded.

"Uncle is right. Can you call for Croquet to pick us up, Uncle?" she asked. Pegasus nodded.

"Only, I do not have a phone on my. Those goons kidnapped me in the middle of my call with you, and they didn't exactly let me bring a cell phone."

"I have a phone back at the trailer." Rebecca squealed.

"Yay! That means Yugi gets to come home with us!" She hugged his arm and Yugi turned pink in embarrassment, while Anzu and Kristen turned the faintest shade of apple green.

"To the truck, then!"

Arthur and Rebecca climbed into the front of the truck while Yugi, Anzu, Honda, Jounouchi, Pegasus, Adelinda, Kristen, Cat, and Kay all piled into the back of the truck. Arthur drove them away from the rubble and back home.

It was a two-hour drive back to the mobile home and everyone was feeling somewhat cranky when they got back.

"I vote on getting some sleep before we worry about anything else!" Jounouchi announced, sluggishly dragging himself to the trailer. Honda followed close behind and raised his arm up a little.

"Here here!" he said. Kay yawned.

"It can't hurt to get a good night's sleep. What do you say, Uncle?"

"Yeah, sounds good."

"Is there enough room for all of us?" Yugi asked.

"We'll make room, my boy, don't fret."

It was difficult, but they were all able to find a relatively comfortable place to sleep. Honda and Jounouchi shared the couch, Pegasus took the bath tub, Arthur and Rebecca had the two beds while Cat got the cot. Adelinda, Kay, and Kristen took a pull-out couch while everyone else slept on the floor in sleeping bags.

It was almost noon when everyone woke up.

Kay and Kristen cooked a delicious cheese and mushroom pizza for lunch and everyone say outside to eat while Pegasus called Croquet and arranged for a helicopter ride back to the city.

"Are you coming with me, Kay?" Pegasus asked her as she washed the dishes. Kay looked hesitant as she dried a plate.

"Well…uh…if you need me to." Pegasus pat her on the shoulder.

"I understand, you want to stay with your friends." Kay sighed and nodded. "Kay, I'm so proud of you. You have grown up so much since you left home. You can take care of yourself and Adelinda, you've actually made some friends, and you seem happy. That's really all that matters. I can take care of Industrial Illusions."

"But…I feel like I'm letting you down."

"Kay, you're 16, not 30. You still have time to enjoy before you start working. I'd suggest you enjoy being young while you still can."

"Ok, you're the boss." Pegasus laughed and they heard the sound of a helicopter from outside. They ran outside in time to see an Industrial Illusions chopper landing near the trailer. Pegasus hugged Kay and Adelinda before leaving with Croquet, waving goodbye to them all.

It wouldn't be until two days later when everyone realized they didn't have any way to get back home.

* * *

**Eh, not the best chapter, but it sets the stage for the next saga. To be honest, I'm pretty disappointed with the whole saga, but it'll do. I'm not rewriting it again…**

**Review, don't flame, and we'll all be happy.**


	46. Invitations and a New Alias

**WHOO! I've been waiting for this saga ever since I started this story! I'm so freaking excited! You guys are gonna get to meet a cool component of Kay's character, it's gonna be friggin sweet! I hope you're as excited as I am!**

**Now, fair warning, the way the duels work for the KC Grand Prix will be different compared to the actual show! The semi-finals will be different. Just preparing you in advance for that. **

**So, enjoy the update!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Yugioh characters or storyline.**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Six**

_Invitations and a New Alias_

It was beautiful, sunny day. Everyone was awake and starting to adjust to the day. Everyone, that is, except for Jounouchi and Honda. Rebecca banged a wooden spoon on a pan.

"OK, you slackers! Rise and shine!" she announced. Jounouchi yelped and rolled off the couch next to a table littered with opened bags of chips and various other junk foods. Honda jumped awake but managed not to fall off the couch. Anzu stepped next to Rebecca, her hands on her hips.

"All you guys do is eat and sleep."

"And? Your point is?" Jounouchi asked.

"What do you expect, Anzu? It's no wonder he's such a nobody. He doesn't **do **anything."

"Grr…care to repeat that, Kay?" Jounouchi yelled, shaking his fist at her. Kay was the only one of them wearing her pajamas – an oversized, black T-shirt with a red dragon on it and some long, black sweatpants. Her hair was up in a messy ponytail and she had that usual smirk on her face.

Cat and Kristen were both already dressed. Cat wore some jeans and a baby blue tank top with a rhinestone pattern on it with a three quarter denim jacket on top with the same boots she'd been wearing. Her hair was in the typical ponytail and her cartouche glittered proudly in the sunlight that poured through the windows.

Kristen wore a pair of jeans as well along with a cute, pink, frilly tank top that had purple polka dots and a matching butterfly clip in her hair with white tennis shoes.

Rebecca looked around and blinked.

"Hey, where's Yugi?" she asked. Everyone stopped and looked around.

"Huh, he took off," Jounouchi said. Kay crossed her arms.

"Guess he figured the stupidity was contagious and wanted to distance himself as far as possible."

"Hey, what's that supposed to me?" Jounouchi and Honda both said. Kay snickered. Rebecca, Anzu, and Kristen decided to go off and look for Yugi. Kay looked at Cat.

"Well, since the professor's doing the cooking, I suppose I'll go wash up."

"Alright, I'll go and set the table outside." Kay nodded and left Cat. She went to the bathroom and washed her face before unfolding something from her back. She put on a pair of blue jeans with light blue, water drop symbols, similar to the one on her choker and on her blue dress on each pant leg. She put on a pair of one-inch heel black boots and a blue halter top and, finally, a white jacket with a darker blue water drop on the bottom, left-hand side next to the opening.

Clipping on her blue choker, she combed out her hair and began to fix it up into a flared ponytail-type look before applying her normal eye makeup and some pink lipstick.

Folding up her pajamas and replacing them in her bag, she stepped out of the bathroom and went to meet Cat outside, who was helping the professor put everything out on the table. Cat looked up.

"Hey Kay. That's cute, where'd you get it?" Kay looked down at her outfit.

"I just bought the jacket and the jeans and had them altered like my dress."

"It's cute.'

"Thanks." Kay smiled. Right on cue, Anzu, Kristen, Rebecca, and Yugi were heading back; Rebecca with her arm linked with Yugi's and Anzu and Kristen following close behind, irritated expressions on their faces. Kay smiled.

"At least they found Yugi."

"Alright everyone, time to eat!"

The ten of them sat at a foldable table that was able to seat ten.

Yugi sat between Anzu and Kristen, Kay sat next to Kristen and Adelinda sat next to Kay.

Arthur sat across from Anzu, Rebecca across from Yugi, Jounouchi in front of Kristen, and Honda in front of Kay, and Cat in front of Adelinda. Arthur had made a large breakfast of eggs, pasta, and bacon with some warm bread and butter on the side.

Jounouchi and Honda dove in happily.

"You know, Hawkins, for an old, stuffed shirt, you make a mean dish of pasta!"

"Jounouchi!" Anzu hissed. Kristen laughed.

"Jounouchi's stuffed shirt comment aside, you are a great cook, professor." Arthur smiled pleasantly.

"Thank you. There's a lot more where that came from if you kids want to stay." Yugi caused before taking a bite of some bacon. This would be their second day with the Hawkins, and he still had to take the three Egyptian God Cards to the museum in Domino and find out about the pharaoh's past.

They both needed to go back.

"Thanks a lot, professor, but we should all be getting back home." Kay paused from drinking her coffee but quickly resumed drinking it. Adelinda continued to munch at her toast, but most everyone paused to look at Yugi.

"What?" Rebecca asked. Kay automatically rolled her eyes as she listened for what she knew would come next. 'How can you leave when we haven't even gone on one single date?" she asked.

"_And there it is."_ Yugi looked embarrassed and Kristen suddenly looked more enthusiastic.

"Yugi is right, Rebecca. We have to get going." Rebecca looked like she wanted to say, "Nobody asked you," but kept her big mouth shut for a change.

"Dude, we should stay and relax for a while," Honda said. "When's the last time wehad a vacation?" he asked.

"Hey, if every meal is like this one, I'm moving in with the professor for good!" Jounouchi announced. Everyone except for Honda just sweatdropped at that statement.

Anzu shook her head and looked at Yugi. "So what do you think, Yugi? It is kinda nice here." Kay nodded.

"Agreed. The scenery is very tranquil. It kinda makes you forget things, like that fact that Jounouchi's an idiot."

"Hey, what? Now hold up there!" Kay laughed.

"Relax, I'm only kidding." Jounouchi frowned and grumbled under his breath.

"But, seriously, Yugi, what do you want to do?" Cat asked. Inside of the trailer, they could hear a phone ringing.

"Oh, excuse me." Arthur stood up and went inside. Everyone watched him go before looking back at Yugi.

"Come on, Yuge, give me one good reason why we should leave." Kristen frowned.

"_So he can get a break from Rebecca's constant and annoying flirting!" _she thought sourly. Nobody else noticed Kristen's slightly bitter expression except for Kay. She arched her eyebrow and continued to drink from her coffee casually.

"Uh…well…" Cat blinked.

"Is it the pharaoh, Yugi?" she asked. Anzu twitched a little, a vein throbbing on her head. Cat had just taken the words right out of her mouth! Yugi sighed and nodded.

"I understand, dude," Honda said. Kristen nodded.

"That's right, I almost forgot. What with all this running around and nearly getting killed, you forget these things." Everyone chuckled dryly and nodded.

With Aldric and his evil schemes, the problems with the pharaoh had been somewhat forgotten by everyone for the moment, including Yugi. But now they remembered that Yugi still had to used the Egyptian gods to get Yami's memory back.

But that didn't stop most of them form looking disappointed.

"_Yugi, I've waited 3,000 years to find out about my past. I really don't think another day or two is going to hurt."_ Yugi looked at Yami's spirit form in surprise.

"You mean we should stay?" Yami smiled and nodded. 'Thanks, pharaoh!" Yami disappeared and Yugi smiled at everyone. "On second thought, guys, let's stick around!"

"Aw, yeah! I call dibs on the lounge chair!" Honda raised his hand.

"I get the hammock!"

"Why am I not surprised?" Anzu asked. Kay laughed a little and looked at Cat and Kristen.

"You guys want to play some Egyptian Rat Screw? I've got some cards in my bag."

"Sure."

"Okay." Kay got up and walked inside the trailer past Arthur and into the bathroom where she kept her bag.

She dug around and pulled out her cards before joining everyone outside.

"Don't you guys ever get tired of being tired?" Anzu asked.

"Duh! That's why we need a nap!"

Anzu sat at a small table while Kay, Kristen, and Cat sat at the picnic table, playing cards while Adelinda played on her computer. Rebecca and Yugi were sitting on the grass together, looking at the lake. Rebecca was leaning against Yugi, smiling in content.

"Isn't this romantic, Yugi?" she asked. Yugi seemed uncomfortable while Anzu growled. Kay rolled her eyes as she put down a card.

"That girl's way too young for Yugi. It's starting to gross me out." Cat nodded.

"Ditto."

"And we all know it bother you, Kiki." Kristen blushed.

"W-what?" she asked. Kay rolled her eyes.

"Don't think I haven't noticed you glaring at Rebecca whenever she flirts with Yugi." Kay suddenly slapped the pile of cards. "Sandwich." She picked up the pile and set a card down.

"K-Kay! Yugi and I are just friends!"

"Sure, and Jounouchi's not an idiot."

"Kay, do you always play matchmaker?" Cat asked.

"Duh, it's my job!"

"Hey, I just thought of something." Kay looked at Cat. "Being here is nice and all, but how are we gonna get home?"

Everyone else blinked and sat up.

"What's wrong?" Rebecca asked, confused. Jounouchi slapped his forehead.

"Pegasus flew us here; we can't afford a return flight!" They all gasped. Kay pulled out her phone and dialed a number. She waited a moment before shaking her head.

"No good. Uncle is probably too busy working on the company, he won't have time to send a flight for us." Honda stared at Jounouchi.

"You didn't think of this before?!"

"Clearly it didn't cross your mind either!"

"Now what?" Yugi asked.

"This is just great…now what are we gonna do?" Anzu asked. Kay blinked and pulled out her phone.

"Uh, excuse me, I gotta take this." She walked away from the group, staring at her cell phone. Rebecca smiled at Yugi.

"Looks like we'll get some quality time together after all." She giggled and Yugi blushed. Anzu glared.

"I wouldn't count on that, short stuff!" she snapped. Suddenly, the sound of an approaching helicopter filled their ears and they all looked up.

"That's Kaiba's chopper!" Yugi said, standing up and staring. "But, what's he doing here?"

The chopper landed and Mokuba stepped out along with two Kaiba corp. suits.

"Mokie!" Adelinda exclaimed happily, blushing a little. Mokuba smiled at her.

"Looks like you guys could use a lift!" he said as everyone gathered in front of him. Kay walked back and looked at them all in confusion.

"Nah, I'm sure there's **tons** of taxis out here in the middle of nowhere."

"You wanna fly in style with us?" They all gasped.

"You mean it?" Anzu asked.

"Mokuba, you're the best!" Cat said.

"I call dibs on an aisle seat!" Mokuba grinned.

"Of course there is one catch. In exchange for the door-to-door service, you'll have to enter my brother's new dueling tournament."

"Huh?"

"New tournament?"

They all decided to get more comfortable and sit at the table. Because Arthur was inside, Mokuba got a seat next to Adelinda. Cat poured them some tea that Arthur made and passed it out. Kay sat there, looking at Mokuba in curiosity.

"Alright, let me fill in a few of the details. Have you guys heard about our new theme park?"

"Who hasn't heard about Kaibaland?" Rebecca asked. Kay nodded and smiled.

"I read an article about it before leaving for America. It sounds exciting. Of course, I never would have pictured Kaiba as the theme park type." Mokuba smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, he came up with the idea when we were little. We used to build sand castles based off the idea. But that's another story. Anyway, you guys know it's about to open, right? And my brother wants to kick things off with a bang?"

"So he's hosting another duel monsters tournament?" Kristen asked.

"Uh-huh. Seto's expecting to see you right away, Yugi, so let's go."

"Huh? Say what? You may want to trying asking or saying please first!"

"Although, since we kinda need the ride, I'd say Kaiba's got us whether he says please or not." Jounouchi frowned.

"Well, rich boy ain't even got enough decency to come here and ask us himself."

"Hey! That's not fair! My brother's been really busy. In fact, he's so wrapped up in his job these days that he won't even be participating in his own tournament." Everyone gasped.

"Kaiba's not competing? That doesn't sounds like him." Kay nodded.

"Yeah! I mean, you can't have a Kaiba tournament without him. It would be wrong to see Yugi win without dueling him."

"Yeah! It wouldn't have that closure we got from Duelist Kingdom and Battle City!"

"Oh, I get it."

"Oh no…" Kay said.

"Your brother's afraid of getting his butt kicked in public again, right?" Jounouchi asked. "One more humiliating defeat and his reputation will really be shot." Mokuba banged his fist on the table exactly as Kay punched Jounouchi in the back of the head, causing him to fall forward and smack his face into the table.

Everyone gaped at her.

"That's not fair! He can't duel, he has too much to duel." Mokuba glared at Jounouchi who was sitting up, rubbing the back of his head. "Why don't you try opening up a chain of amusement parks someday?" he asked before sighing. "Believe me, it wasn't an easy decision for my brother to make." Everyone looked at Mokuba sadly. Kay walked over to him and hugged him.

He put a hand on her arm and Adelinda reached over and took his other hand.

"Of course not, Mokuba." Yugi looked at him sympathetically and Cat frowned at Jounouchi.

"Way to go."

"Nyeh?" He frowned but looked at Mokuba. "Well, maybe I did get a bit carried away."

"Alright." Kay let go of Mokuba and Adelinda did the same. "Let's get down to business about this tournament, shall we? We're inviting the top-ranked duelists from every corner of the globe to battle each other for a shot at the World Championship title. But to do that, we need the World Champ." Yugi smiled.

"Wow, the best duelists in the world? How can I say no? Mokuba, you can count me in!" Mokuba beamed.

"That's awesome! I knew you'd join!"

"You get Yugi, you're getting me too!" Jounouchi said. Rebecca leaned forward.

"What about me? I'm the youngest regional champion. Plus anywhere Yugi goes, I go!" Anzu and Kristen both frowned.

"Yup. It just so happens I was told to invite Rebecca, Jounouchi, Kay, and Cat to this tournament as well." Kay and Cat blinked.

"Us too?" they asked.

"Seto's been really impressed by you two. He'll never admit it, but I know it for a fact. He chose you two before he even mentioned Jounouchi or Rebecca." The two immediately jumped and looked angry while Kay and Cat looked embarrassed.

"Well, count me in too!" Cat said.

"Ya got me!" Jounouchi added. Rebecca nodded.

"And me too." Kay rubbed the back of her neck.

"Uh…not me.'

"Huh?!" everyone stared at her.

"Well why not?" Cat asked.

"See…I need to be free in case Uncle needs my help for the company. I can't afford to be in the tournament if I get a call about programming some of our system or replacing data. I don't want to cause a problem, so I think it's better if I sit it out." Mokuba looked disappointed.

"Well that's a shame…"

"Sorry, Mokuba. I'll be happy to come and cheer for you guys, though."

"Well, ok. He reached into his pocket and pulled out five white envelopes with KC on them. "I have a ticket for Yugi, Cat, Rebecca, and Jounouchi. And the rest of you can come along as special guests."

"As we say in the biz, it's time to duel!"

"The next flight for Kaibaland is boarding now!" He smiled and Adelinda blushed a little at how cute he looked. Everyone gathered their stuff and Kay made a quick call.

"Croquet, I need you guys to send me a package to Kaibaland. Put in my Black Cat costume and make sure nobody else opens it."

"_Yes, Miss Simms." _Kay nodded and hung up her phone before joining everyone else.

* * *

**Whoo! The beginning of my favorite Yugi saga!**

**I'm so friggin excited! Hope you guys are excited too. Kay's not dueling! …or is she? I'l update ASAP. **

**Review, don't flame!**


	47. Kaiba Dome Lockdown

**Ugh, sorry for taking so long to update again. A lot's been going on in my life. I got promoted to Shift Leader at work, got sick, and had a huge Economics project to work on. So…yeah. But I hope this chapter was worth the wait. **

**Enjoy the chappie!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Yugioh characters or storyline.**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Seven**

_Kaiba Dome Lockdown_

"Ladies and gents, welcome to Kaibaland!" Mokuba said. Everyone crowded around the windows and gasped.

"It's huge!" Jounouchi said.

"Dude, you're fogging up the window," Honda said dryly. Kay looked outside.

"Wow…" she said. Cat smiled.

"I'll bet it'll be amazing to duel here! But I wish you were dueling too, Kay." She smiled sheepishly.

"Oh well, maybe next time." Mokuba grinned.

"We plan to open tons of these all over the world." Adelinda beamed.

"That'll be cool, Mokuba!"

"Looks like they've got every ride ever invented!" Anzu remarked. Yugi immediately beamed at the same moment as Kristen.

"Yeah!" they both said before looking at each other.

"I just hope they have a tunnel of love, don't you?" she asked in an overly saccharine tone, hugging Yugi and causing him to look a little uncomfortable. Kristen growled, a red vein throbbing on her head. Kay rolled her eyes.

"Someone get this girl a reality check…" she muttered.

The helicopter landed and Mokuba led them into the park.

"Before we get the full tour, I gotta use the little boy's room," Jounouchi said. Mokuba pointed forward.

"First door on the left." Jounouchi walked forward before he started freaking out.

"Ah! It's Blue Eyes!" he cried at the metal statue in front of him. Mokuba and Adelinda laughed and Honda snickered.

"That would be a statue."

"Whoa!" Kay ran over to it and felt the top of the head. "This statue is amazing!" The texture was cold and smooth and it was a very accurate statue.

"Yeah, Seto insisted we have the best of everything for this park. And you know how he loves Blue Eyes." Kay smiled and nodded.

After Jounouchi took his potty break, the gang followed Mokuba through the colorful park. There were kids running around and lots of duel monster themed rides. A man and woman dressed up as Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl handed out Kuriboh and Scapegoat balloons to the energetic kids.

There was a merry-go-round with scapegoats and Kuribohs, a Blue Eyes roller coaster, Battle Ox and Panther Warrior performing a pretend duel for the kids, and many more fun attractions.

"I thought you said the park wasn't open yet, Mokuba!" Anzu said.

"It isn't. These are special guests. Oh, and did I mention every ride is free today?" he added, giving them a thumbs up. Jounouchi and Honda gasped and jumped up and down giddily.

"You guys rock!"

"I love this place! Let's tilt and whirl till we hurl!"

"Oh yeah!"

"I need some female friends…" Anzu muttered. Kay grinned, very excited about getting the chance to enjoy the park.

"What do you say, Adelinda? Wanna go off and enjoy the park later?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, you all will have some time before the tournament later. Right now, I've got one more thing to show you."

Mokuba led them away and they came to a huge, blue dome with a blue eyes face on the front. Everyone gaped at it in wonder.

"I saved the best part for last! We call that the Kaiba Dome!"

"Is that a Blue Eyes Arena?" Yugi asked.

"That seems like a pretty good guess," Kay said.

"It's incredible!" Cat added. Kristen nodded.

"We're not dealing with normal people here."Kay rolled her eyes.

"This coming from a guy who pretty much makes out with his cards."

"Wait, WHAT?!" Kristen turned to look at Mokuba.

"Is this where the tournament is going to be held, Mokuba?" He grinned secretively.

"Maybe. But come on; let me show you what's inside." He ran up the stairs and everyone followed. The arena was huge on the insides with a circle of blue bleachers and a large duel arena in the center. "It's the world's largest indoor stadium!" Mokuba declared proudly.

"You're telling me, this place is huge!" Jounouchi said. He led them down and towards the dueling arena in the center.

"**That's** the KC Duel Tech 760."

"Not too shabby." A boy was on the platform dueling and a small crowd of kids were gathered around, watching intently.

"It's our new, state-of-the-art, dueling platform."

"Whoa!"

"So what's so special about this one?" Kay asked as the kid on the platform attacked the computer's monster.

"Just watch."

"_Revealing magic card. Activate Scapegoat."_

"Looks like your state-of-the-art computer just made a rookie mistake."

"Just watch and see."

"I have a feeling that facedown card's a trap, Jounouchi." Cat nodded.

"Same here."

"You're right," Rebecca said.

"_Revealing trap card. Activate DNA surgery. As long as card remains in play, every monster on the field will be transformed into a dragon."_

"Say what?"

All six monsters on the field turned into dragons. The kids around the platform started chattering.

"_Now activating the magic card polymerization."_

"That computer did have a plan."

"Well of course, Jounouchi. Unlike you, the computer thinks its moves out."

"Grr, one more remark outta you, Kay, and I swear I'll-"

"Do what? Bark at me, mutt?" she asked. Jounouchi's face reddened and Honda held him back.

"Calm down, man!"

"Let me at her!"

"Stop fussing!" Honda snapped.

"_Now fusing together all monsters on my side of the field in order to form five-headed dragon monster." _A yellow dragon with five different dragon heads appeared with 5000 attack points.

"Poor kid. There's no way he'll beat that digital duelist now." Mokuba grinned.

"Nope! There's not a chance. The computer was programmed the mimic the strategies of the world's best duelists. We've imported Seto's deck and Yugi's deck too."

"And it's got mine, right?" Jounouchi asked.

"Yeah! So it can lose too – just to be fair." Kay laughed and Jounouchi put Honda in a headlock.

"But what fun is it to duel against a computer that always wins?" Anzu asked.

"I'm with Anzu on that one, Mokie." He smiled at Adelinda.

"We thought about that, so we let players choose from five levels from beginner all the way to expert." Kay grinned.

"Gotta commend Kaiba for this one."

"Ooh, Kay. Sounds like you're getting a soft spot for Kaiba!" Kay twitched and narrowed her eyes.

"One more word outta you, Cat, and the monsters won't be the only ones attacking."

"_Commencing attack!" _The dragon attacked and the boy's lifepoints fell to zero. He sighed.

"Game over…" he said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Nice try, Luke! Looks like you owe me a Blue eyes burger!" one of the kids yelled. A boy with dark, almost magenta hair in a ponytail, gold eyes, freckles, wearing a blue shirt with a yellow sweater vest, denim shorts, white socks, and brown shoes smiled reassuringly.

"You put up a good fight, Luke. You just set your level a little too high."

"Hey! Isn't that Yugi Mouto over there?" a little girl shouted. Everyone stopped and looked in the gang's direction.

"It's probably just one of those theme park look-a-likes."

"It's gotta be him!" The kids ran and flocked around Yugi and Rebecca, asking for autographs. Anzu grinned.

"It looks like someone is a celebrity." Kay and Cat laughed while Yugi smiled, finding the whole scene adorable as Yugi shyly signed autographs for the crowd of kids.

"Well, I wouldn't go that far." The boy with pink hair walked up to Yugi, smiling.

"I can't believe it's you! I've been a fan of yours since Duelist Kingdom!" He held out his hand. "By the way, I'm Leon."

Yugi shyly grinned back and shook his hand, flattered by his compliment, "Hi Leon."

"Hey, anyone want my autograph?" Jounouchi asked.

"Are we supposed to know you or something?" one boy asked. Kay doubled over laughing as Jounouchi stumbled back, looking depressed.

"I tell you, I get no respect!"

"'Scuse me, Mr. King of Games?" a little boy asked, waving his deck. Kristen smiled at how cute the kids were. "Over here, sir."

"Uh, yeah?" Yugi asked.

"Can you take a look at my deck, please?" Kay, Yugi, and Rebecca crowded to look at the cards. Yugi fanned them out and all you could see were dragon monsters.

"No matter what I do, I can't seem to win duels."

"I see the problem, all you got are dragon cards!" Jounouchi said.

"Yeah, dragons are my favorites! I traded all my magic and trap cards to get em."

"Sure dragons are powerful, but you'll never win with this deck!" Rebecca said Kay glared and the little boy looked taken back.

"Huh? Why not?" he asked.

"Uhh, that came out wrong." Kay shook her head and stepped forward, putted a hand on his shoulder.

"You're starting to get the right idea, but you can't just overload your deck with monster cards." She reached into her pocket and pulled out her deck and fanned through it. "See, I love dragons too. But I also use magic and traps to help make them stronger."

"Kay's right. See, it's obvious you value your cards and that respect will get you far. But you need to balance your deck with magic and trap cards."

Kay nodded. "That's right. Dragons are strong cards, but they can be stronger with good combinations. Your deck needs a little work, but it has a lot of potential."

"You really think so?" Kay smiled and nodded.

"You bet I do. And Yugi does too, right Yugi?"

"Of course!" Kay put her deck away and Yugi handed him his cards. "As a matter of fact," he said while reaching into his pocket, "take this card."

"You mean it?"

"Of course!" He took the card.

"Heart of the Underdog?"

"That card reminds me of a good friend of mine and it will be just what you need."

"Can I keep it?" Yugi nodded.

"No way!"

"Awesome!" some random kids said.

"Who does that card remind you of, Yugi?" Jounouchi asked.

"I'll tell you later." He shrugged sheepishly and Kay chortled along with Cat and Kristen.

"I'm gonna test it out now!" Yugi nodded.

"Good luck." He ran off to the arena.

"I wouldn't set the level too high!" Mokuba called.

"Thanks, good call. Let's try level two." The blue platform rose up.

"_Initiating game play."_

Kristen walked up to Yugi and smiled.

"That was really sweet of you to give him that card." Yugi smiled a little and blushed a pale pink.

"Ah, it was nothing, really."

"Let's duel!"

"_Initiating du-u-el…"_ The computer's voice faded and the lights went out. Everyone blinked and looked around.

"Heh, looks like Kaiba forgot to pay the electric bill!"

"Shut up, Jounouchi."

"What?" he asked. Mokuba ran to the platform.

"This is impossible! We've worked out every single bug!" He pressed buttons on the platform, trying desperately to fix it, but it was no good. "Stay calm everyone, I'll figure this out." The platform suddenly started to light up but all of the doors slammed shut.

"Huh? We're trapped!"

"Brilliant deduction, Jounouchi." The platform glowed with an almost eerie light and the computer spoke in a very deep, dangerous tone,

"_Now altering original duel sequence."_

"It's not responding! I've lost control."

Kay pressed some buttons until the coding rose up on the screen. She gasped and jumped back as it suddenly sparked and the page exited.

"It looks like the little bug that got through the cracks is a nasty one. Whoever is hacking you, they're really good at covering up their footprints."

"What's that even mean, Kay?"

"Someone's gotten into the system. And from the looks of things, I'd say they're large and in charge now."

"But who'd do that?" Mokuba asked. Kay shrugged.

"You tell me, honey. I honestly have no way of knowing. This kind of hack job is on too grand a scale for me to handle." Mokuba growled and looked at the computer.

"So what now?"

"Well, unless Kaiba wants to swoop in here and save the day, I'm not sure there's anything we can do. The system is too bugged for us to mess with, so we may as well sit tight and see where this takes us."

"So you want us to sit here and do nothing, Kay?"

"You wanna mess with this computer and get rid of the virus? Be my guest!"

"Nyeh…"

"_It's time to duel!"_

"Oh no!"

"If that kid loses, we'll all be trapped here!" Anzu cried.

"And there's no way this hacker will go easy on him."

"Help! I can't do this alone!" he cried.

"_Now summoning Berserk Gorilla to the playing field in attack mode. Attack points, 2000. Supplementing monster with one facedown card and concluding turn."_

"That machine is gonna crush him! He needs help!"

"Hey, look! More bad news. That computer set the level all the way up to five! Rick doesn't stand a chance!" Yugi said, pointing to the screen revealing a picture of the computer vs Rick.

"Aw man, I'm toast!" he cried.

"He's right! He'll never survive level five! He's just a beginner!"

"No way! And if junior loses to that rust bucket, we're gonna be trapped in here for who knows how long!" Yugi's Millennium Puzzle glowed and Yami ran and jumped onto the platform next to Rick.

"Hold on, I'll take it from here. Is that alright?"

"It's cool."

"Very well. I will bring your deck to victory." Yami gave Rick a small smile. "But you need to have faith." Rick smiled back.

"Sounds good. Now, let's dismantle this thing."

"Go Yugi!"

"We're all behind you!"

"Show that hacker what for, Yugi!"

"Alright, let's duel! I don't know who's behind this, but whoever it is, they must be stopped."

"_Make your move, or forfeit the duel."_

(Wanna know something sad? The episode JUST ended. It took nine pages to write out maybe half of the episode. Yeah…)

"I think I will." Yami drew a card. "I'll begin with Petite Dragon in defense mode." A little yellow dragon appeared on Yami's side of the field.

"Why did he summon that? That sing only has 700 points!" Honda said.

"I have a feeling that's all he can summon at this point."

"_Commence turn. Draw card. Activate Cost Down magic card. Cost Down reduces the level of every monster in my hand by two stars. Therefore no sacrifices are necessary to summon Air Knight Arshaft in attack mode."_ The knight had 1900 attack points and looked a little like a centaur with armor and feathers. _"Now activating trap card – Robbin Goblin. As long as Goblin remains active, you must delete one card from your hand each time a monster inflicts damage to your lifepoints. Air Knight Arshaft, destroy Petite Dragon."_

The monster charged and Petite Dragon was destroyed.

"_Air Knight's special ability will now activate. Because this creature attacked a monster in defense mode, the difference between my monster's attack points and your monster's defense points are deducted from your lifepoints and one additional card is drawn." _Yami's lifepoints fell to 2800. _"Now initiating the effect of Robbin Goblin, Remove one card from your hand."_

Yami selected a card.

"_Deposit in card graveyard." _He discarded it. _"Last move; Berserk Gorilla, attack directly!" _The Gorilla ran forward and hit Yami and his lifepoints fell to 800.

"Yugi! Are you alright?" Anzu cried.

"Come on, Yugi! Beat that junk heap!" Kay yelled.

"You can do it, Yami!" Cat cried.

"Gah! We're off to a bad start, guys!" Honda cried.

"Haul that scrap heap to the dumpster, Yugi!"

"_Special ability of Robbin Goblin is now activated. Discard one card from your hand." _Yami discarded a card._ "Turn complete."_

"If it weren't for my dragon deck, you'd be winning now."

"Be patient. Your deck is strong." Yami smiled reassuringly at Rick, who still looked a little unsure.

"But how?"

"Because it has heart. And there's nothing more powerful than that."

"So there's still a chance we can win?" Yami nodded.

"It's my move! Here it goes!" Yami drew a card. "I summon Luster Dragon in attack mode." The purplish dragon appeared with 2100 attack points. "Next I'll play this card – Dragon Treasure. This magic card raises the attack and defense points of my dragon by 300 points." Luster dragon's attack rose to 2200. "And now, Luster Dragon, attack with Breath of Fire!"

Luster Dragon attacked and destroyed Air Knight. The computer's lifepoints fell to 3700.

"Take that, you cyber geek!"

"I'll take good, old-fashioned brains over microchips any day!"

"Yeah, too bad Jounouchi doesn't have either or."

"My point exact-hey! Wait a minute!"

"I end my turn!"

"_Drawing new card. Next phase. Due to special ability, Sinister Serpent is returning from card graveyard. Now summoning Slate Warrior in attack mode." _

"What? What's that computer doing?"

"Hm, that's weird. It only has 1900 attack points. Why'd he summon it?" Kristen asked. Cat shrugged.

"You got me."

"Let's watch and see what he does."

Slate Warrior suddenly jumped up and Luster Dragon destroyed it. The computer's lifepoints fell to 3400.

"_Activate special effect. When Slate Warrior is destroyed, the monster responsible for its destruction loses 500 attack and defense points." _Luster Dragon's attack fell to 1700. _"Berserk Gorilla, attack Luster Dragon."_

Berserk Gorilla roared and ran forward, destroying Luster Dragon. Yami's lifepoints fell to 500.

"_Robbin Goblin's effect will once again activate. Discard one card."_ Yami discarded a card.

"That's not good!"

"Calm down, Honda. Yugi will get through this." Jounouchi nodded.

"Totally! He knows what he's doing."

"_Turn has concluded."_

"Very well…now!" Yami drew a card. "I summon my Cave-Dwelling Dragon in defense mode."

"_Processing counter strategy, drawing card. Sacrificing Berserk Gorilla, summoning Jinzo." _Jinzo rose up and everyone gasped. _"All trap cards are now useless." _Robbin Goblin disappeared. _"Jinzo will now attack dragon with cyber energy shock!"_

Cave-Dwelling Dragon was destroyed.

"_Dragons destroyed. Turn concluded."_

"Very well – stand back!" He drew a card. "Heart of the Underdog!"

"The card you gave me."

"This will bring out the true power of your deck."

"Huh?"

"First, I'll summon Baby Dragon in defense mode. Next, I'll activate this magic card. Go, Heart of the Underdog!"

"I don't get it. What's that dog under?" Jounouchi asked. Everyone started giggling.

"If anyone should know that card, it's you Jounouchi!"

"He should just call it heart of the Jounouchi."

"You go, Yugi!"

"It's your move."

"_Commencing turn Drawing card. Summoning Sinister Serpent in attack mode. Now, Jinzo attacks Baby Dragon." _Jinzo destroyed Baby Dragon. _"Now, Sinister Serpent attacks opponent directly."_ Yami growled as Sinister Serpent bit his arm and his lifepoints fell to 200. _"Turn complete."_

"The time has come to end this duel." Yami drew a card and Heart of the Underdog started glowing. "Now I activate the special ability of Heart of the Underdog. If I draw a monster from my deck, I get to draw again, and if that card's a monster, I draw again and so the cycle continues.

"And now for my first card; Curse of Dragon. So I draw again. Komouri Dragon! I draw again. Winged Dragon of the Fortress. But I'm not done yet. I draw Crawling Dragon, followed by Blackland Fire Dragon." Yami drew another card and furrowed his eyebrows slightly. "I now play Spirit Ryu in attack mode."

He summoned the blue and cream dragon. It had 1000 attack points.

"Why would he summon that dragon?" Kristen asked.

"Because, he can discard all the dragons he drew to raise its attack points."

"What? But he drew-"

"Now Spirit Ryu, attack his Jinzo!"

"Yugi, what are you doing?" Jounouchi yelled.

"Thanks to its special ability, the attack power of my Spirit Ryu increases by 1000 for every dragon I discard from my hand. And I count six dragons. That means my Spirit Ryu gains an additional 6000 attack points." Spirit Ryu's attack rose to 7000. "Now my spirit, destroy his Jinzo and the rest of his lifepoints!"

Spirit Ryu unleashed the attack and destroyed Jinzo, causing the computer's lifepoints to fall to 0.

"_Game over…"_

The lights suddenly came back on and the doors opened again.

"ah yeah, we're free!"

"Nice dueling, Yugi!" Kristen yelled.

"You're the man, Yugi!" Kay added, cheering. All of the kids started to cheer and Yami smiled at them.

"I knew he'd save us!" Leon said happily.

Adelinda cheered and hugged Mokuba who hugged her back, grinning.

"So did I," Honda said.

"Yeah right," Rebecca said, smirking. Anzu clapped her hands together, beaming.

"I knew he wouldn't lose."

Rick bounded down the stairs happily and Yami followed him.

"Well done. In the end, it was your passion for your cards that saved us." Rick smiled and took back his deck.

"Ah, it was nothing!" He grinned a very boyish grin while a few of his friends walked up to him.

"Your deck rocks! I'll trade anything for a few of those dragons." The kids started chattering over Rick's deck and how they wanted to trade while Yami watched, smiling in amusement. Yugi appeared next to him in spirit form, mirroring Yami's smile.

They grinned at each other before Yugi disappeared again and Yami went to rejoin his friends. They all left the stadium together and sighed in relief as they headed outside.

"The good guys win again!" Jounouchi said while stretching. Anzu smiled.

"It's nice how it always works out that way, isn't it?" she asked. Rick turned and smiled up at Yami.

"Thanks for the card, Yugi. I promise to take real good care of it."

"Good." Rick laughed and turned around, running off and waving his deck.

"Mom, dad! You'll never believe what just happened." Kay smiled.

"Young duelists are always so cute." Kristen nodded.

"Yeah."

"And then there's Yugi." Kristen nodded again.

"Yeah." Kay snickered and Kristen blinked before turning red. "Wha-KAY!" Jounouchi looked over his shoulder at Yugi.

"About that Underdog card, Yugi. You said it reminds you of someone, right?" Yami's face quickly looked worried.

"I did? Oh yes, uh…a little help here?" He changed back to Yugi, who appeared startled and was turning a little bit pink.

"Oh yeah, well that's real mature, pharaoh!" he cried. Jounouchi stalked over and put Yugi in a headlock.

"Well Yuge? 'Cause everyone seems to think I remind you of this Underdog."

"They do, do they? Well let me think of the best way to put this, Jounouchi. That card reminds me of you because even when the odds are against you, you always pull through."

"Huh?"

"I can see your business cards now. Katsuya Jounouchi, executive Underdog."

"Hey, watch it!" he snapped, a vein throbbing on his head. Kay laughed.

"Looks like Kaiba's pun is rubbing off." The wind suddenly picked up and they all looked to the side in time to see a KC chopper landing nearby. The door opened and Seto stepped out in a white suit with a light blue shirt underneath and a blue tie.

"Mokuba!" he said. Mokuba beamed and ran over to him.

"Hey Seto!"

"Tell me, are you alright?" Mokuba nodded.

"Yup! We're all fine." He waved back at the rest of the gang who was running up to him.

"You're a bit late to save the day, don't you think? Yugi already did that! But since you're already here, maybe you can fix that whacko computer of yours, Rich boy!" Jounouchi yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Seto, who didn't look amused.

"Settle down, you Underdog." Everyone immediately laughed and Jounouchi glared at them.

"I love how he wasn't there and still gives Jounouchi the Underdog grief." Kay nodded.

"Right you are, Kristen."

"Listen, there's nothing wrong with that computer. It's the hacker who broke in that's the whacko."

"Who was it?"

"I don't know, Mokuba. There's a long list of suspects. As we've seen many times in the past, the Kaiba Corporation has its fair share of enemies. So it doesn't really surprise me that someone's out to sabotage my new tournament. But mark my words, this punk will be found and punished. In the meantime, Roland, I want security tripled for my tournament registration tonight. We can't afford anymore unexpected interruptions. The only attacks this weeks should be in the Kaiba Dome." Adelinda nodded.

"Well said."

"Yes sir. Of course." Roland turned and walked off.

"And anyone who's late for registration will be disqualified. Mokuba, make sure Jounouchi's late." Mokuba nodded and Seto walked away. It took Jounouchi a good five seconds to yell,

"Hey! Hold on! I know an insult when I hear one! Look at me when I'm yelling at you!" Kay laughed.

"Clearly you don't, it took a good five seconds for you to respond." Jounouchi started fuming and Mokuba laughed.

"Come on, guys. We have a couple of hours before registration. We can go off and enjoy the park if you'd like." Jounouchi immediately brightened.

"I'm in!" Everyone started heading off and Cat walked next to Kay.

"So, Kaiba sure looked good in that suit of his." Kay looked at Cat in surprised.

"Well, whatever helps you sleep at night. I never knew he was your type." Kay snickered and flipped her hair before walking off with Adelinda. Cat stood there and blinked.

"KAY!" she yelled.

* * *

**YES! AN UPDATE! THANK YOU GOD! I don't have a clue when I'll be able to update again, I've got work all weekend. But please review in the meantime! The next chapter will be very exciting, I'm so stoked about writing it!**


	48. Registration

**Give me a "U!"**

"**U!"**

**Give me a "P!"**

"**P!"**

**Give me a "D!"**

"**D!"**

**Give me an "A!"**

"**A!"**

**Give me a "T!"**

"**T!"**

**Give me an "E!"**

"**E!"**

**WHAT'S THAT SPELL?**

"**UPDATE!"**

**WHOO! Now that we're done with the overly peppy, cheer banter – enjoy the update.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Yugioh characters or storyline.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Forty-Eight

_Registration_

It later in the evening and everyone was assembling in a building on the outer part of Kaibaland. The room Mokuba led them to was elegantly decorated with a crystal chandelier and tables laden with very expensive foods and drinks.

There were a large amount of people talking, most wearing fabulous evening gowns and suits.

"Wow, who are all these people, Mokuba?" Yugi asked.

"We're trying to create a big buzz about this, so we invited every newspaper and TV network we could think of. Tell those reporters something and the whole world hears it."

Honda grinned and walked over to a camera and waved.

"Hiya world, Honda here." Jounouchi ran over and pushed him out of the way.

"No one cares!" He grinned and gave a peace sign into the camera. "Katsuya Jounouchi, two-time finalist." He grinned and Kay rolled her eyes.

"Please, I think the cameras would rather film Yugi." The camera turned to her. "Or even me."

"Hey!" She rolled her eyes and walked away while Jounouchi and Honda continued to fight over being on TV, while the cameraman slowly backed away.

"Chow time!" Rebecca said before someone ran into her, nearly knocking her over.

"Hey shrimp!" a tall woman in a yellow, Chinese-style dress with black hair and two, pink buns on her head and brown eyes said, her hands on her hips, "the kiddy park's closed."

"Oh yeah? You want a piece of me?" Rebecca snapped. Anzu, Kay, and Kristen walked over.

"Rebecca, something wrong?" Anzu asked.

"Yeah, Anzu, her!" she answered, pointing an accusing finger at the woman. She suddenly clasped her hands together and beamed before running past the girls and over to Yugi.

"Yugi Mouto?" she asked breathlessly.

"Uh, yeah?" he asked. She grabbed his hands and his face started turning red.

"I knew it! I'd recognize that adorable spiky hair anywhere!"

"Uh, thanks?" he said uncertainly. Rebecca immediately glared, and Kristen wasn't looking too pleased either.

"The name is Vivian Wong." She grinned and winked. "But call me 'Viv.'" Yugi was starting to turn really red now.

"Uh…hi, Viv…" he said bashfully. Anzu, Kristen, and Rebecca were all glaring at her, and even Kay looked irritated.

"Let go of him!" Rebecca yelled.

"He might be wanting his hand back right about now!" Kristen snapped. Kay smirked.

"Careful, Kiki, or I might mistake you for an apple with how green you're turning."

"Listen, I know once the competition starts, you and I are going to be arch rivals, but that doesn't mean we can't be buddies when we're off the playing field."

"Uh…" She laughed and hugged him in a way that resembles hugging a teddy bear and Yugi turned beet red.

"You're a quit one, aren't you?" Anzu and Rebecca looked horrified with large sweatdrops on their heads, while Kristen was flushed red and fuming quietly and Kay simply looked disgusted.

"What a floozy!" she said.

Jounouchi and Honda both gawked at Vivian hugging Yugi, making comments about how hot they thought she was and how they'd switch positions with Yugi any day, earning a punch in the head from Cat.

"You guys are such perverts sometimes!" she said, frowning.

"Ow!" Honda and Jounouchi cried simultaneously.

"Hey! Break it up!" Anzu said.

"Yeah, you might want to let him come up for air, Viv!"

"You can drop the death grip, Viv!" Kristen added, glaring. Vivian looked up and then gasped and released Yugi.

"Hey! Is that Seto Kaiba?" She started running off, right pasted Kay while yelling, "Yoo-hoo! Kaiba-poo!" Kay twitched and growled a little.

"…floozy…" she said venomously.

She jumped when someone suddenly grabbed her arm and dragged her away. Adelinda pulled her away from the gang and whispered.

"Kay! You need to hurry and register or the Black Cat will be disqualified."

"Aw man! I totally forgot. Don't worry, got everything I need right here." She held up a backpack and ran off towards the door, asking an attendant where the restroom was before disappearing from sight.

The door opened an a person walked in towards Seto, who was talking to Roland.

"Let's get started, Roland. Time is money."

"But Mr. Kaiba, we're still waiting for two competitors."

"Then they're disqualified! Didn't I make that clear?"

"Uh…yes sir."

"Pardon my tardiness, traffic was a nightmare," someone said in a very prissy voice with a heavy, German accent. Seto looked over his shoulder to see a man with a very thin build wearing a lavender suit and holding a white rose. He had incredibly long, pink hair and pale, turquoise eyes and a very pretty face. "But I _rose_ to the occasion. By the way, Herr Kaiba," he flipped some hair over his shoulder, "I am Zigfried."

Seto could automatically feel a slight wave of hostility emerge from them both, but he couldn't explain why. This man, if he could even call him that, didn't look familiar in the least.

"I don't care who you are. You show some respect if you want to stick around." Zigfried smiled a rather pretty yet cold smile.

"Sir, that just leaves one last competitor."

"It seems I'm not the only one who ran into some traffic, Herr Kaiba." The door opened and someone walked into, their face hidden by the black hood they wore.

"I hardly find that a decent excuse. Roland, just disqualify him already!"

"Uh…the competitor isn't a boy, she's-"

"Standing right over here, Herr Kaiba," said a smooth, female voice with a heavy German accent. Seto and Zigfried looked up to see a figure dressed only in black and could see the smile grin on her face. She looked up, revealing a masked face that only revealed her mouth and green eyes through the eye holes.

Her outfit consisted of a fairly short black, turtleneck dress with cut off sleeves, fingerless gloves that traveled up past her elbows, knee-length, high-heeled black boots, tights, and a hooded cloak that had what looked like cat ears on the top.

"Forgive me for being tardy, I had a bit of an issue finding the place, and my invitation came late. I am the _Schwarze Katze_, or the Black Cat in case you're not fluent in _Deutsch._"

"I'm surprised my only two European champions show such disregard to punctuality. As I said to Zigfried, if you want to stay in this tournament, you'd better show some respect."

Her lips twitched into a smile. "But of course, sir. I wouldn't dream of doing anything otherwise."

* * *

The lights dimmed and a spotlight shone on Roland as he stood on a stage at the front of the room, holding a microphone.

"May I have your attention please? This day will go down in history, for today begins the prestigious duel monsters tournament ever to be organized. Welcome to the Kaiba Corp. Grand Prix." The audience started clapping.

The Black Cat stood there.

"_Well…so far so good. Kaiba didn't seem to recognize me, but I have to be careful whenever I'm around Yugi or my friends. They may be harder to fool…well, not counting Jounouchi."_

She walked forward and stood onstage with the other fifteen competitors. Photographers flashed pictures of them all.

"We've circled the globe to bring you this all-star congregation of duelists. First up, the new boy wonder in dueling. The protégée who has yet to be defeated – the one, the only, Leaping Leon Wilson!"

The audience clapped and Kay looked at him in slight surprise.

"_Wow…who knew that Leon was such a great duelist?"_

"He's a mystery, wrapped in a riddle, wrapped in a bath robe; Fortune Saleem!" A man wearing a dark blue cloak and holding a crystal ball stood there, determination in his eyes.

Kay sighed. _"At least I'm not the only weirdo in a cloak for a change."_

"Next, he's the Siberian muscle, Sergei Diganow!" A man with short, blonde hair who was totally ripped posed for the audience. "Always clued in to his opponent's strategy, it's the calm and collected, super sleuth, Detective Paul McGregor."

A man in a tanned hat and coat stood there quietly with gray hair and a mustache. He jumped when the next duelist suddenly ran in front of him and screeched.

"And of course, our very own wild child, Abe, the monkey man!" A man with red hair and buck teeth did a black flip while a little monkey jumped up and down next to him. "He extracts points from is opponents with surgical precision, Dr. Richard Goat!"

The Dr. stood with two nurses dressed in pink behind him. Kay sweatdropped.

"_OK, you have GOT to be kidding me."_

"Next, he's the master of the magic cards, the always debonair, Balfrei Ginger." The boy had blue hair, glasses, and wore a suit with a cape. He waved his wand and created a puff of smoke that made him start coughing. "Seeing isn't always believing; just ask the duel illusionist – Tony Realdo!"

The man had brown hair, wore dark glasses and a yellow suit with a large, red, bowtie. He coughed something white that looked like an egg and opened his hands to release a dove.

"And the thunder from down under, here to duel and plunder, Ethan Shark!" The man had brown hair and wore a type of spiked armor on his shoulders. "Next, we have an up and coming duelist. She may be cute, but she sure won't go easy on you when you meet her in the duel arena – Cat Tsuru!" Cat waved shyly at the crowd. "And don't be fooled by Vivian! This delicate packs quite a kick!"

Vivian did some karate picks before smiling and regaining her poise.

"And of course, the youngest regional champ, Rebecca Hawkins!" Rebecca ran onstage and laughed, waving her arms at the crowd before exchanging glares with Vivian.

"Next, it's Katsuya Jounouchi, our overwhelming underdog!"

"Aw yeah! Huh?" Jounouchi sweatdropped and anime fell before jumping up and clenching his fist. "Hey! How about a little respect?"

Kay had to bite her lip to resist laughing.

"And heeding from parts unknown, the masked duelist – Apdnarg Otuom." A man in overalls giving two peace signs and wearing a black mask with the number 6 on the forehead stood there. Kay blinked.

"_Weird…"_

"Our next challenger is the always stylish, Zigfried Lloyd!" Zigfried laughed softly and tossed a white rose, earning squeals and cheers from a number of girls in the audience. Kay bit back the urge to vomit. "And last but not least, the Regional European Champion. Don't think this little kitty won't show her claws – the Black Cat." Kay did a cute little pose and a small meow, earning cheers from some fans in the audience. Cat stared.

"_Wow, never seen her before. But to be the European champ, she must be good."_ Yami stared.

"_Is it me, or does she seem familiar?" _Yugi asked Yami.

"_I'm not sure."_

"And our defending champion – Yugi Mouto!" Yami stepped forward and the crowd erupted in cheers. "Whoever wins the sixteen duelist elimination competition will go on to face Yugi for the international, duel monsters championship crown."

"I gotta say, this looks like the toughest bunch of competitors we've ever faced, Yuge." Leon looked at them.

"Uh-huh, me too." Cat nodded.

"Same here."

"To ensure fair play, matches will be determined by our computer just before every duel."

"That means you won't have a chance to prepare for your opponent ahead of time." Jounouchi grinned.

"Yeah! That means none of these guys will have a chance to prepare for me either!"

"Once again, on behalf of the Kaiba Corporation, I'd like to wish you all the best of luck! You represent the top-ranked duelists from across the globe! But only one of you can be crowned the World Champion!"

* * *

**Short chapter, but now you all know what Kay's up to. Introducing her alias! WHOO! I've been so excited to reveal the Black Cat for a long time! I don't have a very updated version of her costume drawn yet, but eventually I will.**

**Review guys! **


	49. The Tournament Begins

**Holy crap, yes I'm actually alive! I've been rather…occupied lately, so my updating rate is low. But I haven't forgotten my baby. This is my fanfic and I'm determined to see it through to the end, even if it takes me five years to do so. (Pray it doesn't take THAT long, but you know what I mean)**

**I'm writing some of this at school, so a lot of parts won't be involved with the major plot of the KC Grand Prix arch, but it'll be relevant to the plot in some way. That, or it's just extra fluff to add something to the fic. Either way, it's something, right?**

**Ok, I'll shut up now. –Waves arms- Enjoy le update!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Yugioh characters or storyline.**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Nine**

_The Tournament Begins_

Kay sighed as she walked down the hall to the assigned room she'd been given in a large, five-star hotel within the park. It seemed that Kaiba had provided everything in this park. She looked around her room and smiled at the expected splendor. It was roomy with a King-sized bed that had a blue comforter and large, fluffy pillows with a, can you believe it, chocolate set upon the pillow.

There was a couch and a large, flat screen TV along with a beautiful glass table with a bouquet of fresh flowers in an elegant vase. She went into the bathroom with a closet attached and pulled down her hood and peeled off the mask before she unpacked her small bag. All she really had was her two outfits from the past few days along with a spare dress and cape and hood for her costume, in case the other one got dirty. Finally, she had a pair of pajamas and the necessary toiletries for her trip and her laptop, Zen, and her two decks.

The Black Cat couldn't risk being connected to any other duelist known, so she had her own deck constructed with a strategy of its own. Her secret had been around for nearly two years, and she didn't intend on letting it slip anytime soon. However, this time she needed to be extremely cautious in the presence of her friends or…

A knock came on the door and she squeaked before quickly replacing her hood and mask.

"_Eine moment, bitte!_" she squeaked in her accent as she attempted to smooth her hood. Sighing, she ran over to the door and opened. "Yes? What is it?" she asked in her smooth, cool voice, laced heavily with her accent. A Kaiba Corp. employee stood there and bowed respectfully.

"Pardon the intrusion, madam, but Mr. Kaiba instructed me to deliver the plans for the tournament tomorrow." He held out an envelope and she accepted it. "We will assemble at the Kaiba Dome tomorrow around noon. Please make sure you arrive punctually."

"Very well."

"You will receive all tournament rules tomorrow. Have a pleasant evening." He turned and walked away and she closed the door.

"Man, those Kaiba Corp. suits kinda freak me out at times when they're **that **formal." She pulled off her hood and let out her hair before pulling off her mask again. "Oh well, guess I should go to sleep."

She put her costume away and took a quick shower before putting on her baby blue tank top and chibi Blue Eyes White Dragon pajama pants. She crawled into bed and put her Zen on shuffle before setting it in some speakers and playing some music.

Reached over, she turned off the light and closed her eyes, trying to allow her head to drift to sleep, when a loud knocked woke her up. Gasping, she jumped awake and looked around, panicking.

"Ah…j-just…ahem, I'll be right there!" she called, racing to find her hood and mask again when she heard,

"Kay! Kay it's me!" through the door in a frantic whisper. She stopped and walked over to the door.

"Adelinda?"

"Yeah!" Kay opened to door in time to receive a hug from Adelinda. "There you are Kay! I can't tell you how long it took me to get Mokuba to tell me where the Black Cat was staying."

"How did you get here without telling the others?" Kay asked.

"I told them I was staying with Mokuba and ran off before they could ask. Look, I brought my bag." Adelinda opened the door and pulled in her bag before promptly closing the door again. She grinned. "See?" Kay laughed and shook her head.

"I think you get your sneakiness from me. I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not."

"So can I stay here?"

"Of course you can. But I need some sleep, so hurry up and get ready for bed." Adelinda quickly washed up and changed into her Hello Kitty pajamas and crawled into bed as well. Kay turned off the light and turned on her Zen again and they both fell asleep, trying to imagine the tournament tomorrow.

* * *

"Man, this is so exciting! The first day of the tournament!" Yugi, Anzu, Honda, Kristen, Arthur, Jounouchi, Cat, and Rebecca were all walking towards the Kaiba Dome.

"You're telling me, Yugi! I'm ready to crush these wimps!" Jounouchi struck a pose.

"Just don't hurt yourself, Jounouchi," Anzu said, smiling a little.

"And what exactly does that mean, Anzu?" he asked.

"Don't stress, man, you'll do great!" Honda said.

"Thanks Honda. I am pretty good, huh?"

"Yeah! I'm sure they won't beat you too fast." Jounouchi twitched and started strangling Honda.

"Why you!"

"Hey, has anyone seen Kay or Adelinda?" Kristen asked. They all stopped and looked around.

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen Adelinda since last night, and I haven't seen Kay since that fancy dinner thing we went to." Kristen frowned.

"Do you think she's ok?"

"She's probably fine, Kristen." Yugi smiled. "Don't forget, she told us she had Industrial Illusions stuff to take care of too, so I'm sure we'll see her around." Kristen could feel her face turn pink and she smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, you're probably right, Yugi." Rebecca started turning a little green and she grabbed Yugi's arm.

"Well! Time's a wasting!" she said in that annoying, overly perky tone before she dragged Yugi, causing Kristen to glare after her. Cat frowned.

"Y'know, she's really annoying when she does that."

"Tell me about it…" They started towards the stadium when they heard someone shout,

"Guys! Wait!" They turned around and saw Adelinda running towards them.

"There you are Adelinda. Where have you been?" Kristen asked.

"Oh, just around. I was looking for you guys and I couldn't find you anywhere."

"We've been around." Adelinda smiled weakly.

"Hey, where's Kay?" Cat asked. Adelinda blinked.

"I'm not sure where she is right now." And that wasn't a total lie. Adelinda had left Kay putting on her costume and had no clue when she had left. So, it was true. She had no idea where she was at this very moment.

"Well, I guess we shouldn't wait around. We should snag some seats while we have an opportunity."

"Yeah! I call front row!" Jounouchi cried, running into the stadium.

"Jounouchi you idiot! Duelists don't sit with the audience!" Rebecca cried, causing Jounouchi to freeze and fall over.

"What?!"

"Weren't you paying attention last night?"

"No. I was too busy throwing darts at a picture of Kaiba's face." Everyone stood there, sweatdrops forming on their heads. Cat shook her head.

"Well, we need to go to the center stage in the Kaiba Dome."

"Oh, right. I totally knew that." Jounouchi combed a hand through his hair, attempting to look cool. "I was just testing you guys to see if you were paying attention last night. Yeah! That's totally it!" Everyone else simply rolled their eyes.

"Sure Jounouchi, whatever you say."

"Yeah…" Honda said. Jounouchi grinned like an idiot.

* * *

"I wonder if Adelinda found the group ok." Kay frowned to herself as she walked through Kaibaland, fully dressed in her Black Cat costume. Her heels clicked on the bricks and she passed many rides and kids as they ran around in excitement.

She was lost in her thoughts, when she bumped into someone.

"Oh, beg pardon," she said.

"Oh wow, you're the Black Cat!" a little boy said, smiling up at her. He looked around Mokuba's age and had short, dark purple hair and gray eyes with freckles on his nose. "I'm a big fan, can I have an autograph?" he asked. Kay blinked in surprise. She didn't expect to meet any fans, but it was always nice when she did.

"Of course." He beamed and handed her a notebook and a pen. "And what is your name?" she asked.

"I'm Mitch."

"'To Mitch. Always duel your hardest and keep the faith. Love, the Black Cat.'" She smiled and handed him the autograph. "There you go."

"Wow, thanks!" He ran off, yelling to his parents and Kay smiled to herself. In Germany, the Black Cat was a little bit of an idol. She was often asked for autographs and photos by people on the street and a lot of people respected her.

She was a bit of a hero and inspiration to young duelists, especially female duelists. She came out of nowhere and won her way to the top in a short time. The mystery of her persona along with her skill caused her fame to spread rapidly across Germany and then throughout Europe. Now, she would be recognized on a global scale!

And here she thought, two years ago, that this was just an idea for a card and that she was going to make the costume for Halloween.

She continued on towards the Kaiba Dome, feeling her stomach knot in anticipation for the tournament. She walked inside and down the corridor, sighing a little. After all, she wasn't used to being the Black Cat anymore. In fact, she never really spoke much except in duels before this tournament! Now it was time to get back into the act, which was difficult after going so long without doing so.

Now she would confront Seto Kaiba and her new, close friends, and it made her uncertain of how to act around them so they wouldn't suspect her and announce it to the world! And, need we forget, Seto Kaiba IS a friggin genius. But she had the alias for a reason, you know! Although, now that she thought about it, the reason why she donned the costume really didn't apply anymore. I mean, she had dueled as herself in Battle City and there was so issue, unlike her theory that dueling as Pegasus' niece would raise a lot of issues of her having an unfair advantage.

So…did she really need the costume anymore? As she pondered this, she almost failed to notice the bright lights of the stadium and she looked around to see rows filling up with a large number of spectators. She looked ahead to see a fairly small stage along with four sets of bleachers surrounding said stage in the heart of the arena.

She walked down the steps towards the arena and noticed many of the duelists were already on the stage and she went up the small steps on the side of the stage and stood to Jounouchi. His eyes went to the side and he smirked before smoothing his hair and looking at her.

"Well, uh, hello there." Honda gaped.

"Oh no…don't tell me he's gonna start hitting on her." Yugi smiled sheepishly.

"I think so."

"But she certainly doesn't look happy about it!" Kristen pointed out, giggling. Jounouchi was smiling his so-called "irresistible" smile at Kay, who was frowning at him.

"So, a guy's gotta wonder what a pretty kitty like you looks like under the mask." Kay smirked.

"She looks like she's not interested."

"Burn!" Honda said.

"Aw, c'mon, I was just playing. Although, I wouldn't say no to dinner and a movie." He clicked his tongue at her and winked. Kay resisted the temptation to gag at the thought of going on a date with Jounouchi. Instead, she simply laughed lightly.

"Tell you what; I'll go on a date with you if you duel me in the tournament and win or if you make it to the finals and defeat Yugi. So, in other words, I'll go out with you…never." Jounouchi's jaw dropped and Rebecca laughed.

"Aw, poor Jounouchi." Anzu grinned a little. "But I guess he shouldn't flirt with the competition."

"Tell that to Vivian…" Kristen mumbled.

"What'd you say, Kristen?" Yugi asked. Kristen blushed and waved her hands a little.

"Who, me? I didn't say anything!" she squeaked, laughing nervously. Yugi gave her a weird look but didn't question.

The stadium filled and a plane flew overhead, spelling out KC grand Prix in the blue sky. The roof to the stadium opened and the crowd cheered in excitement.

"Ladies and gentlemen, duelists of all ages, Kaiba Corp. is proud to present the KC Grand Prix tournament! We've assembled an outstanding lineup of duelists from around the world just for you! One of which will be crowned World Champ!" Jounouchi grinned.

"I think we know who that's gonna be!" Kay rolled her eyes.

"Perhaps in your dreams, but not in this lifetime." Jounouchi glared.

"And to think, I wanted to take you out." She merely smirked smugly. Cat looked at the Black Cat and cocked her head.

"_Something about her seems really familiar, but I can't quite put my finger on it…"_

"Wow, can you believe this crowd?" Yugi asked, looking around the stadium in awe.

"It's huge!" Honda snickered and pointed at the stage.

"Look! Jounouchi's trying to scare the competition with his weird chicken dance!" Jounouchi was grinning weirdly at everyone, doing a weird "bring it on" gesture that left most of his competitors looking either unsure or embarrassed. Cat groaned and covered her face with her hand.

"Aw Jounouchi…" Kay sweatdropped.

"_Wow…this is a new low, even for him."_ Anzu groaned.

"I need some female friends…"

"What do ya call me and Cat and Kay?" Kristen asked. Anzu blinked.

"Good point. Then, I need to spend less time with Jounouchi."

"There ya go!"

"Peace and love baby!" Anzu turned to see Honda giving two peace signs into a camera. She frowned and punched him in the back of the head.

"Try acting normal. Just this once." Kristen and Yugi gave each other scared looks and moved a little closer to each other, shaking a little bit.

"And now, make some noise, for our master of ceremonies!" Fog came out in front of the stage and a platform rose with a figure on it. Yugi gasped.

"Mokuba!" Kay just gaped.

"Do they always have to be so dramatic?" Honda asked.

"Um…isn't it a bit…much?" Cat asked, sweatdropping.

"Guess ego's just a part of the Kaiba name." Kay kicked Jounouchi in the shins and when he turned to stare at her in shock, she faked surprise.

"I'm so sorry, my foot slipped. My apologies if I hurt you." Jounouchi blinked.

"Um…no, it's good."

The platform stopped about ten or fifteen feet above the duelists. He lifted a mike up and looked at the crowd.

"So are you people ready to see some dueling?" he asked. The audience responded with cheers and chants. "I can't hear you! I said are you people ready to see some dueling or what?" he asked, punching the air. Chants and cheers filled the air as the audience went completely nuts. "Good! Because it's time to kick off the greatest duel monsters tournament ever organized And before the week is through, we may have a new international, duel monsters champion! So give it up for the current title holder, Yugi Mouto!"

The camera was on Yugi and he looked surprised.

"Yugi! Yugi! Yugi!" the crowd cheered.

"Give a shout out to your fans, Yugi!" He looked around, embarrassed and shocked, before his eyes went to the stage. Jounouchi gave him a thumbs up, Leon was smiling at him with a look of admiration, Cat was smiling encouragingly, and Rebecca and Vivian were both waving at him. Yugi didn't move. "Alright, maybe later. So now, direct your attention to the Kaibatron! 'Cause it's time to kick off our all-star tournament with the first round matchup. Starting with Block A, the first competitor to strap on a duel disk will be…Katsuya Jounouchi!"

"Aw yeah! I just wanna say to my adoring fans, this one's for you."

"He'll be facing off against our mystery duelist, a man whose true identity remains unknown; Apdnarg Outom." The strange, masked man stepped forward and stared Jounouchi down.

"Hey pal, I don't know who you are but when I win, that mask is coming off!"

"Where do we know him from?" Honda asked.

"I dunno."

"I do…" Yugi said, smiling sheepishly. Kristen cocked her head to the side.

"He sure does look familiar Yugi…wait, is he?" Yugi nodded, blushing a little.

"Yup…" Kristen bit back the urge to giggle and pat Yugi on the shoulder, unable to ignore how cute he was when he blushed, only causing her face to turn a little pink too.

"Now, moving on to Block B, up and comer Leon Wilson faces the Good Doctor, Richard Goat!"

"Cool, Leon's in the first match too." Anzu stood up and waved.

"Hey Leon! You go boy!"

"But before the duels get underway, there's someone we all want to hear from. So let's try this one more time! Yugi, come on up here and say a few words!" The fans all started cheering for him and Yugi looked down, embarrassed.

"_Pharaoh, I need you!"_

"_No, you can do this. Just believe in yourself and stay calm, you'll be fine." _

"But-" Yami disappeared and Yugi groaned and stood up, walking a few feet away from his seat. "What am I supposed to say?" he asked himself before turning around, turning a little red and waving sheepishly. "Hello, Kaibaland!"

"Um, Yugi?" He turned. "I meant come up on stage." Yugi gasped and blushed even more before slowly going up the stairs.

"Aw, no one said there'd be public speaking!" Kay bit her lip to fight the laugh threatening to escape as Yugi stiffly walked across the stage like a robot. Cat giggled a little and smiled at Yugi. He stumbled forward and turned back around, smiling and waving nervously as his face continued to turn red.

The sound of jet engines overhead caught everyone's attention and they looked up in time to see a Blue eyes jet fly overhead and someone jump out. Seto came down, a jet pack (yes a jet pack) on his back and crossed his arms over his chest, smirking confidently as he came down. He wore his white suit with a pale blue shirt and dark blue tie.

Kay was shocked when her face heated up and her stomach literally did a back flip. She tore her eyes away from Seto and put her hands on her face, feeling the warmth of her cheeks on her fingertips and swallowing nervously.

"_What the heck is wrong with me?"_

"Hey bro!" Mokuba covered his head as Seto landed, the jet pack causing wind to blow around them. T\He landed gracefully and removed the awesome jet pack in a swift, fluid motion. Clearing his throat, he motioned for Mokuba to give him the mike.

"Alright, I'm gonna make this brief."

"Kaiba, make something brief, in what world?" Cat whispered to Jounouchi.

"This is not a show, it's the ultimate test of survival that will push everyone involved to their limits."

"Survival? I thought it was a card game." Cat laughed at Kay's joke.

"Good one."

"If you came for a friendly game, then I suggest you go home. This is a ruthless battle, and in the end only one duelist will remain standing. Now, if everyone's clear, let's move on. From this moment forward, Kaibaland is a battle field. So trust no one, and may the best duelist win!"

"Kaiba! Kaiba! Kaiba!" the crowd chanted.

"That show off! He's just lucky he's not dueling!" Jounouchi said with a huff. Everyone cheered and Seto stepped down and was replaced by Roland.

"Duelists and spectators, let the first round of the tournament begin!" All of the duelists stepped off the stage and left to designated areas. Kay walked away from the arena and tried to figure out what she should do while she waited for her first match. She could go and watch one of the first duels, but it might be too risky.

Instead, she decided to simply sit near a terminal that would announce later matches and locations and look through her deck.

"Well, what a beautiful rose grown outside the typical garden." She looked up to see Zigfried smiling at her and immediately felt a chill. Something about this guy was definitely rubbing her the wrong way.

"May I help you with something?" she asked, frowning slightly.

"Not at all. I was simply passing and your beauty caught my attention is all."

"Best be careful, Herr Zigfried. For even the most beautiful and delicate flower may be hiding some nasty thorns in its wake."

Ah, bravo, and very poetic. I hope we meet again sometime. Until then, _auf wiedersehn._" Zigfried bowed and walked away, his long pink hair flowing behind him. Kay grimaced.

"_I definitely do not trust this guy…"_

* * *

**GOD! IT'S DONE! FINALLY!**

**OK, don't flame, please review, I think that should cover it. Oh, and another thing, I really only care about Kay's and Cat's duels so…yeah. I'm ignoring the other duels for now. Later!**


	50. Monkeys and Detectives

**I know I haven't update in forever…DON'T KILL ME! Sorry guys, I've been busy with tons of shit so I almost never have time to update. If you have access to my YouTube channel, you will see videos with progress on my posting. So, if you don't know my YouTube channel, I'm Kailara. Take a look, check out the videos, they apply to fanfiction, deviantART, and so on.**

**Ok, enjoy the update!**

**ALSO! I'm too damn lazy to actually make a real deck for the detective and monkey boy, so I'm gonna make up a crap load of cards for both of them. Just warning you now!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Yugioh characters or storyline.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifty**

_Monkeys and Detectives_

Jounouchi's match with "Apdnarg Otom concluded in his favor and the masked duelist revealed himself to be none other than Yugi's grandpa, and only Jounouchi was shocked.

"That was a great duel, Mr. Moto! I thought you were gonna in for sure!" Kristen said and Grandpa rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, blushing slightly.

"Aw, thanks. You're too kind." Grinning, he grabbed Yugi and put him into a headlock, whispering, "You know, Yugi, she might be even sweeter than Anzu." Yugi's face turned pink.

"Nyeh?!" he exclaimed. Grandpa only continued to have that creepy grin and he leaned even closer to whisper to his grandson,

"And she is cuter, don't'cha think?"

"Grandpa!" Yugi cried, flailing his arms and turning bright red, causing everyone around them to sweatdrop and wonder what they were whispering about.

"Hey, we should go and see whose dueling next!" Cat said.

"There's a terminal right outside of the attraction, we can check there. Follow me!" Mokuba led them out of the Amazon adventure park and, sure enough, there was a terminal next to a bench a few feet away from the exit. Cat ran over to it and looked.

"Oh, I'm dueling next! I'm going against that detective. But where do I go?" she asked, panicking slightly. Mokuba held a hand up to urge her to stay calm and plugged a small, handheld device into the terminal.

"This will let me see where you're duel is supposed to be held. Now let me see…it looks like you're going to be dueling in the Magician's Den."

"What's that?"

"It's like a funhouse. The main attraction is the mirror maze in the center that leads to this magician-based library. You'll be dueling in the heart of the maze. I'll take you there."

"Thanks Mokuba!" Cat said with a smile. He nodded.

"Follow me, it's only about a two or three minute walk from here." Mokuba led them all down the path to a large structure with a sign that read "Magician's Den" with a picture of Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl on it.

"Hey Mokuba, what's Kaiba doing during this tournament?" Kristen asked.

"Seto's busy with Kaiba Corp. stuff, but he watches the duels on computer monitors in some of his offices."

"Hey, did you guys ever figure out who that kook was that hacked your computer?" Jounouchi asked. Mokuba sighed and shook his head.

"'Fraid not…but Seto will get him, I just know it!" he said, a confident look on his young face. They arrived to the entrance of the maze of mirrors.

"Whoa…I can see why it'd be easy to get lost in here…" Adelinda said, looking around.

"How are we gonna reach the heart?" Kristen asked.

"Don't worry. There's a shortcut we can take. We gotta hurry or else Cat will be late for her duel."

"Hey, speaking of that, I should probably go and get ready because I'll probably be dueling in the next round," Rebecca said.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot you're dueling too, Bec."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Arthur asked. Rebecca shook her head.

"No, you go and cheer for Cat. Just make sure you don't miss me duel, ok Grandpa?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, Rebecca." She beamed and hugged Arthur before laughing and running over to Yugi.

"Of course, if you want to come along, Yugi, I certainly wouldn't mind." She winked and Yugi turned pink while Anzu and Kristen growled, their eyes catching on fire, scaring Jounouchi and Honda a great deal.

"I think I'll stay here and cheer for Cat." Rebecca looked a little crestfallen, but she instantly brightened.

"That's ok. Being apart just makes me love you more. Bye for now, Yugi-poo." She kissed his cheek and he turned red while Anzu and Kristen literally caught on fire out of their pure anger as Rebecca skipped away. Cat giggled.

"This certainly is entertaining."

"Follow me, guys." Mokuba pushed open a mirror and led them down a hallway until they came to another door that he pushed open, revealing a large, golden library-type place filled with books, quills, scrolls, and various symbols and beautiful, antique vases and artifacts decorating the room.

Waiting for them on the other side of the room was none other than Detective Paul McGregor. His lips twitched into a smirk as they entered the room.

"At last, my opponent reveals her face to me. I was starting to fear you were not going to show." Cat grinned confidently and stood across from him, tall and poised.

"Let me clue you in, Detective, I don't back down from a challenge so easily."

"Excellent, then let us not waste anymore time, and let our duel commence underway!" He activated his duel disk and Cat smirked, doing the same.

They each drew five cards and gained 4000 lifepoints.

"Time to duel!"

"My mother taught me to always have the lady go first."

"You're too kind. Now!" she drew a card and grinned. "I activate pot of greed! This magic card allows me to draw two new cards." Cat drew two cards. "Next I'll set a monster facedown and end my turn."

"Hm, I see. Very well then, my move!" He drew a card. "I summon Witch of the Black Forest in attack mode and set one card facedown. Now my witch, destroy her facedown monster!"

Witch of the black forest attacked Cat's monster and Magician of Faith appeared for a brief moment before she was destroyed. Cat smirked.

"Good job. When my Magician of Fate is facedown and destroyed, her effect activates, allowing me to bring back one magic card from my graveyard, and I choose Pot of Greed."

"Hmph, very clever. I see you wanted me to attack you."

"Excellent deduction, detective. Now it's my turn again." Cat drew a card. "I activate Pot of Greed to draw two new cards." She drew two cards. "Next I'll summon Alchemist of Black Spells and I'll destroy your witch!"

Cat's monster appeared and ran at Witch of the Black forest and struck her down with a shadowy spell. She screamed a little and shattered, causing Paul's lifepoints to fall to 3900.

"Well, I hate to tell you this, but because you destroyed my witch, I get to pick any monster with a defense of 1500 or less from my deck and add it to my hand. And I choose my Ace Reporter!" Paul held up the card and added it to his hand before shuffling his deck.

"I activate my Alchemist's special ability. I can now switch to defense mode." Alchemist of Black Spells changed to defense mode. "Finally, I'll play two cards facedown and end my turn."

"Very well, my move!" Paul drew a card. "I activate the magic card, Graceful Charity! Now I can draw three cards so long as I discard two." He drew three cards and grinned before discarding two. "Now I activate polymerization to muse my three monsters – Ace Reporter, Aged Spy, and Mind of Wisdom in order to summon Master Detective!"

The monsters all disappeared and a tall, dashing figure in a black trench coat with a hat and white gloves wearing a monocle, and with a slight beard and mustache appeared and tipped his hat to cat.

"Ha! What a waste! His monster only has 1800 attack points, it's not strong enough to beat Cat's monster!" Jounouchi exclaimed, laughing. Paul wagged his finger.

"Never judge a monster by its attack points. I equip my detective with book of clues! This magic card not only gives my detective the power to render one of your cards on the field useless for the duration of the turn, but it also gives him a 200 attack point boost!"

"Uh oh." Master Detective's attack points rose to 2000 as he read the book and grinned.

"First, I choose your facedown card on the left!" Master Detective smirked and threw a quill pen at the card and it stuck through. "Now that card cannot be used until the end of my turn. Next, Ultimate Detective will destroy your Alchemist." Ultimate Detective ran forward and destroyed Cat's Alchemist. She frowned. "That will do for now." The quill disappeared from Cat's card.

"Very well. Now!" she drew a card. "I set one monster facedown and end my turn."

"That's all?" Paul drew a card. "I summon Gravekeeper's Spy in attack mode!" The monster appeared next to Ultimate Detective. "Now I activate the effect of Book of Clues and I will use it against the same facedown card as last turn."

"Hmph."

The quill appeared in the card again. "Now, Ultimate Detective, attack her facedown monster!" Ultimate Detective ran forward and hit Cat's monster.

"You attacked my Ancient Lamp! This monster's effect allows me to redirect your attack to another one of your monsters!" Paul growled as Ultimate Detective spun and attacked Gravekeeper's Spy, causing his lifepoints to fall to 3300.

"Way to go, Cat!" Jounouchi exclaimed. Cat grinned.

"I thought you were so clued into my strategy."

"I'm not finished yet! I place one card facedown and end my turn." The quill disappeared again and Cat drew a card.

"Thanks to my Ancient Lamp, I can special summon La Jinn, the Mystical Genie of the Lamp." La Jinn appeared on the field. "Now I'll sacrifice my La jinn in order to summon my Dark Magician Girl!" La Jinn disappeared and Dark Magician Girl appeared, beaming. "Next, I'll activate one of my facedown cards, Sage's Stone. This magic card activates if I have Dark Magician Girl on the field. I can now summon Dark Magician from my deck."

Dark Magician appeared on the field next to Dark Magician Girl and she smiled at him and he returned her smile with his typical, confident smirk.

"Next, I'll activate my second facedown card, Dark Burning Magic! If both of my magicians are on the field, I can use this card to combine their attack power. At the cost of half my lifepoints, Dark Magician Girl can donate her attack points to Dark Magician."

Dark Magician's attack rose to 4500 and Cat's lifepoints fell to 2000.

"But I'm not done yet! I activate another magic card from my hand – Book of Formulas. This raises my Dark Magician's attack to 5000!" Dark Magician's attack continued to rise. Everyone gaped.

"Holy cow…5000 points!" Jounouchi said in awe.

"Now, Dark Magician, destroy his Ultimate Detective with Dark Magic!"

"I activate my trap card, Mystery Plot Hole! While it does not prevent the damage of your monster's attack, it spares my monster!" A barrier surrounded Ultimate Detective and the attack hit it, causing Paul's lifepoints to fall to 300.

"Well, the effects of Dark Burning Magic end and neither of my monsters can do anything for the remainder of my turn, so it's your move."

"Very good." He drew a card. "I activate a magic card – Fingerprint analyzer! Here's how it works. If any of your monsters on the field have caused me to lose more than half of my lifepoints, my detective automatically destroys it." Ultimate Detective's eyes glowed and Dark Magician was destroyed. Cat frowned.

"Dude, he destroyed Cat's Dark Magician!" Jounouchi cried.

"I think we all saw it, Jounouchi!" Honda said.

"Next, I'll activate yet another magic card, Mystery conclusion! At the end of every great detective novel, against all odds, the detective manages to defeat the villain! And so, this card grants my Ultimate Detective a whopping 1500 attack and defense points for the duration of the turn. There is one small catch, he cannot attack next turn, but it's a small price to pay.

"Now, my detective, destroy her Dark Magician Girl and most of her lifepoints!" Ultimate Detective destroyed Cat's Dark Magician Girl and her lifepoints fell down to 500.

"Cat!" Paul snickered.

"I told you I was clued into your strategy, and next turn I plan to eliminate the rest of your lifepoints." Cat smirked.

"Too bad there won't be a next turn for you."

"Hm?"

"I plan to end this duel right here, right now!" She drew a card. "Here's how it will begin. First, I summon Gemini Elf in attack mode!" The twin elves appeared on the field.

"How do you plan to win with those? They're 100 points short of my Ultimate Detective."

"Just wait and see. Next, I activate a magic card – Spellcaster Redemption! I need to pay a quarter of my lifepoints," Cat's lifepoints fell to 375, "but this magic card lets me sacrifice one Spellcaster on my field to summon one back from my Graveyard, and I choose my Dark Magician!"

Dark Magician appeared on the field.

"Now, Dark Magician, attack Ultimate Detective and end this duel!" Dark Magician spun his staff and attacked Ultimate Detective, destroying it and causing Paul's lifepoints to fall to 0. He fell to his knees and the holograms disappeared.

"Cat won!" everyone cheered. She smirked and walked over to Paul, offering her hand.

"That was a great duel." He accepted her hand and she helped him up and he smiled.

"Indeed it was. Well done, Cat." They exchanged a friendly handshake and everyone ran over to Cat and embraced her, commenting on her victory. Adelinda blinked and looked over at Mokuba. "Hey, Mokie? Do you know what time the Black Cat duels?"

"I think her duel is right now, actually."

"What? Where?" Adelinda asked.

"Um, I think it's at the Spike Tundra slide-" Adelinda suddenly sprinted off. "Ah-Adelinda!" Mokuba cried.

"Hey, where's she going?" Kristen asked.

"To the Spike Tundra slide."

"Well we need to go after her! We can't risk her getting lost. Come on, guys!" Kristen yelled, running after Adelinda.

"Kristen, Adelinda, wait!" Mokuba cried, running after them, leaving the rest of the gang nothing to do except run after them, yelling at them to slow down.

* * *

Adelinda stopped in front of the ride and gasped in excitement. The Black Cat was dueling Abe the Monkey Man and was winning, 3200 lifepoints to 1100.

"Yoo-hoo! Miss Black Cat!" Adelinda called, waving. Kay looked over her shoulder and smiled, happy to see her. She turned back to her duel, determination on her face. Kristen and Mokuba caught up to Adelinda, panting.

"Addy…don't…run off…like that!" Mokuba exclaimed, panting.

The rest of the gang caught up and they looked at the duel ahead. Jounouchi pointed.

"Hey! I remember her! She was the chick who thought she was too good for me." Honda snickered.

"She probably is, Jounouchi."

"Grr…who asked you?!"

"Shh! Shut up, guys!" Anzu snapped.

"Now, it's my move!" Kay said; her voice still heavy with a German accent but as clear and confident as anything. She drew a card. "I sacrifice my two facedown monsters in order to summon Diana; Queen of the Felicitians!"

A beautiful monster with piercing blue eyes in an incredible suit of armor with a rich, red, velvet cape flowing back with her ebony hair and intricate tattoos of felines all along her arms and a tall, golden staff in her hand, carved into the shape of panther head.

Abe shrank back.

"Uh oh, monkey, what we gonna do?" The monkey on his shoulder chattered slightly and covered his eyes. Abe gulped and grimaced. Kay smirked.

"Now, Diana, attack his Flying Gorilla and end this duel!" Diana twirled her staff and struck the gorilla with it. It screeched and disappeared, causing Abe's lifepoints to fall to 0.

"Aw man!" He sighed. "Well, looks like you win!" he said, smiling. Kay nodded, smiling politely.

"Nice duel."

"Thanks! We had fun, right monkey?" The monkey jumped up and down, chattering excitedly. Kay laughed a little and bowed politely before turning and walking away. Adelinda beamed and ran over to her.

"Black Cat, you're the best!" she exclaimed. Kay stopped and smiled down at her.

"Well thank you…you're Pegasus' niece, right?"

"Yeah! I'm Adelinda!" she said excitedly, as if this were the first time she'd ever spoken to her big sister. The thought made Adelinda giggle inside.

"Wow, you're an even better duelist then I thought!" Mokuba said, walking up to her.

"Thank you. And you're Mokuba Kaiba, I'm assuming?"

"Yup! And you're a good duelist, but don't forget that my brother could beat you any day!" he said proudly. Kay smirked.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"So you're the Black Cat? Heh, my name is Cat. Nice to meet you," Cat said, smiling sheepishly. Kay smiled.

"Pleasure to meet you. You're dueling in the tournament too, yes?"

"Yeah! I just won my first duel before we came here."

'Then perhaps you and I shall face off in the next round, Miss Cat."

"That certainly would be something, huh?" Cat asked, grinning. "Oh yeah, we didn't introduce you to everyone. Miss Black Cat, this is Yugi Moto, Katsuya Jounouchi, Anzu Mazaki, Kristen Van, Hiroto Honda, Professor Arthur Hawkins, and Grandpa Moto."

"Hi!" everyone greeted. Kay greeted them back and warning bells went off in the back of her mind. She knew she couldn't stay long, lest she risk the chance of one of them recognizing her.

"Pleasure to meet you all. Especially you, Yugi. I am quite an admirer of your dueling and I would be honored if I should have the opportunity to face you in the finals."

"Thank you."

"Hey, get in line, sister! You wanna crack at Yugi, you gotta beat me and Cat first!" Kay's glance flew to Jounouchi sharply.

"Cat may be a challenge, but as for you, I question Mr. Kaiba's decision in inviting you to compete at all."

"W-what?!" Jounouchi said, his ears turning red. Kay crossed her arms and met his death glare fearlessly. Everyone stared, finding this scene somewhat familiar.

Kay waved Jounouchi off with her hand and looked at them all.

"It was a pleasure to meet you all, but I am afraid I must be off. I hope to see you all again." She graciously bowed to them and turned waving. _"Auf wiedersehn."_

They watched her leave and Cat cocked her head to the side.

"She seems nice enough." Everyone except Jounouchi.

"Are you kidding? She's not sweet little kitty but a real b-" Anzu hit him in the back of the head.

"Just shut up, Jounouchi!" she snapped.

"Ow!" he rubbed the back of his head, grumbling to himself.

"Meanie…"

"Well, Cat and Jounouchi, your duels are done for the day, so you guys can do whatever you want for the remainder of the day."

"Where are you going, Mokuba?"

"I'm going to meet up with Seto."

"Can I come, Mokuba?" Adelinda asked.

"Ok, we'll see you guys around." They separated and the group went off to find out when and where Rebecca might be dueling next.

"Hey Adelinda, would you like to get some lunch with me and Seto?"

"Sure!"

"What do you like more? Italian, French, Western, or Mexican?"

"Italian!"

"Awesome! There's a pizza and pasta restaurant in the park. Let's meet up with Seto and we can go there."

"Cool!" She took Mokuba's hand and walked with him, bouncing happily, and oblivious to the rouge that filled his cheeks.

* * *

**YES! I updated! Obviously I was way too lazy to go nuts over the duels, but I like how Cat's duel came out! It was more fun to focus on her duel than on Kay's. I hope you guys like the update!**

**Btw, THANKS FOR 300 REVIEWS!**

**Review, don't flame, blah, blah, blah.**


	51. Lunch With the Kaibas

**Whoo! This was a little idea that I thought would be cute filler for this season. Time for a little Ryuuzashipping magic. Ahh, it's been so long. I'm excited!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Yugioh characters or storyline.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifty-One**

_Lunch with the Kaibas_

Kay slid out of her dress and carefully folded it along with her cape and put it in her closet back at the hotel. She changed into her blue jeans with the water drops and rhinestones on the legs and pockets, black belt, black, heeled boots, a very beautiful, blue halter that was open and crisscrossed in the back with her white jacket.

She clipped on her choker and brushed her hair into that same, flared ponytail she wore back at the trailer and applied soft, neutral eye shadow and black eyeliner and pink lipstick before taking a black and blue back and leaving her hotel room.

Now that her duels were done for the day, Kay decided to enjoy some time wandering around Kaibaland and explore some of the attractions and maybe some of the stores and restaurants. The park was pretty big and she doubted she'd run into anyone she knew for a while.

The park was huge but beautiful and she couldn't help but enjoy herself and silently commend Seto's work. This was the most impressive amusement park she'd ever seen in her life, and she'd seen some pretty remarkable parks in her day.

She was side tracked by a beautiful Blue Eyes necklace that she failed to notice someone come up behind her. A hand landed on her shoulder and she shrieked and spun around to see Zigfried grinning at her. A cold, sick feeling grew in the pit of her stomach.

"Um, can I help you?" she asked, frowning.

"I must apologize; it's just that you looked very familiar to me." She crossed her arms over her chest, narrowing her eyes slightly.

"That's the oldest line in the book." Zigfried chuckled softly and tossed some of his pink hair over his shoulder in what was perhaps the most feminine way imaginable. Kay tried hard not to grimace or show her strong disgust of the man in front of her.

"I am Zigfried, and you are?" he asked graciously, taking her hand and kissing the back of it. She stared at him, unaffected by the kiss. If anything else, she looked somewhat irritated.

"Kay."

"Kay…a lovely name for a sweet girl like you."

"You clearly know nothing of me; I'm not all that sweet. I'd appreciate my hand back, if you don't mind." She retracted her hand and Zigfried hardly looked phased by her sharp remarks. His smile only widened.

"You are a most amusing young lady, aren't you?" he asked in a smooth voice that made her want to retreat.

"I suppose…" she said, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Are you a duelist, my dear?" he continued, rubbing his chin in curiosity and eyeing her like she was an object in a pawn shop instead of a person, trying to see if there was any hidden value to the appearance.

"You could say that."

"I can see the fire of as duelist in your eyes."

"Yeah…great…"

"But you are not dueling in Kaiba's tournament, are you?" he asked.

"No, I'm not."

"What a pity." She frowned and narrowed her eyes at him, feeling herself growing to loathe him more and more with each, passing moment. "Well, I have just emerged victorious from my first duel. Perhaps you witnessed it in the Kaiba Dome?"

"I didn't have the pleasure."

"I defeated my opponents in a single move." Kay's eyes widened.

"What? But that's impossible!" Zigfried chuckled softly.

"Oh, it is very possible. The entire tournament is buzzing about it." Kay frowned, wondering how this pink, sideshow freak managed to pull that off. "So, my dear, would you care to join me for lunch and celebrate my big victory?"

"I'm sorry, but I really should be going. My sister is expecting me."

"Ah, very well. Until then," he kissed the back of her hand lightly and stared into her eyes and she could see a distant coldness and hostility behind a phony warmth, _"Auf wiedersehn, meine schöne Rose. Ich werde sie bald sehen."_

She forced a smile and as he walked away, she hissed under breath, _"Hoffentlich nicht. Ich will du wieder nicht sehen."_ With that, she turned and walked away, unaware that Zigfried watched her leave from behind a building.

"Hmph, she may be useful to me, or she could get in my way. Either way, I should try to keep my eye on her. She's clearly close to Yugi and his friends and to Kaiba. And she could be my key to a deal with Pegasus." Zigfried's lips twitched into a malevolent smirk and he walked away, flipping his long hair over his shoulder.

* * *

Adelinda and Mokuba felt like they were running around in circles as they passed similar rides over and over again. They both sighed and collapsed on a bench and Mokuba shaded his eyes from the sun.

"Maybe I should have told Seto to come and find us instead of running around looking for him…" Mokuba mumbled, his face flushing in embarrassment over the fact that they were now lost in the park. Adelinda giggled a little.

"It's fine, Mokie. Can you call Mr. Kaiba?"

"Yeah, but he might get a little bit irritated." Mokuba pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number and sat there, waiting. Finally he sighed and put the phone away. "Seto's not answering. He maybe left the phone in his office, so we'll have to find our way on our own."

"Is there a park map around?"

"I'm not sure if there's one close by, but we'll find one eventually." Adelinda smiled.

"Then let's go!" they ran off to find a park map so they could locate the Italian restaurant Seto wanted them to meet them at. They found a map and stopped and tried to figure out their location when Mokuba happened to look up and notice a familiar someone walking by.

"KAY!" he cried, racing over to her. Adelinda followed and she looked up and smiled.

"Hi guys. What are you doing out here?"

"Trying to find the Italian restaurant we want to go to for lunch." Kay cocked her head to the side.

"Which one is it?"

"It's called 'Carino's'."

"I think I passed that one, actually. Why don't I take you guys there?"

"Sure!"

"Yay!" Adelinda hugged Kay. "Why don't you just eat with us, Kay?"

"OK. I love Italian." Mokuba grinned and said to himself,

"So does Seto." The two took Kay's hands and they all walked back the way Kay came to a series of shops and restaurants until they came to a huge building with fancy, columns and old styled bricks with a sign that read "Carino's" in fancy, cursive letters.

"Wow, looks fancy."

"Yeah! We made sure the restaurants are as nice as possible." Mokuba grinned proudly. "But we also have about five other Italian restaurants, which is why we got lost. I kinda forgot where this one was." Kay and Adelinda giggled and Mokuba turned red.

"Well, I'm hungry! Let's get some lunch!" Adelinda pulled them both inside and the restaurant was pretty much empty. Mokuba pointed.

"There's a private dining area in the back reserved for special guests. We'll be eating back there!" He led Adelinda and Kay through the restaurant and Kay admired the elegant, baroque decorating. She couldn't help but wonder if Seto designed the interior himself or if he simply hired someone to do whatever.

Her cheeks warmed at the thought of Seto and she almost paused. Why was her face getting warm? This was the second time this had happened!

A thought crept into her mind and she shook her head. No! There was no way! It was impossible that she could ever, in this lifetime, LIKE Seto Kaiba in THAT way. She wasn't even sure if she could like him as a simple acquaintance.

Mokuba opened the door to the back and there were a series of large, round tables with white tablecloths and candles in the middle of each. Kay felt her stomach do a back flip at the sight of a familiar, tall brunette sitting at a table, drinking what looked like sparkling water out of a wine glass. His white jacket was off and draped over the back of his chair and his dark, blue tie was loosened and the top two buttons on his blue shirt were undone and his sleeves were rolled up.

Kay felt her cheeks practically catch on fire and she looked away to avoid anyone seeing her blush and she put her hands to her face, swallowing heavily. She took a deep breath and silently willed her face to return to normal while Mokuba and Adelinda ran to Seto. She followed them slowly, thankful her face felt less warm.

Unfortunately, her heart continued to hammer painfully in her chest and her stomach did cartwheels and it felt like a million, fat butterflies were having a spazz attack.

Seto's cobalt eyes met her green ones and she almost flinched, but didn't.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. "I thought you declined your tournament invitation." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I did. But I still came to support my friends and I happened to meet Mokuba and Adelinda and they invited me to lunch. I did not realize I would be seeing you here. Mokuba neglected to mention that."

Mokuba shrugged and took one seat next to Seto and motioned for Adelinda to sit next to him. That left one spot between Seto and Adelinda, and Kay suddenly felt nervous and uncomfortable at the thought of having lunch with them.

She considered leaving when Seto looked up at her with a look that seemed to nail her feet to the ground.

"Aren't you sitting down?" he asked smoothly. Kay honestly thought he was only doing this to see her squirm. But before she knew it, she was sitting next to him. Suddenly, the tables that seemed so large to her when she first walked in seemed way too small. She tried to steady her breathing and not blush when Seto smirked at her, and simply put the cloth napkin in her lap, thankful for an excuse to avoid meeting his eyes again.

"What do you want to drink, Adelinda?" Mokuba asked.

"Lemonade!"

"Me too!" Seto looked at her expectantly and Kay pretended to be absorbed in the small menu she had opened and nonchalantly replied,

"Just some bubbly water with a squeeze of lemon." Seto stared at his own drink and smirked.

"Bottle or glass?"

"Glass." He snapped and a waiter came with a green bottle and a plate of lemons. Seto motioned him away and took the bottle, pouring it into Kay's glass. She watched him for a moment before taking a lemon wedge from the plate. Seto refilled his glass and watched her squeeze the lemon over her glass and sample the water.

Mokuba and Adelinda were chattering over the menu while Kay and Seto sat there in silence.

She continued to stare fixedly at the menu, even though she already knew what she wanted to get. The tortellini in mushroom sauce stuffed with beef and cheese.

As she mulled over her thoughts, she almost didn't hear Mokuba's voice asking her something.

"Huh?" she squeaked. Mokuba stared at her strangely.

"What do you want to eat, Kay?" he asked. Kay looked up at the waiter who stood, waiting to hear her order.

"Oh, the tortellini in mushroom sauce stuffed with beef and cheese, please."

"Would you like a salad along with that?" he asked.

"Sure." She reluctantly handed him the menu, annoyed that her small cover was now gone, and watched him walk away. Mokuba and Adelinda continued chattering about random topics and Kay knew that sitting there in silence for the next half hour or so would be boring.

So, she dared herself to look over at Seto, who had a slightly bored expression on his face as well.

"Um…are you disappointed about not dueling?" she asked weakly, wondering if they could actually have a successful conversation. He glanced at her with a small look of surprised before that typical smirk graced his lips again, which annoyed her slightly.

"Not really. Yugi will probably win in the end, and I'll defeat him another time." He shrugged. "Simple." Kay rolled her eyes.

"I swear, your arrogance can be really annoying, Kaiba." She shook her head. _"And I actually thought I was starting to LIKE this guy. I think I've finally snapped!"_

"Hmph." The waiter returned with her salad and she remembered that she hated Italian dressing on her salad, but she had no choice but to endure. Besides, eating would help keep her occupied and avoid any more awkward and confusing conversations.

She choked down a big forkful of lettuce and tomato, trying not to grimace at the strong flavor of the oil and herbs dousing the vegetables and drank some water to help get it down. Luckily, the salad was fairly small so she was able to eat most of it while drinking her water and sighed in relief when she was finished.

The strong flavor of basil and garlic lingered on her tongue and she was tempted to excuse herself to the ladies room so she could gargle and rid herself of the taste, when their food arrived.

The pasta, unlike the salad, looked and smelled completely delicious! It was a generous serving of tortellini scattered about the plate and smothered in a creamy, tan, mushroom sauce. Kay took her fork and delicately stabbed into on and sampled it, smiling and savoring it.

It was delectable!

She looked over at Mokuba and Adelinda who were both eating big plates of spaghetti and meatballs. Adelinda ate hers like a proper young lady, twirling the pasta with her fork and spoon and eating it delicately, while Mokuba was a little less proper, eating only with his fork, but not so unseemly as to slurp or let the sauce drip all over his face.

Kay's eyes darted to Seto, who was eating a plate of fettuccini with bits of beef filet mixed in all topped with Alfredo sauce and melted cheese. His manners were as delicate as could be, which astounded her. It seemed like every bite he took had been rehearsed for hours to achieve such poise and perfect manners.

She quickly looked away, almost alarmed by it, and continued to eat her own food, feeling unusually out-of-place in a familiar scenario.

Lunch was quiet, except for Mokuba and Adelinda's chattering, Kay finished her food, feeling incredibly satisfied.

"Do you want dessert, Kay?" Mokuba asked.

"What?"

"Dessert!"

"Uh…well…"

"Come on, Kay! Take a look at the menu! The dessert looks delicious!" Adelinda exclaimed, waving a smaller menu in Kay's face. She sighed and took it, wishing nothing looked good so she could be finished with this lunch. She felt Seto's eyes on her and hid her face in the menu to conceal the blush that was starting to bloom on her face.

Her eyes fell to the raspberry swirl, white chocolate cheesecake.

Adelinda and Mokuba were watching her expectantly.

"I guess the raspberry swirl cheesecake looks good…' Kay mumbled, feeling unnaturally embarrassed.

"Yay! We're both getting chocolate mousse cake!" Adelinda said excitedly.

"Seto?" Mokuba asked.

"You know I'm not one for dessert."

"But don't you like cheesecake too?" Mokuba asked. Seto's cheeks turned the slightest hue of pink and Kay was surprised when she saw him turn his head from her, as if feeling discomfited.

"Fine then, I'll get some cheesecake." Kay frowned and looked at the two who were grinning from ear to ear at each other. What exactly were they up to?

Their cheesecake arrived and Kay almost sighed in bliss from the first bite. It was smooth and sweet and nearly melted in her mouth.

Mokuba and Adelinda gobbled down their cakes almost instantly and started chattering again while Kay and Seto slowly ate their dessert. When she finished, she smiled happily and set her fork on her plate delicately.

"Did you like your cake, Kay?" Adelinda asked.

"Very much so."

"Lunch is on Seto!" Mokuba exclaimed, only causing Seto to glare. Kay rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment.

"I can always pay for Adelinda and-" He held a hand up to stop her.

"No, don't bother. I'll cover it." He snapped and the waiter was instantly at his side with the bill. Kay sat there, her mouth slightly agape as though she meant to protest, but the words got caught in her throat and never reached her mouth as Seto signed the bill and the waiter took it away.

She reluctantly pushed her chin to close her mouth and slouched back slightly, not sure what to do. Truth be told, she wanted to go and hide in her hotel room, but she had a feeling that Mokuba and Adelinda would beg her to stay with them. Almost on cue, Mokuba perked up and said,

"Hey Kay! You should hang with us for the rest of the day!" She blinked again, once again feeling silly and embarrassed.

"Um…well…"

"Yeah! Mr. Kaiba and Mokuba were gonna show me the park! It'd be fun for you to come!" Knowing she was outvoted, two to one, she sighed and nodded.

"Sure, it'll be fun." The two cheered and Kay frowned, wishing Seto would not be joining them. They all got up and exited the restaurant. The sun was very warm today and Kat was tempted to take off her jacket, but she didn't really care to carry it around all day or wrinkle it up by tying it around her waist.

Adelinda sighed and took off her denim jacket and tied it around her neck like a cape. Mokuba smiled at her. Seto had his jacket draped over his arm, and Mokuba's shirt was made of a thin, cotton material.

"Kay, aren't you warm?" Adelinda asked.

"I guess a little."

"Why not take off your jacket?"

"I think it might get in the way." Seto rolled his eyes and Kay glared.

"I'll hold it for you, Kay-chan!" Mokuba said cheerfully. Kay blinked but decided not to be rude and pass on the offer, so she slid off the jacket and handed it to Mokuba, feeling the sun hit her back.

Mokuba folded the jacket over his arm and Kay smiled at him. She wondered vaguely what her friends were up to at this moment when Adelinda squealed and pointed.

"Look! Can we go on that ride?" she asked excitedly. Kay, Mokuba, and Seto looked up to see a large, Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon themed roller coaster. It was filled with loops and crazy hills and looked…AWESOME! Kay's eyes widened.

"Please can we go on that ride?" she asked, looking like a young child on Christmas. Seto arched a brow as the two sisters ran over to him, begging to go on the roller coaster. He was slightly taken back and it took him a moment to answer,

"Sure." They squealed and grabbed Mokuba's hands, pulling him towards the ride. Seto watched them, a large sweatdrop forming on his head.

"She acts like she's five…" he said to himself before following them.

Adelinda and Mokuba sat in the first set of seats and Kay sat right behind them. Each car sat a total of four people and the ride was about to start when Seto took the seat next to Kay, startling he immensely.

"What are you doing?" she asked. He stared at her oddly.

"Riding the roller coaster. What does it look like?"

"I'm sorry. I just never took you as the roller coaster type." He shrugged and didn't really answer her. Mokuba grinned back at them.

"This is gonna be great!" Kay grinned sheepishly, hoping she wouldn't scream too loudly and cost Seto his hearing.

The ride shifted slightly before it started slowly. Kay grinned excitedly, hoping this roller coaster would be as fun as it looked. Seto sat there with little emotion. They came to the top of the hill and paused for a good five seconds before the car started to descend.

They all screamed in excitement as they flew down the hill. Kay instinctively grabbed the bar and thought for a half second it grabbed her back before they flew down another hill, wiping the thought from her mind. They went through loop after loop and hill after hill and the ride ended way too soon.

Kay gasped slightly, beaming and flushed. "That…was…AWESOME!" Mokuba and Adelinda laughed and cheered.

"Let's go again! Let's go again!"

"I think one time is enough…" Seto said bitterly. Kay was about to comment when she noticed her right hand was grabbing something that did not feel like the metal bar. She looked and was horrified to see it gripping Seto's hand. Shrieking, she yanked it back as if his hand were coated in poison. He seemed to realize he'd been gripping her hand back and they both scooted as far away from each other as possible.

"I agree! One time's enough!" Kay said, her face turning red. She and Seto scrambled out of their car and spent the next hour or so glaring at each other warily. Mokuba and Adelinda remained oblivious as they rode countless roller coasters.

Finally, the two were so exhausted Kay decided it was time for her to take Adelinda back to the hotel. She picked up her sister and she fell asleep against her shoulder. Seto picked up Mokuba and the two frowned at each other before offering a cordial goodbye and walking in opposite directions.

Kay laid Adelinda on the bed and went to brush out her hair. She sighed and shook her head.

"Me? Like Kaiba? I'm officially out of my mind." She made a grimace and spat slightly before she continued to brush her hair and went to take a shower while Adelinda continued to nap.

* * *

**YAY! I finally wrote a new update! Though I feel I fail at Ryuuzashipping (which is not good because it's my pairing) I'm happy I finished it because tomorrow I'm going to Germany for vacation. So consider this my gift to you all in honor of Spring Break.**

**You know the drill, review but do not flame. That is all!**

**ALSO, I totally sdpaced on translating Kay's and Zigfreak's conversation.**

**Line one: "Auf Widersehn, meine schone Rose. Ich werde sie bald sehen." - ****_"Goodbye my pretty rose. I will see you soon."_**

** Line two: "Hoffentlich nicht. Ich will du wieder nicht sehen." - _"Hopefully not. I do not want to see you again."_**

**Sorry I forgot about that. Heh, hope that clears things up.**


	52. A Kid's Game

**WHOO! Give it up for one of the rarest sights in this world – me updating. YAY! I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's a little rushed, but I think it came out pretty decent.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Yugioh characters or storyline.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifty-Two**

_A Kid's Game_

"So, when do you think they're going to announce the next matches?" Anzu asked. Jounouchi grinned.

"All's I know is, I am ready to knock some heads! Bring it on! I'm gonna knock down anyone who comes at me!" He struck a fighting pose and Yugi, Cat, Kristen, Anzu, Honda, and Rebecca all sweatdropped.

"Just don't get too excited, Jounouchi. You need to keep a cool head if you wanna win your duels."

"Yeah, you're right, Yugi. I just need to keep my calm and keep my adorable game face on."

Yugi opened his mouth to speak, but Roland came onto the TV monitor nearby, holding a microphone.

"Attention all duelists! The next round's matches have been determined. You will have thirty minutes to report to your designated dueling locations if you are in the first round of duels. Our first duel will be – Rebecca Hawkins and Cat Tsuru." Cat and Rebecca gasped and looked at each other.

The entire gang around them gave a collective gasp.

"Our next match will be Zigfried Lloyd and Katsuya Jounouchi."

Kay looked over to the monitor, fully dressed in her Black Cat garb. She frowned slightly and continued to walk forward, her heels clicking on the bricks beneath her feet.

"Oh man, you're both dueling!" Honda exclaimed, looking at Jounouchi and Cat in disbelief. The two looked at each other.

"Yugi, I want you to come see me duel!" Rebecca said quickly, not taking into regard that Jounouchi also needed/wanted support from his friends during his duel. Yugi immediately looked panicked and backed up, hating the fact that he was now torn between his friends.

Cat nervously stepped forward.

"Yugi, if you guys want to go and cheer Jounouchi on, we'll understand. I mean, he as to duel a seriously tough opponent and at least with mine and Rebecca's duel, one of your friends will emerge victorious, right?" she asked, laughing weakly. Rebecca frowned.

"Hey! I never said anything about that. I want Yugi there to cheer me on while I defeat you!" she snapped, placing her hands on her hips.

"Rebecca, please," Anzu said.

"Alright, here's what we'll do!" Jounouchi said. "Honda and Anzu will go to one duel, and Kristen and Yugi will go to the other duel. I say we flip a coin to make it fair." Everyone looked at Jounouchi in surprise.

"That's actually a really good idea!" Anzu said in amazement. Jounouchi shrugged.

"Eh, I have my moments." Honda reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver dollar.

"OK, whoever calls it will be the duel that Yugi and Kristen go watch. Jounouchi, call it."

"I think Cat should call it." Cat blinked.

"Me?" she squeaked.

"Hurry up, Cat!" Rebecca snapped and everyone frowned at her.

"Ah, ok. Um…tails?" she offered hesitantly. Honda let the coin roll down off his thumb and flip up into the air, extending his hand palm up to catch it. It landed and he slapped it onto the back of his other hand and lifted his hand up slowly and…

"Heads. Yugi and Kristen go with Jounouchi." Rebecca pouted and started whining until Yugi finally promised he'd make it up to her. She hugged him and kissed his cheek before skipping off to go to their duel location. Anzu and Kristen both shot death glares after Rebecca and the group went their separate ways.

"Well, even if Yugi won't be here to watch me duel, don't think I'm going to make this easy for you, Cat!" Cat frowned. The two were dueling in a huge, circus tent with holographic duel monsters performing various circus acts around them. Cat and Rebecca were in the center ring, a spotlight on them.

"Ok, Rebecca. But I'm not gonna be an easy opponent. I have every intention to win!" The two activated their duel disks.

"Time to duel!"

"Oh man, who do you think will win?" Honda asked.

"I don't know. It's gonna be a close one." Anzu frowned, not sure which she'd rather see win. Rebecca was super annoying, but Cat was getting a little too close to the pharaoh for Anzu's liking.

"I draw!" Rebecca said. "First card I activate is Graceful Charity. It allows me to draw three new cards and discard two to my graveyard." Rebecca drew her cards and discarded two. "Next, I'll summon my Fire Princess in attack mode and place two cards facedown, ending my turn."

A beautiful duel monster with long, silver hair and a red dress appeared on Rebecca's side of the field. Cat frowned.

"Ok then, my move!" Cat drew a card. "I summon Magician's Valkyria in attack mode!" The beautiful magician who resembled and older version of Dark Magician Girl with red hair appeared on the field. "Valkyria, destroy her Fire Princess!"

"Not so fast, I activate a trap card! Gravity Bind! It stops all monsters with four or more stars cold!"

A silver orb of energy held Valkyria in place and the same orb formed around Fire Princess. Cat smirked.

"Rebecca, you won't win using the same, tired strategies."

"Hm?"

"I remember all this from your duel with Vivian! And that's why I'm gonna play a magic card – Magic Fury. Here's how it works. If you activate a trap during my Battle Phase, I automatically get to destroy that trap and replay my Battle Phase."

"What?"

"So good-bye, Gravity Bind, and hello Valkyria!" Gravity Bind shattered and Valkyria lunged forward, twirling her staff. "Valkyria, destroy her Fire Princess."

She unleashed a ball of energy that hit Fire Princess in the stomach and destroyed her, causing Rebecca to lose 300 lifepoints.

"I'll place one card facedown and end my turn."

"Whoa, go Cat! She brought her A-game!" Honda exclaimed. Unknown to the four, Kay had taken a seat in the empty bleachers and watched the duel with interest.

"Urgh, you got lucky, Cat. But don't expect the same thing to happen twice." Rebecca drew a card. "Now, because I discard Marie the Fallen One to the card graveyard, I gain 200 lifepoints." A blue fiend with black angel wings and blonde hair appeared behind Rebecca and blew some sparkling dust on her, causing her lifepoints to rise to 3900. "Next, I'll summon Injection Fairy Lily!"

A cute little monster with red hair in a nurse's suit with a huge needle and white wings appeared.

"Attack her Valkyria!" Rebecca yelled.

"Not so fast! I activate my trap card – Negate Attack. So Lily can't use her special power or hurt my lifepoints."

"Hmph." Lily was thrown back by the trap's effect. "Fine, I set one card facedown and end my turn." Cat drew a card and grinned.

"I activate another magic card – Double Trouble!"

"What does that do?"

"If I have another copy of any monster currently on the field, I can special summon it to the field! So, I choose another Magician's Valkyria." Magician's Valkyria appeared on the field and the two identical stood side by side.

"What was the point of that?"

"Oh, you'll see. And since I special summoned my Valkyria, I summon Ebon Magician Curran in attack mode!" A small monster in a black, gothic Lolita dress with long, reddish hair appeared.

"Ha! What do you plan to do with that puny monster? It only has 1200 attack points!"

"Never judge a card by its appearance."

"My move, then!" Rebecca drew a card. "First, I gain my 200 lifepoints from my good friend Marie." Rebecca's lifepoints rose to 4100. "Next, I'll summon Ruby Dragon in attack mode!" The red dragon appeared and roared. "Now, I'll equip Ruby Dragon with Malevolent Nuzzler, raising its attack points to 2300!"

A green, elfin woman appeared and embraced Ruby Dragon, causing its attack to rise.

"Now, Ruby Dragon, attack her Ebon Magician Curran!" Ruby Dragon reared its head.

"Oh no! Cat's gonna lose over 1000 lifepoints!" Cat smirked and Ruby Dragon unleashed its attack. It flew towards Curran and then suddenly stopped and burst in midair, scattering harmlessly into the air. Rebecca gasped.

"W-what?"

"I'm surprised at you, Rebecca. Making suck a rookie mistake. You of all people should know Valkyria's special ability is that you cannot attack any other spellcaster monster besides it. And because I have two on the field, all of your attacks are useless!"

"No way!"

"Wow, what an awesome move, Cat!" Honda exclaimed.

"Ugh, I end my turn." Cat drew a card.

"My Ebon Magician Curran's special ability is now activated. You lose 100 lifepoints for every monster you have on the field, so you lose 200 lifepoints." Rebecca gasped. "Next, I'll activate Pot of Greed and draw two new cards." Cat drew new cards. "Now, I summon another Ebon Magician Curran!"

"Not another one!" Another Curran appeared.

"That's the end of my turn." Rebecca growled and drew a card, gained back 200 lifepoints from Marie.

"…I end my turn…" Cat grinned and drew another card. "My magicians will now cost you 400 lifepoints." Rebecca's lifepoints fell to 3700. "Now, it's time for this duel to really begin. I sacrifice one of my Currans to summon my Dark Magician Girl!"

Dark Magician Girl appeared on the field and winked.

"Next, I'll equip her with Magic Magnet, which will transfer the effect of all equip spells to her for the duration of the turn, meaning Malevolent Nuzzler."

"Oh no!"

" Now, Dark Magician Girl, destroy her Ruby Dragon!" Dark Magician Girl's attack rose to 2700 and Ruby Dragon's fell to 1600. She destroyed it and Rebecca's lifepoints fell to 2600.

"You'll pay for that one, Cat!"

"I end my turn." Rebecca drew a card and gained back 200 lifepoints.

"I'll set one card facedown and end my turn."

"Now, you lose 100 lifepoints thanks to Curran." Rebecca's lifepoints fell to 2700. "Now," Cat drew a card and grinned. "Yes! I activate Graceful Charity to draw three cards, as long as I discard two. Next, I sacrifice my Ebon Magician Curran in order to summon Chaos Command Magician!"

Curran disappeared a magician dressed in black appeared, his face hidden by shadows.

"Attack her Injection Fairy Lily!"

"I'll activate Injection Fairy Lily's special ability! By sacrificing 2000 lifepoints, I can raise her attack by 3000." Cat smirked.

"Well, thanks for making it that much easier to end this duel, because you lose your lifepoints, but your fairy's power boost does not affect my magician."

"What?"

"His special ability negates the effects of monsters against him, including last minute power boosts! So, Chaos Command Magician, end this duel!" Lily looked panicked as Cat's magician unleashed a dark spell, causing Rebecca to lose the rest of her lifepoints. "I win."

She fell to her knees. "I can't believe this. How could I lose?" she whined. Honda punched the air.

"Way to duel, Cat!" Kay smirked from her seat.

"She really spanked that little brat." Grinning, she got up and disappeared from the tent without attracting any attention.

"Well, shall we attempt to catch the end of Jounouchi's duel?" Honda asked.

"I can't believe I lost!" Rebecca cried. Cat rolled her eyes.

"Sure. Rebecca, get over it and let's go! Yugi doesn't like sore losers." Rebecca glared up at Cat but stopped whining and the four set off.

* * *

"No! I can't believe I lost to a guy with pink hair!" Jounouchi cried with a groan. Cat, Rebecca, Anzu, and Honda had arrived about halfway into the duel, in time for a crazy error in the system make everything go crazy.

Zigfried had emerged victorious after Jounouchi's luck ran out.

"You are a loser, and always will be, Jounouchi. So stay on your knees like the sniveling whelp you are." With that, Zigfried left. Jounouchi sat there, looking utterly defeated.

"So, you lost the duel on a chance of luck." Honda shrugged. "No big deal."

"Guys, Jounouchi doesn't rely on luck, he relies on talent." Anzu smiled.

"Oh, so it's not that he has no luck. He lost because he has no talent."

"Is this how you guys are gonna cheer me up?" Jounouchi yelled, jumping up and chasing Honda and Anzu, who laughed at him. Yugi chuckled.

"Jounouchi dueled hard." Kristen watched them and laughed.

"He didn't do too badly, and he even had Zigfried on the ropes a few times."

"He'll get em next time!" Yugi said.

"So, should we go and see who's dueling next?" Cat asked.

"Yeah! Let's go."

* * *

**YAY! Another update. Review please, but no flames! I'll work on the next update as soon as I can. And, in other news, my birthday was last week! YAYNESS! And that is all I have to say for the moment. Review pwease!**


	53. Magic from Down Under

**I love bringing my laptop to school! We don't do much at the end of the year so I have time to write. YES!**

**Enjoy the update.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Yugioh characters or storyline.**

**Chapter Fifty-Three**

_Magic from Down Under_

Kay looked at the screen and saw she was dueling the magician, Balfrei Ginger. She nodded and walked to their arena, which was a stage that usually held performances of plays or prose, depending on what occasion may or may not be happening in Kaibaland. Her heels clicked as she walked onto the stage and put on her duel disk.

She pulled out her deck and sighed slightly, looking at the card named for her alias. She wondered briefly why she bothered to continue with this somewhat tiring façade before shuffling her deck.

Footsteps from the other side of the stage caught her attention and she looked up to see Ginger coming up on the stage.

"Hi!" he greeted, smiling. She smiled back and nodded politely.

_"Hallo."_ He pulled out his deck.

"Well, guess you're my opponent. Don't expect me to go easy on you." She chuckled lightly.

"Of course not. I could say the same thing to you." He smiled and they exchanged decks and shuffled them before going back to where they were standing and placing the decks in their duel disks.

"So, who shall begin?" he asked.

"Would you like to flip a coin to decide?" she asked.

"Certainly." She pulled out her lucky silver dollar and let it roll off her thumb, flipping it into the air, catching it and slapping it on the back of her hand.

"Heads or tails?" she asked.

"Heads." She removed her hand.

"It's tails. So I suppose I'll begin."

"Fair enough." She put away the coin and they both drew five cards.

"Duel!"

* * *

"Hey, it looks like Leon is dueling!" Jounouchi exclaimed.

"So is the Black Cat!" Cat added.

"Which duel do you guys want to go watch?" Kristen asked. Everyone looked thoughtful. Cat raised her hand.

"I kinda want to watch the Black Cat duel, to be honest. We only got to see the end of her duel against Abe." Jounouchi frowned.

"I dunno why you wanna watch her!"

"You don't have to come with me, Jounouchi. You can watch Leon."

"Yeah, at least Leon's nice!"

"Well, you didn't try to make a move on him when you first met him." Jounouchi sweatdropped slightly and Kristen smiled slightly at him.

"Anyone wanna come watch the Black Cat can come with me!" Cat said.

"I'll come!" Kristen said. Honda stepped forward.

"I'm game."

"And everyone else will watch Leon's duel?" Cat asked. They all agreed to that and separated again, agreeing to meet back at the hotel after the duels were finished.

"Let's hurry so we don't miss it!"

"Right!" Honda, Kristen, and Cat ran off in search of the theatre where the duel was taking place.

* * *

"Alright, Herr Ginger, I'll sacrifice my Feline Tokens in order to summon my likeness, the Black Cat!"

Two little gold cat monsters disappeared and we replaced with a duel monster interpretation of the Black Cat, only with an actual feline face and tale.

"Next, I'll equip her with Athena's Whip!" A black whip with a golden spike on the end appeared in the Black Cat's hand and her attack rose to 2800. "Black Cat, destroy his Jinzo." The Black Cat raced forward and slashed Jinzo with her whip, destroying it and causing Ginger's lifepoints to fall to 3600.

Cat, Honda, and Kristen entered the theatre and noticed Mokuba and Adelinda sitting in two seats near the front. They sat next to them.

"Hey guys!" Kristen greeted. Adelinda beamed.

"Hi!"

"What'd we miss?"

"Not too much. This is the first monster destroyed." They nodded and watched the duel intently.

"Hmm, not a bad move, Miss Cat."

"Thank you." He drew a card.

"I activate Swords of Revealing Light! Now your monster cannot attack me for three turns." The golden swords appeared around the Black Cat. "Next, I'll summon Witch of the Black Forest in defense mode!" Witch of the Black Forest appeared on the field and Kay frowned.

She drew a card. "I activate Pot of Greed to draw two cards from my deck!" She drew her two cards and looked at her hand. "Next, I summon Feline Amazon in attack mode!"

A white cat dressed in red and brown with a bow and arrow appeared on the field with 1650 attack points.

"And then I'll place one card facedown on the field and end my turn."

"Very well!" Ginger drew a card. "I summon Jinzo Returner in attack mode!" A creepy, mini version of Jinzo appeared on the field. "Jinzo Returner, attack her directly!" Jinzo returned almost skated forward and unleashed a ball of psychic energy, hitting Kay directly, causing her lifepoints to fall to 3400. "With that, I end my turn."

Kay glared and drew a card. "I summon Feline Avenger in attack mode!" A red, tiger-like anthro in a black leotard with a mask and long, black hair appeared on the field. "And after this next turn, I'll be able to attack you!"

"Trust me, I'm well aware. Now, my move!" He drew a card and grinned. "I summon Evil Hero Malicious Edge by sacrificing my Witch of the Black Forest!"

His witch vanished and was replaced by a monster in dark blue armor with claws and what looked like black wings.

"Evil Hero, attack Feline Amazon with Nightmare Claw!" Evil Hero sprang forward and slashed Feline Amazon's chest, destroying her and causing Kay's lifepoints to fall to 2450. "Now, Jinzo Returner, attack her lifepoints directly!"

Jinzo returner struck her and her lifepoints fell down to 1850. Kay grunted and stumbled back slightly as Jinzo Returner leapt back to Ginger's side of the field. He laughed.

"I told you I wouldn't go easy on you! And you still can't attack me for one more turn." Kay smirked.

"Very nice dueling. I must say, I am impressed. I'm glad it hasn't been easy. But think for an instant you have me defeated!" With that, she drew her card. "I set one monster in defense mode and switch Feline Avenger to defense mode and end my turn!"

"Hmph, that's all you can do? Very well! The swords have expired!" The swords of revealing light flickered before vanishing. "And now, I activate the card, Raikegi sword! It allows me to destroy one monster on the field, and I choose…my Jinzo Returner!"

"Huh? But why?"

"Ha, because, if I send him to the graveyard, I can special summon one Jinzo from my graveyard! So return to me, Jinzo!" Jinzo appeared on his field. "And now, because of Jinzo, all of your traps are useless!"

"Hmph!"

"Jinzo, destroy her Feline Avenger!" Jinzo attacked and destroyed Kay's monster. She grunted and Ginger smirked. "Evil Hero, destroy her facedown monster!"

Evil Hero struck her facedown card and it turned out to be Adhesive Explosive. She lost 1600 lifepoints and they fell down to a mere 250. But Adhesive Explosive appeared again on the field and clamped to Evil Hero.

"Well, now you're down to your last 250 lifepoints."

"I know…and here is where this duel ends."

"Hm?"

"I activate a magic card – time jump! It moves the duel through my turn and goes to your turn, skips it, and then back to mine."

"What does that accomplish?" Ginger asked.

"We passed your standby phase, which means my explosive destroys your Evil Hero!"

"What?" Adhesive Explosive exploded, destroying Evil Hero. Kay smirked.

"And I'm not done, I activate a Ritual – Alpha Omega! With this ritual, I need to either remove two monsters whose levels add up to eight stars from my deck to graveyard, or from the graveyard from play. I remove my Feline Amazon and Feline Avenger from play to summon Alpha Cheetah Omega!"

A beautiful, white cheetah monster in glittering, gold and white armor with a sword in her hand appeared on the field with a whopping 3200 attack points.

"Black Cat, destroy his Jinzo once again!" Black Cat meowed and jumped forward, whipping Jinzo and destroying him, causing Ginger's lifepoints to fall to 3200.

"No! I'm completely defenseless!" he cried. Kay smirked.

"Exactly, and now, Alpha Cheetah Omega, end this duel! Attack him directly!" She raced forward stealthily and raised her sword, slashing Ginger and he cried out as his lifepoints fell to 0. He fell to his knees and the monsters disappeared.

"She did it!" Mokuba and Adelinda cheered. Kay walked over to Ginger and offered him her hand.

"That was a great duel! You had me on the ropes quite a few times." He smiled and accepted her hand.

"Yeah, but it also showed me that I really need to practice more." Kay smiled.

"Same here."

"It was an honor to duel you, Miss Black Cat." She nodded.

"Likewise." They shook hands and she turned and walked off the stage. Adelinda cheered.

"Black Cat, you're the best!" She smiled at her.

"Thank you. It's very nice to see you all again." She looked at Cat with a warm smile. "And may I say, congratulations on your impressive victory in your latest duel." She blushed.

"Thank you."

"Hey, do you think you two will duel in the next round?" Adelinda asked.

"I'm not sure. But that **would** be exciting." Cat laughed.

"Yeah. She'd probably kick my butt in one turn." Kay shook her head.

"No, you are quite an impressive duelist. Don't sell your skills short, Cat. You could probably beat me, it would depend on the cards and how we utilize them."

"That's true."

"So, would you be willing to come with us and watch the rest of Leon's duel?" Kristen asked. Kay hesitated, but didn't want to disappoint them.

"Alright."

"Cool! Let's go so we don't miss the rest of it!"

* * *

"Go, Cinderella, attack his lifepoints directly!" Cinderella kicked off her glass slippers and they hit Ethan Shark directly. He grunted as his lifepoints hit zero before falling back.

"Ah, you got me fair and square, mate! Nice duel!" he said. Leon smiled.

"Thanks!" The holograms disappeared and everyone cheered.

"Way to go, Leon!" Anzu called.

"That was great!" Jounouchi said.

He smiled sheepishly and walked over to them.

"Thank you, guys."

"You really are a great, duelist, Leon!" Yugi said, smiling.

"That means a lot coming from you, Yugi. I really hope I can face you in the finals."

"Keep dueling like this, and you just might." Yugi smiled warmly. He wondered who he would face in the finals. So far, the remaining duelists were Cat, Leon, Zigfried and the Black Cat. All of them were powerful duelists. He would have a tough time defeating any one of them.

"Yugi!" They turned to see Cat, Honda, Kristen, Adelinda, Mokuba, and the Black Cat running towards them.

"Hey guys, you just missed the end of the duel."

"Aw man! Honda, I told you we shouldn't have made that restroom stop!" Cat cried. Honda held up his hand defensively.

"I'm sorry! I had an extra large slushy earlier!" Jounouchi frowned.

"Why'd ya bring **her**?" he asked, pointing at Kay. She wanted to say something snippy, but then she remembered how his duel with Zigfreak ended.

"I heard you lost to Zigfried." Jounouchi made a face.

"Ya mean, bozo!" he snapped. She nodded.

"I am sorry about that. Much as he is annoying and disturbingly pink, he is a good duelist. I am sorry you lost to him." Jounouchi shrugged.

"Eh, ya win some, ya lose some." She nodded. Yugi smiled up at Jounouchi.

"But he did do a great job! Did you happen to see any of his duel?" he asked. Kay shook her head.

"I'm afraid I did not."

"He almost had Zigfried beat!" Kay nodded.

"That is good. I certainly would enjoy defeating him myself. He is…let me simply say, whenever he speaks, I cringe for my country."

"Oh, because he is an insult to Germany?" Honda asked. Kay made a face and nodded.

"Yes…" Jounouchi couldn't help but laugh.

"For some reason, I can't picture that guy yodeling or wearing those weird green shorts." Kay looked ready to vomit.

"Please! Do not stick such disturbing thoughts in my head!" Everyone couldn't help but laugh at that one.

"So, are they going to announce the next duels today or tomorrow?" Honda asked.

"Today!" Mokuba said. "But not for another two hours. We could go back to the Kaiba Dome and wait for them to announce it." Everyone nodded.

"That sounds like a plan."

"Ok, so let's head back!" Mokuba led them away to the Kaiba Dome.

* * *

**A fairly short chapter, but I'm excited I finished it! I make up a large number of cards for the Black Cat, so sorry about that. I just like giving her a lot of unique cards.**

**Review, please! No flames!**


	54. Pre Semi Final Matches

**Whoo-hoo! Another update! I love update frenzies, they make me happy! I think this chapter is a bit better than the last one. Enjoy the update!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Yugioh characters or storyline.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifty-Four**

_Pre-Semi-Final Matches_

"Ladies and gentlemen, please give it up four our four remaining duelists! Zigfried Lloyd, Leon Wilson, Cat Tsuru, and the Black Cat!"

The crowd burst into a series of cheers and applause.

"These four duelists will be split into two duels and the two winning duelists will return here to duel for a shot against the king right here in the Kaiba Dome tomorrow!" The audience continued to cheer.

Cat smiled nervously, Zigfried looked calm and collected, Leon waved a little, and Kay was trying not to hyperventilate.

"Now, it is time to select our two matches!" The screen lowered and everyone watched it intently. "And our first match is…Cat Tsuru and Leon Wilson!"

Cat gasped and looked at Leon. She smiled.

"Cool!" He grinned.

"Works for me."

"So our second match up is the Black Cat and Zigfried." Kay smirked.

"Ooh, how fun." He grinned back.

"Indeed."

"Now then, time to select the match locations! Cat and Leon will be dueling in the Space Adventure attraction!"

"Ooh, that sounds cool!" Cat exclaimed, beaming.

"The Black Cat and Zigfried will be dueling in the Atlantis Aquarium."

"That should be nice."

"Duelists, your matches will begin in thirty minutes. Please head to your designated dueling areas!" Cat walked up to the Black Cat and held out a hand.

"Good luck! I hope I get to duel you in the semi-finals." Kay smiled and shook her hand.

"Yes, I hope the same thing." The two girls walked away from each other and went to their dueling arenas.

"Let's go cheer on Cat!" Yugi said. Everyone else nodded and they followed her to the Space Adventure attraction. They went through some empty rooms to a large room that was darkened. Once the door closed, stars and comets started to appear around them and they changed to planets and other beautiful galaxies and whatnot.

"Oh wow!" Cat gasped.

"This place is beautiful!" Kristen exclaimed. Rebecca quickly hugged Yugi's arm.

"AND romantic!" she added. Yugi turned red.

"Uh…" Anzu and Kristen both shot death glares at Rebecca, who remained completely oblivious to them. Leon walked up to Cat.

"Let's do our best to have a fun duel." She nodded.

"Right!" They exchanged decks and shuffled them before putting them into their duel disks and walking away to their spots.

"Ready?"

"You know it!" They drew their hand.

"Duel!"

* * *

"Mr. Kaiba!" Seto looked up from his computer at Roland.

"Yes, what is it?"

"I did some research on Zigfried Lloyd, and here are the results we found." He handed Seto some paper. "It appears you were right." Seto scanned over the paperwork and a smirk graced his lips. He stood up and looked at Roland.

"Where is he now?"

"He is probably on his way to the Atlantis Aquarium to duel the Black Cat." Seto left the room without another word.

"Well, my dear, are you prepared to duel me?" Zigfried asked. Kay crossed her arms over her chest.

"I am. And may I simply point out that you nauseate me?" she asked bitterly.

"Oh, well that's not very nice."

"I'm not a very nice person. Get used to it!" He smirked and held out his hand for her deck. She grimaced at the thought of him touching her cards and gave it to him reluctantly and shuffled his deck quickly.

They exchanged decks again and went back to where they were standing. They were dueling in front of a large tank glowing blue with sharks and all kinds of tropical fish swimming around in the water, framing their duel perfectly.

"Are you ready, my dear?"

"Ready to defeat you? Definitely!" They drew their five cards.

"Let's d-"

"HOLD IT!" Kay whirled around to see Seto walking towards them in his trench coat and black clothes, looking dead serious. Arching an eyebrow, she put her hands on her hips.

"Herr Kaiba, what is this about?" she asked. He stood next to her and smirked at her.

"Congratulations, you are the winner of this duel, because I am disqualifying Zigfried Lloyd from my tournament!"

"Wait, what?" Zigfried chuckled softly.

"Is there any reason for this, Herr Kaiba? Humor me."

"You broke your tournament contract by entering the event under a false name, Zigfried Lloyd. Or should I say Zigfried von Schroeder of the Schroeder Corporation?" he said, pointing an accusing finger. Kay's eyes widened.

"Schroeder?" She stared at Zigfried and gasped. _"How did I not see that?"_

"Well, Herr Kaiba, it appears you've found me out. Yes, it's true! But, do you really mean to kick me out?"

"I came all this way, I may as well!" Zigfried suddenly started laughing.

"Ah, well, then it's clear to me that you are as cowardly now as you were back when we were kids!"

"What are you talking about?"

"It's obvious why you want me out of the tournament. You're afraid if I win this tournament and become the World Champ, you'd never get that title back!" Seto smirked.

"I'm throwing you out because I don't like you. Not because I'm scared of you." Zigfried glared. "You know I promised myself I wouldn't duel in this tournament, but seeing as I have a chance to publically humiliate you, those rules have changed!"

Kay blinked at this display before her. "Fine, but if I win, I get to stay."

"And if you lose, you disappear, never to return again." Kay sighed, deciding she may as well back off. Seto put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't go too far, I want a live audience for this duel."

"Yes, I figured." She walked away from him; trying to ignore the slight jump her stomach gave the moment his warm hand had touched her shoulder. He opened his briefcase and pulled out a duel disk and put it on his arm. He and Zigfried exchanged decks.

Kay leaned against the tank and watched them, her arms crossed over her chest. She hadn't expected this sudden turn of events. On the one hand, she had wanted the chance to beat Zigfried herself. But she did not want to see Seto lose to that clown! So, she decided to watch in silence, secretly rooting for Seto in her mind.

"Are you ready, Herr Kaiba?"

"Yes."

"Who should begin? Ah, why not flip a coin." He pulled out a euro and flipped it.

"You call, Zigfried."

"I think I'll go with heads." He moved his hand aside. "Ah. Hooray for me. But I think I'll let you got first, Herr Kaiba."

"Gee, thanks. I never knew you were so kind. I guess I'll have to return the favor."

"There's no need."

"I insist." They returned to their spots and put their decks into their duel disks. Kay watched intently as they drew their hands.

"Time to duel!" (And the duel plays out exactly the same way it does in the show!)

* * *

Leon grunted as Cat caused him to lose 1000 lifepoints, but then he smirked. Cinderella's glass slippers appeared on Cat's Magician's Valkyria and her attack points fell to 600.

"My Valkyria!" Leon smirked.

"Whenever you cause battle damage to me, Cinderella loses her slippers, and they automatically go onto one of your monsters and that monster loses 1000 attack points." Cat glared.

"Ugh, fine! I set one card facedown and end my turn!"

The score was Leon, 2800 lifepoints, Cat, 3700.

"Dang, this duel is intense!" Jounouchi said. "I thought Cat had a huge lead, but Leon is really fighting hard. And now he has her in a corner."

"Oh, did I mention those slippers make it impossible for you to attack Cinderella?"

"Ugh, no."

"Whoops." He smirked and drew a card. "I summon Iron Hans in attack mode!" A man in peasant clothing with an ax and long, brown hair and a beard appeared on the field. "And thanks to Hans, I can special summon an Iron Knight from my deck!"

A knight in black armor appeared on the field and his attack points fell from 1700 to 700.

"Why did your knight lose attack points?" Cat asked.

"If Iron Hans is on the field, my Iron Knight loses 1000 attack points. But it's still more than enough to destroy your Valkyria! Go, Iron Knight!" Iron Knight ran forward and slash Valkyria, causing Cat's lifepoints to fall to 3600.

"Oh no, now she doesn't have any monsters to protect her!" Cinderella's glass slippers appeared on her feet again and her attack points rose up to 1300.

"Iron Hans, attack Cat directly!" Iron Hans ran forward and slashed Cat with his ax, causing her to lifepoints to fall to 2400. "Now, Cinderella, attack her directly!" Cinderella kicked off her glass slippers and they hit Cat before reappearing back on her feet. Cat's lifepoints fell down to 1100.

"Cat!" She grunted but straightened.

"Not bad, Leon."

"Thank you, Cat." She drew a card.

"But not good enough to keep me down! I summon Maha Vailo to the field in attack mode!" The blue magician appeared on the field. "Next, I'll activate my facedown card – Magic Formula! It increases Maha Vailo's attack by 500 and another 500 due to its special effect. " Maha Vailo's attack rose to 2550. "Maha Vailo, attack Cinderella!"

Maha Vailo unleashed a spell and it struck Cinderella. She and her glass slippers were destroyed, causing Leon's lifepoints to fall to 250.

"YEAH!" Jounouchi yelled. "Go Cat!"

"You almost got him!" Honda yelled.

"Cat, you're the best!" Kristen shouted.

"I set one card facedown and end my turn!"

Leon grinned. "I gotta hand it to ya, Cat; that was a good move."

"Thank you." Leon drew a card and smirked. "I activate a magic card – Gingerbread House!"

A little house appeared on the field with a face on the side. Its eyes opened and its tongue darted out and it literally ate Maha Vailo. Cat gasped.

"Maha Vailo!" The Gingerbread house spat it out and Maha Vailo looked like it had eaten a watermelon hold, his stomach large and round. Its attack rose up to 3050.

"Wait, it gained attack points?" Yugi asked.

"Why would you activate a magic card that makes my monster stronger?" Cat asked. Leon grinned.

"Well…" Maha Vailo was suddenly destroyed and Cat gasped.

"What happened?"

"My Gingerbread House is tricky. It lures you in with its sweetness and appears nice at first with its 500 attack point boost, but it's like my mom always used to say – too many sweets are bad for you. If your monster has 2500 attack points or more after my Gingerbread House gives it a 500 point boost, that monster is destroyed and I gain 500 lifepoints." Leon's lifepoints rose to 750.

"No way!"

"Now Leon can attack Cat directly!"

"I think this is it, guys!"

"Iron Hans, attack Cat directly!" Iron Hans raced forward and Cat smirked.

"Hold it right there! I activate my facedown card, Waboku! Now, all attacks this turn will do no damage!"

Iron Hans froze in midair before attacking Cat and floated back to Leon's side of the field.

"You didn't think I'd let you win that easily, did you?"

"Gotta hand it to you, Cat. You sure know how to put up a fight!"

"Of course, now!" She drew a card. "I activate Pot of Greed to draw two more cards." Cat drew two cards. "Next, I activate a magic card – Dark Hole! It destroys all monsters on the field! And seeing as I don't have any, its effect only affects you!"

A black hole appeared on the field and sucked in Iron Hans and Iron Knight, leaving Leon's field completely empty except for his Gingerbread House.

"Next, I'll set one monster in defense mode and end my turn."

"What? Why doesn't she attack?" Jounouchi asked.

"She might not have a monster with enough attack points to wipe out the remainder of his lifepoints and she doesn't want to risk losing another monster and being left wide open again." Honda nodded.

"Yugi's right, Jounouchi." Jounouchi looked thoughtful.

"Yeah, you may be right. She's probably doing the right thing by just chilling out and waiting. But I'm nervous as to what Leon is gonna do…"

"Very well, my move!" Leon drew a card. "I summon Forest Wolf in attack mode!"

A gray wolf in a pink dress, a pink night cap, and glasses appeared on the field and howled. Jounouchi looked weirded out.

"What **is** that? A wolf in drag?" he asked. Honda made a face.

"That's just wrong!"

"Forest Wolf, attack Cat's facedown monster!" Forest Wolf ran forward and tried to bite on Cat's card, but Royal Magical Library appeared and the wolf flew back. Leon lost 200 lifepoints.

"You'll have to do better than that, Leon, if you want to defeat me."

"I'll end my turn." Gingerbread House gave Royal Magical Library 500 attack points, but it wasn't destroyed because it was too weak.

Cat drew a card. "I'll set another monster facedown in defense mode and end my turn."

"She's still not attacking?" Anzu asked.

"Again, maybe she can't," Kristen suggested.

"Hmm…I don't care for these facedown defense monsters, Cat." Leon drew a card. "I activate Emergency Provisions. By destroying one magic or trap card on my side of the field, I gain 1000 lifepoints. I'll destroy my Gingerbread House!"

Gingerbread House was destroyed and Leon's lifepoints rose to 1550. "Next, I'll activate a magic card – Graceful Charity." He drew three cards and smirked before he discarded two. "Next, I summon Tom Thumb before I activate another magic card – Giant's Training!"

"And because you've used three magic cards, Royal Magical Library allows me to draw a new card." Cat drew a card.

"That won't save you from the power of my next monster, Globerman! I sacrifice Tom Thumb to special summon him from my graveyard!"

Tom Thumb disappeared and was replaced by a giant, green monster.

"Globerman, destroy Royal Magical Library!" Globerman roared and charged, destroying Cat's monster with ease.

"Urgh."

"With that, I'll end my turn."

"Very well." Cat drew a card. "I'll set one card facedown and end my turn." Leon drew a card.

"I'll attack your other facedown monster with my Globerman!" Globerman attacked Cat's monster and Mystical Elf disappeared. "Now, let's try this one more time, Forest Wolf, finish this duel!"

"Cat!"

"I activate Attack Guidance Armor! Forest Wolf will attack Globerman instead of me!" The armor appeared on Globerman and Forest Wolf howled before turned and jumping at Globerman.

He punched it and with a bark, it was destroyed and Leon's lifepoints fell to 750.

"You're really difficult to beat, Cat." He grinned.

"Wouldn't want to make things too easy."

"Well, can you summon a monster powerful enough to destroy my Globerman?" he asked. Cat swallowed and looked at her deck.

_"This could be my last chance…" _She shut her eyes and drew a card.

"Well, what did she draw?" Kristen asked.

"I dunno. Did she do it?" Jounouchi asked.

"…I summon Magician's Valkyria in defense mode and end my turn."

"That's all?" Jounouchi asked, looking disappointed.

"If Leon summons another monster strong enough, it's all over." Leon grinned a little.

"It was a good duel, Cat." He drew a card. "I summon another Forest Wolf in attack mode and attack your Valkyria!" Forest Wolf appeared and charged, eating Valkyria. Cat grimaced slightly.

"Aw man, Cat's done."

"She fought a great duel." Everyone nodded.

"Now, Globerman, attack Cat directly and end this duel!" Globerman charged forward and attacked Cat, her lifepoints hit zero. She sighed a little as the holograms disappeared.

"Aw man, I thought she would have won!" Kristen said. Anzu nodded.

"Same here."

"But she fought hard." Jounouchi nodded and clapped. They all clapped for her and Leon walked over and offered his hand.

"Great duel, Cat. I'm honored I had the chance to duel you." She smiled and accepted the handshake.

"Thank you, Leon. It was an honor to duel you too. Best of luck in the semi-finals." Everyone ran over to them.

"You guys were amazing!" Yugi said.

"That duel was intense! I couldn't tell which one of you was gonna do it in the end." Kristen nodded.

"It was amazing to watch!" Leon and Cat smiled.

"Thanks!"

"So, should we go back to the Kaiba Dome to figure out what to do next?" Yugi asked. Everybody nodded and they all left for the Kaiba Dome.

* * *

"No!" Zigfried fell to his knees. "This…isn't…over!" he said, his eye twitching. "Trust me!"

"Look, your lifepoints hit zero. That's about as over as it gets. So take what little dignity you have left, AND GET LOST!"

Kay stood there, her eyes widened and her heart literally pounding in her chest as a result of the intense duel that had just taken place before her.

_"Seto's incredible!"_ she thought. Zigfried had pulled all the stops and had kept Seto on edge, but when all odds were against him, he pulled an incredible victory. Seto removed his duel disk and put it back in his briefcase before walking over to Kay.

"You." She stared back. "You are now the victor of this match, so you automatically advance to the semi-finals."

"Um, alright." Seto clicked a button in his collar. "Roland, have security come to collect Zigfried and escort him from the premises."

_"I'm already on it, sir!"_ came the response. Seto nodded and looked back at Kay.

"Come on, we'll need you at the Kaiba Dome."

"Right." She followed him to the Kaiba Dome and he looked at her from the corner of his eyes and frowned.

_"She looks familiar…where have I seen her before?"_ he wondered as they walked into the stadium together. The other match had already ended, and Kay was disappointed to see it was Leon standing on the stage with Roland and not Cat. Seto led her up and she stood in front of Leon.

"So, you will be my next opponent?" she asked. He nodded.

"I guess so."

"Very well. I'm certain it will be a great duel."

"Yeah! I agree." They shook hands.

"There you have it, folks!" Roland announced. "The semi-final duel will begin at 10 am tomorrow and it will star our boy wonder, Leon Wilson, and our feline of mystery, the Black Cat. Don't miss this exciting duel!"

The audience clapped and cheered loudly.

"So she beat Zigfried?" Jounouchi asked.

"Don't you pay attention? Kaiba beat Zigfried and disqualified him for entering under a false name."

"Wha? When did this happen?"

"While you were in the can!" Honda said. Jounouchi sighed.

"Man, I miss all the good stuff!"

"Well, I can't wait to see the duel tomorrow!" Cat said. Yugi nodded and smiled.

"Me too. I wonder who will win." He looked at the two duelists on the stage. _"Whoever it is, it will be one of the toughest matches of my life. But we'll be ready for it, Pharaoh."_

_"Yes, we will."_

* * *

**Well, this chapter certainly felt longer. I hope you guys liked it better than the last one. The last one was kind of rushed, but I tried to spend a little more time on this one. I'm pretty proud of the duel between Cat and Leon.**

**Now, the part with Zigfried, I spent about a week debating over it. Originally, I wanted Kay to beat him and duel Leon, but Seto drops in and gets all mad about Zigfried and wants him out, and they play the canon duel. But I liked the idea of Seto interrupting Kay's duel and beating Zigfried and kicking him out, simply because it makes more sense. So, I hope you all liked it.**

**Review, but don't flame!**


	55. Dinner and Masks

**Time for some Ryuuzashipping and Nekoshipping! Yeah, I love this update frenzy. I just keep writing these chappies. Hopefully, I'll have this season finished soon so we can move on to the last canon season. Then it's all original storyline from there on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Yugioh characters or storyline.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifty-Five**

_Dinner and Masks_

Kay walked away from the Kaiba Dome and down the hall. She only had to duel tomorrow and then she was done. The mask no longer felt comfortable on her face, like it had before. Now, it felt heavy and hot.

She stopped and touched the edge of her mask, tempted to lift it up. But she thought of Zigfried's disqualification and did not want to be disqualified. The sound of footsteps behind her made her jump and she turned to see Seto and Mokuba. They both stopped when they saw her. Mokuba smiled.

"Hello, Miss Black Cat."

"Um, hi." Seto said nothing. He only stared at her face fixedly.

"Are you excited for your duel tomorrow?" Mokuba asked.

"Yes, I am."

"I'm sure you'll do great! You know, Adelinda is a big fan of yours. She was telling me about you earlier."

"She was?" Kay asked, trying not to sweat or look panicked. What exactly had Adelinda told him about her?

"Yeah!" Mokuba smiled but then looked into her green eyes and furrowed his eyebrows before stepping closer and squinting slightly. "Ya know…you look really familiar…"

"I get the a lot." She turned away from him.

"No, no. I mean, you look exactly like my friend, Kay." This rang a bell in the back of Seto's mind and it struck an alarm in Kay's mind.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you must be mistaken. I must be going." Kay took off and Seto squinted after her.

"Wait here, Mokuba." Seto ran after her and Mokuba looked thoughtful before pulling out his phone and dialing a number.

"Adelinda? Yeah, it's me. Can I ask you something?"

* * *

"Hold it!" Seto caught her wrist and spun her around.

"Herr Kaiba, I'm sorry, but I really am in a hurry."

"Drop the act, I know it's you!" She frowned and yanked her hand free.

"What you know is nothing!"

"Careful about what you say; or I will disqualify you, like I did Zigfried." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me!" She stepped closer to him and their faces were only a few inches apart.

"Let me make one thing clear, Herr Kaiba. I entered under this alias for personal reasons, and I do not appreciate you accusing me of who I am or am not. So long as I duel in your tournament and abide by your rules, I do not see why it matters to you what is under my mask." He stepped slightly closer.

"Call it personal curiosity."

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"You ought to know, then."

"Touché." By this point, they were as close as they could be without actually touching. She fought the urge to blush and forced herself to stare him down.

He smirked suddenly and took a slight step back.

"Very well, I'll stop trying to guess who you are. But I have an ultimatum."

"And that would be?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest. He smirked.

"Tomorrow, if you lose in your duel with Leon, this mask…" He ran his fingers over the edge, his fingers lightly brushing part of her temple and cheek that were uncovered by the black material. "Comes off."

"And if I refuse?"

"You don't duel." She put her hands on her hips.

"Why are you so keen to see who I am?" she wondered, frowning slightly. He stared at her, taking in her expression and the familiar eyes but foreign guise that covered her face.

"As I said before, personal curiosity."

"Fine. I'll accept your terms. If I lose, only if I lose, I'll remove my mask after the duel for the entire world to see. But, if I do not, the mask stays on and you never bother me about it again."

"Deal."

"And with that, I bid you a good night, Herr Kaiba." And she turned on her heel and walked away. He watched her retreating form.

_"I can't be certain of anything…but I can almost bet who she really is."_

* * *

"Kristen?" She looked up from the TV at Yugi and smiled.

"Hey Yugi, where's everybody else?"

"Either at dinner somewhere or in their rooms. I told them I'd stay behind."

"Oh." She turned off her TV and looked at him, cocking her head to the side. "Is anything wrong?" she asked. "You seem a little troubled."

"No, it's not that." He sat on the bed next to her and she looked at him.

"Nervous about your duel tomorrow?"

"Just a little."

"You'll be fine. You're the King of Games, after all." He chuckled at the familiar title.

"Thank you."

"Sure thing." He looked up at the ceiling briefly before looking back at her.

"Did you want to go and get some pizza or something?" he asked. She seemed surprised at the sudden invitation.

"Um, sure. But I might need to change real fast."

"That's fine. I'll meet you in the lobby."

"Ok." Yugi left the room and closed the door behind her. Kristen stared after him before her eyes went wide with realization.

"OH MY GOSH!" she grabbed her phone and hit a speed dial. The phone rang twice before someone answered.

_"Hello?"_

"KAY! HELP ME! YUGI INVITED ME TO GET PIZZAWITH HIM! WHAT DO I DO?" The other end was silent for a moment.

_"Ok, first of all, DON'T YELL INTO THE PHONE AGAIN! Two, pick out some outfits. I'll be there to help you pick out the right one and fix your hair and make-up."_

"Ok, thanks Kay." She hung up the phone and went into the closet. Kay was there in about five minutes. Kristen opened the door to find her looking ragged, like she had just run four miles to get there.

"OK! Now let's look at what we got!" Kristen had laid out two pairs of jeans and two different tops. Kay quickly grabbed the purple tank top with pink daisies beaded on the front and matching pink jacket with the lightest pair of jeans and pink flats. "This. It's cute, but casual enough to pass for this. He might be trying to make a move, but this isn't an official date so keep calm and treat it like a regular outing with a friend, unless he starts flirting.

"I'll tag along and hid at a nearby table to give you advice if needed."

"Um, are you sure about this, Kay?" Kristen asked.

"Absolutely!" She pulled Kristen to a chair and put her hair up in a bun with pink clips and did some pink eye shadow and lip gloss and some rouge. "Done!" Kristen looked at her reflection and had to admit, she did look really cute. Kay handed her a purse and grinned.

"Thanks, Kay."

"Text me the place you go too and I'll hide in plain sight."

"Um, alright then." Kristen took her purse and went to go and meet Yugi in the lobby. He had changed into a dark green T-shirt with a yellow 'Y' on his chest, jeans, and a denim jacket with his puzzle around his neck. "Hey, Yugi. Sorry I took so long."

"That's alright. You look really nice, though." She smiled.

"Thanks! So, um, where should we go?"

"How about Luigi's?"

"Sounds fine." Yugi nodded and led her out, and Kristen sent a quick text to Kay and then followed Yugi, smiling and chatting with him and secretly hoping this would be more than two friends just getting pizza.

Kay raced to her hotel room and started digging through her bags, searching for something to wear. She grew frustrated and grabbed her purse and wallet and ran back downstairs, right into…

"Kaiba!" (Oh man, I just love doing that!)

"Watch where you're going, Kay." She frowned.

"Sorry, but I'm in a hurry."

"Where to?"

"Is that really any of your business?" she asked. He smirked.

"Call it personal curiosity." She wanted to snap at him for lack of originality, but held her tongue.

"Well, call it 'none of your business.' Now I have to go!"

"Perhaps I can help you."

"Since when are you the benevolent type, Kaiba?" He shrugged.

"I'm trying something new." She frowned but figured it couldn't hurt, seeing as how he knew this park better than anyone.

"Fine, I need a new outfit so I can spy on Yugi and Kristen on their date and send her advice if she needs it."

"There, was that really so hard to tell me?" he asked, grinning victoriously. She rolled her eyes at his smugness and put her hands on her hips, looking annoyed.

"Whatever. So will you help me, or not?" she asked.

"Fine. Come with me." He grabbed her arm and pulled her to a gift shop that sold clothes and other knick knacks. She looked at him.

"Very limited options."

"Please, this is a theme park, not a mall. We don't exactly have a boutique anywhere, unless you wanna wear a duel monster costume."

"Ok, fine!" She wandered around and eventually picked out a blue sundress with a black jacket with "Kaibaland" written across the back in blue letters, blue sandals, sunglasses, and a black cap with a "K" on it.

She went to pay for it, but Seto grabbed her card before the cashier would take it.

"It's on the house."

"Y-yes, Mr. Kaiba." Kay stared at him and he pressed the card into the palm of her hand.

"Are you always this gallant or am I just lucky?" she asked wryly. He smirked.

"You mean you don't find me charming on a daily basis?" She rolled her eyes and grabbed the bags.

"I exercise my right to not answer that question." With that, she went to the restroom and changed clothes, pulling her hair up in a bun and tucked it up neatly with the back and put on the sunglasses. She walked outside, feeling like a clown. "…say nothing!" she snapped at Seto who was already arching a brow.

"Hmph." She frowned and stalked out of the store and to Luigi's and quickly saw Kristen and Yugi. She sat at a table behind Kristen and lowered her sunglasses to meet eyes with Kristen and indicate that she was here.

"Um, Kristen?"

"Yes?" she asked, perking up. Yugi looked at her strangely.

"I asked you what you wanted to eat."

"Oh, um, well, what kind of pizza do you like?"

"I'm pretty much good with anything that doesn't involve weird fruits or vegetables, like spinach or pineapple."

"Oh man, totally! I'm game for just regular cheese."

"Ok, cheese it is." The waiter came with their drinks and took their order before disappearing. Kristen took a sip of her Sprite and Kay sent her a text.

_Say something. Ask him something about himself._

"Um, so Yugi? Your Grandpa owns a game shop. What would you say is your favorite game? Well, besides Duel Monsters." Yugi looked thoughtful.

"Hmm…good question. Um, I'd have to say…I really like Capsule Monsters and RPG games the best."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"RPG games are fun, but I'm a fan of the classic board games. Have you ever played mancala?"

"Yeah! It's where you move pebbles in the cups and you want to get the most to your home base."

"Exactly! That's one of my favorite games."

"We'll have to play sometime." Kristen smiled.

"Totally!" Kay grinned to herself. It seemed to be going well. Kristen definitely liked Yugi, and Yugi's body language was hinting that he liked her back. But because they were both shy, they both might need a little nudge to feel comfortable enough to flirt with each other.

As she considered some ideas, Vivian walked into the shop and Kay's eyes widened.

_"Oh no! She'll ruin their date!" _Kay thought. She quickly stood up and walked to the table and bumped it, knocking Yugi's coke into his lap.

"Agh!"

"Oh my gosh, I'm SO sorry! I'm such a klutz!" she cried in a voice more nasally than usual.

"It's alright, I'll just go wash off in the bathroom." He smiled at her. "No worries." Yugi got up and retreated to the bathroom.

"Kay, what in the-"

"Don't look now, but we got the Chinese bimbo in our territory." Kristen turned around and saw Vivian a few tables away. "I don't think she saw Yugi yet, but with her here, there's no chance of any romance sparking with her around. I'm gonna try to get rid of her."

"How?"

"Oh, I have a plan." Kay pulled out her phone.

* * *

Seto walked into Luigi's looking annoyed.

"Kay?" he growled, looking around from her. Kay was hiding under a table and said loudly in a squeaky voice.

"Hey, is that Seto Kaiba?" A bunch of girls looked up, Vivian included, and suddenly started squealing.

"Kaiba?"

"What the?"

"Kaiba-poo!" Vivian cried. He knew where this was going and saw Vivian then saw Kay with Kristen and narrowed his eyes at her before mouthing, _"I'm gonna get you for this!"_ and running out of the restaurant, being chased by a small crowd of fangirls.

Kristen stared at Kay, her eyes widened.

"How did you manage to pull THAT off?" she asked in amazement. Kay smirked.

"Simple, I texted Seto and told him I bought pizza for the entire hotel at his expense and he knew I was here so he came here to kick my butt."

"That's crafty, Kay."

"I know." She grinned and saw Yugi come out of the bathroom and put her sunglasses back on and sat at her table.

"Sorry about that," he said. Kristen smiled.

"It's alright." Yugi sat across from her again and, right on cue, their waiter brought them their pizza. They each took a slice and took a bite.

"So, is pizza your favorite food?" he asked.

"Mmm, I like it, but I normally prefer ramen or a hamburger."

"Oh man, I love hamburgers!"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"We should have gone out for burgers then!" Kristen said, laughing.

"Have you ever been to Burger World?" Yugi asked and Kristen shook her head. "I'll have to take you there whenever we get back to Domino. I think you'd like it." Kristen blushed a pale pink and nodded.

"Ok. That sounds like fun." Kay grinned and the two continued to eat their pizza. "By the way, you look really nice tonight. I don't think I told you I like what you're wearing." Yugi looked down at his outfit and shrugged.

"Thanks. I don't think I have much fashion sense, to be honest."

"You know how to accessorize." He laughed.

"Well, that's a skill most guys lack." She giggled.

"True." He grinned at her. They finished their pizza and Kristen reached into her purse. "Did you want to split the bill down the middle?" she asked.

"Don't worry, I'll cover it. It wouldn't be very polite of me to make you pay for your food." She blushed a little.

"I don't mind."

"Nah, don't worry about it, Kristen." Yugi paid the bill and left a tip on the table. Kristen blushed a little more and Kay was ready to do cartwheels. She considered leaving the two alone…but where was the fun in that?

"So, did you want to do anything else?" she asked.

"We could go for a walk."

"The sounds nice." Yugi and her stood up and left the restaurant. Kay waited a few minutes before following them. They walked down the path, talking about random subjects, cracking jokes, and laughing. To anyone, they would look like a cute couple, but Kay knew they still needed some encouragement. Suddenly, she had an idea and raced ahead of them to the tunnel of love.

She whispered something into the ear of the person in front of the entrance he nodded. Kristen and Yugi passed.

"Hey there, you two!" he called. The man was tall and round, dressed in a red suit with hearts. "Congrats! You're the 1000th couple to pass the tunnel of love! So you two get to ride it before anyone else!" Yugi and Kristen both blushed and were about to decline, when the man grabbed their wrists and pulled them into the ride and helped them into the swan boat.

They wanted to protest, but the boat lurched and they found themselves sailing down the tunnel. It was lit up to look like stars and there was a Paris scenery and fountains everywhere. Kay was messing with the sound and smirked as she found the song she wanted online.

"For the record, this is as corny as it can get." She chuckled to herself as the beginning of "Kiss the Girl" from the Little Mermaid started playing.

**(YES! That right there is just win, folks. I am actually playing a friggin Disney song in this fic. THAT is win. Right there. Win!)**

Kristen looked around.

"Wow, that's…really corny!" she said, giggling as the song played.

"What, isn't that from 'The Little Mermaid?'" Yugi asked, looking like he wanted to laugh. Kristen nodded.

"Yeah." They continued to sail through the tunnel.

"You know, aside from the Disney song, this really isn't so bad."

"Yeah. But it kinda freaked me out when that guy randomly grabbed us and pulled us on the ride."

"That was kinda crazy. What are the odds of us being the 1000th couple to pass the ride?" He blushed a little. "You know, I mean, guy and girl who are conveniently together…I mean, uh, not TOGTHER together, but uh…" Kristen blushed a little and smiled.

"It's ok. I know what you mean." He laughed nervously.

"S-sorry. I just…I don't know, I don't really feel like myself. I'm not sure why."

"It's fine Yugi." They looked at each other.

_"'The song say kiss the girl. Sha la la la la la the music play, do what the music say, go on and kiss the girl.'"_

"You know…you have really pretty eyes, Kristen."

"R-really?"

"Yeah." They got just a little bit closer.

"_Go on and kiss the girl. You gotta kiss the girl, go on and kiss the girl. Oh, go on and kiss the girl!"_ They were about an inch apart when Yugi's phone started ringing.

"NO!" Kay cried, banging her fist on the desk she was sitting at, watching the two vie video camera. "WHY?" she cried.

Yugi answered his phone. "Hello?"

"_Yugi, where the heck are ya, man? We're partying it up in my room! We got a bunch of food and told them Kaiba said it was on the house! You gotta get over here, man!"_

"Um, ok." The ride stopped and Yugi helped Kristen out. "I'll see you soon."

"_Later man."_

Yugi rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry about that, Jounouchi said they're having a party in his room." Kristen laughed.

"It's cool."

"So should we head back?"

"That's fine with me."

"Ok." They walked back to the hotel together and Kay came outside, removing her cap and sunglasses and jacket. She thanked the guy who had helped her out and walked back to the hotel in time to see Kristen give Yugi a kiss on the cheek before running inside. He stood there, blushing, before yelling, "YES!" to the sky.

She grinned. Maybe the night worked out ok after all.

Sighing happily, she walked back to her room and collapsed on her bed, falling asleep quickly and dreaming about her duel the next day.

* * *

**God, I loved this chapter! I was laughing over the corniness the entire time! But I think it worked out well. There was enough humor to make the corny parts bearable and it was cutesy. We needed a cutesy chapter!**

**Seto and Mokuba suspect Kay, so who knows how that will turn out. I'm kind of mulling it over a bit, but I've got some plans for the rest of the tournament. I hope you all enjoyed the filler! We need a break from duels every once in a while.**

**Review, but do not flame please!**


	56. Semi Finals: Leon vs the Black Cat

**Wow, I love the last week of school. We don't do anything! It's great! I get to bring my lappy and work on new chapters. YAY! We're all happy now!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Yugioh characters or storyline.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifty-Six**

_Semi-Finals: Leon vs. the Black Cat_

_"Well, today is the semi-finals." _

Kay slipped the black dress over her head.

_"And if I lose, I have to take off my mask and show the entire world that is was me all this time."_

She lifted her hood and fastened her cloak.

_"Would that really be so bad? I mean, maybe it would be ok."_

She zipped up her boots and slid on her gloves.

_"But…wouldn't it be easier to just let the person behind the mask be a mystery?"_

She looked at her face in the mirror and frowned.

"Ugh, when did this all get so complicated?" she asked herself aloud before staring at the mask in her hand. "…maybe I should make plans for my last tournament…"

Placing the mask on her face, she sighed.

_"I think it'd about time to bury this costume into the past and move on. But first, I have a duel to win."_

Looking determined, Kay turned around and left her room, walking towards the Kaiba Dome. Today was the day…

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen! Today is the exciting, semi-final match between Leon Wilson and the Black Cat! The winner of this duel will get a shot at the crown in a duel with none other than the champ himself, Yugi Mouto!" The Millennium Puzzle glowed and Yami stood up and waved at the crowd, who cheered loudly in response before he sat back down.

Kristen and Cat smiled at Yami and Kristen remembered her date with Yugi and blushed a little. Cat noticed this and nudged her.

"You ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I, uh…" She smiled a little and whispered the events of the previous night in Cat's ear.

"What, really?"

"Yeah."

"Was it with normal Yugi or the pharaoh?" Cat asked.

"Normal Yugi." She felt a little more relieved and smiled.

"Congrats!"

"Yeah, Kay helped me out."

"Hey, speaking of Kay, I haven't seen her in forever! Where is she?" Kristen blinked and slapped her forehead.

"Aw man, I don't have a clue! I was so caught up in my date I completely lost sight of her and I didn't think to ask her if she was gonna be here today." Cat sighed.

"I wonder where she's been hiding. I'm sure she'd have loved to see these duels."

"I know, it's so odd."

"And now without further ado, here are our two duelists!" Kay and Leon walked out together, earning a series of loud cheers and applause from the crowd and they smiled and waved at them. They walked up the steps and Roland smiled at them. "Are you both ready to face off?"

"You know it!" they answered.

"Then, cut your decks and take your places on the dueling platform!"

Leon and Kay met in the center of the dueling field and exchanged decks.

"Well, this will certainly be an interesting match."

"Indeed." They exchanged decks again. "Hey, good luck." Kay nodded.

"Thank you, you too." They turned and walked away from each other.

"They've cut each other's decks, now this exciting match can begin!"

Kay walked to the red end, Leon to the blue end, and they stepped into the dueling platforms and they automatically rose up above the arena field, confronting one another.

"Ready, Leon?" she asked.

"You bet!" She smirked.

"Good, because this is going to be the toughest duel of your life!"

"Bring it on!" They each drew five cards and gained 4000 lifepoints.

"Time to duel!" The crowd cheered and Kay drew a card.

"I'll begin by summoning Jade Kitten in defense mode and placing one card facedown!" A green cat appeared on the field and curled up into a ball with 1800 defense points.

"Alright then, my move!" Leon drew a card. "I summon Little Red Riding Hood in defense mode!" A cute, chibi monster with red hair in a red, hooded cloak appeared on the field.

"Very cute, Leon."

"Heh, don't judge a monster by her appearance."

"Who'd know that better than I?" she asked, drawing a card. "I summon Xena Des in attack mode!" A black panther appeared on the field in a blue gown with a staff in her hand. "Xena Des, destroy Little Red Riding Hood!"

Xena Des spun her staff and hit Little Red Riding Hood, destroying her.

"Well, because you destroyed her, I get to summon one level four or lower Warrior from my deck, and I choose Iron Hans."

Iron Hans appeared on the field and Iron Knight appeared next to him. Kay frowned. He's managed to summon two monsters during her turn, and now she couldn't attack anymore.

"I end my move."

"Good!" Leon drew a card. "I activate Iron Cage! This card destroys your monster for the duration of the turn!"

A cage appeared around Xena Des and it sank into the ground. Kay gasped.

"Xena Des!"

"Don't fret; she'll be back next turn! Next, I activate Spinning Wheel Spindle. This card also destroys a monster of yours, but only temporarily. So say goodbye to your Jade Kitten for three turns!"

A wooden, spinning wheel appeared and the spindle floated up in the air and struck Jade Kitten, causing it to fall asleep and disappear. Kay glared and Leon smirked. "Next, I'll summon a second Iron Knight to the field."

Iron Knight appeared.

"Oh man, now Leon's got three monsters and the Black Cat's got none!" Jounouchi exclaimed.

"She's totally defenseless!"

"Now, all three of my monsters will attack you directly!" Iron Knight, Iron Hans, and Iron Knight charged forward and attacked Kay directly, causing her lifepoints to fall to a mere 800.

"Oh man! She's lost almost all of her lifepoints in a single blow!" Honda exclaimed.

"One more attack like that and she's finished!"

Meanwhile, from a small, computer room above the stadium, Seto was watching the duel closely with Adelinda and Mokuba. He frowned at this attack when Roland ran over to him.

"Sir!" he said. Seto looked at him.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Um…it's about Zigfried."

"Did security escort him from the park like I asked them to?" Roland rubbed the back of his neck, sweating nervously.

"Er…well…he…he escaped."

"He WHAT?" Seto jumped up. "Then search the entire park from him! I want him found and thrown out immediately, do you understand me?"

"Y-yes, sir!" Roland quickly left the room and Adelinda looked at Seto, concerned.

"What's going on, Mr. Kaiba?" she asked.

"Ugh, don't worry about it…hopefully my staff will take care of it." She frowned a little, obviously still worried, but didn't say anything else.

"Well, Miss Black Cat, it seems I've done a good job of depleting your lifepoints." Kay smirked.

"No, you've done a good job of falling into my trap." Leon furrowed his brow.

"What do you mean?" Kay grinned.

"Facedown card reveal! Revenge of the Felicitians! This trap card only activates if I've lost more than half of my lifepoints in one turn. It has two effects – one, destroys every monster on your side of the field!"

Iron Hans and both Iron Knights were destroyed.

"Two, it allows me to summon a monster with up to six stars automatically with Felicitians in its name. And I choose Diana; Queen of the Felicitians." The beautiful monster appeared on the field and Leon swallowed at her 2100 attack points.

"Oh man!" Kay smiled.

"You didn't really think I'd let you defeat me so quickly, did you?" she asked smoothly. He frowned.

"You haven't beaten me yet."

"No, but I'm gonna be pretty close – especially now that my Xena Des can join us again!" Xena Des appeared on the field again and now it was Leon's turn to face down his opponent's powerful monsters with nothing to defend him.

"Xena Des and Diana, attack his lifepoints directly!" Xena Des and Diana moved forward and attacked Leon, causing his lifepoints to fall to 600.

"DANG! Did you guys see that?" Jounouchi cried.

"Leon and the Black Cat have wiped out almost all of each other's lifepoints in such a short amount of time! I've never seen such an intense duel!" Jounouchi exclaimed.

"Tell me about it! This is just incredible!" Honda exclaimed.

"Who do you think will win, Yugi?" Kristen asked.

"I have no idea. It's such a close match, there's no telling who will emerge victorious." He looked thoughtful. "It seems their skill is evenly matched."

"You think so?" Cat asked.

"I do."

"It's not over yet, Miss Black Cat."

"I know it isn't. Not until the lifepoints hit zero, and even that might not be the end of it." Leon grinned and drew a card."

"I summon Forest Hunter in attack mode!" an archer appeared on the field.

"What is the point of that? Your monster only has 1200 attack points!"

"But, when he is summoned, he can remove one beast or beast-warrior monster from play, and I think your Diana qualifies."

"Oh no!"

"Forest Hunter, remove Diana from the game!" Forest Hunter pulled out an arrow and drew the bow, unleashing it. It turned silver and struck Diana in the heart, causing her to materialize into black smoke. Kay glared and removed Diana from play.

"Nice move, Leon. I'll tell you, you certainly aren't going to sit back and lose, are you?"

"Not a chance."

"Good! I relish the challenge." She grinned.

"Next I'll activate this card – Reinforcements. It raises forest Hunter's attack by 500 for the duration of the Battle Phase. So go, Forest Hunter, destroy Xena Des!" Forest Hunter drew an arrow and sent it flying. It struck Xena Des in the shoulder and she was destroyed, causing Kay to lose 400 lifepoints.

"Oh wow!" Adelinda gasped. "She only has 400 lifepoints and he only has 600. I can't believe how quickly this duel is going." (Because they normally take five hours to make a single move)

"Tell me about it! They're both amazing! I have no idea who is going to win this." Seto smirked.

If she lost, she knew what came next. That mask of hers would come off.

"Gotta hand it to you Leon – you're good."

"Thank you. I could say the same thing about you. I'll set one card facedown and end my turn."

"It's my move!" Kay drew a card and grinned. "I activate a magic card – Kitty Token! It summons two Cat tokens to the field. But they won't be here for long, because I sacrifice them in order to summon the Black Cat!"

Two tokens appeared and then vanished, allowing the Black Cat to appear on the field in attack mode.

"If she can attack Leon's Forest Hunter, this duel is over!"

"Now, Black Cat, destroy his Forest Hunter!" The Black Cat pounced and bared her claws.

"Activate trap card – Negate Attack!" Kay frowned as the attack was absorbed and the Black Cat fell back to Kay's side of the field.

"Impressive, you've lasted another turn." She placed a card facedown and ended her turn. Jounouchi sighed and leaned back, wiping his forehead.

"Gosh, I'm on the edge of my seat and sweating up a storm from the dramatic tension arising from this duel. It's crazy!"

"You're telling me," Cat sighed, "I can hardly breathe as I watch these two. They're going at it with everything they've got!"

"Indeed. It's gonna be tough to face either one of them in the finals!" Yugi exclaimed. Rebecca hugged his arm.

"You can win, Yugi! No matter what!" Kristen and Anzu glared at her and Cat giggled and Yugi looked very uncomfortable but clearly didn't want to hurt Rebecca's feelings.

"I switch my Forest Hunter to defense mode and summon Three Little Pigs in defense mode." Three, cute piglets appeared and stood together, forming a pyramid. "Finally, I'll set a card facedown."

"Aw, very cute."

"Ah, ah," Leon wagged a finger. "Remember what I said about judging monsters."

"Yes, yes, I know. Perhaps I should show you some of my monsters, who aren't all what they seem to be." Kay drew a card. "Ooh, what perfect timing! Let's give a warm, Kaibaland welcome to my sweet and lovely Aretha – Feline Princess."

A petite and pretty monster with long, golden hair and an innocent, kitten face with white ears and a tail in a pale green and blue dress appeared, her hands folded on her lap.

"Now, she is very cute." Aretha blushed slightly and waved at Leon. Kay wagged her finger.

"Ah, ah, don't judge a monster by her looks. You like fairy tales. Have you ever heard the one of the princess locked in a tower, not for her beauty, but for her rudeness? She was turned into a girl, half cat, half human, and needed to learn love before she was to be human again."

"Sounds like a cheap copyright of Beauty and the Beast."

"Oh, it is. However, the story goes that a prince never came, and she was doomed to remain a cat forever. Some say, she is a lonely, petite princess, and others claim she is a horrible monster."

"I'd say she is the first one." Kay smirked.

"Sadly, you are mistaken. Aretha, attack the Three Little Pigs." Aretha's sweet face suddenly changed. Her eyes glowed red and she revealed sharp fangs and sprang forward, gruesomely slaughtering the monsters and destroying them. (Poor little pigs… -sad face-)

Leon's jaw dropped and Kay shrugged.

"Never perceive anyone or anything by their appearance."

"And who would know it better than I?" Kay smirked.

"Black Cat, destroy his Forest Hunter!" The Black Cat sprang forward and clawed Forest Hunter across the chest, destroying him. "I'll set one card facedown and end my turn." Leon frowned and drew a card.

"I activate Water of Life to special summon Forest hunter from the graveyard in attack mode." Forest Hunter appeared and struck the Black Cat across the chest, removing her from play. Kay glared.

"I should have guessed you'd play that trick again."

"Ha, and I'm not done yet! I summon Forest Wolf in attack mode!" The gray wolf in pink clothes appeared and howled. "Forest Wolf, attack Aretha!" Forest Wolf howled again and charged, swallowing Aretha and causing Kay's lifepoints to fall to 200. She growled.

"Oh no! She's wide open!" Adelinda exclaimed.

"Looks like it's all over, guys," Yugi said.

"It was a good duel, Miss Black Cat. Forest Hunter, end this!" He drew an arrow and Kay growled.

"I…won't…lose!"

His arrow flew.

"Activate trap!"

"What?"

"Attack Guidance Armor! Direct the attack to Forest Wolf!" The arrow suddenly stopped in midair and spun around, shooting towards Forest Wolf.

"She did it!" Yugi exclaimed.

"The Black Cat is going to win!"

"I won't lose either!" Leon exclaimed. Kay narrowed her eyes. "Reveal facedown!" The arrow was punched away by Forest Wolf and flew back toward Forest Hunter. "Shared Pain!" Kay's eyes widened.

"But that means…"

The arrow his Forest Hunter.

"Yup."

He was destroyed.

"We both lose." Their lifepoints both hit zero at the same time. The two stood there and stared at each other, looking a little stunned, before they grinned and laughed.

"That was AWESOME!" Jounouchi yelled, jumping up. The entire crowd burst into a series of cheers and applause. Roland ran back into the stadium and looked at the duel, stunned.

"They tied…so…what do they do now?" he asked. Seto watched them and looked thoughtful.

"I'm not sure…" he said through a microphone to Roland. Adelinda clapped.

"That was amazing!" she said, beaming with excitement. Mokuba nodded.

"Agreed." Leon and the Black Cat met each other outside the dueling arena.

"So what do we do now? Do we duel again?" he asked. Kay smiled and shook her head.

"I'm afraid not." He cocked his head to the side, looking confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You may not have officially defeated me, but I have seen your skills first hand and you are quite the impressive duelist. I feel you are the one who should face Yugi in the finals." His eyes widened.

"Wait, you mean…?" She bowed eloquently.

"I concede to you, Leon Wilson, and formally withdraw from the tournament. Best of luck in the finals." He stared at her, looking too amazed for words as she straightened and smiled. "Thank you for the duel, it was fun." With that, she turned and walked out of the stadium. Roland stood there, dumbfounded for a moment, before running over to Leon.

"Due to the Black Cat's withdrawal, Leon Wilson is declared the winner of this round and will face off against Yugi Mouto this afternoon!" The audience cheered again.

"Wow, Yugi, I didn't expect that!" Anzu said.

"Me neither."

"Well, it looks like you're dueling Leon today. Are you ready for this?" Cat asked. The Millennium puzzle glowed and Yugi changed to Yami.

"Yes…" he said.

* * *

Kay walked down the hallway, smiling to herself.

"Mmm…I wonder if I made the right choice forfeiting to Leon. I mean, I kind of wanted to duel Yugi too." She pursed her lips. _"No…I'd rather duel him with my deck. My real deck."_ She continued on, shutting her eyes for a moment. _"I think it's time I start planning for my final performance."_

"Well now, that was an interesting duel." She stopped and turned to see Seto.

"Indeed."

"Why did you forfeit?" he asked.

"That's a secret." He chuckled and walked over to her.

"Well, I suppose you didn't lose so I can't force you to remove that mask." She grinned.

"Guess not. Well, Herr Kaiba, I need to go and catch a flight back home. I have to plan for my next tournament."

"Perhaps we'll meet again."

"I don't know…you may or may not ever see me again. It's a bit hard to say." He tilted his head.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't fret over it. _Auf wiedersehn._" With a wave, she walked away from him.

* * *

**YAY! Another chappie done! Aw man, I'm so excited! I'm almost finished with this season! Sorry to all of oyu guys who were rooting for the Black Cat's victory. Trust me, I wanted her to win too, but I felt I should end the season the way the show ended it, so…yeah.**

**But hell if I'm letting her lose! So, I chose to end with a tie and have her withdraw from the tournament. Yeah, that's right.**

**So, review, but do not flame! I'm off to work on the next chapter. –Skips away- **


	57. KC Grand Prix Finals

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Yugioh characters or storyline.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifty-Seven**

_KC Grand Prix Finals_

"Wow, I still can't get over that duel!" Mokuba said.

"Yeah."

"Kay did really well, but I'm sad she's not going to be dueling in the finals. Why do you think she withdrew from the tournament?" he asked. Adelinda shrugged.

"I honestly do not know. I'll ask her next time I get the chance. So where is the final duel going to be held?" she asked.

"The Blue-Eyes Fortress."

"That sounds epic!" Adelinda exclaimed. Mokuba grinned.

"It is! And we're going to get front row seat! Seto has a private balcony for us and special guests, so we'll meet up with everyone else and take them to the balcony."

"Ooh, you're quite the big shot, aren't you?" she asked. He laughed.

"I know some people." She giggled and took his hand and they walked off together to find the gang.

* * *

"Miss Simms!" Kay paused and turned to see Roland.

"Roland." She was dressed in her white jacket and blue jeans with the water droplets, but her shirt was a black tank top with blue rhinestones in the shape of a Blue Eyes and she wore matching earrings and her choker.

Her hair was left town and partially pulled back and tied with a black, silk ribbon.

"Mr. Kaiba requests your presence at the final match."

"I was on my way there now, actually."

"No, no. You are a V.I.P. guest, and you will be escorted to the balconies."

"Um, ok." She followed Roland to a white building with blue roofs and Blue Eyes White Dragon statues decorating it. It was elegant and beautiful, but intimidating and strong at the same time. Kay felt a newfound appreciation for the design of the architecture.

Roland led her inside to a balcony that overlooked the duel arena. Kay leaned against the balcony and looked out, seeing a large crowd of spectators forming.

"Wow, what a view!" she said.

"Yes, ma'am. Mr. Kaiba and the others will arrive shortly. The duel is scheduled to begin in fifteen minutes."

"Thank you, Roland."

"Is there anything you might need before the duel?"

"Where's a vending machine so I can get a bottle of water?" she asked.

"I'll get it for you."

"Thank you." Roland walked away and Kay leaned against the railing, looking out at the people below her, the light wind blowing felt cool and comforting. Roland soon returned with her bottle of water and took off again.

She uncapped it and sipped it slowly and started to let her mind wander aimlessly. The sun was comforting and warm and the wind made the air the perfect temperature. Closing her eyes for a moment, she felt relaxed and comfortable in the warmth of the day.

"I didn't expect to find you up here already." Kay opened her eyes and looked over her shoulder at Seto who approached her and stood next to her on the balcony.

"Hello Kaiba."

"Did you see the last match?" he asked. She nodded.

"I did. I was surprised when the Black Cat dropped out."

"Everyone was."

"I'm surprised to see Mokuba isn't with you."

"He and Adelinda went off to find the rest of Yugi's little friends."

"And you send Roland to find me specifically? Wow, I feel so special!" He looked away from her, pretending to look around, but it was actually to conceal the pink that seeped into his cheeks.

"Actually, Mokuba sent him."

"Ah, I see. That certainly does make more sense."

"So tell me again, why exactly you didn't duel in my tournament?" he asked. Kay looked at him and he stared back at her. "Or did you duel and you just didn't tell me?" he challenged. She shook her head.

"Kaiba, I had to help Uncle restore parts of Industrial Illusions. How could I have dueled in your tournament? And why wouldn't I have told you if I was dueling? That's silly!"

"I don't know, you tell me." She looked at him, pretending to be confused, but she knew exactly what he was hinting at. He rolled his eyes. "Never mind."

"Um, ok?" she said uncertainly.

"By the way…" He leaned over and stared her in the eyes. "What was the big idea with buying all those pizzas and sending those fangirls after me?" he asked in a low voice. She swallowed dryly, trying not to feel flustered at his closeness or his warm breath on her face.

"I wasn't serious. I didn't really buy those pizzas, I just needed you to rush to Luigi's."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because Vivian was threatening to interrupt Yugi and Kristen's date, so I needed her out of the picture. And what better way than with some…tempting bait?" she asked, grinning. He arched an eyebrow and was at a loss of what to say. Smirking and shaking his head, he looked away from her and saw Yugi and Mokuba approaching.

"Ah, they're here." Kay looked down as well and smiled.

"Cool!"

The gang eventually appeared on the balcony below theirs along with Adelinda and Mokuba. Roland stood on top of a balcony, microphone in hand, blimps flying behind him the sky with KC Grand Prix written across them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the final duel of the KC Grand Prix tournament! Here is the moment we've all been waiting for – a final confrontation for the ultimate title of King of Games! The legendary king himself, the ultimate magician of cards, Yugi Mouto!"

The audience screamed and cheered wildly at Yami, who entered the dueling field from the fortress, duel disk on arm.

"And now, introducing the challenger, the unbelievable, kid wonder – Leon Wilson!" Leon walked out of the fortress, a fierce expression on his normal passive face.

The audience continued to scream and cheer. Yami smiled but Leon did not match his kind expression.

"Let's do this! I've fought long and hard to get here today." Yami looked startled by his harsh determination.

"Who will be crowned champion?" Roland asked. "The duel of all duels is about to begin!" Yami and Leon exchanged decks and shuffled before handing them back to each other.

"Good luck." Leon snatched his deck back.

"I don't need luck!" Yami stood there, shocked, as Leon turned and started to walked away before he turned and walked back to his side. Kay furrowed her eyebrows.

"Is it just my imagination, or is Leon acting differently?" Kay asked. Seto looked at her then back at the duel.

"Hmm…you may be right…"

"To kick off the festivities, we have a very special guest!" Jounouchi grinned into the camera and waved.

"Hello, world!" Mokuba punched him in the arm.

"Not you! He's talking about my brother!" The camera lifted to the top balcony and focused on Seto.

"Alright, I'm gonna make this brief!" Seto said.

"Since when do you make **anything** brief?" Kay asked. Seto glared at her and she blinked innocently, earning some chuckles from the audience.

"I designed this tournament with one thing in mind – to find the only person besides me who deserves to be called the greatest duelist in the world." Kay rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, besides you, Kaiba. What's Yugi? Chopped liver?" she asked. Seto glared at her again and the audience laughed again.

Cat giggled. "I wonder when this tournament added a comedy routine."

"These two competitors will face off in one final battle to determine this! Now, start the duel!"

Yami and Leon drew their cards and gained 4000 lifepoints.

"Time to duel!" Leon drew a card.

"I'll begin this duel by summoning Forest Wolf!" Forest Wolf appeared on the field with a bark. "With that, I'll end my turn."

"Very well. I draw." Yami drew a card. "I'll activate Polymerization to fuse Gazelle the King of Mystical Beasts and Berfomet to form Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast." Chimera appeared on the field and snarled. "Chimera, attack Forest Wolf!"

Chimera leapt onto Forest Wolf and it howled and was destroyed, causing Leon's lifepoints to fall to 3700.

"Yeah! Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?" Jounouchi asked.

"Do you think this is all just a joke?" Leon shouted, glaring up at Jounouchi.

"Whoa, easy man. It's just a game."

"Just a game? No! I've waited my entire life for a chance to face Yugi, so I'm not taking this lightly. I'm here to win big." He drew a card. "I summon Little Riding Hood in defense mode."

"Um…what does he plan to do with her? She only has 1200 defense points."

"Jounouchi, never judge a monster by her cute demeanor."

"I made that mistake with you, didn't I, Kay?" She made a face at him.

"Well, I have to agree with the dorks." Kay looked at him, surprised. "That kid is definitely acting weird. I've been watching all of the competitors very closely." Kay snickered.

"Kaiba. Why is it that every time you throw a tournament, you come off as a stalker?" she asked. He narrowed his eyes at her and she shrugged innocently. "Just asking." He lightly punched her shoulder, trying to hide a small smirk of amusement, and looking back over the duel.

"I summon Obnoxious Celtic Guardian!" Celtic Guardian appeared on the field. "Destroy Little Red Riding Hood!" Obnoxious Celtic Guardian charged forward and Little Red Riding Hood shrieked as he attacked her. Leon frowned.

"Well, now I activate Little Red Riding Hood's special ability to special summon a level four warrior from my deck to the field. And I choose Forest Hunter." Forest Hunter appeared on the field. "My Forest Hunter can remove a beast or beast warrior from play, so I choose your Chimera."

Forest Hunter struck Chimera in the face with an arrow and he vanished in a puff of black smoke.

"Well, that rids me of that annoying monster." Yami narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Alright, I end my turn." Leon stared at Yami.

"You know, Yugi, ever since I've first watched you duel, you've been a role model to me. I've always dreamed of facing you, but now that I'm actually dueling against you I can't enjoy it. I've got a job to do!"

"What do you mean?" Yami asked. Kay furrowed her brows again.

"A job to do?" she repeated. "That sounds odd to me, but I'm not sure why."

"Indeed…" Seto murmured, frowning.

"Mr. Kaiba!" He turned to see a man in a black suit with dark sunglasses and brown hair running towards him, waving a vanilla folder. "We found out something else."

"About Zigfried?"

"No, Leon." Seto snatched the folder and opened it, scanning the contents.

"…tell me this is a joke!"

"I'm afraid not, Herr Kaiba!" a drawling voice from behind them said. They turned to see Zigfried, chuckling malevolently, his long, pink hair flowing behind him. Kay gagged a little at the sight of him.

"I don't know who the hell you think you are, but last time I checked, I kicked you out of here!"

"Ah, Herr Kaiba, you may remove me, but you're too late to stop my master plan."

"What are you talking about?" Seto growled. Zigfried chuckled.

"While you focused your attention on me, you failed to notice my brother climbing the ranks of your tournament. That's right, the duelist facing Yugi Mouto is actually my younger brother – Leon von Schroeder."

Everyone gasped and Yami stared at Leon in shock.

"Is this true, Leon?"

"Yes, it's all true." Zigfried chuckled.

"While I focused your attention on me, you neglected to see my brother quietly making his way to the top. Now here we stand, with a von Schroeder about to win it all and there is absolutely nothing you can do about it!" Zigfried threw his head back and laughed.

"I have two words for you, Zigfreak; Mental Institute!" Kay snapped. Jounouchi raised his hand.

"I second that notion!" Honda raised his hand.

"I'm all for it!"

"Wow, Zigfried. You honestly sabotaged my entire tournament just to sell a few lousy games? That's pretty sad."

"If anyone knows about lousy games, it would be you, Herr Kaiba. You've had your moment on top, but now it's time to step aside. As soon as Leon is crowned king, the new era of Schroeder Corp. will begin." Kay slapped her forehead.

"Will someone explain to me why it is that you both are CEO's of gaming companies, GAMING companies, but you act like you're dictators trying to rule the world? I mean, what the bloody hell?" Kay asked. Kristen nodded.

"Yeah, what's up with that?" Seto and Zigfried ignore them.

"Kristen, it's official. He who controls the games controls the world because they control the mind of children." (Yes, that's right. Nintendo controls the whole damn world!)

"I KNEW IT!" Jounouchi yelled. "And anyway, Zigfreak, this duel is far from over!"

"Yugi's gonna beat Leon!" Rebecca yelled.

"Hmph, we'll just see about that."

"Mr. Kaiba, should I stop the duel?" Roland asked.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Kaiba."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Because if you disqualify Leon, you'll be breaking one of your very own tournament rules, and that would be that a duel in progress cannot be stopped. And I'm afraid your entire tournament would have been a complete waste of time if you end it here. Of course, that's only one man's opinion." Seto chuckled darkly.

"There's one problem with your plan, Zigfried. There's only one duelist in the world talented enough to defeat Yugi, and that's me. Your plan will only work if Yugi loses, and Leon has an much chance of winning as your company has of succeeding."

"Burn!" Kay, Cat, Jounouchi, Kristen, and Honda all said in unison.

"The duel will continued as planned!" Roland announced.

"Go on, Leon! Prove your worth as a von Schroeder and crush Yugi Mouto!"

"Yes, big brother. I won't let you down!"

"Leon, do you really want to destroy Kaiba Corp. or is your big brother just telling you to do it?" Yami asked.

"Don't listen to him, Leon! These do-gooders are trying to turn you against your family!" Zigfried shouted. "They have no idea what our family has been through. Just crush him and do our family proud!"

"Yes, Zigfried. Yugi, it doesn't matter what you say to me. I know you think dueling for revenge is wrong, but…but my brother had never asked me for help before and now, for the first time ever, Zigfried needs me! I'm sorry, but I can't let him down." Kay frowned.

"Poor kid…" She glared at Zigfried. "That's pretty low, brain washing your brother like this!"

"I'd hardly call it brain washing, he is acting of his own free will."

"Yugi…for as long as I can remember, Zigfried has been the most important member of the family. With my family so focused on him, I entertained myself. I loved fairy tales, but I always wished I could do something for my family, like Zigfried. My books, their characters, they were my only friends. Then, I discovered duel monsters and I found monsters based off the characters in my books, and my life was changed forever.

"I watched you duel from Duelist Kingdom on, and I knew I wanted to become a champion like you. I practiced and practiced, dueling alone, then in tournaments under a false name so my family wouldn't discover me. Until the day Zigfried found out. Instead of being mad, he told me I could finally be helpful to the family. I would finally be useful to them. So you see, Yugi, I'm not fighting for myself – I'm fighting for my entire family."

Yami stared at him and didn't say anything. He knew he would not be able to change Leon's feelings or opinions that were fed by his brother, so he knew he needed to duel him.

"Ok then, enough talk. Back to the duel!" Leon drew a card. "I summon Iron Hans and use his effect to special summon Iron Knight." Zigfried laughed.

"I knew you wouldn't let me down, Leon!"

Kay sighed and Seto looked at her. "I feel sorry for him…" she said softly.

"Why? He's dueling for that snake over there." Kay looked at Seto.

"But he's been living in his shadow for years, neglected by his family, when all he wanted was their love and acceptance. Tell me, Seto, what would you have done in his shoes?" she asked. He looked away from her, not wanting her to think her words had changed his feelings at all – even though they had.

"I activate Iron Cage to temporarily send Iron Hans to the graveyard, which raises my Iron Knight's attack back to 1700." Iron Hans disappeared and Iron Knight grew stronger. "Iron Knight, attack Obnoxious Celtic Guardian!" Iron Knight charged and destroyed Yugi's monster. "Now, Forest Hunter, attack him directly!"

Forest Hunter struck Yami with an arrow and he grunted as his lifepoints fell to 2500.

"Urgh, Yugi's off to a bad start!"

"No joke, man. He's lost almost half of his lifepoints."

"Hmph, well done, Leon. I must say, I'm impressed." Leon was surprised by this compliment.

"My fairy tale deck never lets me down. I used to be alone all the time, so I imagined myself in the stories. After I discovered Pegasus' love for these stories too and how he expressed them in cards, my passion for dueling truly began! Ever since, I've dreamt of being a champion. But this isn't about my dreams. It's about finally proving myself to my family by burying the Kaiba Corp. in ruins."

"Very well, Leon. My move!" Yami draws a card. "I summon Queen's Knight in attack mode." Queen's Knight appeared. "Attack Forest Hunter!" Queen's Knight destroyed Forest hunter and Leon's lifepoints fell to 3400. "I set one card facedown and end my turn."

Leon drew a card and Iron Hans returned to the field, causing Iron Knight's attack to fall back to 700. But Iron Hans was able to summon another Iron Knight to the field.

"Next, I'll activate a magic card – Spinning Wheel Spindle. Time to reenact the tale of Sleeping Beauty with your queen!" The spindle struck Queen's Knight in the chest and her head lolled and she was soon asleep. She disappeared and Leon smirked. "She'll be sleeping soundly in the graveyard for three turns!"

"I see…"

"Now my three monsters can attack you directly!"

"No, he'll lose!" Anzu cried.

"Activate trap – Mirror Force." The three monsters hit the mirror and were destroyed instantly.

"Yeah Yugi!" Jounouchi yelled. Seto chuckled.

"Tough break, Zigfried."

"Give him time, the duel is far from over."

"I activate Water of Life to bring back Iron Hans, therefore letting me summon another Iron Knight!"

"That knight just keeps coming back for more!"

"I activate Pot of Greed to draw two cards." Yami drew two cards. "I've drawn Watapon, which automatically is summoned to the field." Watapon appeared.

"It looks kind of like a marshmallow…" Leon said, cocking his head to the side. Yami smiled at this statement.

"You're right. Unfortunately, he won't be with us for very long, because I sacrifice Watapon in order to summon Dark Magician Girl!" Watapon disappeared and Dark Magician Girl appeared. Leon gasped.

"Oh wow! This is awesome; she's one of your most famous monsters!" Dark Magician Girl giggled and blew a kiss to Leon, making him blush. "That's not cool. Now I have to destroy her."

"Not if she destroys you first, Leon! Dark Magician Girl, attack Iron Knight!" Dark Magician Girl unleashed her attack, burning a hole through Iron Knight. It disappeared and Leon's lifepoints fell to 2100. "I end my turn."

"Well, it certainly was nice meeting your Dark Magician Girl." He frowned. "But all good things must come to an end." Leon drew. "Ha, what a coincidence. I activate Pot of Greed." He drew two cards and gasped. Zigfried smirked evilly.

"Leon, make our family proud and activate that card!" he yelled.

"What card?" Kay asked.

"I activate a magic card – the Golden Castle of Stromberg!" Kay's eyes widened as a large, glittering golden castle appeared behind Leon. She grabbed the railing of the balcony and leaned forward.

"How could he have that card? And what's more, how can he USE it?" she cried. Seto stared at her.

"Zigfried, where did he get that card?" Seto asked. Kay narrowed her eyes as she recalled an event of the past.

"_Uncle, uncle!"_

"_Ah, hello Kay."_

"_Are you making a new card?" a younger Kay asked. He smiled and nodded._

"_Indeed I am. Look." She peeked at his drawing and her eyes went big with wonder._

"_Ooh. 'The Golden Castle of Stromberg.' It's so pretty! What's it do?"_

"_I'm not sure yet."_

_A few weeks later, Pegasus gave up on the design of the card, placing it in a safe of blank, incomplete cards. Kay looked at the card briefly and looked at Pegasus._

"_Why won't you complete it?"_

"_I can't think of a suitable use for it. I'm thinking of making it a collector item, not an actual card for use."_

"_Oh, ok." She set the card down and left it alone, forgotten._

"It's a blank card! Uncle made it but never released it into circulation. He gave it away as a prize in a tournament. It has absolutely no function in the game at all."

"What? Are you sure?" Cat called up to Kay.

"Positive."

"I activate the effect of my Golden Castle, which allows me to summon a monster with four stars or less, and I choose Cinderella!" Cinderella appeared on the field in rags and a witch appeared and turned her rags to a beautiful gown. "And what's Cinderella without her Pumpkin carriage?" Pumpkin Carriage appeared on the field. "And of course, before Cinderella can go to the ball, she'll need her glass slippers!"

Glass slippers appeared on Cinderella's feet and she looked delighted.

"Now, with Pumpkin carriage on the field, Cinderella can attack you directly!" Cinderella lifted the folds of her skirt and kicked off her glass slippers, hitting Yami directly, causing his lifepoints to fall to 2200. The glass slippers appeared on the Dark Magician Girl and she looked around, confused and her attack points fell to 1000.

"Zigfried, where did he get that card?" Seto asked again, gritting his teeth slightly. Zigfried looked innocent.

"Whatever do you mean, Herr Kaiba?" Kay glared.

"He means that card was never released or intended for use! So, in other words, according to tournament regulations, your brother just played an illegal card!" she spat. Zigfried gasped.

"Just because a Schroeder is about to win you accuse me of cheating? I'm offended!"

"I'm accusing you because you ARE cheating! I've helped my Uncle create half the cards in this game and I know every illegal card in existence. The Golden Castle of Stromberg is one of the cards that were never placed into circulation, therefore never meant to be used in a duel!"

"Well, you must be cheating, because you obviously hacked into the duel disk system and disabled the card limiter, otherwise the card wouldn't have been recognized it."

"Don't blame me because your cheap computer is malfunctioning. Leon just played a strong card, is all."

"Nobody is going to buy that bull!" Kay snapped. Leon looked at the castle.

"Is this thing really an illegal card?" he asked.

"Of course not, Leon! If it was, it would not have activated! Just continue the duel and win it!"

"Alright." Yami glared up at Zigfried.

"How could you? Feeding these lies to your own brother!"

"You've hit a new low level of scumbags, Zigfreak!" Jounouchi yelled.

"Don't listen to them, Leon. Are you going to believe these strangers or your own flesh and blood? Victory is the most important thing here!"

"But I don't want to win by cheating!"

"That card is legal! Your duel disk recognized it."

"Don't trust him, Leon. He's just using you. He hacked into Kaiba's computers and made the duel disk recognize that card."

"Is this true, Zigfried?" Leon asked. Zigfried chuckled.

"It appears I've been found out. Yes, it's true! But you're far too late to stop me. The most powerful card ever released is on the field, and nobody can stop it!" (Speaking of most powerful card, what the hell happened to the Egyptian God Cards this season?)

"You're scum!" Kay hissed. Zigfried chuckled.

"There is only one winner here, and that is Schroeder Corp. When Leon is crowned the Champ, we will be the number one gaming company in the world!"

"Not if you force Leon to win by cheating!"

"Not cheating, creative dueling!" Zigfried insisted with a laugh.

"I…I've always dreamed to win in a duel against Yugi…but I won't do it by breaking the rules! I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy the Golden Castle of Stromberg." The tornado appeared and Yami smiled.

"Yeah! You don't need that illegal hunk of junk, Leon!"

The tornado hit the castle, but it remained standing.

"What? But how?" Leon gasped/ Zigfried chuckled and Seto glared.

"Zigfried! What did you do to that card?"

"Since it was never completed, I made some adjustments to it myself!"

"That's just dirty!" Kay snapped. "You may as well be rolling around in mud."

"Well, witness the next phase of my revenge!" The golden castle glowed and the screens showing the duel suddenly flickered. "If you think I hacked into your system to strengthen a card only, you are sadly mistaken. The card was the key to unleashing the most devastating computer virus ever created." Seto's eye twitched briefly.

"Quick, launch the antivirus program!" he yelled at the suit.

"It's too late for that. Even as we speak, every one of Kaiba Corp.'s program files and databanks are being deleted. And when your empire crumbles, Pegasus J. Crawford will have no choice but to negotiate with Schroeder Corp." Kay moved forward.

"My uncle would never negotiate with slime like you! You've soiled all your chances when you cheated by changing one of his cards to use for your own, greedy purposes!" Seto grabbed Kay's hand, pulling her to his side.

"You're nothing but a snake, Zigfried. Kay, don't waste your words on him."

"We must stop him!" Yami said.

"It's my entire fault…" Leon murmured. "I never should have trusted Zigfried, and now it's too late."

"There's still time." Leon shook his head.

"All I've ever wanted was a chance to face you in a fair duel, Yugi. Now my chance is gone." He lifted his hand and Yami gasped.

"I'm quitting."

"It's not that simple, Leon!" He paused and they all looked up at Zigfried. "You cannot stop the virus by surrendering. The only way to do it is by destroying the Golden Castle of Stromberg!"

"But how? Magic and trap cards don't have an effect on it!"

"And who knows what other nasty surprises Zigfreak threw in!" Jounouchi snapped.

"If anyone can destroy that card, Yugi can," Kay said.

"Now what?" Leon asked.

"We continue the duel."

"It's no use. Zigfried made this card indestructible."

"What happened to the Leon I met at the beginning of the tournament? He wouldn't be giving up, he'd be fighting for his dream. Duel me with everything you've got and we'll show Zigfried what the Heart of the Cards is all about. Together, we'll put a stop to Zigfried's evil scheme."

"I don't know…"

"Trust me, every card has its weakness. We'll figure this one out together."

"Ok." Yami nodded and returned to his side of the field. "I believe in you, Yugi."

"As we speak, thousand of Kaiba Corp. files are being deleted, thanks to my virus." Yami glared up at him.

"We'll see." Kristen bit her lip.

"Aw man, this is serious! I can't believe that card is the cause of Zigfried's computer virus."

"And he fixed it to make it indestructible!" Cat added.

"Yugi can beat it; he's the greatest duelist I know." Jounouchi looked determined. "We just gotta have faith in him." Seto narrowed his eyes and turned and walked away. Mokuba noticed this.

"Seto?" Zigfried smirked.

"Running away from our problems, are we?"

"I don't run away from anything. When I'm faced with a problem, I eliminate the source." Kay frowned and chased after him.

"S-Kaiba." She grabbed his arm. "Do you honestly think you can do anything to stop this virus?"

"I'm not going to stand here and watch. I need to do something to stop him."

"But he said it's indestructible."

"We'll see about that. I'm Seto Kaiba, and I don't let anything stand in my way." She sighed and looked at him.

"Well, guess there's no talking you out of trying. But…can I come with you? I want to see if I can look more into that card itself and see about defeating it." He arched a brow but nodded and she followed him.

"Golden Castle of Stromberg special ability activates!"

Dark Magician Girl started shaking and gasping as her arm lifted her staff slowly. Everyone gasped.

"Check out Yugi's Dark Magician Girl!" She unleashed an attack that bounced off Pumpkin Carriage and destroyed her, bringing Yugi's lifepoints down to 1700.

"What in the heck was that?" Jounouchi cried. Cinderella's glass slippers appeared on her feet and her attack points rose by 1000.

"No way! Your Dark Magician Girl was destroyed and Cinderella's got her slippers back. But why?"

"As long as the Golden Castle of Stromberg remains on the field, both players monsters are to do battle each turn. Whenever an opponent's monster attacks, it is automatically destroyed and half of its lifepoints are deducted from the opponent's lifepoints."

"Can he really make a card do that?" Jounouchi asked.

"I think he just did!" Honda exclaimed.

"I set one card facedown and end my turn." Leon nodded and drew a card.

"Hold on a moment. In order to keep the Golden Castle of Stromberg on the field, half of one's deck must be paid. And the cost must be paid by Yugi."

"WHAT?"Jounouchi yelled.

"That's not right!" Cat cried.

"How could you do this, Zigfried?"

"Yugi's the one with the disadvantage; you should be thanking me, Leon." Yugi discarded half of his deck. "I might be up in the grandstand, but that doesn't mean I can't still control this duel."

He glared.

"Summon a monster, Leon. After all, this is still a duel." Leon looked at his hand.

"I summon Forest Wolf." Forest Wolf appeared and howled.

"Golden Castle of Stromberg forces your monsters to attack Yugi directly!" Cinderella kicked off her slippers and they struck Yami directly, causing his lifepoints to fall to 400. Forest Wolf moved forward.

"Activate trap card – Dark Magic Retribution! It allows me to bring a spellcaster back from the grave, and I choose Dark Magician Girl." Dark Magician Girl appeared and struck Forest Wolf, destroying it. Leon's lifepoints fell to 1900. "Unfortunately, Dark Magician Girl only remains on the field for the duration of the battle before she returns to the graveyard." She disappeared.

"I can't even control my own monsters…" Leon said. Yami drew.

"It will be fine." He looked at his hand. "Since three turns have passed, Queen's Knight returns to field." She appeared again. "I set two cards facedown and play Card of Sanctity. This lets both players draw until they hold six cards in their hands." He drew his cards. "Next, I summon King's Knight. When King and Queen's Knight are both on the field, I can summon Jack's Knight."

The three monsters stood on the field together.

"Yugi, your three knights are useless against my castle!" Zigfried said boastfully, laughing.

"I wouldn't be so sure. I activate a magic card – Royal Straight, which allows me to summon a powerful monster form my hand or deck or my graveyard, and I choose Royal Straight Slasher." He sacrificed his knights to summon the powerful monster. "Next, I activate my monster's epical effect. By removing five monsters of each level from my graveyard from the game, I can destroy every card on my opponent's side of the field.

"First, I'll remove Kuriboh. Next, Old Vindictive Magician. Then, Giant Soldier of Stone. Fourth, Big Shield Gardna. And fifth, Curse of Dragon. Go, Royal Straight Slasher!"

His monster unleashed a fiery attack, destroying all of Leon's monsters.

"Did it work?"

"Is the castle gone?"

Everyone looked and gasped. The castle was still standing.

"Surprise, surprise!" Zigfried said. Jounouchi spun around.

"No! Don't even tell me!" he snapped.

"He protected it from monster effects too?" Cat asked.

"Then that means there's no way to get rid of it!" Anzu exclaimed.

"Guess that means the duel's done…" Honda said.

"Not if I activate this card – Time Travel! I removes one of my monsters from the field until the beginning of my opponent's next turn."

"How noble of you, if your monster had been forced to attack Leon, he would have lost the duel!" Zigfried yelled, laughing. "But I'm afraid it was all in vain. Leon will begin his turn and gain the crown." Leon looked across the field at Yami.

"_I believe in you, Yugi."_

He drew a card.

"Now, Yugi, it is time to discard half of your deck!" Yami smirked.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I can't do that."

"You must!" Yami held up his duel disk.

"There is only one card left in my deck, therefore making it impossible for me to discard half of it. Therefore, your castle is destroyed!"

"No!" Zigfried watched in horror as the castle shattered and Leon smiled at Yugi.

"Ha, get a load of Zigfreak!" Honda said.

"Well, you cheated, you schemed, and ya still lost!" Zigfried recovered and laughed.

"I'll admit, I'm surprised Yugi was able to destroy my golden castle, but in the end victory will still be mine. Even though you stopped my virus, most of Kaiba Corp.'s game data has been permanently lost. Not to mention, Yugi only has one card left, and the duel isn't over. When Yugi can no longer draw a card, Leon will win!"

Leon tried to surrender, but Yami told him it was out of the question and smirked.

"Now that the castle is gone, the real duel can begin! Fulfill your dream and live it through to the end."

"Right! I play Monster Reborn to bring back Cinderella and Pumpkin Carriage, then I sacrifice them both to summon Hex Trude in attack mode." A monster with black hair in a red dress appeared. "Destroy Royal Straight Slasher." Trude attacked and yami's monster was destroyed, lowing his lifepoints to 200. "Everytime Hex Trude destroys a monster, her lifepoints increase by 400." Her attack rose to 3000. "Ok, Yugi, let's see what you've got."

Yami closed his eyes and drew a card. "I set a card facedown then activate Emergency Provisions to gain back 1000 lifepoints after destroying a magic or trap card." His lifepoints rose to 1200. "Next, I activate Monster Reborn! And I'll use it to bring back a monster you might know." Yugi's Dark Magician appeared on the field and Leon beamed.

"Dark Magician! But wait, he only has 2500 attack points, Yugi."

"Yes, but now I play a facedown card – Necromancy. It randomly summons four monsters from your graveyard in defense mode, and for every one destroyed, Hex Trude will lose 600 attack points." Four monsters appeared on Leon's side of the field. "Finally, I'll activate my last facedown card – Diffusion Wave Motion. At the cost of 1000 lifepoints, my Dark Magician can attack all of your monsters!

"Go, Dark Magician!"

Dark Magician raised his staff and waves of dark power exploded out, destroying all four of Leon's monsters, causing Trude's attack to fall to 600.

"Dark Magician, end this duel!" Dark Magician attacked Trude and destroyed her, causing Leon's lifepoints to fall to zero.

Kay stared at the screen and gasped.

"Yugi did it! He actually did it!" she exclaimed. Seto got up and walked over to her and looked at the screen.

"Well, look at that." She squealed and hugged him before hugging Mokuba and Adelinda. Seto stood there, startled, with a light pink blooming on his face.

Zigfried stared on, horrified. He covered his face with his hand.

"I'm ruined!"

Yami walked over to Leon. "Well done. You dueled with honor under the toughest of circumstances. You should be proud."

"Thanks…Yugi…I…" He moved forward and hugged Yami, sobbing. Yami was a bit startled, but quickly recovered and hugged Leon in a brotherly way.

"Stop your whimpering!" They looked to see Zigfried approaching them, a crazed look on his face. "It wasn't a total loss! It will take years of reprogramming to gain back what my virus destroyed and in the meantime I'll-"

"You'll what? Steal all of my business away?" Everyone looked to see Seto, Kay, and Mokuba on the top balcony. "You might have had a chance if your plan had actually worked. From the moment I first laid eyes on you, I knew you were a snake, so I was more than prepared for your little scheme. My entire computer network has been completely restored." Kay smirked and nodded, her hands on her hips.

"It's true. So the only loser here today would be you, Zigfried."

"No, I can't believe it! My strategy was flawless!"

"Zigfried, wait," Leon said.

"Not now, Leon!"

"Look, even if your plan had worked, nothing would have changed. Can't you see our family's obsession with the Kaibas has ruined us?" Zigfried fell to his knees.

"What's ruined us, Leon, is that I am weak I'll never defeat Kaiba…"

"That's the first sensible thing he's said all week." Leon knelt in front of his brother.

"Zigfried, it's not our losses that hurt us, it's our attitude! Yugi taught me that real strength is sticking with it when everyone expects you to quit. We may lose some of our business to Kaiba Corp., but that's just a reason to keep trying harder, not to give up. So let's go home and make Schroeder Corp. the best company it can be."

Zigfried looked up at Leon, tears forming in his eyes. "Thank you, Leon," he said softly, before pulling his brother into a tight embrace.

"Aw…" Kay sighed, smiling. "You just can't hate them after the brotherly embrace!" Seto rolled his eyes.

"I can…" he mumbled. She frowned and punched his arm.

"You're running the moment!" He rubbed his arm, frowning.

"Roland, wrap it up."

"Yes sir." He held up the microphone. "The winner and still champ is Yugi Mouto!" Audiences all around the world clapped and cheered, cheering Yugi's name.

* * *

**12:25 am is when I finished this BEAST of a chapter…so…friggin…tired…**

**Review, don't flame, we know the drill.**


	58. Confusion…

**YAY! Time for a Ryuuzashipping chapter! Well, sort of. **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Yugioh characters or storyline.**

**Chapter Fifty-Eight**

_Confusion…_

"Well, that was fun!" Jounouchi said, stretching. "But I'm ready to go back!" Kay rolled her eyes and Adelinda was hugging Mokuba.

"Why don't you come with us, Mokie?"

"I have to stay here and help Seto. I'm surprised he didn't even come to say goodbye." Jounouchi scoffed.

"I'm not." Cat smirked at Kay who frowned and looked away quickly.

"Mokuba, you'd better promise to email me and call me every week." He smiled and hugged Adelinda.

"Of course!"

"And Yugi, that reminds me, you better promise me to email me twice a day and visit every weekend."

"Um, sure." He offered a hand to shake but she swung her arms around him and hugged him tightly, causing Kristen to growl and glare and Anzu twitched. Yugi blushed and looked uncomfortable as Rebecca pulled away.

"And Anzu, Kristen, I'll miss you both too."

"Uh-huh, I'll bet!" Anzu said darkly. Kristen chose not to say anything. Kay pat her on the shoulder and smiled a little before leaning down and whispering,

"Don't let it get to you. Anyone can see he only has eyes for you." Kristen blushed at this but smiled.

"Thanks, Kay."

"Well, you guys need to board the plane now. It's already late as it is."

"Ok. Thanks for everything, Mokuba!" Yugi said.

"See ya around, kid." Jounouchi grinned. Adelinda hugged Mokuba once more.

"Bye, Mokie!"

"Bye Addy." She picked up her bag and followed Yugi and Jounouchi. Kay lifted Mokuba up and hugged him.

"Bye sweetie, see you back home when you two come back." He laughed and hugged her back.

"Bye Kay." She set him down and looked up to see Seto leaned against the wall, watching them. He nodded curtly before walking away and she could feel her face heat up slightly and she turned away and grabbed her bag, following the rest of the group.

They boarded the plane and sat in pairs. Kay sat next to Adelinda, who was pressed against the window, her thoughts replaying back to that moment where she had seen Seto. She wondered why he had not gone up to the group and said goodbye. Why did only nod at her and then leave?

Her brain hurt thinking about it, so she tried to push it from her thoughts. She looked out the window and saw Kaibaland growing smaller.

"_I don't understand him…"_

* * *

"Kay, have you seen my ballet slippers?" Adelinda yelled.

"Did you check the coat closet?" Kay called from the kitchen. Adelinda ran across the living room in her pink leotard and skirt. She ran into the closet and dug around through the shoes.

"Ah, got it!" she cried, holding up her slippers before plopping onto the couch and slipping them on. Kay was mixing some batter in the kitchen and she poured it into a cake pan. Adelinda ran into the kitchen. "I'm going to ballet class now."

"Ok Addy." Kay hugged her and kissed her on her forehead. "Have a good day."

"I will. Be home around four!" She went out the door with her bag and ran outside to catch a ride with one of her classmates.

Kay sighed and sat on the couch, pulling out her book and reading it. She thought of the KC Grand Prix tournament and her thoughts flew back to Seto and she blushed.

Sighing in frustration, she put her book to the side and lay down, staring up at the ceiling.

"I don't get it…I shouldn't like this guy in a million years, yet I can't get him out of my head…" she said, sighing. She remembered him in his white suit and blue shirt and dark blue tie and how attractive it made him look.

She groaned and tugged at her hair slightly.

"Ok, he's handsome, I admit it! But that doesn't mean I should think about him this much! I mean, he has a personality as attractive as a rotting piece of meat!" she snapped. Except when he was with Mokuba…

When his expression softened and he showed a side of his heart that remained hidden to most of the world. A side revealed whenever Mokuba was involved…

And the few times when he smiled…

Her heart literally flipped over in her chest at the memory of him smiling. She blushed and put a hand on her chest, startled by the unfamiliar feeling.

"_So I like him when he smiles…that hardly happens!"_ She tried to list things about him that annoyed her.

1. He's such a know-it-all. It's always he's right and I'm wrong, no matter what!

But…he's really smart and he normally is right about a lot of things if not partially right, and the way he thinks things through is really impressive and I admire how intelligent he really is and-

NO!

2. He's egotistical! It's always about him, him, HIM!

Still…he's getting a bit better about it and he is very confident, and confidence is a very striking feature in a man. The way he walks in like he owns the room IS pretty…

GAH! STOP IT!

3. He's possessive. He acts like he owns the world and does whatever it takes to get what it is he wants, completely disregarding if it might hurt others or not.

Yet…as a result, he's very protective over the things he cares about the most, and that's incredibly sweet. Everything important to him is kept safe and guarded carefully. His passion for the things he loves is…

WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?

She screeched in irritation and pressed her palms against her forehead, almost as if she wanted to crush these annoying thoughts at their source. But she knew that it didn't matter what she did.

These thoughts about Seto freaking Kaiba weren't going away. Instead, they were getting worse.

Instead of finding things she hated about him, she was finding things she was growing to love abou-

WHOA! Love? Where in God's name did THAT idea come from?

"I am not in love with Seto Kaiba!" she broadcasted to nobody in particular stubbornly. "I am not in love with him!" she insisted, as if arguing with somebody.

"_Then explain why your heart flips at the thought of him. Why you can't think of anything about him that truly annoys you. Why you want to see him now."_

"Ugh, SHUT UP!" she snapped. "I'm not in love with him!" Her cell phone rang and she picked up.

"Hello?"

"_Um…Kay?"_

"Oh, hey Kristen. What's up?"

"_Well…Yugi wanted to go to Burger World and see a movie today, and I was hoping you could help me pick out an outfit."_

"Sure, but could you come over here? I have a cake in the oven and I don't want to risk it burning."

"_Absolutely, I'll be over there in fifteen minutes."_

"Cool beans." She hung up the phone and, right on cue, the doorbell rings. Kay blinked and walked over. "That can't be Kristen already." She opened it to see a man carrying a brown package.

"Miss Kay Simms?"

"Um…yes?"

"Package for you." He handed it to her and she stared before signing for it and closing the door.

"What in the world is this thing?" she asked before taking it to the kitchen and pulling out a knife to open it. She reached in and pulled out a small box. Staring at it in confusion, she read the note attached.

_I've admired you from afar for some time now. You are beautiful, smart, and charming. I do not know if you could ever return my feelings, but please accept this gift from me._

_Sincerely, _

_Your Secret Admirer_

She stared at the package and noticed there was no return address. She opened the box and gasped at the sight.

It was beautiful necklace. The chain was silver and braided with little rhinestones studded in it and at the end was a glittering, crystal Blue Eyes White Dragon charm with sapphire eyes.

She stared at in wonder and touched the charm to make sure it was real. Finally, she found her voice and wondered aloud, "Who would send me such an expensive gift? It's incredible…"

Hands shaking, she fastened it around her neck slowly and looked in the mirror. It glittered proudly at her throat. The doorbell rang again and she answered it to see Kristen with a large bag.

"I'm here, Kay-chan."

"I can see that." She lugged the bag in.

"I grabbed all the clothes that looked cute but I'm not sure which one I-" She stopped and stared at Kay. "Hey, is that new?" she asked, pointing at the necklace. Kay blushed and touched the charm.

"Yeah…"

"It's pretty! Where'd you get it?"

"It was a gift."

"From who?"

"I…don't…really…know…" Kristen's eyebrows went up – way up.

"What do you mean?"

"It's from a secret admirer…" Kay mumbled, blushing. Kristen gasped and clapped her hands in excitement.

"That's so exciting, Kay-chan!"

"It's kind of weird, if you ask me."

"I think it's romantic."

"Ok, well, enough about that. What time are you meeting Yugi?"

"In an hour."

"Good, that gives us plenty of time. Now, let me see your clothes." Kay opened the bag and yanked out all of the clothes. She looked at them all with Kristen and they decided to go with a draping, pale green blouse and white caprice with white heels.

Kristen stared at her reflection and smiled.

"I look nice."

"Indeed you do. Here!" Kay fastened a choker with a green lily around her neck and gave her the matching green earrings. "Now, let me fix your hair." Kay plugged in a curling iron and worked on Kristen's make up – light green eye shadow on her eyelids and dark green fanning out from the corners, dark green eye liner, black mascara, rouge, and pink lip gloss.

She picked up the curling iron and smelled it, smelling heat. She started curling Kristen's hair an added mouse and gel to hold the curls. She pinned up part of her hair and stepped back admiring her work. Grinning, she nodded in approval.

"Beautiful!"

Kristen stared at her reflection and gasped in amazement. She truly did look incredible.

"Wow, Kay."

"Yugi's gonna love it, Kristen. You look fantastic!" She beamed.

"Thank you." Kay nodded.

"Go meet your man." She helped Kristen pack her clothes and wished her luck on her date. Kristen left, still beaming, and Kay sighed. "Ah, to be in love." She smiled to herself and went to check on her cake.

She turned on the radio and "Let You Go" was playing. She danced a little as she frosted the cake.

After finishing the cake, she put it in the fridge and cleaned up, singing and dancing to the radio, keeping her mind off her confusing thoughts of Seto Kaiba. Still…after Kristen left, she couldn't help but wonder if she would ever find someone who would ask her out and make her so happy and carefree.

She secretly wished for it…but feared it as well.

After all, love is what opens your heart and leaves you most vulnerable. She stared at nothing in particular and bit her lip.

"Love can bring you bliss and joy like never before, giving you heaven and more…but it can also bring you pain and suffering and drag you to hell…" she said, feeling her heart ache with these bitter thoughts.

"_And I doubt Seto Kaiba would ever bring me the first one…I need to nip these feelings in the bud."_

* * *

**Eh, not my best chapter, but it's fun to bring in some Ryuuzashipping tease. Kay is finally starting to figure out what her feelings mean, but she's too afraid to embrace them. And where did the necklace come from? It's all going to be made clear eventually.**

**Now…what does Seto feel for Kay, I wonder? Is he falling in love too? Is he oblivious to her? Or does he hate her? All of these questions and more will be asked and answered. Just do not forget to review, but don't flame!**


	59. Millennium Eye

**Now, I'm just in a romantic mood so I'm gonna lay on the Ryuuzashipping hints very heavily in this chapter. Besides, we're changing views shortly and Kay and Seto won't actually be present for a couple of chapters, so enjoy this one!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Yugioh characters or storyline.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifty-Nine**

_Millennium Eye_

Dark clouds rolled, consuming the sky. Kay stared out her bedroom window, expecting rain. It's been a few days…

Mokuba and Seto were back in town and Adelinda was visiting with Mokuba now. She wondered if they were having fun and smiled briefly. Adelinda was clearly smitten with the young Kaiba and it was absolutely adorable.

Lightning flashed outside and she immediately grew concerned.

"I hope those two are doing ok…I hate it when Adelinda's out and it's storming like this." Her lights flickered and she sighed. "Great, now the power's probably gonna go out. I hate storms like this!"

Her cell phone rang and she answered it.

"Hello?"

"_K-Kay?"_

"Adelinda?"

"_You've gotta come to Kaiba Corp. We're on the roof. Please, hurr-"_ She was cut off by static.

"Adelinda? ADELINDA?" Kay dropped her phone and put on her black, heeled boots and black and red trench coat. Grabbing her keys, she raced outside into the pouring rain and yelled for a taxi.

* * *

Seto was sitting in his office on his computer when a loud clap of thunder rang outside and the lights in his office suddenly went off. He straightened and pressed a button on a box near the computer to try and call one of his secretaries.

"Oh, great! The power's completely dead." A bright light suddenly game from his computer monitor and evil laughter came through the speakers as a distorted image slowly began to focus. It cleared and Bakura was smirking at Seto.

"It's been quite a while, hasn't it?"

"Can I help you with something?" Seto asked dryly, secretly wondering who the hell this guy was before recalling he'd seen him hanging around with Yugi and the rest of the dweebs. Bakura smirked and held up Mokuba's unconscious body. Seto's eyes widened. "Mokuba!"

Bakura smirked and threw down his unconscious body. "I don't think he can hear you, Kaiba. But perhaps if you came up here with your cards and your duel disk you'd have a bit more luck communicating." The screen became static and Bakura was gone. Seto slammed his hand against his desk.

"No!" He pushed his chair back and stood up, yanking his tie off. (All fangirls may now squeal and drool) He opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out his trusty silver briefcase. "If that freak wants a duel, I'll give him one he'll never forget!" He opened the briefcase to reveal a crap load of cards and his duel disk.

Seto removed the duel disk and, for whatever reason, changed out of his white suit and into his typical black clothes and silver trench coat. He walked out of his office toward the elevator.

"Seto!" a voice behind him yelled. He turned to see a rather soaked and exhausted Kay running over to him. She stopped and panted, water dripping from her haphazard hair and her coat soaked through to her red shirt and jeans. "Where's…Adelinda?" she gasped.

"I don't know. But what I do know is some freak is waiting on the roof to duel me and he has Mokuba." She gasped.

"Adelinda must be there too!"

"There's no time to waste, follow me." They walked into the elevator together and he pressed R and the doors closed. He eyes her and she was leaned against the wall, running a hand through her bangs. "…this might sound like an odd question, but why are you wet?"

"I ran in the rain. It's pouring outside."

"Mmm, I figured as much. The lightening knocked out my power."

"So how's the elevator working?"

"It came back after a few seconds."

"Ah."

The elevator stopped at the room and the doors opened. Kay and Seto stepped out together and gasped as Mokuba collapsed into them.

"Mokuba!" Seto gasped. He caught him and knelt down to support him.

"I would tell you where his soul is, but you don't believe in the shadow realm, right?" Bakura asked, snickering. Seto handed Mokuba to Kay and she held him, looking at Seto worriedly.

"Take care of him, Kay, while I seal with this scum!" he hissed. "Whatever you did to my brother, you'd better undo, do you understand me, Bakura?" Kay rolled her eyes.

"Sweetie, that wasn't the least bit threatening at all. Just made you sound awkward."

"You're not helping…" Seto said under his breath. She shrugged and he frowned at her.

"And as soon as I defeat you I want him back! Now let's get this little game over with."

"But where's Adelinda?" Kay asked.

"Oh, you mean his little girlfriend?" Bakura smirked. "I didn't think you wanted her too. Catch." He pulled her unconscious form out of thin air it seemed and tossed her. Kay screamed in horror and Seto ran forward and caught Adelinda.

Tears formed in her eyes and Kay ran over.

"Adelinda!" Seto carried her to her and they knelt down and he handed her to Kay. "Addy, say something!" she cried.

"You piece of filth! I'll make you pay for what you did to Mokuba and Adelinda. As soon as I win, you will return them to normal, are we clear?" Bakura snickered.

"As you wish."

"You're about to regret this." Seto activated his duel disk and Kay sat there, Mokuba and Adelinda in her arms. Bakura smirked and activated his duel disk as well.

"We'll see. You know, perhaps, next time I'll steal the soul of your little girlfriend over there instead of your little brother. I'm in the mood for a change of pace." Seto stared.

"Girlfriend, what?" He looked at Kay and blushed. "She's not my girlfriend!" he exclaimed. Kay blushed as well.

"Are you insane?" she cried.

"Oh? Well then, I'll experiment with that theory some other time." Seto glared.

"Let's duel!" They both drew their hands.

"Now for the fun part." A purplish fog appeared around him and Kay felt an automatic chill run down her spine. Seto looked a little bit concerned and Bakura laughed. "What's wrong? There's no such thing as magic, right? And all those ancient visions you've been having, they don't exist either, do they?"

"Not that Egyptian speech again. When are you people gonna realize that I focus on the future? I don't waste my time worrying about the past!" Bakura laughed.

"That attitude of yours hasn't changed in over 3000 years."

"That's enough!"

"Let the game commence!" Bakura drew a card and the duel played out. Midway during the duel, Seto began to relive visions like those he had during Battle City, but this time he had two, and only one seemed somewhat familiar.

It was him, only he was tanned and in Egyptian clothing, holding a lovely woman with long, blue-white hair in front of a tablet with the Blue Eyes White Dragon carved on it.

"_What has he done to you, Kisara? In the name of the pharaoh, I will save you."_

The vision ended and Seto was startled when a different vision struck him. This one was completely different.

"_Seth!"_ His ancient self turned to see a woman running towards him. Seto could only see her from the back and that she had long, dark blonde hair was fell to her hips and pale skin and that she was wearing a white lotus flower in her hair. _"Are you going to check on the shrines?"_

"_Yes, Khephera. I'll be home by sunset."_

"_I know you still feel like a High Priest, but you need to embrace your new responsibilities."_ He smiled at her.

"_I know."_ He leaned down and kissed the woman before climbing on a white horse and riding away, waving back to her. Seto watched the woman carefully and she turned so he could see the side of her face and a wind blew her hair back. His eyes widened as the vision shattered and was replaced with him coming home and seeing some guard whisper something to him and holding a white lotus with a spot of red on it.

He saw himself take the flower and fall to his knees, crying.

"Agh!" he said as he came crashing down to reality. Bakura smirked.

"What's wrong, Kaiba? Did you have another one of those imaginary visions of the past?" he asked, snickering.

"It's…it's just mind tricks. Nothing more…"

His eyes widened and he turned his attention to Kay. She was still sitting with Mokuba and Adelinda on her lap just a few short feet away. She blinked at him confusedly and cocked her head to the side and he couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief.

"Let's continue this duel, Bakura!"

"Very well."

The duel progressed and before long, the sun began to rise and shone through the thick fog created by Bakura's shadow game. His expression grew worried and he looked back at Seto.

"Oh well, I guess you're in luck!" he said. "You see, Kaiba, I have some other business to attend to."

"You're joking! You're leaving in the middle of a duel?" Seto shouted, royally pissed off.

"Trust me, I'll return soon enough to finish what I've started." He reached into his black trench coat and extracted something. "In the meantime, take this!" He tossed it to Seto. Seto caught it and stared at the round object in his hand. His eyes widened.

"Hold on! Didn't this belong to Pegasus?" he asked as he recalled Duelist Kingdom.

"Why yes, I believe he once used it to capture your soul." Kay's eyes widened at this.

"His…soul?" she repeated. Bakura snickered.

"Oh that's right, love, you weren't there to see the despair and pain brought forth by the hands of your uncle."

"No! Y-you're lying. There's no way Uncle would do that."

"Oh, but there is. And he did. Ask Kaiba. His soul was abducted by the object in his hand."

"The millennium eye…"

"Excellent memory, Kaiba. It's a wonder you don't remember everything about your ancient past. I'll tell you what – bring the millennium eye to Egypt and I'll give you a little history lesson."

"Sorry, but I don't have time to run halfway around the world chasing a fairy tale. I have a company to run, remember?"

"So you're not interested in learning why you share such a strong bond with your Blue Eyes? The same goes for your little girlfriend over there. You both have a special connection to his monster because of your ancient past. Aren't you the least bit curious? The answer lies in the sands of Egypt, Seto." He threw his head back and laughed and Diabound unleashed a bright light and when it cleared, Bakura and the holograms were all gone.

Seto stared at the Millennium eyes in his hand. A soft sound behind him snapped him back to reality and he turned to see Mokuba and Adelinda stirring. (DUDE! The stupid episode doesn't even tell you what the hell happened to Mokuba after this! I was like, WTF?)

"Mokuba!" Seto ran over to them. Mokuba and Adelinda were both waking up slowly and Kay sighed in relief.

"They both look like they're coming back. They seem ok." He sighed in relief.

"Thank God…" He looked at Kay and she was smiling down at the two, a look of complete reprieve on her delicate face. He couldn't help but remember his vision after the one with the girl with blue hair.

Kay noticed him staring and looking around before staring back at him.

"Er, yes?"

"…you don't normally wear lotus flowers in your hair, do you?" he asked. Kay stared at him oddly.

"Um…no?" she answered, wondering what would make him ask such an odd question. He sighed in relief and nodded.

"Good!"

"Uhh…ok?" she said, not sure what to make of that.

"Well, let's get them to my office." Seto picked up Mokuba and gestured at Kay to follow him. They walked into the elevator together and Seto's eyes darted to her. She was carrying Adelinda piggy back style and her expression had changed from exhausted and defeated to relieved and enthusiastic.

He couldn't help but marvel at her, yet he didn't understand why.

"Kaiba, may I ask why you keep staring at me?" she asked. He was startled by her question and looked away.

"No reason." She looked at him and smiled.

"You're funny, Kaiba." He blushed faintly at her smile and, as much as he hated to admit it, she was pretty when she smiled like that.

The elevator stopped and they carried the two kids to Seto's office and laid them together on the couch. She and Seto collapsed on another couch together and she sighed.

"Why is it the freaks always come after you?" she asked.

"Because I'm a seventeen-year-old billionaire who runs a multi-billion dollar gaming company?" he suggested. Kay laughed lightly.

"Good one." He smirked but then he remembered his vision.

"…is your hair naturally that way?" he asked. She stared at him strangely.

"What way?" she asked. He touched a strand of light blonde hair.

"With these highlights."

"Yes."

"And has you hair ever been particularly long?" he asked. She blinked and gestured to her torso where her elbows touched her sides.

"I think that's the longest my hair ever grew before I cut it, but that was almost five years ago. Why are you obsessing over my hair?" she asked, staring at him.

"No reason."

"…you know, I might brand you as a stalker if you keep asking me these weird questions." He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever."

"So…" She took his wrist in her hand and lightly pried his fingers open, causing the Millennium Eye to fall into her waiting palm. He almost thought their hands were pressed together a second longer than they should have been before she took the Millennium Eye and held it up to the light, looking at it curiously. "What is this thing?"

"Supposedly some hocus pocus magic thing that your uncle used to zap souls." Kay's expression darkened.

"What was that about my uncle?" she asked, frowning at him. Seto looked up at the ceiling.

"Were you there when he threw his Duelist Kingdom tournament?" he asked.

"I was in the castle." Her eyes widened and she looked at him. "I saw you when I came home from a business trip in Europe. Remember?" He looked thoughtful.

"You were wearing sunglasses and a sun hat if I recall."

"Yeah, back when my taste in fashion left much to be desired." He almost laughed at this. Almost.

"I remember."

"Uncle went into a coma at the end of the tournament and I blamed Yugi, but it wasn't him. I knew Uncle was missing an eye, but I didn't realize that this was it." Seto nodded.

"Yes…ugh, that's a disgusting thought."

"So why'd Bakura give it to you?"

"Hell if I know." She observed it curiously and held it up to the light.

"It's kind of pretty though. It looks like real gold."

"Of course you'd say that." Kay frowned.

"What does that mean?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"You aggravate me."

"Hmph, likewise." They glared at each other.

"_She's not that pretty!"_ he thought stubbornly. But… _"No! She's annoying and needs to learn to keep her mouth shut."_

Kay leaned back on the couch, twirling some hair absentmindedly, waiting for Adelinda to wake up. It was at that moment that Seto noticed a Blue Eyes White Dragon necklace around her neck, the charm made of crystal. He recognized it from a gift shop in Kaibaland. He'd had them custom made for his parks.

"Did you buy that in Kaibaland?" She blinked and touched the necklace.

"This? No. It was a gift."

"From who?"

"A secret admirer." For some reason, this really made him angry. He wanted to rip the necklace from her neck and yell at her for taking it and wearing it.

But he froze and his eyes went wide as these thoughts hit him. Was Seto Kaiba, dare I say it, jealous?

"_No! Absolutely not!"_ he thought firmly. She started playing with the charm restlessly and it only fueled his anger more, but he swallowed it, refusing to make a stupid scene for no good reason. He wasn't jealous, right?

"I still can't figure out why anyone would send this to me." He was surprised by this statement.

"Why's that?" he asked. She shrugged.

"Love's overrated." He arched a brow.

"I would have thought you'd be the kind of person who's all lovey dovey over everybody and everything." She couldn't help but laugh at this. He decided he liked her when she laughed.

"Maybe when it comes to others, but not to myself." He might have imagined it, but I thought he saw a saddened look come across her face, which has been lit up with laughter just a few short moments ago. The sight made his heart ache, but he could not, for the life of him, understand why.

"Don't do that!" he said before he could help himself. She was startled by the sudden statement.

"Do what?"

"Look like that." She furrowed her brows.

"I'm…not sure what you mean by that."

"Don't look like you're about to cry. It annoys me." She frowned at him.

"Yeah, because you're the human being born without tear ducts or a beating heart, right?" she snapped, crossing her arms over her chest. Seto narrowed his eyes at her and opened his mouth to protest, but he heard Mokuba stir and they looked to see the two sitting up and rubbing their eyes.

"Mokuba!"

"Adelinda." They ran over to them and the two kids opened their eyes and looked at them.

"Kay? Seto? What happened to us?" Mokuba asked.

"Don't worry about it, kiddo. It's over." Kay nodded at Seto's words.

"Seto's right." She hugged Adelinda. "Come on, I'm gonna take you home."

"Ok. Bye Mokuba."

"Bye Adelinda." Kay carried her out of the office and Seto watched them leave. He stared at the floor.

"_How does that girl manage to turn me inside out?"_ he wondered to himself.

* * *

**WHOO! Another update done! And Seto's feelings are finally revealed! He is feeling a little something-something for Kay but he is frustrated and does not know how to interpret what he feels, which makes him want to fight with her one minute and hug her the next. **

**So…where will this lead them? Well, you're not gonna find out for a while because we're changing over to the views of Yugi, Cat, Kristen, and the rest of the gang as they disembark to Egypt. YAY!**

**Review, don't flame, and that's all, folks! **


	60. To Cairo

**Hooray! I got my lazy butt in gear and continued to write. I'm glad I was able to finish this update. It's kinda short, but it gets to the point, which is pretty important. A few EternalShipping and NekoShipping hints are in this chapter, which is fun. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Yugioh characters or storyline.**

* * *

**Chapter Sixty**

_To Cairo_

Yugi walked towards the gate, pulling his suitcase behind him. He looked up at the sign and nodded.

"Well, here it is. Are you ready for this, pharaoh?" he asked. Yami's spirit form appeared next to him and nodded.

"_Yes. Now I can finally learn the secrets of my past."_

He nodded and walked forward.

"Yugi, wait!" He stopped and turned around to see Jounouchi, Honda, Anzu, Cat, and Kristen running toward him with suitcases in tow. Anzu wore a black, navel baring shirt and a red skirt with a silver belt, white boots, and a silver dog tag with a cross carved in it. Jounouchi wore jeans, a pale blue shirt, and a white jacket with the collar raised and normal sneakers. Honda wore a blue jacket, a white T-shirt, and jeans with black and white converse.

Cat wore a pale blue dress that had long sleeves that were off the shoulder, her cartouche on a silver chain and a black choker around her neck, black leggings, and black boots. Kristen wore a cute, purple jacket that went to her ribs, a purple skirt, and a black tank top with black sandals.

"Guys, what are you doing here?" Yugi asked, staring at them in surprise.

"What do ya think? We're coming with you!" Jounouchi exclaimed. Honda nodded.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world." Yugi smiled.

"Thanks guys." Jounouchi grinned.

"Besides, Anzu paid for it so we're cool!" Anzu stomped her foot.

"Hey, I **lent** you two the money and I expect it to be paid in full!" Jounouchi rubbed the back of his neck, laughing nervously.

"Of course, of course!" Honda nodded.

"You got it, Anzu!" She frowned and narrowed her eyes at them, crossing her arms over her chest. Cat and Kristen laughed a little. Yugi smiled.

"I'm really happy you two could make it too!" he said, smiling at Kristen. She blushed a pale pink and Cat grinned.

"Of course! We wanted to be there for the pharaoh…and you, of course!" she added quickly, blushing. It was automatically Kristen's turn to smirk.

"You guys are the best!" Yugi said.

"Well, let's hurry before we miss our plan!" Honda said. Anzu nodded and they all sped off toward the gate. Yugi hung back and watched his friends run ahead, looking a little sad.

"I wonder if we're all ready for this…" he said softly. Yami appeared next to him.

"_I hope we are. This is far more than a visit to my homeland, it is a journey to my ancient past."_

Yugi ran after his friends and took a window seat next to Kristen. The plan took off and Yugi stared out the window at the clouds around them, a torn look on his face.

"_I hope you find what you're looking for, pharaoh…"_

* * *

"I just flew to Egypt and boy, are my arms tired!" Honda exclaimed. Jounouchi groaned.

"Honda, please spare us!" he said. Kristen and Cat both smiled crookedly at the corny pun and Kristen walked over to Yugi.

"Now what?" she asked.

"I'm not sure quite yet." Anzu spotted a gift shop and an idea hit her.

"Hey, wait a second!" she ran over to the gift shop and Jounouchi rolled his eyes.

"Not even out of the airport and she's already shopping!" he complained. Anzu took a snow globe with some pyramids inside and then looked in the clear glass counter.

"Excuse me!" she said to the man behind the counter.

"Yes ma'am?" he asked. She pointed at something.

"I'd like that, please," she said.

Everyone waited and Anzu ran out of the shot with a small bag. Jounouchi looked annoyed and impatient with her as she ran up to them again.

"Yugi!" Everyone turned around and saw Isis, Marik, and Rishid approaching them. Isis wore a beautiful, cream dress with one strap that sashed elegantly at the top. Marik wore his standard, purple shirt and black pants. Rishid wore a deep purple sweater and black pants and boots.

"Hey, long time no see!" Anzu said, smiling. Kristen nodded.

"Yeah, how've you guys been?" she asked. Marik smiled.

"Very well." Rishid nodded.

"Yes."

"You look happy," Cat said, smiling at Marik. He nodded.

"We have so much to talk about!" Marik said, grinning excitedly. "Where to begin?" Jounouchi raised his hand.

"I saw we start with lunch. How are the burger joints here?" he asked. Kristen rolled her eyes.

"Your mind is always on food, Jounouchi!" Isis smiled and looked at Yugi.

"Would it be possible for me to speak to the pharaoh?" she asked. Yugi nodded and the Millennium Puzzle glowed and Yami appeared. She smiled warmly. "Welcome home, pharaoh. You have a long journey ahead, and we are honored to be your guides." She bowed to him.

"The pleasure is all mine."

"Well, we should not dawdle. Follow us." Isis, Rishid, and Marik led them outside to a large, black van. Rishid took the wheel and Marik and Isis sat next to him. Anzu, Honda, and Jounouchi sat in the next row of seats, Yami, Cat, and Kristen took the back. And Anzu was already turning green at the sight of Cat sitting next to Yami.

"Look!" Jounouchi cried, pressing his nose to the window. He, Anzu, Honda, and Kristen all stared out the window at the pyramids and various sights of the desert. Yami sat silently and Cat looked at him worriedly.

"Are you alright?" she asked. He looked at her and forced a smile.

"I'm fine." She frowned at him, clearly not believing him.

"There it is," Isis said. The car stopped and they all got out and stared at a stone entrance built into the side of a tall cliff. Yami stared at it, feeling invigorated and unnerved all at once. "Beyond this doorway lies the tablet of lost memories. From here on, you must forge your own path, my pharaoh."

"_At last…all of my memories may be revealed now…"_ he thought. He walked forward and entered the doorway, followed closely by the rest of the group.

"I have a weird feeling…" Jounouchi said. Kristen shivered.

"Yeah…same here. This place is really creepy." Cat looked at some cobwebs forming above them and grimaced before nodding.

"Agreed!"

They came upon a long stairway and descended it slowly until they came upon a chamber. Cat looked around and gasped at the sight of the stone tablets from the museum.

"Those tablets…" Kristen stared at them in amazement.

"Wow." Yami stepped forward and looked at the tablets and he reached out, touching the carving of the pharaoh. Cat stared at Yami and suddenly felt a wave of sadness wash over her.

"_He doesn't remember anything about who he is or where he came from…and now he might finally be able to discover the truth. But…that truth may take him away from us, from this time period…and if that's the case, will we be able to say good bye?"_ she thought to herself. Anzu walked over to Yami.

"Um…pharaoh? Here." He handed something to him and he stared at it. "It's a cartouche, so you can carve your name into it and you'll never forget it again." Cat walked over and fingered her own silver cartouche.

"Hey, we match!" she said, smiling. Yami smiled at her and held his cartouche next to hers.

"Indeed we do." Anzu watched the two and silently fumed, wishing she'd at least bought Yami's cartouche in a different color.

"Aw, well ain't that cute?" Jounouchi asked. "Now you won't even forget who you are, pharaoh!" he said, grinning. "We just gotta find the name for that thing."

"Yes, you're right." Yami put it around his neck and touched it. "I'll never take it off," he promised.

"Good." Yami turned back to the tablets and pulled the three Egyptian God Cards out of his pocket and stared at them before looking back up to the tablet, holding his breath.

"According to the prophecy, as soon as I raised the god cards, my mind will be unlocked." Jounouchi gave him a thumbs up.

"Go for it, pharaoh! No matter what happens, we're right here behind you." Cat nodded.

"Jounouchi's right, pharaoh." Yami nodded and raised the god cards up. The millennium puzzle carved on the top of the tablet glowed with a radiant light and Yami's spirit rose form Yugi's body. He gasped and his body tumbled forward into the tablet.

The light faded as quickly as it came and Honda and Jounouchi rubbed their eyes.

"Was that supposed to happen?" Jounouchi asked.

"I don't know." Cat rubbed her head.

"Yami?" she asked. Yugi was crouched before the tablet, the Millennium Puzzle clutched in his hand.

"Yugi, are you alright?" Kristen cried, running over to him. Tears were running down his face as he stared at the puzzle in his hands.

"He's gone! The pharaoh is gone!" he cried. Everyone gasped and looked horrified as Yugi stood up, still staring fixedly at the puzzle.

"Cat!" They all turned to see Kristen staring at Cat, who was passed out on the chamber floor.

"Whoa, dude, unconscious chick!" Honda exclaimed. Jounouchi rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ya know, normally this would be a good thing…" he said. Anzu punched them both in the back of the head, frowning.

"This is no time for sick jokes! What I want to know is why the heck Cat passed out all of a sudden?" she cried. Honda shrugged.

"Maybe she's epileptic and the light made her pass out or something." Kristen frowned.

"Wait, wasn't Cat also connected to the ancient past?" she asked.

"What do ya mean?"

"Remember in Battle city? Evil Marik said that Yugi, Kaiba, Kay, and Cat all had ancient counterparts. Maybe Cat is gone to relive her ancient memories as well." Jounouchi's eyes went wide.

"Dude, that actually makes sense!" he cried.

"So now what? The pharaoh and Cat are both in the past or something?" Honda asked.

"That is correct." Out of the shadows, a tanned man in a cream robe with a turban on his head stepped out. Yugi gasped.

"It's you! Shadi."

"Hey, you're the weird guy in the bath robe who saved me and Otogi from falling to our untimely death during Battle City."

"How do we know we can trust this guy?" Jounouchi asked.

"It's ok, he's the guardian of the millennium items." Shadi nodded.

"Yes."

"So, is Cat with the pharaoh?" Kristen asked.

"Yes. The pharaoh and Luna will relive their memories together." Anzu twitched at this.

"So now what?" she yelled. Everyone stared at Shadi.

"What do we do now?" Yugi asked.

* * *

**YAY! I'm excited for a new update! Cat's outfit was based off a Christmas pic she did, she had this shirt that went off the shoulders and looked like she was wearing leggings, so I made up a cute outfit for her and Kristen's outfit was done by Cat in a sweet Nekoshipping pic. Yeah…just felt like saying that.**

**Review, don't flame, I'll try to update again soon!**


	61. A Celebration and Intruder

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Yugioh characters or storyline.**

* * *

**Chapter Sixty-One**

_A Celebration and Intruder_

Yami's soul continued down the tunnel and floated above a village in Egypt. He gasped and stared at it in awe and his soul fell like a bright, white shooting star and landed in the center of a palace.

His hand twitched and Yami opened his eyes slowly. Raising his head, he stared forward to see the edge of a balcony with a huge crowd of people, cheering for him and blue skies that seemed endless.

"Pharaoh! Pharaoh! Pharaoh!" they chanted in unison and he stared before them. His skin was tanned and he wore a golden hand on his forehead with a millennium symbol carved in it, a deep purple cape, a white shirt and skirt-type thing with a golden neckline and belt and a blue cloth decorating the front. Finally, he wore gold bracelets and armlets and his millennium puzzle.

"Where am I?" he asked, still reeling in shock over the large crowd of cheering people. He looked at his hands and gasped, staring at them in disbelief, as if he did not recognize them as his own limbs.

"Your public awaits, my king." A short man in a blue hat with the millennium symbol on it, gray hair, violet eyes, with black cloth draped over his nose and mouth, a white outfit with long, loose sleeves, and black cloth sashing across the chest walked over to Yami. "The citizens of Egypt are quite anxious to pay respect to their new pharaoh."

"Did you say their pharaoh?" Yami asked before turning his head to look back to the enormous crowd. He gasped and swallowed slightly before slowly raising a hand. "Uh…hi." (I LOVED that part!) Everyone in the crowd fell to their knees and bowed respectfully, causing Yami to slowly lower his arm and simply stare.

"We've prepared a lovely ceremony in your honor, my king. Might I suggest you settle down in your throne and enjoy the festivities."

"Um…sure." The man bowed his head and led Yami inside the palace. Yami's mind was spinning as he began to come to terms with what was occurring. He had gone back in time and was now reliving his memories as pharaoh.

Two man beat a large, golden gong and two red curtains parted to reveal a long, golden walkway with people bowed on each side. Yami stared in amazement at the sight before him. The man went up to him and whispered, "It's, uh, the big gold chair straight ahead."

The two walked down the walkway towards the throne and the people around him did not budge. Yami felt odd about it.

"Did I actually travel back in time?" he asked. "It's so hard to believe…"

He passed six people bowed right before the throne, all in different clothing than those who had been bowing before him before. Yami tried to stop thinking and sat in the throne, eyes still widened with amazement.

"All hail the new pharaoh, exalted ruler of Egypt!" Everyone raised their heads to look at Yami and he gasped at two familiar faces in the crowd. One man, dressed in blue and gold robes, looked like Seto with tanned skin. And the woman next to him in an ivory dress with a hood looked exactly like Isis.

"Kaiba? Isis?" Yami gasped, staring at them in disbelief. The man next to Yami removed the black cloth on his face and looked exactly like Mr. Mouto. "And Grandpa?"

"Who's grandpa?" he asked.

"My pharaoh, perhaps we should postpone the celebration?" Seto's look-a-like suggested. Yami looked at him.

"That won't be necessary. Please, carry on."

"Very well." He stood and Yami noticed her had an odd, gold – almost bronze-like device on his left arm that looked like a long cuff with a wing-type attachment. He wondered vaguely what it was, but chose not to ask. He also realized that this "Kaiba" had the millennium rod in his right hand.

He stood before the room and raised his arms.

"The time has come! Let us all welcome him excellence to the throne of Egypt with the ceremonial festival of the pharaohs!"

Music played on drums and flutes began and a number of women with long, ebony hair in white shirts, colorful skirts and pink ribbons danced for Yami in perfect unison.

"_All these people work for me?"_ Yami thought to himself in amazement. He stared at the six people who had been knelt before them and noticed something odd. "What's this? You all hold a millennium item?" he asked in disbelief.

"Have you forgotten? These are the six members of your sacred court! They were chosen by the Millennium items themselves, each one destined to use its power in the name of the pharaoh." Yami stared at them all in amazement.

* * *

"Princess?" a distant voice asked. Cat's eyes slowly opened.

"Mom? Is that you?" she asked softly.

"Princess Luna?" Cat's eyes flew open and she found herself staring into the face of a chubby woman with a deep tan, braided black hair, in an ivory dress. She blinked.

"Uh, what?" she asked.

"You seemed to have blanked out for a moment. Hurry, dear. There's not much time to get you ready for the pharaoh's festival. You need to bathe." She began tugging at some gauze wrapped around Cat's torso and she blushed and stepped back.

"H-hey, what do you think you're doing?" she cried. The woman stared at her oddly.

"Undressing you! You can't intend to take a bath clothed." Cat swallowed uncomfortably.

"No, I suppose not."

"Are you not feeling well, Princess Luna? Shall I tell the pharaoh you are not feeling well enough to attend the festival?" she asked.

"_The pharaoh?"_ Cat thought. She shook her head. "No, that won't be necessary. I suppose I'm just a little tired is all."

"Well, alright then." The woman undressed Cat and helped wash her hair in a tub of scented water. Cat wondered what on earth was happening as the woman and two other servants dried her with fleece towels.

The woman combed Cat's hair out and placed it in a high ponytail on her head with a golden barrette.

She was dressed in a long, thin, cream-colored gown with a golden belt and white lotus flowers embroidered in golden thread along the hem and square neckline. She put on golden bracelets and armlets and anklets and her cartouche along with a golden choker.

The woman also applied black eyeliner to Cat's eyes and some type of rose-colors lipstick.

"There. Now you look like the next Queen of Egypt." Cat's eyes widened.

"Queen?" Two servants walked in and bowed.

"Princess Luna, you have been requested by the pharaoh."

"Oh, um…ok?" she said softly, still wondering what the heck was going on. The servants led her down a few corridors and Cat couldn't help but marvel at the décor of what appeared to be an ancient palace. She was amazed by the glass vases that decorated the halls and the hieroglyphs painted in glittering gold on the walls.

The two servants opened a pair of doors and she stepped into the room slowly. A man stepped next to her and blew a horn. The music that had been playing in the room stopped abruptly.

"Presenting the future bride of our new pharaoh, Princess Luna!" the man announced as curtains parted before Cat. People on each side of the walkway before her knelt respectfully and she stared ahead to see a large, golden throne and upon it sat-

"Yami!" she gasped. Hesitantly, she walked towards the throne and a man who resembled Yugi's grandpa bowed to her.

"Princess." He snapped and two men carrying a large, red cushion came and set it next to Yami's throne. The man gestured to it and Cat reluctantly sat on it. Yami blinked as everyone rose and music continued to play.

"Cat? Is that you?" Yami whispered.

"Yami?" she whispered back. "What's going on?"

"I think we're back in the time of my ancient memories."

"We went back in time?"

"It would appear that way." Cat stared at him in disbelief.

"No way!" He nodded. "Ok, that's great, but what do we do now?" she asked.

"I suppose we relive this life as our ancient counterparts until my memory reaches an end."

"Sounds easier said than done." He chuckled.

"We'll be alright." "Isis's" Millennium Necklace started glowing and she gasped.

"Mahaado, quick!" she cried. Mahaado gasped and fanned out his cloak, stopping a sharp spike before it hit Yami. Everyone clamored and "Kaiba" stepped forward.

"Guards, stop that intruder now! He is getting away!" he yelled. Cat gasped.

"Kaiba's here too?" she whispered to Yami.

"It looks like him, but I believe it is actually his ancient counterpart, not Kaiba himself." Guards with spears raced after the man in the shadows and people screamed. Yami got up from his throne and watched the display and Cat stood up next to him.

"My pharaoh, princess, are you both alright?" a man who bared a striking resemblance to Shadi asked.

"We're both fine." The guards captured the man and tied his hands behind his back with ropes. They brought him down and removed the material on his head, revealing a bald man.

"Bring him before the pharaoh now!" "Kaiba" commanded. He was dragged before them and fell to his knees.

"Assaulting the King of Egypt is an inexcusable crime!" "Isis" declared.

"We are in the midst of a sacred ceremony!" the man named Mahaado said. "Cast this man to the dungeon!"

"Wait," "Kaiba" said. "Not yet." The other members of the court looked at him in surprise. "I have a better idea." Cat smiled at Yami.

"He sure sounds like Kaiba." Yami nodded.

"Tell me about it."

"Let us use this rouge to demonstrate for the new pharaoh the full extent of our power. Don't you agree, Master Akhenaden, Master Shimon?" "Kaiba" asked. The man with the Millennium eye, Akhenaden, nodded. He was thin and tall with a cream outfit and hood and a silver beard and mustache. And the man who looked like grandpa, Shimon, pounded a fist into his palm.

"Very well. So let it be written, so let it be done. Let this man's judgment begin!" "Kaiba" nodded.

"Yes." He turned. "Commence with the Millennium trial of this man's soul."

"A millennium trial?" Yami asked.

"Yes, my king. With a position of great power often comes great danger," Shimon said. Cat looked from Shimon to Yami to the prisoner. "And criminals who threaten the ruler of Egypt must be dealt with accordingly."

"But you need not be alarmed, pharaoh," "Isis" said smoothly.

"We the members of your sacred court are here to ensure your safety at all times," Akhenaden said.

"Thou shall now be judged by the dark magic of the seven Millennium Items!" "Kaiba" declared, holding his Millennium Rod forward.

"What will they do?" Cat whispered to Yami.

"I…I'm not sure."

"Shada will start." The man who resembled Shadi walked forward.

"Now with the power of the Millennium Ankh, I shall read your heart." He held forward the ankh and it glowed. The man gasped in horror. Shada's eyes widened. "The shadow of an evil creature lurks inside his heart!" He moved away and Akhenaden stepped forward.

"I shall now invoke the energies of the Millennium Eye, thus revealing and extracting the beast that resides within." The Millennium Eye glowed and the man glowed with a yellow light as a greenish fog emerged from his open mouth.

"What's happening to him?" Yami asked. Cat held onto Yami's arm, somewhat freaked out by the scene before her.

"The Millennium items have detected a shadow creature dwelling in the heart of this criminal. Little is known about these beings of darkness, only that they feed on the anger and hatred of humans. Once a shadow creature is born, it forces its host to commit acts of evil, creating even more darkness to feast upon." Cat grimaced.

"Ugh, it sounds like a disgusting parasite!"

A dark grey monster with six, clawed hands and fangs appeared above the criminal.

"So the guardians of the sacred court use the Millennium Items to seal these monsters within stone tablets." Two men moved a large slab of stone forward.

"Master Seth, call upon the power of your Millennium Rod!" Akhenaden called. "And seal the fate of this shadow beast!"

"Right," Kaiba's look-alike, Seth, said. "A creature from the realm of darkness has no place in this kingdom." The beast moved forward and Seth held out the rod, "Now, Millennium Rod, relinquish this beast! I beseech thee!" The Millennium Rod glowed and unleashed a powerful beam of light that engulfed the monster. Seth flung his arm back in the direction of the tablet and the creature was sucked in.

A crude image of it appeared as a carving on the stone tablet. Yami gasped.

"_Wait, can this be the origin of duel monsters?"_ he thought. Cat stared, her blue eyes widened with amazement.

"Whoa…that was the trippiest thing I've ever seen in my entire life." Seth smirked victoriously.

"Well done, Seth," Akhenaden said, approaching Seth.

"Thank you, Master Akhenaden. Now that we are done with him, let us banish this fool to the dungeon."

"We have expelled the darkness from his heart; therefore it is the duty of the pharaoh's sacred court to let this man walk free. Release him!" Akhenaden commanded.

"If I am not mistaken, Mahaado, palace security is your responsibility. Perhaps you would like to shed some light on this afternoon's events." Seth eyed Mahaado seriously. "How did that intruder make it past the royal guard?"

Mahaado moved away and knelt before Yami and Cat. "Master Seth is right. Please, accept my apologies Pharaoh, Princess Luna. The Millennium Ring has been behaving strangely as of late, making it difficult to detect criminal activity. May I have your permission to increase security forces to fortify the city, my lord?"

"Uh, yes of course. Please do." Seth pointed at the exit.

"Now store that creature in the tablet sanctuary." Six men dragged the tablet away. Yami sighed and touched his forehead, looking stressed. Cat took his hand.

"Are you alright?"

"I can't help but feel paranoid. Will there be other intruders like him?" he asked. She smiled softly and stroked his hand comfortingly.

"Fret not, dear pharaoh. Your sacred court will protect you." He looked at her and couldn't help but smile.

"Yes, you're right."

"Pharaoh, may I suggest we move on and continue with the coronation festivities as quickly as possible?" Shimon whispered.

"What? I was just attacked!"

"That's true, but do not worry. I am personally in charge of constructing your royal tomb."

"My tomb?" Yami asked.

"No thief will ever escape the traps I have set around the tomb and you will be able to rest in peace." He laughed and Yami sweatdropped.

"Is that so?" Cat sweatdropped as well.

"Not much of a pep talk after getting attacked…" she muttered.

"But pharaoh, the best way to hide fear is through merriment and laughter.' Yami sighed but nodded.

"I'll try."

"Let the festival of the pharaohs continue!" Akhenaden announced.

"Wait!"

"Is there a problem, Isis?" Akhenaden asked.

"So her name is Isis too?" Cat whispered. "That could get confusing." Isis stepped forward.

"My Millennium Necklace senses an evil force approaching the kingdom."

"How close?" Akhenaden asked.

"Shimon, what's going on?" Yami asked.

"This being lurks just outside the palace walls…and he bears a great power!"

"Lady Isis!" a voice called. Everyone looked to see a woman run into the throne room. She, unlike everyone in the room besides Cat, had fair skin and long, dark blonde hair that went to her hips. Her eyes were a deep green and she wore a navel baring, cream shirt with long, bell sleeves trimmed with blue and a cream skirt with blue fabric on top and a golden headpiece with sapphires studded in it. Cat and Yami gasped.

"Kay?" Cat exclaimed.

"Yes, what is it, Khephera?" Isis asked. She stopped before her, panting.

"Lady Isis, some guards have informed me of some heathens sending the town ablaze. They are approaching the palace as we speak!" Mahaado's Millennium Ring glowed brightly and he grunted and looked like he was in pain.

"Mahaado, is something the matter?" Akhenaden asked.

"The Millennium Ring, we are in the presence of pure evil!" he exclaimed.

"No!" Akhenaden exclaimed. A guard cried out and collapsed before them. Everyone gasped.

"Who goes there?" Mahaado asked.

"Pardon the interruption, but it apparently someone left me off the guest list."

"Bakura!" Yami spat angrily. It was true. A man in a dark, red coat with a dark skirt-type thing, no shirt, a hood of some kind, and wearing many, valuable jewels and chains randomly on his body. He was deeply tanned and looked like Bakura, except he had a large scar over the right half of his face.

Isis stepped forward, almost as if to block Khephera, Cat, and Yami from the man before them.

"What do you want from me?" Yami asked as Bakura stepped forwards.

"Now! Is that any way to speak to an old friend, your highness?" he asked mockingly with a cruel chuckle. He looked around the room and smirked. "My, look at all of these familiar faces. Wasn't long ago when I dueled Kaiba and his little girlfriend." He smirked at Seth and Khephera. "Then there was that little girl that tagged along with you. I'm surprised to see her here." He grinned cruelly at Cat, who glared at him.

"How dare you speak to our pharaoh and his future bride in such a way!" Khephera yelled, stepping forward. "You shall pay for such disrespect!"

"Future bride?" Yami repeated looking at Cat, who blushed.

"Well, pharaoh, I believe you know what I came here to acquire."

"The Millennium Items!"

"So you have been paying attention to me all these years, haven't you?" Bakura asked, laughing. "I hope I didn't ruin your little celebration, gentlemen."

"Your mockery is a disgrace to the pharaoh and for that you will be punished, rouge," Seth said, glaring at Bakura.

"Not so fast! I reside in the outskirts of your little kingdom, so your rules don't apply to me. Now, if you wouldn't mind, hand over your Millennium Items!"

"What?" Shada asked.

"I didn't mean for free, I come bearing gifts!" Bakura untied some rope and unleashed a punch of treasure to the ground. Everyone gasped.

"You stole those!" Shimon exclaimed. Khephera glared.

"From the former pharaoh's tomb!" Yami's eyes widened and Cat gasped.

"She means…your father's tomb!" she gasped, looking at Yami with sympathy in her eyes. He clenched his fists and stared at the floor, shuddering slightly as feelings of angers and disgust began to fill him.

"How dare you!" Akhenaden yelled.

"I assumed these trinkets wouldn't be enough so I brought another token of my esteem." He whistled and a horse came galloping into the throne room.

"What is going on?" Shada asked. The horse turned and a casket slid on the floor and Bakura stopped it with his foot, chuckling darkly.

"Say hello to your previous king!"

"You dare disrespect the tomb of a former pharaoh?" Seth yelled, glaring viciously.

"Now you've taken this too far!" Yami yelled. "Bakura, your soul must be judged by the Millennium Items!"

"He's right!" Mahaado said.

"Guards, bring another sealing tablet at once! Let the Millennium trial begin!" Two guards pushed in a tablet and Bakura smirked.

"Your weak magic will never contain me!" He threw his head back and laughed.

"No mortal can resist the power of the sacred items," Shada insisted, frowning.

"Hold on!" a man with black hair in only a cream skirt thing with a sash across his bare chest, holding the Millennium Scale.

"What is it, Karim?" Shada asked.

"The Millennium Scale is unable to find balance, which means the evil in his heart is immeasurable." Akhenaden looked up.

"Yes! I see a darkness that knows no bounds. His soul is a bottomless pit in which thrives a terrifying creature." Shada stepped forward.

"Now, Millennium Ankh, reveal the beast that lurks within!" The Millennium Ankh glowed and Bakura laughed as what appeared to be a large, white snake lashed out at  
Shada. He gasped and panted. "That's not ordinary beast!"

"What did you see, Shada?" Akhenaden asked.

"The most powerful being I've ever witnessed." He turned around and pointed. "That sealing tablet is far too small."

"Ridiculous!" Seth scoffed.

"Seth is right; we've never had any difficulty before!" Akhenaden protested. Bakura laughed as light erupted from him followed by thick, purple smog that a white snake erupted from. A monstrous creature began to take form.

"Unbelievable!" Akhenaden exclaimed. "How can such a creature live in the heart of a petty thief?"

The creature emerged. It was a lavender, humanoid creature with a human torso, two pairs of white angel wings, and a large, venomous snake for its bottom half. Cat winced.

"What IS that creature?" she cried. Yami's eyebrow twitched slightly as he stared at it with a mixture of disgust and fear.

"I…I don't know, Cat." Bakura laughed.

"Let me introduce my friend. Diabound, meet the pharaoh, and pharaoh meet the instrument of your demise!"

"I am afraid you are mistaken, thief! Your monster's fate is sealed! Millennium Rod! Activate!" It glowed and caught Diabound and dragged it into the sealing tablet. "Just as I suspected, his soul has been cleansed."

Cat furrowed her brows, finding it too good to be true.

"Thank you, Master Seth, you've saved my life! That horrible creature was controlling my mind, and now I'm finally free!" Bakura said in a softer, more innocent voice before looking up, smirking. "Free to annihilate you, that is!" he said in his normal, malevolent voice.

"That's impossible!" Seth exclaimed.

"It didn't work!" Akhenaden gasped. The tablet began to crack and everyone gasped.

"This doesn't make any sense!" Seth cried. The tablet exploded and Diabound appeared behind Bakura again. He laughed.

"It looks as if I've already won this game before it's begun!"

* * *

…**yeah…that's right, I've left you at a cliffie. –Laughs evilly-**

**But I'll try to work on the next chapter tomorrow so don't be too upset with me. And for anyone who wants to know, Kay is not in her ancient counterpart's body – unlike Cat and Yami. So Khephera and Kay – two completely different entities.**

**So, review, don't flame, and we're all gonna be happy.**


	62. Ancient Shadow Games

**WHOO! I've hit 400 reviews! Thank you guys for being loyal fans of this fic. I'm honored you guys like my OC and my story, it's very flattering. Hope this chapter pleases you as much as the last chapter.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Yugioh characters or storyline.**

**Chapter Sixty-Two**

_Ancient Shadow Games_

Bakura threw his head back and laughed."I told you you'd be powerless against the dark powers of my Diabound." He laughed again. Akhenaden narrowed his eyes and looked to the other members of the sacred court.

"Sacred Guardians of the pharaoh, we must unite to conquer this adversary!" he declared in a strong voice.

"Yes!" they all agreed in unison. Akhenaden lighted his arm and a golden cuff with what looked like an angel wing on the side opened and the wing spread out. All of the guardians had one, including Khephera.

"You mean to tell me you have duel disks?" Yami asked. Cat smiled a little.

"Something tells me these aren't the duel disks we're familiar with."

"What is a duel disk?" Shimon asked. Yami looked at a loss for words and stared at the object on his arm and then up at the ones the others were wearing. "Oh, that is a device used for summoning shadow monsters that have been sealed away in stone tablets. Since these monsters have been sealed in stone, they're stored in tablet sanctuaries until someone summons them using a mechanism called the Diadiankh." Yami stared at the guardians in awe.

"Like ancient duel disks!" he said. Cat stared in amazement.

"That is just too trippy!"

"Well, can the guardians come out and play?" Bakura asked.

"Careful, he's a strong one!" Akhenaden exclaimed.

"Khephera, this is a dangerous fight. Are you sure you're ready for this?" Isis asked.

"Yes, Lady Isis. It is my sworn duty to protect the pharaoh and Princess Luna." Isis nodded and smiled.

"Spoken like a true priestess."

"If you're done talking, why don't we get this shadow game underway, hmm?" Bakura asked, chuckling darkly.

"We must combine our strength!" Akhenaden exclaimed.

"Fear not, I can defeat this criminal alone!" Seth said.

"Seth-" Akhenaden stared and Seth raised his Diadiankh up.

"Now, creature of darkness, I call upon thee! Awaken from thy slumber and join me in this battle!" A bright, golden light rained down in front of Seth. A carving of a monster appeared on his Diadiankh.

"So this is how it all started!" Cat and Yami exclaimed in unison.

"Now I summon Garestgolath!" Another ray of light struck and a large, orange dragon with a red stomach and yellow mane appeared and roared as Bakura laughed.

"Now THIS is a shadow game!"

"Garestgolath, it's time to rage war with his Diabound!" Bakura chuckle darkly.

"Now," A golden light appeared before him, "Winged Sage Falcos, come forth!"

"What?" Seth asked. "He summoned another creature?" A monster in a white robe with blue wings appeared on the field. It screeched and destroyed Garestgolath. Yami gasped.

"This can't be!" Shimon exclaimed.

"Only those in the royal court can do that!" Seth said.

"Yes, how did you summon that beast?" Mahaado asked. "You do not possess a Diadiankh!" Bakura laughed wickedly.

"Don't you remember? I paid a visit to your old pharaoh's tomb. And while I was paying my respects, I thought I might borrow a few of his little toys. Like this!" He rolled up his sleeve to reveal a Diadiankh. Everyone gasped.

"Can't you see you are interfering with forces beyond your control?" Isis yelled.

"Obviously not! I'm in complete control of these forces thanks to your former king and his personal collection of monsters!"

"You dare disturb the great protectors of the sacred crypt of King Akhenamkhanen?" Seth asked, his voice low and dangerous.

"Those monsters were the guardians that served to protect our former pharaoh!" Khephera shouted.

"So you say! But I disagree! He was a tyrant! He destroyed village when he tried to fashion the seven millennium items in a selfish attempt to further his own power!" Bakura yelled, stomping on the face of Akhenamkhanen's sarcophagus. Yami stiffened and Cat gasped.

"That…that can't be true."

"You lie! King Akhenamkhanen put an end to the Great War that plagued our nation! He brought peace and prosperity! He then created the seven millennium items to ensure harmony would reign forever in Egypt!" Akhenaden shouted.

"Correct, then he gave those tools to us, in order to keep the peace and help rule the land with justice," Seth said, "as well as to thwart evildoers, not unlike yourself, Bakura."

"Evildoers?" Bakura repeated. "What do you think you are?" he spat venomously. "The items were built to react with the inner darkness of the person that holds them! So the fact that the seven of you wield these items makes each and every one of you an evildoer, just like your so-called keeper of the peace, King Akhenamkhanen!"

"You're wrong, Bakura!" Khephera snapped. "Even if what you say is true, and the Millennium Items react to darkness in one's heart, darkness does not always mean evil, nor does light always mean good. Your brand of darkness is far different than the darkness in the hearts of the pharaoh's sacred court, which is why we shall stop you!" she declared, her voice strong and proud and confident. Isis nodded.

"Yes, Khephera is right! The Millennium Items were not created to respond to evil! And darkness is not always the sign of evil, despite the misconception that it is." Bakura laughed.

"You dare try to redeem yourselves and your former king?" He laughed again and leaned forward, narrowing his eyes and grinning wildly. "Your king wanted power! That's why he devised a plan to use the seven items to control the entire world! The secret lies in the village of Kul Elna."

"Enough lies!" Mahaado said.

"What you speak is treason!" Akhenaden yelled.

"You are the one who desires power and is filled with evil!" Khephera accused and Bakura chuckled darkly.

"Strong words from a little wench who is not even a member of this sacred court. Or even holds a Millennium Item, for that matter." He snickered. "Hidden deep beneath the sands of Kul Elna lies a structure known as the Millennium Stone. Place the seven items in this stone, and ultimate power will be yours!" Bakura said, grinning.

"Does he speak the truth?" Yami asked.

"I don't know where you came from, Bakura, but I do know where you must go. Seth, destroy him!"

"There is nothing that would please me more, Master Akhenaden. Let our shadow game continue!"

"As you wish! But it won't be much of a battle unless you summon something."

"I call upon Battle Ox!" Seth yelled.

"Bastet!" Karim shouted.

"Spiria!" Isis cried.

"Zalua!" Shada declared.

"Gadius!" Akhenaden roared.

"Illusion Magician!" Mahaado bellowed.

"Luster Dragon!" Khephera hollered. The seven monsters appeared on the field to confront Bakura. Khephera stepped back and looked at Yami and Cat. "Do not fear, my King and my dear friend, I shall ensure your safety."

"Um, thank you," Yami said. She nodded and turned her attention to the duel.

"Now magician, attack!" Mahaado shouted. A small, purple magician dove forward and destroyed Winged Sage Falcos.

"You'll have to do better than that!" Bakura snapped. "Diabound, teach these amateurs how to really attack!" Bakura commanded. "Attack!" Diabound spread its arms and unleashed a powerful wave that destroyed Bastet, Zalua, and Gadius are destroyed. Luster Dragon, Battle Ox, Spiria, and Illusion Magician are flung back and hit the wall.

"I've never seen such strength!" Shada said.

"Yes, but he's outnumbered!" Akhenaden insisted. Mahaado stepped forward.

"Please," he moved next to Seth, "allow me to attack again!"

"No, Mahaado, your creature would only be destroyed," Seth said calmly.

"Let me try," Mahaado insisted.

"You will have another chance, but right now we have to weaken his monster first! I summon Mystic Horseman." Seth's Diadiankh glowed and Mystic Horseman appeared. Seth spun around, "Take over, Karim!"

"With the vast power of the Millennium Scale I invoke the spirits of Battle Ox and the Mystic Horseman. Combine together!" The Millennium Scale glowed and Yami gasped.

"Is that…what I think it is?" Cat asked.

"I think so."

"Polymerization!" they said together in awe. Battle Ox and Mystic Horseman were consume by light that joined them together.

"Behold, Rabid Horseman! Rabid Horseman appeared and roared. "Now attack his Diabound!"

"Diabound, counterattack!" Bakura commanded. The snake moved forward and Battle Ax brought its ax down, only to have its arm caught by the snake's body, immobilizing it. Bakura chuckled. "Looks like your pony is all tied up."

"I am afraid that won't last long."

"What?" Seth turned around.

"Mahaado, this is your chance!"

"Illusion Magician, come hither!" Illusion Magician flew next to Mahaado. "Activate your power of binding illusion." Illusion Magician raised its staff forward and released a circle with a star in the center that caught Diabound and trapped it. Diabound squirmed helplessly and Seto smirked.

"It appears your monster is in a bind now."

"Oh, is that so? Diabound, vehicle shockwave!" Diabound broke through the circle and destroyed Rabid Horseman and Illusion Magician and threw all the court members against the wall. Yami grunted and narrowed his eyes.

"How can this possibly be? One man overpowering six guardians?" Shimon asked. Cat gasped and ran over to Khephera.

"Hey, are you ok Ka-Khephera?" She sat up slowly.

"I'm fine. But I've never seen such a power as this. I don't know how we'll able to stop it. He's already countered some of our greatest measures of offense." Cat frowned at Bakura. Bakura laughed.

"If I were you, pharaoh, I'd consider replacing your staff!"

"That is enough" Seth said weakly as the other guardians stood up slowly.

"Bakura!" Yami yelled. "You're on sacred ground and your disrespect is appalling!"

"It seems I've gotten a rise out of his Highness. Please excuse me for not respecting a kingdom that destroyed my home! Diabound, attack!"

The guardians gasped and Isis stepped forward. "Spiria shield activate!" she cried. Spiria flew forward and held out her hands, stopping Diabound's blow, but it was strong enough to destroy Spiria and cause Isis to fly off her feet.

"Isis!" Akhenaden yelled.

"Lady Isis!" Khephera and Mahaado raced to her side. Mahaado glared at Bakura.

"This is not over!"

"It will be, soon enough. One more attack by my Diabound and this palace will be reduced to rubble!" Bakura said, laughing.

"Leave this palace before I remove you!" Yami commanded, taking his place in front of the guardians.

"Pharaoh!" Akhenaden exclaimed. Cat gasped.

"Yami!"

"Please allow us to battle this intruder for you!" Seth cried.

"Bakura! Is this the ultimate shadow game of which you spoke of? Trespassing on sacred ground and tarnishing the very name of my ancestors?" Yami shouted, glaring viciously at the man before him. "You've always been despicable, but now you've reached a new low!"

"Please, pharaoh, all of a sudden you care about your ancestors? Admit it; you don't know the first thing about them. But here," he kicked the sarcophagus toward Yami, perhaps this will jog your memory." Shimon cried out and threw himself onto the sarcophagus.

"King Akhenamkhanen, I never imagined your return to the palace would be so disgraceful. I'm sorry you had to see this, pharaoh!" he cried, looking up at Yami with tears in his eyes. "But we cannot let this monster continue to dishonor our heritage by spouting false accusations and lies! You mustn't believe what he says about the former pharaoh, King Akhenamkhanen. He was kind and just!" Yami knelt next to Shimon and touched the sarcophagus. "Please trust me."

"I do." Shimon looked pained and suddenly, Yami heard a voice.

"_Justice lies with the Egyptian Gods…"_

"The Egyptian Gods?" he gasped.

"Pharaoh, I'm sure you and the former king have a lot of catching up to do, but we are in the middle of something here. And you interrupted me before the best part – the part where Diabound delivers the finishing blow, forcing you into submission. Now, any last words before I end this shadow game and seize control of your Millennium Items?" He paused for about half a second. "Good! Diabound, bring me victory!"

"Luster Dragon, protect the pharaoh!" Khephera commanded. Luster Dragon flew and absorbed Diabound's attack, destroying it and causing Khephera to fly back, slamming into the wall.

"Khephera!" Isis and Cat cried. She grunted.

"I'm alright." Yami looked at her then at Bakura.

"You've crossed the line."

"Well, now that she's out of the way, Diabound, finish him!" he shouted.

"Not so fast!"

"Too little, too late. Diabound, end this!"

"Hold on! There's something you seem to have forgotten. Allow me to remind you." Yami turned slightly, revealing his Diadiankh. It spread out its wings and he smirked. "I can call the Egyptian Gods!" Everyone gasped.

"What does he mean?" Mahaado asked.

"Could it be?" Akhenaden gasped. "The legendary god monsters?" Shimon stared at Yami in shock.

"Are you referring to the three god monsters that guard the pharaoh's tomb?" he asked. "The scriptures state that only the chosen king will know the name of these legendary monsters." Cat smiled.

"And Yami knows!"

"Does this mean you are the chosen king in the prophecy?" Shimon asked. Cat smiled slightly and sweatdropped.

"There sure seems to be a lot of prophecies about Yami."

"Legendary gods of Egypt, please hear my call! In the name of every pharaoh that came before, I now beseech thee. Awaken, might Obelisk, and rid the sacred palace of this darkness!" An immense, golden light consumed the sky and landed in the palace, creating a gust that almost threw Bakura back. "I summon the God of the Obelisk!" Everyone gasped as divine creature emerged from the blinding light.

"This can't be happening!" Bakura yelled.

"God of the Obelisk, attack! Fist of Fury!" Obelisk reared back and moved to punch.

"Now, Diabound, use the power of Blue Eyes; white lightening attack!" Diabound made a ball of white and blue energy and fired it at Obelisk. Yami gasped as Obelisk punched the attack and the entire room was filled with a blinding, white light.

The entire palace quaked and everyone stared at the awesome combat, eyes widened anxiously. Both monsters recoiled back, neither destroyed.

"This is impossible!" Akhenaden exclaimed. "Their power is equal!" Yami stood back up and Obelisk disappeared back into a small beam of light that was absorbed by his Diadiankh. Bakura smirked and stood, his Diabound turning into a beam of golden light and vanishing into his Diadiankh.

"He withstood the assault of an Egyptian God!" Seth said, eyes widened in shock.

"This isn't over, pharaoh!" Bakura said. "And you, I believe it's Mahaado, don't grow too fond of that item around your neck. I have a special, shall we say, attachment to the Millennium Ring. One time it was mine!"

"This item was created for me, so you lie!"

"But it is destined for me! In fact, all seven Millennium Items have been fated to fall into my hand! Just you wait!" Bakura turned and ran.

"Stop!" Yami shouted. He jumped on his horse and with a wicked laugh, he rode out of the palace.

"We mustn't let him escape!" Akhenaden shouted. "Guards, after him!"

"Yes master!" Yami stepped onto his balcony as the guards clamored behind him and stared at his city, smoldering and burning. Cat came next to him and gasped.

"Oh my gosh…"

"He's pure evil!" Yami heard the guards clamoring as Bakura's horse leapt down to land with another group of horses. He rode away with them, laughing maniacally. Yami clenched his fists. "I must stop that maniac…" She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"And you will. You always do." She smiled warmly at him and he placed a hand over hers.

"Thank you, Cat." She fought her blush and nodded.

"Pharaoh." They turned to see Shimon, Mahaado, Seth, and Akhenaden at the entrance to the balcony.

"You fought bravely, pharaoh," Akhenaden said.

"Thanks to you, we can rest safely tonight." They bowed and Yami couldn't help but think how much he wished Seto could see his past self fighting bravely by his side. The thought almost made him laugh.

"Let's go inside, it's been a long day."

"Yes, alright."

"Princess Luna, I hope you were not too frightened by today's events," Seth said. She blinked.

"Oh, no, I'm fine."

"Seth, you underestimate the princess." They turned to see Khephera approaching them. "Her heart is as strong as any priest or priestess in the pharaoh's sacred court. She wouldn't be engaged to him if it weren't." Cat blushed as she remembered that, in the past, she and Yami had been engaged.

"Hmph, too true, Lady Khephera." Seth bowed his head. "I must say, I was rather impressed by your courage today as well. You are not even an official priestess, yet you commanded your monster with as much strength as any of us." She bowed her head as well.

"Thank you for your compliment, Master Seth. Now, Princess Luna, I'm assuming you are ready to retire?"

"Um, yes."

"Follow me." Cat looked at Yami and smiled at him, giving his hand a quick squeeze before following Khephera.

"_I know Seth said we can rest safely tonight, but with Bakura still out there, I'm not so sure anymore…"_ she thought.

* * *

**WHOO! Another chapter done! As you can tell, I'm really trying to get a lot of moment with Cat and Yami and some Seth and Khephera moments, to kinda give you all a backstory without a full flashback.**

**So, review, don't flame, and have a nice day!**

**And PS, I'M GRADUATING TOMORROW!**


	63. Endless Labyrinth

**WHOO! I finally wrote an update! I got my lazy butt in gear and got to a fairly important part. It's a little shorter than I preferred, but I hope you guys enjoy the update anyway. I'm getting excited to write out this saga because it's pretty epic. I'm gonna try and update as quickly as possible, but work leaves me tired so sometimes I'll slack, but I'm gonna try and update at least once every few weeks.**

**Ok, I'll shut up now. Enjoy the update of epic epicness and whatnot. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Yugioh characters or storyline.**

* * *

**Chapter Sixty-Three**

_Endless Labyrinth_

"So now what?" Yugi asked Shadi.

"The pharaoh must relive his ancient past, and any of your friends who held a powerful tie to the past and was a part of his ancient life must relive their story with him." Shadi gestured to Cat, who looked like she was sleeping peacefully on the ground. "Your friend, Cat, had a past life where she was known as Princess Luna."

"And what part did she play in the pharaoh's life exactly?" Anzu asked through gritted teeth.

"That I cannot say for sure. But by reliving his memories, the pharaoh will achieve his destiny."

"Urgh, couldn't there have been an easier way without him just being sucked into a giant rock without warning?" Jounouchi asked. Shadi shook his head.

"No. I'm afraid the only way for him to fulfill his destiny to relived his memories. But this journey is a gift as well as a curse."

"What do you mean, Shadi?" Yugi asked.

"The pharaoh will finally learn about his past, but he must defeat the great evil all over again." Kristen furrowed her brows.

"Great evil? What great evil?" she asked.

"The one that tried to destroy the world 3000 years ago!" Jounouchi said.

"Like we haven't defeated enough of those already," Honda said.

"That's not fair!" Anzu cried. "We have to find him and bring him back to the present!"

"But we can't do that!" Kristen said. Shadi shook his head.

"Your friend is right, you cannot. Now that he is in the realm of his memories, the onl way he may return is by reigning victorious."

"Victorious at what?" Jounouchi asked.

"The ultimate shadow game." They all gasped. "A battle that decides, not only his own fate, but the fate of mankind."

"Hold on! The pharaoh came here to find out who he really is, not to put himself in danger again!" Anzu protested, frowning.

"You mean to tell me you knew what he was getting himself into all along and you still let him go?" Jounouchi yelled, trying to grab Shadi but his hand went straight through him. Everyone gasped. "Hold on! This guy's some kind of a hologram!"

"No, actually I'm a century's old spirit." Jounouchi freaked out and stumbled back. Kristen shook her head.

"A hologram, Jounouchi? I think you've been around Kaiba too much."

"Well excuse me for not wanting to automatically assume he's a ghost!" Jounouchi yelled.

"You're really bad with ghosts and holograms, aren't you?"

"Aw, shut up, Honda!" Jounouchi snapped.

"Would you guys be quiet and focus?" Anzu snapped.

"Sorry…" Jounouchi and Honda mumbled. Shadi looked at his hand.

"My earthly body was destroyed by a tomb robber named Bakura."

"Bakura!" Yugi, Anzu, Jounouchi, Honda, and Kristen gasped.

"Are you sure?" Yugi asked. Shadi nodded.

"He, too, is an ancient soul, a wandering spirit, if you will. But he wants to use the millennium items for evil." Shadi extracted the Millennium Ankh and Scale from his robe and held them up.

"To do what?" Yugi asked.

"To release a creature of ultimate darkness. And so, when the pharaoh and Luna began their journey to relive his lost memories, Bakura's spirit followed."

"So Bakura's back there with the pharaoh?" Yugi cried.

"That's right! He plans to use the Millennium Items to dominate the planet."

"No, he can't!" Jounouchi moved next to Yugi.

"Well the pharaoh beat him the first time, right Yuge?" he asked.

"Just because it happened in the past, doesn't mean it's guaranteed to happen the same way again…" Yugi said, looking concerned. Kristen looked at him worriedly and gave his hand a light squeeze, trying to comfort him.

"That's true," Anzu said. Kristen nodded.

"Yeah…"

"I hate to say it, but if the past is destroyed, there goes the future…" Anzu whispered.

"She's right!" Yugi said. "We have to go back to the past and make sure the pharaoh defeats Bakura!"

"There is only one way to enter the realm of the pharaoh's memory. The doorway lies in the Millennium Puzzle."

"How are we supposed to find it?" Yugi asked.

"Trust me, my young friends, and I will be your guide," Shadi said. Yugi held his Millennium puzzle in his hands.

"Alright, let me see if I've got this straight, Shadi. The only way to get to the pharaoh is to find a doorway inside the Millennium Puzzle?" he asked. Shadi nodded.

"Yes, but the puzzle contains many doorways, some which lead to dark and dangerous realms. Therefore I will guide you through this journey, but when you wish to return, I'm afraid you're on your own."

"Well, that was blunt!" Kristen exclaimed, frowning slightly. Yugi nodded.

"We've got no choice!" Jounouchi said. "Now let's do this, Yugi!"

"All for one and one for all!" Honda said, grinning. Yugi sighed.

"Thanks a lot, really. But I'm doing this alone."

"Are you nuts?" Kristen and Anzu said in unison. Kristen put her hands on her hips.

"Yugi, you must have been in the desert sun too long if you think I'd let you do ANYTHING this big and dangerous on your own. We're together on this. All of us. The pharaoh's our friend, and we're all going to be there with you to help him."

"Look, guys, I've put your lives in danger more than enough times! This is something I need to do for the pharaoh and it needs to be done on my own!"

"You should realize by now that you can't ditch us that easily!" Jounouchi said.

"We've stuck with you on every adventure!" Anzu said. "Duelist Kingdom, Battle City, through the Aztec Stone, the KC Grand Prix, and even when Bakura made us miniatures in that RPG. We're not abandoning you now!" Anzu exclaimed.

"You really think we'd run away now?" Honda asked. "You're crazy."

"But…guys…" Kristen smiled.

"Yugi, we're all here for you. And we're not about to sit back and let you do this without us. It's all or nothing!" she said. Honda nodded.

"Exactly!"

"Are you sure?"

"We're positive!" Honda, Jounouchi, Kristen, and Anzu said in unison.

"Everyone, hold hands and concentrate. We must pool our energy." Yugi nodded. He took Kristen and Jounouchi's hand. Jounouchi took Shadi's hand (somehow it was solid) and Honda took Anzu and Shadi's hand and Anzu took Kristen's hand.

They all closed their eyes and focused their minds and hearts on the task at hand.

"Now, in the name of the great pharaoh, I shall invoke the sacred energies of the Millennium Ankh. Please guide us through the mystic labyrinth of the Millennium Puzzle." He held the Millennium ankh up and it glowed. Yugi's puzzle glowed too and a white light enveloped them.

* * *

Jounouchi found himself laying on a hard, stone floor and sat up, rubbing the back of his head.

"Ugh…well..that's the last time I fall asleep on a rock." He looked around. "Hey, where am I?" he asked. He saw Anzu, Honda, Yugi, and Kristen all passed out around him. Gasping, he ran over to Yugi and started shaking him. "Yugi! Come on, wake up, pal!" Jounouchi cried.

Yugi awoke with a start and gasped. He sat up with a slight grunt and looked at Jounouchi. "You ok, Jounouchi?" He nodded with a smile.

"Alright, rise and shine you two!" he said, shaking Anzu and Honda. Yugi gently shook Kristen.

"Kristen, wake up!" he said. She stirred and opened her eyes slowly.

"Yugi?" He helped her sit up and she rubbed her head. Honda and Anzu both sat up too.

"Where are we?" Anzu asked.

"We're inside the Millennium Puzzle, remember?" Yugi asked. They looked around and gasped at the sight of a million stairs and doorways everywhere.

"This place seems bigger than last time!" Jounouchi said. "Did you do some remodeling?" Anzu lightly punched Jounouchi.

"Now's not the time for stupid jokes!"

"Ow, sorry." Shadi appeared before them.

"The puzzle is a reflection of the pharaoh's mind, ever-changing."

"No wonder!" Yugi said.

"Yeah, that explains why this place is so complicated."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Honda asked. "Let's get up and find the pharaoh!"

"Alright, Shadi old pal, use the Millennium thingy of yours and point us in the right direction!" Jounouchi said.

"I think it's called an ankh, Jounouchi," Kristen said.

"Ankh, thingy, who cares?" Jounouchi asked. They all stood up and started walking. Honda looked around and frowned.

"Every doorway in this place looks the same!" Kristen nodded.

"He's right, how are we gonna know which one is the right door?" she asked. Yugi looked around.

"No joke. This is going to be tough." Honda opened a door.

"And every time I open one, I find fifty more!"

"Even the doors have doors?" Jounouchi asked.

"Hey guys? Either the batteries on my watch just died, or time is standing still!" Anzu said, looking at her watch.

"That's so weird!" Kristen said. Jounouchi stared at Anzu's watch.

"Hey! She's right!"

"Dudes, this place is starting to freak me out! If we don't find the pharaoh soon, I'm gonna lose it!" Honda said. Kristen nodded.

"Ditto!"

"Hold on! That's the one!" Jounouchi said, pointing at a door. "I don't have a millennium thingy but I do have instincts!"

"Then I say we bust that sucker down on three!" Honda said, smirking.

"Three!" he and Jounouchi shouted, running towards the door.

"Guys!" Kristen cried. "I don't think you should-"

Jounouchi kicked the door open and revealed a bright light.

"Pharaoh here we come!" He and Honda ran out…into thin air and promptly freaked out. They dangled from a door above Yugi, Shadi, Anzu, and Kristen.

"So much for your instincts!" Honda cried.

"That's weird! How can they be up there and down here?" Yugi asked, looking from the two dangling above them to the two holding onto the ground in front of them for dear life.

"Let's ask questions later!" Yugi, Anzu, and Kristen helped pull the two back in. Jounouchi sighed.

"Thanks."

"Many doorways within the chasms of the Millennium Puzzle contain traps." Jounouchi and Honda hopped to their feet.

"You might wanna tell us that sooner next time!" he shouted. "Many doorways contain traps…" Jounouchi muttered as they continued walking. "I thought he was supposed to find this doorway for us!"

"Hey, wait a second! There's no one as close to the pharaoh as Yugi is, right guys?" Anzu asked. "So, maybe if you concentrate hard enough, you can figure out which door he's behind." Kristen nodded.

"She's right, Yugi. Why not try calling the pharaoh with your heart?" Kristen asked.

"I can try…" Yugi said. "But ever since his spirit left the puzzle I haven't sensed him at all."

"Just try, Yuge!" Jounouchi said. Kristen took Yugi's hand and he looked at her and she smiled reassuringly. He squeezed her hand and smiled back before looking serious.

"Pharaoh!" he called. "Can you hear me? We're all inside the Millennium Puzzle and we're trying to find you! PHARAOH!" Yugi yelled, his voice echoing in the endless labyrinth of the Millennium Puzzle.

* * *

**Unfortunately, this chapter didn't come out as long as I would have liked, but I think it will work. I wanted to incorporate all of the parts with Yugi and the gang in one chapter instead of scattering them throughout the other chapters. I'm glad I did it this way.**

**Review, don't flame, and that will be all!**


	64. Seth's Plan

**This chapter title really doesn't even cover half the stuff that happens. It was gonna be a lot shorter, but then I was just inspired to write all of this other stuff AND I added something new and pretty exciting to the end, so I'm very excited with this chapter in particular, and I hope you all enjoy it.**

**ONWARD!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Yugioh characters or storyline.**

* * *

**Chapter Sixty-Four**

_Seth's Plan_

Khephera wandered outside, staring at the sand below her feet, her mind a muddled mess of thoughts regarding the day's events and of the future's uncertainty.

"_Lady Isis is so concerned about her item acting strangely at such a time of uncertainty and impending darkness."_

Her thoughts flew to a previous day.

Khephera stood by Isis, who was trying to conjure the power of her Millennium Necklace. Finally, she stopped and sighed.

"Lady Isis, are you alright?" Khephera asked. "You look more drained than before!"

"I'm fine, Khephera. But I am concerned."

"Concerned? About what?"

"The future. It is all so uncertain. I can only see darkness approaching and it is all so unclear. I fear for the safety of our pharaoh, the kingdom, and all of mankind!"

"W-what? But what force could be so destructive?"

"I'm not sure." She stood up and walked over to Khephera. "Khephera, do you remember the day I took you under my wing?" she asked.

"Um, yes, milady."

"That was but two short years ago, yet I feel you have grown in the span of ten years instead of two. Your knowledge and strength is admirable for one so young, your progress could be compared to that of Master Seth." Khephera's eyes widened.

"Milady, I…"

"Now is not the time for false modesty, Khephera. The point is, I took oyu in because I saw your potential, and you exceeded my expectations. However, because of how uncertain the future is, I fear you may have to step up and assume the role as High Priestess to the pharaoh before your time is to come."

"W-what? But milady, how can I do that?"

"As I said, the future is unclear, but you have to promise me that, no matter what happens, you will do all within your power to protect the pharaoh and Princess Luna, do you understand me?"

"Yes, Lady Isis, of course." She nodded.

"Good."

Khephera blinked and stopped, staring at a tablet sanctuary before her.

"Lady Isis told me I may need to step into the role of High Priestess…but how can I do that when I'm merely her apprentice? She's the High Priestess of the court, and I am not even a holder of a Millennium Item." She frowned and walked up the path to the sanctuary's entrance.

She paused when she heard a voice.

"Any word on Bakura?"

"_Master Akhenaden!" _she thought, hiding behind a pole with a large number of Hieroglyphs carved into it. She looked up the stairs to see four torches lit and Akhenaden standing with Seth at the top of the large, pyramid shaped platform with tablets containing monsters on it and on the walls surrounding them.

"With an entire squadron of guards on his trail, he will not get far!" Seth said confidently.

"Really? After seeing his frighteningly impressive display of power, I disagree. Listen, Seth, we're not dealing with any ordinary thief. He's harboring a creature with strength that rivals that of the Egyptian Gods."

"Hm…Master Akhenaden. You've just given me an idea." Khephera peered around the pole and looked up at them.

"_An idea?"_ Her curiosity was far too piqued to leave, and although she understood the risks and how much trouble she'd be in if she was discovered, she stayed still and listened to the two men.

"This tablet sanctuary is full of creatures we've pulled from the hearts of criminals. Surely, there must be other evildoers harboring as much darkness as this Bakura, wouldn't you say? I would!" he asked, smoothly. Akhenaden gasped and Khephera's eyes widened as she heard him say this.

"_Seth! He can't be thinking what I think he is!"_ she thought frantically, digging her nails into the pole.

"All we need to do is find these criminals, then we simply use the Millennium Items to harness the evil creatures that dwell within their hearts. Yes…we'll have an unstoppable army of shadow monsters."

Khephera gasped in horror and quickly put her fist in her mouth to keep from speaking against this horrible plan.

"Seth! What you're suggesting is completely immoral!" Akhenaden protested. "Not to mention quite dangerous!"

"With all due respect, Master, would we not be reducing the number of lawbreakers who wreck havoc on this kingdom every day?"

"Perhaps…"

"And in the end, we would be creating this monster army in order to protect the people of Egypt." Seth clenched his fist. "Is that not what we all promised to do the day we took our oaths as Sacred Guardians of the pharaoh?"

Khephera gasped and turned to run as his words sank into her mind, etched like the monsters in the stone carvings around her. Seth perked up and spun around.

"What was that?"

"What was what, Seth?" Akhenaden asked. Seth walked down the stairs and looked around.

"I'm quite certain I heard something." Akhenaden stood next to him and Seth stared at the entrance and scanned the room.

"It was probably your imagination, Seth."

"Yes…"

Khephera ran and ran until she came to a small temple where Isis sat before a blue fire. She was shaking her head and Khephera stopped in front of Karim, panting.

"Lady Khephera, what's the matter?" Karim asked.

"N-nothing," she panted. "Just out for a run."

"This late at night?" he asked, unconvinced.

"Lady Isis, are you well?" Khephera asked. Isis looked at her. Shada was at her side, looking concerned.

"Ever since Bakura arrived, my vision of the future has been clouded." Khephera gasped and ran to her side.

"Are you serious, Lady Isis?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. It's as if the kingdom is shrouded in a blanket of shadows, but I must continue my efforts to see through the darkness."

"Lady Isis, you must not strain yourself! If you continue to drain yourself, you will be unable to assist the pharaoh should Bakura return!" Khephera said.

"Khephera is right. You should preserve your energy. This evening's battle with Bakura has taken its toll on all of us, Isis," Shada said. Karim nodded.

"When he returns, we will need our full power to face him. Isis, listen to Shada and Khephera and get some rest."

"I appreciate your help, both of you, nut my Millennium Necklace may be our only hope of knowing what Bakura is plotting next. Since the wellbeing of the citizens of Egypt is at stake, I'm afraid rest is a luxury I can't afford."

"Lady Isis…" Khephera said.

"Khephera…thank you for your concern, but I'm afraid I must continue trying to see what events are to come, no matter what." Khephera looked hesitant but nodded.

"Yes, milady."

"My dear, you should take your own advice, however, and rest yourself. If I am not at my full strength when Bakura returns, it will be a comfort to know you are."

"Ah, then I shall oblige, milady. But please…do not strain yourself." Isis nodded and Khephera bowed to her, Shada, and Karim and bid them a good night before leaving the temple. She returned to the palace and walked down the halls slowly, hanging her head.

"_Lady Isis's Millennium Necklace is still not working as it should…if this continues, it only spells out certain doom for the kingdom."_ She turned a corner and bumped into a tall, solid figure.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She looked up into Seth's cobalt eyes and tried not to look unnaturally alarmed. "Forgive me, Master Seth."

"It's quite alright, Khephera. It appears we are all on edge after today's events."

"Yes…you are correct. I was on my way to my chambers to rest on Lady Isis's orders." Seth nodded.

"She is correct; you need your rest for when Bakura returns." Khephera nodded mutely and Seth cocked his head to the side. "Is there something else on your mind?"

"Oh, no, Master Seth. Nothing at all." She walked past him and he stared after her retreating form until she was gone before frowning and continuing on his way.

* * *

"Pardon me, my pharaoh." Yami broke free of his thoughts and turned to see Mahaado kneeling before him.

"How can I help you, uh…er…Mahaado."

"My king, please accept my apologies for the interruption, but it is not wise for you to be outside alone."

"Perhaps you are right. It's not safe here. We should go."

"Yes, stay close." Mahaado looked to the side. "Especially after today." Mahaado led Yami from the balcony and they walked down some stairs in a corridor with paintings on the wall and decorative pots. "One can never be too cautious."

_Tap…_

Yami gasped and stopped in front of a pot.

"Did you hear that?" he asked. Mahaado turned and stood in front of him.

"Stay behind me!" Yami stared at the pot in front of him and a girl in a cream dress with a matching hat and unruly brown hair suddenly leapt out of the pot into the air, spreading her arms and laughing as she hugged Yami, who gasped in surprise.

"Mana!" Mahaado said, grabbing her by the back of her dress and pulling her off Yami. "What are you doing?" he asked, setting her down.

"What? I can't pay a visit to my oldest friend? I just miss him, that's all! Ever since he's become the new pharaoh, we haven't been able to talk at all!" Mahaado crossed his arms over his chest.

"It has only been one day," he said. Yami looked at the girl.

"You're Mana!" he said. "And you and I grew up together."

"I know we haven't spoken in a whole day, but you didn't forget me, did you? After all these years practicing magic together? After all, you and I are like family!" she said. Yami chuckled lightly.

"Yes, of course."

"Hold on!" she said, leaning closer to him. "You haven't been walking around in the desert without wearing a hat again, now have you?" she asked.

"Mana that is enough!" Mahaado said. She growled. "It is not like it used to be. Do you not see? He is the king of Egypt now and does not have time for-"

"Does not have time to speak for himself?" she interrupted, smirking. "Is that why **you** have been doing all the talking for him?" she asked.

"That is not true!" Mahaado protested. "How did you get past the guards, anyway?" he asked. Mana smirked.

"Well, my magic's been improving!" she said proudly. The guards stood, frozen in place before them.

"Do not tell me you used your freezing spell!" Mahaado said. "We need them to guard the palace!"

"Oops! Sorry. I release thee!" She said, pointing her finger. The guards glowed with a pink light and then remained frozen in place. "Uh oh…" she said.

"Your magic's improving, is it?" Mahaado asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Let me try that again. Uh…" A mahogany book with a key hole appeared in Mana's hand and she frantically began flipping through the pages. "It's in here somewhere!" she cried.

"Just hurry up…" Mahaado sighed.

"Let's see! Turning humans into toads, getting rid of bad breath, ah! The freeze spell!" she said victoriously. Yami smiled at his friends, feeling relief wash over him as he remembered some of the bonds he had shared with these people and how reassuring it was to know he had friends in this time period.

* * *

Cat lay awake and sighed, sitting up in her bed. She slipped out from under the sheets, her long hair left down and a creamy nightgown hugging her lithe frame. She couldn't even begin trying to sleep!

She opened her door carefully and peered out into the dark hallway. Taking a candle she had lit, she wandered down the hall, not certain where she was headed. She passed a door that was opened slightly and heard something creak behind her.

Gasping, she spun around.

"Princess Luna?" Khephera stepped out of her room and stared at Cat. "What are you doing out at this hour?"

"I, uh, couldn't sleep." Khephera nodded.

"I understand. Today was pretty traumatic, wasn't it?"

"Um, yes."

"Well, I would gladly make you a cup of tea if it would help you."

"Oh, yes. Thank you." **(A.N. For the record, I don't know if they had tea in that time and I really don't care, so please don't be all "RAWR! They didn't have tea back then, blah blah blah!")**

Khephera took the candle from Cat and led her to a large…it appeared to be a kitchen, but Cat couldn't be completely sure. Khephera took what looked like an iron kettle and poured some water from a bucket into it.

She hung it over a metal grid with coal and lit the coal, waiting for the water to boil. When it finally did, she added some leaves to the water and soon lifted it with a thick cloth over her hand, pouring the steaming liquid into two, clay cups and handing one to Cat.

"Here."

"Thank you." She sat across from Cat at the table and sipped her tea.

"So, is something bothering you, Luna? Besides the whole Bakura thing." Cat fiddled with the cup in her hands, uncertain if she could really tell Khephera what was bothering her – the fact that she honestly had no idea who Luna really was or her relationships with any of the people around her. It was worth a shot.

"I…I was just wondering…um…I…didn't want to concern anyone but…uh…I can't…really…remember…" she said slowly. Khephera looked at her in confusion.

"Remember what?"

"Anything…about myself…or the people around me." Khephera blinked.

"Huh?"

"It's all a fog. I think I hit my head and now I can't remember much about anyone or anything, like where I'm from, who my friends are, any of that." Khephera's eyes widened.

"Luna! That's very serious, why didn't you say anything like this before?" she cried. Cat winced and held her hands up defensively.

"I'm sorry! Like I said, I didn't want to concern anyone." Khephera sighed.

"Well, I can tell you about you and where you came from, if that'll help."

"Please do."

"Well, you told me this yourself when we first met. You had run away from your home, the Celestial Kingdom. I don't know much of your home except that is a tiny Kingdom across the deserts and it is very unknown to large countries."

"Why did I run away?" Cat asked, as stories her grandmother had told her about the original owner of the cartouche around her neck began to emerge from the deepest parts of her memory.

"Your father had arranged for you to marry one from your kingdom, but you refused him. He was one of your bodyguards and he was a rude and selfish man, unknown to your father. So, because he refused to break the arrangement, you fled into the desert.

"I'm not sure how long it took, but you soon were discovered by palace guards and brought before our former King Akhenamkhanen and his son, our current pharaoh. He was uncertain of you and you were so parched and tired, you could not speak. I remember that day quite well, actually. You looked so different – very sad and broken.

"But then our pharaoh's son spoke on your behalf, claiming you were a childhood friend. Somewhat startled, King Akhenamkhanen immediately ordered the maids prepare a room and fetch water for you and you rested for two days before standing before the sacred court again. They judged your heart and confirmed your goodness and the pharaoh allowed you to remain here.

"After a few months, your father learned of your presence here and ordered your immediate return. This was but a few short months before the death of King Akhenamkhanen. Not wanting to go to war with another kingdom, he considered sending you home, but that's when his son surprised us all again. He made you a proposal of marriage, to unite the two kingdoms.

"There was a great deal of controversy over the proposal, and, at last, your father agreed it was far more beneficial to marry his daughter to the next pharaoh of Egypt and gave his consent. Sadly, King Akhenamkhanen died shortly after bringing peace back to Egypt and plans for your marriage have come to an abrupt halt. And with this Bakura mess, it may only be delayed longer."

"Wow…" Cat said softly. "…Khephera? What did you mean when you said I was a childhood friend of the pharaoh's?" Cat asked. Khephera shrugged.

"Not even I know that, my dear friend. That secret lies with you and the pharaoh. If you truly wish to know, you must ask him, for I do not know."

"Alright…but…um…you and I, we're friends, right?" Cat asked. Khephera grinned goofily.

"The best of friends, I might add. In case you don't recall, I had come to the palace not long before you were brought here. You see, I don't know my birth parents, or even which Kingdom I hail from. Lady Isis took me in after I was brought to the palace to study."

"Study what?" Cat asked.

"See, I was raised in the village and my parents taught me how to read and write. I became far more educated than most women in the kingdom and that sort of thing does not go unnoticed by the royal guard. I outsmarted many men older than me in a number of subjects and I was brought here to become a priestess, but Lady Isis claims she saw more in me than what the guards saw. She says I could someday fulfill her role as High Priestess to the pharaoh."

"Really?"

"Yes…but because of that, I was taken away from my parents, who I later discovered died of a plague."

"I'm…I'm so sorry."

"It's alright, I actually like it here. And I've made more friends here than I ever did in the village. Because of my skin and hair, I was seen as different and people mocked me constantly. Here, I'm kept safe." Cat nodded.

"Well, we're both different, I suppose." She grinned and Khephera laughed.

"Indeed, we are. Anyway, I was the one who took care of you when you first came here. In a sense, you can see me as your Lady in Waiting, your Grace." Khephera bowed her head respectfully. "We quickly became friends and we've been friends ever since. I'll have you know, I already have the designs for your wedding dress planned out." Cat blushed.

"R-really?" she stammered. Khephera nodded.

"Yes. But, sadly, it will be quite some time before the dress ever has the chance to be completed. I hope we find Bakura and stop him soon."

"Me too…" Cat mumbled.

The two girls finished their tea and Khephera put the dishes away and cleaned up. "Well, do you feel ready for sleep, Princess?"

"Um, yes. Thank you." Cat stood and the two went to their bedchambers again. Cat slid into her bed and sighed, Khephera's tale about Luna replaying in her mind over and over again.

"_So that's Luna's story…it's like the one my grandmother told me…" _She played with the cartouche around her neck and sighed. _"Khephera never mentioned Yami's name once…she only called him 'the pharaoh's son' or 'the pharaoh.' Why doesn't anyone say his name here?"_ she wondered as her eyelids gradually grew heavy. _"I wonder…"_ and with that, she finally fell asleep.

-00—

"So it has begun…" A figure stood before Bakura, who sat in the desert. He smirked up at the person.

"It certainly has been a while since I've seen you, hasn't it?" he asked, chuckling, darkly. The person before him wore a dark cloak that hid their entire person except their eyes, which were hard to see due to the shadows cast by the hood.

"It has only been a few short days, Bakura."

"Yes, yes." Bakura took a bite into an onion and looked down to the city below them, watching smoke rise into the darkened sky.

"You're creating quite the stir, I might add. I've never known you to be so forward." Bakura arched a brow.

"**You** of all people should know how forward I can be." The figure chuckled softly.

"I suppose you're right, thought you certainly took your sweet time before. I was beginning to think you would never muster the nerve." Bakura snickered cruelly and took another bite into the onion.

"Please, I like to keep my prey on edge until the last, possible, second."

"Don't I know it?" The figure knelt before him and pulled back their hood, revealing a long, sheet of glossy, black hair that shone with a gorgeous, blue sheen in the moonlight. "So, what is the plan?" Bakura snickered and took the chin of the woman before him.

"Patience, my sweet Kiya. Let the pharaoh rest easily. It will be his last night for sweet dreams…"

* * *

**Hooray for a longer chapter with lots of back stories and character developments! -Applause- Yay! Now, for another quick disclaimer.**

**Kiya is not my own original character, I only helped a little bit in her development. Her creator is my friend, Kim. **

**I placed her in the story as a gift for Kim, I'm excited to work with a new character. This should be a lot of fun! So, please do not flame and review me! Last chapter made me sad with the very small number of reviews it received. **


	65. Antique Golden Eyeball

…**yeah, this chapter title was weird, but I couldn't think of a better one. Because I'm so darn conceited, I'm gonna go back to focus on Kay and Seto! …deal with it! XP **

**So, without further ado, here's the update! Warning you now, this is gonna be a fairly short chapter. I'm not sure how long it'll be before I update again after this, but I'll try to update again soon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Yugioh characters or storyline.**

* * *

**Chapter Sixty-Five**

_Antique Golden Eyeball_

All she could see around her was glittering, golden sand and feel the sun's intense heat on her head. She blinked, uncertain of what was going on or where she was.

"_What's going on?"_

"Khephera!" She blinked.

"_Khephera?"_ She turned around and saw a person riding a gray horse coming toward her. She stared up to see a tanned version of Seto in blue and cream-colored robed with a golden ankh over his chest.

"Um…" He jumped down from his horse.

"What are you doing out here alone?" he asked.

"Just…ah…going for a walk."

"Alone? And in the desert? My love, that is not very wise. Even if Bakura is gone, there are plenty of thieves and bandits who wander the deserts, searching for prey."

"_Wait, his love? Bakura? What is Kaiba talking about? No…wait, he's not Kaiba. But, who is he?" _

"Come, we should return to the palace."

"Um, yes." He climbed onto the horse and he offered his hand to her. She reached for him and when their hands touched, everything around them seemed to shatter. The next thing she knew, she was kneeling before a golden statue of Ra, and could hear footsteps behind her.

A knife…

She knew it was behind her. Why didn't she turn? Why didn't she run?

"_No! No! Get away from me!"_ she thought. _"Someone, help me!"_

The blade dug between her shoulder blades.

"Seto!"

Kay sprung up in her bed, her hair in complete disarray, sweat forming around her temples. She looked around and saw she was in her bedroom and it was daytime. She growled and smacked herself on the forehead.

"That's the fifth time in a row I've had the dream…where I'm Khephera, and I'm with Kaiba…no, Kaiba's past life." She stared at her hands and saw them trembling. "Then…I see Khephera…no, I'm Khephera, and I see my death…" she whispered before hugging herself and shaking. "This can't be normal…"

A knock on her door came and she looked up.

"Kay?" Adelinda opened the door slowly and peeked her head in. "Are you alright? I thought I heard you screaming!"

"Adelinda…" She smiled a little. "Don't worry, I'm fine. Just a bad dream is all."

"Oh, ok." Kay stared ahead, frowning.

"_Why are these dreams plaguing me now? After Bakura…Bakura…" _Her eyes widened. "I need to talk to Kaiba."

* * *

Seto sat in his office, staring fixedly at the cards in his deck, frowning. He knew Yugi and his friends had gone to Egypt, so now he was left confused. Right now, he was gawking at his Blue Eyes White Dragon, a serious expression on his face.

"Can't these people see this is only a card game?" he asked himself before turning his attention to the Millennium Eye that was resting next to his left hand. "What are you looking at?" he snapped. "You think I'm gonna let **you** change my mind?" He picked up the Millennium Eye and stared at it. "I am not flying to Egypt." He paused for a moment and sighed. "Look at me. I'm talking to some golden, antique eyeball."

He continued to stare at it and he suddenly saw something. His eyes widened as a vision of his past counterpart talking to Yugi's ancient counterpart hit him.

He gasped and stood up, dropping the Millennium Eye on the floor. "No way! It's a trick!" he growled. A knock came on the door and he looked up. "Who is it?"

The door opened and Kay walked in. His eyes widened slightly when he saw her. She was looking paler than usual and had dark circles forming under her eyes. She wore a red, turtleneck, dark jeans, a black trench coat with a deep, red collar, cuffs, and lining, and boots.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"About…who you were…"

"…what does that even mean?" Seto asked. "Can't you see that I'm busy?"

"Busy talking to yourself?" Kay asked, crossing her arms over her chest and giving him a skeptical look. Seto wondered if she'd heard him talking to the Millennium Eye by his feet.

"Busy running a company."

"Kaiba, ever since you fought Bakura, I've been having these…weird dreams."

"Thank you, I really do care." She glared.

"They involve you! Or…some guy who looks like you with a tan and stuff. I think I'm seeing visions from our past lives."

"That is ridiculous, Kay. You're letting the dorks mess with your head too. All of that ancient past lives stuff, it's all garbage!"

"Then explain to me why you were talking to the Millennium Eye Bakura gave you." Seto growled.

"That's none of your business!"

"And tell me, when you fought Bakura, did you have a vision of the past? One involving my death? Or should I say Khephera's death?" Seto's eyes widened as he remembered seeing himself…or, rather, his past self saying goodbye to a woman who bared a striking resemblance to the girl in front of him named Khephera, then finding the same, white lotus flower she'd worn in her hair with blood on it.

"It's all just mind tricks!" he snapped.

"Kaiba…" Kay walked up to him. "You and I both know something is up. Bakura said we could find the answers in Egypt."

"I am not flying to Egypt!" Seto snapped. "You're insane to think you and I lived in the past somewhere."

"I find it hard to believe I was apparently engaged to you in a past life."

"You were…WHAT?" Seto yelled, suddenly thinking back to the kiss he'd seen and fighting to stop his face from blushing.

"Yeah, hard to believe, I know. But these dreams and visions we're both having must mean something. And like it or not, we're both connected to each other in the past, so we need to figure out what's going on."

"You are not going to convince me to go with you to Egypt!"

"No, you're not going with me, you're taking me. And I'm not gonna give you much choice in the matter, Kaiba." Seto narrowed his eyes.

"You think you can order me around?" he asked coldly.

"Quite frankly, yes, because I know you want to go to Egypt and prove yourself right, am I correct?"

"I am right!"

"If you're so sure, where's the harm in going?" she asked. Seto glared down at her for a moment before stalking out of the office.

"Grab the damn eyeball!" he snapped.

Seto and Kay were soon boarded on Seto's Blue Eyes White Dragon jet, Seto was all changed into his typical trench coat. He looked at Kay through a mirror and saw her sitting with the Millennium Eye resting in her palm. He sighed to himself and buckled up.

"Well, you better be ready for this."

"I'm more worried about you backing out, Kaiba."

"I never back out form anything!" he said. Kay smirked and buckled up.

"Then let's go!"

"KC One, preparing for take-off." They took off into the sky and Kay stared at the clouds surrounding them. "This is KC One setting course for Cairo, Egypt!" Seto said into a microphone as the jet sped off into the sky.

* * *

**Kinda short, kinda boring, but I had a number of people asking when Kay and Seto would make their entrance again, and there you have it! **

**Review, don't flame, and have a good day! Seriously, don't flame. I'm pretty depressed as it is. My dog died this morning. :'( so please send me nice reviews, I'd really appreciate it.**


	66. Bitter Farewell

**LOOK! I thought it was extinct, but I guess I was wrong. What is it, you ask? The rare and elusive, UPDATE!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Yugioh characters or storyline.**

* * *

**Chapter Sixty-Six**

_Bitter Farewell_

"Lady Isis, are you alright?" Khephera asked. Isis looked at Khephera and there was a look of pain on her beautiful face. She gasped at the sight of Isis in such pain and ran over. "Milady, what is the matter?"

"I have finally been able to see visions of the future..."

"You have? Then tell me, what does the future hold?" Khephera asked.

"Mahaado…" Isis whispered, standing. "I must speak to him. Where is he?" she asked.

"I believe he was in his chambers preparing for a journey to the magician's sanctuary. But, milady, why must you speak to him so urgently?" Khephera asked.

"Because my visions concern him."

* * *

Cat and Yami stood side-by-side, watching Mana fight against Shimon, insisting she join Mahaado on a journey to Akhenamkhanen's tomb.

"Mahaado, wait! Please take me with you, Master! I've been practicing my spells and I can help!" Mana shouted as Shimon yanked on her arm.

"Come back here, Mana!" He tugged on her arm and she slipped, falling back and landing on top of Shimon with a loud, comical, grunt. Yami and Luna gasped and looked at the two on the ground. "I'm afraid it's too dangerous and you're merely an apprentice!" Shimon growled.

"I'm Mahaado's top apprentice!" Mana insisted, getting up. "I have twice the skills of any magician he's leading to that tomb! My master needs me!" Shimon stood up, rubbing his back with a groan.

"It seems to me you underestimate the skills of your teacher."

"Huh?"

"Mahaado is a strong wizard. In fact, you would not find a more powerful magician if you searched the entire world. He'll be fine." Mana smiled and sighed a little.

"Yes, I know." Cat blinked.

"Is that true, Yami?" she whispered. "Is Mahaado really that powerful?"

"I'm not sure. My memory is all still a blur." Mahaado continued walking and gasped as Isis came out from behind a pillar. He stepped away from his men and over to her.

"Isis."

"Mahaado…"

"What's the matter?"

"I'm not sure you should go through with this," she said. He looked startled but his face relaxed into a saddened smile.

"So, you were able to see my future, weren't you?" he asked. She nodded.

"Please-"

"Actually, I would prefer not to know." She stopped and Mahaado smiled. "Isis, keep an eye on the pharaoh." And with that, he began to walk away. Isis was silent for a moment.

"Please wait." He stopped. "Just know that in my vision, you do return."

"…thank you." And he continued walking.

Mana, Yami, Cat, and Shimon watched Mahaado lead his men away. Khephera stepped out onto the balcony and bowed to Cat and Yami before looking out at Mahaado and his men. She could see Isis walking away and sighed.

* * *

The night soon fell upon the kingdom and Mahaado had yet to return from his journey. Yami lay in his bed, sleeping, when he suddenly felt like someone was crying for help. Gasping, he jumped awake, sweat coating his entire body.

"Mahaado!" Gasping, he looked around and found himself in his own room, but the feeling had not subsided. Concerned, he slipped out of bed and changed into his clothes before leaving his room.

The palace was shrouded in shadows and nothing stirred. He could not help but wonder as to where all of the guards were at this hour and continued out the stairway to the courtyard. It connected to pathway and the path led to a number of pyramid-type structures not far from the palace – the tablet sanctuaries.

His feet guided him without much assistance from his mind, and he soon entered a sanctuary and climbed up the steps and was surprised to see Mana there.

"Mana?" She gasped and spun around before relaxing when she realized who it was.

"Oh, it's you pharaoh." He walked over to her.

"Tell me, Mana. Why have you come to Mahaado's tablet shrine?" he asked.

"I know it sounds weird, but I had this bad dream where Master Mahaado was in trouble and needed my help. He was struggling, pharaoh, and I could swear her was calling my name." she looked at the wall of tablets sadly. "I wasn't sure what else to do, so I thought that, maybe if I came to his sanctuary, I could help him or something."

"I believe I had the same dream." He gasped as a sound hit their ears.

"Look!" They looked to the wall of tablets and saw one glowing with a yellow light. "It's Mahaado's Illusion Magician!"

"He must have called it into battle!"

"Oh no! But it lives inside Mahaado's soul! If he loses it, then my master can't exist in this world," she cried. The tablet with the carving of Illusion Magician started to crack from the center. "We have to save him!"

"Yes, but how?" Yami asked.

* * *

Within the maze of the Millennium Puzzle, Yugi, Anzu, Jounouchi, Honda, Kristen, and Shadi were walking around, climbing up and down stairs, trying to find the right door.

"Hey pharaoh, you out there, man?" Honda yelled. Jounouchi continued walking and looked to his left before looking slightly freaked and grabbing his head, fisting at his blonde hair.

"Huh, no! Say it ain't so!" he cried.

"What's the problem, dude?" Honda shouted.

"That's the problem!" he shouted, pointing.

"Uh…a bad drawing of a face?" Anzu asked, eyeing an odd, peach-colored smiley face on a door. (what is it with these guys randomly having markers an drawing smiley faces? Seriously, WTF?)

"Hello!" Jounouchi said, holding up a marker. "I marked that door so we'd know that we already went down this path!"

"Good idea, Jounouchi!" Kristen and Yugi said in unison before blinking and then smiling at each other.

"Yeah, who knew you had it in ya?" Honda asked.

"But if we ever get out of here, invest in an art class," Anzu said, smirking. Shadi chuckled

"Good one."

"Who asked you, snotty?"

"It's Shadi."

"Alright! Break it up you two!" Anzu snapped. "We have to find the right door, and the two of you fighting is not helpful!" Jounouchi started pounding on the door before him in frustration.

"We'll never find that door!" he cried. "Not if we keep walking in circles!"

"He's got a point," Yugi said. A low growl from behind caught his attention and he gasped and looked at a door behind them.

"Face it! We're gonna be stuck in this place with that ghost in a bath robe for the rest of our lives!" Jounouchi cried hysterically as Yugi approaching the door alone.

"Oh, way to keep a positive attitude," Anzu said, frowning.

"For your information, it's a sacred cloak," Shadi retorted.

"Bath robe, cloak, whatever! The point is, we're trapped!"

"And you're making it worse!" Anzu shouted.

"Guys, please, we just need to stay calm," Kristen said, standing between Jounouchi and Anzu so they couldn't go at it.

"Wait guys, check out Yugi," Honda said.

"Huh?"

"Eh?"

"Maybe he found the right door."

"Well I can't be sure, but I get the feeling something is on the other side of this one," he said, staring fixedly at it. Kristen blinked.

"Well, if you've got a feeling like that, we should at least try opening it."

"Be careful, dude," Honda said as Yugi grabbed the handle and turned it slowly. He opened it slowly and revealed a large, empty room.

"Yugi, wait!" Anzu cried. Everyone ran over to him.

"Pharaoh!" Jounouchi shouted into the large room.

"Is that you?" they saw a small figure in the shadowy fog ahead of them. The figure slowly came into view and had white hair, a blue shirt, and gray pants. A spotlight landed on the figure, illuminating him.

"Hello?" Anzu said.

"He looks familiar…" Kristen said. The person turned around and it was Ryou.

"Hey! Bakura!" Yugi exclaimed. Ryou's innocent face quickly morphed into Yami Bakura's evil snicker. Everyone immediately looked freaked out at his change in expression.

"What's he doing here?" Jounouchi cried. Still snickering, Bakura turned to face them and gasped before he glowed with a white light and a mouth seemed to rip through him. Anzu gasped and Honda and Jounouchi hugged each other. Kristen clung to Yugi, trembling.

"Yugi, what is that?" she whispered.

"I'm…not sure."

"I saw we try the next door!" Jounouchi cried. With a low growl, the dark creature grew into a large, monstrous shape. A dragon head breathed fire and flung the group back from the doorway.

They landed painfully on the stone floor.

Honda was first to get up and he rubbed his head. "Hey, is everyone ok?" he asked.

"Ya mean besides the really bad sunburn?" Jounouchi asked. Yugi looked behind them back at the door. He ran over to it and gasped when he looked into the room. It was completely empty.

"It's gone!" they all entered the room and were greeted by more staircases and doors.

"Well it's a good thing! 'Cause I was about to fight fire with fire!" Jounouchi said, striking a tough guy pose. Shadi appeared next to Yugi.

"You have no seen the pharaoh's enemy in his true form."

"Hm? His true enemy? You mean Bakura?" Yugi asked.

* * *

Mana and Yami sped through the desert on the back of a white horse. Mana held onto Yami, looking worried and frantic.

"Where could he be?" she cried.

"We'll find him! We just need a sign." Right after those words left Yami's mouth, a large beam of light erupted from beyond some sand dunes. He stopped his horse and stared. "…like that." He turned his horse to face the light. "Tell me, I seem to have forgotten, what lies beyond those hills?"

"It's the spellcasters' training grounds," Mana said as more beams of light continued to shoot up from beyond the sand dunes. "That's so weird! Why would Mahaado have gone there?" she asked.

"There is one way to find out." He kneed his horse. "Hyah!" It broke off into a canter towards the lights. They sped towards it, Yami gripping the reins tightly. They soon came to a canyon and he could see hooded figures with swords approaching Mahaado's beaten down men.

"Stay back!" one commanded, his voice shaking slightly.

"Over here!" Looking to the side with piercing, red eyes, Yami rode towards them like an epic hero. He leaned to the side and grabbed and discard sword in the dirt and Bakura's men hopped on their horses and rode towards him, swords raised.

Yami growled and slashed a man in the head, causing him to fall from his horse and hit the ground with a grunt. He rode past the other men, hitting anyone who got in his way, and up to one of Mahaado's men.

"Where's Mahaado?" he asked.

"He is battling Bakura, my Pharaoh."

"What?"

"Well he needs help!" Mana insisted.

"Mana, we must send word to the others," Yami said. She nodded.

"Right." Putting her fingers to her lips, she let out a shrill whistle. "Benu!" (NOTE: I changed the name of her bird from Anzu to Benu for obvious reasons. Benu is Egyptian and it means bird so…yeah) A cream and brown hawk flew down to Mana. She quickly scribbled a message and rolled it up, holding it out to Benu. "Take this to the palace!" she commanded.

With a shrill cry, Benu flew off with the message in her talons. Yami held up his sword and Bakura's men all sat back on their horses, ready to face him.

"Now to deal with these thugs!" he said fiercely. "Mana, get down."

"Be careful," she said as she slid off the horse.

"Alright, today you've met your match!" Yami growled, kneeing his horse. "Hyah!" he cried, raising his sword as he rode to confront Bakura's men. His swords clashed with theirs and nobody managed to injure anyone.

At the palace, the gates opened and all of the guardians, except Isis, rode out from the gates after Benu on brown horses.

Within the palace, Isis sat in front of the blue flames, appearing to conjure visions with her Millennium Tauk. Khephera sat at her side and looked at her with concern. Tears were running down her face.

"Mahaado…"

An odd sensation hit Yami and he gasped as his horse reared back by the sudden pulse of energy that seemed to radiate through the air.

"What is going on?" he asked.

"He has been separated from his item!" Seth said to the others as the continued to ride through the desert. "I sense it!" Akhenaden, Karim, and Shada all gasped in horror as they sensed it too.

Isis gasped and stood up. "Mahaado!" she cried out, knowing it was in vain.

"Lady Isis!"

Tremors shook the ground and everyone gasped as everything seemed to tremble violently. Yami gasped and turned around.

"No!" Mana ran to the stone walls of the structure and began to bang her fists against it.

"Master Mahaado, can you hear me?" she cried. Bakura's men quickly fled and the stone tablet perched on the cliff began to slide down. Yami gasped.

"Watch out!" he rode to Mana and snatched her by the waist, moving them both out of harm's way.

"My master!" she cried, struggling to get free from Yami's grip and running towards the fallen tablet.

"Mana, come back!" Yami jumped down from his horse and chased after her. The dust slowly cleared and everyone's heart sank at the image carved into the tablet. Mana gasped in horror.

"Oh no! His soul is sealed in that stone!" she cried. "That means he lost!" She broke down in tears and ran to the tablet. Yami's face was filled with pain.

"Mahaado…but why?"

The sun began to rise over the horizon and the remaining members of the pharaoh's sacred court finally arrived.

"Pharaoh!" Seth cried. They stopped and gasped at the sight of the tablet and Mana weeping before it. "What is this?" he gasped.

"It's not fair!" Mana said, sobbing.

"It's Mahaado…" Akhenaden said, looking horrified. "He's sealed!"

"_My pharaoh, I have made the ultimate sacrifice. Now, I am able to become your eternal servant…"_ Mahaado's voice whispered through Yami's mind and it made his heart wrench. Tears began to form in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall.

"Thank you…" was all he could say to the tablet.

* * *

"Huh? Stop guys! Did you all feel that? The room just got cold," Yugi said. Everyone stopped and looked at Yugi. He shut his eyes. "And it's shaking." After about a minute, he opened his eyes again. "That's so weird, the room just got warm again."

"Yes. That is because the puzzle is a reflection of the pharaoh's heart. The temperature changes according to his emotions. As for you, you must listen. If you do so carefully enough, you may be able to locate him." Yugi gasped and turned to look at Shadi.

"Of course! This whole time we thought we had to knock on his door, but what we really need to do is wait for the pharaoh to knock for us!"

"Yes, but it's not easy. You must listen with your heart."

"Then let's do this!" Jounouchi said, looking determined. "I'll bet if we all listened at the same time, we'd be able to hear him. So let's stop yapping and start listening!" he said.

"Yeah!" Honda said.

"Thanks guys," Yugi said, smiling. "Hands in." Kristen placed her hand on top of Yugi's, then Honda's, then Jounouchi's, and finally Anzu's.

"Do we always have to do the hand thing?" Jounouchi grumbled, looking a little annoyed.

"Jounouchi, it's symbolic!" Kristen said.

"Eh, whatever."

"Jounouchi, why don't you take your own advice and concentrate?" Anzu asked, sighing.

"She's right. Close your eyes and listen," Shadi said. "That pharaoh cries out to you. Listen."

"_Yugi!"_

He gasped and opened his eyes. "You guys heard that, right?" he asked.

"It sounded like the pharaoh!" Jounouchi said.

"You're right!" Honda said.

"Then we must be close," Anzu added. Kristen and Yugi nodded.

"Alright," Yugi said. Everyone closed their eyes again and focused.

"_Yugi! Can you hear me? Where are you?"_

"I think its working!" Honda said.

"What's going on?" Jounouchi cried as a bright light engulfed the entire labyrinth.

* * *

Isis, Khephera, and Cat all rode up to the site. Isis and Khephera rode brown horses, Cat rode a white horse. Mana was still knelt before the tablet, sobbing. The others simply stood before it, looking sad.

"so it's true?" Isis cried, running over to the carving. Khephera and Cat stopped and ran after Isis.

"C-Luna," Yami said as she ran over to him.

"I woke up from these terrible nightmares and went to find Khephera and Isis. Before I knew it, we were riding out here."

"Yes. It was Mahaado."

"What happened?"

"He fought Bakura, and apparently he lost. So now his soul is sealed in this tablet." Cat gasped in horror.

"That's terrible!"

"Mahaado! Please come back!" Mana cried. Isis, Yami, Cat, and Khephera went over to her. Yami knelt next to his friend and hugged her.

"Mana," he said softly, sympathy in his violet eyes. She looked up at him, tears still pouring down her face.

"He's gone! Please, my pharaoh, I beg of you, use your powers and release him from that stone!" she pleaded. "Or can't you? Please tell me it's not too late!"

"Mana!" They both looked at Isis. "Mahaado's spirit is still very much alive, existing deep within that stone. In fact, he's even stronger now." She sighed. "My Millennium Tauk has shown me all. He fused himself together with his most trusted creature."

"What? I'm confused."

"Mahaado has been transformed. He will now be known as the Dark Magician."

"Dark Magician?" Mana repeated. Yami and Cat both twitched slightly at the familiar name. Yami's eyes widened, suddenly understanding his deep bond with the Dark Magician. "But my training isn't complete and I need Master Mahaado!" she cried, continuing to sob. "I want to become an elite spellcaster! I can't do it alone."

Khephera and Cat knelt next to Mana and embraced her.

"There, there, Mana…" Cat said.

"You can be a great spellcaster, ever without your master. Your dedication and hard work will be what you need. Work to become a spellcaster to make your master proud." Mana looked up at Khephera, still crying.

"Y-you really think so?" she asked. Khephera nodded.

"I do. You were his top student, after all." Cat smiled and nodded.

"It's true. Mahaado put his faith in you, now you need to put that faith into yourself, and you can become a great spellcaster and make him proud to have called you his student."

"Yes…" Mana stood up slowly, tears drying on her face. "I accept, Master Mahaado. I will work hard and become an elite spellcaster like you!"

Within an hour, the tablet was taken back to the palace and the royal court met with Yami in the throne room.

"Due to Mahaado's carelessness, that rogue, Bakura, has become even more of a threat," Seth spat. "For now, he is in control of the Millennium Ring."

"Now wait," Karim protested, "that has yet to be confirmed. For all we know, Bakura was buried under rubble when the sacred sanctuary collapsed."

"Perhaps, however my ankh still senses his presence," Shada said, touching the Millennium Ankh which glowed with a slight, golden aura.

"And Isis, what does your Millennium Item tell you about this? Can you see Bakura's future?" he asked.

"Sadly, I cannot."

"On behalf of the sacred court, I apologize for these failures." Seth turned to face the others. "Believe me. I speak for every one of us when I say we will not disappoint you again, pharaoh!" Seth insisted.

"I am sorry, my king…" Isis said; her beautiful face heavy with grief and pain.

"Apologies are not necessary, Isis," Shimon said. "What we need are solutions."

"Of course, Master Shimon. I shall do everything within my power to break through the darkness that shields Bakura from my vision."

"That is all we can ask," Yami said. She bowed to him.

"Pharaoh, with all due respect, time is of the essence!" Seth bowed. "Please allow me to lead the hunt for Bakura. I already have a plan in place." Akhenaden looked horrified. "To start, all gateways to and from the kingdom must be sealed to keep him in. Next, every citizen must be carefully observed, since no one can be trusted."

"He's right," Shimon said, "until we have more information, everyone's a suspect." Yami closed his eyes.

"Very well. Proceed." He opened his eyes. "So let it be written, so let it be done."

* * *

"Mana?" Cat knocked on the door to her room and Mana was sitting on her bed, reading a scroll. "Mana, why don't you go for a walk with me?" Mana gasped and looked up from her scroll.

"Ah, yes, Princess Luna." She carefully rolled up the parchment and set it on her bed before following Luna out into the gardens.

"Mana, I understand you want to begin your training right away, but what happened was very traumatic. You should take a day or two to rest your mind and body, so you are fresh to train."

"I cannot do that, Princess Luna. I have to begin right away in order to please my master! Every second I waste is precious, precious time. And we never know how much of it we have left." Luna nodded.

"You make a valid point. But you must not exhaust yourself or it will cost you more time in the future to recover."

"I know…Master Mahaado told me that before too."

"You really miss him, Mana." She sniffled and rubbed her eyes.

"He was my best friend! No matter what I did, he always dealt with it and forgave me later, even if it was horrible. He was always there for me and even though I snuck away from my lessons, he really was a great master!" Tears began to pour down her face. "I'd give anything to go back! I'd never ever miss a single lesson, not ever!"

"Mana, please stop crying." They both looked up to see Khephera approaching them, looking neutral in expression. "Master Mahaado would never wish for your tears over him, especially not in these circumstances."

"Khephera…"

"Listen to me. Keep his memory close to your heart, and work hard for him, but do not cause yourself anymore pain or harm, for that will disappoint him."

"Oh…you're probably right."

"I am right, Mana. Mahaado is still with us, just not in the same form. But his spirit is alive, and so is his memory. You must never forget that, Mana." She nodded.

"You're right." Cat smiled. Khephera seemed to know exactly what to say to comfort their friend.

"Come, let us visit him." Mana nodded and the three girls went to the tablet sanctuary where Mahaado's tablet was. Mana bowed.

"Master…I want you to know that I…I will miss you, and…I hope I will get to see you again. I will train hard every single day for you. You…you were always my inspiration, and you meant a great deal to me. Just please…never forget me, Master. I swear I will never forget you." Hearing Mana's heartfelt confession nearly made Cat cry. She wondered if this was how Luna felt when Yami had…

She refused to let herself think of that.

"Goodbye, Master Mahaado…" Mana whispered. "_Senebti._ Until we meet again."

* * *

**Well now I'm officially depressed. This was the saddest series of episodes from this whole damn saga. I'm bummed Mahaado had to die first, he was so friggin bad ass! And, for the record, ManaxMahaado for the win! (But Isis and Mahaado would work out nicely too)**

**So, sorry it took forever to write. I swear, the beginning of this chapter has been gathering dust for about a month now. So, review, no flames, and we will all be very happy.**


	67. The Strange, Blue Eyed Girl

**Ah, the joy in writing updates. How I enjoy these moments. I love being able to play my DVDs on my computer, it makes it so much easier. So, sit back, relax, and enjoy the updating.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Yugioh characters or storyline.**

* * *

**Chapter Sixty-Seven**

_The Strange, Blue-Eyed Girl_

"Hey guys, I think we've found it!" Yugi exclaimed excitedly, looking over a great city below them. They stood within the Millennium Puzzle with a large opening before them that revealed a surrounding city and deserts. They floated up in the sky in an upside down pyramid within a black cloud. "The world of the pharaoh's memory!"

"We did it!" Kristen said, clapping her hands together.

"Yes, you are correct," Shadi said. They all turned around and looked at him. "And so, my work here is done. Now you must continue on your own." They all gasped. "I'm sorry, but only those who were called upon by the pharaoh may enter this realm. So go, the King of Egypt is in need of your help. And good luck, you are going to need it." Yugi nodded and they all turned back around, looking down at the city once again.

"Just one question. How do we get out of here?" Jounouchi asked. Kristen looked at Yugi.

"Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" she whispered. He smiled and nodded at her. She took a deep breath and grabbed hold of his hand. The two of them leapt from the pyramid and fell through the air.

"Yugi! Kristen!" Jounouchi, Honda, and Anzu shouted.

"I was afraid of that…" Jounouchi said as they watched the two fall. They all leapt out and promptly freaked out as they plummeted towards the earth, screaming. Yugi, Jounouchi, Kristen, Honda, and Anzu all landed safely within what appeared to be a marketplace. They paused and looked around at the villagers, bartering and shopping for whatever it was they needed.

Children ran around them, laughing and playing games. Babies cried in the arms of their mothers. Merchants cried out the names of products they had to sell.

"Is it just me, or did we travel through some kind of time warp?" Jounouchi asked. Yugi nodded slowly.

"Just look at us, we stand out like sore thumbs!" Honda said.

"Yeah, you're right," Anzu said.

"Maybe we can purchase some clothes so we fit in?" Kristen suggested. "Though, we don't seem to be drawing anyone's attention," she pointed out, looking around as the people continued to go about their business, paying no mind to them.

"Well, not for long," Jounouchi said. "How ya doing, folks? Jumping Katsuya Jounouchi here!" he yelled, waving. Nobody turned to look at him. He sank a little. "Hello?"

"Told you," Kristen said, giggling.

"Hey, wait a sec, I'm sure this nice young girl knows who I am!" Jounouchi said, smiling as a pretty girl, carrying a clay pot, in a cream dress with a head scarf on her head walked toward him.

He grinned…until she walked right through him as if he were a ghost. Jounouchi sweatdropped and screamed, before falling and scrambling around to turn and point.

"She's a ghost! Did you see that?" he cried, pointing after the girl, his arm trembling.

"Huh?" Yugi looked down and his eyes widened slightly. "The Millennium Puzzle is gone," he said, touching at the spot where it once hung from around his neck. "Hold on, if we're in the world of the Pharaoh's memory, then it's no wonder people can't see us. Right? We didn't exist 3000 years ago so we're not really a part of this place."

"Wait a sec! Does that mean when we find the pharaoh he won't be able to see us either?" Anzu asked.

"Who knows?" Yugi answered, shaking his head slowly. "But there's only one way to find out. We have to go see him," he said, looking straight ahead at the palace in the distance.

* * *

Seth and Shada were leaving the palace together, carried on thrones by a number of servants.

"Master Seth! Master Shada!" They both blinked and looked over their shoulders.

"Soldiers, halt!" Shada commanded and the men stopped. Khephera ran over to them and paused, panting.

"Khephera, what are you doing here?" Seth asked.

"Master Seth, Master Shada, please allow me to accompany you on your patrol of the city." Shada blinked.

"But why?" he asked.

"I am…curious as to how these procedures are enacted on a day-to-day basis. And Lady Isis said it would be a good learning experience for me. Please, I promise I will not be in anyone's way." Shada looked over to Seth.

"What do you think, Seth?" he asked. Seth looked down at Khephera.

"Hm…I don't see why not. Besides, it will be good for her to see how we patrol our kingdom and keep our citizens safe. Few women take an interest in these sorts of things."

"Thank you, Master Seth," Khephera said, bowing to him.

"Will you join us up here?" Shada asked. "There is no throne for you, but I'm sure a servant can run and fetch you a cushion."

"Oh no, walking will suit me just fine."

"Very well, let us proceed!" Shada said. Khephera walked along with the soldiers and they exited the palace gates and ventured into the city. The citizens bowed to them as they passed and Khephera watched them all warily before looking up at Seth.

"_I have to see for myself if he means to carry out that villainous plan of his. It's far too dangerous."_

"Seto, do you believe Bakura still walks amongst us?" Shada asked.

"Of course. He controls a monster with the power of an Egyptian God. You saw that for yourself, did you not?" Shada gasped at the memory of Diabound confronting Obelisk. "Mahaado was a fool to face him, and that is why his spirit is now sealed."

"Then what should we do?" Shada asked. Seth nodded.

"We must strengthen our own army of shadow creatures and take him down. We shall accomplish this by extracting these shadow beasts from the souls of the Egyptian people at once." Khephera gasped in horror at Seth's words.

"_So he actually plans to go through with it?"_

"Seth!" Shada protested.

"Master Seth," they both looked at Khephera. "With all-due respect, your plan is completely immoral, and dangerous. How can you even think to put your people through such a plan?"

"Hmph, you are too soft for your own good, Khephera. Then again, you are still a young girl and have yet to face the demanding tasks of the Sacred Court. One day, though, you will understand."

"Seth, Khephera is right! Are you suggesting we punish the innocent? What would the pharaoh say about that?"

"Shada, the very reason I am doing all of this is to protect the pharaoh and the citizens of Egypt!" Shada growled and Seth looked down. "Guards, stop here." They stopped abruptly and Seth leapt from his throne before they could set it down. He looked at Khephera, who was frowning at him, a slightly disgusted expression on her gentle face.

"I hope you know what you are doing, Master Seth," she whispered, bowing her head slightly.

"Of course I do." He looked at Shada. "And know, I am not targeting the innocent. It is the souls of potential criminals that I shall be seeking out and punishing." He turned. "Guards! Here is your mission; you are all to scour the kingdom. Any villager you deem as suspicious of criminal activity is to be brought before me!"

"Yes, Master Seth!" they chorused before dispatching. Khephera frowned, filled with resentment at this horrid plan. After a while, the guards dragged a man to Khephera, Seth, and Shada.

"There's been a mistake!" he cried. "Mercy! You must believe me, I'm innocent, I swear!"

"There is one way to find out. Prepare to be judged by the Millennium Items." Suddenly, another man was thrown into the dust before them and Khephera flinched at the rough treatment of the man.

"Go on!" the guard snapped. "We overheard this man disrespecting the pharaoh."

"Well, that was certainly foolish of you!" Seth said. "Shada, let us see into his spirit!" Seth commanded. Shada raised the Millennium Ankh.

"Please, Millennium Ankh, show me what lies within this man's heart." Shada could see Saggi the Dark Clown. "I sense an evil spark beginning to grow. He appears harmless now, but he most certainly shows potential for a greater evil."

"Alright, the vagrant is useless to me. Lock him up!" Seth commanded.

"You're making a mistake! Why would you waste your efforts on the likes of me?" he cried. "There's a much more serious threat among us, sir," the man insisted.

"Believe me; we are all well aware of Bakura. And we've already taken actions to stop him."

"I'm referring to the white dragon!" Seth gasped, his eyes widening.

"W-white dragon?"

"It's all true! The white dragon stalks our town. It emerges by night and threatens us while we sleep." Khephera gasped and frowned.

"I have heard enough. Take him away." Seth turned and began to walk away. "Let's go."

"Seth?" Shada asked, looking after him with a question mark on his face.

"How can you lock me up and let the dragon roam free? You'll be sorry for this!" the man cried after Seth's retreating form. Khephera glared after Seth and walked after him slowly. She strayed away from Shada and the guards into a path in the marketplace and heard a commotion.

A crowd had gathered and he furrowed her brows. "What is that?" She ran over to the crowd and Shada looked at her.

"Khephera?"

In the midst of the crowd, a beautiful girl with long, bluish-white hair in rags was thrown to the ground, covered in dirt and bruises. The villagers began to pelt her with rocks and shouted curses at her. Jounouchi and Honda, who had been chasing a fat man who could see them, leapt over the girl but stopped and looked at her.

"Hold on! That girl is in trouble!" Jounouchi said. Yugi, Anzu, and Kristen ran through the crowd of people and looked at Jounouchi, then at the girl. Jounouchi and Honda growled and stood around the girl, facing the angry villagers. "So you guys wanna pick on someone, do ya?"

"Then pick on us!" Honda snapped.

"And then we'll pick on you!" they said in unison. Yugi, Kristen, and Anzu ran over to the girl to see if she was alright. The villagers continued to throw rocks at the girl.

"She can't hear us," Jounouchi said.

"Hey, let me through!" a voice from behind them said. They all turned around and could see someone fighting to get through the mob of people. Khephera stumbled out and gasped in horror when she saw the girl.

"Hey, is that Kay?" Honda asked.

"It sure looks like her!" Jounouchi exclaimed.

"What do you all think you're doing?" she shouted, running over to the girl. "Stop it, right now!"

"Look, a little mouse trying to defend the beast!" one man shouted.

"She has pale skin too!"

"She must be a monster too." They continued to throw rocks and Khephera hugged the girl, trying to defend her from the rocks as they pelted her too.

"What is this about?" a voice shouted. The villagers promptly stopped and Seth stood with Shada, looking furious. "You dare to throw stones at a priestess in the pharaoh's court?" he barked and the villager immediately shrank back with shame at their crime.

Khephera looked up and Seth was approaching her.

"Are you injured, Khephera?"

"I'm fine. But…" She moved aside so Seth could see the girl she was holding onto. The girl had not moved or made a noise, so Khephera assumed she had passed out.

"No way!" Anzu exclaimed.

"It's Kaiba!" Yugi and Kristen exclaimed.

"So, is that ancient Kaiba and ancient Kay?" Jounouchi asked, pointing at Seth and Khephera.

"Master Seth?" Shada said as he approached them. He paused and immediately looked panicked. "Wait, what's this? The power within her!" The Millennium Ankh began to glow. "It's too strong!" Shada screamed and fell to his knees as he saw the outline of a glowing, white dragon and heard it roar. He panted and Seth gasped.

"Shada!" Khephera continued to hug the girl, afraid she would be attacked again if she let go of her.

"I've never felt such a powerful spirit before!"

"Really?" Seth asked. "Wait…there is something familiar about this girl…" He turned around. "Guards, she comes with us!"

"Seth!" Khephera shouted. "Surely you don't mean to lock this poor girl away, do you?" Seth seemed surprised by Khephera's outburst. "I won't let you do that! You don't have the right."

"YEAH! Way to go, Past Kay!" Jounouchi cheered. "Show that rich snob what for!"

"No, Khephera. I will not lock her up. We will take her to the palace so she may recover." Khephera narrowed her eyes, clearly doubting his words. "I give you my sworn oath that no more harm shall come to her."

"Very well…"

"Guards, give her all the food and water she desires. We must hurry, men!"

"Yes, sir!" they chorused. Seth turned.

"And as for all of you, leave at once! Or I shall place every one of you in shackles!" The villagers quickly scrambled to run away from Seth.

"Way to go, fake Kaiba!" Jounouchi cheered. Kristen gasped.

"Yugi, look!"

"I know. Kaiba has the Millennium Rod! And that guy has the Ankh!"

"He looks like Shadi!" Kristen said.

"It makes sense. Kaiba was carved on that ancient tablet, he must work for the pharaoh." Jounouchi doubled over laughing.

"Aw man, I wish real Kaiba could get a load of that irony!"

"I didn't even think you knew what the word irony means."

"Hey, shut up, Honda!"

"Not a word about this to the pharaoh. We needn't concern him until we have a full understanding of what's going on here. Let us return to the palace now." Seth and Shada returned to their thrones. Two guards ran over to Khephera and gently lifted the girl. She followed those two guards closely, her face lit with concern.

"Hey, did you guys hear that?" Honda asked.

"Yeah, those two guys are on their way to the palace!" Anzu said.

"They could be out ticket to see the pharaoh," Yugi said.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Jounouchi asked. "To the palace!" Yugi nodded and Jounouchi grinned. "I've always wanted to say that."

"You're so weird, Jounouchi," Kristen sighed.

"Hey!" The five of them ran after the guards to the palace and kept a pretty large distance behind them.

"Look at the size of this place," Jounouchi said, marveling at the vast size of the palace.

"It's good to be the king!" Honda said, gaping as well.

"We might want to speed things up. Take a look guys." Anzu pointed ahead and the gates were closing behind the guards.

"The doors are closing!" Yugi cried.

"Hurry!" Kristen said as they ran towards the doors. Yugi, Honda, Kristen, and Anzu all gasped in horror as the stone doors slammed shut.

"Now what are we supposed to do?" Honda snapped. Jounouchi chuckled.

"C'mon, don't sweat it." Everyone stared as he approached the gates nonchalantly. "We can walk through everything here, and I'm sure solid stone gates are no exception." He grinned and walked smack into the wall, falling back. Everyone gasped.

"Jounouchi!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Are you ok?" Kristen asked as they all ran over to him.

"I don't get this! Are we invisible or not?" Jounouchi shouted in frustration. He buried his face in his hands and seemed to cry in his irritation. Honda ran and pushed on the doors.

"I hate to say it, guys, but I think it's time for one of our famous plan B's."

"Perhaps I can help you!" a voice from behind them said. They paused and looked around before running to see the fat man they'd been chasing earlier sitting atop a statue. He was round with a deep tan, a red shirt, purple pants, and a head turban.

"You again!" Jounouchi and Honda shouted.

"Hello my friends, you gave me quite a scare!" he said."Bobasa's not used to people seeing him. Let's start over. After all, we invisible folk must stick together! I'll be right down." He spun in the air and jumped down, bouncing like a laughing beach ball. He landed dangerously close to the group.

"Don't crush us!" Jounouchi and Honda shouted.

"How about a snack?" he asked, offering two handfuls of fruit to the group. Jounouchi and Honda immediately brightened, both of them starving.

"Finally!" they cried, taking the food from Bobasa excitedly.

"So, if you're invisible like us, why can you touch things?" Anzu asked.

"Let's see…" he said, looking thoughtful. "It's because…actually, I have no idea." He suddenly brightened. "Ah!" He reached over and took an orange from Jounouchi and Honda before eating it.

"Hey!" they protested as he chewed it. "Quit eating our food!"

"Where are you from?" Anzu asked.

"Anzu, stop! No more questions!" Jounouchi and Honda shouted. Bobasa sighed.

"You see, when I get nervous, I get hungry."

"You heard him! Stop making Bobasa so nervous!"

"I'm trying to get us into the palace, nimrods!" Anzu snapped.

"What are we going to do?" Bobasa asked. "Ah!"

"No! Quit it, Anzu!" Jounouchi and Honda shouted before Bobasa could grab any more of their food.

"At least I'm trying to help!" she protested.

"Yeah? And we're trying to eat!" Jounouchi snapped. Yugi sighed and closed his eyes, turning away from the group.

"Huh? Yugi?" Kristen followed him over to the palace gates. He touched it lightly and looked up at the top of the wall sadly, silently thinking of how he would find a way to help the pharaoh.

Meanwhile, Yami gasped and looked up at the sky. "Someone is calling out to me…" he said to himself.

* * *

Cat wandered the palace and saw Khephera walking with some cloth and a bowl of water. She blinked and walked over to her.

"Khephera?"

"Oh, Princess Luna." She smiled. "Can I help you with something?"

"I was just curious as to what that all was for." She pointed to the cloth and the bowl.

"Well, I'm not really supposed to tell a lot of people. We don't want to worry the pharaoh, but…" She looked around. "We found this girl in the market who was getting stoned by the villagers, so Seth brought her here to recover."

"And why can't the pharaoh know about this?" Cat asked.

"Apparently, Shada sensed a force within her soul beyond that of any other with his Millennium Ankh."

"Really?" Khephera nodded.

"Yes. But she looks so normal and innocent. She has pale skin, like us, and blue hair that's almost white. I think she's foreign."

"Yes. Well, I'll leave you to it."

"I believe the pharaoh is in his private chambers, if you are looking for him."

"Oh, well, thank you." She nodded and walked off. Cat sighed and ventured down the palace corridors, pondering over this whole situation. What would happen next?

Khephera went to the chamber where Seth had placed the girl, hoping she had woken up. She began to enter the room and was startled to see Seth there. He was staring over the girl, looking lost in thought. He reached over and lightly touched the girl's face.

(Ok, I HAVE to make a comment. In this part in the show, Seth wonders if this was the same girl he met, the girl with blue eyes and white hair. It's ancient Egypt, HOW MANY friggin girls do you meet with WHITE hair and BLUE eyes? I mean, REALLY?)

Khephera watched him, not sure what to do or say. Suddenly, Seth perked up as he sensed something and turned, startled to see Khephera standing there.

"You…"

"Forgive me, Master Seth. I have come to check on the girl."

"Very well. Proceed. If you'll excuse me." He quickly left the room and she knelt next to the girl, suddenly feeling sick with worry as she doused a cloth with water and set it upon her forehead.

* * *

**You know, I was almost going to write more to this chapter, but I think I'll end It right here. Yup, right here. No more. That's good enough.**

**So, review, don't flame, have a nice day!**

**And btw, yes I know I'm spamming it up with Khephera. Forgive me, I'm egotistical and want to throw my character in there whenever a chance is provided. I gotta find some moments for Eternal and Nekoshipping. And lord knows when Kay and Seto rejoin this picture.**

**Ok then, I'm done blabbing.**


	68. An Epic Confrontation

**Hooray, time for another update! I really hope this one is ok, it was a longer update and I'm trying not to just copy all the scenes fromt he show and add in my own original flare, but at the same time, not totally ruin the original story and make it sound stupid or corny. Ok, I'll shut up. Enjoy the update!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Yugioh characters or storyline.**

* * *

**Chapter Sixty-Eight**

_An Epic Confrontation_

Seth, Karim, and Shada raised to Akhenaden's tablet sanctuary and all gasped in horror when they saw it crumbling into ruins, smoking heavily into the night sky.

"Hurry, we must find Master Akhenaden!" Seth said.

"Right," Karim and Shada said in unison as they all raced up the stairs to the entrance of the sanctuary. The inside of the sanctuary was crumbling and half destroyed. Akhenaden lay on the ground, looking battered and beaten, blood running down his face from his Millennium Eye.

"He…must be…stopped…" he whispered hoarsely. Seth, Karim, and Shada raced over to him and Seth gently supported Akhenaden so he could sit up slightly.

"What happened here, Master? Speak to me," Seth said.

"Who did this?" Karim asked. Akhenaden trembled in Seth's arms.

"Pure…evil…" he managed to whisper before his head fell to the side and he blacked out with a painful moan.

"Are you alright?" Seth asked as Shada took Akhenaden's wrist, feeling for a pulse.

"Yes, he's going to be fine," he said calmly. Seth set Akhenaden down gently. "He's just been under incredible strain." Seth clenched his fist.

"We cannot let that rogue continue to get away with these despicable acts." She stood up and looked at his two allies. "Let us take him down once and for all!"

"He shall pay," Karim agreed. Seth nodded.

"Shada, you stay here and watch after Master Akhenaden. Karim, come with me." The two men nodded.

* * *

Cat awoke to the sounds of guards shouting and ran to her balcony.

"What's going on?" she gasped in horror at the sight of Bakura riding away from the palace on a horse.

"He's taken the captain's horse!" a guard shouted.

"Don't let him escape!" She gasped and raced out of her room. Bakura laughed as the guards chased him on foot, spears in hand.

"Halt! In the name of the pharaoh!" a group of guards shouted, blocking off the gate. Bakura smirked viciously and chuckled lowly. "I'm warning you!"

A shadow flew over the guards and they all vanished in a blur of bluish-white light, screaming. Bakura laughed and rode past the spot where the guards had been. Diabound appeared behind him, looking even more monstrous than before.

"Interfere and face the wrath of Diabound!" he threatened before looking over his shoulder, only to see Yami pursuing him on the back of a white stallion. "So, the mighty pharaoh has taken my bait!" he said, snickering.

"This madness ends here! Gods of Egypt, here me!" he commanded in a powerful tone. Within his tablet sanctuary, one of the tablets containing an image of a god glowed with a golden light. The carving appeared on Yami's Diadiankh. "Behold! Osiris the Heaven Dragon!" Osiris appeared behind Yami, growling and roaring in his fury.

"Well, it seems we have an unexpected guest!" Bakura snapped, frowning. He smirked. "The ultimate battle for the future of mankind shall begin once again! Only this time, I shall prevail." Yami growled.

"Bakura! Stop running like a coward and face up to what you've done!" The two burst through the palace gates, waking up Kristen, Yugi, Anzu, Honda, Jounouchi, and Bobasa, who had all fallen asleep outside the gates.

They were startled to see Yami and Bakura racing out, their monsters flying at their sides.

Cat raced outside to the stables and quickly saddled a white horse, a Diadiankh on her arm.

"Come on, I have to help Yami!" she said to her horse.

"Luna, what are you doing?" She turned to see Khephera standing there.

"I have to help Y-the pharaoh. He needs me!" she said in determination. Khephera frowned.

"Well, it's too dangerous," she said stubbornly.

"Khephera-" She held up her hand and smirked.

"For you to go alone." She held up her own Diadiankh and Cat grinned.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" The two girls saddled their horses and rode out of the palace at full speed. Cat looked at her Diadiankh, trying to think of how she could summon monsters with it.

They chased after Yami and Bakura and could see other horses coming from the sides to intercept them. Khephera growled.

"Bakura's henchmen…I'll take care of them. Go, Luster Dragon!" Her Diadiankh shone with a golden light and Luster Dragon appeared behind her. "Now, Luster Dragon, take care of Bakura's henchmen!" Growling her dragon shot flames at the henchmen and they all fell off their horses or rode away from them, narrowly escaping being burned to death. "Now they shouldn't get in our way!"

A black stallion emerged from the smoke with a rider on it, their face shrouded by a hood. Cat looked behind them and flinched.

"Um…Khephera? I don't think that was the last one!" she said. Khephera looked over her shoulder and gasped before growling.

"Damn it!" The person raised a Diadiankh and it glowed before a purplish-blue monster appeared behind them, glowing with an aura. Dark Necrofear.

It lunged forward and destroyed Luster Dragon in a single move and Khephera cried out and clutched at her chest with the destruction of her monster.

"Ra, that hurts…"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but we have bigger issues right now. That person has a powerful monster in their corner, and I don't think they're going to let us catch up to the pharaoh and Bakura."

"We can take them!" Cat said in determination. She focused her attention on summoning a monster. "Magician's Valkyria, come forth!" she said. Her Diadiankh glowed and Magician's Valkyria appeared behind her.

"Great job, Luna!"

"Magician's Valkyria, attack their monster!" Valkyria sprang forth to attack but Dark Necrofear dodged it. "Huh? Where'd it go?"

"Luna, look out!" Khephera shouted. Dark Necrofear appeared next to Luna and prepared to launch an attack at her. "Luna!" Cat shut her eyes in fear and Magician's Valkyria quickly flew down to intercept the attack.

Dark Necrofear struck her and she flew back, causing Cat to cry out in pain as some of her life force was drained.

"Are you alright?" Khephera called.

"I'm…ok…" she growled and Dark Necrofear flew back to its owner, who smirked. Khephera growled.

"This has gone on long enough. It's time to end this." She yanked on the reins of her horse.

"Khephera, what are you doing?" Cat cried.

"You catch up to the pharaoh. I'll deal with this traitor!" she shouted at her horse came to a stop. Cat rode past her and the henchman stopped as well, smirking.

"So, you think you can defeat me without your little friend?" they asked, their voice smooth and cold and…female.

"I do. But first, show me your face." The woman smirked and threw back her hood, revealing a head of long, glossy black hair and midnight blue eyes. Her skin was lightly tanned, but not as dark as most Egyptians.

"Are you satisfied?"

"Not quite. Tell me who you are and why you are betraying the pharaoh."

"My name is Kiya. And the pharaoh is a tyrant who forced me to become his slave after I lost my family. He took me from my home in Greece and forced me to become a servant in his palace. Bakura saved me, so I will devote my life to him!"

"You are a fool for believing in his lies!"

"And you are a fool for serving a king who cares for nobody except himself."

"Believe what you want, but now…"

"Diaha!" they both shouted.

* * *

Yami continued to chase Bakura. Bakura chuckled darkly. "Alright Diabound, I think it's about time we showed off your newest ability! Illusionary shock wave!" Diabound unleashed beamed of golden light at Osiris, who took the hits. Yami grunted as he felt a pain in chest due to the attacks. "Diabound steals the abilities of the enemies he defeats! That last attack came courtesy Mahaado!" Bakura shouted back.

Yami's eyes widened at this statement. "That can't be!" He growled and threw his arm up. "Osiris, lightning blast!" Osiris's second mouth opened and he unleashed a blue beam of light. That seemed to strike Diabound, but missed. A yellow wave of light surged toward Yami.

"Sorry, pharaoh, but you're not in the clear just yet!" Diabound appeared next to Yami and he growled. Bakura smiled insanely. "Now!" Diabound unleashed its attack at Yami and Osiris flew in front of him, unleashing a blue light at Diabound. It stopped its attack and struck Diabound in the stomach, causing it to fly upwards. "No!" Bakura cried. He gripped at his chest. "You'll…pay for that!"

"You've forgotten who you're dealing with!" Yami shouted.

"And you seem to have forgotten that this battle isn't one of your card tournaments, pharaoh! And, as you're about to find out, in this arena, I have the advantage! Diabound, destroy the city!" Diabound unleashed two attacks on the buildings of the city.

The citizens cried as the earth quaked under Diabound's power.

"Oh no!" Yami said. Bakura laughed viciously.

"Make way for his majesty," The attacked form Diabound struck the buildings and some people as they all scrambled to find cover.

"Stop! This fight is between you and me!"

"Very well! Then it's time to decide; continue to fight me, or save your people?" he shouted back, laughing. Diabound prepared to attack two young boys, both frozen in fear by the monstrous beast looming before them. They both ducked their heads, preparing for the attack, but soon realized nothing was happening and opened their eyes to see Osiris taking the blow.

"I think that red monster just saved us!" one boy said.

"Quick, run!" the other said as Diabound continued to hammer Osiris with its attacks.

"Osiris, protect these villagers!" Yami commanded, ignoring the pain from Diabound's attacks. Bakura laughed.

"How noble of you to use your monster as a shield to save these fools! But how much abuse can Osiris endure? I guess we'll see." The villagers all fled as Osiris continued to take Diabound's attacks. Bakura stopped his horse on a building and Yami stood beneath it, glaring up at him.

Laughing, Bakura said, "Looks like a dead end, pharaoh. So much for rescuing those precious villagers of yours." Diabound created a giant sphere of violet energy.

"No harm shall befall the people of my kingdom, Bakura, mark my words. Osiris, attack!" Osiris unleashed a ball of golden energy that met Diabound's attack head on, creating a large, lavender ball of energy in the sky. Osiris flew up and took Diabound's tail in its mouth, flying up into the sky.

"What?" Bakura cried.

"I refuse to let you put this city in any more danger! Osiris! Take this fight to the sky!"

(What I want to know is why he didn't just have Osiris, like, body slam Diabound or something)

Diabound broke free from Osiris's jaws (somehow) and the two monsters flew and confronted each other in the night sky, growling and snarling viciously at one another.

"My people are safe from your attacks!"

"Your Egyptian God may control the sky; however, my Diabound commands the darkness, making him infinitely more powerful than your dragon." On cue, Diabound disappeared into the darkness.

"It's gone!" Yami exclaimed in shock. "What have you done?" Bakura chuckled.

"My creature has the ability to move in shadow, making it completely undetectable." (I'm sure you're all getting sick of me now, but HOW MANY abilities does his freaking monster have? It's like the Sky Dragon Ra all over again!) "And by the time it reveals itself, it shall be too late." Suddenly, a violet beam of light came from a spot in thin air and struck Osiris, causing Yami to gasp in pain. "Your bond with the Gods is so strong that when they feel pain, so do you. Now, how shall I conclude this battle of ours, pharaoh? Shall I destroy your Osiris or this city?" Yami gasped. "Or perhaps I'll have Diabound crush you! Of course, there is a simpler way to spare yourself and this city from Diabound's destruction. You'll surrender your Millennium Puzzle to me. If you do, I promise to leave you and your precious villagers alone." Yami began to remove his Millennium Puzzle. "A wise decision, your highness." Yami held it out to him.

"No!" a voice shouted. Yami gasped and turned to see Cat riding towards them.

"Cat! What are you doing?" he asked.

"How nice. Your little girlfriend will get to watch you surrender, pharaoh. But I'd tell her to stop where she is, unless you want Diabound to attack her instead of this village." Yami growled.

"You wouldn't dare!" Bakura chuckled darkly.

"Watch me."

"Cat, stop!" Yami shouted. She gasped and yanked on the reins of her horse, forcing it to stop.

"But Yami-"

"Just trust me, Cat! Don't come any closer." Bakura laughed.

"Very good, now get off your high horse, pharaoh, and kneel before me! I command you." Bakura laughed and Yami growled.

"Osiris, now!" Osiris growled and moved to attack Bakura. "Alright, call off your Diabound and I shall call off my Egyptian God."

"No," Bakura said calmly, narrowing his eyes slightly. Osiris hung over Bakura's head, jaws opened and prepared to bite. "Two can play at this game. Just look behind you." Yami looked over his shoulder to see Diabound's claw raised out of the sand over Yami, its nasty head behind him so he couldn't back away. Bakura laughed. "Well, this is quite an interesting predicament, isn't it? What to do now? It looks like a draw. But looks can be deceiving. Diabound, destroy him!"

Before Diabound could attack, Magician's Valkyria moved forward and slashed Bakura's wrist with a magic attack.

"Hold on!" Yami looked behind him to see Cat raising her Diadiankh, a serious look on her face.

"Bakura, you won't destroy him! Not so long as I'm here to help him. This fight is far from over!"

"Cat!" She nodded at Yami.

"You didn't think I came out here without some back-up, did you?" she asked, winking.

"Your puny little magician isn't strong enough to defeat me, Luna. Or should I say Cat? Diabound, destroy that magician and its master as well!" Diabound appeared out of the darkness of Magician's Valkyria who gasped.

"CAT, NO!"

Bakura laughed when another attack suddenly struck his arm. He winced and Diabound stopped before it could move. Yami's eyes widened.

"That monster is Seth's creature!" he said as Duos appeared before him, sword at the ready. He looked over his shoulder to see Seth, Karim, Shada, and a large number of guards riding towards them.

"Pharaoh!" Seth called. "We shall save thee!" (BWAHAHAHA! I'm sorry, but that sounded so friggin corny) They all rode up to him.

"Pharaoh, Princess Luna, are you both alright?" Karim asked. Yami looked at them and nodded.

"We're outnumbered," Bakura said, turning his horse around. "Let us go!" he shouted, riding away. Diabound rose up from the sand before them and their horses reared back in shock, but Diabound turned and flew up into the night sky, disappearing into the shadows.

"What a coward!" Seth scoffed.

"Don't be fooled," Yami warned, "Bakura's retreat may be an attempt to lead us into a trap." Seth turned to look at the small army that had joined them.

"Captain, have your men follow him. Then have the palace gates opened so the citizens may take refuge."

"Yes sir." Some guards quickly moved to evacuate the villagers from the burning city to the palace. Seth raised his arm.

"Now I call upon Duos! Track down Bakura!" Karim raised his Diadiankh.

"I summon Helimai!" Karim shouted.

"And I summon Zerua!" Shada shouted. The two monsters appeared next to Duos. "Pharaoh, Princess Luna, you both look weary from today's events. Please return to the palace to rest so we may pursue Bakura."

"No."

"But pharaoh…"

"I will fight until the end, for that is the duty of the pharaoh." Cat nodded.

"And I shall fight alongside him, for I vowed to never leave his side when I…when I accepted his proposal to someday become his wife." She blushed slightly at her words, but spoke them with confidence. Yami smiled and Shada bowed to them both.

"If that is what you both say…" The four monsters all flew up into the night sky, seeking out Diabound.

"Careful, it could be near. It hides by night!" Yami shouted after them. Suddenly, a beam of purple light broke through the night sky and Seth's eyes widened in fear as his horse reared.

"Oh no!" The attack struck Zerua and Shada coughed up some blood and clutched his chest.

"Zerua!" he gasped. From a distance, Bakura laughed at the destruction of Zerua.

"Do you see now, Pharaoh?" he shouted into the night tauntingly. "The Nile will flow **red** with the blood of the priests and the people who serve you!"

"The attack from the shadow's destroyed Shada's ka!" Karim shouted as Shada coughed.

"Don't give in yet, Shada. As long as we have an ounce of ba, we have to keep fighting!" Seth said. Shada nodded weakly.

"Yes…my life force is not gone yet. I will never give in!" he said.

"The moment we turn our backs to the darkness is the moment our kingdom falls. We cannot let that happen!" Seth said.

"How can we defeat that thing when we can't see it?" Cat asked Yami. Karim rode forward.

"I shall use my Ka as a decoy. That way, when Bakura strikes, you all can use your monsters to destroy his Diabound."

"But Karim-" Cat protested.

"Trust me, Princess Luna."

"Very well, Karim. If I can hit Diabound with Duos's Aura Sword, the sword will mark its position!"

"Let's do it!" Karim shouted as he and Seth rode off.

"Shada, protest the pharaoh and the princess!" Seth yelled back.

"We will not stand by and watch you all suffer for our sakes," Yami said.

"But my great pharaoh, Osiris has been badly injured. You should return with Princess Luna to the palace and leave the rest to us priests."

"No, Shada. It is my sworn duty as pharaoh to fight until the bitter end." Yami kicked his horse. "Let's go!"

"Right!" Shada, Yami, and Cat rode after Seth, Karim, and Bakura.

"But my pharaoh, you are an embodiment of the Sun God, Ra. You cannot risk your life; your presence is a sign of hope for the people of Egypt!"

"I am not a God…" Yami said. "And I shall never forgive Bakura for trying to extinguish the lights of this world. GO OSIRIS!" he shouted as Osiris flew ahead of Duos, Helimai, and Magician's Valkyria.

"What is he doing?" Seth asked. They rode out of the city and Bakura was on a cliff, laughing down at them.

"Why is Osiris going out into the open? He'll surely be attacked!" Karim exclaimed, looking fearfully at Osiris. Diabound appeared and struck Osiris with a blinding ray of power, destroying it on contact.

Yami gasped and coughed up blood, clutching at his chest.

"Yami!" Cat screamed. He gagged and coughed harder, wiping the blood off his face.

"Duos, attack!" Seth shouted, pointing at the spot where Diabound's attack had come from. Duos threw its sword and struck its mark. "The sword hit Diabound dead on!" Bakura snickered.

"Are they blind?" he hissed as a small monster appeared in front of Diabound, sliced in half by the sword.

"A decoy?" Shada asked in horror.

"But how?" Seth asked.

"Bakura has the Millennium Ring, meaning he can now summon monsters from the tablet sanctuaries." Bakura laughed.

"That's right! And I borrowed a weakling that wouldn't cost me much life. I knew you'd try something like that. So long as darkness exists, you cannot capture Diabound. Now it's my turn to finish this!"

"We can't defeat it," Cat said.

"Is his monster more powerful than the gods?" Karim asked. Yami hung his head in defeat, still exhausted and drained from the loss of Osiris.

"I must…fight on…" Yami said.

"Please, pharaoh, you are far too weak for this," Bakura taunted as Yami's vision began to cloud.

"I can't…give up…now…" he whispered weakly. His eyes closed and he began to fall.

"Pharaoh!" Seth cried.

"No!" Karim said, as they both rode forward. Cat gasped in horror.

"Yami!" Yami fell to the ground and when he opened his eyes, he saw Yugi looking down at him worriedly. He blinked and gasped.

"Yugi, is that you?" he asked.

"So you can see me!" he said, smiling. Yugi was helping to prop Yami up and they were surrounded by Anzu, Honda, Jounouchi, and Kristen.

"Are you alright?" Jounouchi asked.

"What's going on?" Honda asked.

"You shouldn't be here, it's too dangerous!" Yami said.

"Impossible! How could those four brats have infiltrated this realm?" Bakura asked in shock.

"We've come too far to turn back now, pharaoh," Yugi said, taking hold of Yami's hand. "You and I are a team, remember?" Yami stared up at him in amazement, and then looked determined, squeezing Yugi's hand back and nodding.

He stood up and leapt onto the back of his horse again.

"Bakura! Your reign of terror ends here and now!" he shouted, filling renewed with energy and life. Cat gasped at the sight of their friends.

"Yugi!" She smiled. "I guess Yami needed him to remind him of his true strength."

"You've disgraced the Egyptian Gods and for that you must pay!" he shouted, raising his Diadiankh. Bakura gasped, truly feeling fear. "Come forth, Sun Dragon Ra!" he shouted. Black clouds filled the clear night sky and powerful beams of light erupted from the ominous clouds, filling the night with light as bright as the sun.

"Look! The light is shining on Diabound, it's coming into view!" Karim shouted. Bakura's horse reared and he growled.

"This is impossible! It's the middle of the night! Is that the sun?"

"Bakura, you shall pay for your disrespect of the gods! Behold! The Sun Dragon Ra!" Ra emerged from the dark clouds. "Cast your rage against this enemy of Egypt!"

"No! How can he summon a beast this powerful?"

"Can it be?" Karim asked.

"It is!" Shada said.

"The Egyptian Sun God!" Seth said. Ra confronted the exposed Diabound, rage glowing in his red eyes. Ra stood ready with Duos, Helimai, and Magician's Valkyria. Its light radiated powerfully through the entire desert, shining for its people taking refuge in the palace.

Diabound growled at the light and tried to shield its eyes from its power.

"Without the darkness, his Diabound has no way of concealing itself," Karim stated, smirking.

"We should attack now!" Shada said. Seth nodded.

"Yes." Bakura growled.

"Can't you fools see? Thanks to the pharaoh, I hold the power of an Egyptian God as well! Diabound, thunder force attack!" Diabound's cobra tail formed a ball of yellow energy in its mouth and unleashed it. Yami gasped.

"Oh no!"

"Pharaoh!"

"We shall protect you!" Karim and Cat yelled as their monsters formed a shield in front of Ra. The attack struck them both and destroyed them. Karim and Cat gasped in pain as their Kas were destroyed.

"Luna! Karim! Are you alright?" Yami shouted.

"We're…fine…" Cat managed to gasp.

"Destroy him…pharaoh," Karim said, coughing.

"Can't you see this doesn't concern you?" Bakura snarled.

"Great deity of the sun, I ask thee to transform thyself!" Ra breathed golden flames that consumed it and it took the form of a majestic, flaming bird. "Now, burn through the shadows," Yami commanded as Ra let out a high-pitched trilling sound in the sky, "with your fiery rage!" Ra flew down in all its fury and clawed Diabound, causing it to burn and screech in agony as Ra ripped through the burning creature.

"No!" Bakura cried as he began to writhe in pain, purple fire consuming him.

"Justice is served! The darkness is no more!" Seth declared. Bakura's horse rode away from under him and he slammed into the ground, the flames dissipating and smoke rising from his body. Diabound fell from the sky, burning, as Ra flew away, screeching.

The flames vanished from Ra's body and it stood there, snarling, as an embodiment of light vanquishing the darkness. Yami smiled and Yugi and their friends.

"I take it you just won, right?" he asked.

"Yes. Egypt is now safe," Yami said. Cat rode over to them.

"Hey guys."

"Cat?" Honda said.

"Wow, you look like royalty!" Kristen said. Cat laughed and smiled sheepishly.

"In this world, I kinda am." Anzu frowned at this statement.

"Well, good for you," she said bitterly.

"Well guys, we make a great team!" Yugi said. Yami nodded.

"Yes." And they all put their hands in because they just felt it was necessary.

"How did I know this was coming?" Jounouchi asked.

"Well, I'm glad it's all over," Cat said, smiling.

"Not…quite…" Bakura stood up slowly, his eyes glowing red. "It wasn't supposed to end like this…I won't let it end like this! Hands of time; reverse thyself, so that I may alter that past!" A hug gust of wind blew and they all cried out.

"It's a twister!" Jounouchi cried.

"My king! We must leave now!" Seth shouted. The events of the battle that had raged began to flow backwards.

"This can't be! Is time flowing backwards?" Yami asked.

Yugi, Kristen, Anzu, Jounouchi, and Honda screamed as they wind started to blow them away. Yugi held onto the ground and clung to Kristen's hand and she held onto Anzu's hand as they tried not to let the wind blow them back.

Ra disappeared and the light he brought faded as well, so Diabound vanished into the shadows once again. Honda, Jounouchi, Yugi, Anzu, and Kristen were all flung back, Yugi reaching out toward Yami.

"Pharaoh!" he cried.

"YUGI!" Yami shouted. "Don't go!"

"NO!" Cat screamed as they were all flung into the dark, night sky. Time reversed right up to the point where Diabound destroyed Yami's Osiris.

"Now, to pick up where I left off!" Bakura said. Yami gasped as his ba was drained again and he gripped his chest, coughing up a profuse amount of blood and choking, gasping for air.

"My pharaoh!" Karim shouted.

"Yami, no!" Cat cried. Bakura laughed. Yami growled and rode up the side of the cliff to face Bakura, leaving Cat, Karim, Shada, and Seth behind.

"What have you done…Bakura?" he growled, feeling weak. "Tell me…" he whispered hoarsely.

"Pharaoh!" Jounouchi shouted as they came from behind Bakura.

"Just look," he said. "I bought back some time! Diabound," he said as Diabound appeared behind him, "let's try this again, shall we?" He unleashed a bright purple attack that hit the cliff where Yami was, causing it all to crumble and making the ground shake, knocking Yugi and the gang down.

Yami screamed as he and his (poor) horse fell into a chasm created by Bakura's Diabound's attack.

"He's gone!" Seth shouted.

"No, Yami!" Cat screamed, tears forming in her eyes. "Come back!" The smoke cleared and Yami was clinging to the edge of the cliff. (WAIT! What happened to the horse? Now that's not cool! …I'm gonna use my authoress powers to say the horse jumped to safety, and rode away. Yes, that's what I'm gonna do.)

"It seems the tables have turned," Bakura said, smirking down at Yami, who clung helplessly to the edge of the cliff, glaring up at the deranged lunatic looming over him.

"What do you want?" he growled.

"I want what's rightfully mine!" he snarled, reaching down and snatching Yami's Millennium Puzzle. "Your puzzle!" Yami growled. "But don't worry, where you're going, you'll have no use for it." He stomped his foot on Yami's hand and he cried out before finally letting go of the cliff and falling into the dark abyss, screaming.

"Pharaoh!" Kristen, Honda, Jounouchi, Anzu, and Yugi shouted, all running over to the spot.

"No!" Yami cried as he disappeared into the darkness. Bakura walked away from the spot as Yugi and the gang ran over to the edge of the cliff.

"Enjoy your death," he said snippily as he walked away. Yugi gasped.

"What have you done, Bakura?" he cried.

"Hurry, Karim, we must lead a search for the king!" Seth said as they turned and rode away. Shada rode over to Cat.

"Princess, we must hurry and return to the palace so we may begin a search for the pharaoh." Cat looked up at Shada, tears running down her face.

"You're right…" They all turned and rode back to the palace. Honda growled and ran at Bakura, punching him across the face.

"That was for the pharaoh!" he said. Bakura looked slightly shocked, but then smirked evilly, a small bruise on his cheek.

"I like your style. I could use you," he said viciously before grabbing Honda by the neck.

"Can't we talk about this?" he asked, grunting in pain as Bakura lifted him up by his throat.

"Hey, scar face! Let my pal go!" Jounouchi shouted, running over to them.

"Fine!" Bakura threw Honda into Jounouchi and they both fell to the ground painfully. "You fools! You're no match for us!" he said.

"Us?" Jounouchi asked. They gasped and looked to see his followers gathered at the top of the cliff.

"Oh man, I thought he was working alone!" Honda cried.

"Then you thought wrong! "

"You must hurry, my friends!" Bobasa yelled. "Run this way!" He waved at them. "I know a shortcut!" They all ran past Bakura to Bobasa.

"Bakura!" He stopped and turned around.

"Kiya." She rode up to him, looking tired and bruised. "What happened?" She collapsed off her horse and he ran forward, catching her weary form in his arms.

"Ugh…one of those annoying priestesses…she stopped me along the way and managed to defeat my ka with hers. So I had no choice but to flee. I lost her on the way…"

"What? One of their kas was stronger than yours? That's impossible."

"Do not underestimate them, my thief king. They are not as weak as they appear." He nodded.

"I know. I nearly lost my fight, but I was able to regain my control. So now I have this to show for it." He smirked and held up the Millennium Puzzle.

"You defeated the pharaoh?"

"Yes, and now the rest of his court are all that's left, and as Mahaado proved, they are hardly a threat when alone. But for now, let us retreat and plan for our next battle."

"Right," she said with a nod. He pulled her up onto his horse and she held onto him by the waist, he whistled sharply and his other followers soon came up to them and they all rode into the desert together.

* * *

**That…was…so…bad ASS! That was just fun to write! Though I was making fun of the show the entire time. I added in elements from the manga and the show, and some fun moments with Kiya, Khephera, and Cat. So I hope you all enjoyed that.**

**Review, do not flame, and we are all very happy people.**


	69. Spirits of Dark Power

**Hooray for updating again! School starts up again next week and I'm actually pretty excited. Hope you all enjoy this update. Sorry I didn't fulfill my goal of finishing this fic by the end of summer, but maybe I'll finish it within the next year? That'd be nice. Well, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Yugioh characters or storyline.**

* * *

**Chapter Sixty-Nine**

_Spirits of Dark Power_

Bobasa sighed in relief and turned to face Yugi and the gang. "You are all safe now, my friends." They all sighed in relief.

"All except for one!" Honda said.

"Honda's right! We gotta find the pharaoh!" Jounouchi announced in determination. Anzu looked sad.

"But…this was a shadow game, and he lost. And Bakura made him fall down a cliff…so wouldn't that mean he…" She stopped, unable to finish her sentence.

"What are you saying, Anzu?" Jounouchi asked, whirling around on her.

"She may have a point…" Kristen said. Honda nodded.

"The pharaoh lost, and not only that, but he fell who knows how far. If he somehow managed to survive…who knows what other penalty he might be facing due to this madness?"

"Not this time!" Yugi said. "I'm telling you, the pharaoh's ok!" Yugi said.

"Huh?" Anzu asked.

"How can you be so sure, Yugi?" Kristen asked.

"Think about it, guys. Remember what Shadi said? We're in the world of the pharaoh's memories."

"I don't follow, Yuge," Jounouchi said.

"Look around you, everything's still here, isn't it?" he asked. "So the pharaoh must be here too!" Kristen beamed and hugged him.

"Yugi, you're brilliant." He smiled.

"I get it, if his memories are still here, then he must still be here too!" Anzu said. Yugi nodded.

"So all we have to do is search this place until we find him!" Yugi said.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Honda asked.

"We got this far, didn't we?" Yugi asked. "The rest should be a piece of cake!" Anzu smiled a little.

"He's right, we can do this." Kristen nodded.

"Yeah! We just gotta keep doing what we've been doing, and surely we'll find the pharaoh again!"

"Then let's stop yapping and start searching!" Jounouchi said, looking determined.

"Yeah!" they all shouted.

* * *

"My apologies, sir, we have scoured the kingdom and still no sign of the pharaoh," a guard said, kneeling before Seth. He stood with Karim, Isis, and Shimon in the throne room.

"Even if you have to drain the River Nile, I want him found!" Seth declared passionately.

"Yes sir," the guard said.

"Know this! His majesty still walks this Earth, and if we expect Egypt to survive, our king must return to his throne!"

"Isis, can you see what the future holds?" Shimon asked as Isis tried to conjure the power of her Millennium Tauk.

"One tiny ripple moves across a sea of shadows. As it spreads, one among us will vanish. More will follow and they will merge to form a devastating force. Time is running out!"

"Isis! Does this foretell the fate of our kingdom?" Shimon cried.

"Shimon…I fear this foretells the fate of the entire world…" Isis said softly.

"Gah…the order brought upon by the seven Millennium Items is falling apart…" Shimon said. "And I thought it would last forever. How could one man have caused all of this?" he asked.

"I do not know, Shimon," Isis said. "But now, I fear the worst is yet to come."

"Lady Isis…" They looked up to see Cat entering the throne room.

"Princess Luna," Shimon said and they all bowed to her.

"With all due respect, Lady Isis, I feel I must tell you that fate can be defied." She gasped.

"What? But that cannot be."

"Please trust me when I say that one's destiny is never set in stone. We can control our own destinies. So do not believe that the vision of your Tauk has completely determined the fate of mankind. I have faith that the pharaoh will return and lead us from this darkness once again."

"Princess Luna…" Isis said. She smiled a little and bowed her head, closing her eyes. "I hope you are right, your majesty."

"For now, the search will go on until we can find him!" Seth said.

* * *

"What do you mean Akhenaden is gone?" Seth asked as he and Shada walked down a corridor together.

"When he awoke, I told him of the young peasant girl we found, and he stormed out in a fit of rage." They arrived to the room where they had placed the girl to rest and Seth gasped.

"Oh no! Guards, where has our guest gone?" he asked, startled to find the bed empty.

"I-I thought you knew, Master Seth. Akhenaden took her to the subterranean battle grounds!" Seth gasped.

"He did what?"

"Did he say why?" Shada asked. The guard stammered and a small man in a black cloak approached them.

"Perhaps I can clarify the situation, Master Seth," he said in a creepy voice, grinning sadistically. "Please, follow me." He led Seth down a number of stairs and to a pair of twin, stone doors. He opened them slowly to reveal a chamber with a numbers of wooden platforms over a chasm of spikes held up by a number of iron chains, with powerful shadow monsters preparing to confront each other in battle. Three men stood on the platforms, all scarred and dirty with evil glints in their eyes.

"No, this cannot be!" Seth said in horror.

"Let the battle commence!" Akhenaden shouted and Seth gasped, looking over to see him sitting on a throne.

"Master Akhenaden has gone mad!" he exclaimed.

"You there, this is no time to be resting!" he shouted, pointing. "Don't you know the rules of combat? Now strike down your opponent lest you be struck down yourself!" Seth gaped, his jaw dropped, and looked over to see the girl he'd rescued in a cage, now awake and staring ahead fearfully.

"Did he say opponent?"

"I said attack!" Akhenaden snapped viciously and Seth gasped. Wicked Worm Beast was attacked by a large, white worm monster. The owner of the ka slipped on his platform and scream as he fell off. Seth raced over to Akhenaden.

"Master Akhenaden, have you lost your mind?" he cried. "Forcing prisoners to engage in battle for your own amusement? No! I cannot allow this! You must cease at once!"

"Silence, Seth! Can you not see I am executing your idea?" he asked. "Observe!" The worm beast suddenly grew in size, snarling grossly.

"Look! That monster is growing!" (Did I not just write that? XP)

"Of course…I took your plan to the next level. You suggested we collect an army of shadow creatures."

"Yes, but not like this!" he said.

"I found a way to grow them, by forcing them to fight for survival. As their rage increases, so does the strength of the creatures within their hearts."

"Now to finish you off!" a man with scars on his face and chest shouted.

"No, you shall never take me down!" the other man yelled, his green monster growing in size as well.

"Now then, I understand the pharaoh is gone. Don't you think it's about time we made the necessary provisions?"

"The pharaoh is out there!" Seth insisted. "The royal guard is searching for him as we speak!"

"Be realistic! The time has come to call a new pharaoh to the throne. Someone who can save us. Someone like you, Seth. But you cannot lead this empire alone. You will need an army of creatures, whose might rivals that of the Egyptian Gods themselves! And that is exactly what I am creating for you." Seth gasped. "Now for the real battle – guards, lead our next prisoner to the battle field!"

"Yes sir!" one guard said, walking over to the cage containing the girl. He opened it and she stared at him fearfully.

"You cannot be serious about this!" Seth said.

"Seth, I can assure you that this young woman is not the meek peasant girl she appears to be."

"Alright, let's go!" the guard said as he dragged her out of the cage.

"She harbors the most dangerous shadow creature we have ever seen." Seth gasped.

"This is an outrage! I will not stand here while you endanger an innocent girl. Even if she is powerful, she has done nothing to deserve this."

"Enough! Stop being so naive. In this case, the innocent must be punished in order to benefit the greater good of our people!" A wooden platform extended over the chasm and the guards shoved the girl so she stumbled onto it. "Trust me; this girl may be the key to the survival of Egypt!"

"Seth…" she said, looking over her shoulder, recognizing him as the young boy who had saved her many years ago. "Please, help me…" she whispered, fear in her soft voice. She stood in the middle of the platform, trembling as the monsters loomed over her.

"There is no other way!" Akhenaden said spitefully. "Now, let the battle begin!" He laughed maniacally as the two monsters slowly moved toward the girl, who could only tremble in fear.

"She's our opponent? Surely they jest! I could defeat her with my arms in shackles!" the fat man with the scars declared. "I'll teach these fools to mock me!"

"Get her!" the other man shouted to his monster. The two approached the girl, growling menacingly. Akhenaden laughed.

"Don't hold back your rage, my dear. Show us the beast that dwells within!"

"I knew she wouldn't fight back!" one of the prisoners said with a laugh. The worm lurched forth and unleashed some type of web that bound the girl's arms and she gasped in shock as it bound her. "Now finish her off!"

"She's wasted enough of my time! I must see her power!" Akhenaden shouted. The girl looked back at Seth pleadingly. The monsters dove for her and she gasped in fear. Seth raised his Diadiankh.

"Show yourself!" he shouted, the Diadiankh glowing with a brilliant white light. "Almighty Duos!" Duos appeared an drew his sword. "If you want to fight, then fight me!" Seth shouted, leaping into the platform in the center of the arena in front of the girl as the two monsters recoiled back.

"Seth! Get back here!" Akhenaden shouted. Seth took his Millennium Rob and pulled the bottom out, revealing a knife and cut the webbing binding the girl before turning to face the monsters.

"Fear not, you are safe now," he said to her.

"Thank you, sir."

"What is your name?" he asked.

"Kisara."

"Very well, Kisara, stay close to me." She nodded and Seth turned his attention to the two monsters. "Alright, call off your beasts!" he commanded. The prisoner with the ponytail laughed.

"You have a lot of nerve, showing your face here."

"You're the reason we were forced to live in this dungeon in the first place!" the scarred prisoner spat angrily. "Now it's time to return the favor!"

"Let us show this sacred guardian how things are done below the palace!" Both men chuckled and Akhenaden jumped up, reaching out to Seth.

"Seth, for the last time, don't do this!"

"Quiet, old man!" one of the prisoners shouted. "The pharaoh's servant wants to be a hero, so who are we to stand in his way?"

"Go ahead, Seth, save her!"

"You leave me with no choice," Seth said.

"Then let's duel!" the two prisoners shouted.

"Duos, aura sword attack!" Duos leapt up and attacked the chains holding up the wooden platforms where the prisoners were standing. They cried out and tried to old on and the man with the green monster plummeted into the abyss.

However, part of Seth and Kisara's platform is cut as well and they both fall. "Help!" Kisara shouted, screaming. Seth's arm flailed and he caught hold of a chain and was able to snatch Kisara's arm before she fell into the darkness. Akhenaden gasped.

"Seth! What have you done?"

"I'm slipping!" Kisara cried and Seth gasped.

"Hang on to me with all your might." She gasped and nodded.

"It's no use!" She gasped and looked to the side fearfully to see the scarred prisoner held by webs spun by his giant worm monster. "I'm afraid my life has been spared, thanks to my creature. But you, however, won't be so lucky," he said, looking up to see Duos bound by the worm's web. "Prepare yourself, my beast, for it's feeding time." The worm moved toward them.

"SETH!" Akhenaden shouted. Seth gasped and felt hopelessness fill him when he looked down at Kisara. His eyes widened as she began to glow with a blue aura. Her eyes glowed completely blue and his image reflected in her eyes before a bright, blue light filled the abyss.

Akhenaden and the guards gasped as the light began to grow. The light spread from Kisara and began to swirl around them, slowly morphing in the silhouette of a winged creature. Seth gasped at the light.

"That's it!" he said, as he recalled the dragon that had destroyed the men who had burned his home town. "The creature I saw when I was a child!"

Roaring, the creature through its head back and the light finally dissipated, revealing a large, white and blue dragon. The Blue Eyes White Dragon.

"No! It's the white dragon with the blue eyes!" the man shouted. "Nut I thought it was only a myth!" Kisara hung limply, her eyes blank.

"Please," Seth pleaded, "you must use your power to protect us."

"This isn't over. Attack now!" The worm sprang forward towards Seth.

"NO!" Akhenaden shouted. A bright light formed in the mouth of the Blue Eyes and it counter attacked, destroying the monster and the prisoner in one, fell swoop.

"Incredible! I've never seen such power!" Akhenaden exclaimed. The powerful attack exploded through the ceiling all the way up into the sky, capturing the attention of a number of guards and Shimon.

The attack faded and the Blue Eyes roared again before disappearing in a beam of light and entering Kisara once again. She sighed slowly and closed her eyes, hanging limply. Two guards pulled her and Seth up and he pulled her to him.

"Master Seth, are you alright?" they asked. He stood and picked Kisara up bridal style.

"I'm fine. Here! See that she gets plenty of rest," he said.

"Yes sir." A guard took Kisara and carried her out of the dungeon.

"Do you have any idea what we now hold in our hands?" Akhenaden asked as the guard carried Kisara away. "That girl wields a beast with enough power to destroy Bakura's Diabound with one blast. Of course, we would need to take it from her, which would mean sealing her soul away in stone."

"But, if we remove her soul, it would mean her death!" Seth protested.

"Indeed. Why the hesitation, Seth? Kill the girl and remove the white dragon from her! Then, you shall possess a power as strong as the gods!"

"Have you lost your mind?"

"Don't let your emotions cloud your reason, Seth. That girl is your key to the throne!"

"We already have a pharaoh, and I intend to find him, not replace him," Seth declared, eyes widened at Akhenaden's madness. Akhenaden grabbed Seth's wrist.

"Don't waste your time! It does not matter if he is alive or dead. He is gone, and this country needs a king."

"That is enough!" Seth said, yanking his arm away from Akhenaden. "I refuse to listen to another word of this!" He turned away. "You have disgraced the name of the pharaoh, and I won't be a part of it. My place is beside the throne, not upon the throne, and when I locate the pharaoh, that is where I shall stand." He turned back around. "Now, if you'll excuse me," he said with a mock bow of respect before marching past Akhenaden.

"Seth, wait!" He continued on, ignoring Akhenaden who sighed a little.

* * *

**A shorter chapter, but it got to the point, so we're gonna leave it at that. Review, don't flame, we all know the drill.**


	70. The Search for the King

**Hello my loyal readers. I'm sorry to say, this chapter is shorter than the last one. But I do hope you enjoy it nonetheless. WE'VE HIT CHAPTER 70! Which only indicaeted this fanfic is WAY too friggin long. but, whatever.**

**And in this chapter, there's a fun drinking game involved, courtesy of Yugioh the Abridged series. Everytime someone manages the word "friendship" take a swig. You'll be drunk like a trunk by the end.**

**Kay: ...drunk like a trunk?**

**What? It rhymes! Anyway, on with the chapter!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Yugioh characters or storyline.**

**Chapter Seventy**

_The Search for the King_

Khephera walked down a corridor, seeming to be in a slight stupor. She wore a plain, white dress and no jewelry, which was fairly odd in itself for her. She turned a corner and bumped into a tall, solid figure.

Seth grabbed her wrists to stop her from falling and blinked in surprise.

"Khephera?" She blinked and looked up at him.

"Oh, Master Seth. What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same question."

"I was off to check on our guest."

"Er…she still has not woken up. I just checked on her."

"That's so odd. I should check on her and see if she is doing alright. Perhaps I can help her to drink some water."

"Good idea." Seth watched her walk off and sighed, hoping nobody ever discovered Akhenaden's mad scheme to create an army of even strong shadow creatures and continued on.

Khephera entered the room and saw Kisara sleeping and sighed.

"I thought she'd wake up by now." She walked over to the bed and pulled up a stool before taking a spoon filled with water and trying to make her drink, but failing. "Come on, you have to drink something!" she said to Kisara's sleeping form.

After a moment, Kisara's eyes moved slightly and she opened them slowly. They were blue and slightly dull, but she turned her head and looked at Khephera.

"Who…are you?" she whispered weakly. Khephera blinked in surprise but her expression softened.

"Khephera. Who are you?"

"My name is Kisara."

"I see. Well, since you're awake, I brought you some water and some bread." Kisara managed to sit up and took the bowl from Khephera.

"Thank you." She drank some water and ate two slices of bread quietly and Khephera waited for her to indicate that she was finished before taking the bowl and plate away.

"So, where are you from?" Khephera asked. "It is seldom I meet girls with pale skin and white hair." Kisara smiled a little.

"I do not remember. I've lived in the desert for so many years; I have few memories from when I was a child."

"I see."

"Where are you from?" she asked suddenly and Khephera blinked.

"Well…I'm not too sure myself. I've lived in Egypt for as long as I can remember. My parents raised me in this city, outside of the palace, and Lady Isis eventually took me in."

"Lady Isis?"

"She is a priestess here in the palace."

"Oh, I see." Khephera nodded.

"Yes." The two sat there in silence before Khephera looked up at her again. Kisara was a lovely girl, very delicate and graceful. But she could see a sadness and loneliness in her blue eyes. "Do you have a family, Kisara?"

"No. I never did."

"No friends?" She shook her head. Khephera tilted her head to the side before smiling a little. "Well then, why don't we be friends?" Kisara blinked in surprise.

"You want to be friends with me? Even though I'm different?"

"Why not? Every single person is different. So the fact that your skin and hair color are unique doesn't bother me." Kisara smiled.

"Yes. Let's be friends." Khephera smiled back.

* * *

Jounouchi, Honda, Anzu, Yugi, and Kristen all grunted as they struggled to pull Bobasa up from a chasm.

"Come on guys, pull!" Yugi cried. Tears formed in Bobasa's eyes as he looked up at them desperately.

"Whatever you do, I beg you, do not let go of Bobasa!" Finally, with a group effort, they were able to pull Bobasa up from the cliff and they all collapsed on the ground painfully, Bobasa landing on top of all five of them.

"Can't breathe!" Anzu gasped.

"Have you ever thought about a trip to the gym?" Jounouchi asked.

"Ow, my stomach!" Kristen cried, coughing slightly.

"Oh." Bobasa got up and jogged away. "Lookie, lookie!" he said excitedly.

"Now what?" Jounouchi asked.

"Bobasa!" Honda called as they all ran after him. He stood at the edge of the platform they were standing on and looked out to the sparkling, blue Nile.

"The Nile River; so cool, so refreshing, so thirst quenching." Yugi sighed.

"I'm starting to think we'll never find the pharaoh…" Jounouchi frowned but then brightened and looked ahead to the promising, blue waters.

"I have a feeling he's somewhere along this river, Yugi. I mean, come on. The guy needs food and water, right?" Yugi smiled and nodded.

"Right."

"Yes! And speaking of food and water, let's go!" Bobasa called as he slid down the face of the platform toward the river. The gang followed him, yelping as they slid down the face of the platform.

"Bobasa, whatever you do, do not do a cannonball!" Jounouchi snapped.

"I won't, I won't." Bobasa skipped away happily and Jounouchi sighed.

"Hey, look over there." Kristen pointed at a girl who was on the edge of the river. She fell to her knees, looking into the water. It was Mana.

"How am I supposed to do this without Master Mahaado?" she cried, tears forming in her eyes.

"Hey, look at that," Honda said as they all stood behind her, looking at their reflections in the water. Mana opened her eyes and looked surprised.

"Hello?" Jounouchi said. "Ma'am?"

"Can you see us?" Honda asked.

"I doubt it, guys," Yugi said. Anzu nodded.

"Me too."

"I don't know…" Kristen said. Mana stood up and turned around, gasping.

"Pharaoh!" she said, looking at Yugi. He blinked and looked surprised.

"Huh?"

"What happened to you, my King?" she asked, grabbing his arms. "You've shrunk! And you're dressed in strange clothing!" She looked up at the rest of the group. "Actually, you all are!" she exclaimed, looking confused.

"I love this outfit!" Anzu protested. Kristen rolled her eyes.

"Well, Anzu, it's Ancient Egypt. And let's be honest, our clothes aren't much of a fashion statement here." Jounouchi nodded.

"Kristen's got a point." He looked back at Mana. "Guess it's safe to assume she sees us."

"She must be like Bobasa," Honda said in amazement. He grinned. "Only a lot prettier." Kristen sighed.

"Don't start making a move, guys. We have more important things to do right now."

"Whoo-hoo!" They all paused and looked to see Bobasa running towards them, a large fish in his hand. "Bobasa's been a very busy man, my friends! While you were making small talk, I was catching big fish!"

"You're supposed to be searching for the pharaoh, not for lunch!" Jounouchi shouted.

"I'm amazed Jounouchi's the one with his priorities straight," Kristen said, looking at Honda.

"Well forgive me for noticing she's cute!" Honda said, pointing at Mana, who laughed and turned pink.

"Well, aren't you sweet?" Bobasa ran over to them and turned around.

"Look!" He wore a small, deep purple cape on his back. "I found a clue, see?"

"Hey, that looks just like the pharaoh's cape!" Jounouchi said, stepping forward. "Where did you get that?" he asked as they all ran over to him.

"It was floating in the Nile next to my lunch." Jounouchi took the cape.

"Yeah, well, there wouldn't have happened to have been a person attached to it, was there?" he asked.

"No, but there was some yummy fish next to it."

"Would you stop thinking with your stomach for once?"

"Jounouchi, calm down," Kristen said. "Getting angry with Bobasa won't help solve anything."

"Besides, you're one to talk about not thinking with your stomach," Anzu said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"The important thing is that we've found something of the pharaoh's," Yugi said. Bobasa nodded.

"Mmm-hmm. Mmm-hmm."

"That means he must be around here somewhere, right?" Yugi asked, smiling, a hopeful gleam in his violet eyes. "So let's find him!" Jounouchi nodded.

"Yeah!"

"Hey! If you're not the pharaoh, then this must mean that the king is missing!" Mana said, pointing at Yugi.

"We just said that," Anzu, Jounouchi, and Honda said.

"Sometimes it takes me a little while to catch on," Mana said, smiling sheepishly.

"Will you help us look for him?" Yugi asked. Mana looked surprised. "I'm assuming you and the pharaoh are friends, aren't you?"

"Actually, he's my closest friend."

"Yeah, me too," Yugi said. "The poor guy. But I know that we're gonna find him soon!" he said, brightening up. Mana stared at him.

"You're his friend?" Yugi nodded.

"As a matter of fact, we all are," Jounouchi stated. "The five of us have been pals with the pharaoh for a long time."

"Then why don't I know you?" Mana snapped, frowning.

"It's a pretty long story," Honda said. Kristen nodded.

"Very long."

"You can tell me all about it on the way," Mana said, smiling. A horse neighing caught their attention. She blinked. "Hey, did you hear that?" she asked. They all gasped and looked to see Bakura's henchmen riding towards them.

"I take it they're not friendly!" Honda said.

"Those guys are a lot of things, but friendly's not one of them," Mana said, frowning. "So you six promise you're friends with the pharaoh, right?" she asked.

"Yup!" Yugi said. Mana grinned.

"That means you're my friend too!" Mana grinned and waved her staff, causing a large wave to form in a Nile, looming over the henchmen. It crashed into them, washing them away.

"How did you do that?" Kristen asked.

"There'll be plenty of time to explain later. Let's go!" she said, running off. Everyone followed her. When they were far away, they all stopped an panted.

"I think…we're safe now," Mana said.

"Yeah." They all took a moment to catch their breath before continuing to walk along the banks of the Nile.

"So, you promised to explain how you made that wave back there," Yugi said. Mana smiled.

"Isn't the answer obvious? I'm a magician!" she said, holding up her staff and laughing. Yugi gasped.

"Cool! I've never met a real magician before."

"Well, truth be told, I'm really only half a magician, considering only half of my spells actually work," she said, smiling sheepishly.

"You know, back where I come from, there's this card game called duel monsters. I'm sure you've never heard of it, but there's a character in the game that looks a lot like you."

"So you're saying I'm a character?" Mana asked.

"Sorta," Honda said with a grin.

"Ah, that's not what I meant," Yugi said. "Her name is Dark Magician Girl and she's really powerful. And I'll bet if you keep practicing your spells, you can be just as strong as she is!"

"By the way, you never told us your name," Anzu said.

"It was Mana, but now I'm thinking about changing it."

"To what? Mana is such a pretty name," Kristen said.

"Yeah it is," Honda said, only to be flicked in the back of the head by Anzu.

"Get your tongue off the floor." Mana giggled.

"Well, now I wanna change it to Dark Magician Girl. What do you guys think?"

"Perhaps you would like work on your spellcasting by conjuring up an enormous sardine sandwich, hold the pickles of course," Bobasa said before stopping. Jounouchi bumped into him and growled.

"Hey why don't you watch where you're going, you big oaf?" he snapped. "Next time use your brake lights!" he snapped before marching past him and then pausing, looking down at the bottom of a cliff to see a lone figure standing outside the mouth of a cave, looking at the river. "Wait a sec, isn't that?"

"PHARAOH!" everyone shouted. He gasped and looked over at them.

"Yugi, is that you?" he asked.

"You bet it is, pharaoh!" he said, beaming.

"Hey, long time no see, King of Egypt!"

"What's up, man?" Honda shouted.

"Hi pharaoh!" Anzu called, beaming with tears of joy forming in her eyes.

"Good to see you again, pharaoh!" Kristen called, waving.

"Come on! What are we standing here for?" Mana asked, jumping and sliding down the face of the cliff, followed closely by the rest of the gang. They all ran for the pharaoh and embraced him, laughing happily at the sight of him again.

* * *

**Wow…a lot of friendship in this chapter. I was tempted to even it out by having someone getting stabbed or something, but then I decided against it and swallowed my pride. So, here is another chapter. If anyone actually attempted that drinking game, you're probably passed out on the keyboard by this point. If that is the case, uh, I'm very sorry. And...uh...drink responsibly!**

**Kay: Enough with the public service announcements.**

**Fine, fine. So, anyway, review me, don't flame me, and I think you all will enjoy what happens next. **


	71. Spirits of Revenge – the War Begins

**HOLY CRAP! KAY AND KAIBA HAVE RETURNED TO THE FIC! :Loud applause and cheers: And that's really all I have to say. Enjoy leh update!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Yugioh characters or storyline.**

* * *

**Chapter Seventy-One**

_Spirits of Revenge – the War Begins in Kul Elna_

"Flight commander KC One, radar indicates you've reached Egypt." Seto looked to his left to see the Nile and the pyramids below him.

"I could've told you that by looking out my window," he said. Kay rolled her eyes.

"You're just grumpy from the long plane ride. Lighten up, Kaiba." He landed his jet outside of a large building where Isis, Marik, and Rishid were waiting for them.

"You were right, Isis, Kaiba did show up," Marik said. Seto hopped down from the plane and Kay followed suit, landing less gracefully than him.

"Haven't you ever heard of stairs?" she asked.

"Now who needs to lighten up?" he asked her and she glared. Rishid blinked.

"Look, Kay's here too."

"Well, isn't this a surprise." Isis smiled. Kay blinked.

"Marik! Isis! Rishid!" She ran at them and Rishid caught her, lifting her up in a brotherly hug.

"Good to see you again!" he said.

"How have you guys been?" she asked.

"Fine. But I'll be better once I get a hug." Kay laughed and hugged Marik and then Isis. Seto rolled his eyes.

"Well, enough with the welcoming committee," he snapped. Kay glared at him.

"What's your problem, Kaiba?" He ignored her and walked over to Isis, Marik, and Rishid.

"If you circus sideshow freaks could step aside, I have some work to do."

"Is he always this…peppy?" Rishid whispered to Kay.

"If by 'peppy' you mean 'rude, obnoxious asshole,' then yes, every single day." Seto spared a quick glare to Kay.

"Don't bother, Kaiba. I'm afraid what you've come here to find is no longer in there," Isis said smoothly.

"Why's that?"

"The stone tablet has been returned to its resting place," Isis said, looking at the museum behind her. "That is what you seek, isn't it? The pharaoh's tablet?"

"Tablet? Not quite."

"Then why did you come all this way, Kaiba?" He reached into his trench coat and pulled out the Millennium Eye.

"Because of this." Kay nodded.

"Yeah, he's been talking to golden eyeballs recently and it told him the answers to all his questions lies in Egypt." Seto glared.

"You were the one who talked me into coming here!"

"At least I wasn't talking to some eyeball."

"Kaiba, how did you get that?" Isis asked. Seto looked at her.

"That freak Bakura gave it to me before walking out on our duel, so I'm here to finish things."

"Bakura?" Marik said with a gasp. "He must be trying to prevent the pharaoh from achieving his destiny. We must stop him! But how?"

"Kaiba, Kay, we need you both." Kay blinked.

"For what?"

"I'll make you both a deal; I'll help you locate Bakura if you help us save the pharaoh." Kay sweatdropped.

"Don't really need to find Bakura…" she mumbled to herself.

"Kay, you must accompany Kaiba and help him save the pharaoh."

"Hey, I'm not babysitting him!" she said.

"I don't need you to. I can handle things myself." Kay rolled her eyes.

"Both of you, pleasure. Your destinies are tangled together in this mess. We need you both to cooperate in order to help the pharaoh." Kay nodded.

"Well, I'm game." Seto sighed.

"I don't have much of a choice, do I?" he asked. Isis smiled.

"Excellent."

* * *

"Members of the royal guard, I bring you joyous news!" Shimon announced. "The pharaoh has been found!" An army of men cheered loudly.

"According to my tauk, our king is in good health, and Shada will see to it that he returns safely." Cat sighed in relief, putting a hand to her chest.

"Thank goodness he's alright," she said. Khephera nodded.

"Yes. Now we can rest easier knowing his safety." Isis nodded.

"Yes, his Highness is safe!" she announced. "Wait, I am seeing something else." She closed her eyes. "Oh no! I have some terrible news regarding the pharaoh's Millennium Puzzle. It's missing!" Everyone gasped.

"The Millennium Puzzle? But that's impossible!" Cat exclaimed.

* * *

On the edge of the Nile, Yugi, Yami, Mana, Bobasa, Kristen, Anzu, Jounouchi, and Honda were all together. Bobasa suddenly loomed over Yami, a serious expression on his face. Yami blinked and looked up at him.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"That's, uh," Yugi started.

"You're a lot shorter than I thought you'd be," Bobasa said before smiling and laughing. "I kid you," he said, holding out a hand.

"Uh, pharaoh, meet our newest friend and honorary member of the gang, Bobasa. If it hadn't been for all his help, there's no way we would've ever found you."

"Aw shucks, you are making me blush!" Bobasa said with a laugh. Yami smiled.

"Bobasa, pleasure to meet you." He held out his hand and Bobasa grabbed it with both of his larger hands.

"My king, the pleasure is all mine." Above them, Spiria flew and behind her was a large group on horses, creating a large dust cloud in their wake. Leading these men was none other than Shada.

"Pharaoh!" they all shouted as they rode towards them. They all leapt from their horses and ran to kneel before him respectfully.

"My pharaoh, it's true. You're safe."

"Yes, I'm sorry to have alarms everyone." Jounouchi crept in front of Shada and waved his hand.

"So, he can't see me, right?" he asked.

"You!" Shada said suddenly, jumping to his feet and freaking out Jounouchi. "Mana, halt!" Mana, who had been trying to creep away, froze up.

"Hi, Shada, didn't even see you there!" she said with a laugh.

"You knew his whereabouts all along?" he snapped as Mana hid behind Yami, looking scared.

"Maybe?" she said weakly.

"Baldy means business!" Bobasa said and Mana shushed him.

"More importantly, we found Bakura's hiding spot."

"Excellent!" Yami said.

"We traced his whereabouts to a deserted village. It was once called Kul Elna. Yami nodded and leapt onto the back of a horse. It reared and he looked at them.

"All right, men, to Kul Elna!" he commanded powerfully.

"Hold it right there," Jounouchi said. "We're coming too!"

"It's much too dangerous for you to join me. Bakura has challenged me to a shadow game with the ultimate stakes. You should all go back to your world and let me deal with mine. Hyah!"

He kicked the side of his horse and they rode off.

"Pharaoh, come back!" Yugi called.

(Ok, I JUST thought of this. Yami is talking to the gang, but they're invisible So to everyone else, do they think he's talking to himself?)

"Nice meeting you!" Mana called back, waving at them.

"I'm telling ya, he needs all the help he can get," Jounouchi said.

"From us? Jounouchi, we can't even pick up an apple in this world," Honda stated simply. "So how can we help?"

"I dunno. But I'm not quitting that easily," Jounouchi said as they watched the horses disappear into the horizon.

"Jounouchi's right! That pharaoh would never give up on us," Yugi said. Kristen nodded.

"You said it, Yugi. We have to find a way to help him." Anzu nodded.

"Yeah."

"We're not gonna give up on him," Jounouchi said.

"You're right," Honda said.

"Absolutely!" Bobasa added, throwing his arms up in the air. "But first, we eat."

* * *

"So Bakura's in the village of Kul Elna?" Shimon asked. Isis nodded.

"Yes. The pharaoh and Shada are on their way now." Shimon nodded and looked to his guards.

"We must join them and protect our king!"

"Right," Karim said. The guards all shouted their agreement and raised their spears high. Akhenaden stood silent and a look of fear was spreading across his face.

"Oh no…not Kul Elna…" he whispered. Cat frowned.

"I know they won't let me join them…but I have to help the pharaoh." Khephera looked at her and then smirked.

"Then we just won't let them see us," she said simply, grinning.

"What are you planning?" Cat asked, finding it eerie how much Khephera acted like Kay sometimes.

"Oh, you'll see." She turned and walked out of the room.

"Wait up!" Cat cried, running after her. Nobody noticed them leave. Well, nobody except for Seth.

* * *

Yami hesitantly treaded down the dark steps to the underground chamber in Kul Elna. The room before him was shrouded in darkness. He had left Shada, Mana, and the soldiers to fight the countless number of evil spirits set free to wage war against them.

"Show yourself, Bakura." Evil laughter echoed throughout the stone walls.

"So, back from the brink of death, eh 'Great Pharaoh?'" Bakura asked tauntingly with a dark snicker. "I must say, I'm impressed, Pharaoh. Your father never had the courage to come here," he said as he stepped from the shadows into view on a small platform at the end of the chamber, "which makes him a wiser man than you." Yami growled.

"Let's duel! It's time for us to end this, Bakura."

"There's something you should have a look at first," Bakura said, looking over his shoulder. He stood on top of what looked like a stone casket with a number of indents in it, all shaped like Millennium Items.

"Is that the legendary Millennium Stone tablet?" Yami asked.

"The one and only! And as you can see, each of the seven items fit neatly inside. Oh, and did I mention the stone is guarded by the very spirits who were sealed inside to create it?" he asked as a number of purplish ghosts snaked up from the tablet like smoke. "Your father destroyed their village and trapped their souls in order to gain the power to dominate over mankind. For you see, this is the very place where the Millennium Items were forged." Yami's eyes widened.

"Here?"

"Yes. Out of his lust for power, your father used shadow alchemy to create the seven Millennium Items in order to control the world. There was only a small price to pay for these items – the life of every man, woman, and child in this village. Well, all except for one." Bakura snickered and pointed to himself. Yami gaped.

"You mean to say the villagers of Kul Elna were…"

"That's right, pharaoh. Their lives were sacrificed in order to forge these seven items of dark power."

"My father created the Millennium Items to bring peace and prosperity to Egypt!" Yami shouted as the spirits began to writhe around him. "Understand?"

"I understand that's what you've been told by your so-called guardian, but they lied. Now, spirits; tear him to pieces!" The ghosts wrapped around Yami and he gasped and cried out in agony as they seemed to hold him in a vice grip, squeezing and crushing him. Bakura laughed evilly.

"Their hatred will surround you until it crushes you like a vise…you'll go mad with pain until you finally die, then you'll regret surviving that fall, pharaoh. And without your Millennium Puzzle, you're powerless to fight back! You can't summon the Egyptian Gods without it. Finally, after years of hiding in dark shadows, the village of Kul Elna strikes back! It's almost poetic." Yami opened his eyes slowly, glaring back viciously at Bakura as the ghosts continued to crush him.

He was suddenly surrounded by a bright, purple light and it consumed him, destroying the spirits that were surrounding him. Bakura's eyes widened in horror.

"What's this? The ghosts are being repelled!" Before Yami appeared the Dark Magician and Mahaado glared at Bakura seriously.

"When you threaten the pharaoh, you threaten me!" he said fiercely.

"You!" Bakura cried. Yami gasped.

"Mahaado."

"Oh I see. Getting destroyed once wasn't enough, so you've come back for round two!" Bakura hissed venomously.

"I'm here to save my king," Mahaado said in determination.

"You don't have to put yourself in harm's way again!" Yami said.

"I made a vow to always protect you, pharaoh. The promise will always hold true no matter how powerful our foe may be."

"Mahaado, tell me, did my father truly destroy a village in order to forge the seven Millennium Items?" Yami asked, a frightened, defeated look on his face.

"Excuse me, I can answer that!" Bakura said. "Seeing as I was there when it all happened, and believe me, it was an evening I'll never forget. I watched in horror as your father's henchmen harnessed the spirits of my fellow villagers to further his own selfish needs."

"How could he?" Yami asked. "My own father?"

"What Bakura has failed to mention is that every citizen in this village was evil."

"But how do you know that?" Yami asked.

"I always sensed the darkness within my Millennium Ring. So I began to research the spell used to create it. I then reported my findings to your father and he was just as surprised as I was when he learned what has occurred at Kul Elna."

"He was innocent!" Yami cried.

"Your father took the blame so that you could continue his legacy, by finally bringing peace to the land of Egypt." Yami nodded.

"You're right."

"Are you two finished yet?" Bakura asked. He laughed. "Now my spirits destroy both of these fools!" The spirits sped forward and Yami growled.

"My father was a worthy king!" He stood up. "And I owe it to him to take you down and return this land to the prosperity it once knew!" Mahaado nodded and held out his hand, creating a barrier that destroyed the ghosts moving for them. "In the name of the former pharaoh, return your Millennium Items to where they belong."

"And I suppose you think they belong with you?" Bakura asked. "If you were truly paying attention, you'd know the items were meant to be back in their original resting place. And that's exactly where I plan to put them." Bakura raised his Diadiankh, a crazed grin on his face.

"Never!" Yami yelled.

"Have it your way." He activated his Diadiankh and the wing spread. "Now, Diabound, come forth!" The Diadiankh glowed gold and Diabound appeared, looking more monstrous than ever. "As you can see, thanks to the power of my Millennium Items, my Diabound has evolved once again." (What is he, a pokemon?) "And once I destroy you, his strength will know no bounds." Diabound snarled.

"Mahaado, be careful!"

"Diabound, thunder force attack!" The cobra head at the end of Diabound's tail unleashed a lightening attack and Mahaado raised his staff.

"Dark Magic portal." He formed a black hold in thin air and it absorbed the attack.

"What's that?" Bakura asked in shock.

"Behold, this vortex will absorb your attack and redirect its target." Mahaado smirked as another portal formed behind Bakura. "So your assault has backfired!" The thunder force attack struck a pole near Bakura. It fell forward and Bakura growled.

"No! It'll crush the Millennium Stone! Diabound, stop that pillar!" Diabound's serpent tail wrapped around the falling pillar, stopping it cold before it could strike the Millennium Stone. Bakura smirked. "Nice try, Mahaado." Mahaado flew up and unleashed a sphere of energy, striking Diabound's left eye, causing Bakura to grab his eye, gasping in horror and pain. "Attack all you want! You'll never defeat my Diabound!" He smirked and moved his hand away from his eye. "And if you think he's a force to be reckoned with, just wait until you meet Zorc, the dark one." Yami gasped.

"Did you say Zorc?" he asked.

"This stone tablet conceals the source of my true power, so I shall call upon another shadow creature to protect it." Bakura's Diadiankh glowed and a monster that resembled a turtle with a shell made of bones and skulls appeared over the Millennium Stone. "Meet my skeleton fiend!" he said with a laugh.

"Two beasts?" Yami said.

"Yes…double the destruction, double the fun!" Bakura said simply, snickering. "Now, is anyone up for a game of hide and seek?" he asked. "Well I am." Diabound growled before disappearing into the shadows.

"No! Diabound's faded into the shadows," Yami growled. "Just like our last battle. Are you too cowardly to fight me face-to-face, Bakura?"

"What's wrong, pharaoh? Afraid of what you can't see? Good!" Yami clenched his fists.

"We mustn't let it get away!"

"Rapid spell fire!" Mahaado unleashed a series of green blasts from his staff all over the place. He created a large number of holes in the walls and in the ceiling, causing beams of light to flow into the chamber.

"My Diabound is concealed by the darkness!" Bakura stated. "So trying to attack him is pointless." A low growl filled Yami's ears and he smirked.

"We weren't attacking him." Diabound moved into a beam of light, becoming visible to Yami and Mahaado.

"No! How did you expose my creature?" Bakura asked.

"We simply used light to dissipate the darkness!" Yami said."Now, Mahaado, finish him off!" Mahaado unleashed a blast of green energy powerful enough to throw Bakura back. Diabound growled and sank to the ground, smoke surrounding it. "It's over!"

Bakura gasped, blood running down his face and from the corner of his mouth. "Not yet!" he gasped, coughing slightly. He shakily got back to his feet, trembling slightly and spitting out more blood. "Your spellcaster may have improved his skills…but I'm afraid he's still not good enough o keep me down!" Yami gasped as Bakura straightened, wiping the blood from his face with a mad gleam in his eyes. "Now, spirits; fill me with your power so I may avenge your suffering!" A series of purplish ghosts floated around Bakura, laughing and moaning distantly. They flew into his and he glowed with a bright, red aura. Diabound's neck seemed to swell and his neck grew long, its face growing slightly more ferocious as it stood back up, even more powerful than before.

"No…those evil spirits have made his dark creature even more powerful!" Yami said, taking half a step back. "Quick Mahaado, attack!" Mahaado unleashed another series of attacks against at Diabound, but a white barrier that resembled a large, sticky spider web appeared over Diabound, absorbing the attack. "He blocked it? But how?"

"Diabound, spiral wave attack!" Diabound unleashed an attack, hitting Mahaado and causing him to flay back through a series of pillars. Yami grunted and put a hand to his stomach from the pain. Mahaado fell to the ground.

"No, Mahaado!"

"Time to seal your friend away for all eternity! Lightning blast!" Blue energy built up in Diabound's mouth and it unleashed a large, blue and purple sphere of energy that struck the broken column where Mahaado was leaned against, destroying it completely. "Ha, game over. Your Dark Magician is no more." The smoke cleared revealing only a smoldering hole where Mahaado had been.

"This can't be!" Yami said.

"Mahaado is safe, my pharaoh," a female voice whispered in Yami's ear. He gasped and looked up to see a familiar figure lifting Mahaado away from the fight to a hole in the ceiling. Mahaado slowly opened his eyes and gasped, looking at the monster that had saved him, somewhat startled.

"But how?" The monster was very pretty and wearing a pink and blue outfit with long blonde hair, rosy cheeks, and green eyes. "Who summoned you?" he asked.

"A former student of yours," Dark Magician Girl said. Mahaado gasped and looked up at the hole in the ceiling and saw Mana kneeling next to it, her eyes closed and her hands clasped together as she focused her energy on her monster and saving her former master.

"Mana!" Mahaado gasped. She opened her eyes and exchanged smiles with the Dark Magician Girl. Mahaado immediately felt foolish for missing the obvious similarities between the two girls.

"Mana!" Yami exclaimed happily.

"Thought you might need some help," she said with a sweet smile. "Don't worry, master, I summoned Dark Magician Girl to save you. Not too bad, huh?"

"Mana, you always were my top student," Mahaado said, smiling proudly at her. "And even in my absence, I can see you've been keeping up with your training." She laughed and smile, tears forming in her eyes.

"It's good to see you again, Master Mahaado," she said in a softer voice. He nodded.

"It's good to see you too, Mana." Mahaado flew back from Dark Magician Girl and the two floated up to Mana, offering her their hands. She accepted and they flew her down next to Yami.

"Thank you," he said to her. She smiled at him.

"Anytime." Bakura chose this moment in time to growl.

"You should've stayed at home, little girl!" Bakura snapped.

"Alright, it's time!" Mahaado said.

"Right! Let's do this!" Mana said.

"Magical orb attack!" Mahaado and Dark Magician Girl raised their staffs and unleashed an attack together, only to have it stopped by the webbed barrier formed by the ghosts of Kul Elna.

"Nice try, but it's going to take more than pointed hats and magic wands to defeat my Diabound! Now, spirits of Kul Elna, give my creature some company, won't you?" The white ghosts flew together and morphed into a second and third Diabound.

"It looks like our problems have just multiplied," Yami said.

"Yeah, by three!"

"As you can see, my Diabound has picked up a few new tricks, thanks to the power of my ghostly friends." The three Diabounds lunged forward at the two magicians.

"Retaliate!" Mahaado commanded as he and Dark Magician Girl unleashed more attacks at the three Diabounds, destroying the two made up of spirits.

"Impressive, but not quite good enough. Helical Shock Wave!" Bakura shouted. The attack struck Mahaado and caused him to slam into a wall. Yami gasped in pain and fell to his knees, clutching his chest and coughing up blood.

"Pharaoh!" Mana cried. Bakura laughed.

"Your reign is over, pharaoh." Diabound unleashed another attack.

"Not if I can help it!" Mana snapped. She raised her staff and four blue hats appeared, covering her and Yami. The hats shuffled and Diabound's attack struck the second hat on the right.

"Oh please! You can't hide," Bakura retorted. "I'll attack them all!" Diabound unleashed a series of attacks, striking all the hats and destroying the one Mana and Yami were hiding under, causing them both to fly back.

"Look out!" Mana cried as the smoke cleared. Diabound moved forward, raising its clawed hand up. Bakura laughed malevolently.

"Now, end this!" he commanded. Before Diabound could strike Yami, a sword struck its arm, causing Diabound to snarl and recoil. Bakura winced in pain and grabbed his own arm. "What was that?" he hissed, looking angry.

Duos appeared and caught his sword, growling menacingly at Bakura and Diabound. Karim, Isis, Seth, and Shimon all raced into the chamber.

"Pharaoh!" Karim shouted.

"Thank the gods, you are alright!" Isis cried as they all ran to him, Mana included. Dark Magician Girl and Duos flew to the group. Bakura frowned.

"Well, what have we here?" he asked with a smirk. "Three more Millennium Items, eh?" Yami groaned with pain.

"Are you alright?" Shimon asked worriedly.

"Yes…"

"Luckily he wasn't alone." Isis looked up.

"It's Mahaado!" He floated in front of them, smiling.

"I've returned."

"Just as I predicted," Isis said, smiling.

"And know this; although my spirit is sealed in stone, I shall continue to protect our king." Shimon nodded.

"Good work, Mahaado. You have made us all proud and your devotion is an inspiration to us all."

"With you here to help us fight, there is no way for us to lose!" Karim said in determination. Seth stepped forward in front of the group, looking serious and determined.

"Alright. We shall have plenty of time to praise Mahaado for his efforts later. Right now, we have a villain to defeat!"

"He's right," Karim said with a nod. "The pharaoh's weak and time is short."

"Not for long." Isis raised her Diadiankh. "Mystical Elf!" It glowed with a golden light. The blue skinned, blonde haired elf appeared before Yami, her arms outstretched and reaching for him as golden light began to float onto him. "Replenish the life force of our king!" He glowed with a green light and gasped as energy seemed to pour back into him.

"Those guardians have interfered for the last time!" Bakura growled, clenching his fists. Yami stood up, feeling renewed.

"Let's duel!"

"No, my king. It's too dangerous without your Millennium Puzzle." Shimon stood up. "Leave Bakura to us."

"Excellent idea! That way I can acquire three new Millennium Items, giving me a grand total of five. I really must thank you for making this so easy for me."

"Bakura, we the guardians of the pharaoh shall see to it that your plan ends here!" Seth declared. Karim raised his Diadiankh.

"Come forth – Curse of Dragon!" Curse of Dragon appeared on the field, screeching.

"The more the merrier, as I always say. Now Diabound, show these fools the power of the shadows!" Diabound moved forward and unleashed a purple attack at the monsters and they moved out of the way.

"Guardians," Seth said, pointing his Millennium Rod forward, "unite! Synchronized blast!" Curse of Dragon, Duos, Mahaado, and Dark Magician Girl all unleashed their attacks, only to have them blocked by a barrier formed by the ghosts of Kul Elna.

"Well done!" Shimon said, but Yami shook his head as the smoke cleared.

"Look! It lives!"

"But how? We bombarded it from four different directions!" Karim exclaimed.

"Did our attacks phase it at all?" Seth asked in disbelief. Bakura laughed.

"That's true. However, my Diabound has some added support from the spirit world. The dark spirits of Kul Elna to be precise. And they despise your kingdom as much as I do, if not more. After all, because of your former king, these spirits are what they are – lost souls created by his lust for power."

"That is enough!" Yami shouted. Bakura chuckled.

"I'm sorry; did I hit a nerve, pharaoh? Well, so long as we remain in Kul Elna, these spirits shall protect me. Your attacks will never penetrate my spirit shield!"

"I am afraid he's right," Karim said.

"Well if you're not going to strike, then allow me!" Bakura said, grinning. "Diabound, show no mercy!" he commanded. Diabound attacked Mystical Elf, destroying her and causing Isis to groan in pain. "I don't think your elf will be regenerating anyone's strength now!" Yami ran over to Isis and knelt next to her.

"Are you alright?" he asked. "Isis?" She smiled weakly at him.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"Duos, attack!" Seth commanded. Duos lunged forward to strike Diabound, but the ghosts continued to protect it.

"You haven't learned, have you?" Bakura asked. "Now, Diabound, give them a refresher course!" Diabound attacked all four monsters, causing the guardians to grunt in pain. Bakura snickered.

"It's over. Diabound, destroy that pesky Duos now!" Diabound snarled and unleashed a lightning attack at Duos.

"Seth, look out!" Isis cried. Seth looked up to see the attack moving toward his monster.

"No!" he cried. Suddenly, a blue attack came out of the shadows and struck Diabound's attack head on, stopping it before it struck Duos. Seth's eyes widened.

"What the?" Bakura growled.

"Is this some kind of trick? Where did that attack come from?"

A white dragon appeared with a spell caster riding on its back – Hyozanryu and Magician's Valkyria. Yami's eyes widened.

"Wait! I know those two monsters." He looked over his shoulder to see Khephera and Cat standing there, Diadiankhs glowing with their monsters carved into the wing. "Luna, Khephera!"

"Hyozanryu, attack his Diabound!"

"You too, Valkyria!" The two monsters unleashed their attacks at Diabound, but the ghosts protected it once again. Bakura laughed.

"Foolish girls. My Diabound is protected by the vengeful spirits of Kul Elna. No attack can touch it now."

"Bakura, you underestimate the strength of the pharaoh's sacred guardians. Together, we shall find a way to vanquish your beast!" Khephera declared.

"How did you both get here?" Seth asked in shock. Khephera smirked.

"You're not very good at covering your tracks, Seth." He arched a brow and smirked.

"I should be angry at you for following us, but your timing couldn't be better."

"Alright, if we're done with all the hugging we have a duel to finish!" Bakura said.

"Right. And now I think it's time to call upon the power of the Millennium Scale."

"Monster fusion?" Yami asked. Karim nodded.

"Yes. Seth and I must merge our creatures together to take down Bakura." Karim stood up and raised the Millennium Scale. "Millennium Scale, fuse our two creatures into one!" The Millennium Scale glowed and engulfed Duos and Curse of Dragon in golden light. "Behold, Duos Dragon!" he shouted. A monster that resembled Curse of Dragon with human arms, Duos's sword and color appeared. Mahaado leapt forward, jumping onto Duos Dragon's back.

"By combining this new dragon with the power of Mahaado, we have just tripled our strength." Bakura snickered.

"Don't you realize that mutant of yours is no match for my Diabound?" he asked.

"Maybe not alone, but with all of our combined strength, it will have the power it needs to defeat you!" Cat said. Mana nodded.

"That's right!"

"Magician's Valkyria,"

"Dark Magician Girl,"

"Transfer your power to Mahaado!" they cried in unison. The two spellcasters glowed with a purple aura and Mahaado glowed as well. He gasped before closing his eyes.

"Yes…I can feel power flooding into me," he said. Bakura growled.

"You can power up your pathetic monsters a hundred times and it still won't be enough. Diabound, finish them off with Helical Shock Wave!" Diabound unleashed its attack.

"Duos, counterattack!" Seth commanded and Duos unleashed its attack. They were evenly matched. "Our two attack powers are equal!" Seth said.

"Nonsense! You've forgotten I have the spirits of Kul Elna on my side, making my Diabound unbeatable!" Diabound unleashed more attacked, merging with its Helical Shock Wave and causing its attack to become more powerful. Yami and Seth gasped in horror. Seth grunted at the force of the attack.

"I can't hold it back!" he cried.

"Time to fry your dragon to a crisp! Diabound, end this!" Bakura shouted.

"Not so fast! You forgot about my monster! Hyozanryu, combine your strength with Duos Dragon!" Hyozanryu snarled and unleashed a blue attack that caused the collision point of the other two attacks to explode in midair, leaving all of the monsters on the field undamaged. Seth gasped from the struggle of pushing the attack back and Khephera ran over to him. "Seth, are you alright?"

"Yes…I'll be fine. Karim, now's your chance."

"Right, attack!" Duos Dragon opened its mouth, unleashing a flame attack that struck the spirit barrier surrounding Diabound.

"What's this? My barrier is starting to melt!" Bakura exclaimed.

"Yes, and once we break through, we can destroy your Diabound once and for all."

"Sorry, but I still have plenty of tricks up my sleeve." Bakura raised his Diadiankh and a new monster appeared on it. A little eyeball beast with wings appeared in front of Karim.

"Oh no!" It struck him with a beam of light and Karim cried out in pain, dropping the Millennium Scale.

"Karim!" Yami shouted. He fell to his knees.

"Watch out, he has another creature."

"Very observant." A ghost flew by and scooped up Karim's Millennium Scale, flying it over to Bakura. "And now I have another Millennium Item as well. And without the scale, you no longer possess the power of monster fusion." Duos dragon reverted back to Duos and Curse of Dragon.

"Duos Dragon!" Seth cried. Mahaado gasped as his power was that it was before.

"Oh no," Khephera said.

"He's playing dirty," Cat growled.

"Now, we're back where we started!" Bakura said, laughing."Now, Diabound, attack!" Diabound attacks Mahaado, Dark Magician Girl, Curse of Dragon, Duos, Magician's Valkyria, and Hyozanryu, knocking everyone back.

Isis stood up and ran over to Karim, who seemed to be in the most pain.

"Karim!" she cried. "Are you alright?" She knelt next to him, worry consuming her beautiful face.

"Help the pharaoh…" he said weakly. "I'll be fine!" Mana and Khephera were sprawled on the stone floor, groaning and coughing slightly. Seth was leaned against a pillar, trembling a little in pain. Yami managed to force himself up, coughing slightly. Cat lay near him.

"Cat…" he said, crawling over to her. She sat up weakly and he looked at her worriedly. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'll be fine…" she said. "It's you I'm worried about." Bakura snickered.

"I think it's time to try my new toy! Millennium Scale, combine my two shadow creatures together!" He raised it up and it glowed with a golden light, fusing Diabound with the flying eyeball monster, causing Diabound to have an eye in the middle of its chest.

"That's just disgusting…"Khephera said, frowning. Bakura threw his head back and laughed.

"Finally, after decades of waiting, the spirits of Kul Elna shall have their revenge by devouring all of you!" Yami struggled to get to his feet.

"Yami, what are you doing?" Cat whispered fearfully.

"Please, spare my friends. Take me!" he said.

"No, pharaoh!" Mana cried weakly.

"Don't do this!" Khephera pleaded.

"No, this is something I must do," Yami said, walking forward. Cat forced herself to sit up.

"Please don't!" she begged, tears forming in her eyes. "I can't stand the thought of losing you again!" (Viva Eternalshipping!)

"Luna's right, Pharaoh, we need you!" Mana cried.

"My King, you mustn't!" Karim cried.

"It seems the mighty pharaoh has come to his senses and has given up," Bakura said. "Now, prepare to be devoured and have your soul ripped to pieces!" The ghosts of Kul Elna formed a giant skull before Yami.

"Pharaoh, what are you doing?" Seth cried, trying desperately to move but was too weak to do so.

"Although my father did not know it at the time, many spirits were sacrificed in order to create the Millennium Items. If the same thing happened to the ones I care for the most, I would feel the same hatred as Bakura and become the same monster he is. It is my fate to accept this punishment."

"No Yami, there has to be another way!" Cat cried.

"I'm sorry…but there isn't."

"Well, you heard the pharaoh. Spirits, take your revenge against this king of fools!" Bakura commanded mockingly, smirking viciously. "Now, devour him!" The skull unleashed a stream of spirits that flew into Yami's stomach.

"Yami!" Cat cried, tears running down her face.

"Pharaoh!"

"No!"

"We have to do something!" Khephera cried.

"Yes, but what?" Mana asked.

"It's over! Farewell," Bakura said, smirking. Yami's arms clutched to his chest and he shivered as the spirits swirled inside of him. "Yes, my friends. Infiltrate his very core!" Yami continued to tremble and pant as a golden aura surrounded him.

"Look, something strange is going on!" Isis said.

"What's this?" Bakura asked.

"Spirits of Kul Elna," a deep, passionate voice said, resonating powerfully in everyone's ears. "It is not my son you want, it is me." Shimon gasped.

"Is that truly him?" he asked.

Golden light formed about Yami and gradually morphed into a shape. Akhenamkhanen appeared above Yami and everyone gaped in wonder. Tears formed in Shimon's eyes.

"It is him! King Akhenamkhanen!" Cat stared in amazement.

"That's…Yami's dad…" she said.

"Akhenamkhanen?" Bakura asked, looking shocked and horrified. He stretched out his arms and the skull opened its mouth viciously and unleashed a torrent of spirits that entered Akhenamkhanen. "Oh no, he's protecting his son!"

Yami gasped and looked up at his Akhenamkhanen.

"Father!" he cried.

"I'm sorry, my son. I never meant for this to happen…" he said, closing his eyes as he accepted the dark spirits.

"My Diabound!" Diabound began to shrink as Akhenamkhanen accepted the last of the spirits. "It's been weakened!" Akhenamkhanen turned to look back at Yami and the guardians.

"Look! He just absorbed the evil spirits!" Isis said.

"You saved me," Yami said. "But, what happens now, father?"

"King Akhenamkhanen will now lead these wandering spirits to the realm of shadows where they belong."

"But then he'll be trapped in there as well!" Yami protested. "That's not fair!"

"Spirits, I command you to return to me at once! Have you forgotten your hate? Tear the pharaoh's soul to pieces!" Akhenamkhanen disappeared and Yami watched him tearfully.

"Farewell, father."

"Restore peace to our land, my son," Akhenamkhanen's powerful voice resonated for the last time. Everyone stared at the spot where the former pharaoh had been, looking both stunned and sad.

"Yes, father," Yami said. Bakura growled. "Mahaado, attack now!" Yami commanded. "Strike down his Diabound while its weak!"

"Dark Magician Girl,"

"Magician's Valkyria,"

"Loan Mahaado your strength once again!" Mana and Cat commanded. Mahaado glowed with a purple aura again before attacking Diabound, with his staff. Bakura grunted in pain.

"This will never work!"

"We shall see about that! Dark Magic Attack!" Mahaado's staff glowed and the attack grew. Mahaado leapt back and gross bubbles grew on Diabound's skin before his growled and exploded.

Bakura screamed in pain and grabbed his throat, choking and coughing up large amounts of blood, falling to his knees.

"Your evil reign ends now! Farewell." Bakura gasped in pain and his other monster disappeared, leaving the Millennium Stone unprotected.

"This is not over! Your empire shall crumble, pharaoh!" he snarled as he spat more blood onto the floor. "You Millennium Items shall be mine and Zorc the dark one will return!"

"Face it, Bakura. Your Diabound is destroyed, so your game is over," Cat said, smirking.

"Mark my…words…" He groaned and fell forward, falling down the steps.

"I'm afraid it's all over, Bakura. Your plans for destruction will never come to pass." Bakura weakly turned around and began crawling up the stairs. "So let it be written, so let it be done!"

"Now, we should probably get those items back," Cat said. "He's too weak to do anything with them now."

"Never…" Bakura hissed, putting the Millennium Puzzle, Ring, and Scale into their slots on the Millennium Stone.

"What good will that do, Bakura?" Khephera asked. "You've lost this game, so relinquish those items back to their owners!"

"Those items will stay right where they are." Yami gasped and they turned around to see Akhenaden standing above them on the steps, a wicked smile on his face, the Millennium Ankh clasped in his hand.

"Akhenaden!" Yami exclaimed.

* * *

**And I'm ending it there. Yup. That's right. Ending it here. So review and don't flame, have a nice day!**


	72. Seeking the Pharaoh's Name

**Well, this is a pretty short chapter, but I got this reviewer who told me they spent the last three days reading my fic and wanted an update. I read it and said, "...ok! I'll update!" So...yeah. This chapter's for Luxord's Xigbar, because they're just that awesome. And to all my other reviewers, you guys ar the shizz.**

**Now! On with the update!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Yugioh characters or storyline.**

**Chapter Seventy-Two**

* * *

_Seeking the Pharaoh's Name_

"Running from bad guys makes Bobasa hungry!"

"Tell me about it…" Jounouchi mumbled, his stomach grumbling loudly.

"Ok, I'm craving a juicy mango!" Bobasa said. Jounouchi pounded the ground with his fists, growling a little.

"Enough! Don't talk about food!"

"Well you said 'tell me about it.'" Kristen sighed and peered over the cliff, seeing Bakura's henchmen on horses, trotting through the Nile River. She shivered a little and Jounouchi looked at her before crawling over to the edge, looking down.

"Look guys, those creepazoids are back." Everyone moved to look down at the henchmen.

"I'm glad we're up here and they're down there," Anzu said.

"Don't you think it's weird? I mean, why haven't they come after us since the pharaoh left?" Yugi asked.

"Look, we're safe. So who cares?" Honda asked, frowning at them. Kristen blinked at his slight attitude.

"Um…are you ok, Honda?" she asked.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"It's just…you seem a little…hostile."

"I'm not being hostile. I just think we should be focusing our energy on how we can help the pharaoh win." Anzu nodded.

"Honda's got a point. If we want him to defeat Bakura just like he did in the past, then we have to do our part too." Honda grinned but his face didn't seem friendly at all. It seemed dark and dangerous. Kristen noticed this and a chill ran up her spine.

"_Why is Honda acting so weird? It's like…he's not himself anymore."_ She shook her head. _"I must be imagining it. He's probably just worried about the pharaoh."_

"That's right. Now let's think, shall we? The first time the pharaoh saved Egypt from destruction, he mysteriously lost his memory," he said, smirking. Yugi gasped. "Well what if, for some reason, he did that one purpose?"

"Are you suggesting the pharaoh erased his own mind?" Yugi asked. Kristen looked thoughtful.

"That would make sense if, within his memories, he had a great, powerful secret or something."

"I can't believe we never thought of that before! It was right in front of our faces and we missed it! The pharaoh must have been protecting some sort of secret that only he knew about!" Honda grinned.

"Right." Kristen suddenly shivered. Honda's eyes looked paler than usual and seemed blank, and his smirk appeared malevolent. She opened her mouth to comment, but Jounouchi spoke first.

"Could you slow down? I'm totally lost," he said, looking at Yugi.

"The pharaoh didn't just forget his past. He wiped his memory clean so no one could bring back the evil that he locked away!"

"What do you think he was trying to hide?" Anzu asked.

"Maybe some kind of magic spell or key or something?" Kristen suggested. Anzu thought about for a moment and then gasped.

"His real name!" Yugi nodded.

"That's right. His name had to stay a secret."

"That's just like the Egyptian legend about Ra," Kristen said. Everyone looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked.

"I once read in a mythology book that the Sun God, Ra, kept his true name a secret and doing so gave him great power. Only the Goddess of knowledge, Isis, was able to get him to reveal his secret name to her which gave her more power as well. The pharaoh's reasoning must have the same basic mentality behind it. His name must contain some great power." (For the record, this legend really was in one of my mythology books)

"And how did you guys figure this out?" Jounouchi asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Think about it," Yugi said. "On the carving of the cartouche on the stone tablet, the pharaoh's name was scratched out, remember? He must have used it as some secret password to lock that evil creature away. Not to mention, going off the legend of Ra Kristen pointed out, the pharaoh in Egypt is worshipped like an Egyptian God. So it all makes sense. And now Bakura is trying to resurrect that monster so he can take over the world. So once Bakura gets hold of the Millennium Items and sets that thing free, I'll bet the only way the pharaoh can stop it is if he knows his real name."

"No way!" Jounouchi exclaimed, looking shocked. "So we gotta find it and tell the pharaoh!" Yugi nodded.

"And unfortunately, we're running out of time, guys."

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Honda asked. "Let's find that name."

"Yeah? And how are we going to do that?" Jounouchi asked, turning to look at Honda. "The pharaoh doesn't remember a thing and it's not like we can look it up in some Ancient Egyptian phone book."

"Maybe not, but there has to be some records or documents of his name, right?" Kristen asked. "Surely something as important as the pharaoh's name has to be written somewhere."

"She's right. I'll bet if we go to the palace, they'll be some records there that will lead us in the right direction," Yugi said.

"The palace, huh? Sounds like a good start," Jounouchi said.

"Then let's go!" Honda said. "Like you said, time is running out." He turned and ran off.

"Hey! Ya might wanna wait for the rest of us!" Jounouchi shouted before he and the rest of the gang ran after Honda.

Yugi, Honda, Jounouchi, Kristen, Anzu, and Bobasa ran up to the palace.

"There's better be a bathroom in that palace!" Jounouchi cried as they came to a stop outside the gates.

"Let's focus on getting in first," Anzu said. "Did you forget what happened last time?"

"Jounouchi failed as a mime?" Kristen suggested with a joking smile.

"Not funny," Jounouchi grumbled. "How was I supposed to know we couldn't walk through doors?" he asked.

"Hold on guys, maybe this time we can!" Yugi said. He paused for a moment before extending his arm and he gasped as his hand went through the gate with ease. "It worked! We can go through!"

"What?" Jounouchi cried.

"You sure?" Anzu asked.

"Did you not just see his hand go through?" Kristen asked. (Seriously)

"Oh, happy day!" Bobasa cried. "This place is known for its delectable food!" He clasped his hands together and grinned broadly. "Bobasa's going to eat a five-course meal!"

"Come on! Let's get in there and start hunting for clues!" Yugi cried.

"Yeah!" They all ran through the gate and down the pathway towards the main entrance.

"This is some crib," Jounouchi stated as they ran, "It's good to be the king."

"Focus, Jounouchi! We have to find clues," Anzu snapped.

"Bobasa will check the kitchen!"

"Let's meet back here in one hour," Yugi said.

"Good call, Yuge." And they all ran off in separate directions.

Kristen ran through the palace and found herself in the throne room. She gasped and ran over to the golden seat, hoping to find some sort of engraving on it. Her hands went right through it and she nearly fell over out of surprise.

"Yikes! Gotta remember, I'm not tangible in this world." She circled the golden throne, hunting for any Hieroglyphs that seemed important or out-of-the-ordinary, but the chair was very plain and had no writing on it, just some carvings of birds on the sides.

She sighed and massaged her temples. This would be a lot harder than she thought. Quickly giving up on the throne room, she wandered around the corridors, hoping to find a library or some sort of chamber with something useful in it. She soon found herself at a pair of twin doors that were set with gold and large, majestic birds created from gems on it.

She took a deep breath and slowly walked through the doors and looked around. The room was a large, regal bedchamber with an enormous balcony.

"Maybe the pharaoh keeps something with his name on it in here," she said, wandering around. Unfortunately, there was nothing with actual writing in it. Only clothing and a few random items scattered here and there. She smacked her forehead lightly. "What kind of person doesn't have something with his name written on it in his room? I mean, he could at least have it sewn on the backs of his shirts or something. Geez, what a pain."

She sighed but continued to search, hoping to discover even the smallest piece of useful information, but everything she touched her hand went through so she could not get a proper look at anything within the chests scattered around the chamber.

"I hope Yugi and them are getting better results than me," she sighed. "I'm coming up with nothing." She turned and left the chamber, trying to think of where else she could go. Running out of leads (and having absolutely no idea where anything was in this palace) she continued walking down the corridors, searching for any chambers or doors that struck her as unique or important in some way, shape, or form.

* * *

**I know it was a uber short update. But I gave you all a little bonus tidbit that was not from the show or manga starring Kristen, so I hope that at least made it better. Review please!**


	73. Pawns in a Game

**Whoo, it has been a while since my last update. But, luckily, this one is a longer chapter. My gift to you guys. I hope you enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Yugioh characters or storyline.**

* * *

**Chapter Seventy-Three**

_Pawns in a Game_

"Those items will stay right where they are." Yami gasped and they turned around to see Akhenaden standing above them on the steps, a wicked smile on his face, the Millennium Ankh clasped in his hand.

"Akhenaden!" Yami exclaimed before clenching his fists and glaring at the elderly priest. "What is the meaning of this?" Akhenaden chuckled viciously.

"Pharaoh, I am responsible for the creation of the items and I shall decide their fate."

"Oh no!"

"He holds the ankh!" Isis exclaimed.

"But that item belongs to Shada! Why does Akhenaden have it?" Cat asked.

"Perhaps he stole it," Khephera said.

"Master Akhenaden, what have you done with Shada? The Millennium Ankh belongs to him!" Seth shouted, a look of panic spreading across his face. Had his master truly lost his mind? Or was this a side of him hidden until now?

"What's important is that his Millennium Item will be put to good use," Akhenaden said simply as he walked down the stairs towards them. "As will all of yours."

"You've lost your mind," Yami said. Bakura laughed and turned to look at them over his shoulder, a purple energy surrounding and engulfing him.

"Look at Bakura!" Mana cried.

"This guy is like a freaking cockroach! He pretty much survives nuclear warfare and keeps coming back!" Cat exclaimed and the comment almost made Yami laugh, but the seriousness of the situation kind of prevented him from doing so. They gasped as the energy flew away from him. He turned around and looked up at them weakly.

"Where…am I? Who are you? Tell me!" he cried, his voice suddenly innocent and without a trace of malevolence. He gasped and lifted his hands up and they were turning brown, like sand. "What's…happening to me?" He gasped as his body slowly began to fade away into sand.

"_I was just using that fool as my pawn!"_ a familiar voice said, echoing in the chamber before laughing sinisterly.

"Who are you?" Yami shouted at the disembodied voice.

"Someone, help me!" Bakura cried as more of his body became sand. At last, his entire head became sand and the last thing he cried was, "No!" before collapsing into a pile of sand on the floor, his robe piled on top of it. Everyone gasped in shock as the pile of sand.

"He's gone!" Yami gasped.

"H-how did that even happen?" Cat asked.

"I'm not sure…" Mana whispered, looking scared. "But it must have been a powerful magic or something along those lines." The voice laughed again.

"_Well, unnecessary chess pieces must disappear,"_

"Explain yourself!" Yami commanded.

"Pharaoh!" They all turned to see Shada leaned against the wall weakly, covered in dirt and dust with bruises all over him. "You must stop him!"

"Shada!"

"Careful, pharaoh. Akhenaden is a traitor!" Shada warned weakly as he climbed down the stairs towards them. "Now, return the Millennium Ankh to me!" he commanded before grabbing Akhenaden's shoulders roughly. But, due to his injuries, Akhenaden threw him aside easily.

"Release me!"

"Shada!" Mana and Khephera ran to his side and helped sit him up.

"Are you alright?" Mana asked.

"Anyone else?" Akhenaden asked cruelly.

"Akhenaden, what is the meaning of all this?" Shimon asked. "Have you gone mad?"

"Clearly," Mana, Khephera, and Cat said in unison.

"Why are you doing this, Akhenaden?" Yami asked.

"A new king shall soon rise," Akhenaden stated simply, a sinister smirk dominating his face.

"Hold your tongue! How dare you utter such venomous words; and in the presence of the great pharaoh, no less!" Seth snarled, disgust filling his face as he glared at Akhenaden for his traitorous statement.

"Silence!" Akhenaden shouted, raising his arm and chanting some ancient language under his breath, causing Seth to stand rigid with a silvery aura surrounding him.

"No! What have you done to him?" Yami shouted.

"Seth can't move!" Mana said. Akhenaden laughed viciously. "It's almost like he's-"

"Frozen in time? Why yes! Just like this!" He raised his arms and muttered some more words and everyone soon found themselves unable to move. "That ought to hold you for a while," Akhenaden mused as he approached them. "At least long enough for me to complete what Bakura couldn't." He laughed again and threw his arms up into the air. "I've done it! As soon as I place the seven items in the stone, the dark one shall rise! And together we shall usher in a new age, and your empire shall crumble. It all comes full circle, doesn't it? For now I shall return the seven treasures whence they came," He snatched the rod from Seth's frozen hand and the tauk from Isis's neck. "The tauk is number six," He turned. "And now, the final piece! My Millennium Eye!" He pulled out the knife of the Millennium Rod and gouged out the Millennium Eye and Yami, the guardians, Cat, Mana, Shimon, and Khephera all watched in horror. He raised the bloody item over his head and approached the Millennium Stone, laughing. "Now to finish what I began years ago."

"_That's right. Restore the seven treasures to their resting place."_

"_I thought Bakura was defeated! But then how could I be hearing his voice?"_ Yami thought to himself as he helplessly watched Akhenaden.

_You've proven yourself to be a worthy pawn, Akhenaden. Now complete your task and the stage for my ultimate shadow game shall be set at last!"_Bakura and Akhenaden's laughter merged together as Akhenaden slowly began to place each item into the stone. It glowed powerfully with a golden light.

"_I saw Bakura melt into sand before my own eyes! His so-called shadow game should be over! Wait, unless…"_

"The final piece!" He set the Millennium Rod into the stone. The golden light consumed the entire chamber as Akhenaden laughed insanely.

"_Is this all just a game?" _Yami asked himself as the light blinded him. Floating in the shadow realm he stirred across a game board and awoke to see Bakura smirking at him, with Ancient Egypt set before them as the playing field.

"Leave it to you to sleep through the most important game of your life."

"Where are we? Tell me!" Yami commanded.

"Why, we're in the shadow realm, of course. Sitting before the playing field. After all, I promised you a shadow game, didn't I?" he asked. "I'm always true to my word."

"I'm in no mood for games!"

"Too late! I'm afraid you're right in the middle of one. The field is the world of ancient Egypt, and the pawns are the people of your past."

"Are you saying that everything we do affects the events of the past?" Yami growled. "Are you? Just when I think you can't sink any lower, you prove me wrong, Bakura."

"Aw, that hurts, pharaoh." Yami narrowed his eyes.

"Well answer me this, Bakura. If I am playing the ancient Pharaoh and you're playing Thief King Bakura, why hasn't the game ended? The pharaoh defeated Bakura."

"It's not just _some_ game it's _the_ game. And it's such a pity, because now that all seven items have been set in the stone, a new stage to the game shall begin. The search for the name, with new requirements for victory. My soul is sealed to the stone tablet and will be revived as Zorc."

"So you're saying that if I don't defeat Zorc, I lose the game?" Yami asked.

"You'll lose much more than that." He waved his hand over the field and revealed an image of Yugi, Kristen, Anzu, Jounouchi, and Honda. "You'll lose your precious friends! They entered a world where they didn't belong. So when the playing field disappears, you'll never see them again." He laughed viciously and Yami growled.

"You bastard!"

"Now, now, no need for that. If you want to save your friends, you'll have to win the game. However, at the moment, all of your pawns are frozen in time thanks to this handy device" He pulled an hourglass out of his trench coat and set it on the table.

"What's that?"

"Why, it's my hourglass token, of course. And as the game master, I possess three of them. This one freezes time for every character in the game except for mine."

"So you can manipulate time?" Bakura narrowed his eye darkly and smirked.

"That's right. And it's not the first time. Observe." He set down a second hourglass. "I used this one earlier in the game. Perhaps you recall a little incident in which time flowed in reverse. Now you know how!"

"So that was you!"

"Guilty as charged. And he who controls the hands of time controls fate. Thanks to these hourglasses I can rewrite history. And not only once, but three times over the course of the game. You know what that means, right? Your life is under my control!" He laughed sinisterly and Yami growled.

* * *

"Master Zorc, hear me!" Akhenaden cried. "I now offer you the seven treasures!" Smoke filled the entire chamber and the shadowy form of Zorc appeared over the Millennium Stone and everyone stared at his threatening form in horror.

"_**So…the mortal responsible for creating the seven millennium items has returned…Now, denounce your allegiance to Egypt and pledge your loyalty to me. Do this, and everything you desire shall be yours."**_

"My only wish is for a new pharaoh to be named. He shall be my only, loving son; Seth!" Seth stared on his horror, thinking it could not be true.

"_**Very well…your transformation from sacred guardian to lord of darkness is now complete…"**_ Zorc's hand rose over Akhenaden and purple light shot down from his palm and struck Akhenaden. He cried out as the light hit him.

"No!" Yami shouted. "Akhenaden!" Black lines wrapped around him like ribbon and he was coated in darkness before turning to face them, now wearing a mask half white and half red with the Millennium Eye in it, a wig of long, red hair, and a black-purple cloak. He laughed evilly and silver light rose up in front of Bakura.

"My Akhenaden game piece has just doubled in overall strength. I give you the Zorc Necrophades."

"What have you done to Akhenaden?" Bakura stared blankly at Yami for a moment.

"Did you not just pay attention to what happened? He swore allegiance to Zorc and became a more powerful lord of darkness. That's pretty much it." (I wish he really did say that) "I myself did not actually do anything. All of these events are occurring as they did 3000 years ago with minor modifications on my part. By altering certain events, I am able to change the outcome of the past! You see, pharaoh, originally you had Zorc sealed away by locking away your own spirit. But you won't be so lucky this time. There are still some holes in your memory. I mean, let's face it, pharaoh; you don't even know your own name – a single word with both the power to resurrect Zorc and the power to lock him away." The third hourglass token rose from the table next to Bakura. "However, I discovered a way to bring back the Dark One without that word. By simply using this, my third and final hourglass!" He said, setting it right side up so the sand began to pour into the bottom.

"What do you mean by that, Bakura?"

"It's simple. When the last grain of sand falls, the ruler of the darkest shadows shall arise!" He laughed evilly as the sand continued to pour.

"_**Now Zorc Necrophades, destroy the pharaoh so that your son may take the throne." **_With those words, Zorc disappeared into the shadows. Zorc Necrophades laughed wickedly.

"This is what I have always wanted for you, Seth, ever since you were a young boy. There is something else you should know, my son, the former king, Akhenamkhanen was my brother! That means, should anything happen to the current pharaoh, you are next in line to inherit the throne!"

"_Seth is Yami's cousin?" _Cat thought, her eyes widening. Khephera stared at Seth in shock.

"_I can't believe this. Seth is the pharaoh's cousin. But I thought he came from a peasant family. How could he not know this? Unless….Akhenaden abandoned him! I always knew something was off about him. But I never imagined he'd betray the royal family."_

"Seth my boy, no longer shall we live in the shadow of my brother!" He raised his arms. "The time has come for us to rise up and take our rightful place on the throne of Egypt! Heed my words; the era of King Seth has begun!" Purple electricity crackled around him as they all stared in horror as he laughed notoriously. He formed a purple pall of energy in his hand. "Farewell, pharaoh!" Extending his arms out, he unleashed the powerful ray of purple energy.

It approached Yami fast when, suddenly, a golden light burst down from the ceiling and a figure came between Yami and the blast. (For the record, just so we're not confused, I'm still calling the pharaoh "Yami" because, one it's easier, and two, Cat will be calling him Yami and he's got Yami's mind set. So…yeah. I'm gonna try to make it clear when I'm talking about the pharaoh and when I'm talking about Yami himself playing the shadow game)

"_W-what on earth is that?" _Cat thought as the figure absorbed the attack.

"_This isn't part of the game! Who has interfered?" _Bakura asked and Yami chuckled.

"Did you forget? There are two people playing this game. And I have a token as well." Yami held up a token of a golden sarcophagus mask with red eyes and a millennium symbol carved on the forehead, the token glittering in the light.

"Where did you get that?"

"Who dares stand in the way of my destiny?" Zorc Necrophades demanded angrily. "Identify yourself!"

"I am Hasan, protector of the pharaohs."

"_Is he some kind of Egyptian God?" _Khephera thought.

"For centuries I have defended the honor of Egypt's kings. So fear not, your highness. I shall shield you from the darkness; just as I shielded your father, and his father before."

"_I remember him…he came to me in a vision when I was stranded. But I thought I was just hallucinating."_

"If you truly are the protector of the pharaoh, then you should be protecting my son, Seth, for he is the true king of Egypt, not that imposter cowering behind you!"

"Darkness be gone!" Hasan raised his arms and the dark attack was directed upward out of the playing field.

"No!" Bakura cried. The attack flew up and shattered, falling to numerous parts other game board and shattering one of Bakura's hourglasses. "My time freezing hourglass!" he cried.

"Oh well, it seems time marches on," Yami said, smirking. "My friends are now free!" At that moment, Yami (the pharaoh), Cat, the guardians, Mana, Shimon, and Khephera were freed of the dark spell that had frozen them.

"I can move!" Mana exclaimed.

"What? But I rendered those fools immobile!" Zorc Necrophades protested. "They were prisoners in their own bodies!"

"Not anymore," Hasan said. "Your shadow spell has been broken!"

"It's only a matter of time before I destroy you, pharaoh, and everything you hold dear crumbles!" Zorc Necrophades and Bakura said in unison. Bakura smirked viciously.

"Your poor friends. They're all running out of steam."

"What? But how?"

"Do you see that glowing light on the Diadiankhs the characters are wearing? That's their life force, or ba. In these duels, a duelist's lifepoints is measured by their own, physical life force. So when a duelist's ba runs out, so does the duelist's actual life!"

"That's insane!" Bakura snickered.

"And what's worse, my Zorc Necrophades is at full power, whereas your pathetic little guardians are growing weaker and weaker. In fact, if you look at Shada and Karim, they only have a scrap of ba left. One more attack and they'll both be history."

"I won't let you do that!"

"Too little too late. There's very little you can do, actually. My Zorc Necrophades will obliterate you and your pathetic guardians, and then Zorc shall rise once again and lay waste to the entire world. It's over, pharaoh!"

"Bakura, this must end!"

"And it will. Once I win. Are you beginning to see the brilliance of this shadow game I devised? You and I are the game masters, manipulating the lives of people who lived 3000 years ago. At times, we sit back and observe events as they actually happened; at other times we intervene to change the outcome of certain events in our favor. You could say we're two sides of the same coin, playing the ultimate game between light and shadow. The fate of the world rests in our hands!"

"That's enough, Bakura! As long as I'm alive, I will fight you and your evil with every fiber of my being. Your wicked plans will never come to pass! I defeated you once and I'll do it again."

"That's all in the past, pharaoh! But here in this shadow game, I have all sorts of advantages I didn't have during our first encounter. And since your memory is sketchy at best, you'll never remember how you won. I'll be the dark God and lay waste to as much as I can. I'll show you the end of the world, pharaoh." He threw his head back and laughed.

"I still have time!"

"That's where you're wrong! Time is one luxury you don't have, for the countdown to destruction has begun!" He laughed again. "Let's face it, pharaoh, time is running out, and you need to hurry and make your move, for the end draws near."

* * *

"Seth, obey your destiny and stand by my side, so we may rule Egypt as father and son!"

"I am not your son!" Seth said, walking forward so he stood closer to Yami and Hasan. "My father would never betray the pharaoh like this! You lie, and I will not join your side."

"Well said, Seth," Khephera said. Cat nodded.

"Indeed."

"I understand your anger, my son, but must realize that imposter is no pharaoh; it is you who should be king."

"I vow to protect the king, not replace him."

"You deserve more!" Hasan looked over his shoulder at Seth.

"Seth, it is true that you are the son of Akhenaden. However, he has lost his identity to the shadows, so the creature that stands before you is no longer your father."

"He's right," Yami said, turning to Seth.

"Nonsense!" Zorc Necrophades snapped. "You are my flesh and blood, Seth, and that makes you royalty."

"You gave up the royalty in your blood when you denounced your allegiance to Egypt to serve the darkness!" Khephera shouted. "You dark to speak of ruling the country you just tossed aside for the darkness, you make me sick!"

"She's right!" Seth shouted. "My father died the moment he betrayed his country for the darkness!"

"Seth, don't let these fools deny you the power you deserve! You will be king, even if I must force the crown upon your head!"

* * *

**Annnd…I think I'm gonna stop it here. Whoo! We are about halfway through the season. Yeah…half way…Well, better than being less than that. Soooo, review, do not flame, have a good day.**


	74. The Game Has Changed

**Wow, it sure has been a while. This chapter has been half done for months now, so I finally got my lazy butt in gear and wrote it out. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Yugioh characters or storyline.**

* * *

**Chapter Seventy-Four**

_The Game Has Changed_

Seto and Kay walked down the narrow stairway into the underground chamber. They stopped and gasped when they saw Bakura's unconscious body.

"Ryou!" Kay exclaimed.

"Bakura, what happened here?" Seto asked. Ryou did not move or answer. "I guess our rematch will have to wait," he said before walking on.

"S-Seto! You're just going to leave him there!" Kay cried, running after him. (Therefore leaving him there herself. Ha, fail Kay. Fail.)

"Hey, it's not my problem he got himself knocked out." They entered the underground chamber and gasped when they saw Yugi, Kristen, Jounouchi, Honda, Anzu, and Cat all sprawled around the ground, unconscious.

"Did everyone get drunk and pass out at some whacko Egyptian party we weren't told about or something?" Kay asked.

"Knowing these dorks, that theory actually sounds plausible," Seto said.

"And by 'these dorks' you're pretty much singling out Jounouchi and Honda, aren't you?"

"You know me all too well."

"Unfortunately." He approached them and knelt next to Yugi, looking at them all in curiosity.

"Well, I'm guessing they didn't fly all the way to Egypt to take a nap."

"For the sake of their sanity and future financial investments, I certainly hope not," Kay sighed, lightly shaking Kristen and Cat, hoping to wake them up. Nothing. Seto looked up and gasped.

"Wait a second, I've seen this before." Kay looked up at the tablet as well.

"Oh yeah. That was hanging in Domino Museum." Seto stood up and gasped as the Millennium Eye glowed in his hand. Kay ran over to him.

"The Millennium Eye!"

"What is that thing doing now?" They both gasped as a triangular beam of light flew into the stone and they could see a vision of Hasan, Seth, Yami, Khephera, and everyone else in their fight against Zorc Necrophades.

"That's you!" Kay said at an image of Seth. "And that's me!" she exclaimed at an image of Khephera. "And Cat, and Yugi! Or, rather, the pharaoh!"

"Seth, your father chose a path of hatred and greed, but I beg of you, don't make the same mistake!" Yami said to Seth. "Fight by my side and together we can restore peace to Egypt."

"Ahh…like father like son. I heard the same words uttered by my brother when he was pharaoh."

"Perhaps you should have listened to him!" Yami shouted, clenching his fist.

"My brother didn't understand the first thing about leading this kingdom. In fact, his idealistic approach nearly destroyed Egypt. While the people worshipped their pharaoh, praising him for protecting their land, it was I who was truly responsible for their safety. When the enemy was on the brink of attack, your foolish father told me we shouldn't solve the problem with violence; that he believed in peace. Of course, my instincts were right. Our enemies didn't share my brother's belief in peace. But thanks to me, when they attacked, we were ready. Of course, his majesty received all the credit, while I was ignored. It was then that I realized my brother would be the light and I would be the shadow. If Egypt was going to survive, drastic measures were necessary.

"Hidden far beneath the sands lived a manuscript with a dark secret. This Millennium Spell Book contained the secret to a power known only by the Egyptian Gods. Had it not been for me, the Millennium Items wouldn't even exist!"

"And neither would this mess," Shimon snapped.

"Agreed!" Cat added, raising her hand.

"Don't you understand? The Items may have helped us stop one enemy, but their creation gave rise to an even greater enemy; one more sinister than we could ever imagine."

"Yes. They spark the rebirth of Zorc; the Dark One," Hasan said.

"Exactly!" Zorc Necrophades snapped, slashing the air with his hand. "And now Zorc can finish what I began. By crushing the pharaoh and his followers and allowing a new king to take the throne!" he declared before laughing.

"Me, me, I, I, this guy is even more egotistical than Kaiba," Cat muttered under her breath.

"What was that, Princess Luna?" Mana asked.

"Ah, nothing."

"You fools will never understand what I've been through. I devoted my life to my brother and received nothing in return!"

"You're wrong, but you're too blind to see it!" Shimon stated coldly.

"Shimon is right."

"Do you have any idea what I gave up for him? My wife and my only son, just so I could save his kingdom!"

"By saving the kingdom you were saving them!" Khephera shouted. "Don't you understand? By serving the pharaoh, you were serving for the better of mankind. This included your son and wife!"

"If the pharaoh had listened to me in the first place, I never would have had to leave them! I could have protected them!"

"You're a fool…" Cat said.

"Even though I abandoned you to serve my brother, somehow you found your way back to me, Seth. So you see, it was your destiny to reenter the palace and rise to greatness. You've been destined for greatness since the day you were born, Seth!"

Khephera placed a hand on Seth's shoulder and he snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her.

"Seth, please don't listen to him. I know he's your father and this is difficult for you, but you must not let him steer you towards the darkness. You are destined for greatness, but you are also destined for light, not shadows."

"Don't listen to that weak little girl, Seth. You know you are destined for greatness; that is why your path keeps crossing with that of the white dragon!"

"The white dragon?"

"You were chosen to wield its power!"

"Perhaps he's right…" Seth said, his eyes glowing yellow as he yanked his arm away from Khephera. "I should rule…"

"Seth!" she cried.

"And the white dragon will help me. It's all true."

Kay punched Seto's arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" he asked, glaring down at her.

"For betraying everyone!" she snapped.

"That's not actually me!" he said.

"Well, you're the closest thing to him I've got," she said, punching his arm again before he grabbed her wrist.

"Will you cut that out?" he snapped.

"Akhenaden! Your accusations and false promises have gone on for long enough, so stop lying to your son and set him free!" Yami said, turning to Seth. "Seth, you mustn't give in to his temptations!" he said, moving towards him. Zorc Necrophades raised his arms and unleashed pink energy. (Yes, it was pink)

It crashed between Seth and Yami, preventing him from running to him and knocking Seth back to his senses.

"Tell me the truth!" he shouted at Zorc Necrophades. "Why are you really doing this, father?"

"Because I want **you** to experience what **I **never had. Power, and respect! And when Zorc arrives, that's exactly what you will receive!"

"You're gambling with the devil!" Cat hissed. "There's always a catch that will destroy you in the end."

"That's right," Khephera said, frowning in disgust. "No good will come of this, Seth. You must not listen to your father."

"Zorc will usher in the age of shadows and someone will need to reign over this new world. "That person is you, Seth. You will be the king!" Seth's eyes glowed yellow again.

"I shall reign!"

"Seth, don't let him control you," Khephera said and Zorc Necrophades shot energy at her and she fell back.

"Khephera!" Cat cried. She and Mana ran over to her. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine…" she said, sitting up slowly. "But we have to stop Zorc Necrophades, before it's too late!"

"Seth!" Yami shouted as Seth approached him.

"Must…join…him…"

"Take your place beside me, my son."

"Yes…father…" he said before taking another step forward. Suddenly, he heard the sound of roaring and his eyes returned to normal as he gasped. "It's the white dragon!"

Khephera gasped and she heard the roaring too before gripping her forehead. "I hear it too…"

Kay and Seto both fell to their knees as they heard the unmistakable roar of Blue Eyes.

"Blue Eyes…" Kay said. Seto grunted and she looked at him. "So you heard it too?" she asked. He nodded.

"Yeah…but how?"

"I'm not sure."

"Yes, the white dragon is urging you to join me!"

"Lies! It's telling him not to go near you!" Khephera spat.

"Don't go!" Yami shouted. "He's under the control of an evil force, Seth. And if you join him, you will lose yourself to the shadows as well."

"The white dragon is a creature of light, not darkness, Seth," Shimon said. "If you join this monster, you can never wield its power. If you truly are destined to wield this beast, you must stay loyal to light, not evil."

"Seth!" Karim and Isis called.

"Stay here!" Mana begged.

"Please, Seth. Do it for us, for Egypt," Cat pleaded.

"Help us," Yami said.

"No! They're lying to you! The pharaoh is threatened by your power so he is trying to keep you down!"

"The pharaoh is protecting Seth, just as your brother protected you," Hasan said, pointing at Zorc Necrophades.

"My brother took all the glory and left me wallowing in his shadow, and now his son shall pay!" He unleashed more pink energy and it hit Yami.

"PHARAOH!" The energy exploded into a blinding white light and smoke covered the spot where Yami had been.

"You are weak, pharaoh, just like your father!" The smoke cleared. "What's this?" Hasan stood in front of Yami, smoke rising from his body. Yami gasped and looked at him.

"Hasan?"

"As long as I am here, no harm will befall you, my king," he said, but his voice sounded weaker.

"Thank you." He looked over at Seth who had watched this in shock. He gasped as he swore he heard Kisara's voice calling his name.

"_Seth!"_

* * *

"Oh, what I wouldn't give for one more luscious apple…or even the teeniest little grape…" Bobasa sobbed as he sat around a bunch of empty baskets, tears in his eyes. Honda came up behind, frowning down at him.

"Bobasa, were you able to find the pharaoh's name or not?" he asked. When he didn't answer, he knocked on the back of his head. "Hey! Knock-knock!"

"I give up! Who is there?" he cried.

"This isn't the best time for jokes," Jounouchi said. He, Kristen, Yugi, and Anzu stood at the doorway to…what was once a pantry, but now was more like an empty room. Honda jumped and spun around, startled, as Bobasa continued to cry.

"Uh, I was…cheering him up!" he said.

"Yeah? Well you're doing a bang-up job," Jounouchi said.

"It's not my fault!" Yugi walked over to Bobasa, looking at him with concern.

"What's wrong, Bobasa?" he asked.

"There's not a scrap of food left!" he cried.

"What?" Jounouchi cried. He, Yugi, Anzu, and Kristen collapsed to the floor, putting a hand over their rumbling stomachs. "Why does it feel like we haven't eaten in days?"

"Maybe it's because we haven't…" Anzu said.

"Urgh…what I wouldn't give for a sandwich or something," Kristen said.

"Or some top ramen…" Jounouchi mumbled. Yugi sniffed.

"Can you guys smell that?" he asked. "This room must be where they store all the food for the palace." Jounouchi stood up.

"Please tell me this isn't happening!" he cried.

"There's nothing left?" Yugi asked.

"Bobasa ate the pantry clean," Kristen said.

"Kristen's right."

"You couldn't have left us one measly crumb, could you, you big, gluttonous freak?" Jounouchi shouted as Bobasa continued wailing.

"Look, ever since we met this guy, he's done nothing but hold us back," Honda said. "So I say it's about time we lost the dead weight!"

"Honda may have a good point for once, Yuge. We gotta find the pharaoh's name, fast."

"Hold on, let's think for a sec," Yugi said, looking at the ground. "We already searched the whole palace, right?"

"Right, so let's get out of here," Honda said.

"What's with your attitude all of a sudden, Honda?" Kristen asked and Bobasa's crying grew louder.

"Alright, pull yourself together, Bobasa," Anzu said.

"But I cannot move another muscle until I eat another morsel!"

"You've already eaten all there is to eat, pal!" Jounouchi said.

"And I thought your stomach was a bottomless pit," Kristen said.

"He's no use to us anyway, so I say we leave him here crying like a baby and move on!" Honda said.

"That's two good points for Honda. Keep it up, you may win the gold medal," Jounouchi said.

"No guys, we need to help him." Yugi said.

"I'm with Yugi," Kristen said.

"So am I," Anzu said, grabbing onto Yugi's shoulder, almost defensively and catching him by surprise.

"Come on, what has he ever done for us?"

"Well for one, we never would have found the pharaoh if it hadn't been for Bobasa's help!" Yugi said. Anzu nodded.

"That's right, now let's go find him some food!"

"Fine. You wanna waste everyone's time?" Honda said as Yugi, Anzu, and Kristen left.

"Come on, Honda," Jounouchi said, following them.

"Whatever." They walked around in the rooms, searching in the crates and cabinets for any food. Yugi went outside and looked out the balcony before gasping and beaming.

"Guys!" The five of them began to drag Bobasa from the pantry and outside to a small tree with a bunch of grapes dangling from a branch.

"Alright, Bobasa, eat up," Yugi said.

"Be still my beating heart…" He jumped up, smiling. "Grapes!" He grabbed a hold of them before turning around and looking at the exhausted group. "Thank you."

"No sweat…" they all said."It was piece of cake."

"There's cake too?" he asked, holding up the grapes and looking at them.

"We finally found someone who loves food more than me," Jounouchi said.

"Believe me, we're shocked too," Kristen said.

"Well, here goes, down the hatch."

"Just get it over with so I don't have to stare at those grapes. Bon appetite, pal." Bobasa ate the grapes and the group swallowed. "Man does that look good."

"Sure does," Anzu said.

"You feel better now?" Yugi asked. Bobasa suddenly inflated like a balloon and floated above the ground, startling them.

"He's allergic to grapes!" Jounouchi cried.

"Now that I am full, I can grant your wish!" he said.

"Wait…what?" Kristen asked.

"Is he supposed to be some kind of genie or something?" Jounouchi asked.

"Let us find the pharaoh's name, shall we?" he asked.

"This is strange…" Anzu said.

"Everyone on Bobasa's back!" They all stood up.

"Is it me, or did he become a Thanksgiving day balloon?" Jounouchi asked.

"It's not just you."

"We have to trust him, it's our only hope," Yugi said.

"If you say so…" They all moved forward and climbed onto Bobasa's back and he lifted up off the ground and flew up into the sky.

"Yup, we're floating on a fat guy," Jounouchi said.

"Hey you guys, I can see my house from here!" Bobasa said.

"Bobasa, where exactly are you taking us?" Yugi asked.

"This way."

"You know, a little more specific would be nice," Jounouchi said. After a few minutes of flying Bobasa smiled and looked at them.

"Attention passengers, we are beginning our descent into the Valley of the Kings," he said. "So please make sure your safety belts are secured and your seats are in the upright position. Please remember all of your personal belongings, and thank you again for flying Air Bobasa." Yugi gasped.

"Valley of the Kings?" Jounouchi asked.

"Wait a sec…Gramps told me that's where the pharaoh's tomb is…And in the old days, a pharaoh's tomb was built while he was still ruling Egypt."

"That seems really depressing…" Jounouchi said.

"Well, Jounouchi, with how much that goes into the pharaoh's tomb, they have to do it early so that way they can bury him quickly."

"Kristen's right. And anyway, this must mean the pharaoh's name has been carved somewhere on his future tomb!"

"That makes sense!" Anzu said. Bobasa floated down into the valley and Honda jumped off first, running to the mouth of the cave in the cliff. Everyone else climbed off and turned to Bobasa.

"Thanks for everything, Bobasa." He deflated and landed on his feet with a smile.

"No, thank you for feeding me those grapes! Since then, I haven't been hungry at all, which is a sensation I have never felt is!"

"Hey, now that you mention it, I'm not hungry anymore either," Anzu said, resting a hand on her stomach.

"You know, you're right!" Yugi said in amazement.

"Actually, I could use a bite," Jounouchi said.

"Big surprise," Anzu said with a smirk.

"It's been one mystery after another since we got here," Yugi said.

"And you're the biggest mystery!" Jounouchi said.

"Well I finally know why I was put here," Bobasa stated proudly. "For you."

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked as Jounouchi's eyes widened and he looked more than a little freaked out.

"There is more to this adventure than meets the eye," Bobasa said as he began to rock from side to side. "Remember, life is like a game, and sometimes helping others is the key to winning it all!" He laughed an Yugi, Anzu, Jounouchi, and Kristen just stared at him, not sure what to think.

"What the heck does that mean?" Jounouchi asked.

"Bye-bye, time for me to go!" Bobasa said, waving at them, before he disappeared into golden light.

"Hold on!" they cried, but he was gone.

"Bobasa!"

"Come back!"

"He's gone!"

"Bobasa!" The lights flew up into the sky and vanished.

* * *

"Impressive." Bakura smirked at Yami who sat with his arms crossed over his chest, glaring at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Your friends are doing much better than I could have ever expected! In fact, they're close to uncovering your ancient name!"

"How do you know?" Yami asked, leaning forward slightly. "You said they're not a part of this." The realization hit him and he clenched his fists. "You've been spying on them, haven't you?" he growled. "I should have known…"

"Of course not. Not that it matters, right? After all, the countdown to my victory is on. The resurrection of Zorc is near! And since we're approaching the climax, I think it's about time I added another little twist to this game of ours. These sides are uneven, but I'm about to change that," Bakura said, looking down at Zorc Necrophades attacking Hasan.

"What sort of wicked scheme are you up to, Bakura?"

"You want to know, pharaoh? After all, I'm simply using a tactic I learned from you earlier on in the game."

"And what's that?"

"Remember when you were drained of all your strength so your friend gave you a boost? Although I didn't think of it at the time, pharaoh, two can play at that game." Yami blinked and gasped.

"Oh no!"

"I'm going to bring back a former pawn of mine. However, first I shall need to borrow some strength on the outside. So I call, Kaiba!" Yami gasped.

"You can't do that!"

"Oh but I can. Watch!" He waved his hand over the board and a vision of Seto and Kay before the ancient tablet appeared to them. "Oh? And it looks like his little girlfriend's there too. No matter, two people equal twice the advantage for me!"

The tablet glowed and Seto winced.

"W-what's going on?" he asked.

He and Kay both saw a black and white, glowing tunnel of light appear and they felt themselves spiraling within it towards a white light. When the light faded, they were falling towards Ancient Egypt.

They both landed in the village and gasped in shock.

"Hold on! This place looks familiar…" Seto said.

"You're telling me," Kay said, dusting herself off. "And I know I've seen this place somewhere else besides my history book." Seto took a step forward and gasped as he suddenly felt power being drained from him into golden light. "Seto!" Kay shrieked as she felt the same thing happen to her.

Their energy flew up into the sky and to Kul Elna.

It landed between Hasan and Zorc Necrophades, causing the attack to cease and a figure made of sand to appear.

"No!" Yami cried.

"It…it can't be!" Cat exclaimed. The sand melted away and Bakura stood before them, laughing wickedly.

"I must say, it's good to be back in the game again! And it appears I'm just in time…to witness the grand finale, that is. Featuring Zorc the Dark One in his long awaited return and the pharaoh in his farewell performance!" He laughed and tested his fingers. "Now, then, we have some catching up to do, haven't we?"

"But we destroyed you!" Shada said, looking horrified. "How can you be back?"

"He regenerated himself," Shimon stated in a matter-of-fact way.

"But how could he do that?" Mana asked. Bakura looked over his shoulder at Zorc Necrophades.

"Someone couldn't handle the competition. So I needed to step in and correct that."

"I just needed-"

"Let me guess, you just needed a little more time, is that it?"

"I was close!" he insisted.

"Yes, close to being defeated! Why don't you let me focus on the pharaoh? You have other things to do, like convincing that son of yours to pledge his allegiance to Zorc the Dark One."

"Seth, you mustn't listen to them!" Shimon said.

"He's right, if you join them, you will be lost forever!" Shada said.

"You belong with us, Seth," Isis said.

"When the age of shadows is ushered in, a new king will be needed to rule the darkness. Someone who possesses a great power." Bakura turned and smirked malevolently at Seth. "Someone like you! You have been chosen to wield a power that rivals those of the Egyptian Gods, Seth!"

"What? What are you talking about?" Yami asked.

"It looks like his majesty is feeling threatened by the idea about being replaced by someone more qualified. Someone who controls the Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Seth narrowed his eyes.

"Kisara…"

"He means that young girl!" Shada exclaimed. Khephera gasped.

"Kisara? You mean she holds the spirit of the white dragon?" she asked before gasping. "How could I have not sensed it?" She thought back to the delicate girl she'd talked to and their newfound vow of friendship. _"If she is the white dragon, then her very existence could be in grave danger!"_

"You knew about this?" Yami asked, staring at Shada.

"Yes. Recently, Seth and I happened upon a peasant girl. She held a power like none I have ever seen. Whoever this girl is, she possesses a powerful gift! Or perhaps a powerful curse…" Khephera frowned and looked away from them.

"Kisara…" she said.

"Either way, this force mustn't fall into the wrong hands."

"Or else what?" Bakura asked. "You might lose your control over the Egyptian people? Look! The fact remains that Zorc is about to resurrect at any moment and there's nothing any of you can do to stop him! Now let's see if Seth is intelligent enough to take his father's advice and join the winning side before the game is over."

"Listen to reason, if you side with the pharaoh, you'll be throwing away your future, Seth," Zorc Necrophades said, walking down the stone steps towards Seth. "Don't you see? You were born to be a leader."

"You're right…"

"Don't do this, Seth!" Hasan said.

"Silence! You have bigger things to worry about now!" Bakura said, raising his Diadiankh. The wings grew and it glowed. "Diabound, strike down the pharaoh!"

Diabound appeared behind Bakura and everyone gasped.

"Not him again!" It unleashed a lightning attack at Yami and Hasan moved in front of it.

"He's returned!"

"This can't be!" Shada said. "Diabound's stone tablet has already been destroyed!"

"You underestimate me. Now that I have all the millennium items, I no longer need a tablet to summon Diabound. And with the power of these treasures coursing through its veins, my Diabound is stronger than ever!" Diabound roared.

"We have to stop him!" Yami said.

"But how?" Cat asked.

* * *

**And I'm gonna stop here. Yeah, I'm gonna stop here.**

**Please review guys, I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. **


	75. Divide and Conquer

**I've just been writing chapters for this fic like nuts, so I thought I'd go ahead and post another one. Man, 75 chapters...this fic is WAY too long. but whatever, it's really fun to write, and I refuse to give up on it! Enjoy the chapter, guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Yugioh characters or storyline.**

* * *

**Chapter Seventy-Five**

_Divide and Conquer_

"Look into my eye, Seth, and see your destiny!" Zorc Necrophades said. "You shall be king!"

"Don't listen to him!" Isis shouted. "You know you belong with us!"

"She's right! Seth, you're a member of the seven sacred guardians of the pharaoh! Don't you remember the vow that you took?" Shada asked.

"If you accept the dark power of the shadows, you'll be making the same mistake that your father made!" Shimon said.

"Seth, you are not destined to join this evil; you are destined to fight it alongside us!" Khephera insisted. "Please hear us and resist the control Akhenaden has over you!"

"Seth, wake up!" Yami cried. "They're controlling you!" Seto looked up at Yami and he seemed to struggling within himself.

"I've had enough of your meddling!" Zorc Necrophades growled before creating a dark purple void and pushing Seth inside.

"SETH!" Yami shouted.

"NO!" Khephera cried out. Zorc Necrophades laughed wickedly and jumped into the portal after Seth.

"Stop him!" Yami ran for the void but Diabound's cobra stood in his path and hissed menacingly at him, causing him to back away.

"Sorry, pharaoh, it's time for your meddling to cease. This meeting is between father and son only."

"Bakura, what have you done with him?" Yami spat as the portal disappeared.

"The same thing I'm about to do with the stone!" He snapped his fingers and the entire chamber began to shake. "Get it out of your reach!" The Millennium Stone began to sink into the ground.

"No! The items!" Shimon shouted.

"Sorry, pharaoh, but I can't take any more chances, now can I? Not with Zorc's arrival so near." He laughed and Yami and Bakura looked down at the scene on the game board before them.

"Now what?" Yami growled.

"Now our shadow game is at a standstill, so we sit and wait for Zorc to arrive so I can win. And in the meantime, I've decided to have a little fun with your game pieces. It seems to me that your guardians could use some time apart."

"What are you planning to do with them?" Bakura smirked wickedly.

"Destroy them. One at a time." Diabound spat out what seemed to be black smog that slowly engulfed the cavern.

"What's the meaning of this?" Shada asked. The entire cavern was darkened by the fog, making it impossible to see each other. Bakura snickered.

"We're going to play a game of hide-and-seek." He threw his head back and laughed.

* * *

Seto opened his eyes and forced himself up slowly. "I just had the weirdest dream…" He looked around and saw Kay lying next to him and he crawled over to her, shaking her. "Hey, wake up."

She winced slightly and slowly opened her eyes, looking at him.

"Seto?" She sat up and groaned, putting a hand to her head. "W-what happened?" They both limped out of the alley they were in and saw the villagers bustling around. Seto stared.

"That's odd…wait, maybe that wasn't a dream." Kay looked at him then at the villagers.

"Clearly not. Seto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." They walked together in the town, looking around at all the people.

"So basically, we've both been knocked unconscious and now we're in some weird town that hasn't changed in 3000 years."

"It's strange how none of these villagers even seem to notice us." Two boys ran towards them, laughing.

"Come on, I'll race you to the Nile!" They both ran straight through Seto and Kay shrieked, jumping back from him. He stood frozen and Kay inched towards him and reached over, poking his hand.

"I can still touch you…" she said and he held his hand up and she gripped one of his fingers just to be sure.

"So…what was that about?" Seto asked. "This doesn't make any sense! Those kids passed right through me! It's as if I don't exist here." Kay frowned and looked around before walking over to a random villager and trying to tap his shoulder. She screamed when her hand went straight into his shoulder and stumbled back.

"It's the same for me too! Did we become ghosts or something?" she asked, shuddering. He shook his head.

"I don't know…"

"Seth, is that you?" a voice cried. They both looked up to see a beautiful girl with long, pale blue hair running towards them. "And Khephera!" she cried, looking relieved as she approached them. She stopped and stared at them. "Hold on…you're not Seth, or Khephera… I mean…you both look like them but…"

"Who are you?" Kay asked, staring at the girl. She looked so familiar, but she couldn't place her finger on it.

"Wait, I know you!" Seto said and Kay looked at him. "You're that girl I saw in my vision!" Kay tried to hide the fact that his words made her feel annoyingly jealous when she suddenly remembered a vision.

"Wait, you're right." She scraped her memory and thought back to Battle City when she had envisioned herself next to this girl. She closed her eyes and searched her memory and suddenly, she thought of it. "You're…Kisara…"

"You know my name? But who are you?" she asked. "And why are you both dressed so strangely? You look so much like Seth and Khephera…"

"First I have some questions for you. Like, where are we? And why are you the only one who can see us?" Seto asked.

"Seto!" Kay snapped, annoyed by his rudeness.

"An evil force is threatening our land. We must act quickly or everything will be lost!" she said.

"You expect me to believe that?" Seto asked and she nodded. Kay pushed him out of the way, sighing.

"I'm so sorry, Kisara. Seto's a little rough around the edges, but you can get used to him. Can you please tell me more about what you mean?" she asked.

"All I know is that the darkness is coming, and I must find Seth and Khephera so I may warn them. Forgive me, but I must go." She ran past them.

"Kisara!"

"Farewell, strangers. Please protect yourselves," she called back. Kay sighed and watched her run off while Seto looked shocked. Kay crossed her arms over her chest.

"Looks like we found your Ancient Egyptian girlfriend," she said.

"What?" he asked. She shrugged and walked past him. He furrowed his brows at her and followed her. "Would you mind slowing down?" he snapped. She stopped and frowned at him and he caught up to her.

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to try and find more places where people can see us. And if I'm right and we're in Ancient Egypt, we ought to go to the palace and look for the pharaoh."

"Why?" Kay rolled her eyes and just kept walking, not wanting to explain.

* * *

"Looking for your friends?" Bakura asked. The game board was nothing but a dark shadow.

"Yes! Tell me what you've done with them?" Yami growled.

Bakura smirked and looked at the hour glass. "I've bought some time. Have a look. I'll clear the air." The fog cleared and an image of Mana appeared.

"Master Mahaado! Pharaoh! Where are you?" The image rippled to show Shada and Shimon.

"Master Shimon, are you alright?" Shada asked.

"I'm fine." He helped the older man up. "But where do you suppose we are?" The image rippled again to show Isis with Karim in her arms. It rippled once more to show Khephera and Cat.

"Princess Luna," Khephera said, shaking her shoulder gently. "Wake up," Cat opened her eyes and sat up, looking around.

"W-where are we?"

"I'm not sure." They both stood up and looked around. Yami gasped and growled.

"Bakura, you snake! You're cheating!"

"Not quite. _**I **_make the rules in this game. And this is the part where we wait for the great Zorc to resurrect and watch your friends squirm! So enjoy the show!"

"I won't let you win…"

"I'm afraid I already have."

* * *

Mahaado floated down in front of Yami and Hasan.

"Mahaado, any sign of the others?" Yami asked.

"Unfortunately not, my King."

"Very well. They can't be too far."

"I'm sure separating us is all part of Bakura's plan to stall for time." Yami nodded, looking concerned. A buzzing sound suddenly hit them and Mahaado's eyes widened and he turned around.

"Do you hear that?" Hasan asked.

"I do, what is it?" Yami asked.

"Egypt's most devastating predator." A wave of locusts filled the sky like a dark cloud and Yami took half a step back.

"Oh no!" The wave flew towards them and Mahaado flew forward.

"Dark Magic Attack!" He let off a sphere of energy and it exploded in the cloud of bugs, but they continued flying, past Mahaado and towards Yami and Hasan.

"Pharaoh!" Hasan was quick to shield Yami with his white cloak.

"Fear not!" The locusts flew around them and Yami shuddered.

"There are thousands of them!"

"BEGONE!" Mahaado shouted, shooting blasts of energy at the locusts, destroying some of them bit by bit.

* * *

Karim groaned and opened his eyes slowly.

"Where are we?" he asked Isis weakly.

"Karim! Thank goodness you're awake!" Isis said.

"But how is the pharaoh? You must make sure he is alright…" He grunted suddenly in pain and Isis gasped.

"I am not going to leave you," she said, frowning at him seriously.

"Look, Isis, I barely have enough energy to summon a monster…" Karim said, looking at his Diadiankh. His gauge was almost completely empty. "I'm of no use to you right now…"

"But, Karim-"

"Please…it is your duty to protect our king…" Isis gasped and turned around at the sound of footsteps, and saw what looked like a tall, round mummy with a strange purple cane.

"One-by-one, your precious game pieces are being crushed, pharaoh. Oh well, if only you could remember a little more about your past, then you might know how you beat me the first time. But no, you had to go and erase your own memory, giving me the chance to do what I should have done ages ago. Destroy you," Bakura said, laughing wickedly as scenes from each of the guardians played before them in the table. They watched Mana summon forth Dark Magician Girl to fight off a large turtle with a skull on its head and then saw Shada destroy a lizard monster with two-headed jackal.

"Well done, Shada," Shimon said.

"Thank you, but I fear we are not the only ones under attack. We must find the pharaoh."

"Yes."

"Go ahead, I dare you." Bakura smirked up at Yami. "Those pawns of yours just don't know when to quit, do they?"

"They're friends, not pawns!"

"Of course, how very insensitive of me. I forgot how much you cared. It's remarkable! You don't remember the first thing about these people, yet somehow, you feel compelled to call these virtual strangers your friends. My advice is let them go!"

"You wouldn't understand it…you've never had a friend in your life! I may not remember them, but there is a bond between us that's lasted 3000 years. A bond that can never be broken! Never!"

"Heh, so you say. But why don't we change the scene to someone you actually remember a little bit better," he said, waving his hand over the board and causing an image of Khephera and Cat to appear.

"CAT!" Bakura snickered.

"Looks like your little wife is in a spot of trouble, eh?"

"You snake!"

Cat and Khephera were being surrounded by skull creatures with axes and swords, closing in on them.

"Khephera, we have to do something!" Cat said. Khephera raised her Diadiankh.

"Do not fear, Luna, by the name of the pharaoh, I'll make sure you're safe. Come forth, Hyozanryu!" she cried. Her Diadiankh glowed and her dragon appeared and screeched loudly. "Destroy these agents of darkness!" Hyozanryu flew up and destroyed the skulls with waves of blue fire.

"Yes!" Yami said, smiling. "Good job, Khephera!"

"Hmph, don't get too excited. She's only wasting her time, and mine. "Your pawns are even more pathetic now that they're apart. Let's play a game. Who do you think will lose their soul first? Come on now, take a guess. It's a game, its fun."

Isis grunted as Spiria fought the mummy and was thrown into a building. She sank to her knees and Karim struggled to sit up.

"No please…Isis!" he said, reaching out for her. The mummy loomed over her and raised its…purple weapon…thing when two-headed jackal attacked it.

"Two-headed jackal warrior…" Isis said, looking stunned.

"Isis, are you alright?" She gasped and looked up to see Shada and Shimon running towards them.

"You arrived just in time!" she said, relief in her voice as Shada gripped her shoulders.

"Are you alone?"

"No, Karim is here." They turned to look at him, resting on a bed of straw in a crumbled building. The mummy rose and fought with Shada's warrior as Shada helped Isis over to Karim.

"If you three are here, then who is protecting the pharaoh?" Karim asked.

"Don't worry, we shall find him."

"Shada," Karim said, gripping his arm. "Please, take what is left of my power." Isis gasped.

"No, wait-"

"Please, before I perish. I want the pharaoh to have my strength." Shada stared at Karim.

"No, there has to be another way, Karim." He smiled sadly.

"Shada…I have devoted my life to protecting our king and Egypt. But now I am almost at my end, and I prefer my last bit of strength not be wasted. I know you can use my power to keep the pharaoh safe and help stop Bakura. Please…" Shada looked defeated for a moment and closed his eyes, bowing his head slightly.

"Very well, Karim."

"Thank you…" Karim and Shada joined their hands and blue energy surged from Karim to Shada, causing the gauge on Shada's Diadiankh to refill rapidly while Karim's depleted completely.

"Karim…your strength may have saved our king," Shada said. Karim, now looking far more exhausted than before, gave a relieved smile. Shada stood and walked to the doorway of the building, looking at the two monsters. "This ends now! Jackal warrior; time to finish him off!" The jackals growled menacingly and sliced the mummy in half, causing it to melt into a pile of sand.

"Shada!" They gasped and looked up to see Yami running towards them with Mana, Mahaado, and Hasan.

"Pharaoh," Shada said. Karim looked up weakly.

"He's alright…" Yami ran into the building and stood before Karim.

"What happened?" he asked, kneeling down in front of him. Isis was fighting tears in her eyes.

"He gave the last of his strength to Shada in order to help you," she said, her voice breaking. Karim groaned in pain.

"My king…I know you will defeat Bakura…and the darkness over Egypt will be no more," he said, his voice growing weaker and weaker. Yami nodded.

"Yes…" he said.

"I wish you all the best of luck," he whispered.

"No, Karim," Mana whispered, tears forming in her eyes. "Please don't go!"

"I'm sorry, Mana. I have fulfilled my purpose in this world. I hope we shall all meet again…someday…"

"We will," Yami promised. "And when we do, the world will be at peace again, and it will have all been worth the fight." He gripped Karim's hand, a pained look on his face.

"Until then, my king," he said, "Farewell, my friends…" He groaned and his eyes closed slowly before he fell back against the hay and Isis embraced his, tears running down her face.

"Karim!" she cried. Mana hugged herself, crying silently as Shada tried to fight back the tears. Shimon shut his eyes and looked away, a pained expression on his face.

"Pharaoh!" They all turned to see Cat and Khephera running towards them, followed by Hyozanryu.

"At last we've found you," Cat said, looking relieved. But her smile faded when she saw their expressions and they both stopped. "W-what is it?" she asked. Shada bowed his head and stepped to the side and they both gasped in horror.

"Karim!" Khephera exclaimed and they both ran to him. Yami shook his head and rose up slowly.

"I've seen enough…" he growled, his voice laced with venom and hatred. He turned and sprinted out of the building.

"Pharaoh!" Shimon exclaimed. Rounding the corner, he leapt onto the back of a horse (yes, he has a horse now) and rode to the entrance of the building.

"Time to put an end to this madness!" he proclaimed. "Hasan, stay here and protect the others. I'm going to find Seth. I won't allow another friend to lose their life."

"If that is your wish, I shall obey," Hasan said.

"That is my wish…" Yami said with a small smile.

"Pharaoh, you can't go alone!" Shimon said.

"I must."

"Wait!" Cat cried running over to him and grabbing the horse's reigns. "Yami…please take me with you."

"Cat-"

"We're in this together!" she said firmly. "I'm going to go, whether you want me to or not." Yami stared at her and smile smiled. "We're a team." He stared but then smiled and nodded before offering her his hand.

"We are." She climbed onto the top of the horse with him. "Stay strong my friends."

"Pharaoh."

"Hm?" Khephera rose up beside them on a black horse (Again, horses, sort of there conveniently.) a determined look on her face.

"I'm going too. I'm worried about Seth. And don't argue with me, pharaoh, because I'm going to follow you anyway." Yami nodded.

"Very well, Khephera." Cat smiled at her.

"_She really is a lot like Kay…"_

"Let's go!" he said. The three of them rode off, leaving the rest of the group staring after them.

"Good luck, my king," Isis said.

* * *

**Annnnnd, I'm gonna go ahead and end it here! Yup, fun spot to stop the chapter. Right here.**

**So, review, don't flame, we all know this drill already. **


	76. The Rise of the White Dragon

**WHOO! I'm just in an updating mood! and I'm so excited because I have officially planned out the rest of this fic, so there is an actual ending on the horizon! -choir of angels sing- I KNOW! I don't believe it! Now, the ending is still a way's off, but I'm just excited to finally have something planned! So, enjoy the update guys.**

**Warning, this chapter is kinda depressing. And there will more than likely be commentaries by me sprinkled in because...well, I have a lot of stuff to say. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Yugioh characters or storyline.**

* * *

**Chapter Seventy-Six**

_The Rise of the White Dragon_

"_The age of darkness is upon us, and our kingdom needs a new leader…You Seth!"_

Seth gasped and sat up, looking around. "Where am I?"

"With me!" He looked over at Zorc Necrophades. "Where you belong…now rise my son!" He stood up and approached Zorc Necrophades, who was looking down at the columns of the temple they were standing on. "The new pharaoh deserves the power of a new Egyptian god. And as we speak, a messenger comes bearing this new gift…Only after you accept her offering can you serve as the new king of Egypt." In the distance, Kisara ran towards the temple.

"Kisara!" Seth shouted.

"Yes!" Zorc Necrophades said, turning to face Seth. "That girl holds the key to the throne! And you must take it from her."

"Seth!" Kisara said as she continued to run towards the temple. Seto and Kay were close behind her, having followed her from the village to the temple. Kay suddenly shuddered and hugged herself.

"I'm getting a terrible feeling about this, Seto…there's something malevolent about this place…" she whispered.

"Don't tell me you're scared."

"No…" she said. "Not for me or you at least, but for her." She looked up and ran after Kisara.

"Kay!" Seto rolled his eyes before running after her. Kisara ran up the steps to the temple. She looked around and stopped, hunched over and gasping for breath.

"Seth," she said, panting.

"Kisara!" she looked up and saw him coming down the steps from the temple's tower.

"It's you! I knew I'd find you." They ran towards each other.

"It isn't safe for you to be here," he said, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"You saved my life the night your village was destroyed. Now it'd my turn to save you," he said as he looked down at her, stunned.

"You needn't do this," he said as Kay and Seto ran up the stairs and saw the two. They moved behind some pillars to watch. Kay couldn't help but feel a slight twinge of envy towards Kisara and she frowned, feeling annoyed with herself for the feeling.

"What's the matter with you?" Seto asked.

"Nothing," she said, looking away from him. She suddenly felt a ice cold chill stab at her and she tensed in horror. "Wait, something is coming…something wicked and distorted." Evil laughter filled the air.

"Don't be fooled by her innocence. She wields a mighty creature that belongs to you! Now take it!" Zorc Necrophades declared.

"It's him…he's the evil I have been feeling…" Kay whispered, feeling like it was harder to breathe. Seto looked at her to make a sarcastic remark and then stopped when he saw how pale she was.

"H-hey, get a grip," he said, gripping her arms.

"Seth, please, you mustn't listen to a word he says," Kisara whispered. The ground began to shake and pillars cracked. Kay and Seto moved together, trying to block their heads from the debris with their arms.

"Zorc's resurrection has begun! You must act swiftly. Now use your Millennium Rod to extract the beast from her, my son!" (I don't even know how he got the Millennium Rod, but he's got it. I really have no idea.)

"I am not your son, for my father left me when he pledged loyalty to the shadows!" He turned and looked down at Kisara. "Let us go, Kisara."

"Yes!" They both turned and ran for the exit to the temple.

"How dare you disrespect me; after all I've done for you!" Zorc Necrophades shouted, raising his arm up. a series of huge stone slabs rose up, barricading them and preventing Kisara and Seth from leaving the temple.

"We're trapped!" Kisara cried.

"Not for long." Seth activated his Diadiankh and summoned Duos. "Now set us free!" Duos slashed his way through the rocks, causing them to crumble with ease.

"You'll never escape!" Zorc Necrophades leapt from the tower of the temple and landed in front of Kisara and Seth. "You're no match for me, Seth."

"Is that so?" Duos landed in front of Seth and Kisara and growled menacingly.

(You know, I do love how Kisara says she's going to save Seth this time, but it appears Seth is the one doing all the fighting and defending. Funny how things like that work)

"You leave me no choice!" Zorc Necrophades' Millennium Eye glowed and he summoned forth a great, purple ogre-type monster, whose body seemed to be made of flames. It grabbed Duos and began to squeeze it in its hands.

"No!" Seth cried. Duos was destroyed and Seth hunched over, clutching at his chest with one hand while his other held onto Kisara's.

"Seth!" she said, reaching out to him.

"If you won't take her power, than I will!" Zorc Necrophades declared. "Surrender your power to my son at once!" he commanded as a Millennium eye seemed to poke out of the purple monster's face and glowed.

Kisara stood in front of Seth and shut her eyes, glowing with a blue aura and causing Blue Eyes to appear before her and Seth.

"Behold, your destiny, Seth!"

"Be careful, Kisara," Seth said, still looking nervous.

"Blue Eyes!" Kay exclaimed.

"Well this fight certainly got more interesting," Seto said, crossing his arms over his chest. Blue Eyes unleashed its attack at the purple monster, but it became a series of black and purple dots, moving out of the way of the attack.

"Huh?" Kisara gasped, looking horrified. The dots formed a ball and struck her down and she landed at Seth's feet. He knelt down and helped her sit up.

"Kisara…" The purple monster appeared again and Blue Eyes tried to unleash another attack.

"Not to fast!" Spell-binding circle rose up from the ground and trapped Blue Eyes White Dragon. Kay and Seto gasped.

"No, Blue Eyes!"

"This isn't good…"

"Your fate is sealed," Zorc Necrophades said as a large sealing stone rose up from the ground. "Sealed in stone, that is." Blue Eyes roared as it was dragged to the sealing tablet. Kisara gasped and stood up.

"Kisara, you mustn't continue fighting. If you do, your soul will be ripped from your body!" Seth said.

"I know what I'm doing," she said,

"Do you?" he asked.

"No matter what it takes, I won't allow him to hurt you, Seth."

"Hurt him?" Zorc Necrophades spat. "Haven't you been listening? I plan to transform him into the most powerful king that ever lived!"

"But at what cost? So I can become like you? A puppet of Zorc!" Seth shouted, clenching his fists. "Kisara has helped me realize something. I would sooner be a peasant in a world still shining with hope than a pharaoh in a world contaminated by darkness." Kisara smiled warmly at him.

"You mean that?"

"So you're choosing this riff-raff over your own flesh and blood?" Zorc Necrophades snapped, reaching up and removing his mask. Akhenaden's face was now distorted, with mottled black skin, red eyes, and white hair. "I brought you into this world and I have the power to remove you!" Seth gasped and growled.

"The part of you that was once my father is long gone! And now I've seen what's been left in his place…a weak old man with a heart full of darkness. My father I was proud of died today on the battlefield against Zorc."

"Seth!" Akhenaden raised his arm and his monster unleashed a blast of darkness at Seth who gasped as Kisara moved in front of him, extending her arms out to shield him from the attack.

(Ok, I feel propelled to ask this. Why the frig didn't he move? Seriously? I mean, she was able to move in front of him, so why didn't he simply move them both out of the way? I think that could have worked. Y'know, in those few seconds. Moving to the side just about a foot should have done it…Yeah…the show kind of fails at these little things)

The darkness transformed into a knife and struck Kisara in the stomach and she cried out in pain and fell back in Seth's arms.

"No, Kisara!" Seth said as he caught her bleeding form.

"KISARA!" Kay said, jumping up, only to have Seto grab her wrist and pulled her back.

"Don't get their attention," he hissed in her ear. "Otherwise that crazy old man will go after us next!" The sound of hoof beats caught their attention and they turned to see Khephera riding up the stairs to the temple.

"That's me!" Kay gasped. Seth stared.

"That's the girl from my vision…" he said, remembering the lotus flower in her hair. Khephera gasped in horror when she saw Kisara falling back into Seth's arms.

"Kisara!" she cried.

"Well, well, looks like we have some unexpected guests," Akhenaden said, snickering. Blue Eyes sank completely into the sealing tablet with a roar and the tablet glowed blue before the dragon appeared on the stone.

"Kisara, please wake up!" Seth begged. Khephera leapt off her horse and ran over to them. Akhenaden laughed wickedly.

"Yes, at last, the white dragon is sealed!"

"Kisara!" Khephera ran to her side and gripped her hand. She groaned and opened her eyes slowly, looking up at the two.

"Khephera? Seth?" She nodded.

"We're here, Kisara, just hang in there." She smiled weakly.

"I'm sorry, Kisara…" Seth whispered. "I…I couldn't protect you…" She cupped the side of his face.

"It's not your fault, Seth," she whispered. Kisara looked over at Khephera, who was starting to cry as she held onto her hand.

"Kisara, please don't go," she begged. "We'll take you to the palace and heal your wounds."

"Khephera…I'm sorry, but it's too late. But please don't be sad. I'll be here for you both. You were my first real friend, Khephera. You didn't judge me because I was different or try to use me because of my power. And Seth, you took care of me and saved me from those who wanted to hurt me.

"I value both of you more than any other people I've met before. So please…do not cry for me…I will always be there to protect you both whenever you need me." She gasped and shut her eyes and her hands fall limp.

"Kisara!" Khephera shut her eyes and tears ran down her face as she hugged her body. "Please, don't go, Kisara!" Akhenaden's monster vanished and he laughed and approached the three.

"I knew if I took aim at you that fool would try to protect you." Seth and Khephera glared up at him.

"You monster!" Khephera shouted.

"Believe me; it was for your own good, Seth. Now you and I can use her power to rule the new world as father and son. One mind, one body, one king!" Seth stood up and Khephera held onto Kisara and watched him, the tears streaming down her face. "That's right, son, come and stand by my side so our spirits may unite," he said as Seth approached Akhenaden, his hands behind his back.

Akhenaden spread his arms to embrace Seth.

"Seth, no!" Khephera cried. Seth went into his arms.

"I'll…" he said.

"Yes, my son?" Akhenaden asked. Seth pulled out a dagger and stabbed Akhenaden in the stomach.

"I shall never join you!" he shouted as Akhenaden gagged and coughed.

"Is this your answer…?" he asked weakly, smirking and wrapping his arms around Seth in an embrace. "Your flesh and blood came from me…so let me give you my soul and power in the end! I love you, Seth, from the bottom of my heart." He tightened his embrace. "Let my love boil your blood and ignite a hatred for the pharaoh. Let our souls unite, Seth, so you may become King of Darkness!" He dissolved and Seth stumbled back, dropping the bloody knife as Akhenaden flowed into him.

Yami and Cat rode up the stairs of the temple and into the court yard and both gasped in horror when they saw Akhenaden's spirit flow into Seth.

"Seth!" Yami cried.

"It's Yugi!" Seto exclaimed.

"And Cat!"

Seth laughed malevolently. "We've been waiting for you, pharaoh," he said, his voice distorted and his eyes blank. "After all, Zorc's arrival is upon us and he deserves to be greeted by a king worthy of his greatness."

"Seth, what are you talking about? Snap out of it!" Yami said, growing nervous.

"S-Seth," Khephera said.

"Khephera, get away from him," Yami said. "Seth" turned to look at her and she hugged Kisara's body protectively.

"Ah, Khephera. I almost forgot about you…that girl seemed to have formed a bond with you as well? I can't risk you stealing the power of the white dragon for yourself…" He reached out and grabbed her throat, holding her up.

"AKHENADEN!" Yami shouted. "RELEASE HER AT ONCE!"

"Khephera, no!" Cat cried, jumping down from her horse. Akhenaden raised the Millennium Rod and aimed it at Cat.

"I wouldn't advise coming any closer, Luna," he said in a taunting voice. "Princesses really ought to just sit on a horse and smile, not do anything else. So be a good little princess and look pretty while you still can. And as for Khephera…" He looked at her and smirked wickedly. "I have no need for a second barer of the white dragon, so I'll eradicate her."

"NO!"

"Akhenaden!" Yami raised his Diadiankh. "If you want to kill her, you have to duel me first." Akhenaden smirked.

"Hmph, very well, pharaoh. It will be nice to destroy you and her in one fell swoop." He tossed Khephera to the side and she slid into a wall.

"Khephera!"

"And just to make sure she won't cause any problems for me later…" He snapped and a cage of darkness rose up from the ground, trapping her. Cat moved forward but Yami held his arm out to stop her.

"Don't, Cat. If you try and rescue her, Akhenaden will only do the same to you. The only way I can save Khephera and Seth is by dueling him."

"Be careful, Yami…" Akhenaden activated the Diadiankh, smirking.

"Let's duel!"

"Seth, think about what you're doing," Yami said, hoping to appeal to the Seth he knew and shatter Akhenaden's illusion. "Your mind is clouded by darkness. You don't really want to hurt Khephera, so please,"

"You are wrong, Pharaoh. For the first time, everything is completely clear. So come forth, White Dragon! Destroy this former king!" Akhenaden raised his arm and clouds formed in the sky as lightning sliced the sky.

A blue burst of energy rained down from the heavens and struck the sealing tablet, causing the Blue Eyes White Dragon to appear with a loud roar. Yami growled.

"You leave me no choice but to fight! I summon Mahaado; the Dark Magician!" His Diadiankh glowed and Mahaado appeared.

"Prepare to feel the power of two generations in one attack!" Akhenaden said as Blue Eyes prepared to strike.

Mahaado glowed with a green aura. "He's right, pharaoh. His magic is twice as strong now!"

"Now my dragon, attack with white lightning!"

"Dark Magic attack!"

Blue Eyes easily overpowered Mahaado's attack and struck him.

"Good luck…my king!" he called as the attack destroyed him. Yami fell to his knees, clutching at his chest.

"Yami!" Cat ran to his side, concern on her face. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine…" he said, looking up at Akhenaden.

"Your reign ends now, pharaoh! You've disgraced the throne of Egypt, just like your father. But not for long."

"I don't know how I can defeat him…his dragon is too powerful, and I don't have much strength left…" Yami said.

"You can't give in, Yami," Cat said.

"This looks bad…" Kay said.

"Yeah. Yugi might just lose…to…guy who looks just like me." Kay sighed, shaking her head.

"We have to help him!"

"How exactly can we do that? We're invisible people here, remember? The only one who could see us is a stiff now."

"Could you be more insensitive?" Kay snapped.

Khephera stirred in the cage. "Seth…Kisara…" She sat up, putting a hand to her head and gasped when she realized where she was. "Seth!" she called.

"You're both too late now. I will destroy the pharaoh and we will take the throne, using the power of the white dragon."

"Seth, you can't! Think of Kisara, she wouldn't want you to use her soul in this way. SETH!"

"Seth, listen to me, Khephera is right. You mind is under control and if you don't break free, Egypt is doomed! You made a vow to protect our land, remember?"

"And I am protecting our land. From you! Now, Blue eyes attack!" Blue Eyes roared but didn't move. Within Seth's mind, he struggled against Akhenaden's control.

"_No…please…don't…"_ Yami prepared for the attack and gasped when it didn't come.

"What? How dare you disobey me! Attack! Do you hear me, I said attack!" Blue Eyes shuddered and roared again before disappearing into blue, glittering light.

"Thank you, Kisara…" Yami said. The cage around Khephera melted away and Khephera got up, tears in her eyes before she clasped her hands together, closing her eyes.

"Kisara…" she said. "Please keep Seth out of the darkness. For everyone's sake...please help guide him back to the light."

"What is the meaning of this?" Akhenaden cried. Within Seth's mind, the Blue Eyes White Dragon appeared before the shadow that was Akhenaden and destroyed him before flying over to Seth.

"_You're free now…"_ Kisara's voice whispered to Seth. _"And I promise, Akhenaden will never harm you again. Your heart will not be imprisoned by the darkness. Good bye, Seth…" _Seth opened his eyes and gasped.

"Kisara…"

He sat up and Yami placed his hand on Seth's shoulder.

"It's alright, Seth, you're safe now. Akhenaden is gone."

"But…what about…" Yami's face saddened and Seth didn't need to finish the question. He looked over and saw Khephera kneeling next to Kisara's body, tears still running down her face. Seth walked over to her and picked up Kisara's body, a pained expression on his face. He walked over to the tablet containing the Blue Eyes White Dragon and knelt before it, looking at Kisara and a single tear falling down his face and landing on her.

Khephera knelt next to him, holding Kisara's cold hand.

"She saved me from the darkness…" Seth whispered. "Now, her spirit will fight with us." He looked at Khephera. "She chose us to bear her power."

"Yes." She nodded. "We must use it to combat the darkness." They both looked at Kisara, pained expressions on their faces. "Her spirit lives within the white dragon now…"

Meanwhile, Seto and Kay walked over to Yami.

"Nice outfit," Seto said. He gasped and looked over his shoulder.

"Kaiba…and Kay!" Yami and Cat walked over to them. "But what are you doing in this world?" he asked.

"Don't you think I've been asking myself the same question? Because I certainly didn't choose to come here."

"Kay!" Cat said, hugging her. "Boy am I glad to see you!"

"Yeah, me too. But why are you dressed like that, Cat?"

"Well…in this world, I'm Princess Luna, Yami's…fiancé."

"Ah, I always knew you were destined to be together." Cat blushed.

"Shut up, Kay."

"Anyway, as for your question, Yami, Seto and I came to Egypt after Seto dueled with Bakura. The Millennium Eye acted weird, and before we knew it, we woke up here."

"The Millennium Eye? So Bakura had it?" Yami asked.

"Apparently."

"Now can you please explain why everyone here is running around in weird costumes and speaking like they're in some bad Shakespearean play? And him, are you expecting me to believe that's some Ancient version of me?" Seto snapped. Kay groaned.

"I've been having to deal with that all day," she sighed.

"His name is Seth, and 3000 years ago he fought bravely by my side to save Egypt. I also learned that his father and my father were brothers."

"Are you saying we're cousins?" Seto asked, looking annoyed. Kay couldn't help but bust out laughing at Seto's expression.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but that was too priceless!" she said, still giggling as Seto glared at her.

"Anyway, all I know is that we've gone back in time."

"But how come those two are walking around, looking like their normal selves, but you and I are actually our past selves again?" Cat asked.

"I'm not sure, Cat." Kay looked thoughtful.

"Well, more people in this world don't seem to hear or see us, and we can pretty much pass through walls and people. So…maybe we're just ghosts or something?" Kay suggested.

"Perhaps. I honestly don't understand all that's happening in this world, but I do know this. Bakura is planning to bring back Zorc, and if we don't act quickly, the fate of the world could be grave danger."

"Blah, blah, blah, I'm sick of hearing you spout about the end of the world. Give it a rest already, Yugi." Kay massaged her temple, her lip tightening in frustration.

"Do ya see what I have to deal with?" Cat smiled sheepishly.

"It's not so bad."

"Trust me, it is."

"I suggest the two of you go home. It isn't safe for you or anyone else to be here."

"You may buy into the delusion that you're some hot-shot pharaoh, but I don't. And pharaoh or no pharaoh, no one tells Seto Kaiba what to do." Yami growled.

"God, Seto, do you have to be such a stubborn ass?" Kay snapped. "I mean, what the heck do you want to do? Run around here as invisible people the whole time? I personally am all for Yami's advice to go back home!"

"But how exactly do you get back?" Cat asked.

"I wish I knew…I'd love to avoid running around in the hot sun, listening to Seto's endless denial." Kay frowned at him, crossing her arms over her chest. "In any case, since we have no way of returning home, I'd be glad to try and help you both in any way I can. And I'm sure Seto will go along for the ride."

"Hmph, leave me out of this hocus pocus magic show." Kay rolled her eyes.

"I don't want to risk either of you getting hurt. I recommend you both look for a way back home."

"I already told you, Yugi, nobody tells me what to do!" Seto snapped.

"Hmph, as you wish."

Yami and Bakura looked upon the game board and Bakura laughed. "I must say, you've made quite the comeback." His hourglass was almost out of sand and he was smirking confidently. "But there's nothing you or the Kaiba twins can do to stop me now. Looks like it's too little too late. In a matter of moments, the dark one will return."

Yami sighed and frowned, looking down at the cartouche Anzu had given him, wishing desperately he could remember his true name so he could stop Bakura.

"Eh? Thinking of a last minute plan to win this game? You're wasting your time!"

"I'm afraid I disagree. You said it yourself, Bakura, this is a game! And every challenge in a game has a solution. Now need I remind you, you're playing with the king of games! So let's review the clues. 3000 years ago I locked Zorc's spirit away along with my own, using my name as the key. Then, as a safety measure, I erased my own mind."

"Yes, and unless your memory miraculously returns within the next few minutes, you lose the shadow game. There is, of course, another way for you to unlock this mystery you're looking for, but I've already taken measures to ensure it never happens. It involves those meddlesome friends of yours."

"What about my friends?"

"Let's just say they've stumbled upon your old tomb, within which is inscribed your original name."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"If I give you a glimmer of hope, you'll be that much more devastated when it all comes crumbling down. You see, the moment they discover your true name, their excursion will be cut short by my newest pawn."

"And who is this pawn of yours?"

"Oh I believe you know him quite well. As a matter of fact, he was a faithful friend of yours until he lost his mind!" Bakura snickered.

* * *

**And so ends chapter 76. Man, this fic is so long, I just can't believe it. I have to admit, I had a hard time trying to mix up Khephera and Seth with Kisara's story, but I'm pretty happy with it. I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**Sorry for the serious lack of Seth/Khephera romance, but in all truth, those two don't really have a true relationship until after the whole Zorc mess is over. But hey, if anyone requests it, I'd be happy to do a fanfic based on what happens to Seth, Khephera, and the rest after this saga ends. So, request it if you want to see that fanfic someday.**

**Anyway, review, please don't flame.**


	77. The Valley of the Kings

**Whoo! Another update! I just keep on writing these chapters up! **

**Oh, and for the record, to any and all haters who feel obligated to waste my time with idiotic flames - don't. It's stupid and unless they have something useful and will help me improve my writing, I seriously do not care to listen to you idiocy. And to everyone who likes my story and sends me kind reviews, I really appreciate it. You all are the best!**

**Now, enough of that. Here's chaper 77! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Yugioh characters or storyline.**

* * *

**Chapter Seventy-Seven**

_The Valley of the Kings_

"According to Bobasa, the pharaoh's real name is hidden somewhere in there," Anzu said as they all stared at the cavern.

"I wonder where it would be…" Kristen said. "I've seen diagrams of Egyptian tombs, and they're huge! Not to mention rigged with booby traps and false chambers."

"Aw great, ain't that reassuring," Jounouchi said, wincing.

"Well, let's head in," Anzu said. "We can't waste anymore time." Yugi nodded.

"I say ladies first!" Jounouchi said. Anzu placed her hands on her hips.

"Oh, so now you decide to be gentleman."

"How very esoteric of you," Kristen said sarcastically. The five of them entered the cavern together. "So, did anyone bring a flashlight?" Jounouchi asked. The continued on, the cave darkening and Anzu instinctively reached for a wall and her palm pressed against the cold stone. She blinked.

"Check it out; we can't pass through walls here."

"Yeah, I'm not surprised," Yugi said, looking up at two curling statues of serpents with glowing pink eyes. "From what grandpa told me, the pharaoh's tomb is pretty well protected."

"I would hope so. I mean, I wouldn't want people coming in and messing around with my stuff after I died," Kristen said.

"Wait, your grandpa was here, Yugi?" Jounouchi asked.

"Did he say what was inside this tomb?" Anzu asked.

"Well, there's only one way to find out!" Jounouchi said, taking off. Yugi gasped.

"Jounouchi, wait!" he cried. "It's not that easy!" The two snake statues spat out iron barbs that landed at Jounouchi's feet, causing him to freeze and look freaked out.

"Jounouchi, are you ok?" Kristen asked.

"I don't wanna be shish-ka-bob!" he cried.

"Did I mention this place is loaded with traps to keep out intruders?" Yugi asked, laughing nervously.

"Ya could have told me sooner!" Jounouchi snapped.

"Come on, Jounouchi, haven't you watched Indiana Jones? All tombs are full of traps! It just makes sense," Kristen said, grinning.

"Hey, did he happen to mention how we're supposed to get through this thing?" Honda asked.

"Yup. I just hope I can remember everything."

"You sound a bit too calm when you say that, Yugi," Kristen said.

"Don't worry, Kristen, we'll all make it through this just fine. Trust me." She nodded.

"Ok." Yugi stepped forward.

"Since Jounouchi already released the trap, we should be able to enter the next chamber without too much of a problem.

"Thanks for sacrificing for the greater good, Jounouchi," Anzu said.

"Yeah, don't mention it," Jounouchi said bitterly. Yugi walked past the statues and pushed open a heavy stone door. They all walked into the next chamber and gasped.

"Alright, so what did your gramps say about this maze?" Jounouchi asked. The room was a huge chasm with a stone maze the only bridge across. In the maze were scattered statues of what looked like warriors with long swords.

"Well, you see those statues? They're kind of like…robots."

"Riiiight. Ancient Egyptian robots," Jounouchi said, "I should've known."

"At this point, I really don't think anything can surprise us anymore," Kristen said.

"She has a point," Anzu agreed.

"I'll tell you what has a point. Those swords the statues are holding. Did I already mention I don't want to be shish-ka-bob?" Jounouchi asked, shuddering.

"Grandpa also said whoever enters this chamber needs to show their respect, just like the ancient Egyptians did."

"How do we do that?" Kristen asked.

"Take a look at how these statues are standing. See how their left feet are forward?" he asked.

"Yeah…" Jounouchi said slowly. "So what's your point?"

"In the old days, pointing your foots towards the pharaoh was a sign of respect."

"Again, what's your point?" Honda asked, looking impatient.

"I guess we should move with our left foot forward," Anzu said.

"I get it," Jounouchi smirked, "just walk like an Egyptian." The group began moving forward, always keeping their left foot in front of them, as they carefully navigated through the maze, taking care not to fall off the edge.

At last, they made it to the other side and saw the corridor to the next chamber. When they came out, it was another chasm with a stone bridge that led to the other chamber and had carvings of monsters on the floor.

"This must be the final test," Yugi said.

"What happens here?" Jounouchi asked.

"If I remember the story correct, each one of these stones has a monster living inside, and if they sense fear, they'll attack."

"That freaks me out already," Kristen said.

"Did gramps mention a shortcut?" Jounouchi asked.

"Yeah! And preferably one without monsters!" Anzu added, hugging herself.

"Ringing any bells, Yuge?" Jounouchi asked. Yugi straightened and began to walk forward.

"Yugi!" Kristen exclaimed. "What are you doing?"

"Careful, dude!" Jounouchi called.

"Don't worry, they'll only attack if they sense fear. And with the fate of the whole world depending on us, I don't have time to be scared," Yugi said. "You know what I mean, right?"

"He has a point," Kristen said. "We can't be so selfish to let this quest scare us away when this journey is bigger than us." She sighed and looked determined before stepping onto the bridge, following Yugi.

"We're right behind you, Yugi!" Jounouchi said, looking more confident and stepping out onto the bridge, followed by Anzu and Honda.

At the end of the bridge was a pedestal and a wall with hieroglyphs carved into it.

"This must be where grandpa found the Millennium Puzzle."

"Uh…there's nothing here, pal," Jounouchi pointed out.

"Maybe that writing carved on the wall has some clues," Anzu said. Jounouchi approached it, observing it seriously.

"There's only one problem! This Egyptian is all Greek to me!" he said, crouching down and scratching his head.

"Now what?" Anzu asked.

"Yugi, was there anything else your grandpa told you?" Kristen asked.

"I'm not sure…maybe there's another room that even Gramps couldn't find…" Yugi said, trying to think.

"Yeah, but good luck finding it," Jounouchi said, leaning against a pillar. His hand sank with a button that caused the wall to rise. He stumbled back, sweatdropping. "What? No way!" he exclaimed.

Everyone gasped. "We found it!" Yugi said, staring in amazement.

"What do you think's in there?" Jounouchi asked.

"Well, hopefully the pharaoh's name." Honda ran past Yugi and Yugi gasped. "Honda! That room might be filled with traps!" he cried and they chased after him and they all stopped and found themselves in an empty chamber.

"Looks more like it's filled with nothing!" Jounouchi retorted, frowning.

"Yeah, but grandpa always said things in this tomb aren't what they appear to be."

"Kinda like the button Jounouchi found," Kristen said.

"Excatly."

"Jounouchi, lean on a wall again!" Anzu said. "Maybe your dumb luck will come in handy again."

"Excuse me?"

"Let's look, guys."

"The answer in this room has to be something beyond the obvious," Kristen said.

"Well, I'm looking, I'm looking, and I'm looking at a whole lot of nothing."

"Well look harder!" Anzu snapped.

"I found a clue," Honda said.

"You show off!"

"Where is it?" Yugi asked.

"You're standing on it." They all gasped and noticed a painting of what appeared to be two, large red eyes with a white strip connecting them that had a diagram of some sort on it.

"He's right, check it out!" Anzu said.

"But what does it mean?" Kristen asked.

"Yeah, it's all written in chicken scratch," Jounouchi said.

"It says, 'he who solves the Millennium puzzle must return the wish he was granted,'" Honda said, his voice cold. "'Only then is he able to pass.'" Everyone gasped.

"Since when can you read hieroglyphics?" Jounouchi snapped.

"There's a lot about me you don't know, Jounouchi!" Honda said before going over to Yugi and crouching down in front of him. "So if you expect to save the pharaoh, you'd better give back whatever it is the puzzle gave to you."

"But Honda, what you're saying doesn't make any sense! The wish that was granted to me by the puzzle can never be given back. It's impossible!" he said.

"Just tell us already, will ya?" Honda snapped, glaring at Yugi viciously. "What was it you wished for the day you first solved the Millennium puzzle?" he asked.

"For true friends…" Yugi whispered, tears forming in his purple eyes. "And my wish was granted…you guys were my wish."

"You mean that?" Jounouchi asked, looking amazed and touched. "It was us?"

"You never told us that," Anzu said.

"How precious…" Honda said. He moved like he was going to hug Yugi before shoving him, hard, and causing him to fly back.

"YUGI!"

Kristen ran over to him and helped him up. "Are you ok?" she asked.

"Honda!"

"What's the deal?" Jounouchi snapped. Honda rounded on them and shoved them to one of the eyes, walking over to them.

"Are you nuts?" Anzu cried.

"What's gotten into you?" Jounouchi growled.

"Something very powerful." The chamber began to shake violently and the floor cracked and crumbled, causing the image to appear as a large scale with Yugi and Kristen on one eyes, and Honda, Anzu, and Jounouchi on the other, fire burning below them. The scale began to spin and Jounouchi and Anzu stood up.

"No way!" A bright light glowed from a chamber on one side and they could hear an evil laugh.

"It's simple. Go through that door and you'll find what you are looking for," Honda said.

"But to get in there, Yugi's got to give up his wish!" Jounouchi said, clenching his fist. "So when he leaves this balance beam, we leave his life for good!" He and Anzu looked down.

"Do what you gotta do, Yuge!" Jounouchi called. Yugi gasped.

"I can't do that! If I leave, you'll fall into the fire!" he said. Honda laughed cruelly.

"You are so pathetic! You finally have the chance to find the pharaoh's name and you're worried about these two fools?" he asked.

"Hey, back off!"

"As you wish." He turned and ran for he edge, leaping to the chamber and causing the scale to tilt down.

"Yugi! Kristen!" Jounouchi cried. Yugi held onto Kristen's hand and clung to the ground.

"Hang on!" he said.

"Ok," she said, nodding.

"This thing's going down, run for it!" Yugi stood up with Kristen and they both ran up the scale towards Jounouchi and Anzu. The four of them leapt off the scale and clung to the perch to the chamber, Yugi hugging Jounocuhi around the waist and Anzu catching Kristen's arm and holding onto her as the scale fell into the fire. "I guess it's true what they say," Jounouchi said. "Ya gotta hang on to your friends, right pal?" He nodded.

"Kristen, can you reach the ledge?" Anzu asked as she felt her grip slipping.

"I think so." Kristen reached up and grabbed it before climbing up, allowing Anzu to use both hands to keep herself up. Kristen grabbed Anzu's hands and pulled her up while Yugi climbed over Jounocuhi before the three of them pulled Jounouchi onto the ledge. They all sighed in relief, and wiped the sweat off their brows.

"We made it,"

"Talk about living on the edge."

"Let's go!" Yugi said.

"Sounds good to me!" The four of them ran into the chamber to find a room entirely made of gold with a stairway that led to a giant pillar with hieroglyphics and a large image of a cartouche with more carvings inside. "Whoa, check it out!"

"That must be the pharaoh's name," Yugi said.

"Yeah, but what's it say?" Anzu asked. Jounouchi smirked.

"It says, 'bird, rock, lamb chop, bird, and a bigger bird. Eh…so what's that mean?" he asked Yugi. Kristen and Anzu both groaned and face palmed.

"Just memorize the symbols," Anzu said. They gasped and looked at her. "Now let's go,: she said, kneeling in front of a staircase. "We have to find Honda and get out of here."

"Wait, Honda almost killed us!" Kristen said.

"Yeah, something was definitely screwy with him!" Jounouchi said.

"Doesn't matter, he's still our friend, and we need to find him." They climbed down the stairs into a dark chamber.

"Honda, you in here?" Jounouchi called. "Honda?"

They gasped as he came out of the door to the opposite chamber and approached them on a stone bridge.

"I thought you four were down for the count. But apparently you don't know when to quit."

"That's it! Consider this friendship over, Honda!" Jounouchi snapped.

"I don't think that's him…" Yugi said.

"He's right…" Kristen agreed. "But then, who can it be? Unless it's…"

"How right you are my friends," he said, Bakura's voice mixing with Honda's.

"Bakura!" Yugi growled. Honda laughed and transformed into Bakura.

"I should have known!" Jounouchi snapped, clenching his fist. He smirked at them evilly.

"Now the real fun can start."

* * *

**And so ends another glorious chapter! They've found the pharaoh's name, and now must face Bakura. Do I feel like writing out the duel between Yugi and Bakura? NOPE! Not at all! I may write out part of it, but not the whole damn thing! There's the show and manga for that. Now let's get back to everyone else in Egypt and see what's up with them. **

**Review, don't flame, and have a great day!**


	78. Zorc Rises

**Well...it's about 3am where I'm at, I just finished writing about two chapters tonight so I'm ahead of the game. God, I'm so excited! The good stuff is coming up. **

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Yugioh characters or storyline.**

* * *

**Chapter Seventy-Eight**

_Zorc Rises_

The sky turned dark with black and purple clouds and rubble began to rise up into the sky as the earth quaked powerfully.

"Quickly, my friends; take cover!" Hasan commanded.

"Karim!" Isis cried; stopping and looking back. She ran for the building and gasped in horror as it collapsed onto Karim's body.

"Isis, we must hurry!" Shimon said, grabbing her arm.

"Not yet!"

"Let's go!" he said, pulling her as a building flew at them and they gasped in horror.

"Stand back!" Dark Magician Girl said, flying in front of the building. She destroyed it and the rubble flew off harmlessly. Bakura laughed wickedly as he rose up into the sky on the Millennium stone.

"It's hopeless! The age of darkness has arrived! If you thought Diabound was frightening, then just wait!" Diabound flew up behind Bakura, growling.

"Oh no…he can't mean…"

"Oh yes. The Lord of Darkness is here!" He cackled wildly as he and Diabound disappeared into red light, fading into the Millennium Stone.

Bakura sat back in his seat. "Behold, the almighty Zorc!" The table glowed red and Yami gasped. The Millennium Stone pulsed with power and shot red light up into the sky, causing a black void to appear and rain down red light, destroying the Millennium Stone and freeing all of the items still lodged inside of it.

The earth split open and fire flew up like a walk and a creature began to rise from the flames.

"It's true! The very being responsible for creating the shadow realm has crossed over into our world!" Isis said.

(You all must hate my author notes, but YEAH! Of course it's true! What, do you think the whole damn thing was a bluff? And not to mention I seriously hate when these things are inconsistent. Like, Akhenaden got the Millennium Eye back when he pledged himself to Zorc, and he told Seth to use the Millennium Rod on Kisara to steal her soul, but the show clearly shows the Millennium Eye and Rod flying out of the Millennium Stone. WTF? Ok, in MY story, those two items were excluded, ok? God, I hate crud like that…it annoys me…)

Zorc leered down at them with red eyes. He was a great, dark purple monster with horns, white fangs, wings, and a dragon head coming from between its legs. (…not gonna say it…)

"How do we stop him?" Mana asked.

"According to the prophecy, there's only one person who can defeat Zorc; the chosen pharaoh!" Shada said.

"Ah, checkmate," Bakura said. "Finally, my most powerful game piece has joined out competition. Now to wipe your kingdom off the map! The same force that threatened your land 3000 years ago had returned to finish the job!

"What do you want with us?" Isis shouted.

"_**Ages ago, I created the realm of shadows, where I have resided for centuries. Now that I have been released, our worlds will converge and you will be swallowed by darkness! Farewell, mortals!" **_He laughed and began to build energy for an attack. Hasan flew up and took Zorc's attack.

"I shall protect you!"

"According to the dark one, even Hasan cannot withstand the power of the dark one.

"Please, you must go. Evacuate the kingdom while you still can!" Everyone jumped onto horses and rode away from Zorc and Hasan.

"_**Hasan, a protector of pharaohs is no match for the lord of darkness. Now be gone!" **_Zorc roared and unleashed another attack from his mouth and struck Hasan, causing him to fall back to the ground.

"I have failed you…my pharaoh… He fell back. Zorc laughed and marched forward, away from Kul Elna.

Spiria flew in the distance and saw Zorc. Isis closed her eyes and opened them.

"He is nearing the kingdom, Shada," she said.

"What"

"Then we must hurry! It is our duty to protect the people of Egypt at all costs!" Shimon said and the four of them rode through the desert even faster.

In the distance from Zorc, Yami, Cat, Kay, and Seto observed the dark silhouette of Zorc on the horizon.

"Now do you believe me, Kaiba? We're in danger."

"That thing is enormous!" Kay said.

"Look, Yugi, for all I know this whole thing is a bad dream." Kay rolled over eyes and went over to Seto, reaching up and pinching both his cheeks at once."GAH!" He grabbed her hands. "What was that for?"

"To prove to you this isn't a dream!" Seth set Kisara down, sighing heavily.

"Kisara, rest here and we shall return for you." Khephera draped a sheet over her body, saying a silent prayer for her.

"Hmph, try telling him this is all just a dream," Yami said, giving Seto a sideways glance.

"Some guy who looks like me lost his girlfriend, so I should feel bad?" Seto asked. Kay stared and then raised her hand.

"Pharaoh, do I have your permission to slap the living daylights out of him?" she asked. Yami's lips twitched into the smallest smile.

"No, no, we have bigger things to worry about right now, Kay." She pouted but didn't slap Seto. Yami walked over to Seth and Khephera.

"We must move quickly. Zorc is nearing the kingdom."

"Yes," Seth said. He climbed onto Khephera's horse and offered his hand to her. She climbed on as well and Cat and Yami also got on a horse.

"Wait, I want to go with you guys," Kay said.

"Kay, this could be dangerous," Cat said.

"I don't care. It's better than sticking around with Captain Denial over there. And besides, if that monster destroys everything, then we won't have a future to go back to." Cat looked at Yami.

"What do you think, Yami? It's your call." Yami looked down at her.

"You and Seto need to find your way back to the kingdom. I'm not sure if our horses can carry you." Kay tried to touch the horse but her hand went through and she sweatdropped.

"I guess they can't."

"Go to the palace, we'll wait for you both there."

"Alright." She nodded.

"Be careful, Kay," Cat said.

"Stay safe, Cat." Yami, Cat, Seth, and Khephera rode away into the desert towards the kingdom. Kay looked over at Seto. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Do you plan to stand there, or will you come with me to the palace?" she asked. Seto stared at her silently before approaching her.

"Let's go." She took off into the desert and he stopped, turning to look at Kisara's covered body before bowing his head away and following Kay into the desert.

_"An evil force is threatening our land. We must act quickly or everything will be lost!"_

He shook his head and stared at Kay's retreating form.

_"Seth! Are you going to check on the shrines?"_

_"Yes, Khephera. I'll be home by sunset."_

_"I know you still feel like a High Priest, but you need to embrace your new responsibilities." He smiled at her._

_"I know."_

He automatically touched his lips and flinched.

"Seto?" He looked up and saw Kay was staring at him, a confused expression on her face. "What's wrong?"

"…nothing. Nothing." He caught up to her and she continued to stare at him, but continued walking on.

"_If all this ancient nonsense is real, does that mean my visions of her are true?" _he asked, watching her with a small frown on his face.

* * *

Mobs of people ran through the streets of Cairo, crying out in fear as the guards shouted at them to hurry into the palace. The remainder of the guards were gathered upon the cliffs on the outskirts of the kingdom, readying themselves for battle.

"Shimon! Shada!" The two men gasped and looked to see Yami, Cat, Khephera, and Seth riding over to them.

"Welcome back," Shimon said.

"You're just in time!" Shada added. Seth climbed down from the horse and Isis gasped.

"Seth! Thank goodness you're safe!"

"I wish I could say the same for my father." Khephera jumped down from the horse as well, sighing.

"Is he still under Bakura's control?" Shada asked. Seth shook his head as Yami and Cat jumped down from their horse.

"The darkness consumed him and he lost his life because of it," Khephera stated. Seth looked away from them, his expression darkening.

"I'm sorry, Seth," Isis said slowly.

"But at least he is now free from the shadows," Yami said, touching Seth's shoulder. He nodded.

"Yes, you're right, my king." Yami smiled comfortingly at him.

"Now, on to the issue at hand. Zorc is-" He gasped and started to fall forward.

"Pharaoh!" Seth cried.

"Are you alright?" Isis gasped as she and Seth moved forward. Seth was able to catch him and carefully help him kneel.

"You are much too weak for this, my king. Please allow me to lead these soldiers so that I may reclaim my honor. It's the least I can do." Yami smiled and nodded.

"I trust you."

"Princess Luna, you should return with the king to the palace. You both should be safe there. And the people of Egypt will be comforted by their king and future queen," Khephera said.

"But what about you?" Cat asked.

"I will stay and fight, at your command, sir," she said, kneeling before Seth.

"As will we," Shada said, he, Shimon, and Isis also kneeling before Seth.

"Thank you," Seth said, looking truly moved.

"Lead them, Seth." He nodded.

"Right."

"Yami, we should return you to the palace. You should rest," Cat said.

"I know I should…but I prefer to fight for my kingdom here." She looked at him then smiled.

"You really are a great pharaoh, Yami." He blushed a little but smiled down at her.

"Thank you."

"It's Zorc! He's approaching!" a guard shouted. Seth stepped forward and looked back.

"Alright men, ready yourselves! That creature is not to step one foot into our city! No mercy! And in the name of the pharaoh, we shall prevail!" The guards shouted their support and punched the air. Zorc continued to approach, sucking the life out of any fauna and flora in the desert.

"At your command, Master Seth," Khephera said.

"Patience. Wait until you see the reds of his eyes," Seth said. "FIRE!" He shouted and the guards released large, wooden spears that seemed to have no effect as they sank into Zorc's rotting, black skin. They unleashed a series of boulders and they turned into dust against Zorc's skin. "Don't give up! Remember, he is but one beast against a great army!"

(I'm so waiting for Zorc to just bitch slap them. I'm sorry)

Zorc slashed his arm and unleashed a purple wave against them.

(There it is!)

Yami growled and banged his fists against the table.

"Enough!"

"But things are just getting interesting," Bakura said, snickering. The area around them quaked and the Millennium puzzle swung on the chain above them.

"What's going on?" Pink electricity sizzled around them and Yami gasped while Bakura grinned.

"Isn't it obvious, pharaoh? The events of the past are beginning to affect the present."

"What?" Around them, in place of the shadows, natural disasters could be seen rampaging against cities all around the world.

"Think about it! If the world was destroyed 3000 years ago then the world of today would cease to exist! Right?"

(Ok, can somebody please explain to me why these villains want to destroy the world? Seriously, I mean, that has to be the most questionable goal I have ever heard in my life. I mean, they're a PART of the world. Why destroy it? I just don't get it)

"You can't do this!"

"I already have! And as soon as Zorc covers Ancient Egypt in darkness, I will have completed what I have begun centuries ago. This shadow game is the crossroads of time where the past and the future meet. And before it's through I'll have destroyed both. And none of it was possible without you. You allowed me to reunite with the dark one, and now he is taking care of the rest!" Bakura threw his head back and laughed. "Now the shadow realm has been unlocked, and the darkness once confined within its borders has been released!"

Zorc unleashed purplish-pink lightning at the cliff and partially destroyed it. Shada growled.

"He's just too strong!"

"Seth! We must retreat and regroup our forces!" Yami said.

"Agreed. To the palace, men!" he declared. They all raced back to the palace walls as Zorc continued to move closer.

"I'm afraid the dark one is too powerful for an army of mere mortals to defeat," Shimon said. "The only way to face a supernatural threat is to use a supernatural army."

"Shadow creatures," Khephera said.

"Precisely."

"Sacred guardians of the pharaoh, unleash your strongest shadow creatures!" Seth shouted. Mana closed her eyes and Dark Magician Girl appeared at her side.

"Hyozanryu," Khephera said. Her monster appeared behind her.

"Spiria!" Isis declared and Spiria appeared behind her.

"Two-headed jackal warrior!" Shada said.

"Duos!" Seth shouted.

"Magician's Valkyria!" Cat said.

"Cat, what are you-?"

"I can't just stand around and do nothing. I have to help, Yami."

"_**Your meek warriors are powerless against me."**_ Zorc's red eyes started glowing.

"Aura sword!" Seth shouted and Duos attacked.

"Battle ax!" Shada cried and Two-headed jackal warrior attacked.

"Dark Magician girl, it's your turn! Dark Burning attack!" She unleashed her own attack.

"Hyozanryu, strike him with diamond fire!" Khephera commanded and Hyozanryu unleashed a blue fireball.

"Magician's Valkyria, attack!" Cat shouted and she unleashed a ball of black energy. The attacks all came together and exploded against Zorc's face, but when the smoke cleared, he appeared to sustain no injuries at all and his eyes only glowed darker.

"_**Your feeble attempts in combat insult me! Now watch and learn mortals!" **_He spread his arms and unleashed a devastating wave of darkness. Spiria attempted to shield them all, but she was thrown back and everyone braced themselves against the attack.

"He's invincible!" Seth shouted.

"Everything has a weakness!" Yami growled.

"I must say, pharaoh, I was really hoping for more of a challenge," Bakura said, leaning back in his seat, snickering coldly. "After all, conquering Zorc didn't seem to be much of a problem for you the first time around, right?"

"What are you saying?"

"It appears that you've lost your touch."

(Well you try saving the world every friggin weekend and tell me it doesn't wear you out!)

Lightning rained from the sky towards Yami, who was too stunned to move.

"Pharaoh, watch out!" The attack struck the ground and Bakura smirked.

"Farewell, farewell."

The shattered pieces of the Diadiankh hit the ground and Shada smiled weakly at Yami. "My king…you're safe, for now…" He groaned and closed his eyes as the piece of the Diadiankh with his life meter faded away.

(…I'm sorry; I have too much to say! THESE PEOPLE ARE IDIOTS! I mean, seriously? SERIOUSLY? Is it really so hard to pull someone out of the way? Do they have to go kamikaze every five friggin minutes? And by the way, I just LOVE how Shada took Karim's last amount of life force, just to die. Just to die twenty minutes later. Way to go guys, way to go.)

"Let's tally that up to the growing list of your mindless minions that are dying, shall we? It seems to me you may want to invest in some new pawns, as the ones you have are completely incompetent."

"You disgusting monster! These people are not mindless pawns, they're my friends!" Yami growled. "And I swear by the sands of Egypt, you will pay for what you have done to them!"

"Me? I've hardly done a thing! They're losing their lives trying to protect you, a king who can't even save them! Do not blame me for their foolish decisions." Yami growled again, clenching his fists. "But there is a bright side; you will be joining your friend very shortly. All of you will, for in a matter of moments, Zorc will destroy everything and darkness will blanket the entire world!"

"Shada…" Yami knelt next to him, a pained look on his face. "Your sacrifice will not be in vain. I will vanquish this menace!" Lightning continued to rain down from the sky as Zorc continued on, setting fire to the village and destroying anything in his path.

"Stand your ground! He must not advance past the palace walls!" Seth said to the guards. "Now take him down at all costs!" Zorc roared as the fires burned around him.

"It's useless! Our defenses are too weak, my king. All the armies in the world couldn't stop the dark one."

"I know…" Yami said.

"There's only one way to conquer a creature as powerful as Zorc. You must summon the three Egyptian Gods."

"But Shimon…I can't!" Yami said, clutching his shirt. "Not without my Millennium Puzzle. Besides, look at my wrist. My energy is much too low."

"You're right. Without those items, none of us have the strength we need."

"Then we must search the desert until we find them," Isis said, standing up.

"Lady Isis," Khephera said. "But how can we do that? The desert is vast and there is no time!"

"We have to try."

"Wait, haven't the items been destroyed?" Yami asked.

"No…when Zorc first arrived in our world, the seven items were scattered throughout the desert." Seth gasped.

"Wait, except for two! The Millennium Rod and the Millennium eye are both in the temple where my father died. He had the Millennium Eyes and the Millennium Rod after he turned to the darkness."

(Ok, for the record, I think I'm wrong about the Millennium Eye after all, I'm pretty sure the mask Zorc Necrophades wore didn't actually have the Millennium eye in it, but he did tell Seth to use the rod, so I'm going to cheat and pretend Zorc Necrophades had both items)

"Great, we know where two are, but we still must find the remaining five," Shimon said.

"Fine, then I'll go," Yami said.

"no, you have other matters to tend to, my pharaoh," Isis said. "These brave soldiers are depending upon their king for support. Trust me, with Spiria as my guide, I know I can locate those items. I won't fail you."

"And neither will I!" Everyone looked at Mana. "Now let's go!" she said, running to Isis.

"Mana!"

"Come on! If Mahaado were here, he'd want me to go!" she said, smiling excitedly. "I promise I'll be careful."

"Well pharaoh?" Shimon asked. Yami nodded once.

"Alright. Both of you; go." Isis nodded.

"Right."

"We won't let you down!" Mana said.

"Let's hope not. Now take the south route and we'll distract Zorc," Seth said.

"Thank you, Seth," Isis said. "Farewell." They ran off.

"We have to keep Zorc back long enough for them to recover those items," Cat said.

"Yes, but how?" Yami asked.

"We keep fighting!" Khephera declared.

"But our energies are too low to summon a monster strong enough to keep Zorc at bay," Yami said.

"Strike on my command!" Seth said to the guards. "We must divert its attention! Fire!" The guards unleashed a series of attacks on Zorc, all of them useless. Isis summoned Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress and she and Mana used it to fly off into the desert with Spiria guiding them.

"Seth, we can't keep it distracted much longer! Soon it will march through the palace walls," Khephera said.

"I know, but what more can we do. I do not have enough energy to summon another monster."

"If only we could summon the white dragon. I'm certain it would be strong enough to combat Zorc."

"But how?"

"Wait, Kisara pledged her spirit to both of us. So perhaps, with our combined energy, we can call on her to defend the city!" she said. Seth looked up at Zorc as the attacks of the guards continued to do nothing.

"It's worth a try." Khephera held out her hands and Seth placed his hands over hers.

"Seth, Khephera, what are you doing?" Yami called.

"You two must run for cover!" Shimon shouted as rubble rained down around them. They both closed their eyes and their hands glowed with blue energy.

"_Kisara…please hear us. We need your power to battle Zorc."_

"_Please…come and help us."_

Zorc laughed. _**"Foolish mortals. Let me show you what real power truly is!" **_Zorc unleashed another devastating attack and a large building flew towards Khephera and Seth.

"NO!" Yami shouted but Shimon grabbed him before he could put himself in danger. The building crashed and dust appeared.

"SETH! KHEPHERA!" Cat cried. Zorc laughed again.

The dust cleared and a bright blue light filled the air, blinding them all. Zorc took half a step back and everyone gasped as Blue Eyes rose up from the smoke as Seth and Khephera stood there, unharmed.

"They're alright!" Yami exclaimed.

"_**But how can this be?"**_

Seth and Khephera kept their hands joined together, blue energy surging around them.

"Keep focused, Khephera. Maintain your energy and think only of the light."

"Yes," she said.

"White Dragon, attack Zorc with White Lightning!" they said in unison. Blue Eyes unleashed its attack and Zorc growled as he was pushed back. The guards cheered as the attack seemed to have an effect on the monster.

"Well done!" Yami said. Bakura growled and banged his fist on the table.

"Those meddling pests! How'd they manage to summon a monster like that?"

"They combined their strength and dueled as one. It's called perseverance and faith." Yami smirked. "Something you don't know much about, I take it."

"Any faith can be rattled!" Bakura hissed. "Especially when confronted against Zorc. Destroy their pact, Zorc, and teach them the true meaning of fear!"

Zorc growled and stomped on the ground, causing it to quake. Everyone gasped and shrieked and the ground began to crack.

"Seth!" Khephera shrieked as she fell back, causing their energy to break and making Blue Eyes disappear in a series of blue lights.

"No!" Seth cried. He ran and leapt over the crack, running towards Khephera.

"_**I don't think so!" **_Zorc sent out a pulse of dark energy and sent Seth flying into the palace wall. Khephera reached out for him.

"Seth!" Yami ran over to him as he grunted in pain.

"Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine…" he said weakly. "But…he is too powerful."

"I hope Mana and Isis return with the items soon."

* * *

**WHOO! That last part was really fun to write! I thought it'd be a cool way to incorporate Seth and Khephera's bond with the Blue Eyes by having them combine their energy to summon it. That was really fun!**

**I'm almost three-fourths of the way done with this saga! …yeah, I know, it's taking forever. And imagine how much longer it'd be if I included Yugi's duel with Bakura. I skipped pretty much an entire episode already just by excluding that duel.**

**Anyway, review and I'll update soon!**


	79. War Waged on Darkness

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Yugioh characters or storyline.**

* * *

**Chapter Seventy-Nine**

_War Waged on Darkness_

Isis and Mana flew towards the city on the back of Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress with the Millennium Necklace glittering proudly around Isis' throat and Mana holding the sack of the other six items.

"Look, Isis, we're not too late!" Mana said. "Zorc hasn't made it past the palace gates!" Zorc turned and noticed the dragon flying towards them.

"_**Foolish mortals! Those Millennium Items are powerless against me!"**_ he said, turning to face them. He fired at them and the dragon dodged the blows and flew towards the wall.

"Isis!" Yami said as Shimon ran towards them.

"I'll deal with Zorc, you get these items to the pharaoh," Isis commanded and Mana gasped.

"Wait! I won't let you fight him alone!"

"Mana, if the pharaoh doesn't get these items, all hope is lost. Now go!"

"Yeah, but-"

"This is not up for debate. I appreciate your courage, but right now you have an important task to complete, and time is running out! The fate of the world is at stake and your place is with the pharaoh. Mahaado would have said the same thing." Mana squeezed her eyes shut, tears forming in them as he expression twisted to a pained one and she slid down the wing of the dragon, running to get to Yami and the others.

Isis smiled sadly, her heart wishing them all farewell. Her expression grew serious and she closed her eyes.

"Millennium Necklace, grant me strength!" It glowed and the Winged Dragon Guardian of the fortress grew larger.

"_**You cannot hide from me, human. I can sense your presence."**_ Isis flew up and charged at Zorc, who prepared to attack, but Spiria got in the way and Winged Dragon was able to tackle him head on, causing him to stumble back. _**"For that you shall pay with your soul!"**_ He growled and swiped a claw at the dragon, destroying it and causing Isis to fall.

"_I am truly sorry, my King. If only I had been of more help to you. Good luck, to you. May you defeat this evil and restore peace. Farewell…" _Tears flowed from her eyes as she fell and Spiria flew up into the sky, tears in her eyes as well.

Shimon gasped as he saw Spiria. "Isis!" His expression saddened and he closed his eyes. "Fear thee well."

"Shimon!" He looked up and saw Mana running towards him, crying. "It's Isis, she's been hit!" She collapsed to her knees in front of him, sobbing.

"Mana, Isis may have sacrificed her life like Karim and Shada, but we must not let their sacrifices be in vain. We must defeat Zorc." Shimon reached into the sack and pulled out the Millennium Ankh.

"What are you doing?" Mana asked.

"I'm buying some more time. Before Shada, I was the guardian of the Millennium Ankh."

"Be careful."

"I'll do what I must. Now take these to the king," he said, handing her the bag. She wiped her eyes and grabbed the sack.

"Right!" She took off and Shimon stared at the ankh.

"Please grant this old man strength one last time, in the name of the pharaoh. And now, with the power of the sacred Millennium Ankh, I call upon the forbidden one!" The ankh glowed and a circle of magician symbols formed around Zorc before stone tablets rose from five of them. "Behold; the great defender of Egypt! EXODIA!" The symbols connected to form a giant 10-point star and it pulsed with power before a great column of red light shot up into the sky and Exodia rose from the ground, bound by chains.

He hissed like a snake as Zorc growled. The guards cheered and Seth stared up in amazement.

"It's the forbidden one! A beast so powerful it was able to defeat an army of thousands in a single night!"

"Exodia!" Yami gasped.

"It's incredible," Cat said.

"But how will it fare against the dark one?" Khephera asked.

"Had it not been for you, my friend, this land would surely have fallen to the hands of its enemies," Shimon said, bowing to the beast. "Due to your incredible strength, I had you sealed in five stone tablets, vowing never to use you again. Now I lift that seal!" Exodia broke free of its chains and moved to confront Zorc, slowing pushing it back.

The guards continued to cheer as Exodia punched Zorc and it blocked Zorc's attacks.

"Unbelievable…it's as powerful as Zorc," Seth said.

"Let's hope," Yami said.

Shimon panted as Exodia took a powerful blow from Zorc who laughed.

"_**Exodia, how do you expect to overpower me? You draw your strength from the life force of a single human. My power is derived from the very darkness itself."**_

"Is that so? Well observe what the life force of a single human can do!" Shimon said as the Millennium Ankh glowed brighter. An attack began to form in Exodia's hands. "Alright, take this! Exodia, OBLITERATE!" It unleashed the attack on Zorc.

"Shimon!" Seth cried.

"Can he truly defeat Zorc?" Yami asked.

"Please, let this attack be enough!" Khephera said.

"_**There is not a creature in existence that can overcome me! My power is infinite!" **_Zorc roared and broke through the attack.

"NO!" Khephera cried out.

"Exodia wasn't powerful enough!" Cat said.

Zorc unleashed a dark wave that struck Exodia and split it in half, causing it to fall into a pile of sand. Shimon fell to his knees, panting.

"Pharaoh…I've failed you…" he said, collapsing into the sand.

"Shimon!" Yami cried as Exodia was destroyed.

"He's gone too…" Cat whispered, squeezing her eyes shut. Zorc rounded on them.

"_**Pharaoh! Opposing me is futile. I am the embodiment of pure darkness and as the world is enveloped by shadows, my powers shall grow! Now kneel before your new master!"**_

"No! The light of hope still shines upon the people of Egypt and that light can illuminate even the darkest of shadows!"

"Pharaoh!" He turned and saw Mana running over to them.

"Mana!"

"Take this," she said, reaching into the sack and extracting the Millennium Puzzle.

"You found my puzzle!" he said, taking it into his hands.

"Isis and Shimon surrendered their lives so I could bring it to you…" she said, tears coursing down her face.

"I assure you…their actions will not be in vain. The puzzle glowed and Yami felt his energy returning as the gauge on his Diadiankh filled. "Zorc! I face you not alone, but with the spirits of those who gave up so much to restore peace. In the name of the people of Egypt, I shall prevail!" Seth grabbed the Millennium Rod.

"Stand back!" he said. "I shall handle this."

"No!" Yami said. "Zorc is mine."

"Khephera," Mana said. "I…I found this while I was coming back." She held out the Millennium Necklace and Khephera gasped.

"Lady Isis…" she whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

"I think she would want you to have it in her place." Khephera nodded and fastened it around her neck. Her energy rose along with Seth's.

"Cat, take the Millennium Scale."

"Huh? But…but Yami, I-"

"You can do this. You have the power to wield the item." She frowned but nodded and took the scale from the bag, which left the ring for Mana. She placed it around their neck and everyone's energy returned to its maximum level.

"Now…there is one hope left," Yami said.

"My king, please don't do this!"

"We have tried everything else in our power, and now there is only one way to end this madness. And it lies in my hand. Zorc! You invaded my kingdom and threatened my people! And now you must pay for your crime! Millennium Puzzle, activate!"

It glowed brightly and Yami raised his arms, activating his Diadiankh.

"And now I shall call on the three Egyptian Gods!" The ground shook violently as the three stone carvings of the Gods glowed. "The God of the Obelisk, Osiris the Heaven Dragon, and the Sun Dragon Ra!" The blue, red, and gold light shot out of the tablet sanctuary and came together, flying out over Zorc's head and crashing into the ground behind him.

The three monsters arose up and Osiris tackled Zorc, causing him to crash into the ground.

"Your fate is now sealed! Behold, the gods of Egypt!"

"Well, it appears the game has shifted in my favor," Yami said.

"Your creatures are no match for Zorc," Bakura said. "I should know since he and I are one in the same."

"Hold on! You mean…you are Zorc?"

Bakura laughed. "Surprise. How's that for a twist? Now, let's go in for a closer look, shall we?" he asked as he spread his arms, causing a black ball surging with purple electricity to form above them. It expanded and consumed them, causing them both to appear and merge into the pharaoh and Zorc.

"Surrender now, Zorc, or face the rage of the three Egyptian Gods!"

"_**When I am through with them, your deities shall bow before the lord of darkness!"**_

(Does anyone else just completely give up trying to understand the friggin Yugioh mythology?)

Ra roared and Kay and Seto both ran up a sand dune and froze.

"No way! It's them!" Seto said.

"Osiris, Obelisk, and Ra!" Kay gasped.

"But…they seem way too realistic to be holograms! Can they be the real deal?" Kay literally fell over into the sand before jumping up.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? You're STILL on that? What part of 'this is all real, the monsters are real; holy hell, everything here is real' are you NOT getting?" (BEST LINE EVER!) He was stunned by her outburst.

"Well excuse me for trying to think sensibly and not assume magic is the answer to everything!" he snapped.

"Obelisk, the first attack is yours!" Yami shouted. "Strike him down with your Fist of Fate!" Obelisk struck Zorc, causing him to crash into the walls.

"Nice shot, not a bad start, but let's see if Yugi can keep this up," Seto said. Kay grabbed his hand.

"Come on! We have to go and see if we can help them."

"What for? Yugi has the gods to fight!"

"Moral support? Besides, we may not be safe here."

"And what makes you think moving closer to the giant, rampaging monsters would be safer?" he asked dryly.

"Just come on!" she snapped, pulling him with her towards the walls. Zorc stood up, growling.

"Osiris the Heaven Dragon; lay down your judgment upon this enemy of Egypt!" Osiris snarled and unleashed a furious wave of lightning against Zorc. "Finally, Sun Dragon Ra, may your eternal light banish the darkness!" Ra rose up into the sky and then a large beam of golden light fell from the clouds and struck Zorc, causing him to roar in agony as his flesh smoked and burned. "Now my friends; combine your strength and end this! Fist of fury, thunder force attack, and blaze cannon blast!"

The three gods attacked and they all struck Zorc in unison and the assault exploded, causing him to crash into the ground. Ra flew towards him, a fierce look in his red eyes.

"Finish him off!" Ra spat out fire and transformed into phoenix mode before crashing into Zorc in an explosion of fire.

Everyone gasped and covered their faces with their arms at the devastating power from the attack. Ra flew up into the sky and the fire around him vanished and he hung below the clouds, glimmering in all its glory. Inside the walls, the citizens of Egypt cheered their praise to Ra and the pharaoh.

Seth and Yami stood up along with everyone else."

It's over…we're saved!" Seth said.

"Let's hope so."

Obelisk, Osiris, and Ra stood before the large crater formed in the earth where Zorc had stood. The black clouds began to fade away and the sun shone through.

"Look! The darkness has lifted!" one of the guards shouted, pointing at the sky and the people cheered.

"Finally!"

"Zorc is gone!"

"All hail the Egyptian Gods!"

"We're free!"

"You did it, Pharaoh!" Mana said, beaming in excitement. Cat threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

"Yes! You've saved everyone!" Yami blushed a little and smiled, hugging her back.

"We all did it," he said. But their happiness did not last long as the ground began to tremble violently. Yami's expression quickly grew serious. "Zorc!"

A black claw emerged from the earth and everyone shrieked.

"He's back!" Mana cried.

"But how?" Khephera said.

"Can it be?" Seth said.

"He withstood an attack by all three of the Egyptian Gods!" Cat exclaimed. Above Zorc's claw, a black shadow began to cover the sun.

"Oh no!"

"The sun!"

"Don't do it!"

"What's he doing?" Mana asked.

"He's covering Egypt in complete darkness."

"Somehow that thing just caused a solar eclipse!" Seto said as he and Kay continued to run towards the city.

"We need to hurry and find the pharaoh," Kay said. "I just hope we can stop this apocalypse before we're too late!"

"Egyptian Gods, attack before the light is gone!" Yami shouted. "Please, hurry!"

Ra moved but Zorc's claw grabbed his leg and Ra roared as he pulled Zorc up from the crater. Obelisk grabbed Zorc's leg and was lifted into the sky as well. A shroud of purple and black fog began to engulf Zorc.

"_**As the darkness spreads my strength grows! **_The purple fog filled the air as the sun was almost completely eclipsed.

"The light!"

"It's almost gone!"

At last, the sun was completely covered.

"Ra and Osiris, attack!" Yami shouted. Osiris unleashed its thunder force attack and Ra converted into Phoenix mode.

(Hey, for the record, if any of you guys haven't actually watched this episode of Yugioh, please do. This fight scene with the gods is actually incredible! They made Ra and Osiris look friggin amazing!)

Zorc was able to withstand the attacks with ease.

"_**Without the sun's rays, you are powerless against me! Now prepare to be consumed by the darkness!" **_Zorc unleashed a huge, pulsing wave of dark energy that destroyed Osiris, Ra, and Obelisk with ease, causing them to fall as giant statues made of dark stone, must to the horror of the Egyptian people.

"The Egyptian Gods, he beat them! But how?" Yami cried.

"This can't be!"

"That was our last hope!"

Kay gasped. "No! He just destroyed all three of the gods!"

"How could he do that?" Seto cried.

"I don't know, but we need to hurry! If he can defeat all three of the gods, then what hope do we have left?"

"There has to be a way to destroy that thing."

Zorc turned, laughing at the terrified people of Egypt.

_**Your Egyptian Gods are shells of their former selves. Let them crumble along with your hope!" **_He landed before the statue of Obelisk and smashed it with his foot, causing it to crumble and making Yami grunt in pain as he fell to his knees.

"Pharaoh, no!" Mana cried. Cat knelt at his side, holding his arms with concern in her eyes.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

(And at this point, I have gone through the third DVD from this season, only one more to go. ALMOST DONE WITH THIS SAGA!)

"_**The Egyptian Gods have fallen!" **_Zorc declared. _**"You see, pharaoh, even your so-called deities of domination were forced to surrender when confronted by the power of darkness. And within that darkness lies a world I created centuries ago, a world now converging with your own. For when your people fashioned the Millennium Items, you opened the doorway to the darkness. And now the human world as you know it shall crumble!"**_

Zorc punched the statue of Ra, causing it to crumble and making Yami fall completely to the ground, writhing with agony.

"My pharaoh!" Mana shrieked.

"No, Yami," Cat said.

"Oh no!" Seth exclaimed. Mana began to shake Yami lightly.

"Tell me you're alright! Please, pharaoh, get up!" Yami grunted and attempted to move, but to no avail. "It's no use. He's too weak to fight."

"Yami," Cat whispered, leaning down next to him, gently supporting him so he was sitting up and leaned against her, still groaning slightly in pain. Zorc rounded on them.

"_**Where is your pharaoh now? I'll tell you! He is cowering at the feet of the new lord and ruler of Egypt!" **_

"There's nothing we can do to stop him!"

"We must surrender!"

"Yes! Then perhaps he'll spare us!"

"Run while you still can!"

"Before he enslaves us all!" The guards turned and ran from the approaching Zorc.

"Wait, hold your ground!" Seth shouted at the retreating guards. Khephera clenched her fists.

"You cowards!"

"Submitting is not an option!" Seth continued, but the guards continued to run.

"Pah! Some loyalty to Egypt those fools have!" she spat.

"I cannot blame them for their fear, they are only human," Cat said.

"Regardless. They have turned their back on our king and on Egypt herself! We will stay and fight this evil til the very end!" she said.

"_**It appears your soldiers disagree," **_Zorc unleashed an attack that set fire to the inner city. _**"Soon, there will be nowhere to hide, mortals!"**_ Seth gasped.

"Mana, Princess Luna, Khephera, escort the pharaoh back to the palace at once!" Mana gasped.

"But Seth, if we do that, then you'll-"

"Go! And leave Zorc to me," he commanded. Cat and Mana helped Yami up, but Khephera stood firmly next to Seth.

"Khephera, I thought I told you to-"

"I'm not leaving you, Seth." He stared at her in surprise and she gazed at him sharply. "I will fight by your side until the very end. That is my pledge. I will defend Egypt and our king, even at the risk of my own destruction." She turned to Mana and Cat. "Hurry, both of you!"

"Right," Mana said.

"Be careful, both of you!" Cat said. Khephera nodded and the three disappeared into the city walls.

"In the name of the pharaoh, we shall return thee to the land of shadow!" Khephera and Seth shouted as Seth raised his Millennium Rod and Khephera touched her Millennium Necklace. Their items both glowed as they activated their Diadiankhs.

"White Dragon, come forth!" they shouted. Their Diadiankhs glowed and Blue Eyes appeared.

(…I was gonna BS you guys and summon two, but then I decided, instead, to just made Blue Eyes twice as strong because its pulling from both of their energies. So, yay for compromise!)

Blue Eyes roared and tackled Zorc, knocking him back. Seto and Kay finally arrived to the walls and saw Blue eyes.

"This thing is finally starting to get interesting," Seto said.

"What, you mean it wasn't interesting before?" Kay asked as they watched their ancient counterparts. "Weird to see us working together like that."

"Weird as in just seeing ourselves, or weird because of the working together part."

"A little bit of both, actually."

Blue eyes roared and unleashed its white lightning attack on Zorc and it moved its arm in front of its head to stop the attack and the sun was revealed again.

"Way to go Blue Eyes!" Kay said. The light struck Blue Eyes, causing it to glow radiantly.

"Kisara, your strength is greater than I thought!" Seth said in amazement.

"Thank you Kisara," Khephera whispered. Blue eyes roared again and the ground shook as Zorc emerged again.

"Why does that thing keep murdering our hopes?" Kay shrieked furiously. Zorc's dragon head bit Blue Eyes' neck and caused it to crash into the ground.

"Kisara!"

"**Eventually, every creature must serve the darkness," **Zorc said as he transformed the dragon to stone in his hands.

"Not me!" he said, but his hand began to darken. "No, the shadows!"

Khephera gasped.

"Seth, no!" she said, grabbed his arm. "Don't let him take you into the darkness!" Zorc threw Blue Eyes into a rock and it shattered and Seth fell to his knees along with Khephera, who hugged him protectively. "I won't let him take you!" she said. Seth groaned in pain, but the shadows seemed to be slowed as some, unseen force began to battle them.

"Khephera…"

"Think of Kisara! Think of what she sacrificed to keep you out of the darkness. This creature isn't strong enough to destroy her light, Seth. Don't let him do it!" she said.

"_**Humans are so pathetic. You believe light and love are the strongest forces in this world, when in actuality, it is darkness. It has always been darkness!"**_

"Never! Light will always defeat the darkness, and I won't let you take me or Seth into the shadows!" Khephera shouted.

"Dude, past me is awesome!" Kay said. Seth rolled his eyes.

"She has a big mouth like you," he said and she punched his arm.

"Shut up!" The sun was eclipsed again and Seth passed out next to Khephera and she gasped.

"Seth!" The shadows consumed him and she gasped in horror.

"_**You see? Anything can be consumed by darkness with ease, no matter how much light they believe in."**_

"But…why haven't I…?" she asked herself.

"Khephera…" Seth said weakly. "Go…warn the pharaoh…I won't let the shadows take you too…" he whispered before passing out.

"SETH!" Zorc laughed.

"_**Humans are so weak, it is pathetic." **_He continued marching forward and Khephera was able to pull Seth into the city and grabbed the arm of nearby guard, forcing him to carry Seth on his back to the palace. _**"Your lives around you shall crumble like bricks. First Egypt, and then the world."**_

Kay and Seto ran through the city together.

"I can't believe that sideshow freak beat Blue Eyes and the Egyptian Gods!"

"I know, but what else can we do now?" Zorc broke through the walls and began to set fire to the city. Seto grabbed Kay's wrist.

"Come on!" He led her up to the roof of one of the buildings and saw Zorc approaching them.

"Seto, what are you doing?"

"Nobody likes a bully," he stated simply, "especially me."

"But what can we do? You saw him, he's too powerful!"

"Think about it, Kay, he defeated Blue Eyes…but what monster do we both have that is stronger than a normal Blue Eyes." She paused.

"Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" He smirked and nodded.

"That's right."

"Come on, we have to run faster, he's right behind us!"

"But I can't run any faster!" They gasped and looked down to see two little boys running from Zorc that bared a frightening resemblance to Mokuba and Seto when they were younger.

"Seto, we have to help them! They'll be crushed!" The boys tripped and landed on the ground and Seto gasped and jumped down from the building, followed by Kay.

"You want to pick on someone? Then why don't you pick on me?" he shouted as Kay ran over to the boys to check if they were ok. Unfortunately, they couldn't see her but were able to get up and run. Kay stood next to Seto.

"Make that both of us!"

"_**As you wish. Let the battle commence!"**_ Kay and Seto focused their energy and a duel disk appeared on their arms.

"It worked!" he said.

"You know what to do?" Kay said. He nodded.

"Let's do this!" They both drew a card. "Let's try this again! Come on out Blue Eyes."

"And not just one, how about two?" Kay said. They each placed the card on their duel disks and blue light appeared above them and two Blue Eyes appeared.

"_**You Egyptian counterparts already tried this and failed! What makes you both think your fates will be any different?"**_

"Listen, Zorc, I've been smacking around virtual monsters like you ever since I could talk. As a matter of fact, my first words were 'Neutron Blast Attack.'" Kay fell over and started yanking at her hair.

"I GIVE UP ON YOU!" she shouted.

"What?"

"I give up!" she snapped.

"_**A wise choice,"**_

"Not on this fight with you, on trying to get through that thick head of his!" she snapped, pointing at Seto.

"_**You both should have stayed in your own world. Your cards and holograms are useless here!"**_

"You may have been able to handle one Blue Eyes, and you might be able to battle two, but can you handle six?" Kay and Seto each summoned two more Blue Eyes and the six dragons all appeared, roaring loudly.

"Now, we'll fuse them together and create-"

"Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" they shouted together, holding up polymerization and creating two Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragons.

"Are you ready, Zorc?" Kay asked.

"Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, show this so-called Lord of Darkness what true power really is!" they both shouted. "Attack with Neutron Blast!" The two dragons unleashed their attacks and struck Zorc, sending him flying back out of the walls of the city. He rose; his eyes glowing.

"_**That was the last mistake you shall ever make, mortals. This, I promise you. Now, prepare to join to rest of the fools who opposed me in an endless darkness!"**_

"You'll have to get past our dragons first!" The attacks of the three monsters met head on and exploded.

* * *

**YEAH! Kay and Seto got to be bad ass in this chapter! Gotta love some hints of Ryuuzashipping. This was fun. This was a fun chapter to write. And I'm excited; we are almost done with this saga. Then the real fun begins!**

**So please review, don't flame, and life is fine and dandy that way!**


	80. The Ultimate Light

**Hey everybody, I have another fun drinking game for you! I think this will work out even better than the friendship one. If you're not totally wasted or dead by the time you're done with this game, then by God, there is a problem! The game is, every time someone in the chapter says the word "darkness" take a shot!**

**I swear, you will more than likely pass out from the alcohol consumption if you play this game. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Yugioh characters or storyline.**

**Chapter Eighty**

_The Ultimate Light_

Yugi drew a card and smirked. "Now I sacrifice my Marshmallon and my Silent Magician in order to summon this! Gandora the Dragon of Destruction!"

"But how?" Bakura cried. "I had the perfect strategy!" A dark dragon with white spikes on its wings and red gems lining its neck appeared in a blue light and roared viciously.

"It was good, but not perfect! Because, although, your zombies almost wiped out my deck, I found a card that can stop them!"

"But how? You were down to your last card! It's not fair!"

"I guess you can call it the luck of the draw!" All the red gems on Yugi's dragon began to glow and everything began to shake. "Now Gandora, destroy every one of his monsters!" It unleashed a series of red lights that struck every creature on Bakura's side of the field, completely obliterating them. He growled at him as soon as the light cleared.

"My monsters may be gone, but my lifepoints aren't."

"Bakura's right, this duel's not over yet," Jounouchi said.

"But Yugi can do it, I know he can!" Kristen said.

"After my Gandora strikes, it goes to the graveyard," Yugi said. Everyone gasped.

"Oh no!"

"But that's Yugi's last card!"

"How can he get rid of Bakura's lifepoints now?" Jounouchi asked. Gandora disappeared. "And as I'm sure you know, when one of my monsters is destroyed, your sword of sealing is deactivated!"

"Yeah! I forgot about that! Now Yugi's Silent Swordsman is free!" Jounouchi said ass Yugi's monster appeared on the field again.

"4500 attack points?" Bakura said looking horrified.

"More than enough to wipe you out! Now Swordsman, attack!" Yugi's monster slashed Bakura in the chest and his lifepoint plummeted down to 0.

"I never get tired of watching you kick butt, Yuge!" Jounouchi said.

"Yugi, you did it!" Kristen said, beaming.

"I wouldn't be celebrating if I were you!" Bakura hissed. He groaned and fell to his knees. "I'm afraid your victory is all in vain!"

"We'll see about that. Now let us go!" He chortled evilly.

"Alright, but if you want to save the pharaoh, I'm afraid you're too late!" Yugi gasped. "While you were busy playing cards, Zorc was busy ushering in the age of darkness. So despite your apparent victory here today, in reality I win the game!"

"You're lying!" Kristen shouted. He laughed.

"Believe whatever you wish." He gasped and fell over, completely motionless before his body began to smoke and he transformed back into Honda.

"Honda!" They ran over to him and Jounouchi began shaking him.

"Hey, wake up, man. Come on, bro. This is no time for a snooze! We got a world out there to save." Honda opened his eyes slowly and gasped before getting up and looking around.

"Hey, where are we, guys?" he asked. "Did I pass out or something?"

"Yeah right! Try Bakura was wearing your body like a cheap suit!" Jounouchi said.

"I was possessed?"

"Now you're catching on. If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be trapped in this tomb! So thanks for nothing!"

"That's not fair, Jounouchi," Kristen said. "It's not Honda's fault that Bakura took control of his mind! It could have happened to any one of us."

"Kristen's right," Yugi said. "We can't afford to waste time pointing fingers. Right now, we've got to get out of here and find the pharaoh."

"You're right."

"Sorry, Yugi," Honda said.

"It's fine. Like Kristen said, it could have happened to any one of us. I'm just glad you're alright." A thundering sound filled their ears and Yugi gasped.

"So I guess you heard that, right?" Anzu asked.

"It's the tomb! It must be collapsing or something so let's get out of here!"

"Yeah, good call!" Jounouchi said.

"Do you guys have any idea where you're going?" Honda asked.

"Not a clue," Jounouchi admitted. They ran up the stairs and eventually came to a hole in the wall of a cliff outside of the tomb.

"See? There really was a light at the end of the tunnel," Anzu said.

"Not much light, though," Kristen murmured as she stared at the darkness enveloping the sky.

"It's Zorc. We have to hurry!" Yugi said.

"How do we get down?" Honda asked.

"Just follow me, guys," Jounouchi said.

"Somehow I doubt that's a smart idea…" Kristen said. They all slid down the face of the cliff and landed on the ground safely.

"Gee, I can't wait to hear your next idea," Honda said as three hooded figures on horses rode up, blocking their path.

"Don't start!" Jounouchi snapped. They all pulled out swords and Honda started to growl before running towards them, causing everyone else to gasp. "Something I say?"

"Honda, no!" Kristen, Yugi, and Anzu shouted.

"Look, I've caused enough trouble for you guys, so it's about time I paid you back!" He ran and yanked a guy off the horse, causing it to ride away.

(…WTF? That was simple! If it's that easy, then what's the problem? He didn't even try to attack Honda!)

"Honda!" Jounouchi said, running over to him. One of the guards raised his sword to attack Jounouchi and the sword went flying out of his hands.

"Jounouchi, no!" Jounouchi gasped and looked at his wrist, noticing a duel disk.

"Where's that come from?" he asked.

"I get it!" Yugi said. "In this world, if we concentrate hard enough, our thoughts can become real!"

(…no comment…)

"That's pretty cool," Jounouchi said.

"Well guess what I'm thinking," Honda said as a duel disk appeared on his arm.

(No, don't think about a machine gun or something like that, think of a friggin duel disk with paper cards. Genius!)

"I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight and Flame Swordsman!" Jounouchi shouted, summoning his two monsters as two more guards came towards them.

"And I'll summon these dudes! Lava Battle Guard and Swamp Battle Guard!" The two monsters appeared and the four attacked as Yugi, Anzu, and Kristen ran over to Jounouchi and Honda as more guards circled them.

"Get back you three!" Jounouchi said.

"There's no time to fight, guys," Yugi said. "We have to concentrate and get out of here!"

"No sweat," Jounouchi said. Then the five of them wished hard enough I guess and were transported away from them. (…no, no. I'm not even… No. Just, whatever. I've given up at how ludicrous this show's logic really is.) The five of them flew up and away from the guards with a gold aura glowing around them. "Hey, I can fly!" Jounouchi said.

"This is so cool!" Anzu exclaimed.

"Anyone else have the urge to sing 'I believe I can fly?'" Kristen asked.

"So if we think hard enough, can we turn those punks into something more interesting?"

"Well there's only one way to find out!" Jounouchi said. They both closed their eyes and said,

"Pork chops and apple sauce, pork chops and apple sauce."

"Did it work?" Jounouchi asked.

"No dice, dude."

"Great, we have the power to fly but we can't get a decent meal."

"We're running out of time, guys. Let's kick it into hyper speed!" Yugi said.

"Ten-four, captain!" Jounouchi said and they all flew faster towards the horizon.

* * *

Zorc and Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon continued to attack one another, neither one letting up in the slightest. The light that rose up from their attack appeared to create a void in the sky above them.

"What in the world is that?" Seto asked.

"_**The ultimate collision of light and shadow has created a bridge between our realms. Now I have a new world to conquer! The world of the future!"**_

"Well that's just great," Kay said. "More ambiguity to the situation. I'm just waiting for a bunch of unicorns and leprechauns to come dancing out."

_**Now bow before your new lord and master!" **_Zorc commanded.

"Never!" Kay and Seto shouted.

"We'll be destroyed before we bow to you!" The attacked continued and meanwhile, in the palace, Mana was crouched over the pharaoh, her hands glowing.

"As we approach our final hour, please restore the pharaoh's power," she chanted. Yami's eyes opened and he sat up slowly.

"You're back!" Cat said, smiling with relief.

"Where is Zorc now?" he asked. He gasped and stood up, walking to the edge of the balcony.

"Wait, you need to rest!" Mana cried.

"Mana, Luna, do you see those dragons?" he asked, staring out at the two Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragons fighting Zorc. "Where did they come from?"

"Well, while you were unconscious, Seth's white dragon was defeated and then it came back in a different form, and another one came up as well."

"I think it's Seto and Kay," Cat said. "That's the only way Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon can exist in this world." Yami nodded.

"Yes, you're right."

"They're both as powerful as Zorc, but for how long?" Mana asked.

"They can't seem to get the upper hand."

"It appears that some sort of portal has opened," Yami said, looking up at the void in the sky. "Cat, I need the Millennium Scale," he said.

"Sure, but why?" she asked, handing it to him.

"Trust me. This may be our last chance to defeat Zorc. I need all the strength I can get." He looked out and clutched the Millennium Scale tightly in his fist. "Karim! Please lend me your power!"

"Good luck, pharaoh," Mana said, bowing her head to him.

"Thank you."

"Be careful, Yami," Cat said.

"I know what I'm doing, Cat," he said, taking her hand and squeezing it gently before raising the scale again, causing it to glow along with his Diadiankh and Millennium Puzzle. He leapt off the balcony and Cat and Mana ran to the edge.

"Pharaoh!"

"Yami!"

"Kaiba! Kay!" They both spun and gasped.

"He's nuts!" Seto said.

"For once I agree!" Kay said.

"You both know what to do!"

"Seto, I'll keep Zorc distracted," Kay said. "Help the pharaoh!"

"Fine!" Seto's dragon stopped attacking and Zorc's attack only struck with Kay's ultimate dragon.

Yami continued to fall and Seto focused his energy and Ultimate Dragon fused with Yami (I'm not even joking).

"We have merged to become the Master of Dragon Soldier!"

"Yami, Seto, whatever you're planning to do, make it fast!" Kay shouted as her dragon began to struggle against Zorc's attack.

"Dragon Saber Blast!" Yami and the dragon unleashed a quadruple attack.

"Neutron Blast!"

Kay's dragon's attack merged with the others and they struck Zorc, creating a giant ball of light that engulfed the entire city. It destroyed the void and both Ultimate Dragons and engulfed Zorc as well.

Yami lay on the ruined grown and grunted before looking up weakly. "It's over, Zorc…" The haze began to clear and…Zorc was still there. (F-ING COCKROACH!) "No…he…he lives!"

"_**We now stand face-to-face for the last time. The light of hope against the lord of darkness; darkness shall prevail. That is the inevitable cycle of existence. You see, pharaoh, the universe itself was born without light. All that existed was a vast wasteland of shadows. And though fleeting moments occur in which light attempts to illuminate the darkness, in the end, it is always extinguished. And the same holds true for you! You are a mere flicker whose faint glow has expired!"**_

"You're wrong! There is no darkness without light! It is light that gave life to this world, Zorc. It is light that gives us hope and it is light that shall defeat you!"

"_**Then let us put your theory to the test!" **_Zorc unleashed a fiery attack on Yami. He gasped and shut his eyes, bracing himself for the attack.

"No!" Hasan flew up and shielded Yami from the fire.

"Hasan! Is that you?"

"No harm shall come to you, my king!" Yami stared, noticing Hasan's voice sounded different from before. The golden mask began to crack and fell away, revealing the face of Shadi.

"It's you! Shadi!" He grunted from the force of the attack and looked down at Yami.

"You must never surrender to the darkness! The light of hope will soon arrive, bearing the information that you need!"

"The light of hope?" Shadi nodded before he was finally destroyed and Yami reached out. "Shadi!" But he was gone. "Thank you…Shadi…" he said, tears forming in his eyes.

"_Do not give up…"_

"_**Exactly as I predicted. Everything shall return to darkness; just as it always does." **_Zorc laughed. _**"Look at the mighty pharaoh now! Barely standing beside the ruins of what was once his kingdom!"**_

"This is not over…trust me! There is a light that still burns bright; the light of hope! And as long as it exists, you will never prevail!"

"_**Your friends have been destroyed by the darkness and your soldiers have deserted you, yet you speak of hope? Even in your darkest hour, you refuse to give in. How nauseatingly human of you. Open your eyes, pharaoh, your reign is over!"**_

"NEVER!" Yami shouted before collapsing. (…pfft…BWAHAHAHA! Way to go, Yami! I mean, I'm sorry, but that was friggin hilarious! He just passed out, it totally killed the moment.)

"_**You shall regret your sins in hell, pharaoh. Your time is up!"**_

"_I can't die here…" _Zorc began to create a giant fireball in his hands, laughing.

"_**Farewell, pharaoh!"**_ Yami struggled to get to his knees.

"Please, Yugi, I know you're out there!" he cried. Zorc moved to attack then stopped and noticed five golden lights moving across the sky. They began hurling themselves towards Zorc and Yami gasped. "Yugi!"

"We're not too late!" Yugi said as they continued moving.

"Pharaoh!" Anzu yelled.

"Hey, it's us!" Honda said.

"Thank you, my friends," Yami said.

"_**You should have stayed in your own world, mortals! Now you will die!" **_He unleashed a fireball at the five and they narrowly flew out of the way.

"There's not much time!" Yugi said.

"Then let's help the pharaoh!" Anzu said.

"Hurry!" Kristen said.

"Yugi!" Yami cried. "Watch out!" They turned and saw a bunch of Bakura's robed henchmen riding towards them.

"This is just great! First the lord of darkness, now these guys?" Jounouchi snapped.

"Yugi, any last minute plans?" Anzu asked.

"How about this?" Yugi cried, a duel disk forming on his arm. "You know what I say, right? When in doubt, put your faith in the heart of the cards! And with the deck the pharaoh and I built together, I can end this right here, right now!"

"Let's hope so…" Yami said.

"We have a saying back home. It's time to duel!" Yugi said, drawing a card.

(…did 4Kids just have a checklist of every Yugioh dub cliché and apply it to the last five minutes of that episode? I swear to God, I think they did)

"Now, I summon Dark Magician." Mahaado appeared, looking determined and gripping his staff fiercely.

"You're…back."

"Of course, my pharaoh. I made a vow to protect you at all times. Now let's duel!"

"Sounds good to me," Yugi said.

"But Dark Magician may not be strong enough alone!" Anzu said.

"Yami!" They gasped and turned to see Cat running towards him with Mana.

"Cat, Mana," Yami said.

"Oh no, are you alright?"

"Master Mahaado!"

"Mana! I need your help." She smiled and nodded.

"You don't have to ask me twice." She closed her eyes and summoned Dark Magician Girl.

"Hey, awesome!" Yugi said.

"With this tag team, we can't lose!"

"I'll help too," Cat said. "Magician's Valkyria!" She focused and summoned her ka and she floated next to Mahaado and Dark Magician Girl.

"Hey, no harm in adding a few extra monsters to the fun, right?" Jounouchi asked, a duel disk forming on his arm. "I play Red Eyes Black Dragon!" The dragon appeared with a loud roar.

"Count me in!" Honda said, a duel disk forming on his arm too.

"Me too!" Anzu said.

"Me three!" Kristen added and the three of them drew cards.

"I summon this!" Honda said. "My Rare Metal Knight!"

"Hey fire sorcerer," Anzu said, "you're on!"

"Come on out, Dark Elf!" Kristen called. The three monsters appeared together and Zorc narrowed his eyes as the henchmen drew closer. One threw their hood back and Cat recognized her from before. Kiya. All of the other henchmen transformed into phantom skeletons and fly towards them as Kiya raises her Diadiankh.

"Dark Necrofear, come forth!" she shouted and her monster appeared in a blaze of shadows and flew towards them as well.

"Watch out!" Kristen shouted.

"Dark Magician, attack!" Yugi yelled.

"Red Eyes, help him out!"

"You too, Dark Elf!"

"Get back!" Mahaado shouted.

"Infernal Fire Blast!"

"Dark Shards!"

The three monsters unleashed a wave of attacks and destroyed five of the skeletons.

"Fire sorcerer, your turn!"

"Go Rare Metal Knight!"

"Magician's Valkyria, help them out!"

Dark Magician Girl, Fire Sorcerer, Rare Metal Knight, and Magician's Valkyria all attacked and destroyed the remaining four skulls.

"Yeah!" Jounouchi said. But their excitement was short-lived as the monsters regenerated themselves and, to make matters worse, Dark Necrofear destroyed Fire Sorcerer and Rare Metal Knight. Anzu and Honda both gasped in horror and cried out in pain as their lifepoints were depleted.

"Oh no!"

"They're back!"

"Not for long!" Red Eyes, Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, Magician's Valkyria, and Dark Elf all attacked and destroyed the monsters again and were left with only Dark Necrofear, but then the monsters regenerated again.

"It's no use! These dudes won't stay down!"

"So what are we supposed to do?"

"I think I know," Dark Magician Girl said, flying up next to Mahaado. "Ready master?" she asked. He nodded. "The rest of you must go. The pharaoh needs you, so leave these demons to us!"

Dark Necrofear flew in front of the zombies and snickered.

"You think you two puny magicians have the power to defeat us?" it asked in Kiya's voice.

"Go now!" Dark Magician Girl commanded.

"Right!" They turned and flew away, Dark Elf following them, but Magician's Valkyria staying behind to help them.

"Soldiers of Zorc!" Mahaado said.

"Be gone!" Mahaado, Dark Magician Girl, and Magician's Valkyria all attacked the zombies as Yugi, Kristen, Honda, Anzu, and Jounouchi flew to Cat and Yami.

"Pharaoh!"

"Are you alright?"

"It's us, pal!" They landed and the glow around them disappeared.

"Please, say something," Yugi said.

"I knew you'd return…" Yami said weakly.

"Yami, you need to stop straining yourself," Cat said, gripping his arms lightly. "You'll only hurt yourself more!"

"I can't stay down, Cat. I need to keep fighting…" Yami said, struggling to get up. Everyone gasped and the six of them helped him stand up.

"_**I'm afraid I disagree,"**_ Zorc said, a fireball growing in his fight hand.

"Pharaoh!" Mahaado said.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Dark Magician Girl asked.

"Yes!"

"Dark Burning Magic!" they cried, unleashing their attacks together and destroying hitting Zorc.

"_**If you are finished, then allow me!" **_He unleashed his attack at the two and thye moved out of the way.

"We're doomed," Jounouchi said simply.

"Yugi…were you able to locate my name?" Yami asked weakly.

"Uh…yeah…"

"Well then? What is it?" he asked. Zorc chortled.

_**These humans may have found the location of your name, pharaoh; however, they were unable to read it!"**_

"But why?"

"_**It's simple. The word in question was written in a language unfamiliar to them."**_

"Is that true?" Yami asked.

"It's true…" Yugi said. "We made it through your tomb, and there it was on the back wall. There was only one problem. Your name was carved in ancient Egyptian hieroglyphics. I know what it looked like, but I could not tell you what is actually said." Yami sighed in defeat.

"Alright, guys, name or no name, we got some butt to kick!" Jounouchi declared.

"Yeah!"

"You guys don't understand," Cat said. "We've tried everything. Zorc is invincible. He defeated the three Egyptian Gods and Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. There's nothing we can do at this point!"

"Well, we'll see about that! Red Eyes, Inferno Fire Blast!" Red Eyes attacked Zorc.

"Dark Elf, use Dark Shards!" Kristen shouted. Her monster attacked Zorc as well.

"Magician's Valkyria, attack!"

"I don't think so!" Dark Necrofear slashed through Magician's Valkyria, destroying her and causing Cat to cry out in pain. Everyone gasped.

"Cat!" Kristen knelt next to her. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine…" she said.

"I've had enough of this. Take this!" Mahaado shouted, aiming his staff. "Dark Magic Attack!" It struck Dark Necrofear and destroyed it, causing Kiya to cry out and fall from her horse, grunting in pain.

Zorc attacked with two flames, destroying Dark Elf and Red Eyes Black Dragon, causing Jounouchi and Kristen to cry out and collapse to their knees in pain as their lifepoints fell.

"Are you alright?" Yugi cried as he helped Kristen up.

"I…I'm ok," she said.

"Call me crazy, but this is a little more painful than dueling back home…" Jounouchi said.

"I'll say…" Kristen said.

"That's because, in this world, your very life force is connected to your monsters and your lifepoints. If your monsters die, it weakens you until…" Cat stopped.

"Until we die…" Jounouchi said. "And the stronger the monster, the more it hurts you if they die." He stared at his duel disk.

"Don't look now, but our friends are back again," Yami said as the zombies regenerated around Mahaado and Dark Magician Girl.

"Alright, the fate of the future depends on us," Mahaado said. "You know what to do."

"Right."

"Stop, it's much too dangerous!" Yami cried. They both glowed with a purple aura and struck the two zombies blocking their path before flying towards Zorc together and unleashing a blinding, powerful attack together, striking Zorc and exploding on contact.

The two magicians floated down together and stared at the smoke.

"Is he gone?" Mahaado asked; a small hint of hope in his voice. But alas, Zorc appeared before them, completely unharmed as the smoke cleared.

"Nope," Dark Magician Girl said.

"_**Have you fools not learned that I am impervious to all attacks?" **_Zorc asked. _**"Including yours."**_

"We just blasted him with all of our strength! There's nothing more to do…" Mahaado said.

"_**How right you are… Now die!" **_He unleashed a series of orange flames around the two and Yugi gasped in horror.

"I know you will defeat him!" Mahaado said.

"Farewell, my king," Dark Magician Girl said before they were both destroyed. Yugi cried out and Mana collapsed onto the ground.

"Yugi!" Kristen cried, holding onto him as he clutched at his chest.

"Mana!" Cat shouted, shaking her. "Wake up!"

"_**Pharaoh, your friends shall perish in the darkness, one soul at a time." **_Zorc laughed. _**"Nothing can save you now! Surrender to the darkness!"**_

"Look, Zorc, we're never gonna give up!" Yugi shouted, straightening. "We're gonna help the pharaoh figure out his name so he can lock you away just like he did the first time!"

"But how?" Yami asked. Anzu gasped.

"Hey guys! I've just thought of how we can help the pharaoh!"

"How?" Yugi, Jounouchi, Honda, and Kristen asked in unison.

"It's easy! All we have to do is concentrate."

"Huh?"

"I'll bet if we think about those symbols hard enough, we can make the pharaoh's name appear on that cartouche," she said, pointing at the cartouche hanging around Yami's neck.

"That's brilliant!" Cat said.

"She's right," Yugi said, smiling. "Remember how we were able to fly here just by concentrating?"

"Exactly," Anzu said, putting her hand forward. "Now we all have to think about the pharaoh's name!"

"I'm in!"

"Yeah!"

"Me three!"

"Let's do this!" 

"Now let's focus on those symbols!" Yugi, Anzu, Kristen, Honda, and Jounouchi all put their hands together and closed their eyes, focusing on the name.

"_**You've been a nuisance to me long enough!"**_

Annnnnd…in the meantime, just a few feet away, Kay and Seto both groaned and opened their eyes slowly, sitting up. …I realize that was random, but I figured you'd all want to know that they're both ok.

Yami's cartouche started glowing and symbols began to appear.

"Yes! It's working!"

"_**I'm afraid once again you're too late, humans." **_Zorc unleashed an attack at them but Ring of Defense appeared and blocked it and Zorc growled. Yami gasped and looked to see Seto had activated the card.

"Kaiba!"

"Nice move, Seto," Kay said.

"Well I don't think I could have let that thing blow up Yugi and his geek squad, no matter how much they annoy me."

"Just admit you like them," she said, pinching his cheek and he batted her hand away.

"Stop that!"

"_**How dare you interfere!" **_Zorc unleashed a fiery attack that destroyed Ring of Defense.

"Negate Attack!" The fire was absorbed by Kay's card, protecting both her and Seto, but the shock still sent everyone flying off their feet and the smoke was so thick, they couldn't see.

"_**It's over!" **_Zorc said. In the smoke, a shadow emerged and Yami stood there, his name glittering on the cartouche. _**"No!" **_

"Yugi, it worked!" he said. "It's my name!" Yugi, Kristen, Anzu, Jounouchi, Honda, Cat, Seto, and Kay, all sat on the ground and stared at Yami in amazement. They all stood up as the cartouche stopped glowing.

"Yami, can you read the symbols?" Cat asked.

"Yeah, do you know what your name is?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. My ancient name has been revealed!" Yami said, raising his Diadiankh. "I am King Atem!" Light exploded from everywhere and Zorc shrank back from its blinding power. "And now, mighty gods of Egypt, I revive thee!"

Yugi gasped as his deck began to glow and a red, blue, and gold light shot out of his duel disk past Zorc and into the statues of the defeated gods. Osiris, Obelisk, and Ra were revived and roared menacingly.

"Do you think they'll win this time?" Anzu asked. Cat stood next to Atem and nodded.

"They have to."

"_**The Egyptian Gods are powerless against me! You already tried this and failed!"**_

"Yes, but there's something I didn't do last time! Merge them together!"

"Wait, what?"

"I'm lost…" Jounouchi said.

"Since when do the gods fuse?" Kay asked. The three monsters glowed and created a light that was so overwhelming, Zorc hunched and tried to shield himself. "And now I give you the Creator of Light!"

"_**What? Impossible!" **_A beautiful creature in gold armor with white skin stood amidst the light, ready to confront Zorc.

"Darkness, be gone!" It spread its arms out and created a mass wave of light, causing Zorc to begin to crack and making the zombies dissipate completely.

"_**No! I shall take you with me!" **_Zorc shouted, reaching for Atem and Cat, but his claw froze as he began to crack and disappear.

"Guess again, Zorc!" The light ate through him and he cried out as he was ultimately destroyed. Bakura screamed and he was also destroyed in the light. Kiya crawled along the rocks and gasped as she saw Bakura die in the light. The golden light rose up into the portal to the present and the darkness cleared away.

"So that's it? The big shot lord of darkness is gone?" Honda asked as the light began to lessen.

"What are you complaining about?" Kay asked. "After all that, I'm thankful it's finally over!"

"Yeah, well, thanks to this bigger shot, and…"

"Atem!" Honda said.

"Man, after all these years, we finally know your real name!" Yugi said. Atem smiled and nodded.

"I know." Cat beamed.

"It suits you." He smiled at her and then looked back at Yugi.

"It's all thanks to you guys that I was able to find my name and defeat Zorc. Thank you."

"Eh, no sweat."

"But…now what?" Kristen asked. "We defeated Zorc, but what else is the pharaoh meant to do?"

"Wait for the next bad guy?" Atem suggested.

"But that doesn't provide much closure," Cat said.

"Perhaps…there is one final step now that Atem has regained his memories?" Kay suggested.

"But what could it be?" Yugi asked.

"_Atem," _the Creator of Light said. _"There will not be another villain for you to conquer anymore. You have conquered the embodiment of all darkness from which all evil is born."_

"So I'm done?" Atem asked.

"_No, but you are close. With the help of your friends, you've nearly fulfilled your destiny. That is why your spirit returned to this world after 3000 years, so you could rescue mankind once again from the inevitable return of the shadow games. And now, there is but one task for you to carry out, before your spirit may return to its resting place…" _And with that, she disappeared.

"Ugh, why the heck didn't you write some instructions for all of this?" Kay sighed.

"It's strange…I finally feel like my own person," Atem said. "All of you…thank you. Without you, I would have never been able to accomplish any of this. I am in your debt, you are all heroes," he said, bowing to them. Jounouchi grinned.

"Aw yeah!" Jounouchi said, punching the air.

The ten of then headed back to the palace, Honda carrying Mana, who was still unconscious, on his back. He set her down and she began stirring and opened her eyes slowly.

"Pharaoh?" she said. "What…what happened?"

"We won, Mana."

"We did?" He nodded, smiling.

"It's all over." Everyone else gasped as they felt themselves fading into light. Atem gasped.

"Yugi!"

"Pharaoh, I think we're all being called back to our own time." He smiled. "Don't worry. I know we'll see you there!"

"Yes!"

Yugi, Anzu, Kristen, Honda, Jounouchi, Seto, and Kay all vanished into balls of golden light and flew away. Cat stood with Atem and looked at him.

"So…what about us?" she asked.

"Cat…you are Luna's descendant…and I feel that you were brought here with me to relive my memories. But…I fear I have little time left in this world. There is something I must do before my memories come to an end." She stared at him in confusion and Atem disappeared into the palace.

He stood on a balcony and stared out at the land, watching the people of Egypt work to repair the rubble.

"The darkness has faded but…it has left deep wounds in the earth." He turned to see Seth approaching him.

"Seth! You're alright."

"Yes. And Khephera is as well."

"I'm glad." He stood next to Atem and they stared at the ruined village.

"We've lost many lives for this. Every living person must keep a light for their fallen ones in their heart, and work to build a new future." He stared at his hand and closed his eyes momentarily. "Seth…I have a favor to ask of you."

"Hm?"

"I want you to inherit the throne and become the new pharaoh." Seth gasped.

"W-what did you just say? My pharaoh, I cannot replace you! I-" Atem held up a hand to silence him.

"So let it be written, so let it be done," he said, removing the Millennium Puzzle from around his neck. "I am leaving this world, Seth. My time here has expired…and I want you to lead the people of Egypt into a brighter tomorrow. Please…"

He handed him to puzzle.

"It is my last wish." Seth gripped the chain and nodded slowly.

"Very well, my king…" he said.

"Preserve my father's dream and maintain peace in Egypt. I'm counting on you, Seth," he said as his body began to fade away. Cat froze and closed her eyes, hearing Atem calling her and she felt herself fade from Luna's body as she went to rejoin the others in the present.

"I will not fail you, my pharaoh…" Seto said. Khephera walked onto the balcony, the Millennium necklace around her throat.

"It's over then?" she asked. He turned and nodded at her. Mana also walked onto the balcony, the Millennium Ring around her neck. She and Khephera bowed to Seth.

"We pledge our loyalty to you, Pharaoh Seth."

"Thank you…" he said, staring at the puzzle. "Together, we will give birth to a new era of peace and prosperity in Egypt." The two stood at his side and the sun shone down on them with hope instead of darkness.

In the desert, a lone figure stood on a sand dune, looking over the city. Kiya sighed heavily and looked up to the sky, remembering Bakura's face.

"Mater Bakura…my heart will remain with you for eternity…" She turned and raised her hood before climbing onto the back of her horse and riding away into the desert.

* * *

**Yeah…the ending there was based mainly off the manga, not to show. The manga was more dramatic and revealed what happened more than the show. Seth becomes pharaoh and Mana actually does take up Mahaado's mantle and becomes a sacred guardian in the pharaoh's court.**

**And I made Khephera take up Isis's mantle, because she actually does die (at least, according to me she does, because I'm not doing that shadow realm stuff!) and the other guardians are unknown people to us, so who cares.**

**Remember, if you want a fic that is an epilogue of what happens after Atem leaves, request it and I will write it when I have some time. It will also reveal what happens to Luna, which I'm leaving a mystery in this fic. Ha! I'm mean, I know. But at least you figure out what happened to Kiya! I'm a little annoyed with myself for not really giving her a bigger role, but she was a fun character to include, and she has a dramatic ending. So that's that! **

**So, review, don't flame, and my GOD this was a long chapter.**


	81. The Final Task

…**six more episodes left…**

**GAH! Ok, ok, that's IT! I'm finishing this saga within this chapter and the next one! And I'm using the friggin manga for the duel so I don't have to sit here for 2 and a half hours! **

…**yeah, in case you can't tell, I'm ready to move on. So let's do this!**

**And oh my bejeeses, y'all review so fast I can hardly keep up with my updates! and every time sombody tells me they just took the time to read my entire fanfic over the span of a few days, and then say they love it, I feel this compulsive urge to update, and if I fail to follow to follow that urge, I feel as though I fail people. So, enjoy this...also extremely long chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Yugioh characters or storyline.**

* * *

**Chapter Eighty-One**

_The Final Task_

Everyone lay on the ground of the tomb and Yugi was the first to stir. He rolled over onto his stomach, followed shortly by Kristen, Cat, Anzu, Jounouchi, Honda, Kay, and finally, Seto.

"We're back!" Honda said.

"Then, I guess it's over…" Anzu said. "The tablet returned us all to the present." Kay stood up and helped pull Seto to his feet.

"Thank goodness for that," she sighed.

"Yeah…" Yugi sighed.

"Are you worried about Atem?" Anzu asked.

"Yeah, you don't think he's still stuck in the ancient past, do you?" Jounouchi asked.

"Jounouchi, pay attention. If Cat is back, then Atem has to be. Remember, she was in Luna's body, reliving the pharaoh's memories along with him." Cat nodded.

"She's right, Jounouchi. If I'm back, Atem should be too." Yugi held the Millennium Puzzle, looking at it with concern.

"Pharaoh, are you there?" The puzzle glowed and Yugi changed into Atem, who smiled.

"I'm right where I belong."

"With us!" Jounouchi said.

"You did it!"

"We all did it, together. And now the darkness released by the shadow games so long ago is finally over!"

"It only took you 3000 years," Jounouchi said, lacing his hands on Atem's shoulders. "And I'm glad I was here to help."

"Me too!" said Honda. Cat smiled sheepishly.

"I was weird but interesting to relive the past. Everything sure is different in this day and age, huh?" she asked. Atem chuckled and nodded.

"Yes."

"For starters, you two aren't engaged," Kay said. "But I'm sure you could fix that right now, eh Atem?" She smirked and nudged him, causing him to turn pink.

"Well, I uh…" he fumbled, scratching his neck nervously as Cat's cheeks bloomed into a brilliant shade of scarlet.

"Aw, come on Kay! Haven't we already gone through enough without your teasing?" Cat cried.

"Pfft, never! Besides, while you all were saving the world, I didn't have a chance to make fun of you, so now I have to make up for lost time." Cat groaned and shook her head.

"You're relentless…"

"So, what now?" Kristen asked. "I mean, the Creator of Light said the pharaoh had one more task to accomplish. What do you suppose that is?"

"Hey, Yugi," Seto said, drawing everyone's attention. He threw the Millennium Eye and Atem caught it, staring at it in amazement. "I believe you'll be needing that."

"The Millennium Eye?"

"Hey, where'd you get your hands on that, rich boy?" Jounouchi asked as Seto walked past them.

"Kaiba?" Atem asked.

"Hey, Seto!" Kay said, running after him. She grabbed his shoulder and they both gasped as they saw a dark figure limping down the stairs. He looked up and Kay gasped. "Ryou!" She moved past Seto towards him. "Hey, are you ok?" she asked.

"Oh…Kay?" he said, looking a little bit confused. "Where are we?" he asked.

"You don't remember anything?"

"Well…let's see…the last thing I remember was hearing a strange voice…" he gasped and fell forward and Kay gasped and grabbed onto him, nearly falling backwards herself. Jounouchi ran up and helped her hold onto him.

"I got him," he said.

"Thanks, Jounouchi." He looked and removed the Millennium Ring from around Ryou's neck.

"I believe he has something that belongs to you," he said, tossing it to Atem. Honda took Ryou from Kay and helped Jounouchi get him up the stairs. Cat walked over to Atem.

"So…now that Zorc is gone, does that mean the evil Bakura is gone too?" she asked.

"Yes," he said. "So Ryou is finally free from the darkness."

"Well, that's a relief. How many items do you have at this point?"

"Let's see…the puzzle, the eye, the ring, the necklace, and the rod."

"So you're only missing two." He nodded. "Well, what do you think is going to happen when you get all seven?"

"I'm not quite sure, to be honest. Perhaps they will go back into the Millennium Stone. It's all still pretty unclear, even with my memory restored."

"Hey, um, Atem? I don't think you're missing any items." Kay walked past them and picked up the Millennium Ankh and the Millennium Scale from the floor.

"Where'd those come from?" Cat asked.

"Perhaps Shadi left them behind for the pharaoh after he helped us get to his past?" Kristen suggested.

"Maybe…" Kay said. "Well, either way, here you go, Atem." She handed them to him and he accepted them.

"Thank you." Atem stared at the items in his hand. "After all this time, the seven items are together again. Now…" He walked over to the tablet. "I think I do know what comes next." He read the tablet, learning that Seth fulfilled his promise and was a great pharaoh of Egypt, keeping peace and prosperity. "Knowing this…my spirit can finally enter its resting place." Cat, Kristen, and Kay gasped.

"What are you saying, Atem?" Kristen asked.

"That now, it is time I move on. My soul is not meant to dwell in this world. I am not a part of this time, but a spirit from the past."

"But…that doesn't matter," Cat said. "You're a part of this world now."

"Come," he said, walking up the stairs out of the tomb. The three girls exchanged looks and followed him along with Seto.

Outside of the tomb, Isis, Rishid, and Marik all waited for them. Isis bowed her head.

"My pharaoh, were you able to recover your lost memories?"

"Yes."

"Then after 3000 years, our family's task is finally complete."

"You're right. And the seven Millennium Items are gathered together at last. My king…"

"I know. Now I must seal them away forever so I can enter the afterlife."

"You're leaving us?"

"This is the final task of my mission, Anzu."

"Pharaoh, if you would like us to, Marik and I can lead you to the final resting place of the Millennium Items."

"You mean the Millennium Stone?" Atem asked, his eyes widening. She nodded.

"Yes."

"Hold on a second. So if Atem places the items back in the stone, does that mean he'll disappear from this world forever?" Kay asked.

"Well, the inscription above this ancient stone reads as follows; 'to the afterlife thou may proceed, but first thou must complete this deed. Return the items whence they came and speak aloud the pharaoh's name.' Are you ready for your final task?"

"Yes," Atem said with a quick nod.

"Then allow me to be your guide to the shrine of the next world." Everyone climbed into the cars they'd brought and they were driven to the docks of the Nile, where a large ship awaited them. The cars stopped and everyone stepped out.

"Couldn't we zip to this shrine on a plane?" Jounouchi asked.

"I'm afraid this sanctuary can only be reached by boat," Isis said.

"We don't want to rush this. This is the last trip we'll take with the pharaoh, dude," Honda said. Cat stiffened and Kay looked at her and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah…" she said. "The reality just sort of hit me, that's all." She nodded.

"I know…it's hard to believe that this is really it…"

"Ages ago, it was believed that boats were the only vessel to transport spirits to the world beyond," Isis said. "The Ancient Egyptians believed this afterlife existed in the west where the sun sets."

"The spirits were guided by Ra himself and the god, Horus, leads them to be judged by Anubis, the god of death and mummification. He weighs their heart against the feather of truth while the god of wisdom, Thoth, records the verdict. If the spirit is judged 'true of voice' then they may proceed to the realm of Osiris. But if not, the spirit is devoured by the monster, Ammat." Jounouchi stared at Kay.

"Since when are you the expert?" he asked. She pushed his forehead with her forefinger.

"I studied Egyptology when I was younger and I found the Book of the Dead one of the most fascinating aspects of it."

"Ugh…that's kinda creepy."

"Shut up."

"Well, regardless, the pharaoh's court ordered this sanctuary to be built on an island west of Egypt in respect to their beliefs."

"Ahoy maties!" Yugi gasped and everyone turned to see Sugoroko, Mokuba, Adelinda, and Otogi on the bridge to the ship, Sugoroko waving at them. "Come on, you landlubbers! Climb aboard!"

"No way!"

"Where did you guys come from?" Everyone ran over to them except for Seto, who just walked.

"About time you got here," Otogi said. Adelinda and Mokuba ran off the bridge, Mokuba rushing past them and jumping up, hugging seto around the neck.

"Seto!"

"Mokuba!" (This was a major "AWWWWWW" moment!) Adelinda jumped into Kay's arm, hugging her.

"Kay-chan!"

"Hey, Addy." She smiled and hugged her.

"We've been bored out of our minds, waiting for you guys to get here," Otogi said, smiling.

"I didn't know you guys were coming," Yugi said.

"Well, ever since you left for Egypt, there was a voice in my head saying 'how can you miss such a momentous event in your grandson's life, you old fool?'"

"How specific," Kristen said, sweatdropping a little but smiling.

"And with Gramps hearing voices in his head, I thought I should come along too," Otogi said, grinning, "just to keep an eye on things."

"You just came hoping to flirt with Shizuka if she happened to be here, I'll bet," Anzu said, and Honda immediately grew envious.

"What?"

"No, no," Otogi said, waving his hand. "I swear, that's not the case. Shizuka and I are just friends."

"And it better stay that way!" Jounouchi and Honda said in unison, cracking their knuckles, causing Otogi to cower behind Sugoroko.

"So…how did you guys find Mokuba and Adelinda?" Kristen asked.

"When we got here, we ran into them at the airport."

"Yeah! You and Kay took off without telling anyone so Roland and I tracked you down!" Mokuba said, smiling up at Seto.

"Of course, I told Mokuba you two were probably going to a secret, romantic rendezvous, but nobody ever listens to me," Adelinda said, causing Kay and Seto to blush.

"WHAT? NO! NO SECRET ROMANTIC RENDEVOUS!" they shouted in unison.

"Kinda sucks when the tables are turned, huh, Kay?" Kristen and Cat said, smirking.

"Oh shut up! With you both I at least have some context! Kristen and Yugi are case and point!" she snapped, pointing an accusing finger at them. Yugi and Kristen both blushed pink but smiled at each other, and Anzu frowned a little.

"Hmph, I never realized I had to report every move I make to my little brother," Seto said.

"Well, you better not do it again, or I'll take over Kaiba Corp. and make you work for me!" Mokuba said, smiling up at Seto. Seto stared at him but smirked a little.

"Mokuba…" Kay ran over and hugged him. "You are the cutest thing ever!"

"Huh?" he exclaimed, blushing. "But why?"

"You just are!"

"That's not really a reason, Kay!" Mokuba said, rubbing the back of his neck, still blushing.

"Well, come on, guys, time's a wasting!" Jounouchi said.

"Yeah!" everyone began boarding and Kay looked at Seto.

"Are you coming?" she asked.

"I guess I don't really have much of a choice." She smirked and Adelinda grabbed her hand and they ran on board together. Seto and Mokuba followed and Mokuba smirked up at his brother.

"So…romantic rendezvous, huh?"

"Shut it, Mokuba, or you're grounded for a month," Seto snapped, turning pink. Mokuba sweatdropped and held up his hands defensively.

"Ok, ok, relax! I was only joking." Once everyone was on board, the ship took off. Everyone stood on the balcony, feeling the cool, misty air on their face was the sun shone overhead.

Kay walked away from them all and found Cat sitting alone in her room.

"Cat?" She looked up at Kay, who was frowning at her with concern. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"…you've been crying," she said.

"No, no. It's just this hot air makes my eyes water. I'm fine, Kay." Instead of leaving, Kay closed the door and sat next to her on the bed, her hands folded in her lap.

"…you wanna talk about it?" she asked. Cat sniffed and wiped her eyes with her sleeve, sighing.

"I don't know…I guess I'm just upset that after all of this, the pharaoh is just going to leave us like this. It feels so sudden…but I know it's the right thing that he goes back to the afterlife. He is a spirit after all." Kay scratched her chin.

"Cat, have you considered telling him how you feel about him?" she asked.

"Kay…"

"This isn't matchmaking, Cat. No more scheming, no more teasing, just honest advice. You love him, don't you?" Cat blushed.

"I…I think I do…I mean, when we are together, it just feels right. And when he's not there, I think about him all the time and I want to see him. I tried to ignore it, but it only got stronger. And then going back and reliving his memories with him, hearing his real name for the first time, it just made those feelings stronger. He's always been so kind to me and…and I didn't want to ruin the friendship we had. And now that he's leaving how can I just blurt out those feelings?" she asked, tears running down her face in rivulets. "He's too precious to me…I can't take the risk…"

"Cat, as far as I can tell, you have two options here. One, you can sit here and never tell Atem how you feel about him and when he leaves, you will wonder about what could have been for the rest of your life. Or two, you can throw caution to the wind and tell him you love him. Even if he leaves, at least you can have closure and know what his feelings for you are. Wouldn't you rather do that, instead of wondering about it and regretting it for the rest of your life?" Kay asked, looking at her seriously. Cat didn't answer. Kay sighed and pat her shoulder. "Well, it's ultimately up to you, Cat. Think it over. I'll be here if you need me."

"Thank you, Kay." She smiled and stood up, leaving her alone. Cat touched the cartouche around her neck and hugged it, tears in her eyelashes. _"Atem…what do I do? How can I tell you how I really feel about you?"_

* * *

Everyone sat in the dining room, enjoying a dinner together before going to bed for the night. Atem had joined the so they could enjoy his company for one last meal together. Cat ate quietly while Jounouchi, Honda, and Otogi wolfed down their food like starved wolves. Kay grimaced.

"Pigs!" she snapped at them. "You have silverware for a reason!"

"Hey, cut us a break, we're hungry!" Jounouchi said.

"That doesn't mean you have to act like a pack of starved hyenas!" she retorted. "As much as I hate to say this, act more like Seto and eat without all the slurping and snorting!" Jounouchi shot her a look of revolt.

"How dare you ask me to act like him! Never!" And he resumed eating. Kay sighed and picked at her plate.

"I give up…you can't teach an old dog new tricks." Kristen laughed a little as Jounouchi looked up from his plate.

"What was that?" Atem smirked.

"_I shall miss all of them…" _he thought before his eyes fell on Cat, who was just poking at her plate with her fork, her mind clearly worlds away from the dinner. "Cat?" She jumped and looked up, seeming a little lost. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, um, yes. I guess I'm just not very hungry," she said, smiling.

"Hey, we'll take your plate!" Jounouchi said.

"You three have had enough!" Anzu snapped.

"Aw, why are you and Kay so mean to us?" Jounouchi said, pouting.

"Because you give us a reason to every time you speak," Kay said with a sigh, resting her head on her palm.

"Please, every time he breathes is more I like it," Seto said.

"Who asked you, rich boy?"

"Hey Kaiba, why are you still here anyway?" Honda asked, wiping his mouth.

"Yeah, why is that, Kaiba?" Kristen asked. Seto didn't answer.

"Although he'd never admit it, Kaiba is here for the same reason we're all here; to witness the pharaoh's final rite of passage," Isis said.

"So he **does** believe!" Jounouchi said.

"I think being forcibly dragged to the ancient past and back will make anyone a believer, Jounouchi," Kristen said.

"Pfft, with Seto? Do you have any idea how deep in denial he was? I swear to God, the monsters were up in his face, ready to breathe fire on him, and he STILL thought it was a hologram. I was ready to pull my hair out by the end of it." Kay smirked and Seto rolled his eyes.

"Whatever."

"Pharaoh…before I forget, there is something else you should know about all this," Marik said. "There's another ancient passage inscribed above the Millennium Stone. It mentions a battle ritual."

"Wait, a battle ritual?" Atem asked.

"What kind of battle are we talking about here?" Otogi asked.

"In order for the pharaoh to enter the afterlife, he must first face off against a worthy opponent in battle and lose."

"Why…lose?" Kay asked. "If he's trying to go back, shouldn't he win?"

"No, because that would be too easy. After all, the pharaoh is the king of games. And being able to accept defeat honorably is the ultimate test of his character," Otogi said.

"I guess you have a point," Kay said.

"What kind of battle is this again?" Jounouchi asked.

"In ancient times, this was a duel with swords. But, luckily for us, today we duel one another with cards."

"That sounds so lame compared to swords," Kay said with a snicker.

"Kay, your uncle made those cards," Kristen said.

"I know, but when you get right down to it, it sounds so lame compared to swords."

"…yeah, you're right."

"I'm always right."

"But wait a second, where are we going to find an opponent good enough to defeat the pharaoh?" Anzu asked.

"He's kicked the butts of Jounouchi and Seto, so they're out."

"What?" Jounouchi and Seto said.

"Who says you get to decide, Kay?" Jounouchi shouted.

"I'm just pointing out the facts. I mean, no offense, you're both great duelists, but what makes you so sure either one of you is strong enough to defeat Atem now?"

"Well, I'm sure Jounouchi couldn't, but I know my deck is superior!" Seto said. Kay twirled a lock of her hair.

"Keep telling yourself that, Seto, and Atem will get to stay with us forever if you duel him. Not too terrible an outcome, if I do say so myself." Seto glared at her.

"Both of you, stop bickering. We can decide who will duel the pharaoh tomorrow, after everyone gets some rest," Isis said. Atem nodded.

"That would probably be the best course of action."

Everyone finished dinner and left the dining room. Atem walked out to the deck of the boat, staring ahead at the water.

"_Yugi…doesn't this remind you of when we were first on the boat to Duelist Kingdom?"_

"_Yeah…I can't believe how far we've come along since then. All of us."_

"_But who should I face tomorrow?"_

"_I've been thinking about that too…maybe Jounouchi? Or Kaiba?"_

"_I don't know…" _The puzzle glowed and Yugi stood on the deck alone.

"_Who could have the skill to defeat the pharaoh in the ultimate duel tomorrow? Both Jounouchi and Kaiba would be excellent opponents…but even Kay pointed out that it was risky. After all, what were the chances that either one of them could suddenly beat Atem now." _He closed his eyes and gasped. "Wait, I've got it!"

"Yugi?" He turned to see Kristen. "Hey, are you ok?" she asked.

"I'm fine, Kristen. I think I've decided who will duel the pharaoh tomorrow."

"Who?" she asked.

"Me." Kristen blinked and gaped at him.

"You? But Yugi…is that even possible?" she asked. "I mean, you guys share a body. How can you possibly duel him?"

"I'm not entirely sure myself, but I think it's the best way. Besides, it will be a test for me too as well as a test for the pharaoh. How far have I come since solving the puzzle?" Kristen stared but smiled.

"If you think you should do it, then I'll support you, Yugi. But good luck telling Kaiba and Jounouchi that." He smiled back at her.

"Thanks, Kristen."

"So you're going to duel the pharaoh?" They turned to see Jounouchi, Anzu, Honda, Otogi, Cat, Kay, Seto, Mokuba, and Adelinda.

"Did you guys hear all that?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah…and are you sure about this, Yugi?" Jounouchi asked. He nodded.

"I'm positive."

"I think it's a good idea," Kay said with a smile. "After all, Yugi, you're the one who solved the puzzle and helped the pharaoh, so it only seems right that you be his final opponent."

"You guys are all nuts," Seto said and Kay elbowed him.

"Could you stop being suck a stick in the mud?" she asked.

"Hey Yugi, what deck are you going to use, anyway?" Honda asked.

"Uh, good point," Otogi said. "I mean, you have to duel with something besides what the pharaoh and you duel with, otherwise he'll know all your moves before you do."

"You guys make a good point…" Yugi said. Seto turned around.

"Mokuba." Mokuba walked over to him with a silver briefcase and he opened it up, revealing a large collection of cards. "I don't know what kind of stunt you're pulling, Yugi, but at least have a powerful deck with some decent cards."

"Wow, Kaiba, that's quite the collection. But I don't think I'll be needing them," Yugi said.

"What?"

"Hold on, Yugi," Kay said, stepping forward. "Listen, you don't need to accept all of these cards, but look through them and maybe you can help fortify your deck with them. It doesn't hurt to have a lot of open options."

"That's very nice of you both, but please trust me. All the cards I need are already in my possession. But thank you, Kaiba, I really appreciate the thought." Seto rolled his eyes and shut the case.

"Whatever, like I said before, you're all nuts!" He turned and walked off. "Come on, Mokuba," he said.

"Enjoy the cruise…" Yugi said. Kay rubbed the back of her neck.

"Sorry…I forgot to give him his treat today I guess." She looked at Yugi. "Anyway…I know you said you have all the cards you need, but…" She handed him one. "Here. I think you should have it." Yugi stared at it.

"The Gold Sarcophagus of Sealing?" he asked. She nodded.

"Trust me. I think you will be able to use it better than anyone else I know." He smiled.

"Thank you, Kay." She nodded.

"Don't mention it. And best of luck tomorrow, Yugi. I'll be sad to see Atem leave too, but I'll cheer you on."

"As will all of us! As much as we love the pharaoh, this fight is for the best!" Jounouchi said.

"Yeah!"

"Thank you…all of you."

* * *

That night, everyone was restless as thoughts of the impending duel remained heavy on their minds. Yugi stayed up late, building a new deck. He sighed in relief when he was done and put it to the side.

"Alright, Atem, it's your turn. I promise, I will keep my thoughts closed to any and all changes you make to your deck." The puzzle glowed and Yugi changed to Atem.

"Thank you, Yugi." He began to sort through the cards when he heard a knock on the door. "Huh? Uh…come in." The door opened and Cat walked in. "Cat?"

"Hi, Atem," she said, smiling weakly.

"Is everything alright?"

"Huh? Oh, everything's fine. I just wanted to say goodnight to you and tell you that we would be arriving tomorrow."

"That's good to know, thank you." She smiled and nodded but didn't move. Atem stood up and approached her.

"Cat…please, if something is wrong I would like you to tell me."

"I guess…saying good bye, it's painful, is all," she said, looking up at him. "After all this time we've all spent with you, it hurts to see you leave us so suddenly. I know it's been building to this, but now the reality is like a slap in the face." She gasped and wiped at her eyes before she started crying. "I'm sorry…you must think I'm such a crybaby."

"No, Cat," he said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Um…here, I have something for you." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a card. "It's not much, but…I got this card when I was younger and I thought you might like to use it." Atem blinked and stared at it.

"Magicians Unite?" She smiled.

"Like its name implies, it can be great when you have two spellcasters on the field. And I thought of Mana and Mahaado when I saw this card, so I figured you should have it."

"Thank you, Cat. I am honored," he said, smiling at her. She felt her race redden and opened her mouth to say something before clasping a hand over it and forcing a smile.

"Well, I ought to let you get back to building your deck. Good night, Atem. See you tomorrow." She turned to leave and Atem reached his hand out but she was gone, closing the door behind her. He sighed heavily and stared at the card before returning to the table to continue building his deck.

Seto sat in his room with Mokuba and Adelinda, staring out the window.

"_If Yugi is going to face the pharaoh tomorrow, how does he think he can hold up to the true King of Games who has been helping him win his duels all these years?"_ A knock came on the door and Mokuba looked up.

"Come in." Kay opened the door and walked in.

"Adelinda, it's time to go and get ready for bed."

"Aw…ok," she said, getting up. Seto watched her walk over to Kay and looked outside the window again.

Marik, Isis, and Rishid lay in their beds, unable to fall asleep.

Ryou was in the kitchen, eating.

Sugoroko lay in bed with a sigh. Jounouchi, Honda, and Otogi were outside on the deck, staring ahead at the dark water.

Anzu sat on her bed, staring outside the window with tears in her eyes.

Cat was curled up in her own bed, tears running down her face.

-0-

The sun rose and the ship continued its journey on the water and finally docked at a small island. Everyone waited for Atem outside of the ship and he gasped when he saw them all.

"Look who decided to roll out of bed," Jounouchi said, smirking. "I say we get this duel on the road!"

"It's the duel of the century!" Kay said.

"Yeah!" Kristen said, smiling. Cat nodded, smiling up at Atem sadly.

"We wish you both luck," she said.

"Let's go!" Atem said. They all left the dock together and Marik and Isis led them to a large canyon in heart of the island, where they treaded together under the sun.

"Are we there yet?" Jounouchi asked.

"NO!" everyone snapped.

"…how about now?"

"Jounouchi, it's a big day, don't make me pop you," Kay said.

"Behold, the shrine of the Millennium Stone!" Isis said as they came to a small, tablet-like entrance in the Cliffside with hieroglyphics carved into it. The tablets opened and revealed a staircase that went deep underground. "Follow me." They went down the dark stairwell and Honda smirked.

"Dude, this duel is gonna be awesome!"

"Yeah! Yugi verses the pharaoh! That's as good as it gets," Jounouchi said. Anzu stopped and everyone also stopped and looked at her.

"What's wrong, Anzu?" Otogi asked.

"You gotta use the little girl's room?" Jounouchi asked.

"Not quite…I was just wondering why we're rushing into all this. I mean, this could be our last chance to hang out with the pharaoh before he's gone for good."

"Oh man, I forgot about that. I was so pumped for this duel."

"Yeah…"

"My friends, I understand how difficult this must be for all of you," Isis said, "but we must carry out this battle ritual as quickly as possible, or our window of opportunity may close." Cat stared at her feet, not saying a word.

"Isis is right," Kay said. "The pharaoh's entire mission has led him up to this, so we can only support him at this point. Whether he stays or goes, we can't hold him back anymore."

"Kay's right, Anzu."

"We know how hard this must be on you, and I know I don't say this enough, but you and Yugi are two of the greatest people I know. You both are willing to let go for the pharaoh's sake."

"If you dorks start holding hands, I'm out of here," Seto said.

"No, you have to join in and sing kumbaya with the rest of us, Seto," Kay said.

"In your dreams, maybe."

"Let's go," Yugi said. They continued on and Kay stopped Cat, letting everyone else take the lead.

"What is it, Kay?" she asked.

"I know they were saying how Anzu is so strong for letting the pharaoh go…but you, Cat, you're even stronger. I just wanted to let you know that. And…I'm sorry you have to go through this." She blinked but smiled and hugged Kay.

"Thank you…the really makes me feel better to hear you say that. I'm not going to pretend this doesn't hurt. But…you know the old saying. Sometimes when you love someone, you have to let them go." Kay nodded.

"How right you are." They continued on after everyone else and finally arrived in a bluish room with a large door containing a golden eye of wadjet and torches, all lit along columns with vast amounts of hieroglyphics carved into them. In front of the door was a pedestal, containing the Millennium Stone. Yugi gasped.

"That's it! The final resting place of the seven Millennium Items!" Isis walked up the steps in front of the stone and turned.

"Alright, Yugi." He followed her and knelt in front of the stone, opening the bag that contained the items. Isis fell to her knees and crossed her arms over her chest, closing her eyes. "Before the ritual can begin, the Millennium Items must be returned to the stone from whence they came. The eye of wadjet will then peer into your soul, Yugi, thus unraveling the pharaoh's spirit from your own." She rose and looked down at Yugi. "Now if you accept the terms of this ritual, then I'll ask you to place the seven Millennium Items within the stone." Yugi nodded and approached the stone.

Starting with the eye, then the ankh, the scale, the rod, the necklace, the ring, and finally, the Millennium Puzzle, Yugi placed all of the items into the stone. The items all glowed on the stone and Yugi stood up, staring down at it. The eye of wadjet began to glow brightly.

"I take it that's supposed to happen, right?" Jounouchi asked.

"The eye is gazing deep within, searching for the spirit that dwells within Yugi's mind." Yugi activated his duel disk. "Once they are separated, the ultimate duel can begin!" Everyone watched the light glow.

"Look!" Kristen gasped.

"Yugi's shadow is splitting in two!"

"The true nature of Yugi's soul has been revealed!" Isis exclaimed. The light glowed again, releasing a flash of light, and Yugi and Atem were separated from each other.

"I'm seeing double!" Jounouchi said.

"No, it's the pharaoh!" Sugoroko pointed out.

"No way!" Mokuba gasped.

"Atem…" Cat whispered.

"Now their duel can begin," Kay said. Yugi and Atem looked at one another briefly as the light from the eye of wadjet died down. The two walked away from each other.

"Go get em, Yugi! …er…you too, pharaoh!" Honda cheered.

"So wait, which one are we supposed to root for?" Mokuba asked.

"We gotta root for Yugi, guys; it's the only way to set the pharaoh's spirit free!" Jounouchi declared. Kay frowned.

"_I know we should root for Yugi…but my question is…if Atem goes back, does he want to leave this entire life behind? I don't think that this prophecy considered him forming a new life in this world. So if he leaves…he'll be abandoning people who are still alive that care about him."_ She sighed. "Quite the conundrum…" Seto arched a brow at her.

"Hm?"

"What, Kay?" Adelinda asked.

"No, forgive my musings. It's best they're left unspoken."

"It's time," Marik said.

"The battle to determine their destinies will now begin," Isis said. Yugi and Atem faced one another. Yugi pulled his new deck from the box that had held the pieces of the puzzle and placed it in his duel disk.

The two duelists vowed silently to battle with their all, to see who truly deserved the title of King of Games. Both activated their duel disks and gained 4000 lifepoints.

"This is it, guys."

"Are you ready for this?" Atem asked.

"That's what we're here to find out, right?" The eye of wadjet glowed again, as if to signal the beginning of the end.

"Let's duel!"

* * *

**Oh man, here it comes! The duel to end all duels! The final confrontation! …and you all gotta wait another chapter! –dodges bricks- Hey, sorry!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's getting serious, and we're almost finished with the canon Yugioh storyline. Then…the real fun can begin. Trust me. **

**Review, don't flame.**


	82. The Final Duel of Destiny

**Oh…my…god…we're on the last chapter of the canon, Yugioh storyline. I don't freaking believe it!**

**I'm going to take a moment to savor this… -dodges concrete block- and I'm done savoring so let's get on with the chapter!**

**Also, this duel will primarily be written straight from the manga, because I'm too damn lazy to keep watching the show for these duels. **

**You guys are giving me this compulsive urge to update constantly with your awesome reviews! I'm updating faster than I can rite new chapters. (I write some ahead of time befor eupdating in case that confused anyone). ****So, enjoy the update. WARNING: may cause some tearing up. I know I actually cried writing this...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Yugioh characters or storyline.**

* * *

**Chapter Eighty-Two**

_The Final Duel of Destiny_

Yugi and Atem faced each other, both looking determined. Yugi drew his hand.

"Best of luck, Yugi," Atem said, drawing his hand as well. He drew a card. "Now, I'll start by discarding one card from my hand in order to special summon the Tricky in attack mode!" A strange, green and black harlequin-type monster with a question mark on its chest appeared with 2000 attack points. "Then I'll play one card facedown and end my turn."

"My move!" Yugi said, drawing a card. "I activate a spell card, swords of revealing light! Then, I'll summon Green Gadget in attack mode!" The green little cog monster appeared on Yugi's field. "And thanks to his special power, I can move red gadget to my hand. Now, I'll place one card facedown and end my turn!"

"Yugi's not holding back," Jounouchi said.

"That was a good first move, but let's see what happens next," Kristen said.

Atem drew a card. "Good move, Yugi, but you should know, those swords can't stop all of my attacks. I activate my magic card, Rebellion! And I'll use to turn your Green Gadget against you!"

"Oh no, Yugi!"

"Hmph, I thought you'd try that! So I'm going to activate my facedown card, Stronghold the Moving Fortress! This card special summons a defense monster with 2000 defense points, negating the attack and keeping my lifepoints safe."

"Good move, Yugi!" Sugoroko called, punching the air.

"I end my turn," Yami said.

"Then it's my move!" Yugi drew a card. "First I play a magic card – Ties of the Brethren. It costs me 1000 lifepoints, but with it, I can summon two monsters of the same type as one on the field. So come on out, Red and Yellow Gadget!" The two monsters appeared on the field next to Green Gadget and Yugi's lifepoints fell to 3000.

"So, you've summoned three monsters, Yugi. Impressive. But you cannot use them to attack or sacrifice them this turn. You cannot win with only defensive strategies."

"Who said anything about defense? These monsters are on the offensive."

"What?"

"Let's do this! Gadgets, merge together!" The three gadgets flew up and set inside of Yugi's Stronghold of the Moving Fortress. "You see, Stronghold is normally just a field card, but when combined with my gadgets, he becomes Stronghold the Fort Monster, with a whopping 3000 attack points!"

"Way to go, Yugi!"

"What a move!"

"Stronghold, attack!"

"Not to fast! Activate trap! Magic transfer!"

"No!" The swords of revealing light moved and trapped Yugi's Stronghold.

"Not bad, but not good enough, Yugi. Now your monster is trapped for two more turns!" Yugi sighed but smiled a little.

"Then I end my turn."

"Very well, I draw!" He drew a card. "I activate a magic card, Tricky's magic four!"

"What does that do?"

"It's simple. By sacrificing 1000 of my lifepoints and sacrificing the Tricky, I can summon Tricky tokens based on the number of monsters you have on your side of the field. There are three gadgets on your side of the field, so my Tricky becomes three!"

"No way!"

"And now I'll sacrifice my three monsters in order to summon the God of the Obelisk!"

"Atem just brought out an Egyptian God!" Kristen gasped.

"Oh man, Yugi's in deep trouble now!"

"This duel is starting to get interesting," Seto said with a small smirk.

"Obelisk, attack with fist of fate!" Obelisk punched Yugi's monster and his lifepoints fell to 2000.

"Atem isn't showing any mercy!" Honda said.

Yugi sighed and straightened. "It's my move." He drew a card. "I play one card facedown and then summon Silent Swordsman LV0 in attack mode!" Yugi's monster appeared with 1000 attack points.

"Yugi, I think that last attack knocked the sense out of you!" Otogi called. "Your monster is too weak to handle Obelisk!"

"That ends my turn."

"Yugi, if you think I'm afraid of your strategy, think again." Atem drew a card. "I summon Big Shield Gardna in defense mode, then I'll attack with Obelisk!"

"Not so fast! I activate my facedown card, time jump! The game just jumped ahead three turns, raising my Swordsman's level and earning him a 1500 attack point boost!" Yugi's monster drew more powerful and Atem smirked.

"I anticipated that, Yugi, but it's still not enough to defeat Obelisk."

"I'm not done yet! Next, I activate my Crumbling Axe trap card!"

"What?"

"That's right, and for the number of turns this card remained on the field, I can lower a monster's attack points by 500 for each turn. It was on the field for a total of three turns, so I'm going to target Obelisk!"

"No!"

Both monsters attacked and they destroyed each other.

"Oh man…both monsters were destroyed," Adelinda said.

"But Yugi killed a God monster," Jounouchi said.

"This duel is just getting started."

"I play one card facedown and end my turn," Atem said.

"My move. I'm going to play two cards facedown and then I'm going to set a monster in defense mode. That's all for now."

"My move." Atem drew a card. "I activate Pot of Greed in order to draw two cards from my deck. Next, I'll set one facedown and activate this – Emergency Provisions. By discarding my facedown, I gain 1000 lifepoints." Atem's lifepoints rose back up to 4000. "Next, I'll summon Jack's Knight and attack your facedown monster!" Yugi smirked as Jack's Knight attack.

Marshmallon appeared and Atem gasped as he lost 1000 lifepoints.

"Sorry, pharaoh, but when you attack Marshmallon facedown, the flip effect activates and costs you 1000 lifepoints. Also, Marshmallon cannot be destroyed in battle."

"Ah, good move, Yugi. Then I'll end my turn."

"I'll summon my Blockman in defense mode and end my turn." Atem drew a card.

"Now, I sacrifice my Jack's Knight and my Bug Shield Gardna in order to summon my Dark Magician!" Yugi gasped.

"Oh man, this is it!" Honda says. "It's serious!"

"Mahaado…" Cat said. "You vowed to serve the pharaoh at all costs. Now you must assist him in his final battle against Yugi."

"Dark Magician, destroy Blockman!" Dark Magician attacked and destroyed Yugi's monster. "I'm not done yet! I play one card facedown and end my turn." Yugi frowned and drew a card and gasped. "What's the matter, Yugi?"

"Nothing, Atem." He looked at his friends and then at Atem. "I'm going to activate a magic card – Gold Sarcophagus of Sealing!"

"Wow, Yugi drew that card," Kay said. "This card could make the duel for him…but he has to choose the right card."

"What's that card do?" Jounouchi asked.

"It's simple. Yugi can declare any card he wants and place it inside of the Sarcophagus, and that card cannot be used by either player."

"But which card out of the pharaoh's entire deck can he pick?" Honda asked.

"I'm not sure…but I gave him that card in hopes he would know. I wish him luck."

"Next, I'll activate another magic card Pot of Greed. We all know how it works. Then, I will play this – Token regeneration! By sacrificing my Marshmallon, I'm allowed to summon two token monsters in its place!" Marshmallon disappeared and two tokens appeared.

"Now Yugi can summon a stronger monster!"

"I'll defeat your Dark Magician with this! By sacrificing my two tokens, I can summon Gandora, the Dragon of Destruction!" Yugi's monster appeared and Atem flinched.

"Gandora…"

"And this monster has a special ability! As long as I pay half of my lifepoints, Gandora can destroy any and all monsters on the field, no matter how powerful! Attack, Gandora! Giga rays of destruction!"

"Not so fast, I activate my trap card – Mirror Force."

"Oh no!"

"Oh yes! This card protects my Dark Magician and sends your attack right back!" Yugi winced as Gandora was destroyed.

"This is bad, now Yugi has no monsters left and only 1000 lifepoints!"

"If the Dark Magician attacks, he'll lose!" Honda said.

"I play one card facedown and end my turn!"

"My move, I draw!" Atem drew a card. "I play a facedown card as well and I attack you directly with my Dark Magician!"

"Oh crap!"

"He's done for!"

"Yugi…" Anzu said.

"Hold on! I activate my trap card – Magician's Circle! This trap allows me to summon a spellcaster from my deck in attack mode, and I choose the Silent Magician LV0!" Atem smirked.

"And I choose the Dark Magician Girl!" Yugi gasped.

"How'd he do that?" Jounouchi asked.

"Magician's Circle affects both players – so both Yugi and Atem can summon a spellcaster monster to the field in attack mode. Yugi's not out of the water yet!"

"Yugi, this card is a double-edged sword that can easily give your opponent the advantage – and I'm glad you did, for now I'll activate a special card of my own. Magicians Unite!" Cat gasped.

"That's the card!"

"When this all-powerful magic card is in effect, if I have two spellcasters on the field, they can combine their attack for a total of 3000."

"3000?"

"That's right, Yugi. And now it's over! Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl; combine your strength and wipe out Yugi's monster along with the remainder of his lifepoints!" The two monsters came together and aimed their staffs at Yugi, causing an attack to form.

"Not so fast! I activate this – Card of Sanctity. Now, both players have to draw until they have six cards in their hand." Atem gasped.

"But that means-"

"Yup. Every time you draw a card, my Silent Magician's attack goes up by 500. So check her out now!" Yugi's monster's attack rose to a whopping 3500 and Atem gasped.

"No! Now she's more powerful than my magicians!"

"Exactly! Go, Silent Magician! Destroy his monsters!" She flipped her staff and unleashed her attack, causing Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl to fly back, destroying them. Atem gaped as his lifepoints fell to 2500.

"I end my turn…" he said.

"I can't believe this! Yugi turned this duel around just like that!" Jounouchi said, snapping his fingers.

"I know. Now it all comes down to this. Yugi can win this if he has the right cards."

"_Yugi…" _Cat thought. _"As much as I don't want Atem to leave…I know you can defeat him. You defeated his two best monsters; even with the card I gave him…it's a sign that you are destined to win this."_

"My move, I draw!" Yugi declared, drawing a card. "This is it, pharaoh." He nodded.

"Yes…come at me, Yugi, with everything you have, and we shall see who the true victor is."

"Silent Magician, attack Atem's lifepoints directly!" Yugi shouted, pointing at Atem. Silent Magician moved towards him and Atem smirked.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid I won't go down so easily, Yugi. Reveal facedown – Monster Reborn!"

"No!"

"Yes. I'll use it to summon Osiris the Heaven Dragon from my graveyard!" Osiris appeared on the field, snarling.

"How'd that get in his graveyard?" Mokuba asked.

"He must have discarded it earlier when he summoned the Tricky!"

"Yugi's…gonna lose…" Jounouchi said.

"With six cards in his hand, that thing has 6000 attack points! It's gonna take a miracle for Yugi to get himself out of this!" Otogi declared.

"_Yugi…did you accomplish the task before you? Were you able to use the golden sarcophagus to ensure your victory?"_

"I win." Yugi smiled sadly.

"…not quite." Atem's eyes widened and Yugi looked up. "I break the seal to the sarcophagus in order to reveal the card inside." The lid slid off the top of the box and Atem's eyes widened.

"No!"

"Yes. Monster Reborn! Because I locked it away in this box, neither of us can use it. So Osiris goes back to the graveyard!" Osiris growled and vanished into smoke.

"No way!"

"Yugi defeated Osiris and Obelisk in this duel! That's incredible!"

"Guys, I think it's finally over." Atem closed his eyes and smiled.

"_This was the greatest duel of my life…It's been an honor, Yugi." _He looked up. "Go on," he urged. "Your move." Yugi was trembling and everyone stared.

"I don't get it, what's Yugi waiting for?" Otogi asked. "All he has to do is attack and the duel is over."

"That's just it, once the match is over, the pharaoh will be released and we'll never see him again!" Ryou said. Cat shut her eyes, fighting back the tears as everyone else stared.

"It's alright, Yugi, proceed," Atem said. Tears flowed down Yugi's face and he looked up. "Alright, Silent Magician, attack his lifepoints directly!" She sprang forward and unleashed her attack, covering the field in a bright light.

"Wait, so did Yugi win the duel?" Otogi asked.

"If this attack is successful, then yes," Kay said. The light dissipated and Atem straightened as his lifepoints fell to 0. The holograms vanished and Yugi fell to his knees, tears running down his face as he continued to tremble from the sobs.

"He lost…Atem actually lost…" Anzu whispered. Cat bit her lip and turned her head away and everyone watched as Atem walked over to Yugi, a warm smile on his face.

"Congratulations. Well done." Yugi didn't speak. His voice was choked up on his sobs. "Yugi." Atem knelt in front of him, placing a hand on his shoulder, "a champion doesn't belong on his knees. You achieved a great victory for us both."

"I was focusing so hard on playing the game…that I forgot what winning this duel would actually mean. By defeating you, I've sent you away…for good…"

"No, you have opened the door for me! Thanks to you, my spirit can finally be at rest once again. I'll be back where I belong. Fate brought the two of us together for a reason. And we've fulfilled our destiny." Yami rested both of his hands on Yugi's shoulders. "We've protected mankind from the return of the shadow games. And we've both grown tremendously along the way," he said as they both stood up.

"I'm gonna miss you…"

"You do realize we'll never truly be apart, right?"

"Huh?"

"The gift of kindness you've given me and the courage I've given you will remain with us forever. And so, we can never, ever be separated."

"Right," Yugi whispered, nodding. The eye of widget was consumed by golden light and everyone gasped.

"Hey look!"

"What's up with the eye?"

"Now that the battle ritual is complete, the eye of widget that guards the door to the afterlife has awakened! And the spirit of the great pharaoh, which was trapped within the Millennium Puzzle for 3000 years, is now free."

"So this is it?" Anzu asked. Cat looked up as Atem walked to face the door.

"The time has arrived. Tell the eye of widget your name."

"I am the son of King Akhenamkhanen. My name is Atem!" The door parted to reveal a blinding, white light beyond it and Atem stood there, watching as it opened for him to allow him to cross into the next world. He began to walk forward.

"Pharaoh!" He stopped with a gasp as Anzu, Jounouchi, Honda, and Cat ran up the stairs behind him.

"Don't go!" Anzu cried.

"So that's how it ends, huh?" Honda asked. "Nice! You think you can show up and change everybody's life and then just leave?" His voice began to crack and he covered his eyes, trying to stop himself from crying.

"W-what Honda means is, we don't want to say good bye," Yugi said.

"Atem…after everything we've all been through…how can you say you don't belong in this world?" Cat cried, rubbing the tears from her eyes. "You've become a part of us just like we've become a part of you. So…how can you just leave all of that like this?"

"Exactly!" Anzu said. "Pharaoh, we know that walking through that door will mean your spirit will finally be free, and it's all for the best, but it doesn't seem fair! I mean, I feel like we were all just getting to know you. In fact, you were just beginning to get to know yourself! And now you're being taken away from us…"

"Atem, even though this is all for the best…it seems wrong that you have to go from this new life now," Kay said. Cat nodded.

"But…no matter what…I know that true friends may be hard to leave, but they're impossible to forget. And even though his stay wasn't as long as we would have liked, we're lucky we knew him at all."

(I'm seriously starting to tear up here.)

"Thank you…Jounouchi…" Atem said, shutting his eyes. Cat shook her head.

"Atem!" she ran forward, throwing her arms around him in a hug, still crying. "I know you have to go…but I have to tell you something before you do, or I may never get the chance. I…I love you, Atem." His eyes widened a little. "I know it may not matter anymore, but I wanted you to know before you left."

She pulled back from him, wiping her eyes and he turned to look at her.

"Cat…"

"Pharaoh, I hate to tell you this, but you're not going anywhere!"

"Huh?"

"Because, everything you've given us, will stay right here in our hearts."

"That's right," Yugi said. "Even if it's another thousand years that pass, we'll always be friends." Cat nodded.

"They're right, Atem. You'll always be a part of our hearts."

"And…you'll always be a part of mine. All of you."

"I wanna do a group hug, but I'm scared if we do, we won't be able to let go!" Jounouchi said, laughing in between his tears. Atem smiled sadly and looked at Cat, her eyes still bright with tears.

"Cat…I wish I was meant to stay in this world. But know this…no matter where I go, my heart will remain with you." She gasped.

"Y-you mean that?" He nodded.

"Yes."

"And mine with you." He nodded and smiled at them all sadly.

"I will never forget you all. Ever."

"Right back at you!" Atem turned and held out his arm, giving them a thumbs-up as he walked into the door.

"Good bye, Atem…" As he entered the light, his clothes transformed to that of his pharaoh apparel and his skin darkened. Waiting for him in the light was Karim, Shada, Isis, Mana, Shimon Akhenaden, Akhenamkhanen, Mahaado, Seth, Khephera, and Luna.

Atem's body faded into the light and the doors began to close.

"He's gone…" Anzu said. Yugi turned his head away, tears still flowing down his face and Cat hugged herself.

"Goodbye, Atem…" she whispered. The sanctuary suddenly began to shake and everyone gasped.

"What's that?" Ryou asked.

"It's an earthquake!" Otogi exclaimed. Yugi gasped as the Millennium Stone began to crack.

"It's the Millennium Stone!" The ancient stone suddenly crumbled and the items all fell into a dark abyss. "The items are gone!" Jounouchi ran over to him.

"And we should do the same!"

"Run for your lives!" Sugoroko shouted.

"He's right, let's go!" Mokuba said. He grabbed Adelinda's hand and ran with her, along with the rest of the group as the sanctuary began to crumble around them.

"Hurry!"

Unknown to them, the spirit of Shadi stood by the door, watching them leave with a small smile on his face.

"_Thank you, my friends…" _he thought as the sanctuary continued to fall. They narrowly escaped and the sanctuary collapsed into a cloud of dust before them.

"Now that the pharaoh has returned to the next world, the Millennium Items have been permanently sealed. And our duty as the pharaoh's tombkeepers is finally complete," Isis said.

"So this is the end?" Honda asked. "Feels weird."

"Yeah," Jounouchi agreed.

"What were you geeks expecting?" Seto asked, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Fireworks, sappy music, something. At least make one of your little wrap up speeches, Yuge."

"Well, sometimes the end of one adventure is just the beginning of another!"

Jounouchi sighed. "Ah, much better."

"Jounouchi, you're an idiot."

* * *

**O.O …oh my God…oh my God…it's over. …it's actually friggin over! The canon Yugioh storyline IS OVER! Oh, HAPPY DAY!**

**But, is this the end? BALLS NO! There's still plenty of action coming up, you'll see. I think you guys will enjoy what I have planned next! It's gonna be epic, we're gonna wrap it all up like a present!**

**So, review, don't flame, and GOD I'M SO HAPPY IT'S OVER!**

**Also, again the entire duel was written from the manga because I did NOT want to spend 2 hours watching that friggin duel! Just saying.**


	83. Final Dance on the Stage

**I…I don't believe it…I'm finished with the canon Yugioh storyline. …YAY! Now it's time for all the new stuff! The stuff I've been building up to for 82 freaking chapters! HOW SWEET IS THAT? **

**I'm sorry, I'm super excited! And this chapter is so short compared to the last few, I apologize for that. I'm working as fast as I can to keep writing up chapters before the inspiration is gone. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Yugioh characters or storyline.**

* * *

**Chapter Eighty-Three**

_Final Dance on the Stage_

"Well, we're finally back home!" Jounouchi said, stretching. Everyone followed him out of the terminal in the airport and they went to collect their luggage.

"It's so strange…I mean, we're finally finished with it all. Saving the world, helping the pharaoh. Now we're just normal, high school kids," Honda said, grabbing his bag off the luggage carousal.

"Hey, we're never gonna be normal high school kids! First of all, Yugi's the King of Games, and I'm the prince!"

"Maybe in your dreams, Jounouchi." They turned to see Kay, Seto, Adelinda, and Mokuba.

"What are you two doing here?" Anzu asked.

"I made Seto park his jet in the back so we could meet up with you guys." Seto rolled his eyes.

"Whatever."

"Well, we also have the world's largest ego right over there," Jounouchi said, pointing at Seto.

"Better watch it, Jounouchi, or do I have to teach you a lesson, mutt?"

"You want a piece of me, Kaiba?"

"Now, now, boys," Anzu said, stepping between them. "Stop your bickering! Let's just get our stuff and get out of here. I'm seriously jet lagged!"

"I'm with Anzu," Kristen sighed. "It's high time we head home and take a rest." Yugi nodded.

"Agreed." Everyone grabbed their luggage and Kay noticed Cat's silence and walked over to her.

"Hey…" she said, not bothering to ask if she was ok. They both knew the answer.

"Hey." Kay wrapped an around her friend's shoulder and hugged her.

"It's going to be ok, Cat. You'll see Atem again someday, I know it." She nodded slowly.

"It's just…I finally get to tell him how I feel, and then he's just gone! I just wish…I don't know, I guess I just wish it'd been like in the movies where he would have stayed here with me and not gone back to the afterlife. But I am naive and foolish for thinking that…"

"No," Kay said as they walked outside together, "you're just a hopeless romantic. There's no shame in that." She smiled. "And who knows? It's never too late for life to turn into a movie."

"Kay, stop spewing fortune cookie lines. You and I both know Atem is gone for good." Kay pursed her lips.

"Well…I guess you may have a point…" she said.

"I appreciate you trying to cheer me up. But I'm just going to need the time to cope with this on my own." Kay nodded.

"I understand. Please, call me or text me if you need anything and let me know how you're doing. You know I worry." She nodded.

"I promise." Everyone said their goodbyes and went home for a well deserved rest.

Cat lay in her bed, tears running down her face.

"_Atem…"_

She cried herself to sleep and had no dreams. She only imagined a white, empty, nothingness for the entire night.

* * *

"So what are you all doing for spring break?" Kristen asked, drinking her soda slowly. It'd been about two weeks since Atem had left, and it was already time for school to let out for spring break. Kristen, Cat, and Kay had all gone out for lunch at Burger World and were discussing any plans for the break.

"Adelinda and I are flying to visit uncle for most of the break. We'll enjoy some of that Florida sun."

"Wow, sounds like fun!"

"How about you, Cat?" Kay asked, eating a fry. She smiled a little.

"I'll actually be visiting my parents. I kind of want to get away from Domino for a while." Kay and Kristen nodded in understanding. Ever since Atem had left, Cat had been acting depressed and everyone was concerned for her.

"_Hopefully some time away will help her cope…" _Kay thought.

"Well, it'll suck you two won't be here," Kristen said.

"Oh, not really." Kay smirked and leaned back in her chair. "It gives you ample time to make out with Yugi." A bright blush bloomed on Kristen's pale face and she covered her face with her hands.

"Kaaaaaaaaay. Why do you have to say such embarrassing things?" she cried.

"I'm a cruel person. That's just the fact of life," she declared, crossing her arms over her chest and grinning smugly. Cat grinned a little and Kristen groaned in discomfiture. They finished eating and paid the bill for their meal, walking to Kay's place for a movie marathon.

"So when are you leaving?" Kristen asked.

"Tomorrow night."

"So soon?"

"Yeah. Adelinda and I are already packed. She's spending the night with Mokuba tonight. God forbid those two spend a week apart," she said, chuckling. Kristen grinned.

"I think it's adorable!" she said.

"It is," Kay agreed. "She's lucky, she has the only amiable Kaiba brother."

"Oh come on, Kay, Kaiba's not so bad. As I recall, you're on a first name basis with him now." Kay opened her mouth to protest then thought it over.

"…when DID I start calling him Seto?" she asked, arching a brow quizzically. Kristen grinned and shrugged.

"Who knows? But aside from Mokuba, you're the only one who does it." Kay frowned and shrugged nonchalantly.

"I'm probably just cheekier than the rest of you."

"Or you might like Kaiba more than your willing to admit," Cat pointed out.

"Oh shut up! I do not! He's an arrogant, thick-headed asshole with an attitude to boot!" she snapped, making a face. "I'd probably pull out all my hair, one by one, before going out with him."

"Oh come on, Kay, we're just teasing you. And you can't hate Kaiba THAT much," Kristen said.

"You wanna bet?"

"Hey, come on Kay, you tease both of us. If you can't take what you dish out…"

"Ok, ok, I get it." Cat and Kristen grinned while Kay pouted.

* * *

"_Attention passengers, we will be landing in London in ten minutes."_

Kay continued to read her magazine as Adelinda read a book for school. The two girls were pretty much alone in the first class half of the plane the only other person in the same class was an elderly man a few rows ahead of them, fast asleep.

"Hey, Kay?"

"Yeah?"

"Is this really going to be the last tournament you duel in as the Black Cat?" she whispered. Kay looked at her and nodded.

"I'm afraid so." Adelinda leaned back in her seat.

"That's…just so strange to think about. I mean, you've become such a big influence and…I just think it's strange."

"It's strange for me too. I mean, I've been under that mask for over two years now…" She pursed her lips and smiled thoughtfully. "But Battle City showed me I was able to duel as myself without having to worry about anyone blacklisting me because I am the niece of Pegasus J. Crawford. That gave me the boost I needed to realize I don't need the mask anymore."

"So…do you plan to tell the world it's you?" Adelinda asked. Kay shook her head.

"No. I prefer to leave it a mystery. That was part of the Black Cat's charm."

"True."

"Buckle your seatbelt, we're landing soon."

"Ok." They sat back as the plan began its descent into London, both girls deep in thought. Kay stared at the article in her magazine.

_The Black Cat; Europe's Regional Duel Monster Champion, dueling for the last time?_

_It's true. The legendary duelist has been stirring up the scene in Germany, the United Kingdom, Spain, and Italy with her endless streak of wins in European tournaments. Her mysterious nature along with her brilliant dueling strategies has earned this little kitty her fair share of fans._

_Fans who were all shocked at her announcement of retirement after her farewell tournament to be held in London this week. Many are in an uproar, hoping to convince the dueling champion out of retiring, but her mind appears set. After two extraordinary years, will the Black Cat's European legacy come to an end?_

_We shall know soon at the Duelist-X tournament in London. If you haven't gotten your ticket yet, hurry, because this may be the last chance to see the Black Cat in action._

Seto set the magazine down, leaning back in his chair before turning to look out the window behind him to the city of Domino below.

"_Forgive me for being tardy, I had a bit of an issue finding the place, and my invitation came late. I am the _Schwarze Katze_, or the Black Cat in case you're not fluent in_ Deutsch_."_

"_Let me make one thing clear, Herr Kaiba. I entered under this alias for personal reasons, and I do not appreciate you accusing me of who I am or am not. So long as I duel in your tournament and abide by your rules, I do not see why it matters to you what is under my mask."_

"_I concede to you, Leon Wilson, and formally withdraw from the tournament. Best of luck in the finals. Thank you for the duel, it was fun."_

"_I don't know…you may or may not ever see me again. It's a bit hard to say."_

Seto opened his eyes and frowned before jumping up from his chair and walking out of his office. He called for his limo and Roland drove him home, not bothering to ask why Seto was leaving work so early.

He waltzed into the mansion, startling Mokuba.

"Seto? What are you doing home so soon?" he asked.

"Pack your bags, Mokuba, we're going on a little vacation."

"A vacation? Where?"

"London." And with that, Seto disappeared up the stairs. Mokuba cocked his head to the side, but did not argue and went to his room to start packing.

* * *

**It…has…BEGUN! The Black Cat's final performance; and Seto conveniently decides to go to London? Hmm…what do I have planned, you may wonder? Stay tuned to find out.**

**Sorry the chappie was so short. Next one will be longer, I promise!**


	84. The Deal

**Every single time I get a reviewer who tells me they just spent however many days reading this entire fanfic, I just have to update. I just have to. It's a compulsive urge...**

**So, enjoy the chapter. Oh, and, PS, if you're hoping for some Ryuuzashipping, the NEXT chapter won't disappoint...but I want 10 reviews for this chapter before I post. MUWAHAHAHA! Yes, I'm evil. Deal with it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Yugioh characters or storyline.**

* * *

**Chapter Eighty-Four**

_The Deal_

The cape billowed in the wind and she closed her eyes, feeling the pleasant breeze on her face, attempting to tug at the black edge, but failing to make it budge in the slightest.

"Miss Black Cat," a tournament director said, shaking her hand respectfully. "It's an honor to see you here. I am sorry to hear this is your last tournament."

"Thank you. And yes, it is a shame, but I believed it was time," Kay said, laying on her heavy German accent.

"Well, I hope you will plan to make a comeback someday. You are a very inspirational duelist."

"Thank you for such gracious compliments," she said with a smile.

"Best of luck." She nodded to him and continued on, her heels clicking on the sidewalk pavement. The waiting area for duelists was in a hotel suite and was very comfortable. A few of the other duelists were already sitting there and they stared at her with mixed emotions of admiration and fear.

She sat on a couch in the corner of the room and pulled out her cell phone, sending a text to Adelinda.

_Where are you?_

After a couple of seconds, her phone buzzed and she opened it up.

_Sitting with Croquet in the arena seats. It's a huge crowd; you wouldn't even believe how many people are here. I've never seen so many people dressed like you or waving banners._

Kay smiled to herself and typed up a new message.

_I'll just have to wait and see for myself. We're still waiting for a bunch of competitors to get registered, so it could be a while. _

Her phone buzzed again.

_Ok :)_

Kay closed her phone and pulled out a German magazine, reading about a recent merging of two companies with interest, when a shadow loomed over the page and she looked up to see none other than Seto Kaiba, standing before her.

"…may I help you, Herr Kaiba?" she asked, giving him a look.

"No, no. Just curious as to what you were reading is all."

"I seem to make you quite the curious man, don't I?" she asked, closing the magazine. "Pardon my asking, but what exactly are you doing here?"

"I'm in the tournament." Her jaw dropped.

"_Entschuldigung_, you're what?" she asked, staring at him. He smirked at here.

"I am in the tournament. Or, rather, _ich bin im das Turnier. Ist das ein Problem f__ü__r dich, Frau Katze?_"he asked lowly with a smirk. Her job just dropped again and she was truly flabbergasted.

"_He speaks German?" _her inner voice squealed. _"Is he overtly trying to make himself more attractive?"_ Shaking off her thoughts, she frowned up at him.

"_Nein_, _das ist kein problem, aber p__aß__t gut auf._" He smirked and turned away from her and she sighed, tugging at her hood nervously. "_Lieber Gott, helfen mir bitte."_ She sighed and shook her head, continuing to read the article in her magazine.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen of the UK, it is my pleasure to welcome you to Duelist-X!" The crowd burst into wild cheers and applause. "I will be your host for the tournament, and now let's welcome our sixteen competitors!"

Everyone walked out, Kay and Seto taking up the rear and the crowd went nuts. Her eyes widened when she saw them. Adelinda wasn't kidding! At least half of the crowd wore black hoods and masks or waved posters and banners with her name on it.

"Oh my…" she said. Seto looked at her.

"What? Not used to the publicity?" he asked.

"Not this much," she admitted. "I mean…I know I have a lot of fans, but I've never seen this many at once at a tournament."

"Well, you are making this your farewell tournament. It's only to be suspected."

"And how did you know that?" she asked.

"I happen to be a frequent subscriber to European magazines. It helps me keep an eye on European stocks. And I couldn't help but notice an article all about you and how this was your farewell tournament."

"Would that be the reason you came all the way to London to compete?" she asked, arching a brow.

"You honestly think I'd travel halfway around the world for some girl I barely know in a mask?" he asked. She smirked.

"Sounds plausible enough."

"You're crazy."

"I'm not the one who flew halfway around the world for some girl in a mask I barely know." He frowned and she snickered herself. Seto wanted to reach over and snatch the mask right off her face.

"_That'd wipe that smirk off her face."_ As if she had read his mind, she reached up and gently adjusted her mask before trailing her fingers against the hem of her skirt, listening to the announcer.

Seto pretended to listen, but was really watching her from the corner of his eye. She was definitely familiar to him in every aspect, but he could never be certain who she really was. Her green eyes and long lashes were reminiscent of a certain blonde back home, and he knew she was out of town for the break…

But then again…plenty of women had green eyes. In fact, if her skin had been darker, he might have guessed it was Isis due to the similarity in the hoods. But no, she was far too alabaster for it to be Isis.

"_I have to know who she is…if I don't find out, I'll never get another chance." _

"…and with that said, let the tournament commence!" Everyone cheered and Seto snapped out of his thoughts when the other competitors clapped.

"It is now time for our first round of matches!"

Seto looked and saw he was dueling some random guy with glasses and smirked.

"_This is going to be a piece of cake."_

"Duelists!" Take your positions!" Everyone climbed onto one of the eight platforms brought out into the arena. Kay was facing a young woman with long, black hair and purple eyes, fidgeting a little bit nervously. She went by Aquanette.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"Yes…" she said. They both placed their decks on the platform and drew five cards, gaining 4000 lifepoints.

"Duel!" Kay drew a card.

"I'll begin by summoning Feline Amazon on the field in attack mode!" Her monster appeared with 1650 attack points. "Then I'll set one card facedown and end my turn."

"Ok." She drew a card. "I set one monster facedown in defense mode and end my turn."

"You'll have to do much more than that to defeat me." Kay drew a card. "I'm going to activate the special effect of my Felicitian Justice. By halving his attack and defense, I can special summon him straight to the field." Her monster appeared as a gray feline in black robes with 1000 attack and defense points. "Next, I'll sacrifice my two monsters in order to summon my Black Cat." Both monsters disappeared and Black Cat appeared on the field with 2200 attack points.

"Uh oh…"

"Black Cat, destroy her facedown monster!" Royal Magical Library was destroyed. "That ends my turn." Aquanette drew a card.

"I set a monster in defense mode and play one card facedown. That ends my turn." Kay drew a card.

"I activate graceful charity. I'll draw three cards and discard two." She drew three and smirked before holding up a Feline Avenger card and Felicitian Priestess before discarding them. "Next, I'll summon my Feline Avenger!" Her monster appeared with 1500 attack points.

"But you discarded that monster!"

"I discarded _one_ of my monsters. Now, because I discarded a Feline Avenger, this one gains 500 attack points." Feline Avenger's attack rose to 2000. "Black Cat, destroy her facedown monster!"

"I activate my trap – Sakuretsu Armor! Your Black Cat is destroyed!"

"Activate facedown – Trap Jammer! It negates your Sakuretsu Armor and destroys it!"

"No!" The Trap was destroyed and Black Cat destroyed Fairy of the Harp.

"Now, Feline Avenger, attack her lifepoints directly!" Feline Avenger leapt forward and scratched at Aquanette, causing her lifepoints to fall to 2000. "One more attack and this duel is finished!"

"Ugh. My move!" She drew a card. "I will use Pot of Greed to draw two more cards!" She drew two cards. "Next, I activate a ritual card – End of the World! By discarding two level 4 monsters to my graveyard, I can summon my Ruin, Queen of Oblivion!" The beautiful fairy appeared with 2300 attack points – stronger than both of Kay's monsters.

"Good monster."

"If you think she's good now, check out her special ability! If she destroys one of your monsters, she can attack again. So, Ruin, attack her Feline Avenger!" She moved forward and destroyed Kay's monster, causing her lifepoints to fall to 3700. Ruin glowed with a purple aura. "Attack her Black Cat!" She destroyed it and Kay's lifepoints went down to 3600. "Now, use your final attack on her lifepoints!" Kay braced herself and grunted at her points fell to 1300.

"Ugh…impressive, I admit."

"Thank you." Kay drew a card.

"I activate pot of greed and summon two more cards." She drew her cards and smirked. "Aquanette, your last move was impressive, but I'm afraid this duel is over. I'll summon my third Feline Avenger. And because two of her comrades are in the graveyard, her attack rises to 2500."

"Your monster doesn't have enough attack points to destroy the rest of my lifepoints!"

"Not for long. I activate the magic card – Iron Claws. This card raises my monster's attack by 1000." Feline Avenger's attack rose to 3500. "Feline Avenger, destroy her Queen of Oblivion!" Feline Avenger hissed and sprang forward, destroying the monster and causing Aquanette's lifepoints to fall to 800.

"Good move…but not enough to win yet."

"Who said I was finished?"

"What?"

"I activate a magic card – mystical space typhoon to destroy my iron claws card."

"But why would you do that?"

"Simple. When Iron Claws is destroyed, my Feline Avenger goes to the graveyard. But you lose 1000 lifepoints."

"No!" The claws leapt up and scratched Aquanette and her lifepoints fell to 0.

"I win." The crowd cheered and Aquanette sighed. "That was a good duel."

"Thank you." She smiled. "Good luck I the rest of the tournament."

"Thanks." They shook hands and Kay went back to the waiting room to wait for the rest of the duels to conclude. She sat in a chair and pulled out a magazine, reading it quietly.

"Well you finished your duel quickly." She looked up to see Seto looming over her, arms crossed over his chest.

"I could say the same to you."

"These opponents are hardly worth breaking a sweat."

"Then why are you even here if it's so simple for you?"

"I could say the same to you." Kay rolled her eyes and went back to her magazine. He knelt down so his face was level with hers and she lowered her magazine slowly, one of her eyebrows twitching slightly.

"…May I help you with something?" she asked.

"Yes…" he said, reaching over and touching the edge, causing her to flinch and climb back further up the chair, which only resulted in her falling backwards and rolling into the wall.

"W-what do you think you're doing?" she snapped, almost forgetting her German accent. He smirked.

"I'm sorry, did I scare you?" he asked, faking concern. She glared.

"Nobody touches the mask," she hissed, standing up and dusting herself off.

"I'm still curious he said." She frowned.

"I don't particularly care. As I recall, we had a deal at the KC Grand Prix. You will not bother me for my identity."

"Ah, ah, technically I promised I would not ask anymore if you _won._ But, you and Leon tied, so…" She narrowed her eyes.

"Hardly a time to be applying a loophole to our deal."

"Oh, it seems like the perfect time to me."

"What do you want, Herr Kaiba?" He stepped closer to her.

"To see the face behind the mask."

"You ought to know I'll refuse that."

"I figured as much, but I have a proposal. If I defeat you in this tournament, you take off that mask." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"And if I defeat you?" she asked. He smirked.

"Then I will do anything you wish for a week. Anything." She scratched her chin thoughtfully.

"One of the world's youngest and wealthiest CEOs may servant for a week…" she mused, testing the idea on her mind before her lips twitched into a smirk. "Fine, Herr Kaiba. You have yourself a deal," she said, holding her hand out to shake.

He gripped it and shook, smirking.

"I don't intend to lose."

"Neither do I."

* * *

**Ok! So ends this chapter! Yay for Ryuuza hints! If anybody wants to know what the German means, here it is:**

**Kay: Excuse me?**

**Seto: I am in this tournament. Is that a problem for you, Miss Cat?**

**Kay: No, that is no problem, but you better watch out. … Loving God, help me please!**

**And for the record, I literally spent the time writing up the entire content of the Black Cat's deck. So, yeah. That was fun. **

**So, 10 reviews and you get a Ryuuza rich chapter next time. so let's see if it happens before I get impatient and post it anyway. ;P**


	85. Failed Matchmaking

**...I updated yesterday...and I asked for ten reviews...I thought it would take, I dunno, a week or so? I just checked and I got 13. HOW? I mean, DAMN! I'm flat out shocked! 13? In one day? **

**Well, can't argue with that logic. I promised a chapter, and here it is. Happy Easter everybody!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Yugioh characters or storyline.**

* * *

**Chapter Eighty-Five**

_Failed Matchmaking_

"Wow, folks; what a start to the tournament! Only eight duelists left, so that means tomorrow we kick it off with four intense duels! So don't be late and miss out on one second of this action-packed dueling! See you all tomorrow!" The crowd cheered as the remaining eight duelists clapped. Naturally, Kay and Seto were among the finalists.

She turned and walked off the stage, sighing a little. This was a three day tournament – tomorrow dedicated to the four duels to see which four would make it to the semi finals. The third day was the semi finals and then the finals. She had already calculated how the results would play out if she continued to win (which she planned to do) and Seto would be her opponent in the finals because of the way the divisions were split up.

"_How convenient…" _she thought to herself wryly.

"Hey!" She stopped and turned to see Seto running over to her.

"Yes?" she asked. "Let me guess; you're getting cold feet and want to back out of our bet?" she asked. He smirked.

"In your dreams, perhaps. But no, I was just curious about something."

"My goodness, you're just an inquisitive little bugger, aren't you?" she asked, arching a brow. He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Actually, I wanted to know if you were close personal friends with Pegasus, because most of the cards in your deck appear to be custom made." She frowned, knowing what he was trying to do with his snooping.

"I know him, yes. I met him through his two nieces and the older one actually showed me a collection of cards she was considering making, and one of them was the Black Cat. So I had a costume made and they were willing to give me the deck to test out."

"Oh…so Pegasus knows who you really are?" Seto mused with a smirked.

"Don't bother, Herr Kaiba. Unlike you, Pegasus respects my choice to remain a mysterious persona and gave me his word as a gentleman that he would not reveal who I was."

"But perhaps his big-mouth niece would be more open?" Seto suggested, studying her carefully for a reaction.

"_What a novice attempt,"_ Kay thought, inwardly rolling her eyes. "I doubt it. I ran into both of them at your tournament and they both were respectful enough to not even ask me to take off my mask, even though they know who I am behind it. You ought to learn that there are plenty of respectful, trustworthy people in the world, Herr Kaiba." He frowned a little at her response and Kay's phone buzzed. "Now, I must beg your pardon, but I really should take this." She took her phone and walked away.

"I still don't trust her…" He frowned and suddenly an idea hit him.

Kay went into a bathroom and locked the door, sighing. "Adelinda?" she said into the phone.

"_Kay, Mr. Kaiba is competing?" _Adelinda squealed.

"Yeah…and we made a bet. If I win the tournament, he does whatever I want for a week. If I lose, I have to take off my mask."

"_Uh oh…that's pretty intense."_

"Yeah…and he was snooping around. I think I need to blow some smoke over this and quickly."

"_What are you going to do?"_

"I'm not sure. I mean, I could try and have someone dress up as the Black Cat and pose as me around him and then you and I can come here to watch the tournament."

"_But who would you get?"_

"That's the setback."

"_Well…try not to worry about it too much, Kay."_

"Yeah, ok. Where are you, anyway?"

"_I'm leaving the stadium now with Croquet. We can meet you back at the hotel?"_

"No, wait for me out there. I'll change and we can go and get some dinner and check out the sights."

"_Ok, sounds awesome!"_ Kay closed her phone and sighed before removing her mask and going through her backpack.

-0-

"What do you think is taking her so long, Croquet?" Adelinda asked.

"She's probably fighting through the crowds of people. The stadium was packed and some are lingering in hopes of meeting a favorite duelist." Adelinda shrugged.

"Maybe."

"Adelinda?" She froze and turned to see Seto and Mokuba. "What are you doing here?" Mokuba asked, hugging her and grinning.

"Oh, Kay and I came to watch the tournament," she said, smiling weakly. "After all, it's the Black Cat's last tournament." Mokuba pulled back and looked thoughtful.

"Yes, that's right. I forgot about that." Adelinda nodded slowly and Seto stepped forward.

"Where is your sister anyway?" he asked.

"She…"

"Had to use the facilities," Croquet said. "She should be back any minute now." Seto pursed his lips a little.

"I see…" Kay pushed her way through the crowd and froze when she saw Seto and Mokuba talking to Adelinda.

"Oh crap…" she said; facepalming. "I should have listened to her and agreed to meet them at the hotel." Sighing, she straightened her blouse and walked over.

"Adelinda!" she said, walking over. "Sorry I took so long. The crowd in there is ridiculous!" Seto observed her. She was wearing a deep red blouse with a black skirt, tights, and red heels with black lace over them and her trench coat from before. Her hair was in a casual up do with a black lace ribbon tied in.

"It's ok, Croquet figured that's why you were taking a while," she said, hugging her.

"So what are you guys going to do now that the tournament is over for the rest of the day?" Mokuba asked.

"Get something to eat and enjoy the sights of London," Adelinda said. "It's been a few years since we last came here." Kay nodded.

"Yes indeed," she said. "So why don't we go ahead and get going?"

"Yeah!"

"It was nice seeing the both of you," Kay said as she started to walk off.

"Though, you're more than welcome to join us!" Adelinda chirped and Kay almost fell flat on her face and whirled, trying not to overreact and embarrass herself.

"Although, if you already have other obligations, we both understand, right, Addy?" she asked, trying super hard not to grit her teeth or clench her fists in frustration. Seto smirked.

"Oh no. We're both free as birds, right Mokuba?"

"Right, Seto."

"Great…" Kay said slowly.

"Hey, let's check out this one place I read about. Come on!" Mokuba said, taking Adelinda's hand with a light blush and running off with her.

"Croquet, did you want to join us?" Kay asked.

"If it's alright, Miss, I'd like to retire at the hotel for a bit."

"Of course. Thank you. Enjoy yourself," she said with a smile and he nodded, walking away, and leaving her alone with Seto. She walked past him after Mokuba and Adelinda, not even bothering to look at him. He smirked and walked after her.

"You know, Mokuba told me you two were staying with your uncle for the break," he pointed out.

"Well, we were, but then we heard about this tournament and decided to come here instead."

"I see…"

"And what about you? I was honestly stunned when I saw that you were dueling in this tournament."

"Call it a response to personal curiosity."

"Curiosity?"

"Over the very same duelist everyone is fawning over because of her retirement." Kay nodded.

"I'm sad to see her quit," she admitted. "I designed her cards myself and it was always a delight to see them in action."

"Why don't you mass produce them then?"

"Because then they wouldn't be special." She pulled out her deck and drew a card, holding up her Blue Eyes White Dragon. "How would you feel if Uncle and I decided to create hundreds and thousands of these?" she asked. He glared.

"Don't even think about it!" She laughed.

"Testy," she said, smirking and shuffling her card back into her deck. "But it's the same thing with that deck. We've circulated only a handful of her cards. There are more in circulation than the Blue Eyes White Dragon, but they are all incredibly rare, and it's next to impossible to reproduce her deck to the tee."

"You seem to know a lot about it," he said.

"Well, I do know her personally. And like I said, I designed her deck myself." She smirked. "It was the first totally personalized deck I ever created."

"What about yours?"

"Nope! I mean, save for a few cards, mine is pretty standard. I have plenty of common cards that anyone can get a hold of if they look enough."

"That surprises me…" She shrugged.

"I'm difficult to read sometimes," she said.

"That you are…" She continued walking and Mokuba and Adelinda were waiting for them outside of a large restaurant in town.

"You two slowpokes!" Adelinda said.

"Sweetie, tell you what, put my heels on and try running. Then call me a slowpoke," she said, smirking.

"Well, that doesn't give Seto an excuse!" Mokuba said, pointing an accusing finger at Mokuba.

"My excuse is if you don't behave, I'll take away your playstation when we get home." Mokuba immediately quieted down and Kay snickered.

"Nice."

"Well, let's hurry and get a table before it gets too busy," Adelinda said.

"What do they serve here anyway?" Kay asked as they went inside.

"Mostly anything. A lot of seafood," Mokuba said and Kay made a face.

"Disgusting!"

"You don't like seafood?" Mokuba asked, giving her a look. "And you live in **Japan**?"

"Yes. I've never enjoyed the flavor or texture of pretty much any type of seafood. The most I can swallow is fish sticks made out of flounder, and even then I prefer not to eat it. I'd rather eat chicken or something."

"That's…just a little weird," Mokuba said. Kay shrugged.

"Keep in mind; I'm German, not Japanese. And I'd rather have sausage instead of fish."

"I guess that's a good point," Mokuba said.

"I don't care as much for seafood either," Adelinda admitted, "but I like it a little more than Kay."

"Well, I know they have more than just seafood. They'll probably have some good chicken entrees as well," Mokuba pointed out.

"That's good." They got a table and Kay was forced to sit next to Seto in a booth and across from Adelinda so she could whisper and talk with Mokuba.

"_God, do you hate me?" _she thought, running a hand through her bangs as the booth felt way too small.

"Hello, how may I help you?" their waiter asked, smiling.

"We'll both take some fanta," Mokuba said. (NOT the American fanta soda – I'm talking European fanta, that stuff is freaking fantastic! It tastes so much better!) Adelinda nodded.

"I'll have a fanta as well," Kay said.

"Water," Seto said.

"I'll be right back with your drinks." And with that, their waiter walked off.

"Fanta?" Seto asked Kay, arching a brow.

"What? I grew up drinking it. Every time I visit Germany, I have to drink a fanta and have some lemon and strawberry ice cream. If I don't, the world will explode!" she declared with some expressive hand gestures. Seto smirked.

"You're strange, aren't you?"

"And what's wrong with being strange?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Nothing. I'm just pointing it out." She rolled her eyes and looked over the menu. Their waiter returned with their drinks.

"So, do we have an idea what we would like today?"

"I'll have the fish and chips," Mokuba said.

"And I'll have the shrimp fettuccini," Adelinda said. Their waiter wrote it down.

"For you, sir?" he asked.

"Just your seafood medley platter."

"And you, ma'am?"

"I'll have the Cajun chicken fettuccini."

"Excellent choices. Your food will be out soon." He took their menus and sauntered off. Adelinda and Mokuba began to ramble and ramble about movies. Kay sipped her fanta and smiled at the familiar, tangy flavor.

"So, are you leaving as soon as the tournament is over?" Seto asked.

"Probably. I'm not sure yet. We're sort of playing this by ear," Kay said. He drank some of his water and Kay inhaled slowly, always feeling unnaturally flustered when she was close to him. She absentmindedly began playing with her Blue Eyes necklace and Seto's eyes fell on it.

"You're still wearing that?" he asked, hoping his voice sounded normal and did not show any sign of his irritation. She blinked and looked down at it.

"Oh. Yeah, guess so," she said. "I honestly didn't even think about it when I put it on earlier." That only irritated him more, how naturally she wore it.

"_The hell is wrong with me? I'm getting angry over a stupid necklace!"_

"So you still don't know who gave it to you?" he asked.

"No, I don't." At this moment, Kay noticed that Mokuba and Adelinda had grown very quiet, which was weird in itself. She turned her gaze and they looked away from her and she arched a brow. "Do you two have something you'd like to share with the class?" she asked.

"N-no, of course not," Adelinda said.

"Then why don't either of you look at me?" she demanded, frowning at them. Seto crossed his arms over his chest.

"Mokuba…you have five seconds to tell me what you're hiding." The two exchanged glances and sighed.

"We bought Kay the necklace!" they said in unison. Kay and Seto both looked at each other and then back at them.

"Why?" they asked and frowned at each other warily.

"Well…" Mokuba looked at Adelinda who sighed.

"We were hoping to pretend it was from Mr. Kaiba." Seto and Kay both blushed.

"Why?" they both cried. Mokuba rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"We thought you both liked each other but needed a little push."

"Oh god, my little sister is trying to take up my mantle of matchmaking," Kay sighed, massaging her temples. "Guys, why did you even think it was ok for you to do this? If Seto and I like each other," she held her hand up before they could speak, "which we don't. At least, not that way, we would eventually tell each other on our own."

"Yeah right…" Mokuba mumbled.

"What was that?" Seto asked.

"Nothing!" Kay frowned.

"The point is, you can't do something like this because it's embarrassing and awkward for the two victims."

"But Kay, you-"

"**I** am a pro when it comes to matchmaking, and all of my setups include context. Seto and I have no context. I mean, what could possibly make you both think we like each other?" She immediately regretted that question the minute it left her mouth.

"You call him Seto!"

"You guys are together all the time!"

"Seto acknowledges you as a duelist!"

"You both love the Blue Eyes!"

"You went to Egypt together!"

"Both of you make fun of Jounouchi-kun!"

"And when we talk about you two as a couple, you both turn red and immediately deny it!"

"You never act disgusted at the idea of liking each other!"

"You-"

"Enough already!" Kay and Seto snapped, both of them turning a brilliant shade of scarlet.

"So, you guys admit you like each other then?" Mokuba asked.

"No!"

"Why not?" Adelinda asked with a pout.

"Because we don't like each other!" Kay and Seto paused and stared at each other.

"Ok, we really need to stop speaking in unison. It's freaking me out!" Kay said. Mokuba and Adelinda both gave them doubtful expressions.

"The two of you had better drop this subject right now." Seto said, a frown on his face.

"Or you're both grounded for a month with no TV, no video games, and Adelinda; I'll pull you from your next dance recital."

"What? Kay, no fair!" Adelinda cried.

"Then the two of you stop with this ridiculous matchmaking, understood?" Kay said. They both sighed.

"Ok…"

"Thank you." Their food arrived and the four of them ate in silence. Kay felt bad about making such threats at the two, but she really didn't appreciate their insistence that she and Seto liked each other…even though she did like him. But the last thing she wanted to deal with was his ruthless rejection, so she would just deny it until death.

"Can we get dessert?" Mokuba finally asked when they were done eating. Kay looked at Seto.

"What do you think?"

"I don't know…" he said, giving the two kids a look.

"Please?" Adelinda said.

"We're sorry for trying to push you two. We won't do it anymore – promise!" Kay stroked her chin thoughtfully.

"Well…since you apologized so politely…I guess you both can get a dessert to share." They both clapped and looked at the menu, discussing what looked good. Seto and Kay smirked. "Kids," she sighed.

"Yeah."

"I mean, us a couple? Can you imagine something so ludicrous?" she asked, laughing.

"I think the world might end if that happened."

"We're not even remotely compatible."

"Exactly! We'd probably try to kill each other."

"Totally." They looked away from each other awkwardly, lost in thought. Mokuba and Adelinda got their dessert and Kay and Seto both decided not to partake in anything sweet. When they were done, Kay took the check before Seto could blink. "It's on me this time."

"B-" She held up a hand and pinched his lips shut to silence him.

"You got lunch for us last time, so I'll cover it this time." She put 50 Euros on the tab and handed it to their waiter. "Keep the change, sir."

"Thank you ma'am, you all have a good day. Come again soon!" He smiled and walked off and they got out of the booth.

"That was good!" Adelinda said. "I don't normally eat shrimp, but it tasted really good in that pasta!"

"Yeah! And nobody makes fish and fries like the Brits!" Mokuba declared, laughing. They hooked their arms together, babbling about pretty much any and every subject imaginable, leaving Kay and Seto behind and alone.

"They both really are adorable," Kay said, smiling. "Mokuba's a good kid. Looks like you're doing something right, Seto."

"Thank you. And Adelinda is good as well. Well-mannered and very sweet…though devious like her older sister." Kay snickered.

"She can't get only my good traits; she has to pick up some of the bad ones."

"You're telling me," he said. She lightly punched him in the arm.

"Shut up," she said, but her grin indicated she was just joking around. He rubbed his arm a little.

"So…if you don't mind me asking, why are you Adelinda's guardian? I mean, you've only mentioned your uncle and I recall in Battle City Adelinda mentioned you once had an older sister and a mother." Kay's expression darkened and saddened slightly.

"Um…it's a pretty long sob story."

"I don't mind listening if you don't mind telling." She stroked her chin a little.

"Ok…where to begin? Um…well, my father was abusive. Um, when I was eight, he would beat me and tried to sexually assault me." She pointed to the scar on her forehead. "This is where he burned me with a cigarette one night when he was drunk." She smiled a little at his stunned expression. "Did you think it was a birthmark?"

"I…I honestly was not prepared for that." Kay shrugged.

"Well, my mom found out and she kicked him out of the house and sued him, causing him to end up in jail. He got out a year later and so mom had us move from Germany to Japan when we were younger. It was just me, Adelinda, my mom, and our older sister, Liz. I think my dad did worse to her than me, but she never told me about it.

"Then, one day, Adelinda and I had a dentist appointment after school and mom couldn't pick us up so we took a taxi home. I was eleven, Adelinda was six. We walked into the apartment and saw the apartment destroyed and the police were there. I had to hear them tell me our dad found us and murdered my mom and sister before committing suicide. So…Adelinda and I were pretty much left on our own.

"Most of our family is either dead or just didn't want to take us in, but Uncle Pegasus stepped up and welcomed us into his home. He'd recently lost my Aunt Cecelia and had been travelling to Egypt and a few other countries. We actually moved in while he was in the process of developing Duel Monsters. He took care of us, but as a big businessman, you understand he did get busy with work, so I pretty much raised Adelinda for the most part. That's why we're so close." Seto stared.

"I'm…very sorry." She stared at him in surprise.

"I wasn't expecting your sympathy."

"Did you think I would laugh at you?"

"No. But I wasn't expecting you to be so openly sympathetic." She smiled and pat his arm. "Anyway, don't be sorry for us. We're both happy now. Sure, we miss our mom and sister, but we love each other and we are well taken care of."

"…how is it you're so optimistic?" he asked. She shrugged.

"I wasn't always that way. Moving to Domino has lightened me up. I feel more like a kid at heart again!" she said, beaming.

"So you admit you're immature?"

"Yup!" she said. "And proud to be! You ought to try it once in a while." He didn't say anything.

"Kay, Mr. Kaiba! Check out these custom teddy bears!" Adelinda called. Kay gasped.

"Ooh! Cute!" she said, running over. Seto watched her go.

"_I wasn't always that way. Moving to Domino has lightened me up. I feel more like a kid at heart again!"_

"Hm…" he said, stroking his chin thoughtfully before walking over to the little stand Kay and Adelinda were fawning over.

* * *

**Hello Ryuuzashipping chapter! The demands for this pairing astound me. So many people want this pairing to be more emphasized, so here we go! But are they together? HAHAHAHA! Yeah right. They'll be stubborn till the bitter end! But don't fret, my lovelies, your dear friend the authoress is working on a solution.**

**But you know, looking back at this, I actually don't like it that much, but I tend to feel that way about some of my better chapters so some strange reason. Well, I hope you guys liked it. after all, in the end, it's how you all feel that matters.**

**But until then, please review, don't flame, and we'll all be happy people!**


	86. Grabbing the Bull by the Horns

**You guys review me so friggin fast, I hardly have time to write my updates! Now, the next update might take a few days because I need to catch up and write out a few chapters before I post another one. This is my last pre-written chapter I have ready for the moment.**

**I would also love to point out that the last two chapters have each earned a record number of reviews per chapter with 13. So hooray! Thanks for the lovely reviews.**

**I've gotten a lot of requests for other pairings, but please be patient. I have the rest of this fic planned out a certain way and I promise you all that I think all requests for pairings and whatnot will be satisfied. So, enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Yugioh characters or storyline.**

* * *

**Chapter Eighty-Six**

_Grabbing the Bull by the Horns_

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, for day two of Duelist-X!" The audience went wild with cheers and applause. "Now, it's time for our eight duelists to battle for a spot in the semi-finals! And let the matches begin!"

Kay smirked at her opponent – a mousy boy with large glasses and messy brown hair, wearing a grey blouse and black slacks.

"Are you ready, Roger?" she asked.

"Yes," he said, straightening and looking more confident and opposing as a result. Kay smirked and they both gained 4000 lifepoints and drew their cards.

"It's time to duel!"

"I'll begin," Kay said, drawing a card. "I'll begin by summoning Xena Des in attack mode!" Her monster appeared with 1300 attack points. "Then I'll place two cards facedown and end my turn."

"Very well. Now, watch and learn!" Roger said, drawing a card. He smirked. "I'll activate a magic card – Pot of Greed. This allows me to draw two more cards." He drew two cards. "Things are about to get interesting – I'm going to activate a magic card- Curse of the Masked Beast! By discarding my Dark Titan of Terror and Swordstalker to the graveyard, I can summon my all-powerful Masked Beast!"

The menacing monster appeared on the field, hissing slightly and Kay admittedly felt intimidated by the 3200 attack points. "But I'm far from finished. I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Swordstalker!"

"What?" The purple sword wielder appeared with a very formidable 2000 attack points. "Ugh, great."

"Swordstalker, destroy Xena Des with dark fury slash!" Swordstalker charged and slashed Xena Des, causing her to yowl in pain and disappear. Kay grunted as her lifepoints fell to 3300. "Masked Beast, attack her directly!" Masked Beast spun its staff and struck Kay, causing her to cry out as her lifepoints plummeted down to a measly 100.

In the crowd, Adelinda and Mokuba both gasped in horror.

"In only one turn he knocked her lifepoints down to 100!" Mokuba exclaimed.

"She'd better do something quick or she'll lose the duel!"

"Ha, how do you like that? In one turn I have summoned two incredibly powerful monsters and nearly eliminated all of your lifepoints."

"Heh…it was a good move, but you've fallen into my trap."

"Wait, what trap?"

"This one! Activate Revenge of the Felicitians!"

"What does that do?"

"This handy little trap only activates if you have destroyed more than half of my lifepoints in one turn. It begins by destroying all face-up monsters on your side of the field." Roger gasped as his Masked Beast and Swordstalker disappeared. "Next, it allows me to summon any Felicitian monster with up to six stars. And I choose Diana; Queen of the Felicitians!"

Her monster appeared, her blue eyes flashing and Roger swallowed at her 2100 attack points.

"Well, it's still my turn, and since my two monsters were special summons, I'll set one monster in defense mode and end my turn." Kay drew a card.

"Now let me show you how it's done! To begin, I'll activate monster reborn to bring back my Xena Des!" The panther appeared back on the field and growled a little. "Now, I activate polymerization to fuse my two monsters into my Empress Tigress!"

Xena Des and Diana jumped up into the spiraling void and a monster floated down. She was a feline-anthro with porcelain skin and black strikes, and a nose that resembled a tiger. Her black hair fell down past her hips and she wore a glittering gold gown and had vicious claws and a veil on her head.

"Do you like her? She's one of the most divine monsters in my entire deck. Not to mention one of my most powerful." She opened her yellow eyes and Roger swallowed at the 3500 attack points.

"B-but fusion monsters can't attack on the first turn they're created, and I have a facedown monster so you can't hurt my lifepoints!"

"Trust me, I'm well aware. So that's why I'm activating my graceful charity magic card." She drew three cards and Empress Tigress's attack points rose to 3700.

"Wait, why did your monster's attack points increase?"

"It's called a special ability. Every time a player draws a card due to the effect of a magic, trap, or monster card, she gains 200 attack points." Kay looked at the cards she just drew. "Now, let's see what I have. Ah, _wunderbar_! I'll go ahead and discard these two cards," she said, discarding a Feline Avenger and her Alpha Cheetah Omega, "and then I'll summon a Feline Avenger!"

Feline Avenger appeared and her attack points rose to 2000 because of the Feline Avenger in the graveyard.

"And next, I'll activate my facedown card- Time Jump! This fast forwards the duel two turns, so my Empress can attack."

"Oh no!"

"Empress, attack his facedown monster!" She pounced and her face distorted to that of a tiger as she slashed a claw through the facedown card. Royal Magical Library disappeared. "Now, Feline Avenger, attack him directly!" Roger grunted as she clawed him and his lifepoints fell to 2000. "I think I'll set down a card on the field and end my turn. One more attack and this duel is over!"

"Urgh, we'll see about that!" he snapped, drawing a card. "I'll set a monster on the field and end my turn!"

"Very well." Kay drew a card. "I'll sacrifice my Feline Avenger in order to summon Queen of Sword." Queen of Sword appeared with 2300 attack points. "Queen of Sword destroy his facedown monster!" Queen of Sword lunged, raising her sword over her head, and attacked the monster, and Ancient Lamp appeared. "Oh no!"

"You've activated the effect of my Ancient Lamp. When you attack it while it's facedown, I can redirect your monster to attack another monster on your side of the field – and I think your Empress Tigress is a good target!" Green smoke crept out of the lamp and wrapped around Queen of Sword.

She looked confused and then shut her eyes as she slowly turned around and then sprang towards Empress Tigress.

"She lost!" Mokuba exclaimed.

"Game over," Roger said with a smirk.

"Activate trap – Negate Attack. This stops my monster's attack and automatically ends the Battle Phase."

"Hmph, you saved yourself for now. But I got you to waste your trap card so you won't be safe from me next turn."

"I still have a card in my hand I can play facedown. That ends my move. So come on, Roger, let's see what you can do."

"Fine! I draw!" He drew a card. "Now I'll activate the effect of my lamp to special summon La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp!" La Jinn appeared on the field in attack mode, smirking. "But he won't be here for long, because I will sacrifice both of my monsters in order to summon my Archfiend Empress!"

The dark woman dressed in demonic skulls appeared with 2900 attack points – more than enough to take out Queen of Sword along with the rest of Kay's lifepoints.

"This wicked queen of the darkness has risen from the Netherworld in order to destroy you and your legacy, Black Cat. Her power is more than enough to wipe out your lifepoints. Go, Empress, destroy her Queen of Sword and end this duel!"

"No!"

"It's over!"

"Hold on! I activate Mercy of the Tiger!"

"What?"

"Here's how it works. I draw a card from my deck and you have to guess if it is a magic, a trap, or a monster card. If you guess correctly, your attack proceeds and I discard the card to my graveyard. But if you guess incorrectly, the attack is negated and I get to play whatever card I just drew." She drew a card. "So, what do you think it is? Come on, now, there's a 33 percent chance you'll guess right."

"Urgh…the card you just drew…is a monster card!" She smirked and flipped it around and it was Athena's Whip.

"Incorrect! It's a magic card, so your attack fails and I get to play this card. I can only equip it to my Empress because she is the only beast-warrior on the field, so her attack rises to 4300. And, because I drew a card due to the effect of a magic card, she gains another 200 points, raising her up to 4500 points."

"Wow, 4500 attack points? That's as powerful as Seto's Ultimate Dragon!" Mokuba exclaimed.

"I play a card facedown and end my turn."

"There's not much more you can do, is there?" Kay smirked and drew a card. "I activate Pot of Greed and draw two cards. And my Empress gains another 200 attack points." Empress Tigress's attack rose to 4700. "Next, I'll switch my Queen of Sword to defense mode." Queen of Sword knelt with her sword in front of her, her defense 1900. "And I'll set a card facedown on the field and attack your Empress!"

"Hold on! I activate a trap – Magical Cylinder! Now you take damage equal to your monster's attack points and lose the duel!"

"I will activate trap jammer and negate your trap!"

"No!"

"Yes!" Magical Cylinder disappeared and Empress Tigress destroyed his monster, causing his lifepoints to fall to 200.

"Well, when my Archfiend Empress is destroyed, I get to summon a level 6 or higher dark fiend monster back from my graveyard, and I choose my Swordstalker in defense mode!" Swordstalker appeared in defense mode.

"That ends my turn." Roger drew a card.

"I set a monster in defense mode…and that's it." Kay drew a card.

"I'll switch Queen of Sword back to attack mode and destroy both of your monsters with mine!" Swordstalker and Claw Reacher both disappeared. "You have one more move left, Roger; you'd best make it count." He growled and drew a card. "I set a card facedown and end my turn."

"Alright." Kay drew a card. "I'll set a monster on the field and attack directly with my Queen of Sword!"

"Activate Mirror Force! This destroys your Empress Tigress and your Queen of Sword!" Both of her monsters were destroyed and Kay growled.

"Fine, I'll end my turn."

"Very well." He drew a card. "I'll summon my second La Jinn," he said and La Jinn appeared. "Attack her facedown monster!" Jaden Kitten appeared and because her defense equaled La Jinn's attack, she was not destroyed.

"Now," Kay said, drawing a card. "It is time for this duel to end! I will sacrifice Jade Kitten in order to summon Felicitian Justice!" Her monster appeared with 2000 attack points and Roger's eyes widened.

"No! I'm finished!"

"With no other cards to protect you from my attack, Felicitian Justice, destroy La Jinn and end this duel!" Felicitian Justice jumped into the air and struck La Jinn, destroying him and causing Roger's lifepoints to fall to 0. "Game over."

The holograms disappeared and he sighed.

"I lost…" The crowd went wild. Adelinda jumped to her feet.

"Way to go, Black Cat!"

"She did it, she really did it!" Mokuba said, clapping. "I thought he really had her on the ropes, but wow! What a comeback!" Kay smiled and waved at the crowd before going off the platform and shaking Roger's hand.

"_Only one more duel…then I'll face Seto for the championship title. If I lose, I have to remove my mask. I won't go down without a fight, Seto Kaiba. You want a battle; I'm going to give you a war…"_

* * *

**You all must be so sick of duels, but this is the last saga that will have any duels whatsoever, so bear with me. There's only one more duel left and then we're done! Exciting, right?**

**So, review, don't flame, and we're all going to be very happy people.**


	87. Smoke and Mirrors

**Eh, I wasn't gonna submit this chapter until I finished typing up chapter 90, but I changed my mind. I figured I ought to at least let you guys know what happens at the end of the tournament before holding out on updates. So here it is!**

**And by the way, thank you all for 600 reviews! I'm honored to have so many wonderful readers.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Yugioh characters or storyline.**

* * *

**Chapter Eighty-Seven**

_Smoke and Mirrors_

"_These duelists are pathetic!" _Seto thought.

"And our first semi-finalist is Seto Kaiba!"

"_Of course it is. Did you expect anything less?" _he thought with a smirk as the audience cheered for him.

"And Mr. Kaiba will be dueling…the Black Cat!" Seto looked up and saw that the Black Cat had defeated her opponent and the audience was going wild. Seto smirked.

"_So, it all comes down to this. A final duel between me and her."_

"It is time for these two dueling legends to battle it out! Who will emerge victorious? We will soon find out."

Kay and Seto confronted each other and he smirked.

"I had a feeling I'd face you in the finals."

"What a fitting finale, don't you agree?"

"You think you have what it takes to defeat me?" She smirked.

"Let's find out." They took their places on the dueling platform and set their decks down, drawing their hands.

"It's time."

"Duel!" They both gained 4000 lifepoints.

"I'll start," Kay said, drawing a card. "I'll summon my Xena Des in attack mode and play one card facedown. That ends my turn." Xena Des appeared on the field and Seto drew a card.

"I'll activate the mountain field spell. This card raises the attack and defense points of all dragon, Winged Beast, and thunder monsters by 200! Next, I'll summon my Spear Dragon in attack mode!" Spear Dragon appeared with 1900 attack points that rose to 2100 and 0 defense points that rose to 200. "Now, Spear Dragon, attack her Xena Des!"

Spear Dragon screeched and attacked her, causing Kay's lifepoints to fall to 3200.

"I'll set a card facedown and end my turn. Oh, and since my Spear Dragon attacked, it automatically gets switched to defense mode."

"Very well. My move!" She drew a card. "I'll activate mystical space typhoon to destroy your mountain card and set a monster in defense mode. Then I'll place one card facedown and end my turn."

"Fine then." Seto drew. "I'll summon my Luster Dragon to the field in attack mode and switch Spear Dragon to attack mode. Luster Dragon, attack her facedown monster!" Jade Kitten was destroyed. "Now, Spear Dragon, attack her directly!"

"I activate Enchanted Javelin! This reduces all battle damage to zero by increasing my lifepoints by the same amount of your monster's attack points."

"Hmph, very well. Spear Dragon goes back to defense mode and I'll end my turn." Kay drew a card.

"Ugh…I'll set a card facedown and end my turn." Seto smirked.

"What, no monsters to summon?"

"Just make your move."

"Oh, I will." Seto drew a card. "I will sacrifice my two monsters in order to summon my Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Kay gasped as his two monsters disappeared and Blue Eyes appeared on the field. "Now, Blue Eyes, attack her lifepoints directly with white lightning!" Blue Eyes attacked and Kay's lifepoints plummeted to 200. "That ends my turn. So, then, how did you like that? You have no monsters and only 200 lifepoints, and you're confronted with my ultimate monster." Kay frowned and drew a card.

"Alright, Herr Kaiba, I'm going to begin my activating Graceful Charity in order to draw three cards and discard two." She drew her cards. "Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful. I'll discard two cards and play pot of greed to draw two more cards."

"Is this going anywhere?" Seto asked.

"Patience, Herr Kaiba. Now I'll play swords of revealing light in order to prevent you from attacking me with that Blue Eyes next turn."

"Hmph. A weak and temporary defense."

"We will see about that. I'm going to activate the effect of my Felicitian Judge and cut his attack and defense to 1000 in order to special summon him to the field in defense mode." Felicitian Judge appeared in defense mode. "Then I'll go ahead and summon my second Jade Kitten in defense mode and end my turn."

"Finally." He drew a card. "I'll summon Kaiser Seahorse in attack mode and end my turn."

"Short move." She drew a card. "I'll sacrifice Jade Kitten in order to summon my Felicitian Priestess in defense mode. That ends my turn."

"You're wasting time."

"So you think." He drew a card.

"I was expecting more of a fight from you. Have you forgotten that if I win this duel, you need to take off your mask?"

"Trust me, I'm well aware."

"Heh, just making sure. I'll sacrifice my Kaiser Seahorse. And due to its special effect, I can count it as two tributes for a light attribute monster, and the one I choose is my second Blue Eyes White Dragon!" His dragon appeared and Kay swallowed heavily.

"Two Blue Eyes…" she said.

"Your move," he said smugly. She drew a card.

"I'm going to sacrifice my Felicitian Judge in order to summon Diana: Queen of the Felicitians in attack mode!"

"You must be desperate to play a card like that! She falls 900 points short of either Blue Eyes."

"That may be, Herr Kaiba, but there's more to her than what you see. For now, I'll end my turn." Seto drew a card and smirked.

"I'll activate Graceful Charity in order to drew three cards and discard two. Then, I'll activate monster Reborn in order to bring back my third Blue Eyes!" Kay gasped as the monster appeared on the field, roaring viciously.

"You managed to summon all three dragons in three turns!" she said. He smirked.

"Yes, and after this turn, your swords will be gone, and I'll be free to destroy your monsters. So, I'd suggest making this next move count." She drew a card and smirked.

"I will activate three spell cards from my hand! Tomb of the Felicitians, Alter of the Felicitians, and Pyramid of the Felicitians." The three spells appeared behind her two monsters and Seto frowned.

"What do those cards do?"

"These three special cards can only be used properly when all three are on the field at once. We'll discuss the effect of my Tomb of the Felicitians first! Whenever any of your monsters are attacked by one of my Felicitians, it is removed from play! And if it successfully removes a monster from play, it can attack once again! Next, Alter of the Felicitians. This card makes it so your monsters can only attack my Felicitian monsters, and they cannot be destroyed in battle. And finally, the most powerful, the sacred Pyramid of the Felicitians. This ancient monument gives my Felicitian monsters a 500 attack and defense point boost for every Felicitian Monster on the field and in the graveyard."

"What?"

"That's right. So now, their power grows!" Diana's power rose to 3100 attack points and 2700 defense points, and Felicitian Priestess's power rose to 1000 attack points and 3500 defense points. "Now, Diana, destroy his first Blue Eyes!"

Diana lunged forward and slashed Blue Eyes, causing it to vanish into purplish-black fire. Seto growled as his lifepoints fell to 3900 and discarded Blue Eyes.

"And now my Diana is granted a second attack, so destroy his second Blue Eyes!" She struck and Seto discarded it furiously as his lifepoints fell to 3800. "I think I've humiliated you enough for now, so I'll end my turn." He drew a card.

"You're a fool if you think that's enough to keep me down. I'll play one card facedown and switch my Blue Eyes to defense mode."

"Is that all? I was expecting something more exciting." She drew a card. "I'll activate a magic card- Kitty Token. This summons two feline tokens to the field. But I'm afraid we won't get to enjoy their charming presence for very long, because I sacrifice them both in order to summon my Black Cat!" Black Cat appeared on the field and mewed.

"Hmph, and you think that scares me?"

"If it doesn't, perhaps this will. Diana, destroy his last Blue Eyes and remove it from the game!" Diana struck and Seto discarded his Blue Eyes. "Now she gains a second attack and she'll use it against your lifepoints!" Seto grunted as Diana struck him, reducing his lifepoints to 700.

"Oh man!"

"Mr. Kaiba's going to lose!" Adelinda said.

"Now, Black Cat, end this duel with a direct attack!"

"Hold on! I activate my trap card – Ring of Life. It allows me to destroy one monster on the field and we each gain lifepoints equal to that monster's defense – and I choose Felicitian Priestess!" Felicitian Priestess gasped as a ring of blue magic surrounded her and she was destroyed. Kay frowned as they each gained 3500 lifepoints.

"That doesn't stop my Black Cat from attacking!" Black Cat slashed at Seto and his lifepoints fell to 2000. "And, thanks to my Black Cat's special ability, whenever she attacks your lifepoints directly, I'm allowed to draw an additional two cards." Kay drew her cards. "And I think I'll set one facedown and end my turn."

"This duel is far from over!"

"Well, Herr Kaiba, let's take a look at the field, shall we? You have no monsters, no facedowns, and I have two powerful monsters on my side – each one more than strong enough to take out the remainder of your lifepoints. So, whatever you're planning to do, I suggest you do it quickly." Seto growled and drew a card.

"I activate Card of Sanctity. Thanks to this card, we each draw until we're holding six cards." They each drew their cards and Seto smirked. "Your Felicitian monsters aren't so hot without those magic cards. And since you need all three to implement their effects, I'll activate Mystical Space Typhoon in order to destroy your Pyramid of the Felicitians." Mystical Space Typhoon blew her card away and Kay growled.

"How dare you!"

"And since your pyramid was destroyed, the other two cards are useless."

"You will pay for that one, Herr Kaiba!"

"Oh? Well, I still have plenty more in store. I'll summon my Lord of Dragons in defense mode and equip him with Flute of Summoning Dragon in order to summon from my hand Luster Dragon #2!" Luster dragon #2 appeared on the field and roared with 2400 attack points. "And since your pyramid is gone, your Diana's attack points are reduced back down to 2100." Kay growled. "Now my dragon, destroy her monster!" Luster Dragon #2 unleashed a glittering fire attack and Diana was destroyed.

Kay's lifepoints fell to 3400.

"I think I've done enough for now, so I'll set the last card in my hand facedown and end my turn." Kay drew a card.

"You are foolish, Herr Kaiba. Even with your Luster Dragon on the field, you've left yourself vulnerable for a devastating assault on your lifepoints with that Lord of Dragons on the field."

"It may cost me 1000 points if you choose to attack, but it won't be enough for you to win this duel – especially not with my Luster Dragon on the field."

"Watch and learn, Herr Kaiba, as I activate my Polymerization card in order to fuse my Black Cat on the field with the Black Cat in my hand. By doing so, I call upon the most powerful monster in my entire deck – Black Panther!"

A beautiful, black panther monster dressed entirely in silver and gold, regal silks, with an Amazon headdress on her head and a sword appeared on the field with a whopping 3800 attack points.

"If you think she is powerful now, just get a load of her special ability. For every beast and beast-warrior monster in my graveyard, she gains 400 attack points."

"What?"

"So, let me take a quick tally. Xena Des, Diana, my two Jade Kittens, and my two Black Cats. That makes for six, which means Black Panther gets a 2400 attack point boost!" Even Seto Kaiba couldn't help but turn a little pale at the sight of 6200 attack points. Kay smirked. "This is the most powerful monster in my deck, Herr Kaiba, and with her, I intend to win."

"We'll see about that! You can't attack this turn with a fusion monster!"

"Perhaps. But it won't be too much longer now. I end my turn." Seto drew a card and growled a little.

"I'll switch both of my monsters to defense mode and end my turn." Kay laughed.

"Oh look, I have the great Seto Kaiba on the defensive now." She drew a card. "Black Panther, destroy his Luster Dragon #2 with jungle claw!" Black Panther lunged and scratched Luster Dragon's neck and destroyed it. "Only one monster left, Herr Kaiba, before your lifepoints _sind fertig._"

"The duel isn't over until the lifepoints hit zero, and I still have some tricks up my sleeve."

"Do you now?" He drew a card.

"I end my turn."

"What trick was that exactly?"

"Just go." She snickered and drew a card.

"I will attack your Lord of Dragons and leave you defenseless!" Black Panther destroyed Lord of Dragons and Seto was defenseless. "Well, Herr Kaiba, you have one more move to turn this around, before I destroy you with one attack! So, I suggest making this one count."

"_She's right…not even my Ultimate Dragon can face something with 6200 attack points. There's only one card in my deck that can save me now."_ He inhaled slowly and drew, looking at the card.

"…this duel…is over." Kay arched a brow. He smirked. "And I am the victor."

"What? That's impossible! You don't have a monster strong enough in your deck to destroy my Black Panther."

"And monster's strength isn't only measured by its attack points." She clenched her fist. "I will activate my facedown card- Return from a Different Dimension! By paying 1000 of my lifepoints, I can bring back up to five monsters that have been removed from play for the duration of the turn. And I choose my three Blue Eyes!"

His three dragons appeared on the field, roaring and Kay frowned.

"As powerful as your monsters are, they are not nearly strong enough to destroy my Black Panther."

"Attack points wise, no. But there are other ways. Prepare yourself, for I call upon the power of my first Blue Eyes in order to use the magic card Burst Stream of Destruction!"

"No!"

"Yes! With this card, as long as I use it with a Blue Eyes White Dragon, it will have the power to destroy all monsters on your side of the field – including your Black Panther. So attack, Blue Eyes! Destroy her monster!"

Blue Eyes flew up and unleashed a great, silver blast and struck Black Panther, completely destroying her.

"No, now there's nothing left to protect me!"

"Exactly. Now, my remaining two Blue Eyes; attack her lifepoints and end this duel!" His two monsters roared and combined their attacks, hitting Kay directly and causing her lifepoints to hit 0.

"I…lost…" she said, sighing. "Figures I'd lose to Blue Eyes."

"And the winner of the tournament is…Seto Kaiba!" The audience cheered, but not quite as wildly as before. Seto smirked across the platform.

"And don't forget the terms of our little wager he said." Kay looked up.

"I haven't…" she said, dropping her German accent before peeling off the mask and throwing back the hood. Everyone; and I literally mean everyone, gasped in complete unison. Seto was slightly stunned as well.

"I had my suspicions…but it's strange to actually know the truth."

"Heh, yes. It's me. It's been me the entire time." She stepped down from the platform and Seto was led to the podium to receive his trophy. Before he knew it, a crowd was forming and Croquet quickly came and called for backup and security helped Kay escape the crowds.

"Mokuba!" Seto called and he found him in the stands.

"Great duel, Seto."

"Never mind that. Where did Adelinda and Kay go?"

"I'm not sure. Croquet took Adelinda and they just ran off." Seto frowned a little. "But man, I can't believe Kay finally took off her mask. That was really exciting!" Seto gazed at Mokuba sharply.

"You…knew?" he asked. Mokuba swallowed and twiddled his fingers.

"Well…yeah…Adelinda told me during the KC Grand Prix. But she made me swear not to tell anyone, including you!" he said quickly, cowering before Seto could yell at him. Seto inhaled slowly.

"I'm restraining myself…" he said slowly.

"I'm sorry, Seto." He sighed.

"Let's go, Mokuba." They left the stadium together and returned to the hotel. Mokuba tried called Adelinda, but she wasn't answering her phone. Seto scowled in frustration.

"They both probably fled the country because that mob of fans is coming after her."

"I doubt that, Seto."

"Well, we'll stay one more day before going back to Domino."

"Ok!"

* * *

**Ohh…that duel…felt AWESOME to write. I mean, I don't care if nobody else in the world likes it, I'm proud of it! I really am. I finally got to use all of those different cards I made up for the Black Cat, and the way Seto won was just amazing! It came out even better than I imagined.**

**I'm just happy with it. Very happy. So, review please and don't flame!**


	88. The Girl Behind the Mask

**Hooray for another update!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Yugioh characters or storyline.**

* * *

**Chapter Eighty-Eight**

_The Girl Behind the Mask_

"Hey Yugi?" Kristen said, peeking her head into his room. Yugi was lounging in a beanbag chair and he looked up at Kristen before smiling.

"Hey, Kristen. I didn't know you were coming over."

"I wanted to surprise you," she said, pulling up a blue beanbag chair next to him and sitting in it, smiling. "I made some chocolate cookies and I brought them for us to eat." She held out a bag of cookies.

"Ooh, my favorite. And no Jounouchi to eat them all. It can't get much better," he said with a goofy grin. She giggled and nodded.

"Yeah. So what are you watching?"

"Just the news. Nothing else on. Would you like a soda or something?"

"Sprite if you have it." Yugi got up and walked over to the little mini fridge by his bed (Yes, he has a friggin mini fridge. My awesome authoress powers declare it!) and pulled out a sprite for Kristen and orange soda for himself before closing the door with his foot and sitting down again, passing Kristen the soda before taking a cookie.

It was still warm and soft when he bit into it and Yugi smiled in content.

"Delicious…" he sighed.

"I'm glad you like them," Kristen said, smiling. They lay back, eating cookies and drinking their soda.

"_History was made at the Duelist-X tournament in London yesterday. World-famous European duelist, the Black Cat, announced the tournament as her farewell performance and after losing the final duel to Seto Kaiba, she removed her mask for the entire world to see."_

"Wait, what?" Yugi and Kristen straightened and leaned forward with interest.

"_The duelist turned out to be none other than Kay Simms, the niece to the creator of duel monsters; Pegasus J. Crawford."_

"Kay is the Black Cat?" Yugi and Kristen squeaked in unison.

"_Ms. Simms will be conducting a press conference tonight at 5, which will be televised around the entire world. Fans are no doubt curious as to the reason behind this charade and why she has finally revealed herself. I'm Kikyo Otonashi, Domino News."_

Kristen and Yugi sat their stunned, their minds tuned out to the remaining rambling on the television.

"How could Kay not tell me she was the Black Cat?" Kristen asked.

"I don't think she told anyone. Not you, Cat, or anyone else."

"It's…just a shock. I mean, thinking back, it definitely makes sense. I mean, she didn't duel in the KC Grand Prix because she was dueling as the Black Cat, and she does speak German. And she probably created her own cards, so…yeah."

"But why would she do it?"

"We can watch the press conference to find out? It airs in an hour."

"Yeah, let's do that. Man."

"We should call everyone else and have them come watch it with us. I wonder if anyone else saw it…"

"Well, Jounouchi and Honda don't normally watch the news, but maybe Anzu caught it?" Yugi suggested.

"And I wonder if Cat did. I'll call her and see." Kristen pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number, waiting for Cat to pick up.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, Cat. Um, I'm curious, are you able to watch the Domino News where you're at? Or, any news, for that matter?"

"_Well, I can't watch Domino News, but other stations are available."_

"At five, tune in to…what, CBS News maybe?" Kristen asked Yugi.

"I have no idea."

"Well, search for a news station that will have the press conference in London."

"_Why?"_

"Kay is the Black Cat."

"_Wait, what? Kay is the Black Cat? As in, the Black Cat from the KC Grand Prix? The regional European champion? THAT Black Cat?" _Kristen nodded.

"Yup! Apparently, she was dueling at the Duelist-X tournament in London and yesterday she lost to Kaiba and took off her mask for the world to see."

"_That's insane!"_

"I know. So make sure you tune in to that press conference. It's on in an hour."

"_I definitely will. Thanks, Kristen."_ (By the way, before anyone points this out, I realize that the time zones are probably all weird so the press conference won't actually be live when Yugi and Kristen watch it. I just thought I'd bring that up)

Kristen hung up her phone and looked to see Yugi was trying to explain to Jounouchi exactly what he'd seen on the news with her.

"Yes, Jounouchi. She is! …no, I'm not making this up! Look, just come over and we'll all watch the press conference. …yes, you can bring Shizuka. Ok? See you soon, bye." He hung up the phone and sighed. "He doesn't believe me. He thinks it's a prank."

"Classic Jounouchi," Kristen said with a smile.

"He said he's call Honda and let him know. I'll give Anzu a ring." Yugi dialed her number and held the phone to his ear.

"_Hey Yugi."_

"Hi Anzu. Are you busy tonight?"

"_Nope. Why?"_

"I wanted to ask if you could come over in an hour to watch a press conference."

"_Um, a press conference, Yugi?"_

"Yeah! Kay is the Black Cat, and she's doing a press conference and it airs in one hour."

"_Whoa, really?"_

"So can you come over?"

"_Absolutely!"_

"Great, see you in an hour." He hung up the phone. "Alright, the whole gang is coming over."

"We should probably finish these cookies before Jounouchi gets here," she said, smirking.

"And we should probably restock the pantry or he'll eat me and gramps out of house and home along with Honda."

"Want to go to the store? It'll only take fifteen minutes, tops."

"Yeah, sure." He stood up and dusted off his jeans before offering her a hand and pulling her to her feet, smiling. They walked out of Yugi's room, their fingers laced.

* * *

"Hey guys," Yugi said, smiling. Jounouchi walked in with Shizuka and saw Honda and Anzu sitting on the couch in the living room while Kristen poured chips into a bowl. Honda smiled when he saw Shizuka and was wearing a dark green, button-up shirt and black pants. Anzu was wearing a black, silk top and purple mini skirt with silver jewelry.

Yugi failed to realize exactly why she was dressed so flashy, but Kristen was more than aware and occasionally frowned in Anzu's direction while Anzu frowned at her whenever she turned her back.

Shizuka sat next to Honda and he noticed she looked a little bit different – a little more mature. She wore a white blouse and long jeans with a simple gold chain that has an "S" charm with a small diamond.

"How have you been, Honda?" she asked, a light pink filling her cheeks.

"Pretty good, and you?" he asked, smiling. Jounouchi watched the two warily and Kristen giggled.

"Hey, better Honda than Otogi," she whispered. Jounouchi's eyes widened and he nodded.

"WAY better!" he said.

"Hey guys, it's about to start." Kristen took the spot next to him and Anzu took a seat fairly close to them, and Kristen got the sense she'd be watching more than the press conference, especially when Yugi shyly put his arm around her.

"_Alright, ladies and gentlemen, we'd like to welcome the duelist formerly known as the Black Cat – Miss Kay Simms." _

Jounouchi leaned forward, stuffing a fistful of potato chips into his mouth as Kay walked to the podium with Adelinda and Croquet by her side.

"See, Jounouchi?" Yugi asked.

"Eh, whatever. I still can't believe it," he said, eating more chips. Yugi and Kristen sighed a little bit grinned and she leaned against him comfortably, her cheeks turning a little pink at how warm he felt.

"_We'll be accepting questions from the audience."_ _Various reporters and fans jumped up and down, raising their hands. Kay blinked and pointed at a random gentleman in a suit._

"_Carlos Bastion, Barcelona Gazette. Can you please explain to us why exactly you chose to take up this alias as the Black Cat?"_

"_Well, it all began about two years ago. I was designing some new cards and I came up with the concept for my Black Cat card and decided to make a costume of her, but obviously human instead of totally feline. At the time, there was a Duel Monsters tournament in Berlin and I wanted to participate with a deck consisting pretty much entirely of cards I designed myself, but my uncle told me I couldn't because I would get blacklisted because I was his niece, so I'd have an unfair advantage._

"_So, I put on the costume and took the private jet to Berlin, entering as the Black Cat. And I won. Because it really hyped up the media and a lot of duelists, I decided to just keep dueling under the mask and it became a bit of a cult phenomenon." More reporters raised their hands and she chose a woman with short blonde hair towards the back._

"_Annerose Kiefer, Mainz news. Many fans idolized you as the Black Cat, and they are certain to be stunned that you chose to reveal yourself. Will you please explain why you planned to retire and then why you unmasked yourself when you did?"_

"_Of course. Well, to be honest, the only reason why I took off the mask was because I actually made a bet with Seto Kaiba. If I lost, I had to take off the mask. If I won, he'd do whatever I say for a week." _

_The crowd became a loud chorus of "Ooooh," and Kay shook her head._

"_Not like that!" They laughed and she smiled a little. "But, I'm actually kind of glad I did, because now it means that the Black Cat's legacy won't simply die away. I mean, I'm still planning to duel, but with a different deck and I hope the fans will support me like they did her. As for retirement, it was pretty much because I decided that I really didn't need the mask to duel anymore. I was accepted as a duelist during Battle City and was invited to join in the KC Grand Prix, and nobody cared I was the niece of Pegasus." A young boy in the audience raised their hand and Kay gestured to him._

"_Miss Simms, I was a big fan of the Black Cat. Do you promise you will still duel?" he asked._

"_Yes, absolutely," she said, smiling. "Like I said, I do not wish for her legacy to die. Part of the reason I maintained the persona was because of how much of an inspiration I became for young duelists all over Europe, all over the world. I hope to maintain that inspiration to many people. There are plenty of champions waiting to be born out there, but they won't reach their potential if they don't have anyone to drive or inspire them."_

_More hands shot up and she chose a woman with brown hair in the center._

"_Kim Simon, big fan! Um, I'm just curious; you mentioned Seto Kaiba made the bet with you? Did he know who you were?"_

"_No. Nobody actually knew who I really was except for my Uncle, Adelinda, Croquet, and a few other employees of ours. Now, I do believe Seto had his suspicions, but he never officially knew it was me."_

"_Are you and Seto Kaiba dating?" a random person asked._

"_Say what now?" Kay asked, blushing. "No, no, no, we are not! We're just fr…" she paused. "Wait, do we even classify as friends?" she asked, looking at Adelinda and Croquet who both shrugged._

Jounouchi busted out laughing. "Oh man, rich boy is gonna be pissed when he sees that!" Kristen giggled.

"Ohh, Kay."

"I wonder what made them ask her that," Yugi said.

"_What in the world made you ask me that?" Kay asked, still blushing a little._

"_Well, you said he made that bet with you and the way you refer to him seems pretty personal." Kay shook her head._

"_We are not dating. By any means. Not at all."_

"_Then explain why you and him were spotted eating lunch together two days ago!" another reporter chirped._

"_Our younger siblings, Adelinda and Mokuba, happen to be close friends. We took THEM for lunch. And if you ask me if we're dating our SIBLINGS then you guys are insane!" she said, pointing an accusing finger at them. Nobody did and she sighed. "Ok, next question. Preferably one that does not involve my love life."_

"_How do you think your friends will respond to this news?"_

"_Cat and Kristen will want to know why I didn't tell them. Jounouchi is gonna wig out about it. Honda will be surprised, so will Anzu. Yugi would probably commend me on it."_

"Hey, she said our names on TV," Honda said.

"Dude, we've been on TV before," Jounouchi said.

"I know, but it's nice to have a shout out to us," Honda said, grinning.

"You know, I just thought of something…" Kristen said.

"What?" Yugi asked.

"It's a shame Atem left…he probably would have loved to know about this." Yugi's expression saddened and he nodded slowly.

"Yeah…I really miss him." She took his hand and squeezed it gently.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up."

"No, it's ok," he said, hugging her. "I'm fine. I just miss him, is all." She nodded and lightly kissed her on the forehead and she blushed but smiled.

"_Now that you have removed the mask, what do you plan to do now? Are you planning to enter any tournaments anytime soon?"_

"_I'm probably going to take a little break from dueling, focus on school, and I might resume some tournaments during the summer. I don't have anything too specific planned out, but I'll probably be back sometime in the summer."_

"_You said you were planning to duel with a different deck! What do you plan to do with the deck you used as the Black Cat?"_

"_I am actually not sure about that yet. I was thinking about that last night. Who knows? Maybe someone new will take up the mantle or I'll duel with it once in a while. When I decide, I'll be sure to let you know."_

"_Miss Simms, you lost to Seto Kaiba in this tournament, but you also have a deck featuring the Blue Eyes White Dragon. How do you think you might have fared in a duel using your deck?"_

"_Hm…good question. And I may answer that with a rematch between him and me in the future." Everyone murmured in excitement at the thought. "Thank you all, but no more questions." Everyone chattered as she walked away with Adelinda and Croquet._

"Wow…that was intense," Honda said.

"Uh-huh," Jounouchi said with a nod. "So Kay is really the Black Cat…well, no wonder she rejected me! After all, she wouldn't know a real man if he bit her in the nose!" Jounouchi said, posing. Anzu rolled.

"Yes Jounouchi, THAT'S it."

"Why do you keep hitting on so many girls, dude? Aren't you with Mai?" Honda asked and Jounouchi blushed and twiddled his fingers.

"Well we're not official or anything…" he mumbled.

"Jounouchi, you should totally go out with Mai! I'd love it if she became my sister!" Shizuka chirped, smiling, which only made Jounouchi turn redder.

"Y-yeah, well, since we're talking about lack of romantic progress, I could scold Yugi for not planting one on Kristen yet!"

"What?" the two squeaked, immediately growing embarrassed.

"Yeah! You two have been dating for how many weeks, and you haven't even kissed yet? Come on, guys!" Jounouchi said.

"Q-quit changing the subject!" Kristen said.

"Yeah!" Anzu agreed, a small vein throbbing on her temple.

"Uh, hey, guys, why don't we all pop in a movie or something?" Yugi asked weakly, hoping to keep the peace. Eventually, everyone agreed to the idea and they began browsing for a DVD.

* * *

**Aw, we got a little Nekoshipping, some implied Polarshipping, and a little taste of Ardentshipping! What fun! And of course, gotta add some Ryuuza tease! And I feel like I need to stop doing that or you guys will maim me for not actually delivering…**

**So, review, don't flame, and please don't kill me or else I won't be able to update and eventually give you actual Ryuuzashipping love!**


	89. Take a Chance

**WARNING: The upcoming chapter contains nothign but pure, fluffy filler. It has little impact on plot of the story as a whole, and may contain corniness. But I hope you enjoy it anyway! If not, feel free to disregard it.**

**So, enjoy the pure filler!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Yugioh characters or storyline.**

* * *

**Chapter Eighty-Nine**

_Take a Chance _

"Man, spring break just came and went," Kristen sighed, sitting at her desk. Cat stood next to her, smiling sheepishly.

"You're telling me. But it's kinda nice to be back in Domino with you guys again."

"Speaking of being back in Domino, have you seen Kay yet?"

"Uh-uh."

"Me neither. I hope she didn't miss her flight back home."

"I doubt that. Pegasus has his own jet, right?"

"You have a point."

"Hey guys." They turned and gasped.

"Kay?" Cat asked.

"Is…is that you?" Kristen asked. Kay stood there wearing a red Domino high uniform top with a black trim and a black skirt. She had changed her hair so her bangs now hid the scar on her forehead and she had layered her hair a little where a shorter layer was in the front over her shoulders and the rest falling down her back was longer.

"You look so great! I love the bangs!" Cat said.

"It's very pretty!" Kristen agreed. Kay's cheeks flushed with pleasure.

"Really?" she asked, beaming. "Thank you!" Yugi, Anzu, Honda, Jounouchi, and Seto all walked into the room together – Yugi, Jounouchi, Honda, and Anzu chattering while Seto hung back, taciturn and unsocial.

"Hi guys!" Jounouchi greeted.

"Hey!" Yugi walked over to Kristen.

"Morning Kristen,"

"Morning Yugi." He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, causing her to blush and everyone (except Anzu and Seto) to chorus "awwww!" Seto rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest.

"_What a bunch of geeks,"_ he thought before his eyes fell on Kay and he quirked a brow when he noticed her new hair. The bangs resembled Adelinda's slightly and she somehow looked prettier with the new bangs.

"You changed your hair…" he said to her slowly. She blinked and looked a little embarrassed as everyone stared at her. She combed a little bit behind her ear.

"Ah, yeah. I figured it was time for a change."

"You look great!" Anzu said.

"I like it," Honda agreed.

"Totally!" Jounouchi said.

"It looks good," Yugi said.

"Thank you guys," Kay said, blushing a little. "I was kind of nervous for the change, but I figured 'hey, Seto got me to take off my mask, may as well cut my hair while I'm at it.'"

"Speaking of that, HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL US?" Jounouchi cried.

"Well, it's a secret for a reason." She smirked at his scowl.

"Hey, did you all catch the duel last night?" Yugi asked.

"Aw, no man, how was it?" Jounouchi asked and they began chattering and Seto walked past Kay.

"_It suits you."_ She blushed a little and looked to see he had walked straight past her.

"_Did I imagine he said that?" _she thought, touching part of her bangs. Shaking her head, she returned her attention to her friends.

"Damn, Kay, I wish you'd been here when we were watching your press conference. You could have backed me up!" Jounouchi said.

"Back you up with what?" Kay asked.

"With Yugi and Kristen. They're been together the whole break and haven't kissed once!" Jounouchi said, pointing an accusing finger at the innocent couple, who both turned red in response. Kay furrowed her brows in confusion.

"Wait, they just kissed a second ago."

"I mean on the lips," Jounouchi said, pointing at his mouth and Kay quirked a brow and eyed the two.

"Is this true?" she asked.

"W-what does that matter, Kay?" Kristen asked. Kay sighed running a hand through her hair and popped her knuckles.

"I swear, I'm gone for a week and you all fail epically without me. Ok, I'm gonna fix this."

"You're what?" Yugi cried, taking half a step back.

"You don't need to fix anything!" Anzu said quickly.

"Oh, but I do." She smirked darkly. "If I don't, we'll be old and grey when they two finally take the next step." Yugi and Kristen both turned scarlet and Anzu frowned a little.

"Kay…" Kristen whined.

"I'll take care of this. You won't know when, where, or how, but I will. So do not fret, my lovelies." She pat Kristen on the head and she let out a short cry of frustration as the teacher walked in.

"Class, take your seats." They did so and Kay began formulating a plan, a smirk playing on her lips as she hummed a little tune to herself. Kristen and Yugi exchanged nervous looks and Anzu was still frowning, her arms crossed over her chest, while Honda and Jounouchi remained oblivious.

Cat looked at Kay's plan over her shoulder and sweatdropped while Seto read his book.

* * *

"Alright, we're all going to a dinner party tonight!"

"Huh?" Jounouchi, Anzu, Honda, Yugi, Kristen, and Cat all stared at Kay.

"What dinner party?" Honda asked.

"I asked uncle to arrange it. It's for all the ritzy, upper-class people in Domino. You know, some schmoozing with the big business tycoons to invest in Industrial Illusions. Dancing, fancy food, the works."

"Why so suddenly?" Kristen asked.

"Why not? Come in, it'll be fun. Jounouchi, you can bring Mai, Honda can bring Shizuka. Adelinda's coming with Mokuba. It's all in good fun. And ladies, if you all need dresses, I have a mini collection of gowns at my apartment."

"Kay…"

"Come on, I already got us a table and these aren't the kind of things you skip out on. Please," Kay pleaded.

"Ugh, fine," Jounouchi grumbled.

"Great! 'Cause Mai would have been pissed if you'd skipped out on your date with her."

"You called her?" Jounouchi cried, blushing.

"Of course! I knew she wouldn't say no to a date with you," Kay mused, smirking. Jounouchi turned red and Cat stared at Kay.

"You are ruthless when it comes to matchmaking!" Kay snickered and bowed gracefully.

"Guilty as charged," she said smoothly.

* * *

"Kristen, hold still! I think I wasted an entire tube of mascara on the side of your face!" Kay snapped.

"Kay! I keep thinking you're going to poke my eye out!"

"If you'd hold still, you wouldn't have to worry!" Cat stood outside the door with Mai and Shizuka, sweatdropping. She wore a strapless, blue dress with a scalloped neckline and the shades of blue darkening towards the bottom of the skirt. Her hair was up in a bun with a silver pin studded with crystals.

Mai wore a sexy, purple dress that hugged her body with a slit running up her left leg and her hair in a loose, curly bun and a black flower pinned in. Shizuka wore an off-the-shoulder, pink gown with white roses in her hair and her long hair half up, half down. All three girls looked stunning.

At last, the door opened and everyone looked up and gasped in delight. Kristen stepped out in a pale yellow, A-line gown with white flowers embroidered on the bodice and hemline. Her brown hair was pulled back into a French twist with a crystal flower pinned in her hair.

"You look beautiful, Kristen!" Cat said. She smiled shyly.

"Thanks."

"Ugh, it took way too much effort to get her that way." Kay was leaned against the doorway wearing a strapless, black and white gown. The top had a scalloped neckline like Cat's and was scalloped on the bottom around her thighs and the rest of the gown was white silk and the black top was embroidered with glittering crystals and her hair was in a curly up-do.

"Kay, you look beautiful too!" Cat said. She smiled.

"Thank you. So, is everyone ready?" she asked. They nodded.

"Yeah!"

"Then off we go." She grabbed her bag and they all went outside where a limo was waiting for them with "II" on the side. "Oh, guess Uncle wanted us to arrive in style."

"Kay, wait!" Kristen said. "Where's Adelinda?"

"She's going with Mokuba. We're going to meet her there." Cat giggled.

"How cute." Kay smiled in content.

"Isn't it?" They slid into the limo and took off. "By the way, Mai, Shizuka, I'm so glad you two could come."

"Thanks for inviting us!" Shizuka said with a smile. Mai nodded.

"I always love a good party." Kay grinned.

"Jounouchi got all embarrassed when I told him you were coming. He immediately agreed when I told him I invited you." Mai chuckled.

"Men," she said with a smirk. Kay smirked and nodded.

"You're telling me." They all arrived at ballrooms in upper Domino and the limo parked outside. Everyone stepped out and walked up the stairs into the building and were led by attendants to a huge ballroom with an orchestra playing, tables laden with food, and round tables with people sitting and talking while others dances and mingles.

The room was glittering gold and tastefully decorated and everyone seemed to be glittering and looked amazing. Kristen, Cat, and Shizuka all immediately felt out of place, but Mai and Kay stood confident and walked to a table where Jounouchi, Yugi, Honda, and Anzu were already sitting.

"Hi guys." Yugi blushed at the sight of Kristen and his jaw dropped. Jounouchi was stunned into silence by Mai. And Honda turned pink at the sight of Shizuka and smiled nervously.

"H-hi!" he said to her. She smiled. He looked extremely good in his tux. In fact, all three boys looked terrific.

"Hi." Anzu frowned a little as Kristen. She looked beautiful with her hair down and wearing a pale blue, Greek-style gown without straps and a gauze skirt, her hair left down with a jeweled headpiece.

"Oh, Kay!" a familiar voice chirped and she gasped.

"Uncle!" Pegasus embraced her and she smiled up at him. "I didn't expect you to be here!"

"Well of course! How could I miss a shindig this great?" he asked, smiling. "Oh, and you did a great job with Adelinda. She looks like a little princess. Mokuba can't keep his eyes of her." Kay laughed.

"That's my little sis! A little princess in her own right." Pegasus chuckled.

"And where, might I ask, is your escort?" Kay blushed and rubbed the back of her neck.

"I didn't really take the time to find one. I've been busy."

"That's hardly an excuse! A lady as lovely as yourself should not come to galas like this alone." Kay blushed and looked around before grabbing Cat's arm and hugging her.

"Then Cat's my escort! We're both happy and single!" she protested.

"Eh?" Cat said, looking embarrassed. Pegasus crossed his arms over his chest.

"That doesn't count, Kay."

"Oh, come on, Uncle!" Kay said. Jounouchi laughed.

"I never thought I'd see Kay that flustered!" he said, pointing. Kay glared and snatched a crab cake from a tray, throwing it at him and hitting him in the face. He blinked and peeled it off, taking a bite. "Hey, not bad." Mai sweatdropped.

"Oh Jounouchi…"

"Kay-chan!" Adelinda ran into Kay's arms and smiled up at her. She really did look like a princess in her white and gold gown with a little tiara tucked into her hair. "You look beautiful!"

"And so do you!" she said, spinning her. "Where's Mokuba?"

"Um, here," Mokuba walked over and Kay literally squealed. He stood there, blushing, his black hair pulled back into a ponytail, wearing a black tuxedo with a white rose pinned on. Kay hugged him.

"You are too cute for words!" she squealed.

"Kaaaaaay," Mokuba whined, looking embarrassed.

"Kay, don't steal your little sister's date. That's rude!" Pegasus said, grinning.

"Oh, how right you are!" Kay said, pulling back and pushing Mokuba to Adelinda. "I'm sorry, Adelinda." Adelinda turned red along with Mokuba.

"Kaaaaaay," they both cried in unison. Kay snickered.

"Y-you look really pretty, Kristen," Yugi said, still blushing. She smiled.

"Thanks. It sure took a lot of work to get this way."

"I don't believe that. You always look beautiful." She blushed more.

"AWWWW!"

"D-do you guys have to do that?" Yugi cried, turning red all over again.

"Yes!" Kay said, smirking. "And Yugi, you should totally go dance with Kristen."

"Uh…" Kay pushed Kristen into him and Anzu bit her thumb in anger as Yugi blushed but led Kristen away to the dance floor.

"Now, the next victim-Jounouchi! There's a spider!"

"WHERE?" he jumped up and over to Mai, grabbing her arm.

"Oh, how sweet, you want to dance with Mai?" Mai smirked a little bit at Jounouchi's flustered stammering.

"Come on," she said, walking away with him and Kay clapped her hands.

"I'm on a role." She smirked at Honda.

"Eh, Shizuka, want to dance?" he asked, growing afraid of her smirk.

"I'd love to," she said, smiling. He grinned and offered her his arm, walking away with him.

"So…what other schemes do you have for the night?" Cat asked. Kay smirked.

"Plenty. And one of them involves you."

"EH?" Kay grabbed her arm and dragged her to the stage where the orchestra was performing, Cat trying to run away the entire way. They got to the stage and Kay whispered to the maestro before grabbing a mic – never releasing her iron grip on Cat.

"Ladies and gentlemen, are you enjoying the evening?" The crowd of high class society clapped their hands. "Tonight we have a special treat. My dear friend, Cat, will be serenading us with her beautiful voice, but she needs a little encouragement." Everyone clapped for Cat who shuffled nervously.

"Kay…"

"Knock em dead, Catty Cat." She smirked and walked off the stage, handing Cat the mic. She gave a soft groan of frustration and looked at the orchestra.

"Um…do you know Eternal Snow?" she asked. They nodded.

"Yes, ma'am." Ok. They began to play the song and Cat started to sing. Everyone continued to dance to the slow, soothing music.

"Wow, Cat's a really amazing singer," Kristen said. Yugi nodded.

"Yeah." He continued to slow dance with her, his hands on her waist and her arms looped around his neck. She couldn't help but feel very comfortable and relaxed against him as they continued to dance.

"Yugi! Plant one on her!" Jounouchi whispered as he and Mai danced nearby. Yugi turned red.

"H-huh?" Jounouchi smirked at him and Yugi turned away, embarrassed.

"Jounouchi!" Kristen said. He snickered and Mai pulled him away.

"If you're so brave, how come you never make a move?" she challenged. Her immediately blushed and started stammering. Smirking victoriously, she kissed him on the cheek and Jounouchi danced with her in a slight daze.

Kay sat at the table with Mokuba and Adelinda, taking a sip of her drink and watching them all dance.

"So what's your plan now, Kay?" Adelinda asked.

"What makes you think I have a plan?"

"Because you always have a plan," Adelinda and Mokuba said in unison. Kay looked thoughtful.

"…good point!" she said, smirking.

"So, are you having fun?" Yugi asked. Kristen nodded.

"Of course. Although I'm not really used to this sort of thing." He smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, me neither." Kristen smiled.

"But you're really good at dancing."

"Really?" She nodded. "Thanks. So are you." They looked at each other and Yugi turned pink but leaned a little closer. Kristen closed her eyes and then shrieked as someone bumped into her and she fell onto the ground. Yugi gasped. "Kristen!" He helped her up.

"No!" Kay snapped, frowning.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there, Kristen," Anzu said, letting go of her partner and looking at her with concern.

"I-it's fine, Anzu. I'm sure you didn't mean it," Kristen said with a sigh. "But I think I've had enough dancing." Yugi nodded.

"Let's go sit down." He took her hand and they walked back to the table and Kay frowned.

"Very kind of Anzu to run into you two," Kay said.

"She didn't mean it," Yugi said.

"Sure she didn't." Kristen didn't say anything and Kay took another sip of her drink before she said anything that could spoil the evening for them. Anzu would not be interfering with her plans tonight. Her mind went far beyond a jealous friend's scheming tactics.

"Well, I must say, I'm surprised Jounouchi isn't making more of a fool of himself." They looked up to see Seto dressed in a white suit and looking…

"_Oh…damn…" _Kay thought, drinking some more to hide the fact that heat was creeping into her cheeks.

"Hi, Kaiba. I was wondering when we'd see you here," Yugi said a smile. He nodded to him.

"Yes. Well, Mokuba was the one who wanted to go, and I obviously wasn't about to send him here without supervision."

"Good point, good point."

"So why are you all here?" Seto asked.

"Kay invited us," Kristen said. Seto arched a brow at her and she smirked.

"I'm plotting."

"Ah."

"I love how that's enough of an explanation for him," Adelinda said. Kay shrugged with a small smile on her face.

"It's enough of an explanation for most people."

"True…"

"Hey, Kristen, Yugi, dinner will be served in half an hour. You two should check out the gardens beforehand. It's a clear night and the flowers are beautiful at this time of year." Yugi looked at Kristen.

"Do you want to go?" he asked her.

"Um, sure." He took her hand and they walked away and Kay smirked, standing up. Seto arched a brow at her.

"What was that about?" he asked. She shrugged.

"Sometimes people need to just take a chance." She walked away from him and he pursed his lips thoughtfully.

"Kaiba-boy!" He twitched.

"Oh god why?" he asked himself, turning to see Pegasus running to him.

-0-

"Wow…Kay was right!" Kristen said as she and Yugi walked down a cobblestone path into the lush gardens behind the building. The sounds and lights from inside were muted and the moon and strings of lights in the bushes and trees were the primary illumination. There were red and white rose bushes along with exotic wildflowers, lilies, tulips, and other beautiful blossoms.

Yugi laced his fingers with hers and they continued on, coming to a beautiful little gazebo with white silk ribbons and flowers decorating it.

"Wow…" Kristen said. They stood inside the gazebo and Yugi could barely hear the music from inside playing, but it was soft and soothing. He smiled and offered Kristen his hand.

"I don't think anyone will bump into us here." She smiled and went to him and he danced with her.

"So…what would you like to talk about?" she asked. Yugi looked thoughtful.

"Why don't we play 20 questions?"

"Ok. But let's have ten each."

"Ok. You start."

"Ok. Um…do you…prefer to go to fancy events like this or out for burgers or something like that?"

"Eh…I'd prefer something in the middle. I mean, don't get me wrong, going out to events like this or out for burgers once in a while are really nice, but usually I'd like going somewhere…more casual than this, but more classy and tasteful than just out for burgers."

"Ok."

"Have you ever dated anyone else before?" he asked, turning pink.

"Well, one guy during my freshman year in high school, but it wasn't anything serious."

"I see." Kristen looked to the side.

"Do you…still have any feelings for Anzu?" He seemed surprised. "I-I mean, it's not like I don't trust you, but I'm just curious. It seems like she still has feelings for you." Yugi sighed.

"I'm not going to lie; I really liked Anzu for so long. I honestly thought I was in love with her. And I still care about her; she's one of my best friends." Kristen cast her eyes downward.

"Oh…"

"But. When Atem entered my life, Anzu clearly showed feelings for him and I could tell she preferred him over me, so I wanted to be more like him to get her to fall in love with me. But then I realized that I should never ever have to change myself for anyone. I began to realize that because of Atem, I would never be able to compete for Anzu's love. And that's ok. Especially since I met you." He smiled warmly at her. "I merely thought I was in love, but it was actually a vague infatuation. With you…it's different."

"Wow…" Kristen said, still blushing.

"And as for whether or not Anzu has feelings for me, I think they aren't serious. She is still hurting over Atem leaving. After a while, I think it'll return to normal." He took her hands and kissed them. "I only have eyes for you."

"Yugi…" He cupped the side of her face and looked at her, his cheeks pink.

"Now, my question. May I kiss you?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yes." He leaned forward and she closed her eyes and he brushed his lips to hers. Kristen wrapped her arms around Yugi's neck and he pulled her closer, feeling her heart pounding and a thousand fat butterflies fluttering around in her stomach.

On the balcony, an image of the two in the gazebo was captured by a camera and Kay smirked.

"This could come in handy one day," she said, grinning at her camera before raising her glass to the two lovers. "Cheers." She took a sip and retreated back inside. Cat had left the stage after performing 4 encores and saw Kay.

"Well?" she asked. Kay smirked and held up her camera.

"Yugi finally got the nerve."

"Aww! Well good for them!" Cat said, smiling. "You really are amazing at this matchmaking game." Kay bowed.

"Indeed! I am the queen." Cat laughed a little and the two went back to the table to see Seto had been sucked into a long conversation with Pegasus about lord knows what. Pegasus stopped when he saw them.

"Kay!"

"Welcome back!" Seto said quickly, clearly relieved that Pegasus had finally shut up. Kay tried not to giggle.

"Hello."

"So where'd you disappear to?" Pegasus asked.

"Oh, just succeeding at my plans," Kay mused, grinning. Adelinda looked at her.

"You mean?" Kay handed her the camera.

"I already emailed myself and both of them that picture."

"Awww!" Adelinda said. "Cute!" Mokuba looked at the picture with a crooked smile, clearly uncertain if he found it cute or not. Jounouchi, Mai, Shizuka, and Honda all returned to the table followed by Anzu.

"Where are Yugi and Kristen?" Honda asked. Kay smirked.

"Where do you think?" she asked. Jounouchi's eyes bugged.

"Whoa, ya mean-?"

"He got the nerve?" Honda asked. Kay nodded slowly and Anzu frowned while Jounouchi and Honda cheered.

"Way to go Yugi!" they both said when Yugi and Kristen returned.

"E-eh?" he stammered. "What do you mean?"

"You finally did it, man! You actually had it in you!" Jounouchi said, pounding him on the back.

"So how was it?" Honda asked, smirking.

"G-guys!"

"Kay…what have you done?" Cat asked, smirking.

"I just moved things along," she said, sitting down with a smooth smile. Cat sighed and shook her head, smiling.

"You are ruthless." Everyone took their seats and dinner was served. It began with salads and soup, followed by a choice of either chipotle chicken or beef filet for the entrée, boiled potatoes and green beans, then a light cheesecake or flan for dessert.

"Wow…that was so good," Kristen said. Kay nodded.

"That cheesecake was beyond perfection," she sighed with a blissful smile.

"So what happens now?" Cat asked.

"It's pretty much another hour or two of dancing and everyone getting drunk off wine before people go home."

"Wow, really?" Honda asked. Kay nodded.

"Pretty much."

"You should have seen Kaiba-boy at the last gala I invited him to. He drank almost all of my Romanée Conti and nearly passed out, he was so drunk. And that wine isn't cheap either, Kaiba." Kay laughed and Seto frowned.

"I didn't realize it was wine until it was too late! You kept shoving it into my hands, Pegasus."

"Only one glass, and after that you guzzled over a bottle of it."

"Wouldn't the first glass give you the hint, Seto? And uncle, why would you even give him wine when you know he's not old enough to drink?" Kay asked.

"I thought he'd be good for a laugh – and he was. Though he cost me a couple thousand with that bottle."

"Shut up!"

"Hey, Jounouchi, why don't you and Mai check out the gardens?" Kay suggested.

"Why?" Jounouchi asked and Mai rolled her eyes.

"Come on." She led him out and Kay smirked.

"Your job never ends," Cat pointed out.

"That's right!" Everyone slowly started to leave to either dance or go eat more food, leaving Mokuba, Adelinda, Kay, Cat, Seto, and Pegasus alone.

"Hey Mokie, why don't we go dance?" Adelinda suggested.

"Um, ok. But I'm not very good at dancing."

"I'll teach you!" She led him away from the table and Kay smiled.

"Hoe adorable."

"Why don't you take their hint, Kay?" Cat whispered. Kay blushed and glared.

"Don't make me hurt you…" she hissed. Cat held up her hands defensively and Pegasus was able to catch onto Cat's hint and smiled pleasantly at Seto.

"So, Kaiba-boy, why don't you ever dance? There are plenty of lovely, single ladies here." He gestured to Kay and Cat. "Case and point."

"It's…not my thing."

"Oh, come now, Kaiba-boy. Don't you ever just take a chance and do something different?" he asked. Seto didn't answer. "Well," Pegasus said, standing up. "I believe I will go and mingle with a few investors." He winked and walked off.

Cat took Pegasus's hint and stood up.

"I think I'm going to get some more food." She smiled innocently as Kay glared and walked away.

"…they're not the least bit subtle," she said. Seto smirked a little.

"They haven't learned by your example, I take it?" he asked, smirking.

"The art of matchmaking involves the right combination of subtlety and tact." He arched a brow at her.

"Oh?"

"Yes." He smirked and stood up and she figured he was planning to go and mingle with some wealthy individuals to increase investments in new R&D promotions at Kaiba Corp. But when he grabbed her arm and pulled her up then began to drag her to the dance floor, she was genuinely startled. "W-w-what are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" he asked, pulling her to him and leading her into a waltz.

"But…you…I…and…we…they…" He smirked.

"Do you plan on completing any of those sentences?"

"Why do you suddenly want to dance with me?" she demanded, frowning. He shrugged.

"I'm taking your advice."

"What advice?"

"To take a chance once in a while."

"I didn't mean like this!" He wagged a finger at her.

"Now who's chickening out?" he asked. She frowned.

"I never chicken out," she said and he smirked down at her as they continued dancing. Kay saw Cat and Pegasus toasting and frowned a little.

"_I can't believe they turned my own matchmaking plans against me…" _Seto turned her and pulled her back to them and she sighed inwardly. _"…I'll thank them later."_

* * *

**OOH! NEKO AND RYUUZA CHAPPIE FTW! This was fun to write, granted it felt corny, but I had a jolly good time writing it out. Figured we needed a corny, princess moment of some kind in this fic, so this is what we get! There is no prom or anything coming up, so I did this!**

**Kay is the queen, but Cat and Pegasus are pretty good too. And yes, I changed Kay's look! Pics on DeviantART to come! **

**Review, don't flame, and we're all happy people!**

**ALSO, this is kind of important, I seriously plan to take a break from updating for a while. I have two more major sagas I need to complete in order to finish this fic so I really want to take some time to write them out and make sure they work properly. I'm taking a bit of a gamble so bear with me. So, as soon as I complete the chapters for the first saga and find them to my liking, I'll probably start updating again. How long will this take? Not sure. A few days? A few weeks? It may depend on what else I have going on. Since my bday is coming up this week, I'll be busy doing shizz for that and I have finals this week.**

**After all that, I'll probably be writing diligently. So, please don't hate me if this is the last update you see for a while. Ok? So. Thanks guys, I'll try to update again soon.**


	90. Tablet of Restoration

**Yeeeeeeah...I haven't pre written as many chapters as I would have liked, but I figured I'd been mean in not updating for so long, so I decided to go ahead and update. I'll try and do this saga as quickly as possible. I will warn, the chapters will be pretty short and I feel like they're kind of boring compared to before, but I have this feeling you'll all love what's to come.**

**So, enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Yugioh characters or storyline.**

* * *

**Chapter Ninety**

_Tablet of Restoration _

"Kay, why do we have to go to the museum today?" Cat asked. "We can't keep skipping school."

"Isis called and insisted I come with you to check out this new tablet she just had flown over here." Cat sighed.

"I thought after Atem left, we'd be done with all this ancient stuff…" she mumbled, her expression falling and Kay sighed, rubbing the back of her neck.

"I guess not…" They both walked up the stone steps to the museum, the sun hot against their backs. They entered the double doors and were welcomed by two security guards before escorted to the cellar down the stairs in the back the museum.

Isis was waiting for them with a large curtain hung behind her.

"Welcome Kay, Cat."

"Hello, Isis," Kay said.

"It's nice to see you again." She nodded.

"Likewise."

"So…why exactly did you call the two of us here?" Kay asked. "And why not the others?"

"I figured you both may be interested in seeing what I have to show you first, but I have also called Yugi and I would like him to be here with the two of you."

"Yugi didn't mention anything," Cat said. Within ten minutes, Yugi was escorted into the room and paused when he saw them.

"Kay? Cat? What are you two doing here?"

"That's what we're wondering," Kay said.

"Isis called us as well."

"The reason why I called the three of you is because we have discovered a new tablet in the Valley of the Kings recently and I have brought it here to show you all what it says and what it may mean to each of you." She snapped and the curtain fell away, revealing a huge stone slab with carvings in it.

"What is this?" Yugi asked.

"The tablet of restoration," Isis said.

"Restoration?" Kay asked. She nodded.

"I wanted you to be here, Kay, because you pointed something very interesting out after the pharaoh's duel with Yugi. You asked why he needed to go back when he created a new life here with people who are alive."

"What does this all mean, Isis?" Yugi asked.

"I can only decipher part of this tablet, but it implies that it is possible to resurrect the pharaoh's spirit to exist physically in this realm."

"WHAT?" She nodded.

"Yes."

"So Atem can come back?" Cat asked.

"If the ritual on this tablet is executed successfully, then yes."

"What is the ritual?" Yugi asked.

"The tablet mentions seven different keys necessary to resurrect the pharaoh's spirit. The seven keys exist within seven different people and are each connected to the pharaoh. The first key is heart. The second is soul. The third is temperance. The fourth is defender. The fifth is guidance. The sixth is shadow. And the seventh is diligence."

"But…how will we know how to find all of the keys?"

"And what do we do if we find them?"

"The seven keys should be able to call the pharaoh with their hearts with a voice loud enough to reach the other world. If he chooses to return, he may answer the call and be revived in this world. The ritual can only be used once, however, so if he leaves this world again after being summoned, he cannot return."

"Wow…this is some pretty serious stuff," Kay said. She pulled out a little notepad from her purse.

"What are you doing?"

"Writing down the seven keys. Heart, soul, temperance, defender, guidance, shadow, diligence. Ok. We should tell the others about this and try to find the seven keys as quickly as possible."

"You're right," Yugi said.

"Isis, how long will you be in Domino?"

"A few more days."

"Are there any other clues in the tablet about how we can find the seven keys?" Kay asked. Isis sighed heavily.

"Alas, I am not sure. I have told you as much as I can about what the tablet says and I was unable to understand or read the rest. However, I do believe, the seven keys all have a deep, personal connection with the pharaoh – either from this time, or from another. I hope that assists you."

"Well…we'll call if we have any more questions." She nodded.

"Please do." The three of them left the museum and looked over the list of the seven keys, frowning a little.

"Man, where do we even begin?" Yugi asked.

"I have no idea. But we need to act quickly so we have the opportunity to bring the pharaoh back." Cat and Yugi nodded.

"Yes."

"We should probably begin in order. We'll focus on finding heart. Yugi, let's meet up at the game shop with the rest."

"I'll send them a text right now," Yugi said.

"Should we tell anyone else to come?" Cat asked.

"Like who?" Kay asked.

"Maybe Kaiba and Mokuba?"

"I dunno, Cat. I mean, Seto has sort of accepted all of this ancient past stuff, but I'm not sure if he'd be completely on board." Cat shrugged.

"It can't hurt to check. And besides, he has one of the closest connections to the pharaoh in the past, so he is probably going to be really important." Kay pursed her lips.

"Ok. I'll text him, but no promises." Cat smiled.

* * *

"Ok, Yugi, why did you call us all over here?" Jounouchi asked.

"Yeah. We're going to get expelled if we keep skipping school like this," Honda pointed out, sitting on the couch. Seto looked irritated, his arms crossed over his chest. Ryou, Kristen, and Anzu sat next to each other, looking at Yugi curiously.

"Kay, how'd you even get Kaiba to come here anyway?" Yugi whispered. Kay smirked.

"Let's just put it this way – Mokuba gave me a trump card over him." Yugi sweatdropped at Kay's rather malevolent smirk and Seto's angered expression.

"Right then…well, we called you all here because Isis called Kay, Cat, and I to check out a new tablet at the museum."

"Is that really the only reason why we're here?" Seto snapped.

"Yes, Seto. We really just called you to tell you there's a new stone slab in the museum. Meeting's over!" Kay said sarcastically, resting her hands on her hips. Seto scowled. "Please, continued Yugi."

"Thanks. Um, anyway, it was called the Tablet of Restoration."

"The Tablet of Restoration? What's that?"

"If you'd pay attention, Jounouchi, Yugi would explain it!" Kay said and Jounouchi made a face at her.

"According to Isis, the tablet was created with a way to bring back the pharaoh's spirit into this era so he could live out a life here."

"Really?" Anzu gasped, her eyes widening. Yugi nodded.

"Yes."

"Well, hey, how the heck do we bring him back then?" Jounouchi asked. Cat stepped forward.

"According to Isis, there are seven keys needed to bring back Atem and they are represented by seven different people." Kay pulled the notepad out of her purse and read out the seven keys.

"Heart, soul, temperance, defender, guidance, shadow, diligence."

"…uhh…"

"Temperance is one of the seven heavenly virtues, and is associated with justice and honor. Diligence is associated with persistence and effort. And I'm assuming you understand the remaining five, Jounouchi." Jounouchi nodded slowly.

"So…who are the keys?" Honda asked.

"That's what we need to figure out. We were going to focus on the keys individually and try to match up people we know with them."

"The first one is heart," Yugi said.

"This is ridiculous! The Ancient Egypt nonsense was ridiculous enough, but now you expect some giant rock is telling you how to raise the dead?" Seto scoffed. "You're all fools."

"Seto, if you take one step closer to the door…" Kay approached him and held up her phone so only he could see it before leaning closer with a wicked smirk. "You know what will happen…" He growled but turned and sat back down and she snickered before standing next to Cat, whose expression was a combination of admiration and fear.

"Do you think all of the keys are people directly related to the pharaoh's past?" Anzu asked.

"I don't think they'll all be direct descendents, but everyone will have some relation to a piece of his past."

"Heart…well, the Ancient Egyptians considered the heart a vital organ. It was considered the source of wisdom, memory, the soul, and of course, emotions. Our belief in the heart inspiring love is direct relation to the Ancient Egyptian belief. As explained in the Book of the Dead, the heart is what is weighed against the feather of truth when a person dies, and if it is unworthy, it is devoured."

"That still kinda freaks me out…" Jounouchi said with a shudder.

"So…is the person who represents heart a person who represents the pharaoh's wisdom?" Honda asked.

"Well, I feel guidance follows the concept of wisdom more. So…I personally vote the heart is the pharaoh's love." Kay looked at Cat who blushed and turned her head to the side and Anzu frowned.

"Or, it could represent his memory!" she said quickly. Kay arched a brow at her.

"But he already obtained his memory. And even if it did refer to that, the key to his memory was his name, which was inscribed on a cartouche." Kay touched Cat's cartouche. "Which is another sign pointing at Cat."

"Sorry, Anzu, but I'm with Kay on this one," Jounouchi said. "I know you gave Atem his cartouche, but Cat was Luna in the past, and the pharaoh loved her."

"Still loves," Kay pointed out, only making Anzu turn greener.

"W-wait, so you mean I'm supposed to be the key that represents his heart?" Cat asked.

"Pretty much," Jounouchi, Honda, and Kay said, causing her to blush more.

"So…heart, check," Kay said, crossing it off her notepad. "So, next is soul…"

* * *

**And, I'm gonna stop it here. Yup, gonna stop here. So, look at that, they have found a way to bring Atem back! You all knew I was gonna do something like this. But will it be easy? Probably not. We'll just have to wait and see!**

**Review, don't flame, and we're all good.**


	91. The Defender and Temperance of Soul

**Dang! You guys review me so fast. Ok, well, this is the only other chapter I have finished so far, but I'm working on chapter 92 right now. I'm glad oyu all are interested in the new plot line. I was worried it'd be too boring.**

**Also, I had quite a few comments asking how Kay is blackmailing Seto. Well, heh, put it this way. Mokuba gave her a certain...photo, and we'll just leave it at that. Imagine what you will, but it's a secret for only, Kay, Mokuba, seto, and myself to know...for now. Hee hee. **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Yugioh characters or storyline.**

* * *

**Chapter Ninety-One**

_The Defender and Temperance of Soul_

"W-wait, so you mean I'm supposed to be the key that represents his heart?" Cat asked.

"Pretty much," Jounouchi, Honda, and Kay said, causing her to blush more.

"So…heart, check," Kay said, crossing it off her notepad. "So, next is soul…"

"Hold on…I mean, there's no way it's this simple!" Cat said, still blushing. Kay sighed and gave her one of her famous looks.

"Ok, Cat. Let's go over the facts. Before Atem left for the afterlife, you declared you love for him. And he was engaged to you in the past out of love. AND he said his heart would always be with you when he left. I'm sorry, Cat, but how much more evidence do you need?" Cat immediately fell silent, her face still red. Anzu frowned.

"Ok, so we got heart! Next we gotta figure out the soul!" Jounouchi said.

"Well, that one should be the easiest," Honda said.

"How do you figure?" Jounouchi asked.

"Atem's soul was locked in the Millennium Puzzle, and when it was solved, his soul became one with that of the one who solved it. In other words…"

"Yugi," Kristen said as they all looked at him.

"Bingo." Yugi blinked and looked thoughtful.

"I really can't think of an argument. The pharaoh and I were sharing a body, so our souls were deeply connected." Kay nodded.

"So, soul, check!"

"Next is temperance," Honda said.

"In other words, justice and honor." Everyone sat down and Kay tapped the notepad with her pen, pursing her lips. "Who represents the pharaoh's sense of justice and honor?" she asked.

"Well, why don't we try to think back to Ancient times, all of the people who surrounded the pharaoh?" Kay looked thoughtful.

"Well, it can't be Luna anymore. So, who were all of the guardians?"

"There were…Mahaado, Shada, Karim, Akhenaden, Isis, and Seth," Cat recited. "Not to mention Shimon, Mana, and Khephera were also important people around the pharaoh."

"Scratch out Akhenaden," Kay said. "He was that freaky guy who killed Kisara right?"

"Yes. He betrayed them all for the darkness and was part of the reason why Zorc was resurrected in the first place." Jounouchi made a face.

"Jerk!"

"He was also Seth's father." Jounouchi laughed.

"HA! Rich boy's dad was a jerk in the past and the present! I guess history really does repeat itself!" Seto narrowed his eyes.

"Watch it, Jounouchi," he snapped.

"Who was Mahaado?" Kristen asked.

"He was pretty much the pharaoh's best friend and protector. His soul was sealed to become the Dark Magician."

"Hold it…protector?" Kay asked. "Wait, do you think Mahaado may be the key to defender?" Kay asked.

"That seems plausible, but Mahaado's soul was sealed in stone," Cat said. Honda scratched his chin thoughtfully and looked up at the two girls.

"Perhaps we don't need Mahaado's soul itself, but we need someone who played a role identical to his while the pharaoh existed in this time period. These keys won't all be quite as obvious or straightforward as Yugi and Cat's were."

"Yes, that's true. So, who was Atem's defender? Who always fought for his safety?" Kay asked.

"We all did," Anzu said, frowning deeply. "Does that mean every single one of us is the defender key?"

"Anzu, that's not possible. It can only be one person," Yugi said.

"And we know it can't be Yugi or Cat. So I say it narrows it down to Anzu, Honda, and Jounouchi," Kay said.

"Why not Kaiba?" Kristen asked. They all looked at Seto who was on his laptop, completely ignoring them all, and they looked back at Kristen, each one of them cocking their eyebrows and Kristen sweatdropped. "I choose to retract my previous comment…" she said, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly. Kay smiled and little and pat her on the shoulder.

"It's a good thing she's pretty, right Yugi?" He blushed and Kristen made a face at Kay. "I'm joking, I'm joking. She's more than a pretty face." Anzu frowned a little bit and Yugi looked embarrassed while Kristen merely sighed.

"Guys, let's focus!" Cat said. "So, Anzu, Jounouchi, or Honda."

"All see pretty possible, but…" Kay mused, pursing her lips. Honda raised his hand.

"I personally think it's Jounouchi."

"You do?" Jounouchi asked, looking a little surprised. Honda nodded.

"Yeah! I mean, you're Yugi's best friend, and you always fought alongside the pharaoh. You were the first to jump in and kick butt when he needed back up. Me and Anzu helped too, don't get me wrong, but we were mostly emotional support. You got in on most of the action."

"But you did too, man!"

"Heh, I didn't really put on the duel disk as much as you did, though."

"Hey, Jounouchi, I think Honda is right," Anzu said. "You are Yugi's best friend, and you dueled alongside the pharaoh constantly, and were almost the one to duel him for the last time. So…you have to be the defender." Kay looked at Cat.

"What do you think?"

"I have to agree. If our intuition about Mahaado is correct in the sense that the defender was a best friend of the pharaoh who fought at his side, Jounouchi fits the description perfectly." Cat sat down on a footstool, twirling a little bit of her long hair. "I remember the way Mahaado acted with the pharaoh. Jounouchi is very similar. He's selfless and strong when it comes to protecting his friends and considers himself last." Jounouchi rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Aw guys, I'm not that great…" he mumbled.

"Hey, give yourself more credit," Kay said. Everyone looked at her. "…what? Are you waiting for an insult or something?"

"Kind of," Kristen admitted and Kay sighed before patting Jounouchi on the shoulder.

"I'm not always mean to him. Besides, I actually agree completely about him being the key. He defended the pharaoh more than once – literally and figuratively."

"Still…it's a little weird to accept it so easily," Jounouchi said.

"I wish there was a way we could verify our choices, you know?" Kristen said.

"Maybe when we get all the keys together at the tablet it'll glow or something," Kay said. "Wouldn't surprise me if that happened." Everyone nodded and expressed their agreement.

"So, Jounouchi is the key of defender."

"But we were working on the key of temperance," Kay said, checking off defender on her list. Cat frowned a little.

"So…it wasn't Mahaado. That leaves-"

"Cross out Akhenaden again," Kay said.

"Right. That leaves Isis, Shimon, Shada, Karim, Seth, Khephera, and Mana."

"All of them seemed pretty honorable from what I saw of them. I mean, pretty much all of the guardians died on behalf of the pharaoh in the war against Zorc, didn't they?" Kay asked. Cat nodded.

"Yes. They fought bravely and did whatever they could to slow Zorc's rampage and assist the pharaoh in ultimately stopping him."

"So, tell us, Cat, who do you think would represent the pharaoh's honor out of the guardians?" She bit the tip of her thumb.

"I really have no idea which one. All of them showed great honor and bravery."

"Come on, Cat, you were actually there! Surely you have some idea!" Anzu snapped, frowning.

"Hey, cool it, Anzu," Jounouchi said.

"Yeah, Cat's doing her best," Kristen said, frowning. Her patience with Anzu was starting to run pretty thin.

"Look, if this is getting to be too stressful, we can always call it a day and try to figure some more out tomorrow?" Kay suggested.

"No! We're all here, so we may as well hurry up and finish," Anzu said, frowning. Kay arched a brow at her and a few choice words came to her mind, but she wasn't sure it'd be very ladylike to express them so she kept silent.

"Um…might I make a suggestion?" Everyone looked at Ryou.

"By all means," Kay said.

"Well, you said all of the guardians perished by fighting for the pharaoh, but perhaps the key represents someone who maintained his honor even after he, himself, died."

"That…is an interesting idea…" Kay mused.

"Mana, Seth, and Khephera are the only three I can think of who survived, besides Luna."

"Yes, we all know Luna survived," Anzu said.

"Ok, Anzu, you REALLY need to stop acting like you're on your period with your snarky remarks or I'm going to come over there and shove one of Jounouchi's shoes into your mouth to shut you up," Kay snapped, glaring. Jounouchi swallowed.

"And she's not kidding, Anzu! Those are my favorite sneakers – I don't want to ruin em!" Jounouchi looked fearfully at his shoes by the door.

"Kay, relax. It's understandable that Anzu is impatient. She really wants to see the pharaoh again."

"So do I, so does Cat, but do you see us biting off everyone's head with each comment?" Kay asked, frowning at Anzu, who immediately looked guilty.

"Hey, wait a second, I think I thought of something," Cat said. "Didn't Seth take over as pharaoh when Atem died?" she asked. Everyone blinked.

"Wait, yes!" Yugi said. "And isn't that part of the reason why Atem was able to go back? He found peace in knowing that Seth fulfilled his promise and ruled Egypt honorably." Kay nodded.

"So…Seto must be the key of Temperance." They all looked at Seto, who was still ignoring them. Kay frowned and walked over to him, knocking on his skull. "Helllllloooooo, anyone home?" she asked.

"What?" he snapped.

"You're the key of temperance."

"Hooray," he sighed sarcastically before going back to his laptop. Kay rolled her eyes and went back to Yugi and Cat.

"He's ecstatic," she said, checking off temperance. Yugi and Cat exchanged glances with weak smiles.

"So what's next?" Kristen asked.

"Guidance."

* * *

**I'm sorry this saga is coming out kinda dull and so short... The idea I had was a pretty good one but it's just kinda slow when it's written out. But I hope you all will enjoy the rest of it. And more awesome, exciting, kick-butt action will be coming in this fic, I swear!**

**Review, don't flame, and that be all!**


	92. The Diligence and Guidance of Shadow

**Ugh, I feel like I'm so boring in these chapters. I'm trying to add in as much interesting dialogue as possible, but it's not coming out quite like I want. Oh well…better stuff is coming up, I promise. Just hold on a little more, guys.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Yugioh characters or storyline.**

* * *

**Chapter Ninety-Two**

_The Diligence and Guidance of Shadow_

Kay's cell phone started ringing and she blinked, picking it up.

"Hello?"

"_Kay, it's Isis."_

"Hello Isis. Is there something I can help you with?"

"_Actually, I just got word from the excavation in Egypt that there was a new discovery. Around the site where we recovered the tablet, seven stone medallions were discovered. Each contains a hieroglyph corresponding to the seven keys. I am having them shipped here at once. I will have them by tomorrow."_

"Wow, that's amazing! Do you think these medallions will help us verify who the seven keys are?" Kay asked.

"_I believe so. There were very few indicators as to what their purpose was, but because the writing on each medallion equates to the keys, so we can pretty soundly assume they are meant to be used in identifying the keys."_

"Fantastic. We're all trying to figure out the keys now. Shall we all go to the museum tomorrow?"

"_Yes. Come in around noon. I should have the delivery by then."_

"Alright. See you tomorrow, Isis." She hung up her phone and Cat looked at Kay curiously.

"What did Isis say?" she asked.

"She says they've discovered something that may help us. Seven stone medallions with the seven keys inscribed upon them. She believes they may help us learn who the keys are for sure, but they won't be here until tomorrow."

"Well, let's keep trying to figure out the last three keys, and tomorrow we'll go and see if we were right," Yugi said. Kay nodded.

"Sounds like a plan."

"So, who is guidance?" Ryou asked. Everyone blinked.

"Well…what about Isis?" Kay asked.

"Yeah! She was the one who helped us understand that Atem was the pharaoh and got us involved in Battle City. She also explained the god cards and everything of that nature."

"And Isis also has a connection to the pharaoh's past," Cat pointed out.

"But wait, couldn't Shada also be considered guidance?" Honda asked.

"Perhaps…but I don't believe Shada is in this world anymore," Cat pointed out. "Isis seems the most plausible because she is still alive and can actually be here with us when we try to revive the pharaoh."

"So, all for Isis?" Kay asked. Everyone except Seto raised their hands. "Ok, guidance, check."

"What's next?" Honda asked.

"Shadow."

"Shadow?" Jounouchi asked. Kay nodded.

"Yes."

"Do they mean someone who was living in his shadow, who shadowed him, or something else?" Honda asked.

"That's the big question, isn't it?"

"I doubt it is someone who shadowed him," Anzu said.

"I agree with Anzu. And maybe not anyone living in his shadow," Jounouchi said. Cat scratched her chin.

"Akhenaden thought he was living in Atem's father's shadow, but I don't think that really counts. So…what else can we associate with shadow?" Cat asked.

"Darkness?" Yugi suggested.

"Atem did have his fair share of enemies," Kay agreed. Jounouchi began to tick the different foes they'd faced on his fingers.

"Kaiba, Pegasus, Marik, Aldric, Zigfried, Zorc," he said.

"Seto's out of the picture because he is already a key, and I seriously doubt it's my uncle," Kay said, frowning a little bit. "He's turned it all around."

"Aldric was destroyed," Honda pointed out.

"So was Zorc."

"Marik's good now though, and his evil half was destroyed," Anzu said. Cat pursed her lips and had a suggestion but didn't really want to say it out loud. Ryou had grown quiet as well and she immediately knew he was thinking the same thing as her.

"Um…" Ryou said quietly and everyone looked at him. "Permit me to say this but…I think I'm shadow." Everyone stared but nobody attempted to argue.

"Eh…technically it was the other Bakura," Jounouchi said carefully, smiling wryly.

"But he was a part of me. Even if he was destroyed, I am the one most closely related to him. He was the pharaoh's greatest enemy, and therefore his greatest shadow," Ryou said indignantly before inhaling slowly, his expression becoming impartial again. "Let's be honest, guys, I have to be the shadow. But I'm not upset about it or anything. Besides, it means I can help bring the pharaoh back," he said, smiling.

"But…we hate to accuse you of being something like that," Yugi said, his expression saddening slightly. "You're not the other Bakura, Ryou. You're not evil."

"No, but I did harbor his spirit against my will. So, like you are representing the pharaoh's soul, Yugi, I represent his shadow due to the wickedness of my ancient counterpart." Everyone exchanged glances.

"Well…it seems to be the most plausible…" Cat finally said. Kay nodded.

"Ryou is related to Bakura, who awakened Zorc and almost destroyed everything…"

"But if that's the case, Marik would be just as much of a suspect," Jounouchi said. "He created his dark alter ego that almost killed us."

"But because Bakura was related with the embodiment of absolute darkness, he cast an even larger shadow than Marik." Jounouchi frowned.

"I guess…but I don't like to accuse our buddy of something like that."

"It's ok, Jounouchi. I won't attempt to defend myself for the actions of the past. Granted they were caused by the evil spirit of the ring, but I was not strong enough to fight him off myself. This is my attempt to redeem myself. I will accept that I am the key of shadow."

"We will have to accept this, guys," Kay said before anyone else could argue as she checked off Shadow. "Last but not least…diligence."

"What does that mean again?" Jounouchi asked.

"Persistence and effort."

"So…someone who helped drive the pharaoh?" Honda asked.

"Pretty much. Someone who inspired him and helped him push through tough times."

"…all of us?" Anzu suggested. Kay rubbed the back of her neck.

"Sort of…but we have to really think. This one probably has a trick to it."

"It's definitely not an obvious one."

"It can't be Jounouchi, Seto, Cat, Yugi, Isis, or Ryou anymore. So, if we're going off this group, that leaves Honda, Anzu, Kristen, and myself," Kay said.

"I don't think it's me," Kristen said, smiling sheepishly. "I liked the pharaoh well enough, but we didn't really interact as much, so I doubt I could have helped inspire him in any way."

"I kind of feel the same way," Honda said. "The pharaoh and I were tight, but I doubt I inspired him too greatly overall."

"I guess Anzu would be the likelier choice," Jounouchi said. Yugi nodded.

"It would make sense if it were Anzu." Kay nodded.

"We'll find out for sure tomorrow, then," she said, checking off diligence. "Hopefully, if we have all of the correct keys, we'll be able to bring Atem back. Let's all meet at the museum tomorrow at noon." Everyone nodded.

"Right." Cat sighed, smiling.

"I hope this works, Kay," she said. Kay smiled and pat her shoulder.

"Same here, Catty. See what I told you?" Cat looked at her in confusion and Kay grinned. "It's never too late for life to turn into a movie." Cat laughed and nodded.

"If this works, I'll eat my slice of humble pie." Everyone left Yugi's house and Kay invited Cat and Kristen to spend the night at her house.

"Hey Kay?" Kristen asked as Kay finished pinning her hair up.

"Yeah?"

"Um…did you notice that Anzu…acts kinda mean to me and Cat compared to everyone else?" she asked, fidgeting with her pale purple tank top. Kay snorted slightly.

"Anyone with eyes noticed that," she stated simply as she rubbed some moisturizer in her face. "I'm trying to resist the urge to drop kick her every time it happens. But I guess we ought to keep in mind that she could be acting worse, and she did have feelings for Yugi and the Atem."

"She…oh yeah…" Kristen said. Kay sighed and looked at Kristen.

"I'm not trying to justify Anzu's behavior, but it is understandable. However, she does need to grow up and understand that Yugi loves you and Atem loves Cat. I think she will eventually come to accept it, but for now, she is displaying her jealousy and hurt by taking it out on you and Cat."

"What about me?" Cat asked, stepping out of one of the rooms in her blue pajamas.

"We're talking about Anzu's…"

"Bitchy behavior," Kay stated simply. Kristen sweatdropped but nodded.

"Yeah." Cat rubbed the back of her head.

"I don't dislike her, I really don't, but I dislike how she flip-flopped her affections between Yugi and Atem." Kay laughed and sat on the couch, running a hand through her bangs.

"Well, no wonder she did not end up with either one. Then she'll get over it," she declared, still laughing. Kristen and Cat exchanged glances.

"That seems like a harsh conclusion, Kay," Cat said. "It's not easy to just 'get over' someone you were in love with."

"No, Cat, you misunderstand. Anzu was clearly not in love if she could not pick between Yugi and Atem. She may have cared deeply for them both and loved them at a time, but clearly not enough otherwise she would have made a decision. Besides, I personally believe her feelings for Atem were a pretty vague infatuation, and her feelings for Yugi ended more brotherly instead of romantic. However, she is not quite aware of that yet, and I think she is upset because she has lost the two guys she had feelings for." Kay clapped her hands together. "But, time will enlighten her and she will realize she was not meant to be with either one in a romantic sense, and she will hopefully move on and find someone else."

"Well…I hope so. Everyone deserves happiness," Cat said.

"She'll find it. Now, who wants to watch a movie?" Kay asked.

"What movie?"

"How about…Quest for Camelot?" Kay suggested after grabbing a random DVD.

"Why not?" Cat asked with a smile.

"We get to see a blind guy in action!" Kristen said.

"Good times," Kay sighed, inserting the DVD and laying back on the couch with her two friends.

* * *

…**the only reason I put that last part in was because of how short this chapter was, and I kinda felt like I was bashing too hard on Anzu, so I thought I'd sort of show her in a more positive light. Kay can actually be understanding, who knew? Heh.**

**Well, the more exciting stuff is coming up. This saga will last…two more chapters, I think. THEN comes the saga I've been waiting to write. Oh…it will be a good time.**

**Review, don't flame, and we shall exist peacefully.**


	93. Misguided Keys

**To begin, let me just say, THANKS FOR 700 REVIEWS! Next, this chapter is longer because I got sick of making short chapters so I put all the ideas I had for two chapters into one. So, my apologies if some parts seem rushed.**

**And finally, enjoy the update!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Yugioh characters or storyline.**

* * *

**Chapter Ninety-Three**

_Misguided Keys_

"Yo Isis!" Jounouchi's voice rang throughout the museum and Kay punched his shoulder.

"Dude, this is a museum, not a football game! Keep it down," she said, frowning. Jounouchi pouted and rubbed his shoulder, frowning at Kay.

"Where do you think she is?" Yugi asked.

"Probably by the tablet of restoration?" Cat suggested.

"Let's head over there," Kristen said. They navigated their way through the museum and arrived at the staircase. The group treaded down into the large room and found Isis standing before the tablet, her back to them.

"Isis," Yugi said. She turned around and smiled.

"Ah, Yugi. Welcome to you all," she said, bowing respectfully.

"So, were you able to receive the medallions?" Kay asked. Isis nodded and looked at a gentleman in a black suit that approached her, carrying a large box. It exchanged hands and he bowed to her before leaving them alone. Isis carefully removed the lid and looked at them, her eyes telling them to come closer.

Everyone peered into the box and there were seven circles made entirely out of red breccias with the hieroglyphs of the seven different keys carved and painted into the stones, each one with a gold chain attached.

"Wow, how beautiful," Cat said.

"The Ancient Egyptians were definitely an impressive culture of people," Kay agreed, nodding her head. Isis held up the box.

"Are all seven keys present?" she asked.

"Yes. We believe you are the key of guidance." She blinked in surprise at Kay's statement and looked at the medallion inside.

"Me?"

"You were the one who told the pharaoh about Battle City and of his ancient heritage," Cat pointed out, smiling gently. Everyone nodded and Isis smiled, bowing her head slightly.

"Very well. I am honored," she said. "Now, each key, take a medallion." Cat took heart and put it around her neck. Yugi took soul and smiled a little, the stone reminding him of the feel of the Millennium Puzzle he wore not so long ago. Kay handed Seto temperance and he put it on, rolling his eyes.

"This is stupid."

"Picture!" Kay said and Seto's mouth tightened into a hard line as he crossed his arms over his chest, scowling.

"I'm going to kill Mokuba for giving you that photo!" She snickered wickedly.

"Sad I finally have a trump card over you?" she asked. Jounouchi took defender and looked down at it.

"Is something supposed to happen now?" he asked.

"Patience, Jounouchi," Isis said smoothly as Ryou took shadow and Anzu took diligence. Isis picked up guidance and put it on. "Now, everyone gather together and join hands. They all formed a circle and grabbed hands.

"Great, it's just like a care bear special…" Seto mumbled.

"Seto!" Kay hissed.

"Now, focus your energy on the symbolism of your key. If you are the true key in the resurrection of the pharaoh, your medallion will respond to your energy."

"How can you be so sure?" Cat asked. Isis smiled sheepishly.

"I'm not. I'm only able to assume by stringing together bits and pieces."

"Wait, so you're not sure what these things do? What if they drag us to the after life instead?" Jounouchi cried.

"Jounouchi, don't talk nonsense!" Anzu snapped. "We have to have faith that this will work."

"Concentrate," Isis instructed. Everyone closed their eyes and bowed their heads.

"_Pharaoh…" _Yugi thought. _"If our thoughts can reach you, please understand we want to bring you back to us, should you choose to return…"_

"_Atem…I don't know if this is what you want or if it is for the best, but I truly hope it is. Please…let this be able to bring you back to us…" _Cat thought.

Kay, Kristen, and Honda all watched and suddenly gasped.

"Guys, the medallions!" Everyone opened their eyes. Yugi stared at the medallion and it was glowing radiant silver.

"Oh wow!" he gasped. Cat's medallion was glowing a beautiful scarlet. Jounouchi's was green, Seto's was purple, Bakura's was black. But Anzu's and Isis's medallions were not glowing.

"Wait, why aren't theirs doing anything?" Honda asked. Isis sighed sadly.

"It appears Anzu and I are not two designated keys."

"What?" Anzu cried. "M-maybe our medallions are broken or something!" Isis shook her head.

"The ancient magic instilled within these sacred objects goes far beyond being broken. I'm afraid we are both not the correct people in resurrecting the pharaoh." Anzu growled and released Jounouchi and Ryou's hands, grabbing at the medallion around her neck.

"This stupid thing! It's not fair! I've been friends with the pharaoh since the beginning, and suddenly I'm not good enough to help bring him back?" She removed the medallion and flung it to the ground as hard as she could.

"Anzu!" The other medallions stopped glowing and she glared down at it, tears forming in her eyes.

"I hate this thing!" She turned and ran from the room and everyone froze, staring at her.

"I should go talk to her," Yugi said.

"Wait, let me talk to her," Kay said, gesturing to herself.

"You?" Jounouchi asked and Kay made a face at him.

"Yes me!" I think she's going to need a girl talk for this one. You guys try to figure out where we went wrong with guidance and diligence. We'll be back as soon as we can," Kay said as she walked out of the room. Yugi sighed.

"I hope she will be able to help." Cat nodded.

"Kay will." She smiled and winked. "Never doubt her skills." Yugi blinked and looked a little nervous.

* * *

Anzu sat at the top of Domino High, hugging her knees to her chest.

"Thought I'd find you here." She didn't even both turning around.

"Go away," she said, frowning. Kay sat down beside her and sighed, running a hand through her bangs.

"Look, Anzu. You and I may not always see eye-to-eye, and sometimes your attitude really pisses me off, but I do consider us as friends. And I really hate to see you troubled, so…if I may interject some of my opinions?" Anzu huffed and Kay stared through the fence at the blue sky. "You're more than welcome to ignore it, of course, but maybe hearing it might help make things easier for you."

"…"

"You're not so much upset that you're not a key, but that you feel like you're getting pushed aside. Anzu, it's pretty clear you had feelings for the pharaoh and Yugi, but that doesn't justify your behavior towards Kristen and Cat in the past." Anzu lowered her gaze and from the corner of her eye, Kay saw the guilt in her expression. "Anzu, do you think you were in love with the pharaoh?" Anzu seemed startled by the question and stared at Kay, who didn't bother looking at her.

"I…" She paused, frowning a little and Kay smiled a little, closing her eyes and bowing her head slightly.

"You're hesitating," she said in a matter-of-fact tone. Anzu frowned.

"The question just caught me off-guard!" she protested.

"You and I both know that pitiful attempt at an excuse means nothing."

"This is stupid; I'm not going to listen to your garbage! You're only here to make me feel worse!" Anzu snapped, stepping up and starting to walk away.

"You're lying to yourself, and you know it!" Kay said and Anzu stopped in her tracks, bringing a hand to her mouth, her eyes widening. Kay turned to look at her. "You knew your feelings for Atem, for Yugi, neither were true love. But you wanted to maintain that illusion, pretend it was love and that they felt the same. However, in the end, it was all fantasy. The feelings you had were that of fondness, and even the beginnings of love, but they were not complete. And now, you are trying to hold on to those memories of how you felt about them, in hopes that they will become true."

Anzu stood there, her back to her.

"There's no shame in feeling that way, Anzu," Kay sighed, her tone gentler. "You can love Yugi and Atem, but as your dear friends. That's how you really feel about them. You know that whatever romantic feelings you had before have moved on, but your bonds are still there. So stop making yourself and the people you care about unhappy. Free yourself from these feelings and start fresh."

She could see Anzu trembling slightly and watched as she turned to look at her slowly, tears forming in her blue eyes as she bit her lip.

"Yugi and Atem…I cared for them both so much…first I met Yugi and I cared for him and I knew he had feelings for me…but then, Atem came into our lives and he saved me so many times. He was my knight in shining armor and I…I neglected how I felt about Yugi for him. I really hurt him, and I knew it, but all I could think about was how I felt about Atem. But…Atem could never care for me the same way. I knew that after I met Cat, because he was in love with her. I saw it and I just didn't want to accept it, so my feelings became about my jealousy towards her and my selfishness. I…wanted to keep Atem to myself, hoping he would someday want me instead of her.

"But I was foolish for ever wanting such a thing, when I should have understood that you should only desire the happiness of someone you truly care about. And I was just as stupid after Atem left and I tried to turn my attention back to Yugi, thinking he'd take me back. But he found love with Kristen, and I became petty and jealous again. All for preserving those selfish feelings that had replaced the good ones."

"Well…there isn't a lot you can do about that. But…" Anzu looked at Kay and she smiled warmly. "Because you felt like that, it makes you human. You cannot change the past, so you need to try and make a better tomorrow. Learn and grow, make yourself better step-by-step. Yugi, Kristen, Cat, they'll forgive you. And Atem will accept you too." Kay walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You'll find your own happiness some day, Anzu, I know it."

The next thing that happened caught Kay off-guard. Anzu threw her arms around her hugged her, tears still running down her face. "Thanks Kay." Blinking, her expression softened and she hugged her back.

"No problem." (EDIT: The original line was "That's what friends do for each other." When I read it out loud, I felt a little sick to my stomach so I changed it. KAY, DON'T LET 4KIDS CORRUPT YOU!)

* * *

Kay and Anzu returned to the museum to find everyone sitting down, looking lost in thought.

"Hey guys." Jounouchi jumped to his feet.

"Well, it's about time you two!" he snapped.

"Is everything ok?" Yugi asked. Kay and Anzu exchanged grins.

"Of course!" Kay stated. "What? Did you think I'd make things worse or something, Yugi?" she asked, giving him a look. He took half a step back, holding his hands up defensively.

"N-no, of course not, Kay!" he cried and she smirked.

"Sure."

"Ah, Yugi…Cat, Kristen…" Anzu bowed to them. "I want to apologize for my behavior. Please forgive me." The three looked stunned and Kay crossed her arms over her chest, grinning proudly. Yugi walked over to Anzu and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Of course we forgive you, Anzu. You're one of our best friends," he said, smiling warmly.

"Yugi…" Kristen and Cat walked over, both girls also smiling.

"Yugi's right, Anzu. We forgive you," Cat said.

"Let bygones be bygones!" Kristen added. And insert group hug riiiiiiiight here. Well that was heartwarming enough, MOVE ALONG!

"Alright guys, we need to get these keys all situated."

"Did you figure anything new out?" Kay asked.

"Yup! The key to guidance was standing right in front of us all this time." Kay blinked and looked at Cat.

"It's Yugi's grandpa!" she said.

"Oh! Well, that makes sense. I mean, he's the one who taught Yugi the game, gave him the puzzle," Anzu said, ticking the thoughts off on her fingers.

"And he was Shimon in the past," Cat added.

"We already called him and he's on his way here now," Yugi said.

"Not on the way, I'm here." Everyone turned and saw Sugoroko standing there, grinning broadly at the group.

"Grandpa!" Yugi hugged him.

"Thanks for coming, gramps."

"What? And miss the chance to bring back the pharaoh? Nothing in the world would make me miss that!"

"So…Yugi's grandpa is guidance. But what about diligence?" Kay asked. Jounouchi grinned.

"Well, we all put our brains together,"

"And we all came to one conclusion."

"Who?" Yugi, Cat, Honda, Jounouchi, and Kristen all pointed their fingers at Kay.

"You!"

"Wait, what?" Kay cried, taking half a step back. "You've got to be kidding me! There's no way I can be diligence! How the heck have I inspired the pharaoh?"

"Well, think of it this way, Kay. Seto would have been a good candidate for diligence because he's the pharaoh's rival, and Jounouchi too. But both are already keys. You were in the finals for Battle City, and you were able to fight off Marik's control over you, which helped inspire him,"

"As well as the rest of us," Jounouchi said, smiling.

"You inspire a lot of us Kay, whether you realize it or not," Cat said, smiling. She gestured to Anzu. "Case and point?" Kay looked embarrassed and shook her head.

"Stop it, I'm not that great."

"C'mon, Kay, if I can be a key, then you can too!" Jounouchi said, putting her in a headlock.

"You guys have finally lost your minds!" Kay snapped, trying to escape from Jounouchi.

"Come on, Kay. Just put on the medallion and see. What have you got to lose?" Kristen asked. Kay sighed and pouted.

"Fine…" Kay was handed the medallion of diligence and Sugoroko the medallion of guidance and the two moved next to the remaining five.

"Now, let us see if we have the right combination of people. Everyone, join hands again. Seto and Jounouchi both grimaced as they realized they were standing next to each other. Jounouchi raised his hand.

"Can I switch partners?"

"NO!" Everyone snapped and he pouted before reluctantly grabbing Seto's index finger and he shuddered in disgust.

"Never…again…" Seto growled through gritted teeth.

"My thoughts exactly, rich boy," Jounouchi hissed.

"Both of you; please!" Yugi snapped. Jounouchi and Seto shut up and Isis closed her eyes.

"Concentrate on your symbols." Everyone closed their eyes while the rest of the group watched intently.

"Hey, hey, it's working!" Honda said excitedly. Kay opened her eyes and gasped as her medallion glowed gold while Sugoroko's glowed blue.

"The medallions have verified that you seven are the keys to restore back the pharaoh to this day and age. Be warned, should the pharaoh not accept your call, you can never attempt to revive him again. That said, do you wish to proceed?"

"Yes," they all said.

"Very well. Now, open your hearts and minds, so you may reach the pharaoh to his resting place. Let your voices be heard by him, as you attempt to revive his spirit and body." Isis raised her arms and everyone closed their eyes again.

"_Pharaoh, our souls were once one in the same. Please, hear me,"_

"_Atem, my heart is yours, and yours is mine. Please listen to my call for you,"_

"_Pharaoh, you've always had my back and I've always had yours. I know you can hear me, man!"_

"_My pharaoh, since the day you saved me in your tomb, I knew you were going to play an important role in our lives. I hope that role has not concluded."_

"_I still believe this is ridiculous, but…pharaoh, or Atem, whoever you are, we have not concluded who is the better duelist! I know it is me, so come back and face me, or be a coward forever!"_

"_Pharaoh, I am sorry for my actions in the past. I hope to redeem myself to you, and make amends for the foul actions of my darker self."_

"_Pharaoh, you belong with us. Your life in this time cannot be expired. Please hear us and understand that you belong in our world."_

The tablet of restoration glowed with a white light and Isis smiled.

"Your voices have penetrated the barrier between our world and the next. Let us hope the pharaoh may hear your calls and respond to it.

"Pharaoh!" Yugi said.

"Can you hear us?" Cat asked.

The tablet unleashed a huge shock wave of light that caused them all to fly back off their feet and the medallions stopped glowing along with the tablet. Everyone groaned and sat up, looking at the tablet in disbelief.

"W-what just happened?" Jounouchi asked. Isis stood up and stared at the tablet.

"I…I don't know."

"But that thing was glowing and stuff, right? We all saw it!" Jounouchi protested. "Shouldn't the pharaoh be back here with us?"

"Unless…he didn't want to come back…" Kay said, frowning. Isis sighed.

"Sadly, if the pharaoh chose to stay, Kay could be correct. And if that is the case…then we have done all we can."

"No, I refuse to believe that!" Jounouchi cried. "He wouldn't do that."

"Jounouchi…" Kay removed her medallion. "We may all have to face that fact. The pharaoh probably isn't coming back at all…"

"You mean we went through all that for nothing?" Honda asked.

"I told you losers," Seto snapped, removing his medallion. "This entire thing was just a great waste of time. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a life to be getting back to." He left the room and everyone slowly began to stand and returned the medallions to Isis.

"Thank you, Isis," Kay said.

"Yes…even if it was faint, you gave us hope," Cat said, her smile heartbroken.

"I'm so sorry…" Isis said, staring at the medallions. Everyone left and returned to the game shop, lying around the living room, depressed.

Eventually, everyone fell asleep on the floor, still feeling dejected.

* * *

**Man, Atem's not coming back after all! Sorry, guys. Looks like I built your hopes up for nothing…or did I? Heh heh…wait until the next chapter and see!**

**Ten reviews, and you'll find out what happens next! Hee-hee. (No flames, we know the drill)**

**And also, yes, Kay was a key after all. I had that one planned. I'm sooooooo egotistical about my OC, aren't I? And you got to see a slightly softer side of her, so isn't that fun? what's sad? This chapter felt like a legit Yugioh episode...it kinda scared me...**

**Ok, I'm gonna go shut up now and work on the next chapter.**


	94. Keeping it All Together

**Ah, I got my reviews! Thank you guys. And for the record, I apologize in advance if this chapter is too predictable or whatever, but I hope you like it just the same. If you don't, well, I'm sorry to disappoint you. Can't please everybody I suppose.**

**Enjoy the update! And sorry for taking so long to post it. I was getting a block towards the end.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Yugioh characters or storyline.**

* * *

**Chapter Ninety-Four**

_Keeping it All Together_

Yugi stirred as the smell of bacon hit his nose. He yawned, still feeling groggy and not bothering to open his eyes as he snuggled deeper into the pillow.

"Grandpa, can you make pancakes?" Yugi called sleepily.

"Yugi…I'm too tired to cook breakfast…" he heard Sugoroko mumble from nearby. Yugi took a moment before his eyes flew open and he sat up and noticed his grandpa on the pull-out couch, still asleep. But the smell of bacon in the air was undeniable.

He looked around at the scattered people around him, all still asleep. Kristen. Anzu, Kay, Cat, Jounouchi, Honda, Ryou…all of them were there. Alarm immediately began to fill Yugi and he stood up carefully, creeping towards the kitchen.

"_If everyone is still out here sleeping…then who is cooking breakfast?" _he thought to himself as he approached the kitchen door. The clinging of pots and pans could be heard from beyond the door and he heard something sizzling. Inhaling slowly, Yugi slowly pushed the door open and peeked his head.

He saw a person standing at the stove, their back to him, with a bowl of eggs next to them. Yugi stared in amazement as he turned around and smiled.

"Good morning, Yugi. Do you prefer scrambled eggs or something else?" Yugi was frozen. His heart was pounding so hard out of shock he thought it would pop out of his chest as he attempted to regain his breath.

"ATEM!" he finally cried, running and tackling the former pharaoh to the ground in a tight embrace, tears forming in his eyes. "Atem, Atem! You're here, you're really here!" he cried. In a matter of moments, the door flew open again and Cat stood there along with everyone else.

She gasped and clapped a hand over her mouth, tears forming in her eyes.

"Atem…"

"ATEM!" Atem didn't even get an opportunity to protest as Cat, Jounouchi, Honda, Kristen, Anzu, and Ryou all dog piled on top of him and Yugi. Kay and Sugoroko stood back, grinning. Kay ran over to the stove to check on the food and sweatdropped when she realized Atem had already burnt the bacon and the eggs he was trying to scramble were shriveled and dry.

"Um…why don't I cook breakfast?" she suggested, smiling sheepishly.

* * *

Cat laid on the roof of the school, shielding her eyes from the sun overhead, a smile on her lips.

"Boo!" Kay said, leaning over and looking at her.

"Hey." She grinned and sat next to her.

"You look happy," she pointed out.

"I am," Cat said.

"Is Atem at the game shop?"

"Probably. If not, he's at Kaiba Corp. Kaiba said he was going to help create an identity for Atem. He won't attend high school and we're not sure if he'll attend college or not yet, but at least he won't be an unknown person in the world."

"Wow. So Seto is going as far as to illegally create a person's identity? …and he says he doesn't care!" Cat laughed and Kay scratched her chin thoughtfully. "So…are you and Atem planning to do anything special?"

"Special?"

"Cat…you've just been reunited with the love of your life after thinking he was dead, and you ask me what I mean by special?" Kay asked, staring at her incredulously. Cat blushed and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Sorry…I didn't really think about it. I mean, everyone else wants to see him too so-"

"No!" Cat stared at her.

"No?"

"No. You and Atem are having a romantic evening tonight." She stood up and cracked her knuckles, smirking darkly. "I'll see to it." Cat immediately began to cower, looking up at her fearfully.

"K-Kay, please don't do anything extreme."

"Too late." She ran off and Cat yelped before jumping to her feet and chased after her.

"KAY!"

* * *

**Ok, I'm gonna end it h- -Series of cinder blocks thrown at me- O.O …orrrr…maybe not…**

Atem was sitting in Seto's office while Seto was typing rapidly on the computer when suddenly someone slowly came up behind him, holding onto the back of his chair. Feeling a sudden presence, he turned and jumped when he saw Kay.

"Ra!" He toppled onto the floor and Kay bounced onto the previously occupied chair.

"Hey Atem!" Seto stopped typing and looked at her.

"Where did you come from?" Atem cried. Kay pointed over her shoulder where Mokuba stood at the doorway, waving.

"Mokuba, why?" Seto sighed.

"Because she asked," Mokuba said, shrugging with an innocent little smile. Seto shot Kay a look and she grinned.

"What? I did." Atem climbed onto a second chair in the office, rubbing his hip.

"Ok…second question, why are you here?"

"To talk to you," she said simply. He furrowed his brows at her.

"About…?" he said, almost too afraid to ask.

"About your little lady-love, Cat." She pinched his cheek. "You left me greatly dissatisfied with your previous farewell. I mean; no kiss or anything? What was that about?" she asked with a pout and Atem swatted her hand away, rubbing his cheek. "The point is, the two of you need a romantic rendezvous, tonight!"

"Wait, what?" he asked, blushing.

"You and Cat are going to be attending the musical 'My Fair Lady' at the Domino Theatre tonight at five," Kay said, holding up two tickets and placing them in Atem's hand. "After which, you have reservations at a small restaurant inside a hotel three blocks over. How you choose to end your evening is your choice." Seto arched a brow and Atem's jaw dropped.

"Y-you're serious."

"Of course! And you're going to need a suit so let's go!" she said, grabbing Atem's arm and pulling him to his feet.

"But wait, Kaiba and I-"

"**Seto** is not the love of your life. Nor does he have the capability and desire to severely hurt you if you don't cooperate." She grinned darkly. "_Verstehen dich?_" she asked. Atem swallowed heavily as Kay dragged him out of the office.

Seto watched the two and his lips twitched into a small smile. "Heh, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't entertained."

* * *

"Kay, this is crazy!" Cat cried. "Atem probably doesn't want to do this. He still needs time to get settled."

"Please, if that were the case, he would have put up more of a fight."

"You probably scared him!"

"Then he's a wimp. Close your eyes so I can finish your makeup." Cat sighed but closed her eyes and she felt Kay sweep something over her eyelids before she opened her eyes and Kay began to draw the outline with black eyeliner and applied mascara.

"_At least she doesn't move her head like Kristen does when I do her makeup,"_ Kay thought with a satisfied smirk. "Ok, make up is done. Now let's put on your dress." She held up a peach-colored dress with a cream ruffle on the bodice and two splits on the side to reveal pleated, cream silk. Cat held her breath as Kay laced up the corset bodice for her and she stepped back, smiling in satisfaction.

"Have a look," she said, gesturing to the mirror. Cat looked and stared at her reflection. Her hair was completely up in a French twist and a peach butterfly made of the same material as the dress. Her dress stopped at her knees and was slightly longer in the back and the cream, strappy heels complimented it perfectly.

Kay fastened a crystal choker around Cat's neck and the look was complete.

"How do you always manage to make us look like royalty?" Cat asked. Kay grinned proudly.

"Years of practice!" she stated simply. She handed Cat a cream grab and led her outside where a limo was pulled up. Cat stared at her in disbelief and Kay grinned. "I wanted to pull out all the stops. You will go pick up Atem. Make sure you get out of the limo when you get there so he can admire you fully instead of only having a broken view inside the limo." Cat turned pink and nodded.

"R-right."

"Have fun!" Cat sighed and walked to the limo, slipping inside and the chauffeur closed the door. As they drove away, Kay smirked and ran back inside her apartment. She quickly changed into a maroon dress with a single strap and a crystal rose on the strap that had an A-line skirt ending at her knees and long, black silk gloves.

No sooner had she done her makeup and put her hair up into a curly side ponytail with a crystal rose in it, the buzzer went off. She quickly put on her earrings and a thin, silver chain with a diamond at the end before seizing a black grab and putting on her heels.

"Coming!" She ran over to the door and smirked. "Seto, right on time."

* * *

(For the record, I was sooooooo close to seriously ending the chapter there. But since I don't want to get shot, the chapter shall continue!)

Cat stepped out of the limo and walked up to the Game Shop. She rang the doorbell and after a few seconds, the door opened. She and Atem both seriously froze and just gawked at one another. Atem wore a black suit with a deep purple shirt underneath that matched his eyes and a black tie with a pink thread woven in subtly.

"Wow…" they both said quietly. Atem cleared his throat.

"You look…beautiful," he said. She smiled shyly.

"You look really handsome." He offered her his hand.

"Shall we?" She nodded and they went over to the limo and slid inside. The ride to the theatre was fairly quiet, and at last they arrived. Domino theatre was large and splendid done in the baroque style with elegant moldings and paintings everywhere. The actual theater itself was enormous with various balconies and a large space for the orchestra.

Atem and Cat were in the third row back in the orchestra section, right in the center.

"These seats are amazing," Cat said. "I wonder how Kay was able to get them."

"Well, Pegasus is her uncle, so she might have connections," Atem suggested as he draped his jacket over his lap. Cat nodded, smiling sheepishly.

"I am sorry Kay made you go through this. I understand you were busy."

"It's fine." He reached over and carefully took her hand, reluctant as though he was afraid touching her might cause her to break. "At least she gave me an excuse to spend time with you again." She opened her mouth to speak, but the lights dimmed and the orchestra started up.

"Satisfied with that?" Seto whispered. He and Kay were two rows back from Cat and Atem, and had a perfect view of the two. She frowned and shook her head; her ankles cross as she rested her chin upon the back of her hand, pursing her lips.

"Hardly. But the night is young."

"I can't believe you dragged me into this."

"Don't act like you won't enjoy yourself. Mokuba told me you have a secret hobby of attending the theatre, and 'My Fair Lady' is a personal favorite of yours." Seto frowned. "Not to mention I'm treating you to a fine dinner, so you have no reason to complain."

"I just hope the paparazzi don't catch sight of us, or I'll never hear the end of it."

"I can imagine the tabloids now – 'Seto Kaiba and his new lady catch in a show.'"

"Shut up…" he grumbled.

"You think I want to be known as your girlfriend in some tabloid magazine?" Kay scoffed. "Hardly." He eyed her before turning his attention back to the stage. The play was entertaining and well portrayed; the music and singing fabulous. But, unfortunately, because it was so entertaining, there was very little interaction between Atem and Cat.

As soon as the curtain closed, Kay snatched Seto's hand and pulled him through the row.

"Come on!" she hissed as Cat and Atem began to stand up. They were out the door by the time the two began to leave their row. Atem put his jacket back on and escorted Cat outside. The night was crisp and clear, very comfortable with the stars glittering beautifully.

"It's a beautiful night," he commented with a smile. "Since the hotel is not very far, would you like to walk there?" he asked. She nodded.

"I'd love that." He offered her his hand and she accepted it, lightly lacing her fingers with his. The two sauntered down the sidewalk together, talking about the play and their favorite scenes.

"So…Atem, can you please tell me something?" Cat asked.

"Sure."

"Why…did you not come back right away when we first called you?" she asked. He blinked and looked thoughtful.

"To be honest, the entire memory is pretty blurry. Let me see what I can recall… I was in all white light when I swore I heard your voices. At first, I thought it was merely my memories taunting me, but then they grew louder. I tried to move closer to the voices and it felt like the ground beneath me gave way and I was falling.

"Before I knew it, I'd woken up outside of the Game Shop. The door was open and I saw all of you asleep on the floor, so I decided to make you guys breakfast. And that's what happened."

"Huh," she said, looking thoughtful. "Interesting story." He shrugged and they arrived at the marionette hotel. Atem led her inside and they found the restaurant. It was very elegant with candles and white roses on the tables and some musicians playing soft, soothing music as very wealthy looking patrons talked, ate, and drank.

"Excuse me, we have a reservation."

"What name?" the man asked.

"Atem."

"Ah, yes. The reservation was made by a Miss Simms. She has written here that you both may order whatever you wish and she will cover the tab."

"Oh, alright."

"Follow me." He took two menus and led the two through the room to a round table near the back. Atem pulled Cat's chair out for her and pushed it in gently before taking his seat. They were given their menus and were told their waiter would attend to them soon.

From above the two, Kay and Seto sat at their own table with a clear view of the couple. The two ordered their dinner and merely exchanged conversation, which was disappointing indeed. I shall spare you the details, but by the end of the dinner, Kay was scowling. Seto smirked.

"Things not going according to plan?"

"You underestimate me, Seto," she stated coldly, pursing her lips. "I still have one or two more tricks up my sleeve…" Cat and Atem stood up.

"Well, that was different, but good," Atem said. Cat nodded.

"I've never had French cuisine before, but ratatouille was a very delicious dish."

"Well…we've gone to the play and the dinner, what do we do now?" Atem asked as they walked out of the hotel.

"Um…well…"

"I remember Kay said it was our choice how we end the evening," he pointed out. Cat twirled a lock of her hair restlessly, looking thoughtful.

"Well…it's up to you. We can call it a night…or we can go do something else."

"Did you want to call it a night?" he asked. She shook her head, blushing.

"No, I really want to spend more time with you." They continued down the sidewalk and Atem looked around and noticed a flier near them for Kaibaland that had opened up in Domino.

"Hm…I think I have something we can do." Cat cocked her head to the side.

* * *

"Kaibaland?" Cat asked, looking at Atem. He grinned a little and shrugged.

"Why not? We haven't been since the KC Grand Prix, and it seems like a fun way to end the evening."

"How late do they stay open?"

"For another three hours give or take," one of the ticket people said.

"Thank you," Atem said.

"Aren't you Yugi Mouto?"

"Um…actually, no. I'm his…"

"Cousin, Atem Mouto," Cat said quickly, smiling.

"Ohhh, man, you two look really alike. And you, you're Cat Tsuru, right?"

"Ah, yes."

"Mr. Mokuba has put you on the list of special guests. And since your gentleman friend is related to Yugi, I'm assuming he counts too. Come on in."

"R-really?"

"Sure." They passed through the gates and the entire park was alive with bright lights and the excited chattering of its patrons. Everything seemed the glow, even the trees and flowers that decorated the park.

"Wow…Kaiba really went all-out," Atem said. "This park looks even nicer than the one we saw before." Cat nodded.

"It's so beautiful at night!" Atem offered her his hand, bowling slightly.

"Shall we, milady?" She grinned and took his hand.

"Yes, we shall." They walked together in the park, observing various rides, and finally came upon the giant Ferris wheel in the park. It was grand and lit up in various colors to form the shapes of dragons, flowers, and various other things.

"Want to go on that?" Atem asked.

"Um…sure. But fair warning, I'm not too big on heights."

"It'll be alright." They stood in line and were seated in a deep purple car. Cat flinched slightly as the car lurched and they began to move around the Ferris wheel slowly. She clung to Atem's arm, too afraid to look out the window. Atem smiled a little at the car stopped. "Hey, you really should see this view," he said, looking out the window.

She refused to release his arm as she reluctantly peered out of the window next to him. All at once, Cat forgot how nervous she felt and gasped in quiet wonder at the beautiful sight below them. All the little lights seemed to twinkle like stars in the flora and on the buildings. The moon was bright in the black satin sky and reflected in her eyes.

"How beautiful…"

"There certainly was never a view like this in the afterlife," Atem said, smiling a little.

"Well, I guess they wouldn't have parks like this?" she suggested. He leaned over, brushing from hair from her face.

"No…but they also don't have anything that compares to what it's like seeing you again." (-Falls over and cries at the corniness of that line-) Cat's eyes widened and she blushed redder than she believed to be humanly possible.

"I…ah…" He leaned over, resting his forehead to hers.

"Before I left…you told me you loved me…something that made me hesitate to return to where I thought I belonged. I was too afraid to say more or even touch you because…I was too afraid I'd be unable to let go." She closed her eyes slowly, reaching up and wrapping her arms around his neck, bringing him closer to her.

"Atem…" She opened her eyes and looked at him. "I understand why you had to leave, I really did." He sighed heavily but smiled and little, placing one hand on the small of her back.

"Regardless, I think it may have been one of the biggest mistakes I made in this life. Most of the time, you don't get a second chance."

"But you did, because you were selfless and did what you believed was for the best." He nodded slowly.

"Perhaps. But…I'm starting to learn to make every moment count." He cupped the side of her face. "Starting with this one." He closed the space and brushed his lips to hers. Her eyes fluttered closed as she leaned closer to him, returning the kiss enthusiastically as he held her tightly in his arms.

Kay sat in the security room, observing the video camera shot of the car and threw her hands up in the air. "HALLE-FLIPPIN-LUHIA!" she shouted, quickly taking the DVD with the evidence, smirking wickedly before waving it at Seto. "I told you that you underestimate me."

"I must say, your skill in the art of matchmaking is both impressive and frightening."

"Exactly," she said, grinning darkly.

"So…are you done using my park for your own nefarious purposes?" he asked.

"Yes! I knew sticking that poster up would work," she said, smirking. He rolled his eyes and led her outside towards the exit. She tucked the DVD in her bag and shivered slightly at a wind. Seto arched a brow and before they reached the gate, a white jacket was suddenly draped over her shoulders.

She blinked, honestly perplexed when the smell of cologne hit her and she looked to see Seto in his blue, button-up shirt and tie.

"You looked cold," he said simply.

"Oh…thanks…" They walked to the limo in silence and Seto zoned out when he felt something warm on his shoulder. Startled, he looked to see she'd fallen asleep against his shoulder. Arching a brow, he chose not to move and assumed matchmaking all day left her exhausted.

He smirked and looked back out the window. "Such a dork…"

* * *

**-Face plant- Why do I feel like this chapter was actually full of fail? Urgh…I hate being so friggin critical of myself. I wrote the last part out two different times and I didn't want to write it again, so I left it alone. I'm glad Atem is back, and I am happy for Eternalshipping…BUT WHY DOES IT FEEL SO CORNY AND OOC? -Sob- Well….I hope at least some of you enjoyed it.**

**And in case you're wondering about what the heck was up with the scene at the beginning of the chapter, I'd been planning that for a while now. It was in my friggin head, so I had to write it, even if it did feel random and out of place.**

**And I actually changed the ending, because I kept wondering to myself "Wait, how the hell can Atem cook?" So, you know, he kinda failed. But it's the thought that counts!**

**Sorry for how many short scenes were in this chapter. I had a lot of transitions. Annnnnnnd, Kay and Seto technically went on a date! …too bad she cared too much about Atem and Cat to really pay attention to it. Ohhh, fail, Kay, fail. But you got a little bit at the end, so be happy!**

**I SWEAR TO GOD! I'm done with the Ryuuza tease, TRUST ME! Don't kill me yet, your patience will be rewarded! Review, don't flame, blah, blah, blah.**


	95. Claw from the Shadows

**Ahhhh, time for the saga I've been looking forward to writing for a few months now. Why? Heh, you'll see soon enough. It is certainly going to be different from the last few chapters, to say the least. I'm hoping to end this fic on 100 chapters solid, but we'll have to wait and see. Enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Yugioh characters or storyline.**

* * *

**Chapter Ninety-Five**

_Claw from the Shadows_

"Are you ready?"

"Um…I guess."

"You idiot, there's no guess! You either are, or you aren't."

"Ok, _dá_, I'm ready."

"Good." In a large, circular room, two men stood next to each other, frowning seriously. The first was the taller of the two and well muscled, wearing a black suit. He had brown hair cut short and a scar running from his temple. His eyes were yellow and narrow and his face was cleanly shaved.

The second man was slightly shorter but seemed more muscular. He wore a grey suit and had dirty blonde hair and aqua eyes with a mustache and beard. On his left hand was a black dragon tattoo that laced around his fingers like an artful glove.

Footsteps echoed on the title and the two men straightened their postures, drawing their arms tightly to their sides, looking straight ahead. The door opened and their eyes fell upon the man as he tugged on his glove.

"_Zdravstvujte _my comrades." They both placed a fist over their hearts and knelt on one knee, bowing their heads.

"_Zdravstvujte_, _sér_." He walked around them to sit in a chair, crossing a leg over his knee. The man was fairly tall and well-toned with dark brown, almost black, hair that was well trimmed and pale, grey eyes. He was clean-shaven and dressed entirely in black, the only flesh exposed was that of his neck and face.

"So…I am certain you two are wondering why I have hired you?" he said, stroking his chin. "Your mission is to assist me in obtaining revenge upon Pegasus J. Crawford and his niece, Kay Simms." He threw a vanilla folder at them as they observed an image of Kay and Pegasus.

"Revenge upon them?" one of the men asked.

"Yes."

"…what kind of revenge, sir? Death?"

"No…I want them both alive to feel the anguish I plan to bring to them…I want to ruin them, emotionally, financially, and I want the effects to linger for the remainder of their lives!"

"Understandable, sir,"

"How shall we go about this, sir?"

"Simple. I have an idea that will ruin Industrial Illusions, but in order to execute it, we must find a way to force Kay to make her uncle sign the agreement. Here are her files." He tossed another folder to the two men and they began to read the contents quickly.

"I see…her mother and older sister were killed by her father, who committed suicide afterwards. Her uncle Pegasus took custody of her and her younger sister, Adelinda."

"Why don't we use her younger sister to make her bend to our will?" the brown haired man asked.

"Impossible, Ivan." The two looked up, confused. "You see, her younger sister is constantly protected by either her or a body guard. Apparently, she was kidnapped before during the Battle City tournament and again before her trip to Egypt, so now she is not taking any chances."

"So…who else is important to her, besides her little sister?" Ivan asked, looking at the other man, who pursed his lips.

"Reading these reports and thinking back…what about Seto Kaiba?" The man leaned forward with interest.

"Interesting. Go on, Vlad."

"Well, I recall seeing this woman on a European press conference a few weeks back and how she was questioned about her relationship with Seto Kaiba. She denied it, but their obvious romantic relationship leads me to believe that kidnapping him would be more than enough to get her to agree to your terms, Master Dimitry."

"Hm…yes…"

"Ah, but, permit me, although Vlad's idea seems to be quite sound, if her younger sister is being so heavily guarded, wouldn't Seto Kaiba, a CEO of a gaming corporation be even more heavily guarded?" Ivan asked.

"He is guarded, but not to the same extreme. Consider this, Ivan, Adelinda is a child, Seto Kaiba is a grown man. He does not require a body guard to follow him around everywhere he goes."

"Ah…yes. Understood, sir."

"So, gentlemen," Dimitry sat back, lacing his fingers together, a smirk on his face. "Tomorrow, then, we shall leave our little message for the little lady and invite Seto Kaiba to enjoy our…special brand of hospitality."

"Dá, sér," they both said, kneeling before Dimitry, placing their fists over their hearts.

* * *

The limo rode up in front of Kaiba Corp. and Roland stepped out, approaching the building.

"Excuse me, Mr. Roland?" He paused and saw two men approaching him in suits and black sunglasses with the KC logo stitched over the right-hand, breast pockets of their suits.

"What is it, you two? Mr. Kaiba is expecting me," Roland snapped, looking irritated.

"Oh, we're more than aware of that. We just…have something to show you…" Roland's eyes widened as Vlad pulled out a wooden board and before he could make a run for it, it came crashing down on his skull.

"Excellent, Vlad," Ivan commented, smirking as he rummaged Roland's pockets for the key to the limo. "Dispose of him while I go and get our boy."

"Roger." He picked Roland's unconscious form and carried him away to the side of the building. Using Roland's key card, he was able to slip inside and lay him inside a janitor's closet. "Heh, sweet dreams. Nothing personal, guy." Laughing, he shut the door behind him and ran back to the limo, hiding in the passenger seat.

Ivan bowed as Seto approached the limo.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Kaiba."

"Hm? Where's Roland?"

"I'm afraid he came down with a spell, so I have come to take you home." He straightened and smiled at him. "I hope that is alright." Seto shrugged.

"Whatever."

"Very good, sir." Ivan opened the back door to the limo and Seto went in without a second thought. Ivan closed the door, a dark smile on his face. "Very good indeed, sir." He turned and walked around to the front of the limo and moved into the driver's seat, exchanging smirks with Vlad before driving off.

Seto sat in the back, working on his laptop, and the two resisted the urge to laugh.

"_What a fool…too busy working to notice us,"_

"_How laughable."_

After driving for a while, the limo finally came to a stop and Ivan stepped out and went to Seto's door, opening it. Seto stepped out and blinked.

"Wait…where are we?" he asked, looking around. Vlad came up behind Seto like a shadow, raising a wooden board over his head.

"Just a place where you'll be taking a little nap, Mr. Kaiba." Before Seto could turn around, Vlad brought down the board over his head and watched in delighted malice as he collapsed into a heavy heap on the ground.

"Sweet dreams…" Ivan said, laughing cruelly. "After we're done with you, your dreams will be your only means of escape."

* * *

**Russian translations:**

**dá - yes**

**sér - sir**

**Zdravstvujte – hello**

**Now, before anyone asks, YES, you're reading the same fanfic. Oh, don't you love bipolar twists? Who is this Dimitry guy? Why does he want revenge on Kay and Pegasus? What do they plan to do with Seto? Welllll, you won't find out until the next chapter! **

**Review, don't flame, and we shall all be happy, happy people!**


	96. Whispers from the Devil

**I noticed a lot of you guys weren't happy that Seto was kidnapped so easily. Sorry guys! But it was either Seto gets kidnapped or Kay, and I wanted to make her be more epic so, sorry, Seto got the short end of the stick. And think of it this way – he was outnumbered by friggin Russian bad asses! Sorry, I don't think he would have an easy time getting out of it. I hope you can forgive me for giving him the damsel in distress role this saga. I think it will be worth it in the end!**

**And, for the record, I'm going to say this in advance: forgive me for what occurs in this chapter. The following updates will be very dark and pretty damn violent. So, you have been warned. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Yugioh characters or storyline.**

* * *

**Chapter Ninety-Six**

_Whispers from the Devil_

Kay sighed as she climbed up the stairs to her apartment building. She'd just spent about three hours at the library working on a ten-page book report and literally felt her brain melting inside of her skull as she fumbled for her key in her purse.

In her state of delirium, she almost failed to notice a white piece of paper taped to her door. Blinking, she ripped it down and read it curiously.

_If you ever want to see your beloved Seto Kaiba again, follow the instructions we give you._

She furrowed her brows and read the brief message two more times before looking around.

"Is this supposed to be someone's idea of a bizarre prank?" she asked aloud, turning the key to her apartment and opening the door. "Hey, Adelinda, are you home?" she called, closing the door behind her. The silence was the only response.

Sighing, she removed her grey jacket and her shoes before lying down on the couch, examining the strange note. The writing was a simple, Arial font from any computer, so she had no idea who could send her…I guess it was some type of ransom note.

"Come to think of it…Seto wasn't in school today. But still, this is just too strange. Something like this seems like a prank Jounouchi would pull to get me to buy him cheeseburgers for a week or something."

The knob soon jiggled and she looked up to see Adelinda walking inside.

"Kay! Thank goodness you're home. I tried calling you."

"Oh, sorry, Addy, my phone battery died."

"Mr. Kaiba's gone!" She sat up, her eyes widening.

"What?"

"Mokuba called me. He's been missing since yesterday! He never came home from work, and some employees found Roland locked in a janitor's closet. He was attacked when he came ot pick up Mr. Kaiba yesterday, and now he's missing."

"Oh my god…have they called the police?"

"Yes, but they can't figure out what happened to him." Kay stared at the note on the table.

"But maybe I can…" She held up the note to Adelinda. "Someone left me this. I assumed initially it was a prank, but clearly not. I'm not going to inform the police of it yet, but whenever I figure out who is behind this, maybe we can stop them."

"I hope you're right, Kay. I'm really worried about him."

"How is Mokuba doing?"

"He's really freaked out."

"Do you want to invite him to stay with us until we can get all of this settled?" Kay asked.

"I'll send him a text now and see what he says." Kay nodded as Adelinda pulled out her phone and began to type a message with her lithe fingers and Kay stared at the note again before pulling out her phone and sending some text messages of her own. "Who are you texting, Kay?"

"Everyone. I want them to come over here and tell me what they make of this." Adelinda chewed on her lower lip nervously.

"Who would kidnap Mr. Kaiba?"

"Well, in all honesty, he has his fair share of enemies. My questions are these; who would want to use him to blackmail me, and who is talented enough to do this scheme in the first place?"

"I'm telling you, Kay, Mokuba and I aren't the only ones who think you and Mr. Kaiba like each other." Kay turned red and shook her head, making a quick "tch" sound and waving her hand at Adelinda to dismiss the notion.

"This is hardly the time to bring up that bit of lunacy you and Mokuba continually spout." Adelinda laughed.

"You didn't deny it!" she declared in excitement.

"Hush!" Kay commanded, frowning. Adelinda giggled and Kay grumbled before resuming her texting, not in the mood to argue with her younger sister.

* * *

"So, they left you a ransom note?" Kay nodded. Everyone was gathered around her in the apartment, watching her intently as she told them the details of the situation. Adelinda was with Mokuba at the mansion and Yugi, Kristen, Cat, Atem, Anzu, Honda, Jounouchi, and Ryou were all shocked by the circumstances.

"But who would kidnap Kaiba?" Jounouchi asked.

"Well, Kaiba Corp. definitely has its fair share of enemies, so it makes sense that someone would attempt something like this. However, Seto is not normally so careless, so whoever captured him had to be skilled."

"But why would they leave you the ransom note, Kay?" Cat asked.

"That's what I'd like to know…I have no idea what this person seeks to gain from me, but I guess I'll find out soon enough."

"Why don't you give the note to the police?" Kristen asked.

"It's simple – if I turn the note over, it won't offer much more of a lead and it will make the culprit angry. They may decide to hurt Seto and we will lose the chance to help him. So, for the moment, I want to avoid getting the police involved until I find out who is behind this."

"When do you think they'll contact you again?" Honda asked. Kay shrugged.

"I honestly don't know…"

"I hope it's soon. I'm really worried about Kaiba," Yugi said. Yami nodded.

"We all are." Kay sighed and lay on her couch, staring up at the ceiling. Her stomach churned with nausea over the entire situation and she couldn't help but wonder where Seto was and what sort of state he might be in. Somehow, she had the nasty feeling whoever was holding him captive would not be gentle.

* * *

"_Seto Kaiba…time to wake up…"_

Seto frowned and opened his eyes slowly – his head heavy and incredibly sore, the muscles in his arms and legs incredibly stiff, and his eyes struggling to adjust to the darkened room. A sinister chuckle hit his ears and he looked up to see a man standing near the end of the room, arms crossed over his chest.

"Who the hell are you?" he snarled.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Mr. Kaiba. I am Dimitry Vyacheslav," he said eloquently with a graceful bow.

"Where the hell am I? Why are my arms and legs chained up?" Seto hissed, narrowing his eyes at the man. Dimitry chuckled.

"Where you are is not anyplace you need to concern yourself, for you will not be here for long. And as for why you are chained up, it is simply so you do not cause me any trouble. If you cooperate with us, we will not harm you. But, ah, if you choose to cause me a problem…" Dimitry snapped his fingers and two more men entered the room.

One held a leather whip in his hand and the other had a rod, both of them smirking wickedly.

"What do you want?" Seto asked, not showing any fear.

"Revenge."

"I don't even know you, so what do you want revenge against me f-" Dimitry held a hand up to silence him.

"Not against you. Against your little girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?"

"Don't try playing stupid, Mr. Kaiba." Dimitry snapped again and one of the men slid a folder on the floor and it stopped in front of Seto, opened to a picture of Kay and Pegasus. His eyes widened slightly.

"Kay?"

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba. For you see, she and her uncle wronged me many, many years ago…so I wish to get back what I deserve from those two snakes." He walked closer and smirked, grabbing Seto's chin and forcing him to look up at him. "You are going to help me."

"And if I refuse?"

"Heh, you will not have a choice, Mr. Kaiba. You are at my mercy…and whether you are used as healthy bait or dying bait, she will surely take it."

"You are sick! And I mean nothing to her. One could hardly call us acquaintances. I'm afraid you chose the wrong bait for this one." Dimitry chuckled coldly.

"Oh really now? So…you assume she doesn't care for you at all?"

"She doesn't. I know she doesn't."

"And you do not care about her?" Dimitry challenged. "If I hurt her right now before you, if I cut her up and made her bleed, burned her, scarred her, ripped her fragile body apart; you would not care?" he whispered, his voice filled with a dangerous wickedness and his eyes glittering maliciously at the thoughts. "If I defiled her body, if I killed he-"

"Shut up!" Seto snarled, pushing his feet into Dimitry's knees and causing him to stumble back. Unfortunately, because of his bound state, the attack did not have much effect. It only made Dimitry laugh.

"Don't care about her, eh? Tell you what, Mr. Kaiba, once she bows to my will, I'll see to it you have a front row seat to what I do to her."

"If you lay a finger on her-"

"You'll _**what**_?" Dimitry asked passionately, laughing wildly. "What do you expect to do to me in your position, Mr. Kaiba? Swoop in like a hero and save the day? That's a fairytale! In this world, there are no rules! The only way to win the game is to break everyone's pawns and topple their kings until yours is the last left standing. To hell with the consequences!"

"You are a sick bastard…"

"Your arrogance is beginning to annoy me…perhaps it's time for me to place your king in check. Victor…Ivan…"

The two men advanced, laughing wickedly. Seto met their wicked gazes head on, his body tensing slightly as they grabbed him and dragged him across the hard floor. One of the men cuffed his wrists to chains on the wall as the other ripped off his jacket and shirt.

Seto clenched his fists and watched the two warily, already knowing what to expect. His stomach lurched, but he refused to allow fear to sink in.

"Show him what Hell feels like…" Dimitry commanded icily.

"_D__á__, s__é__r._" The man raised the whip and snapped it across Seto's chest, leaving a long, red welt in its wake. He hissed slightly at the burning sensation and the other chuckled.

"My turn…" He struck Seto's leg with the rod with such force that Seto suspected a deep purple bruise was already forming.

The whip licked his chest, soon causing his raw skin to bleed. Seto's tongue began to bleed from his defiance in their commands for him to scream. The rod struck his arms and legs and ribs to the point of nearly cracking the bones under his flesh.

They continued to demand he scream, but Seto refused to allow sounds aside from hisses or small grunts of pain to escape his lips. He refused to give them the satisfaction of breaking him.

At last, the strikes stopped. The wounds upon his chest bled viciously, staining the ground crimson. His bones and flesh were so tender, he also thought that his skin was gone altogether in several places. Blood seeped from the corner of his mouth, running down his chin.

"Oh, what a fetching picture you make, Seto Kaiba. Helpless, bleeding…quite beautiful, actually. I would almost call it artful." Dimitry chuckled and walked over to him. "I think this may give her more…motivation to go along with my plans…but I do not think killing you so soon would be wise. So we'll leave you as you are."

Seto raised his head slowly, but was too weak and dizzy to even attempt a sentence. This only made Dimitry laugh again.

"Don't fret, Mr. Kaiba. I'll see to it that she is the last thing you see before you die. But for now, sweet dreams." And with that, Dimitry, Vlad, and Ivan were gone, leaving Seto in the dark. Before long, he completely blacked out from blood loss, the color red splattered on the ground the last thing he thought of.

* * *

…**shit…well, that's enough bloody darkness for one chapter. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! –Runs and hides from angry Seto Kaiba fans- Trust me, guys! I have a plan – an epic awesome plan! Just…don't kill me! Everything has a purpose! Even my darling Seto getting beaten half to death…**

**(I'm really gonna have to apologize profusely to him for that one later…)**

**Review, try not to flame and/or kill me, and I'll update ASAP.**


	97. Pulled Into the Dark

**Ok, nobody's killed me yet, that's a good thing. This is the last chappie I've prewritten for the moment, so it may be a while until I can get out the next few chapters. I'm having a difficult time writing out what I had planned, but I hope to get it done soon. I'm going to fight to finish this fanfic by the end of summer! I WON'T GIVE UP!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Yugioh characters or storyline.**

* * *

**Chapter Ninety-Seven**

_Pulled Into the Dark_

Kay stepped onto the cracked asphalt of the old parking lot before the rotting building. A faded sign with a clown was almost broken off the boards at the top of the building and it was completely gray and decayed.

She sighed and lightly fingered her earrings before walking forward towards the ominous structure.

"_Kay, you got another note?" Yugi asked._

"_Yeah. This person wants me to meet them at the old toy factory alone. If I try to bring anyone with me or call the police, they will hurt Seto."_

"_Well, shoot, what are we supposed to do about it? We can't let you go alone!"_

"_I think I have an idea, guys." Everyone looked at Mokuba expectantly. "Kaiba Corp. has been working on a new prototype. They're these earrings wired with a mic and camera we were going to use for an upcoming game. I can fix them up so we can see and hear what Kay does without being detected."_

"_That's a great idea, Mokuba!" Yami said._

"_Then let's hurry. We have no time to lose!"_

"I hope this works…" Kay said to herself as she slid the heavy door open. The interior of the factory reeked of rotten wood, rusting metal, mold, and old paint. She wrinkled her nose in disgust and walked inside, squinting at the darkness.

Metal hung in twisted, deformed figures that resembled claws and old vines while old, broken dolls and toys lay about – looking nightmarish and wicked. Kay shuddered as she noticed a particularly demonic looking puppet poised so it looked like it was watching her.

She'd always had a fear of puppets coming to life and killing her. And this place was feeling like a nightmare come true.

Hurrying along before she turned and ran, she heard a soft bit of music playing. She recognized it as Beethoven's 5th Symphony in C minor. Somehow the sound brought a chilling feeling down her spine, almost as if she had heard it in a bad memory or in a horrendous dream.

Moving toward the music, it gradually became louder and she finally came upon a small speaker with an iPod attached, playing music. She blinked and looked around for anything else in the space, but there were only old crates filled with parts for toys.

She bit her thumb nervously, taking half a step back.

"_Kay Simms. So lovely to see you again!"_

She froze and looked around.

"Who are you? Who's there?" she shouted.

"_Oh, how can you not remember me? I'm simply hurt. And after I go through all the trouble to get your attention."_ Two of the crates suddenly fell apart and scattered the broken limbs and heads of dolls everywhere, causing her to shriek. "You always hated dolls and puppets…" She looked up and her eyes widened.

"You…you're…"

"Ah, so you haven't forgotten. Then I am honored."

"Dimitry Vyacheslav…why did you kidnap Seto?" she snapped.

"I knew it would get your attention. How have you been? You seem to be doing quite well. Industrial Illusions is as profitable as ever, your reputation as a duelist is taking off…" He circled her, kicking aside the doll parts in his path as he moved. "Still lovely, I see."

"What do you want from me, Dimitry? I know you would not go through all this trouble just to speak to me. You want something…"

"That I do." He stopped in front of her, his lips in a dark smirk. "Tell me, do you remember when we met? It's been about three years…"

"Vaguely…"

"Well, allow me to refresh your memory. I was born in Russia…my parents made some poor business decisions and their company went bankrupt, leaving us with nothing. So, I scrapped together enough money to come to America and find a job to support my family. I tried to work for Industrial Illusions because it was the one company that I could find that fit my qualifications.

"You were so young and delicate back then at 15. So beautiful… You could say it was love at first sight when I met you after my interview."

"I remember you following me everywhere like the creepy little stalker you are." He gripped her neck roughly, glaring at her viciously.

"I loved you! I would have done anything for you, and what did you do? You forced your uncle to deny me a job, claiming I attempted to sexually harass you! I was unable to find a job for months and was forced to live on the streets because of you!" She gasped and coughed, sinking her nails into his wrist.

"Let…me…go!" she screeched, forcing her knee to come in contact with his groin. He hissed and released her neck, allowing her to stumble back, coughing.

"You have a sick, twisted memory!" she hissed. "You stalked me everywhere and uncle noticed this so he refused you the job because he did not trust you. I never told him anything! I only told you to leave me alone!"

"Heh, I should have guessed you would try to lie your way out of this. Well, it hardly matters. You held the cards back then…but now I have the upper hand. You will pay the price for what you have done to me."

"Like hell I will! Tell me, Dimitry, why the hell did you really kidnap Seto? You know you could have gotten me alone without going to such lengths."

"Bringing you here was only part of why I needed him. After all, he clearly is your lover…"

"Beg pardon?" she asked, arching a brow.

"Do not attempt to deny it. I knew kidnapping him would emotionally devastate you, and you would bend to my will." Kay smirked and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but you need to get your facts straight. Seto Kaiba and I are far from lovers. We're hardly what you can consider friends."

"Oh? Then why did you come here if he means nothing to you?"

"My little sister and his little brother were deeply concerned. And besides, I was the only one you summoned in regards to his kidnapping, so I hardly had a choice in the matter."

"Is that so…" Dimitry smirked and snapped his fingers. A door slammed shut and Kay gasped in horror as Vlad and Ivan dragged out a bruised and bleeding Seto.

"Seto!" He raised his head weakly but didn't say anything – his eyes dull from pain.

"He doesn't mean anything to you, huh?" Dimitry mocked, grinning viciously at her. She clenched her fist and rounded on him.

"What the hell do you want, you disgusting insect?"

"I'm so glad you asked. I actually have a contract here that states my demands." He reached into his coat and extracted some parchment, handing it to her. She unrolled it and scanned over it with her eyes before they widened in horror.

"Y-you…"

"Have your uncle sign the contract to pay me $20 million in cash as well as receive 90% of royalties for the next 100 new Duel Monster card designs and the next 200,000,000 packs of cards sold."

"Never! You're insane if you think I would ever allow my uncle to sign such a preposterous proposal!"

"Oh…well, you are free to refuse, or course. However…" He walked past her to Seto, grabbing his hair and forcing his head up so his dull eyes met her green ones. "If you want to have him back alive…you best agree to my deal."

"Dimitry…you snake…"

"Aw, don't be like that. Tell you what…I'll be a nice guy and give you a week to decide. Come back here, same time, in one week. Oh, and if you try anything funny like calling the police…" He reached into his coat and pulled out a gun, pressing it to Seto's temple, "You'll have his blood soaking your pretty little hands."

She felt her breath catch and for an instant, she was suffocating. Dimitry laughed again before he was gone along with Seto and the two guards. Kay sank to her knees, clutching the document with trembling hands.

"Seto…"

* * *

"What the hell are you saying? That we just sit around?" Jounouchi shouted.

"If we do anything, that freak will kill Kaiba! Think man!" Jounouchi and Honda continued to shout at one another as everyone watched them, not knowing what to do or say. Kay sat on the couch with Mokuba and Adelinda, Mokuba's head resting in her lap as she stroked his hair comfortingly.

He'd insisted on watching the footage and audio, and the poor boy had not spoken a word since. Adelinda was hugging him as Kay continued to stroke his hair, her heart heavy in her chest.

"Well, we can't let Pegasus sign that contract! Industrial Illusions will go bankrupt!" Honda snapped.

"I know that! But we need to come up with a plan fast or else Kaiba Corp. is going to go under!"

"Both of you just shut up…" Kay said, her voice hallow. Everyone looked at her and she kept her gaze on the wall in front of her.

"Kay, we have to do something!" Yugi cried.

"You think I don't know that?" she said.

"Well then stop sitting there like a zombie and help us think of something!" Jounouchi shouted and Honda punched his shoulder.

"What the hell, man? Do you think this is easy for her?" he snapped.

"Jounouchi, think a little!" Anzu said, hitting him on the arm.

"No, Jounouchi is only trying to get things done," Kay said, frowning. "And I'm so useless, I can't even do anything…I'm hesitating, and every second I do…"

"Kay, this is not your fault," Cat said.

"Then whose fault is it, Cat? Tell me that. I'm the one who holds the sword. It's aimed for Seto's heart and for Pegasus's heart. I have to bring one down with my own hand, so who the hell am I supposed to pick? My family or…" She bit her lip and shook her head in disgust. Mokuba sat up and she stood up, walking towards the door.

"Kay, where are you-"

"Out! I need to be alone to think!" she snapped, slamming the door behind her. She left the apartment building, walking blindly into the city. The night had long fallen and the air was significantly cooler.

A sobering wind rushed through her, but she hardly paid it mind as she continued on her aimless path. She passed Domino High, Kaibaland, the Game Shop, Kaiba Corp, the Park, and ended up at the harbor.

She stood at the end of the dock, the waves of the sea choppy in the wind and she collapsed to her knees, tears running down her face and she clutched at her chest.

"I'm sorry, Seto, I'm so sorry!" she cried, burying her face in her hands as violent sobs shook her entire body. "Forgive me, Seto, for letting that madman hurt you. I'm sorry," she continued to whisper as she hugged herself, the tears running in rivulets down her cheeks. "Please, Seto, forgive me," she pleaded desperately.

She remembered his bloody, beaten body. The dead look in his eyes. The image made her heart ache and her stomach lurch violently, and filled her to the brim with anger and hatred towards Dimitry.

"_He will pay for hurting you…I will find you and when I do, I will show him what payback really is…"_

* * *

…**Jesus…I'm starting to think my mind has been hopelessly and wickedly corrupted…**

**Again, DON'T KILL ME! I wanted this last arc to be memorable and emotional, so, by god, here ya go! This was the most creative way I could think of to end the fic because I didn't want any corny, high school stuff. It just didn't seem to fit.**

**So, please try not to hate me. I'm working to update, I'm really working for it!**

**Review, don't kill me or flame me, I'll update soon, I promise!**


	98. A Tree Hiding in a Forest

**I am determined to finish this fic in 100 chapters. I'M DETERMINED! **

**And thank you all for 800 reviews! **

**And, one more announcement, anyone on DeviantART, Cat actually made a group dedicated to Kay and Ryuuzashipping. It's called the "Kay-Simms-FC" so if anyone is a big enough fan and wishes to join, check it out sometime. **

**And I believe that's all!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Yugioh characters or storyline.**

* * *

**Chapter Ninety-Eight**

_A Tree Hiding in a Forest_

"I still think we should call the police."

"And tell them what, Jounouchi? We have no idea where Dimitry or Seto are," Kay said, frowning.

"It's been three days, Kay, and we still have nothing!"

"Why don't we tell the police to ambush Dimitry when you meet him in a few days?" Kristen asked.

"The only problem with that plan is I'm sure Dimitry is anticipating that so he'll probably kill Seto before the police can stop him. Then it won't matter if they catch him or not…" Kay said icily, narrowing her eyes slightly. "And he won't hesitate in the slightest should that happen."

"But Kay, you can't seriously get Pegasus to sign that contract!" Cat said.

"I know I can't! But I also can't let Seto die, so what the hell am I supposed to do?" she snarled.

"Calm down, Kay, we're only trying to help," Atem said. She sighed and massaged her temples.

"I'm sorry, I know you are. But…this whole situation is almost unbearable, and I can't help but lash out! You're lucky I haven't broken anything besides that water glass, and that was an accident."

"You 'accidently' flung it at my head?" Jounouchi cried.

"I said sorry, and I didn't mean to fling it! I just let go of it without thinking and your head happened to be in the way!" Kay said.

"Sure," Jounouchi grumbled, pouting slightly and Kay rolled her eyes.

"What Mai sees in you, I will never know."

"Kay," Cat said.

"Right, sorry. I'm focusing again."

"Why don't we try and figure out where Dimitry is holding Kaiba hostage? That way, we can catch him off-guard and stop him before he can hurt him any further," Ryou suggested.

"That's actually a really good idea," Kay said, looking thoughtful.

"Where do you think he might keep him?" Honda asked.

"Perhaps at his house?" Kristen said.

"That seems too obvious," Kay said.

"Well, let's try and figure out where he lives and works. Mokuba might be able to help us with that!" Yugi said, smiling.

"Let's go to see Mokuba right away then! Time's a wasting!" Jounouchi declared, punching the air in determination. Everyone except Kay declared their excitement at the idea and they left her apartment together.

* * *

"Here he is. Dimitry Vyacheslav; emigrated from Russia to America about 4 years ago. It says here he has a record for compulsive, erratic behavior but was never medicated for it. His parents are apparently still in Russia, and he moved from America to Japan four months ago.

"He was employed with the Minebea Company and his portfolio says he worked primarily in the rotary component department."

"What's that?"

"Things like fan motors, high pressure blowers, etcetera."

"What about living arrangements?" Yugi asked.

"According to what I've pulled up, he lives in a small neighborhood about thirty minutes away from Domino outside of Karuizawa. The house is pretty out of the way, so I suppose it'd be easy to hold someone captive there. The same goes for his work location."

"I say we bust in and put a stop to him!" Jounouchi declared.

"YEAH!" Kay frowned, still looking unconvinced.

"We'd need to investigate these areas and see if Seto is actually there."

"We'll take care of that, Kay. You and Mokuba should stay here in case Dimitry is watching you. This way, he'll be less suspicious."

"But he knows my entire life story. Don't you think he'll suspect all of you as well?" she asked.

"No worries. Mai is great with makeup and disguises. I'll ask her to help us out and we'll be trees hiding in a forest," Jounouchi said, grinning.

"Guys, I really don't think this is a good idea. It could be dangerous!" Kay said.

"Kay, we've been in danger more times than we can count! And you're not in this alone," Cat said, smiling.

"Yeah, we've got your back!" Honda said, patting her shoulder.

"That's right!" Anzu added, smiling reassuringly. Kay sighed but nodded.

"Ok…just promise me you all will be careful."

"Careful's our middle name!" Yugi said, winking.

"Yugi, I thought your middle name was Mitsuya."

"Well, it is, but…" Yugi shook his head, dismissing the topic at hand.

"Let's go, guys. We only have four more days to find Kaiba and save his rich butt!" Jounouchi said. Everyone nodded and they all left Mokuba and Kay alone. She sighed and Mokuba pat her arm.

"It's ok, Kay. I'm sure they'll be fine."

"That's actually not what worries me…" She looked at the information on Dimitry with a frown. "I feel like this is too simple for him. Why would he keep Seto somewhere so easy for us to think of?"

"What do you mean?"

"I remember this guy. He was creepy about solving riddles and puzzles. He liked to put a twist on them so you could actually solve them, but it would wrack your brain to come up with a solution. Impossible riddles were no fun for him, so I feel like this whole kidnapping is nothing but a huge puzzle."

"So…where do you think he'd keep my brother?" Mokuba asked.

"I doubt he'd do something so blatantly obvious such as his own home or workplace." Kay pursed her lips, tapping a finger against her temple. "And definitely not that toy factory he made me go to. He'd be an idiot to leave him somewhere so open for the authorities to search. So where else?"

She sighed, shaking her head.

"Well…maybe I'm wrong and he did put Seto somewhere easy for us to find. But the time between here and there seems like an inconvenience for both us and him. I'd assume he'd want to put his blackmail somewhere close to me and him so he can dangle it in front of my face whenever necessary."

"If that's true, then where in Domino could he hide? The slums maybe?"

"No…it'd have to be somewhere where he could hide without worrying about someone stumbling upon him. Something secure, but not obvious." Kay groaned, rubbing at her forehead. "All of this thinking is giving me a headache!"

"Well…let's see what Yugi and the others find out, Kay."

"Yeah…you're probably right."

* * *

"Hey Mai, thank you so much for helping us out," Kay said.

"Sure thing, sweetie. As soon as Jounouchi called and told me what was going on, I hightailed it right over here. Now, Jounouchi, Yugi, Anzu, Honda, Ryou, Kristen, Cat, and Atem are all going on this little odyssey to try and save Kaiba, so I brought a variety of clothing, wigs, and makeup. This will take a little while, but I think it will work out nicely."

"Then work your magic, Miss Kujaku." Mai smirked and cracked her knuckles. Kay, Adelinda, and Mokuba sat in the living room, playing cards, watching TV, and doing various little things to keep themselves occupied, ignoring the occasional yelp or screech or thumping sounds from the bathroom where Mai was disguising them.

At last, she sighed and stepped out of the bathroom, wiping sweat from her brow.

"Whoo, it's done."

"Alright, let's see them."

"Come on out, everyone," Mai chirped. Cat and Kristen walked out first. Cat wore a short, blonde bob and glasses along with a striped T-shirt and black vest with a denim skirt and boots.

Kristen wore a shirt, black wig with green contacts and a mole under her right eye. Her dress was purple and green with black fishnets and boots.

"Call me Andrea," Cat said, deepening her voice slightly with a smirk.

"And I'm Victoria," Kristen said, grinning. "Vicky for short."

"You guys look amazing! I wouldn't know it was you."

"Now, Yugi and Atem." Yugi and Atem came out and Kay gaped in shock. Yugi wore a short, brown wig that totally hid his spiky hair while Atem wore a shaggy black wig with emo bangs. Both wore glasses and Yugi wore grey shorts with a red T-shirt while Atem wore ripped jeans and a gray T-shirt with a skull on the front.

"You guys look friggin awesome!" Kay said.

"He's Jeffrey, and I'm Ethan," Atem said, gesturing to Yugi then himself.

"Next, Honda and Anzu." Honda and Anzu came out and Kay clapped. Honda's hair was in a multitude of spikes instead of the typical, single spike and he wore gold contacts and a fake beard, making him look more rugged. His clothes were of dark jeans, a black jacket, and green T-shirt.

Anzu wore a long, red, curly wig and fake eyelashes along with a white dress and denim jacket on top.

"I'm Jessie," Honda said, grinning.

"I'm Jasmine."

"Fantastic. Mai, you are amazing."

"Oh, and that isn't even the best part. Come on Jounouchi, Ryou."

"We are NOT coming out!" Jounouchi shouted. Kay arched a brow.

"Mai…what did you do?"

"I think you will personally enjoy it Kay. JOUNOUCHI GET OUT HERE OR I'LL POST THE PHOTOS ONLINE!"

"Blackmail? A woman after my own heart," Kay said, smirking. Jounouchi could be heard groaning and finally, he and Ryou stepped out. Kay busted out laughing at the sight of Jounouchi. He wore a black shirt and a frilly, black and pink top with a black camisole on top. Mai had given him tights and boots and blonde extensions, along with some gentle but effective make-up to make him look soft and feminine. The top hid his masculine figure and made him look pretty.

"Mai, I officially love you!"

Ryou wore glasses and his hair was pulled back in a ponytail. He wore a blue coat and white T-shirt along with jeans and blue contacts. He was clearly still a male.

"Mai, why am I the only cross dresser here?" Jounouchi cried.

"Because we had an uneven number of boys to girls, so one of you had to take the fall."

"But why me?"

"I can answer that for you. Because you are such a purty girl," Kay said, snickering as Jounouchi growled on her.

"On thin ice, Kay!"

"Jounouchi, I'm sorry to say, but you look really cute," Cat pointed out, giggling.

"Shut up!"

"So what are your names?" Kay asked, still laughing.

"I'm Hector," Ryou said. Jounouchi frowned, grumbling.

"I'm Kris. And I hate all of you."

"Come on, Jounouchi. For Kaiba!" Yugi said.

"THAT'S NOT CONVINCING IN THE LEAST!" Jounouchi shouted. Everyone laughed a little and Kay hugged him.

"Jounouchi, I do appreciate that you're willing to go this far to help. And just to prove it, I will resist the urge to take photos and hold them over your head for all eternity."

"Thanks…" Jounouchi mumbled.

"Well, we'd better get going," Yugi said.

"Good luck, guys," Kay said as they all left the apartment. Kay hugged Mai, smiling. "Thanks for helping, Mai."

"Sure thing, sweetie. Give me a call if you want me to work my magic again."

"Can do!" Mai smiled and left and Kay sat back on the couch with Mokuba and Adelinda, who had both been very amused by the disguises as well.

"So what now, Kay?"

"I suppose we sit and wait."

"That seems to be all we've been doing lately…" Adelinda sighed.

"I know. Do you two want to get something to eat?"

"Sure," Mokuba said. Kay stood up and grabbed her jacket, followed by Mokuba and Adelinda. She led them outside and looked up at the cloudy sky, sighing.

"_I hope this search won't be a waste of time…but something in my gut tells me it is."_

* * *

"So, Mr. Kaiba, how are you feeling?"

Seto didn't move. His head was a dazed mess and all he could taste in his mouth was blood. His hands tied behind his back with chains and he felt reduced down to an animal. A lowly, pathetic, animal.

"Oh, don't be like that. I hate it when my victims break so quickly. Makes torturing them less fun." Dimitry smirked viciously as Vlad threw down a bowl of water and some gray mush that was supposed to pass as food.

Seto didn't care as blobs of mush flew out and clung to his face. He didn't both to move, despite the dryness of his throat.

"Lap it up, like the dog you are." He finally moved, raising his eyes to cast a hateful glare at that knowing smirk. "Go on, unless you don't want to eat. It's been over a day since your last meal. Lap it up, or we'll take it away for the rats to eat."

Seto's lips tightened slightly and he bowed his head, using his upper lips to help tilt the bowl so he could drink without reducing himself into the state of a dog. He was able to get a decent drink before Dimitry kicked the side of his face, sending the water flying uselessly away and the unidentifiable food along with it.

"Stubborn, arrogant, son of a bitch!" he snarled as he continued to kick Seto. Vlad and Ivan simply watched the scene; wicked, vile smirks upon their faces. Dimitry grabbed Seto's neck and pulled out a knife from his pocket, holding it above his head with a mad gleam in his eye. "Do you fail to see what situation you're in, you wretched little worm? You're nothing but a pathetic hound, beaten and hardly worth keeping alive."

"Then why not kill me?" Seto purred lowly, a gleam returning to his cobalt eyes as he smirked slightly. "Or do you fear killing me will put a damper on your ridiculous little plans?" Dimitry's eyes twitched and he threw Seto down, flinging the knife down an inch from Seto's face.

"Your arrogance is going to cost you soon enough, Seto Kaiba. Vlad, Ivan, do not let this pathetic mutt out of your sight!"

"Dá sér!" they both said, saluting. Dimitry stormed out of the dark room through the maze of filing cabinets and to the elevator. He slunk against the wall and ran a hand through his hair, his body trembling from muffled laughter.

"Soon, everything will be mine! I'll show them all what hell truly feels like."

* * *

**Yeah, Jounouchi cross dressed. I was looking at a really good gender bender fanart of the main Yugioh guys and Jounouchi was actually one of the cutest gender bends, so I thought I'd incorporate it as a joke in here. Sorry guys, too funny to pass up.**

**Then I slap you in the face with that last scene! Fun times, fun times!**

**Well, hope you enjoyed the update. I'll try to get the next one out soon. Review, don't flame, and much love to everyone! -heart-**

…**JUST KIDDING! Chapter ain't over yet!**

* * *

"_I remember this guy. He was creepy about solving riddles and puzzles. He liked to put a twist on them so you could actually solve them, but it would wrack your brain to come up with a solution. Impossible riddles were no fun for him, so I feel like this whole kidnapping is nothing but a huge puzzle."_

"_So…where do you think he'd keep my brother?" _

"_I doubt he'd do something so blatantly obvious such as his own home or workplace."_

"_His own home or workplace..."_

"_His own home or workplace…"_

"_Own home or workplace..."_

"Agh!" Kay sprang up, gasping as she looked around. She was lying on the couch in her living room, the room still dark. She sighed and collapsed back into the cushions, sighing. The clock on her TV read 4:23 in red numbers and she rubbed at her eyes, trying to will her body to go back to sleep.

Finally giving up, she got up and sauntered to the kitchen, popping her neck and shoulders as she walked before turning on a lamp and pulling out some milk and chocolate powder. Kay sat at the table, waiting for her hot chocolate to heat up.

"His own home or workplace…" she said aloud, frowning. "Why does that thought keep circling around in my head?"

The microwave beeped and she pulled out her mug of warm milk and mixed in the powder and stirred. She added marshmallows and whipped cream before sitting back down at the table, taking a quick sip.

"Dimitry probably wouldn't keep Seto at his house or work, so why do I keep asking myself about it?" she wondered aloud, taking another sip. "And if he is there, Yugi and them are on their way over, so why do I keep thinking about it?"

"_He likes puzzles, and wants to add a twist to them. He does it without even thinking about it…"_

"_Kay! Hey Kay!"_

"_Urgh…" She turned around slowly and forced a smile. "Yes, Dimitry?"_

"_Check out this new riddle I came up with."_

"_Oh boy…"_

"_A dagger thrust at my own heart dictates the way I'm swayed. Left I stand and right I yield to the twisting of the blade. What am I?"_

"_Oh…um…I dunno, a person?"_

"_No, a lock!"_

"_I see. Do you always come up with riddles?"_

"_Yeah. They just come to me and I like to make you think with a little quirk. It's more pleasant when you scrunch your brain for an answer, don't you think?"_

"_I've never been one for riddles and puzzles."_

"_Oh, but I adore them. Everything in the world has a trick to it; you just have to know it." He smiled at her in a way that made her feel very uncomfortable._

"_Um, I believe my uncle needs me right now, so I'll leave you to your riddles." She turned and walked away quickly, a feeling of disgust creeping into her stomach._

"_Remember, everything has a double meaning."_

"Everything has a double meaning…his own house and work…" Her eyes widened and she sat up. "His own house and work. His…Seto's own house and work…that's it!" She jumped up. "He's keeping him at the mansion or Kaiba Corp."

* * *

**Yup! There's the ending, folks. Kay has figured it out…or has she?**

**Tune in next chapter and find out!**


	99. On Pins and Needles

**Man, guys, this is the second to last chapter. It's pretty hard to believe.**

**And I apologize in advance if this saga seems really fast and/or rushed. The reason it's compressed into such a small number of chapters is because I had it planned out a certain way, and whenever I tried adding material, it felt awkward, so I decided to just leave it alone.**

**If these last chapters are not alright, I may come back and add more to make it better, but for now, I am pretty satisfied, so I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Yugioh characters or storyline.**

* * *

**Chapter Ninety-Nine**

_On Pins and Needles_

Kay entered the doors of Kaiba Corp. and looked around. It was dark, all of the employees at home for the night. She quickly went to the security room and began to look up old footage from the past few days.

She noticed a camera near the entrance and the elevators had gone down multiple times over the course of the last three days. She smirked.

"Poor cover, Dimitry." She walked out of the room to the elevator and considered which floor would be the most secure. Suddenly, it hit her. The R&D department was on sublevel 1 and only certified hands were allowed down there, such as Seto himself.

She pressed the button and a mechanical voice spoke to her.

"_Enter keycard, please."_

"Ugh, I don't have time for this." She looked thoughtful and quickly went to the security room again, hunting for a key card in the drawers. "I should have asked Mokuba for a key card to the elevator as well as the key to the security room," she sighed, rummaging some more.

When she came up short, she went to a monitor and began to seek an override option and soon came to the elevator's security.

"Bingo…" She began typing and unlocked the program before entering an alternate password and then going back to the elevator.

"_Password, please," _the voice said after she pressed "S1" on the buttons.

"Liberation."

"_Password accepted." _The doors closed and the elevator lurched before going down. She sighed, wringing her hands nervously. This was her only chance…if she lost it…

Kay shook her head and sent a text on her phone before the elevator stopped and opened to the large room. It was literally a maze of filing cabinets storing Kaiba Corp.'s current and future projects as well as failed and successful projects.

"Impressive," she said as she stepped out of the elevator, walking forward through the maze. She kept her steps small and quiet, controlling her very breaths as her ears remained perked for any indication of human life aside from hers.

"Oy, you think he's gonna kick the bucket anytime soon?"

"I doubt it. Master Dimitry would not allow that to happen. We need him until he gets the girl to do what he wills."

Kay paused and moved towards the voices, peering around from behind a cabinet and biting back a gasp.

Ivan and Vlad were sitting at a table, drinking shots of vodka while playing cards, guns by their hands while Seto lay a few feet away from them, a bloody, beaten mess. Her heart twisted painfully at the sight of him and she chomped on her lower lip harder.

"_Seto…"_

"So you think the girl will sign the contract?"

"Hard to say. It's between her flesh and blood and the love of her life. What would you choose?" Vlad asked, smirking as he set down a card. Ivan snickered.

"Neither. Both are a waste of time and space. The only thing I love is the cash that fattens my wallet at the end of a job well done."

"What are you planning to do after this job?"

"Who knows. I heard Domino's got some interesting connections in the Underground. Might look me up a nice new boss to protect for a while. I could use a longer gig." Ivan nodded, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a box of cigarettes.

"I hear you, I hear you." He offered Vlad one and they both lit them and inhaled deeply. "This job is strange. I'm not used to sitting around, playing cards and acting watch dog."

"Hey, money is money. Specially if Dimitry gets the contract signed. Our commission goes up by 15,000 a pop."

"Damn straight. I'll debowel that rich brat if it gets me that chunk of chain."

"Hell yes." She clenched her fist and backed up so Vlad and Ivan wouldn't notice her, trying to come up with a plan as the two continued their disturbing, nonchalant conversation. Looking around, she moved back and carefully pulled out a drawer full of files. It was pretty heavy but she was able to get it out with minimal noise as the two continued to babble and suck in their nicotine.

Pausing to make sure she had not given herself away, she pulled out another drawer, a lighter one, and crept to the corner of some cabinets a few feet away from where she'd originally been. She looked around the corner and could make out the corner of Vlad's chair and the waft of grey smoke. She inhaled slowly and flung it, it smashing it into a cabinet and knocked it over with a loud BANG!

Folders and paper flew everywhere like leaves and Ivan and Vlad were there within seconds, staring at the mess in disbelief. Vlad spat out his cigarette and stepped on it, grinding it onto the floor.

"Someone is here!"

"No shit! But where'd they go?" Ivan growled, cocking his pistol.

"Hell if I-UNGH!" Ivan spun in time to see a large drawer of files crash over the back of Vlad's head, causing him to the fall to the ground with a large bump forming on his skull and blood trickling into his hair.

"Damn you!" Ivan growled, raising his gun and taking aim at Kay. She narrowly dodged the first bullet and moved to take cover behind some cabinets.

"AGH!" She grabbed her shoulder as the warm blood began to seep through her clothes. "Damn it." Ivan laughed as he approached her, aiming his gun at her forehead.

"Yeah, that's right, girly," Ivan said, smirking. "You're in way over your head." He reached down and grabbed her neck. "What a shame, someone as pretty as you having to die this way. Then again, maybe I ought to keep you alive. I'm sure you'd fetch a pretty penny in the right market."

"…is that right?" she hissed before pulling out Vlad's pistol and shooting Ivan in the leg, causing him to curse loudly. In the moment of distraction, she shot his shoulder before smashing the gun to the side of his head, knocking him out along with Vlad.

Panting, Kay gripped at her throat and glared down at the two hired hands.

"Who's in over their head, huh?" She gripped her bleeding arm and quickly moved next to Seto, ignoring the pain to the best of her ability as she turned him to face her, cupping his face in her hands.

"Seto! Seto, please. Wake up," she pleaded quietly. Seto's eyes opened slowly and she sighed in relief. He stared up at her, his eyes hazy, and his expression seemed somewhat uncertain, as if he wasn't sure if she was really there or if he was dreaming this whole moment. He moved his lips but no words came out, but she didn't care. "Thank God, you're still ok."

In her relief, the dizziness from the blood loss hit her hard and she exhaled slowly and fell next to him. His eyes widened, startled, but he was too weak to move.

Her vision began to blur and she heard voices. Someone grabbed her left arm and turned her so she was lying on her back. Her eyes fluttered open briefly and she could make out Roland's dark glasses and she sighed in relief.

"_Good thing…he got my text…"_

After that, she was gone.

* * *

…_beep…beep…beep…_

Her eyes fluttered open slowly and she tried to move but gasped as a sharp pain spread through her shoulder, sinking in to her stomach.

"Kay!"

She turned her head slowly to see Cat, Adelinda, Mokuba, Kristen, Yugi, Atem, Jounouchi, Anzu, Honda, and Ryou in the room, staring at her with looks of relief on their faces.

"Hi guys," she said, her voice soft and somewhat hoarse.

"Thank goodness you're awake!" Adelinda said, gripping Kay's hand. "We were starting to fear the worse." Kay grinned a little.

"Sorry I keep ending up in hospital beds, guys. I swear I'm not doing it on purpose."

"Eh, it's only the second time. I think we'll get over it as long as it stops here," Jounouchi said, grinning.

"Nice to see you as a guy again, Jounouchi." His face morphed into a scowl.

"Shut up!" Everyone laughed weakly and Kay shifted in discomfort from the pain in her shoulder.

"So…how long have I been here?"

"Only a few hours."

"What about Seto? And Dimitry?"

"Relax, Kay. Kaiba's here too. He's in IC, but the doctors told us he will be fine. He lost a lot of blood, but they were able to get to him just in time."

"It'll be about five more days of recovery for him, but afterwards, he'll be back to normal," Honda said. "We saw him earlier and he should still be sleeping right now."

"And the police came and caught Vlad and Ivan, and I'm sure they caught Dimitry as well," Anzu added.

"That's great to hear," Kay sighed, smiling. "I was really worried about Seto."

"We all were," Cat said.

"But especially you, huh Kay?" Adelinda said, grinning.

"Honey, I am severely injured, yet you're making my impulse to murder act up. Please stop," Kay said smoothly and Adelinda snickered while everyone else blanched slightly.

"I-is she serious?" Jounouchi whispered.

"I…don't…know…" Kristen whispered, looking nervous.

"So…how long am I going to be in here?" she asked.

"The doctor told us maybe another day or two, depending on when you wake up and how your tests go. The bullet only cost you blood, no damage to the bone."

"Excellent to hear."

"Ah, but you still have to be careful. It messed up the muscle a bit and if you act up too much, you might tear the ligaments and cause permanent damage to your shoulder," Cat warned and Kay pulled a face.

"How delightful." She looked at her right shoulder and sighed. "Well, guess it's a good thing I'm left-handed. I'm still able to write and all that. But cooking is going to be a difficult task for the next few weeks."

"I'll cook for you, Kay!"

"You know I won't allow you near the stove without me there to help you. And without the use of both my arms, frankly, I don't trust either of us." Adelinda pulled a cute pout but Kay shook her head. "You ought to know that face won't work on me, Addy."

"I know, but still." Kay grinned a little.

"We'll help you out, Kay," Yugi said.

"Thanks, you guys are sweet, but you've been a big enough help as it is."

"Hey, we've got your back." She smiled.

"Thanks."

"Well, we'll let you rest for a bit."

"Thanks, guys." Everyone left her alone and she closed her eyes, sighing a little as all the worries finally seemed to lift off her shoulders. "I'm happy he's safe…"

* * *

Night fell on the hospital as footsteps echoed in the halls. The door creaked open and the only light came from a small lamp by the bed and the moonbeams seeping in through the window. On the bed she lay, her face relaxed and peaceful as she slept, her blonde hair spread across her pillow.

The fingers of the figure twitched before clenching tightly and they grit their teeth as the sight.

"Damn you…" He grabbed a pillow off the table and approached her slowly, menacingly. "Damn you." He climbed onto the bed, straddling her legs with his own, the pillow raised above his head as her eyes slowly began to open. "DAMN YOU TO HELL!"

He brought it down on her face, pushing the white fabric hard against her mouth and nose as her arms flailed around uselessly, trying to strike her attacker.

"Die, you bitch! Just die!" Dimitry snarled as he continued to smother her face with the pillow, his eyes gleaming wildly as he laughed.

"G-get off her!" He turned his head as Cat snatched a needle from a table and stabbed him in the neck with it. "Leave her alone!" He snarled and grabbed at her while Kristen ran over, smashing the bouquet of roses across the side of his face.

The thorns caused about six scratches to appear and the petals scattered everywhere. In the chaos, Kay was able to pushed Dimitry away from her and gasped for breath desperately. He growled and pushe dhimself up off the floor, turning to look at a terrified Kristen and Cat. He cracked his necl and approached the two girls menacingly.

"N-no!" Kay protested weakly, her chest still fluctuating as she tried to regain a regular beating tone, her heart monitor beeping wildly.

"You two fools, you shouldn't have interfered…" he hissed, reaching into his coat and pulling out a gun, cocking it. "You only served to shorten your own lives." He backed them against the wall and the two girls hugged each other fearfully.

"G-get away from them!" Kay rasped, pulling at some of the wires on her desperately, wanting to get over to them.

"No, I don't think I will. How pretty this room will look all splashed with their blood and your corpse among it, Kay. I shall have to take a picture when it's all done." He raised the gun, smiling viciously.

"Dimitry, stop it!" she shrilled.

"And now, say good n-"

THUMP!

Dimitry fell to his knees before falling over, the gun slipping from his fingers on the floor. It was kicked away and Cat and Kristen gasped, looking up.

"Well, what a good mess this man caused." The doctor raised his glasses slightly on the bridge of his nose, holding a clipboard with a frown set on his face. He was a taller man with pale skin and ebony hair. He cast his glittering red eyes on Dimitry before looking up at Cat and Kristen. "Are you girls alright?" he asked.

"Y-yes, sir," Cat said while Kristen nodded mutely. He turned his head to the two nurses that ran in. One was a taller nurse with long, red hair and red glasses, while the other was shorter with teal hair and blue eyes.

"Nurse Ciel, please call for the authorities immediately."

"Yes, Doctor Sebastian." Ciel quickly grabbed the phone and dialed a number.

"Miss Simms, are you alright?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yes, sir. Thank you." He nodded and sighed, patting her arm.

"I apologize that security failed to stop him. I assure you, he won't escape this time and the authorities will handle him accordingly." The other nurse cleaned up the mess around her and was able to reattached the wires Kay had pulled out in excellent time.

"Finished, Doctor Sebastian," the nurse said, eyes fluttering up at the attractive male.

"Thank you, Nurse Grell, you may go," he sighed, dismissing the nurse with a quick sweep of his hand.

"Cat, Kristen,"

"We're ok," Kristen said, smiling.

"I am so sorry," she sighed, shaking her head. "Every time I just cause more trouble for you guys."

"Kay, it's alright. So long as we're all ok, it doesn't matter." Before long, six police officers came into the room and dragged Dimitry away, taking his gun with them. They asked the girls and Sebastian some questions before leaving them all alone again.

"I assure you, Miss Simms, he will not escape from us this time. He's wanted for criminal activity in Japan as well as America. We will see to it he is behind bars for the rest of his life."

"Good," Kay said.

"Ladies," the officer said, bowing respectfully before leaving to follow the remaining officers.

"I shall leave you girls for the moment. Call if you need anything at all, Miss Simms."

"Thank you, Doctor Sebastian." He smiled and gestured at the other nurse.

"Come along, Nurse Ciel."

"Yes, sir." The two left and Kay smiled.

"That little nurse is adorable! I think the doctor is smitten with Ciel."

"That would be adorable," Kristen said. (HAHAHAHA! Yes, I totally just brought Black Butler into this fanfic. FOR THE WIN!)

"I'm sorry again, guys. Hopefully, Dimitry will be go ne out of our lives for good from this point on."

"One can only hope," Cat sighed.

"I am impressed. You both totally went bat shit awesome on his ass!" Kay said, smiling.

"We weren't about to let him hurt you, Kay," Kristen said.

"But…can we not tell Atem or Yugi about this?" Cat asked, giggling nervously. "You know how they worry."

"Sure, so long as you promise never to tell Adelinda about this."

"Deal!" Kristen and Cat said. Kay smiled and Kristen wound up leaving before Cat and Kay sighed again, leaning against her pillow.

"What's on your mind?" Cat asked.

"…well…I think it's just…alright, this will sound stupid, I'm sure, because I'm having a difficult time converting my thoughts into words, but here it goes. I guess I feel guilty for causing Seto to suffer like this for nothing. He was kidnapped because Dimitry assumed we were lovers and it would emotionally devastate me."

"…Kay…may I ask, is there really anything that Dimitry did go off of between you and Kaiba?" Kay sighed.

"…we are not lovers," she said firmly. "But…his plan had the desired effect." Cat rubbed her arm comfortingly, smiling softly.

"I won't make fun of you or judge you. Whatever you say is between the two of us."

"Thank you. Still, I don't think I want to pursue anything more than what I have with him. It seems like it will only cause more problems."

"Kay, I'm sure it won't. If you love someone, you shouldn't let them go."

"I dunno. I'm kind of a lone wolf figure. Love is not really my forte," she said with a crooked smile.

"So you DO love him!" Cat declared, grinning smugly. Kay rolled her eyes, her cheeked tinted pink.

"Whatever you say, Cat." She smirked and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Still plan to deny it?"

"Not much point in doing so anymore, is there?" Kay sighed, a small smile forming on her lips. "I'm not going to tell him though."

"Why not?"

"He's not one for relationships, which I can respect. Besides, we'd probably end up killing one another if we tried going out. We fight too much."

"I don't know, Kay. You're both the types who don't tend to get tied down, but that may actually make you perfect for one another."

"Tell you what, Cat, if he makes a move, I'll consider it. And only if he makes the move without outside interference," she said, arching a brow at Cat who pouted.

"You're no fun."

"No, no I'm not. I'm a big ol B and damn proud to be!" Kay said, grinning proudly and crossing her arms over her chest.

* * *

…

…

…

…

…

…**oh my god…**

**T-the next chapter…is gonna be the end…**

**O.O The realization is just sorta sinking in…**

**Wow. Ok, uh, review, no flames, I'm too stunned to say much else other than I apologize again for how quickly all of that happened. It was originally suppossed to be one chapter for the rescue, one chapter for the hospital, but I decided seperate chapters would be too short so I combined them together.**

**Trust me, I believe the next chapter will be satisfying to many of you. At least, I hope so... **


	100. Embrace the Sun, Kiss the Moon

**Well, everyone, we've finally made it. It's taken around three years and one-hundred chapters, but it's finally here. The heart-stopping conclusion to Sunshine and Moonshine.**

**-Mixture of cheers, applause, and sobs- I know guys, I know. It's pretty bittersweet for me too. This fic has been my baby.**

**I have to say, I am just honored and blessed to have had so many wonderful fans stand by me til the end. I realize support for an OC in a story like this is hard to get, so I'm so happy to have had you guys with me until now. It's a tremendous honor.**

**Thank you guys so much! I hope you understand how much I appreciate every single one of my readers and please enjoy the final chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Yugioh characters or storyline.**

* * *

**Chapter One-Hundred**

_Embrace the Sun, Kiss the Moon_

"So Kay's gonna be let out of the hospital today?"

"Yeah, and Kaiba's going to be let out next week."

"Alright! Things are finally gonna be back to normal!"

"Yeah. It's been boring without them here to pick on you, huh, Jounouchi?"

"Yeah I…hey, wait a minute!" Everyone laughed at the flustered blonde as they went to their classrooms.

Down the corridors of the hospital, her heels clicked on the tiles and she held a bouquet of red and white roses with baby's-breath and irises.

The door to his room was open but she lightly tapped her knuckles on the door as she peeked her head in.

"Hello." He looked up from his book and cobalt met green as his expression morphed into a slightly stunned one.

"Kay." She smiled and stepped into the room.

"How are you doing, Seto? You look much better." He nodded, smiling ever so slightly.

"Yes, I am. And I could say the same to you. How is your shoulder?" he asked. The bandage was hidden by her blazer and she looked at it before meeting his gaze again.

"It'll be a few weeks before I can have full use of my arm again, but it should be ok." She set the flowers in a vase on his bedside table and smiled at the Blue Eyes plushy Mokuba had brought. "Cute." Seto sighed a little but smiled.

"Mokuba is a bit of a goofball. He knows I'm too old for things like that."

"Oh please, you're never too old to be a kid at heart," she said, smiling.

"Is that why you act like a giant five-year-old?" he asked, smirking.

"Pretty much!" she chirped, winking.

"I see." She laughed a little and combed some hair behind her ear. The two were quiet for a moment and Kay looked at the numerous bandages on him before biting down on her lower lip.

"…I'm sorry." Seto looked up at her, slightly taken back by the sudden apology. "I wish I could have prevented this from happening to you, Seto. This whole Dimitry thing…I never imagined he would ever do such horrible things to you. And…I hope you can forgive me for it." She lowered her gaze, her eyes glossing with tears but she refused to let him see her cry.

She when she felt him lightly tug on her wrist, she looked up, startled.

"Don't blame yourself for this, alright? You had no way of knowing that nut job would come after you and pull the shit he did. And the important thing is that he was stopped and everything will be alright. I hate seeing you beat yourself up over stupid things from the past. You need to keep your head held high and keep moving forward; otherwise you're just another boring, ditsy, teenage girl."

He smirked at her as he released her wrist, relaxing against the pillows and closing his eyes, as though he was lost in an amusing thought for an instant.

"When you get like that, you're not the girl who I can actually converse with and not be bored or appalled by her lack of intelligence. I prefer it when you're an obnoxious, cheeky, hot-headed, little brat than an emotional, whiny girl."

"_This…this…"_

She moved a step closer to him.

"_This insufferable, rude, egotistical, ridiculous, callous,"_

Her hands rested on the edge of the hospital bed and she leered down at him.

"_Infuriating, loathsome, moronic, know-it-all, excuse for a man,"_

His eyes flew open as one of her hands carefully cupped the side of his face and her lips brushed against his forehead.

"_Has somehow become my everything."_

She pulled back, smirking as he stared at her, mouth slightly agape.

"You certainly know how to charm a lady, don'tcha?" she asked before ruffling his hair and causing him to swat at her. She stepped back from him, laughing tauntingly before she pointed at him. "Alright, Mr. Kaiba, no more whining little sob sister from me! Now all you're gonna see is what a complete and total bitch I am! And by god, you're gonna like it!" she said, placing her hands on her hips, grinning in a way that made her look like she owned the world.

"Heh, really now? Well, I suppose I wouldn't have you any other way."

"Very good. Now then, I best be off on my merry way. Feel better, don't eat the mystery meat, and have a pleasant afternoon!" she said, sauntering off towards the door.

"…Kay." She paused and looked back at him. "I would like you to answer me one question."

"Alright."

"Why…did Dimitry capture me? Why did he think I would be so emotionally devastating to you? Wouldn't he assume your other friends would be more effective?" he asked, looking at anything else but her it would appear. Kay smiled thoughtfully.

"Would you really care to know?" she asked, her smirk growing rather cat-like and making Seto rather nervous.

"Yes," he said, hoping to sound confident and not slightly uncertain.

"The reason why he kidnapped you and hurt you to emotionally devastate me was simply…" She bowed her head slightly, a small smile on her face, "because it really did devastate me." His eyes widened and he heard her retreating steps down the hallway.

He could hear the spike in his heartbeat on the monitor and he fell back against the pillows, her words clanging in his mind like a bell.

* * *

Three weeks passed and everything was finally returning to normal. Seto recovered and returned to school, Kay's shoulder continued to heal, and the buzz soon died down around school as people began to mellow and anticipate summer and graduation.

"Wow, I can't believe we're all graduating next month," Cat sighed as she walked down the halls with Kristen, Kay, and Anzu.

"You're telling me. So who's hosting the gradutation party?" Kay asked.

"Graduation party?" Anzu asked.

"Are you serious? Nobody thought about that?" Cat sweatdropped.

"I figured we could all go out for pizza afterwards or something." Kay sighed and shook her head.

"Unacceptable." She pulled out her phone and began typing on it.

"What are you doing?"

"Sending Uncle an email." She finished typing and sent the email before putting her phone away, nodding in satisfaction. "Alright, he'll get back to me by this evening and we'll plan a soiree that shan't soon be forgot!"

"Kay, just don't go overboard..." Kristen said, smiling crookedly.

"But overboard is my middle name."

"Then off the deep-end is your last?" They turned to see Jounouchi, Yugi, Atem, and Honda.

"Sure, Jounouchi. And your middle name is unevolved and your last name is monkey."

"Shut up, Kay!" Jounouchi snapped and everyone laughed a little. Yugi hugged Kristen and kissed her on the temple and she smiled up at him, her face a pale pink as she gave him a sweet kiss on the lips.

"So what are we planning for today, guys?" he asked.

"Why don't we catch a movie or something?" Honda asked.

"Ew, no. If we go with those four love-birds, they'll make out the entire time!" Jounouchi protested, making a face as he pointed accusingly to Yugi, Kristen, Atem, and Cat.

"Then invite Mai so you won't be left out!" Honda said, rolling his eyes.

"You're just saying that so you can invite Shizuka!" Jounouchi snapped, narrowing his eyes at Honda. Kay and Anzu exchanged glances.

"High-five for being single."

"Yeah." They high-fived. "Though actually, this really sweet guy, Nagure, asked me out this morning. I told him I'd think about it."

"Oh, I've seen Nagure. He's really cute! You should go for it, Anzu."

"You think?" Kay nodded.

"Totally."

"But then you'll be the only single one among us. I heard Ryou was talking to this new girl, Kim."

"That's ok. I'm cool being the lone wolf of the pack," Kay said, grinning. "Besides, I have college entrance exams to think about, so a boyfriend would probably only give me trouble." She groaned and massaged her temples. "Speaking of, I need to start cramming, cramming, cramming before the end of the month, or else I'm going to bomb and won't be able to get into a decent school for clowns."

"Why do you need to worry about college anyway, Kay? aren't you inheriting Industrial Illusions?" Cat asked.

"I am, but a degree in business will only broaden my horizons and help me take the company to its maximum profitability. Not only that, but I want to have a back-up plan. More education never hurt anyone."

"Try telling Jounouchi that," Anzu said, smirking.

"What'd you say, Anzu?" Jounouchi asked, looking up from his argument with Honda.

"Oh, nothing, Jounouchi."

"So...are we seeing a movie tonight or what?" Honda asked.

"You all go ahead. I think I'll go home so I can get a jump on studying for my exams. Ugh...head's hurting just imagining it."

"You sure you don't want to come, Kay?" Cat asked. She shook her head.

"I'm sure. I hate being a third wheel anyway. Enjoy your...what is this, a quadruple date or something? Well, bye guys." She smiled and waved before taking off. Cat sighed a little and Atem looked at her in confusion.

"Something wrong, Cat?"

"I just wish Kay would not reject her own feelings and try being with Kaiba. It's obvious they both like each other, but they're too stubborn to do anything about it."

"Well, who knows? Maybe Kaiba will finally take a leap of faith after all they've been through." Atem smiled and hugged her, kissing her gently on the cheek. "As I'm sure you're more than aware, life takes you by surprise sometimes. You just have to go along for the ride. And other days, you do things you never imagined you were capable of." Cat smiled a little and nodded.

"You're right." She grinned and lightly pecked his lips. "As always."

"Hey! Stop msooching and hurry up you two!" Jounouchi shouted. Atem smirked and offered Cat his hand.

"Shall we, milady?" She giggld and laced her fingers with his and they ran after the rest of the group.

* * *

Kay sat in her bedroom, reading a book and listening to Breaking Benjamin while Adelinda and Mokuba were hanging out at Mokuba's place and she'd had enough of studying for the night. She had her hair down and it was wavy after drying from her shower and she wore black jeans and a red tank-top with a dragon on it.

She heard the lock click and the door open and she automatically looked up and her eyes flew to the clock.

"Adelinda's home already?" she wondered aloud. Normally, Adelinda wouldn't come home until 8 or 9 when she was with Mokuba. "Addy, you home already?" Kay asked, marking her book and sliding off her bed. She walked out to the living room and froze when she saw Seto standing there, still in his white suit from work. "Seto? Uh…not to be rude, but what are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd drop by. Adelinda showed me where you keep a spare key."

"I see. Um…any particular reason you decided to stop by? My apartment is somewhat out of the way from Kaiba Corp. isn't it?"

"I have something I want to show you." Kay blinked and furrowed her brows.

"You want to show me something?" He nodded.

"Yes."

"Um…what is it?"

"It's a surprise. Come on." She frowned, clearly uncertain, but decided to trust him and grabbed her black jacket and red flats before following him outside to the limo waiting for them. Roland bowed respectfully.

"Good evening, Miss Simms."

"Hello Roland," she said, smiling. He opened the door for her and she slid into the back of the car, followed by Seto. Roland took his place in the front and they took off.

Seto leaned forward and pulled out a black blindfold and Kay stared.

"You don't actually expect me to let you blindfold me, do you?" she asked, giving him an incredulous look.

"I do, actually."

"I don't know, Seto. How do I know you won't drag me into a dark alley and kill me, or something?" Seto rolled his eyes at her and she sighed. "Oh, fine."

"I would think you'd trust me after all we've been through together."

"Just shut up and blindfold me before I change my mind." He smirked and gently tied the cloth around her eyes, being careful not to make it too tight.

"Can you see anything?"

"Oh yes, Seto. I see a whole new world, shining, shimmering, splendid," Kay sighed sarcastically. He lightly poked her forehead, causing her to swat at his hand blindly and miss terribly, which only made him laugh at her. "Damn it, Seto!"

After about ten minutes, the limo finally came to a stop and Seto took hold of her hand and guided her out of the limo. He led her somewhere and she soon felt themselves being lifted by an elevator.

"Where are we?"

"Patience, little one."

"I'm not that little!" she protested, crossing her arms over her chest and pouting.

"Compared to me you are."

"Not all of us can be part skyscraper!" He chuckled and the elevator finally came to a stop. He took her hand again and led her out of the elevator and finally stopped and released her hand. "Can I take it off yet?"

"Alright, go ahead." She reached behind her head and undid the blindfold, letting it fall from her face and opening her eyes.

"Wow!" They were atop Kaiba Corp and she had the most incredible view of Domino's skyline with a perfect sun set before them, the sky painted radiant pinks, oranges, and purples as the beams of light cascaded along the heavens and the stars twinkled overhead, awaiting their mother, the moon. "It's beautiful!"

"I had a feeling you'd like it."

"But why did you bring me here all of a sudden?" she asked, looking at him curiously.

"Well…to put it simply, I decided it was time to man up and tell you something I should have said a while ago, and this seemed like a very appropriate environment." Her heart caught in her chest for a minute and she pleaded to whatever entity ruled above her that she was not jumping to impossible conclusions.

"What…what do you want to tell me?" she asked, hoping her tone wasn't shaky. He smirked and approached her, gently combing some hair from her face.

"Actions speak louder than words," he finally said before leaning down and capturing her lips with his own. Her eyes automatically fluttered closed and she lightly gripped the sleeved of his jacket, returning the kiss.

When he pulled back, her senses were slightly bleary and she knew her face was probably a lovely shade of scarlet. She smiled up at him, exhaling slowly.

"Well…you're right, they do," she said before wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning up to kiss him again.

"_Looks like he made the first move…"_

* * *

…**SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Oh wow, Ryuuzashipping finally happened everyone! I'M SO HAPPY! I FINALLY GOT TO USE THAT MOMENT! And we have hit the end of this fic. I don't wanna add an epilogue or anything else; I think this is where it needs to end. I'll leave whatever else happens to your imaginations, guys. **

**I love Kay and Seto's relationship, I really do. They're the kind of couple who never really say "I love you" to each other, but you know they do. Or, it'll be something like this.**

"**Seto, you are such an irritating, moronic, asshole!"**

"**And you are a loud-mouth, cheeky little bitch!"**

"**I love you, honey!"**

"**I love you too." (I'm so making that dialogue into a little mini comic)**

**Oh man, I hope I get a boyfriend like that! I dunno why but that emotionally satisfies me! **

**But, there you have it. **

**Thanks again, guys, I plan on posting that Khephera and Seth fanfic at some point in the future, so I hope you'll keep an eye out for it. Also, keep an eye out for polls regarding future Ryuuza fics I may want to try. I'm not making any sequels or continuations to this fic, maybe some spin-offs, but that's it.**

**So, until next time, abientot! **

**PS: That middle scene with the little bit of Neko and Ryuuza and hint at Hoshishipping was a last-minute edition. So I hope you guys liked that. Nagure is actually a character from VB Rose, since I didn't want poor Anzu to end up alone and I don't really like her with any other Yugioh guys.**


End file.
